Kamen Rider GX
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Kamen Rider. They are masked heroes that protect mankind. Armed within the Deck, Kurogasa Kururugi ventures out to the prestigious Duel Academy as he sets on his journey to find his father and determine the path of his destiny. Henshin!
1. There's a New Duelist in Town

Hello people, I hope you weren't waiting long. Anyways, I'm glad to tell you that Kurogasa's new deck is finished. It consists of the main protagonist Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era, including a new one coming out very soon named Kamen Rider Wizard. So anyways, hope you enjoy this first of: Kamen Rider GX!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu–Gi–Oh! GX! Cards creations go to me while the Kamen Riders belong to their creator Shotaro Ishinomori and any music pertaining to the Kamen Riders aren't mine either.

* * *

Chapter 1: There's A New Duelist In Town

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, the self–proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'. And most of all, it housed the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academy. And our story begins here.

We see a motorcycle coming up on to the parking lot of the Kaiba Dome and the driver parked his motorcycle and stopped the engine. The driver removed his helmet revealing to be a teenager who is about 16 years old, has brown hair in the style that somewhat resembles Kira Yamato's hairstyle from Gundam Seed and has icy blue eyes. He was wearing a black biker's leather jacket and under it was a black shirt, and in the middle of that shirt was a large yellow framed circle divided into three parts. Starting from the top of the circle, it had a red symbol picture of a hawk. The middle part of the circle, which took up most of it, had a yellow symbol picture of a tiger. And lastly, the bottom part of the circle, had a green symbol of a grasshopper. To finish off his look, he wore light–blue denim jeans, with a belt that held his deck of cards, white socks, black tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves and carrying a backpack that carried something bulky.

"Alright, time to show these guys at Duel Academy what we're made of." The boy smirked as he looked at his deck box.

_"Yosh!"_ Several phantom voices called out at once. Yes, Kurogasa is also gifted with the power to see Duel Monster spirits. Which ones you ask? Well, we'll find out soon enough. A few minutes later, he proceeded to the Kaiba Dome arriving at the desk, where people are signing up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to be at Duel Academy. Kurogasa came up to the desk with a man sitting behind it.

"Greetings young man. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy." The boy answered.

"Name?"

"Kurogasa Kururugi."

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. A few seconds later… "Ah, here you are. Kurogasa Kururugi." the man nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"Thank you sir." Kurogasa bowed respectfully and went to proceed inside the building.

* * *

Once inside, he saw a lot of students and examinees around. Some who already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, the blue blazers jackets having coat tails on the bottom. "Wow, there's a lot of people of here." Kurogasa mused to himself. He also noticed other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets. "Must be the ones that applied and finished too."

Down below, Kurogasa noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about a year younger than him wearing a grayish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a face down card in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

**Proctor:** 0

**Boy:** 1300

"Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." The boy bowed.

_'Huh… not bad.'_ Kurogasa thought.

Up in the stands, he saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the duel as well. "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

_'Chazz Princeton, huh? With an attitude like that, I might have to change your tune when we duel.' _Kurogasa thought.

**"Kurogasa Kururugi, please report to Dueling Field #1. I repeat, Kurogasa Kururugi. Dueling Field # 1."** A voice over the PA announced.

"And that's my cue." Kurogasa said to himself as he headed over to his assigned field.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, a light blue–haired boy also got finished watching the last duel as another teenager with brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." The light–blue haired boy said.

"Wow really? I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in! Congratulations!" Jaden praised patting Syrus on the back. "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Nope." Jaden replied.

"That might be a problem. There's one more duel after Bastion's and it's the last one." Syrus explained.

"HUH?!" Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

Kurogasa rose up from an elevated platform wearing a duel disk. It was the standard Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. In front of him was a man wearing the purple blazer with a coat tail. It was one of the proctors.

"Alright, applicant. Name?" The proctor asked.

"Kurogasa Kururugi." He replied back respectfully.

"Alright then Kurogasa, you know the rules: you win, you're in. If not, better luck next year." The proctor said strapping up his duel disk.

"Oh, I'll be in this year. I guarantee it." Kurogasa smirked as he took out his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" his inserted his deck in the deck slot and the duel disk went from standby to active.

"Henshin?" Alexis wondered. "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know," Zane replied, "Never expected an applicant to come with a gimmick."

"Uh… okay?" The Proctor said getting a bit weirded out.

"It means Transform. I just transformed my duel disk from standby to active." Kurogasa sighed. "Man, people need to watch Kamen Rider more…" He added saying that last part to himself.

"Well… good to know." The Proctor got out. "So… shall we get started?"

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said finally. Both duelists drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Proctor:** 4000

"Since you're the one applying, you have the first move." The Proctor offered.

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do. Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. He looked at his hand and smiled at what he got. "Nice… Alright, for my first move, I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!" Kurogasa declared placing his card on the tray. At that point a man in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks. The helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes. There was also a belt on his waist that had a red, blue, yellow, and purple next to a circle that had a V with a tip pointing to his right. He also had a small rectangle thin box of some sort that had a ticket in it. The man pressed the red button letting play an electronic keyboard kind of tune. He swiped the box that had the ticket over the circle. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

At that point, six piece of red armor appeared and was placed on his torso and a red mask covered the black eyes and now carries a sword. _"Ore… sanjou!_ (1)_"_ Den–O declared striking his pose (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"Huh?" The Proctor blinked. "I've never seen that card before."

"_No_ one has. These Kamen Rider cards just recently came out." Kurogasa explained.

Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes looked down at the beginning duel between a proctor and an applicant. Both were idly casting glances, but when the applicant had summoned his first monster, both were trained on the new monster and the one controlling it.

"Kamen Rider?" asked Alexis. "Never heard of them before."

"If what he says is true, then probably, like he said, _no_ one has." Zane reasoned. "Looks strong enough, but there is probably more to them than meets the eye."

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked one Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of a Kamen Rider before?"

"Must be a new Archetype or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

"Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?" Another one of Chazz's friend's stated.

_'A new deck of never before seen monsters, hmm?'_ Bastion thought, showing a thoughtful emotion. _'That would certainly give him the edge…'_ he added as he sat down in a seat to where Jaden and Syrus were.

"Wonder where he got them." Syrus wondered.

"They look pretty sweet!" Jaden said excited. He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. "Hey there Bastion. Tight duel out there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion. "And that guy's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is he anyway?"

"Kurogasa Kururugi." Bastion answered. "I've heard he has the second highest score in the written exam."

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

_"Alright, I've been itching to get into a fight!"_ Den–O said.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait Momotaros, because I went first." Kurogasa said.

_"Why did you do that fool?!"_ Den–O snapped turning to Kurogasa. _"You_ know _I hate it when you summon me on your first turn! You should've gone second!"_

"Well, the others aren't in my hand yet, so I didn't have any other choice now do I. Relax. You'll get to attack soon." Kurogasa assured him.

_"Fine…"_ Den–O then turned around to face his opponent.

_'That guy can talk to his Monsters too?'_ Jaden thought.

"I'll end my turn." Kurogasa said.

"Hmm… interesting. New cards or not, let's just see if you can beat me," the Proctor stated. "My turn! Draw!" The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand. Take a card from the other side he continued. "I summon Red Gadget in ATK mode!" On the field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500). "Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my Hand." The proctor took out his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then showed Kurogasa the card to prove it and then shuffled the deck. "Lastly, I put two cards face down and end my turn. You're up kid."

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared and drew his next card. "Alright, let's have another one come out. I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Axe Form in ATK mode!" At that point, the same events as Kurogasa's first turn happened, only this time, the man pressed the yellow button letting play an old Japanese chime of some sort. The second Den–O then got in a sumo wrestler stance and swiped the box that had the ticket over the circle. _"Henshin!"_

**AXE FORM**

At that point, six pieces of yellow armor came together and a yellow mask form with an axe blade in the middle of it. _"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita_ (2)_!"_ The second Den–O said still in a stance and cracking his neck (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000).

_"About time you got here."_ Momotaros said.

_"Better late than never, Momonoji."_ The second Den–O said.

"Now I'll activate Den–O – Axe Form special ability! Once per turn, I can decrease the ATK of one of your Monster's by 500 points! So do your thing Kintaros!"

_"Consider it done!"_ the second Den–O, now known as Kintaros said as he took four pieces of devices and put it together to make an axe. He threw it at the Red robot, making a dent on the metal before it went right back to Kintaros.

Red Gadget: (4/ATK: 1300–800/DEF: 1500)

"Alright Momotaros, _now_ you can attack! Take out Red Gadget!" Kurogasa said.

_"Yosha_ (3)_!_ _Iku ze! Iku ze! Iku ze _(4)_!"_ Momotaros said as he used his four pieces of devices to put together to create a sword and then charged at Red Gadget.

"I activate my face down, Waboku!" The face down card on the left flipped up and showed a magenta card with a picture of three women in holy robes on it. "Until the end of this turn, I receive no damage and none of my monsters are destroyed. That was good try though kid." The three robed women appeared and Momotaros stopped in his tracks.

_"Move out of the way!"_ Momotaros demanded.

"No use Momotaros. We can't touch life points with that trap activated this turn." Kurogasa stated. "Unless you really _want_ to hit those robed women."

_"Damn…"_ Momotaros jumped back to Kurogasa's side of the field.

"I'll end my turn there."

"My turn." The Proctor drew a card and stared at it. "First off I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon. For this turn, I can normal summon up to two monster. So first off I summon Yellow Gadget!" Next to Red Gadget, a similar looking monster appeared, except the color scheme was yellow (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200). "Now his effect activates. When Yellow Gadget is summoned, I can add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my Hand."

Once again the Proctor looked through his deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his duel disk. After that the Proctor grabbed another card in his hand. "Now I summon Machina Gearframe in ATK mode!" Next to the other two machines was a skinny orange and silver robot with an overly large orange helmet (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0). "Now I'll use his effect to add one Machina monster to my Hand from my Deck, and I choose Machina Fortress."

After adding the card to his hand, the Proctor said, "Next I equip Gearframe to my Yellow gadget." The orange machine attached itself to Red Gadget, similar to that of a screw into a bolt. "Lastly I put one card face down and end my turn."

_'He's got something planned. I know it. And that facedown would probably help him too.'_ Kurogasa thought. "It's my turn!" Kurogasa declared and drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." Kurogasa drew his two cards. _'This works.'_ "I summon Kamen Rider W!"

Two silhouettes of people appeared and on their waste were belts that had two rectangular slots. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. There was a small button on each one and both of them pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing before the Proctor was a man in a bodysuit that's half green and half black with a silver scarf, and red lenses with a W crest on his head (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero_ (5)_!"_

"Wow, that Kamen Rider looks sweet too! How many does this guy have?" Jaden wondered.

"Next, I activate the spell, W coin!" A small bronze coin appeared in Kurogasa's hand. On one face of the coin, it had a W that's half red and half silver, the other face had a W too, but it was half yellow and half blue. "With this, I flip a coin, and whatever it lands will be a new form W will be in. Heads is the W in red and silver, Tails is the W in yellow and blue." Kurogasa flipped the coin, caught it and placed on the back of his hand. It revealed the red and silver W. "Awesome! It's head! Meaning, I can send Kamen Rider W to the Graveyard, and Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Heat & Metal Form from my hand!" W took out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and replaced it with a red and silver flash drive which was the Heat and Metal Memories.

**HEAT!**

**METAL!**

A different kind of tune played as W changed color and soon one half of him is red and the other half of him is silver (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2200).

"And they can change forms as well. Interesting." Bastion thought out loud.

"Okay, now I use Den–O Axe Form's ability once again to lower the attack of Red Gadget!" Kintaros threw the axe again making a dent on the robot before it came back to him.

Red Gadget (4/ATK: 800–300/DEF: 1500)

"Now, Kamen Rider W, attack Red Gadget with Metal Branding!"

_"Yosh!"_ the W shouted, the left eye piece flickering. _"You heard the man Philip. Let's go!"_

_"I'm not so sure about this Shotaro,"_ the right side flickered this time, with a different voice. _"But since he told us to attack, I guess we have to."_ Kamen Rider W drew his staff, as well as taking the silver memory drive from his belt. He slotted it into the staff and both sides ignited in flames.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W then charged forward and swung the staff, with both sides shouting, _"METAL BRANDING!"_

"Not so fast kiddo! I activate my Trap Card, Dimensional Prison! This banishes your attacking monster!" the Proctor shouted as he revealed one of his face downs.

"That won't work. I activate Kamen Rider W Heat & Metal Form's ability! His attribute is counted as FIRE & EARTH and I'll activate his EARTH ability. Once per turn, I can negate the effects of a trap card that target this monster during the battle phase and destroy it!" Kurogasa countered.

"What!?"

The red and silver warrior, ducked under the Red Gadget first and slammed one end of the staff into the trap card destroying it. He then turned around and smashed Red Gadget into pieces. "Guh!" Wind blew the Proctor back when the explosion occurred.

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Proctor:** 2200

"I'm not done yet! Kintaros do your thing!" Kurogasa told the axe wielding warrior. The warrior nodded his head, before cracking his neck by turning it to the side. He then grabbed the pass he used to transform and swiped it in front of the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Yellow electricity flowed from the buckle and into the axe. Getting into a crouch, Kintaros threw his axe into the air before jumping after it. He then did the splits as he grabbed it. When he came down, Den–O Axe form did an overhead chop, which was empowered by golden sparks flying out of the axe. A large explosion occurred afterwards. _"Dynamic Chop,"_ the Kamen Rider stated calmly after the attack.

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Proctor:** 1300

When the smoke cleared it showed that Yellow Gadget was still standing, but lying next to it was a broken Machina Gearframe.

_"What happened?"_ Momotaros asked, scratching his head in the process. _"I thought the attack hit!"_

"When a Union monster is equipped to a monster on the field, it is destroyed instead of the monster it is equipped to," the proctor informed the rider. Even though he said that, the proctor felt odd talking to a hologram. He just chalked it up to the boy knowing ventriloquism.

"It doesn't matter Momotaros," Kurogasa interrupted. "Just destroy that thing! I activate your effect and increase your ATK points by 400 points until the End Phase! Destroy that pile of junk!"

Kamen Rider Den–O Sword Form (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600)

Just like the other Den–O, Momotaros grabbed his pass and swiped it across the buckle of his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Red energy flowed from it and into the sword. The blade then flew out of and floated in the air. _"Ore no hissatsu waza_ (6)_!_ _Part 2!"_ Momotaros then swung the bladeless sword towards the Yellow Gadget. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the little yellow machine. He did it one more time before doing an overhead slash destroying the monster. When the smoke cleared, Yellow Gadget was still on the field. Red energy was dancing around it.

_"What?!"_ Momotaros and W shouted. _"Hey that's cheating! Why is that thing still on the field!?"_ Momotaros asked.

"My other trap card," the Proctor smirked. He nodded over towards the second face down card. It was none other than Magic Cylinder. "You should know what this does right? If you don't I'll just tell you. When this card is activated, I can negate one of your attacks this turn. Not only that, I can redirect the damage back towards you." Two cylinders came out from the card. One started absorbing the energy that was surrounding his monster. When it disappeared into the cylinder, it shot out the attack toward Kurogasa. The force of the attack shot the boy back about a foot.

**Kurogasa:** 1800

**Proctor:** 1300

"Kurogasa!" all three riders shouted. The boy stood up straight and shook off the attack.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he informed them. "I end my turn." Momotaros ATK points returned to normal.

"Oh man, that attack backfired at him." Syrus said with worry.

"Good, now I draw!" the Proctor announced. After drawing his card he showed it to the boy. "I activate Pot of Greed, which like you know lets me draw two more cards." Drawing again, the Proctor smiled slowly. "First I use the effect of my Machina Fortress! By sending monsters whose levels add up to 8 from my Hand I can Special Summon it onto the field." The man discarded a card and special summoned yet another machine. This time it was a three wheeled tank machine. It was blue in color and had two mechanical hands on the each side with a large cannon on the left side. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600)

"Next I use Monster Reborn! This lets me summon a monster from either graveyard, and I choose the monster that I just sent there! Come forth, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" The stone floor broke open and out flew an old looking machine. It was made up of several gears that seemed rusted and it was in the shape of a dragon. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

Several of the students watching gasped. "Hey, did you know that they had that card in one of the proctor's test decks?" Alexis asked Zane. The older boy stared at the battlefield without saying a word, intent on finding out the potential of the boy on the battlefield.

"My word!" Bastion gasped.

"You're telling me!" Syrus added. "That's one big dragon!"

"Dragon, destroy his Kamen Rider Den–O Sword Form while Fortress attack's Axe Form!"

The large dragon flew up into the sky and fired down a beam of grey energy. The attack hit its mark, and Momotaros turned to golden sand.

**Kurogasa:** 600

**Proctor:** 1300

The machine next to it gathered energy into its cannon and fired it. And Kintaros met the same fate. Kurogasa was once again shot backwards and fell onto a knee from the force of both attacks.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Proctor:** 1300

"Looks like this duel is just about wrapped up." Chazz said smugly. "That kid ain't nothing special."

"And since we're at Main Phase 2, I'll activate the Spell, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one from my hand, I can destroy all Monsters on your side of the field!" A vortex of lightning appeared and swallowed up W, destroying him into pixels.

"W!" Kurogasa cried.

"Aw man, not only his only Monster was destroyed, he's down to his last 100 points." Syrus said with worry.

"Relax Sy, I'm sure he's got this." Jaden assured him. "He just has to draw the right card."

"And the probability of that is slim to none." Bastion added.

"I end my turn." The proctor noticed that Kurogasa had his head down and his shoulders were shaking. "Hey you can give up you know. You can always try next year." But then the proctor started to hear laughter and Kurogasa brought his head up.

"Sorry, but I don't intend to lose. I'm gonna attend this Academy and that's what I'll do!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. He looked at it, his hand, and his facedown card. He then smirked a bit before saying…

**"FINAL TURN!"**

The people watching the duel and the proctor himself were a bit surprised and murmured amongst themselves when they heard him make such a declaration.

"'Final Turn'?" Jaden and Syrus parroted.

"Does he have the duel won already?" Bastion wondered.

"He's bluffing." Chazz scoffed. "There's not a card in his hand to help that rookie…"

"He seems a little cocky to declare the final turn." Zane said.

"That or maybe he has the cards to do it now…" Alexis stated.

"First I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. The silhouetted man then took out three, one red, yellow, and green. The red coin had a picture of a hawk, the yellow coin, a tiger, and the green coin, a grasshopper. He inserted the coins in the slots, and took a scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)

"Next I activate the Spell, OOO Roulette!" Kurogasa said next playing a card depicting a spinning wheel of various different colored crests. "The same thing happens like the W Coin, only this time, it's a die. I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll. So let's do this! Go, dice roll!" He yelled. A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 4. "Nice! It landed on a 4! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO – TaJaDor Form! And I'll special summon him from my Deck! Do your thing, Eiji!" OOO turned around to Kurogasa and nodded before turning back. He took out the yellow and green coins and replaced them with two new red ones. One red coin has a picture of a peacock, and the other new red coin, a condor. OOO then scanned the medals.

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

**TA~JA~DOR!**

**BGM: Time Judged All**

OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Kujaku was in the middle, and Condor was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

A blazing aura burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on my body and once it had completely formed. The Taka Head helmet had turned into the Taka Head Brave with a more detailed design on the helmet to resemble a bird's head with the yellow beak being a gemstone. The wing–like attachments to the helmet had become bigger and the eyes had turned red. Then there were the Kujaku Arms where the shoulder blades were winged and equipped to his legs were the Condor Leg armor. The sides of his thighs were decorated with crimson fabric which held the image of feathers when looked upon. The shin armor spread out just below the knees in more wing–like decoration. His feet though had a single yellow blade rising from the red armor over his feet with two similar blades coming from either side of his ankles. The O–Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a red emblem that resembled a phoenix (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400). Everyone looked in awe.

"He just used random chance to summon a monster," Bastion stated. "I haven't heard of cards like this since Duke Devlin playing the game."

"I never heard of a card like that," Syrus noted.

"What difference does it make, he's got one butt–kicking monster," Jaden exclaimed, "I feel sorry for the Proctor."

"He _did_ know it was the final turn," Alexis mused, "The Proctor cannot get out of this one."

"Impressive, it's still not enough to beat my dragon." The Proctor said.

"You sure about that?" Kurogasa asked making the Proctor looked confused. "I activate the card I drew!" He said flipping the card over to show. "Megamorph!" Everyone gasped at this.

"No way!" Chazz exclaimed with his eye pupils small.

"Great Scott! He's won this duel!" Bastion gasped with his eyes the same as Chazz.

"Now I'll double Kamen Rider OOO – TaJaDor Form's ATK points, since my Life Points are lower than yours. A bright red aura glowed around OOO as his power doubled.

Kamen Rider OOO – TaJaDor Form (8/ATK: 2600–5200/DEF: 2400)

"Now to finish this off, OOO, take out his Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon with Prominence Drop!" Grabbing the scanner from his side, he swiped it across the Medals and three chiming noises were made.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He crossed his wrists in front of him and spread his arms to the side. Red, bird–like wings spread out from his back and took off into the air. Once high enough, he dove down a the mechanical dragon. Zooming closer, the armor on his legs ignited into red flames. He flipped over so that my feet would hit the dragon, and kept his knees bent. As he moved, the leg armor on the sides of his legs and down to his ankles flipped up so that the ankle talons were pointed forward. With the talons on his toes where they were, it looked like his legs had transformed into a pair of flaming bird talons.

_"SEE–YAAAH!"_

He reached the dragon and impacted it with his talons with as much force as gravity and speed allowed him to do. The force rocked the mechanical dragon, sending them to the ground. The ground came up incredibly fast and the dragon hit first, exploding.

**Kurogasa: **100

**Proctor:** 0

**BGM Ends**

* * *

The holograms disappeared and the Proctor recovered from the last attack and stood up saying, "Congratulations applicant. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Kurogasa bowed.

"No way…" Chazz growled. "A guy with made–up cards won?"

"Alright, he won!" Syrus cheered.

"Sure did, that proctor got nailed!" Jaden grinned.

"At least there's proper competition coming along." Bastion smiled, impressed with the duelist's victory.

"This guy is interesting," Alexis smiled, "He should be a good opponent…"

"Only time will tell." Zane said.

Kurogasa turned around to see the crowd and they were stunned. If it was from the last attack Kurogasa made or the Final Turn declaration, he doesn't know, but he definitely got a lot of people's attention.

_"You did good Kurogasa."_ OOO said in spirit form. _"You've impressed everyone."_

"Well, _you're_ the one that did an impressive attack Eiji." Kurogasa chuckled quietly so the people won't hear him like he's talking to himself.

_"True, but I think you really deserve the credit."_

"I guess so…" Kurogasa shrugged. OOO disappeared and then headed back to the stands.

* * *

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Kurogasa left the dueling arena. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

_'Another rookie for the Academy.'_ He thought dismissively. _'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o–of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. _'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_ He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, they were waiting around until Kurogasa showed up.

"Hey man, that was one sweet duel!" Jaden said excited running up to Kurogasa.

"Thanks." Kurogasa said. "Name's Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Jaden Yuki!" He said and the boys shook hands.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The light–blue haired introduced.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before you went to duel."

"Nice to meet you guys." Kurogasa said back.

"By the way, those Kamen Rider cards you showed were sweet and especially how you knew it was the final turn when you drew that last card!"

"Yes, I wonder how you knew exactly that." Bastion added.

"Well, after looking at my hand on the turn and can see without a doubt I can win with either one card or more, that's when I know." Kurogasa shrugged.

"I see." Bastion said.

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PA announced again**. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."**

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Kurogasa being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"Third–best?" Kurogasa asked confused looking at Bastion.

"Long story." Bastion answered.

"Jaden sure is confident though." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need to be." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against…" Bastion, Syrus, and Kurogasa looked to see the ponytailed Headmaster.

"Who's she?" Kurogasa asked.

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"That's a guy?!" Kurogasa gaped.

"Yes. And I've heard that last year, he cut a third of the applicants they called him either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'."

"Wow…"

"It's about to start." Syrus said gaining their attention.

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as both players drew their starting hands.

* * *

**Crowler:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "I'll also throw down a facedown." A reverse card appeared on the field.

"Huh… so he runs Elemental Heroes." Kurogasa stated. "Those cards are hard to use properly."

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his sixth card. _'Don't tell me what to do.'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

**Crowler:** 3000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He asked looking at each card. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared on the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's facedown was destroyed along with Crowler's two facedown cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." Crowler waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not _yet_ anyway!" Crowler grinned. Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"And I'm already seeing a few red lights on this too." Kurogasa grimaced. "That ain't no test deck Crowler's using. Test decks don't have cards like Heavy Storm and Confiscation. Those are rare cards."

"Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"Meaning?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler's probably using his personal deck." Kurogasa answered. "This guy doesn't want Jaden to enter the Academy."

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed excitedly.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm-like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said excited. He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"He could be both." Kurogasa added.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane." Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "It's ATK points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus realized.

"Yeah, and Piercing Damage is a pain in the ass when it's used against ya." Kurogasa muttered. A transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist then slammed through Jaden's body.

**Crowler:** 3000

**Jaden:** 2000

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now don't feel bad." He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing Jaden laughing."

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden said excitedly.

This took Crower by surprise before scowling angrily. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my_ deck!'_

_'Just look at him tremble.'_ Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. _'He must really be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. _'Winged Kuriboh?'_ He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

Flashback

_"Something tells me that it belongs with you."_

End Flashback

_'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision_. 'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_ "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). "Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

_'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_ Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!" That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, when will people like him ever stop underestimating the Kuribohs?" Kurogasa cracked up with his face up and covering his eyes.

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well _that_ kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You _should_ be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He said taking the card from his deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared (3/ATK: 1200/ATK: 800). "Now it's my move!" He said drawing his next card he then looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame–Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than the Golem's 3000 ATK points." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"Well, let's hope that lone card in his hand can help him." Kurogasa added.

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Whew…" Kurogasa whistled. "Hello New York City."

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK points!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200)

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler shrieked, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

**Jaden:** 2000

**Crowler:** 2900

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh." The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

**Jaden:** 2000

**Crowler:** 0

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden announced doing a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned. First Kurogasa with the Final Turn declaration and now a rookie beating an expert teacher, who used his own personal deck!

"Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!" Crowler growled.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz said with the same expression when he watched Kurogasa's duel. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis smiled at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then saw Zane walking away.

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice! He took down that Golem with a bang!" Kurogasa smirked with his teeth showing.

_'Nice. I could use some competition.'_ Bastion thought smiling at Jaden's victory while the latter did a victory dance. After that, Jaden took out and looked at the Winged Kuriboh card. "We made it!" He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners." Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

* * *

Alright, there we go! My first GX chapter is now complete! Hope you liked it! Oh, and I'll be putting up the deck list on my profile too. So go on and review!

(1) – I… have arrived!

(2) – My strength… has made you cry!

(3) – Alright!

(4) – Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

(5) – Now… count up your sins!

(6) – My hissatsu attack!


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

Hello guys! Hoped you like the first chapter of Kamen Rider GX! For those of you who reviewed, I thank you for it. Now let's head on to the second chapter.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy!

It's been three days since the entrance exams. It was early in the morning and Kurogasa was at his house and was just about ready to go to the Kaiba Dome where the helicopter will take them to Duel Academy. He was walking in his living room with his luggage which consist of extra clothes like shirts and a pairs of pants along with bathroom accessories, along with a backpack of minor school supplies like pencils, erasers, notebooks, etc. and of course his duel disk and deck in tow and was about to head out the door until he saw a standing picture frame on a small table next to his couch. It had a picture of him as a kid all smiling a goofy smile and next to him was practically an older version of himself. He solemnly looked at the picture as he took it.

_'Dad… I'll find you… wherever you are…'_ Kurogasa thought. Just then, a faint image of OOO showed up.

_"Kurogasa. We need to get going."_ OOO said.

"Yeah, I know…" Kurogasa said still looking at the photo.

_"You're still thinking about your father aren't you?"_ Kurogasa nodded. _"Don't worry; I'm sure he's out there somewhere."_

"I know, but… it's already been three years since he's vanished and still… nothing…" Just then Momotaros, Kintaros, and W, appeared in spirit form too.

_"Oi, there's no need to get mopey Kurogasa,"_ Momotaros reassured him. _"With us by your side there is nothing you can't do. We're at our climax from that start!"_

_"Momonoji is right,"_ Kintaros stated. _"We will find your dad no matter what."_

_"You also have Philip here using the Gaia library from time to time so you have nothing to fear Kurogasa,"_ the left side of W, previously named Shoutaro, stated.

_"Yes, with my information we'll find your father in no time,"_ the right side of W, Philip, agreed.

_"You see Kurogasa,"_ OOO once again spoke, _"You have nothing to fear. We, the cards your father made, will stand by you through and through. Not only that,"_ OOO turned his head towards the Kamen Rider deck as a faint glow of multicolored light was emitted from it, _"all the others will help too."_

Kurogasa smiled at their words. The duel spirits within his deck, his friends, were all cheering for him and supporting him. What sort of guy would stay sad at that? "You guys are right. This isn't a time to be sad. I got into Duel Academy! Let's go there and kick some ass! I'm sure dad would be proud of me!" The four current spirits cheered and nodded their heads before disappearing. Turning his head back to the picture once more he gave it a confident smile. "I'll find you dad and the cards you made will help me on the way." Grabbing his cards and putting them into the deck holder on his belt, Kurogasa grabbed his luggage and left the house he's lived in.

* * *

Soon Kurogasa got to the front of the Kaiba Dome where all the other students were and boarded the helicopter that was in front of it. Kurogasa sat next to Bastion while Syrus next to Jaden, who was sleeping during the trip.

_"Attention new Academy Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."_ Kurogasa and most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out, was the building in the center of the island. It was silver color, surrounded by four tan Obelisk like pillars. And there were three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down. _"Next stop, Academy Island! Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."_

As soon as it landed, the Freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it, and the blazers jackets they'll be wearing. Kurogasa, was given a yellow blazer, which would mean that Kurogasa is in Ra Yellow. Bastion was in it too. Kurogasa looked to Jaden and Syrus, and they were given Red blazers, meaning they were in Slifer Red. He looked to other students and saw that some of them were wearing blue blazers, but it had coat tails on the bottom, indicating they were in Obelisk Blue. And he also got the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk. After about half an hour or so of getting that settled, Kurogasa, who is now wearing his new yellow blazer unbuttoned now showing a black shirt with the gold Den–O logo, and the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was a coattail blazer like the blue blazers Kurogasa saw, but it was darker red.

_'There's the boss man.'_ Kurogasa thought.

_"Welcome, Elite Duelists."_ The bald man greeted. _"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."_ Kurogasa noticed that Jaden was half asleep on this, which he chuckled at before turning his attention back to the Chancellor speaking. _"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."_ He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, Kurogasa and student walked out of the school to get to their room assignments. Kurogasa was checking on his Duel Pilot that showed all the personal info that's related to school and whatnot.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying at Ra Yellow." Kurogasa said.

"That would make us neighbors then." Kurogasa turned to see Bastion walking up to him.

"Hey Bastion, it looks like we _will_ be neighbors." Kurogasa greeted. "So? Ready to head over there then?"

"I suppose." Bastion answered. The two were walking until they saw Jaden and Syrus sitting on a stone decoration of sorts.

"Hey Bastion, you in red too?" Jaden asked.

"Let's see… yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so." Bastion answered.

"Same here. We're in the Ra Yellow dorm." Kurogasa added.

"Oh… So that's how it works…" Jaden realized looking at his red blazer.

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

"So what? You ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden glared.

"Actually, no we didn't." Bastion said.

"_Are_ you color blind?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you and Kurogasa around the dorms!" Jaden said to Bastion.

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "_Your _dorms are over there."

"Yup, so see you later." Kurogasa waved as he and Bastion walked left Jaden and Syrus to themselves.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bastion and Kurogasa to find their dorm seeing as it was really… yellow. It can't be explained much clearer than that. Bastion and Kurogasa soon found their rooms which were actually next door. After unlocking his room with the key he got as soon as they got to the island, Kurogasa was met by a nice room whose walls are white with a full sized bed, a dresser, a closet, a good–sized desk with a computer and lamp, and a window with a nice view. It even had a small fridge and stove for cooking. His luggage was all there thanks to staff who dealt with it.

Momotaros appeared in spirit form again. _"Hey, this place ain't so bad."_ He commented. _"Just like home."_

_"I have to say, this room is not for a prince such as myself!"_ a voice exclaimed. Kurogasa wanted to face palm when he saw yet another spirit appear. It was yet another Rider from his deck, one that gets irritating from time to time. This one was in a golden body suit, with pieces of white and silver armor on his forearms, feet and legs. Over his chest was a simple silver breastplate with train tracks going down the middle. His helmet was white, similar to that of the Den–O's and the visors in front of the eyes were in the fashion of two cyan colored swan wings. This was Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form.

"Sieg…"

_"There also isn't a butler around to help me! My word I don't think I can live in this sort of place again."_ Suddenly Momotaros smacked him on the back of the head.

_"Well, no one asked you, tebayaro_ (1)_!"_ he shouted. _"Stop acting all high and mighty again!"_

"And besides, you liked _my_ room." Kurogasa said to Sieg.

_"That one was nicely furnished,"_ Sieg interrupted. _"Same goes for the house. But this…this place is a dump! Where are all the pretty pictures of me…? I mean us! Where are our couches? Where is the TV?"_ Sieg continued to rant on and on, with Kurogasa ignoring him.

"Man, I better make it feel like home otherwise, I'll go nuts just hearing Sieg rant on." Kurogasa groaned. So with that, he set to work, placing various posters of Kamen Riders all over the room and hanging all of his clothes including extra blazers and pants in case, the one he's wearing got dirty. He did all of that in a few minutes. "Now, does this room suit you?" Kurogasa asked Sieg again.

_"Better,"_ Sieg commented. When he saw Kurogasa sigh, the Kamen Rider decided to stop. _"It is suitable for now. I shall see you again later Kurogasa."_ After that the spirit went back to rest within his card. Momotaros, who was still out, scoffed.

_"Che, I don't see how you can handle that one. He gets so annoying."_ Momotaros muttered.

"Just do something he likes and he'll stop bothering you," Kurogasa shrugged. When he heard knocking on the door. "I'll see you later Momotaros." The spirit nodded and disappeared. Opening the door, Kurogasa saw Bastion waiting for him.

"All settled in, I take it?" Bastion asked.

"Yep." Kurogasa answered. "So, Bastion, what's up next on our list after settling in?"

"There is the Welcome Dinner for us. And that's not going to be a while until tonight."

"Sweet. That means a lot of free time for me to check out the whole school. Lots of exploring to do, people to meet, and hopefully duel." He said as he took his Duel Academy issued duel disk out of his backpack.

"Happy hunting then." Bastion grinned.

* * *

So for the rest of the morning heading, Kurogasa explored the campus, and he's got to admit, it was pretty impressive. He's been also meeting other people too. Some were friendly, others not so much. He's heard of stuff about lower classmen about discriminated by the upperclassmen, especially when it comes to the Obelisk Blue students. In fact he's heard from Bastion while on the way to Academy Island, about the dorms and how they work.

He's been told that the Obelisk Blue dorm is mostly made up of students who have connections and are rich. Luxurious interior design, high–quality rooming, and finer food are offered as well. As for the Ra Yellow dorm, the one Kurogasa was in, were the ones with the second best qualities. Which would explain why his dorm room was like a regular bedroom you would find in any house. Then there's the Slifer Red dorm, where students are categorized as being the weakest duelists among the dorms, and the room quality is only as good as having an apartment complex. They have very weak decks and poor strategies which cause them to lose most of the time. In some cases students from this dorm have never won a duel at all and drop out. He was a little disgusted by this social discrimination the school has, but he's gonna have to bear with it during his three years here, and during those years, he'll prove to those who are snobs and elitists that social status isn't everything.

Putting that aside right now, Kurogasa continued to explore around the campus. He needed to know the area well, otherwise he'll always get lost.

"Wow. This place never ceases to amaze me." Kurogasa said impressed by the inside of the Academy. He didn't notice three girls walking in the opposite direction. One of them is Alexis, a red head, and the third girl having black hair. He kept on walking until he bumped into Alexis, making the latter fall on her butt.

"OW!" Alexis cried.

"Huh?" Kurogasa said before looking down at who he bumped into. It was a girl around his age maybe a year younger and has long sandy blonde hair and she was on Obelisk Blue. "Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't see you there!" He quickly apologized.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" The red headed girl snapped.

"Yeah, watch where you're going!" The black hair girl added.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Kurogasa apologized raising his hands in defense and then offered his hand to Alexis. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Alexis said looking up at him. At that point, Kurogasa blushed seeing her face. To him, she's the cutest girl he's ever seen. As Kurogasa helped her up to her feet, he attempted to talk to her, but can't. He opened his mouth, only to close it again when he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. This happened several more times as he really tried to speak to her. The girl in the black hair and Alexis giggled at his actions causing him to stop. _'I can talk to pretty girls back home, yet I can't seem to ask _this _girl for her name!'_ he cursed himself mentally.

"Do you want something?" the red head asked seeing as Kurogasa was just staring at Alexis.

"Jasmine don't be mean now," Alexis told her friend. The blonde then turned to Kurogasa who still seemed to be struggling to find the words he wanted to say. She gave him a smile and decided it was time to go see the other new freshmen in her dorm. "See you later new guy. Mindy, Jasmine let's go."

As they passed him, Kurogasa found his voice. "Wait!" he called after them. The three girls turned around and looked at him curiously. "I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, what's your name?"

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis, huh? Nice name. Uh… do think you could show me around the island? I'm new here and I don't want to get lost." The girl with black hair, Mindy, giggled while Jasmine rolled her eyes. Alexis on the other hand just smiled.

"Maybe next time, Kurogasa. We have to go see our new classmates in Obelisk Blue. See you around." The trio then left Kurogasa alone again and caused him to look after her.

"Alexis huh? A pretty name for a pretty girl I guess." He said to himself, but then sighed. "Man, that was embarrassing."

_"You're slipping up Kurogasa."_ A new voice teased. A spirit appeared next to him. He was similar to Momotaros, Kintaros, and Sieg, but his armor was blue, and his face mask looked his like a turtle. This was Den–O – Rod Form or Urataros.

"U–Urataros! You saw that!?" Kurogasa exclaimed.

_"Of course I did. I have to say I'm a bit ashamed of you. What happened to all the hard work we had training you to speak to girls?"_

"Um… she was so pretty that I forgot all about it?" The blue rider shook his head.

_"I think we need to redo you training on that."_

"What?! Oh come on!"

_"He's right you know."_ A new voice said. This time the last version of Den–O showed up. He had purple armor on and his mask is a purple V–mask. This was Den–O – Gun Form or Ryuutaros.

"Not you too, Ryuutaros!" Kurogasa whined.

_"Hehehe, you looked stupid Kuro–chan!"_ Ryuutaros giggled while doing a little jig. Just like Sieg, Ryuutaros was a little annoying but that is due to the fact that he had the mentality of a 7 year old and to an extent he can tolerate it. _"You kept opening and closing your mouth like a fish!"_

"Yes Ryuutaros, I know I looked stupid," Kurogasa grumbled. He along with the two riders then decided to explore the school.

_"Sugoi ne_ (2)_!_ _This place is soooo cool! So high tech! Are we going to be living here now Kuro–chan?"_

"Yes Ryuuta, this is where we are going to live."

_"Yay!"_

_"Although,"_ Urataros spoke and Kurogasa could hear the complaint coming, _"we could use more girls around here."_

"You and your girls Urataros." As they explored he took note of the places he went through, that way he'd be sure to remember it. He continued walking around until he noticed something up ahead. He saw a large duel arena and in there, he saw Jaden and Syrus and three male Obelisk Blue students. By the looks of it, the male Obelisks were smack talking to Jaden and Syrus. "That can't be good…" Kurogasa said grimacing his face.

_"Better reel them out of there."_ Urataros said.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Kurogasa said as Urataros and Ryuutaros disappeared. He walked inside the arena, and the Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses saw him.

"Hey, it's that kid with those Kamen Rider cards." The boy with the glasses said recognizing Kurogasa. "Hey Chazz, it's that kid with those Kamen Rider cards who did that Final Turn thing on that proctor!"

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus asked simultaneously as they turned around and saw Kurogasa coming their way.

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Kurogasa. "Well, it looks like he's a Ra Reject. Better than the Slifer Slackers anyway."

"Obelisk Blue doesn't sound much promising either if people like you three are in it." Kurogasa scoffed. "You three are just a bunch of rich snobs that have more talking skill than dueling."

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Ouch!" Jaden laughed. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush his amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

"Impossible…" Jaden scoffed crossing his arms with a look of indifference on his face.

"What?" Chazz growled at Jaden.

"I said impossible because that's gonna be me!" Jaden grinned pointing his thumb at himself.

"And you're a first year, right Chazz?" Kurogasa asked.

"The best there is!"

"Then, you're the same as all of us." Kurogasa shrugged. "I just don't have the money or many connections to have Obelisk Blue handed to me on a silver platter. And if you're the impression of the next King of Games, then why would anyone want the title?"

"You'd better watch your mouth, Ra Reject!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or what?" the Bakugan duelist asked, "Just because you Obelisks got higher status now, doesn't mean you all could be equal or actually be beneath me or anyone else in an actual duel."

"Then let's prove it right now." Chazz challenged. "One of my guys against you. I still want to show that Slifer Slacker that I'm the best."

"What's going on here?" A voice called. They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was Alexis Rhodes.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Uh… hey Alexis." Kurogasa greeted.

"You know this Ra Reject Alexis?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses, your making our house look bad."

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Kurogasa. "What do you say Reject? Up for a duel against one of my men?"

"Alright, fine. We can kill some time before the Welcome Dinners start. It's not gonna be 'till tonight and I'll let your flunkies do the work." Kurogasa waved off. "Makes no difference to me…"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"It's okay Alexis, I can take them on." Kurogasa assured her. "So who's game?"

"Me!" the bulkier Obelisk shouted. "The name's Raizou! And I can't wait to show you up for the weaker duelist you are. I'll beat you so bad; they'll demote you to Slifer."

"At least at the end of the day, I'm not you." the Kamen Rider duelist stated, "A duelist who really doesn't need to be in high graces." The bulkier Obelisk and Kurogasa got on the duel arena stage. Kurogasa got his deck and puts on his Duel Academy issue duel disk. "Henshin!" Kurogasa said as he inserted the deck inside the deck slot and the disk went from standby to active. Both players then drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Raizou:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"This is going to be sweet." the glasses wearing Obelisk student snickered.

"That Ra Reject won't know what hit him." Chazz chuckled.

"Seniority goes first!" Raizou stated. "Draw!" The Obelisk thug studied his hand before making a decision. "First off I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!" A middle aged man with blond hair appeared on the field. He had a sword in each hand and was wearing steal knight armor on his body. Behind him was a billowing red cape (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!" A carbon copy of the knight appeared next to the first one. "Lastly I put a card face down and end my turn. Let's see you get through that Reject!"

"That's not good. He's got Kurogasa in an ATK lockdown." Alexis stated.

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"Marauding Captain's ability is that Kurogasa cannot target Raizou's Warrior monsters for attacks, except him. But he's got both of the same Monsters on the field. He can't attack neither one."

"It's my turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. _'Okay, he's got me in an attack lock down, so I can't do much.'_ Kurogasa thought.

_"Kuro–chan! Get me on the field! Get me on the field!"_ Ryuutaros cried out from his card.

Kurogasa looked at it and then smirked. 'And of course there's you Ryuuta. Alright then, I'll get you on the field.'

_"Yay!"_

"Alright, for my first move, I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form in ATK mode!" Kurogasa declared. A man in a black bodysuit like silver rail lines appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the purple button and an electronic hip hop tune started playing. He then swiped the box that had the ticket over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**GUN FORM**

Six pieces of purple armor appeared and attached to his torso, his purple armor in a V shape and his purple mask in a V shape too. _"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne_ (3)_?"_ Ryuutaros asked as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Raizou like a gun. _"Kotae wa kiitanai_ (4)_!"_ (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"Ryuutaros, attack the idiot in the blue."

"You can't do that! The effect of my Marauding Captains should stop you from attacking my monsters!"

"Who said I was aiming for _them_? I told him to attack _you_! You see once per turn I can halve the ATK of Den–O – Gun Form to attack you directly until the end of my turn. Do it!"

_"Got it Kuro–chan!"_ the Rider responded (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200). Grabbing the four pieces at his side, Ryuutaros combined them together to make a gun in his hand. Suddenly the Rider began to break dance and shot a salvo of bullets pelting Raizou.

**Raizou:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Yeah! Kurogasa gets first blood!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

_'Wow. He somehow managed to find a way to bypass Raizou's Marauding Captain's abilities.'_ Alexis thought. _'And it's just with that one monster.'_

"I place three cards facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa said as three reversed cards appeared on the field and Ryuutaros' ATK points returned to normal.

Raizou growled before drawing. "Lucky shot! Next time, you won't be so lucky! I activate my Trap Card, DNA Surgery!" The face down card flipped up and showed a picture of a man in a surgeon's clothes along with two other people. "With this on the field I get change all face up Monster's Type into whatever I want. I choose Warrior."

"What's the point in _that_? My Kamen Rider is a Warrior already." Kurogasa said confused.

"You should wait and watch Reject; you'll see what I mean. Next I summon Summoner Monk in ATK mode!" A priest in dark robes appeared with surrounding him. Suddenly armor appeared on the monster, symbolizing its change from spellcaster to Warrior type. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600). "Now its effect activates and I change him into DEF position." The monk then sat down into lotus position, going into defense mode. "Next I activate A Forces! For every Spellcaster or Warrior on the field, my Warrior types get an extra 200 ATK point boost each. From what I see, there are four warrior types on the field. So that is an 800 point boost to each of my Monsters."

Marauding Captain: (4/ATK: 1200–2000/DEF: 400) X2

Summoner monk: (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1600)

"And that's enough for the Marauding Captain's to take out Den–O!" Syrus realized.

"Go Marauding Captain destroy his Kamen Rider!" One of the warriors lifted up its sword and slashed Ryuutaros across the chest, turning him into dust.

**Raizou:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 3600

"Now my other Captain Attacks!" The second captain charged forward and sliced Kurogasa across the chest.

"AGH!"

**Raizou:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 1600

"I activate Damage Condenser!" Kurogasa said revealing one of his traps. "With this Trap, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck with ATK equal to or less than the total Battle Damage you took this turn. So since I took 2400 points, I can summon a Monster with 2400 ATK or less, and I'll choose Kamen Rider Decade!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the Deca Driver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one. Forming into a man in a white and magenta pink armor with a black X across his chest. Black lines going vertically across his face with green lenses over the lines. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)

"And who's _that_?" Raizou scoffed.

"Tsukasa, tell him who you are." Kurogasa said.

_"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that!"_

"Wow, you have a Duel Spirit too Kurogasa!" Jaden shouted from the sideline.

"Are you sure Jay?" Syrus asked slowly. Just like the proctor, Syrus thought Kurogasa was just throwing his voice and using ventriloquism to speak for the Riders.

"Yeah, I mean, are you sure it's not just ventriloquism?" Alexis asked. She also believed Kurogasa was just throwing his voice in as well.

"I'm sure you two." Then Jaden looked at the Rider. "Although I have to ask, why is he pink?" Kurogasa smirked. He knew Tsukasa gets mad when people mistake his armor color for pink.

_"It's not pink!"_ Tsukasa shouted at Jaden. _"It's magenta!"_

"Wow! You're right! It _is_ a Duel Spirit!" Syrus realized.

"Kurogasa's not using ventriloquism after all." Alexis added.

"Also, I don't have _a_ Duel spirit. I have Duel Spirit_s_." Kurogasa corrected and then turned to Raizou. "Are you done?"

"I place a facedown end my turn."

"Good, I draw!" After looking at his cards, Kurogasa nodded to himself. "Alright, I play Card of Sanctity! Letting us both draw 'til we six cards in our hand." Both drew until they had six. "Now I'll play the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your A. Forces!" A heavy wind blew destroying the card and Raizou's monster's stats dropped.

Marauding Captain: (4/ATK: 2000–1200/DEF: 400) X2

Summoner monk: (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1600)

"Next I play the Spell, Double Summon allowing me to summon twice this turn! So now I summon Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!"

Two silhouetted men appeared. The first one held his hand up. _"Kivat!"_

Just then, a small mechanical like bat appeared out of nowhere flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte iku ze!"_ The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Gabu_ (5)_!"_ The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, vein like features appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the Kivat belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and changed form. When the transformation was complete, he wears a black bodysuit with silver torso armor that has a red chest emulating male muscle, outlines with black lines. The shoulder pads look like silver bat wings that are chained shut. His hands are covered in red armor with silver bands. His right leg is covered in a silver boot that looks like its bat wings that are chained shut while the other legs has a silver ankle band. The head is black with large yellow eyes that are shaped like bat wings. The mouth plate is silver with dark fang–like markings on either side (4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1900).

The second silhouetted man had a belt with four slots of some sort, each one shaped in a circle, X, triangle, and square. He revealed that he had 4 switches as well, which had a circle, X, triangle, and square as well. He placed the circle switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot

**LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch, in the triangle slot

**DRILL**

And finally the square switch, in the square slot

**RADAR**

The second silhouetted man then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" the second silhouetted man shouted, he pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, the man was now in some sort of white space suit with his helmet in the shape of a rocket and the lenses where orange. He had an orange circle on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, an X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). _"Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa_ (6)_!"_ He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

"Next I set a card face down and activate it," a card appeared face down on the field.

"You can't do that!" Raizou protested. "You just placed it facedown!"

"Unless I activate Bait Doll! With this card, I can select a Set card in the Spell/Trap card zone. If it is a trap, I am forced to activate it. If the timing is wrong, it is destroyed instead. If it's not a trap card at all, it just goes back face down. The card I choose the effect to use Bait Doll on is the card I put face down!" The face down card then flipped face up. "Skill Drain! I pay 1000 Life Points to activate the effect of my trap, but in exchange I get to negate the effects of all effect monsters face up on the field."

**Raizou:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 600

"What?!" Chazz and his groupies shouted in surprise.

"Now Bait Doll goes back into my Deck." Kurogasa said as he did so. "Now get ready for my counter attack. Gentarou! Attack his first Marauding Captain!"

_"Let's do this man to man."_ Fourze, or Gentarou as Kurogasa called him, called out as he gave the pointer finger to one of the Marauding Captains. Fourze then pressed the orange switch and the yellow switch on his buckle.

**ROCKET ON/ DRILL ON!**

On Fourze's right arm an orange rocket appeared from the circle module on his arm. On his left leg was a large drill appeared with a yellow casing at the top. Flames ignited from the bottom of the rocket on his fist and Fourze flew upward. The drill on his left leg began to spin. Using his left hand he pulled a lever on the right side of his belt.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

_"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"_ Orange and yellow cosmic energy gathered around the drill on his leg as he was rocketed forward towards the first Marauding Captain. Fourze easily destroyed it and ended up spinning a bit after landing.

**Raizou:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 600

"Now Kiva destroy Summoner Monk!" The bat themed rider reached to the right side of his belt and pulled out a clear whistled top with a red bat symbol on it. He then placed it on the mouth of Kivat and it let out an ominous whistle.

**WAKE UP!**

The students except Kurogasa gasped as the bright day suddenly turned dark. A crescent moon filled the cloudless sky, shining its light onto the rider. Kiva then threw up his armored right leg high into the sky. Kivat then flew around it, breaking the chains that bind it, revealing bat winged shaped red metal and three jewels on the inside. Using his single leg Kiva jumped up into the air and did a back flip. He hovered in front of the moon for a couple of seconds before completing his flip and smashing into the Summoner Monk. As he made contact to the floor, a large fissure appeared on it in the shape of Kiva's insignia. Kiva then jumped back and his foot was armored once more. When that finished, the sky had returned to day.

"Okay I have to say, that was kind of creepy," Syrus muttered under his breath. "How were they able to turn the entire field into night?"

"I don't know Sy, but that was pretty cool," Jaden replied with a smile. "Man, this makes me want to duel Kurogasa even more."

Back on the field Kurogasa wasn't done. "Decade, clear the rest of his field."

_"You don't have to tell me twice,"_ Decade responded. Another card popped up from the RideBooker, this time it was gold and blue in color. All it was, was Decade's insignia. Decade then opened his buckle and put the card into it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

Several grey versions of the card he slotted in materialized in front of Decade and led to the last monster on the other side of the field. Decade then grabbed his RideBooker and it turned into a sword. A magenta colored energy engulfed the blade as Decade stepped into the first card in front of him. What followed next were small instances in which decade disappeared and reappeared through various cards as they disappeared. As he made it through the final card, he did a slash that left a trail of blades in its wake. He made a cross sign with the attack and the Marauding Captain exploded.

**Raizou:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 600

"I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Raizou shouted as his trap card flipped upward. "As long as this card remains face up on the Field, I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard! I choose Summoner Monk!" The once destroyed monk reappeared on the field.

"Fine, I'll end my turn." Kurogasa finished.

"My draw!" Raizou declared drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw cards." Raizou drew two. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Summoner Monk in order to summon The Fiend Megacyber in ATK mode!" The monk disappeared only to be replaced by a yellow armored spiky warrior with robes that goes down its waist. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200). "Then I play two Cost Downs. I'll discard two cards so I can lower the Monster's level in my hand by 4." Raizou said as he discarded two cards from his hand.

"Why did he do that?" Syrus wondered.

"He probably has a powerful Monster in his hand." Alexis stated.

"Now I play Double Summon letting me summon once more, and I'll summon Sword Hunter due to playing the two Cost Downs I had in my hand. In a show of light and a gladiator, that had several swords on its back appeared (7–5–3/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1700).

"So _that's_ why he played those two Cost Downs." Jaden figured out.

"Now to finish you off! I play the Spell, Lightning Vortex!"

"Oh no!" Jaden cried.

"That'll leave Kurogasa defenseless!" Syrus added.

"You should know what this card does by now, but I'll tell you anyway. I discard one card from my hand, and it'll destroy every one of your Monsters on your side of the Field!" A vortex of lightning appeared and sucked the Kamen Riders in destroying them in no time.

"That kid's done." Chazz said smugly.

"No way can he get out of this one." The kid with the glasses said.

"Now Fiend Megacyber, Sword Hunter finish this Ra Reject off!" Raizou ordered. The two monsters went straight for Kurogasa, ready to strike at him at a moment's notice.

"KUROGASA!" Jaden and Syrus cried.

"Sorry, but this duel is still going on! Activate facedowns! Nutrient Z and Emergency Provisions!" Kurogasa countered revealing the facedowns.

"NO!" Chazz and his groupies yelled.

"That's right!" Kurogasa smirked. "I knew you high and mighty Obelisks like yourselves like to do overkills, so I set these cards just in case. "First Nutrient Z gives me 4000 points if I'm about to take 2000 or more points in Damage." A small vile appeared in Kurogasa's hand and he drank the contents before throwing it away.

**Raizou:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 4600

"And finally, Emergency Provisions allow me to destroy any of my Spell or Traps that I have on the field, and for every one destroyed, I gain 1000 Life Points. I choose to destroy Skill Drain!" The said card then shattered.

**Raizou:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 5600

As soon as that resolved, Sword Hunter and Fiend Megacyber hit Kurogasa making the latter slide back a couple feet.

**Raizou:** 2200

**Kurogasa:** 950

"Damn! I thought Raizou had him!" The Obelisk with the glasses growled.

"Doesn't matter, Torimaki. When Raizou's turn comes up, he's finished." Chazz assured him, who is also miffed with that last move.

"Whew… that was close." Jaden sighed in relief.

"Yeah, _too_ close." Syrus added.

"Now he just needs to draw something good to win this duel." Alexis added.

"Damn you! Next turn, you're done Ra Reject!" Raizou growled.

"There's not gonna be a next turn." Kurogasa said.

"Why's that?"

"Because…" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card. "I'm calling… **FINAL TURN!**"

"What?!" Raizou gasped taken off guard by the declaration. Chazz and the Obelisk boy with the glasses cringed at this.

"Uh–oh, you're in trouble _now_." Jaden snickered.

"I play Card of Demise drawing until I have five cards, but discarding my Hand after my 5th Standby Phase." Kurogasa said as he drew his five cards. "Next I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" The silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

"Next I activate the Spell, OOO Roulette!" Kurogasa said next playing a card depicting a spinning wheel of various different colored crests. "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll! Go, dice roll!" He yelled. A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 2. "Nice, it's a 2! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO – RaToraTah Form! And I'll special summon him from my Hand! He took out the red and green coins and replaced them with two new yellow ones. One yellow coin has actually had a gold colored, but nonetheless still yellow, and it had a picture of a lion, and the other new yellow coin, a cheetah. OOO then scanned the medals.

**RAION!**

**TORA!**

**CHEETAH!**

**RATA RATA… RATORA~TAH!**

**BGM: Ride on Right Time**

OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Raion was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Cheetah was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

A blinding light burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on his body making everyone cover their eyes. When the light finally faded, it had completely formed. The head piece represented the head of a male lion having a metal mane around his oval face and he had blue lenses. The Tora arms were the same. The legs were also yellow but it had black spots that resembled a cheetah. The O–Lung Circle crest had a composite crest with a lion on top, tiger in the middle, and cheetah on the bottom (8/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2300).

"Man, that's bright!" Jaden said rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't see a thing!" Syrus added.

"Sorry about that. But that's how the transformation goes." Kurogasa said. "Now I play this!" He then flipped the card over to show. "Look familiar? It's Lightning Vortex!" Kurogasa said.

"NO!" The Obelisk boys gasped in shock.

"He won!" Alexis gasped.

"That's right Alexis, I win. I just gotta discard this card from my hand." Kurogasa said as he did so. A lightning vortex appeared and sucked up Fiend Megacyber and Sword Hunter, destroying them into pixels.

"No way! I lost to a Ra Reject?!" Raizou growled.

"Yep. OOO, finish him off with Liodias!" Kurogasa commanded. Grabbing the scanner from his side, he swiped it across the Medals and three chiming noises were made.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Yellow rings projected in front of OOO. He then rushed through them towards Raizou. As he was close enough, his entire helmet flashed with the blinding light of Liodias. Raizou was blinded again as he struggled to see and OOO roared, _"SEE–YAAAH!"_ before swinging his Tora Claws at it.

**Raizou:** 0

**Kurogasa**: 950

**BGM Ends**

* * *

The holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. "Hmph. All bark and no bite." Kurogasa scoffed to himself as Jaden and Syrus ran over to him and the former turned to them.

"Way to play, Kurogasa!" Syrus praised.

"Yeah, what he said. The Final Turn thing is still great as ever!" Jaden grinned.

"Thanks." Kurogasa grinned back and then turned to the three Obelisks with Raizou slowly getting up on his feet. Those three were just mad.

"Don't think that this is over Ra Reject!" Chazz growled. "You're gonna regret messing with us Obelisks."

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge Chuzz– I mean Chazz." Kurogasa smirked. Jaden and Syrus laughed as Chazz and his flunkies stomped out of the arena.

"You know all of us Obelisks aren't that bad," Alexis said as she strode up toward the trio. Kurogasa turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about that. One of your friends seems a bit ditzy, while the other seems to glare at me nonstop. So far you've been the only one nice to me," Kurogasa replied with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Mindy and Jasmine will come around," Alexis smiled at them. "Now you guys should get going. It's almost time for the Welcoming Feasts."

"Whoa we get feasts!?" Jaden asked with excitement. "Sy, let's go! See you later Kurogasa! You too Alexis!" The brunette ran out of the arena, dragging his blue haired friend behind him. This left Kurogasa who put his hands into his pocket and went towards the opposite the one Alexis was going. He then turned around and called out to her.

"Alexis!" The blond girl looked over her shoulder at the boy. "So when will I get my tour of the island with you?"

"Maybe tomorrow… if you're lucky." Alexis then left, leaving the smiling boy to himself. Looking around to make sure nobody would see him; Kurogasa pumped his fist into the air and jumped for joy.

"Alright, I still got it."

_"You still could have made it better,"_ Urataros laughed as he appeared next to the boy. _"And also, save your victory dance for when you're alone or with Ryuuta at least."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kurogasa waved off. "Well, I get going. The feast is about to begin!" And with that, he ran off to his dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk Blue dorms dinner was basically a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. As for the Slifer Red dorm, all they had was bowl of rice, sardines, some sauces, and a pair of chopsticks. In the Ra yellow dorm, it was better than Slifer Red, but it wasn't as luxurious as the Obelisks, but they still had great food you'd find at restaurants. Not to mention the Headmaster of Ra Yellow, who he introduced himself as Professor Sartyr, was the one that cooked it. Kurogasa and Bastion were sitting next to each other enjoying the feast they were having. As they were talking, Kurogasa told Bastion about the duel he had against Raizou before the Welcome Dinner.

"My word, you defeated an Obelisk Blue?!" Bastion asked rather shocked.

"It really was no big deal." Kurogasa shrugged as he cut a piece of steak and ate it. "Obelisks like Chazz, Torimaki, and Raizou are all bark and no bite. And this color business don't mean anything either. It's all because Kaiba wanted people to believe his old Obelisk was the best and that Yugi's Slifer, and Marik's Ra sucked. That's being biased there, don't you think?"

"Good point." Bastion agreed. "Still, you defeated an Obelisk Blue student. That's quite the feat you just did."

"Yeah, and I feel good just doing that. This Welcome Dinner here is just an added bonus." Kurogasa grinned as he continued to eat.

* * *

After the Welcome Dinner, Kurogasa was in his dorm room lying down on the bed resting. "Aw man… I'm stuffed. Today turned out to be the best day and it's not even the first day of school yet." Kurogasa sighed all happy patting his stomach.

_"Yosh! And tomorrow is going to be even better!"_ Fourze, or Gentarou, stated as he appeared in the room. _"We're going to make more buddies aren't we Kurogasa!"_

"We'll see about that Gentarou."

_"Maybe if I'm lucky, I can take good pictures of Kurogasa and his little crush,"_ Decade, or Tsukasa, teased as he appeared on the computer chair fiddling around with a black and pink Blackbird, fly 135 twin lens camera. He brought it up and took a picture of the lying down duelist. _"It would be funny to have some pictures for us Riders to have a laugh about when you get embarrassed."_ Although he couldn't see Tsukasa's face, Kurogasa knew that the Rider was smirking at him. The comment got the desired effect though, Kurogasa was blushing embarrassedly.

"Shut up! It was just nerves okay?"

_"Maybe you can serenade her. I'm sure Wataru is willing to give you violin lessons."_ Decade then turned towards the open window that led to a small balcony that overlooked the ocean. There stood Kiva, playing a sad tune on a violin in his hands. He then stopped and looked at the other occupants of the room.

_"I wouldn't mind giving Kurogasa lessons,"_ Wataru replied politely. _"Although, I'm not sure where we can get a violin."_

"I do not need lessons Wataru, Tsukasa is just teasing me."

_"How about some dance lessons from me?"_ Ryuutaros asked as he started to break dance on the floor. _"If you're just going to balk up when you see blondie again, you may need something to distract her with. Awesome dance moves would be great Kuro–chan!"_

_"You only got your confidence back when you dueled that Obelisk loser,"_ Urataros stated. _"I mean your love life isn't going to go anywhere if you keep doing that around pretty girls."_

"Can we not talk about my love life right now? Besides I just met the girl," Kurogasa grumbled. Behind him Gentarou and Ryuutaros laughed, Tsukasa chuckled, Wataru shook his head and Urataros sighed.

_"Fine,"_ Gentarou replied. _"Although you may need to get some rest. We have a big day of making friends tomorrow!"_

"Yeah, better get ready for bed." And he was about to go too until…

_"Kurogasa, there's someone outside or rather two people."_ Wataru said.

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked as he looked to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk arena they were at earlier today. "What the? What's Jaden and Syrus doing going to the arena this late? It's past curfew."

_"Better reel them out of there again."_ Urataros sighed.

"No kidding…" Kurogasa sighed as the riders disappeared. He then decided to follow them so he could figure out what they're up to. He was about halfway there until…

"You shouldn't be out here this late." A voice called out, making Kurogasa jump before turning around.

"Oh, hey Alexis. What are you doing here?" He said, trying to shake off the shock.

"I should ask you the same thing." She said.

"Hey, I was trying to get Jaden and Syrus to come back from the arena, when you caught me." Kurogasa reasoned.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" She wondered.

"That's what _I'm_ trying to find out."

"Alright, we'll find out together. Let's go." Alexis said as she and Kurogasa ran to get to Jaden and Syrus.

* * *

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends.

"Well well well… you showed up after all, Slacker." Chazz greeted.

"Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP, no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now get your game on!" Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Jaden:** 4000

**Chazz:** 4000

"The best go first!" Chazz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). "I'll then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now it's my go!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!" A strange looking human dressed in a yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet appeared (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air with his arm charged with electrical sparks before sending out an electric shockwave from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 4000

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he saw Chthonian's curved blade fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I did!"

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 3600

"Okay, that was just a minor setback." Jaden grunted getting back up. "I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said placing a reverse card on the field.

"Oh man, Jaden walked right into that one." Syrus said in a nervous tone when he heard someone chuckle. He turned to see Kurogasa and Alexis walk into the stadium.

"You worry too much Sy." Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa? Alexis?" Syrus said when they walked up to him.

"I thought we'd find you here." Alexis said with her arms crossed. "Looks like Jaden is holding his own against Chazz."

"He is, but Chazz's facedown worries me." Kurogasa said while he stared at Chazz's lone facedown. "He's waiting for something."

"Minor?" Chazz scoffed and started his turn. "After this turn, you're gonna have a major setback! I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back Chthonian Soldier!" The dark knight reappeared on the field with a large battle cry. "Next I play my Reborn Zombie in DEF mode!" A decaying zombie appeared on the field with tattered clothing. (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"Alright! Time to go bigger!" Jaden drew his next card and smiled. "And I have just the card to do it!"

"Bring it on slacker!"

"It _is_ brought! I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into the fusion portal as Jaden's ace monster appeared on the field (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "See? Told ya I'd go bigger."

"You know, I was hoping you'd do that." Chazz smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because that card I put facedown was a Trap that you set off!" Chazz said as his facedown card flipped up. "I play the trap card Chthonian Polymer!"

"What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie in order to take control of your Wingman!" Reborn Zombie was engulfed by dark flames as it surrounded Flame Wingman, pulling him over to Chazz's field, giving him a darker look.

"Not my Wingman." Jaden groaned while he was staring down his best monster.

"That's not good!" Syrus worried.

"Yeah, now Jaden's gonna have to go up against Flame Wingman's super power when he attacks." Kurogasa grimaced.

"You know Slacker, you're so predictable. You wouldn't shut up about that Wingman during the exams so I knew you were going to summon him sooner or later."

"Well, since that Wingman was a Special Summon, I can summon another monster during my turn." Jaden looked at his hand and thought, _'Problem is, none of my monsters even come close to Flame Wingman's ATK points.'_

_'Go ahead Slacker, play a monster.'_ Chazz thought. _'I haven't forgotten about your Monster's ability.'_

Jaden made his decision. "Alright, I play Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode and switch Sparkman to DEF." A large bulky warrior made of clay appeared on the field while Sparkman kneeled down (4) (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "There, all done."

"_That's_ your move?" Chazz drew his next card and smirked. "I'll show you what a _real_ move is! I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown!" A green typhoon destroyed Jaden's facedown card which revealed itself to be Mirror Force.

"Not my Mirror Force too." Jaden whined.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman enveloped himself in orange flames and rammed himself into Clayman, destroying him with little effort. "Let's not forget his ability, since he destroyed a Monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK points!"

Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and used his dragon arm to send a fire stream at Jaden who fell to his knees.

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 2400

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said while a reverse card appeared on the field. Chazz then heard some muffled sounds coming from Jaden. Chazz smirk grew wider. "Aw, what's wrong? You gonna cry?" Chazz got his answer when the 'crying' turned into full blown laughter which threw everyone threw a loop including Chazz. Jaden stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"This is awesome!"

"What?!" Chazz stared at Jaden thinking that the Slacker had just gone insane.

"This is exactly what I came for." Jaden rubbed his nose. "I mean come on; the trash talking, the action, it's incredible!"

"You're insane." Chazz said flatly.

"That's a compliment to me." Jaden drew his next card. "I switch Sparkman into ATK Mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared on the field while Sparkman stood upright.

"You truly are insane Slacker." Chazz drew his next card. "I summon another Chthonian Solider in ATK Mode!" Another shadow knight appeared with its curved blade ready. "Now Flame Wingman, attack his Sparkman now!"

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have a Trap!" Jaden revealed his face down which made Chazz's eyes widen.

"M–Mirror Gate!"

"Aw yeah!" Syrus cheered.

"Jaden's still in this!" Alexis smiled.

"Sure is. Mirror Gate's ability allows Jaden to switch one of his Elemental Heroes with the attacking Monster. In this case, Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" Kurogasa grinned.

"That's right! Now Sparkman and Wingman switch sides!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched duel fields as they clashed in the middle with Wingman overpowering Sparkman, causing a huge explosion.

"NOO!" Chazz screamed as his plan fell apart.

**Chazz:** 3100

**Jaden:** 2400

"And just like you said a while ago, let's not forget about my Wingman's ability! You take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK points!" Jaden told Chazz as the residual electricity from Sparkman attacked Chazz, causing him to scream again.

**Chazz:** 1500

**Jaden:** 2400

"Yeah! He's in the lead!" Syrus cheered even more.

"He just might win this." Kurogasa added.

"Pure luck!" Chazz started his turn and revealed his facedown. "I play the trap card Chthonian Blast; now since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of your Monsters, and you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Dark mist swirled around Flame Wingman and swallowed him whole.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1350

"Now Chthonian Solider, attack his life points directly! Windstorm Slash!" The shadow knight slashed Jaden, making him step back.

**Chazz**: 1500

**Jaden:** 150

"Oh man… now he's back in the gutter…" Syrus groaned.

"Now I sacrifice my Chthonian Solider and summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chthonian Solider disappeared in a black mist as a heavily armored knight with a giant axe appeared on the field on a black horse (5) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

"Not bad…"

"Not bad?" Chazz smirked. "You're something else ya know that Slacker, acting all confident. But your monsters won't save you now!"

_'I know he's wrong… because I know that my monsters and I have a bond.'_ He drew his next card and smiled slightly. _'Speaking of…'_

Just then… the spirit of Decade showed up.

"What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked quietly.

_"We got company."_ Decade said before disappearing.

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Alexis's eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! It's Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted!"

"What?!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off–hour dueling in _any_ arena! Chazz _knows_ that!" She looked at the other the boy in question whose face was red. "But lemme guess…he didn't tell you?"

"Must be a backup plan of some sort. In case he lost, he would've been happy with Campus Security catching him." Kurogasa figured.

"C'mon Chazz, let's go!" Torimaki said.

"Fine…" Chazz snorted then turned away.

"Hey wait a minute, this duel isn't over!" Jaden protested.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away with Torimaki and Raizou, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke…"

"But…"

"Jay! C'mon!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah man, we gotta bail." Kurogasa added.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I finish my turn!" Jaden defied staying put.

"We don't have time for this!" Kurogasa said as he grabbed Jaden and carried under his arm as Alexis lead them out of the arena.

* * *

After some time, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked to see Jaden who was being let down by Kurogasa with Syrus right behind them.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked Jaden.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled.

"Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Kurogasa sighed.

"No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

"It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? From _my_ point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew _this_." Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they bailed out of the area. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised.

"You lucky son of a gun." Kurogasa chuckled.

"You know it! Catch ya later!" Jaden said and Syrus ran back to their dorm leaving Kurogasa and Alexis alone.

"So…" Alexis started to speak.

"So… uh… do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Kurogasa asked. She giggled and he blushed a bit. "I mean… it's not that far away but I wouldn't want you to get hurt and all." This caused her to giggle again.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around." With that, Alexis and left him alone in front of the main building. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

_"Ouch, rejected,"_ Decade sighed.

"It's okay. I still have these three years to try right?"

_"If you say so."_ Decade said. With that, Kurogasa walked back to his dorm.

* * *

And another chapter down. Now I changed the cards around during the Jaden/Chazz, but I needed to keep the other cards that the canon characters will use later during the year under wraps, so I hope you understand. Anyways, go ahead and review!

(1) – Chicken wing bastard

(2) – It's amazing!

(3) – Mind if I defeat you?

(4) – Can't hear ya!

(5) – Bite!

(6) – Space is awesome!


	3. Love's First Duel

Okay guys, time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! One thing I should mention. The regular Spells and Traps for Kurogasa's deck, I'll just use whatever Spells and Traps I need for the situation for the duels. So in a sense, it'll be like Kurogasa changing up his Spell and Traps every once in a while, while not dueling. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Chapter 3: Love's First Duel

* * *

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. Normally, the seating chart would be first years were at the bottom and the higher years going up. But since they still that dorm color thing going, Blues were at the highest part of the classroom with Yellows at the middle, and Reds at the bottom. Kurogasa was sitting at in the middle of the classroom next to Bastion unfortunately near where the Obelisk Blue students were. And they've been giving him threatening looks too. Probably from what Chazz, Torimaki, and Raizou told the other Obelisk Blue students. But it doesn't bother him really. As all the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up… which unfortunately turned out to be Crowler.

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

"Per~fect!" Crowler said, happily in a sing–song tone. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Man… talk about nervousness to the extreme." Kurogasa groaned a bit to himself.

_"He just needs a bit more confidence."_ Urataros said who appeared in spirit form next to him. _"Like_ you _need more confidence in talking to girls."_

"Shut up Urataros…" Kurogasa grumbled to himself softly.

_"I'm just saying…"_ Urataros said before disappearing.

"Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud excluding Alexis.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined.

"Relax, Sy… You totally got this one!" Jaden assured his friend.

"I think not! Sit down." Crowler interrupted as Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." This caused the most blues excluding Alexis and some of the yellows, excluding Kurogasa and Bastion to laugh.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said depressed.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief while Slifer's busted out laughing, including Kurogasa. Even Alexis laughed a bit.

_'That's it! I won't let this slacker in my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's expelled from here_ permanently!_'_ Crowler thoughtfully fumed.

* * *

Later on that day, they had the next teacher be the Slifer Red Headmaster… thankfully.

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

"By the way…thanks, Jay." Syrus whispered to a dozing off Jaden.

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh–oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus stammered jumping out of his seat.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked. Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. The class laughed as Syrus picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

* * *

In Crowler's office, the doc was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll _ever_ make." He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. "Now to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty. When he got to the fifth one… "Ah ha! Jaden's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Jaden's shoes and left as quick as possible.

* * *

A little bit later, Kurogasa came into the locker room. He was finished with his gym class for the Ra Yellows and he was the last one in. "Man, Miss Fontaine is relentless with those exercises she gave us and school barely even started…" Kurogasa panted as he was changing from his gym to his regular uniform on. Today his shirt was a picture of a W with one half being green and the other purple.

_"You're out of shape Kurogasa,"_ a Rider stated. The duelist turned around and saw a different rider from the previous ones. It was one with a black body suit and golden armor around his chest, wrists and ankles. His mask also had a golden piece in the middle separating his red eyes and the silver mouth pieces. The belt around his waist was red black and gold, with a large button on each side. This was Kamen Rider Agito; or Shouichi Tsugami for his real name. _"You need to stop eating meats and have more vegetables in your life."_

"But I _do_ eat vegetables Shouichi!" Kurogasa almost complained. He knew the rider was just trying to be helpful, but Agito tended to be rather insistent on the amount of vegetable he should eat. "I also exercise too."

_"I think he's just trying to avoid Kuma_ (1),_"_ Momotaros snickered towards Agito as he appeared.

_"Ah yes, I remember that. Kintaros–san wanted to train Kurogasa and took him to a Sumo wrestlers match. It did not end well for you did it not?"_ Agito asked politely.

"I had a few broken bones that day! I'm never going to let Kintaros to take me training anywhere like that ever again!"

_"If you say so,"_ Agito told him. The Rider then stood up a bit straighter and looked around. _"Someone's coming. Can't tell if they're a threat or not."_ Kurogasa nodded and after completely changing into his uniform he then hid behind a stack of lockers and looked over the side. He then saw that it was Syrus.

"It's okay guys. It's just Syrus. He's good." Kurogasa whispered. The Riders nodded before disappearing.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Syrus cried as he ran for a locker. Quickly opening it, he spotted a pair of standard issue Slifer shoes. "Hey, these are Jaden's shoes. He must be borrowing my locker again." Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up. "But _this_ isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Kurogasa blinked. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"AHH!" Syrus cried in shock turning around seeing Kurogasa walking towards him. "Kurogasa? Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time. The Ra Yellows finished gym class and I'm the one last in here." Kurogasa said. "I guess you're running late for gym class for the Slifer Reds, aren't ya?"

"Yeah…" Syrus groaned.

"We'll worry about it later. Open that letter up and let's see whose heart you managed to ensnare."

"Right." Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and the letter that was inside. "From the moment I saw you… I've been in love with you?"

"Whoa… how'd you do it?" Kurogasa asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'd _tell_ ya if I knew." Syrus said then continued reading the letter. "Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly… ALEXIS RHODES?!"

"SAY WHA?!" Kurogasa gaped. "Let me see that!" He said grabbing the letter and reading it, but then his face grimaced immediately. "Okay, I'm already seeing red lights here. Someone's definitely setting you up. This perfume smell also smells more like cologne than perfume. Although why is someone trying to set you up?" He then turned to his short friend. "Did you do anything to piss off anybody, other than Chazz?"

"N–No! I wouldn't do something like that!" Kurogasa frowned and then thought about it. Syrus was too much of a nice guy to actually do something to make people mad. If anything this was targeted at Jaden, seeing as they put it on top of his shoes.

"I smell a trap. Someone's gunning for Jaden."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." Kurogasa then paced a bit before thinking up a solution. "Okay, this is what we'll do. We go see about this whole thing tonight and spring the trap. If anything we'll find out who the real culprit is."

"Okay, but if we fail?"

"We'll be treated to a very big beating by the females in Obelisk Blue for 'peeping' on their dorm." Both Syrus and Kurogasa shuddered at the thought. Barely anything is scarier than a woman out to punish perverts.

"O–Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

"It's the best one we have so far." Kurogasa then turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "You should get to class now. You don't want to be late right?"

"Oh! Right!" And with that, Syrus got into his gym uniform and ran off. When he left, Kurogasa was thinking about what will occur that night.

_'We're going to get into trouble, whether we get caught or not. We'll be out during curfew and we'll be going to the Girls' Dorm. If anything, I'll have to sacrifice myself to save Syrus. He doesn't deserve a beating like that.'_

_"So we're going to sneak into the Girls' Dormitory?"_ Decade asked as he appeared leaning on the lockers. _"Never thought you had it in you. Urataros would be so proud."_

"I'm not like that perverted turtle…" Kurogasa growled.

_"Although it's good that he's looking out for his friends,"_ a new voice stated. The Rider that appeared had a navy blue body suit with silver armor on his chest, helmet, gloves and feet. He had two big red eyes looking forward at the duelist. On his chest was a large Spade, it was also on his red buckle. On his side was a sword. This was Kamen Rider Blade, Kenzaki Kazuma._ "That's very admirable of you Kurogasa. Just don't get yourself hurt."_

"Yeah, I'll be careful. Thanks Kenzaki." Kurogasa said.

* * *

Later that night, it was time. Kurogasa had left the Ra Yellow Dorm with his duel disk and deck in tow. He told Syrus to meet him at the Ra Yellow Dorm near the lake. A few minutes later, he saw Syrus. "Hey, Kurogasa. You ready to go?" He then saw the duel disk on Kurogasa. "Why'd you bring that?"

"Ohh, just in case," replied Kurogasa. "You never know. Now, let's get moving." The pair then got on a boat towards the Obelisk girls' dorm. The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. The only way to get there would be by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake. Syrus had leaped into a simple rowboat while Kurogasa got in also, rowing it.

"I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily. That got Kurogasa to stop rowing the boat and cover his mouth.

"SHHH! Quiet…" Kurogasa hissed. "You trying to get us caught now?!"

"Sorry…" Syrus apologized.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the dorm, three girls were in the Obelisk Girls bath, enjoying the hot water as they chatted like all girls do. They were Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. "Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked Jasmine. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectful. Don't you think Alexis?"

Unfortunately, Alexis wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as she was just content with enjoying the water. "Actually, I think it was rather cool."

"What?! Him?! Cool?!" Jasmine cried out.

"He might be… if he had the talent to back up his talk maybe."

"Well, what about that Ra kid with those Kamen Rider cards?" Jasmine said. "I've heard Chazz and his buddies ranting in the halls about what that Ra kid said to them and what he did to Raizou. The _nerve_ of that guy!"

"Jasmine, Kurogasa isn't a bad person." Alexis then shook her head. "He seems rather nice too."

"Uh, hellooo. Have you seen how much he _stares_ at you?"

"I think it's kind of cute," Mindy giggled. "Although, he's pretty funny when he messes up in front of Alexis." Jasmine smirked at that.

"Yeah that _is_ a bit funny."

"Girls…" Alexis sighed wearily.

* * *

Syrus and Kurogasa soon made it to the girl's dorm and they docked the rowboat they were on. "We're here!" Syrus said with joy leaping out of the boat. Kurogasa groaned as he got off as well. The pair ran up to the front gates of the dorm with Syrus darting away, but on the way Kurogasa noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he saw a chain and a broken pad lock.

"Okay, this definitely has to be a set up." The Kamen Rider duelist frowned as he looked up to see Syrus still running forward. "Syrus!" He then ran after him. "Damn, that kid can run fast…" Little did they both know that Crowler was hiding in the bushes, wearing a tight, black leotard for some strange reason.

_'This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!'_ Crowler laughed in his thoughts. He then saw someone coming. "There you are Jaden. You're falling right into my trap. Fall for it. Fall for it like the Slifer Sap you are." He snickered softly.

"Alexis?!" Syrus called out.

"Syrus!" Kurogasa cried. The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out to his horror.

"That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit! And what is that Ra kid with those Kamen Rider cards doing here?!" Crowler shrieked. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man…" Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. "Oh forget it… You didn't see me… You didn't see me…" He said getting away in hopes of not getting caught and dove into the water to escape, clumsily. Thankfully for Crowler, it wasn't him the girls spotted, it was Syrus and Kurogasa. The two boys were mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Then they were forced to their knees with several girls pinning their arms behind their backs and all of the girls gave them both dirty looks.

"Man… can today possibly get any worse?" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"Please let us go!" Syrus whimpered. He was so scared that he might wet himself. Two girls stepped out the crowd. It was Jasmine and Mindy, only they were in their towels that were wrapped around their bodies.

"Not until you tell us why you're both here." Jasmine said crossly. "And it better be good."

* * *

A short time later, both Jasmine and Mindy, tied both Syrus and Kurogasa's hands together before dragging them both into the dorm for a proper interrogation. Adding on to it, Alexis, who was late to see the excitement and surprised to see Syrus and Kurogasa here on the Girls' Dorm. After Alexis' friends were dressed and all three questioned the boys.

"Okay, time for an explanation." Jasmine frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"I bet you're both a pair of peeping toms, aren't you?" Mindy accused.

"No!" Syrus exclaimed fearfully. "Honest! I was just here to meet Alexis!"

"Huh?" the Obelisk girl in question blinked. "But Syrus, I never called you or invited you here."

"Huh? But… the letter." Syrus mumbled, feeling his heart breaking.

"Let me explain…" Kurogasa sighed. He looked up at the three girls. "Syrus found a love letter in his locker before Gym Class. I got suspicious when I saw that the letter was signed Alexis Rhodes."

"Totally." Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he isn't, and she's really hot and…"

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Anyway, we needed to confirm this with you Alexis." Kurogasa said.

"Syrus, do you still have this letter?" Alexis asked with her own suspicious frown.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus nodded as he managed to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. Gripping it in his hands he held it up for the Obelisk girl to take. Alexis picked up the letter and unfolded it. She and her friends peered at the letter for a moment to see what was on it. Alexis' frown increased before she looked at the short boy.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting." Alexis sighed. "Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong."

"Huh?!" Syrus gasped in shock.

"I knew it was a set–up." Kurogasa groaned.

"Not only that." Jasmine added. "But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter?!"

"You mean you never noticed?!" Kurogasa gasped. "That's the first thing you check, man! I knew something like this would happen. Damn…" He groaned wearily before looking at Alexis and her friends. "Look, we're terribly sorry about this, we really are. But now that you know we're innocent, mind letting us go?" Alexis seemed to think about it before answering.

"Sure."

"Really?!" was the shocked expression of both Syrus and Kurogasa.

"What?!" was Jasmine's reply. Mindy was just calmly watching the whole thing. "You're just going to let them go?! Just like that?!"

"We'll let you go free, if you can beat me in a duel." Alexis said. Kurogasa sighed at this.

"I see where this is going." Kurogasa said. "I win, we go free, lose, we get reported, sound about right?"

"That's right." Alexis confirmed.

"Good thing I had my duel disk and deck with me. Alright, you're on."

* * *

Later on, the duel was taking place on the lake with Kurogasa and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Kurogasa's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. Crowler was in the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "Hmm… so it's that Ra vs. Alexis huh?"

"Hey Syrus. Make sure you record this on your Duel Pilot." Kurogasa said.

"Uh… okay, sure, but why?" Syrus asked as he took it out.

"Knowing Jaden, even if I did lose, which I won't, he wouldn't want to miss a duel." He said before turning back to Alexis.

"Let's make this interesting." Alexis said. "We'll both start with 8000 Life Points. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine by me." Kurogasa said as he took out his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He said inserting the deck in the deck slot and his duel disk went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Alexis:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 8000

"Ladies first!" Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice. "So I summon Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!" First, a red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) and another gray–skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500). "I'll place a facedown and end my turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I place one card facedown." He inserted a card into his disk, "And then, I activate the Spell, Card of Sanctity, then chain it with Offerings to Doomed, and then Chain Summoning!" Everyone gasped as they saw the Persona duelist play three cards in the same Chain Link.

"Whoa!" Mindy gasped.

"Summoning three Monsters in one turn?!" Jasmine gasped.

"That's right. Chain Summoning allows me to summon three Monsters from my hand if the Chain Link is 3 or higher. Then Offerings to the Doomed destroys one of your Monsters, making me give up my next Draw Phase next turn. But that's okay, thanks to Card of Sanctity." Soon, Chain Summoning flashed to spread its magic over Kurogasa's side of the field. Then, Offerings to the Doomed fired a light laser to blast Blade Skater into pixels. Then Alexis and Kurogasa drew four thanks to Card of Sanctity.

"Now to take advantage of Chain Summoning," Kurogasa announced, putting three monster cards on the duel tray, "I summon Kamen Rider Agito, Blade, and Hibiki!" Kurogasa declared. Three silhouetted man appeared. The first one had his belt appeared out of nowhere by materializing in a vortex. _"Henshin!"_ The man then pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time and he shined brightly. When the light faded, a man in a black body suit and golden armor around his chest, wrists and ankles. His mask also had a golden piece in the middle separating his red eyes and the silver mouth pieces. The belt around his waist was red black and gold, with a large button on each side. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

Next the second silhouetted man placed a card in his belt and wrapped it around his waist. A pulsing noise could be heard until he said, "Henshin!" He then pulled a lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the second silhouetted man, with the latter simply walking through it. When the transformation was complete, a man in a navy blue body suit with silver armor on his chest, helmet, gloves and feet appeared. He had two big red eyes looking forward. On his chest was a large Spade, it was also on his red buckle. On his side was a sword (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

Finally the last silhouetted man pulled out a small tuning fork and flicked it, making a ringing noise. _"Henshin."_ The man placed the tuning fork near his forehead and a small gold head of an oni appeared. His body suddenly burst into purple flames for a few seconds before it dispersed revealing a muscular flesh body. The hands are gloves that are red with metal bands on the wrists, same for the feet. The chest has bandoleer–like covering it and the waist holds a metal belt with a circular buckle that has three tomoe in the center. The face is blank save for a red framing that looks similar to a kabuki player with horns rising on the forehead and a gold demon face between them. On the back of the belt is a pair of red drumsticks with crystal oni heads on the top, one smiling and one frowning (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

"I attack Etoile Cyber with Kamen Rider Blade!"

_"Hai_ (2), _Kurogasa,"_ Blade replied. The Rider drew his sword but turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he then closed the sword again. He then slid the cards along the side of his sword.

**SLASH **

**THUNDER **

**LIGHTNING SLASH**

Two navy blue holograms were emitted from the sword. One entered Blade's body, the other entered the sword. Blade then ran forward towards Etoile Cyber.

"I activate my trap card! Double Passé!" Alexis shouted revealing her facedown.

"Double what?" Kurogasa asked since he'd never heard of that card before.

"Double Passé allows me to change an attack of one of your monsters when you attack one of mine that are in ATK mode. Your attack becomes a direct attack." Blade slipped through Etoile Cyber and slashed Alexis.

**Alexis:** 6400

**Kurogasa:** 8000

"But that's not all. After the attack is finished I can attack you directly with my monster." Etoile Cyber jumped over the three Riders and did a graceful kick onto Kurogasa. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that Etoile Cyber gains an extra 500 ATK points during the Damage Step only when she attacks directly?"

Etoile Cyber: (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 1600)

**Alexis:** 6400

**Kurogasa:** 6300

"Okay, so you got me back. Eye for an eye. No biggie. Hibiki your turn to attack her!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Yosh!"_ The Rider exclaimed loudly while nodding and drew one of his taiko sticks. Red flames soon were emitted from it he slashed Etoile Cyber in half.

**Alexis:** 6000

**Kurogasa**: 6300

"Lastly, I attack you directly with Agito! Go Shouichi!" Agito started breathing really loudly. The Rider started to breath loudly and placed one foot forward and got into an offensive stance. His insignia appeared under his feet in the form of yellow energy. Slowly they were both absorbed into his feet and he jumped up. He did a flying side kick onto Alexis before landing back down again.

**Alexis:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 6300

"I end my turn."

"Wow. It's early in the duel, and Kurogasa almost got Alexis to half the score." Syrus said to himself amazed.

"I have to say, that was pretty good move with you going all out." Alexis complimented.

"Uh… gee thanks." Kurogasa said blushing a bit.

"So it's only fair that I pay you back in kind. I draw!" Alexis drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! With this card I can Special Summon a fusion monster from my extra deck by sending the needed materials from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard. So I send the Cyber Etoile and Blade Skater in my hand to special summon Cyber Blader in ATK mode!"

A carbon copy of the two monsters appeared and fused together to create a woman with long blue hair and light purple skin appeared. She had darker patches of purple on her body and some red pieces of armor with a red visor covering her eyes. Around her waist was a periwinkle tutu with ice skates appeared (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800). "Next I equip her with two spell cards. First I equip her with Fusion Weapon. I can only equip this to a Level 7 or higher monster and they gain 1500 ATK and DEF." On Cyber Blader's arm a red sort of crossbow appeared generating green electricity.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100–3600/DEF: 800–2300)

"The second card I equip her with is Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce! I have to discard a card from my hand, but if I do I can attack twice this turn!" This time a pair of sabers appeared on her back as Alexis discarded a card from her hand.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 3600–3100/DEF: 2300)

"Whoa! That's a lot," Kurogasa gulped.

"Go Cyber Blader Destroy his Kamen Rider Hibiki!" Green electricity was charged in the fusion weapon and then Cyber Blader shot the beam out at the oni looking Kamen Rider. Turning him into purple flames as he was destroyed.

**Alexis:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 5000

"Then I attack Kamen Rider Agito! Oh and since you have two monsters on the field, my Cyber Blader gets another effect. Her ATK points get doubled!"

"What!?" both Syrus and Kurogasa shouted.

Cyber Blader: (7/ATK: 3100–6200/DEF: 2300)

Once again Cyber Blader charged up her Fusion weapon and fired it.

"Sorry, you're not taking a huge chunk of my life points that easily. I activate Nutrient Z!" Kurogasa countered revealing the trap card. "If I'm about to take 2000 points of Damage, I gain 4000 before the subtraction!" A vile appeared in Kurogasa's hand and he drank the contents before throwing it away.

**Alexis:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 9000

Then the green electricity destroyed Agito, turning him into particles of light.

**Alexis:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 4200

"Whew… that was close…" Kurogasa said in relief.

"Yeah… _too_ close…" Syrus added.

"He managed to save himself somehow." Mindy commented.

"Man, I thought Alexis had him there." Jasmine pouted.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Alexis concluded and Cyber Blader's ATK went back to 3100.

"Geez… you don't pull back on your punches do you?" Kurogasa asked.

"Like I said, it's only fair that I pay you back in kind." Alexis stated.

"True. Now it's my turn. My Draw Phase is skipped due to Offerings to the Doomed. But I can still work with these cards in my hand. Two can play at that game using the entire hand. First I play Card of Demise letting me until I have five and I have to discard my hand after my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he had five. "Next I play Spellbook Inside the Pot letting both draw three cards." Both drew three. "Then I play Monster Reborn, bringing back Kamen Rider Hibiki to the field!" Purple flames burst out of nowhere and Hibiki returned. "Next I play Double Summon to summon twice this turn, so I now I'll summon Kamen Rider Faiz and Kabuto!"

Two silhouetted men appeared. The first one had a suitcase with him. He opened it up and there were parts for his belt. He took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. _"Henshin!"_ He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded. He was now in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the silver belt which has a rectangular center with a phi symbol on the front. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. There is a silver mouth piece which is smaller than the other Riders. On the sides of the belt are what initially looks like a telescope on the left side and a camera on the right. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450).

The next silhouetted man had his belt on already and then he raises his hand in the air. A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere and flew into his hand. _"Henshin!"_ He then placed the mechanical red beetle onto his belt.

**HENSHIN**

Hexagons appeared to form around the silhouetted man and soon he was encased in a very bulky grey armor with a blue lens piece becoming Kabuto. But as soon as that happened, he flipped the horn of the mechanical red beetle slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit as if it was about to come off. _"Cast off!"_ Kabuto then flipped the horn completely.

**CAST OFF**

The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lens piece, making it look like he now has two eyes.

**CHANGE BEETLE**

He now wears a black bodysuit and has red torso armor that looks like the back of a beetle's shell. Metal lines the arms and legs, but minimally. The shoulder pads are rounded and red, with silver edges. The helmet is mainly red with a large blue visor that is split into two eyes by a red horn like a rhino beetle's. The belt is silver with a red center that holds a beetle horn–like handle with a square button on the side (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1350).

"Now I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master giving me 1000 Life Points!"

**Alexis:** 4650

**Kurogasa:** 5200

"Then I'll play Megamorph! And I'll equip it to your Cyber Blader! Since my points are higher than yours, her ATK points are cut in half!" Alexis gasped when her monster was drained of her strength.

Cyber Blader: (4/ATK: 3100–1550/DEF: 800)

"And you're probably wondering how I managed to do that. I've been doing my homework lately even though it's only the first day of school today and I've been reading up on card effects. Including your Cyber Blader. Her third effect of negating my Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects only work when I have exactly three monsters am I right?" Alexis gasped at realizing it.

"So _that's_ why you used Monster Reborn earlier to revive Hibiki." Alexis said.

"That's right, so I don't have to suffer her third effect when I played Megamorph. Now I'll have Hibiki destroy Cyber Blader!" Hibiki drew his taiko sticks. Red flames soon were emitted from it he slashed Cyber Blader in half.

**Alexis:** 4350

**Kurogasa:** 5200

"Now I'll have Faiz, Kabuto, and Blade attack you directly!" Kurogasa commanded. Faiz then grabbed some sort of mini–telescope from the back of his belt. He then took off the insignia from the front of the belt and slid it into the telescope before attaching it the side of his right leg. Faiz then opened the buckle and revealed that it was a phone. Hitting the Enter button, the belt reacted.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

A red glow of Photon Energy traveled from the belt down the right leg Photon Vein and energy entered the telescope. Faiz then bent down and jumped into the air as a red laser shot out and connected to Alexis. The beam then expanded into a spinning cone as Faiz as he was coming down. Kabuto did a kick that had some electricity running through it and Blade was about to slash Alexis with his blade.

"If this hits, Kurogasa might win!" Syrus said to himself excited.

"Sorry, but I'm also not letting you get a good chunk of my Life Points! I play the Trap, Negate Attack!" Alexis countered revealing the facedown. "This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase immediately!" A clear vortex appeared in front of Alexis and blocked the attacks. The Riders then backed off.

"I'll end there with a facedown." Kurogasa said.

"Aw man…" Syrus groaned. "I thought we were in the clear."

"No worries Sy." Kurogasa assured him looking over his shoulder. "I'm gonna make sure I win." He then turned back towards the duel.

"It's my move!" Alexis declared drawing her next card making her hand at one. "I'll play this monster in DEF mode and end my turn." She concluded as a side way facedown card appeared.

"That's it?" Syrus asked confused.

"It's all she _can_ do Syrus." Kurogasa said. "Now it's my turn!" Kurogasa said drawing his lone card. "I'll have Kabuto take a crack at that facedown monster of yours. Do it Souji."

_"As you wish."_ Kabuto or Souji Tendou said as he pressed three buttons on the mechanical beetle.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

He then closed the mechanical beetle, flipped the horn back to its original position, moved it back slightly creating electricity.

_"Rider Kick…"_ Kabuto said before completely flipping the horn again.

**RIDER KICK!**

Kabuto jumped up and then kicked on the facedown monster, making smoke appear as the card exploded. But then… when the smoke cleared, it revealed to be a mechanical silver jar with a green robotic eye and teeth. "Oh snap! You had Cyber Jar facedown?!"

"That's right." Alexis smirked. "And you know what happens when Cyber jar is destroyed." She said as the mechanical jar exploded so big, it took Kabuto, Blade, Hibiki, and Faiz along with it creating some smoke to which Kurogasa protected himself from as it came towards him. "Your Monsters are destroyed and then we draw five cards. If we have any monster that level 4 or below, we can Special Summon them in ATK or facedown DEF mode. Any others are added to the hand."

"Man, we've been drawing cards a lot haven't we?" Kurogasa laughed a bit.

"Cards are power and our means of victory," Alexis replied to the rhetorical question. "Well, the Obelisk Blues would say something like that anyway."

"Elitists," Kurogasa shook his head.

"For the most part," Alexis couldn't help but agree. "Of course, we both know the reason why. A full hand means options and options are what we need to win."

"True."

Alexis drew her five cards and looked it over. "And I'll place this Monster facedown in DEF mode." She said as she did so.

Kurogasa also drew his five cards and looked it over. "And I'll play these two in facedown DEF mode." He said as he placed the two facedown horizontal. "And I'll Special Summon these two in ATK mode. I Special Summon Kamen Rider Kuuga and Ryuki!"

Two silhouetted men appeared. The first had his belt appear. His belt is silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides and round buttons on each of his sides. He then made various movements before saying _"Henshin!"_ Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it. He wears a black bodysuit. His chest plate is red and looks similar to a muscular chest. The collar of the chest armor has ancient inscriptions on it. The shoulder pads are pure red and rounded as well. His helmet is mostly black but with red eyes and a golden set of horns above it. The mouth plate is silver with mandible–like markings on it. He wears gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

The next silhouetted man had a thin box of some sort with a dragon symbol on it and in it was a deck of cards. He raised it up. A mirror of some sort appeared in front of him. His belt appeared and the reflection of the belt towards the silhouetted man and he now wears it and the mirror disappears. There was a rectangular slot for the box to go in. _"Henshin!"_ With that, he inserted the box into the slot and three energy images of his armor merge together into one until now wearing his armor. He wears a red bodysuit with black boots and black armbands. Has black shoulder pads, all of which have silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm is a gantlet shaped like a red dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout. A handle extends from the front to fit in his hand. His helmet is black with a silver faceplate with a grille over two large red eyes. On the forehead is a dragon head–like symbol. His belt is silver with sockets on the sides. The middle is a black case with a dragon symbol on the front. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

"How many of those Kamen Riders did this guy have?" Jasmine wondered.

"It's a lot, that's for sure." Mindy answered.

"Not really." Kurogasa shrugged. "There's Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, and Fourze. Only about 13. And Alexis and Syrus, adding Jaden when he sees this duel on the Duel Pilot are the first ones to see them all in their initial forms."

"Initial forms?" Alexis asked.

"Yep. There are stronger and other forms like Den–O, W, and OOO like you've seen in my first two duels. We'll see them soon enough. But right now, let's get back to the duel. I'm still in my Battle Phase, so Ryuki aim for that facedown monster with Sword Vent!"

_"Yosha!"_ Ryuki or Shinji Kido draws a card from his buckle before pushing the brow of the dragon gauntlet on his left arm down, revealing a hidden slot. Sliding the card inside, he then snaps the dragon's brow back into place

**SWORD VENT **

At that point, a sword drops from the sky into his waiting hand. He then ran forward jumping up and then slashed down at the facedown, but then it revealed to be a muscular woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a mask wearing a gymnast clothes (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800). "That was my Cyber Gymnast. Since her DEF is higher than your Monster's ATK, you lose points."

**Alexis:** 4350

**Kurogasa:** 5000

"Alright then, I'll end there."

"My move!" Alexis declared drawing her next card. "I play my Monster Reborn bringing back Cyber Blader!" The skating cyber warrior returned to the field. "Next, I'll have Cyber Blader destroy Kamen Rider Ryuki! Cyber Blader then skated towards Ryuki before doing a somersault and acrobatic kick destroying him into pixels.

**Alexis:** 4350

**Kurogasa:** 4500

"Kurogasa!" Syrus cried out.

"And it's not over yet! I'll go to my Main Phase 2 and I'll activate Gymnast's ability! Once per turn, I discard one card to destroy one Monster on the field. So Kuuga's got to go." Alexis discarded a card and Gymnast ran towards Kuuga and the two fought for a while until Gymnast got the upper hand destroying him.

"And I'll react to that, by revealing my facedown Michizure! Since you destroyed Kuuga, I'll destroy your Cyber Blader!" Alexis gasped as her strongest was destroyed as well.

"I'll end my turn there." Alexis concluded.

"It won't be long now." Jasmine smirked liking it already.

"Yep. Once you lose, we're reporting you to the school authorities." Mindy added.

"Oh man…" Syrus groaned.

"Relax Sy, I promised that I'm going to win, and I keep my word on my promises." Kurogasa assured him. "You can count it." He then places his fingers on his deck. "I draw!" He declared and drew. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Avarice! By sending five Monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck and shuffling afterwards, I can draw two cards. So I send back Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade back to the Deck!" The five said monsters came out of the Graveyard and Kurogasa placed them back in the deck. After doing so, he shuffled his deck, placed his deck in the deck slot and drew two cards. "Next I'll play my Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards from my Hand, I can bring back a Spell card." He discarded two cards. "I bring back Card of Demise and play it." Kurogasa drew until he had five. "Now I'll Flip Summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Rod Form and Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form!"

At this point, two men both in Plat Form, only one is black and the other white appeared. The one with the black armor pressed the blue button and the belt played an aquatic theme tune. _"Henshin."_ He said as he swiped the pass over the belt.

**ROD FORM**

Six pieces of blue armor appeared and attached to the torso and a blue mask with orange lenses that resembled a turtle appeared with his staff in hand from the four pieces (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400). In others words, Urataros. _"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru_ (3)_?"_

The one in the white armor had a similar to Urataros, but the design was different and it had a wing–like form. A harp playing tune started to play as the man in white armor gracefully swipes his pass over his belt. _"Henshin."_

**WING FORM**

The same events like what happened with Urataros happened, only his mask was white, similar to that of the Den–O's and the visors in front of the eyes were in the fashion of two cyan colored swan wings. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). As feathers flew around him, he raises his hand up gracefully and gracefully puts it down, _"Kōrin! Man o jishite_ (4)_."_ As soon as he did his entrance, Sieg turned towards Alexis and soon as he saw her, he was suddenly enamored by her beauty. _"Oh my." _he immediately went over to her. Alexis and the girls were surprised at this as he held Alexis's hand like he would take the hand of a princess. _"Pardon me, but, may I ask for your name?"_

"Uh…" Alexis got out not sure how to handle this situation.

"Sieg! Now's not the time!" Kurogasa shouted. "Get back over here!"

_"But Kurogasa she–"_

"NOT NOW SIEG!" The Kamen Rider then hung his head before turning back towards Alexis.

_"I will get your name later Hime_ (5)_."_ As Sieg made his way back to his side of the field, Kurogasa frowned and glared at Urataros who was laughing.

"What' are _you_ laughing about?"

_"It seems that Sieg has something to talk about that I would also like to speak about too,"_ Urataros told Kurogasa.

"We are not talking about my love life here." He then turned towards Alexis. "I'm really sorry about that Alexis." He apologized. "You'll have to excuse his… princely manners."

_"Alexis. So that is her name."_ Sieg said. _"Alexis–hime. It has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself."_

"Sieg again now is not the time!"

"It's… fine," Alexis said unsurely as she looked at the gold and silver Rider. "It's a new experience getting hit on by a duel monster spirit."

"Heh, sorry about that. Most of them don't tend to talk to other people other than myself and my…dad." Alexis noted how Kurogasa sounded sad about the mentioning of his dad. She also noticed how the two Riders inclined their heads towards the boy.

_"Kurogasa…"_ Urataros said.

"It's alright… they can know about it…"

"Know what?" Alexis wondered.

"About my father… he… disappeared three years ago…" Kurogasa said solemnly. Everyone present gasped at this. "He was a card designer for Industrial Illusions. The Kamen Rider cards were supposed to be one of the most promising expansions to date. But…"

"But?" Alexis asked.

"On the day he was supposed to propose the deck to Pegasus, he just vanished," Kurogasa explained. His voice sounder even more hollow. "Just… gone. I found the Kamen Riders inside a safe where keep all his notes and stuff for his card creations. I've been searching for him for three years, and still I always come up empty."

"Kurogasa I… I'm sorry to hear that," Alexis replied at a loss for words. Even Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus who were watching felt sorry for him. That was such a sad story for one as young as him. Kurogasa then looked forward and with a determined face.

"But I'm not giving up! I know I will find my dad one day. And I'll do it with this Kamen Rider deck my father left me! So let's get on with this duel!"

_"Well said Kurogasa,"_ Urataros praised his duelist. _"We'll make a fine man out of you yet."_

_"Yes Kurogasa," _Sieg agreed. _"We'll find your father and rebuild our family once more!"_ The Rider then turned to Alexis. _"I hope you don't mind but, we are going to beat you."_

"Bring it on then." Alexis smirked.

"It's brought. Sieg, attack Cyber Gymnast!" At that point, Sieg took out his Rider Pass and swiped it over his buckle.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Using the four pieces on his waist, he created a boomerang and a hand axe. Electricity went off from the belt to the boomerang and hand axe and then threw it at the gymnast, destroying her into pixels.

"Now Urataros attack her directly!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"You got it."_ Urataros said turning to Alexis. _"I don't fight women, but in order to win this, I'll have to."_ He swiped his Rider Pass over his buckle.

**FULL CHARGE!**

He then threw his rod over to Alexis, with the latter bracing herself, but the rod suddenly disappeared as a blue energy hexagon took its place and it immobilized her for a moment before Urataros fly kicked the hexagon breaking it into pieces and the shards flying towards Alexis and the other two girls.

**Alexis:** 2650

**Kurogasa:** 4500

"I'll end there." Kurogasa said.

"My move!" Alexis said drawing her card. "And I'll play Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my hand and I'll destroy all your Monsters on the Field. She discarded her card, and a vortex of lightning appeared, sucking in Urataros and Sieg in and destroyed them into pixels. "Now I'll summon my Cyber Tutu in ATK mode!" A little red-haired ballerina appeared in a red and white leotard with a white tutu. (3/ATK: 1000/AEK: 1000). "Now I'll equip her with my Megamorph! And my life points are lower, so her ATK points double!"

Cyber Tutu (3/ATK: 1000–2000/DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll have her attack directly!" Cyber Tutu spun towards Kurogasa and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw making Kurogasa stagger back a bit.

**Alexis:** 2650

**Kurogasa:** 2500

"Ow…" Kurogasa muttered rubbing his mouth.

"Yeah! Just two more direct hits and it's over!" Jasmine cheered.

"Then you two will be expelled!" Mindy said in a sing song tone.

"Oh man…" Syrus groaned.

"Don't worry Sy, I'm not gonna lose. I promise you that." Kurogasa said.

"I'll end my turn there. Better make this turn count Kurogasa." Alexis stated.

_'She's right, I better make this count.'_ Kurogasa thought as he placed his hand over the deck. "It's my turn! Draw!" All time seemed to slow down as Kurogasa drew his card. When he looked at it, he smirked at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Huh?!" All three girls gasped.

"You won?" Syrus asked hopefully.

"You bet I did. And it starts with this! I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!" The man in Plat Form appeared and pressed the red button letting play an electronic keyboard kind of tune. He swiped the box that had the ticket over the circle. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

At that point, six pieces of red armor appeared and was placed on his torso and a red mask covered the black eyes. _"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros declared striking his pose (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"How's he gonna help?" Alexis asked.

"Easy, by playing _this_ card." Kurogasa said as he held it up showing the reverse side and then flipped it over revealing the final form of Den–O. "I told you earlier that my Kamen Riders have their initial and final forms. Well now, you get to see one of them. Since Den–O is on the field, and Den–O – Rod Form, Den–O –Wing Form, Den–O – Axe Form, and Den–O – Gun Form are in the Graveyard, thanks to me sending Axe and Gun with Magical Stone Excavation, and you sending Rod and Wing via your Lightning Vortex, I can special summon from my hand, Kamen Rider Den–O – Climax Form! Call everyone Momotaros!"

_"You don't have to tell me twice!"_ Momotaros said. _"It's time to go at a climax!"_ At that point, a phone appeared in Momotaros's hand. He opened it up and pressed the four bottom buttons and pressed the Send button. At that point, a tune started to play.

**MOMO**

**URA**

**KIN**

**RYUU**

Momotaros then pressed the button on the side of the phone.

**CLIMAX FORM**

Momotaros then places the phone over the buckle of the belt and then the masks of Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, and Sieg appeared floating around Momotaros while new red armor replaced the old one on Momotaros's torso.

_"Let's do this Senpai_ (6)_!"_ Urataros said.

_"Yosha!"_ Kintaros exclaimed.

_"Pile on!"_ Ryuutaros cheered.

_"It shall be spectacular."_ Sieg added.

The Urataros mask attached to Momotaros's right shoulder, the Kintaros mask, to Momotaros's left shoulder, the Ryuutaros mask attached to Momotaros's chest, and the Sieg mask attached on Momotaros's back. Momotaros's mask then peeled off to reveal another a light orange mask with the red mask on the sides of his helmet (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

"Whoa… that's cool…" Syrus said in awe.

_"Kid, you haven't seen _anything_ yet."_ Momotaros said.

"Good monster, but it's still not enough to get the rest of my Life Points." Alexis stated.

"True… at least not yet." Kurogasa smirked.

"Huh?" Alexis said confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Mindy wondered.

"How should I know?" Jasmine added.

"Well girls, allow me to enlighten you. I'll play my _own_ Lightning Vortex!" Alexis gasped as he discarded a card and the same events happened, only Alexis's monster was destroyed.

"Now for the big finish! Attack!" Kurogasa yelled.

_"You got it!"_ The Taros' shouted as Momotaros took out his Rider Pass and swiped across his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

_"Ore tachi no hissatsu waza_ (7)! _Super Climax Version!"_ Momotaros said as his foot started crackling with electricity of many colors. He then jumped up and Sieg's mask grew into a pair of large angel wings. He flew up several feet and then dove straight down for a flying kick at Alexis with his foot crackling with The girls on the boat braced themselves as their boat rocked violently from the impact of the attack as Alexis's Life Points depleted.

**Alexis:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 2500

* * *

"Game over." Kurogasa smirked rubbing the bridge of his nose as the holograms disappeared. Jasmine and Mindy were stunned at Alexis losing.

"Yay! You won!" Syrus cheered.

"Told ya I'd win." The Kamen Rider duelist said turning towards him. "Did you get all that?"

"Uh–huh." Syrus nodded as he stopped the recording on his Duel Pilot. "Jaden's gonna love this duel when he sees it." At the point, Alexis's boat came together with Kurogasa's.

"Good job," Alexis told Kurogasa.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for causing you girls so much trouble," Syrus apologized.

"It's fine. I mean you were set up after all," Alexis told him.

"We'll let you off the hook this time," Jasmine told them. "Just don't go coming back here again late at night." Kurogasa laughed and shook his head. Next to him Syrus was nodding his head furiously.

"Good match Alexis. Let's have a rematch one day yeah?" Kurogasa suggested to Alexis.

"I'd love that."

"Cool. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Syrus and get out of here before anything else happens." The Rider duelist then turned towards Syrus. "Get to rowing Sy!"

"Wha–What?!" Syrus exclaimed. "Why do _I_ have to row?"

"I just dueled to keep our butts in the Academy. I wanna rest a bit." Syrus opened his mouth to complain but closed it a moment later. He knew Kurogasa was right, and it was his fault for dragging them here.

"Okay." Syrus then started to row them across the lake. The girls watched as they went, and started to laugh when Kurogasa had to start rowing himself since Syrus couldn't get them that far since he was tired too.

Mindy turned toward Alexis who had a smile on her face. "So what do you think of the Kamen Rider Duelist Alexis?" she asked.

"He's… interesting," Alexis replied. "Let's follow their example and head back into our dorm. Miss Fontaine will be mad if we're not back before curfew."

The girls agreed and Mindy starting rowing the boat back to their dorm. As Mindy rowed the boat, Jasmine looked on at Alexis for a bit. _'I've never seen Alexis act this way,'_ Jasmine thought. _'Is she… actually falling for that Ra?'_

Crowler also watched Kurogasa departing. "So it's true of what Chazz and his group are talking about… that Ra Reject with those Kamen Rider cards has been beating my Obelisk students in a duel…" he hissed. "I'll find some way to make him pay… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

* * *

After sneaking Syrus back to his dorm, Kurogasa hustled back into his own. As he lied down on his bed he let out an exhausted sigh. "Damn, what a night," he whispered to himself.

_"I agree with that,"_ Urataros told him as he appeared. _"You set off a trap, helped out a friend, dueled a very beautiful girl and won. I say that is a pretty eventful night."_

_"You should go out to lunch with Hime one day,"_ Sieg told him. _"I would like to be in her company again."_

"Sure sure," Kurogasa yawned. Just then, Kabuto, or Souji Tendou appeared as he did his signature hand pose raising his hand and pointing a finger in the air.

_"Obaachan_ (8) _said this: Flowers can make any girl glow."_

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Kurogasa asked.

_"I'm just giving you some advice,"_ Tendou replied. _"Take it from me, the man who shall rule over all."_

_"Just don't rush into it though,"_ Faiz, a.k.a. Takumi Inui, said as he appeared. _"Be sure to get to know her first and see what she is like."_

"Again, I don't get why you guys keep talking about my love life."

_"We're just looking out for you."_ Ryuki or Shinji Kido said as he appeared along with Kuuga or Yuusuke Godai.

_"You gotta keep that smile of yours up until you find your father. And that Alexis girl is helping keeping that smile."_ Kuuga said.

"Great, why don't we just have _everyone_ come and guide me on my love life," Kurogasa muttered sarcastically.

_"That's actually a great idea,"_ Tsukasa told him as he appeared. _"Everyone come out."_

"What?! No! I was being sarcastic!" Kurogasa yelled frantically, but it was too late. Suddenly the room was full of Riders. "You've got to be kidding me…" He sweat dropped.

_"We're all here for you buddy."_ Gentarou said.

_"And willing to help out too."_ Eiji added.

_"And I'll even look up some books on tips on how to help improve your love life. Just give me some keywords and we'll go from there."_ Philip said.

"DAMMIT! JUST LET ME SLEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

* * *

Poor Kurogasa… Anyways, wow! 10,000+ words yet again! I gotta say, this chapter turned out pretty good. And yes, I had to debut Cyber Tutu early, but hey I was running out of cards for Alexis to use people. You can't blame me for that! Anyways, thanks to Zodiac–Aries for helping me out on this chapter and the last two chapters of this story! Until next time, review!

(1) – Bear

(2) – Yes

(3) – Mind if I reel you in?

(4) – Advent! To the top!

(5) – Princess

(6) – Senpai is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues in a school, a dojo, or sports club.

(7) – Our hissatsu attack!

(8) – Grandmother


	4. Raring To Go

Okay guys, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! And wow, it's only the 3rd chapter and I'm already at 40+ reviews! Thanks guys! Oh, and there's an OC I will introduce. Her name is Rika Ryusaki and she's all created by me! Hope you like her! Oh, and Duelist of Dawn, helped me out in one duel in this chapter. Thanks dude. So let's continue this story!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Raring To Go

It was now the day before the first promotional exam of the year. The lecture was being given to the class by Professor Banner. The first day was so the students can get to know the teachers well, but since then, they changed the class schedule around. As of now, Professor Banner was the last teacher for the day. As class ended, Professor Banner spoke up before the students left.

"As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by me." Professor Banner informed. "The written exam will start at exactly 9:00. And after, the dueling exams will start at 2:00 in the gymnasium, where duelists will be paired off against each other from their own dorms in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, stay were they are. So study well children!" The students then got up and left the classroom and into the hallways with Kurogasa walking out as well. Today he was wearing a black shirt with a silver colored symbol of a beetle with a gold symbol of a spade on the beetle in the middle.

"Alright there, old chap?" Kurogasa turned to see Bastion walking towards him and now they are walking together.

"Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow's exams." Kurogasa answered.

"Well, no worries then…" Bastion said. "You'll be able to breeze through the written and dueling exams with no problems at all."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Of course. Just don't be paired up with me when it comes to the dueling exam." Bastion smirked.

"That statement screams "challenge" loud and clear you know." Kurogasa smirked back.

"Perhaps another time, but now, it's time to study."

"Oh, right. Well we better get to studying at the library then."

* * *

After about a few hours of reading, the Ra Yellow boys left and went their separate ways. Right now, Kurogasa was heading back to the dorm cafeteria for some food until he ran into Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Slifer dudes." Kurogasa greeted.

"Hey Kurogasa!" Jaden greeted. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just got out from the library studying and about to about to grab some grub from my dorm. Wanna join?"

"Sure!" Jaden grinned.

"You sure about that?" Syrus asked uncertain.

"Why not?" Kurogasa asked back. "If it's the discriminatory thing you're worried about, then don't worry about it. I'll make sure those guys back off."

"Hey Ra Reject!" He turned around to see Raizou. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Raizou said.

"You again?" Kurogasa groaned. "What do you want _now_ Raizou?"

"I want a rematch against you!" Raizou declared holding up their duel disks.

"I could give that to you but, I don't have my duel disk on me so…"

"We'll have to fight the old fashioned way!" Raizou interrupted, assuming a boxer's stance.

"You won't be doing that anytime soon." They were interrupted by a girl wearing the Obelisk girls' uniform. She was about 15, had long burgundy hair that fell to her mid–back and has brown eyes carrying a duel disk and deck. And she had a body figure that could rival Alexis's. Kurogasa recognized who it was. "Do it and the Disciplinary Action Squad will arrest you."

"And you are?" Raizou spoke.

"Rika? Is that you?" Kurogasa asked. The girl in question turned around to see Kurogasa.

"Hey there Kurogasa! Long time no see!" Rika greeted.

"Yeah, it has been."

_"Huh?! Rika–neechan_ (1) _is here? Where is she? Where is she?"_ Ryuutaros said as he appeared looking around until he saw her. _"Rika–neechan!"_ Ryuutaros cried out happily jumping up and down waving at her.

"Hey there Ryuuta!" Rika greeted waving at him.

"You know her?" Syrus asked.

"And she can see and talk to Duel Monster Spirits too?" Jaden asked too.

"Yes and yes. She's a neighbor of mine. Every now and then I'd stop by at her old man's restaurant whenever I don't have anything to eat at home." Kurogasa explained.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Raizou said mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting back to you." Rika said a bit annoyed turning back to Raizou. "Getting back to you, you need to stop harassing the lower dorms. It's making our dorm look bad."

"I still want my duel!" Raizou demanded.

"Then you can duel with me." She said as he held up her duel disk. "Take or leave it." Raizou thought about this for a while until he made his decision.

"Fine…" Raizou said, and then activated his duel disk with her doing the same. Both players then drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Rika:** 4000

**Raizou:** 4000

"Ladies first!" Rika declared drawing her sixth card. "You know, there are two things I love besides family and friends: Dueling and cooking food. So what better way to do that than combine those together in Duel Monsters? Now serving, Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer in ATK mode!" From a flash of light, a short man wearing a purple, kung–fu outfit appeared. The weird thing was not that fact that he wielded two spoons for weapons; it was the fact that his head was a fried rice dish and that it had eyes. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

_"Fried Ricer! HA! HA! Fried Ricer!"_ The humanoid fried rice dish cried out getting in a battle stance.

"What the–!" Raizou gaped who was a bit weirded out by her monster.

"Monster based on food?" Jaden asked. "Now I've seen it _all_! It's gotten me hungry already!"

"Yep. Her cards were also made along with my Kamen Riders." Kurogasa explained.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Rika finished placing a reverse card on the field. Raizou soon got over his weirded out stage.

"You think that little side dish will help ya? Think again! My draw!" Raizou declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!" A middle aged man with blond hair appeared on the field. He had a sword in each hand and was wearing steal knight armor on his body. Behind him was a billowing red cape (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!" A carbon copy of the knight appeared next to the first one. "Then I'll activate A. Forces! For every Spellcaster or Warrior on my side of the field, my Warrior types get an extra 200 ATK point boost each. I got two warrior types on the field. So that is a 400 point boost to each of my monsters."

Marauding Captain: (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 400) X2

"Now my first Marauding Captain will take out that side dish!" One of the warriors lifted up his sword and was about to slash at it.

"I activate a Trap!" She said revealing a trap card. It depicted a chef secretly adding something into a pan filled with food. "Secret Ingredient! This allows me to add an Equip Spell with "Power Topping" in its name and play it during the Battle Phase! And then it's sent to the Graveyard after." She took out her deck and looked through it and selected a card. "Now I'll play Power Topping – Iceberg Lettuce! This grants Fried Ricer 1000 ATK!" A green lettuce appeared over Fried Ricer's head and then it shredded into pieces and the pieces surrounded Fried Ricer glowing and powering up Fried Ricer.

Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer (4/ATK: 1600–2600/DEF: 1200)

"Counterattack!" Rika commanded. Fried Ricer blocked the sword with his spoons, knocking the swordsman back and then whacking him in the head, destroying him into pixels.

**Rika:** 4000

**Raizou:** 3000

The other Marauding Captain's ATK went down as well.

Marauding Captain (3/ATK: 1600–1400/DEF: 400)

"Grr… I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Raizou growled. Iceberg Lettuce was sent to the Graveyard, and this Fried Ricer's ATK dropped back to its original stats.

"My draw again!" Rika declared drawing her next card. I play the Spell, Meal Ticket!" She announced, inserting the card into his disk. It depicted a blue card with a red border with a yin–yang sign in the middle. "This adds another Foodon to my Hand!" She then searched through his deck and found another card. She then shuffled the deck and put it back into the disk. "Now serving Fighting Foodon – Omelet to join!" With a puff of smoke, a small omelet appeared in the sky. It had fox–like ears and a tail. (2/ATK: 700/DEF: 500)

_"Omelet!"_ The fox–like omelet cried out.

"Now I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon another monster this turn. Now serving Fighting Foodon – Hot Doggone–it!" An anthropomorphic hot dog wearing cowboy clothes carrying a gun of ketchup and mustard appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100). "And I'll equip him with Power Topping – Eggs! Giving him a 400 ATK point boost. The same process happened like it did with Fried Ricer only this time it was eggs.

Fighting Foodon – Hot Doggone–It (4/ATK: 1500–1900/DEF: 1100)

"First off, I'll Omelet attack… you directly!" Rika declared.

"What?!" Raizou gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I can, as long as I have another Fighting Foodon on the field. And I forgot to mention that Omelet can't targeted by your Monster as long as another Fighting Foodon is on the field as well!" Rika countered. That got him to shut up as the fox–like omelet fired a laser from its tail, striking the enemy's duel disk.

**Rika:** 4000

**Raizou:** 2300

"Man, Rika's dominating!" Jaden said impressed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Syrus agreed.

"Now Hot Doggone–It take out his Marauding Captain!" Rika commanded.

_"You got it Partner!"_ The hot dog said aiming his ketchup and mustard gun at the warrior. _"Have a taste of my ketchup and mustard!"_ He yelled as he fired a stream of them at the warrior. The ketchup and mustard hit the blonde armored warrior destroying it into pixels.

**Rika:** 4000

**Raizou:** 1700

"Ha! You fell for it! I activate the trap Michizure!" Raizou countered revealing the trap. "Since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of yours and I'll take out that hot dog!"

_"Hot Doggone–It…" _The hot dog groaned as he was destroyed into pixels.

"I'll place my last card facedown and end my turn." Rika sighed.

"My turn! Draw!" Raizou declared drawing his next card. He grinned at what he got. "Since you have two Monsters on your field, I can special summon The Fiend Megacyber in ATK mode! A yellow armored spiky warrior with robes that goes down its waist. (6/ATK: 2200–2400/DEF: 1200). Then I'll summon my Warrior Dai Grepher in ATK mode!" A warrior with a glowing blue sword appeared (4/ATK: 1700–2100/DEF: 1600), (6/2400–2600/1200) "Then I'll equip my Fiend Megacyber with Megamorph and its ATK points double since my Life Points are lower than yours!" Fiend Megacyber glowed with power.

The Fiend Megacyber (6/ATK: 2200–4400–4800/DEF: 1200)

"Dai Grepher, go for Fried Ricer and Fiend Megacyber, hit Omelet!" Raizou commanded. Dai Grepher charged towards Fried Ricer and slashed at him with his sword. Fried Ricer tried to defend with his spoons but to no avail as he was destroyed into pixels.

**Rika:** 3900

**Raizou:** 2200

"Go Megacyber!"

Fiend Megacyber punched at Omelet and the fox–like omelet cried out in pain.

"I activate Nutrient Z!" She said revealing her trap. "Since you're about to deal at least 2000 points of damage, I gain 4000 first!"

**Rika:** 7900

**Raizou:** 2200

Omelet then turned into a puff of smoke.

**Rika:** 3800

**Raizou:** 2200

"I'll end my turn there." Raizou said.

"It's my move!" She drew her next card. "I play Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards in my Hand. But I must discard my entire Hand after the 5th Standby Phase." She draws five cards. "Next, I play Card Destruction! I discard all my cards in Hand and redraw the same number. And since you don't have any cards in your hand, well, you don't get any." Raizou growled at this as she did as the card instructed.

"Why did she do _that_?" Syrus asked confused.

"Don't know. Whatever it is, she's got something planned." Kurogasa stated.

Rika looked at her hand. "Now I play Pot of Greed." She said playing it and then drew two. She smirked at what she got. "Time for your last meal! First I'll play Junk Dealer to revive two Warrior Monsters with ATK stats cut in half. I serve up Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling and Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy!" A monster with the body of a small man, wearing orange kung–fu robes with a green belt and the head of a deep–fried shrimp (3/ATK: 1200–600/DEF: 1300) And a humanoid Foodon, wearing green kung–fu clothing with a yellow belt and with the head of a green pea–topped shumai dumpling appeared. (4/ATK: 1400–700/DEF: 1400)

_"Shrimp Daddy!"_

_"Sir Dumpling! Jolly good! Smashing!"_ The humanoid dumpling said as did a few karate moves.

"And then I'll play Monster Reborn to serve up Fighting Foodon – Dim' Sumthin Special!" A green, serpentine dragon which had the head of a Dim Sum dish appeared. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2450)

"And now serving Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs!" Jumping out of the card, were about five to eight pieces of living, blackened meatballs. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Hahahahahaha! Burnt Meatballs? Seriously? That's the lamest monster I've ever seen!" Raizou laughed. The meatballs then started crying.

_"That's just cruel…"_ said one meatball.

_"How could you say that to us?"_ said another

_"I knew it… we're useless…"_ said a third.

"Don't listen to him Burnt Meatballs." Rika said. "You're not useless. Which is why I'll play _this_! The spell, Platinum Meal Ticket!" She said playing the card showing a silver colored Meal Ticket.

"Oh boy, Raizou's in for it now…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus asked confused.

"You'll see…"

"With all the appetizers in place on my field, I can sacrifice them all to Special Summon this card from Hand or Deck! Meet my Special of the Day! Now serving Deluxe Fighting Foodon –Feastivus!"

The monsters on Rika's field had jumped into the sky, which the Meal Ticket was located and sucked them inside. A shine came from the ticket, and a roar was sounded. Soon, a giant purple dragon with sky blue wings with red membranes, blood red eyes, a red ring around his neck with a dumpling, dim sum, shrimp and a star on it. And on the tip of his tail is a flame that burned brightly. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"Oh man…" Syrus said bugging out a bit.

"You said it…" Jaden added also bugging out. "That is one huge dragon."

"Like I said, Raizou's in for it now." Kurogasa muttered.

"So what? It's still not enough to beat me!" Raizou stated.

"It is when I play this! Power Topping – Tabasco Sauce!" She inserted the card, which caused a bottle of Tabasco Sauce poured all over the dragon monster. "Now its ATK power doubles for the turn!"

"WHAT?!" Raizou yelled as Feastivus roared with pride. (8/ATK: 3000–6000/DEF: 2500)

"Finish it Feastivus! Burn Warrior Dai Grepher to a crisp!" Rika commanded. And that it did. Feastivus inhaled and breathed out fire out its mouth and towards Dai Grepher. The latter tried to defend with his sword, but the sword melted instantly and Dai Grepher was burned alive before being destroyed into pixels.

**Rika:** 3800

**Raizou:** 0

* * *

The holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. Rika glared at Raizou. "Maybe now that'll teach you not to mess with the lower dorms."

"Grr… I'll remember this!" Raizou growled before running off.

"Hmph… what a jerk." Rika scoffed before turning to the boys. "You guys good?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Kurogasa answered. "It's good to see you again Rika."

"You too." Rika greeted.

"How's your old man doing?"

"Doing good. Mom and Dad are running the restaurant while I'm here." Rika answered.

"That's good."

"By the way, name's Jaden Yuki."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too guys." Rika greeted before turning back to Kurogasa. "So… any… news about your dad?"

Kurogasa only sighed at this. "No… still nothing…" He answered a little sad. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he's out there somewhere…" Rika said.

"Me too…"

"Yeah uh…" Jaden interrupted the two making them look at him while Jaden scratched the back of his head while looking away. "Syrus showed me that duel you had with Alexis. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"It's alright Jaden." The Kamen Rider Duelist waved off. "I'll find him one day, I know I will. But now, let's not ponder at that. Right now, let's have an impromptu celebration lunch of Rika beating the crap out of Raizou in dueling!" Jaden, Syrus, and Rika cheered at that, and the group went over on their way to the Ra Dorm.

* * *

(Test Day!)

The next day, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. It was like they were heading off to war or something. "Attention all craft," the Captain spoke to his crew. "I know it's been a long journey, it seems like the whole world's been trying to get through our defense, but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our final objective with our payload safe. So, full steam ahead men. This is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

(At the Slifer Red Dorm)

"Jaden, wake up." Syrus said nudging Jaden to wake up. "The tests are today and we don't wanna be…"

"WRONG!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Because I played a trap!" Jaden was still sleeping and turned over on the bed.

Syrus groaned, "Why can't he ever sleep in defense mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

"Duh, Syrus…"

The blue haired Slifer looked up to see a heavyset boy with a koala like face. His name is Chumley Huffington. He was looking down on him, head propped up on his arms. "You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him sleep it off and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I don't get _anything_ you're saying."

"Just think about it. After today's Written Test, we have a Field Test. And it'll be totally lishus for us both if Jaden slept right through it. The Field Test is where they pick class members against each other in a duel and I don't wanna duel the guy that beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out. _Now_ do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it alright!" Syrus glared at Chumley, "And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years!" He turned back to Jaden who is still sleeping, "Jaden, wake up already, we're already late, I'll save you a seat! Hurry!" And with that he ran out the door.

Chumley sighed, "Fine… Plan B, it is."

* * *

(At the Ra Yellow Dorm)

Kurogasa was enjoying his peaceful sleep. The pillow was soft, the blanket was comfortable, and he was just content on sleeping, but he was about to get a big wake up call. Fourze appeared in spirit form and snickered as he switched his Launcher Switch with the Beat Switch.

**BEAT**

Fourze then hit the switch on.

**BEAT ON**

Soon a red beat box appeared on his right leg and held up on Kurogasa's ear. _"Rise and shine buddy!"_ Fourze yelled as he turned on the beat box.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled as he jolted up from his bed covering his ears as he fell on the floor back first. "OW!" He cried out in pain from falling over as Fourze turned off the Beat Switch. He then rubbed his ears allowing for a while before looking at Fourze. "Damn Gentarou, what the heck?!" He snapped.

_"Sorry, but I had to use _something _to wake you up."_ The Rider apologized. _"And to remind you, it's test day today."_

"Thanks for that and waking me up; just don't put that thing in my ear again. I've nearly gone deaf." Kurogasa said still rubbing his ears.

_"Anything for you buddy."_ Gentarou said giving a thumbs up as he disappeared. Kurogasa then went on to get changed into his uniform. For his shirt, he wears a black shirt with a gold colored Kabuto symbol with the word ZECT in the middle. After getting ready, he heard knocking on the door. Kurogasa went over to the door to open it and revealed to be Bastion.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Bastion greeted. "Ready for the test?"

"Yeah, I guess. But first, something to fill up my stomach. Breakfast."

"I'll second to that." Bastion agreed as Kurogasa closed the door to his room and locked it taking his room key with him and the two headed over to the cafeteria for breakfast. "By the way, what was that booming noise I heard just now?" Kurogasa flinched at that and looked at him a bit surprised before calming himself down and turning his head back to facing the hallway.

"Uh… let's just say I had the alarm clock on too loud and leave it at that." Kurogasa said. Bastion looked at him suspiciously for a little bit until he shrugged it off.

* * *

(Later on, in the test room with Prof. Banner)

By now, after breakfast, most of the students were well into the test already. The Obelisks and Ras were doing pretty well, but most of the Slifers were having trouble as it is. For Kurogasa, he was getting the test done, and was already half way done. He should be done in another half hour or so.

_'Man, this test is easy.'_ Kurogasa thought as he was filling in an answer on his test. _'Then again, it_ is _the first one, so it's expected I guess.'_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Man that five course breakfast Chumley cooked, sure was something!" Jaden had finally got out of bed and was dashing to the testing room despite how late he was. Along the path, a heavy–set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls and glasses was having trouble pushing a van that was out of gas by the look of things. Jaden dashed right by her, kicking up a cloud of dust around the woman. But then Jaden skidded to a stop. "To be a gentleman or on time?" He asked himself. "Oh well, seeing as I'm never on time…" He ran back behind the van and gave a helping hand. "Never fear, Jaden's here!"

"Oh good! You must be from the auto club!" The woman replied, thankful for the help.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you," Jaden responded. "I'm just your average good deed dude."

"Isn't that nice?" She replied, but then the van started moving back downhill.

"It'd be nice, if I pushed!" Jaden grunted, pushing the back of the van again. "Now I can skip the gym!"

"You're such a sweet boy!" She said gratefully. "I'll remember this!"

"How about next time, you'll remember that extended warranty." Jaden grunted, but still smiling.

* * *

(Back in the test room...)

"You have forty–five minutes left to finish your test." Banner said to all the students, taking the test. Or at least, everyone that's not asleep. Syrus was falling asleep after all the all–night crammed up studying he was doing.

"…counters a Field Spell… which counters…" Syrus said drowsily. He didn't even answer a single question on the test.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam…" Syrus woke up to Jaden's smiling face.

"You're here." Syrus smiled a bit.

"You two want to keep it down?" Chazz said from his seat up top. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"Hey, I always plan on passing; it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden…" The argument was cut short when Banner called him. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

"Be there in a jiff!" He said as he went to get his exam.

_'He_ better _be.'_ Alexis thought. _'We're already about fifteen minutes into this test. He'd be lucky to even_ finish_.'_

_'Look at him.'_ Bastion thought. _'Tardy and puerile. If only he applied himself, he would be a great duelist.'_

_'Man, I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing.'_ Rika thought.

After another forty–five minutes, Kurogasa had finally finished the last Duel Puzzle on the test. That one he was having the hardest trying to figure out. As Kurogasa gave his test to Banner and started walking back up to his seat, the latter cleared his throat, "All right, children, the written exam is now over. Now please walk, do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear…"

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students got up from their seats and started running out with Kurogasa having no time to react being trampled over. "Uwhoaaaaa!" Kurogasa yelled as he fell down back first. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He said as he was being run over by the sea of students who went to get first dibs on the rare cards as they ran out from the classroom. Of course, only Alexis and Chazz walked out and not run. Soon, only Jaden and Syrus, who slept through the whole thing, Bastion and Kurogasa who was still on the floor twitching were left. "Ow…" Kurogasa groaned as he now had shoe prints all over his face and clothes.

"You okay there old chum?" Bastion asked half concerned and half amused as he came up to him.

"Besides being trampled over by a mob of students who want to get first dibs on rare cards, yeah, I'm fine." Kurogasa groaned as he slowly got up from the floor with Bastion helping him up and Kurogasa rubbing off the shoes prints off his face. "Thanks. Man, talk about a rush hour."

"No kidding. Everyone's trying to improve their decks for the Field Test later on today so it's no surprise there." He then turned to Jaden and Syrus who are still sleeping. "Our friends Syrus and Jaden probably would benefit from the rare cards too."

"Better wake them up then," Kurogasa sighed. Both Ra Yellow boys went across the room and got to the snoozing Slifer pair. "OI! WAKE UP!" He yelled loudly.

"Aaahhhhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats. Both of them looked to see Bastion and Kurogasa. Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Then what'll be the point of waking you up then?" Kurogasa asked rhetorically.

"*Yawn* Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now." Bastion answered.

"Oh man…" Syrus groaned sadly. "I blew it… I studied all night for nothing."

"You know, if this were a class for melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden said.

"Cheer up man." Kurogasa assured Syrus. "There's always next time."

"Anyways, everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they're all gone." Bastion said.

"Really?! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! C'mon Syrus! There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!" He said as he grabbed Syrus, much to the latter's dismay, and dragged him out of the room.

"Are you gonna go too?" Kurogasa asked Bastion.

"No. One errant card and the delicate balance of my deck would be thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Oh Kurogasa." Professor Banner called making the Kamen Rider duelist turned to him. "Before you leave, I have something for you."

"Oh?" Kurogasa wondered as he walked down the steps and to his front desk with Bastion following. "What is it?"

"It's this." Professor Banner said as took it out of his pocket and gave it to him. It was… a pack of cards with a note attached to it.

"A pack of cards?!" Kurogasa gaped a bit.

"Yes. It was given to me by Chancellor Sheppard who got it by mail earlier this morning." Banner explained.

"I see. Thanks Professor." He said then turned to Bastion. "I guess I'll see you at the Gymnasium then for the Field Test."

"Uh–huh." Bastion replied and with that, Kurogasa left the classroom.

* * *

At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get first dibs on the rare cards before anybody else… then a group of guards suddenly came running towards the card shop and formed two lines to make an aisle.

"Oh children!" the Captain called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. "Then come and get them." The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table… but it was empty!

Every student fell down anime style before getting back up. "Where'd they all go?!" A student demanded.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve," the counter girl said.

"And I was here first, so I took everyone!" The man replied. The crowd then went away, with their heads hung low.

* * *

Later, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack. "Oh man! Don't tell me they're all out of cards already!" Syrus cried out. They ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.

"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some, not one," Jaden complained.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered.

"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz." Raizou said.

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are _you_?" Chazz asked.

"Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

"That's him!" Torimaki cried. "That's the guy who took all of the rare cards!"

"Rare cards, _what_ rare cards? Oh, you mean… _these_?!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of the disguise," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, Chazz? Well, how about _now_!" He threw off his hat to reveal himself…

"Oh, it's just Crowler…" Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler fell down anime style before getting back up. "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the Field Test?!"

"But we're not in the same dorm," Chazz pointed out. "So I _can't_ be his test opponent!"

"Well I'll _make_ that happen, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the Field Test against him. Put him in his place once and for all in front of the entire Academy!" Crowler said as he laughed evilly. Little did they know that a certain Kamen Rider spirit who specializes in investigations was watching. He saw what he saw just now, and the incident at the card shop. Not to mention that he was inside the card shop when it happened too.

_"That's not good…"_ Philip said, the right side flickering.

_"We better tell Kurogasa…"_ Shotaro added, the left side flickered. And then W disappeared.

* * *

After lunch, Kurogasa was in his room changing some cards in his deck, mostly spells and traps, and then changed into a new shirt, blazers, and pair of pants. His shirt was black and had a gold Agito logo. He now looked at the pack of cards he had recently gotten. OOO appeared in spirit form.

_"Who's the letter from?"_ Eiji asked.

"Don't know." Kurogasa answered as he now opened the note. "It's from Pegasus." He said as he now read the letter.

_Dear Kurogasa,_

_I hope that this pack of cards and note came to you alright. Inside, are eight brand new cards I made specifically for your deck. Use them well. And I hope that you find your father soon._

_Signed,_

_Maximillion Pegasus_

_"From Pegasus huh? That was nice of him."_ OOO said.

"Yeah. Well, let's see what we got." Kurogasa said as he opened up the pack from its silver colored package prison and it revealed as Pegasus said in the letter, seven brand new cards specifically made for his deck. Kurogasa grinned at this. "Hey, look at this; you got a new form to go in Eiji! There's also a Spell Card to call that new form out, and your two weapons are here too."

_"Oh good."_ Eiji said.

"And it looks I got a Field Spell, another Spell, and two traps to go with the deck too. Yeah, these cards will definitely be good for the deck." Kurogasa said and added them to his deck. Just then, W appeared in spirit form.

_"Kurogasa, we just saw something we should tell you about."_ Philip said, the right side flickering.

_"And it's not good…"_ Shotaro said, the left side flickering.

A couple minutes later…

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa shouted. "Crowler took all the rare cards that was shipped in this morning and gave them to Chazz so he can beat Jaden in the Field Test?!"

_"Pretty much."_ Shotaro said.

_"Why would he even do such a thing?"_ Eiji asked.

"Damn… it's all because Jaden beat Crowler at the entrance exams and he's been seething from that ever since." Kurogasa growled. "I'm telling ya, this whole social status thing between the dorms is ridiculous and Crowler's probably the bane of it all."

_"Well then, give him an ass kickin'!"_ Momotaros said as he appeared.

"It's not that simple Momotaros." Kurogasa said. "By all means, I'd love to, but if I do that, I could definitely get expelled. And also, even if I did tell the teachers what Shotaro and Philip told me, they wouldn't believe me because I don't have any clear evidence. Well… technically yes because of you Shotaro and Philip, but they probably wouldn't believe I have all of you and the others as Duel Spirits." Kurogasa paced around the room like a tiger in a cage for a while thinking of what to do before coming to a decision. "I guess the best thing we can do is hope Jaden can win against Chazz to foil Crowler's plan."

_"Are you sure that's a wise decision?"_ Eiji asked.

"No doubt it's not the best decision, but it's better than nothing. Let's head to the gymnasium for our Field Test."

* * *

At 2:00, The Field Test had begun. There were six dueling fields side by side. As he walked up to his field, he saw his opponent, who was also a Ra Yellow, who had pale forest green hair. His name was Brier. He met him during the first day of Duel Academy at the Welcome Dinner. He was a great duelist, but the problem is, he's shy crowds and around people.

"Hey Brier. Looks like I'll be your test opponent today." Kurogasa greeted.

"Y–Yeah, I guess…" Brier said shyly while stammering.

"Dude, just relax. You'll do fine." The Kamen Rider Duelist assured him.

"I–I know… but…" Brier began.

"Look, don't worry about the people watching, just focus on me and the duel, and you'll do fine."

"O–Okay." Brier said then straightened himself out. "Alright, let's do this!" He said activating his duel disk.

"That's more like it." Kurogasa smirked and took his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He then inserted the deck into disk turning it from standby to active. Both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Brier:** 4000

"I'll start first!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. He looked at his hand and smiled at what he got. "Nice… First I'll summon my Kamen Rider Blade in ATK mode!" a silhouetted man appeared, placed a card in the Blay Buckle and wrapped it around his waist. A pulsing noise could be heard until he said, _"Henshin!"_ He then pulled a lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the second silhouetted man, with the latter simply walking through it turning into Blade (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "And next since I have Kamen Rider Blade on the field, I can tribute him to change him into his final form!"

"F–Final Form?" Brier asked a bit scared.

"That's right." Kurogasa confirmed. "So now I'll tribute Blade in order Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" Blade then equipped himself with the Absorb Rouzer and placed on his left arm. The Rider drew his sword and turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he closed the sword again. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Rouzer.

**EVOLUTION KING**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals of sort on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, a large sword called the King Rouzer appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400). Everyone looked at Blade in his final form in awe.

"Oh man…" Brier groaned.

"Relax Brier, it's just only my first turn, and I can't attack anyways. But that aside, from now on, as long as Blade in his King Form, on the field, I can draw two cards every round."

"My word! He just raised his chances of drawing a good card." Bastion gasped a bit. "And all in that one Monster."

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move." Kurogasa finished as he placed a reverse card on the field.

"A–Alright then. I–It's my turn! Draw!" Brier declared drawing his next card. "I–I summon Goblin Attack Force in ATK mode!" A mob of four green goblins in armor appeared on the field with clubs in hand (4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0). "And then I'll play the Quick–Play Spell, Forbidden Chalice! I raise its ATK by 400 and its effect is negated for the turn." A goblet of water appeared over the goblins and poured holy water over them.

Goblin Attack Force (4/ATK: 2300–2700/DEF: 0)

"Nice. That way, after it attacks, it won't go to DEF mode after. That's pretty good." Kurogasa complimented.

"U–Uh, thanks." Brier said. "Now I'll attack Kamen Rider Blade – King Form with my Goblin Attack Force!" Brier declared. The mob of goblins then ran over to Blade with their clubs ready to strike.

"Activate Trap!" Kurogasa countered revealing it. "Negate Attack! This will stop your attack and end the Battle Phase immediately!" A clear vortex appeared in front of Blade and blocked the attack, knocking the mob of goblins back to Brier's side of the field.

"Urgh… I'll place one card facedown." Brier stated placing a reverse card on the field. "T–That ends my turn." Goblin Attack Force's stats went to normal.

"My move!" Kurogasa declared drawing his two cards thanks to Kamen Rider Blade in King Form making his hand now at five. "Well, whaddya know? A new card I got this morning. And I'll play it. I play the Field Spell, Kamen Rider City!" He declared. A slot for the Field Spell opened up and placed it in there. By now, tall skyscrapers and buildings rose up from the grounds much like Jaden's Skyscraper. Surrounding them in the city, were 13 thirteen buildings, and each one had a different logo of each Heisei Era Kamen Rider. "And you'll see it its effect as soon as I have Kamen Rider Blade attack Goblin Attack Force!" Five cards came out of the Kamen Rider and got them in his hand. He then placed each card into the King Rouzer where there's a card slot near the cross guard.

**SPADE TEN**

**SPADE JACK**

**SPADE QUEEN**

**SPADE KING**

**SPADE ACE**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him in that order leading to the mob of goblins. He ran towards the mob passing each through each hologram card. When he got through the last one, he slashed at the mob of goblins and the latter was destroyed into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Brier:** 3700

"Now Kamen Rider City's effect activates! Whenever I destroy a Monster, I can Special Summon a Kamen Rider in my deck with 300 more ATK. And I choose Kamen Rider Kabuto!" The tall building with the Kabuto symbol glowed and light shot down from it. The light faded and a silhouetted man appeared with his belt on already and then raises his hand in the air. A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere and flew into his hand. _"Henshin!"_ He then placed the mechanical red beetle onto his belt.

**HENSHIN**

Hexagons appeared to form around the silhouetted man and soon he was encased in a very bulky grey armor with a blue lens piece becoming Kabuto. He then flipped the horn of the mechanical red beetle slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit. _"Cast off!"_ Kabuto then flipped the horn completely.

**CAST OFF**

The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lens piece, making it look like he now has two eyes (4/ATK: 1550–1850/DEF: 1350).

**CHANGE BEETLE**

"Too bad for me, because I can't attack with the Monster that was special summoned." Brier sighed in relief. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"M–My turn!" Brier declared drawing his next card. "I activate Earthquake to switch all monsters to DEF mode!" The floor shook on the field and Blade and Kabuto were forced on their knees. "Then I activate my facedown card, Micro Ray!" He said next revealing his facedown. "Kamen Rider Blade's King DEF 0!" A light shined on Blade causing the latter to cover his eyes.

Kamen Rider Blade – King Form (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400–0)

"Now I summon Asura Priest!" A blue skinned man with yellow lines all over with three heads blue hair tied in a ponytail wearing robes with six arms appeared (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000). "And next I'll equip him with Big Bang Shot to increase his ATK by 400 and the ability to deal Piercing Damage!" Asura Priest with power.

Asura Priest (4/ATK: 1700–2100/DEF: 1000)

"This is gonna hurt…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Now I'll attack both your Kamen Rider Blade – King Form and Kabuto!" Brier declared. Asura Priest then puts his three pairs of hands together chanted something ominous before his eyes opened up glowing yellow and send blue energy in the form of hands and crushed Blade and Kabuto.

**Kurogasa:** 1150

**Brier:** 3700

"I'll end there. And now Asura Priest goes back to hand since he's a Spirit." Brier said as Asura Priest disappeared and Brier placed the card back in his hand. And Big Bang Shot was destroyed.

"Wow, for someone who's nervous, you got a good chunk at my Life Points. Pretty good."

"Thanks." Brier thanked.

"I better step it up. My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing one card. "Nice… I'll activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted bringing back Kabuto!" Kurogasa said revealing his facedown. Kabuto reappeared on the field. "Now I'll tribute him to Special Summon Kamen Rider Kabuto – Hyper Form!" He said as he placed his initial form in the Graveyard and replaced it with his final form. A small grey like lever device appeared from a dimension and Kabuto caught it.

"Obaachan said this." Kabuto said doing his signature pose. "'My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution.'" He then placed the small lever device on the side of his belt. _"Hyper Cast Off…"_ He said pressed the lever down until it went back up.

**HYPER CAST OFF!**

Electricity crackled through his entire armor and soon the beetle–like horn extended making it larger and bigger. And his armor got a little bulkier and more sturdier. (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2500)

**CHANGE HYPER BEETLE**

"Now I'll have Kabuto attack you directly!" Kurogasa declared.

"I–I'll play this! The Quick–Play Spell, Quick Summon, I'll summon Asura Priest in DEF mode facedown!" A card appeared horizontally facedown. But nonetheless, Kabuto continued his attack.

_"Hyper Clock Up…"_ Souji said pressing the button on the lever device.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

His armor opened up with steam coming off of the armor and the back of his armor opened up too to reveal a set of energy wings. And small fin–like wings extended from his arms and legs. At that point, Kabuto went for the facedown Asura Priest and attacked it. Smoke plumed and Asura Priest was sent flying up in the air. Kabuto then pressed the lever down on the Hyper Zecter

**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER **

He then pressed the buttons on the mechanical beetle on his belt.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

He closed the beetle and flipped the horn back to its original position. _"Hyper Kick…"_ He flipped the horn back to where it was.

**RIDER KICK!**

Electricity crackled throughout his entire body and with the help from his energy wings, he jumped and fly kicked Asura Priest destroying him into pixels. He then jumped back down.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER**

The opened armor went back to its closed state.

"Saved yourself there huh?" Kurogasa said. "You're tougher than I thought. Since I destroyed a Monster, I now get to Special Summon a Kamen Rider from my deck with 300 extra ATK. I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO!" The building with the OOO logo's glowed and light shined down on the ground from it. When the light faded, the silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000).

"I'll end with a facedown."

"My move!" Brier said drawing his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew until they had six. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Goblin Attack Force!" The mob of goblins returned to the field. "Then I'll summon my Goblin Elite Attack Force!" Four goblins in suits of knights' armor appeared (4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500). "Next I'll play Shrink, cutting Kabuto's ATK power in half!" Kabuto shrunk down to half his height.

Kamen Rider Kabuto – Hyper Form (8/ATK: 2750–1375/DEF: 2500)

"Goblin Elite Attack Force, attack Kabuto!" The group of knight goblins got in formation and went straight for Kabuto ready to attack with their swords in hand.

"I activate the Trap, No Entry!" Kurogasa declared revealing his facedown. "All our Monsters are now switched to DEF mode!" The mob and knight goblins and the Kamen Riders took a knee.

"Ohhh… I end my turn." Brier groaned.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "He looked at the card he drew and grinned at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Huh?" Brier asked completely caught off guard on that. Even some of the people watching their murmured at this.

"And there it is again." Bastion stated. "He's got the duel won, the moment he drew something he needed.

"First I switch Kabuto – Hyper Form to ATK mode!" Kabuto stood up. "Now I play the Spell Card OOO Roulette!" Kurogasa declared playing the card. "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll. Go, dice roll!" He yelled. A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 6. "Yeah! It landed on a 6! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO – PuToTyra Form! And I'll special summon him from my Hand!" Eiji took out the three coins and replaced them with three purple ones, all in different shades. One had a picture of a pterodactyl; another had a triceratops, and the last one, a T–Rex. He placed them in their respective slots and OOO scanned the medals.

**PUTERA!**

**TORIKERA!**

**TYRANNO!**

**PU–TO–TYRANNOSAURUS!**

**BGM: Power to Tearer**

OOO became surrounded by spinning purple colored Medals. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Putera was on the top, Torikera was in the middle, and Tyranno was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

A purple aura burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on my body and once it had completely formed. The head helmet was like Taka Head Brave only it was a pterodactyl and he had green lenses for his eyes. Then there were the Torikera Arms where the shoulders have Triceratop–like horns, one mounted on each shoulder the Tyranno Leg armor were shaped like those of a T–Rex. The whole armor was purple, but this time, instead of the black seen on the armor form of OOO, this one had white to go with the purple. The O–Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a purple emblem of the pterodactyl on top, triceratops in the middle, and T–Rex on the bottom (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Next I play Fairy Meteor Crush! Equipping it Kabuto giving him the ability to do Piercing Damage!" And I'll activate this Equip Spell, Medagabryu!" Kurogasa said playing the last card. OOO puts his hand on the ground and cracks on the floor were made. He pulled out his arm to reveal the Medagabryu, which was an axe with a T–Rex head built into it. "This axe can only be equipped when OOO is in PuToTyra Form, when he's given this axe, he can do Piercing Damage, plus the difference in that Damage is doubled."

"WHAT?!" Brier gasped.

"Now Kabuto, attack Goblin Attack Force!" Kurogasa commanded. Souji nodded at this.

_"Hyper Clock Up…"_ Souji said pressing the button on the lever device.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

His armor opened up with steam coming off once again, once that happened he charged at the mob of goblins and kicked them up, sending them flying in the air, then he pressed the lever down on the Hyper Zecter again.

**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER **

He then pressed the buttons on the mechanical beetle on his belt.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

He closed the beetle and flipped the horn back to its original position. _"Hyper Kick…"_ He flipped the horn back to where it was.

**RIDER KICK!**

Electricity crackled throughout his entire body and with the help from his energy wings, he jumped and fly kicked the mob of goblins, destroying him into pixels. He then jumped back down.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER**

The armor closed back up.

**Kurogasa**: 1150

**Brier:** 2325

"And now for the finisher, OOO finish it off with PuToTyranno Hissatsu!" Kurogasa ordered. Eiji nodded and then pull out a silver with an X on it and placed it inside the blade of the axe.

**MUNCH!**

He then closed the maw of the T–Rex's mouth and then flipped it to Bazooka Mode and aimed at the goblin knights. The Medagabryu in Cannon Mode then started gathering energy.

**PU–TO–TYRANNO HISSA~TSU!**

_"SEE–YAAAAAH!"_ Eiji then fired the gun/axe shooting a purple beam out of it and hitting its mark at the knight goblins and destroying them into pixels as Brier's Life Points depleted.

**Kurogasa:** 1150

**Brier:** 0

**BGM Ends**

* * *

The holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. Some of the people cheered at the duel that just happened. Kurogasa went up to Brier. "You did good Brier."

"Yeah, but I still lost." Brier said sadly.

"True, but you did it all without acting all nervous and you stayed focused. That's good. Sure, you'll most likely not get promoted since you lost, but I'm sure this duel will give you some high marks on your record."

"Y–You think so?"

"Definitely. You just gotta practice more and who knows, you might get promoted."

"A–Alright." He said smiling a bit.

* * *

A little later on after Kurogasa left the arena and Bastion winning his duel, the two met up at the stands. "Hey Bastion, great duel out there."

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"Hey there people!" a girl's voice said. Kurogasa and Bastion turned to see Rika coming towards them.

"Hey Rika." Kurogasa greeted.

"You know her?" Bastion asked.

"Yep. Neighbor of mine back home." Kurogasa answered. "How was your duel?" He asked Rika.

"It went great. I won of course."

"Cool. Now let's see this last match that's going to happen…" Kurogasa said turning to the field and saw Jaden and Chazz about to go against each other.

"Wait, what?!" Rika asked in disbelief looking at the gymnasium floor as well.

Jaden gasped, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That's right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff."

_'Yeah right, Crowler, you're the one that stole them all and gave them to Chazz.'_ Kurogasa growled in his thought.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Syrus thought.

_'This is clearly a trap,'_ Bastion thought. _'Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this.'_

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

"Say what?! Is he crazy?!" Rika practically screamed out. Kurogasa could only narrow his eyes as he watched.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz jabbed. They inserted their decks into their Duel Disks and drew their starting hand with Crowler running out of the way.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought! My draw!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

_"Coooo."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew. _'Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz.'_ "You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden summoned a bulky rock warrior in DEF mode (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what _I_ got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _'Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler.'_ "Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V–Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for ATK mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)

"Oh no, not those…" Kurogasa groaned.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W–Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100) "All right, the VW–Tiger Catapult!"

"Oh man… Jaden's gonna have a hard time with this duel now." Kurogasa cringed.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability." Chazz told Jaden.

"That's not good," Jaden muttered.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK mode!" The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up. "So after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles and destroyed Clayman.

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2800

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card facedown." Chazz said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting _warmed_ up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman in DEF mode!" The warrior in the yellow and blue armor suit appeared crossing his arms (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "And I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _'This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?'_

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) "Well X–Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z–Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)

"Wait, X _and_ Z?" Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my facedown card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"Oh no!" Rika gasped.

"That's right, it's Y–Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The new monsters flew up. "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion said.

"Damn it!" Kurogasa cringed his face in anger clenching his fist. "It's over!"

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. Kurogasa blinked at this. "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)

Kurogasa scoffed in relief. "Jaden, you lucky son of a gun. You lucked out."

"What do you mean he lucked out?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"Chazz could've ended it right there, but his arrogance of making V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon got in the way."

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!"

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

"Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in DEF mode." The fiery female hero took a defensive stance. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into ATK mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed. "But your life points will too."

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 1000

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card.

And gasped. "Hey, this is…"

* * *

Flashback

_"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"_

_"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table._

_"We said some, not one," Jaden complained._

_"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."_

_"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered._

_"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"_

_"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence._

_"Yoo–hoo! Auto club!" A voice said from the counter, it was the same heavyset woman that Jaden helped out._

_"Oh hey there Ms. Uh…"_

_"Dorothy." The heavyset woman said._

_"Got it. So you work here too?" Jaden asked._

_"No, I don't work here, I own here. Pretty cool huh?" Dorothy said._

_"No, it's totally sweet."_

_"How do you know her Jaden?" Syrus asked._

_"Oh uh, I think it was the carburetor." Jaden smiled goofily._

_"By the way, I have something for you." Dorothy said making her giggle as Jaden and Syrus looked at her. "Just call it a thank you for helping me. Now I know I said we ran out of cards, but I did hide away few." She said as he pulled a few packs of cards. "For polite students like yourself. Maybe you can put them to some good use. When you're not fixing cars that is." Jaden said look at her and the packs of cards dumbfounded. And that's an understatement._

End Flashback

* * *

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The card cooed in agreement. "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) Suddenly, all most of the females in the crowd squealed at its cuteness with Winged Kuriboh actually sweat dropping at this. And unfortunately Syrus, Bastion, and Kurogasa, they were in the center of it all. "And I'll throw down a facedown." Jaden concluded. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "All he's done is play defense."

"Let's hope that facedown of his helps." Kurogasa stated.

_'I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing,'_ Alexis thought looking at Jaden wide–eyed.

"That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz said as he drew a card. "There's about to be a fried furball on the Field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden argued.

"I don't have to, that's _his_ job." Chazz said pointing at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" A giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

"JADEN!" Syrus cried.

_'Secret weapon time'_. Jaden ditched two cards to his Graveyard. "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the graveyard, I can activate my facedown card Transcendent Wings!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!" Crowler cried. Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it be," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster." Winged Kuriboh Level 10 was now wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon with extremely large angelic–like wings. (10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) "And it gets better, by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in ATK mode and deflects their ATK points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was reflected back at the machine and it was destroyed.

**Chazz:** 1000

**Jaden:** 1000

The crowd gasped at this. "Lucky punk," Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand life points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished."

"You're bluffing!"

"Maybe, but it _would_ be interesting if that happened right? Here goes something!" Jaden drew a card. "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian!' The feathered E–Hero appeared, shocking all of the spectators (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across at Chazz.

**Chazz:** 0

**Jaden:** 1000

* * *

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back. Unknown to Crowler, Kurogasa watched the whole thing and smirked.

"Hmph. Serves you right Crowler. Your plot to humiliate and possibly expel Jaden has failed." Kurogasa smirked.

_"You can say that again."_ Momotaros said as he appeared. _"I still say, you should've given him an ass kickin'."_

"And be expelled for that? I don't think so." Kurogasa said. Momotaros shrugged at this and then disappeared and Kurogasa went to the field to meet Jaden.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game," Jaden said doing his signature pose. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will…" Chazz hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus, Kurogasa, Rika, and Bastion ran up to him.

**"That was well done, Jaden."** It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker. **"Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"**

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complimented throwing him a hug.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Great duel out there!" Rika praised.

"Yes, good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered.

"Don't forget me." Kurogasa said.

"Thanks guys," Jaden said shaking hands with both of the Ra Yellow students.

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley and Syrus were in their room.

"Hey Syrus, if you're not gonna do anything constructive, then you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy said.

"I just thought Jaden would say goodbye to us at least… that's all." Syrus said sadly.

"Hey guys." A voice said. Syrus and Chumley turned to see… Jaden?

"Jaden?! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field Test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips, "I _live_ here!"

"Huh?!"

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you Syrus, it's not my home!" he explained. Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought… I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweat dropped, "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

"Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Jaden laughed.

Chumley laughed as well.

* * *

And there you have folks, another 10,000+ word chapter written out. And wow, three duels too. Man, I'm good. Hope you liked it! So go on and review!

(1) – Sister

Kamen Rider City  
Field Spell  
Once per turn, when a "Kamen Rider" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider" from your deck with 300 extra ATK. The Monster special summoned cannot attack during the Battle Phase of your current turn.

(Top card is created by Duelist of Dawn and edited by me. All creative rights go to Duelist of Dawn.)

Secret Ingredient  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate when a Monster with "Fighting Foodon" in its name is targeted by your Opponent's Monster. Select 1 "Power Topping" from your Deck and activate it during the Battle Phase. The selected card is then sent to the Graveyard.

(Top card is created by me. All creative rights go to me.)

Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1400

Fighting Foodon – Omelet  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 700/500  
Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target if you control one or more other "Fighting Foodon" monsters other than Omelet.

Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs  
Level: 1  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 0/0  
Effect: When this card is Summoned to the Field, all Monsters' Attributes are FIRE for the duration of the Duel. This card cannot be destroyed by FIRE Attribute Monsters'.

Fighting Foodon – Hot Doggone–It  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1500/1100

Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1200/1300  
Effect: Once per turn, negate one attack that targets a "Fighting Foodon"

Fighting Foodon – Dim-Sumthin' Special  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 2100/2450  
Effect: When this card is Tribute summoned: Add 1 "Meal Ticket" Card to your hand.

Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 1400/1400  
Effect: This card gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase.

Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
"Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling" + "Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy" + "Fighting Foodon – Dim Sumthin' Special" + "Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs"  
Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of FIRE Attribute and Pyro-Type monsters. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card destroys a monster by battle: Special Summon 1 Tomato Token to your side of the field. (Plant-Type/Level 2/EARTH/1000/1000)

Meal Ticket  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Add a Monster with "Fighting Foodon" in its name from your Deck to your Hand.

Platinum Meal Ticket  
Normal Spell  
Effect: You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1. Activate 1 of the two following effects:  
– When "Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling", "Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy", "Fighting Foodon – Dim Sumthin' Special", and "Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs" are on the Field, you can Special Summon 1 "Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)  
– When "Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus" and "Fighting Foodon – Super Fried Ricer" is on the Field, you can remove them from play to Special Summon "Fighting Foodon – Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good" from your Deck or Hand.

Power Topping - Iceberg Lettuce  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip this card to a Monster with "Fight Foodon" in its name. That Monster gains 1000 ATK.

Power Topping – Eggs  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip this card to a Monster with "Fight Foodon" in its name. That Monster gains 400 ATK.

Power Topping – Tabasco Sauce  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip this card to a Monster with "Fight Foodon" in its name. Once per turn, during your Battle Phase, you can double the equipped Monster's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

(Top 13 cards are created by me. Card creative rights go to me while the idea of Fighting Foodons belongs to their respective creators.)


	5. The Return of the Shadow Games

Wow guys, I've barely started the started the story and I'm already over 50 reviews! Thanks people! With that out of the way, let's continue on with Kamen Rider GX!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Return of the Shadow Games

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place in Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms. It was a large, run–down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. Even though the place was deserted and abandoned, one person frequently visited since she came to the island. Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall…

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Slifer dorm's mess hall Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were telling ghost stories along with Kurogasa showing up. Kurogasa got introduced to Chumley and after that continued to tell ghost stories. As of now, it was Syrus's turn.

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said taking his turn.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten too much into his story.

"Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Even dirty swamp water?" Syrus sighed, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said picking up a four star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid–level scares for a mid–level card." Apparently, the rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was. He then drew a card from the deck. "But me, I hope I can get a high number card…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one star monster. "Oh…"

"Lucky…" Kurogasa said.

"Yeah you lucked out. You don't have to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down. "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?" Syrus urged.

"And that's the end of the story." Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"Hey, at least the story fit the level." Kurogasa shrugged.

"That's true." Syrus agreed.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! I want to get in on the fright fest!" a voice said from behind Jaden.

"GYAH!" Kurogasa, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, suddenly got scared with latter being in the corner of the wall and the former two jumping from where the sound came from. It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh though.

"You… you just did," Kurogasa got out.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or at least we were," Syrus added. Chumley was still back to the corner again, cowering. Everyone relaxed again. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card. The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Banner drew a card. It was the Five Headed Dragon!

"Level 12?!" Kurogasa gaped.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus said immediately.

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Everyone asked.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was actually the Millennium House. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games." Kurogasa flinched a bit at this.

"The Shadow Games?" Syrus asked.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called the Millennium Items. Duel Monsters itself started in Ancient Egypt. The form of dueling for the Egyptians was in the Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths."

"Come on," Jaden said dismissively. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be true."

"No, it's true…" Kurogasa said making everyone look at him. "The Shadow Games are _very_ real…"

"Oh c'mon, they can't be." Jaden waved off. "You sound like you've experienced the Shadow Games yourself." Kurogasa was silent for a bit until he spoke again.

"That's because I have…" Everyone but him gasped.

"Seriously?" Syrus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… I don't know if any of you know this, but a few years back in Domino City before I even had my Kamen Rider deck made, the Rare Hunters came back."

"Really?" Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley asked.

"They're gone now, but yeah, they were there. I'm sure you know that after Marik, leader of the original Rare Hunters was defeated by Yugi at the Battle City Finals, the Rare Hunters were disbanded. Well, a few years after the Battle City Finals, they came back as a crime organization. They called themselves the Neo Rare Hunters. They duel against random people for their rare cards. The Neo Rare Hunters had these wristbands on their wrists that somehow made a Shadow Game very possible…" He explained and then shuddered. "I… was one of their victims."

"What?!" The Slifer Reds exclaimed.

"It's true. Even though, the Shadow Game was possible, thankfully, it wasn't enough to send me to the Shadow Realm. I know this because I saw it happen to someone before it happened to me. I remember that person badly hurt because the Shadow Games make the damage real, but that person wasn't sent to the Shadow Realm. After the Neo Rare Hunter took that person's cards, one of them saw and targeted me. I ran until that one Neo Rare Hunter cornered me in an alleyway and well… beat the crap out of me. I'll never forget that day."

* * *

Flashback

_In an alleyway, a young Kurogasa was lying on the ground front first with his cards scattered across the ground, banged up and hurt, next to a guy who was beaten before him, with a Neo Rare Hunter standing in triumph._

_"Just as I thought, you were no match for me." The Neo Rare Hunter grinned as he deactivated his duel disk. "And I'll be taking your cards as my trophy."_

_"Hold it right there!" A voice said. The Neo Rare Hunter looked to see two people, one of them with blonde, and another with a familiar spiky hair of blonde, black, and red. It was none other than Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler!_

_"Y–Yugi Moto and J–Joey Wheeler!?" The Neo Rare Hunter said in fright._

_"This has gone far enough!" Yugi said in angry tone. "You've crossed the line this time!" Yugi said as he activated his duel disk. "Joey?"_

_"Got it. I'll take care of the kid; you just go kick that Rare Hunter's butt Yug." Joey said as he went to Kurogasa's side as he flipped over so that he's lying on his back and lifted him up. "Hey kid, wake up. You alright?" Yugi asked. Kurogasa was coming to as he slowly opened his eyes._

_"J–Joey Wheeler?" Kurogasa got out in a raspy voice, confused._

_"The one and only. Take it easy kid. Yugi will take care of things here." Joey said. Kurogasa slowly turned his head and his eyes slightly widened when he saw the King of Games himself in front._

_"Yugi Moto?" Kurogasa got out surprised._

_"You fought bravely against this Rare Hunter." Yugi said looking over his shoulder at Kurogasa. "Everything's going to be alright. Just leave the rest to me."_

End Flashback

* * *

"You know the King of Games!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Not _that_ personally… but yeah." Kurogasa shrugged. "After Yugi beat the crap out of the Neo Rare Hunter, Yugi and Joey got me some help. Ever since that day, every now and then, I'd visit the Game Shop and hang out with Yugi and his friends and tell me stories about their adventures."

"Wow…" Jaden said.

Pharaoh yawned. "Well, I'm glad what happened then is all over now. And with Pharaoh sleepy, I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor," Jaden, Kurogasa, and Syrus said.

"You know, I did see a scary looking building one time in the forest." Syrus said.

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you're going to lead us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean tomorrow night?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"What do you mean us?" Chumley threw in.

"It'll be fun," Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all those missing people."

"Jaden, didn't you even hear what I just said?" Kurogasa asked a bit angry.

"Oh relax Kurogasa." Jaden waved off. "If it makes you feel better, we'll be careful when we go there."

"Well, you guys can go. I'm not getting in trouble on the first year." Kurogasa said.

Unknown to them, Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing from outside. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for," he said excitedly to himself. "I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He walked away thinking of just the person to enlist…

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about done with one of the participants scared out of his mind. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve said , "Is your soul!" He held up a gold–colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again…

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid's light spread out. "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace; in the Shadow Realm." At that point, his cell phone rang and the man opened it up. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

"Another job?" Another person asked as he came out of the shadows. He wore a dark robe similar to what the Rare Hunters except without the eye symbol on the hood. And he wore a brass colored mask that looked like an owl.

"Indeed there is." The trench coat wearing man replied. "At Duel Academy tomorrow night."

"Duel Academy you say?" The second man asked then smirked. "I might actually be able to find what I'm looking for there."

* * *

The next day during class, Jaden and Syrus slept the day away as Banner was giving the lecture with Crowler peeking in to the classroom. _'This will be the last time you sleep in on class, Slifer Slacker!'_ Crowler thought. _'But you'll have your _real_ lesson_… _ on the Shadow Games!'_

* * *

Later that night, as it was only about 9:00 at night and the moon was full, Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him. It was a tall man in a black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back!" He then provided a picture of Jaden to the man. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge, neither does my associate…" At that point, another man came out. It was the robed man with the brass owl–like mask.

"You can call me Orpheus. Now a question for you."

"Ask away." Crowler said.

"Is there or is there not a student here in Duel Academy that has a deck full of Kamen Rider cards?"

"There is. Kurogasa Kururugi of Ra Yellow. Why?"

"I'm a bit of collector." Orpheus said. "Instead of money, I'll take a duel with this boy. With the ante rule of course."

"Who am I to care what happens to a Ra Yellow student?" Crowler laughed. "Do what you wish."

"Very well." Titan said. "And we'll make sure those boys face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired men with them. Crowler left satisfied.

* * *

Kurogasa sat at his desk studying, or at least attempting to. His brain couldn't help but think back onto the story Professor Banner told him and the others. While it did bring back bad and good memories, it also made him uneasy. He didn't want to be reminded of the Shadow Games. He just hoped that the rumors were false and that the Abandoned Dorm was simply… abandoned, and that Jaden and the others won't go disappearing like his dad did. The Kamen Rider Spirits saw the discomfort on his face as everyone appeared behind him, worried about their friend.

_"Kuro–chan looks worried…"_ Ryuutaros spoke the obvious truth as he watched Kurogasa turn the page on a Duelist Handbook about Spell Cards.

_"Can't blame him really. The Shadow Games_ are _a touchy subject,"_ Urataros spoke.

_"But why mention it to begin with?"_ Shotaro the right side of W's lens flickering asked. This question caused the other riders to look at him in confusion.

_"Because it was part of the scary story about the dorm?"_ Gentarou asked.

_"Not only that,"_ Philip got in the left side of W flickering. _", but that Banner person looked to me like he knew a lot more than what he let on…"_

_"Are you sure?"_ Eiji asked.

_"In case you've forgotten, we're here to help Kurogasa with his studies here and look for his dad, not to find a good case and take on side jobs."_ Kintaros said.

_"Unless those side jobs involve Rika–neechan!"_ Ryuutaros butted in.

_"Well… yes, but–"_

_"But, if these Shadow Games_ do _return we need to find out why and how we can get rid of it permanently."_ Tsukasa added.

_"If only there was some clue to go by."_ Wataru said.

Just then the loud ringing of Kurogasa's Duel Pilot caught both the Riders and Kurogasa's attention. Kurogasa picked up the device and flipped open the lid. "Unknown?" Kurogasa whispered. He pressed the play button. Instead of a face, he got static for a screen, but a voice could still be heard.

_[Greetings, Kurogasa Kururugi. I am Orpheus.]_ The voice introduced. _[You are probably wondering why you are receiving this message. To cut to the chase, I have information about your missing father.]_ All the Riders and Kurogasa gasped. _[If you wish learn more, then meet me at the Abandoned Dorm tonight. Alone. I will be waiting.]_ The screen went black, showing that the message had ended.

_"Oh my…"_ Sieg said with concern in his voice.

_"This has 'Trap' written all over it!"_ Takumi exclaimed.

_"What do we do?"_ Yuusuke asked.

_"Isn't it obvious? We can't sit around and do nothing now that we got this message from this Orpheus person."_ Shinji said.

_"But it's as Takumi said. It could be a trap."_ Shouichi said.

_"We don't know that though."_ Hitoshi countered.

_"And the only way we'll know is if we answer Orpheus's invitation."_ Kenzaki said.

_"It sounds dangerous."_ Souji said calmly.

"You're right guys. It may be a trap," Kurogasa said standing up and turning to them. "And it may be dangerous. But this could be the lead we need to find Dad and I'm not gonna waste this opportunity. We're going…"

_"Oh great…"_ Ryuutaros groaned earning a nudge of the elbow from Urataros.

_"Just remember, we'll back you up on whatever you choose to do."_ Momotaros said. Kurogasa nodded at this.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kurogasa said determined. The spirits of the Kamen Riders cheered in unison as they disappeared and Kurogasa, with his deck and duel disk in tow went out. But before he could go to his destination, he had to see Bastion first who was next door. He knocked on the door. "Bastion, open up!" He said knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Bastion opened up the door still in his uniform.

"What is it Kurogasa?" Bastion asked a tad bit annoyed. "I'm in the middle of solving an equation and–"

"I need your help Bastion." Kurogasa said. "It's really important." It took a couple of minutes for Kurogasa to explain what happened to his dad and what happened just now. And he even showed the message he got from Orpheus.

"This Orpheus person might have a lead about your missing father?" Bastion gasped a bit.

"I can't say no to this Bastion. This may be the lead I'm looking for. I need you to come with me so you could be my witness. If anything should happen to me after meeting with Orpheus, you would be able to testify what happened."

"I see." Bastion said pondering on this for a couple of seconds before giving his answer. "Alright then, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Bastion." Kurogasa thanked. "When we get there, I need you to record on your Duel Pilot for evidence in case we get in trouble." Bastion nodded at this. "Alright then, let's go!" Bastion nodded and with that, the two ran off out of their dorm to the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

The pair of Ra students continued on running in the night, running on the path through the woods that led to the Abandoned Dorm. A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Bastion had his Duel Pilot recording. "There it is. The Abandoned Dorm." Bastion said.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said. As they got to where the 'Do Not Enter' sign was, fog started pooling through the trees. The fog was so thick that they would be able to cut it with a knife.

"Fog?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"That's impossible." Bastion said. "We're too far inland. Fog shouldn't reach this far." The sounds of footsteps could be heard "And someone is coming this way."

From out of the fog, a man dressed in black coat, with a brass mask of an owl with machinery on his torso and arm came into view. It was Orpheus.

"You've arrived." Orpheus said with a dark chuckle but then grunted a tone of disappointment. "And I thought I told you to come alone."

"He's the least of your worries!" Kurogasa growled. "Now start talking! Where's my father?!"

"Hmph. I'll answer that with another question. Tell me, what Kamen Riders do you have? Humor me."

"Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, and Fourze." Kurogasa listed off. He didn't know this guy knew about the Kamen Riders, but somehow he knew. "Not to mention the various forms for Den–O, W, and OOO, and the Final Forms as well."

"I see. Quite an impressive collection," the man nodded with a chuckle. "However, you're one Kamen Rider short."

"That's impossible." Kurogasa frowned. "My father created the full set. I have the only one."

"Oh it's very possible," the man replied as he held up two cards. "I have him right here," he then flipped the cards over. They were revealed to be a red Kamen Rider with some sort of trench coat on him with a red ring on his finger and the other card had the same thing, but only more red. Kurogasa paled. "Kamen Rider Wizard and his final form, Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form." Kurogasa paled even more with Orpheus chuckling darkly. "Do I have your attention now?"

"It can't be!" Kurogasa gaped. "He can't exist. He never finished him!"

"Finished what?" Bastion asked with confusion.

"Before my dad vanished, he was working on what was supposed to be the latest Kamen Rider up to date." Kurogasa explained. "I've seen sketches and notes, but there wasn't a finished project. Those two cards are fakes!"

"Are they?" Orpheus asked rhetorically. "Take a closer look."

Kurogasa dared to get closer so he could see the cards for himself. He knows his dad's work very well and would be able to tell when he was looking at a fake. He can tell that his dad's work wasn't fake when he sees a small signature hidden in the background. That's how he can tell. He peered closely at the Kamen Rider Wizard card and on his final form. In the background behind Wizard and on his final form, he saw tiny words written and hidden in the background.

Kyoshiro Kururugi

Kurogasa's eyes widened as he stepped back. Pulling out his deck, he took out his deck and looked at all of his Kamen Rider cards. Each one had the same signature written into the artwork in part of the background. All of it was the same name.

"It… it's real," Kurogasa whispered. "H–how? He wasn't finished."

"Oh, I have my ways," Orpheus chuckled.

"TELL ME!" Kurogasa demanded. "WHERE'S MY FATHER YOU BASTARD?!"

"If you want your answers, then duel me for them," Orpheus stated. "I'll even hand over these two cards if you win. But in return, you have to give me all your Kamen Rider cards if I win."

"Deal," Kurogasa frowned, earning a stunned gasp from Bastion.

"Have you gone mad?" Bastion asked with incredulity.

"I _have_ to do this Bastion." Kurogasa stated. "Orpheus may know the whereabouts of my father and I need to know now more than ever." Kurogasa said as he got his deck back together in place. "Henshin!" Kurogasa said inserting his deck into the duel disk and it went from standby to active. Orpheus took several steps away and pocketed the Wizard cards. He revealed his arm to show a duel disk on him to which he activated it. Both players drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Orpheus:** 4000

**Kurogasa**: 4000

"I shall start this duel." Orpheus said drawing his sixth card. "And it starts with Melchid, the Four–Face Beast in ATK mode!" A creature composed of only four masks appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "Then I'll end my turn with a facedown card." He concluded placing a reverse card on the field.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with a tuning fork in hand. He flicked it creating a ringing noise and placed it near his head. _"Henshin."_ The silhouetted man said. A small gold head of an oni appeared on his forehead. At that point, purple flames erupted from his body for a few seconds before it dispersed to reveal Hibiki with his taiko stick in hand (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650). "Hibiki, attack Melchid the Four–Face Beast!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Yosh!"_ Hibiki said as he ran towards the four masked creature and drew his taiko sticks and setting the crystal balls on fire.

"Pathetic! Activate the Trap, Mask of Weakness!" Orpheus countered revealing the trap card. "This decreases one monster's ATK by 700 until the End Phase, which I will do that on Hibiki!" A wooden African–like mask appeared and attached to Hibiki's face making the latter stop his attack and tried to take off the mask to no avail.

Kamen Rider Hibiki (4/ATK: 1800–1100/DEF: 1650)

"No!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Melchid the Four–Face Beast, counterattack!" Orpheus ordered. The four mask creature then rotated at a high speed colliding with Hibiki destroying the latter into pixels.

**Orpheus:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 3600

"And now that you lost points, it's time for you to experience losing yourself!" Orpheus said as he pulled out… the Millennium Rod?!

"A Millennium Item?!" the Ra Yellows gasped. The said item flashed, causing both of them to turn away from being blinded. Once it stopped, they uncovered their eyes.

"What was that about?" Kurogasa wondered.

Bastion gasped, catching his attention. "Kurogasa, your legs!"

The Kamen Rider Duelist looked down and then noticed that his legs looked like they were erased as parts of them were still there. "What the–!" Kurogasa said. Not only that, his body started to feel numb too. "What… did you do?!"

"I merely used the power of my Millennium Rod to make you lose part of yourself every time you lose points." Orpheus chuckled darkly. "Though I suppose, in this Shadow Game, life points seem very insignificant at this point."

"Shadow Game?!" Bastion gasped.

"No…" Kurogasa cringed. "Not again…"

"Yes…" Orpheus chuckled again. "And the only way to get out of it is if you win, of course, if you lose the duel, you lose your soul and be sent to the Shadow Realm!" He laughed. "Treasure the numbness you feel inside now, for it will not last as you make your way into the chasm and void where every waking moment is filled with misery and despair!"

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Hibiki!" Hibiki returned to the field. "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." He said as a reverse appeared on his field.

_'Good move.'_ Bastion thought. _'That way he has his Monster and his facedown to protect him.'_

"My move." Orpheus said as he drew his next card. "I summon the Portrait's Secret in ATK mode." A portrait of a bald bearded old man appeared, but coming out of it was a fiend of some sort appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "And now I'll sacrifice Melchid, the Four–Face Beast and the Portrait's Secret to special summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Two of his monsters disappeared and what replaced them was a massive fiend with a bone/flesh like appearance with sharp claws and three heads one each with a blue face like masks towering over Hibiki and the Ras (8/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

"My word…" Bastion whispered bugging out at the sight of the creature.

"And now I'll have Des Gardius attack Hibiki again!" Orpheus declared. The three headed–mask creature went for Hibiki with its massive claws.

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack!" Kurogasa countered revealing the trap, now your attack is nullified and your Battle Phase ends immediately!"

"Hmph. You're only delaying the inevitable." Orpheus scoffed. "I end my turn."

"To _you_ maybe." Kurogasa growled as he drew his next card. "I _will_ win this duel, and you _will_ tell me where you got Kamen Rider Wizard, _and_ where my father is!"

"You'll have to beat me first!" Orpheus countered.

"I _will_ do that! I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the Deca Driver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). And next I'll Tribute him to have him go in his final form! I special summon Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form from my hand!" Kurogasa declared. At that point, the K–Touch appeared in Decade's hand. On the touch screen like device, were the logos of each Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva. He pressed each one of them in order.

**KUUGA**

**AGITO**

**RYUKI**

**FAIZ**

**BLADE**

**HIBIKI**

**KABUTO**

**DEN–O**

**KIVA**

At that point, a phone ringing sound could be heard and Decade pressed his logo on the touch screen.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE**

**DECADE**

Decade detached the Deca Driver placing it on the side of his belt and inserted on K–Touch to the front of his belt. Decade's card appeared on top of his helmet and the nine other cards of the other Kamen Riders appeared across from shoulder to shoulder across his torso on his armor while his armor turned silver and the lenses on his eyes changed color to magenta. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500). "Now I activate his special ability! When he's successfully summoned, I can summon a Kamen Rider in their final form my hand or deck, and I choose Kamen Rider Kiva – Emperor Form!" Decade took off the K–Touch and pressed Kiva's logo and pressed the letter F before putting it back on.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**EMPEROR**

The nine cards on Decade across his torso from shoulder to shoulder flipped over to show Kiva in Emperor Form on those cards. A silhouette of a man appeared and held his hand up. _"Kivat!"_

A small mechanical like bat appeared out of nowhere flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte iku ze!"_ The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Gabu!"_ The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, stain glass vein like features appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the Kivat belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and changed form; turning into Kiva. But as soon as that happened. A small mechanical gold dragon appeared out of nowhere. This dragon's name was Tatsulot.

_"Pyunpyuun! Tension fortissimo!"_ Tatsulot cried out before breaking at chains on Kiva's shoulders which opened to be bat wings that shined brightly and gold bats made out of energy appeared. Kiva then raised his arm in the air and Tatsulot attached to his arm. _"Henshin!"_ Tatsulot cried out. At this time, the gold energy bats came back forming gold armor over Kiva's silver armor and lenses in Kiva's eyes turned from yellow to red. And then the bat wings merged together, fire forming from his back before turning into a red cape (8/ATK: 2550/DEF: 2350).

"Impressive, but it's not enough to defeat Des Gardius." Orpheus said.

"I know that. That's why I'll place these last two cards face down on the field." Kurogasa finished placing the last two cards from his hand to the field.

"It's my turn now, and I draw." Orpheus said drawing his card. "I play the Equip Spell, Mask of Brutality!" Orpheus said playing the spell card. "This lets my Monsters gain 1000 ATK and lower its DEF by 1000! And I'll equip to Des Gardius!" A mask with sharp claws for its eyes and sharp teeth attached the middle face of the three headed mask creature and glowed with power.

Masked Beast Des Gardius (8/ATK: 3300–4300/DEF: 2500–1500)

"Not good. Kurogasa will lose a chunk of his life points." Bastion said to himself with worry.

"Now Des Gardius attack Kamen Rider Kiva – Emperor Form!" Orpheus ordered. Des Gardius tried to attack again, but the target this time is Kiva.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, Rider Intervention!" Kurogasa declared revealing his trap which depicted Kamen Rider Den–O and Kiva doing a Rider Kick on an enemy. "When a Kamen Rider is selected as an attack target, I select one other Kamen Rider on your side of the field. The attacked monster gains ATK equal to the selected monster's ATK until the End of the Battle Phase."

"What?!" Orpheus growled.

"Good show!" Bastion cheered.

"I select Kamen Rider Decade's to be given to Kiva's!" Kurogasa said. Decade glowed and transferred its power to Kiva.

Kamen Rider Kiva – Emperor Form (8/ATK: 2550–5350/DEF: 2350)

"Counterattack!" Kurogasa declared.

_"Let's do this Wataru!"_ Tsukasa said.

_"Hm."_ Wataru said in agreement. Kiva then pulled a small lever on Tatsulot with his finger and a roulette of some pictures rolled inside Tatsulot before it stopped on a red picture.

**WAKE UP FEVER!**

The next thing that happened was Decade was placing a gold card with his logo onto the Deca Driver and pressed it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

Several grey versions of the card he slotted in materialized in front of Decade and led to Des Gardius on the other side of the field. Kiva and Decade jumped up and the former's legs made energy scythe like blades come out while the latter kicked through the holographic cards in front of him as they both kicked Des Gardius and destroyed it into pixels creating an explosion.

**Orpheus:** 2650

**Kurogasa:** 3600

When the smoke cleared, they saw that Orpheus lost a part of his arm where he held his cards, a piece of his leg, and a piece of his stomach.

"He's disappearing too!" Bastion noticed.

"No matter… I will still win this duel!" Orpheus said. "I have to thank you for destroying Des Gardius."

"Why's that?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"Look." Orpheus said as the smoke cleared out more. On the ground, the three masks that Des Gardius had were left behind. "You see, when Des Gardius is destroyed, it leaves behind its three masks. And when that happens, they reform into the Mask of Remnants!" The three masks then formed into one mask that in appearance had one eye with a mouth of sharp teeth with flesh covering the other eye and horns sticking out. "It then attaches to one of your Monsters and I take control of it!" The mask then turned around and stuck on to Decade who tried to take it off to no avail and suddenly went over to Orpheus's side of the field.

"Give back Decade!" Kurogasa demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Orpheus said. "And now since I have a Monster to attack with, I'll have Decade attack Hibiki!" Orpheus ordered. Decade did the same thing he did to Des Gardius and Hibiki was destroyed into pixels.

**Orpheus:** 2650

**Kurogasa:** 2600

"Now they're almost tied." Bastion stated.

"Time for you to lose more of your whole being!" Orpheus said as he held his Millennium Item and shined the light on him blinding the Ras and when the light faded, Kurogasa noticed that he started to lose some of his stomach and his body was struggling to stay up on the ground as he now fell on one knee and panting. "Hahahaha! How does it feel Kurogasa? To be consumed by the darkness?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" Kurogasa snapped.

"You should give up and hand over your Kamen Rider deck. If you do, I might spare you from being sent to the Shadow Realm." Orpheus offered.

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?" Kurogasa asked as he struggled getting up. "I'll never give up!" Kurogasa drew his lone card. "I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw until we have six cards!" Both drew until they had six. _'Not good. My hand's too weak against Decade.'_ He then looked at his sixth card. _'Maybe this could help more.'_ "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more!" Kurogasa drew two cards. _'No… it's not helping.'_ He looked at his seventh card. _'I have no choice but to play it.'_ "I play Card Destruction! We discard our entire and draw the same number!" They did as the card instructed and when Kurogasa drew his cards, his face grimaced. _'Damn it… what is this drawing bad cards? It's the same hand of Kamen Riders only in their final forms.'_ He thought getting frustrated. But then his eyes widened at one card that's not a Kamen Rider. _'This is…!'_

* * *

Flashback

"Who's the letter from?" _Eiji asked._

_"Don't know." Kurogasa answered as he now opened the note. "It's from Pegasus." He said as he now read the letter._

Dear Kurogasa,

I hope that this pack of cards and note came to you alright. Inside, are eight brand new cards I made specifically for your deck. Use them well. And I hope that you find your father soon.

Signed,

Maximillion Pegasus

"From Pegasus huh? That was nice of him." _OOO said._

_"Yeah. Well, let's see what we got." Kurogasa said as he opened up the pack from its silver colored package prison and it revealed as Pegasus said in the letter, seven brand new cards specifically made for his deck. Kurogasa grinned at this. "Hey, look at this; you got a new form to go in Eiji! There's also a Spell Card to call that new form out, and your two weapons are here too."_

"Oh, good." Eiji said.

_"And it looks I got a Field Spell, another Spell, and two traps to go with the deck too. Yeah, these cards will definitely be good for the deck." Kurogasa said and added them to his deck._

End Flashback

* * *

_'Alright then, I'm just gonna have to hold out on Orpheus's turn.'_ "I end my turn!" Kurogasa declared.

"Is he serious?" Bastion gasped. "There's no other cards he can play?"

"It seems you have finally run out of options." Orpheus said as he drew his next card. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Curse of the Masked Beast!" Orpheus said as he played his spell and a demonic like cauldron with blue fire came out. "I tribute Dark Jeroid and Newdoria whose total levels add up to 8, so I can Ritual Summon The Masked Beast!" The two monsters in question went into the cauldron and a tower of blue fire erupted and when that happened, the cauldron broke into pieces to reveal a fiendish centaur with a red mask and many masks over its lower region and legs with a fiendish tail holding a scepter (8/ATK: 3200/DEF: 1800). "And then I'll activate the Spell, Lightning Vortex!"

"Oh no!" The Ras gasped.

"That's right. I discard one card from my hand and I destroy all Monsters on your side of the field!" Orpheus said as he discarded one card and a vortex of electricity appeared sucking in the vampire Kamen Rider, destroying him into pixels. "And now, that you're wide open, I can wage a direct attack on your life points! Go Decade and Masked Beast, send him to the Shadow Realm!" the possessed Decade slid a gold card into the Deca Driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

A row of several holographic cards appeared going from Decade to Kurogasa and the Rider did a flying kick going through each one. The Masked Beast then raised his scepter and fired a huge beam.

"KUROGASA!" Bastion cried out.

"Activate Trap! Nutrient Z!" Kurogasa declared revealing his trap card. "If I take 2000 or more points of Damage, I get a 4000 point boost before subtracting!" A vile of liquid appeared, Kurogasa opened it and drank the contents before throwing it away.

**Orpheus:** 2650

**Kurogasa:** 6600

The beam Masked Beast made hit first making Kurogasa block it with his duel disk and the possessed Decade kicked him rather hard knocking Kurogasa down to the ground and rolling on the ground before stopping.

**Orpheus:** 2650

**Kurogasa:** 600

"Kurogasa! Are you alright?!" Bastion asked with concern.

"With 600 life points, he is not!" Orpheus shouted as he pointed the Millennium Rod at the Kamen Rider duelist. "His body is nearly gone!" The light from the item flashed onto Kurogasa's body, and soon Kurogasa's body was left with his head, hands, and feet. "You cannot hope to recover from the onslaught I have dealt!"

Kurogasa tried to move, but he found himself stuck to the ground somehow. "I… can't… move…" He uttered as his vision got blurry. _'Damn it… I can't believe this is how it's going to end… I'm sorry, dad…'_ and then soon his eyes grew heavy and closed completely.

* * *

'Oi, oi, oi, oi! Kurogasa, get your ass up!' _Momotaros said._

_Kurogasa woke up to find an image of Momotaros._ 'Momotaros? I'm not imagining things am I?'

'No, but I can tell ya _what_ you're imagining!' _Momotaros took Kurogasa's head and made him look in front of him, causing pain to the guy._

'Ow!' _Kurogasa said. But then he found a faint light coming from Momotaros's sword and it pushed back the shadows. Kurogasa started to see the forest as clear as when he first came in._

'See it _now_?' _Momotaros asked._

'Yeah, I see it!' _Kurogasa thought. 'This isn't a Shadow Game! And that Millennium Item he's got isn't real either!'_

* * *

Kurogasa slowly got back up on his feet and said while opening his eyes looking at Orpheus. "I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out!"

"What? Shadow Game scam?" Bastion wondered.

_'What is going on? He should be feeling scared right now.'_ Orpheus thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Bastion asked.

"It means my soul's not going anywhere! And to prove it…" Kurogasa said as he looked around and picked up a sharp stick and threw it at the Millennium which cracked easily. Kurogasa and Orpheus got their bodies back at that point.

"NO!" Orpheus yelled. "What have you done?!"

"Your body's back!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Never lost it." Kurogasa said. "Just nothing but a bunch of smoke and mirrors to make me think I'm losing my soul. Orpheus is nothing but a big fake!"

"Screw it…" Orpheus scoffed, "So what if everything's fake? At least I get paid well doing this job! And you forget you're up the creek without a paddle! No cards on your field and only 600 life points while I have your monster and one of my own! You can't win!"

"He's right," Bastion stated, "It would take no less than a miracle to win now!"

_'Then let's_ make that _miracle,'_ Kurogasa thought, preparing to draw. "Draw!" He said, drew, and then looked at it.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Orpheus roared.

"First I play the card I drew! Dark Hole!"

"NO!" Orpheus yelled in horror.

"That's right. Which means all your monsters are now gone!" A black hole suddenly opened up from the ground and then sucked the two Monsters in never to return. "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form!" Tsukasa returned to the field.

_"Thanks for bringing me back on your side Kurogasa. I thought that mask would never get off of me."_ Tsukasa thanked.

"You're welcome." He said before turning back to Orpheus. "Now I play the card that will defeat you! I play the Spell, Final Kamen Ride!" Kurogasa declared playing the card depicting the Deca Driver with the logos from Kuuga to Kiva circling around it. "With this card, and Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form on the field, I can Special Summon any other Kamen Riders in their final forms from my hand as long as their initial forms are in the Graveyard!"

"WHAT?!" Orpheus yelled.

"Great Scott!" Bastion gasped.

"And since I discarded the initial forms to the Graveyard with Card Destruction and have their final forms in my hand, I'll special summon them. I special summon Kamen Rider Kuuga – Ultimate Form, Kamen Rider Agito – Shining Form, Kamen Rider Ryuki – Survive Form, and Kamen Rider Faiz – Blaster Form!"

Decade took off the K–Touch and pressed Kuuga's logo and pressed the letter F.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**ULTIMATE**

The nine cards on Decade across his torso from shoulder to shoulder flipped over to show Kuuga in Ultimate Form on those cards.

The first silhouetted man had appeared and had his belt appear. He then made various movements before saying _"Henshin!"_ Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it. He wears a black bodysuit. His chest plate would've been red but now it's all black and the rest armor was black not to mention the shoulder pads and arms and legs of the armor extended to be pointy in some places. But the helmet still had the red eyes and a golden set of horns above it. The mouth plate is still silver with mandible–like markings on it. He wears gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees (8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000).

Next Tsukasa pressed Agito's logo and pressed the letter F.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**SHINING**

Another silhouetted man appeared and had his belt appeared out of nowhere by materializing in a vortex. _"Henshin!"_ The man then pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time and he shined brightly. There appeared Agito, but now his belt started changing. In the middle, the gem changed from yellow to purple and then he shined really bright as if he were the sun itself blinding the spectators before the light faded to reveal his armor all white, the horns on his helmet were red and the lenses were yellow (8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

Tsukasa pressed Ryuki's logo and the letter F yet again.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**SURVIVE**

The third silhouetted man appeared and had his thin box with his decks of cards and having the dragon symbol on it He raised it up and a mirror of some sort appeared in front of him. His belt appeared and the reflection of the belt towards the silhouetted man and he now wears it and the mirror disappears. _"Henshin!"_ With that, he inserted the box into the slot and three energy images of his armor merge together into one until now wearing his armor becoming Ryuki. But now, he pulled out a dragon shaped like gun of some sort. He draws a card from the buckle and opened up the dragon like gun inserting the card before closing it.

**SURVIVE**

When that happened, fire surrounded him before it dispersed to reveal Ryuki in his armor more bulky, and with the shoulder armor pointy and extended. His helmet is also extended in a sense as well (8/ATK: 2350/DEF: 2150).

Then Tsukasa pressed the Faiz logo and the letter F for the fourth time.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**BLASTER**

A fourth silhouetted man appeared and had two suitcases with him. He opened up one of them and there he took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. _"Henshin!"_ He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, he turned into Faiz. But as soon as that happened, he took out the phone from his belt and placed it on the side of the second suitcase of sort called the Faiz Blaster.

**AWAKENING**

At that point, he dialed: 555 again and pressed Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Faiz places the Faiz Blaster down and then a light shined down on him changing his body suit color from black to red (8/ATK: 2450/DEF: 2200).

"NO!" Orpheus yelled. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh it's happening alright!" Kurogasa said. "First, since Ryuki in Survive Form was successfully summoned, I can deal 1000 points of Damage to you!" Ryuki then used his Sword Vent and slashed sending a wave of fire at Orpheus.

**Orpheus:** 1650

**Kurogasa:** 600

"And now to finish you off! Yuusuke, Shouichi, Shinji, Takumi, Tsukasa, attack him directly with your Rider Kick Assault!" Everyone then jumped up and then fly kicked towards Orpheus and made their mark making Orpheus fly and land on his back as his life points depleted.

**Orpheus:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 600

* * *

The duel disks deactivated and the holograms faded.

"Good show Kurogasa! You won!" Bastion cheered.

"Thanks. You got all of that?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. But keep on recording. We might need additional evidence just in case." Bastion nodded at this as Kurogasa walked up to Orpheus who was slowly getting up. "I won. So now you have to hold up your end of the deal. Give me Kamen Rider Wizard and his final form and tell me where you got them."

"Hmph!" Orpheus growled as he got his standing. "I got them from a previous job. They were given to me as payment. I have been told that there were more out there. That's why I came hunting after you. And I'm not telling who hired me. I couldn't even if I wanted to. The client who gave me them hid behind a mask and voice synthesizer."

"Just hand over the cards," Kurogasa frowned.

"Fine." Orpheus grumbled as he brought out the two cards and Kurogasa swiped them away from him. He looked at them and he knew that it was real. It was proof that his father was still alive. "As you father's whereabouts, to be honest, I don't know where he is." Kurogasa growled at this as he clenched his fists.

"You bastard! You said you had information about him!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Oh please! I only said that to bait you here, so I can get your cards." Orpheus scoffed only making Kurogasa growl more in anger. "You may have won this day, but next time, I will come for you again, and take the Kamen Rider cards and add them to my collection. We'll meet again." The fog seemed to swirl around Orpheus before he vanished again. The fog around them then disappeared and the Ras were able to see things clearly again and Bastion pressed the stop button on his Duel Pilot.

"Well, that was an eventful night…" Bastion sighed. "Let's get back home before… huh?" He then noticed Kurogasa kneel on both his knees. He circled around to face Kurogasa and saw the latter's face, who was looking at the cards he got and struggling not to cry. "Kurogasa? Are you alright?"

"I was so close…to finding my dad," Kurogasa answered. "But now, I've got more questions than answers." Bastion looked at him sadly. The search had been all for naught for the most part. Bastion then took time to help his fellow Ra up and slowly walk him back to the dorm.

* * *

The next day, Kurogasa stayed in his room sitting on the floor with his back on the wall with his legs up against his torso. He didn't even bother to go to class today. He just didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He looked at the Kamen Rider Wizard card in his hand. The Kamen Rider cards were finally complete and together now that Kamen Rider Wizard or Haruto Souma for his name was there. Sure, Kurogasa was a little happy at that, but having such a small lead about Kurogasa's dad fizzle into nothing was heartbreaking. He was so close to finding his dad. Now it only left a deep hole in his heart.

_"Kuso_ (1)_! This is messed up!"_ Momotaros shouted angrily.

_"I know right! This stinks!"_ Gentarou agrred.

_"I think we can all agree to that Gentarou and Momonoji."_ Kintaros sighed as he and the other Riders watched Kurogasa stew in depression.

_"And just when we thought we can rebuild our family…"_ Sieg sighed as well.

_"We're back to where we started."_ Ryuutaros finished.

_"I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble."_ Haruto apologized.

_"It's alright. It's not your fault Haruto."_ Eiji waved off.

_"Still, Kurogasa shouldn't be like this."_ Yuusuke said shaking his head sadly. _"It's been like this for the past three years. Coming up empty when we get a false lead about his father."_

_"Not entirely true, now that we have Haruto with us."_ Hitoshi said.

_"That_ is _true…"_ Souji agreed.

_"If you ask me, I'd say this is the best lead we've got in three years."_ Shotaro said, the left side flickering.

_"At least it's better than nothing."_ Philip added, the right side flickering.

_"But even though we now know that his father is alive because he created Haruto, the fact remains that we still don't know where he is."_ Tsukasa pointed out.

_"These past three years _have_ been taking its toll."_ Wataru added.

_"Is there_ nothing _we can do?"_ Kenzaki asked.

_"Probably not."_ Shinji said.

_"Unless it's another duel to probably give him a legitimate lead to his father,"_ Shouichi commented.

_"Who knows when_ that _will happen?"_ Takumi said. _"I hate to say this, but it could be_ years, _before we actually find a legitimate lead."_

_"Maybe,"_ Urataros pondered as he looked to the door. He could sense someone coming. _"But… I think help's coming."_ The Kamen Rider spirits faded away as a soft knock came to Kurogasa's door. He didn't bother getting up, but the door opened anyway. Quietly slipping inside, was Alexis. She looked concerned when she saw him. She walked over to him and knelt next to him. Kurogasa looked up to see her.

"Hey Alexis…" Kurogasa tried to smile, but failed.

"Are you okay Kurogasa?" Alexis asked softly.

"I'd be lying to ya if I said yes…"

"Bastion… He told me what happened."

"He did huh?" Kurogasa scoffed sadly. Alexis nodded.

"Is that the card you got from that Orpheus guy?" Alexis asked noticing it in his hand.

"Yeah." Kurogasa said giving the card to Alexis to look at.

"What did he want from you?" Alexis asked.

"My whole deck." Kurogasa answered. "Orpheus said if I lost, then I'd have to give up my entire deck so he could add it to his collection. Well I didn't let that happen seeing as I won and I got Wizard."

"I see." Alexis said as she looked at the Kamen Rider Wizard card before giving it back to Kurogasa. "Your dad's a very good artist."

"He is." Kurogasa said as he placed the card besides him. "He had a major in Art, and that's what got him to work for Pegasus as a card designer. Pegasus loved the idea of having the Kamen Riders so he gave my dad a budget and a team and the set was created. My dad would've gotten a huge promotion if it worked."

"But then, as you said, he disappeared before he could even present the deck to Pegasus." Alexis finished.

"Yeah…"

"At least you now know that your father's still alive somewhere."

"I know, but even so… I still can't find him. It's been like this for the past three years." Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes and he started to choke up a bit. "I was so close last night on finding dad… but now…"

He then felt arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes when he felt that Alexis brought his head to her chest, hugging him closely. " It's okay… It'll be alright…" She whispered soothingly to him. Kurogasa said nothing, as he continued to cry softly. He continued to cry for a long time, but Alexis still held him close, while she slowly and gently stroked his hair with her hand, doing her best to calm him down. Eventually, Kurogasa's tears stopped, his breathing was steady, and he was able to control himself.

"Thanks…" Kurogasa breathed out, wiping his tears while Alexis still held him close. "I'm not really like this, but…"

"It's alright. You've been through a lot. You have every right to be like this." Alexis said softly. The two of them stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence until the silence broke. "You know, truth be told, I'm looking for someone too." Alexis said. Kurogasa broke away from the embrace and looked up at the girl. "That someone is my brother. He's one of the people that disappeared at the Abandoned Dorm."

"Your… brother?" Kurogasa asked. Alexis nodded again.

"His name is Atticus. He taught me everything I know about dueling. How to play, how to act, everything. When I heard he disappeared with several other students, I couldn't believe it. He was gone. Without a trace. The police didn't find anything. I didn't want to believe it. So, my goal became to enter this school, not just because I wanted to become a professional duelist, but so I could learn what happen to the missing students, as well as my brother's whereabouts." Kurogasa listened to the story Alexis told him. During that time, he couldn't help but feel a sort of camaraderie with the girl. She knew the loss of someone important. She knew how heavy the burden is to get up off the ground from the sadness to find someone. She knew of the strength and hardships trying to find answers to the truth.

"So, I'll help you out." Kurogasa's eyes widen. "I'll help you find your dad. And in exchange, you can help me dig up any leads on my brother and the other missing students. It's better to work with someone, and besides, maybe finding leads on your dad will help me find Atticus. And vice versa. So," Alexis stood up from the ground, and offered her hand to Kurogasa. "Deal?" Kurogasa looked at her for a while, but then smiled a bit as he took her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Awesomeness! I got myself another chapter down for this story which is another 10,000+ words. And we get to see most of the Kamen Riders in their final forms which I gotta say was pretty good when I wrote it out. Oh, and BTW, just so you know, the stuff about the Rare Hunters coming back and all that, that was all made up by me. Just letting you know. So go ahead people, get to reviewing!

(1) – Damn!

Final Kamen Ride  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form" on your field. Special Summon any other final form "Kamen Rider" from your Hand, as long as their initial forms are in the Graveyard.

Rider Intervention  
Type: Normal  
During the Damage Step, when a Kamen Rider is selected as an attack target, select 1 other Kamen Rider on your side of the field. Gain ATK equal to the selected monster's ATK.


	6. Duel and Unusual Punishment

Okay people, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Duel and Unusual Punishment

It was really early in the morning, and the sun wasn't up, but someone was: Zane Truesdale. The Kaiser of Duel Academy. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, staring at the sea. Later, he was joined by Alexis.

"Zane?" The boy Obelisk never turned around, but he recognized that the voice was Alexis Rhodes. "What are doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being alone." He replied. Alexis stood next to him.

"You know, with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis said.

"Well, that's because he doesn't belong here." He stated bluntly.

* * *

Later on, the sun was up and a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room, "Who is playing war at this time of day?" He wondered. He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

Inside the room in question, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were snoozing away mainly because it was the weekend. Unfortunately, it was cut short by a forceful knock on the door waking Jaden up.

"Open this door right now or we'll break it open!"

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. Yawning, he walked over, "Oh really, you and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!" Jaden opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside his dorm room. The woman looked him over, "You must be Jaden Yuki…"

"Uh…yeah… so what's going on?"

Ignoring the question, she looked over his shoulder to one of the sleeping roommates. She frowned as she caught sight of the light blue hair, "I take it that's Syrus Truesdale?" she asked.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah… so who are you guys, and why are you here?"

The woman looked down at him as Syrus climbed out of bed and walked over. "As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you two are under campus arrest!"

"Arrest?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "What did we do?"

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," she informed them, "Now get dressed!"

* * *

At the Ra Yellow dorm, Kurogasa woke up and was getting dressed. Today he wore a black shirt with the gold symbol of the Kuuga logo. He was feeling better today too. After that talk with Alexis, it certainly got his spirit back up and it put him back in the good mood.

_"Ready for another day Kurogasa?"_ Eiji asked as he appeared. _"Don't forget to wear a new pair of underwear."_

"Of course Eiji." Kurogasa replied back.

_ "Don't forget to eat nutritious food."_ Shouichi told him as he appeared in the room.

"Okay."

_"And don't forget to thank Alexis again for yesterday."_ Urataros replied.

"Of c–" Kurogasa stopped and glared at the turtle themed Rider. "Funny Urataros. I mean all we did was made a deal to help each other."

_"True but she_ did _get your spirits up, and look at it this way: it's a step to get closer to her."_

"Urataros, I don't think it's a good idea to start hitting on her after an emotional talk like that."

_"Oh I know, I'm just saying it just in case you wanted an opening after all."_ Kurogasa glared at Urataros again before turning to the side where he heard the sad tune of a violin. He saw Wataru once again standing out on the balcony playing his instrument.

_"What will you do about Orpheus though Kurogasa?"_ the bat theme Rider asked. _"He said he'd come back for us."_ When Kurogasa heard that his face darkened.

"If he _does_ come back we'll beat him up to a pulp again. Just like this time."

_"This time we got lucky,"_ Tsukasa stated as he appeared in the room. _"You kept getting bad draws and not only that, you were still afraid of the whole Shadow Game thing."_ Everyone in the room flinched and even Wataru stopped playing, when they heard the bluntness of Tsukasa's words. Kurogasa turned away.

"Your point?" He asked as he put on his blazer jacket with his deck and Duel Pilot in tow.

_"If you keep being afraid of the Shadow Games, how will you be able to fight him again? What if he gets stronger? What will you do then?"_ Leave it to the Destroyer of Worlds to ruin a perfectly good morning. He then heard a knock on the door. The Riders disappeared as Kurogasa walked over to the door. When he opened it though, he bugged out when he saw the numerous people in green uniforms standing at his door.

_'And the morning just got worse.'_ Kurogasa thought. Out loud, "Uh… can I help you?"

"We are the Disciplinary Action Squad," the man at the front answered. "Are you Kurogasa Kururugi?"

"Yes, I am. What's going on?"

"We are taking you under campus arrest."

Kurogasa sighed at this. "Huh… I knew this was going to happen…" He muttered to himself, out loud, "Alright then, lead the way."

* * *

With that, the guards escorted Kurogasa out of the building, loaded him onto a nearby truck, and was shipped off to the Duel Academy building. After arriving, they walked near the interrogation room inside the school and there he saw Syrus and Jaden with the latter two being surprised.

"Kurogasa?!" The Slifers gaped.

"Got caught huh?" Kurogasa asked.

"We should be asking you that!" Syrus said.

"You were at the Abandoned Dorm too?" Jaden asked.

"Long story, I'll tell when we get in there." Kurogasa said.

* * *

"SUSPENDED?!" the Slifer cried out. Kurogasa was the only one not surprised, because he had a good reason why he was at the Abandoned Dorm. The two Slifers and Ra were now standing in a dark, large, circular room with the light shining on them and three giant TV screens above them, each one with a different person on them. The three were Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, and the woman from the D.A.S.

"That's what I suggest." the D.A.S. woman replied, "You three have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is strictly forbidden, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member to back it up. You three must be punished to make an example for all the students!"

"Hold on! How would that faculty member know that anyone was out there?" Kurogasa growled. "If that member knew, then they wouldn't be in a position to stop anyone!"

"That's not the point!"

"That's _exactly_ the point!" Kurogasa countered. "Ever since the start of school, someone is deliberately trying to humiliate and expel Jaden with Syrus and me somehow being caught in the crossfire!" The faculty members gasped with Crowler sweating for some reason.

"Do you have any evidence of this?" Chancellor Sheppard frowned after hearing this accusation.

"A couple of them, actually." Kurogasa said.

"Alright, let's hear it then." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Chancellor!" Crowler protested.

"Dr. Crowler, these boys have a right to explain themselves. And I will give them that right." Chancellor Sheppard frowned before turning his eyes back to Kurogasa. "Now then, Mr. Kururugi, you were saying?"

"Yes. Well, during the first days of school. A love letter was given to Syrus supposedly written by Alexis Rhodes. Being suspicious, Syrus and I confronted her about it. It turns out it was a forgery asking for Jaden to come to the Girls' Dorm at night."

"A love letter for me?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But that's grounds for immediate expulsion!" The head of the D.A.S snapped.

"Let him finish." Sheppard said the head of the D.A.S. "Continue Mr. Kururugi."

Kurogasa nodded. "Now here's the kicker. Syrus and I decided to spring the trap for whoever wanted to expel Jaden. We went there at night and when we did, I notice that the lock to the back of the Girls Dorm' was already broken, most likely by bolt cutters. And then when we got caught by the girls and confronted Alexis about the letter, she told Syrus and I that it wasn't her handwriting, her name was spelled wrong, and it was addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"Hmm… sounds like something more serious than a prank," Sheppard frowned.

"Next were the Promotional Exams. I don't if you all knew it already, but the rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy that day were all bought by one person. But since the store opened as soon as the test ended, no one should've gotten them before everyone else, unless they decide to skip the Written Part of the exam. After that, that person who bought up all those rare cards gave them all to Chazz for him to use against Jaden at the Field Part of the exam."

"Wow… someone really has it in for me huh." Jaden said.

"Hmm… sounds really suspicious." Sheppard said as Crowler started to really sweat and gulp in nervousness.

"And finally, didn't any of you ask why we were at the Abandoned Dorm?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well… no." The Head of the D.A.S. said. "We only received the notice from the anonymous faculty member that you three were there."

"Who cares what your reasons are!" Crowler yelled. "The fact remains that you broke the rules and you should be punished accordingly!"

"I HAD A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY I WAS AT THE ABANDONED DORM!" Kurogasa yelled at Crowler.

"Oh really… this oughta be good…" Crowler rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Crowler…" Chancellor Sheppard said sternly before turning his eyes back to Kurogasa. "Now Mr. Kururugi, why were you at the Abandoned Dorm?"

"I…" Kurogasa said now calming down. "I got a message on my Duel Pilot… from a person named Orpheus… he claimed he had information about my father who disappeared three years ago…" Kurogasa said with his voice trembling. Everyone present gasped at this.

"Your father?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. He was a card designer for Industrial Illusions. He was the one who created my Kamen Rider deck. The day before he was to present the deck to Pegasus… he vanished. Orpheus claimed to have information about my dad. I have the message here on my Duel Pilot." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket and played out the message.

_[Greetings, Kurogasa Kururugi. I am Orpheus. You are probably wondering why you are receiving this message. To cut to the chase, I have information about your missing father. If you wish learn more, then meet me at the Abandoned Dorm tonight. Alone. I will be waiting.]_

"And _did_ you go?" Sheppard asked.

"I _had_ to. I brought Bastion along with me in case, something like this interrogation we're having now happens. He has the evidence recorded on his Duel Pilot. Bastion and I were at the entrance of the Abandoned Dorm and Orpheus was there. He somehow got a hold of two cards I thought were just sketches and notes. Kamen Rider Wizard, and his final form, Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form. I thought they were fake at first. But after looking at it, I knew they were real. I know my father's work by seeing his signature hidden in the background. Orpheus and I dueled and I won getting the two cards, but in the end he didn't tell me anything about my where my father is. He only said that to bait me so he could to get my Kamen Rider cards for his collection. But Kamen Rider Wizard being made, proved that my father is still alive out there somewhere."

"I see…" Sheppard said.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, it's just… I couldn't say no to something like that… I just couldn't…" Kurogasa turned his head away, eyes closed, and clenching his fist while his body trembled.

"Calm down Mr. Kururugi," Sheppard frowned in sympathy. "Take a moment to take a breath."

"I don't like the sounds of this," the head of the D.A.S. frowned. "From the evidence alone it seems that somebody is working very hard to get Jaden expelled and isn't very picky about who gets caught in the crossfire."

"Obviously some schoolchild's idea of a prank," Crowler commented with a huff.

"It doesn't paint a good picture," Sheppard agreed. Sighing, he looked to Jaden and Syrus. "Mr. Yuki. Mr. Truesdale, since Mr. Kururugi has explained himself, how about you two? Why were you two at the dorm?"

"Well… at first, Syrus, Chumley, and I just went to check it out," Jaden said. "But then… we heard someone scream. We went down below the dorm in this cave, and we saw this guy in a trench coat with a hat and a silver mask and he had Alexis with him as his hostage." Everyone but Crowler who was sweating nervously, gasped.

"Miss Rhodes? What was she doing there?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, she told us that her brother was one of the people that went missing in the Abandoned Dorm, so she goes there praying there every night." Syrus said.

"And then… that silver masked guy then somehow kidnapped Alexis and we had to go save her from him." Jaden said.

"Preposterous!" Crowler snapped. "Miss Rhodes is one of my finest students! No way would she risk the rules to just put a rose down someplace!" The head of the D.A.S. snapped a glare at Crowler and even Sheppard sent a stern look at the man, but it seemed that Crowler's arrogance and/or vanity made sure he didn't notice their looks.

_'I'd like to see you say that if_ you're _missing a relative,'_ Kurogasa thought venomously to himself.

"It's true!" Syrus insisted. "Jaden had to duel him and everything!"

"A duel?" Sheppard blinked. "You dueled him there?"

"I won too!" Jaden grinned. "I gotta tell you, he had some awesome tricks to make me think it was a real Shadow Game. He even made the room look like it was begin swallowed in darkness and little blob monsters were attacking us!"

"I… see," Sheppard blinked, looking alarmed about something. "In any case our databases could track down if such a duel happened, although we'd need details about how the duel went from you Jaden."

"Sure! I'll give you a blow by blow!" the Slifer grinned.

And so, Jaden took the time to tell the people every card they drew, every move they made, the stats in terms in life points, the monsters they summoned, the spell and traps they set and/or activated. Every nook and cranny of the duel he could remember. He even recalled some of the poses he made and how grim and spooky Titan was just for dramatic effect. Crowler was gritting his teeth by the end of it, not liking to hear how his duel assassin was beaten by a boy who by all means should have been one of the worst students in the school just like all of the other Slifers.

"Well… that's… good acting," Sheppard chuckled as Jaden wrapped up his commentary. "Makes me sad I missed it. That should be enough data for us to sift through any duels made in the last twenty–four to forty–eight hours. In the meantime, you three are on probation until we conclude our investigation so try not to get in any more trouble will you?"

"I have my eye on all of you," the head of the D.A.S agreed.

"Hmph!" Crowler snorted.

"And Kurogasa…" Sheppard said with the duelist in question looking up. "I will make some phone calls to some of my personal contacts to help you search for your father."

"You will?" Kurogasa gasped a bit.

"Of course. You have my word that I will do everything in my power until he is found."

"…Thank you…" Kurogasa nodded with a small grateful smile.

The three screens then winked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crowler was pacing around his office like a tiger in a cage figuring out of what to do. _'That Slifer Slacker Jaden has made a fool out of me for the last time! And that Kamen Rider Ra Reject Kurogasa almost exposed me! It looks like I'll have to take things into my own hands…'_ He thought, he then picked up the phone and dialed a number. He was waiting for a few seconds until… "Yes. Get me Seto Kaiba on the line."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was not by a nature a very social person. He couldn't afford to be. Being left behind in an orphanage with his brother after their parents died and relatives squandered the inheritance that was supposed to be for raising them made him very protective of his little brother and making sure he was okay didn't leave room for friends. Being raised by that cold–hearted monster Gozaburo Kaiba hadn't helped his people skills either. Running his own game company and then running into numerous nutcases who wanted to rule the world just made it worse since half of them would go after his brother.

Meeting and competing against Yugi and Atem helped him recover from that though, recovering a side of honor and trust that he hadn't exercised in a very long time. Perhaps that was what pushed him to create his Duel Academy after his successful venture into Kaiba Land.

And then there were the headaches that made him regret it.

Dealing with some paperwork Kaiba heard his line ring. Frowning, he pressed the receive button from he spoke, "Who is it?"

_"Mr. Kaiba, a Professor Crowler from Duel Academy wishes to speak with you."_

_'Crowler,'_ Kaiba sighed inwardly. He couldn't fault the man's tactical mind and knowledge on the game which made him an asset to his Duel Academy. The problem was the man was an elitist and loved to crush people who were 'below' him under his heel. He had been one of the most vocal about creating the three dormitories when the students of Obelisk Blue were 'obviously' the most deserving of tuition.

"Put him on Roland," The brunette CEO reluctantly spoke. _'No doubt he's going to complain about the influx of slackers and rejects again.'_ "What is it this time Crowler? Here to complain about slackers and rejects again?"

Kaiba severely disliked Crowler's attitude towards the Slifer and Ra students. Granted there were some people Kaiba was sure just shouldn't pick up a deck or Duel Disk, but that was what the academy examinations were for. They culled out the people who shouldn't be part of the dueling world and cultivated those who did or had the potential to become part of it. Kaiba knew the value of luck, hard work, and talent. He had to use all three to get to where he was in life. Crowler seemed to think only people with talent should be accepted and could make themselves into legends rather than people who could go on and live 'simple' lives of dueling on pro circuits or what not.

_"This isn't my weekly report about trying to get you to see reason!"_ Crowler cried back over the phone. _"I'm reporting in on a trio of delinquents who need to be punished before they end up giving our school a bad name!"_

_'Likely students who proved capable of beating his precious rich and stocked Obelisks or made Crowler look bad again,'_ Kaiba frowned. While not many knew it, Kaiba kept many eyes on his school thanks to some of the sensitive material there. He knew very well that many of the Obelisk students were only where they were because of connections with staff or people in the higher ups or because of the money that had to buy rare cards to stuff their decks with. It wasn't exactly the legacy of Obelisk Blue he wanted, but the students that truly stood out from that crop certainly made up for it.

"Who is it _this_ time?" He asked with a bored tone in his voice.

_"A trio of hardcore delinquents named Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Kurogasa Kururugi!"_ Crowler's voice rang out before going into his own renditions of the events in the new school year.

Kaiba was of course aware of the new names. After all, his people in the Academy had brought them to his attention numerous times. Jaden Yuki was quickly rising through the ranks of Slifer Red and should have been a Ra Yellow by now had he not turned down his promotion. His Elemental Hero deck was a difficult archetype to use, but the young man was proving incredibly capable with it. He had beaten Crowler himself, the teacher using his own deck and even the man's prized student Chazz Princeton. After a performance that he should have been in Ra Yellow or just at the bottom of Obelisk Blue but his grades prevented it. A pity.

Syrus Truesdale was less known, only brought to Kaiba's attention due to his relation with the top student in Duel Academy, Zane Truesdale. Kaiba merely took note of him simply out of his potential. The downside was that the boy had an awful case of stage fright and a severe lack of confidence, likely brought on by people comparing him to his brother for so many years. His friendship with Jaden was possibly what the boy needed to come out of his shell.

Then there was Kurogasa Kururugi, who was another new face out for potential. He landed in Ra Yellow, showing he was on his way up. What made him interesting though was that his deck was filled with the new archetype which his father never had the chance to complete. Pegasus likely made them into real cards to honor the man and gave them to his son. Kaiba was interested in how the archetype worked and so kept an eye on the Ra Yellow to see if his potential would develop with the cards he had.

"And what makes them delinquents all of a sudden?"

Crowler went off onto a rant detailing event of the school year, of course changing the facts slightly to make it look like the three were thumbing their nose at authority to do whatever it was that they wanted. Kaiba of course could already tell that the stories were complete B.S. He was used to people trying to lie to him either completely or in fractions and he could tell that Crowler was trying to pull the wool over his eyes. If he took some of the details to Crowler's stories, he guess that the three boys were likely getting themselves into situations by accident or through Crowler's manipulations to make them look bad and put Obelisk students back onto their personal high pedestals.

_"I'm telling you we have to do something about this!"_ Crowler cried out over the phone.

"Not my problem."

_"What?!"_

"I'll cut to the chase Crowler. Your accusations are B.S. I've got a company to run and things to do. You want something done? Do it yourself. Don't come crying to me when Chancellor Sheppard fires you. Goodbye."

_"Now wait just a–!"_ *CLICK*

"Ughhh… I really need a vacation." Kaiba sighed as he leaned back in chair. Just then, the door opened up in his office to reveal a young, beautiful woman with pale white skin, long light white–blue hair, and bright blue eyes wearing a white skirt version of a business suit.

"Everything okay?" The woman asked as he walked over to Seto.

"I'm fine Kisara. Just stressed out." Kaiba sighed. She then walked around his desk, stopped at behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I know how I can help relieve that stress." Kisara said as she kissed Kaiba's cheek.

"And that is?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow looking at her.

"_You_ know what I'm talking about." She smirked seductively.

A similar smirk appeared on Kaiba's he turned his head around to kiss Kisara, but stopped when the door slammed open. Kisara jumped a bit away from him, and pressed her dress down to look professional. Mokuba Kaiba walked into the room and with papers in his hands. "Hey Seto!" he greeted. "Pegasus wanted to talk to you."

"He could've done that over the phone," Kaiba frowned.

"He wants to meet in person. To talk about making some more cards and to help distribute more Kaiba Corp. stuff all around the world." Kaiba rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in a few hours." Mokuba nodded and left the room. Kaiba then turned to Kisara who was looking at him. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Back at Duel Academy, Crowler slammed the phone on the desk. "So even the great Seto Kaiba won't help me." Crowler growled. "Fine, I'll just do things myself, just like he said."

* * *

Kurogasa was walking around campus at a subdued pace. "I'm glad I got out of that one," Kurogasa muttered. "If I didn't have evidence Jaden, Sy, and I would have been in some deep shi–"

_"Kurogasa! Language!"_ Shotaro's eye piece blinked as W appeared next to him. _"We taught you better than that. Where did you hear that from anyway?"_

"Blame Momotaros."

_"Should've known,"_ Philip sighed. _"Although that little incident, although bad, has brought in some good things for us as well."_

"Such as?"

_"We now have more help finding your father. Chancellor Sheppard seems like a nice man,"_ Eiji said as he appeared. _"With this we'll be able to speed up our search."_

"Hopefully they'll come up with something that we haven't seen yet," Kurogasa sighed. He then heard his stomach growl. "I should go get some food."

_"Do you think you can ask the chefs in your dorm to let you cook?"_ Shouichi and Souji asked at the same time as they appeared. Shouichi was the first one to speak. _"While their food is good, it's not always so nutritious."_

_"Obaachan once said, that to have a happy day, you must have a happy belly,"_ Souji stated as he did his iconic pose.

"I can ask, but we'll have to see." As they started making their way towards the dorms, Kurogasa remembered something. "Haruto, do you mind if we speak?"

_"Not at all,"_ Kamen Rider Wizard appeared. _"What do you want to talk about?"_

"I wanted to know what was the last thing you saw before you were given to Orpheus? Do you remember anything?" Wizard looked up into the sky and was silent for a few moments. When he looked back at Kurogasa, he nodded his head slowly.

_"I remember seeing your father for a few moments. He was running away from some people. He had to hurry and escape from whoever was chasing him, and in his haste dropped me. After that it was all dark until you gained me."_ Wizard then bowed to Kurogasa. _"Gomenasai_ (1) _I can't remember more than that."_

"It's fine." Kurogasa sighed. "Do you have any clue as to when and where this was?"

_"I think this happened about, two years ago. I can remember seeing some snowy mountains in the background, and that people did not speak our language. As he was working on me he was always moving. Always trying to get away from some people. Although, I remember that when he went to sleep, he'd be calling out your name while he had nightmares. I think he wants to come home but can't."_

"Dad…" Kurogasa murmured with his head down. But then he held his head back up. "I see. That's more than enough. The news may be old, but we have some confirmation that dad's still alive," Kurogasa said. "And now that we know a little bit more… Philip?"

_"Yes?"_

"I need you to access the Gaia Library. Keywords: Kyoshiro Kururugi, mountains, foreign. Look up any articles of any and all people that have been trapped on any mountain range in the world going back 5 years. My dad could be one of those people."

_"Got it,"_ Philip replied as his eye piece flashed. The spirits disappeared for as they entered the dorm. He made his way towards the kitchen that's connected to the cafeteria, so the chefs would give out the food when a line was made. Luckily, there was no one there, but the chefs. He went to the side where the chefs entered, knocked on the door, and a chef put his head out and looked at Kurogasa carefully.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hey… uh… do you mind if I use your kitchens for a while?" The chef frowned.

"What for?"

"Um… I want to make something for lunch."

"And what is wrong with our dishes?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with them! It's just that my… uh… caretaker of sorts wants me to practice my cooking some bit." The chef seemed to glare at him before nodding him in. "Thank you."

"Just don't make a mess." The chef said. When the chef left, W reappeared.

_"Kurogasa we ran into a small problem,"_ Philip told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurogasa asked he took off his blazer and grabbed an apron.

_"There are still too many articles out there still. About five shelves full. We'll need at least two more keywords to find out a better prediction to where he could've been."_

"Ugh… nothing's _ever_ easy…"

_"Don't worry. Your father will be found. It just takes patience."_ Shouichi reassured him. _"For now, let's concentrate on cooking your lunch. One that's nutritious for a change."_

"Alright…"

* * *

And so, both Agito and Kabuto started guiding him in his cooking. They were telling him to make a meat and vegetable stew. A rather rich one with from the ingredients Souji and Shouichi were telling him to get. And by the looks of it, he was making good progress on it. "Hey Kurogasa!" A voice called. He looked up to see Rika and Alexis coming up to him. "We heard you were taken in by the D.A.S. are you okay? And what are you doing in the kitchen?" Rika asked.

"To answer the second question, I'm cooking something for lunch. As for your first, I'm fine," Kurogasa replied as he put some carrots and beef cubes into the stew. "They took Jaden, Sy and me in for questioning."

"What? Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because all of us were found at the Abandoned dorm. Luckily, Chancellor Sheppard was willing to listen to our side of the story first. So we're not being expelled, so far we're just being put on probation." Kurogasa put some more spices and stirred the stew with the ladle. He took a sip. "Needs more salt."

_"Just a pinch,"_ Shouichi told him.

_"Add a bit of basil too,"_ Souji advised.

"Got it," Kurogasa replied as he put the ingredients in.

"OOH! Are you helping Agito and Kabuto cook?" Rika asked excitedly. "You gonna give me a plate?"

"Of course."

Several minutes later… Kurogasa made three bowls stew. One for him and the two girls. Once he got them done, the three of them were talking about what happened in the interrogation. "And Chancellor Sheppard said that he was gonna help me find my dad." Kurogasa said before taking another spoonful of his stew.

"That's great!" Rika said happy for him.

"Yeah. I'm glad to stay. The only bad thing about that interrogation was what Crowler said about _you_ Alexis."

"What did he say?" Alexis asked.

"I'm just paraphrasing this but he stated that you would rather follow the rules than visiting the last place where your brother was seen." Alexis and Rika frowned.

"It's fine. Just don't do anything to get yourself into trouble." Alexis then had a spoonful of stew and her eyes widened. "This tastes amazing!"

"I know right? I swear each time he listens to the two Duel Spirits who actually know how to cook, he comes out with these things! Even _I_ needed help from Agito and Kabuto with my cooking." Rika smiled. When they had finished eating, the D.A.S. burst through the doors of the Ra dorm a second time that day.

"Kurogasa Kururugi, would come with us please?" the leader asked him, although this time she had a frown on her face.

"What for?" both Alexis and Rika asked at the same time.

"Dr. Crowler wants you."

"Oh damn… what's he want now?"

* * *

At the Chancellor's office…

"WE'RE STILL GONNA BE EXPELLED?!" Kurogasa, Jaden, and Syrus, asked in shock.

"Yes," Crowler smiled. "It seems that the Academy Board of Directors are rather displeased with the little amount of anarchy you three have put up. So they decided to expel you." Three boys turned to the man who shook his head.

"Sorry, my hands are tied," Shepard apologized. Crowler smiled even wider.

"What about the evidence?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Ah yes, about that. It turns out the evidence you gave us was legitimate."

"But we're still going through expulsion?!"

That made Crowler lose his smile. "Well, not really."

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus asked confused.

"Due to the evidence, you were saved from immediate expulsion."

"Instead, they decided to test you," Sheppard answered for Crowler. "You three will have to duel for your right to stay here in Duel Academy. Win and you stay, lose and your expelled." The chancellor turned towards the two Slifers. "Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale will tag duel since they were together." He then turned to Kurogasa, "You, Kurogasa Kururugi, will be in an 8000 point duel, with the same stipulations. As of now, you three are off probation."

"Sweet! A tag duel!" Jaden said excited.

"I was given the opportunity to choose who your opponents are going to be," Crowler informed them. "You have three days to prepare. Make it count."

* * *

Later on…

"What the heck?! Despite the evidence, we're still going through expulsion!" Kurogasa said angrily walking to his dorm.

_"You should've given Crowler an ass kicking then and there."_ Momotaros said as he appeared.

"I would have been _expelled_ right then and there Momotaros," Kurogasa replied. "But we have three days, to get ready. Knowing Crowler though, the opponent he chooses will be tough."

_"How will we prepare?"_ Haruto asked.

"We'll need some practice." Kurogasa walked for a while longer until he arrived at the front of the Yellow Dorm and where Alexis and Rika were waiting as the spirits disappeared. "Hey girls."

"Hey. So what did they want?" Rika asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm still gonna be expelled."

"WHAT?!" The girls asked shocked.

"I know, it's unfair. The evidence Jaden, Syrus, and I we gave however, was enough to save us from immediate expulsion. Now, we're given the chance to duel in order to win our stay here. Jaden and Syrus will be in a tag duel and I'm dueling alone. And Crowler is gonna be the one to pick our opponents."

"That's not good," Alexis stated. "Dr. Crowler will probably choose one of the toughest people for you to duel."

"Yeah. He'll probably choose one of the higher up students," Rika agreed. "Or worse yet, someone from the outside."

"I know that," Kurogasa sighed. "That's why I'm going to prepare by having some practice duels. I wonder if Bastion's up for it."

"Hey! Are we not good enough for you to duel?" Rika pouted. Kurogasa blinked twice.

"You want to duel me?"

"Of course! It would be like old times!"

Kurogasa smiled at her and nodded. "Okay then let's duel. Good thing I'm off probation." He then turned towards Alexis. "You want to watch?"

"Sure," was her answer. So Kurogasa and Rika took their respective sides and then strapped their duel disks on to their arms.

"Ready Kurogasa?" Rika called.

"Always. Just be ready to lose to me." Kurogasa smirked.

"I should say the same for you." Rika smirked back as she inserted her deck into the deck slot and her duel disk went from standby to active.

Kurogasa then took his deck out of his deck box from his belt. "Henshin!" He yelled then placed the deck into the deck slot and it went from standby to active. Both players then drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Rika:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Ladies first!" Rika declared drawing her sixth card. "I'll start off by serving up Fighting Foodon – Ham Scam–Witch in ATK mode!" A very beautiful human like Foodon with green skin pointy brown hair wearing a pink dress a pink witch hat, she has a curvy figure and rides on a huge sandwich with a broom handle sticking out appeared (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500).

"Aw man!" Kurogasa whined. "Of all the Foodons, you had to summon her on your first turn?"

_"Sorry honey, but that's how it goes."_ Ham Scam–Witch said in a country accent while winking.

"Uh–huh." Rika grinned. "None of your Kamen Riders can attack her since they're all males! I'll place this face down and end my turn." She said as Rika placed a reverse card on the field.

"Geez…" Kurogasa muttered. "I'm definitely gonna have a hard time." He said drawing his sixth card and looked at it. _'On the other hand…'_ "Looks like I'll be able to attack Ham Scam–Witch after all." Kurogasa smirked.

"How's that?" Rika asked.

"By playing this!" Kurogasa said revealing the card he draw. "Forbidden Chalice! Your Ham Scam–Witch gains 400 ATK, but her effects are negated!" Rika gasped as a small cup appeared over the witch and pour water all over her (3/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1500).

_"Oh poo! Now you got my dress all wet!"_ Ham Scam–Witch pouted.

"Sorry about that. Now I'll summon Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!" Two silhouettes of people appeared and on their waste were the Double Driver. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. There was a small button on each one and both of them pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

"Now I'll play the spell, W coin!" A small bronze coin appeared in Kurogasa's hand. On one face of the coin, it had a W that's half red and half silver, the other face had a W too, but it was half yellow and half blue. "With this, I flip a coin, and whatever it lands will be a new form W will be in. Heads is the W in red and silver, Tails is the W in yellow and blue." Kurogasa flipped the coin, caught it and placed on the back of his hand. It revealed the red and silver W. "Tails it is! I can send Kamen Rider W to the Graveyard, and Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Luna & Trigger Form from my deck!" W took out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and replaced it with a yellow and blue flash drive which were the Luna and Trigger Memories.

**LUNA!**

**TRIGGER!**

A different kind of tune played as W changed color and soon one half of him is yellow and the other half of him is blue (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500). "Now I'll activate one of his two effects. He's treated as LIGHT and WATER, so I'll activate his WATER effect which the effect is drawing one card." He drew his one card. "Now I'll have W attack Ham Scam–Witch with Trigger Full Burst!"

_"You heard him Philip, let's do this!"_ Shotaro said, the left side flickering.

_"Right."_ Philip said, the right side flickering. W then took out a blue called the Trigger Magnum. W then took the Trigger memory off the Double Driver and inserted it in the gun.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_"TRIGGER FULL BURST!"_ Shotaro and Philip shouted as they shot out bullets that went in all directions at first, but then headed for Ham Scam–Witch and destroyed her into pixels.

**Rika:** 3300

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Rika declared revealing her trap. "I'll revive Ham–Scam Witch!" The witch with the sandwich broom returned to the field.

"Great… she's back again…" Kurogasa muttered. "I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded placing a reverse card on the field.

"Good, now it's my turn!" Rika said drawing her next card. "I play Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn. So now serving Fighting Foodon – Sergeant Side Order and Fighting Foodon – Spaghettabout–it!" A body of a military commander in camouflage and a plate of beans and mashed potatoes for a head wearing goggles (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1350) and a humanoid Foodon wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce for a head wielding a deadly fork and a cheese shaker on his back appeared (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500).

_"Reporting for duty ma'am!"_ Sergeant Side Order saluted.

_"Spaghettabout–it!"_ The pasta Foodon cried out.

"And now for Sergeant Side Order's effect! When he's on the field, all Fighting Foodons gain 500 ATK!"

Fighting Foodon – Ham Scam–Witch (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 1500–2000)

Fighting Foodon – Sergeant Side Order (4/ATK: 1550–2050/DEF: 1350–1850)

Fighting Foodon – Spaghettabout–it (4/ATK: 1800–2300/DEF: 1500–2000)

"Oh boy… I'm in for it…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Spaghettabout–it, go for Kamen Rider W!" Rika ordered.

_"Spaghettabout–it!"_ The pasta Foodon cried out as it shot out pasta noodles from its head and wrapped W around. The pasta Foodon then charged stabbing W in the stomach, but not before W shot some bullets at the pasta Foodon making them destroy each other into pixels.

"Now Sergeant Side Order and Ham Scam–Witch, go for a direct attack!"

_"Yes ma'am!"_ Sergeant Side Order saluted.

_"Good! Time to pay him back for getting my dress all wet!"_ The witch said as both Foodons went for Kurogasa.

"I'm not gonna go really low life on life points this early, I activate Emergency Provisions!" Kurogasa said revealing the Quick–Play spell. "I'll destroy one of my facedowns to gain 1000 points!" The facedown card shattered into pixels.

**Rika:** 3300

**Kurogasa:** 5000

Then Sergeant Side Order punched Kurogasa in the gut and Ham Scam–Witch got off her sandwich broom and whacked him with it making Kurogasa fly back a couple feet before landing on his back on the ground with the former getting back on her broom.

**Rika:** 3300

**Kurogasa:** 1250

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned.

"He's gonna feel that one in the morning…" Alexis stated.

"Scam–Witch, you didn't need to hit him that hard." Rika scolded a bit.

_"Hey, he asked for it when he got my dress all wet."_ Scam–Witch huffed.

Rika sighed shaking her head. "You okay Kurogasa?" She asked him.

"I'm fine…" Kurogasa said as he slowly got back up. "Man, she sure can whack with that broom of yours."

_"That's more where that came from if you do something like that again._" Scam–Witch said.

"I said I was sorry." Kurogasa sighed. "Never mind, do you end your turn?"

"Yes." Rika answered.

"Alright then, my move!" Kurogasa declared and then drew a card. 'Alright then, here goes nothing.' He thought. He took a deep breath and then said…

**"FINAL TURN!" **

"He's got the duel won already?" Alexis gasped.

"Uh–oh…" Rika gulped.

"First, I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw 'til we have six cards in our hand." Both players drew until they had six. He smirked at what he got. _'Just what I was looking for.'_ "Now then, I'll play my facedown, No Entry! So your Foodons have to take a knee." The Foodons got in Defense mode.

"What's the point of that?" Rika asked.

"You'll see soon! Now I'll play my Double Summon! I summon Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!"

Two silhouettes of man appeared. The first one silhouette of a man had the OOO driver on. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

The second silhouette of man had on a belt which had a hand symbol on the belt. Attached to his belt were five rings, he took one ring which had a dragon and placed on his right hand on his ring finger. He then took a red ruby ring on placed on his left hand on his ring finger. The second silhouetted man then placed a dragon ring over the ruby ring. A pulsing noise could be heard before saying _"Henshin!"_ He placed the hand with the ruby ring over the hand symbol.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!** (A/N: Pronounced "He" and it means Fire.)

The ruby ring glowed shining light all over the silhouetted person in being covered in fire before it dispersed before it revealed a man with a red ruby mask completely covering the face with some silver lines on it. A silver helmet covers over the rest of his head. His torso armor was ruby red and silver lines was over it to make it look like abs and not to mention the rest of his clothing looked like a trench coat (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

"Wow, so that's Kamen Rider Wizard!" Rika said in awe.

"You can call me Haruto Souma. Dozo yoroshiku (2)." Haruto bowed.

"Next I activate the Spell, OOO Roulette!" Kurogasa said next playing a card depicting a spinning wheel of various different colored crests. "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll! Go, dice roll!" He yelled. A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 3. "Yeah, it's a 3! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO – SaGoZo Form! And I'll special summon him from my Hand!" OOO took out the three coins and replaced them with three silver ones. One had a picture of a rhinoceros, the second, a gorilla, and the third, an elephant. OOO then scanned the medals.

**SAI!**

**GORILLA!**

**ZOU!**

**SAGOZO… ** **…** **…** **SAGOZO!**

**BGM: Sun Goes Up**

OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Sai was on the top, Gorilla was in the middle, and Zou was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

The helmet had become more cylindrical with grey plating covering the most of it, grey ridges running above the temples and even a horn decorated with a red stone on my forehead. Completing the look were the eyepieces which had turned ruby red. The shoulder pads were larger and more angular with several grey lines running along the edges. The forearms were covered in large gauntlets which were almost entirely silver save for black lines decorating them. From a distance. As for the legs, the thighs were covered in segmented grey armor on the sides. The knees downward were covered in more grey armor which was segmented running down his shins while the knees and feet sported jagged tips (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"And now I'll have OOO attack Sergeant Side Order with SaGoZo Impact!" Kurogasa said. "And here's the best part, when he destroy a monster, all your monster in defense mode are gone!" Rika gasped as Eiji scanned the medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO manipulated the gravity to lift him into the air and then he weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping Sergeant Side Order in the ground that forms around it. The reformed ground moves toward OOO and Sergeant Side Order was struggling to get away but couldn't because of the gravity. He delivered a powerful double handed punch and head butt at the same time at the military Foodon.

_"SEE–YAAAAAH!"_ Eiji yelled as Sergeant Side Order was destroyed. The waves of gravity got to Ham Scam–Witch as well and destroyed her into pixels.

"And now for the finisher! I activate Kamen Rider Wizard's ability! When he battles, his ATK points double until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Rika gasped.

"He won!" Alexis gasped as well.

"That's right!" Kurogasa grinned. "Haruto finish it off!" Wizard nodded as he started to glow with power while he was surrounded by fire.

Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1500)

And then with a wave of his hand, he shot the fire that surrounded him over to Rika with her enveloped in the flames as her life points depleted.

**Rika:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 1250

**BGM Ends**

* * *

Kurogasa walked over to Rika as soon as the duel disks deactivated and the holograms disappeared.

"Great job you two, even though it was kinda short." Alexis praised.

"Short and sweet, I always say." Kurogasa shrugged before turning to Rika. "I believe that the record now is 51 wins 49 losses for me; 50 wins and 50 losses for you Rika." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you may've gotten me this time, but next time, I'll win the next one." Rika waved off.

"You guys were keep track of each other's wins and losses?" Alexis asked confused.

"Yep. We always do this back when we were kids." Kurogasa said. "It started out small like best two out of three or three out of five, but it's gotten bigger over the years."

"I see."

"Anyways, let's check out what Jaden and Syrus are doing. I bet they're probably practicing for their tag duel now."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Chumley was standing out on the edge of a cliff where the waves crashed onto the rocks, but his attention was not at the ocean, his attention, was below the cliff. There was a small beach and looking down, Jaden and Syrus were there ready to start a duel. "Ok guys, remember, this is just a practice duel for your upcoming tag–team match, so go easy!" He called out to them. Jaden had a large smile on his face while Syrus looked like was about to wet his pants, if the waves nearby didn't do that for him first. "Of course, I don't think Jaden _knows_ how to go easy…"

"That's probably a good thing…" A voice said. Chumley turned around to see Alexis, Kurogasa, and Rika walking towards him and looking down at Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey guys, you're just about to see Jaden and Syrus duel. And what do you mean by that?" Chumley asked.

"I mean I know Dr. Crowler and he's not going to be matching them up, with any pushovers. Both Jaden and Syrus need to be at their best, because if they're not, they'll both be expelled…

"Well, judging by the look of Syrus, I'd say he thinks otherwise…" Kurogasa said. "But you're right, they need to be at their best."

"Alright Syrus…" Jaden inserted his deck and waved towards his friend. "Get your game on buddy and let's have some fun!"

Syrus sighed. "Yeah… fun… sure. Might as well squeeze some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here…"

"Uh…what was that?"

"Oh… uh, nothing!"

"Then, let's duel!"

Again, he sighed, "Yeah yeah… let's duel…" Both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 4000

"Here I come, Syrus!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet… I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK Mode!" He said as his winged warrior appeared in front of him. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) "And then I'll throw down a facedown! Your go!"

Syrus drew his card. "Let's see…" He looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled. 'Oooh! My Patroid has enough power to take down Avian!'

"Hey, Syrus! What's that smile for, you got something good?" Jaden called out to him.

Panicking, Syrus nodded. "Uh… yeah I think so. Patroid ATK Mode!" He declared as a car you see from one of those old kid's show, complete with big eyes, and a police hat on its roof, its wheels sticking out like arms and legs appeared (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200). "Now, attack with Siren Smasher!" Patroid drove off towards Avian, its siren blaring and beaming out red lights, aimed straight at the winged Hero.

"Not so fast, Syrus! I play my Trap, Negate Attack!" Jaden declared as his facedown card rose upward. The Trap Card unleashed a strange vortex that forced Patroid backwards, away from Avian, leaving his Hero safe from attacking this turn.

"Aw man…" Syrus moaned. "I should've known your facedown was a Trap…"

"Duh… Syrus walked right into that one." Chumley muttered, shaking his head. "Can't believe he did that…"

"And he could've avoided that if he activated Patroid's ability…" Kurogasa added. "That's not like Syrus to make a mistake like that."

"Dirt is great, don't'cha think dirt is just the coolest thing Jaden?" Syrus asked as he made small designs in the dirt, his back to Jaden.

"Sy! Don't crack on me just yet, you just made one mistake, that's all." Jaden said.

Syrus turned around and rose to his feet, "Yeah, the mistake of coming to this school…"

Jaden shook his head. "No Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's special power is all. He lets you check out one of your opponent's facedown cards once per turn. You could've _seen_ my Trap." He explained.

"Yeah, I know I'm no good!" Syrus looked away, eyes closed. "I don't belong here."

"Whoa, slow down there. I didn't mean anything like that!"

Syrus lowered his head. "I know that, Jaden… I know you didn't mean that. I know you're trying to help… It's just that…"

Jaden waved at him. "Naw look, you're right, I shouldn't butt in. We're opponent's right now and from here on out, we should act like it!" He drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!" Sparks rose out from out of the ground and the electrifying Hero appeared (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) "And now… I'll have Sparkman attack Patroid!" Sparkman created a spear of lightning and threw it hard, hitting Patroid directly in the middle. The Patroid let out a sad siren and exploded, blasted by the spear.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 3600

"And now, Avian, attack Sy!" Jaden declared. "Windstorm Strike!" Avian leapt into the air and beat his wings hard, creating a small cyclone of wind before diving right it and knocking Syrus clear off of his feet.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 2600

"Finally, I'll place a card facedown and that's it." Jaden said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

Syrus sat up, smiling slightly. "Can I crack up now? I just got nailed on both of our turns, I can't win!"

"Of course you can win Syrus!" Alexis called out to him. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"That's right. The duel's barely even starting. It's not over 'til the last card is drawn!" Kurogasa encouraged.

"They're so right! Don't give up! I mean, duh! That's the first thing they teach you in Freshman Dueling class! I should know, I took it twice!" Chumley shouted.

"Are you serious?" Rika looked at Chumley with incredulity.

"And take this to heart, at times when I'm looking for my dad without any solid leads, I felt like giving up, but thanks to my Kamen Riders cheering me on, I'm still in it to look for him." He could hear the Kamen Riders spirit cheering from behind him. "So don't give up Syrus! See this through to the end!"

Syrus let the words sink in, and then looked at his deck. "They're right. I shouldn't give up the match so soon. Especially since I'm not only just dueling for myself, but for Jaden as well!" He took a deep breath and pushed himself from the dirt, "And if Kurogasa isn't giving up looking for his dad, then I won't be giving up in this duel!"

"That's the way Syrus." Kurogasa smirked.

Alexis giggled and looked Kurogasa. "You know, you're pretty good with words of encouragement…"

"Uh… thanks…" Kurogasa said blushing a bit.

"Well thanks to you, Syrus is back in the duel and not playing in the dirt." Rika said.

Alexis looked back down at her two friends on the beach. "The only question now is how he plays from here on out…"

"Alright… here goes nothing…" Syrus drew his next card and looked at his hand. _'Well… I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden right now. Looks like I'll have to go with a different strategy.'_ "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 new cards from my deck!" Syrus drew two new cards. "Huh?!" Syrus stared at the pair of cards he just drew… one was Polymerization, and the other one he drew was Power Bond!

_'Judging from Syrus's face...he must've drawn a sweet card!'_ Jaden thought as he watched his friend stare at his cards.

Kurogasa looked over Syrus's hand. And saw that he had Gyroid, Steamroid, Limiter Removal, Shield Crush, Weapon Change, Polymerization, and Power Bond. _'He's got it! Syrus won! He just needs to play Power Bond to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid, play Limiter Removal, and it's over!'_ Kurogasa exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Power Bond's like Polymerization… only better." Syrus whispered to himself. "If I summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster with this card, it's Attack Points are doubled!" His shoulders slumped and closed his eyes. "Oh well… I'm not good enough to play this card… at least according to my brother… I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him, my big chance to show him that I couldn't be pushed around! But then Zane stopped the duel, and then he told me that using it just wasn't enough. Just holding this card again gives me the chills." Syrus muttered continued to look down at the card in his hand. "And what did he mean by that anyway?"

"Hey!" Jaden called out to him. "You alright over there, Sy?"

Snapping out of his trance, Syrus shook his head and looked at Jaden. "Uh… I'm fine. I play this Spell Card, Polymerization! Now, I'll use it to fuse the Gyroid and the Steamroid in my hand to create the Steam Gyroid!"

_'WHAT IS HE_ DOING_?!'_ Kurogasa yelled in his mind.

A swirling vortex opened up and a cartoony helicopter, and a toy train with the same cartoonish look were sucked into the vortex and moments later, a monster with the Steamroid's body and the Gyroid's fan blades appeared (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800).

"Alright, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go loco–motive!" Syrus ordered. "Attack with Train Twister!"

Steam Gyroid rotated its fans rapidly, creating a tornado funnel that rose high into the air and curved around before slamming into Avian. The Winged Hero struggled for a few moments before hearing a loud whistling sound. Steam Gyroid soared through the funnel and rammed itself hard into Avian's chest.

**Jaden:** 2800

**Syrus:** 2600

"Gotcha!" Syrus taunted. "Had enough practice, Jaden?"

Jaden's shoulders shook as he laughed loud and hard. "Whaddya mean have I had enough? No way, Sy! You know the old saying 'No pain, no gain'…and with what I have planned, you're gonna get a lot!" He drew his card, "And you may be one of my best pals, Syrus, but now we're rivals and I have the cards to treat you like one! Now brace yourself! I play my Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman, unite!" He commanded as his large, clay Hero appeared on the field only to rise up into the air.

The air, which a large mass of storm clouds had gathered, thunder rolling and lightning bolts streaking across the sky as they disappeared. Soon, a huge figure descended from the sky, trailing clouds as it fell. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"This is bad for Syrus…" Alexis muttered.

Chumley looked at Alexis, "C'mon, it's just another monster…"

"Not just _any_ monster Chumley." Rika said. "Thunder Giant can automatically destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned, if the monster he's targeting has Attack Points that are less or equal to his own," she explained.

"Really?" Chumley's eyes widened. "Then I guess practice is getting out early for Syrus…"

"Syrus would've won last turn…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Huh?" Chumley and two girls asked looking at Kurogasa confused.

"Ok Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid!" Jaden ordered his newly summoned Hero.

Thunder Giant roared and raised its finger to the heavens, using it as a lightning rod. A bolt struck it and he redirected it back up to the sky. Moments later, a shower of bright needles rained down upon Steam Gyroid, hammering it hard and fast. Steam Gyroid let out a panicked whistle before being wiped off the field.

Syrus lowered his arm as the smoke cleared. "Aw man… that leaves me defenseless!" he cried.

"Yeah, it does!" Jaden held up his card. "But I'm not done yet! Burstinatrix, I summon you in ATK mode!" He cried. The red–clad heroine appeared on the field. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) "Now comes the tag attack!" He ordered. "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant sent out a stream of electricity at Syrus with the latter screaming as his body was electrocuted, knocking him to his knees.

**Jaden:** 2800

**Syrus:** 200

"Now, Burstinatrix attack with Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix formed a fireball in her and sent it straight at Syrus in a stream of fire. Syrus backed away as the hologram flames engulfed him, depleting the rest of his life points.

**Jaden:** 2800

**Syrus:** 0

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden said as he gave his signature two finger salute. "Pretty sweet duel, Syrus!"

Syrus slowly sat up from his fallen place and looked at his friend as he approached. "I dunno, Jaden… I didn't put up a good fight…"

"What are you talking about?" Jaden stopped, a few inches from Syrus. "Sure, I was able to pull it through at the end, but you pulled off some pretty sweet moves. You oughta be proud. Although, I got to admit, I _am_ curious about something… what was that one card you didn't play? You look excited." Before Syrus could stop him, Jaden bent down and pulled away the card his brother gave him. Jaden looked at it. "Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? Steam Gyroid's attack would've been doubled! And with Limiter Removal, you would've beaten me. On second thought, I think it was cool for me that you didn't play it."

"You don't understand…" Syrus stood up and snatched the card away. "My brother says I'm not good enough to play it and it's obvious that he's right…"

_'_That's _the reason why?'_ Kurogasa thought incredulously.

"It's also obvious that you won't be able to win the tag–match with me as your partner." Syrus murmured before running off down the beach.

"Hey, wait! Syrus!"

"Syrus!" Chumley yelled at him and ran to cut him off at the pass.

"Poor Syrus…" Rika murmured. Alexis and Kurogasa could only look on.

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks as Alexis, Kurogasa, and Rika walked up to Jaden, who was looking out at the water.

"I guess practice doesn't make perfect… at least not with Syrus, it doesn't." Alexis said.

Jaden frowned. "I don't get it. Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself. He had this awesome spell card ready to play, but didn't play it why? Because of some brother telling him not too!" Alexis and Rika widened their eyes at that as they looked at each other and back at Jaden. The latter noticed it. "What is it Alexis and Rika? Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well… that brother of his goes to this school. And you've probably heard of him too…" Rika answered.

"I haven't." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Yeah, me neither… who are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked at the two boys with incredulity. "Hello? Third Year Obelisk student and number one duelist in the Academy? He's the big man on campus! Zane! And he's really good as his reputation!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll tell you Alexis…" Jaden turned back to the waves. "He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother."

"I hear ya on that." Kurogasa agreed. "What kind of brother tells his little brother that he's not good enough to play a card? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I wonder what happened to the two of them…" Jaden answered.

"Jaden… don't pry… It's their problem, don't get involved." Alexis warned.

Jaden grinned and punched his open palm. "Don't worry… I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna duel!" He looked at Alexis. "I'm gonna duel him and find out what's goin' on!"

"Jaden, you're not listening! _No_ one duels Zane!" Rika protested.

"Is this guy supposed to be untouchable?" Kurogasa asked crossing his arms raising his eyebrow. "If he's untouchable like the Undertaker with his WrestleMania streak of 20–0, I'd believe ya."

"He's won every duel during his three years here at Duel Academy! No one has beaten him! Not even the teachers _themselves_!" Rika explained.

"Okaay, never mind."

"And besides, people duel Zane if their tag team partner isn't playing up to snuff because of him." Jaden shot back. "I wanna see how I stack up against this guy anyway…" He said with a grin.

"To be the man, you gotta beat the man." Kurogasa said.

"You know it." Jaden replied.

_'Well… if he's not going to listen to me_ or _Rika…'_ Alexis shook her head and smiled at him, "You go get him Jaden."

Jaden threw his fist into the air. "Yeah! Get ready and watch yourself, Zane! I'm coming for ya!" And with that he ran off.

"And there he goes." Rika sighed. "Well, I better get outta here."

"Same here. I gotta get going too." Alexis added.

"Alright then. I'll see ya two around." Kurogasa said. The two girls then started to leave until Kurogasa remembered something. "Wait, Alexis!"

"Yeah?" Alexis asked turning around.

"Um… thanks for yesterday…" Kurogasa said blushing a bit looking away, scratching the back of his head. "I… really needed that." He finished looking back at her.

"Sure, anytime. If you wanna talk, I'll be around." Alexis smiled a bit.

"Yeah… alright." Kurogasa smiled back a bit before Alexis turned back around and went to catch up with Rika before Kurogasa left as well to go back to his own dorm.

* * *

There you go people! After chapter of Kamen Rider GX with 10,000+ words done for ya. And yes, the Kurogasa/Rika duel was short and all, but I was kinda lazy of making anymore turns. And I've also listened to Kamen Rider Wizard's henshin sound on YouTube, and I'll be honest with you. His henshin noise SUCKS! The creators of that should've put more thought into it. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter anyway! So get going people, review!

(1) – I'm sorry

(2) – Nice to meet you.

Fighting Foodon – Ham Scam–Witch  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1200/1500  
Effect: All Male monsters cannot attack while this card is on the field.

Fighting Foodon – Sergeant Side–Order  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1550/1350  
Effect: As long as this card is on the field, monsters with "Fighting Foodon" in its name gain 500 ATK and DEF.

Fighting Foodon – Spaghettabout–it  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1500  
Effect: As long as this card is on the field, along with another "Fighting Foodon": Target up to 3 monster cards your opponent controls; they cannot attack.

(Top three cards are created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	7. For Syrus's Sake

Okay people, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Oh, and I thank Zodiac–Aries, and Duelist of Dawn for helping me on this chapter. So, let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 7: For Syrus's Sake

It was another day at Duel Academy as Jaden walked into the card shop and down on a table filling out a form of some sort. "I can't believe this Zane guy… It's because of him that Sy's got no confidence at all. If _my_ big bro told me that I wasn't good enough to use a good card, I'd be insecure too. But now… that's all gonna change." He paused his writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil. "I wonder… do you spell Zane with two N's? Man, these Duel Request forms are a drag…" Oh course, Jaden was too busy filling out the form, that he didn't notice Crowler creeping up behind him.

"Duel Request form?" Crowler reached over Jaden's shoulder and swiped the form away, scanning it. "Planning a duel eh? Against who?" His eyes bugged out and he smirked. "You must be joking…"

Jaden reached out, wanting to take back his form. "No, not really. I'm gonna take Zane on in a duel to boost Syrus' confidence for our upcoming tag team match." He explained.

"Ah yes, the big tag team duel… the one where if you both lose, you'll both be expelled?" Crowler said as he shook his head. "And you say that dueling Zane will prepare you for the match? Well that's too bad, because there will be no duel!" Jaden watched in horror as Crowler ripped his Duel Request form to bits and pieces, laughing as he did so.

* * *

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another Koala…" Chumley sat on a tree branch, his deck spread out before him, and a Des Koala card in his hand. He looked at the deck, the card and nodded. "Yeah… fifteen oughta be enough."

"Lousy Dr. Crowler…"

"Huh?" Chumley wondered as he looked up to see Jaden walking coming close to Chumley's tree.

"Where does it say that those Duel Request Forms need to be filled out in triplicates? And with a #8 pencil?" Jaden asked himself as he stopped and crossed his arms not understanding what Crowler told him earlier. Just then some of Chumley's card fell on top of Jaden and Chumley started falling down until he held on hanging like a sloth. Jaden looked up to see where the cards came from and he saw Chumley too. "It's either a giant sloth, or it's just Chumley."

"Hey, Jaden…whaddup?" Chumley greeted, clinging onto the branch. Jaden looked down at his feet and saw the cards Chumley dropped. He bent down to picked up the cards. He couldn't help but laugh, "Chumley, there's like… a zillion koala cards down here!"

"Yeah, they so rule…" Chumley smiled. "Wanna have a pick–up duel against em?"

"Hey… a pick up duel!" Jaden smacked himself in the head. "Why didn't _I_ think of that? Thanks Chumley!" He turned back the way he came and started to run off.

"Where are you going?" Chumley yelled.

"The Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Why are you going there?!"

"A pick–up duel against Zane!"

"_The_ Zane?!" Chumley then lost his grip on the branch and fell down.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kurogasa was in his room looking over his deck, checking each card adding in or taking out a few spells or traps of his deck while the Rider spirits looked on. Today he wore a black shirt with a gold Hibiki logo on it. He wanted to be ready for the upcoming expulsion duel. He needed to be, or else it's bye–bye Duel Academy. And speaking of expulsion duels, he was thinking about Jaden and Syrus's upcoming tag–team duel, but it was mostly about Syrus. Sure, his self–confidence definitely needed a boost, but it won't do that, unless he somehow, someway comes to terms with his brother.

_"What's on your mind Kurogasa?"_ Shinji asked as he watched his duelist fix his deck.

_"_Nothing, just thinking about Syrus and his issues," he replied.

_"Ah you mean he doesn't have any,"_ Tsukasa stated. _"Just like Wataru before he became badass."_ Said Rider gave him a pointed glare but said nothing.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I mean what kind of brother tells his little brother that he's not good enough to play a card?" Kurogasa asked confused at the logic.

_"Obaachan said this,"_ Souji started to speak, _"One cannot truly understand a dish unless one tastes it."_

"Uh… what?"

_"I think Tendou–san is saying don't judge a book by its cover,"_ Haruto explained. _"Maybe you should talk to Zane first to hear his side of the story."_

"Hmm… I… guess it doesn't hurt to try." Kurogasa said as he got his deck and duel disk and got up from his seat. "But first, I'm gonna have a talk with Syrus. And see if I can get him to come with me so we can talk this out." And with that, Kurogasa left his room.

* * *

Back with Jaden, he planned on entering the Obelisk Blue dorm and taking on Zane in a duel to help with Syrus's confidence… at least, he planned on doing that, but that plan didn't go to effect because he was pushed to the ground by a couple other Obelisk students. This was gonna be no easy task. Dusting himself off, Jaden glared at the two Obelisk boys that barred his way. "What's your problem?" He demanded.

The first Obelisk, a boy with spiky brown hair shook his head, "I don't have a problem, but you're gonna have one soon if you don't beat it, Slifer Slacker!"

His friend, a boy with short black hair nodded. "Yeah, Zane wouldn't even waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre–Duel school!"

"Am not!"

And he shouldn't have said that too, because at that point, the first Obelisk boy emptied out a large bucket of water at him, soaking him from head to foot. The Obelisks laughed at the sight and started to walk off. "Now, you are…"

"We _will_ duel, Zane… one way or another…" Jaden growled.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kurogasa headed over to the Slifer dorm, when he got to the top of stairs he saw Chumley and Jaden, the latter drying off with a towel. "What happened to _you_?" Kurogasa asked.

"Tried to get Zane out of the Blue Dorm to come duel me, but these other Obelisks threw me out and then threw a bucket of water at me." Jaden grunted.

"Typical at what those Obelisks duel…" Kurogasa shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked as he shook the towel deep into his hair.

"I was thinking of having a talk with Syrus, and see if I can try to get his confidence back up. I plan on dueling Syrus too and then after that, find his brother and talk things out."

"Think that'll work?" Chumley asked.

"It's worth a shot." Kurogasa said.

"Hmm… alright, we'll try it." Jaden opened the door to his dorm room and the trio stepped in. Jaden, Kurogasa, and Chumley noticed Syrus was still in bed, wrapped up in his blanket.

"Why's Syrus sleeping in the middle of the day?" Kurogasa asked.

Jaden nudged the bundle, "C'mon Syrus get up! This is ridiculous, even _Chumley_ got up today!"

"Yeah, lousy bladder…" Chumley muttered under his breath.

But when Jaden pulled away the blankets, he only saw the bed was empty, "Hey… where is he?"

"Hey look…" Chumley found a note that fell out of the cover. "He left a note…" He then read it out loud…

"Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I'd only be holding you back if I stayed…"

"Oh damn…" Kurogasa muttered.

Jaden snatched the note and looked it over, then crumpled it up. "Syrus's not going anywhere! Not on my watch!"

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, let's go stop him… after dinner."

"Chumley!" Kurogasa and Jaden scolded. Jaden ran out the door, while yelling. "Not after dinner! Now!"

"Aw c'mon, tonight's grilled cheese day!" Chumley whined.

"You can make those any time, now c'mon! If you don't hurry and help us look, it'll be Syrus's _last_ day!" Kurogasa yelled as he ran out the door as well. When he got out, Jaden was already out of sight because he left running. Kurogasa went down the stairs and started running off as well. The Riders Spirits appeared floating behind him. "Everyone, Syrus has gone missing! Spread out and find him! He couldn't have gotten too far." Every one of them nodded and ran off to different areas of the island. The spirits that had forms that can fly searched the air, while Kabuto and Faiz used their speed to cover more ground. Kurogasa himself was running along the coast. His eyes were searching for his friend. _'Where are you Syrus?'_ He thought worriedly.

* * *

Zane stood at his usual spot on the lighthouse dock, looking at the sunset, thinking about some things again. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Alexis come up to him. Zane turned back to the sunset as Alexis came to his side. He glanced at Alexis, "Any news or trace yet?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No… I can't believe he's still gone. I looked everywhere for a new sign, but I always come up empty–handed…"

Zane folded his arm. "Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up."

"I know. And I've got Kurogasa to help search too."

"Kurogasa… the one with the Kamen Rider cards right? You said something about his dad making them and then he disappeared."

"Right, and he also dealt with someone who had cards that he thought weren't finished. Not to mention it still got him in trouble with the faculty…"

"That means he's a threat to someone who also had ties to those cards and his family…"

"Yeah… _Speaking_ of family…" Alexis looked at Zane. "I saw your brother the other day."

"Oh _did_ you now."

"Yeah, he lost at a practice duel with Jaden Yuki. Your name came up too, Zane… but not in a good way…"

"The big, bad, brother, huh?" Zane didn't even blink at this. "So what? He wants to scold me now?"

"Actually… he wants to _duel_ you." She replied.

"Alexis!" A voice called. The two Obelisks turned around to see Kurogasa running towards her and bent down with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

"Have… you seen Syrus?" Kurogasa panted as he looked up at her. "He's… gone missing…"

"What?!" Alexis gasped. Zane scoffed a bit at this.

"He left a note to Jaden saying that he's leaving Duel Academy, and not to go after him, saying it's for the best or something like that…"

"And it _is_…" Zane spoke up. "He never belonged here…"

"What the heck's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurogasa growled towards the Senior Obelisk. But then the Kamen Rider Duelist's eyes widened. "Wait… are you–"

"You seem to be catching on quick. That's right. I'm Syrus's brother. Zane Truesdale." The Kaiser introduced. "And you must be Kurogasa Kururugi, the one with the Kamen Rider cards I've heard about."

"What of it?"

"I've heard a lot about you and your duels. You've been causing quite a storm as of late."

"Is that so."

"Stay back, Jaden!" Zane, Kurogasa, and Alexis heard the voice and followed the noise and saw a small raft floating behind a couple of rocks near the docks, along with a large tuft of light–blue hair.

"It's Syrus!" Kurogasa recognized as he now ran over there. And he saw Jaden ready to stop Syrus from going. As Kurogasa ran over there, he watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water.

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing. "Help me! I can't swim!" He yelled.

"And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Jaden cried as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck. "That makes a lot of sense!" The two of them then suddenly under the water, with Kuriboh watching from above as Chumley raced to help them.

"I'm coming, guys! Hold on!" He yelled before jumping into the water. Chumley opened his eyes to see that he was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked. "It's shallow…" As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from under the water, completely soaked wet.

"Hey! You guys okay?!" A voice called. The three Slifers looked up to see Kurogasa on a nearby path a short ways above them.

"Yeah, we're fine Kurogasa!" Jaden called back.

Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced at his roommate, "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" He said, shivering, "I stink…"

"Well, the shower's a lot better than the ocean." Jaden laughed a little.

Syrus looked away. "They'll assign you a new tag team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me…"

"Syrus, listen to yourself!" Kurogasa shouted. "Jaden needs you for the upcoming tag team match, and you're just gonna bail out on him just like that?! Look, I know you're not confident in your dueling skills, I understand. That's why you have friends like Jaden, Chumley, and I to help you out! Jaden's not giving up on you and you can bet that _I'm_ not giving up on you!"

Jaden walked in front of him. "Yeah Sy, Kurogasa's right. And besides, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"You gotta believe _me_!" Syrus sobbed. "I'm a lost cause…"

"He _is_ right, you know…" A cold voice interjected. All the Slifers and Ras looked to see Alexis and Zane coming up to Kurogasa looking down on the Slifers.

"Guys, meet Syrus's brother, Zane…" Kurogasa muttered.

"That's Zane?" Jaden asked as he looked straight at the Senior Obelisk.

"You dropping out, little brother?" Zane asked.

Syrus nodded slightly. "Uh…yeah, kinda…"

"Hmph…" Zane closed his eyes and turned away. "It's about time…"

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned away to floating logs that once made the raft. Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, "He's wrong, Syrus…" But all he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound. This got Kurogasa and Jaden angry.

"What kind of brother _are_ you?!" Kurogasa growled turning to him.

"Yeah, you're his big brother, how can you say that?!" He demanded.

"Because I know him." Zane said simply. Alexis gasped at the comment and made Kurogasa growl in anger even more.

"Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh? But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now."

"No Jaden!" Kurogasa suddenly making Jaden look at him in shock, until Kurogasa said, "_We_ are gonna prove it right now. Let's duel, Zane! Jaden and I vs. you. 8000 point game with Jaden and I sharing the points." Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis gasped at this with Jaden grinning.

"Even better!" Jaden said liking the idea as well. "So whaddya say Zane?"

Syrus turned to his friend. "Jaden… Kurogasa…"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Duel a Slifer _and_ a Ra?" He thought out loud before smiling. "Sure… why not? It's been awhile since I went _slumming_."

Jaden grinned, "Then get your game on!"

"He's good. Jaden, Kurogasa, don't do it!" Syrus pleaded.

"I'm sure he's good, Syrus." Jaden replied. _'I'm also sure that this will help Sy's confidence problem… without hurting _mine_.'_

"And I'm not gonna take this lying down when your brother's talking down on you like that." Kurogasa added.

* * *

It was now night time, and the stage was set at the docks. With Jaden and Kurogasa on one side and Zane on the opposite with the spectators on the sidelines.

"This should be interesting." Alexis said. "The best Slifer and Ra against the best Obelisk."

"Alright Zane, get ready to lose!" Kurogasa said as he took his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He said placing the deck in the deck slot and the duel disk went from standby to active. Jaden and Zane activated their duel disks and both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 8000

**Zane:** 8000

"I'll start things off!" Jaden declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK mode!" The green feathered hero appeared (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "And then I'll throw down a facedown while I'm at it." He said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"That's all huh? Okay." Zane said as he drew his sixth card. "For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon!" A metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "How were you able to summon a Level Five monster on your first turn?"

"I can play the Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn, Jaden." Zane explained. "With no Monsters of my own on the field, and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Jaden's facedown was blown away by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast…"

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded. The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Avian completely.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6900

**Zane:** 8000

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the track of losing this duel. _'I tried to_ warn_ them that Zane was good…'_

"Next…" Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a strange looking Egyptian sarcophagus with a clock emblem in the center appeared. "This allows me to take a card from my deck, place it into the capsule, and in two turns, add it to my hand." Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the hologram card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground. "Wow…" He said, as he wiped the end of his nose. "That's gotta be the best card of his entire deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

_'_I _can…'_ Syrus thought miserably. _'Cause it's not gonna be pretty…'_

"I'll end my turn there…" Zane said. "Let's see what your Kamen Riders can do Kurogasa."

"Gladly! My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. _'Nice.'_ Kurogasa thought looking at the card and in his hand. Out loud, "I'll start off with Double Summon allowing me to summon twice this turn! So now I summon Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK mode!"

Two silhouetted men appeared. The first one placed a card in his Blay Buckle and wrapped it around his waist. A pulsing noise could be heard until he said, _"Henshin!"_ He then pulled a lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the second silhouetted man, with the latter simply walking through it. When the transformation was complete, out came Blade (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

The second silhouetted man pulled out a small tuning fork and flicked it, making a ringing noise. _"Henshin."_ The man placed the tuning fork near his forehead and a small gold head of an oni appeared. His body suddenly burst into purple flames for a few seconds before it dispersed to reveal Hibiki (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

"Then I'll Tribute both of my Kamen Riders to Special Summon them in their final forms from my Hand. So come on out Kamen Rider Blade – King Form and Kamen Rider Hibiki – Armed Form!" Blade equipped himself with the Absorb Rouzer and placed on his left arm. The Rider drew his sword and turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he closed the sword again. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Rouzer.

**EVOLUTION KING**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, a large sword called the King Rouzer appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

As for Hibiki, he took out a small saber like sword called the Armed Saber. As he got in a stance, red crimson flames engulfed Hibiki and suddenly small discs of different colors started to come out of nowhere but then turned small animals of hawks, gorillas, wolves, crabs, lions, eagles, you name it. They started gathering towards Hibiki and attached themselves changing into armor piece by piece, until finally the flames dispersed revealing Hibiki in crimson red armor and his face mask is a samurai like shield and his horns expand a bit. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300).

"Whoa… He's going all out on the first turn." Syrus gasped.

"When Kamen Rider Blade is in King Form while staying on the field Jaden and I can draw two cards every round since we're sharing the field!"

"And Kurogasa increased both his and Jaden's chance of drawing a good card." Alexis added.

"Now I'll have Kamen Rider Blade – King Form attack your Cyber Dragon! Do it Kenzaki!"

_"Hai, Kurogasa!"_ Kenzaki said as five cards came out of the Kamen Rider and got them in his hand. He then placed each card into the King Rouzer sword.

**SPADE TEN**

**SPADE JACK**

**SPADE QUEEN**

**SPADE KING**

**SPADE ACE**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him in that order leading to the metallic dragon. He ran towards it passing each through each hologram card. When he got through the last one, he slashed at it destroying in an explosion.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6900

**Zane:** 7500

"And now I'll have Kamen Rider Hibiki – Armed Form attack you directly!" Kurogasa declared next. Hitoshi then took his Armed Saber as he fire glowed around the blade and the fire extended to be long. He then charged towards Zane and slashed at him with Zane not flinching at all.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6900

**Zane:** 5000

"And now that we're in Main Phase 2, to replenish my hand, I'll play Card of Sanctity, allowing all of us draw until we have six cards!" Kurogasa continued. Kurogasa drew his full six while Jaden and Zane drew two. "Finally, I'll place a facedown and end my turn! And with the end of my turn, Hibiki's effect activates! During the End Phase, you get dealt 400 points of Damage for every Kamen Rider in my Graveyard. I have two so you lose 800 Life Points!" Hibiki puts away his Armed Saber drew out his taiko sticks from his back, and sent fireballs at Zane hitting its mark with the latter _still_ not flinching.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6900

**Zane:** 4200

"Lishus! He's got strong Monsters to defend himself and Jaden and he got Zane near the half way mark!" Chumley cheered.

"Not bad." Zane commented as he drew his card to make his hand at seven. "Now that my field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon…" Another metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) "…or better yet, two!" Zane held up a card. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one Monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600). "But neither would be here for long…" Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization. "In present form anyway. Dragons unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void, "Cyber Twin Dragon, emerge!" From the void, a new monster appeared. It had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color. One yellow and one blue. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100)

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new creature gaping, "One was tough enough already!"

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice this round! Meaning double the trouble for your Kamen Riders and your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack! "Double Strident Blast!" His two headed metallic dragon roared and let out two separate blasts, each one hitting Blade and Hibiki and destroying them into pixels.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6400

**Zane:** 4200

"I activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted!" Kurogasa countered revealing one of his facedowns. "Since you destroyed my Monsters, I'll bring one of them back. And that's gonna be Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" Kenzaki returned to the field in King Form.

"I'll place three cards facedown on the field and end my turn." Zane concluded as he placed two reverse cards on the field.

"Cool! Now it's my move! And I'll take advantage of Kamen Rider Blade's effect!" He drew two cards making his hand now at eight. "Sweet, check this out! I play the Spell, The Warrior Returning Alive! This brings a Warrior–Type Monster back to my Hand. And I'll bring back Avian." The card in question came out of the Graveyard and Jaden added it to his hand. "And now I'll use _my_ Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" The said monsters appeared as another dark void appeared overhead sucking the two into the vortex. Several seconds later, a bright light shined.

"Here he is, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said as a creature of Avian's wing along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors with a dragon–like hand on the monster's left arm appeared (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And now we're gonna change the scenery around here! I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Jaden inserted the card into the Field Spell Zone, and the towering buildings and skyscrapers rose up from the ground. All players and spectators were now in the New York City like Field Spell. "And when an Elemental Monster attacks a Monster than itself, then my Elemental Hero 1000 ATK!"

"Lishus! He could take that Cyber Twin Dragon out!" Chumley said liking where this is going. "Take it to him!"

"You heard Chumley, Flame Wingman, take it to him! Attack his Cyber Twin Dragon with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman flew up and dove towards the two headed metallic dragon with fire coming out of the dragon–like hand and then being enveloped in it.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200)

"I activate the trap, Draining Shield! This negates your Monster's attack and I gain Life Points equal to its current ATK!" Zane countered as an invisible shield domed over the metallic dragon just in time before Flame Wingman hits it.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6400

**Zane:** 7300

"Aw, not lishus…" Chumley groaned.

"That's Zane for ya." Alexis added.

"Well, that's just great…" Kurogasa muttered.

"No worries Kurogasa, we got this! I'll place these two facedowns and call it a turn." Jaden said as two reverse cards appeared on the field. "Gimme your best shot, Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best? Alright, you got it." Zane drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

_'Oh no…'_ Syrus knew what this meant.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my Hand." Zane placed the card in his hand. "First, I'll play this De–Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." Zane paused as his monsters divided itself into its original forms (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200), (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "Next, I activate the magic of the card I put into the Different Dimension Capsule, the Spell Card, Power Bond!"

"This is bad…" Syrus whimpered as his brother inserted the card into his disk.

"This card allows me to summon a Machine–Type Fusion monster, and with the final Cyber Dragon in my Hand, I can fuse them together to create… the Cyber End Dragon!" The spectators watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800).

"Yeesh…" Kurogasa bugged out. "And I thought Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was scary enough."

"Thanks to Power Bond's ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine–Type Monster, its Attack Points are doubled!" Electricity crackled throughout the dragon's body as it powered up.

Cyber End Dragon (10/ATK: 4000–8000/DEF: 2800)

"And that's not all! I'll activate Limiter Removal! This doubles a Machine–Type Monster's ATK again!"

"16,000 points?!" Chumley gasped. "No way!" Electricity from the three–headed metallic dragon's body crackled even more dangerously.

Cyber End Dragon (10/ATK: 8000–16,000/DEF: 2800)

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Just hang in there, guys!" Chumley yelled. "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell Cards effect!"

Alexis nodded. "No they won't. At the end of the turn Power Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt Damage equal to the attacking Monster's original ATK Points! If it was a 4000 Point Duel, then yes, but it isn't."

"Cyber End Dragon, attack! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared, waving his arm. "Finish this duel!" The three–headed dragon opened up its mouth and fired three huge streams of fire and energy at Flame Wingman.

"Jaden?!" Kurogasa said frantically.

"Relax, we got this! I activate my facedowns!" Jaden declared revealing the facedown, "The Trap, Attack Guidance Armor and the Quick–Play Spell, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! First, for Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, I'll activate the latter effect to Special Summon Winged Kuriboh from my Deck!" The angel winged Kuriboh appeared (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). "And then Attack Guidance and I'll give it to my Winged Kuriboh!" The grey armor was really big and Winged Kuriboh was small that it fits inside the armor's mouth.

"Yeah, and when Winged Kuriboh, they take zero Damage!" Chumley cheered. The three fire streams of energy reached the armor and destroyed it along with Kuriboh making an explosion. When the black cloud of dust cleared, the Monsters on Jaden's and Kurogasa's side of the field were still there.

"Whew… and I thought that was over." Syrus said in relief.

"And now you pay the price of your Power Bond!" Jaden shouted as Cyber End Dragon was overloading with electricity and power and the three–headed dragon exploded violently.

"Yeah, now Zane's Life Points are taking a huge drop!" Chumley cheered. But when the smoke cleared… Zane was still standing with Cyber End Dragon still there and his Life Points haven't dropped!

"WHAT?!" The spectators gasped.

"That's impossible!" Kurogasa protested. "Your Life Points should've gone down! And how is Cyber End Dragon still alive?!"

"Because I activated my other two facedowns." Zane said as the smoke cleared more to reveal them. "Call of Haunted and Damage Polarizer. Call of Haunted as you know brings back the Monster destroyed. Damage Polarizer activates only when an effect that inflicts Damage is activated. I was able to negate Power Bond's effect Damage thanks to this trap, thus why I didn't lose any of my Life Points. And the second effect of Damage Polarizer is that each player draws 1 card." All players did so. Zane had two, Jaden has three, and Kurogasa had six. "I'll end my turn there."

"My move! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing two cards thanks to Kenzaki in King Form making his Hand at eight. _'Alright, I got a somewhat metallic version of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon staring down at Jaden and I with 4000 ATK and none of our Monster can't beat it.'_ He thought as he looked at his Hand to consider his options. _'Hmm… alright then, looks like I'll have to use these cards then. Better than nothing.'_ Out loud, "Alright then, I'll summon Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!" Two silhouettes of people appeared with the Double Drivers. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. Both pressed the buttons on them.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

"Now I'll activate one of Kamen Rider W's effect. He is both treated WIND & DARK and I'll activate his DARK effect. I can inflict 200 points of Damage for each Monster on my side of the Field. Jaden and I have three since he and I share the Field, so now you lose 600 Life Points!" W ran up to Zane and the flying kick, only to have Zane block the kick with his disk.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6400

**Zane:** 6700

"Hey whaddya know? You actually made him flinch." Jaden laughed.

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Xtreme Memory!" Kurogasa declared as he played the card depicting a strange mechanical bird like machine. "This allows me to Tribute Kamen Rider W in order Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Xtreme Form! And I'll summon him my Hand!" The card played glowed and the same strange mechanical bird like machine came out of the card. The middle of W begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X.

**XTREME**

A fanfare like tune started playing and W rips open the center revealing the prism–colored center. His armor is now 1/3 green, 1/3 white and 1/3 black (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450).

"Whoa, did he literally pull himself apart?" Syrus wondered in amazement.

"Next I'll activate one of his two effects. I'll halve Cyber End Dragon ATK until the end of the turn, but I can't destroy it in battle." Kurogasa said as Cyber End Dragon got weaker.

Cyber End Dragon (10/ATK: 4000–2000/DEF: 2800)

"Alright then, Shotaro & Philip, attack Cyber End Dragon! Bicker Charge Break!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Hai!"_ Shotaro and Philip said with one voice. W then took out the Prism Memory and inserted it into the Prism Sword.

**PRISM!**

W then took out the Cyclone, Heat, Luna, and Joker Memories and placed them into the Bicker Shield.

**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Once that happened, W took out the Prism Sword out of the Bicker Shield and pressed the button on the sword.

**PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_"BICKER CHARGE BREAK!"_ W said as the energies from the memories in the Bicker Shield went into the Prism Sword and W leapt up and slashed at Cyber End Dragon, making the three–headed metallic dragon roar in pain.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6400

**Zane:** 5800

"Now Kenzaki, it's your turn to attack!"

_"Hai!"_ Kenzaki said as five different cards appeared and got them in his hand. He then inserted them into the King Rouzer sword

**SPADE TWO**

**SPADE THREE**

**SPADE FOUR**

**SPADE FIVE**

**SPADE SIX**

**STRAIGHT FLUSH**

At that point, his regular sword appeared in his empty hand so now Kenzaki is dual–wielding. The cards in question formed in holograms like what happened when Blade did Royal Straight Flush. The cards went in front in order leading up to the metallic dragon and went through each one. When he got to the last one, Kenzaki slashed with both his swords.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6400

**Zane:** 5200

"And now I'll have Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Kurogasa commanded. The Elemental Hero complied, flew up, and dove towards Cyber End Dragon with fire enveloping Flame Wingman and made its hit.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 6400

**Zane:** 5100

"Yeah, they're back in the lead!" Chumley cheered.

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa said placing two reversed cards on the field with Cyber End Dragon's ATK returning to 4000.

Cyber End Dragon (10/ATK: 2000–4000/DEF: 2800)

"My turn!" Zane announced drawing his next card. "I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all your Spell and Trap cards!" A huge wind storm blew causing the spectators to protect themselves from the wind, especially the girls since they don't want their skirts to be… well… you get the idea. Soon Kurogasa's facedowns and Call of the Haunted was destroyed into pixels and soon as that happened, Kamen Rider Blade was destroyed as well.

"Well that sucks…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Now that you don't have your facedowns to protect you, Cyber End Dragon, destroy Kamen Rider W – Xtreme Form!" The three–headed metallic dragon launched three stream of fire and energy destroying W in the process.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 5300

**Zane:** 5100

"I then activate De–Fusion to separate it into the three monsters!" Cyber End Dragon glowed then separated, with each head gaining a separate body.

Cyber Dragons (5/2100/1000) x3

"Attack Flame Wingman!" One of the Cyber Dragons breathed fire while Flame Wingman blocked it with its dragon-like hand pushing forward until it got close to the attacking Cyber Dragon and both exploded.

"You still lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Jaden pointed out.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 5300

**Zane:** 3000

"That may be, but you two are losing a lot more! Cyber Dragons attack Jaden and Kurogasa directly!" Zane ordered. The two dragons then fired a stream of fire and energy. One at Jaden and the other at Kurogasa. Both duelists screamed as the fire got to them and sent them flying back.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 1100

**Zane:** 3000

"Jaden! Kurogasa!" Syrus cried out.

"Aw man, this ain't lishus…" Chumley groaned.

"Yeah, just one more attack like that and it's over." Alexis said. "Unless they can somehow get back in this."

"I then end with a facedown card." Zane concluded as he placed the last card in his Hand to the field, having it materialized showing the reverse side of the field.

"Ow… even though it's only just holograms that really hurt…" Kurogasa groaned as he slowly got back up. "Jaden I really hope you got something in that deck of yours that can get us back in this game." He said as Jaden slowly got back up as well.

"No worries, I got us covered." Jaden said as he drew his next card. "Sweet! Just what I'm looking for! I play another Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman together to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The two Monsters in questions appeared and a dark void opened up overhead, the two Monsters then went into the portal. A few seconds later, electricity crackled through the dark void and descending down from it was a huge tall man really bulky yellow armor with a blue gem in the center of his chest which electricity was stored (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500). "And now I'll use his special ability of destroying one Monster on your side of the side of the Field whose original ATK is lower than my Thunder Giant's! So let him have it Thunder Giant!" The newly fused Elemental Hero generated electricity from its hands and shot a beam of electricity destroying one of the Cyber Dragons. "And since I still have my attack, Thunder Giant, take out his last Cyber Dragon! Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant did the same attack and the last metallic dragon met the same fate like its carbon copy.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 1100

**Zane:** 2700

"Now I'll take a page out of your book and activate De-Fusion! Separating Thunder Giant into Sparkman and Clayman!" Thunder Giant glowed and split in two, having Sparkman in ATK mode (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Clayman in DEF mode (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "Now Sparkman, attack directly with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman sent a wave of electricity at Zane and took a hit. And he still didn't flinch at all.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 1100

**Zane:** 1100

"Now they're tied!" Chumley exclaimed.

"They might actually _win_ this!" Alexis added.

_'Alexis's right, Jaden & Kurogasa might actually win this!'_ Syrus thought stunned at how the duel was doing.

"Yeesh… This guy isn't flinching at all." Kurogasa said. "But then again, it's no wonder he's the Kaiser of Duel Academy. I'll admit it, he's good."

"Yeah, he's not worried about anything at all!" Jaden said. "Man, you really _are_ good Zane!"

"Thanks. You and Kurogasa are good too." Zane said. Kurogasa raised an eyebrow at this. _'He's… being nice?'_ He thought. Syrus was thinking the same thing.

_'Huh?!'_ Syrus thought in surprise. _'Since when does Zane give props?'_

"Okay then, I'll call it a turn! Give us what you got, Zane, We're ready for it!" Jaden said.

"I'm sure you two are. A good duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference." Zane said as he glanced at Syrus briefly, which Kurogasa noticed, and then he sets his eyes back at Jaden and him. "... and you and Kurogasa play your cards well."

_'Mattaku_ (1)_…'_ Kurogasa scoffed in his thought as he realized it. _'Zane could've at least been a little more straightforward and not be an ice block about it.'_

_'Knowing how to_ play _a card?'_ Syrus thought in wonder.

_'That's a good compliment… but even_ better _advice…'_ Jaden thought. _'Just hope Syrus is listening right now…'_

And indeed Syrus was listening. _'Of course! Knowing how to_ play _a card and knowing how to_ use _a card are two totally different things! That's what he meant by what he said all those years ago! I understand it now! I just only wished I had realized it sooner and not at Jaden and Kurogasa's expense.'_ He realized.

_'I think Syrus is gonna be just fine in his tag duel, now.'_ Alexis thought looking at Syrus.

"It's my turn!" Zane announced, drawing his lone card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Zane drew two cards. "Then I activate Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three cards at the cost of discarding two from my Hand." Zane drew three cards and discarded two the Graveyard. "Next, I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted to revive a monster I placed into the graveyard, Proto–Cyber Dragon!" A grey metallic dragon appeared. (3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 600) "Next, I play the Spell Card, Inferno Reckless Summon! I can only activate this when I Special Summon a Monster. Now I can Special Summon Monsters with the same name from my Hand, Deck, and Graveyard in ATK mode!" Two Cyber Dragons returned to the field. (5/2100/1000) x2

"Wait, that's not the same!" Jaden protested.

"Actually, it is… on the field the Proto–Cyber Dragon is treated as the original… now to end this by playing Polymerization to fuse to them together!" The two Cyber Dragon and Proto–Cyber Dragon fused together again and formed a second Cyber End Dragon (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800).

"Crud, he got us…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Sparkman with Super Strident Blaze!" All three metallic dragon heads fired their three streams of fire and energy at the electric hero and was obliterated. The leftover damage came right at both them, hitting them dead on. After the blow, Jaden fell to his knees, head hung low with Kurogasa doing the same only with one knee.

**Jaden/Kurogasa:** 0

**Zane:** 1100

* * *

"Jaden! Kurogasa!" Chumley yelled.

"I can't believe it… they both lost…" Alexis said staring.

"No!" Syrus ran to his friends. But Jaden lifted his head as Syrus came to him, and smiled at the older Truesdale, "Great duel, Zane…"

"Argh…" Kurogasa said as he sat down Indian style and pouted a bit while crossing his arms being a bit miffed about it. "Yeah, yeah, good duel, I guess…"

Zane chuckled at the two and turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly. Syrus's eyes looked at his brothers and they just stood there for a while. After that while, Zane turned away again, but before he left, he turned his head back to Kurogasa. "Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?" He said looking at Zane.

"I've also heard from Alexis about your father. Good luck in finding him. Hopefully you'll find him soon."

"Uh… yeah, me too. Thanks…" Kurogasa said a bit taken aback. Zane nodded and on that note he walked away, with Alexis following after him.

"So… what do you think?" Alexis asked him, walking alongside him.

Zane retained his usual calm face. "I think Syrus has chosen some good friends…"

"Wow… your brother's got some mad skills, Syrus!" Jaden commented, watching Zane and Alexis leave.

Syrus shrugged. "Maybe, but mom says I got the looks in the family." All the other kids stared at him, speechless, and then began to laugh hard. Syrus laughed too, before stopping.

"Come on… let's go home and work on our decks." Jaden said. "And while we're at it, let's rearrange your deck so that you can use Power Bond." He offered.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Now I know how to _play_ it, not just _use_ it!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. I gotta work on my deck too." Kurogasa said as he waved off goodbye. As he walked back to his own dorm, his memories replayed the events of what just happened, particularly on the part with Zane said about playing and using a card. "That Zane… he could've at least been a bit more straightforward and not be an ice block about what he's trying to tell Syrus."

_"Maybe he_ does _care…"_ Urataros said as he appeared. _"He's just being that one who stands apart from his brother…"_

"I don't know…" Kurogasa said a bit uncertain.

_"Think from a duelist's perspective; he's justified in not giving advice to anyone…"_

"Yeah? Well, he had a weird way of showing it."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Crowler was in his office with a laptop on his desk, trying to think of the perfect opponent for Kurogasa. He's already gotten Jaden and Syrus's tag team opponents, but with Kurogasa's opponent, there are too many good ones and he just doesn't know who to pick.

"Think Dr. Crowler, think! Who would be a good opponent for Kurogasa at the expulsion duels?" Dr. Crowler said to himself. And then he was struck with inspiration. "Of course, I just have to look at his duel records of all his duels ever since he got his first duel disk! Crowler, you're a genius!" He then typed more into the computer and soon a Domino City profile of Kurogasa showed up on his screen. He looked up the list of duels and opponents that he went up against during his time in Domino City until he came to Duel Academy. He was searching and searching, until one duel showed up that piqued his interest. "Hmmmmm… this duel happened a few years back during that Neo Rare Hunter incident, and he lost against… oh… how interesting. Oh this is perfect! This will _definitely _send Kurogasa packing. He'll be so scared, he'll surrender immediately! I think I have found the perfect opponent for Kurogasa's expulsion duel! Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Oh boy… that can't be good… Who has Dr. Crowler picked for Kurogasa's opponent for his expulsion duel?! Well, you're gonna have to find out next chapter. I've decided to skip the Chumley/Chumley's Dad duel. I felt like it's more of a filler. I just wanna get straight to the point sometimes. So anyways, go ahead and get to reviewing people!

(1) – Good grief


	8. Duel of Judgment Part 1

Here we go people! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Let's see who Kurogasa faces for his expulsion duel! And just so we're clear, about the reviews I read last chapter, it's not the Neo Rare Hunter Kurogasa faced a few years back before Yugi and Joey came to save the day. Just want you guys to be clear on that. Oh, and thanks to Zodiac–Aries for the duel and Duelist of Dawn for some add ins. So anyways, let's go on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

Chapter 8: Duel of Judgment Part 1: Magician's Insanity

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, noticing of all of the Slifer Red students.

_'Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin.'_ He thought_. 'The hallowed halls of_ MY _Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially_ NOT _Jaden Yuki.'_ And then, he busted out yelling, "THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled so loud it caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom. "But soon he will pay most dearly for it. Soon, _he_ will be the one who looks like a fool."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him. "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden, _that's_ how!" Chazz said. "This time I'm _sure_ I can beat him and send him packing."

"Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around." Crowler said, making Chazz gasp. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. Whoever the student that loses today will be expelled from the Duel Academy. So to make sure that Jaden Yuki is one of those students, I'm having him face the greatest tag Duelists in the world!"

"Then let me go against that Kamen Rider Reject!" Chazz asked desperately. "I'll take him down! Besides, he needs to pay for what he did to Raizou!"

"Sorry, but his opponent has already been chosen and it's not you. Like I told you before, I'm not taking any chances." And with that, Crowler left leaving Chazz confused and angry.

* * *

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in their room with Chumley, going over their decks.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"How can we _not_ be?" Jaden retorted. "Another day another duel right, Sy?" Syrus just groaned a bit.

"But this isn't just another duel," Chumley said. "It's an elimination tag duel, and if you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here."

"That's totally why we're not gonna lose today." Jaden said. "And Chumley, we're on an island. Bus?"

"Whatevs, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Well _someone's_ got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go." Chumley said.

Syrus stared at the Power Bond spell card. _'Chumley may have a point.'_ He thought. _'The last time I dueled, I was awful, just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at the Academy, I'm going to have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane. 'That's it… I gotta believe in myself. Believe in myself, believe in myself…'_

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF, JADEN!"

Jaden turned away from Chumley to see Syrus leap from the floor. "Uh… that's great Syrus. Now c'mon, we gotta head on out."

Chumley watched as his roommates walked towards the door, "Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match."

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend, amazed.

"I'd rather have you guys as friends than have extra grilled cheeses…"

"You know, I think I might just cry…" Jaden said, breaking into a grin.

"See ya soon, Chumley!" Syrus waved at him, and then headed out the door, followed by Jaden.

_'Yeah… I hope so.'_ Chumley thought gloomily, watching his friends leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, Kurogasa was finishing preparing for his Expulsion duel after he changed a few Spells and Traps around for his Deck. Today we wore a black shirt with gold colored Kiva logo. This was it. Everything rides on this duel he was about to do. It's either duel to win or duel to be expelled. He was going out there to show that he deserves to stay at the Academy.

_"Nervous?"_ Eiji asked as he appeared.

"To be honest, I'm dead scared." Kurogasa answered. "Scared that I might lose, and then I won't be able to do much on finding dad and helping Alexis find her brother."

_"Obaachan said this."_ Souji said as he appeared doing his iconic pose. _"If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side."_

"Well, I'm gonna need a lot of it Souji."

_"Don't worry about it Kurogasa," _Shinji told him._ "As your friends we won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_"Shinji's right," _Gentarou told him._ "As long as we're with you nothing will go wrong."_

_"Yeah! We'll kick their asses and win to stay in school!" _Momotaros shouted.

_"We'll get to stay with Rika–neechan!" _Ryuutaros chirped.

_"And help out Alexis–hime," _Sieg sighed. One by one each Rider appeared and gave him some sort of encouragement to help him be psyched up for the match. It was heart–warming to say the least. A bright smile appeared on his face. "You're right guys. I'll know I'll win. I'm gonna duel whoever I face and win! So let's do this!" The Riders cheered at his declaration. They disappeared and Kurogasa pocketed his deck and brought his duel disk with him. As he left his room, Tsukasa appeared on the balcony, with Eiji appearing next to him.

_"You felt it too huh?" _Tsukasa asked.

_"Yeah," _Eiji replied._ "I've been able to feel threats since I was part Greeed. Something dark has come to Duel Academy. Kurogasa may be in trouble."_

_"He's probably going to face someone that will shake him up."_

_"We'll be there to help him out. Give him a helping hand."_

_"But will it be enough?" _OOO sighed and shrugged his shoulders at Decade's question. The two then disappeared to rejoin their friends.

* * *

At the main dueling stadium, after all the classes were done for the day, all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats.

**"Attention! The First of the two Disciplinary Duels are about to begin! Remember, these are sudden expulsion matches!"**

Bastion sat in one of the many seats of the arena, noticing the students and teachers of the school filling the arena up and quick as he listened to the announcement and folded his arms, "A bit harsh I'd say…"

"You got that right…" He turned to see Alexis, Rika, and Chumley walking up and sitting next to him. "I just hope they'll be okay." She said with worry.

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Rika assured her.

"Yeah, Jaden, Syrus, and Kurogasa totally got this." Chumley added.

"Well they better do fine. I hear Dr. Crowler has gotten a professional duelist from Battle City and two professional duelists that used to work for the creator of Duel Monsters. This is not going to be easy for the three of them."

**"Send in the accused: Kurogasa Kururugi, Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden Yuki!"**

Chazz sat there angry that he wouldn't be able to duel Jaden or Kurogasa. As the three of them enter the arena, he kicked the empty seat in front of them making some of the Obelisks look at him. In fact, the kick was loud enough for Jaden to hear. "The acoustics are great in here, guys! This is gonna be a blast." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah… you think that they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden reached over and ruffled Syrus's hair, "For the last time, _you're_ my partner!"

Syrus laughed and pulled away from him, "Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"Relax Syrus, you got Jaden with ya to help ya out." Kurogasa assured him. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

As the three of them headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white. "You Slifer Slackers and Ra Reject… it should be _me_ who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter _who_ does it…"

Higher up in the stands, Zane Truesdale looked on at his little brother with hard stare. _'Well little brother, I guess it's time to prove whether or not you belong here or on the next boat out of here…'_

Syrus, unfortunately, looked up behind him and spotted his big brother staring at him. _'Zane!'_ He thought and then walked after Kurogasa and Jaden with his repeating of _'Gotta believe in myself, gotta believe in myself.'_

After both of the Slifers and Ra finally arrived at the platform, Crowler turned to the audience, hand in the air. "And now, for the first discipline duel! Kurogasa Kururugi to the arena!" And in a low voice, "And you slackers take a seat over there…" He pointed to the two empty seats behind Kurogasa. Jaden shrugged as he headed on over with Syrus joining his friend. Kurogasa himself went to his side of the arena. "Now it's time to introduce our first dueling guest!" Crowler announced. The audience was quiet waiting for the duelist to appear. Suddenly the light turned off with only but a spotlight shining on the other side of the dueling platform.

"Hey, what's up with the lights?!" a student demanded as the audience were murmuring about what's going on. They soon got their answer when dark smoke suddenly sprung up from the ground in the spotlight.

"Oh man… who's Kurogasa dueling?" Syrus whimpered in fear. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal a man with red suit, a rather large black and blue bow tie with a mask to match and a red top hat with blue and black stripes around the bottom part of the cylinder of the hat. And he also carries a Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. Kurogasa cringed in at who it was as the lights came back on.

"Arkana!" Crowler announced leaving the entire stadium murmuring to each other.

"Arkana?!" Rika gasped.

"Not lishus…" Chumley whimpered.

"My word…" Bastion said. "The last anyone has heard of him was when Yugi Moto defeated him at Battle City!"

"Not to mention that he's a former Rare Hunter!" Alexis added. Even she was stunned.

"Oh man… now I'm _really_ worried if Kurogasa will be okay." Syrus said obviously concerned.

"Yeah… Kurogasa fell victim of one of those Neo Rare Hunters a few years back." Jaden said a bit worried as well. "But I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Chazz snickered.

"Yeah! That Ra Reject is definitely gonna pay for what he did to me!" Raizou smirked liking where this is going.

Back on the dueling arena, Arkana looked at Kurogasa with an intimidating grin on his face. "Greetings Kurogasa Kururugi, I am the illusionist known as Arkana. I hope you enjoy the matinée I'm about to show to you and rest of our audience here." Kurogasa cringed at the sight of him. There was sweat on his brow and his hands began to shake. His breathing also became a bit labored.

_"Relax Kurogasa…"_ Tsukasa said as he appeared next to him putting his hand on his shoulder. _"You can do this. He's a former Rare Hunter, and he may be tough, but I don't think he'll be that much of a threat since he's most likely not associated with the Shadow Games anymore." _He said before disappearing. Kurogasa calmed down a bit, but he was still scared.

"Crowler…" Sheppard spoke up obviously not liking this. "Of all the people to have Kurogasa duel, you picked a former Rare Hunter?"

"He's cleared of all charges…" Crowler countered, but sounded desperate. "Besides, he will be a tough opponent…" He said before turning back to the two duelists. "Now duelists, shuffle your decks!" Arkana and Kurogasa started shuffling their decks.

"I'm watching you… don't try any sleight of hand, Arkana." Kurogasa said.

"Heh… that's the exact same words that Yugi Moto told me. And I'll say the same thing I said to him: Card tricks are strictly for amateurs."

"Now exchange decks and shuffle again!" Crowler said. Both players shuffled the others deck and then exchanged them back. "Now gentlemen, return to your sides." Both of them returned to their sides. "Now the rules are the same except with 8000 points, understood?"

"Yeah…" Arkana and Kurogasa nodded.

"Then DUEL!" Crowler declared, running off the arena.

"Before we actually start, let's spice up the show a bit!" Arkana said with an insane smile as he pulled up one of his sleeves to show his wrist. It was a brass metal wristband that had a Millennium Eye symbol on it. Kurogasa's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" Kurogasa said in horror.

"That's right! We're gonna spice things up a bit by playing a Shadow Game!" Arkana laughed insanely as the brass metal wristband glowed gold and now purple flames surrounded the two duelists. The entire arena was stunned.

"D–D–Did he just say Shadow Game?!" Syrus stuttered cowering from his seat.

"It can't be! It's gotta be one of those magic tricks like that silver masked guy did." Jaden protested.

"Well, I can assure you that it's no magic trick, boy! Especially when it comes to the Shadow Games! And in the Shadow Game, the Damage is real and I will take great pleasure in dealing it! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!" Arkana laughed.

"Shadow Game?!" Chumley said.

"Has he gone mad?!" Bastion asked all shocked. "Kurogasa's not in an expulsion duel anymore! He's in a fight for his life!"

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said with worry.

"He's reliving it again…" Rika muttered.

"Huh?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"A few years back, the Rare Hunters came back. They called themselves the Neo Rare Hunters and caused a scare back home in Domino City. They came back as a crime organization dueling random people for their rare cards. They also had these metal wristbands that somehow made a Shadow Game possible. Kurogasa was one of their victims." The three gasped in horror at this.

"But wait, how come Kurogasa's still standing here when that Shadow Game should've sent him to the Shadow Realm a few years back?" Chumley asked.

"The wristbands don't have enough power to do that thankfully. That's why Kurogasa's standing today. And now…" Rika said turning her head back to her childhood friend looking on in worry. "Kurogasa's reliving it all of what happened that day."

"Uh… I don't know if I should be enjoying this or not…" Raizou said unsure after what Arkana just said.

"That Arkana guy's bluffing. There's no way that the Shadow Games are real." Chazz scoffed as he looked at Kurogasa's face full of fear. "But I'll admit, that Arkana guy is really making him shake in his boots. I'm so gonna enjoy this." He smirked. Zane looked on as well. He was shocked too, but he didn't show it.

"Oh no! This is not good!" Sheppard said stunned. "Crowler…" he growled at the Obelisk Headmaster.

"What!? I had no idea this was going to happen!" Crowler replied, freaking out. He then turned back towards the duel, _'And for once, I'm telling the truth! I thought the story alone would scare the Ra, not break out the real deal!'_

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong? Already scared?" Arkana taunted. "Relax, we're both in this! So don't worry! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're insane!" Kurogasa shouted.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And if you want to get out of this, then I suggest you duel! These flames will only die down when one of us wins! And you could surrender, but you can't do that now can you? EYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Urgh… fine, I'll play your sick, twisted, demented game if it means to get out of this Shadow Game." Kurogasa growled. The entire audience gasped at this. "If Yugi can beat you, then so can I!" he then took his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He inserted the deck in the slot and it went from standby to active. Both duelists then drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Arkana:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 8000

"I can't believe he's going through with this…" Bastion murmured, stunned at Kurogasa's decision.

"I'll–" Kurogasa began.

"I'll start the show!" Arkana declared before Kurogasa could say anymore as he drew his sixth card making Kurogasa growl. "For my opening act, I'll play the spell, Level Award!" He declared. The Spell card, depicting a queen giving a star medal to a small goblin carrying an axe with the Queen's attendant holding a plate of star medals. "This card allows me to change the level of one Monster on my Field or in my Hand to any number of my choice between 0 and 8."

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"And I will pick this card to be level 4!" He said revealing the card to which Kurogasa's eyes widened at.

"No!" Kurogasa gasped.

"That's right! So now it's time for the star of the show to appear! My Dark Magician!" The dark skinned version of Yugi's Dark Magician with white hair and crimson robes appeared (7–4/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). "And if you're wondering why I did that, it's all so I can do this; I activate the Spell, Quick Rush!"

"Oh no!" Rika gasped.

"Now he can use Quick Rush's second effect and bypass the first turn rule!" Bastion gritted.

"Now it's show time! Dark Magician, attack his Life Points directly! Dark Magic Attack!" Arkana commanded. The dark skinned magician raised his staff and sent a beam of dark energy and electricity at Kurogasa making its mark and that dark aura and electricity enveloped Kurogasa as the latter scream to the top of his lungs in extreme pain and agony.

**Arkana:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 5500

"Kurogasa!" Alexis and Rika yelled in horror. Kurogasa's body was crackling with electricity as his body was shaking and struggling to stay standing while trying to breathe for air.

"Oh man, the first turn, and he's already hurt bad!" Syrus cried out worried.

"That's it!" Jaden shouted getting up from his seat, obviously angry. "No one does that to my friend and gets away with it!" He ran towards the purple flames but was bounced back by it and Jaden flew back hitting the floor.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried out running over to him.

"I'm sorry, but as I said, boy, these flames will only die out when one of us wins!" Arkana repeated before turning back to Kurogasa. "What's wrong little boy? Did my trick scare you?" Arkana taunted. Kurogasa glared in return. "Oh there's some fire within you still. That's good to see. I play two cards face down and end my turn. Let's see how long you can last. EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is bad… real bad…" Chumley whimpered.

"I concur." Bastion grimaced heavily. "This is duel is going be filled with so much pain and anguish until one of them wins and both will be severely damaged."

"We gotta do something!" Rika exclaimed.

"We can't! As you saw Jaden tried to stop it too." Alexis stated. "All we can do is hope that Kurogasa wins this."

"Ohh, what I have done?" Crowler whimpered to himself softly, now starting to regret it.

_"Oi, shikari shiro_ (1)_!"_ Momotaros urged as he appeared. _"You gotta fight back Kurogasa! C'mon!"_

"I know…" Kurogasa muttered as he was now standing up and Momotaros disappeared, but the former was still shaking as he stared hard at Arkana. "Lucky shot, Arkana." He muttered with his breath all shaky. "You may be leading right now, but that's gonna change soon."

"I'd like to see you try!" Arkana challenged.

"And I _will_… my turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man with the Fourze Driver appeared. He placed on his waist and revealed four switches. First, he places the Rocket switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot.

**LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch, in the triangle slot.

**DRILL**

And finally the square switch, in the square slot.

**RADAR**

The second silhouetted man then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, the belt powered up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

_"Henshin!"_ the second silhouetted man shouted, as he pulled the lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, Fourze appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). _"Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!"_ He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

"And now I'll sacrifice Kamen Rider Fourze in order to Special Summon Kamen Rider Fourze – Cosmic Form from my Hand!" Gentarou took off the rocket switch off and replaced it with a rather large switch and inserted it into the circle slot

**COSMIC**

He then pressed the button.

**COSMIC ON**

At that point, all forty Astroswitches appeared out of nowhere, and circled around Fourze before being absorbed into Fourze. A fanfare like tune started to play as a column of multi–colored light enveloped Fourze until it dispersed to reveal Fourze all blue and on his torso were the number of all forty Astroswitches and in his hand was a club/rocket–like sword called a Barizun Sword (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Alright Gentarou attack his Dark Magician with Rider Super Galaxy Finish!" Kurogasa commanded.

"They'll destroy each other!" Arkana protested.

"Wrong, because when Kamen Rider Fourze is in his Cosmic Form, when he battles a Monster, the targeted Monster loses 1000 ATK!"

"What?!" Arkana roared as his Dark Magician was drained of its strength.

Dark Magician (7–4/ATK: 2500–1500/DEF: 2100)

"Now go!"

_"Got it!"_ Gentarou said before turning to the dark skinned magician. _"Let's do this man–to–man!"_ He said before pulling the lever on the club/rocket–like sword to actually reveal a blade hidden inside the rocket. He then took off the Cosmic Switch and inserted it at the bottom of the handle.

**LIMIT BREAK**

_"Rider Super Galaxy Finish!"_ Gentarou yelled as he ran towards the magician with the blade glowing multi–colored and slashed at the magician destroying him into pixels before jumping back and closing the club/rocket–like sword back into rocket mode.

**Arkana:** 7000

**Kurogasa:** 5500

The force of the slash pushed Arkana back to the purple flames and he screamed in pain before he moved forward bending his forward and his head hung low.

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing two reverse cards on the field. "How do ya like the taste of your own medicine huh?" Kurogasa taunted.

Arkana stood there for a while until he held his head up with a sick grin on his face. "It's actually quite refreshing." This stunned the entire arena.

"What the…?" Alexis gasped.

"After a while, you get used to the pain… and soon you can use that pain to make it your own pleasure!" Arkana laughed insanely.

"He's lost it!" the E–Hero duelist exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn!" Arkana said. "Before I draw I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes." The card flipped over and showed a picture of a girl in the rain set in a barren wasteland. "With this card, I heal 500 Life Points for each draw." Arkana then drew a card.

**Arkana:** 7500

**Kurogasa:** 5500

"Now I summon Skilled Dark Magician." A black–clad wizard with two golden orbs on his shoulders wielding a short staff tipped with a third golden orb appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700). "And he has a nifty effect. Every time a Spell Card is played I put one Spell Counter on him. After he has three I can tribute him to Summon a Dark Magician from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard."

Several people gasped. "My word, he intends to summon another Dark Magician?" Bastion uttered.

"So not lishus at all," Chumley commented. "One's bad enough already!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurogasa asked. "Aren't magicians not supposed to reveal their secrets?"

"All in due time, but first, I play Card of Demise! I draw until I have five cards and then discard my entire Hand after my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he had five. "It looks like my Dark Magician can give an encore performance. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!" The tall spellcaster reappeared on the stage and the one of the orbs on Skilled Dark Magician's clothes glowed (SDM: 1 SC). "That's not all I activate the Equip Spell Book of Secret Arts. It gives the Spellcaster it is equipped to 300 extra ATK points." His Dark Magician glowed with power as Skilled Dark Magician gained another counter (SDM: 2 SC).

Dark Magician (7/ATK: 2500–2800/DEF: 2100)

"Now Dark Magician, attack his Kamen Rider Fourze with Dark Magic Attack!" The mage once again collected dark energies into his staff and blasted Fourze. With the increased attack Fourze was destroyed. The energy hit Kurogasa in the arm and caused him to scream out in pain.

**Arkana:** 7500

**Kurogasa:** 5200

"Now Skilled Dark Magician, attack him as well!" The other mage raised his staff and gather energy from the golden orb ready to strike at him.

"I activate… Call of the Haunted!" Kurogasa countered managing to use the arm that was hit to press the button to reveal the facedown. "This lets me bring back Kamen Rider Fourze – Cosmic Form!" Gentarou returned to the field.

"Hmph. Fine, I will call back my attack." Arkana said as Skilled Dark Magician stopped gathering energy from his staff and the golden orb stopped glowing. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Seems like you survived one more turn." He grinned. It was really disturbing watching the man smile at him.

"Draw!" Kurogasa looked at his hand and frowned. Most of the cards he had in his hand were nowhere near as strong as Dark Magician on the field. Fourze could take him down, but that face down was scaring him. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Kurogasa drew two. "Now I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the WizarDriver on his waist. Attached to his belt were five rings, he took one ring which had a dragon and placed on his right hand on his ring finger. He then took a red ruby ring on placed on his left hand on his ring finger. The second silhouetted man then placed a dragon ring over the ruby ring. A pulsing noise could be heard before saying _"Henshin!"_ He placed the hand with the ruby ring over the hand symbol.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

The ruby ring glowed shining light all over the silhouetted person in being covered in fire before it dispersed before it revealed the trench coat Kamen Rider (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550).

_"Saa… it's Showtime!"_ Haruto said.

"Now I use his effect. He is treated as a FIRE, WATER, WIND, and EARTH and I choose to activate his FIRE attribute ability! With this I double his ATK points until the end of the turn and I can't have him attack again until the end of my next turn!" Haruto then had fire surrounding his body powering up even more.

Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1550)

"Yeah! Now he can take out his Dark Magician!" Jaden cheered.

"Now Wizard Attack Dark Magician and Fourze attack Skilled Dark Magician!" The two started to charge their attacks with Gentarou ready to slash his multi–colored blade and Haruto took out his sword.

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE!**

Then Gentarou charged at Dark Magician while Haruto charged at Skilled Dark Magician, both with swords in and ready to slash their opponents into pixels, but then…

"Hehehe, I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Arkana countered revealing his facedown card. "I don't need to explain this do I?"

"No you don't." Kurogasa muttered as two clear vortexes appeared in front of the targeted Monsters and both Gentarou's and Haruto's attacks were stopped. "I'll place another card face down and end my turn," He muttered as a reverse card appeared on the field. He really couldn't activate the other face down from the previous turn. Emergency Provisions would have helped out Arkana.

"My draw!" The cruel man smirked again as he drew a card. "Don't forget, Solemn Wishes gives me 500 more Life Points every time I draw from my Deck."

**Arkana:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 5200

"Now he's back to where he started." Bastion stated.

"I'll play my Pot of Greed! With it, I can draw two more cards!" Arkana cackled as he drew two more. And when that happened, the third golden orb glowed on Skilled Dark Magician's staff (SDM: 3 SC). Plus, Solemn Wishes activated two more times since Arkana drew two cards.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 5200

"But that's not all! I have played three Spell Cards so, my Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell Counters, and you know what that means!"

"Damn it…" Kurogasa muttered.

_"Kurogasa stay focused!"_ Gentarou shouted.

_"We can handle this!"_ Haruto told him.

"I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to Special Summon another Dark Magician from my Deck!" The robed monster then disappeared and what replaced the Skilled Dark Magician was a second carbon copy of Arkana's first dark skinned Dark Magician (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"That is not good, not good at all," Rika muttered worried for her friend.

"I concur," Bastion agreed. "He has to stare down against two Dark Magicians."

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worried for him.

Back on the arena, Arkana let out a cackle. "But wait there's more! I have another trick up my sleeve! I tribute my second Dark Magician to Special Summon another Monster from my Hand. Don't blink or you'll miss my trick." The weaker Dark Magician discarded his staff as he opened a spell book and began to study an entirely new art. As he absorbed the new spells and incantations, his robes transformed, taking on a more reddish tone. His mantle grew larger and he donned a violet cape and a purple tabard appeared on him as his hat bent forward while an additional adornment was added to his mantle behind his head. When he finished, he closed the book and his new staff appear appeared; a long purple rod topped with three horns with glowing purple sphere floating between them. "Behold my monster, the Dark Eradicator Warlock!" (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)

"Oh no… this is not good." Bastion cringed.

"Huh? Why?" Chumley asked.

"That Monster has a devastating ability." Rika muttered.

"Now that I have my Dark Eradicator Warlock on the Field, each time either of us plays a Normal Spell Card, you lose 1000 life points! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then that means that if Kurogasa plays a Spell Card, he'll be hurting himself!" Alexis gasped.

"That man is twisted," Chumley stated.

Far in the back Chazz was laughing a little bit. "These guys are putting up a good show," he laughed. Raizou looked a bit uncomfortable with this.

"But wait, there's even _more_. Watch this performance! I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon his apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the audience including Kurogasa gasped. The Dark Magician disappeared and soon a dark skin girl with white hair and red and dark gold clothes similar to the original Dark Magician Girl's clothing appeared (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"No way! An evil Dark Magician Girl?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

"Yes! And like the original she gains 300 ATK for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the Graveyard!"

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 2000–2600/DEF: 1700)

"Now I'll play the Equip Spell, Magic Formula! And I'll raise her ATK by 700!" A book appeared in front of Dark Magician Girl. It opened up and she began to read. Once she finished, she glowed a dark aura

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 2600–3300/DEF: 1700)

"Lastly I'll play the last card in my hand. I play Beckon to Darkness! With this card, I'll send one Monster on your side of the Field to Graveyard." He then pointed at Fourze. "And that blue armored freak of yours is gonna be cut from the show!" Dark clouds began to form overhead and a rather large fiendish red hand went towards Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Sorry, Gentarou, but you're gonna have to play the martyr." Kurogasa grimaced.

_"Don't worry about me. Just make sure you avenge me."_ Gentarou said giving a thumbs up.

"Right." He said before turning back to Arkana. "Sorry Arkana, but Kamen Rider Fourze is gonna be cut from the show my way and the show's still going on! I activate my facedown, Emergency Provisions!" Kurogasa shouted. "I can send to the Graveyard as many Trap and Spell cards that I want from the Field and gain an additional 1000 Life Points for each. So I send Call of the Haunted to the Graveyard." As soon as the said card in question shattered, it resulted in sending back Fourze into the grave as well, but he'd rather profit from it then lose a Monster carelessly. The knives flew through the empty space where Fourze once was.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 6200

"Oh that won't help you much though. You forget that Beckon to Darkness is a Normal Spell Card. So you take 1000 points of Damage!" From the tip of the staff, Dark Eradicator magician gathered some purple lightning before blasting Kurogasa with it. He let out a howl of pain and clutched at his chest, where it was most painful.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 5200

"Now it's time for you to lose more Life Points! Dark Magician Girl, take out his pathetic excuse of a Wizard. Dark Burning Attack!" The dark skinned Magician girl then pointed her staff at Haruto and sent dark energy enveloped with magical electricity at him.

"I activate _my_ Negate Attack!" Kurogasa was barely able to shout that out as he was on his knee. A clear vortex appeared in front of Haruto and the dark energy with electricity was sucked into the vortex.

"Hmph. Oh well, I guess I'll end my turn with that." Arkana scoffed. "I'm amazed that you can hold out this long. Too bad for you, that it's all more pleasurable for me to relish in dealing more pain and anguish on you! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You sick bastard…" Kurogasa muttered. "What kind of person enjoys dealing pain and seeing people suffer?!"

"No, I'm a person that enjoys dealing pain and seeing YOU suffer!" the illusionist grinned. "Just seeing you suffer makes me think of how I'm going to make Yugi suffer when I see him again! For years, I have dueled in underground duels honing my skills and making people suffer! I learned on how to make pain my own pleasure very quickly and I soon instilled that on my victims when I joined the Neo Rare Hunters!"

"I figured as much…" Kurogasa muttered. "That's how you got that wristband…"

"Yes. Not to mention that I was one of the few survivors after the disbanding of the Neo Rare Hunters thanks to Yugi Moto and his friends!" Arkana continued. "And now, when this duel is over, I'll have the leisure of taking my time finding Yugi Moto, and when I do, I shall have my revenge! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, that's not going to happen! You're gonna go through me first! Draw!" Kurogasa declared. He looked at his hand and couldn't see anything that could help him. "I activate my Quick–Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! With this I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field, and I choose Solemn Wishes!" The trap card was zapped by lightning and destroyed into pixels. "Next I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form in ATK mode!"

A man in white armor with the Wing Form Den–O belt appeared. A harp playing tune started to play as the man in white armor gracefully swipes his pass over his belt. _"Henshin."_

**WING FORM**

Six pieces of armor came together to the man's white armor on his torso and his mask formed in the fashion of two cyan colored swan wings. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). Instead of saying his usual phrase, Sieg looked behind him. _"How are you holding up Kurogasa?"_ he asked softly.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "My body hurts all over and I can't really do anything with my Hand."

_"We'll get through this. Just believe in yourself."_ Kurogasa nodded but said nothing. This Shadow Game was scarring him. He felt the pain after each blow and to be honest he wasn't sure he could survive.

"I put one card face down and end my turn." He finished as he placed a reverse card on the field. _'I wish I could draw Hallowed Life Barrier right now. That would save me so much trouble for one turn.'_

"Not much you can do huh? My draw!" Arkana shouted as he drew his card. He looked at it, and soon he hung his head low and then started to laugh evilly. "Hahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh… something tells me that's not good with him laughing evilly." Syrus whimpered.

"What was your first clue?" Jaden asked rhetorically as he was uneasy about it as well.

"Oh man… what did he draw?" Chumley said starting to feel scared.

"Obviously, something not good for Kurogasa." Bastion answered.

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna work!" Rika shouted. "Kurogasa can't lose! He just can't!"

"What's so funny?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Arkana rejoiced.

"What grand finale?!" Kurogasa demanded yet again.

"Oh the magnificent grand finale of your demise Kurogasa! First off, I'll play Card of Sanctity! This let us draw until we both have six cards in our Hands. And since it's a normal Spell card you take a thousand points of Damage! HAHAHAHA!" Arkana and Kurogasa drew six cards as Dark Eradicator Warlock once again empowered his staff with dark energy and blasted Kurogasa. He was sent backwards towards the flames and he howled in pain. The student body gasped, as did the staff.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 4200

"Next I play the Normal Spell Card, Gather Your Mind!" Arkana continued as he played a Spell Card depicting a woman in Arabian clothes sitting down Indian style, meditating. "This lets me get another card of the same name from my Deck. Luckily for you though, I can only use it once per turn. But still, you take 1000 more points of Damage!" Dark Eradicator Warlock charged up his staff once again and prepared to fire the dark energy.

"I activate… the WIND attribute effect of Kamen Rider Wizard! I can… negate the effect of one of your Spell or Trap cards and destroy it!" Kurogasa wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Kamen Rider Wizard nodded his head, thankful that Kurogasa remembered the effect. Since he only had him for a few days it was hard to get used to his effects. Haruto switched his ruby red ring on his finger with an emerald green ring. He placed it on the hand symbol of his belt.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU FU FU! **(A/N: I have no clue of what sounds the other styles make, so I'll copy the Flame Style Henshin sound. Oh, and the FU is pronounced Fū and it also means Wind.)

Haruto's armor transformed to green emerald armor and a wild wind picked up. Haruto then ran towards the It smashed into the magic card and destroyed it.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to stop me? I have many more Spell Cards in my Hand. I play Cup of Ace! With this card I flip a coin. Heads, I draw two cards; tails, you draw two. Either way you still get hurt!" Arkana flipped a coin and the crowd watched in batted breath as the coin landed on heads. "Oh it looks like I can draw two cards! HAHAHAHA!" The deranged magician did just that. "Now suffer!" Another bold of dark energy hit the floor where Kurogasa was and slammed him back into the flames, eliciting another painful scream from him.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 3200

"YES! MORE! MORE! LET ME HEAR YOUR SCREAMS OF DESPAIR AND PAIN! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arkana rejoiced laughing insanely. "Now I play my second Cup of Ace!" He flipped a coin and landed on Heads again. "And I draw two more cards!" Arkana drew two more. "Say goodbye to more of your Life Points Kurogasa! EYAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Eradicator Warlock energized his staff again and blasted the Kamen Rider duelist into the flames.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 2200

"Next I play my last Cup of Ace!" This time in landed on tails. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You can draw two cards if you want boy! That is if you can survive this blast!" Yet again another blast slammed Kurogasa into the flames causing him even more pain.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 1200

Almost everyone was screaming as Kurogasa landed on the floor, face down and not moving. There were shouts of panic and fear as they looked at the Ra yellow student.

"Kurogasa!" Jaden and Syrus shouted. As they rushed towards the flames, but once again were bounced back. Zane looked like he wanted to do something too but couldn't. Chumley was biting on his nails, while Bastion was trying to think of a way to break him free. Even Chazz seemed unsure of the situation. Crowler looked sick to his stomach, probably at the aspect of losing his job as well as the life of a kid, mostly the former rather than the latter. Sheppard looked scared for Kurogasa.

The one who looked most affected was Alexis. She was on the brink of tears. "Someone stop this! Please!" she shouted.

As Kurogasa lay there, his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

_He opened his eyes and found himself in a spacious white void. Slowly opening his eyes Kurogasa looked around and was confused. "Where am I? Last I remember, I was having my expulsion duel and was in a Shadow Game," he asked no one in particular. His eyes then widened at the thought. "Am I dead?!"_

"No, you're not," _a familiar voice told him. Kurogasa turned around and saw a brown haired man a few years older than himself. He had on black slacks, a black jacket and a magenta turtleneck. Strapped around his neck was a camera._

_"Tsukasa?"_ _Kurogasa asked. The man smirked._

"I guess you _did_ remember who I am," _Tsukasa replied. Kurogasa's jaw dropped. He had never thought he'd see one of his Spirits without his armor on._ "Right now, you're in your own mind. I had to pull you in here. The pain being caused to you in this little Shadow Game is forcing us to take you in here to speak to you."

_"Us?" Suddenly the white void was filled with several people, all male, in various clothing. Although there was a group of monster like beings close by. "Minna_ (2)_…"_

"Kurogasa, we know you're scared and we know things are looking bad," _Tsukasa stated,_ "but we can't fail here."

_"But how can I beat him? He has a full hand, full of Spell Cards probably. If he uses it two more times I'm finished!"_

"Oi! Why are you doubting yourself again Kurogasa?"_ Momotaros's voice called out. Kurogasa turned toward a demonic looking red figure, who gave him a small chop to the head._ "Don't give up! We're all here for you! To help you! Just like what we said this morning."

"He's right," _a man with wild hair dressed in khaki shorts and a Tie–dye shirt said to him. Around his neck was red scarf._

_"Eiji…"_

"We're here to give you helping hand. We believe in you and we won't let you fall. All of us here are here to support you."

_"But…"_

"Kurogasa don't doubt yourself." _Eiji put a hand on the boy's shoulder. _"You already have what you need to win. All you have to do is stand up." _All the others nodded and smiled at him. Slowly, Kurogasa felt it. The spark of hope in his heart._

_"Thanks guys."_

"Good, now wake up. We need you to win."

* * *

Back in the real world, Arkana was cackling madly. "Sadly, I'm out of Spell Cards at the moment but no matter!" he laughed. "Dark Magician Girl, wipe out his Winged friend and end this duel! Dark Burning Attack!" A violent wave of purple energy gather around her staff and everyone watched in silence as the attack was sent forward. It seemed time slowed for all of Kurogasa's friends as the attack came towards Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form.

"I activate… Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form's effect!" Sieg then took out his boomerang and hand axe and blocked the dark energy dispersing it back to Arkana.

"What?!" Arkana shouted. He watched on in fear, and the students in awe, as they watched Kurogasa slowly get up to his feet. Instead of fear in his eyes, a fierce determination glowed. "You… how could you still be standing?!"

"My… Life Points aren't at zero yet, baka (3)…! I still have a long way to go!" Kurogasa panted. Everyone was still in shocked silence. "Den–O – Wing Form's effect… allows me to negate an attack once per turn. And I do believe I can draw two cards due to Cup of Ace." Kurogasa drew two more cards into his Hand. "It's still… your turn Arkana."

"Grr… Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack that feathered freak again!" Arkana shouted. The male magician gathered dark energy from his staff and fired it at Sieg.

"I activate my facedown, the Continuous Trap, Soul Anchor!" Kurogasa countered revealing the facedown. "I may lose Life Points, but Sieg's not going anywhere!" Sieg managed to block the dark energy with his boomerang and hand axe and dispersed it. But some of it got to Kurogasa and it hit him in the chest which he endured while grunting in pain.

**Arkana:** 9000

**Kurogasa:** 600

"I place three cards face down and end my turn!" Arkana growled as he placed three reverse cards on the field. "On my next turn, it's going to be curtains for you!"

"Keep… telling yourself that…" Kurogasa said as he drew his card making his Hand at nine. His vision then started to get blurry. He shook his head to regain his vision. _'I gotta… end this quick…'_ He looked at his Hand and smirked. "Well… what do you know…?"

"What are you talking about?" Arkana demanded.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Arkana shouted. Jaden and the others knew what that meant and the rest of the students and faculty were stunned at what he said.

"Yeah Kurogasa show him whose boss!" Jaden shouted. "Finish this duel and send this guy packing!"

Kurogasa nodded at this. "First I play the Quick–Play Spell, Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my Hand and it destroys every Monster on your side of the Field!" Kurogasa discarded the card and a vortex of lightning sucked in Dark Eradicator Warlock and the evil Dark Magician Girl destroying them both into pixels.

"Good show! Now he's safe from Burn Damage!" Bastion cheered.

"Grr… when Magic Formula is sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!" Arkana shouted.

**Arkana:** 10000

**Kurogasa:** 600

"It doesn't matter… Now I play Heavy Storm! This destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the Field!" Since only Arkana had cards, a violent storm picked up and they were all sent to the Graveyard when they were destroyed into pixels. "Next I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the Deca Driver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). And next I'll Tribute him to have him go in his final form! I special summon Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form from my hand!" Kurogasa declared. At that point, the K–Touch appeared in Decade's hand. On the touch screen like device, were the logos of each Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva. He pressed each one of them in order.

**KUUGA**

**AGITO**

**RYUKI**

**FAIZ**

**BLADE**

**HIBIKI**

**KABUTO**

**DEN–O**

**KIVA**

At that point, a phone ringing sound could be heard and Decade pressed his logo on the touch screen.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE**

**DECADE**

Decade detached the Deca Driver placing it on the side of his belt and inserted on K–Touch to the front of his belt. Decade's card appeared on top of his helmet and the nine other cards of the other Kamen Riders appeared across from shoulder to shoulder across his torso on his armor while his armor turned silver and the lenses on his eyes changed color to magenta. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500). "Now I activate his special ability! When he's successfully summoned, I can summon a Kamen Rider in their final form my hand or deck, and I choose Kamen Rider Den–O – Climax Form!" Decade took off the K–Touch and pressed Den–O logo and pressed the letter F before putting it back on.

**KAMEN RIDE**

**CLIMAX**

The man in Plat Form appeared and pressed the red button letting play an electronic keyboard kind of tune. He swiped the box that had the ticket over the circle. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

At that point, six pieces of red armor appeared and was placed on his torso and a red mask covered the black eyes. _"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros declared striking his pose.

"You know what to do Momotaros!"

_"Yeah! Let's do this!"_ At that point, the Keitaros phone appeared in Momotaros's hand. He opened it up and pressed the four bottom buttons and pressed the Send button. At that point, a tune started to play.

**MOMO**

**URA**

**KIN**

**RYUU**

Momotaros then pressed the button on the side of the phone.

**CLIMAX FORM**

Momotaros then places the phone over the buckle of the belt and then the masks of Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, and Sieg appeared floating around Momotaros while new red armor replaced the old one on Momotaros's torso.

_"Ready at any time!"_ Urataros said.

_"Yosha!"_ Kintaros exclaimed.

_"Pile on!_" Ryuutaros cheered.

The Urataros mask attached to Momotaros's right shoulder, the Kintaros mask, to Momotaros's left shoulder, and the Ryuutaros mask attached to Momotaros's chest, Momotaros's mask then peeled off to reveal another a light orange mask with the red mask on the sides of his helmet (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

_"Yosha! Everyone is here… hey why is tebayaro out there?"_ Momotaros complained.

_"It is because I am a prince,"_ Sieg told him.

_"Oh be quiet you. We're going to finish this duel now!"_ Urataros reprimanded him.

_"Our strength will make him cry,"_ Kintaros said from his spot.

_"Yeah!"_ Ryuutaros agreed.

"Next I use his effect. This lets me choose any Monster from my Graveyard with the name Kamen Rider in it and take half of its ATK points and add it his own. And I choose Kamen Rider Fourze – Cosmic Form!" A faint image of the said Monster appeared and was absorbed into Den–O.

Kamen Rider Den–O – Climax Form (8/ATK: 2800–4050/DEF: 2600)

"But that's not all! I'll use Megamorph on Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form to double his ATK points since my Life Points are lower than yours!" Kurogasa declared as Sieg glowed with power.

Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form (4/ATK: 1900–3800/DEF: 1400)

"Great Scott! He's won! The total Damage… it's over 9000!" Bastion yelled.

"Really?" Rika deadpanned. "You just _had_ to say that? Oh who cares! Go Kurogasa!" She cheered.

"Sweetness!" Jaden exclaimed. "He's got this now! And we definitely do even better when we throw down, Sy!"

"But all of those ATK?" Syrus wondered.

"And now Arkana, prepare for _my_ grand finale! As I wipe out the rest of your Life Points! Guys, finish this! Attack his Life Points directly!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"Right!"_ His Kamen Riders responded. Decade placed a gold card with his logo onto the Deca Driver and pressed it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

Several faint versions of the card he slotted in materialized in front of Decade and led to Arkana on the other side of the field. Decade jumped up and kicked through the holographic cards in front of him as he kicked Arkana making him back up into the purple flame border making Arkana scream in pain.

**Arkana:** 6200

**Kurogasa:** 600

Sieg took out his Rider Pass and swiped it over his buckle.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Using the four pieces on his waist, he created his boomerang and hand axe. Electricity went off from the belt to the boomerang and hand axe and then threw it at Arkana, slashing at Arkana's red suit.

**Arkana:** 2400

**Kurogasa:** 600

And last but not least, Momotaros took the four pieces of weaponry from his belt and formed it into a sword. He pressed the button on the Keitaros Phone. A tune started to play until he swiped his pass over the phone covered belt.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

Multi–colored electricity entered the blade causing it to turn different colors. _"Hissatsu! Ore–tachi no hissatsu waza! CLIMAX VERSION!" _Momotaros then ran towards a fearful Arkana who screamed and slashed at him three times with his multi–colored blade, the third time, he turned around at Kurogasa as he slashed and Arkana backed up again into the purple making him scream in pain, before falling over face first as his Life Points depleted.

**Arkana:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 600

* * *

The purple flames disappeared, the holograms faded, and the duel disks deactivated. "I… win…" Kurogasa murmured before his own legs gave in and collapsed down to the ground face first. He could hear distorted voices of panic and distress and see blurry figures running up to him before the darkness overtook him.

"Kurogasa!" Jaden and Syrus cried out as they were able to finally get over to Kurogasa after the purple flames died out. Jaden then turned him over so that he's lying on his back.

"Kurogasa! Can you hear me?! Talk to me pal!" Jaden shouted, but there was no response. Just then, Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner ran over to the fallen Kamen Rider Duelist. Professor Banner then puts two fingers on Kurogasa's neck to check his vitals.

"He's still alive, but barely." Professor Banner said.

"Can't you do something Chancellor?" Syrus pleaded.

"We're on it, don't worry." Sheppard assured before turning to Banner. "We need to get him to the infirmary quick! Contact Miss Fontaine and tell her to get a bed ready!"

"Yes sir," Banner replied as he used his Duel Pilot to make the necessary arrangements. Meanwhile, several Campus Security personnel had come to retrieve Kurogasa's and Arkana's unconscious bodies while the students were still stunned as to how Kurogasa ended up in this mess. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Rika, and Alexis looked on as they saw their friend leave.

"Crowler, Banner," the Chancellor spoke up once more. "Handle the last duel; I'll be at the infirmary."

"Sir, I don't think that would be possible… not after what everyone saw here." Banner said. Sheppard looked around to see the scared and uncertain looks on the students' faces. "I think it would be wise to postpone the last duel for at least a while until everyone has calmed down."

The Chancellor sighed, "Very well; we shall hold the last duel in three days." He then turned to Jaden and Syrus. "Prepare yourselves well, boys." He then turned to Crowler. "Dr. Crowler, after I visit the infirmary, I'd like to have a word with you in my office."

Crowler flinched at this, but nonetheless agreed. "Y–Yes sir…" And with that, he left for the infirmary. With that Professor Banner turned to the student body.

"Alright children, that is all for today! The last expulsion duel will be postponed for three days! You are not to speak of what just transpired here! Please return to your dorms!" Professor Banner announced. With that, the entire student started to file out of the arena with Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler leaving as well.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus met up with Chumley, Bastion, Rika, and Alexis.

"Is Kurogasa okay?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Well, Professor Banner said he's alive, but barely." Jaden sighed.

"And it's all because of that freak Arkana using that wristband to make it into a Shadow Game!" Rika said now getting angry. "What was Crowler _thinking_ hiring a former Rare Hunter to do Kurogasa's expulsion duel?!"

"I don't think Crowler knew that Arkana was going to turn the duel into a Shadow Game." Bastion stated.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, for all _we_ know the tag team Jaden and I are facing could be former Rare Hunters too!" Syrus exclaimed.

"They're not. I've heard that your opponents are professional duelists who used to work for Pegasus, so you're good there." Bastion said. "But back to what I was saying, I noticed the look on Dr. Crowler's face that he was in fact, genuinely shocked when it happened. I don't think that he would or even have the guts to intentionally harm a student or anyone for that matter."

"I guess that's true." Syrus said.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand around here doing nothing and worry. Let's go see how Kurogasa's doing!" Jaden said as he now ran off for the infirmary.

"Jaden, wait up!" Syrus called running after him.

"I don't wanna run…" Chumley whined but still ran after his Slifer classmates.

"We might as well follow." Bastion stated.

"Yeah, it's better than just standing around here." Rika agreed. Alexis only nodded in silence as Bastion and the Obelisk girls went on their way to the infirmary.

* * *

Alrighty, woo! Another 10,000+ word chapter in for ya! That duel was definitely intense. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! So get to it people! Review!

(1) – Pull yourself together!

(2) – Everyone

(3) – Idiot


	9. Duel of Judgment Part 2

Hey there people! I'm happy to announce that Kamen Rider GX has now reached over 100 reviews!

*Plays first three seconds of Final Fantasy X Fanfare*

Kurogasa: Really? You just _had_ to play that victory theme song?

What!? It's catchy! Anyways, now it's time for part 2 of Duel of Judgment! So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Last time on Kamen Rider GX, Kurogasa was the first to go in the expulsion duels; however, his opponent was none other than the former Rare Hunter, Arkana. And to make matters worse, Arkana turned it into a Shadow Game thanks to the wristband he acquired when he was with the Neo Rare Hunters, thus making the damage real. The duel was fierce and most of the damage was done to Kurogasa. In the end, Kurogasa had prevailed, but at the cost of his body finally giving in to the damage he received during the duel and thus falling unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 9: Duel of Judgment Part 2: Tag Team Trial

At the infirmary, Chancellor Sheppard was standing at Kurogasa's bed side where the latter was now currently resting in, with his torso, right arm, and forehead bandaged. And because of the damage he had taken in the Shadow Game that Arkana made and falling unconscious, he had been strapped to an oxygen mask. The heart monitor shows that it's slowly and constantly beeping as the unconscious Kurogasa laid there.

"How is he Miss Fontaine?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"Well…" She began. But before she could answer, the doors to the infirmary slid open as Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Rika, and Alexis came into the infirmary. Sheppard and Fontaine looked up to see the group. The group of kids had distraught on their faces as they saw the condition Kurogasa was in.

"Kurogasa!" The kids cried out as they ran to his bedside.

"Kids?" Chancellor Sheppard acknowledged. "What are you all doing here?"

"What else? We're here to see how Kurogasa's doing. How is he Miss Fontaine?" Jaden asked as they gathered around his bed. He looked paler than he usually did and with the mask on him he looked absolutely weak. They weren't used to seeing him like this.

"Well, he is stabilized, so he's not in any danger," Miss Fontaine explained.

"Thank goodness…" Bastion muttered.

"Although we had to put him on a lot of painkillers. That's one of the reasons he's asleep right now."

"When will he wake up?" Alexis asked softly.

"Sometime in the next few days."

"Yokatta (1)…" Rika sighed. "Still… I can't believe he had to go through it again."

"Wait, you mean this happened before?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was during the Neo Rare Hunter scare a few years back in Domino City. Kurogasa was one of their victims."

"I remember you saying that during the duel," Bastion pointed out. "How did that affair go?"

"Pretty bad, but not as bad as _this_. They only played with 4000 Life Points from what Kurogasa told me, but he was still pretty banged up."

"How did he get to safety?" Sheppard asked.

"The King of Games and Joey Wheeler helped him out!"

"That's right!" Jaden confirmed putting his fist on an open palm.

"Kurogasa _did_ tell us about it one time before we went to the Abandoned Dorm." Syrus remembered.

"Yeah. Pretty scary from what we told us about those Neo Rare Hunters…" Chumley added.

"And…" Bastion said making everyone turn to him. "Based on all this evidence we're hearing now, I suspect that Crowler somehow knew about that Rare Hunter scare and used that to his advantage to exploit that same fear of being in a Shadow Game into Kurogasa. That's probably why he chose Arkana as his expulsion duel opponent since he is after all a former Rare Hunter."

"I may have to speak to Vellian about this. If you would excuse me," Chancellor Sheppard left the infirmary room without another word. The infirmary was quiet for a few moments before Rika spoke up again.

"Alexis; you seem quiet," Rika commented. Everyone turned towards the blond girl sitting next to Kurogasa's bedside looking at him sadly.

"I'm worried about him," Alexis replied. "I lost my brother in a rumored Shadow Game, and now Kurogasa is hurt _because_ of one."

"Don't worry about it Alexis," Jaden reassured her. "Kurogasa is one strong dude. Something like this won't hold him down for long. Heck, I bet he'll be even stronger when he wakes up!"

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

* * *

As they were talking…

_Kurogasa once again found himself deep within his mind._ _Although instead of a white void like last time, he seemed to be inside a train car that looked sleek and new. There was brown wall paper lining the walls and several small tables, making it look like a cafe. "Am I… on the Den–Liner?" he asked himself._

"Yeah." _A voice said. Kurogasa turned to see Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, and Sieg all not in their armor along with their Riders not in their armor. And with them are two girls; one older, wearing some kind of white uniform for the train and one younger wearing a white shirt and black skirt. And also there was an effeminate black haired man in a suit holding a cane._

_"Naomi, Hana, and Owner?" Kurogasa asked confused._

"Ohayo gozaimasu (2) Kurogasa–kun," _Owner greeted him while he was in usual spot eating a plate of fried rice with the Den–Liner flag on top._ "Welcome to the Den–Liner."

"Coffee?" _Naomi asked as she placed a brightly colored drink in front of him._

_"Umm… Hai… Arigatou _(3)_." Kurogasa took a sip and found that it didn't taste as bad as it looked. The duelist then took a look around trying to see what was going on. Yuusuke, Shinji and Kenzaki were talking to one another and eating some food. The Taros were in the corner arguing over something. Hitoshi and Wataru were discussing music papers over some tea. Souji and Shouichi were helping out Naomi with the food and drinks. Takumi was talking to Gentarou and Haruto over to the side. Both Philip and Shotaro were speaking to Eiji and Tsukasa off to the side._

_If Kurogasa didn't know that these people were duel spirits and were from a fictional universe, he would have thought that he was just on a train full of people having a good time. But he _knew_ that they were just spirits so this was really getting weird. "Okay, can someone please explain to me just what is going on?" he asked._

"You were put into a minor medical coma after the duel against Arkana," _Hana replied._ "Tsukasa–san dragged you in here so your mind wouldn't get dull." _Kurogasa turned towards the camera wielding Rider. Tsukasa just lifted a cup towards him before turning back to his conversation._

_"Oh… well, thanks." Kurogasa said. "Wait a minute, where's Arkana? What happened to him?"_

"How should_ we _know? I mean we're not connected to him,"_ Momotaros shouted from his small area only to be hit on the upside of the head by Hana. _"Ow! What was that for Kohanakuso Onna?!"

"Baka Momo! We may not be connected to him but we can still check up on him!"_ she shouted._

"He's currently in a similar coma but was taken away by the security and brought back to the mainland," _Gentarou replied._

_"Good." Kurogasa said. "I don't want to see any Rare Hunters anymore. I've already had it bad a few years back…"_

_He saw Tsukasa about to open his mouth to talk but was stopped when Eiji elbowed him. Decade glared at OOO who shook his head._ "Don't try to ruin the mood Tsukasa–san," _Eiji reprimanded him._ "For now just let him rest."

_"So is this how my mind will always look when you guys drag me in here? Like the Den–Liner?"_ _Kurogasa asked._

"No not really," _Owner replied as he took another spoonful of fried rice, but then the Den–Liner flag falls down as usual and Owner has his usual surprised look on his face whenever he fails to keep that flag upright before calming down to look at Kurogasa. _"Your mind and spirit are connected to the Duel Spirit world, which is connected to all the worlds of the Riders." _He motioned to Decade again._ "Just like how Tsukasa–kun's home travels from world to world, your mind will change its appearance to that of the home of several different Rider homes." _He then turned back towards Kurogasa,_ "It turned out as the Den–Liner since you have used most of the Den–O Riders throughout your time in Duel Academy. Who knows which home your mind will change to when we decided for you to visit again?"

_"Hmm… I guess we'll find out." Kurogasa said as he stood up and drank his one coffee in one go. "Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go rest. Thanks for the coffee Naomi."_

"Dou itashimashite (4)! Sayonara." _Naomi waved happily._

"Be well." _Owner said._

"We'll see you again soon." _Hana added. Kurogasa nodded and soon his mind went white._

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheppard was in his office with Crowler and the former was not happy at all. "Vellian, I am vastly disappointed in you," Sheppard started to talk. "Not only did you bring in a former criminal, but you had a boy hurt due to his actions. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know that he was insane like that, honest!" Crowler shouted in despair. "If I knew that whack job was going to do a Shadow Game I would've never called him! Besides, his records were clean when I read them over!"

"I should fire you for this, you know that right Crowler?"

"I know…"

"But I'm a person who's willing to give second chances. You can keep your job and keep teaching in the classroom, and also oversee stuff in the gym and whatnot, but your deck will be confiscated until further notice."

"MY DECK WILL BE WHAT?!" Crowler howled. When he was fixed by a level glare from Sheppard, he cleared his throat and straightened his coat. "I mean… very well."

"Also, your status as Head of Obelisk Blue will be on probation until the same day we give you back your Deck. Miss Fontaine will handle all the affairs until then." The Chancellor then straightened his back and bridged his fingers in front of his face. "And one last thing…"

"Yes, sir?" Crowler was struggling to keep his anger in check, lest he be fired on the spot.

"I would like to know who will be dueling Jaden and Syrus. I would rather not have a repeat of today."

"It's…"

* * *

For the next two days, Jaden and company have been constantly visiting the unconscious Kurogasa in the infirmary, whenever they were done with classes. Heck, they even stay there overnight for those two days, despite visiting hours being done, thanks to them insisting to Miss Fontaine that they sleep for those nights.

It was now really early morning of the third day. The day Jaden and Syrus tag duel. It was still early so Jaden and company were still sleeping. Well everyone but Alexis. She woke up earlier today from sleeping next to his bedside while Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Rika were in different places of the infirmary sitting on chairs, sleeping. She kept looking at his unconscious form hoping that he would soon wake up. And that was answered when she saw movement in his eyes. Kurogasa slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the infirmary. His vision was a bit blurry before it adjusted and the first thing he saw was Alexis.

"A… lexis…" Kurogasa murmured.

"Kurogasa?!" Alexis gasped, snapping to attention. Everyone immediately woke up at that and immediately went up to Kurogasa's side.

"Mnn," the Ra Yellow mumbled, returning to his normal functioning levels. "What I miss?"

"You… you…" Alexis choked back a grateful cry.

"Hey buddy! Welcome back!" Jaden cheered, ready to begin cheering for his recovering friend.

"I'm glad you're on the road to recovery," Bastion smiled. "You had us worried."

"You Baka! Acting all cool and tough!" Rika sniffled, so relieved to see her friend was okay. Syrus and Chumley were openly weeping in relief.

"I'm fine guys… don't worry…" Kurogasa chuckled weakly.

"I'll go get Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard." Chumley said as he ran out of the infirmary to get them.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa murmured as he was able to get take off his oxygen mask. But as he tried to get up and was halfway to sitting upright, he cringed in pain. "Ergh…! On second thought, no…" Kurogasa winced as he lied back down. "A little help, please…?" He asked weakly. It took Rika and Alexis to help him sit upright slowly, but even _then_ it was still painful. And his breathing was even a bit labored as he finally sat upright with the pain subsiding. "Thanks…" He panted a bit.

"Looks like it still hit you hard," She sighed a bit sad. "I can't believe you got roped into a Shadow Game…"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," Bastion retorted. "Arkana was reformed from all of his crimes; so how did he get a hold of something like that?"

"We should get Crowler in here," Alexis figured. "After all, he's the one who selected the opponent for Kurogasa and there's no telling who he has for Jaden and Syrus even though we know what you told us Bastion."

"I say bring 'em on!" Jaden said in usual upbeat mood. "We'll beat whoever Crowler has for us right Syrus?"

"Uh… yeah, sure…" Syrus said uncertain.

"Still…" Kurogasa muttered being a little angry. "I can't believe Crowler would do that to me. I don't know if he was trying to get me expelled or killed during that duel."

"Expelled, I can see…" Rika figured, "After what you told us about having evidence to support your reason to go into the Abandoned Dorm, but killed; even _he_ wasn't aiming for that. If anything, he was trying to use your history with the Shadow Games against you and since Arkana was around that time, probably expected him to play the part."

"Yes, that's most likely the case." Bastion said. The doors opened up to see Chumley with Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard.

"No problem," Rika smiled. "Just don't overdo it or I'll put my _own_ brand of anesthesia into effect!" the girl raised her fist to show what her brand of painkiller was.

"Duly noted," Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Well, I see you're up and about." The Chancellor said.

"How are you feeling?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"Still in pain, but I'll live. I'm gonna need a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of painkillers." Kurogasa said.

"Don't worry; you're in good hands on that." Miss Fontaine assured.

"And I'm happy to inform you that Dr. Crowler was punished accordingly. His deck is confiscated and his position as Head of Obelisk Blue is suspended until further notice."

"You didn't _fire_ him?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

"I know right? I mean, with something like what happened to Kurogasa, Crowler definitely has to be given the pink slip." Jaden agreed.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. What he did, was unprofessional and uncalled for. But, I believe in second chances. And I will give him that chance to redeem himself. And besides, I placed the whole event on file so it's never going to leave him alone. And even Seto Kaiba _himself_ heard about the incident and as you kids say it, "tore him a new one" over the phone."

"Heh. At least Crowler would think twice now." Kurogasa chuckled. "What happened to Arkana?" He asked all serious.

"We took him back to the mainland, so you don't have to worry about him any time soon." Chancellor Sheppard said then turned to Jaden and Syrus. "And now, Jaden and Syrus, you two are going to be tag dueling later on in the afternoon today when classes are done. I'm sure things have calmed down over these past three days. So be prepared." And with that, Chancellor Sheppard left.

"Well, we better get ready." Syrus stated. But that was when his stomach grumbled, as well as Jaden's.

"Yeah, but first, some breakfast." Jaden laughed sheepishly a bit.

"Some things never change," Kurogasa grinned.

"Better keep my Foodons hidden then," Rika teased. "They're not safe around you guys." Everyone laughed a bit at that.

"But anyways, breakfast does sound good though," Kurogasa agreed. His stomach growled for emphasis. "You think I can get some bacon, eggs and a few pancakes?"

"You can't eat solids just yet Kurogasa," Miss Fontaine told him. "We're sorry but we'd rather not risk you hurting yourself like that."

"Oh. Okay."

"Not to worry Kurogasa, I will make you one of my meal substitutes that I drink when there is a particular problem I encounter," Bastion told him already on his way out of the room. Everyone looked after the Ra yellow and then at one another.

"Should I be worried?" Everyone gave a laugh, even Kurogasa himself, but held his side. "Ow, it hurts to laugh."

"Take it easy Kurogasa." Rika said. "And don't worry, if Bastion's meal substitute is _that_ bad, I'll make you a fruit smoothie or something." Rika giggled.

"Thanks." Kurogasa thanked feeling relieved. "Make it strawberry and banana please."

"Noted." Rika replied.

"Alright kids, you better get going. You got class soon. I'll take care of things from here." Miss Fontaine said and then turned to Kurogasa. "I'll be at the back to get your painkillers." She said. Kurogasa nodded before turning to Jaden and Syrus.

"Jaden, Syrus, good luck out there. I know you're gonna win." Kurogasa said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks bud. And you stay well." Jaden said giving him a thumbs up as well to which Kurogasa nodded at.

Everyone slowly left the room, save for Alexis while Miss Fontaine went to the back of the infirmary room to get the painkillers. "Aren't you going too?" Kurogasa asked. The blond shook her head.

"Miss Fontaine allowed me to stay and watch over you."

"But you got classes."

"I can always get the notes and homework from Jasmine and Mindy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok." The two were silent for a while until Kurogasa spoke up again. "Can you do something for me?" Kurogasa asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Keep an eye on Bastion when he makes his substitute meal. I have feeling that whatever he puts in there is not good even though it's probably healthy." Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Alright. I'll go and make sure." Alexis said and then started to leave, but then she stopped for a second and looked over her shoulder. "And Kurogasa…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay." Alexis said. "I really thought that Shadow Game…" She struggled to say it, but she couldn't. Just thought of it was bad enough. Kurogasa seemed to understand what she was talking about.

"I thought so too. But I pulled through and I'm okay now. Thank you though…" Kurogasa smiled a bit. Alexis smiled a small smile at that as she nodded and finally left with Kurogasa looking on. _'Yep, I'm definitely going after her.'_ He thought as she went out of sight. Two figures then appeared. One was Haruto and the other was Wataru. They were both looking after her.

_"Do you need help wooing her?"_ Wataru asked as if he read his thoughts.

"Ugh… not this again," Kurogasa sighed.

_"Don't worry Kurogasa–san. I, unlike Urataros–san, have experience in getting a girl without having to lie from time to time."_

_"Yes, I'll give you my help too,"_ Haruto smiled if Kurogasa could it behind the mask. _"You may need to follow our instructions."_

"Um… sure?" Kurogasa replied uneasily.

_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_ Urataros shouted as he appeared. _"He is_ my _apprentice in the art of love! Don't try to taint him with your words!"_

_"What are _you_ talking about Kame_ (5)_?"_ Momotaros shouted as he appeared bopping him on the head. _"I'm no expert in something like this, but none of your moves _ever_ work!"_

_"They_ do _work!"_ Urataros shouted back. _"Did you see how many girls swooned for him back home?"_

_"If I have to put my input, Wataru had more luck keeping a stable relationship,"_ Tsukasa stated as he appeared.

_"Is that true?"_ Haruto asked the bat themed Rider. Wataru nodded.

_"Yes, Mio and I were a couple for quite a few months until… something happened,"_ the violinist replied.

_"We could always ask Shinji, he had a girlfriend too,"_ Tsukasa suggested.

_"NO! We will not ask anyone else but me!"_ Urataros shouted.

"Ugh… I'm never going to hear the end of this…" Kurogasa groaned.

* * *

Later on, when classes were done, all the students, save for Alexis who was at the infirmary to watch over Kurogasa and the latter who's _in_ the infirmary, and faculty met up again at the Main duel arena so they could watch Jaden and Syrus duel whoever they were going to duel. However, even after three days, the audience was still a bit uncomfortable about what happened between Kurogasa and Arkana. And it was mostly the Slifers and Ras who were. There was tension and uncertainty filling the air.

"H–Hey, you don't think Jaden and Syrus will be dueling Rare Hunters too are they?" A Slifer Student asked.

"How should _I_ know?" A Ra Student asked back. "I'm not the one getting expelled."

"Yeah, but… you've seen what happened in that duel between Kurogasa and Arkana right? That was scary. And I thought those Shadow Games was just a myth."

Bastion, Chumley, and Rika were in their seats looking around the arena noticing the atmosphere. "This is worse than I thought. Even after three days since Kurogasa and Arkana dueled, everyone here is this arena are still afraid and uneasy of what happened." Bastion noticed.

"Maybe Jaden and Syrus could get a pass instead because of Crowler being the one hiring all the competition." Chumley hoped.

"We all know that's not going to happen." Rika responded. "And I know that Jaden and Syrus will have to get themselves together in order to win this and not worry about the possibility of a Shadow Game."

"Indeed, they have to." Bastion agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

After hearing mostly Urataros complaining about him teaching Kurogasa about the art of love, Momotaros eventually knocked him out cold and the Rider spirits finally disappeared. He was lying down on his bed, resting until Alexis came back in. "I'm back." Alexis said as she came into the room holding a cup of some sort of liquid.

"Hey…" Kurogasa greeted as he grunted in pain to sit up right. "I take it that… Bastion's substitute meal?" He asked noticing it and feeling a bit unnerved.

"Yes, it doesn't seem as bad as it looks," Alexis said.

"How would _you_ know?" Kurogasa looked at her with indifference.

"I took a sip." When Kurogasa raised an eyebrow she shrugged. "I decided to make sure it was at least tolerable. It really is not that bad."

"What's in it?" Kurogasa asked still not convinced.

"Um… some vegetables, fruits… and some powder he put in there. He said it was a protein substitute along with carbs as well. Then he blended it together."

"It sounds rather disgusting."

"It's not that bad."

"Well… okay. If you say so…" Kurogasa said. Alexis gave the cup to him and he took it. Looking at it one last time and taking a few experimental sniffs, he took a sip letting his taste buds taste it.

"Well?" Alexis asked. She got her answer a few seconds later when he now took one big gulp.

"This isn't bad at all…"

"Told you."

"Hopefully there aren't any drugs in this." He actually finished the drink after two big gulps.

"Hopefully right?" Suddenly the door opened and Miss Fontaine came in.

"Hey Miss Fontaine, so am I clear to go yet?"

"Not quite." Miss Fontaine said as she handed Kurogasa two pain killers and a glass of water. "We'll have to hold you in here for another week so you can start your physical therapy. That Shadow Game has really gotten to you and I want you to be in top shape when you leave here."

"Oh… ok."

"Here." Miss Fontaine said as she now got her laptop and gave it to Kurogasa. "Since the expulsion duel is about to start soon, you can watch it from here."

"Thanks." Miss Fontaine then left. Kurogasa then turned towards Alexis. "Wanna watch?"

"Sure."

Kurogasa opened up the laptop and the live camera feed to the expulsion duel was on.

* * *

Back at the Main Duel Arena…

"Will the participants of the disciplinary tag duel step forward?" Crowler announced. Jaden and Syrus then started walking towards the platform.

"Alright Syrus, this is it. Let's do this… for Kurogasa." Jaden said.

"Right." Syrus nodded.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists…" Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads. Bastion, Chumley, Rika, Chazz, Zane who still has a stoic look and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side.

"Who are _they_?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

* * *

At the infirmary…

"The Paradox Brothers?" Alexis gasped.

"Oh no, not _them_…" Kurogasa groaned. "Yugi told me about those two. They're no pushover when it comes to tag dueling. Not to mention their rhyming is annoying." He then realized what he just did. "Ugh… and now it's gotten _me_ doing it." Alexis couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Back at the Main Duel Arena…

"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel." The one in green added.

"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said, amused by the greeting.

"Me neither," Syrus said. "Maybe this tag duel won't be so bad after all."

"Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages," Crowler introduced. "They have only lost one tag duel and the one to be them was Joey Wheeler and the King of Games himself."

"No way," Syrus gasped. "They fought Yugi Moto?" The Paradox Brothers grinned at Syrus's reaction.

"I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world," Rika said. "This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point." Bastion said. "Statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty."

"Hey Chumley," Chazz called out to the big Slifer. "Looks like there are going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Not lishus," Chumley groaned. Zane was stoic as ever as he looked at the opponents.

Out loud on the microphone, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having 4000 to each player separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You _can_, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"

"Yeah!" The duelists replied.

"All right, then, duel!" Crowler said, leaping off the stage.

* * *

**Syrus/Jaden:** 8000

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"Get your games on!" Jaden said as everyone drew their initial hand. He looked at Syrus who nodded.

"Here I come!" Syrus announced as he drew a card. "First I'm going to summon… Tankroid in ATK mode!" A cartoonish looking tank appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1900).

"You must be joking," Para said. "I'm surprised that thing even _has_ an ATK mode. This, on the other hand…" He drew his sixth card. "I play the Spell, Ancient Rules to Special Summon Labyrinth Wall in DEF mode!" Soon the entire platform shook and walls surrounded the players making it into a labyrinth (5/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000).

"An overgrown sized maze?" Jaden asked as he drew his sixth card. "That's nothing that my Deck can't crumble! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode!" The bulky clay hero took to the field and took a knee, kneeling in defense (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

"The best defense is a good offense." Dox said starting his turn. "I equip Labyrinth Wall with Magical Labyrinth. With this card, I can sacrifice my brother's Labyrinth Wall to Special Summon Wall Shadow in ATK mode!" The labyrinth walls surrounding the players all crumbled to nothing, except for one part of the wall that was in front of Dox. A fiendish green creature with red jewel–eyes all over and sharp claws appeared as it came out halfway out of the wall (7/ATK: 1600/DEF: 3000). "Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." Dox concluded as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"Now that everyone has played their first turn, let's see how things would go from here." Bastion stated.

"Alright then… my turn!" Syrus declared drawing his next card. "I play this Spell Card, Polymerization! Now, I'll use it to fuse the Gyroid and the Steamroid in my hand to create the Steam Gyroid! A swirling vortex opened up and a cartoony helicopter, and a toy train with the same cartoonish look were sucked into the vortex and moments later, a monster with the Steamroid's body and the Gyroid's fan blades appeared (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800). "Now that's locomotion!" He cheered. "Now I attack Wall Shadow with Steam Gyroid!" Steam Gyroid rotated its fans rapidly, creating a tornado funnel that rose high into the air and curved around before slamming into Wall Shadow. It struggled for a few moments before hearing a loud whistling sound. Steam Gyroid soared through the funnel.

"A waste of an attack! It's lame! It's crap!" Para taunted.

"Indeed brother! Because he has activated my trap!" Dox finished as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk to activate his facedown. "Desert Sunlight! With this card, I can switch my Monster's to DEF mode! So Wall Shadow will defend!" A light shined in the ceiling making Wall Shadow crouch while Steam Gyroid continued with the attack and soon hit him, but Steam Gyroid bounced back with a dent on its head because Wall Shadow's DEF was too high.

**Syrus/Jaden:** 7200

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"He fell right into that one." Chumley stated.

"Indeed, he didn't even consider Dox's facedown card." Bastion said.

"Stop being negative. So it's just one mistake, he'll make up for it." Rika said.

"But that one mistake could affect the rest of the duel and maybe _cost_ them the entire duel."

"What did I say about being negative?!" Rika shouted.

"Aw man…" Syrus groaned sadly.

"Forget it, Sy, no biggie." Jaden assured.

"Yeah, right," Syrus said glumly.

"Hey, I'm serious, pal, just keep going."

"All right," Syrus said. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"At last a smart move…" Para said drawing a card. "I activate the Spell Card, Cost Down! I discard one card to downgrade all monsters in my Hand by 2." Para then discarded a card. "And now I'll sacrifice my brother's Wall Shadow to Summon Suijin! a blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a mouth in the midsection appeared (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400)."

* * *

At the infirmary…

"That's not good…" Kurogasa grimaced watching on the laptop.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"They got one piece of the puzzle, Suijin. If they get the other two, Jaden and Syrus are gonna be in _huge_ trouble."

* * *

Back at the Main Duel Arena…

"And now Suijin, attack his Tankroid! Tidal Surge!" Para commanded. The blue leg monster opened up its mouth and let out a huge blast of pressurized water at the cartoon tank, drenching it before it destroyed into pixels.

**Syrus/Jaden:** 6200

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"Tankroid's effect activates!" Syrus said. "When destroyed, I get to draw a card." He then drew a card.

"As if that would help you later on. I end my turn with a facedown." Para finished placing a reverse card on the field. "The duel is just starting…" Para announced.

"Yet it is almost done…" Dox said.

They each pointed to the kids. "For your demise has already begun!"

Syrus gasped.

"No worries, Sy! We got this! Time to go to work!" Jaden said drawing a card. It was Polymerization. "Sweet." He looked through his hand. "First I'm going to play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Clayman that's on the Field and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my Hand!" Burstinatrix appeared and then she and Clayman leapt into the vortex. "I now fuse them together to form… the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" The new fusion giant looked feminine and wore a red helmet, carried a red shield in her left arm and her right arm was a missile launcher. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) Jaden summoned her in DEF mode. "She's bad!"

"How's _she_ gonna help besides stalling Suijin from attacking?" Syrus asked in weariness.

"Relax Sy, no sweat, because that's where her special ability comes in." Jaden explained. "You see when she's in DEF mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an Opponent directly!"

"Our Life Points!" The brothers cried out.

"Now go, Rampart Blaster, blast them with Rampart Barrage!" Rampart Blaster fired two missiles from her gun launcher hand which struck each of the Brothers. "Sure it's only half the points you would normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

**Jaden/Syrus:** 6200

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"A lucky move," Dox growled.

"All right, we're back in this game!" Syrus cheered.

"Sy, we were never out of it." Jaden told him. "I'll place this face down and call it a turn."

_'Yeah, Jaden's right, we_ can _win this.'_ Syrus thought happily.

"It's my draw!" Dox announced as he drew. "I summon Whirlwind Prodigy!" A gust of wind blew and a brown haired boy appeared on the field (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600). "And next I activate Double Summon! This lets me summon once more this turn! And now I sacrifice Whirlwind Prodigy to summon Kazejin!" The boy disappeared in the wind and was replaced by a green machine that was only a pair of arms and a face with a Japanese kanji of wind. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200)

"Wait, that's not fair!" Syrus protested.

"Yeah! He's a level 7 Monster!" Jaden added.

"You fools!" Para said.

"Read the rules!" Dox finished. "When I Tribute Summon a WIND monster, I can treat Whirlwind Prodigy as 2 Tributes."

"Oh…" Jaden and Syrus said looking stupefied.

"And now Kazejin, attack Steam Gyroid!" Dox ordered. The green monster then opened up its mouth and blew a gust of wind at Steam Gyroid.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, Staunch Defender!" Jaden countered revealing the trap. "This lets me switch targets. So now Kazejin will be hitting Rampart Blaster instead!" Rampart Blaster then got in the way to protect Steam Gyroid and she stood her ground.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 6200

**Paradox Brothers:** 6900

"Grr… you got lucky…" Dox growled. "I end my turn!"

"Lishus! They're almost even!" Chumley cheered.

"They might win this _after_ all!" Rika added.

"Thanks Jay." Syrus said relieved.

"No problem buddy." Jaden said giving a thumbs up. "Now you just go take it to him!"

"Right!" Syrus said getting all confident now. "It's my turn!" Syrus drew his next card.

"And my turn, to activate this trap," Para interrupted, revealing his facedown card, "The card Battle Mania!"

"Not lishus…" Chumley groaned.

"Indeed. Now Syrus doesn't have to option of not attacking. This doesn't look good for Syrus." Bastion stated. That's when Rika smacked him upside the head.

"I told you to quit being negative! If you say one more bad thing, I'm gonna put you in a body cast! YOU GOT THAT?!" Rika shouted.

"Yes ma'am…" Bastion said quietly obviously frightened at Rika's anger.

"This forces your monsters to attack mode and do battle with ours…" Para said.

"…But once your monster fights mine, Steam Gyroid will fall to Kazejin's powers!" Dox continued.

_'He's right,'_ the little Slifer thought, but then saw a card in his hand, _'But they will make a big mistake by forcing a battle!'_ He then took the card and then activated it. "I activate the Spell, Limiter Removal! This doubles all of my Machine–Type Monsters ATK for the turn!" Steam Gyroid's propellers started spinning wildly as electricity sparked out of its circuits and it let out a loud train whistle.

Steam Gyroid (6/ATK: 2200–4400/DEF: 1600)

The Paradox Brothers gasped in shock. "4400!?"

"Even though he'll be destroyed right after, so will Suijin," Syrus smirked, "Because of your Battle Mania card!"

"Uh… Sy?" Jaden asked.

Although he was feeling good about himself, several people thought otherwise. Chazz and Crowler were snickering to themselves, Zane scowled at Syrus for not seeing the setup, and his friends were now gasping.

"Steam Gyroid, attack Suijin!" the little Slifer commanded. The Fusion Roid Monster charged straight for the light blue WATER monster, blowing out a harsh wind its way. Soon, the shocks of the brothers were replaced with wide grins, causing Syrus to gasp now.

"I activate Suijin's effect!" Para announced. "Use Tidal Surge!" Inhaling the air, the God of Water unleashed a huge torrent of water onto the fusion machine, shorting out its circuits and caused it to be waterlogged, taking the fight out of it.

Steam Gyroid (6/ATK: 4400–0/DEF: 1600)

"What the…!?"

"Our monster's special ability, do you like?" Dox asked.

"It reduces your monster's ATK to 0 so it cannot win a fight!" Para explained. "And now Suijin will attack your creature!"

"And show him this real power feature!" Dox continued.

Suijin launched another high-pressured water attack which crushed the Fusion Monster into scrap metal. It kept going until it went by Syrus, drenching and knocking him with its power.

**Syrus/Jaden:** 3700

**Paradox Brothers:** 6900

Chumley, Bastion, and Rika all gasped.

"Your life points are falling…" Para said.

"Your game play is appalling…" Dox added.

"There is nothing to do except give up and start bawling!" Everyone looked at Jaden who had his face hidden from sight, not budging an inch.

"What's wrong with Jaden?" Rika asked. "I hope he's not giving up."

"After everything that's gone on, it wouldn't surprise me." Bastion muttered.

Chumley was silently begging them to win. _'Please let them win! I'd give up grilled cheeses for a week! I'll fry them instead!'_

_'Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve!'_ Chazz thought. _'I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy, especially that loser Jaden!'_

"Uh, Chazz?" Torimaki asked, seeing him seething. "You alright?" The Obelisk just ignored him and continued his thoughts.

_'That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's_ my _destiny! Those Slackers aren't even rich enough to_ afford _a destiny.'_ He cast noticed that Kurogasa and Alexis aren't around either. _'And once they're gone, I'll take care of that Kamen Rider Reject Kurogasa. He beats one of my boys, and now he's gotten Alexis's attention after what happened to him!_ _I don't care if that Shadow Game was real, I'll send him packing my own way anyways!'_

* * *

At the infirmary…

Kurogasa and Alexis were watching this going on and they're not liking the situation Jaden and Syrus are in.

"This isn't good for Jaden and Syrus…" Alexis stated.

"I know…" Kurogasa grimaced. "At this rate…" He was thinking about what to do for a while, and then he had an idea. "Alexis, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

* * *

Back at the Main Dueling Arena…

"Well, at least I'll get rid of those Slifer Slackers…" Crowler sighed, still feeling bad for what happened to Kurogasa. "And once they're gone, I can live my life as usual think that Obelisks are the best… Still I think it was pure genius on my part about Jaden and Syrus. First I trap Jaden in the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag Duelists to ensure he and Syrus lose and get expelled." Crowler snickered to himself feeling a little bit better.

"So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment, aren't we?" Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him.

"Oh no, you misinterpret," Crowler said, nervously. "I'm… just glad this duel's nearly done. I wouldn't want to prolong our students' suffering, they look all so weary."

"They don't look weary to me," Sheppard said. "In fact, Jaden looks like he's getting his second wind." Crowler looked at Jaden, the boy had raised his head with a determined look on his face.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too…

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

The hero duelist scratched his head. "Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes!" Jaden cracked. The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment. Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared on Jaden's shoulder and cooed. "Yeah, I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…" Dox said.

"Just concentrate on your card playing." Para said

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way."

Syrus looked hurtful at his friend. "Don't listen to them, Sy," Jaden said.

"But Jaden, they're right." The little duelist replied.

"Now it is my turn!" Para drew his next card. "And I play the Spell, Premature Burial! I pay 800 Life Points to bring back from the Graveyard a Monster!"

**Syrus/Jaden:** 3700

**Paradox Brothers:** 6100

"And I choose my Sanga of the Thunder!" The new monster was a dull bronze color and was only an armored top and a pair of arms. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)

"Not so fast!" Syrus said desperately. "You forget, I have a facedown card." With a wave of his hand, the Slifer activated it. "Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one Spell or Trap card on the Field and I'm using it on the one you just played, Premature Burial!" The tornado rushed towards the said card and destroyed it.

"Not bad. And that was fair." Para said and held up a card. "But I always have a spare. I play Monster Reborn! To bring back Sanga of the Thunder!" The said Monster returned to the Field. "Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know, Brother, when they come together." Dox replied.

"Prepare yourselves!" Para and Dox rejoiced. "We sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so we can now summon the ultimate monster!" In a huge burst of light, the three Monsters started to form together.

"Elements of Water, Thunder and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might!" Para and Dox chanted. A compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga formed the head and arms, Kazejin was the torso, and Suijin was the legs. (12/ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400) "He is pain beyond description. He'll mark your graves with his inscription. Gate Guardian!"

"Gate Guardian!?" Syrus cried.

"He's ginormous!" Jaden added.

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion said.

"What are the odds of you shutting up?!" Rika snapped.

"Now I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian!" Para continued. "Now when the Guardian attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between his ATK points and your Monster's DEF points, are dealt to you as Damage! Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!" Water and electricity combined with the wind and lashed out at Rampart Blaster. The hero braced itself but was destroyed.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 2450

**Paradox Brothers:** 6100

"Now I shall place this facedown and end my turn." Para concluded. "I know it hurts…"

"But it's about to get worse!" Dox added.

"Can it you two! It's my move!" Jaden drew his next card. ""First I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode!" The electric hero appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) "Next I'll equip him with this, Spark Blaster!" A sliver gun appeared in the monster's right hand. "With each blast, I get to switch the battle position of one of your monsters. Gate Guardian, take a knee!" Sparkman fired the blaster. Blue energy showered over Gate Guardian forced the behemoth to drop to one knee and cross its arms. "Then I'll throw a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden finished.

"It is now my move!" Dox declared drawing his next card. "I play this and end my turn." Dox summoned a gray brick wall with pipes for arms appeared and protected itself. (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100) "It's called Defense Wall, and as long as it's on the field in DEF mode all the Monsters you have got to attack him! That's it. No more, no less. Brother, you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best. For next turn I'm sure to win us this contest." Para declared.

Syrus groaned. "Jaden, you heard them, next turn they'll take us down. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up, at least then they'll let you have a rematch."

"Syrus, listen to me…" Jaden said. "One draw, that's all it takes to turn this duel around. You remember the last time you had one draw, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Syrus! There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card you can always get another draw. You want to stay at this Academy, right? Then make your move, pal, it's all up to you."

_'That's what I'm afraid of…'_ Syrus thought. _'My last draw could help us stay in this or send us packing.'_ He stared at the defending Gate Guardian.

"DON'T GIVE UP SYRUS!" A voice shouted. Syrus and Jaden turned to where the voice came from. Rika, Bastion, and Chumley, and even Crowler and Sheppard looked too at the entrance to where Jaden and Syrus first came out before the duel and they saw… Kurogasa! He was up in the stands with Alexis helping him stand up by having his arm over her shoulders.

"Kurogasa?!" Syrus gasped.

"You can do it Syrus! I know you can! You just gotta believe in yourself! And you can bet your ass that _I _believe you. And if that's not enough inspiration, take this saying to heart of what my friend's grandmother once said: 'A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected.' You have the bonds of friendship with Jaden, me, and everyone else that support you in this duel! They're all here for you! So don't give up Syrus! See this through to the end! Give it your all and win this duel!" Syrus stood there looking at Kurogasa for a while.

"He's right Sy! You gotta believe in yourself!" Chumley cheered.

"We're all here for you!" Rika cheered.

"Here, here!" Bastion added. Soon some of the students started to cheer Syrus on, save for a few who want Jaden and Syrus to lose, but the cheering started to spread like a virus.

"You really know how to encourage people don't you?" Alexis smiled.

"I do what I can." Kurogasa replied. "Besides, Syrus needed to hear it."

* * *

Flashback

_Kurogasa and Alexis were watching this going on and they're not liking the situation Jaden and Syrus are in._

_"This isn't good for Jaden and Syrus…" Alexis stated._

_"I know…" Kurogasa grimaced. "At this rate…" He was thinking about what to do for a while, and then he had an idea. "Alexis, I need you to do something for me."_

_"What is it?" Alexis asked._

_"I need to take me to the Main Duel Arena." This shocked Alexis._

_"What?! No way! You're in no condition to be standing up and walking around!" Alexis protested._

_"I_ have _to Alexis. Syrus needs all the support he can get. At this rate, Jaden and Syrus will lose their duel to the Paradox Brothers. I need you to trust me on this." Alexis looked at him for a while considering his words, and then sighed shaking her head while smiling._

_"Alright, fine. I guess there's no point in stopping you, is there?" Alexis said as she helped Kurogasa off the bed and despite the pain Kurogasa was in, walked towards the Main Duel Arena with Alexis helping him walk._

End Flashback

* * *

"Still, you shouldn't be out of bed in this condition." Alexis admonished a tiny bit.

"Sometimes, the consequences are worth it." Kurogasa said.

"See Syrus? Everyone's counting on us to win!" Jaden grinned. "You can do it!"

Syrus then started take in the words that Kurogasa and was starting to feel confident. "You're right, and Kurogasa's right! I can do it! Jaden and I can still win this! Alright… here goes!" he drew his card, and then inserted it, "I activate Pot of Greed, giving me another chance for two cards!" He then took a deep breath and then drew out his next two cards. He then gasped at his find, then turned to his partner, "Jaden!"

"You got it, Sy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then show 'em the drill!"

Syrus nodded and turned to the Brothers, "Alright, I summon Drilloid in ATK mode!" he declared, slapping a card onto his disk. A loud whirring sound was heard as the ground at his feet looked as though it were being torn apart from below. A large drill head appeared and out of the hole, popped a monster that had the drill head for a nose, and a bulldozer's body. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) "And guess what? When Drilloid attacks a monster in DEF Mode, it's automatically destroyed!" Both Para's and Dox's eyes widened while Jaden pumped his arm.

"Go for it, Sy!"

"Open wide!" Syrus pointed to Gate Guardian, "Attack!"

The Drilloid revved its engine, then sped forward towards the Gate Guardian. Just as it was getting close to it, the Defense Wall stepped in its path, taking the drill at full force. The drill pressed through, making the wall crumble into hundreds of pieces.

Chazz cackled, "Guess those two forgot that Defense Wall takes any attack that comes at the other monsters…,"

"A nice try…," Para commented.

"But not nice enough," Dox added.

"Gate Guardian still stands…,"

"…despite your best stuff!"

Jaden grinned, "But that wasn't his best stuff… right, Sy?" he glanced at his friend confusing the brothers.

Syrus nodded, "Now that your Defense Wall is rubble, you're in for it now! Well a certain Monster will anyway," he inserted a card into his disk, "I activate the Spell Card, Shield Crush! Like its name says, it can instantly destroy a Monster that's hiding in DEF Mode! Just like… that Gate Guardian of yours!" A burst of green energy and exploded from the Spell Card and enveloped the Gate Guardian, and moments later, it was completely gone.

"Gate Guardian is cooked!" Para exclaimed.

"I can hardly look!" Dox cried.

Jaden's grin grew, "Way to go, Sy! The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!"

Throughout the arena, students cheered and clapped for the two students as they managed to take down a powerful monster like Gate Guardian.

"Yeah!" Chumley clapped his hands together hard. "All right, fried cheese here I come," Chumley cried.

"No, this is supposed to be punishment! And the crowd's treating them like heroes! How can they be doing this?!" Crowler asked.

"Simple," Sheppard replied startling Crowler again. "They're students at Duel Academy, and we accept nothing but their best."

"Did you see that? Tell me you saw that! Did you?!" Bastion asked.

Rika glared at Bastion, "Yes I saw it! I'm sitting right next to you, watching my friends duel, aren't I? The thing that surprises me most, is not just them taking down that Gate Guardian, but the teamwork they used to do it! That's what it's gonna take to win this,"

Bastion nodded, "Yes… let's hope they keep it up,"

"Hey, thanks for the great move! Told ya you'd be the one to take him down!" Jaden said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Mind if we join in on all the praise, you two?" Para asked, interrupting the moment.

"Because, for destroying that monster, we should really…," Dox grinned.

"Thank you!" they both finished.

Syrus stared at the two, "W–what?"

Para smiled, "They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger…," he drew his next card, "That's true, we haven't been destroyed and we are about to be more powerful than ever!" he held up the card he just drew, "Thanks to this, Dark Element! This Spell Card is activated whenever Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard…,"

**Jaden/Syrus:** 2450

**Paradox Brothers:** 3050

"…now by paying half of our Life Points…," Para continued as both he and Dox's duel disks seemed to pour out a dark mist, "We can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle… Dark Guardian!"

A dark, swirling vortex ripped open in the platforms floor, a furious wind blowing around it as a huge monster rose from inside the dark hole. It was much taller than Gate Guardian, had the body of a mechanized centaur, its top half sort of looking like Vorse Raider, and it carried a huge axe in its hand. (12/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3800)

"Invincible in battle and has nearly 4000 ATK points?!" Bastion asked.

"This is bad!" Syrus whimpered.

"Guardian, attack Drilloid with Axe Slash Bash!" Dark Guardian swung its axe producing energy waves.

"Jaden!" Rika cried.

"Syrus!" Chumley cried as well.

"Not yet!" Jaden cried. "I play my facedown, Hero Barrier! Sorry, fellas, but this lets me stop one of your attacks so long as there's an Elemental Hero out. And as you can see, Sparkman's standing strong!" The attack bounced off a shield producing wind that kicked up, protecting Drilloid.

"An impressive trap card." Para said.

"I'd never thought they would be so hard." Dox added.

_'And just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more.'_ Syrus thought sadly as he sunk to his knees.

"Chin up, Sy," Jaden comforted his friend. "This match isn't over yet."

"But Jay…"

"But nothing, pal, stand up." Jaden told him. _'Because you're going to want a good view for what I'm about to pull.'_ Syrus struggled to stand.

"Looks like the boy still wants to proceed." Para said.

"Really, I thought for surely mercy he would plead."

"No, he would need smarts to want to concede."

"Don't you guys ever cool it with their rhyming?" Jaden asked a bit irritated. "Now it's my move!" Jaden drew his card. "Sweet! I play Legacy of the Hero!" He declared playing a card depicting the remnants of Flame Wingman shining on a spotlight. "Since I have two or more Heroes with Levels at least 4 in my Graveyard, I can draw three cards!" Jaden drew three. "Next I play Fusion Recovery to bring back Elemental Hero Clayman and Polymerization!" He took the cards out of the Graveyard. "Now I play Polymerization! I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Bubbleman from my Hand…" He motioned to his Sparkman. "And why don't we throw Sparkman into the mix as well." Sparkman joined with Avian and Bubbleman as the three fused together. "All to create… wait for it…" There was a burst of light. "And there he is, the Elemental Hero Tempest!" The new monster was wearing blue armor and had wild green hair, a glass visor over his eyes, and green wings with white metallic feathers. And his right arm, a sliver cannon. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"Fine creature," Bastion commented. "But it's still too weak to defeat their Guardian." At that point, Rika got him in a full nelson around his neck making Bastion struggle.

"Bastion, just whose side are you on?!" Rika shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He frantically apologized.

"An impressive move, but it is useless, boy."

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed. And since in battle he can't be destroyed…"

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this," Jaden said. "I'll Normal Summon Elemental Hero Clayman, and then play the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" The clay hero returned to the field and the New York City like Field Spell appeared. "Ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true, because now my Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 ATK points because he's weaker than Dark Guardian!"

Elemental Hero Tempest (8/ATK: 2800–3800/DEF: 2800)

"What the…"

"Now, Hero Tempest, attack Dark Guardian with Tornado Blast!" Tempest dove towards Dark Guardian and fired its cannon at point blank range.

"Didn't I warn you?! In battle he cannot be beat. Your Tempest has been wasted so just accept…"

"Your defeat!" Dox finished for his brother.

"Sorry, but I use Tempest's special ability!" Clayman then disappeared. "Sorry, you guys, but as long as I banish one of our cards to the Graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed!" As the wind storm died down, both monsters remained.

"Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker," Chazz said snidely.

"I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know, but whatever Jaden's planning, hopefully it'll work." Kurogasa said.

"Clever," Zane said. The first thing he said since the duel began. "Just so long as Syrus knows what to do next."

"Jaden…"

"Hey, it's cool." Jaden said to his partner. "Syrus, everything will work out if you play the right card come your turn."

"If he _has_ a turn," Dox said drawing a card. "I play Misfortune! At the cost of not attacking, half of your Monster's ATK points are dealt straight to you as Damage!" A beam of energy shot out of the card and transferred over to Tempest, which then hit Jaden and Syrus.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1050

**Paradox Brothers:** 3050

"That's all for me." Dox said.

"But we give you our guarantee."

"Next turn the duel will be ours."

"Just wait and see."

"All right, Sy, it's all up to you. If you really want to stay at this Academy, then concentrate and your deck will pull through," Jaden said. "And get ready to play the right card!"

Syrus nodded and looked at his deck, _'Play… that's what my brother was saying. About the difference between using a card, and playing a card… but do I know the_ difference_?'_ He looked up at the stands and saw that Zane was still watching him.

* * *

_Then, it was like everything disappeared around him and he was face to face with Zane, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Zane still wore his Obelisk Blazer. Zane had his back to him while Syrus' head was lowered._

"_Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" Syrus asked, looking up at his older brother, "Aren't they the same thing?"_

_Zane turned his head slightly to him and replied with, "That's something that can never be taught… only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity, when you're dueling on a whole new level. A higher level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, just act…"_

* * *

Syrus snapped back to reality and placed his hand on his deck. _'Ok… no more thinking. It's time for me to act!'_ "Here we go!" He drew the top card out and looked at it, _'I got it!'_ He practically screamed in his thoughts. _'Alright then…'_ He said in his thoughts calming down. _'This one's for you Kurogasa!'_

**"FINAL TURN!" **Syrus shouted.

At that point, the Paradox Brothers were obviously caught off guard at that declaration. Everyone else was just as surprised as well when Syrus made that declaration.

"Stealing my bit huh?" Kurogasa scoffed almost laughing.

"More like it rubbed off on him." Alexis replied.

"Did I hear that just right?" Chumley asked.

"Yes, he said Final Turn. Does he have the duel won now?" Bastion asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, that depends what he does," Rika stated.

"You gotta be kidding me." Chazz scoffed laughing. "There's no way he'll beat the Paradox Brothers on this turn." Chazz said.

"Is this a joke?" Crowler asked laughing. "Does he really think he can win on this turn?"

"I'll play the card I just drew! I activate the Spell Card, Power Bond!"

"What's that!?" The brothers asked.

"A fusion card to create a Machine–type Monster!" Syrus explained. "And I know just what two monsters to fuse…" He looked to Jaden. "Jaden, do you mind sparing a Monster?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours." He replied.

"Then I fuse UFOroid in my Hand and Tempest on the Field to form UFOroid Fighter!" A cartoonish space saucer appeared on the Field and it and Tempest went into the vortex. A light shined and a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. "And it gets better, its ATK points are the sum total of each individual monster's ATK points. (10/ATK: ?–4000/DEF: ?–4000)

"It matters not," Para said. "So cease your useless bantle!"

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle."

"I know, but that doesn't matter! Because Power Bond has an effect that lets me double its attack points!" The fusion monster glowed with a blue aura feeling the power.

UFOroid Fighter (10/ATK: 4000–8000/DEF: 4000)

"8000 points!?" The brothers cried out.

"Sure, Dark Guardian won't be destroyed, but the same can't be said for your Life Points." Syrus smirked. "Now, Roid Fighter, attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest fired its cannon creating a blue beam of energy that blew through Dark Guardian and struck the brothers.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1050

**Paradox Brothers:** 0

* * *

Everyone cheered at the outcome of what happened. Jaden and Syrus did it. They beat the best Tag Team duelists in the world. Who would've thought that a pair of Slifer Red Duelists would beat them. "They won," Bastion said with a smile. "Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay at the Academy," Rika said, cheerfully.

"Don't you mean Jaden and Syrus?" Bastion asked.

"Of course, I'm glad they're both staying," Rika stammered. "I only said Jaden's name because… er… uh… well… come on, let's go congratulate them." And she left out the seats with Bastion and Chumley.

Chazz kicked the back of the seat in front of him so hard that it bent. He then got up and stormed off with his boys following him.

"No, it can't be," Crowler said falling to the ground. "They won, they beat the legendary tag Duelists! How could they have won?!"

"Obviously it was because of your splendid teaching!" Banner said kneeling down with Pharaoh. "Oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face.

Crowler then started freaking out, "That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies!? Let me see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

"We did it, Sy, we won," Jaden said.

"Yeah, we… we…" Syrus sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "We did it, we really won."

"Nice job guys…" A voice said. Jaden and Syrus turned around to see Kurogasa with Alexis helping him walk towards the Slifer boys with Bastion, Rika, and Chumley coming up towards him.

"Thanks…" Syrus sniffled as he regained his composure. "Sorry, I had to steal your gimmick Kurogasa." Syrus apologized smiling embarrassed. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Kurogasa waved off. "It was your moment, so I'll let it slide." He said ruffling his hair.

"Yes, you all did great," Shepherd agreed. "You two and Kurogasa have proven that you have the skill and most importantly, the desire to stay at this Academy."

Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah," Jaden said like he remembered something. He pointed with two fingers at the fallen Paradox Brothers. "Dueling you two was a real honor, and if you ever want a rematch…" He winked at them. "Just holler."

"Well said, Jaden," Shepherd said. "I'm sure it'll be even better written."

"Huh?!" Jaden said in disbelief.

"…is what I would've said." Sheppard said. "But since Kurogasa's duel, I'll lighten the punishment to no dueling for one week. I think you can handle that." He said as he left.

"One week of no dueling?! C'mon, that's torture right there!" Jaden whined.

"Relax Jaden, I'm in the boat with you." Kurogasa said. "Besides, I need to go through a week of physical therapy before I'll be in tip–top shape. So you can help me out with the physical therapy while you on dueling probation with me."

"Eh, I guess…" Jaden shrugged.

As they were talking, Syrus turned to look at Zane. _'I'd like to think that I impressed you, Zane, that I proved that I have the desire as well as the skill to become a great Duelist like you. But I know that I still have a lot to learn. But at least now I can do it here at the Academy.'_ A shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he left.

The audience was giving the duelists a standing ovation. Having seen all this, Jaden lost his grumpy mood and gave them a two finger salute. "That's game!"

* * *

Okay people, that's another chapter down! Thanks to Duelist of Dawn for changing the Jaden/Syrus vs. Paradox Brothers duel around. Hope you liked it! So go and review!

(1) – What a relief

(2) – Good morning

(3) – Thank you

(4) – You're welcome

(5) – Turtle


	10. Equation for Success

Hey there people! Wow, I've gotten really good at this haven't I? Anyways, it's time for a new chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Let's go! Oh and thanks to Ten–Faced Paladin and Zodiac–Aries for helping me out with this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 10: Equation for Success

It's been a week since the Expulsion Duels. Kurogasa won his against the insane magician Arkana and Jaden and Syrus won their match against the Paradox Brothers. During that week, Kurogasa, Jaden, and Syrus have been put on dueling probation, but also during that week, Jaden and Syrus were helping out Kurogasa with his physical therapy. It started out simple with flexing his arms and legs, then moving his body around, and then helping with his standing and walking. This routine has been going on for that week until Miss Fontaine discharged him and was in tip–top shape, as if he wasn't injured from the Shadow Game at all.

It was Gym time today and the two of the schools dorms were currently playing America's favorite pastime, Baseball! It was currently the Slifer boys versus the Ra boys as the Slifers were up to bat, while the Ras were in the outfield. All the guys were currently in their white and blue gym clothes with the Slifers were red bandanas on their arms and the Ras wearing yellow ones. It was currently the top of the ninth, with the Slifers leading 3–0. There were two outs and the second and third were bases loaded. Next up to bat, Jaden Yuki!

"Jaden, keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus coached.

"Heh, it'll be hard to do to that…" Jaden replied. "After I hit the ball out of the park, we'll have a six run lead!"

"You wish Jaden." Jaden looked to see Kurogasa, playing catcher for the Yellow team. "All it takes is three strikes, and you're out!"

"Like how I stuck you out, the past three innings?" Jaden taunted. The Kamen Rider duelist growled as he remembered how he kept swinging and missed.

"Hold on! Time out!" A voice called out, running into the baseball field, Bastion Misawa. "I was deep into some ATK point quantum mechanics and lost track of time."

"Can ya throw?" One of the yellow players asked Bastion.

"Sure."

"Well, we need a fresh arm… Pitcher change!" The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion!" Jaden said. "I hope you know what you're getting into!"

"Oh, with Bastion pitching now, it's over…" Kurogasa snickered.

"I believe Mr. Kururugi is right, Jaden." Bastion said, getting ready to throw. "Now get ready; this is coming in red hot!" Bastion didn't even need to wait for the signals as he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle. Jaden missed and Kurogasa caught it.

"Strike one!" Kurogasa called. And as for the next throws…

"Strike two!"

"Strike three, you're out!"

"Nuts!" He shouted.

"I told ya that it's over once Bastion's pitching." Kurogasa said, taking off the catcher's gear. "And if you think his pitching's great, wait 'til you see him bat!" He left for the sidelines to wait his turn to bat.

"Yeah, we'll see…" Jaden said as he took the pitcher's mound, and Syrus took his place as the catcher.

* * *

At the bottom of the ninth, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason…

"Ball 4, take your base!" For the next three batters, with Kurogasa being the third, he walked them all intentionally.

"Time!" Syrus called as the Slifers met at the mound. "Jaden, what happened? You got two outs, and walked the last three batters!"

"Pretty slick, right?" Jaden smirked.

"Slick?" All the Slifers asked.

"Yeah, it was the only way to pitch Bastion!" Jaden revealed.

"What?! You walked all those guys to get even with Bastion?!" Syrus asked.

"Nah, I wanna get ahead!" Jaden declared as Bastion took his place at bat. "You hear that, buddy!? You're going down!"

Bastion put on his helmet and smiled. "Down the base line perhaps." He replied. "Now give your best, Jaden! That is even you can get the ball over the plate."

"You want it!? You got it!" Jaden pitched a fast curveball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit!

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out…

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden! I need someone who can beat Ja… AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up!" Crowler popped out of the pile and saw Jaden and Syrus. When the Slifers realized who was hit, they freaked.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball," Syrus cracked, as Crowler had the ball lodged in the eye.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "It was…"

"My fault!" Bastion came up to them. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Of course." Crowler said, his mood completely changing as he heard Bastion. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said, bowing in respect.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." Crowler waved off. _'And a new protégé to back me up!'_

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden and Syrus were still there. "DO YOU TWO MIND?!"

"Sorry," They said. "See ya, later Bastion!" And they ran off.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers…" Crowler said. "I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… like me."

* * *

Later on, Kurogasa was sitting by himself in the classroom as he was waiting for Crowler to be finished talking with Bastion seeing as that he was the next teacher. Today he was wearing a black shirt with the gold Kamen Rider Wizard symbol. He was pondering on what Crowler was up to this time.

_'What are you up to this time Crowler?'_ Kurogasa thought. At that point, W and OOO appeared in spirit form.

_"Something on your mind Kurogasa?"_ Eiji asked.

"Yeah, it's about Crowler." Kurogasa muttered to himself low enough so people weren't thinking that he's talking to himself. "I've been wondering what he's up to this time. And Bastion was with him too."

_"So you don't know what Crowler wanted to talk to him about?"_ Shotaro asked.

"Nope. I went over there after seeing what was taking so long, Crowler was walking with him out of the field. I don't see Crowler as the kind of guy to associate with anyone lower than Obelisks."

_"It's worth investigating."_ Philip offered.

"Maybe…" Kurogasa then heard the door open, and at that point, W and OOO disappeared. But it wasn't Crowler that came through the door, but instead it was the hot–headed Chazz Princeton. "Oh great, the fake King of Games is here…"

Chazz entered the classroom and sat down towards the top of the stadium–style room. "It's good to be at the top. Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto!" He commanded snapping his fingers.

"Get it yourself!" A random Obelisk student snapped.

"What did you say?" Chazz asked the Obelisk. "Go on, say it again; I don't think I heard you."

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk student asked, walking up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz asked rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"That's not your seat anymore." The Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, I even have a name tag right…" But when Chazz looked again, the name tag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there was gone! "What the–!"

"I think you'll find your name tag down there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellows. And it was in front of where Kurogasa was sitting.

"Great… now I have sit next to Chazz…" Kurogasa grumbled to himself.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with third–rate no–names!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz," Crowler said. "After all, it was a loser that beat you… what was his name… oh yeah, Jaden Yuki… A SLIFER!"

_'Geez… you make it sound like he went up to the Egyptian Gods and called them losers.'_ Kurogasa thought.

"That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

Chazz gasped as the dilemma he was in. "You mean… I'd become a Ra Reject?!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz." Crowler said, even applauding in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing, Chazz fled the room. "I WON'T BE A RA!"

"Well… that's one mystery solved." Kurogasa said as W appeared.

_"Indeed. Besides, he deserved it. Fair is fair, after all. The boy just reaped what he sowed."_ Shotaro said with Kurogasa silently agreeing.

"And you! Mr. Kururugi!" Crowler said suddenly making the guy in question snap to attention.

"Uh… y–yes?"

"I want to speak with you after class today."

"Uh… o… kay." Kurogasa got out with uncertainty in his voice.

* * *

Later on, Bastion, Syrus and Jaden had their free time, and were currently heading to the Ra dorm.

"Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball." Jaden said, talking about the earlier baseball game.

"Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't." Syrus added.

"I play like I duel," Bastion explained, while showing him a baseball bat with formulas written on it. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Jaden said to Bastion.

"So do you have a formula for everything?" Syrus asked.

Bastion chuckled, "I'll show you."

"Hey guys." Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion turned to see Kurogasa running towards them.

"Hey Kurogasa." The three greeted. "Finished with class?" Bastion asked.

"Yep. What are you guys up to?"

"We're just about to head into Bastion's dorm room and see it." Jaden said. "Wanna come?"

"Eh, sure why not? I got nothing else better to do." Kurogasa shrugged.

So with that, the four of them went on their way to Bastion's room. While the Ra Yellow dorm, the Slifers thought while it wasn't the posh mansion that the Obelisk dorm was, it was still better looking than the Slifer Red dorm. Bastion led Jaden, Syrus, and Kurogasa to his room which was on the second floor, with Kurogasa's room next to his.

When Bastion opened the door to his dorm room, Jaden and Syrus let out a gasp. The walls and ceiling was covered with equations and formulas.

"Huh… that explains the scratching noises I've been hearing for the first week of school." Kurogasa said.

"Sorry about that." Bastion chuckled. "But nonetheless, welcome to my dorm room," he said. "Also my lab and my workshop." He pointed to the wall his desk was up against. "Over there is formula for trap cards." He swung his hand to point to the opposite wall and ceiling, "Over there is for spell cards." His hand swung again this time pointing to the wall with the window. "And that's… well you get the idea. In here I've cracked the ability to beat almost every card ever made, but as you can see I'm running out of room. So…" He held up a mop and paint bucket with an innocent smile on his face, "Mind helping?."

"Sure." The four set out to whitewash the walls of Bastion's dorm.

* * *

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo," Jaden said while standing on a step ladder, as Syrus, Bastion, and Kurogasa laughed at the joke. "Get it, because I'm painting on the ceilinnnnggg!" Jaden lost his footing and his hold on the brush. The brush went flying right into Syrus's face.

"You do realize, Jaden, that this means war," Syrus said, in mock anger.

"Look, Sy, it was just an accident!" But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough, you two." Bastion scolded. "Now give me that paint…" Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden ducked and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter. "Oh, funny now is it?" Bastion then tried to smack Jaden's face with a paint rag, but Jaden ducked and hit Kurogasa instead. That got him steamed who immediately fought back with his paint brush, but now he hits Jaden with the paint.

And it was pretty much a paint war after that.

* * *

After a ceasefire, the three got done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited his three helpers to the Ra Yellow cafeteria. Jaden and Syrus practically stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed some fish before sitting down in front of the two Ras and started chowing down. Bastion chuckled as he went to get his dinner as Kurogasa sat down with his dinner in tow and practically stared at Jaden and Syrus's eating habits.

"Are… you guys okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"I don't think I ever had such a good time eating!" Jaden said as he stuffed some fish into his mouth. "Bastion, Kurogasa, you guys are alright."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "And so is Ra Yellow's food!"

"Oh, you flatter us," Bastion said bringing over his lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jaden and Syrus's eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster. "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath," Jaden said.

"Wow, now I understand your eating habits." Kurogasa said looking at them in disbelief.

"By the way Bastion," Syrus said. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the ball field?"

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion replied.

"Are you serious?!" Syrus asked.

"It's true." Kurogasa said as everyone turned to him. "Heard from Dr. Crowler himself in class today. Chazz is his test opponent and if Bastion wins, he and Chazz switch dorms."

"Is that why you were cleaning your room, because you were switching dorms?" Jaden smiled. "Well congratulations, Bastion, you deserve it."

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said, trying to endure the praise.

"But you deserve it, bro!" Jaden insisted. "I saw you duel at the entrance exam. You kicked that Duel Proctor's butt!" Jaden exclaimed. "You'll be a shoe–in to pass Crowler's test!"

"Well thank you."

"And he's not the only one that's going to be tested for Obelisk Blue." Kurogasa said making Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion turn to him. "I am too."

"Really?!" The three of them gaped.

"Yep. Apparently, Crowler has given me this test as a way of making up for what he did at the Expulsion Duels last week."

* * *

Flashback

_"Can I help you sir?" Kurogasa asked, ready for anything the crooked teacher might try on him._

_"Look," Crowler sighed, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I know you and I aren't on the… best of terms…"_

_"Putting it mildly," Takumi muttered, himself and the other Riders seated in the front rows for viewing pleasure._

_"But if there's one thing I'm always concerned about it's the safety of my students… even if I can be something of a hard case when it comes to the pride in my own Obelisks."_

_"Uh–huh…" the Rider duelist nodded._

_"To that end… I want to say that I'm… s… ss… ssss… sorry!" Crowler spat out the last word like he had to fight to say it. Considering the man's egotistical pride in his students, his position, and his dueling then no doubt it was actually very hard for him to admit. Sighing, Crowler continued, looking to the side of the room. "I was aiming for intimidation tactics when I discovered your history back with the Neo Rare Hunters. I had no intention of having things go out of control like they did. For that… I am deeply sssssorry." He said bowing his head._

_Kurogasa blinked, an action copied by the rest of the Riders. What they were expecting was perhaps Crowler, may be trying to bribe the Ra Yellow or offer up some kind of compensation or even beg him not to make a big deal out of the disaster. An actual apology was something that he hadn't seen coming._

"Yosha!" _Gentarou cheered, leaping from the seat._ "Now you can make friends with him!"

"He seems rather sincere," _Philip nodded._ "I would accept the apology."

_"Uh…" Kurogasa blinked. "Okay, if you're sincere then apology accepted."_

_"Good," Crowler nodded, seemingly unphased by the acceptance as he brought his head back up. "I was also asked by Miss Fontaine to ask you if you would be interested in taking an entrance test into Obelisk Blue."_

_"Huh? You mean like Bastion?" Kurogasa blinked._

_"Yes, although I had to propose the idea to her before I could announce it," Crowler replied, muttering the last part under his breath. "Miss Fontaine apparently was impressed by your performance during your duel despite the… extreme conditions. She feels that you have at least earned the chance to enter Obelisk Blue through your performances thus far into the year. Since she's the head of both Obelisk Dorms for the time being, it's within her authority to make these decisions."_

_"…okay," Kurogasa nodded, still stunned. "Well… I guess I'll take the test."_

_"Excellent, I'll let Miss Fontaine know," Crowler nodded. "Now you better get to your next class. I'll have the details sent to you."_

* * *

End Flashback

"Wow! That's great man!" Jaden said happy for Kurogasa. "You deserve it!"

"The color isn't so much an issue with me, but it does feel nice to have my efforts acknowledged," Kurogasa nodded with a grin.

"I can't believe Crowler allowed it though," Syrus commented.

"Well, he _has_ been suspended from his duties in Obelisk Blue," Bastion commented. "Miss Fontaine now holds responsibility for both dorms now remember? It's up to her who gets promotional exams now."

"True." Kurogasa shrugged. "And speaking of the promotion tests… there's something you need to know about Chazz."

"What's that?" Bastion wondered.

"It's…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the Obelisk boys' dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some people that aren't nice; his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, that was a flat screen TV.

_"Got it, Chazz?"_ Slade asked.

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

_"We can't hear you."_ Jagger pried.

"I said I get it!" Chazz snapped. Apparently, someone, somehow gotten word to his brothers that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to "check–up" on him.

_"Well you _better_ understand,"_ Slade threatened. _"The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."_

_"And you had better be following through with _your_ end as well,"_ Jagger added. _"Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."_

_"Be the best no matter what!"_ Slade shouted, ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. _'Be the best?'_ Chazz thought snidely. _'How_ can _I be the best?'_ He got up and went to the window. In the distance he could see Jaden and Syrus. _'When there are lucky punks like those guys out there?'_ He then saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm. _'Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!'_ Chazz had an idea.

* * *

Later on that morning, when it was nearing the morning, Chazz went up to Bastion's dorm room. He put his hand on the door knob when he noticed the desk up against the wall next to the door. He opened the drawer and found a dueling deck. As he searched, Chazz realized it was the deck that he used in the entrance exam and the promotion exam, and developed a big grin. "There's not gonna be any duel, if Bastion doesn't have a Deck!" He cackled.

Suddenly, the door next to Bastion's door opened up to reveal a sleepy Kurogasa in a white shirt with black pajama pants. "Bastion…?" He asked sleepily, but when he saw Chazz taking Bastion's Deck, he was immediately awake. "Hey!" He shouted. Chazz made a break for it. Kurogasa then went back into his room again to grab his Duel Disk and Deck then went after him. "Get back here, Chazz!" As he ran, Kamen Rider Blade appeared in spirit form as he ran with him.

_"He fell for it?"_ Kenzaki asked.

"Ohhh yeah. He took the bait alright." Kurogasa said. "Everything's going according to plan." He added as Blade now disappeared. The chase led all the way to the docks, where Chazz stopped and Kurogasa caught his breath. "Okay, that's as far as you go!"

"Good," Chazz replied. "Because I'm right where I need to be… to do THIS!" Chazz took Bastion's Deck and threw in the ocean. Kurogasa gasped as Chazz laughed. "Now I won't have to worry about anyone getting _MY_ spot!"

"You just made a big mistake Chazz…" Kurogasa growled.

"I'm a Princeton, there's no line I can't cross!" Chazz snickered. Reaching into his coat, he produced his Duel Disk. "If you want to make something of it though…"

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ gonna make something of it…" Kurogasa said as he took out his Deck. "And that's beating the crap out of you! Henshin!" He declared as he inserted his Deck into the Duel Disk and it went from standby to active.

"The feeling's mutual…" Chazz growled and activated his duel disk. Both players drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I've always wanted to trash you." Chazz said.

"What did I ever do to _you_?" Kurogasa asked.

"Someone like you shouldn't be around Alexis!" He remarked. "It's been on my case since you got knocked out by that Shadow Game!"

"Well, excuse me if Alexis likes to hang around respectable people instead of stuck–up elitist snobs! Your way of thinking should've died when the Meiji Era began!"

"Well, I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Chazz said as he drew his sixth card. "I play Cost Down! I discard one card to have all the Monster's levels in my Hand go down by 2. So now I'll summon Helpoemer in ATK mode!" A blue, decaying fiend attached to a stone slab appeared. (5–3/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400) "Then I'll throw a facedown end my turn!" He finished as he placed a reverse card on the Field.

_'I feel like the maturity level's going down here, fighting like a pair of thugs over a girl,'_ Kurogasa pondered to himself.

_"Ah, still so naïve,"_ Urataros' voice sighed. _"Men prove their true worth in the pursuit of love."_

"Right. Draw!" Kurogasa announced, pulling his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the OOO Driver and inserted the coins in the driver before scanning them with the scanner. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The images of the three coins, hawk, tiger, and grasshopper formed together into one, moving towards the silhouetted man's chest creating armor and creating OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000). "And next I'll play OOO Roulette! You know the drill! I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, OOO gets a new form! Go, dice roll!" A huge white die appeared and rolled to the ground for a few seconds until it landed on a 1. "Awesome! A one! Now I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO – GataKiriBa Form from my Deck!" Eiji switched the first coins replacing them with a stag beetle and a mantis coin and scanned them.

**KUWAGATA!**

**KAMIKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA~TA GATA GATAKIRI–BA! GATAKIRIBA!**

The three images of the stag beetle, mantis, and grasshopper appeared in a column and formed into one, and moved back to OOO's chest. Eiji started to turn all green as his helmet now changed into a green helmet with orange lenses that had stag beetle horns. The arms turned green and he has a pair of mantis claw–like swords, and his Batta legs pretty much stayed the same (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500).

**BGM: Gotta Keep it Real**

"Okay Eiji, take that thing down!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"You got it!"_ OOO nodded before taking his O–Scanner and swiping it across his Medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO leaped into the air before aiming for a flying kick. His body then flashed before three clones appeared behind him, one kicking off the one in front to increase the force of the attack as he flew down.

"I don't think so!" Chazz smirked. "I activate the Quick–Play Spell, Shrink! Now your Monster's attack gets cut down by half!" Chazz's smirk grew as the Spell Card lifted up and began to glow.

"Don't think so…" Kurogasa grinned.

_"SEE–YAAAH!"_ OOO bellowed, actually cutting through the magic aura that Shrink attempted to fire at him before it was forced back face down, allowing the Rider to smash into Helpoemer, sending the Monster flying with a cry of pain before it exploded.

**Chazz:** 3300

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"What?!" Chazz roared.

"Hate to break it to ya, but when OOO is in GataKiriBa Form, as long as a Monster with "Kamen Rider" in its name is on the Field, including itself, then all Spell Cards, you try to activate on my Monsters are null and void. I'll end my turn right there."

"Tsk! Lucky move that's all!" Chazz snorted.

"Luck and skill are easily mistaken," Kurogasa retorted. "Something you guys don't want to admit up in Obelisk Blue. Someone pulls a good move against you, you guys whine about it saying it was all luck. So far, the only Obelisks I've met who live up to the name Kaiba made for the dorm are Alexis and Zane!"

"Oh yeah? Well, so can I!" Chazz drew his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode thanks to discarding it with Cost Down!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). "And then I play Inferno Reckless Summon, allowing to Special Summon two more to the Field from my Deck, and I know you don't have any copies of your Kamen Riders!" Chazz said as he summoned two more.

Chthonian Soldier (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) x2

"And lastly, I play Chthonian Alliance! I increase the ATK of one of my Chtonian Soldiers by 800 points for each other face–up Monster on the Field with the same name as the equipped monster."

Chthonian Soldier (4/ATK: 1200–3600/DEF: 1400)

_"Uh–oh!"_ OOO gulped.

"Chtonian Soldier will attack your Kamen Rider! Go!" The black armored soldier bellowed and charged across the playing field to smash down OOO where he stood.

**Chazz:** 3300

**Kurogasa:** 3100

"And now my other two Chthonian Soldiers will attack you directly!" Chazz cackled. The other two soldiers rushed towards Kurogasa and slashed at him with the two large blades.

**Chazz:** 3300

**Kurogasa:** 700

**BGM Ends**

"There! Think I don't live up to the Obelisk name now?" Chazz grinned.

Kurogasa coughed from the dust made from the blast, "No, that's about what I've come to expect from you Chazz."

"Huh?"

"You never change. You always go for powerful attacks with really no strategy behind it and your Deck has hardly changed since the school year started," Kurogasa frowned. "You only changed it once and that was when someone gave you all the rare cards to try and take down Jaden. Yet he still won since your overall strategy didn't change!"

"It was a fluke!" Chazz snapped.

"No, you're just stagnating just like most everyone else in Obelisk Blue!" Kurogasa shouted back. "Don't you get it? All you blowhards up there think that when you're up there you will always win when you face someone from a lower dorm! You never change your Decks, you never change your strategies, and in the rare case when you _do_ decide to change your Decks you only pick up the rare and powerful cards that can be brought down with the right combination of more common cards! Are you even aware of how many times I've changed _my_ Deck even if I don't change my monsters? How often do you even try to think up of new strategies?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Chazz or Kurogasa, they were collecting an audience to their little duel and shouting match. Those audience patrons were of course none other than Alexis and Zane, the pair of them having their normal nightly hangout at the lighthouse where Zane felt he could get some normal conversation and Alexis could have her friend open up a little. The pair were enjoying each other's company when they spotted Chazz running for the dock with Kurogasa in pursuit. They were a little confused when they saw Chazz throw what looked like a deck of cards into the water before he got in a duel with Kurogasa. Curious they got closer to hear the dialogue.

"I have to admit, Kurogasa's got a point," Alexis commented, hearing Kurogasa's latest rant. She didn't like to speak ill of anybody unless they deserved it, but even she had to admit that the large portion of the obelisk students she knew were rather… lax about making sure their decks were up to date, creating new strategies, or trying new cards. Most of the Obelisk Blues only dueled for good grades or to lord their status over the lower ranked dorms. Ones like Chazz's two fan boys never dueled another Obelisk.

It may have been Kurogasa's rant which had been building up since arriving at Duel Academy, but it didn't make it any less true. Alexis herself had been constantly looking through her card collection and trying to think up of new strategies. Every duel she went through she kept an eye on what part of her strategies flubbed or what caught her by surprise before she tried to think of ways of making sure that it didn't happen again. Zane himself admitted to have taken years of constant dueling and researching cards to make his deck as good as it was and he always made sure to stay up to date on new expansions and what might be useful.

"Dueling's more than just beating your opponent with the rarest cards and basking in victory," Zane agreed. "It's about growing stronger, smarter, and more experienced with each duel. Unfortunately, a lot of students don't seem to get that and either give up, or just get stagnant." He cast his eyes to Chazz. "Chazz was a champion–level duelist, but since he's gotten here all he's done is duel weaker students. He's gotten stagnant himself when a challenge finally comes his way he just can't figure out how to deal with it."

* * *

"What's your point?" Chazz snapped.

"My point is, if you keep doing the same routine over and over again, you'll never change your ways, you're always gonna be predictable, and you'll lose every single time." Kurogasa drew his next card and looked at it.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Chazz gasped completely caught off guard.

**BGM: Justiφ's – Accel Mix**

"First, I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and had a suitcase with him. He opened it up and there he took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. _"Henshin!"_ He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, he turned into Faiz (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450). "And now I'll Tribute him to Special Summon Kamen Rider Faiz – Blaster Form. The Faiz Blaster in suitcase mode appeared. Takumi then took out the phone from his belt and placed it on the side.

**AWAKENING**

At that point, he dialed: 555 again and pressed Enter.

**STANDING BY**

Faiz places the Faiz Blaster down and then a light shined down on him changing his body suit color from black to red (8/ATK: 2450/DEF: 2200).

"And now I play the card I drew! Megamorph!"

"NO!" Chazz yelled.

"Yes! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, Faiz will have his ATK points doubled!" Faiz glowed with power as he powered up.

Kamen Rider Faiz – Blaster Form (8/ATK: 2450–4900/DEF: 2200)

"And your Chthonian's effect won't matter either because your Life Points will hit zero before mine!"

"No way! I lost to a Ra Reject?!" Chazz yelled in disbelief.

"Yes you did Chazz! Takumi, finish off one of the weak Chthonian Soldiers with Exceed Charge!"

_"Hai!"_ Takumi said as he now took the phone off the Faiz Blaster and placed it back on his belt. He then opened up the phone from the belt and pressed the "ENTER" button.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

A red glow of Photon Energy traveled from the belt down the right leg Photon Vein and energy entered the telescope. Faiz then bent down and jumped into the air as a red laser shot out and connected to one of the soldiers. The beam then expanded into a spinning cone as Faiz as he was coming down and then, he kicked and went through him. As soon as that happened, the Chthonian Soldier exploded as a red symbol of Phi appear in thin air and Chazz pretty much fell to his knees as his Life Points depleted.

**Chazz:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 700

**BGM Ends**

* * *

"Game over Chazz." Kurogasa frowned as he deactivated his duel disk. "Maybe this Duel will hopefully knock some into that thick skull of yours. And let that be a lesson to you and to people who mess with my friends." And with that, he left without another word.

Sometime after that, Chazz got up with a ticked off look. But at least he did his job as he walked off to his dorm; at least no one else saw the duel. But he forgot one little detail; and that was Alexis and Zane hanging out at the docks near the lighthouse.

* * *

In the morning, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awakened by a slamming on their door. "Jaden! JADEN!"

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards tossed everywhere!"

"Tossed!?" Jaden gasped and the two boys Syrus and Bastion gasped as well as they immediately took off towards the pier. They found Ms. Dorothy's claims were correct, a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden spotted a trap card.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus added, spotting the monster card.

"Bastion, these are all of _your_ cards." Jaden identified.

"It's my own fault." Bastion said. "This Deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue that's who," Jaden said. He looked up at his friend, "And I think we _all_ know who."

"Chazz!" Syrus realized.

"What are you going to do Bastion?" Jaden asked. "Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

_'Well it seems that Kurogasa's plan came into fruition.'_ Bastion thought as he stared at the cards and picked up one. "Not to worry. I have a solution to this minor problem."

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion soon arrived at the Main Dueling Arena where the promotion exams will be taken. Miss Fontaine, Dr. Crowler and Chazz, were there along with… Rika?

"Ah, Bastion, you arrived." Crowler said. But then frowned a bit, when he saw Jaden and Syrus, "And I see that you've brought some friends with you to watch."

"Hey guys!" Rika waved to Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

"I can't believe you Chazz!" Jaden frowned at the Obelisk Blue boy. "I thought you were low, but to go _this_ low? You would throw away your opponent's Deck into the ocean before he can duel you? How low can you get?"

"What?!" Rika shouted.

"Excuse me?!" Miss Fontaine asked shocked.

"Pardon?!" Crowler asked in genuine disbelief.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh, is that so?" Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, and Kurogasa standing at the entrance. "I saw you Chazz, when Kurogasa chased you to the docks; you dumped those cards into the water!" Alexis said. "Normally, I don't like to snitch but if there's one thing you don't do, it's messing with another duelist's deck!"

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said, still lying. "I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks."

"Liar!" Kurogasa shouted. "I was there to see it especially after I beat you in a Duel!" This shocked Jaden and Syrus.

"You beat Chazz in a duel?!" the Slifers shouted.

"He did." Zane answered. "Alexis and I saw the whole thing."

"Hey! Nobody calls Chazz Princeton a liar, a cheat and nobody, absolutely nobody calls him a thief!" Chazz snapped at the growing group of audience members. "It's not my fault Bastion didn't keep a better eye on his deck where anyone could grab it."

It was pretty clear that nobody believed him. Even Crowler was looking shocked at his prized first–year pupil while Miss Fontaine looked absolutely appalled at what she was hearing. The problem was that beyond Kurogasa's claims and both Zane and Alexis's confirmation, there was no proof. Kurogasa had something of a reputation when it came to getting into scuffles with Obelisk Blue Students. Recent rumors also placed Alexis as being somewhat close to the Ra Yellow, making her own testimony possibly biased and the same for Zane who was considered her best friend. Unless there was proof that the cards Chazz threw in the water was Bastion's they had nothing. Worst of all, Chazz knew it.

"Fine, we're not calling you a liar, cheat, or a thief," Bastion commented coolly as he approached the podium. "Let us begin then."

"Huh?" Jaden blinked. "But Bastion, you don't have a deck anymore, don't you?"

"Oh, is _that_ what you think?" Bastion smiled enigmatically.

Kurogasa's angry frown melted into a smug grin, "Be serious guys. You don't honestly think that all of those formulas Bastion drew in his room were for one Deck right? One Deck holds a lot of possibilities, but even _it_ has its limits."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Bastion agreed, standing across from Chazz. "You see, those formulas weren't for one Deck," Bastion grabbed the edges of his jacket and opened it, revealing a vest with six deck cases attached to the front, three on each side. "They were for _all_ of my Decks! One for each Attribute in Duel Monsters!"

Chazz growled at this. His plan was ruined and there was no way he was gonna get out of this! The _only_ way out is to win the duel. "Grr… fine! Keep your six crummy Decks! Cuz all I need is one!"

Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his decks. "You're just a theorem to be solved, Chazz, a code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless reject!"

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Bastion:** 4000

"Get ready! Because here comes the hurt!" Chazz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier!" The same dark armored warrior that faced Kurogasa appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) "And a card facedown, that'll do it for now." He concluded as he placed a reverse card on the Field.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked as he drew his sixth card.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly," Alexis said as she and Zane came up to stand besides Jaden and Syrus along with Kurogasa and Rika who got off the platform.

"And Chazz is using the same strategies again when I dueled him." Kurogasa shook his head in disappointment. "He's getting predictable."

"No kidding." Rika added.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in ATK mode!" Bastion declared. "Hydrogeddon, arise!" A geyser of muddy water rose up and created a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust! Destroy him!" The muddy water dinosaur let out a blast of mud water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability!" Chazz announced. "It causes you to take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I do!"

**Chazz:** 3600

**Bastion:** 3600

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"But for good reason." Kurogasa added.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a Monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his Deck and summoned it. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "And my Battle Phase continues which means that now I can wage a Direct Attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!" The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

**Chazz:** 2000

**Bastion:** 3600

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said getting up as he drew his next card. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted! This lets me summon a Monster back from my Graveyard and the monster I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" Chthonian Soldier was back on the field. "Next, I activate the spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I Special Summon a Monster with 1500 ATK or less, we must summon in ATK mode, all Monsters from our Hand, Deck, or Graveyard that match the Monsters we currently have on the Field. And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" He said as he took two more out from his Deck and summoned them. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) x2

"It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "They still won't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves, they won't." Zane said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 ATK points for every Monster on the Field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy, and grew three times its normal size. "That brings its ATK points up to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

"3600…" Rika groaned. The spectators excluding Kurogasa and Zane gasped at the power, the soldier was giving off.

Chthonian Soldier (4/ATK: 1200–3600/DEF: 1400)

"Like I said, really predictable…" Kurogasa muttered. "Hey Chazz! Quit being a broken record and use a different strategy for once!" He shouted.

"Shut it Kamen Rider Reject! Chthonian Solider, attack, one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz commanded. The giant, Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the damage.

**Chazz:** 2000

**Bastion:** 1600

"Oh no!" Rika shouted.

"Bastion's Life Points have gone down by more than half!" Syrus said. "He's losing the duel!"

"Relax Syrus, Bastion's got this. There's no way he'll lose this one." Kurogasa assured him.

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said drawing a card, not even caring about the loss of points he had. "But it will be short lived. Rise, Oxygeddon!" A Pteranadon monster made of green air appeared in a from an Oxygen geyser (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800) "Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" The oxygen made pteranadon breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

**Chazz:** 1400

**Bastion:** 1600

"Forget?" Chazz scoffed. "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage as me! Some Whiz Kid _you_ are!"

**Chazz:** 1400

**Bastion:** 1000

"My turn's not through. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier, causing both players to take the same amount of damage from Chthonian Soldier's special ability.

"That Damage still goes back to you loser!" Chazz taunted.

**Chazz:** 1000

**Bastion:** 600

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus said.

"He's fine," Jaden assured Syrus.

"And playing smart too," Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 ATK points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…" The large Chthonian Solider lost most of its power.

Chthonian Soldier (4/ATK: 3600–2000/DEF: 1400)

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonian Soldiers and lowers the big one's ATK points!" Syrus realized.

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some Life Points." Kurogasa said.

"Last, I'll place this card facedown." A reverse card appeared on his Field. "That'll do for now."

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure about it, Whiz Kid!" Chazz taunted as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my Hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see _that_ coming." He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

"Infernal Incinerator!?" Bastion gaped. The sphere started to explode, covering the field in smoke and from it; a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head. (6/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800)

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chazz said. Face it, Bastion; you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator. Especially since he gains 200 ATK points for every Monster you have on the Field!"

Infernal Incinerator (6/ATK: 2800–3400/DEF: 1800)

"That thing has 3400 ATK points?!" Rika gawked. "That means no matter which Monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!" Jaden cried as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of ice crystal pillars rose up around Bastion's monsters. "When I have three or more Monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase. But nice try, Chazz."

"That was close." Syrus said.

"So what?" Chazz said, not caring in the slightest. "One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the Spell Card, Bonding H2O!" Bastion inserted a spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water. "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon…" The three monsters turned into geysers and combined. "…and summon Water Dragon!" The geysers formed a large serpent like dragon made of pure water. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) "And since the number of Monsters on my side of the Field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's ATK points."

Infernal Incinerator (6/ATK: 3400–3000/DEF: 1800)

"Doesn't matter, my Monster's ATK points are still higher than yours." Chazz smirked.

"Better double check your work," Bastion warned. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"All the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that…?"

Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions. "Bastion had this planned from the very start?"

"Told ya, Bastion got this one." Kurogasa said. The Water Dragon created a large tsunami wave of water that washed over Infernal Incinerator, that took all of its power away from it.

Infernal Incinerator (6/ATK: 3000–0/DEF: 1800)

"No, it's ATK points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." Bastion explained. "You see when he's out on the Field, the ATK points of FIRE attribute and Pyro–type Monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!" The dragon fired a high pressured blast of water that washed Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water even though it's only holographic.

**Chazz:** 0

**Bastion:** 600

* * *

"A well–played duel, Chazz," Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. "But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz retorted. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win!"

"Again, with the luck speech…" Kurogasa growled. "That was not luck at all!"

"No, it's okay, Kurogasa." Bastion waved off. "Perhaps it _was_ luck, but luck favors the prepared. And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well, just as I was prepared for your suspected sabotage of my Deck."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Fine, if you insist. The moment I learned you were going to be my opponent; I was prepared to face your underhanded tactics I've heard about from Kurogasa. So before I left last night, I made sure that all of my best cards were with me and the only cards in the Deck in my desk were cards I could _afford_ to lose. Plus…" He looked back to Kurogasa. "I also had my fellow Ra see if you'd try it, and it seems I was correct."

"Yep. Not to mention I had a great time beating the crap out of Chazz in a duel." Kurogasa grinned.

"Also," Bastion said removing a wet card of Vorse Raider. On it were some math equations on the card's face. "I can prove that this was my deck you threw in the ocean by the formulas I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong, and it's not. Chazz, you lied, you cheated, you stole. You deserve to be demoted."

"And if you're gonna keep on doing that, at least be like Eddie Guerrero when _he_ lied, cheated, and stole: Being honest about it." Kurogasa added.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Chazz yelled.

Miss Fontaine crossed her arms, feeling most impatient with Chazz's actions. The boy was hailed as one of the best freshmen of the new school year. Yet, when it started to look like he was being challenged the boy seemed to crumble and panic by using absolutely any means possible to win. What was Crowler doing when he was in charge of the Obelisk boys? Did he turn a blind eye to anything they did simply because of his elitist views on the Obelisks? Miss Fontaine had expected a level of behavior from her girls in the girl's dorm. If she heard about someone bullying other students or heaven forbid attempting to cheat in duels she would bring the hammer down and hard!

"That's enough Mr. Princeton!" Miss Fontaine frowned, walking towards the now former Obelisk. "You lost. It happens in duels and despite what you seem to think it can happen to you too. Instead of trying to sharpen your skills though, it seems you've done everything in your power to win without even trying! Normally I'd have you investigated for cheating, especially since Bastion and Kurogasa have proof of your attempt to cheat. Instead, maybe working your way back up from Ra Yellow will give you some decent work ethic." Chazz stayed silent as she then turned to Bastion. "Bastion, Congratulations, and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you, Miss Fontaine but I'm afraid I must decline the invitation."

"Oh? And why's that?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"When I first arrived at this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said, turning to the Slifer. "Jaden, of all the new students, I think that number one student is you."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked. "I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Sorry, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good Duelist and I want to be ready." Bastion explained. "Soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we _will_ have our duel. But until then…" He turned to Kurogasa giving him a small smile to his fellow Ra who could possibly be Obelisk Blue. "Let's have Kurogasa have his shot to be Obelisk Blue. He's earned it."

"Wait, Kurogasa is being tested too?" Alexis asked who was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't hear? Crowler himself told me. He wanted to make up for what he did at the Expulsion Duels last week. So I accepted his offer of taking the test." Kurogasa explained. "So let's do this!" He grinned.

"Good luck then." Alexis said as Kurogasa took his place on the platform. Rika took her place as well.

"So you're gonna be my test opponent huh Rika?"

"That's right! And I'm not gonna hold back! My Foodons and I are gonna hit ya with everything we got!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurogasa smirked as he took his Deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He placed his Deck in the deck slot and the Duel Disk went from standby to active. Rika did the same thing as well. Both players then drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Rika:** 4000

"Yeah! Go win it Kurogasa!" Jaden cheered.

"This certainly will be interesting." Zane said.

"Yeah, this is going to be like the ultimate food fight!" Syrus grinned. "Too bad Chumley's missing it!"

"Since I'm the one being tested, I'll go first." Kurogasa said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared and placed a ring over his belt.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The WizarDriver then appeared on his waist. The silhouetted man then used the shift lever to switch the hand on the Driver to his left.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

It kept repeating that as the silhouetted man placed a ruby ring on his left middle finger. _"Henshin!"_ He said as he placed the ring over the belt.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

A complex magic circle consisting of very complex symbols formed. It travels from the silhouetted man's left side across his body to the right as he transformed into the ruby colored armored Kamen Rider (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"It's… Showtime!"_ He then used the switch lever to change the hand on the belt to his right.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

It kept repeating that until he places a ring on his right hand in the middle finger and placed it in front of the belt.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared in the air on Haruto's right. He places his hand in the circle and pulls out a sword gun before the magic circle disappeared.

"And since I can't attack yet, I'll activate one of his abilities! Which will be his WATER ability! I draw two cards, but I have to skip my next 2 Draw Phases." Haruto then switched the ruby ring with a sapphire ring then used the switch lever again.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

It kept repeating that until he placed the ring over the WizarDriver

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

A magical circle appeared above Haruto and water poured down on him as the magic circle came down as well changing the ruby colored armor to a sapphire colored armor and Kurogasa drew two cards.

"Whoa, never seen that before." Syrus said amazed.

"Then I'll place this facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa finished placing a reverse card on the Field. "Show me what you got Rika!"

"You got it! Draw!" Rika declared drawing her sixth card. "For my first course, I'll play Cost Down! I discard one card from my Hand to lower all the Monster's levels in my Hand by 2." She discarded the card. "Then I'll play Double Summon to summon twice this turn! So now I serve up Fighting Foodon – Crab Quake and Fighting Foodon – Tater–Tons in ATK mode!" A huge and somewhat frightening red crab like Foodon with dozens of cannons that look like factory spouts on his back, tentacles on his behind and thorns all over his legs and claws (5–3/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) and a huge 3 piece segmented totem pole of tater tots with a face and crab claws appeared (6–4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2100).

_"Crab Quake!"_

_"Tater Tons!"_

"Now I'll have Crab Quake attack Kamen Rider Wizard!" All the cannons then started to energize and fired a large volley of energy from them.

"I activate my trap card Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Kurogasa shouted. As the beams of energy was about to hit Wizard a large red and blue wall of energy and blocked the attack. "Nice try Rika but you have to do better than that."

"Oh this duel is just getting started. It won't end up like our last duel. I put my last card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on the field.

"My move!" Kurogasa declared. "My first Draw Phase is skipped due to Wizard's WATER ability, but I still got options. I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form!" A man in a black suit with silver rail line marks appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the purple button and an electronic hip hop tune started playing. He swiped the pass over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**GUN FORM**

Six pieces of purple armor attached to his torso making it V–shaped and his purple V–mask appeared on his face. _"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne? Kotae wa kiitanai!"_ (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) As soon as he was summoned, he noticed Rika across from him. _"Rika–neechan!"_ Ryuutaros waved.

"Hey there Ryuuta!" Rika waved.

But as soon as that happened, Ryuuta realized what was happening. _"Aww, Kuro–chan, why do you have to summon me? I hate fighting Rika–neechan!"_ Ryuutaros whined.

"Sorry Ryuutaros, but we have to do this," Kurogasa smiled. "But look on the bright side; you get to show Rika how cool you are."

_"Really?"_

"Really."

"I'll be fine Ryuuta. Just do what you do." Rika assured.

_"Okay then! Let's do this!"_ The Dragon based Rider started to dance in place.

"First off, I use Kamen Rider Wizard's FIRE ability! This turn I get to double his ATK points until the end of the turn in exchange for him not attacking the next turn! Haruto do your thing!"

_"Hai, Hai."_ Wizard reached his driver and pulled the sides twice. The center of the hand shaped buckle started to glow. Wizard also replaced the sapphire ring on his left hand with the original ruby one.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Wizard then proceeded to place his left hand over the driver.

**FLAME PLEASE! HI HI! HI HI HI!**

Once again Wizard was back in his Flame Form but with an added bonus.

Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1550)

"Now to go on the attack! I use Kamen Rider Den–O Gun Form's special ability. I'll attack you directly but only doing half the Damage until the end of the turn!"

Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200)

Ryuutaros did some sort of windmill with his arms before blasting Rika in the gap between her two monsters with purple energy bullets.

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Rika:** 3200

"And next I'll have Haruto destroy Tater Tons!"

_"Got it!"_ Using the gun for of his weapon, he pulled the thumb on the weapon opening the hand.

**C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**

The weapon kept repeating this until Wizard placed his hand over the hand shaped module.

**SHOOTING STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!... HI! HI! HI!**

Fire energy gathered around Wizard's gun and he was about to shoot.

"I activate my trap card! Secret Ingredient! With this trap card I get to choose a Power Topping Equip Spell from my Deck and activate it during this Battle Phase. It goes to the Graveyard at the end of the turn but it won't matter! I choose Power Topping – Iceberg Lettuce! This will increase the ATK points of one of my Monster's up to 1000 ATK points! I equip it to Tater Tons!" A head of lettuce appeared in Rika hand before turning into a green ball of energy. She then threw it at her large monster.

Fighting Foodon – Tater Tons (6/ATK: 2200–3200/DEF: 2100)

Wizard then unleashed a volley of several fire balls destroying the monster.

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Rika:** 3000

"Nice save," Kurogasa complimented. "I put one card face down and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on the Field, and Ryuutaros's and Haruto's stats returned to Normal.

"Man, she saved herself there." Syrus said.

"Yeah, otherwise, she would've lost a good chunk of her Life Points." Jaden added.

"Now it's move!" Rika declared drawing her lone card. "I play Card of Sanctity letting us draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew until they had six. "Now serving Fighting Foodon – Cowboyritto!" A humanoid Foodon with a burrito for a face wearing old western style clothing with a large brown cowboy hat appeared (4/ATK: 1350/DEF: 1000).

_"YE–HAA!"_

"And get this! Whenever there's another Foodon on the Field, when he's Normal summoned, you can only attack once. Now I'll play the Equip Spell, Power Topping – Tabasco Sauce! This doubles the ATK of the Monster equipped once per turn during the Battle Phase!" A bottle of tabasco sauce appeared overhead and was poured over the cowboy burrito Foodon.

Fighting Foodon – Cowboyritto (4/ATK: 1350–2700/DEF: 1000)

"Go Cowboyritto Destroy Kamen Rider Wizard!" The cowboy started to spin his lasso overhead and threw it around the Kamen Rider's body. With great strength he lifted up the Wizard and slammed him onto the ground turning him into particles.

**Kurogasa:** 3000

**Rika:** 3000

"Now their scores are tied." Syrus stated.

"Not for long though. She has Crab Quake and _it_ has yet to attack." Bastion pointed out.

"Now go Crab Quake, destroy Ryuuta!"

_"Rika–nee why!?"_ Ryuutaros shouted and whined.

"Sorry Ryuuta, but this is a test after all," Rika apologized. The monster crab gathered energy into his cannons and shot it out towards Ryuutaros and destroyed him.

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**Rika:** 3000

"I end my turn with a facedown." Cowboyritto's stats returned to normal.

"Here we go again." Kurogasa said. "My second Draw Phase is now skipped, but I can still do this! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Kurogasa drew two. "Nice. I play my Double Summon! Letting me summon twice this turn! So I summon Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the Blay Buckle on his waist. He places the card inside the Buckle and a pulsing noise could be heard until he said, _"Henshin!"_ He then pulled a lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the second silhouetted man, with the latter simply walking through it. When the transformation was complete, out came Blade (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

Another silhouetted man appeared and had his thin box with his decks of cards and having the dragon symbol on it He raised it up and a mirror of some sort appeared in front of him. His belt appeared and the reflection of the belt towards the silhouetted man and he now wears it and the mirror disappears. _"Henshin!"_ With that, he inserted the box into the slot and three energy images of his armor merge together into one until now wearing his armor becoming Ryuki (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

"Then I'll Tribute Blade and Ryuki to Special Summon them in their final form from my Hand. So come on out Kamen Rider Blade – King Form and Kamen Rider Ryuki – Survive Form!" Blade equipped himself with the Absorb Rouzer and placed on his left arm. The Rider drew his sword and turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he closed the sword again. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Rouzer.

**EVOLUTION KING**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, a large sword called the King Rouzer appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

As for Shinji, he pulled out a dragon shaped like gun of some sort. He draws a card from the buckle and opened up the dragon like gun inserting the card before closing it.

**SURVIVE**

When that happened, fire surrounded him before it dispersed to reveal Ryuki in his armor more bulky, and with the shoulder armor pointy and extended. His helmet is also extended in a sense as well (8/ATK: 2350/DEF: 2150). "And now, since Ryuki in Survive Form was successfully summoned, I can deal 1000 points of Damage to you!" Ryuki then used his Sword Vent and slashed sending a wave of fire at Rika.

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**Rika:** 2000

"Now I attack Cowboyritto with Ryuki! Go Final Vent!" Ryuki pulled a card from his deck showing a shiny red card with a stylized dragon head with wings around the side. He then opened the mouth of his visor and placed the card inside.

**FINAL VENT!**

From the sky, Dragranzer came down and transformed into a bike in mid–air. Ryuki jumped into the sky and landed on his Mirror Monster before taking the handles. As he landed he pulled the bike, up driving only on his hind wheel. As he did Dragranzer's head pulled up and blasted the area with near Cowboyritto with fire, before it ran him over.

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**Rika:** 1000

"Now Blade finish off Crab Quake!" From Blade's King Armor two cards popped out and he grabbed them in mid–air. What Kurogasa found odd though were three silhouettes appeared behind him. They all seemed to be in Rider armor, but he couldn't make out the shapes. The three silhouettes then threw something at Blade before he caught them too. They were more cards. The silhouettes then disappeared.

_"Minna arigatou,"_ Blade thanked them. He then placed the cards into his King Rouzer.

**SPADE, HEART, DIAMOND, CLOVER SIX!**

**SPADE ACE!**

**FOUR CARDS!**

In front of Blade five cards made out of energy appeared. The first one was covered with electricity, the second one was made out of wind, the third was on fire and the fourth was made out of ice. The fifth card was made out of golden energy. Blade then ran through them and slashed at multi elemental attack at Crab Quake.

"I activate my second Secret Ingredient and Equip Crab Quake with the Power Topping – Diamond Mushroom!" The ingredient appeared in Rika's hand showing a very shiny mushroom and she threw it at Crab Quake. The monster glowed green for a moment before the energy flowed into Rika. "Diamond Mushroom allows me to gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the equipped monster."

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**Rika:** 3000

Blade's attack then hit the crab and destroyed him.

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**Rika:** 2400

"Man, she saved herself yet again!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, she's one tough cookie." Syrus added.

"Yes, if she didn't activate that second Secret Ingredient trap, her Life Points would've been at 400." Bastion stated.

"Damn, that was a nice save again," Kurogasa complimented his friend. "You're really giving me a run for my money."

"Like I said, My Foodons and I are gonna hit you with everything we've got." Rika smirked.

"Well, you definitely have been doing that. I end my turn with a facedown."

"My draw!" Rika drew her next card. "And I think it's time for the last course! Now serving, Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer!" The humanoid fried rice dish appeared with his two big spoons at the ready (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

_"Fried Ricer! HA! HA! Fried Ricer!"_

"And next I'll activate the Spell, Five–Star Meal Ticket!" She said playing the card depicting a pink meal ticket. "This lets me serve up 5 Star Fighting Foodon – Fruit Turtle from my Deck!" A small egg appeared on the Field. Then it grew larger, and larger, and larger until it was really big. Then the egg started hatching and out came a large green turtle with flippers and on its shell was a palm tree and below the tree were fruits of all kinds (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2350).

_"Fruit Turtle!"_ The turtle cried out.

"And now, since I have Fruit Turtle on the Field, I'll Tribute Fried Ricer in order to evolve him into Fighting Foodon – Super Fried Ricer!" Fruit Turtle shot out energy to Fried Ricer and the latter started changing form. His clothes are consist of a red sleeveless Chinese kung–fu trench coat, white pants, and his fried rice head now has a lobster on top (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

_"Fried Ricerrrrrr!"_ The humanoid fried rice dish cried feeling the surge of power.

"And I'll play the last card in my Hand. Power Topping – Garlic! And I'll equip it to Fruit Turtle!" A couple of cloves of garlic appeared in her hand and threw it at the Fruit Turtle; the garlic glowed and dispersed into particles. "Now when Fruit Turtle attacks a Monster, half of the targeted Monster's ATK points are cut in half. Oh, and just so you know, when Super Fried Ricer successfully destroys a Monster, his ATK points go up by 1000 and can attack again!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"It's over. With all those ATK points and those attacks, it's over." Bastion said.

"Unless that facedown Kurogasa has can save him." Zane pointed out.

"Now Fruit Turtle, attack Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" Rika commanded.

"Fruit Turtle!" The turtle cried out as it flew up in the air and then shot sonic waves from its mouth and shot the various giant fruits on her back. As that happened, Kenzaki's strength was cut in half.

Kamen Rider Blade – King Form (8/ATK: 2600–1300/DEF: 2400)

"The sonic waves and large fruit made contact and exploded like fireworks destroying Kenzaki in the process.

**Kurogasa:** 1200

**Rika:** 2400

"And to finish this off! Fried Ricer, take out Kamen Rider Ryuki!" Rika said next. Fried Ricer then jumped up somersaulting for a few seconds before whacking Shinji with his two large white spoons destroying him in the process and powering up Fried Ricer.

Fighting Foodon – Super Fried Ricer (6/ATK: 2400–3400/DEF: 2000)

**Kurogasa:** 1150

**Rika:** 2400

Fried Ricer then bounced off of Ryuki as he was destroyed and then started falling towards Kurogasa ready to whack him as well.

"Kurogasa!" Jaden and Syrus cried out.

"Activate trap! Option Hunter!" He declared revealing his facedown depicting alien like ships flying in the sky searching for something to hunt. "With this, I can gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of the Monster that was destroyed just now! In this case, it's Ryuki!" Kurogasa glowed a green aura as he gained Life Points.

**Kurogasa:** 3500

**Rika:** 2400

Fried Ricer then whacked him in the head with the large two white spoons.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Rika:** 2400

"Aww man…" Rika pouted. "I thought I had you there."

"Sorry." Kurogasa impishly grinned.

"Whew… that was close." Syrus sighed in relief putting a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, a little _too_ close." Jaden added. "I thought Kurogasa lost that one."

"Apparently not. That facedown saved him just in time." Alexis added.

"But all that did was bought Kurogasa one turn." Zane pointed out.

"Yes. And with how many Life Points Kurogasa and Rika have right now, Kurogasa has a long way to go." Bastion said.

"I'll end my turn. And Fruit Turtle's effect activates! For every Monster I have on my side of the Field, I gain 100 Life Points." Rika declared. Fruit Turtle then shot out an apple towards Rika and the latter caught it and ate it. A green aura glowed around her as she gained Life Points.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Rika:** 2600

"Alright… here goes… it's all or nothing." Kurogasa said as he places his two fingers on his Deck. "Draw!" all time seemed to slow down as he drew his card. When he looked at it, he smirked.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

Rika and the spectators gasped.

"He's got this won?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Jaden said. "He always wins whenever he says Final Turn!"

"Well it _is_ evident from what we've seen in all his duels." Bastion said.

"First I play Monster Reborn reviving Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" Kenzaki returned to the Field, in his King Form. "And now to play the card I drew!" He said flipping it over. "Raigeki!" All the spectators gasped at this.

"He's won!" Crowler gasped as two lightning bolts rained down on Super Fried Ricer and Fruit Turtle destroying them into pixels.

"Now to finish it off! Kenzaki, finish it with Royal Straight Flush!" Kurogasa yelled.

_"Hai!"_ Kenzaki responded. Five cards came out of the Kamen Rider and got them in his hand. He then placed each card into the King Rouzer sword.

**SPADE TEN**

**SPADE JACK**

**SPADE QUEEN**

**SPADE KING**

**SPADE ACE**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him in that order leading to Rika. He ran towards her passing each through each hologram card. When he got through the last one, he slashed at Rika depleting the rest of her Life Points.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Rika:** 0

* * *

The duel disks deactivated, the holograms disappeared, and Kurogasa just stood there. He couldn't fathom it. He couldn't believe it. But he did it. He won. Kurogasa wasn't too sure if he had actually won or suffered a bonk on the head from the Fighting Foodons, but when capping noises started sounding off, he realized that he wasn't dreaming. Turning to his friends, he saw them all cheering and whistling out their congratulations.

"All right Kurogasa!" Jaden cheered. "You did it!"

"Way to play!" Syrus grinned.

"Well played," Bastion grinned.

Zane crossed his arms at the sight, but those that knew him best could tell that there was approval there. Kurogasa was one of those precious few who earned their place in Obelisk Blue, not buy their way in or use something other than skill to get there. Alexis was politely clapping, but the happy smile on her face was something her friends had only seen rarely. Zane of course noticed, a knowing smile passing over his own features.

"Great job!" Rika said as she nearly catapulted into him as she gave him a congratulatory hug even though she had lost, and soon the two were joined by their closest friends.

"I must say that was impressive," Miss Fontaine beamed, applauding Kurogasa. "Certainly more than good enough to prove you're capable of being in Obelisk Blue! Congratulations on entering Obelisk Blue!"

"Ah… yeah," Kurogasa blinked, still amazed that he had managed to prove himself up for promotion.

"Yes. Congratulations." Dr. Crowler said coming up to him. "I think it's safe to say that this promotion definitely makes up for what I did to you last week."

"Yeah, you definitely earned the promotion!" Rika said.

"You sure did. Congratulations." Alexis smiled.

"Thanks Lex." Kurogasa said but then blushed at what he said. "Er… I mean, uh… Lexi– no wait! I meant uh–" Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Lex is fine. You earned it," Alexis smiled. "How about we get you fitted for a blue blazer?"

"Yeah, sure. And after that, we party!" Kurogasa cheered.

"I like the sound of that!" Jaden cheered as well. So it was settled, Jaden and company along with Miss Fontaine and Crowler went out of the arena to celebrate with Kurogasa on his promotion. All but one person… Chazz. He was still seething from the defeat Bastion handed to him. And what's worse, Kurogasa was getting even closer to Alexis.

Everything was falling apart.

"First I get demoted…" Chazz said to himself. "And now that Kamen Rider Reject gets _pro_moted and gets even closer to Alexis. Well fine!" Chazz snarled getting up to his feet. "If Duel Academy won't acknowledge the talent and skill I have, then I'll just go someplace that will! This crummy cut–rate school won't give me the respect I deserve? Fine! I'm outta here then!"

And with that, he stormed off.

* * *

Whew! 36 pages and three duels worth 10,000+ words in this chapter! And yes, Kurogasa gets promoted to Obelisk Blue! Congrats to him! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! So go ahead and review!

Fighting Foodon – Crab Quake  
Level: 5  
Type: Aqua  
Attribute: WATER  
ATK/DEF: 2000/2000  
Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, all other monsters switch to Defense Position.

Fighting Foodon – Tater–Tons  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2200/2100

Fighting Foodon – Cowboyritto  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1350/1000  
Effect: When another Fighting Foodon is on the field, while this card is Normal Summoned: Your opponent cannot attack more than twice.

5 Star Fighting Foodon – Fruit Turtle  
Level: 7  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 2700/2350  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Summoned when "5 Star Meal Ticket is activated during your Main Phase 1. During your End Phases: Gain 100 life points for every monster you control. This card cannot switch control.

Fighting Foodon – Super Fried Ricer  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Summoned when "5 Star Fighting Foodon – Fruit Turtle" or "Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus" is on the Field. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 1000 ATK and can attack again once more until the End Phase.

5 Star Meal Ticket  
Normal Spell  
Effect: You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1. Special Summon 1 "5 Star Fighting Foodon – Fruit Turtle" from your Deck or Hand.

Power Topping – Diamond Mushroom  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 Monster with "Foodon" in its name. Gain Life Points equal to that selected Monster's ATK.

Power Topping – Garlic  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip this card to a Monster with "Fight Foodon" in its name. Once per turn, when your opponent's Monster targets a Monster equipped with this spell, you can cut the attacking Monster's ATK in half until the end of the Battle Phase.


	11. Ape Escape & Monarch Mayhem

Hey there guys! Wow, you guys really liked last chapter didn't you. Well now it's gonna get even better! So let's start the next chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Oh, and thanks to Ten–Faced Paladin, Zodiac–Aries, and Duelist of Dawn again for helping out.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 11: Ape Escape & Monarch Mayhem

Academy Island…

A place where Duel Academy, the best school where students strive to become the best duelists, resides. There were the three dorms: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. And there was the fourth dorm called the Abandoned Dorm, which no one goes to. I know what you're thinking though. That's all what Academy Island is about right? Ha–ha–ha–ha–ha–ha… WRONG!

Because somewhere in a remote corner of the island, a hidden facility was stationed. It's been there for who knows how long or if someone has discovered it; for all we know, it might be like the Abandoned Dorm…

*CRASH!*

Or maybe not…

*WARNING!* *WARNING!*

"Code red, I repeat code red!"

If we go inside the facility, there were a lot of suits and scientists running around, in search of something or getting some tranquilizer guns. "We must hurry; the specimen can't be allowed to escape." One of the security guards yelled, readying his gun.

Somewhere else in the facility, a monkey with some tech helmet and a duel disk ran out of a room, heading to the elevator. The doors opened revealing a guard with a gun. The guard fired but the specimen was too fast for it. It leapt into the elevator, hopped on the guard's head, then onto the outside roof of the elevator. It rode the elevator to the top where it broke a window and escaped into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Chazz walked out of the school with a small bag. He took one last look at the school and sneered saying, "Stinkin' Duel Academy; you demote me, you laugh at me? Well I've had it!" He then continues to walk through to the docks saying, "You won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around anymore!"

* * *

Meanwhile… while _that_ was happening, Kurogasa was sleeping in his old room in the Ra Yellow. After partying over at the Ra Yellow cafeteria with Jaden and company over his promotion to Obelisk Blue, he decided to crash in his old room before heading over to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, where he will be staying from now on. He opened up his eyes slowly, got up from bed, and stretched his arms out. He looked around and saw all of his stuff were packed up and ready to be moved to his new dorm.

"Man, what a good night sleep I had…" Kurogasa yawned as he got out of bed and decided to get some clothes from his luggage before taking a shower. Then the Rider spirits appeared.

_"So… how does it feel to be in Obelisk Blue?"_ Eiji asked.

"Well… as Kogami would say it: Subarashii (1)!" That got Eiji to laugh.

_"That's good to hear."_ Eiji said.

_"You're moving on up in the world."_ Yuusuke said giving him a pat on the back.

_"We're really proud of you."_ Hitoshi said. _"All of us are."_

_"Ah… I can't wait to go to the Obelisk Blue dorms,"_ Sieg sighed. _"If it is made for the rich, then I shall fit right in. A prince needs his comforts you know."_

"Um Sieg, you _do_ know that we won't get maids or anything like that right?" Kurogasa told him. "We still have to do things ourselves."

_"I do know that Kurogasa, but my family will help me out with my needs."_ Sieg made a motion towards the other Taros who all rolled their eyes and groaned.

_"Kurogasa, don't let this go to your head. Even though you're in Obelisk Blue now, you still need to improve and get better,"_ Takumi advised him.

"Yeah I know that. What's the use of earning my place if I don't try to get better?"

_"That's true."_ Kintaros said. _"And you'll keep on training to get stronger until you achieved the ultimate karate: dueling style! It'll be so strong it'll make your enemies cry! Right?"_

"Right." Kurogasa nodded.

* * *

So after taking a shower and stuff, he puts on his clothes and for his shirt today, he wore a black shirt with a gold Ryuki symbol. And after putting on his new Obelisk Blue blazer jacket on, keeping it unbuttoned, he got his entire luggage and headed out the door. After walking for a few minutes, he arrived at the doors of Obelisk Blue. Just by looking at it, one would think that it was huge palace, but all it is, is just another dorm. When he went in, he was amazed at what he saw.

The foyer was huge! The walls were white marble and black marble covered the vast floor. Along the walls were couches set up in square units so students could sit together in groups. At the back of the room was an elegant staircase that split into two other stairwells that circled the room halfway along its perimeter as they led up to the second floor. Hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier. But what impressed Kurogasa the most was the foyer's centerpiece. In the dead center of the massive room was a life size statue of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Holy crap, I'm staying _here_?!" he said out loud. He had seen the bathroom for the girls and saw how extravagant it was, but this was even more so.

"Ah Mr. Kururugi," Crowler came and greeted him. "It's good to see that you have arrived. I shall take you to your dorm room personally as well as tell you our rules."

"Um… sure. Lead the way Dr. Crowler."

* * *

So with that, Dr. Crowler led Kurogasa to his room. They went through the hallways of the first floor and up the stairs to second floor and finally to the third. As they continued to walk and Kurogasa listening to Dr. Crowler about the rules in Obelisk Blue, Kurogasa noticed besides, the extravagant designs of the entire dormitory looking like an extravagant hotel, that the first floor of rooms had room numbers in the 100's and 200's, the second floor, 300's and 400's, and the last floor, 500's and 600's. Soon they arrived at his room.

"Here is your room Mr. Kururugi." Crowler said. Kurogasa looked at the door and noticed the number was Room 555.

_'Heh. 555. This might as well be _your_ room Takumi.'_ Kurogasa chuckled in his thoughts.

Just as they were about to enter, the door behind them opened up. Both Crowler and Kurogasa turned to see who it was and were surprised, well Kurogasa was, to see Zane standing there. "Ah Mr. Truesdale, you are an acquaintance of Mr. Kururugi am I right?"

"Yes," Zane answered. He then turned towards the Kamen Rider Duelist. "I take it we are going to be neighbors then."

"I guess we are," Kurogasa smiled as the two men shook hands.

"I want you to show him around the building Mr. Truesdale. It would help me since I still have other obligations to do," Crowler told the two boys.

"I got it Dr. Crowler," Zane replied. Crowler then handed Kurogasa the card key.

"Oh and when you're finished settling in, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you." Kurogasa nodded at this and with that, and turned on his heels. The Rider Duelist then took his keycard and slid it into the lock, waited for two seconds, and then pulled it out. As soon as he got the green light, he turned the handle and stepped inside. It was already fully furnished and had a large table with a pot of flowers in the middle of it. His bed was a large king size that was about a quarter bigger than the one in his Ra Room. There was a terrace balcony that looked out, this time it over looked the large lake and had a decent view of the Girls Dorm. Next to the window was a desk with a complete desktop computer. Against the adjacent wall was a large mahogany dresser. Beside it was a full length mirror. There were a couple of couches in various places of the room. And attached to the wall right in front of the bed was a forty–two inch flat screen plasma television.

"Well damn," Kurogasa scoffed in surprise. "This room is great. It's about the size of my living room back home if not a bit bigger."

"Not used to it huh?" Zane asked.

"Not really, I mean this thing is _way_ out of my pay range."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Zane chuckled a bit. "When you're done settling in, come downstairs so I can show you to the dining room for breakfast."

"Sure." Kurogasa nodded. And with that, Zane left the room. As soon as he was gone, the Kamen Rider spirits appeared and Sieg practically got giddy at seeing the room.

_"Now _THIS_ is what I call a room!"_ Sieg exclaimed with pure utter happiness. _"Look at it; it's all so nice and furnished. There are couches and a T.V. it's so… so…"_

_"We get it already tebayaro!"_ Momotaros shouted as he smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, let him have his moment Momotaros." Kurogasa said as he placed his luggage to the side and went out to the terrace balcony. "The view on the terrace balcony is great." He said breathing in the fresh morning air. "I can just relax out here after a long day."

_"And what's best is that we got the best view of the Girls Dorm!"_ Urataros said. Kurogasa looked at the dorm and it was true, but the unfortunate thing was, the Girls Bath was the one that's in Kurogasa's full view and the Kamen Rider Duelist groaned at this in dismay and narrowed his eyes at Urataros.

"No Urataros, we're not going to be spying on the girls." Kurogasa reprimanded. "I'm not a pervert like you."

_"You wound me Kurogasa,"_ Urataros put an arm over his chest. _"I'm not a pervert. I just like female company."_

"Yeaaaaah… keep telling yourself that." Kurogasa deadpanned.

_"_Do you think anyone would mind me playing?" Wataru asked. Next to him Hibiki nodded.

"Not sure, not many people can see or hear you guys save in battle," Kurogasa explained. "But anyways, I need to get all of the stuff unpacked and then meet up with Zane for breakfast." So with that, Kurogasa unpacked all of his clothes and other stuff, including his Kamen Rider posters and arranged the room of how he liked it. After a few minutes of that, he left his room with his card key in tow and went downstairs to meet with Zane. When he got to the foyer, Zane was there waiting for him.

"All settled in?" Zane asked.

"Yep." Kurogasa answered.

"Good. Follow me to the dining room."

* * *

As they walked they made small talk. They talked about mostly unsubstantial things like favorite things, pro duelist and Zane explained the rules to Kurogasa.

"Now you must know that we are _never_ allowed in the girls' bath," Zane explained. "Each boy has their own showers."

"I could've guessed that." They continued to walk until they arrived to a dining room. The thing about it was that it looked a freakin' five star restaurant! There were lots of tables all covered with white table cloths. Each one had at least two chairs with plush blue padding and a small vase holding a single flower. The windows spanned the entire height of the room and were adorned with elegant blue drapes.

"Ho… ly… cow…" Kurogasa gawked at the sight.

"You're really not used to this style of living aren't you?" Zane said.

"Nope." Kurogasa said still gawking. "This place looks like a five star restaurant,"

"Sort of." Zane explained, "You basically sit down, they give you a menu, you order your food, and they bring it out to you. The only difference is you don't have to pay."

"Wow. What's the food like?"

"Read a menu." Zane grabbed a menu from a nearby pile and handed it to Kurogasa. The cover was bound in blue leather and embossed with gold letters DA in cursive. Abbreviated for Duel Academy. He opened it and skimmed the items. His eyes widened at the selections they have.

"You guys… actually eat this stuff every day?"

"Pretty much. The menus change every week, but other than that, yes."

At that point, Souji appeared next to him whispering in his ear, _"Just remember what my Obaachan said about fancy restaurants and their food: Fancy flavors cannot hide poor cooking."_

Kurogasa silently agreed as he sat down, but he was still in awe at the number of very fancy dishes that were available for the plucking. "Dude… we had a buffet at Ra Yellow but you guys have a full course meal," Kurogasa gasped as he flipped through the seven page book. "One page is dedicated to just drinks too."

"Oh that's just the breakfast menu," Zane told him. "Wait till you see the lunch and dinner menu." Kurogasa dropped his jaw.

"Is the Obelisk Blue life _this_ high class?"

"You could say that." Zane shrugged. "I wasn't used to it at first too."

"Really?"

"Syrus and I come from a middle class family, so when I first arrived in this dorm I had the exact same expression you had."

As they continued to talk, he didn't notice Alexis come into the room. Spying Zane, her smile grew when she saw that Kurogasa was sitting with his upperclassman. She immediately set a course and approached the pair.

"How's our new resident?" she asked.

"Bwuh?" Kurogasa blinked, wiping his mouth for drool. Looking up, he saw a familiar female face. "Oh, hi Lex. You guys sure have it made up here don't you?"

"Well, as far as food and lodgings go," Alexis shrugged. "So Zane, where are you guys going next?"

"Some of the private sporting areas. The pool and tennis courts for starters," Zane replied.

"Doesn't the school have those already?" asked the Rider Duelist.

"Yes, but these are for private use," the Kaiser replied. "They have a private cleaning crew and groundskeepers to keep them clean looking their best for anyone who wants to use them."

Kurogasa blinked.

_"Oh ho. A private pool you say?"_ asked Urataros as he appeared. _"What do you say about exploring it for a while? Maybe convince Alexis to join you for a daytime, or even better a nighttime swim."_

The Kamen Rider duelist gulped, but he managed to find his voice, "Holy cow. You guys know how to live it up don't you?"

"Welcome to Obelisk Blue," Zane smirked. "Now come on. The tour is continuing after we have breakfast."

"I'll join you," Alexis agreed.

So after having breakfast, which Kurogasa's was scrambled eggs with wild rice, four strips of turkey bacon, and honey almond polenta, with a glass of orange juice, with Zane having the eggs benedict with smoked salmon with a cup of coffee while Alexis having fresh herb and veggie frittata with tea, the trio left, but Kurogasa was sure some of the other male students in the room were glaring at his back as he left with the Kaiser and the unofficial school idol.

* * *

Zane and Alexis then guided Kurogasa to the private sporting areas as Zane said he would, showing the tennis court and swimming pool and he was impressed. But one thing that practically got him impressed the most was the outdoor hot springs. Altogether, it was the size of a swimming pool, but half of it was separated by a wooden frame, to separate the boys and girls. Continuing along the wall near the corner closest to the door that led to the outdoor hot spring was another door which led to a set of lockers lined up with some benches and more towels. These were for students to come in and leave their clothes while they enjoyed the hot springs.

"Oh man… this is unbelievable." Kurogasa said.

"Courtesy of Dr. Crowler's bankbook," Alexis snickered. "The man's loaded even if he doesn't look it."

"Kinda… much for a dorm though, don't you think?" asked Kurogasa.

"Most of the facilities were already here when Kaiba had the academy built," Zane explained. "It was supposed to help inspire the students to study and duel hard so they would be allowed to have these facilities all the time. Unfortunately, it's mostly been taken over by people who managed to buy the right cards or schmooze up to the right people."

"Ugh… those people I'll _never_ understand." Kurogasa groaned. "Well, I guess it's up to us true Obelisks that we think otherwise."

"The old Obelisk Blue coup attempt eh?" Alexis grinned. "Well, we'll just have to see how that goes then."

"Best of luck," Zane shrugged. "I still have to show you where the teachers' offices for Obelisk Blue can be found if you ever need to try and find them."

"Sure." So with that, Alexis and Zane went out of the Obelisk Dorms and guided him to the offices for Obelisk Blue. They soon arrived at Dr. Crowler's office and knocked on the door. The door opened to see Dr. Crowler of course and… Chancellor Sheppard?

"Ah, Mr. Kururugi. I was just about to call you over to my office." Dr. Crowler greeted. "Come in. Come in." The three Obelisks went in the office. "I trust Mr. Truesdale was helpful in your tour of your new dorm?"

"Yes, he is." Kurogasa said. "And Alexis was helpful too."

"I see."

"So how do you like Obelisk Blue so far?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"I'm impressed. I think it's still gonna be a few days before I can actually get used to it though." Kurogasa chuckled embarrassedly.

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Sheppard assured.

"So, anyways, I heard you wanted to talk about something Chancellor." Kurogasa said.

"Ah, yes. Well, after reviewing your scores, I think you're qualified for an event that's about to come up."

"And that's…"

"One of the school duels…" Crowler said.

"School duels?"

"It's where Duel Academy and another school battle each other for bragging rights for the next year." The Chancellor Sheppard explained. "Normally, we'd have North Academy go against us. But this year is going to be even better. We're going to have North, South, _and_ East Academy, along with Duel Academy battle it out for bragging rights."

"Seriously?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Yes. We'll be having a Singles and Tag Team division. The Singles division will be single elimination style and the Tag Team division will be in like manner, only tag team style obviously. The winner will win the grand prize, as opposed to a single trophy. And after reviewing your scores, I think you're qualified."

"Wow… so am I in the Singles or Tag Team division?" Kurogasa asked.

"You will be in the Tag Team Division. But the thing is; another person is _also_ qualified for the spot; so were arranging a duel–off with the two of you. Winner will be in the tag duel and have a partner of their choosing."

"Cool! So who's my opponent?"

"An Obelisk Blue named Callen." Crowler said. "And from your previous duel with Arkana, you should be formidable enough for an Obelisk."

"The duel will take place after classes; do you accept?" Sheppard asked.

"Count me in!" Kurogasa grinned.

"Then it's settled," Sheppard turned to Crowler. "Please tell Callen to report to the Main Arena after all classes."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Thanks for showing me around my new dorm, you two." Kurogasa thanked as he, Zane, and Alexis were walking through the hallways to get to class. "I really appreciated it."

"No problem." Alexis said.

"Anything for a fellow Obelisk." Zane said as they now stopped at 4 way intersection. "My class is this way, so I'll see you two later." Zane said as he went to the right and turned his heel around and left. Kurogasa and Alexis waved off goodbye before they went in the opposite direction. As they were walking though…

"So… Alexis, I wanna ask ya something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering… uh… when I win the duel–off… you wanna… partner up with me for the school duels?" Kurogasa asked shyly.

"Partner with you?" Alexis blinked. At first it seemed like she would turn him down and Kurogasa was already chiding himself for asking so bluntly like he did. "Sure."

"Huh?"

"You go deaf?" Alexis laughed. "I said sure. I've seen how you duel. And we're friends anyway. Why _wouldn't_ I join up? Of course, that's if you can win the Duel Off."

"Don't worry, I'll win." Kurogasa assured her. A few minutes later, they arrived at the classroom. When the doors opened up, everyone looked to see who came in. Most of the Obelisks who were most likely the rich and snobby ones glared at Kurogasa. Most likely because he walked in with the unofficial school idol.

"I think I just made some enemies." Kurogasa chuckled nervously feeling unnerved.

"Just ignore them." Alexis waved off as she went to her seat to join with Jasmine and Mindy. Kurogasa shrugged at this and then went over to his seat next to Rika and in front of her was Jaden.

"Hey there Kurogasa." Jaden greeted. "Looking spiffy in that new blazer."

"Thanks. Zane and Alexis showed me around the dorm. And I gotta tell ya, it's unbelievable."

"That's Obelisk Blue for ya." Rika grinned. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Suddenly, the doors opened and Syrus ran through the door straight to Jaden. "Jaden, Jaden, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Huh, who's gone?" Jaden asked.

"It's Chazz! He's gone!" Syrus replied. Immediately the class started murmuring.

_"Typical."_ Momotaros scoffed as he appeared. _"He can't deal with his problems, so what he does he do? Runs away like the coward he is."_

"…and that's awful _how_?" Jaden asked.

"Well…uh… gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's your big duel rival?"

"You're right!" Jaden gasped in realization. "I _do_ need my competition!"

"Hey you know what?" Torimaki said. "I saw Chazz packing his stuff last night."

"Know why? Because he lost to that Ra." Raizou said.

"Bastion right?"

"And that Slifer Slacker too, and I heard that he lost to that Kamen Rider Reject too."

"Yeah. He couldn't beat the ketchup and mustard team, so I say good riddance." Another Obelisk said.

"Geez… who's needs enemies with friends like that?" Kurogasa said. "But if you ask me, I'd say good riddance too."

"A bit harsh there don't you think?" Syrus asked.

"Normally I'm not, but Chazz brought this upon himself. After all, he _did _try to cheat out of his way to win. His world is turning upside down because he can't accept the fact that his opponent was better than him. If he had half the resolve to be a great duelist, he probably wouldn't be in this mess or at least work to get back to where he was. But he's not all that. So what does he do? Run away from it. And if he can't man up for the actions he did, then he's just an excuse of a duelist who doesn't belong here and shouldn't even pick up a Deck to begin with."

"Well, when you put it _that _way…" Syrus nodded. He had tried to run away now and then, but when he faced up against his challenges he started to get into his groove as a duelist.

"Agreed," Bastion nodded. "None of us entered this school to coast through on laurels. We came here to become better duelists and prove ourselves. You have to be prepared to work hard or else you're going to flounder." He left it unsaid that Chazz was exactly the type to rest on his laurels having graduated from Duel Prep School with grades like his on top of his reputation in the tournament circuit.

"Jaden," Syrus said to his roommate. "I know Chazz has been a pain to us in the past, but what if he's in some serious danger? He might need our help!"

"You're right." Jaden said. "The right thing to do _would_ be to look for him."

"Yeah, so when should we go?"

"Right now. And besides, this is a great way to sneak out of class."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus had snuck out of the school by crawling through a hole in the wall. But as they got up and dusted themselves off. "You know, the school does have regular doors." The Slifers let out a scream. They were caught by Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and Kurogasa.

"Oh, hey, Alexis," Jaden greeted, "We were just… uh… getting an early start on our homework."

"Yeah, right," Alexis said sarcastically. "You were going to look for Chazz and we're going to help you."

"Really? Since when do _you_ ditch class?" Jaden asked a bit baffled at this.

"Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we look after our own."

"And I'm coming along because when we find him, I'm gonna knock some sense into that thick skull of his. Literally." Kurogasa said bringing up a clenched fist.

* * *

And so the pair of Slifers and quad of Obelisks went to search for Chazz around the island and so far there was no sign of him. It was continuing on for a half hour, until…

"That's it…" Alexis said, and then at the top of her voice. "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!" Her voice echoed through the trees, causing birds to leave out.

"Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him out," Jaden said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for Chazz disappearing." Jasmine said calmly.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," Mindy said, gushing. "My Chazz–y is so romantic."

"Chazz–y?" Kurogasa asked raising an eyebrow sweat dropping.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked. "Last week, it was Bastion. Who's next, Little Syrus?"

"Well he _is_ kind of cute!" Mindy replied.

Suddenly, they heard something move… Alexis was the first to notice. "Shh…"

"What is it?" Jaden asked Alexis. Everyone noticed that she was staring intently at a bush.

"Something's moving," she said. Everyone followed her glance to see something rustling in the bushes.

"Chazz–y?"

"All right Chazz, game over, we found you," Kurogasa said as they all walked towards the bush. Then all of a sudden, something leapt from the bush, scaring the group and plowed right into them, creating a scuffle for about a few seconds before running back into the woods. The group got up, after the 'brawl.'

"Not Chazz," Syrus said.

"Not human either." Alexis added.

"What _was_ that thing?" Mindy asked.

"He went this way!" The group of teens turned when three new faces came barreling out of the brush. One was a tall man in a black suit with glasses and black hair. Another was a non–descript man with a rifle in his arms and the last was a shorter old man with a gray beard and glasses of his own.

"Blast," the man in black frowned. "He's not here."

"Who _are_ those guys?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"Forget that! Where's Jasmine?!" Kurogasa said all of a sudden. The group looked around and they noticed it was true. Jasmine has gone missing. They heard a scream at that point realized just what or rather who was taken from them.

"Up in the trees!" Jaden shouted pointing up as they saw… a monkey taking Jasmine, while leaping through the trees with Jasmine in its paws.

"It's what she always wanted," Mindy muttered. "Some guy sweeping her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey," Alexis pointed out.

"What's going on?" Syrus wondered.

"Who cares, it's got Jasmine, we have to save her," Jaden said. The five kids took off.

* * *

Jasmine was frantically trying to tell the monkey to set her free to no avail, and it continued all the way to a cliff with a tree. After landing at the tree, Jasmine was hanging on to the primate for dear life! "Don't let me go!"

The men in the black suits caught up to them first. "Take aim and fire!" The short one commanded.

"Sir, I can't shoot him without harming the girl." The man with the rifle said. "As much we need that monkey back, harming a girl would put us in a lot of hot water." It was then that Jaden and the others arrived. With Jaden noticed that besides the weird helmet and harness.

"Hey, that monkey's wearing a Duel Disk! Either that, or a funny–looking banana!"

"That's no banana, or an ordinary monkey," The short old man said. "His name is Wheeler and he's a trained Duelist."

"A dueling monkey, no way!" Jaden said.

"Sir…" The man with the glasses whispered.

"Oh right… top secret." The short old man said.

"Somebody help me!" She cried.

"Wait, if he duels…" Jaden spoke up. "Let me duel him!"

"Duel him?" The short old man asked incredulously. "Can't you see we have a situation?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I wanna duel him." Jaden said, stepping towards Wheeler. "You hear that Wheeler!? Let's throw down!" Wheeler cautiously started Jaden down, still carrying the Obelisk girl.

"Uh… Jaden, are you feeling okay?" Syrus asked.

"He's not sick, he's just gone crazy." Alexis said.

"Or in this case, gone bananas." Kurogasa muttered to himself on that pun.

"If I win, you let Jasmine go." Jaden said to the monkey. "If you win, we let you go."

"But where's does that leave me!?" Jasmine cried.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna win." Jaden assured her. "So what do you say, Wheeler?" The monkey looked at Jaden for a while before nodding.

"Wow. Gotta hand it to him, they are communicating." Syrus said as Wheeler set Jasmine towards the top of the tree than leapt onto a rock. It screeched as the Duel Disk flicked on.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing," Jaden said activating his Duel Disk.

"I have a clear shot," The man with the gun said as he took aim.

"No, wait," the old man said. "This could be the field test we've been waiting for."

"All right, time to duel," Jaden announced.

**[Duel!]** Came a digitized voice from Wheeler's helmet.

"Whoa! The monkey talked!" Kurogasa said flabbergasted. As was Syrus, Alexis and Mindy.

"Please, that would be completely unrealistic," The old man said. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him." Wheeler laughed, as far as the helmet went and both players drew their initial hands.

* * *

**Jaden:** 4000

**Wheeler:** 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden said, drawing his card. _'Sweetness. Just the card to grease this monkey.'_ "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!" The electric hero appeared on the Field, ready to fight. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) "And I'll call it a turn! You saw my moves, now do yours." He turned to the others. "Get it, monkey see, monkey do?"

Everyone groaned at his pun.

**[My turn, my turn,]** Wheeler said. **[Draw.]** Through his helmet, he scanned the monster in front of him: [Berserk Gorilla, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000, Level: 4, Recommend: Attack with this monster] **[Berserk Gorilla! Attack mode!]** Wheeler placed his card on the Field, and a large brown furred gorilla, with red eyes appear before him. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

"What is he, family?" Jaden quipped. "Guess we now know who got the looks."

**[Berserk Gorilla attacks Sparkman!]** Wheeler let out some more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged Sparkman, destroying him in the process.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Wheeler:** 4000

**[Now, one card face down! Face down!]** Wheeler said as a reverse card appeared on the Field. **[Monkey see, monkey duel! Better!** **I make monkey out of you! You! You!]** Wheeler taunted as Jaden groaned.

"Aw man… Jaden's losing the duel." Syrus groaned.

"And he's losing his cool. How could you now? I mean, after all he _is_ getting beat by a monkey."

"Aw c'mon, gimme a break." Jaden said before turning back to face Jaden. "The duel's just started and it's about to heat up! Watch this!" He drew his next card and looked at it. "Perfect! I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form…" The two mention heroes, combined making… "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) "Now attack that Gorilla with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took off to the skies and then dropped doing its signature move, destroying the big gorilla.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Wheeler:** 3900

"Now, for its super power, you lose Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK due to Wingman's effect!" The hero flew up to Wheeler, blasting flames from the dragon hand making Wheeler screech in horror.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Wheeler:** 1900

"I'm the man!" Jaden cheered, but saw Wheeler sitting down, looking depressed. "You calling it quits, already?"

"Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 Life Points!" Syrus said. "Good for us!"

"Yeah, not so much for our furry little friend," Alexis commented.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please," The old man said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish him for it." The kids gasped. "No, he won't make mistakes again, he'll just get better."

"Top secret, sir." One of the suits whispered to him.

"Oh right, never mind…"

_'So they're doing animal testing here on this island?'_ Kurogasa growled in his thoughts. _'That's just wrong!'_

"Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?" Jaden asked again.

**[Never surrender, never surrender!]** Wheeler screeched as he drew his next card. [Acrobat Monkey, Level 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800] Wheeler looked at his Hand or… paw… or well, you get the idea. [Recommend: Combination with other cards to win battle.]

"Then looks like its game on," Jaden said.

**[I summon Acrobat Monkey!]** Wheeler summoned a blue metallic monkey that flipped around. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF:1800) **[Now, I activate **_**my**_** face down! Trap, trap, DNA Surgery!]**

"DNA Surgery?!" Jaden gasped. "That turns every Monster on the Field into whatever Type that monkey chooses!"

**[I choose Beast–type, Beast–type!]** Flame Wingman turned into a wolf with the same appearance and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. **[Now I play Wild Nature's Release!]**

"That's not good…" Kurogasa grimaced. "Wild Nature's Release increases the ATK points of one Beast–type or Beast–Warrior type Monster on the Field by the value of its DEF points!"

"And it looks bad for Jaden," Syrus said.

**[Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!]** Wheeler ordered. Acrobat Monkey, flexed its muscles, shedding its armor until it was only wearing its helmet.

Acrobat Monkey (4/ATK: 1000–2800/DEF: 1800)

**[Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Wingman with Somersault Smash!]** In a spinning somersault, Acrobat Monkey tackled the Wingman, destroying it.

**Jaden:** 2900

**Wheeler:** 1900

After the attack, Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before it shattered.

"What… just happened?" Syrus asked.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a Monster, that Monster is destroyed at the turn's end," Alexis explained.

**[Your turn! Your turn!]** Wheeler declared.

"Alright, my draw!" Jaden said, but was interrupted by some more monkey noises. He thought it was Wheeler, until he looked over to side, with some rocks nearby. He gasped. "Guys, look over there!" Hiding behind the rocks was a group of about a dozen monkeys.

"Uh–oh, more monkeys!" Syrus said.

"There must be a whole tribe of them!" Mindy added.

"I think the correct term is troop." Kurogasa corrected.

Winged Kuriboh's spirit came out and let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded, **[Must win! Miss friends, miss family!]** He said.

"I was afraid of this…" Kurogasa gritted his teeth. "If Jaden wins, we save Jasmine, but Wheeler goes back to the lab. But if Wheeler wins, it goes free to its friends, and we can't save Jasmine. Damn it!"

"Wheeler, I know you want to be free." Jaden said, solemnly. "But I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, so I'll have to play Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode!" The bulky rock hero appeared. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)

**[Don't forget, don't forget, DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast–type!]** Wheeler interrupted as the Hero became a bear–looking creature with Clayman's armor.

"Fine with me; but it doesn't stop me from playing the Spell Card, Courageous Charge!" Jaden held up a spell showing a rocket about to go on a collision with a big meteor. "And here how it goes down! First I pay 1000 Life points…"

**Jaden:** 1900

**Wheeler:** 1900

"Then I'll choose a monster with 1000 ATK points or less, like Clayman and let him attack!" The beast threw a transparent right hand to Wheeler.

**Jaden:** 1900

**Wheeler:** 1100

"Now since I chose him for Courageous Charge, you also take damage from Clayman's DEF Points!" Wheeler lay down on the ground, knowing it was over for him.

**Jaden:** 1900

**Wheeler:** 0

* * *

Wheeler's helmet showed a picture of a sad monkey with the word "LOSE" over it. "That's game," Jaden cheered. "So time to release Jasmine."

Wheeler picked Jasmine off the tree and put her on the ground. Jasmine got up and ran to the others where she was met in an embrace by Alexis and Mindy. She then turned to Jaden. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" Jaden replied.

"What about Wheeler?" Mindy asked. They turned and stared at the monkey, who was looking like he lost his best friend.

"I know it kidnapped me, but even I think it deserves more than being somebody's needle poking experiment." Jasmine added.

"All right, you flee–ridden failure," The man with the gun said. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Kurogasa called. "Wheeler doesn't belong with you; he belongs out here with his family."

"You know what?" The old man said. "The boy has a point: Wheeler _does_ belong with his family. So we'll just take all of them!" Immediately he and the other man took out guns and aimed them at the monkeys.

But then a pitter patter of little feet preceded a pudgy cat which leapt up on the men and made them all fall into each other. "Pharaoh!?" The kids gasped at the animal who single handedly stop the guns.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh. Naughty kitty!" Everyone turned to see a familiar teacher with long hair and bifocals. "You'll have to forgive Pharaoh, he's gets testy when animals… and humans… are threatened."

"Professor Banner!"

"Who are you?!" The old man asked as if he didn't hear what the kids were saying.

"Oh just your average teacher, Duelist… animal lover, if you catch my drift." Still holding Pharaoh, and then kicked the dropped gun over the edge before turning back to the men. The men growled at this… they have no hope of winning this one.

* * *

After the men left, the kids removed the armor from Wheeler until all he was wearing was the Duel Disk. The humans watched as Wheeler was reunited with the other monkeys. "It's like a family reunion," Syrus commented.

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime," Jaden called out. Wheeler let out some more monkey sounds while waving. Jaden did his trademark pose. "Me too, it was a super fun match."

"Uh… Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know." Syrus commented.

"That was a close one," Mindy said. "If the Professor hadn't showed up, Wheeler would be dead meat."

"How'd you find us, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I love animals," Banner explained. "Plus it wasn't so hard with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh."

"But why were you looking for us?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is okay."

The kids smiled, "That's great news," Jaden said.

"Yes, but… there is some bad news as well, follow me please." Banner led them down to the dock. "You see, Pharaoh tracked him down here, but the time I came here, Chazz was already on his family's personal yacht."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"He _did_ make things interesting." Syrus said.

"My Chazz–y," Mindy sighed. The others sighed too but for a different reason.

"Hey cheer up everybody," Jaden said. "I'm sure he'll be back again someday, after all good rivals are hard to find."

"And you know what isn't _hard_ to find? Class." Banner interrupted. "And since you six cut class early today, we have some making up to do." The kids groaned at that. "But first, you, Kurogasa, will have to get to your duel–off with Callen."

"Oh snap! You're right!" Kurogasa realized. "And it starts after classes are done! I completely forgot about that!"

"Well if you hurry you can make it," Banner chuckled. "So you'd better move."

"Right! Gotta go guys!" Kurogasa began to run. "Remember our deal Alexis!"

"Ooooooooh. What _kind_ of deal?" Mindy asked Alexis with a mischievous grin.

"It's nothing!" Alexis flushed. "We just made a deal that if he won the Duel–Off I'd be his partner in the Tag Team tournament."

"Are you sure it's not something _more_?" Mindy teased all the while.

"W–Why _would_ it be?" Alexis stuttered. She may as well let blood into the water for the sharks for what that stutter meant to Mindy.

"Oh, I don't know," Mindy giggled. "Maybe it's because as far as we know he gets all goofy around you. Remember when we first saw him? He couldn't take his eyes off you. He also tries so hard to be casual when you hang out with him."

"I think Mindy's onto something," Jasmine began to grin. "You know, you two don't make a bad pair. I mean, you use all those beautiful and cute Cyber Girls cards. He's got those tough and manly Kamen Riders. You're both Obelisk Blue. He's smart, humble, and not afraid to make his opinion."

"Sure you only approve _now_ that he's in Obelisk Blue?" Alexis muttered, her face a rosy red.

At the sidelines, Jaden and Syrus were watching with no small amount of amusement. Although, Syrus was more amused on the fact that he now knew something that he could tease Kurogasa about since the new Obelisk Blue would bring up that trip to the girls dorm from time to time. Jaden on the other hand was just amused at seeing Alexis get so flustered over something. Relationships weren't really something he put too much thought into aside from friendship.

"All right children, that is enough." Professor Banner said. "Let's just head to the arena." Alexis sighed in relief at the save Banner made and the five went over.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Main Arena, the rest of the students and all faculty were waiting for Kurogasa and Crowler and Sheppard and Callen, who was a tall guy with messy brown hair were waiting for Kurogasa.

"What's taking him so long?" Crowler asked getting a bit impatient.

"Relax, Crowler. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sheppard assured him.

Another five minutes later…

"I'M HERE!" A voice yelled. The two faculty at the platform looked to an entrance and saw Kurogasa running towards them, but then he suddenly tripped forward and was falling, but thinking quickly, he used to momentum of the fall to do an impromptu series of flipping forward with his whole body to reach the platform. He wobbled it at his landing, but still stood.

"Whoa…" Rika said.

"Well… that happened." Bastion blinked.

"Yeah, but that was lishus though on he entered." Chumley said.

"Nice entrance," Crowler quipped, ignoring the applause front he other students.

"I do what I can," Kurogasa panted.

"Well, now that our other participant is here, it's time to start the Duel–Off!" Sheppard announced with the crowd cheering Jaden and company soon arrived as well.

"Awesome! Just in time!" Jaden said.

"And it's about to start too." Syrus said. "Thank goodness."

"This match is for being the representative in the upcoming tag–team duel portion of the School Duel!" Crowler announced. "From the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Callen Crawford!" The crowd cheered. "And also from the Obelisk Blue Dorm, the newly instated Kurogasa Kururugi!" The crowd cheered and even Jaden and the rest of the group cheered as well. "Alright duelists, shuffle each other's decks." The two duelists met up in the middle giving each other's deck and shuffling them.

"So you're the newly instated Obelisk Blue huh?" Callen scoffed. "This should be easier than I thought…"

"What makes you say that?" Kurogasa asked.

"You think you stand a chance at the School Duel? I'd say you don't. You wouldn't last a few turns in that event. You were a Ra Yellow once. And like all Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds, they're weak. Which makes you weak. And I'll beat you for the weakling you are."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Kurogasa said narrowing his eyes.

"Alright gentlemen, exchange back your decks." Crowler said. Both duelists gave the other's decks back and went to their respective sides."

"Mr. Kururugi, you'll have the first turn! Now duelist, GO!" He said as he went off the platform with Sheppard following.

"Henshin!" Kurogasa declared placing his Deck into the Duel Disk and went from standby to active. Both players drew the starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Callen:** 4000

"You heard Crowler, I'm going first!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared and placed a ring over his belt.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The WizarDriver then appeared on his waist. The silhouetted man then used the shift lever to switch the hand on the Driver to his left.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

It kept repeating that as the silhouetted man placed a ruby ring on his left middle finger. _"Henshin!"_ He said as he placed the ring over the belt.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

A complex magic circle consisting of very complex symbols formed. It travels from the silhouetted man's left side across his body to the right as he transformed into the ruby colored armored Kamen Rider (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime!"_ He then used the switch lever to change the hand on the belt to his right.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

It kept repeating that until he places a ring on his right hand in the middle finger and placed it in front of the belt.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared in the air on Haruto's right. He places his hand in the circle and pulls out a sword gun before the magic circle disappeared.

"And that's it from me!" Kurogasa said signaling the end of his turn.

"That's all you're gonna do? Heh. Pathetic, watch this move!" Callen declared drawing his sixth card. "I play the Spell Card, Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token!" A fiend like statue appeared on the Field (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Now I tribute my Metal Fiend Token in order to summon Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch!" a lightning bolt struck the fiend statue destroying into nothing. The thunder then fizzled out to reveal a man in white armor, green helmet and a yellow highlander kilt. He created thunderbolt in his hands (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)

"A Monarch!?" Rika shouted.

"Not lishus…" Chumley groaned.

"Indeed. Monarchs are a very powerful Archetype when used the right way." Bastion stated.

"Now I activate its special ability! When Zaborg's Tribute Summoned, I can automatically destroy a monster, like that Kamen Rider of yours!" The thunder monarch charged up and raised his arms to the skies summoning a thunder cloud to destroy Kurogasa's Kamen Rider. "Now you're defenseless, Electric Judgment!" Zaborg then gathered up lightning in fist and fired at Kurogasa.

"RRAAAGGH!" Kurogasa yelled as he was shocked.

**Kurogasa:** 1600

**Callen:** 4000

"Oh man… the duel's only started and Kurogasa's already way behind." Syrus said in dismay.

"Relax Sy, like you said; the duel's only just started." Jaden assured. "Kurogasa's gonna win this. I _know _he will."

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Callen concluded placing two reverse cards on the Field.

"Urgh…" Kurogasa grunted as he shook off the shock. "Okay, you got me right there," He said as he drew his next card, "But it's going to be short lived! First I play the Spell Card, Cold Wave!"

"Good. That prevents Callen from activating or setting any Spells or Traps until Kurogasa's next turn." Banner stated.

"And now I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man with the Fourze Driver appeared. He placed on his waist and revealed four switches. First, he places the Rocket switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot.

**LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch, in the triangle slot.

**DRILL**

And finally the square switch, in the square slot.

**RADAR**

The silhouetted man then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, the belt powered up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

_"Henshin!"_ the second silhouetted man shouted, as he pulled the lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, Fourze appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). _"Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!"_ He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

"And now I'll sacrifice Kamen Rider Fourze in order to Special Summon Kamen Rider Fourze – Cosmic Form from my Hand!" Gentarou took off the rocket switch off and replaced it with a rather large switch and inserted it into the circle slot.

**COSMIC**

He then pressed the button.

**COSMIC ON**

At that point, all forty Astroswitches appeared out of nowhere, and circled around Fourze before being absorbed into Fourze. A fanfare like tune started to play as a column of multi–colored light enveloped Fourze until it dispersed to reveal Fourze all blue and on his torso were the number of all forty Astroswitches and in his hand was the club/rocket–like Barizun Sword (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Alright Gentarou attack Zaborg with Rider Super Galaxy Finish!" Kurogasa commanded.

"Are you an idiot?" Callen taunted. "They'll just destroy each other!" Arkana protested.

"Wrong, because when Kamen Rider Fourze is in his Cosmic Form, when he battles a Monster, the targeted Monster loses 1000 ATK!"

"What?!" Callen roared as Zaborg was drained of its strength.

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (5/ATK: 2400–1400/DEF: 1000)

"Now go!"

_"Got it!"_ Gentarou said before turning to the electric monarch. "Let's do this man–to–man!" He said before pulling the lever on the club/rocket–like sword to actually reveal a blade hidden inside the rocket. He then took off the Cosmic Switch and inserted it at the bottom of the handle.

**LIMIT BREAK**

_"Rider Super Galaxy Finish!"_ Gentarou yelled as he ran towards the monarch with the blade glowing multi–colored and slashed at the monarch destroying him into pixels before jumping back and closing the club/rocket–like sword back into rocket mode.

**Kurogasa:** 1600

**Callen:** 2900

"And I'll end my turn there." Kurogasa grinned.

"Sweet move bro!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus said.

"Lishus!" Chumley added.

"Good show!" Bastion praised.

"Go get 'em Kurogasa!" Rika cheered.

"Nice job!" Alexis said.

"Grr… you'll pay for that!" Callen growled as he drew his next card. "I summon Reborn Tengu in DEF mode and end my turn!" An old bearded man in robes with a pair of crow wings on his back appeared, knelt on one knee and crossed his arms. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 600)

"Running scared are we?" Kurogasa smirked as he drew his next card. "Alright Gentarou, attack Reborn Tengu!"

_"Gotcha!"_ Gentarou said as the same event of the attack last turn happened, only Reborn Tengu was destroyed.

"HA! You activated its special ability! When Reborn Tengu's is removed from the Field, I can summon another one from my Deck!" Callen said as he took out his Deck, searched it and a carbon copy of the same Monster was destroyed (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 600)

"And I bet you that he'll use that Reborn Tengu to summon another Monarch." Bastion said.

"I Set one Monster in DEF mode, place a facedown, and call it a turn." Kurogasa concluded as he placed a facedown Monster and a facedown card.

"My move!" Callen declared as he drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Callen drew two. And now I Sacrifice Reborn Tengu to Summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" The tengu disappeared and a tan armored warrior with blue banners on his legs appeared (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000) "And once summoned, he can take out a facedown card! And I'll destroy one of my own!"

"Huh? Why'd he do that?" Jasmine wondered.

"How should _I_ know?" Mindy shrugged.

"The facedown card I destroyed was Dormant Volcano which activates the effect. When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, I inflict 300 damage to you. Then, during my next Standby Phase, both of us add 1 FIRE monster from our Decks to our Hands." Kurogasa glowed a red aura to translate as Damage.

**Kurogasa:** 1300

**Callen:** 2900

"And since Reborn Tengu left the Field, another one can be Summoned." A third copy of the Monster appeared (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 600)

"Now I play Double Summon to summon once more! I sacrifice Reborn Tengu and Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" A freezing wind came in, as the unsuspecting Tengu was destroyed by a rising ice pillar and from it a white armored man with a blue cape appeared. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000) "And like Granmarg, he can destroy a facedown, only this time it destroys set Spell and Traps, times two!"

"Oh man, that means he can destroy Kurogasa's facedown card!" Rika realized.

"I'll destroy your facedown and mine as well!" Mobius summoned up a blizzard and destroyed Kurogasa's facedown and Callen's facedown. "And the facedown I had was Dark Coffin. When it's sent to the Graveyard, you wither discard a card from your Hand or destroy one of your Monsters."

_'I can't destroy Gentarou or Yuusuke that's facedown.'_ Kurogasa thought. He then chooses to discard one card.

"So you chose to discard huh? Not that it matters, because both your Monsters will be destroyed by my Monarchs! Now I play the Spell Card, Shrink and I'll cut your Kamen Rider Fourze's ATK in half!"

Gentarou then started to shrink as he was now half his height. _"Hey!"_ Gentarou shouted.

Kamen Rider Fourze – Cosmic Form (8/ATK: 2500–1250/DEF: 2000)

"Now Granmarg attack his facedown! Mobius attack Fourze!" Callen ordered. The tan warrior then threw his stony fist at the facedown, which revealed to be Kuuga and was destroyed into pixels. Mobius created an ice lance from his hand and threw it Fourze, piercing him and destroying him as well.

**Kurogasa:** 150

**Callen:** 2900

"Kurogasa!" His friends cried out.

"Hahahahahaha! See? What did I tell ya! You're weak! You should just give up! You'll never be an true Obelisk like me!" Callen sneered.

"You're right. I'll never be an Obelisk like you…" Kurogasa muttered darkly. "Obelisks like _you_ only care about being superior, rich, and powerful. You only care crushing those beneath you and getting rare cards flaunting it around as you please. That's what an Obelisk should _not_ do. A _true _Obelisk respects his or her fellow students whether it is an equal or someone beneath him or her! A _true_ Obelisk plays the game like any other duelist and they strive to become better with each duel _with_ his or her fellow student. And a _true _Obelisk like me, Zane, Rika, and Alexis, will never lose to the likes of people like you!" Callen growled at this.

"Well said." Zane said.

"You show 'em Kurogasa!" Rika cheered.

"Now it's my turn!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "I play Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have 5 cards, and I lose my entire Hand on my 5th Standby Phase!" He drew until he had five. "Now I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the OOO Driver and inserted the coins in the driver before scanning them with the scanner. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The images of the three coins, hawk, tiger, and grasshopper formed together into one, moving towards the silhouetted man's chest creating armor and creating OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000). "And next I'll play OOO Roulette! I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, OOO gets a new form! Go, dice roll!" A huge white die appeared and rolled to the ground for a few seconds until it landed on a 5. "Awesome! A five! Now I'll summon Kamen Rider OOO – ShaUTa Form from my Deck!" Eiji switched the three coins with three blue ones. One of a killer whale, the second, an electric eel, and the third, an octopus. He inserted the three in the OOO Driver and scanned them.

**SHACHI!**

**UNAGI!**

**TAKO!**

**SHA–SHA–SHAUTA! SHA–SHA–SHAUTA!**

The three images of the killer whale, electric eel, and octopus appeared in a column and formed into one, and moved back to OOO's chest. Eiji started to turn all blue as his helmet now donned a blue helmet with yellow eyes, white lightning bolts under those eyes, small fins on either side of his jaw, and a black faceplate. The top part of the helmet was pointed forwards and there was a fin on top. His arms were decorated with blue and had large fins on the shoulders which had white cords running down behind his arms and into the blue wristbands he wore. And his legs were complete covered up to his thighs with bright blue armor which appeared to be similar to octopus tentacles lined side by side with the suction cups pointing out (7/ATK: 2350/DEF: 2150)

**BGM: Shout Out**

"Now I'll attack Mobius! Go Octo Banish Rider Kick!"

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "He's gonna get destroyed! OOO is weaker Mobius by a 50 ATK points."

"Unless… there's a reason why he did that." Banner said.

"Man, that last attack must've hit harder than I thought!" Callen laughed. "My Mobius is stronger than Kamen Rider OOO's!"

"In terms of ATK points, yes, but in terms of abilities, no because when OOO is in ShaUTa Form and attacks a WATER Monster, that Monster is automatically destroyed without applying Damage!"

"WHAT?!" Callen gasped as OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then he used the Unagi Whips to drag Mobius upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill.

_"SEE–YAAAAA!"_ Eiji yelled as he burst through his opponent destroying Mobius into pixels.

"And here's the sweet part. You take Damage equal to half of Mobius's DEF." Kurogasa grinned.

**Kurogasa:** 150

**Callen:** 2400

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

**BGM Ends**

"Grr… You're _really_ gonna pay for it!" Callen snarled as he drew his card. "Now Dormant Volcano's second effect activates. Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch from my Deck and add it to my Hand.

"And I'll take Kamen Rider Hibiki." Kurogasa said in response.

"Now I'll Sacrifice Granmarg to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The Rock Monarch was set a flame and disappeared. From it, another Monarch monster made his appearance. He wore sliver armor with a gold symbol down the middle and a red cape around his back. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000) "Now I activate its effect to destroy a card in your Hand. If it destroys a Monster card, it deals 100 points of damage multiplied by the level of the Monster Card destroyed."

"He has three cards. One of them is Kamen Rider Hibiki, a FIRE attribute. That means Callen has a 1/3 chance of getting him." Bastion said.

"I choose the middle one!" Callen called. Thestalos shot a wick of fire at the middle card. But when Kurogasa revealed it. "Sorry, you guessed wrong! It was a Trap card!" He said as he discarded that card

"Urgh!" Callen growled. "No matter, I'll still beat you. Thestalos, destroy OOO!" Callen commanded. "Firestorm Crush!" The Monarch raised his hands creating flames at his finger tips and rained them upon OOO torching him.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Callen:** 2400

"I'll end my turn there." Callen said.

"Oh man… he's down to his last 100 points." Syrus groaned.

"Yeah, and this next turn could decide it all." Jaden said.

"C'mon Kurogasa, you can do it!" Rika cheered.

"Okay, you can do this. It's all or nothing. I'm gonna win this. I know I will." Kurogasa said to himself. "Draw!" Kurogasa drew his card and looked at it. He smirked at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Callen roared. The audience is in oohs and aahs on that. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Yeah! He called it! Callen's done!" Jaden cheered.

"I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki in ATK mode!" A second silhouetted man appeared and pulled out a small tuning fork and flicked it, making a ringing noise. _"Henshin."_ The man placed the tuning fork near his forehead and a small gold head of an oni appeared. His body suddenly burst into purple flames for a few seconds before it dispersed to reveal Hibiki (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

"Then I'll Tribute both of my Kamen Rider to Special Summon him in their final form from my Hand. So come on out Kamen Rider Hibiki – Armed Form!" Hitoshi took out a small saber like sword called the Armed Saber. As he got in a stance, red crimson flames engulfed Hibiki and suddenly small discs of different colors started to come out of nowhere but then turned small animals of hawks, gorillas, wolves, crabs, lions, eagles, you name it. They started gathering towards Hibiki and attached themselves changing into armor piece by piece, until finally the flames dispersed revealing Hibiki in crimson red armor and his face mask is a samurai like shield and his horns expand a bit. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300).

"Now I play my facedown Rush Recklessly. Increasing his ATK by 700 for the turn!"

Kamen Rider Hibiki – Armed Form (8/ATK: 2500–3200/DEF: 2300)

"Now Hitoshi attack Thestalos!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Yosh!"_ Hitoshi then took his Armed Saber as he fire glowed around the blade and the fire extended to be long. He then charged towards the Fire Monarch and slashed at him destroying him into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Callen:** 1600

"I'm still standing!" Callen shouted.

"That's where you're wrong! I end my turn! And at that point, Hibiki's ability activates! At my end Phase, you get dealt 400 points of Damage for each Kamen Rider in my Graveyard! Guess how many I have?" Callen pondered for a second and then his face paled.

"Wait, so Wizard, Fourze, Fourze in Cosmic Form, Kuuga that was set, OOO, OOO in ShaUTa Form, and Hibiki." Syrus counted with his fingers. "That's 7."

"And 7 x 400 = 2800!" Alexis calculated. "He won!"

Hitoshi pulled out his taiko sticks and sent 7 fireballs at Callen and all of them hit making the latter fall to his knees.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Callen:** 0

* * *

The crowd cheered as the holograms went away.

"The winner: Kurogasa Kururugi!" Crowler announced.

"Yes! He won!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"Good show ol' chap!" Bastion smiled.

"That was a lishus duel!" Chumley said.

"Sure is." Rika smiled.

"Kurogasa…" The Chancellor stepped up to him and patted him on the back. "Fine work, my boy. You are now our tag–team representative of the School Duel; all that's left is to choose your partner."

"Taken care of; Alexis Rhodes." Kurogasa responded.

"Then we hope to see both of you in top form after the winter." Sheppard said.

"You got it!" Kurogasa then looked up to the stands where his friends were cheering. He looked at Alexis and gave her a thumbs up, which see returned with a smile. But meanwhile… Callen was still seething from the loss and looked at Kurogasa angrily…

"I should've won that one. It should be _me_ representing Duel Academy… I'm going to make him pay." Callen growled.

* * *

The sun just set and it was now night time. Curfew was at 10:00 P.M., but right now it's only 8:00 P.M., so there was time for relaxation. After the duel off to see who would be in the Tag Division, Kurogasa set off to the outdoor hot springs for relaxation. After getting out of his clothes, he has nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist to hide his well… you get the idea. He came out the locker room area and as of now, he's the only one occupying the outdoor hot spring. He went to the boys' half and went in the warm and content water with his back on the edge of the pool, facing the wooden border and his arms spread out on the edge of the pool.

"Ahhhh… Man, what a day. After a hard fought duel, nothing beats relaxation in the hot spring." Kurogasa sighed in content. Suddenly all of the Riders appeared, all out of armor and enjoying themselves in the hot spring. Kurogasa, who expected them to at least appear armored, nearly shouted in surprise. "What the heck!?"

_"Oh this feels so good,"_ Shinji sighed as he leaned back. _"It heals the aching muscles."_

_"This feels better than my own bath,"_ Wataru complimented the waters as he dipped his head in. Next to him Kivat was floating around in a hollowed out violin. Off to the side the Taros' were sighing as well.

_"Man, I wish I had this sort of bath,"_ Gentarou smiled. _"Then I can bring all my buddies in here."_ That nearly stopped all conversation between the Riders. They looked at him in surprise. _"What?"_

_"You_ do _know you should separate the girls and the guys' right?"_ Kenzaki asked. Gentarou widened his eyes and blushed.

Kurogasa and the Spirits stayed in the hot springs soaking for a good hour or so. At that time, the door to the outdoor hot spring suddenly opened up and it revealed to be a female with a towel wrapped around her body. It was… Alexis?! At this all thr Riders disappeared except fpr Urataros unsurprisingly.

Kurogasa was so stunned he couldn't say anything at first. He knew for a fact that he had gone into the boys side of the hot spring so what was Alexis doing on _this_ side? He couldn't help but stare as the blonde slipped into the water, her towel beginning to get wet and cling to her body in very interesting ways.

_"Oh ho! Now isn't_ this _interesting?"_ Urataros spoke up, appearing at Kurogasa's side. _"Late night rendezvous with your lady love. Good luck Kurogasa."_

"GCK!" Kurogasa choked, finally managing to find his voice.

Alexis heard the noise and looked to the source, spying Kurogasa. She blinked before she turned as bright as a cherry before clutching her towel to her body to try and protect her chastity. "KUROGASA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GIRLS SIDE!?"

"G–Girls side?" Kurogasa sputtered. "This is the _boys'_ side! I saw the sign and everything!"

"Boys' side?" Alexis gaped. "The right side is _always_ the girls' side! And stop staring!"

"Sorry!" the Rider Duelist gulped and turned away. "I saw the sign though. The blue figure without a skirt means the boys' side, right? It was on the right side so I went into the door next to it! Honest!"

"What?" Alexis blinked. Frowning, she got out of the water and tried to keep her towel from showing off too much. "Wait here so I can get some clothes on and then follow me in a few minutes."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Kurogasa followed after his friend and got dressed. Stepping out of the locker room, he found Alexis scowling at the sign to the room with extreme distaste. Coming out, Kurogasa spotted the sign he used to discern which gender went to which room. At first the sign looked like a regular boys' sign, but then the corner of the sign fell, having been attached by strips of tape. Behind it was the pink stick figure in a dress.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Kurogasa groaned.

"Someone's stupid idea of a joke!" Alexis hissed. "And when I find out who, there's going to be some head–busting!"

"But who _would_?" asked Kurogasa. "I mean, I'd understand if it's hazing since I transferred in but this is a little much."

"Definitely," Alexis nodded. "Either this is some prankster's idea or someone specifically targeted one or both of us!"

"Go report this to Miss Fontaine. I'll find the prankster."

"Save a piece for me," Alexis huffed as she turned to leave. Kurogasa turned around in the other direction and left. He first went back to his room to get his Duel Disk and after that went back outside. As soon as he was out of the dorm, His Spirits appeared. "Everyone the prankster is around here somewhere. Spread out and find him. He couldn't have gone too far." The Kamen Riders nodded and spread out. Those who have flying abilities took to the air and Faiz and Kabuto used their speed to cover more ground.

After a good five minutes, there was still no sign of the prankster. "Man, nowhere to be found." Kurogasa panted as he stopped running. But then out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He quickly turned around and saw a figure. "Hey!" The figure then noticed and then started to bolt off. "Stop right there!" He then ran after him.

The chase continued on for a while until it led to inside the dorm in the foyer. "Alright, that's as far as you go!" Kurogasa shouted. The figure turned around and it revealed to be…

"Callen?! It was you that did the prank?" Kurogasa asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's me alright. I did it so you wouldn't be in the Tag Team Tournament! You just got lucky! It should be _me _that should be in it! I deserve it!"

"Well, sorry, but your plan failed. Now turn yourself in!"

"You're gonna have to duel me first!" Callen said as he took his duel disk and deck.

"Heh. Fine by me." Kurogasa said taking out his disk and taking his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He placed the deck in the disk and activated. Raizou did the same thing and both drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Callen:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I'll start!" Callen said drawing his sixth card. "I play Cost Down to discard one card from my Hand to lower all the Monster's level in my Hand by 2." He did as the card as the card instructed. "And now I summon Kuraz the Light Monarch in ATK mode! A golden armor knight appeared shining with radiance and brilliance in all its glory (6–4/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000). "Then I'll play Quick Rush meaning I can bypass the first turn rule! Go Kuraz! Attack Kurogasa's Life Points with Excalibur's Light!" Callen commanded. Kuraz took out his golden sword and shot a beam of light of Kurogasa making the latter grunt.

**Callen:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 1600

"And I'll end there."

Kurogasa stood his ground as he said, "Then it's my move!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. He looked at his Hand and gawked at what he got. But then calmed himself down to smirk at Callen.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?! Already?!" Callen asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I don't believe it either, but I ain't complaining! I play Dark Hole to destroy Kuraz!" A black hole appeared and sucked up the Golden Warrior. "Then I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then showed his Decade card and turned it over to show the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He declared as he placed the card in the Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He pressed the sides together to make the DecaDriver go horizontal.

**DECADE**

Ten pillars of grey energy formed and merged into the silhouetted man to create Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). "Then I'll play the card I drew!" Kurogasa said as he showed the card. "Megamorph!"

"NO!" Callen cried out in horror.

"That's right. So now Decade's ATK is doubled since my Life Points are lower!"

Kamen Rider Decade (4/ATK: 2000-4000/DEF: 1800)

"Finish it Tsukasa!"

_"Hai, Hai…"_ Tsukasa said as he made the DecaDriver vertical and placed a card in the DecaDriver.

**ATTACK RIDE**

He then pressed the sides of the DecaDriver to be horizontal again.

**SLASH**

He took out his Rider Book and it turned into a sword. Tsukasa charged at Callen and slashed at him as his Life Points depleted.

**Callen:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 1600

* * *

"That was… unfulfilling," Kurogasa sighed, shutting his disk down. "Could do without plots from petty thugs with chips on their shoulders though."

"Kurogasa!" A voice called. Kurogasa turned around to see Alexis, Miss Fontaine, and two Campus Security guards running towards him.

"Hey there."

"You caught the prankster?" Alexis asked.

"Yep. It turned out to be Callen." Alexis, Miss Fontaine, and the two campus guards turned to see the defeated Callen on his knees. "He tried to get revenge on me about the Duel–Off for the Tag Team Tournament, but I beat him. Kinda lame of an excuse to be pulling a prank if ya ask me."

"No kidding." Alexis agreed.

"We'll take it from here. Good job you two." Miss Fontaine praised. So with that, Miss Fontaine and the two campus guards went to Callen and took him away.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Kurogasa sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Alexis said.

"So, I think it's time we hit the hot springs again, but this time we go to our respective sides finally."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

So the two went over to the hot springs yet again, but this time, Kurogasa was now on the left side, the _true_ boys' side of the hot spring and Alexis was on the girls' side. Both had their towels wrapped around their respective places to hide their modesty and both were on the edge of the pools with their backs facing the wooden border.

"It's more relaxing now that I know that I'm not going to get walked in on or have people gunning for me," Kurogasa commented.

"Totally," Alexis agreed, easily able to hear him from her side. "Though I bet you enjoyed the view while it lasted."

Kurogasa flushed bright red, "A gentleman doesn't take advantage of a lady."

"True, but you _did_ still enjoyed it didn't you?" She teased again.

"I'm nothing like that!" Alexis's laugh echoed far too loudly in Kurogasa's opinion. Grumbling, he sank into the water to try and hide his blush as simply a result of the heat the water brought.

"It's fine though," Alexis continued. "It was an accident. Besides, it's not like you saw me naked."

_'Boy what a sight _that_ would've been though.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself treacherously.

"And I can tell that you're not that type of person. You're considerate enough and I trust you."

"Uh… thanks…" Kurogasa said.

After another good thirty minutes of soaking in the hot spring, Kurogasa decided it was time to leave. "Alrighty, I better get going. Curfew's about to come up soon. I'll see you later Alexis."

"Later." Alexis said from the other side. Kurogasa then got out of the water, but as soon as he stepped on the smooth flat stony edge of the floor, he slipped.

"Uwhoaaa!" Kurogasa yelled as he fell back to the wooden border hitting three planks that were connected together. As soon as his back hit, those same three planks that were connected together, for some unexplained reason flipped over and cause Kurogasa to fall in the girls' side of the bath making a huge splash in the water. Seconds later, Kurogasa's head popped up out of the water. "Oh man, that really hurt…" Kurogasa groaned, when he rubbed the back of his head, but when he opened his eyes, he wished he shouldn't have; because now, he turned bright red at seeing Alexis who was now naked. And at that point, his nose started bleeding.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alexis yelled as she dived into the water to cover her body. "Get out of here!"

"I'm sorry!" Kurogasa yelled frantically as he got out of the water and out of the outdoor hot springs. But not before tripping and falling and getting back up along the way.

* * *

A couple minutes later of drying off quickly, cleaning up his bloody nose, and changing into his clothes, Kurogasa bolted for his room. He didn't stop until he arrived at his room. Taking his card key, he opened his door, went in quickly, and slammed the door. Then with his back on the door he slid down to sit. His Spirits appeared back in their armor seeing Kurogasa, downright mortified.

_"Hmm, quite the beauty she is,"_ Sieg commented. _"Quite worthy of her charm."_

_"I wholeheartedly agree,"_ Urataros nodded.

_"Shut up Urataros/Ero–kame_ (2)_!"_ Kurogasa and Momotaros bellowed the former blushing really heavily.

_"I don't get it…"_ Ryuutaros mumbled. _"Wouldn't bath time with Lexi–chan be fun?"_

_"Wow…"_ Gentarou trembled, the image burned into his mind.

_"Kids these days,"_ Shotaro shook his head. _"Raging hormones and nothing else."_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"AH!" Kurogasa yelped jumping up to stand up straight. "W–Who is it?"

"It's Alexis."

"Oh shit!" Kurogasa muttered quietly to himself. Kurogasa steeled himself for a moment and slowly opened the door, expecting a punch in the face to be greeting him in all honesty. But when he opened the door, it didn't happen. There was Alexis standing at the door with her clothes on, with a stoic look on her face. "Uh… hi… Alexis."

"Care to explain what happened?" she asked. "Did you _not_ get a good enough look the last time?"

"I tripped and fell!" Kurogasa claimed. "Honest! The rocks are slippery in there! I thought I'd hit my head on the barrier, not fall right _through_ it! Who the heck built it to be so flimsy anyway?" Kurogasa then looked away from Alexis as he was blushing heavily and feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Look, I told you before, I'm nothing like that. I'm downright mortified as it is already." Alexis looked at him a while longer and when Kurogasa looked at her again; she can see truth and honesty in his eyes. He really _was_ embarrassed about what happened, and he hated that it happened.

"Good," she finally nodded. "You're being honest about this mess so I'll let it go." She looked at him menacingly for a moment, "You do it again though and no force on Earth will be able to save you!"

"Yes ma'am…" Kurogasa gulped.

"Okay," Alexis nodded, turning to her more pleasant persona once again. "Now that we've dealt with that, can I come in? I want to talk strategy with you over the Tag Tournament."

"Uh… sure." Kurogasa said as he let her in his room and closed the door.

* * *

Alright, and that's another chapter down! Three duels yet again and 10,000+ words! That last one though, I was getting lazy, so I just did an OTK there. But still, hope you guys enjoyed it! And now I'm happy to announce that I'll take in OC's for the School Duel. As you read, North, South, and East Academy will be in this as well and they'll send in their best duelists. The singles division and tag team division will be 4–way tournament! Chazz is obviously gotten the position for the Singles Division for North Academy, so it's good there. But I'll need an OC form for the rest (i.e.: North Academy Tag Team Division, South Academy Singles Division, South Academy Tag Team Division, East Academy Singles Division, East Academy Tag Team Division). So send in those OC's people! I'll announce the results next chapter. So here are the OC forms!

Singles Division OC Form:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Academy: South or East  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Deck:

Tag Team Division OC Form:  
–Tag Team Member #1:  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Academy: North, South, or East  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Deck:

–Tag Team Member #2:  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Academy: Same as your first Tag Team member  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Deck:

There you have it! Please send it in via PM or review please.

(1) – Splendid!

(2) – Peverted Turtle


	12. The Spirit Game

Hello! Hello! Hello! It's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! For all those who sent their OC's for the School Duels, I thank you. You guys have given me lots of them and they have been giving me a hard time. Well, I have now come to my decision. I'll show you the results at the end of the chapter. So until then… enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Spirit Game

It was finally winter break as most of the students left by boat to go home. The few that were already stayed at the island were already at their dorms or hanging out with each other, being nice and warm in the rooms. There was another person also staying around for the break, but he wasn't having the time of his life…

"Help! HELP!"

The guy was running for his very life through the forest, like a monster was after him.

_'I can't believe this is happening!'_ He thought, glancing over his shoulder as he kept running, _'I can't believe he came alive! He took my friends…'_ And then, out loud… "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But as he ran, the sound of footsteps was made right behind him. _'Run as fast as you can mortal; you won't back out of our deal…'_

* * *

At the Slifer dorm, Kurogasa, Rika, and Alexis decided to hang out with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley at the Slifer dorm. The normally loud Slifer dorms were now rather quiet as only a few Slifers occupied it now. Professor Banner was the only faculty member left to chaperone them, so the Obelisk Blues regularly had to check in with him.

"With most of the people gone for winter break, the whole island seems deserted…" Rika said as she looked out the window to watch the snowflakes falling while cooking something with Kurogasa. She was cooking fried rice, teriyaki chicken and stir–fried vegetables consisting of shredded lettuce, carrots, and broccoli, all drizzled with teriyaki sauce while Kurogasa was making takoyaki or octopus balls.

"Not really, because there's us." Alexis added.

"True, and besides we'll have the rest of the break to have fun." Kurogasa said turning a takoyaki ball over so it can fully cook.

"And also more duels for us!" Jaden cut in. The Obelisk girls and boy turned to see Jaden having a friendly duel with Syrus with the latter having the field advantage so far.

"And that also means more cafeteria food for us!" Chumley added his input. Everyone was currently in the main eating hall of Slifer Red dorm. Professor Banner, Chumley and Pharaoh were sitting near a small barbecue grill roasting marshmallows while Kurogasa and Rika were, cooking fried rice, teriyaki chicken and stir–fried vegetables consisting of shredded lettuce, carrots, and broccoli, while Kurogasa was making takoyaki or octopus balls.

Next to him Chumley was nearly drooling at the food. "The takoyaki smells lishus man," he complimented. "And that fried rice, teriyaki chicken, and stir–fried vegetables smells awesome too Rika," Kurogasa lightly smacked the boy on the forehead causing him to flinch back.

"Dude, mind stepping back a bit?" Kurogasa frowned.

"Yeah, you may get some drool on the food," Rika frowned as well. The two culinary skilled riders appeared behind him and nodded their heads.

_"No one wants drool tasting food,"_ Souji muttered.

_"Yes, Tendou–san is right,"_ Shouichi agreed. _"That_ would _be bad."_

"It's good you two are cooking something healthy and a good thing that we're starting to run out of marshmallows…" Professor Banner said. "Because after all, all we're _eating_ are marshmallows."

"Well, we've already downed the grilled cheeses." Chumley pointed out.

"We?" Professor Banner asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, as far as _I_ know, you're the only one I know who would scarf down grilled cheese sandwiches in a matter of seconds like a vacuum." Kurogasa said. Meanwhile, Pharaoh watched the marshmallows grow bigger until…

*POP POP!*

Pharaoh freaked out as the two large marshmallows exploded, sending bits of melted white goo at them.

"Lunch is on Pharaoh, guys!" Rika joked while Kurogasa laughed.

"And speaking of food, dinner is served." Kurogasa said as they finished cooking. Everyone then sat down at the tables with Kurogasa and Rika serving the food. And after serving the food…

"Itadakimasu (1)!" Kurogasa and Rika cheered. Everyone then started eating. Jaden and the others had their eyes widened at the taste of the food.

"Wow, this tastes great!" Jaden smiled. "I can definitely go for seconds with this kind of food."

"Yeah, delish!" Syrus added.

"The takoyaki is really chewy." Chumley commented.

"And your fried rice, chicken, and vegetables are good too." Alexis said.

"Yes. Not to mention very healthy too." Professor Banner added. "You really have outdone yourselves you two."

"Thanks guys." Rika thanked.

"Glad you like it." Kurogasa grinned.

*CRASH!*

A loud crashing sound made everyone jump and stop eating as they turned to the source. Another student, an Obelisk Blue, had crashed through the door and now lay on bits of wood and glass, groaning in pain. Everyone ran towards the fallen Obelisk kneeling down and picking up the Obelisk off the debris to sit him down on a chair.

"Are you okay, can you hear me?" Alexis asked in concern.

Jaden walked up to the guy next and asked, "You ok, bro? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The boy picked his head up and looked at them with a terrified look in his eyes. "I… I have…"

"Uh… what are you talking about…?" Rika said, nervously.

"Jinzo!" The boy cried out, "The Duel Monster card!" Everyone exchanged looks, and then turned to the Slifer Dorm head.

"Professor Banner, you might wanna call Miss Fontaine…" Jaden told the tall man.

Banner walked up to them, and looked closely at the boy. "I know you… you're Torrey. You were in my Para–Dueling class,"

The boy, Torrey, looked up at him and nodded, "That's right…" He reached over and grabbed Banner's legs and pleaded, "That lecture you gave about Duel Spirits being real… it's all true! We ended up bringing one to life…" He whimpered.

"Forget Miss Fontaine, he needs the school therapist." Chumley said.

"More like psychologist." Kurogasa corrected.

Banner knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Just calm down, Torrey. Tell us what happened, from the very beginning."

"Yes, Professor…"

* * *

Flashback

_'A while back, I told some of my friends about what you said and that under certain conditions, Duel Spirits can come to life.' Torrey narrated. 'Well… we started to try and create those conditions… even though the Academy forbids it. We did it a couple of times, but nothing happened… until yesterday.'_

_In the library, three Obelisk boys stood in front of a table, each one holding a set of candles while wearing robes. One was Torrey, another was a shorter boy, and the last one was a plump boy wearing glasses like Torrey. The smaller boy placed a board on the table and looked at his friends._

_'Maybe it was because we used our bed sheets as robes, or that we used Doctor Crowler's bath candles, but anyway, this time something was different! You see, we all put our hands on a Mystic Box and said the incantation…'_

_"From vapor to flesh, from wind to a roar, come Jinzo from the Land of Yore!" The three chanted in unison, their hands planted firmly on the box. All of them stood there in silence, looking around to see if anything happened. Everyone turned their heads to see a book falling from the second floor shelving, and immediately began to grow nervous. Then they heard an eerie and ominous voice._

End Flashback

* * *

Torrey lowered his head. "We heard a voice and it said, 'Give me three, and I'll be free'. But we thought that he meant cards!"

Banner frowned, "Dear me… mere cards alone won't satisfy Jinzo's appetite. This is just awful!"

"What did Jinzo mean by, give me three and I'll be free?" Syrus asked.

Torrey looked at him and said, "He meant people!"

"People!?" Syrus and Rika freaked out.

"The worst thing was that we had already agreed…" Torrey lowered his head again, "…before we knew better. Now my friends…"

"What about them? Torrey, what happened?" Alexis asked kindly.

"They're both gone!" He answered. "I've looked everywhere, but it seems like that vanished into thin air. First there was one, then the other… and I _know_ that it's going to be me next!" Everyone looked at each other in concern.

"You sure they didn't just leave to go home for Winter Break, Torrey?" Jaden suggested.

Torrey shook his head. "No, I called their parents, but they had no idea where they were. I doubt that they would even make it home anyway. After all, I tried to leave the island by getting on the ferry, but I couldn't. You see, when I got to the ferry, there _he _was, on the boat waiting for me! There's no escape!"

Jaden frowned. _'Well at least the Slifer Dorm is safe…'_ Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole room was dark. A loud scream and a cat screech were heard, followed by rapid thumping of footsteps and kitchenware being knocked over.

"Okay, _now_ I'm scared." Rika shuddered hugging her childhood friend tight. "What's going on?"

"Don't know… but stop squeezing me so hard… can't… breathe…" Kurogasa got out. Rika loosened up a bit, but she's still hugging tight.

Banner held up his hands as Pharaoh let out a hiss. "Relax everyone, maybe it was just a fuse going out."

"Or maybe it was just a light bulb?" Chumley offered.

"Or maybe… it was _me_!"

Everyone yelled and turned to the door, seeing a tall man in a black leather coat and hat standing just outside, holding an unconscious Torrey under his arm. Everyone including the cat freaked out.

"What the–! Who the heck is that?!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Let Torrey go, Jinzo!" Jaden snapped.

"We have a deal!" Jinzo cackled before turning and running off into the woods.

"No you don't!" Jaden shouted as he ran after them.

"Jaden!" The rest of the gang ran after them.

"Takumi, go into Accel Mode! Kenzaki, use the Mach card! Souji, Clock Up! Eiji, use the Cheetah Medal! Stop him!" Kurogasa ordered as they ran.

Takumi used his Mission Memory and attached it to the Faiz Axel Watch. The Full Metal Lung chest plates rose out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red. Kenzaki took out his Blay Rouzer, opening it up to reveal the cards, taking out the 9 of spades and swiped it across the blade. Souji pressed a button on the side of his belt and Eiji switched the Batta Medal with the Cheetah medal and scanned them. They chased after Jinzo in a blur of speed. Jaden let out a whistle when he saw that. "That was cool man! I didn't know duel spirits could run that fast!" he exclaimed. Kurogasa turned to look at Jaden who was smiling.

"Jay, I don't think we're supposed to be complimenting the evil spirit," Syrus stuttered.

"Huh? Oh no, I was talking about Kurogasa's Riders. Four of them just went VROOM!" Everyone looked surprised and a bit worried as Jaden made car sounds.

"Not to be a party pooper and all, but shouldn't we be chasing after said spirit?" Rika asked.

"Oh right!"

Just then Kenzaki appeared as he ran back towards Kurogasa and the others. _"Kurogasa we found Jinzo,"_ Kenzaki told him. _"We've managed to hold him down at the generators for the island. He won't let go of Torrey though."_

"Got it." Kurogasa looked at the others as Kenzaki disappeared. "Hey guys I know where Jinzo went."

"Where to?" Jaden asked.

"The generators; the spirits told me so."

"Got it. Let's go gang!" Jaden shouted as they all ran towards the destination. But while that happened, a shadowed figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Soon, I shall take what belongs to me. Soon."

* * *

The kids and Professor Banner and the cat ran towards the generators for the island. It wasn't very far to say the least. When they got there, Takumi, Souji, and Eiji were there with Jinzo in a shimmering, static, like sort of state and the unconscious Torrey.

_"Just give us the boy,"_ Eiji shouted.

_"If you do we won't hurt you and let you be on your way,"_ Takumi told the metal monster.

"You think a bunch of spirits such as yourselves can hold me down? When I'm on my own territory! You are so naïve!" Jinzo shouted. As he did bolts of electricity was shot down from the large towers causing the spirits to scatter to dodge them. "Now I want you to stay back while I take what rightfully belongs to me."

"You won't be doing anything Jinzo!" Jaden hollered as they arrived.

"Thanks guys, we'll take it from here." Kurogasa said. Takumi, Souji, and Eiji nodded as they disappeared. "Hey Jinzo, move aside so we can get Torrey back!"

Jinzo laughed at the demand. "Fool… as I said, he made a deal and I am just fulfilling it."

"What's going on?" Syrus turned to Banner, pointing to the shimmery creature, "Why does Jinzo look like that?"

Banner looked at Jinzo, and then looked at the towers which still sparked electricity, putting two and two together. "He's using the power of the supply station to keep himself in this world until he can get Torrey's soul. He's a crafty one…"

"Well, if you want a third soul Jinzo…" Jaden stepped forward. "Take me!"

"Jaden are you crazy?!" Rika shouted.

Jinzo looked at Jaden for a bit. "Hmm… you _do_ seem to have more vitality than this pathetic human…" He glanced at Torrey's form. "Very well, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Fine, on _one_ condition: we duel!" Jaden stated.

"Saw that one coming." Alexis noted.

"If I win, you release Torrey and the other kids you took and if you win, you can have me."

"A duel?" Jinzo seemed to think for a few moments, "Very well. I should be sustained long enough by this electrical limbo for a match." He laughed as more white arcs appeared around them, cutting Jaden off from the rest of the group. "First I'll beat you, and then I'll consume you!"

"Like _that'll_ ever happen…" Jaden remarked, as he activated his duel disk and drew his starting Hand. "Get your game on, Jinzo!"

* * *

**Jaden:** 4000

**Jinzo:** 4000

Five large holographic cards appeared behind him, serving as his opening hand, "Let's…" Electricity crackled as a sixth card appeared in front of Jinzo. "First, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in ATK Mode!" A very creepy looking doll in overalls with a large axe appeared on the field. The doll's wide eyes were looking at Jaden with bloodlust. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700)

"Aw man… And I thought those Chucky movies were bad enough…" Kurogasa shuddered a bit.

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!" Another card was revealed from behind Jinzo, and stood in front of him. "This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice a Monster on their Field at the end of their turn. Then, half of the monster's ATK is dealt to the opponent as Direct Damage!" A long, white worm–like spirit rose from the Doll, and flew right through Jaden's chest. The Slifer winced as his points went down.

**Jaden:** 3200

**Jinzo:** 4000

"Jaden's already falling behind and it's not even his first turn yet!" Syrus gasped.

"And it's gonna get worse, that doll can come back to life since it was sent to the grave by a Continuous Spell." Alexis added.

Jaden rose to his feet, looking on at the Field, _'Alexis's right: Ectoplasmer's a Continuous Spell Card. Jinzo will be able to use its magic every turn.'_ He then smiled. _'But luckily, so will I.'_

"Alright spooky, my draw!" Jaden drew his card and looked at his Hand. "Aw man… I only have one Monster. Oh well… guess it'll have to do. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK mode!" The green–feathered winged Hero appeared on the Field (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "And then I'll throw down four face downs…" Four reverse cards appeared near Jaden's feet.

"And next, I'll play a Continuous Spell Card of my own!" Jaden grinned as he inserted the last card in his hand. "Mirage of Nightmare! Now, when it's your turn, I get to draw four cards, but when it's _my_ turn I'll have to discard four cards. But before all that, I'll have Avian attack you! Windstorm Strike!" Jinzo growled as Avian's punch, literally, went right through him, leaving a hole before Jinzo reformed.

**Jaden:** 3200

**Jinzo:** 3000

"And I'm not done yet, Jinzo!" Jaden grinned wider. "Now I'll use your own Ectoplasmer sacrifice effect against you. I'll sacrifice my Avian and deal you Damage equal to half of his own ATK Points!" Avian fell to his knees, but a spirit form of itself rose from the body and punched Jinzo in the chest, just like its physical counterpart did.

**Jaden:** 3200

**Jinzo:** 2500

"Aw yeah!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Lishus!" Chumley grinned.

"Go get 'em Jaden!" Rika yelled happily.

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus cheered as well.

Jaden pumped his arm, "Yeah, we got ourselves a game now!"

Jinzo growled as electricity crackled again making another holographic card appear in front of him. "A game that you will soon lose; since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the Graveyard thanks to an effect of a Spell Card, he automatically resurrects…" The possessed doll, armed with his axe reappeared, with the same menacing look (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700).

"Oh great… Chucky's back…" Kurogasa muttered.

"And speaking of Spells, _mine_ now activates… Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden drew his four new cards. "Then, I'll play one of my other face downs, the Quick–Play Spell Card, Emergency Provisions! As long as I give up a Spell or Trap Card, I can gain 1000 Life Points, so I'll ditch Mirage of Nightmare to do it!" The card in question then disappeared into pixels as Jaden glowed a green aura translating as gaining Life Points.

**Jaden:** 4200

**Jinzo:** 2500

Chumley smiled. "Lishus! Not only did he get 1000 more points, he got rid of Mirage of Nightmare so he won't have to ditch his cards when his turn comes up!"

Jinzo wasn't worried though… "I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in ATK Mode…" A fiendish grim reaper like monster in a black cloak, wielding a scythe floated next to the doll. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600)

"On second thought, maybe it would've been better to play some defense…" Chumley whimpered.

"Don't count Jaden out yet." Kurogasa said. "I'm sure those four facedowns are gonna help him somehow."

Jinzo pointed to Jaden, "Since you have no Monsters out, I can attack you directly with Emissary of the Afterlife; Sickle Slasher!" The Emissary raised its scythe into the air and it glowed, ready to strike.

"Not so fast!" Jaden cried as another card was revealed. "I play my Trap Card, A Hero Emerges! Now, you can pick a card from my Hand, and if it's a Monster, I can Special Summon it out instantly. So go ahead and pick!"

Jinzo lifted a finger that sparked the card he pointed to. "Far right!"

Jaden looked at the card and placed it on the field, "Nice pick… for me, anyway. Say hello to Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A burst of electricity appeared in the air and out came the electric hero (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) As soon as that happened, Sparkman and Emissary of the Afterlife rushed, attacked, and destroyed each other into pixels.

"Foolish mortal!" Jinzo snapped, "By sending Emissary of the Afterlife to the Graveyard, his special effect is activated. Now, each of us can take a Level 3 or lower Monster from our Decks and add them to our Hands. I choose Thousand–Eyes Idol." A card image of the famous blob with many eyes with hands and legs, a striped pointy hat and blue cape that Maximillion Pegasus used to fuse with his Relinquished to make Thousand–Eyes Restrict, appeared and was sent to the Jinzo's Hand.

Jaden looked through his Deck as well. "And, I choose good ol' Burstinatrix!"

"So be it, now to continue with my turn," Jinzo said, "Doll of Demise, attack him directly with Cleaver Heaver!" He commanded. The doll laughed darkly before throwing its axe at Jaden. The Slifer groaned in pain as it passed right through him.

**Jaden:** 2600

**Jinzo:** 2500

"And I end my turn, but don't forget the effect of my Ectoplasmer…" Jinzo reminded. "I'll send him to Graveyard and inflict half of its ATK points to you as Damage!" His doll vanished and its spirit wrapped itself around Jaden's body, damaging him.

**Jaden:** 1800

**Jinzo:** 2500

Jinzo laughed again. "Having this duel was a wonderful idea. It's much more fun, enjoying something… slowly tasting it instead of taking it all in at once."

"Jaden, your legs!" Alexis yelled out.

The Slifer looked down to see that his legs were looking like Jinzo's body, shimmery and fading out. "What's happening?!"

"What's happening is that I'm cashing in on our duel, boy. You lost half your Life Points, so I'm taking half of your life force," Jinzo explained, "And it feels good!"

"I'm not gonna let you take me Jinzo… I'll duel to the end!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in ATK Mode!" The big, bulky rock hero appeared in front of Jaden. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "Next, I'll play from the field, Clay Wrap and equip it to my Clayman!"

"Clay Wrap?" Kurogasa wondered. "Never heard of that card before."

"…and I'll just keep on going with Polymerization! I'll fuse Elemental Hero Clayman with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my Hand to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster !" Burstinatrix appeared and she and Clayman went into a clear vortex to fuse together. When finished, the feminine, rocky, fiery, fusion monster appeared, readying the missile launcher (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500).

"Here's the sweet part. Since Clayman was used in the Fusion, both he and Clay Wrap are sent to the Graveyard and that activates the latter's ability. The ability to destroy a Spell Card on your side of the Field!" Jaden pointed to the one that mattered, "I choose the Ectoplasmer card!" Kurogasa and Rika looked at Jaden in shock as the mentioned card exploded on impact.

"Lishus. Now Jaden won't have to deal with Effect Damage." Chumley cheered.

"Jaden! What are you doing?!" Kurogasa freaked out making Jaden turn to him.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"You would've won this turn!"

"Whaddya mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"What he meant was, you should've attacked directly with Rampart Blaster and used Ectoplasmer effect's after to win. But that chance was gone thanks to you using Clay Wrap's effect." Rika clarified. Jaden looked at the two Obelisks for a while taking in what they just said and then…

"You know, you're right, I should've done that." Jaden said calmly. Kurogasa and Rika fell down anime style before getting back up.

"YOU REALIZED THAT JUST _NOW_?!" Kurogasa and Rika yelled making Jaden cower.

"Yeesh… Sorry…" Jaden muttered. "But who cares now? At least I won't get Effect Damage from Jinzo's sacrifices. Now it's time to let Blaster do what he does best. Attack directly with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered. Jinzo didn't even flinch as multiple missiles shot from Rampart Blaster and struck the machine head on.

**Jaden:** 1800

**Jinzo:** 500

"You should be lucky you didn't have a body to feel that one… Now I'll end my turn with a face down." Jaden said.

"My draw," Jinzo raised his arm and electricity crackled making another holographic card appeared in front of him. "Hehe… and I couldn't have asked for a better one. With this card, my resurrection is all the more closer!"

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Kurogasa muttered.

"_What_ card?!" Jaden demanded.

Jinzo chuckled. "First, I'll activate Malice Doll's effect again and have him come back from the Graveyard, but only to sacrifice him in order to conjure…" the spirit laughed as his newest card turned around and revealed itself to the others, "JINZO!"

The field came to life all the electricity from the nearby power stations gathered into the air, and then struck the card point blank. The card disappeared and a large figure rose, crackling with dark pink energy before the light disappeared and its place, was the spirit itself: Jinzo, not even a hologram, he was actually real! (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Aw c'mon! You can't just draw and summon yourself!" Jaden protested.

"I just did…" Jinzo shot back with a hint of deadpanning in his voice. "Now I can attack you personally, or rather your Rampart Blaster for now… Cyber Energy Shock!" He launched an orb of crackling power straight at the Fusion monster, blowing her to pieces. Not only that Jaden started to lose more of his body.

**Jaden:** 1400

**Jinzo:** 500

"You're next…" Jinzo said, ending his turn.

"Aw no. Jaden's Rampart Blaster is gone. And with Jinzo on the Field, Jaden won't be able to activate any of his Trap Cards." Chumley said.

"Yeah, and with no Monsters on the Field, Jaden's in a tough bind." Kurogasa said. "Hopefully, the next card he draws is something good."

"Alright! It's my move!" Jaden drew his next card, "I summon Wroughtweiler in DEF Mode!" He declared as the metal dog jumped in front of him, crouched in defense. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) "And there's a reason why he's called Man's Best Friend…"

Chumley nodded. "Lishus, If Wroughtweiler is destroyed; Jaden can get an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back from the Graveyard and add it to his Hand."

"It's still a risky move, I hope he knows what he's doing…" Syrus murmured.

"He _better_ know. Because who knows what'll happen when Jinzo's turn comes up." Alexis stated.

"Are you ready for more pain, mortal?" Jinzo inquired as another card appeared in front of him, "I summon Spirit Caller!" An elderly looking person in tan robes appeared. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

_'Here it comes…'_ Jaden thought as he gritted his teeth getting ready for the upcoming attacks.

"And then, I'll attack your Wroughtweiler with Cyber Energy Shock!"

Jinzo fired another shot. Jaden looked away as the cyber–dog was destroyed, then grinned, "Oopsie… now I get Clayman and Polymerization back from my Graveyard and add them to my Hand!" He held up the two cards to show him.

"It doesn't matter… you have no Monsters on the Field to use them with." Jinzo taunted. "And now, Spirit Caller, attack the mortal directly with Breath from Beyond!" The elderly figure's face changed into a horrid one as it let out a high–pitched screech that passed right through Jaden, making more of his own body turn shimmery and transparent.

**Jaden:** 400

**Jinzo:** 500

"Not good… he's down to his last points." Chumley whimpered.

"Aw man…" Syrus said.

"C'mon Jaden, you can do it." Kurogasa gritted.

"Finally, I'll equip myself with the Equip Spell Card, Amplifier!" Jinzo paused as a large, metal helmet appeared on his head, feeding him energy. "With this, I'm not bound by my own Special Ability any longer. Now I can use any Trap Card I please. So I bet you can guess what this facedown is…" He cackled as the said card appeared in front of him.

"This is bad… Now Jaden's behind on points, Monsters, _and _Traps." Rika said.

"Your demise is imminent…" Jinzo said cryptically.

"I don't think so!" Jaden drew his next card, "I'm playing the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my Deck." He drew two more cards, "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" The blue water theme armored Hero came to his side. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) "Next, I'll give him more pop by equipping him with Bubble Blaster! This raises his ATK Points by 800!" A large, blue water cannon with a glass target shield appeared in Bubbleman's hands.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1200)

"Now, attack Spirit Caller with Bombarded Bubble Barrage!"

Bubbleman took a knee and shot a huge bubble from the cannon at the Spirit Caller. The bubble burst as soon as it connected, wiping Spirit Caller from the field.

Jinzo chuckled. "Well done… but since you destroyed my Monster, I can activate my Trap Card, Spirit Barrier!" Jinzo raised his arm to reveal his face down card, "This keeps me from taking Damage as long as there's a Monster on my Field, and in case you've forgotten, it's me!"

"You're just a phantom to me, Jinzo and this card…" Jaden took a card from his hand, "… is going to keep it that way! I play the Spell Card, Fairy of the Spring! With it, I can take one Equip Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand. I choose my Clay Wrap!"

"Clay Wrap?" Syrus wondered.

"That's the card that sends a Spell or Trap card to the Graveyard if _it's _sent to the Graveyard. It could come in handy."

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden inserted a card into a slot and a reverse card appeared on the Field.

Jinzo laughed. "Well I call that pathetic." Electricity crackled as another holographic card appeared on the Field. "Almost as pathetic as I'm going to make your Bubbleman look!" He launched another energy blast directly at the Hero, but all it did was destroy the Bubble _Blaster_ instead of the Bubble_man_.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200)

Jaden grinned. "Whoops, guess I didn't mention that when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, he doesn't burst. It's his weapon that does."

The spirit seethed as he set a card on the field beside him. "But that buys you only one turn… that's all!"

"And hopefully, that's all I need…" Jaden drew his card and looked at it, smiling. _'Winged Kuriboh!'_ Jaden watched as his spirit monster appear beside his head cooing. _'I'm with you there, pal… that is one ugly dude.'_

He wasn't the only one who could see Kuriboh…

"A spirit?" Jinzo looked on.

_'So_ that's _Jaden's spirit partner. Winged Kuriboh.'_ Kurogasa thought.

"He's a friend first and a spirit second!" Jaden said defensively. "Which is probably why he doesn't need to snack on human souls to chill out in the Land of the Living! Now back to work… I bring out the Hero Clayman to the Field!" The bulky rock hero appeared again. "And I'll equip him with Clay Wrap, just like last time!" _And_ like last time, the slimy wrap covered Clayman before disappearing from sight. "That's not all! Next, I'm gonna bust out Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man!"

Jinzo looked nervous as a big round bulky hero with the face of Bubbleman appeared (6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000)

Jaden smiled. "And, since Clay Wrap was sent to the Graveyard, I get to use its effect to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field, like that Amplifier of yours!"

"NO!" Jinzo roared as the helmet exploded into pieces and as he reverted to his transparent form, flickering in and out of the living world.

"Lishus! And when Amplifier is destroyed, the Monster equipped with it is destroyed too!" Chumley cheered.

"Nice! Way to play Jay!" Syrus cheered as well.

"NO! I HAVE COME SO CLOSE! I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! I REFUSE!" Jinzo shrieked before disappearing from sight.

Jaden looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Uh… guys…" Rika said pointing her finger at something. Everyone looked at her, pointing to Torrey. Everyone followed his finger to see Torrey standing up, his eyes glowing red.

"Torrey, are you ok?!" Jaden asked.

"I'm… not Torrey," the Obelisk looked at them all, speaking with two voices; his and… "I'm Jinzo, and I bring myself back with my Call of the Haunted card…" He declared, looking down at the face down on the Field.

"No you don't!" Jaden pushed a button on his disk, "I activate the Trap Card, Solemn Judgment! It may take half of my Life Points to use it, but that's ok, because it takes that Trap Card you were about to play and destroys it!"

**Jaden:** 200

**Jinzo:** 500

"Nooo!" Jinzo moaned as the card was destroyed before it activated.

"Now, Mudball Man, finish him with Fire Shockwave!"

The Hero jumped into the air and let loose a red beam filled with dozens of rings that rained down upon the possessed Obelisk. As it made contact, a bright light appeared making everyone shield their eyes as it engulfed the whole area.

**Jaden:** 200

**Jinzo:** 0

* * *

When the huge burst of light faded after Jinzo's defeat, Jaden and the others took their arms as they now see that Jinzo was gone and they looked to see the now unconscious Torrey and just a few feet from him were the other two unconscious boys.

"Thank goodness that's over," Alexis sighed. Kurogasa nodded and walked over towards Jaden.

"You okay bro?" he asked.

"Never better!" Jaden smiled. This had the Obelisk Blue nodding and smiling as well. Kurogasa then went to check on the other unconscious students.

"They're alive at least."

"They're all back; safe and sound." Professor Banner said.

"Think they'll remember what happened?" Syrus asked.

"Probably be best if they forgot." Jaden said. "But _I_ sure won't. Duel Spirits aren't just real, they're dangerous. Well… some of them are, but not all."

"I hear ya on that." Kurogasa agreed. "Chumley, Prof. Banner, can you help me take these guys back to campus?" The two guys nodded and went to grab the students. After picking up the other two, while Kurogasa grabbed Torrey, they started to head away from the generators. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Kurogasa's neck stood up. Something was wrong. "Jay catch!" Kurogasa yelled as he lightly shoved Torrey towards the Slifer.

"Wha–?!" Jaden shouted as he managed to catch the Obelisk blue student.

"Syrus, toss me your Duel Disk!"

"Huh?" Syrus asked confused.

"Just do it!" Kurogasa yelled. Syrus complied. He took off his Duel Disk, and his Deck out of it and threw at it Kurogasa, to which the latter caught. It was a good thing too, because the moment Jaden got out of the gate and Kurogasa catching the Duel Disk, purple flames surrounded the fence, cutting off Kurogasa from the others.

"What now!?" Rika demanded.

"Oh no…" Alexis gasped as she remembered those flames. "It's happening again!"

"Another Shadow Game?!" Chumley shouted. A dark laugh filled the area and Kurogasa looked behind him. Stepping from out of the purple flames was a figure holding up a brass metal wristband with a Millennium Eye symbol on it that was glowing gold. And the one wearing it was none other than the cloaked man with the brass owl mask on.

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa growled.

"Good evening Kamen Rider Duelist," he greeted.

"What are you doing here again?"

"Again?" Rika asked.

"Oh you weren't there during the talks before the expulsion duels," Jaden remembered. "Well, that's the guy Kurogasa dueled in front of the Abandoned Dorm."

"And as a professor of this Academy I demand you leave this island immediately!" Banner commanded. In his arms, Pharaoh meowed in agreement.

"I think not. I have some unfinished business with this young man here," Orpheus stated. He then turned to Kurogasa. "I am here to take your Kamen Rider deck."

"Over my dead body!" Kurogasa replied coldly.

"My thoughts exactly. I was really hoping that Arkana would be able to do the job, but it looks like he failed to do so." Everyone gasped at this.

"Wait, _you_ sent Arkana for the Expulsion Duel?!" Kurogasa asked shocked.

"Not exactly." Orpheus chuckled. "You see, I listened in when Arkana got the call from Crowler to do the Expulsion, after that I stepped in and asked him to bring you to the mainland once you're expelled. And after that, I would take your deck from your unconscious body. But as I said, it seems that Arkana has failed to do so."

"So it was your fault huh?" Kurogasa frowned. "Why don't you just stay the heck away from me?!"

"Oh I will, after I get those cards that is."

"You'll have to beat me first!" Kurogasa took out his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" The duel disk activated as he slotted his deck in it.

"Kurogasa don't do this!" Alexis cried out. "You'll get hurt again!"

"It's not like I have a choice Lex, I can't escape unless this duel is over."

"Indeed." Orpheus stated as he too slotted his deck into his duel disk. "Let the Shadow Game begin." Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Orpheus:** 4000

"I'll go first!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider W!"

Two silhouettes of people appeared and on their waste were belts that had two rectangular slots. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. There was a small button on each one and both of them pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

"Then I play two facedowns and end my turn!" Kurogasa said as two reversed cards appeared on the Field. "Your move!"

"It's my turn now. And I draw." Orpheus said as he drew his sixth card. He chuckled at what he got.

"What's so funny?" Kurogasa growled.

"It's time for you to face eternal Hell. I summon Kamen Rider Eternal in ATK mode!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa, Shotarou, and Philip asked shocked.

A silhouette of a tall man appeared. Around his waist was a belt similar to the W Driver that Shotaro and Philip wore, except it looked like an L. The figure raised up his right hand and held out a white Gaia Memory with a stylized golden E in the middle and pressed the button on it.

**ETERNAL!**

_"Henshin,"_ the man calmly stated as he slotted the memory in and pushed the driver to the side.

**ETERNAL!**

It made a fast paced beat box sound before a white and blue ring of electricity around the figure before white armor appeared on him. His forearms and legs were designed with blue flames and there were several slots for other Gaia Memories. His helmet had two horn shaped on his head with a yellow eye. Suddenly a black cape appeared on his back (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)

_"Hello, Kamen Riders,"_ Eternal greeted.

_"Daidou Katsumi…"_ Philip's voice grunted, his right side flickering.

"Whoa! There were _more_ Kamen Riders?!" Jaden said in disbelief.

"I thought you had the only ones!" Chumley added.

"Apparently not. Where did you get the dark Kamen Riders?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Orpheus chuckled.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Tell you what, I'll tell you if you beat me." He then gestured to the dark Rider. "But for now, I'll show you Eternal's power, but first I activate Heavy storm to destroy your face downs!" A furious gust of wind blew all around the two destroying Kurogasa's cards.

"Oh no! His defenses are gone!" Rika shouted.

"Now Eternal, show him some pain."

_"Gladly,"_ Eternal agreed. He pulled out a cyan blue Gaia Memory and activated it.

**UNICORN!**

"That doesn't sound so bad," Syrus shouted.

_"It's rather bad child,"_ Eternal replied and one could hear the smirk in his voice He then placed it into his right side to activate a maximum drive.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

His right fist was covered in a blue spiraling energy and the Rider smashed it into Double.

**Kurogasa:** 3900

**Orpheus:** 4000

"Kamen Rider Eternal's Effect activates," Orpheus exclaimed. "When he destroys a Monster on the Field, it is sent out of play instead of the Graveyard and he gains ATK points equal to its level as well. Kamen Rider Double was level 4, right?" Suddenly Double was dragged away into a swirling void.

"Philip! Shotaro!" Kurogasa shouted.

_"Good Riddance,"_ Eternal laughed.

Kamen Rider Eternal (4/ATK: 1900–2300/DEF: 1200)

"I put one card face down and end my turn."

"Grr…" Kurogasa growled and drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Kurogasa drew two.

_"Kurogasa. Get me on the field."_ Haruto said from his card. Kurogasa nodded at this.

"And I'm sure you're familiar with _this_ Kamen Rider! I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!"

Another silhouette appeared in front of Kurogasa. The figure rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime,"_ Wizard stated.

"Ah, if it isn't Wizard. I haven't seen you in a while," Orpheus said casually. Both Kurogasa and Wizard glared at him.

"Now I use Wizard's FIRE ability. On this turn, I get to double his ATK points until the end of the turn in exchange for not attacking with him on my next turn. Haruto do your thing!" Kurogasa shouted.

_"Hai. I wanted to get back at this man for a while after all,"_ Wizard stated. He then put another ring on his right middle finger before flipping the driver back to the right side and placing the ring in front of it.

Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700–3400/DEF: 1550)

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

Wizard spun in place while more runes appeared underneath him. He then proceed to back flip and vault into air before landing a flaming kick on Eternal. Instead of exploding immediately Eternal laughed.

_"Hahaha! Don't think this is the end Rider!"_ Eternal shouted before turning to some sort of white dust.

"I activate my trap card! Dimension Wall! Even though my Monster is destroyed, _you_ are the one who takes Damage instead!" Orpheus shouted. From behind Kurogasa a large flame explosion occurred. He also felt pain coming onto his back, causing him to scream out.

**Kurogasa:** 2800

**Orpheus:** 4000

"Kurogasa!" everyone shouted.

"Did you forget this was a Shadow Game Kurogasa?" Orpheus laughed. This caused Kurogasa to glare before putting one card in the trap and spell area.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." He finished as he placed a reverse card on the Field and Wizard's stats returned to normal.

"My move." Orpheus said drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Glaive in ATK mode!"

A man appeared with a Driver in his right hand and a card similar to that of Blades in his left. Putting the card in a slot and slamming it down, the person put the driver on his waist. Again, similar to Blade, cards flew out from the left side and wrapped around his waist before connecting at the right. _"Henshin!"_ the man said and pushed the driver open.

**OPEN UP!**

A golden card appeared in front of the man before it slid back and passed through the man. Standing there was a rider with a black body suit. There was golden armor reminiscent of the letter A in the center of his chest and was flanked by silver shoulder armor. On his wrists were metal wrist guards, while black shin guards were on his feet. His helmet was also in the shape of the letter A and had a red crystal in the middle. He then drew out a sword from his hip and held it in front of him. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

"What!?" Rika shouted. "Another dark Kamen Rider!?"

"Not lishus at all," Chumley stated.

_"Hmm… it seems like that annoying piece of trash isn't here,"_ Glaive said jovially. _"This makes things a lot easier then."_

"Glaive's special ability activates. Once per turn during my Main Phase, I get to select one card from your Hand and call out if it is a Monster, Spell, or Trap. If I get it right, Glaive gets an extra 500 ATK points this turn," Orpheus explained. Looking at Kurogasa's cards he pointed to one of them. "On the far right is a Spell Card."

"Kuso," Kurogasa cursed under his breath as he showed Double Summon. He then turned it around and shuffled his hand. Orpheus smirked as Glaive glowed a bit.

Kamen Rider Glaive (4/ATK: 1600–2100/DEF: 1400)

"Glaive go destroy Kamen Rider Wizard!"

_"With pleasure."_ Glaive took opened up his Glaive Rouser and drew out one card and slid it along the blade part of his weapon.

**MIGHTY GRAVITY!**

Electricity flowed through his sword and he charged Kamen Rider Wizard.

"I activate Wizard's EARTH Ability! When he's targeted by an opponent's Monster he switches to DEF mode and his DEF points are doubled until the end of the turn! However, I can't switch his mode until the end of my next turn." Kurogasa shouted. Kamen Rider Wizard put on his Earth Ring and then flipped his driver again and placed his left hand in front of it, before placing it below him.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO, DO, DO! DO! DO! DO, DO!** (A/N: Pronounced Doe.)

He took a knee and a yellow rune set appeared. Pieces of rock started to fly up around him as he changed from Flame Style to Land Style.

Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550–3100)

Just as this was happening, Haruto took out another ring and placed it on his right middle finger. He switched the hand sign on his belt before placing the new ring in front of the Driver.

**DEFEND! PLEASE! **

A slab of stone rose up and Glaive slammed into the earthen wall, bouncing back.

**Kurogasa:** 2800

**Orpheus:** 3000

The Shadow Duelist didn't even flinch as the purple flames licked at his body.

"Hmph, that was a good," Orpheus complimented. "I put one card face down and end my turn." Wizard's DEF stats and Glaive's ATK stats returned to normal.

"My move!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Double Summon! Now I can summon twice this turn! I summon Kamen Rider Blade and Kiva in ATK mode!"

Two silhouetted men appeared. The first silhouetted man held his hand up. _"Kivat!"_

Just then, a small golden mechanical bat appeared out of nowhere flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte iku ze!"_ The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Gabu!"_ The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, stain glass vein like features appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and changed form. When the transformation was complete, kiva appeared (4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1900).

The second one placed a card in his Blay Buckle and wrapped it around his waist. A pulsing noise could be heard until he said, _"Henshin!"_ He then pulled a lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the second silhouetted man, with the latter simply walking through it. When the transformation was complete, out came Blade (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

_"So the trash_ is _here after all."_ Glaive sneered.

_"Junichi Shimura…"_ Kenzaki grunted.

"I'm not done yet! I play Card of Sanctity!" Kurogasa declared playing his last card. "This lets us both draw until we have six." Kurogasa drew the full six while Orpheus drew three. "Now I'll tribute Blade in order to Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!"

Blade equipped himself with the Absorb Rouzer and placed on his left arm. The Rider drew his sword and turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he closed the sword again. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Rouzer.

**EVOLUTION KING**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, a large sword called the King Rouzer appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

"And with Kenzaki in King Form, I can draw two cards every round. Now Kenzaki, attack Junichi! Royal Straight Flush!"

_"Hai!"_ Kenzaki said as five cards came out of the Kamen Rider and got them in his hand. He then placed each card into the King Rouzer sword.

**SPADE TEN**

**SPADE JACK**

**SPADE QUEEN**

**SPADE KING**

**SPADE ACE**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him in that order leading to Junichi.

"Hold it right there! I activate the trap, A Hero Emerges! Now you pick a card, and if it's a Monster, I get it summon it."

"The far left…" Kurogasa answered.

"Hahaha… Nice choice… well, for me that is. I Special Summon Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in ATK mode!"

"What?!" Kurogasa and Wataru shouted.

A red and black bat, also known as Kivat II floated down from out of nowhere as a silhouette appeared and stepped forward. _"Prepared to be exterminated you inferior worms,"_ the Kivat II stated. The silhouette outstretched his arm and Kivat bit into it. _"Gabu!"_ Just like Kiva, the chains wrapped around the silhouette's waist creating a black belt.

_"Henshin,"_ the figure hissed. Kivat II then floated down and landed on his perch as green quicksilver covered the person's body. When the transformation was down, the quicksilver broke revealing the monster. It was designed similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form, except it had a light green and black theme instead of gold and red. It also seemed to be glaring at Kiva. This was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

_"Otou–san_ (2)_?"_ Wataru asked.

_"Do not compare me to that pitiful human,"_ Dark Kiva growled. This caused Wataru to step back and get into a ready position to fight.

_"King…"_ was the only name that was heard.

"Will you continue your attack Kurogasa?" Orpheus asked.

"Of course I will! Glaive is still weaker than Blade so finish him off!"

"I thought so. I activate Dark Kiva's special ability, once per turn when a Monster with the name of Kamen Rider is targeted by an attacking Monster I get to change the target to Dark Kiva. Then his attack becomes equal to that of the attacking Monster until the end of that battle, luckily for you though neither is destroyed. Dark Kiva, do your thing!" Dark Kiva just nodded and green energy gathered as his feet.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (6/ATK: 2400–2600/DEF: 2000)

Then Dark Kiva pointed at the attacking blade and the energy, in the shape of Kiva's symbol, flew towards Blade King Form. Kenzaki was then bounced off of it and back onto Kurogasa's side and Dark Kiva's stats returned to normal.

"I still get to attack with Kiva! Wataru, attack Glaive! Garulu Saber Slash!" Kurogasa commanded. Wataru took out a blue Fuestle and inserted it into Kivat's mouth.

**GARURU SABER!**

It let out a high pitched shrill as a blue chess piece of some sort floated towards Wataru and transformed into a curvy S–shaped sword with a wolf–like guard for a hilt. As soon as grabbed the sword. Chains wrapped around his arm turning blue, his red chest armor turned blue, Kivat's eyes turned blue, and the lens in Kiva's helmet turned blue as well. Wataru then rushed towards Glaive and slashed him into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 2800

**Orpheus:** 2850

"Lishus! They're almost tied." Chumley cheered.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kurogasa concluded placing a reverse card on the Field.

"It's my move." Orpheus said drawing his card making his Hand at seven. "I _also_ play Double Summon, which allows me to summon twice this turn. "Then I play Cost Down. By discarding one card from my Hand, I can lower the level of all Monsters in my Hand by two." He discarded a card. "Now I can Normal Summon Kamen Rider Ohja and Kamen Rider Gai in ATK mode!"

Two silhouettes appeared this time, both carrying cases similar to that of Ryuki except one was a cobra and the other was a rhino. _"Henshin!"_ both of them shouted and slotted their cards. Grey blur covered both of them before they revealed two new riders. One had grey armor on their torso shaped in the form of a rhinoceros. The left shoulder also had a horn and a card slot on it. This was Kamen Rider Gai (5–3/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000).

Next to him was a purple snake based Rider. His armor was dark purple with yellow designs on them making it look similar to a pattern found on a cobra. His helmet was also bigger very reminiscent of a cobra's hood. In his hand was a small staff, his visor, where he would slot in his cards. This one was Kamen Rider Ohja (6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 500). Ohja looked around and grunted at everything and everyone around him. "You all vex me," he muttered.

"Takeshi Asakura and Jun Shibaura…_"_ Kurogasa growled.

_"Oh, so you know of us? What an honor."_ Jun sneered.

"Now I activate Ohja's ability," Orpheus continued. "When he's successfully summoned, I cut one of your Monster's ATK in half! And I choose Blade!"

Ohja frowned at being commanded to do stuff but listened anyway, he get to kill people after all. Drawing a card from his deck holder he put it into the staff and slammed it down.

**ADVENT!**

From the shadows a massive purple armored cobra emerged, getting Syrus and Chumley to scream out in terror at the sight of the monster. It spat poison onto Kamen Rider Blade.

"Ah!" Kenzaki shouted as the poison started to hurt him.

Kamen Rider Blade – King Form (8/ATK: 2600–1300/DEF: 2400)

"Kenzaki!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Oh, it's going to get worse for him," Orpheus chuckled. "Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, destroy Blade! Darkness Hell Crash!" Dark Kiva snickered before bringing out one of his Fuestles akin to Kiva and stuck it into his Kivat's mouth, prompting the little bat to speak,

**WAKE UP ONE!**

Dark Kiva shifted his stance, crouching slightly as a red fog rolled over the area, turning the moon a sinister red. A growl escaped the Dark Rider's throat before he leaped into the air to a ridiculous height. He then came flying down once again, his right fist covered in a black and red energy which he slammed into Blade's torso. Blade screamed in pain as he exploded, taking some of Kurogasa's life points with him. As he lost more Life Points, Kurogasa screamed out in pain. Oddly enough though, it wasn't as bad as the last Shadow Game he was in.

**Kurogasa:** 1700

**Orpheus:** 2850

"Now Kamen Rider Ohja, attack Kamen Rider Kiva! Final Vent!" Orpheus ordered. Ohja snickered and drew a card from his buckle before popping a hidden chamber in the head of his Veno Visor. Slipping the card inside, he shut the chamber again with the machine calling,

**FINAL VENT!**

Once again the giant purple snake slithered out from a reflective surface of yet another generator, this time the one next to Orpheus. Ohja started running in front of it, while it followed him. Right as he got in between the two duelists Ohja jumped up and the snake spat out poison as he did scissor kicks on Kiva and destroying him. This time though it wasn't the fire that hurt Kurogasa, it was some of the extra poison from the attack and it burned his skin as it landed on him.

"GAH!" he shouted.

**Kurogasa:** 1550

**Orpheus:** 2850

_"Heh!"_ he snickered, rolling his head.

"You activated Kiva's effect! When he's destroyed, I pick a Monster and it can't attack! I choose Gai!" Kurogasa said.

"Very well… I end my turn." Orpheus said.

"Before I draw I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Kamen Rider Blade King Form!" Kurogasa's face down card flipped over and revealed itself. Then from out of the ground Kamen Rider Blade King Form came out. Oddly enough he was panting. "You okay?"

_"That last attack hurt more than I thought it would,"_ Kenzaki replied. _"I'll manage though."_

"Okay. Now since he is on the field, I get to draw twice during my Draw Phase!" Kurogasa got his two cards making it six cards and then examined his hand. "First off I activate the Spell Card, Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards I get to add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Double Summon!" Kurogasa discarded two cards before the graveyard slot of his duel disk spat out Double Summon. "Then I play Double Summon to bring out both Kamen Rider Ryuki and Den–O – Axe form!"

This time two more silhouettes appeared on Kurogasa's side. One held out a deck with a dragon symbol on it and the other had a Rider Pass. _"Henshin!"_ The one with the deck slotted it and a grey blur similar to the design of his armor covered him. Soon it was replaced by a red body suit with grey metal armor on his chest and helmet. Kamen Rider Ryuki was on the field (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750)

Next to him the other silhouette pressed a yellow button making the Japanese chime tune play on his Den–O Driver and then swiped the pass over it.

**AXE FORM!**

Soon the body was encased by the Plat Form armor before being covered up in black and yellow metal. The chest armor looked sturdy and a yellow mask with the kanji for 'Gold" slid down the center. The figure then took the four metal pieces of the Den–Gasher on his side and connected them together to make his Axe. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

_"Ore no tsuyosa ni… Omae ga naita!"_ Kintaros shouted as his transformation finished. Ryuki on the other hand groaned in annoyance and anger as he noticed Ohja across the field.

_"Asakura…"_ he muttered. _"Well it seems like we may have some trouble ne_ (3), _Kurogasa?"_

"You got the right Shinji, but we can handle this idiot," Kurogasa replied.

_"You're hurt again Kurogasa,"_ Kintaros mentioned. _"This Shadow Game is taking its toll you isn't it?"_ When Kurogasa didn't answer Kintaros nodded his head. _"I thought so. Let's finish this quick so you may get your answers and rest."_

"I know that, so here I go! First off I activate Kamen Rider Den–O Axe's special ability! Once per turn I get to lower the ATK of any Monster on the field by 500 and I choose Ohja!" Suddenly a yellow glow surrounded Ohja and he grunted in pain before shaking his head.

Kamen Rider Ohja (6/ATK: 1900–1400/DEF: 500)

_"You are vexing me,"_ Ohja growled.

"Now Ryuki attacks Ohja!"

"Not so fast, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva's effect activates!" Orpheus replied. Dark Kiva glowed for a second and his ATK points lowered itself to match Ryuki's.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (6/ATK: 2600–1600/DEF: 2000)

Both Riders got out items before putting them into their appropriate places: Dark Kiva put a fuestle into Kivat II's mouth and Ryuki put a card into his Visor.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

**FINAL VENT!**

Dark Kiva jumped into the air as Dragredder glided around Ryuki. After doing a backflip Dark Kiva shot forward with green energy shaped like pickaxes on his feet aimed at Ryuki. The dragon rider on the other hand jumped up as was assisted by flames from his contract monster and the two meet at the center causing an explosion. Ryuki fell to the floor with a thud and rolled, while Dark Kiva landed on his feet and the latter's stats returned to normal.

_"Ow… How did Wataru even _beat_ that guy?"_ Shinji asked as he stood up.

"He had help," Kurogasa explained. "Next I attack with Kamen Rider Blade King – Form and destroy your Dark Kiva now that his effect is used!"

_"Finally, revenge for blocking my previous attack!"_ Kenzaki shouted. Five cards came out of the Kamen Rider and got them in his hand. He then placed each card into the King Rouzer sword again.

**SPADE TEN**

**SPADE JACK**

**SPADE QUEEN**

**SPADE KING**

**SPADE ACE**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

The holograms of the cards appeared in front of him in that order leading up to Dark Kiva. With a burst of speed Blade ran through the cards and slashed Dark Kiva down.

_"As if a pitiful human can beat me…"_ Dark Kiva muttered. His eyes then glowed a bit before chuckling. _"Ah… but you're not_ completely _human are you?"_ After asking that, the Dark Rider Exploded.

**Kurogasa:** 1550

**Orpheus:** 2650

This time the man did flinch in pain as the flames licked at his body.

"Not so tough are you?" Kurogasa taunted. "Lastly Kintaros attacks Kamen Rider Ohja!"

_"Yosh!"_ Kintaros grabbed his Rider Pass and placed it in front of his Driver.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Yellow electricity flowed into his axe and Kintaros threw it up into the air. Soon he jumped after it and caught the axe before coming down onto Ohja with bursts of energy coming from his weapon. After landing the Imagin stated. _"Dynamic Chop!"_ Ohja let out a scream before disappearing away into dust.

**Kurogasa:** 1550

**Orpheus: **2050

"And with that I end my turn," Kurogasa stated.

"I draw!" Orpheus looked at his hand, seeing that he now had three cards. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Now that he had four cards he started laughing.

"G–Guys, he's laughing," Syrus stuttered.

"I don't think that's a good thing," Jaden agreed.

"That is true young one," Orpheus agreed. "I summon Kamen Rider Punch Hopper in ATK mode!"

Another silhouette appeared, and this time the belt looked a bit similar to that of Kabuto's, except the big difference was there was some sort of platform on the belt. Suddenly there was a thumping noise.

"Hey what's that?" Rika asked. They all looked on the ground and saw red pulses moving around on the floor before it jumped into the air and into the silhouette's hands. They saw it was robotic grasshopper, a Hopper Zector. One side was completely rusty red and the other side was green. The silhouette was holding out the red side of it and said a barely heard, very depressed _"Henshin."_

**CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER!**

Brownish red honeycomb like energy encased the figure as the armor materialized itself. There was a standard black body suit on him and his armor was grey and brown on the chest piece with protrusions on the shoulder. His helmet was designed into a grasshopper's head, although more spiked on the front and on the side. He also had brown gauntlets that went up to his wrist, with a yellow V shaped device, an anchor–jack, on his right hand. Thus, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper is on was on the Field. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

Punch Hopper looked onto the field and sighed and hung his head almost melancholy. _"I don't like this place,"_ he sighed. _"It's too bright and aniki_ (4) _isn't here."_

"Don't worry, your partner will be here. Due to Punch Hopper's effect, if he is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Kick Hopper from my Hand or Deck." Orpheus took his deck out and rifled through it looking for the right card. After finding it, he nodded to before summoning the card and shuffling his deck back into the duel disk.

This silhouette had a twin belt similar to that of Punch Hopper. Again that odd bouncing noise was heard and another Hopper Zector bounced into his hand. This time the green side was showing. _"Henshin,"_ the guy muttered and placed the device onto his belt.

**CHANGE KICK HOPPER!**

Just like Punch Hopper, green honeycomb shaped energy engulfed his body as the armor appeared. It looked exactly the same as Punch Hopper's but with a different color scheme. Instead of brown and grey, this one was silver and green. The yellow anchor-jack was on his right leg though. Kamen Rider Kick Hoper seemed to glare at everyone. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

_"Aniki,"_ Punch Hopper greeted almost longingly. Kick Hopper looked at him before nodding his head at him. Kick Hopper then glared at Kurogasa.

_"Have you come to laugh at us?"_ he asked almost emotionlessly. "_You're more than welcome to, just be prepared to face hell."_

"My thoughts exactly," Orpheus agreed. "Next I activate Magical Stone Excavation to regain my Heavy Storm." Just like Kurogasa he discarded two cards and took Heavy Storm out of the Graveyard. "Then I activate it to destroy all our Spell and Trap cards. Sadly you're the only one with them." A strong gust of wind destroyed Call of the Haunted and took Kamen Rider Blade with it.

"Kenzaki!" Kurogasa shouted. He thought he was okay though, he still had Ryuki, Wizard, and Kintaros.

"Oh don't think you're safe just yet. I activate the abilities of both Punch and Kick Hopper. By skipping my Battle Phase, I can inflict damage equal to half of their original ATK Points. Show him hell boys." Kick Hopper glanced at Orpheus before grunting.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper (3/ATK: 1200–600/DEF: 800)

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (3/ATK: 1200–600/DEF: 800)

_"Kageyama, let's do this,"_ Kick Hopper stated.

_"Hai Yagamura–aniki!"_ Punch Hopper agreed. Both of them lifted up the hind leg portion of the Zectors and lifted them up.

**RIDER JUMP!**

Both men bent their knees as their respective colored energies went into their feet. Then the two were propelled high into the air. Everyone followed them with their eyes and as they reached the apex of their jump they flipped back the legs.

**RIDER KICK/PUNCH!**

Kick Hopper was the first to attack as he soared over Ryuki and Kintaros. As he landed green electricity powered both his feet and he landed on Kurogasa's chest. The anchor–jack then bent down and a pulse of energy sent both men away from each other. Kick Hopper landed back on his side of the field, while Kurogasa was sent into the flames.

"GAAAAH!" Kurogasa shouted as the pain engulfed him. As he staggered forward, Punch hopper landed in front of him punched him in the gut. Just like Kick Hopper before him, the anchor–jack reacted and sent of pulse of energy through his fist, allowing him to land a several more blows before jumping back. Unlike last time, Kurogasa spat out blood and fell onto both knees.

**Kurogasa:** 350

**Orpheus:** 2050

"Kurogasa!" everyone shouted. The boy was clutching his chest and he was panting heavily. After a few more seconds he coughed up more blood.

"This is worse than the Arkana fight," Alexis gasped. "Back then, there weren't any physical scars, here…" There was a lot more worry in her than she thought she had for him at the moment.

"We need to go save him!" Rika shouted.

"How are we going to do that?" Jaden asked in a frustrated manner. He couldn't do anything to save his friend. "We couldn't get past the flames the last time! We probably won't be able to do it here too!"

"Guys," Syrus stated as he looked at his friend in Obelisk Blue. "I don't think Kurogasa is doing so well, well worse than last time." The group looked back on their friend as they saw him on his hands now as he tried to stop from coughing up more blood.

"This is so not lishus," Chumley said as they watched their friend in pain. Unlike the students, Prof. Banner was silent not saying anything, but he was really worried.

"Hahahahahaha!" Orpheus laughed. "How does it feel Kurogasa? How does it feel to be in pain? Don't worry though; this will be all over soon. When I win, I'll take your Kamen Riders to add to my dark Kamen Riders I created. Everyone gasped at this.

"You… created the dark Kamen Riders?" Kurogasa got out trying real hard not to cough out more blood.

"Yes. I suppose I should tell you now. I worked with your father on the Kamen Rider Project. I thought that the Kamen Rider cards your father was producing were too weak and unimpressive. I wanted to make cards with more power and stronger effects, thinking it would make the Riders more famous and popular. But what happens, my idea got turned down because they thought of my idea 'unsuitable' for the game. Your father and I clashed on it for days on end until I left the project to start my own. Thus, the dark Kamen Riders were born."

"That explains one question." Jaden commented.

"And with that said, when I take your Kamen Riders, I'll be even more powerful than ever! Power and cunning are all that's needed for Duel Monsters! Who _cares_ about skill?!"

"Power…? Cunning…?" Kurogasa gasped out through the pain. "You think skill means nothing?" Slowly he made it to his feet. "If skill meant nothing, then Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba would've not been considered two of the best Duelists in the world! Power and cunning are nothing with the skill to wield it properly!" Kurogasa shouted, even though he coughed up more blood. "The Riders used their skills and talent to win their battles, battles against the Dark Riders themselves! They are what put them in such high places!"

"What are you going on about child?"

"I'll show you what it means to have skill… and heart in Duel Monsters! Draw!" All time seemed to slow down as he did so. When he looked at it, his eyes widened at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Orpheus yelled starting to grow nervous.

"He called it!" Rika exclaimed.

"He's got this won! Orpheus is going down this turn!" Jaden cheered. "Get 'em Kurogasa!"

Kurogasa nodded at this. "I play the card I drew! Dark Hole! This destroys all Monsters on the Field!"

"NO!" Orpheus yelled.

"Kintaros… Shinji… Haruto… sorry to do this, but…"

_"It's okay Kurogasa…"_ Haruto assured.

_"Don't worry about us."_ Shinji said.

_"Do what you need to do."_ Kintaros nodded. Kurogasa nodded as a black vortex opened up and sucked in all the Kamen Riders into the black vortex.

"And with no Monsters on the Field, Kurogasa just has to summon a strong enough Monster to take out Orpheus's Life Points!" Syrus cheered.

"Now I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!" Kurogasa said playing his last lone card. A man in Plat Form appeared on the Field with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the red button and the electronic keyboard tune started to play. He swiped the pass over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

Six pieces of red armor connected on the man's whole torso and a red mask came down and over his face to create Momotaros in Sword Form (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

_"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros declared striking his pose.

"Den–O's ability activates! Once per turn I get to increase his ATK by 400 points!"

"He's got this!" Jaden cheered.

_"Let's finish this!"_ Momotaros yelled as grabbed two pieces of the Den-Gasher and attached them together before throwing them up to the air. After that he took the two remaining pieces and held them in each hand. As the piece he threw up into the air came back down all four pieces connect and a red blade shot out of one end. He then grabbed his Rider Pass and placed it in front of his Driver.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Kamen Rider Den–O (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600)

_"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 1!"_ He then ran up towards Orpheus and slashed horizontally as red energy flowed throw his blade. When the attack connected with Orpheus's body. Momotaros took a moment to glare at the man before slashing him. He was thrown back into the fire as his Life Points dwindle down to zero.

**Kurogasa:** 350

**Orpheus:** 0

* * *

The purple flames disappeared, the duel disks deactivated, and Momotaros disappeared. As soon as that happened, Kurogasa started to collapse, but before he felt the cold ground on his face, he felt someone catch him. As he tilted his head up, he found Alexis staring down at him with great concern in her eyes, almost to the point of tearing up while his friends and Professor Banner gathered around him.

"Thanks," he told her.

"We have to get you to the infirmary," she told him.

"No, not yet." His eyes glared at Orpheus who tried to stand up. "I need to speak with that bastard. I need to know more about what happened between him and my father."

Alexis then helped Kurogasa up and just as the two started to approach him, Orpheus started laughing. "What's up with _him_?" Jaden asked.

"This doesn't feel right," Kurogasa mentioned.

"You may have defeated me Kurogasa, but this is not over just yet," Orpheus stated as he now stood up. "I will have your cards soon enough." He pulls out a smoke pellet from his sleeve and threw it on the ground hard. White smoke puffed out of the pellet and the smoke cleared, Kurogasa and the others saw no trace of Orpheus was left there.

"Damn… he got away again…" Kurogasa said but then coughed out a little more blood.

"We'll worry about him later, for now let's concentrate on getting you back to the infirmary." Professor Banner said. _'And as_ soon _as we get there, I'll have to call the entire faculty for an emergency meeting. I know Chancellor Sheppard will not like this at all.' _He added in his thoughts. Everyone nodded and everyone slowly went back to the Academy with Alexis helping Kurogasa walk and Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley carrying the unconscious Torrey and the other two Obelisks.

* * *

Whew… talk about intense there. And we get to know a little bit more about Orpheus too. And I did yet it again! Another 10,000+ word chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Here's the results of whose OC's will be in the School Duels!

**North Academy Tag Team Division:** Ryan Storm & Jason Riley owned by A5L

**South Academy Singles Division: **Koji Shinamori owned by Serpentdragon

**South Academy Tag Team Division:** Tem Naito & Russell Amaki owned by KR–Orion

**East Academy Singles Division:** Ritsu Himuro owned by thetrueazure

**East Academy Tag Team Division:** Storm Ryder & Amber Lockhart owned by The Wild Fang

There you have it people! Congratulations on making it! And thank you to all who submitted their OC's. Until next chapter, review!

(1) – Let's eat.

(2) – Father

(3) – Right

(4) – Brother (There are a few variations on how to say brother: Onii–chan, Onii–san, Nii–chan, Nii–san Aniki, etc.)

Kamen Rider Eternal  
Level: 4  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1200  
Effect: When this card destroys a Monster on the Field, it is removed from play and this card gains ATK x100 points equal to the destroyed Monster's level.

Kamen Rider Glaive  
Level: 4  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1400  
Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, select one random card from your opponent's Hand and call if it is a Monster, Spell, or Trap. If you call it right, this card gains 500 ATK points.

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva  
Level: 7  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2000  
Effect: Once per turn, if a Monster with "Kamen Rider" in its name is targeted, switch the target to this card. This card's ATK becomes equal to the attacking Monster until the end of that attack and both Monsters cannot be destroyed.

Kamen Rider Gai  
Level: 5  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Warrior  
ATK/DEF: 1800/2000

Kamen Rider Ohja  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1900/500  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, choose 1 Monster on your opponent's side of the Field, and that Monster loses half of its ATK points.

Kamen Rider Punch Hopper  
Level: 3  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1200/800  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Kick Hopper" from your Hand or Deck. Once per turn, by skipping your Battle Phase, you can halve this card's ATK to attack your opponent directly.

Kamen Rider Kick Hopper  
Level: 3  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1200/800  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Punch Hopper" from your Hand or Deck. Once per turn, by skipping your Battle Phase, you can halve this card's ATK to attack your opponent directly.

(Top seven cards were created by me. Effects for Kamen Rider Eternal and Glaive belong to Zodiac–Aries; stats for Kamen Rider Gai and Ohja belong to Ten–Faced Paladin, while Ohja's effect belongs to me. And the rest belongs to me.)


	13. Courting Alexis

Hey there everybody! Wow, you guys liked last chapter didn't you. Well, you're gonna like this chapter too! So let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 13: Courting Alexis

A day after the Jinzo and Orpheus incident, Professor Banner called Chancellor Sheppard about what happened to Kurogasa. After receiving the call, Sheppard called the entire faculty and arranged an emergency meeting via video chat. The faculty included Chancellor Sheppard, Professor Banner, Professor Sartyr, Dr. Crowler, and Miss Fontaine.

"I'm sorry for bringing you all in so abruptly, but Professor Banner has brought it to my attention that Kurogasa was targeted by Orpheus again," Sheppard explained. "Twice now he's snuck onto the island and immediately targeted Mr. Kurogasa Kururugi for his cards." Everyone but he and Professor Banner, gasped at this.

_"Is he okay?"_ Miss Fontaine asked worriedly from one screen.

_"He's fine, but barely." _Professor Banner answered on another.

_"Where is Orpheus?! Let me at him! No one harms my Obelisk students and gets away with it!"_ Crowler yelled from a third screen.

_"Unfortunately, he escaped before we had a chance to catch him."_ Banner answered making Crowler be a bit miffed. _"What's more, however, is that we learned that Orpheus used to be one of the workers of the Kamen Rider Project Kurogasa's father worked on. Kurogasa's father and Orpheus argued on the idea of the Kamen Riders, so Orpheus left the project to start his own and thus he created this dark Kamen Rider deck, similar to Kurogasa's."_

_"So in other words, these dark Kamen Riders are rudos _(bad guys)_?_" Sartyr asked from a fourth screen.

_"If you want to put it that way, yes."_ Professor Banner answered._ "My only concern now is how we'll protect Kurogasa from him."_

_"Well, of course we'll have to enhance our security and patrols for the D.A.S."_ Miss Fontaine replied. _"We can't allow such brazen attacks against our students! It's our duty as teachers not only to educate our students but protect them while they're under our care!"_

_"I agree,"_ Professor Satyr nodded. _"What is Señor Kururugi's condition now?"_

_"Well, it could've been a lot worse but it was pretty bad,"_ Banner shook his head. _"Orpheus has the ability to create Shadow Games just like Arkana did. In fact, he was the one who _gave_ Arkana that ability in hopes of defeating Kurogasa so to kidnap him and take his cards away. Those Dark Riders are absolutely vicious in battle. Much more terrible than Arkana's Dark Magicians. He's still bedridden, but he's stable. Give him some rest and food and he'll be dueling fit in no time."_

"It seems Orpheus is capable of getting on and off the island at his leisure," Sheppard frowned. "If that's the case, he likely knows all of the docking points on the island as well as the security measures we take to ensure the safety of our school and students. Somehow, he got that information."

Crowler silently gulped, remembering that it was _he_ who hired Orpheus to come to the island in the first place. He had given the man that information so he could arrive and wander the island unnoticed so to complete his job.

"But that doesn't matter at the moment," Sheppard continued. "As of now, I am ordering the D.A.S to start focusing on any holes that our security systems might have. I want all of you to review the security around each of your dorms and fill out a report on any areas that may need improvement and suggestions on how that may be done."

_"That will be a long report,"_ Banner sighed. It was no secret that his dorm was by far the shabbiest and the least secure.

_"In the meantime, I'll leave for the island right away." _Miss Fontaine said. _"After all, I _am_ the school nurse."_

_"I shall depart as well."_ Sartyr added. _"Even though Kurogasa is Obelisk Blue, he was a former Ra Yellow, and as his former Headmaster, I'll do whatever I can to help."_

_"I'll go as well."_ Crowler got in. _"He's one of my Obelisks, and I'm_ certainly _not taking _this_ lying down."_

"Good," Sheppard nodded. "Dismissed."

* * *

Later on that day…

Alexis was beginning to hate the infirmary.

It wasn't anything to do with the care or quality of the care that the students would receive. It was just that every time that she went there she would always be forced to witness the image of someone she cared about being in pain. Kurogasa had been in twice now for injuries sustained in a Shadow Game and now she knew that it was because of Orpheus and his obsession with the Kamen Rider cards. How twisted did one person have to be to want some cards that badly?

A normal person may have just handed the cards over and wash their hands of the situation, but Kurogasa was in a special situation. Those cards were the last memento he had of his father. Orpheus had the gall to _pervert_ that by creating his Dark Riders which spat in the face of everything, Kurogasa's father stood for. Who _knows_ what would happen once he got his hands on Kurogasa's cards? Giving up the cards wasn't an option, no matter how much some people would say otherwise.

Kurogasa was trying to get some sleep, but every now and then, he'd wake up by coughing out blood. And now…

*COUGH!* *COUGH!*

It happened again.

"Damn it…" Kurogasa gritted wearily as he wiped the blood off with some tissue.

"Try not to stress yourself," Alexis sighed, helping Kurogasa with the tissue.

"Easier said than done," Kurogasa sighed, wincing at the taste of blood in his mouth.

"You were hurt pretty bad by those Dark Riders."

"No kidding. They don't hold back."

"Your Riders seemed to know them. Well, the ones that had a matching motif anyway," Alexis commented. "Is there a history behind that?"

"You could say that." Kurogasa said. "Most of the dark Kamen Riders come from the Kamen Rider movies. Like Glaive and Eternal. And a couple of them were from the series' themselves like Dark Kiva, Ohja, and Gai."

"I take it they didn't exactly get along with your Riders," Alexis commented.

"Got that right," Kurogasa nodded. "They were all pretty evil guys, mostly people who wanted to wipe out humanity altogether in favor of people like them or were indifferent to how many people would die in their pursuits so long that they kept doing what it was that they loved, be it killing enemies or just simply fighting. What creeps me out is that there are a lot more of them."

"How many more?" asked Alexis.

"Well… G4, Ryuga, Verde, Scissors, Tiger, Alternative, Orga, Psyga, L'Arc, Lance, Kabuki, Caucasus, Dark Kabuto, Gaoh, Nega Den–O, Yuuki, Arc, and Poseidon are the ones I can think of, off the top of my head that we haven't seen yet."

"That's a lot of them."

"Yeah, but I'll be prepared for them if they show up." Kurogasa said. It was silent for a moment until he spoke again. "Listen, I… I'm really sorry that you and the others got caught up in this…"

"Don't worry about it," Alexis shook her head. "Jaden would have leapt in to help the minute he could and both Rika and I wouldn't have been far behind. Syrus and even Chumley would have done the same."

"I know, but…"

"I told you its ok. Don't worry about it." Alexis assured him. Just then, the doors to infirmary opened up to reveal…

"Miss Fontaine?" Kurogasa and Alexis asked at the same time.

"Well, you're conscious. That's always a good sign," the school nurse sighed as she approached the bed. Lifting up a medical chart, she began to read through it. "How are you feeling? I've heard from Professor Banner what happened."

"Still coughing up some blood, but I think it's just my body trying to get the stuff out and not have more coming in." Kurogasa sighed.

"I'll have to check that to be sure," Miss Fontaine nodded, looking deeper into the chart. "How often do you cough like that?"

"The last one was a minute ago, but he's been asleep for over an hour and it was two hours since the last one," Alexis answered.

"Which means the wound has probably closed and your body is getting the last of the blood out of where it shouldn't be," Miss Fontaine nodded. "That's a good sign too. So other than being battered and bruised again you seem to be on the mend."

"Yeah, I guess." Kurogasa said. "Now I just need some food in my stomach."

"Good thing _I'm_ here then." A male voice said. The three turned to see Professor Sartyr come in.

"Professor Sartyr?" Kurogasa asked a bit surprised.

Professor Satyr was something of a ghost inside the Ra dorms and pretty much the school in general. In fact, it was likely that not many of the students even knew who the man was. He didn't have a very commanding presence so it was real easy to not notice him when there was something else there to grab your attention. In fact, you'd have to be in a room alone with him and nothing else there to actually take notice of him. For Kurogasa though, they had met when he went on one of his excursions into the kitchens to make his own meals to help him relieve stress. It turned out that Professor Satyr was quite the chef himself and the pair had long conversations about school and the values of different kinds of cuisine. Souji and Shouichi enjoyed adding their two cents through their duelist as well. Good chefs always recognized one another. Since then, Kurogasa would actually have trouble _not_ noticing the man and offer a swift hello between classes or sharing tips during free periods on the latest herbs or something from the mainland.

"How are you feeling?" Sartyr asked.

"A bit better, still coughing out blood, but I'm okay, I guess." Kurogasa answered.

"I see, well, I'll fix something right up to help with the recovery."

"Thanks Professor."

"And I'll make sure that you rest quite comfortably." Another voice said. It was now Dr. Crowler's turn to show up.

"Dr. Crowler?" Alexis blinked. He was the last person she was expecting to see visiting Kurogasa. As far as she knew, the pair didn't have that pleasant of a history.

"You seem surprised to see me," the man commented. "I hardly see why Mr. Kururugi is one of my students after all. I think I should be in the right to be concerned."

_"That's a good point,"_ Phillip nodded, as W appeared. _"Dr. Crowler has shown that despite his misgivings towards the lower–ranked students, his professionalism in regards to his own students have been exemplary. If he is showing concern, then he likely means it."_

"Wow… I… don't know what to say."

"You can say thank you for one." Dr. Crowler said.

"Well… uh… ha, thanks everyone."

* * *

So for the rest of the Winter Break Week, it's been focused on Kurogasa recovering from what happened with Orpheus, and suffice to say that he was recovering quite good. Miss Fontaine is checking up on him. Professor Sartyr brings some of his best cuisine into the infirmary and Dr. Crowler checks in every now and then to see how he's doing and they would talk too. As of now, the school's doors are re–opened to the students and as of now, Kurogasa was clear to go. Well, not exactly. He and his class were in the gym playing tennis. Although, Kurogasa's not playing. Miss Fontaine wanted to him relax for just one more day before he can play sports again. After all, you can't be too careful. Kurogasa was sitting in the bleachers watching his classmates play tennis. Jaden and Syrus were playing against Jasmine and Mindy while Alexis was going against Rika.

"Man… this is boring… I can't just sit and do nothing…" Kurogasa sighed. At that point, Hibiki appeared.

_"I know, but we're not taking any chances on your recovery."_ Hitoshi said.

"Right, right," Kurogasa sighed.

_"Just try to relax okay? Take it easy."_ Yuusuke advised as he appeared. _"That fight with Orpheus really has taken its toll on you."_

"_And think of it this way,"_ Urataros offered his two cents. _"You get to watch Lexi–chan and her friends work out in those lovely tennis uniforms. Blue is certainly her color."_

_"_Ugh… I told you Urataros, I'm not a pervert like you." Kurogasa groaned.

_"Ero–kame!"_ Momotaros bellowed, coming into sight before bonking said turtle on the head. _"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"_

_"I am who I am,"_ Urataros shrugged.

_"Yay! Go Rika–neechan!"_ Ryuutaros cheered, moving to a seat of his own to watch Rika play.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus and Jaden were having trouble against the Obelisk girls. Well mostly Syrus, Jaden was just frustrated with playing the game altogether.

"Come on, would someone tell me what does tennis have to do with dueling?" He asked as Syrus returned the ball.

"Everything!" Mindy replied. "Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play…" She paused for a moment to hit the ball in the air, heading right for Jaden. "…the better you'll do!"

"In that case…" Jaden leaped into the air to deal a powerful strike, but at a bad angle as the tennis ball curved away from the court he was at to the neighboring one, and it was about to hit someone… and Kurogasa noticed.

"Alexis! Watch out!" Kurogasa yelled.

That was when a blur came from one of the other courts and appeared in front of Alexis, swinging a blue racket which smashed the incoming tennis ball away with impressive force. But the ball was going for... Kurogasa!

"WAUGH!"

*BONK!*

"Owowowowowowow!"

Meanwhile, the one who blocked the shot was now visible, a young man with brown hair wearing a tennis uniform made for Duel Academy, landing a few inches in front of Alexis.

"Thank you…" Alexis said in half–surprise to the guy in front of her.

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy came over to check on her. "You almost got creamed, are you okay?"

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brown–haired guy said, turning to face the girls, flashing Jasmine and Mindy a grin… which ensnared them right off the bat.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Alexis politely answered.

"AHH! Kurogasa!" Rika cried out as she ran over to him.

"_!#$%^&*&^%$# !%$#%^#&%^&*&^%#%^!&*#%!^*&! %!^*&! #%^!#%^!*#^!*&!"_ The string of curses that came from the Kamen Rider duelist would've turned the air blue if the building wasn't already that color.

"Huh?" Alexis blinked, turning to the source of the noise. She immediately spotted Kurogasa rolling on the ground, his hands covering his package. "Oh my gosh!" Alexis gasped, running to see if Kurogasa was okay. He had just gotten out of the infirmary! He didn't need yet another injury put onto him!

_"Kuro–chan got hit in the wee–wee!"_ Ryuutaros laughed.

_"Now Ryuuta, that's not nice. No man should have to suffer through that,_" Urataros chided his younger friend.

"Kurogasa, you okay? Where does it hurt?" asked Rika. "Are you coughing up blood again?"

"No…" Kurogasa groaned, curled in a fetal position. "I… think I lost my ability to… reproduce…"

"…what?" Rika blinked blushing heavily.

_"Kuro–chan lost something? Did he lose his wee–wee?"_ asked Ryuutaros.

_"SNK! BFFFF!"_ Momotaros snorted at the comment.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis cried, reaching the pair and the spirits. Jaden and Syrus weren't far behind. "Are you okay?"

"Unnnngh," Kurogasa groaned. "…why does this hurt so badly…?"

"Can you stand up?" Rika asked.

"I'll try…" Kurogasa got out.

So with the help of Jaden and Syrus, Kurogasa slowly got up and managed to slowly sit down. Meanwhile, Rika took a few minutes to go to the infirmary to get an ice pack from there and came back. "Here, put this on ya." Rika said. Kurogasa put the ice pack between his legs.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa got out.

"Man, that's gotta hurt," Jaden winced.

"Yeah, and with a ball that's going Mach five, I don't blame ya." Syrus nodded sympathetically. "Are they still there?"

"That guy… is so… dead." Kurogasa groaned out.

"Hey? You alright?" The group turned to see the guy that blocked Jaden's shot and hit Kurogasa in the… well, you know.

"Do I _look_ alright to you?" asked Kurogasa.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh," the guy chuckled in sympathy. After all, no guy purposefully went after 'them' unless they were the dirtiest low down fighters out there. "Sorry about that man. I was just so busy protecting Alexis I wasn't paying attention to where the ball was going. You know what I mean, right? The knight's got to protect the princess after all."

"What are you going on about?" Kurogasa asked in confusion.

"Looking out for my first draft pick Alexis of course!" the guy grinned, his teeth actually sparkling in the sun.

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out not sure how to respond.

"Excuse me?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Have we met?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Harrington Rosewood's the name. I'm an Obelisk Blue like you." Harrington smiled.

"Oh," Alexis nodded. "Okay, thanks for the save even if you did smash a tennis ball into my friend."

"No problem."

"Just watch where you're aiming next time…" Kurogasa got out.

"Right…" Rosewood chuckled sheepishly. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Later on…

Crowler heard of what happened to Kurogasa and when he heard it was Jaden who initially made the shot before Rosewood intercepted, he wasn't happy. Jaden was immediately taken to Dr. Crowler's office.

"Look, I'm really, really, really, really, _really_ sorry for what happened to Kurogasa," Jaden said. "How's that?"

"Nope… still not good enough,"

"Oh c'mon, this is ridiculous!"

"_I'll_ tell you what's ridiculous! Firing a shot which harmed an already injured Obelisk student who's still recovering!"

"That wasn't me! It was Rosewood that intercepted that shot and hit Kurogasa!"

"But you're the one that started it!" Crowler argued.

"Urgh… look if you're gonna punish me, I won't play tennis anymore; I don't even like it."

Crowler smirked at the Slifer. "Well, I got a better fitting punishment for you." He declared. "I'll make you play and under the tutelage of the tennis captain, Harrington Rosewood, to whip you in shape!"

"I don't believe this…" Jaden groaned. "I said I was sorry!" Jaden added.

Crowler just got in his face and said, "And you _will_ be…"

* * *

Alexis, now in her school uniform, was walking away from the infirmary, once again having to escort Kurogasa there to get him checked up. If he were healthy when he took that hit then he'd just need some ice and walk it off. With his previous condition though, a minor checkup to make sure it wasn't going to lead to anything more serious was a good idea. He didn't want to go, but Alexis could be persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Alexis, I'm going to be fine. I just need to walk it off." Kurogasa assured her.

"And I'm saying it couldn't hurt to have Miss Fontaine do a check," Alexis retorted.

"But she said I was fine!" Kurogasa insisted.

"Which we wouldn't have known unless we went," Alexis retorted again.

"Right, right," Kurogasa sighed.

"Alexis!"

The pair looked ahead and saw Mindy and Jasmine approaching the pair. Mindy looked like she was so excited she could explode which likely meant that she had a juicy piece of info to share. Jasmine looked a little bit more apprehensive. That in itself was odd since she was just as much of a chatterbox as her friend.

"What is it you two?" asked Alexis.

"We were doing some digging into that total hottie that was checking you out!" Mindy giggled.

"She did the digging, not me," Jasmine cut in.

Ignoring her friend, Mindy continued, "And what we found out was pure gold! Harrington Rosewood is the heir to the Rosewood chain of sporting goods stores! He's handsome, rich, suave, and has an oh so yummy body! Best of all, he's _totally_ into you! Can anyone say 'perfect boyfriend'?"

Kurogasa's eye twitched.

"I dunno," Jasmine shook her head. "I don't think Alexis's tastes go for a guy like him."

"Have I ever been wrong about this?" asked Mindy with a huff.

"Well there _was_ that one time in prep school…"

Suddenly, Syrus ran past them, looking very flustered. "Oh man oh man oh man!" He said, dashing back and forth across the hallway. "Where's the lousy tennis team?" He then noticed the Obelisks and started to jog in place. "Alexis, do you know where the tennis team meets?"

"Out on the courts, Syrus." She replied. "Why?"

"The most unfair thing is happening! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis team captain, Harrington Rosewood boss Jaden around as punishment for hitting Kurogasa!" Syrus said before running off again.

"Huh? But it was _Rosewood_ that hit me," Kurogasa frowned.

"We better go and see." Alexis sighed.

* * *

"Service!"

At the tennis courts, Rosewood was giving Jaden a major workout plan as he kept serving tennis balls at him with amazing speed. Sure Jaden was able to keep up with him during the first few minutes but he was just about at his limit. Now he was having a hard time keeping up as Harrington kept serving faster serves than Jaden could react most of the time.

"Man… I thought we're just gonna play tennis… not run… speed drills…" Jaden panted. As soon as more tennis balls came in, Jaden continued to hit the tennis balls, despite feeling like his heart about to burst out of his chest. "Man, he's not letting up!" Then as Jaden was going to swing at another serve, he tripped on a stray tennis ball.

"Come on Jaden, no pain, no gain!" Harrington said. "You gotta hustle to build those muscles! You need to sweat to become a threat! If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!"

"Man and I thought the Paradox Brothers were annoying." Jaden muttered. Out loud, "Alright, enough with the rhyming clichés, I get it!"

"There's no letter 'I' in the word 'Team', Jaden!" Harrington said, making some kind of strange pose. "It's the very first rule in tennis!"

"Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asked confused with the logic.

"Moving along… I think it's time to work on your forehand and backhand. I think 1000 strokes each should help make tennis more your racquet!" Harrington joked. "Get it? Racquet? Racket?"

Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy were currently watching over at the sidelines.

"I get it; this guy's a total nut." Syrus stated. "The clichés, the crazy practicing…"

"You know, now that I think on it, he _is_ a bit obsessive." Jasmine added.

"Let him obsess… over me!" Mindy said, oblivious to the previous two statements.

Meanwhile, Jaden continued his practice until he swung off–balance, knocking him down, and sending the tennis balls rolling towards two sets of feet that belonged to Alexis and Kurogasa.

"Well…" Jaden said, feeling worn out again. "At least I'm done… on the first ten."

"At least the ball didn't hit me," Kurogasa mumbled. "How you feeling Jay?"

"Tired." Jaden said as he got up from the floor. "That Harrington dude is wearing me thin here."

"He must like making you work like a horse," Alexis told him. Jaden just nodded.

"Let me talk to him, maybe to get off your case a bit," Kurogasa offered.

"Thanks man."

Alexis helped Kurogasa to where Harrington was resting. "Hey man I need to talk to you," Kurogasa shouted.

"Oh, what do you need my fine man?" Harrington asked. He then proceeded to ignore him for his friend. "Ah and the lovely Alexis. Why are you here?"

"_We_ are here to ask if you can lay off all the hazing you're doing on Jaden," Kurogasa stated, his right eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Excuse me; I was talking to Alexis not you."

"Hey, don't talk to Kurogasa like that," Alexis said. "He's a good friend of mine."

"Alexis dear, I don't see why you're hanging out with this person. I mean he only got into Obelisk blue recently. It's not fitting for you to be hanging around him."

"Excuse me?" Kurogasa frowned.

"You were a Ra Reject until a little while ago before Miss Fontaine took pity on you," Harrington chuckled dismissively. "You're the lowest rank to us guys on top. Best you know your place and stick with girls on your own level. Alexis belongs with the upper crust… like me!"

Now it was _Alexis's_ turn to say, "Excuse me?!"

"Hey! Who do you think you are saying that a person can't choose who he or she can hang out with?!" Kurogasa snapped. "Lex can hang out with me if she wants. I _like_ having her for company and I want to _keep_ having her around!"

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" asked Harrington. "She's probably just taking pity on you being the new guy. Once she gets over her puppy love she'll see where she belongs and I'll be right there waiting with my open arms!" he broke out into laughs as he imagined himself and Alexis in some kind of dating situation.

A soft growl began to escape from Alexis' throat, making everyone back away from her save Harrington who was still trapped in his fantasy.

But _that_ was stopped when Kurogasa started to growl. But this one was a lot more… how should this be said… savage… "So, you don't think Alexis has a choice in this?" Kurogasa growled, "Well, you're dead wrong!"

"Am I? Well, let's see if I am and let's make things interesting. You and I are going to duel. And the winner becomes Alexis's fiancée." Harrington said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Alexis shouted.

"Oh, I just love weddings!" Mindy squealed.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about arranged ones." Jasmine added.

"Hold it right there!" Kurogasa shouted now definitely ticked off and angry. "Alexis is not some prize to be won over! But I'll duel you anyway. Not for the stakes, but just so I can shut you up! If Alexis wants a boyfriend, I really doubt she needs boys dueling over her. She just needs to take her pick."

"Kurogasa, you don't have to do this."

"I _have_ to Alexis… This guy thinks you're some prize to be won, and I'm not taking this lying down. I'm gonna set him straight." Kurogasa said. In his thoughts, _'And I can't let it happen again… I can't let it happen again like last time.'_

Both boys then got on a tennis court with Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy on the sidelines on Kurogasa's side while the tennis team was on the other side of the sidelines.

"I hope you're ready!" Harrington said for his side as he activated his duel disk.

"And willing!" Kurogasa shouted as he took his deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He placed his deck in the deck slot and the duel disk went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Harrington:** 4000

"'I'll start this off!" Kurogasa declared as he drew his sixth card. "I play Double Summon letting summon twice this turn! So now I summon Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Den–O – Rod Form in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man and a man in Plat Form appeared. The man in Plat Form pressed the blue button and the belt played the aquatic theme tune. _"Henshin."_ He said as he swiped the pass over the belt.

**ROD FORM**

Six pieces of blue armor appeared and attached to the torso and a blue mask with orange lenses that resembled a turtle appeared with his staff in hand from the four pieces (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400). _"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?"_

The silhouetted man had his belt appear. His belt is silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides and round buttons on each of his sides. He then made various movements before saying _"Henshin!"_ Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it wearing a black bodysuit with a red chest plate similar to muscular chest with the collar of the chest armor having ancient inscriptions on it. The shoulder pads are pure red and rounded with his helmet mostly black but with red eyes and a golden set of horns above it and mouth plate silver with mandible–like markings on it, gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

_"Ready to show this fool how to _really_ reel in girls?"_ Urataros asked turning to Kurogasa.

"You bet. And he's gonna learn the hard way." Kurogasa nodded. "But not until next turn since I went first."

_"Not to worry. We'll get him soon."_

_"But don't let your anger blind you like what happened last time."_ Yuusuke advised.

"I know…" Kurogasa muttered to himself. "I'm not gonna let what happened 3 years ago repeat again with Alexis. My anger last time cost me, and I'm not gonna let my anger get to me now." Out loud, "I'll end there! Let's see what you got pretty boy!"

"With pleasure. Service!" Harrington said drawing his sixth card. "I'm gonna volley you with this! I summon All–Court Server in ATK mode!" A young man in his early 30's in a white tennis uniform with a white sweat band on his forehand appeared (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500).

"Is that Roger Federer?! He's so handsome and cute!" Mindy squealed in delight.

"Ugh… and here we go…" Jasmine sighed.

"And now I'll attack you… directly!" Harrington said.

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped as Roger Federer threw a tennis ball in the air and sent it flying towards Kurogasa making the latter protect himself.

**Kurogasa:** 3500

**Harrington:** 4000

"Aw yeah, 15–Love! And here's the sweet part. Every time he attacks successfully, he gains 500 ATK."

All–Court Server (3/ATK: 500–1000/DEF: 500).

"You better watch out. Because all the cards in the 'Server' archetype can attack directly! I'll place this facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa finished as he placed a reverse card on the Field.

"Lucky shot… my move!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and had a suitcase with him. He opened it up and there he took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. _"Henshin!"_ He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, he turned into Faiz (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450). "And now Faiz, attack All–Court Server!" Takumi nodded as he took the phone off his belt and dialed: 103

**SINGLE MODE**

He bent the phone making it look like a gun, pointing the antennae at All–Court Server and fired a volley of beams.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to run some interference! I play the trap, Out of Bounds!" The facedown revealed a tennis player hitting a tennis ball out of bounds. "Think of this as the 'Server' version of Negate Attack!" All–Court Server deflected the volley of shots and knocked them all out of bounds.

"Grr… I place a facedown." Kurogasa grunted.

_"Relax Kurogasa, keep your cool."_ Takumi said.

"Now it's my move!" Harrington declared drawing his next card. "Now _I_ play Double Summon twice! I summon Control Server!" An African–American woman in a women's tennis uniform appeared with racket in hand (3/ATK: 900/DEF: 900).

"Whoa, Serena Williams?" Alexis asked wide–eyed.

"And now I'm going to Tribute All–Court server to summon High Server!" All–Court Server disappeared to be replaced by a man in his early 50's with short curly blonde hair with a blue shirt, white shorts, with a racket in tow (5/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Who's that guy?" Jaden wondered.

"This _guy _is John McEnroe, one of the greats in tennis. And now he and Serena are gonna attack you directly!" Control and High Server threw their tennis balls in the air and hit them with their rackets sending them straight at Kurogasa, both hitting him in the stomach.

**Kurogasa:** 1900

**Harrington:** 4000

"Ha! That's 30–Love right there! And now both their effects activate! With Control Server, I permanently have one of your Monster's go in DEF mode! So now I'll have Faiz take a knee." Control Server threw another tennis ball in the air and hits it with her racket making its mark on Takumi's knee. The latter grunted as he fell on one knee. "And now High Server's effect activates. Now that he attacked successfully, you must discard two random cards in your Hand." Kurogasa discarded two random cards in his Hand. "And now I'll play the Quick–Play Spell, Quick Summon, and I'll summon Power Server!"

A Caucasian woman in her mid–30's, with brunette hair tied up in a ponytail in tennis uniform with a racket in hand appeared (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Whoa, now it's Jenifer Capriati." Jasmine said wide–eyed.

"And when she attacks a Monster, she gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase." Harrington continued. "Let Faiz have it!" He ordered. Power Server served the ball towards the defending Faiz as her power went up.

Power Server (3/ATK: 1000–2000/DEF: 1000)

The ball went towards Faiz and destroys him into pixels.

"And I'll end there." Harrington concluded. "Better give up while you still can. You're way out of your league with Alexis! If you give up, I'll make it worth your while."

"You think I'd easily fall for that?" Kurogasa gritted. "I won't give up! Not now and not ever! Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity letting us both draw 'til we have six!" Both players drew until they had six. "I activate the Field Spell, Kamen Rider City!" Kurogasa inserted the said card into the Field Slot and tall skyscrapers and buildings rose up from the grounds. Surrounding them in the city, were 13 thirteen buildings, and each one had a different logo of each Heisei Era Kamen Rider. "And now I summon Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!"

Two silhouettes of people appeared and on their waste were belts that had two rectangular slots. One of them held up the green flash drive. The other, a purple/black one.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms in a W shape. _"Henshin!" _The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

"Next, I activate the spell, W Coin!" A small bronze coin appeared in Kurogasa's hand. On one face of the coin, it had a W that's half red and half silver, the other face had a W too, but it was half yellow and half blue. "With this, I flip a coin, and whatever it lands will be a new form W will be in. Heads is the W in red and silver, Tails is the W in yellow and blue." Kurogasa flipped the coin, caught it and placed on the back of his hand. It revealed the red and silver W. "It's head! Meaning, I can send Kamen Rider W to the Graveyard, and Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Heat & Metal Form from my Deck!" W took out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and replaced it with a red and silver flash drive which was the Heat and Metal Memories.

**HEAT!**

**METAL!**

A different kind of tune played as W changed color and soon one half of him is red and the other half of him is silver (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2200).

"And in this form since his Attribute is treated as FIRE and EARTH, I'll activate his FIRE ability allowing him to gain 400 ATK and DEF this turn!" Kurogasa continued. The right of W was in flames as he… or they in this case, powered up.

Kamen Rider W – Heat & Metal Form (6/ATK: 2100–2500/DEF: 2200–2600)

"And now I'll have W attack Control Server! Metal Branding!" Kurogasa shouted.

_"Yosh!"_ Shotaro shouted, the left eye piece flickering. _"You heard the man Philip!"_

_"Right, let's do this."_ Philip said the right side flickering. Kamen Rider W drew his staff, as well as taking the silver memory drive from his belt. He slotted it into the staff and both sides ignited in flames.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W then charged forward and swung the staff, with both sides shouting, _"METAL BRANDING!"_ W swung towards Control Server and destroyed her into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1900

**Harrington:** 2400

"Way to play Kurogasa!" Syrus cheered.

"Sweetness! He's got this in the bag!" Jaden cheered as well.

"Make that 30–15. Now Kamen Rider City activates! Whenever I destroy a Monster, I can Special Summon a Kamen Rider in my Deck plus that Monster gains an additional 300 ATK. And I choose Kamen Rider Kabuto!" The tall building with the Kabuto symbol glowed and light shot down from it. The light faded and a silhouetted man appeared with his belt on already and then raises his hand in the air. A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere and flew into his hand. _"Henshin!"_ He then placed the mechanical red beetle onto his belt.

**HENSHIN**

Hexagons appeared to form around the silhouetted man and soon he was encased in a very bulky grey armor with a blue lens piece becoming Kabuto. He then flipped the horn of the mechanical red beetle slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit. _"Cast off!"_ Kabuto then flipped the horn completely.

**CAST OFF**

The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lens piece, making it look like he now has two eyes (4/ATK: 1550–1850/DEF: 1350).

**CHANGE BEETLE**

"Too bad for me, because I can't attack with the Monster that was Special Summoned. But that won't stop my other Monsters from attacking. Yuusuke, go for Power Server!"

_"Right!"_ Yuusuke said. Yuusuke then jumped up and did a Rider Kick destroying her into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1900

**Harrington:** 1900

"Now they're tied!" Alexis stated.

"Now it's 30–30! And now to make it 30–40! Urataros, go for it!" Kurogasa ordered.

"You got it." Urataros said as he swiped the pass over his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Urataros threw his rod at High Server paralyzing him as a large blue hexagon enlarged. Urataros then jumped up and did a Rider Kick destroying High Server into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1900

**Harrington:** 1200

"And I'll end there." Kurogasa finished.

"Urgh… you may've gotten ahead but I'll make sure to make this a Deuce!" Harrington growled drawing his next card. "I play Junk Dealer to revive All–Court and Control Server back from the Graveyard with their stats cut in half!" The two mentioned Monster's appeared (3/ATK: 500–250/DEF: 500–250), (3/ATK: 900–450/DEF: 900–450). "Then I'll sacrifice them to summon Legendary Server!" Both Monsters disappeared and what replaced them was an African–American with an afro, glasses, wearing a tennis uniform with a racket in two (8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Arthur Ashe?" Kurogasa wondered.

"That's right. Arthur Ashe, the first African–American to play tennis. He may not look much now, but that's where his special ability kicks in. For every server in the Graveyard, he gains 600 ATK and DEF!"

"Wait, there's six in the Graveyard, right?" Syrus asked as he used his fingers to count. "So 6 x 600 ="

"3600 ATK!" Alexis finished making everyone gasp as Legendary Server powered up.

Legendary Server (8/ATK: 0–3600/DEF: 0–3600)

"And the best part is, he attack directly like the others! Which means, it's game, set, and match! I win! And Alexis is my fiancée! Legendary Server, wipe out the rest of his Life Points!" Harrington ordered. Legendary Server threw the ball up in the air and served the ball. It was heading straight for Kurogasa.

"KUROGASA!" His friends cried out.

*BOOM!*

An explosion occurred as smoke filled the air.

"Hah! Game, set, and match." Harrington smirked in triumph. "And you stay down there where you belong! You ain't good enough for Alexis and she's not even worth your time."

"Excuse me?!" Alexis cried out in anger now really ticked off at Harrington mouthing off.

"This is far from over!" A voice came from the smoke. Everyone looked to smoke clearing to see Kurogasa still standing. Everyone stood there shock, but it was most likely because of the score.

**Kurogasa:** 1

**Harrington:** 1200

"What the–! Time out! How are you still in this?!" Harrington demanded.

"Because I activated a card from the Graveyard." Kurogasa answered.

"From the Graveyard?" Everyone asked confused.

"That's right. It was one of the two cards I discarded from my Hand, thanks to your High Server's effect. And the card was a Spell Card, called Hung on Death! If I take Damage, I can remove it from play, and I get to keep 1 Life Point!"

"Whoa, since when did he have _that_ card?" Jaden wondered.

"I don't know, but it's good thing that Kurogasa had it." Syrus said.

"One turn! That's all it bought you! On my turn, you're finished! I'll win this duel and my fiancée Alexis!" Harrington declared.

"ENOUGH!" Kurogasa shouted making everyone freak out a bit. "This is why I hate Obelisks like you! You think you're so superior in every way, and that you should crush people beneath you! And I'm tired of you calling Alexis your fiancée! You think she some prize to be won, like she's property?! Well, you're about to get a major reality check!" Kurogasa drew his card and looked at it.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"He called it!" Jaden cheered. "Harrington's done!"

"I summon Kamen Rider OOO!" The silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

"Now I play the Spell Card OOO Roulette!" Kurogasa declared playing the card. "I roll a die, and OOO will gain a new form depending on the roll. Go, dice roll!" He yelled. A huge die came out of the card and dropped to the ground. It rolled, for a few seconds until it landed on a 6. "A 6! With that, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider OOO – PuToTyra Form! And I'll special summon him from my Deck!" Eiji took out the three purple coins, replaced the traffic color coins and scanned the medals.

**PUTERA!**

**TORIKERA!**

**TYRANNO!**

**PU–TO–TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The three images of the dinosaurs appeared and formed into one crest changing OOO's to PuToTyra Form (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"So what? It's still weak against my Legendary Server!" Harrington protested.

"And that's where you're wrong! I activate the Spell, Megamorph Since my Life Points are lower than yours, its ATK doubles!"

"WHAT?!" Harrington exclaimed.

Kamen Rider OOO – PuToTyra Form (8/ATK: 3000–6000/DEF: 2500)

"Now to finish it off! Eiji finish it! Blasting Freezer!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"Hai!"_ Eiji took his OOO Scanner and scanned the Medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Eiji used his Torikera Shoulder Wind Stingers to "stab" Harrington in the shoulders to hold him in place. Then he used his Putera Head's External Fins to freeze him.

_"SEE–YAAAH!"_ Eiji yelled and the Tyranno Leg's Tail Divider smashed the ice, breaking them into shards and Harrington was sent flying and down to the ground as his Life Points hit zero.

**Kurogasa:** 1

**Harrington:** 0

* * *

Kurogasa was panting hard. It was a tough duel, but in the end, Kurogasa claimed victory against Harrington.

"Damn it… I guess you win your fiancée…" Harrington growled as he slowly got up.

"All I won is a duel." Kurogasa retorted. "Whether Alexis wants to have a boyfriend or not… is up to her. I just hate it when people like you treat women like a piece of property. Like some prize to be won in a game." Rubbing the back of his neck, Kurogasa began walking back to his friends. Some aches and pains echoed through his body thanks to his need to recover still from Orpheus, but at least he wasn't coughing up blood or curled up in fetal position again.

"Sweet duel Kurogasa!" Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, way to play!" Syrus cheered as well.

"Thanks…" Kurogasa smiled weakly.

"This is so romantic!" Mindy squealed as Kurogasa finally stopped to meet with his friends.

"Not so much from _my_ point of view," Kurogasa muttered as he approached. "Don't listen to what Harrington said. I'm not going to hold Alexis to his stupid deal." He pointed back at Harrington who seemed to have lost his cool and was now crying hysterically at the thought of losing his 'Obelisk Pixie'.

"Good," Alexis nodded, crossing her arms. "Otherwise I'd have to hurt you."

"I don't need to be in traction after just getting better," Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Told you he wouldn't go for it," Jasmine shook her head. "A shame. He's probably got the best chance out of _any_ guy here."

"Such a waste," Mindy moaned.

"At least I stopped it from happening again…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Huh?" Alexis asked. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing!" Kurogasa quickly replied before he began heading for an exit. "Well, I'm feeling a little sore from all that so I'm going to try and sleep it off. See ya!" And with that, he ran off. At least to an extent of him not hurting his package. However… Alexis wasn't convinced. There was something that was really bothering Kurogasa. And she was going to figure what it was one way or another.

* * *

Later on that night…

Back in Kurogasa's room, as the sun just set and the sky just turned dark, Kurogasa still in his uniform, tried to sleep, but couldn't. He tossed and turned trying all he can to doze off. But so far, he just couldn't sleep. If it were because of his aches then that would be one thing. No, it was because this day had brought up some old memories. Ones that he didn't really like to think about. _'Am I the only one with this many bad memories in my life or am I just messed up?'_ he wondered to himself.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK *

"Huh? Who's knocking on my door this late?" Kurogasa got off his bed and went to open the door and it was… "Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Uh… sure." Kurogasa said as he let her in and held the door open with a door peg. Because if left closed, while a girl was inside, it could get pretty suspicious. "What's up?"

"What was all that back there? You said you stopped it from happening again. What did you mean by that?" Alexis asked as she crossed her arms giving him a serious stare. She was really serious about this. And there was no way Kurogasa is gonna talk his way out of this one.

"I guess there's no use hiding it from you huh." Kurogasa sighed brushing back his hair with his hand as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "It was during back in my Duel Prep School days, around the time after my dad disappeared and Pegasus made the Kamen Rider deck, there was this girl that I liked a lot. She was very friendly too. Her name was Mikoto Kazehana. We were really good friends, but her boyfriend doesn't approve of our friendship to say the least. Not to mention that he was very abusive to her. Every now and then I'd see bruises on her arm even sometimes on her face. I'd ask her if she was okay, and she always says she was, but I knew she wasn't. Then one day, I actually saw Mikoto being abused by her boyfriend. He and I dueled it out but… I lost."

"You lost?" Alexis asked in a little disbelief.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said his voice now a bit shaky. "After he won, he added injury to insult knocking me out. When I came to, I realized that I lost and that he and Mikoto have already left. I didn't see her again since. Even to this day… I _still_ don't know if Mikoto is okay. Harrington… reminded me of that day… and… I just didn't want it to happen to you Alexis." He said shaking his head sadly.

Alexis nodded, but a faint smile came to her face, "Seems you have a looking out for people thing going on, don't you?"

"I guess," Kurogasa shrugged sighing. "Having known something happened to my dad and I couldn't do anything about it, I wanted to at least try to make sure it wouldn't happen to anyone else I knew. A white knight complex or something I guess."

"Don't let Mindy find out, she'd never let you hear the end of it," Alexis smiled. "Still, I appreciate the gesture even if I can look after myself in a duel. It's actually nice to know I've got someone at my back."

"Always do," Kurogasa nodded.

"Good. Now I need to work off some steam after how Harrington mouthed off," Alexis nodded. "And as my _'fiancée'_, you should take me out someplace nice."

"Huh?!" the Kamen Rider duelist blinked completely caught off guard.

_"Oh! This is your chance Kurogasa!"_ Urataros spoke, fading into sight. _"Remember everything I taught you and it will be a night to remember!"_

"W–Wait a minute, this fiancée thing is still going on?!" Kurogasa practically sputtered out.

"Might as well have some fun with it," Alexis shrugged with a smile.

"Uh… I, uh–" Kurogasa stammered blushing heavily. This was really all too surreal for Kurogasa. He's practically taking her out on a date since Alexis is going to have some fun with the fiancée idea. Eventually, Kurogasa calmed down and said, "Well… okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, there are a few nice little areas where we can grab some sweet stuff," Alexis shrugged. "I don't know about you, but gourmet cooking gets old after a while."

"I bet. Well, I think I know the best place to go."

"You do?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, during the first days here, I explored around the island a bit, and there's a seafood shack down at the beach not far from here. It's really nice especially when it's at night when you got paper lamps lit up hanging on the roof of the shack and have outdoor torches lighting up the place too. Sort of like a luau."

"Oh. I didn't hear about that," Alexis blinked, honestly pleasantly surprised.

"Professor Satyr said that he and Banner cooked it up one day to try and bring more seafood to the Slifer Reds since the food budget was a little lacking. The Slifers and Ras love it since it's like having a beach party whenever they want." Kurogasa explained. "I guess with gourmet cooking, no one in Obelisk Blue noticed."

"I guess not. Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alexis then grabbed Kurogasa's hand and then ran out of his room with him in tow.

* * *

And so, Alexis and Kurogasa went over to the beach where the seafood shack and of course, the Slifers and Ras there were more than happy to welcome the Obelisks to the beach party the other two dorms always have. And of course, Professor Banner and Professor Sartyr were there. Everyone had a great time. There was some Hawaiian music to go with it; awesome seafood to eat thanks to Professor Sartyr, heck, even one of the students who was Hawaiian by ethnicity, did a luau fire dance for the crowd. All in all, Kurogasa and Alexis had a great time.

* * *

It was now almost curfew and Kurogasa was taking Alexis back to her dorm. Alexis had to admit that she had a fun time. Despite how 'low–class' the event was in the words of the rich Obelisks, she had more fun there outside of a duel than anywhere else on the island. Professor Satyr was quite the cook and Professor Banner was an exceptional host and was able to tell some good stories at the fireside. The atmosphere was friendly and warm, making conversation easy since the invisible wall between the dorms seemed to vanish there.

"That was fun," Alexis admitted with a smile. "We ought to do that again sometime."

"Well, Satyr and Banner hold them every weekend except around exam times," Kurogasa shrugged. "You know you're welcome."

"I might take you up on that," Alexis agreed as they now stopped at a crossroad with one path leading to the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and the other to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. "Well, this is where we parts ways."

"Yep, sure is."

"Before I go though, can I see your Duel Pilot for a minute?" She asked.

"Uh… sure." Kurogasa said taking his Duel Pilot out of his pocket and giving it to her. Alexis then pressed her finger on various parts of the Duel Pilot screen. After several seconds, she handed it back to him. "What'd you do?"

"Oh, I just gave you a small thank you present." Alexis smiled. "See ya later." And with that, she began to walk off.

"Yeah, see ya." Kurogasa waved and with that Alexis left. Wondering what Alexis did, he turned on his Duel Pilot to look at the screen and he was a bit flabbergasted at what he saw. He looked at Alexis walking away and back at his Duel Pilot a couple times. "No way… did she really–" Urataros at that point appeared and looked at the Duel Pilot.

_"Oh, I'd say she _did_. She gave you her number. Good job, my apprentice, you've done well." _Urataros said as he disappeared. Kurogasa just stood there for a while, trying to take this all in. And then, the next words in his mind practically says it all.

_'Best. Day. Ever!'_

* * *

Kurogasa soon got back to his dorm, and at his front door, there was a man in a white dress shirt with a black bow tie, vest, and dress pants, and wearing black socks and shoes. It was an employee of Duel Academy. The employee noticed him. "Are you Kurogasa Kururugi?" He asked.

"I am." Kurogasa answered as he went over to him.

"I have a letter addressed to you." He said as he gave the envelope to Kurogasa.

"Thank you." The employee bowed and then left. Kurogasa then took his card key and slid it in the hole. Once he got the green light, he entered his room and closed the door. "I wonder who it's from." Kurogasa wondered as he looked at the envelope with his back on his door. But as soon as he looked at it, his eyes widened. "It's from Mikoto!" He said as he immediately opened the envelope and began to read the contents. "Dear Kurogasa…" Kurogasa read. "I'm writing this letter to you to let you know, that I'm okay. I managed to finally dump my, now ex–boyfriend, and reported him to the police, telling them everything about him abusing me. He got arrested after I told them. Now I'm dating someone else and he's a lot better than my ex–boyfriend. His name's Ryotaro Nogami."

_"Ryotaro?!"_ The Taros' exclaimed as they appeared looking over the letter.

"Unlike my ex–boyfriend, he's been kind to me all the time we've spent together. He's told me that he has bad luck, which was true, but I didn't mind that. And I'm helping him steer in the right direction. Sometimes literally." Kurogasa continued to read as he chuckled a bit.

_"That's Ryotaro alright."_ Momotaros said.

_"The bad luck always gets to him when we're not around." _Kintaros added.

_"But I'd say his luck has finally changed now that he's got Mikoto."_ Urataros stated.

_"Yay for Ryotaro!"_ Ryuutaros exclaimed happily.

_"Ah, what joyous news. It's music to my ears."_ Sieg added.

"Anyways, again, I'm writing this letter to tell you that I'm okay, and hopefully, I'll be able to see you again someday. Your friend, Mikoto." Kurogasa finished. Kurogasa lowered the letter and slid down the door as he sighed with relief as if a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "She's okay…"

_"It looks like you'll be able to sleep tonight."_ Eiji said as he appeared.

"Yeah…" He smiled a bit still looking at the letter. "And I think things are going to be okay now…" He said as he continued to look at it. It goes to show that no matter how bad things get, there's always a chance for them to get better.

* * *

Whew! Man, I got that done good! And another 10,000+ words for this chapter is written and done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!

All–Court Server (Roger Federer)  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 500/500  
Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card deals Battle Damage successfully, this card gains 500 ATK.

Power Server (Jennifer Capriati)  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1000/1000  
Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step

Legendary Server (Arthur Ashe)  
Level: 7  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 0/0  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack directly. For every 'Server' monster in the graveyard, this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks directly, the damage becomes 1500

High Server (John McEnroe)  
Level: 5  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1000/1000  
Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card deals battle damage: Your opponent must discard two cards from their hand.

Control Server (Serena Williams)  
Level: 3  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 900/900  
Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card deals Battle Damage: Switch the Battle Position of one monster your opponent controls. (The selected monster must remain in that battle position as long as they are face-up on the field)

(This cards were created by Duelist of Dawn. All creative rights go to him. All creative rights of Hung on Death go to the person who created it, whoever you are.)


	14. Drawing Nature

Hey there people, I'm happy to announce that Kamen Rider GX has reached over 200 reviews!

*Plays first three seconds of Final Fantasy X Victory Theme*

Kurogasa: Really? You just played that victory theme song again?

What? I told you it's really catchy! You gotta admit _that_!

Kurogasa: But still… really?

Whatever… anyways, let's start another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Oh, and just to let know, one, I'm skipping the Duel Giant episode and two, thank you Ten–Faced Paladin for last chapter and Duelist of Dawn for the duel last chapter, and dueling god for the tennis players to use for the duel. Forgot to mention that. And you'll love this one. Ten–Faced Paladin helped out in this one. Now that that's out of the way, let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Drawing Nature

A few weeks passed since the date with Alexis and nothing eventful was happening besides the School Duels coming up later on in the year. After classes inside Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus and Kurogasa were running down a hallway leading to the card shack. Reason being was that today was a special day. But it didn't have to do with new Duel Monster cards for some reason.

"Jaden, slow down!" Syrus whined, lagging behind the E–Hero and Kamen Rider duelists.

"I can't; not on Sandwich Day!" Jaden replied.

"Dude, you just had lunch and now you're going to eat _again_?" Kurogasa asked incredulously. Jaden ignored Kurogasa's words as they finally made it to the card shack, where a bunch of Slifer and Ra students were crowding around a deep, square food bin that was filled with a ton of sandwiches inside small packages with the Duel Academy logo on them. All three of them ran up to the bin and looked inside.

"Isn't Sandwich Day just the greatest, guys?" Jaden asked. "All these choices and not one of them labeled."

"How's that the _greatest_, Jay?" Syrus replied. "I mean there's Ostrich Burgers or Grilled Tongue sandwiches, or half a dozen other mystery sandwiches that aren't exactly tasty."

"Uh–huh, a lot of nasty ones in there," Kurogasa added. "But then there are also good ones, like Butter Cake, Fried Soba, and even Pizza Bread in there."

"Yeah, and there's one that's the _best_ sandwich out of _all_ of them," Jaden said, "The Golden Eggwich that comes from the magical rooster who lays the golden egg!"

"Magical rooster?" Kurogasa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jaden, that's just crazy talk. Everyone knows that roosters can't lay eggs…" Syrus said.

"Not to mention golden ones." Kurogasa added. "Unless it's the _goose_ who lays golden eggs from the Jack and the Beanstalk story."

"Look, the point is, it's worth going through all these just to get it! The Golden Eggwich is just that delish!" Jaden said.

"Well good luck with _that_, it's been five weeks since you've been able to draw it." Kurogasa said as Jaden stuck his hand into the bin and pulled out a sandwich. He tears open the packages and takes a bite of it… "Ughhhh…"

"Not the Eggwich?" Kurogasa smirked in amusement.

"Grilled Tongue!" He whined as he dropped to his knees.

"I guess you're just in a slump Jaden." Kurogasa shrugged. "Oh well… let's see what _I_ get." The Kamen Rider duelist then got a sandwich out of the bin, ripped opened the bag and took a bite out of it. His eyes widened a bit at the taste.

"Well, whatcha get?" Syrus asked.

"Meh, Egg Salad." Kurogasa shrugged as he continued to eat the sandwich. "Close enough for me."

"That's the fifth week in a row that's happened to you guys." Syrus said.

"Better a bad draw _here_ than in a duel." The boys turned around to see Alexis also holding up non–eggwiches in their hands.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"I get it Alexis. You took the Golden Eggwich just so you can have lunch with me right?" Kurogasa asked mischievously.

That comment actually made her blush. "I did no such thing!" She blurted out. "I–I was just practicing my drawing skills."

"Sure you did…" Kurogasa continued his teasing.

"It's true! I was!" She yelled.

"It's true Kurogasa. She didn't draw the Eggwich." Kurogasa, Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis turned to see Ms. Dorothy and Rika walk up to them. "In fact, for the past five weeks, _no_ one has drawn the Golden Eggwich. At least no one _I_ know. Someone must've been sneaking in and stealing them after the shop closes."

"Seriously?" Kurogasa asked in a bit of disbelief.

"Yeah, not to mention that it was _me_ who _cooks_ the egg every week!" Rika suddenly snapped in anger. "And when I find out who stole them, they're in for some serious head busting!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Rika." Kurogasa said trying to calm him his childhood friend down. "You can always make another one. Just calm down… breathe in, breathe out…"

"But anyways, that thief must be really good to be able to draw it week after week." Syrus stated.

"It's true. None of the other sandwiches are opened. I'm so sorry." Ms. Dorothy bowed her head in shame.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Jaden consoled the store owner. "It's the thief's fault. In fact, let's _catch_ this thief!" He declared.

"How are we going to do _that_?" Syrus asked.

"Easy. By going on a sandwich stakeout, 24/7!" The E–Hero duelist said.

"Huh?!"

"Well, we better wait until the card shack closes down for the night." Kurogasa suggested. "The thief will most likely strike with everyone sleeping."

"Good idea." Alexis said.

"And when we catch him, I'm gonna crack his head open like an egg." Rika growled punching an open palm.

"Rika, I told you to calm down." Kurogasa sighed.

"The shop closes around 8:00." Dorothy said. "You can stop by then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jaden declared. "See ya at night!" And with that, he ran off.

"Wait up!" Syrus ran after.

"I better get going too. I need to get some homework done." Alexis said.

"Yeah, me too." Kurogasa said before turning to Rika. "And you need to do some homework too to relieve some stress."

"Huh… fine…" Rika sighed and walked off. "See ya later, Ms. Dorothy."

"Bye!" The store owner left as she went into the back with the Obelisks heading their own way.

* * *

Rika went in another direction back to her dorm, just so she can let off some steam before she goes to do her homework, so now it was just Kurogasa and Alexis. As they were walking though, Alexis was in deep thought about something and Kurogasa seemed to notice.

"You okay Alexis?" Kurogasa asked. "You're in deep thought there."

"Huh?" Alexis asked looking at him. "Oh, I'm… fine." She answered then looking away from him.

"Okay, now that's a _definite_ lie. Something's on your mind. What is it?"

"Well, it's just… I don't know. I may be wrong on this, but maybe this thief has something to do with my brother's disappearance."

"How do you figure that?" asked Kurogasa. Personally he couldn't see how someone who stole an apparently really good sandwich can be involved with the disappearance of a fair size number of students.

"If he's able to slip in and out of the Academy, into one of the places where students aren't allowed, even then, chances are, he could do that with the dorms too," Alexis explained. "And if this guy has the ability to sneak into the school, who's to say he can't sneak people _out_?"

"Oh. Good point. Well, we'll figure it out when we catch the guy." Kurogasa assured her. "And who knows, maybe this thief has something about my dad, there may be a slim chance on that, but it's worth a try."

Alexis nodded at this. It made sense to Kurogasa anyway. Orpheus had already snuck onto the island twice now and proved he had connections on the mainland to try and get the Kamen Rider cards. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to believe the man had some kind of long–term plan to get the cards already in place.

* * *

At the card shack, the gang hung out in Ms. Dorothy's office. They decided to put the bin of sandwiches inside the office so when they catch him, there's no escape. To the far side of the room, where a long desk was, Jaden and Syrus were playing a card game other than Duel Monsters for once with Chumley watching them. Rika and Kurogasa were playing Duel Monsters without the duel disks. And Alexis was reading a book.

"High card!" Jaden said, as he picked out a good card from Syrus's hand and put it in a pile.

"Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing." Syrus groaned.

"Why thank you!" Jaden said, feeling triumphant and proud of himself.

"He beat ya again Syrus?" Kurogasa asked, playing a monster card.

"Yeah…"

"At least you weren't playing for keeps over something…" Rika added, as she activated a trap.

"So guys," Chumley said. "When this sandwich thief comes around, you think he'll have anything on him?"

"Chumley, the guy steals egg sandwiches not grilled cheese!" Jaden said. "Tell him, Alexis."

"It's true Chum." She responded, not taking her eyes out of her book.

"Who wants some stake out snacks?" Miss Dorothy came into the office with some semi–triangle shaped rice balls wrapped with seaweed at the bottom.

"Is it grilled cheese?" Chumley asked hopefully until he saw the tray and sighed in disappointment.

"Nope, rice balls." Kurogasa said as he and Rika gathered their cards. "Seriously, you really need to cut down on the grilled cheese sandwiches, dude. So Ms. Dorothy, what's in them?"

"Well, let's see, we have salmon, tuna, mackerel, cod, and shrimp in them. I made them myself."

"Thanks, Miss Dorothy." Syrus thanked.

"Yeah, thanks. And on _that_ note, Itadakimasu!" Kurogasa said as he was about to get a rice ball until…

"Wait a sec…" Jaden said. "How about we draw for which rice ball we want? I'm looking to get salmon!"

"You want to draw rice balls like cards?" Chumley asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a fun idea." Rika said.

"Go for it, Jaden." Alexis encouraged.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Jaden reached out for the nearest one and took a bite out of it. "Salmon!"

"And on your first try!" Syrus added. "Way to go!"

"It's good to know I still got it!" The E–Hero duelist said.

"Not bad Jaden. Let's go… for this one." Kurogasa said taking a rice ball. "I call tuna!" He bit into it. "Oh yeah, I got tuna!"

"On your first try too? Nice!" Rika complimented. Suddenly they heard something knock over inside the shop. Everyone noticed the noise and that only meant one thing.

"He's here…" Alexis whispered. "Hide!"

Miss Dorothy turned off the lights and hid under her desk. Alexis and Rika hid inside the lockers and Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, hid behind some shelves. Unfortunately, for Kurogasa, that wasn't a hiding spot left. Not to mention it was dark, so looking around and thinking quickly, he went inside one of the lockers. The bad thing was…

"Kurogasa, what are you _doing_ in here?!" Alexis hissed.

"T–This was the closest place to hide," Kurogasa gulped, desperately trying not to think about the enclosed space.

"Well, get out!"

"As much as I want to, I kinda can't at the moment because we got a thief out there…"

Alexis blinked, her anger forgotten at the moment. Struggling for a moment, she managed to peer out of the slits in the locker that Kurogasa was using. Sure enough, there was someone who was apparently riffling through the crate of wrapped sandwiches. He looked like a fairly large fellow, large as in muscled not chubby like Chumley. His hair was wild and long and he wasn't even wearing a shirt. The odd thing about his riffling though was that he wasn't feeling the sandwiches like he was trying to feel what the toppings were but instead was digging through them to get the eggwich as if he already knew where it was.

And while that was happening, a certain part of Kurogasa's body started to get really… shall we say… stiff.

_'Dammit, dammit, not good, not good, not good…'_ Kurogasa thought in horror. _'Why did Alexis have to be so curvy in the right places? No! Don't think about that you moron! The thief is right there! Concentrate on him, not on how big her–! DAMMIT!'_

As Alexis continued to watch the thief, she… seemed to notice something was touching her. "That better not be what I _think_ it is," she threatened.

"It's not," Kurogasa defended.

"NOW!" Jaden's voice shouted.

The group charged from their hiding places, ready to confront the strange thief and find out what was going on rather than be startled, the thief let out a loud Tarzan–like yell before kicking off the floor, riding the crate of sandwiches towards the front doors. He easily slammed through them, his yell echoing all the way. "After him!" Jaden yelled. The group then ran after the thief which led all the way to the rooftop. They continued to run until they stopped when the thief suddenly jumped off the roof and somehow managed to grab a vine and starting swinging away.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Syrus wondered amazed.

"_Now_ what?" Chumley asked.

"We go after him, that's what!" Rika answered. "We just… gotta get down to the ground first by taking the stairs and all that."

"I'm not." Kurogasa said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked.

"Whatever happens, don't freak out. Momotaros! Get in my body!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

_"Yokai _(1)_!"_ Momotaros said as he appeared. He suddenly then went into Kurogasa, making the latter gasp and then his upper body slumped down. This shocked the others quite a bit before calming down.

"K–Kurogasa?" Syrus asked a bit afraid. Kurogasa's body suddenly sprang up surprising the others. He then turned around and something was different about him. His hair was now spiked up with several strands of hair red. And his eyes glowed red.

"Ore… sanjou!" Momotaros declared striking his pose in Kurogasa's body.

"Wait… isn't that the voice of Den–O's Sword Form?" asked Jaden.

"It's one of the special abilities that the Duel Spirits connected to Den–O have," Rika explained. "You should see what Ryuutaros makes him do."

"Can someone explain what happened then?" asked Alexis slightly freaked out.

"Momotaros basically possessed Kurogasa." Rika said.

"POSSESSED?!" Syrus and Chumley freaked out.

"Oi, don't look at me like I'm some sorta demon!" Kurogasa–Red snapped angrily. "Now let's go find that thief and kick his ass!"

"Uh… right." Jaden said. "Let's go then."

"See ya later." Kurogasa–Red waved before jumping off the roof to follow the thief's trail shocking everyone.

"WHOA!" Everyone gasped surprised.

* * *

Kurogasa–Red continued running into the forest, leaving the others far behind. Dashing past some foliage, he ended up in the middle of a small clearing with a snarl on his face.

"Come on out and fight like a man you teme (2)!" he bellowed. "I can smell you a mile away and you REEK! Take a bath or something already after I kick your ass!"

"AHHHAHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHH!"

Kurogasa–Red blinked before he turned towards the source However, that was as far as he got before the wild man thief came swinging down and clobbering him with a double kick to the chest, knocking the possessed teen into the dirt.

"You try to fool me, but I see truth!" the thief called. "I bond with nature so deep; I see spirits and ancient beings. I see true form! You not human! You a duel spirit!"

"Teme…" Kurogasa–Red growled. "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

_"Momonoji! My turn!"_

Kurogasa–Red blinked before a haze of yellow overtook him. Shaking his head, Kurogasa's image changed a second time to reveal long hair tied in a ponytail with yellow streaked in it with yellow eyes.

"Your strength is indeed impressive!" he barked, his voice deep and commanding "But my strength will make you cry!"

"I no cry! I make you cry!" the thief called, pounding his chest. "AHHHAHHHHHHAAHHHHHHH!"

"HMPH!" Kurogasa–Yellow snorted, cracking his neck before assuming a sumo position. "We shall see!"

"Kurogasa!" A voice called. Kurogasa–Yellow turned around to see Jaden and the others coming up towards him.

"Whoa, what's with the new look?" Jaden wondered.

"Oh! Kurogasa's friends," Kurogasa–Yellow blinked before standing up and bowing politely. "It's good to meet you all in person. I have seen good things in each of you. Please continue to look after Kurogasa in the future."

"Huh?" Syrus blinked.

"Don't worry. It's just Kintaros," Rika smiled. "He must have kicked Momotaros out of Kurogasa so he could come out."

"Wow. Can _all_ of Kurogasa's monsters do that?" asked Jaden. "I'd _love_ to chill out and talk with his Kamen Riders!"

"Just the ones connected to Den–O," Rika shook her head. "It's something unique to only _them_."

"AHHHAHHHHHHAAHHHHHHH!"

"Huh? Who's that guy?" asked Syrus, the wild man's cry bringing all attention to him.

"He's the one who was stealing your sandwiches," Kurogasa–Yellow explained. "He was able to discern Momonoji's true identity and was about to fight him when I decided to step in." And that was when the thief started to come at Kurogasa–Yellow and both of them locked up like they would be in wrestling.

"Oooh! Wrestling!" Rika catcalled. "Rip his shirt off wild guy!"

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus blinked at her.

"What?" Rika blinked. "Can't a girl enjoy a wrestling match between two shirtless muscular guys? I know what Kurogasa's packing and it's nice! Alexis is a lucky girl!" The two continued to wrestle until the thief somehow managed to get the coat off of Kurogasa and rips his shirt off, which thankfully, was just a plain black shirt and not one with a Kamen Rider logo otherwise Kurogasa would be ticked off. Kurogasa–Yellow threw it away and revealed that Kurogasa _did_ have a _very _nice 6–pack which made Alexis blush. "Oh yeah!" Rika cheered. "Alexis, you'd better treat him right or all of the girls in school are going to try and snatch him up!"

"H–huh?" Alexis babbled, glancing at Rika whom she quickly discovered was recording the bout on her Duel Pilot. "RIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What?" asked the Foodon Duelist. "You don't see action like this outside of Pay–Per–View and I'm _still_ too young to order it. I imagine a lot of the girls will be willing to shell out good cash too."

"RIKA!"

"I'd share the profit! 50/50! Honest!" The thief then managed to push back Kurogasa–Yellow the two of them now in a stance.

"I must say your technique really is impressive." Kurogasa–Yellow said.

_"Oi, Kuma–chan, I wanna get in it!"_ Ryuutaros cried out.

"Eh?" Kurogasa–Yellow blinked before a purple haze nabbed him. The young man then ducked into a kneeling position, his frame not as muscular anymore but still nice as Alexis noted. He was now wearing a hat with a strand of long hair slicking out from underneath with purple streaks in it and his eyes glowed purple.

"Now I get to play with _you_ wild guy!" Kurogasa–Purple smiled. "Ready or not, here I come!"

"_Now_ who is it?" Chumley wondered.

"It's Ryuutaros." Rika sighed. "You won't believe what he'll do."

The Wild Man frowned before he lunged at Kurogasa-Purple, but the possessed boy merely dipped out of the way, skipping back as if he were… dancing. Smiling, he moved forward and began jumping and kicking at the wild thief indeed as if he were in the middle of a breakdancing routine with the thief merely being in the way at the time.

"Whoa! Sweet moves!" Jaden praised.

"Way cool!" Syrus agreed.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ get Duel Spirits," Alexis sighed.

"Just have faith and heart and you will," Rika smiled. "How do you think I can see them when only Jaden and Kurogasa can since they have spirits of their own and I don't?"

"Hmmm…"

"Rika–neechan!" Kurogasa–Purple called out, pausing his fight. "You're not looking! Watch me! Watch me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm watching! Watch out!"

"Huh? Uwhoaaaaa!"

"I see you now!" the wild man called, wrapping his arms around Kurogasa–Purple in a bear hug. "Temper of demon! Strength of bear! Speed of dragon! You know spirit world like I know natural world!"

Just then a blue haze suddenly took over making Kurogasa's body slump a bit before perking back up to reveal Kurogasa with the same look before he was possessed only this time with a blue streak of hair and glasses. "And then there's Wisdom of Turtle." Kurogasa–Blue said as he managed to somehow slip out of the thief's bear hug by slipping downward.

"And who's _this_ one?" Syrus wondered.

"Urataros…" Rika groaned. "This one's a piece of work. Not to mention that he's a pervert…"

"Your words wound me," Kurogasa–Blue sighed dramatically. "I say nothing that a young lady does not wish to hear."

"Mm–hmm. Keep telling yourself that." Rika said.

The wild man lunged for Kurogasa-Blue who smoothly dodges the attacks before retaliating with kicks and backhands meant to trip and disorient the guy. Basically, Kurogasa–Blue was manipulating the battle into his favor in a slow and steady manor, much like how the turtle managed to win the race against the hare. The wild man, went for Kurogasa–Blue again, only for him to miss, that is until he was about to hit Alexis on accident. Thinking quickly, Kurogasa–Blue managed to get Alexis out of the way while the others moved back so the wild man won't hit _them_. Kurogasa–Blue then held Alexis close looking deep into her eyes.

"So sorry about that. You okay?" Kurogasa–Blue asked.

"I'm fine," Alexis replied, trying not to blush at the shirtless Kurogasa. "Now get off."

"Oh?" Kurogasa–Blue smiled. "But being here seems so nice."

_"Urataros, get out of my body now!"_ Kurogasa's voice rang out.

"But Kurogasa, being in the presence of a lady, much less Lexi–chan, isn't that what you wanted in the first place?"

_"I SAID GET OUT!"_ The blue haze was then forced out of Kurogasa's body, and his body slumped a bit before coming up to reveal Kurogasa not possessed. "Sorry about that." He said in his normal voice. "You alright?"

"Fine," Alexis nodded before pointing at the wild man. "Now what about that guy?"

"Don't know. But that guy's strong, that's for sure." Kurogasa said as he let go of Alexis.

"No kidding." Jaden added as the rest of the gang regrouped. "How are we supposed to get the eggwich _now_? This dude is freaking strong and he's not going down without a fight."

"DAMON!" A voice shouted. The group turned to see Ms. Dorothy running towards them.

"Damon?" asked Syrus. "Ms. Dorothy, do you know this guy?"

"Yes, I know him!" She said, looking up at the wild man. "And he knows better than stealing!" Then Miss Dorothy got a good look at him. "Wow, you've changed!"

"Yes I change, I change for better!" Damon said, in gruff voice.

"Not your grammar." Chumley muttered.

"Miss Dorothy, how do you know him?" Jaden asked the store owner.

"From school; he used to be an Obelisk Blue." She replied.

"Boy, they had a chill dress code back then, huh?" Jaden said, about the guy's attire.

"No, he was different the last year." She replied. "Then one day, he just vanished. Damon always visited me at the card shack, especially on Sandwich Day. But he always was bad in drawing the right one."

"Are you sure he's the same person though?" Syrus asked. "This guy always gets the good ones."

Damon laughed. "Not same person, I new person now. I live in the nature, I hone my skills." He said.

"Why'd ya leave?" Jaden asked.

"When I Obelisk, I test good but have difficulty drawing right cards." He replied. "My draw, ruin me each time! I do everything to work hard but nothing! But as I watch nature, like waves crashing back and forth. Then, hit me!"

"Uh, you want me to hit you?" Jaden asked.

"No! _IT_ hit me!" Damon corrected. "Just like I know what come next in wave, I realize I know what come next in _cards_! Must simply be in tune with nature! This why I train with nature… to learn… to be at one with nature… to be at one… with the draw! I get very good, but one way to be sure I take eggwiches. This why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief!" He starts to cry.

"We understand." Miss Dorothy said feeling sympathetic.

"I guess he doesn't have anything to do with your brother's disappearance." Kurogasa said to Alexis. "Sorry…"

"I was half–expecting it to be a bust anyway," Alexis shook her head. "Still, to go to such extremes to refine his drawing skills. I'd call it a lost cause but if he's gotten to the point that he can always draw what he wants on the first try then there must be something to it."

"Okay, I know you're legit with the eggwiches but I like those eggwiches as much as the next guy. So let's duel! If I win, you stop swiping them. If you win, they're all yours!"

Damon smiled. "Fine, but I expert drawer! There no way you can beat me!"

"Hey, I'm no slouch either!" Jaden replied.

"It's true." Syrus said.

"Best I know." Chumley added.

"No, let me deal with him." Rika said suddenly.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"After all, it was _me_ who _cooks_ the egg every week and I even though I understand your situation Damon, I still don't appreciate you stealing."

Damon pondered on this for a minute and then…

"It on!" Damon said, reaching behind a rock to grab his duel disk. Rika had hers already as they both turned them on. Both players then inserted their decks into the deck slots of their duel disks and both drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Rika:** 4000

**Damon:** 4000

"Ladies first!" Rika declared drawing her sixth card. "Now serving Fighting Foodon – Hot Doggone–It in ATK mode!" An anthropomorphic hot dog wearing cowboy clothes carrying a gun of ketchup and mustard appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100).

_"Hot Doggone–It! Let's start this showdown!"_ the hot dog said readying his ketchup and mustard gun.

"I'll then throw a facedown and end my turn." Rika concluded playing a reverse card on the Field.

"Just as tree sways to and fro, I know what will come," Damon drew his card and chuckled at what he saw, "The Nature has taught me well. I play Spellbook Inside the Pot! We both draw three cards." Both drew three cards making Damon's Hand at eight and Rika's hand at seven. "Now I play card facedown and then summon Drawler!" Damon let out a Tarzan yell as a huge golem–looking monster appeared, with huge wheels underneath its limbs. (3/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

"Undetermined?" Kurogasa wondered.

"That's usually not good when used against you." Alexis stated.

"Now, for every card in my Hand that I return to Deck, Drawler gain 500 ATK and DEF points," he held up his entire hand, "I have six cards, and I return them all!" As soon as Damon returned his entire Hand to his Deck and shuffled it, Drawler glowed a red aura feeling empowered by the returned cards, glowing.

Drawler (3/ATK: ?–3000/DEF: ?–3000)

"3000 ATK points?!" Jaden gawked.

"Man that Drawler's decked out." Syrus said worried.

"Drawler, attack Hot Doggone–It with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon commanded. The stone monster with huge wheels growled and immediately rolled over towards the cowboy hotdog with its huge presses, to which latter tried in vain to stop it in its tracks firing ketchup and mustard in hopes of making it slip and go in a direction. But as soon as it was close…

_"Hot doggone–it…"_ the hot dog groaned before being completely flattened like a how you see a cartoon after being flattened and destroyed into pixels.

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 4000

Rika looked down at her deck to see that her card didn't go to where it was supposed to go. Normally it was supposed to the Graveyard, but instead it went to the bottom of her Deck, "What the…?"

"Hey, what gives? I thought Hot Doggone–It was supposed to go the Graveyard." Chumley stated.

"When monster in ATK Mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to Graveyard, he go to bottom of Deck," Damon explained, "So you won't be able to use long time. My turn end."

"That's not good…" Kurogasa grimaced. "That means if Rika has cards in her Hand that brings back Monsters from the Graveyard, she won't be able to call them out to the Field."

"My move!" Rika declared her next card making her Hand at eight. "I play Double Summon letting summon twice this turn! So now serving Fighting Foodon – Omelet and Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling in ATK mode!" With a puff of smoke, a small omelet appeared in the sky. It had fox–like ears and a tail. (2/ATK: 700/DEF: 500)

_"Omelet!"_ The fox–like omelet cried out.

And next to Omelet, a humanoid Foodon, wearing green kung–fu clothing with a yellow belt and with the head of a green pea–topped shumai dumpling appeared. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400)

_"Sir Dumpling! Jolly good! Smashing!"_ The humanoid dumpling said in a British accent as did a few karate moves. "Next I play Power Topping – Purple Pepper and equip it to Sir Dumpling. His ATK points double until the End Phase, and when that End Phase hits, he's destroyed!" A small purple pepper appeared overhead Sir Dumpling and glowed purple giving the British accented humanoid dumpling power.

Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling (4/ATK: 1400–2800/DEF: 1400)

"So what? My Drawler stronger than dumpling." Damon noted.

"Sure, for now." Rika smirked making Damon looked confused for a minute. "But for now, I'll have Omelet attack… you directly!"

"What?! You can't do that!" Damon protested.

"I can and will since I have another Fighting Foodon on the Field. And Omelet can't targeted by your Monster as long as another Fighting Foodon on the Field as well!" Rika countered. The fox–like omelet fired a laser from its tail, striking the enemy's duel disk.

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 3300

"Now I'll have Sir Dumpling attack Drawler. And when he attacks, he gains an extra 500 ATK!"

"What?!" Damon roared as the humanoid ran towards the rock–like golem with wheels as he powered up by glowing a yellow aura.

Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling (4/ATK: 2800–3300/DEF: 1400)

Sir Dumpling then did a few series of karate kicks and punches at the rock monster and at the last one, a crack on the rock monster's face appeared and then it grew to a web cracks and eventually it fell apart and was destroyed into pixels.

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 3000

"And I'll end there." Rika finished as Sir Dumpling now disappeared due to Purple Pepper's effect.

"Sweet move!" Jaden complimented.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"Not bad." Damon said. "I activate Trap!" Damon activated the facedown card and was raised, "Miracle Draw! This how work. Before I take card from Deck, I announce what card I _think_ I draw, and if I right, you take 1000 points of Damage. If I wrong, _I_ take damage."

Syrus blinked, "So he's just guessing what card he's gonna draw?" He asked, unsure if he heard right.

"I guess…" Chumley replied, uncertain himself.

"It's practically a gamble." Kurogasa stated. "But since he says he's been training here out in the wild for a while to draw the right cards, it wouldn't surprise me."

"You think I won't guess right?" Damon asked Rika.

"Uh…You might…" Rika shrugged.

"No might! The snow no might melt, it _will_ melt!" Damon closed his eyes for a few moments, a look of intense concentration on his face. After a short time, Damon's eyes shot wide open, "Card will be: Card Loan!" He declared, drawing his card. He held up the card to show them all that… it _was_ Card Loan.

"He guessed right?!" Syrus gasped in shock.

"No way!" Alexis said in the same expression.

"This guy's weirding me out," Chumley commented.

"You're not the only one…" Jaden added.

"Now, thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 Life Points," Damon said, smiling.

**Rika:** 1500

**Damon:** 3000

Damon inserted the card he just drew into a slot, "Next, I _activate_ the effect of Card Loan. You gain 1000 Life Points and I lose 1000 Life Points, but I get to draw one card from Deck," he paused and drew, "But at end of turn, I return card to my Deck."

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 2000

"All that to make a draw?" Chumley asked, unsure of the move.

"He must have a good hunch on what's there." Alexis stated.

Damon looked at his card, "Here draw. I like!" he inserted the card into a slot, "I play Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards." Damon drew two. "These two, I also like. Okay, I activate Drawber, a Spell card. Now you draw card," he looked at Jaden, "and I guess what it is. I guess correct, and all cards in your Hand and on Field go back to your Deck!"

Rika drew her card and held it up, the back of it to Damon.

"Oh man, that'll leave Rika wide open if he guesses right." Chumley commented.

"There's no way he can guess right again." Kurogasa added. "The chances of that are slim to none."

The wild man closed his eyes again and for a short time, he stood there in silence.

Damon opened his eyes, "Card is, Mirror Force!" He called out.

Rika gasped at this. "No way…" In her hand, it _was_ Mirror Force. Everyone was shocked at this.

"That's impossible!" Syrus cried out. She took all the cards in her Hand, Omelet, and her facedown and placed them back into the rightful place, then shuffled her Deck. Syrus shook his head as he saw that Rika can't protect herself, "This is gonna hurt…"

"No kidding. Not to mention that she'll be top decking from now on." Kurogasa said.

Soon Sir Dumpling returned to the Field in DEF mode for some strange reason.

"Huh? Why is Sir Dumpling on the Field all of a sudden?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know." Jaden wondered.

"What you do?" Damon demanded.

"The card you bounced back to my Deck, was Takeout!" Rika said showing the card. It depicted a Several Foodons coming out a rather large Chinese takeout box. "And when this card is removed from the Field, I can Special Summon a Fighting Foodon from my Graveyard."

"Well, at least she's safe for now." Kurogasa said.

"It not matter. I play Card of Sanctity. Both of us draw until we have six cards." Both players drew until they had six. "I summon another Drawler to Field!" Another huge golem–looking monster appeared, with huge wheels underneath its limbs. (3/ATK: ?/DEF: ?) "And you know effect by now. I send all fives to Deck. Now Drawler at 2500 ATK points!"

As soon as Damon returned his entire Hand again to his Deck and shuffled it, Drawler glowed a red aura feeling empowered by the returned cards, glowing.

Drawler (3/ATK: ?–2500/DEF: ?–2500)

"Now Drawler, attack Sir Dumpling! Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon commanded. The golem with wheels rolled towards Sir Dumpling and was flattened in no time. "I end turn."

"And here's mine!" Rika declared drawing her next card making her Hand at seven. "You know, you must be really confident in giving me these cards with Card of Sanctity. Because I'm about to give you your last course! First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sir Dumpling to the Field!" The humanoid dumpling returned to the Field. "Then I play the Spell, Grand Feast!" She played the card depicting a long table with a lot of food with a large cooked turkey in the middle as the centerpiece. "First, I discard any Monster cards in my Hand to the Graveyard." She discarded two level 7 Monster cards from her Hand which were Fruit Turtle and another Foodon named Boulder Broth. "Then depending on the total of the Monster Levels, I can summon as many Fighting Foodons from my Deck up to that total. I discarded two level 7 Monsters, meaning I can Special Summon as many Fighting Foodons from my Deck up to 14 levels!"

"Whoa! No wonder that card is called Grand Feast!" Jaden said impressed.

"Yeah, she's bringing out Foodons all over the place!" Syrus added.

"Think there's a grilled cheese Fighting Foodon?" Chumley wondered.

"I don't think so Chumley." Kurogasa chuckled.

"But still… that's a lot of Monsters." Alexis commented.

"Now serving, Fighting Foodon – Meatballs, Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy, Fighting Foodon – Dim Sumthin' Special, and Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer!

Jumping out of the card, were about five to eight pieces of living, blackened meatballs. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Next, A monster with the body of a small man, wearing orange kung–fu robes with a green belt and the head of a deep–fried shrimp appeared (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1300).

_"Shrimp Daddy!"_

Then, a green, serpentine dragon which had the head of a Dim Sum dish appeared. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2450),

_"Dim Sumthin' Special!"_

And finally, the humanoid fried rice dish appeared with his two big spoons at the ready (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400).

_"Fried Ricer! HA! HA! Fried Ricer!"_

"Now I'll play the spell, Platinum Meal Ticket!" She said playing the card showing a silver colored Meal Ticket.

"Oh yeah, Damon's in for it now!" Kurogasa said.

"With all the appetizers in place on my Field, I can sacrifice Sir Dumpling, them all to Special Summon this card from Hand or Deck! And I'll Special Summon from my Hand! Meet my Special of the Day! Now serving Deluxe Fighting Foodon –Feastivus!"

The monsters on Rika's field had jumped into the sky, which the Meal Ticket was located and sucked them inside. A shine came from the ticket, and a roar was sounded. Soon, a giant purple dragon with sky blue wings with red membranes, blood red eyes, a red ring around his neck with a dumpling, dim sum, shrimp and a star on it. And on the tip of his tail is a flame that burned brightly. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"And now with Feastivus on the Field, I'll Tribute Fried Ricer in order to evolve him into Fighting Foodon – Super Fried Ricer!" Feastivus shot out energy to Fried Ricer and the latter started changing form. His clothes are consist of a red sleeveless Chinese kung–fu trench coat, white pants, and his fried rice head now has a lobster on top (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

_"Fried Ricerrrrrr!"_ The humanoid fried rice dish cried feeling the surge of power.

"She wins!" Jaden cheered.

"Not really." Alexis said. "Even when they both attack, Damon will only have 100 Life Points left."

"That's where you're wrong Alexis!" Rika heard.

"Huh?" Everyone but her asked.

"You'll see. Now Feastivus! Burn Drawler to a crisp!" Rika commanded. And that it did. Feastivus inhaled and breathed out fire out its mouth and towards Drawler. The golem with the wheel presses soon blackened and was destroyed into pixels.

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 2500

"Now here's the part where you're wrong. See, when Feastivus destroys a Monster in battle, I can Special Summon a Tomato Token to my Field!" A bouncing tomato appeared on the Field. (Plant–Type/Level 2/EARTH/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"_Now_ she's won! Jaden cheered.

"Now I'll have my Tomato Token attack you directly!" Rika commanded. The bouncing tomato then bounced over to Damon and hit him dead on.

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 1500

"And finally, I'll have Super Fried Ricer attack you directly!" Rika said. Fried Ricer then jumped up somersaulting for a few seconds before whacking Damon on the head with his two large white spoons.

**Rika:** 2500

**Damon:** 0

* * *

Damon fell to his knees, "I… lose…?" He pounded the dirt and he even reverted his voice back to normal, "I can't believe I lost! I trained out here for a whole year!"

Rika walked up to him, "Hey, you're speaking like a real human now!"

"Huh? I uh… no get… what you…" Damon tried to talk in his Tarzan–like voice again but to ultimately fail.

Rika sighed and shook her head, "It's ok Damon. Look, just be yourself ok?"

Damon looked up at her, "You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut…"

Miss Dorothy walked over and knelt in front of him, "And a shirt," she added, near tears.

She wasn't the only one. Damon was on the verge of crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes, "Well… I was thinking. All that vine–swinging really got my body ripped so…"

"Damon, a shirt…!" Miss Dorothy repeated.

"Okay…" Damon said as he and Miss Dorothy hugged.

"There we go. A happy ending after all." Jaden grinned.

"Yep, that's the end of that." Syrus said.

"Sure is." Alexis added.

"Now I just a need a new shirt, my blazer, and then we can–" But Kurogasa was cut off when a white haze wen in him and now Kurogasa's hair changed having a ponytail poofed up with various strands of hair white and… wearing a white fluffy scarf. _"Aw dammit, Sieg! You too?!"_ His voice rang out.

"The _others_ had their turn. I do not see why I cannot have mine with Alexis–Hime," Kurogasa–White huffed imperiously. He then turned to Alexis and the others who were surprised by the transformation and Kurogasa–White knelt down on one knee taking Alexis's hand with the latter blushing. "Ah, Alexis– hime, it is so good to finally meet you in person. At least when we're not dueling that is." He said kissing her hand.

"And this is Sieg," Rika explained, heaving a long–suffering sigh at the sight. "The prince of them all. He's pretty decent even if he can't seem to take no for an answer."

"I see…" Alexis said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sieg."

_"Ok, you've met her."_ Kurogasa's voice said. _"Now get out of my body or I'll have Momotaros pluck your feathers out painfully and slowly until you_ have _no feathers and Tsukasa will take a picture for all of us to laugh at."_

"Ruffians the lot of you," Kurogasa–White huffed. "It seems my night has been unfortunately cut short. Fear not Alexis–Hime, I shall return as the soonest opportunity. Until then, fare thee well." Then a white haze came out of Kurogasa making the latter to his normal self and without the fluffy white scarf. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, even if it _is_ a bit confusing," Alexis smiled. "You'll have to explain me what the deal is about those guys though."

"No prob. But for now, let's get out of here. I'm tired." Kurogasa said.

"You said it." Jaden agreed.

"And in the meantime, I'll give Damon a shower and a haircut." Ms. Dorothy said. "You're helping out Chumley."

"Alright." Chumley said.

* * *

About a week later, Damon had returned to Duel Academy, back in his Obelisk uniform and his mane cut. He didn't do the Tarzan thing, or steal the eggwiches anymore, just as he promised. Now, he and Jaden were in the store, heading for the bin. They also saw Kurogasa and Alexis digging through the bin as well.

"Did anyone draw the eggwich yet?" Jaden asked Miss Dorothy.

She shook her head smiling, "No one yet!"

Jaden and Damon then smiled as they dug through the bin as well hoping that they get the Golden Eggwich before anyone else can. Kurogasa and Alexis were digging and digging through the bin until they pulled their hands out and for some reason, both were hanging on to one sandwich.

"Uh… okay, awkward." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah… uh… why don't I open it? It's probably just another bad sandwich." Alexis said. But when she opened it… both she and Kurogasa were flabbergasted that in that plastic was the Golden Eggwich! Both Kurogasa and Alexis were holding the Golden Eggwich!

"Whoa, uh… score!" Kurogasa grinned.

"Aw man…" Jaden and Damon groaned as he and Damon looked to see the Obelisks getting the sandwich at the same time.

But then Kurogasa stiffened as a thought hit him. "Okay so… who gets it?"

"Well, we _both_ got it, so… split it?" Alexis asked. But before he could answer…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kurogasa blinked as the mob of girls charged at him, the squealing form of Mindy leading the charge. So stunned by it all he wasn't even able to react in time when he was mobbed by the group, leaving him in the middle of a dust cloud with hearts rising from it as he struggled with his sudden captors.

"OW! HEY! WHOA, NO! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! THAT'S MY SHIRT! WAGH! LEAVE MY PANTS ALONE!"

"What is going on here?!" Alexis demanded. "Get off of him!"

"And leave this hunk of hottie muscle? Not on your life!" one girl snapped.

"Yeah! Share the wealth Alexis!"

"We _totally_ saw the video!"

"Video?" Alexis blinked, but then her eyes widened. "Wait…"

"Check it out Alexis!" Mindy giggled as she held up her Duel Pilot. Playing on the screen was the admittedly good fight between a shirtless Daimon and Kurogasa, both going at it hard and heavy. "Rika's been selling them like hotcakes. They're so dreamy!"

"Rikaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Alexis growled turning to her.

"Just making an honest dime," Rika grinned, as she was at a table counting her profits with more female students lining up to get the video downloaded to _their_ Duel Pilots. "Can you honestly say a yummy sight like this is meant to _not_ be shared with us lonely single girls?"

"Ugh…" Alexis sighed rubbing her head from the headache. As much as she wants to deal with Rika right now, she had to get Kurogasa out of the mob. "Alright, that's it!" She yelled as he fought her way through the mob, and managed to get Kurogasa. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" She said grabbing his hand.

"I'm with you on that." Kurogasa said taking it and both of them ran out of the shop.

"After them!" Mindy yelled.

"We can't let the hottie go!"

"Wait, isn't that the wild guy over there?" asked a girl, pointing at where Daimon and Jaden were who were still at the bin.

"Huh?" Daimon blinked, looking up.

"It totally is! Just with shorter dorky hair!"

"We can work around that!"

"Yeah!"

"Off with his shirt!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, another mob of girls were chasing Kurogasa and Alexis around the whole school. As they were running, they were about to pass Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler who were just getting out of a meeting.

"Chancellor! Dr. Crowler! You gotta help us!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Huh?" the not–so–good doctor blinked. "Help you? Whatever with?"

"After him!" Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler turned to see the mob of girls coming towards them.

"There's your answer!" Alexis said.

"Oh my," Sheppard blinked in shock. He hadn't seen a mob this unruly since his college days.

"So can you help us?" Kurogasa pleaded.

"Here, hide in the meeting room and don't come out. We'll hold them off." Crowler said gesturing to the meeting room they just got out of.

"God bless you Doctor Crowler," Kurogasa wept as he and Alexis dashed into the room to hide. As soon as they went in, Crowler closed the door and locked it just in time before the mob of girls came.

"Hey! Let us in!" One girl shouted.

"We want the hottie!"

"Yeah, Alexis is keeping him all to himself!"

"Now, now, ladies calm down now." Sheppard tried.

"LET US IN!" All the girls shouted making Sheppard and Crowler cringe back in fear as they tried to go for the door but Sheppard and Crowler didn't let them as they tried to push back all the girls away. They're pretty much about to get buried and stomped on by the girls.

"You really think we can hold these ladies off on our own?" Sheppard grunted.

"No… I don't think so…" Crowler grunted back, he then with all his pulled out his Duel Pilot out of his pocket and dialed a number. "HELLO?! YES, D.A.S. GET SOME OF YOUR PEOPLE AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM! WE GOT A MOB OF GIRLS TRYING TO GET TO ONE OF THE MALE OBELISKS STUDENTS! REQUESTING BACK UP! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the main conference room, Kurogasa and Alexis were relaxing. Or at least tried to, when they constant banging on the door.

"Think Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard are okay out there?" Alexis wondered.

"Hopefully. At least they should call the D.A.S about this." Kurogasa sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding. That Rika… she is _so_ dead." Alexis growled a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Lex. I'll have a talk with Rika once everything's calm down out there. But until then. We can eat the Golden Eggwich I still got on me." Kurogasa said as he pulled out the sandwich from his pocket.

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to keep that safe despite what the girls tried to do to you."

"Yeah, so…" Kurogasa broke off half of the sandwich and gave it to Alexis. "…here you go."

"Thanks." Alexis took the sandwich and the two enjoyed the rest of the day with each other's company. At least… until the mob outside has gotten under control. And until then… they'll be stuck in the conference room. And it's gonna be for a while.

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter down. And yes, I know it's a bit shorter than the usual 10,000+ word chapter I usually give out, but hey, what you can do? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot, and I mean, _a lot_ of fun writing this. So… review!

(1) – Roger!

(2) – Bastard

Takeout!  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: If this card is removed from the Field, Special Summon 1 "Fighting Foodon" from your Graveyard.  
Image: Several Foodons coming out a rather large Chinese takeout box.

Grand Feast  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Discard any number of Monster cards with "Fighting Foodon" in its name to the Graveyard. Special Summon as many "Fighting Foodon" from your Deck equal to the total level of the Monsters you discarded  
Image: A long table with a lot of food with a large cooked turkey in the middle as the centerpiece.

(The top 2 cards were created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	15. The King of Copycats

Hey there guys! Wow, you readers really liked last chapter didn't you. Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter out. Of course, I couldn't have done it without the help of Ten–Faced Paladin, of course. But anyway, let's continue on to the next chapter of Kamen Rider GX! You're gonna like this one. I know you guys will. Oh, and thanks to Zodiac–Aries and Ten–Faced Paladin for helping with this chapter. Oh, and The Duelist of Dawn for a duel outline he provided me. Now let's get going!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 15: The King of Copycats

For the past two weeks, Kurogasa was put on protection detail by the D.A.S. For those who didn't know, two weeks ago, Damon and Kurogasa, the latter being possessed by Kintaros at the time, were wrestling shirtless revealing their muscles which got the girls to be practically giddy over when Rika sent the video to all the Obelisk Girls on the island. And that's why Kurogasa was under the protection of the D.A.S. for two weeks. Right now, it was before class and Kurogasa was sitting in his seat with all his friends. Things have calmed down, but all the Obelisk Blue Girls in the classroom excluding Alexis and Rika were all still staring at him, love–struck. Mostly it was because of his 'oh so yummy muscular body' as Mindy would put it.

"Ugh… this is ridiculous…" Kurogasa sighed wearily while sweat dropping.

"When do you think it will end?" Syrus asked as he looked at all the hungry looks his friend was receiving.

"By my calculations," Bastion started to speak as he started typing on his Duel Pilot, "This will last an extended period of time. Taking into account that all the adult sites are banned on our Internet server, the amount of highly physical boys on our island, and the probability that those boys will take off their clothes and partake in a battle of strength instead of a duel… I predict that the duration of this hunt the girls have put for Kurogasa will last about… until midterm exams." Kurogasa let out a groan and nearly slammed his head onto his desk.

"This really sucks…" Kurogasa groaned to himself.

"Don't worry Kurogasa! We got your back!" Jaden told him as he patted his friend's back for emphasis.

"Just wait until Duel Monsters Spirit Day," Bastion stated. "If Kurogasa decides to dress up as one of his Kamen Riders, he'll get more fans than he already has."

Kurogasa got his head up again, turned around and glared at his childhood friend saying tiredly, "This is all your fault Rika…"

"Hey I can give you a share of my profits if you want," Rika said. "I mean Alexis didn't want a cut of it."

"I didn't want a piece because it's bad to exploit your friends for cash." Alexis replied. All noise quieted down when Prof. Banner entered the room with Pharaoh in tow.

"Alright class, we're about to begin. But before that…" He said turning to Kurogasa. "Kurogasa, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you."

"Uh… sure, okay. Thank you." Kurogasa said as he got up from his seat and ascended the stairs to the door. As he was leaving, all the other girls excluding Rika and Alexis were still looking at him love–struck and sighed with his shoulders slumping before he finally left.

* * *

Thankfully, the hallways of the Academy were empty because classes were in session, so no fan girl are gonna be chasing Kurogasa anytime soon. At least for the time being, that is. "Man… this is the worse two weeks ever…" Kurogasa groaned heavily as his Spirits appeared.

_"I don't see how this is so bad Kurogasa,"_ Urataros said in a sing–song voice as he circled his friend. _"You have the attention of most, if not,_ all _the girls on the island."_

_"That's the problem,"_ Takumi commented. _"He has the attention of_ all _the girls on the island."_

_"When he only wants the attention of _one _of them,"_ Tsukasa teased as he patted the duelist on the back. _"Don't worry. With all of this going on, Alexis seems more possessive of you now."_ This caused Kurogasa to blush.

"S–She isn't acting all possessive," Kurogasa tried to deny the fact.

_"Obaachan said this: A flower will bloom in the blizzard of desperation,"_ Tendou stated.

"What?"

_"What he means is that Alexis will show that she actually likes you more than a friend due to all of this nonsense,"_ Shotaro told him.

_"The probability of that is higher than 75%,"_ Philip agreed.

"Guys…" Kurogasa groaned. The spirits all shared a laugh as he reached the doors of the Chancellor's room.

When the doors slid open, the Chancellor was there sitting at his desk. "Ah, Kurogasa, I was expecting you."

"Hello Chancellor." Kurogasa said as he came in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Actually, it's someone _else_ who wants to see you."

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked confused. Chancellor Sheppard pointed with his thumb to a flat screen TV to the side of his office. Kurogasa went to it and a man with extremely extravagant hair having multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, with the rest of his features having a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges wearing a black linen shirt and several pieces of wrist–chains, along with a pair of leather pants and shoes appeared. It was none other than…

"Yugi?!" Kurogasa said surprised.

[_"Long time no see, Kurogasa."_] The King of Games greeted talking in a deep voice. He pretty much sounded and looked like Atem.

"Yugi Moto, wha–what do I owe the honor of being called upon by you?" Kurogasa asked almost too shocked for words.

[_"Kurogasa we're friends, you don't need to be so formal with me."_]

"I know that, but this is so sudden and all."

[_"I know. I'm calling you for two reasons. The first is to check up on you. I heard the rumors of some Neo Rare Hunters going after you. How are you fairing?"_]

"I'm doing better. Those Shadow Games, while paling in comparison to the ones _you_ go through, hurt a lot. I've managed to survive all my encounters with the person attacking me."

[_"I see."_] Yugi seemed to contemplate his words before nodding again. [_"I hope you keep fending them off. If you believe in the Heart of the Cards, there's nothing you can't do."_]

"_You got _that_ right!"_ Momotaros shouted from behind Kurogasa. Chancellor Sheppard didn't see him, but Yugi did. This caused the King of Games to laugh.

[_"It seems like your cards agree with me."_]

"It's because they respect you," Kurogasa said. "Now there was a second reason you needed me Yugi."

[_"Oh, yes. You see, I decided to send my Deck to Duel Academy, to be showcased of course."_]

"You're sending your Deck _here_!?" This time Chancellor Sheppard laughed.

"Yes. Mr. Moto has agreed to show his Deck at school. That's why we called you."

[_"Of course, it won't showcase the Egyptian Gods, but all the others will be there. And I want you to pick up my Deck over at the docks tomorrow. Besides, I know Mana will _definitely_ be happy to see you. She's been asking for you every day since you left for the Academy."_]

Kurogasa blinked for a moment. Mana, he remembered her. Mana was of course, the Duel Spirit of the Dark Magician Girl. They first met, during his stay in the hospital after his first duel against the Neo Rare Hunters. This had led to Mana and him being friends since then. And whenever Kurogasa visited the game shop, she'd be very happy to see him. "Oh, okay. That's fine with me. Anything else I'll need to know?"

[_"He ain't the _only_ one that's sending their Deck."_] A voice with a Brooklyn accent said. Coming off from the side of the screen a guy with blonde hair wearing a black shirt with white jacket, light–blue denim jeans, and black shoes, came up next to Yugi.

"Joey?!" Kurogasa asked surprised.

[_"The one and only,"_] Joey Wheeler said with a smile. [_"How ya doing buddy?"_]

"Great. So you sending your Deck too?"

[_"Yeah, it gives more publicity for Duel Monsters ya know?"_]

"Yeah."

[_"We also asked Kaiba if he'd want to send _his_ Deck as well,"_] Yugi informed him. [_"But being who he is he said no."_]

"That's Kaiba for you alright. But still, wow, two of the top three duelist's Decks are going to be at Duel Academy," Kurogasa said with a bigger smile. "Won't the kids be happy about this."

[_"I hear ya,"_] Joey smiled. [_"We decided that we'd be taking a vacation for a bit, seeing as we are going to college soon we'd take a small break from Duel Monsters."_]

"So you want me to receive both of your Decks?"

[_"Yes,"_] Yugi told him. [_"We trust you with them."_]

"Really?"

[_"Yup. Ya got heart kid, so don't worry about it. Besides, it may help you get some girls. I mean with _this_, they'll know that you're a good friend of the great Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler!"_]

"Hehehehe… funny you should say that guys…" Kurogasa chuckled with embarrassment scratching the back of his head.

[_"Huh?"_] Yugi and Joey asked confused.

"The thing is…" Kurogasa began. He then began to tell the story the Golden Eggwich thief incident, and how the Taros' possessed him, especially talking about Kintaros when Kurogasa was possessed by him, leading to Damon and Kurogasa wrestling each other shirtless and after that, the girls coming to him trying to rip off his shirt to see his muscular body and him being under protection detail for the past two weeks. Both Yugi and Joey ended up laughing at the story.

[_"Well, I'd say you're quite the ladies man."_] Yugi chuckled. [_"But that aside, I'll have Grandpa personally bring the decks to Duel Academy tomorrow. And tomorrow night, since Joey and I have some time before we start school, we'll come to the island as well; so on the day of the exhibit, we'll be there to sign autographs."_]

"Wow. Okay. I… guess I'll see you then." Kurogasa said.

[_"Right."_] Yugi said.

[_"Yeah, see ya bud."_] Joey added. And with that, the screen winked out.

The boy then turned towards the Chancellor. "Look Kurogasa, I won't put so much pressure on you." Sheppard told him. "Once the Decks are in the facility, the D.A.S will handle the rest."

"Got it. I also want to thank you for this opportunity."

"Don't thank me. It was Yugi that suggested it. And… since you know Yugi and Joey well, how would you like to be the curator on the day of the exhibit?"

"Really?" Kurogasa asked.

"You must know more about their decks than anyone else, seeing as you befriended them and all."

"Y–Yes, I'd love to do it." Sheppard smiled and nodded his head at the boy.

"Good. You may return to class. I believe roll should be done by now and announcements by Prof. Banner should be over as well. If anything by the time you reach your classroom, I'll give my announcement on the arrival of both Decks."

"Got it. Thank you again Chancellor." Kurogasa gave a nod of his head before leaving the room. Just as he did some of his spirits came out.

_"Now this is interesting, getting to show off the Decks of both Yugi Moto _and_ Joey Wheeler,"_ Yuusuke said. _"Must be a great honor."_

_"Oh course it is,"_ Kenzaki replied. _"It's not every day two important people in Duel Monsters let you handle their Decks."_

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome." Kurogasa smiled.

* * *

The next day…

Kurogasa was at the docks waiting for Solomon Moto to arrive. Kurogasa's Duel Spirits were there to keep him company of course and they were talking to pass the time. Kurogasa was barely able to contain his excitement, even his Riders knew this. _"Kurogasa, calm down,"_ Tsukasa sighed.

"Why should I calm down?" he asked.

_"Because if you don't you might accidentally throw the decks into the water with how jittery you are." _That got Kurogasa to stop.

_"Jeez you don't have to be so serious about this Tsukasa,"_ Haruto told him.

_"Do you want him to lose the cards that belong to the King of Games?"_

_"Well… no…"_

_"Then he should calm down."_

Just then over the horizon, a helicopter was coming into view. Kurogasa knew what that meant. The Decks are here. A few minutes later, the helicopter on the dock's helipad and a short old man, who is basically a really old version of Yugi Moto, came out of the helicopter with a suitcase in tow. Kurogasa smiled as he came over to the helipad to greet him. "Hey, Grandpa Moto! Long time no see!"

"Ah Kurogasa, how are you?" Solomon Moto asked as he gave the boy a hug. "I heard that you got yourself into some trouble you whippersnapper you." Kurogasa scratched the back of his head.

"I guess Yugi told you huh?"

"Of _course_ he did! The whole Neo Rare Hunter trouble is rather annoying. Hopefully, you won't get hurt even _more_ because of this whole mess."

"I hope so too." His eyes then landed on the metal briefcase that the elder Moto brought. "So those are the Decks?" This caused Solomon to smile.

"Indeed they are," he said. The old man slowly held up the briefcase for Kurogasa to take. "Here you go. Please take good care of them while they're here."

"Don't worry I will. Say, why don't you stop by the Academy for some breakfast before you go?" This made the old man chuckle, but he shook his head.

"No, no I'm fine. I need to get back to my shop anyways. Business is booming since kids had gotten money from their Christmas gifts. Even though it's a few months into the New Year, we're still going strong." Kurogasa laughed and nodded his head. With one last hug, Solomon got back on the chopper and flew back home. Kurogasa then turned towards the briefcase in his hands.

"I can't believe they are here. Can you believe it guys?" Kurogasa asked his spirits. There was no response. "Um… guys?" Still, there was no response. "Hello?" Soon Eiji popped out before bowing to Kurogasa.

_"Gomenasai, Kurogasa,"_ he apologized. _"We are greeting the spirits within both of these Decks at the moment, so you won't see us for a bit."_ Eiji then soon disappeared, leaving Kurogasa a bit surprised by the whole thing.

"Well… that's new."

_"Kurogasa!"_ A voice called. The Duel Spirit of the Dark Magician Girl, Mana, appeared and practically jumped and clung on to Kurogasa hugging him while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"OOF! Wh–Whoa! Hey Mana!" Kurogasa coughed out stepping back a bit while he laughed.

_"Oooh, I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!"_ Mana said squeezing him tighter.

"I missed you too." Kurogasa said.

_"How are you doing?"_ she asked with a bright smile as he got off him.

"I'm doing great. I'm going to school, making friends, battling it out against tough people. So far, I'm living the good life."

_"That's great to hear."_ She then smiled even brighter at him. _"So… who's this Alexis girl?"_ Kurogasa had to balance himself, because he almost tripped due to her question.

"E–Excuse me?" he stuttered.

_"Urataros and Tsukasa started to talk about her and how lovey dovey you were with her before I decided to come out and talk to you,"_ she explained. _"So is she your girlfriend?"_

"S–She's not my girlfriend!"

_"Ahh, but he_ hopes _she would be,_" Haruto said as he appeared next to his fellow magician. This caused Mana to giggle and Kurogasa to groan. Mana then turned towards the Rider.

_"I haven't seen you before with the other Riders."_

_"Oh, I'm new so to speak. My name's Haruto Souma, aka Kamen Rider Wizard."_

_"Well, nice to meet you! I'm Mana, aka the Dark Magician Girl. So tell me more about this Alexis girl Haruto."_

_"Well you see…"_

"Guys! Please don't talk about my love life right now," Kurogasa complained. This was not what he expected when the spirits arrived. Sure he expected them to talk, but talking about his love life? He didn't see _that_ coming. Mana giggled again and Haruto rolled his eyes but smiled.

_"Don't worry I was just teasing you Kurogasa,"_ Mana said. _"You know I want the best for you. Just like how the real me and Pharaoh Atem are happy in the afterlife, I want you to be happy too."_

"Thanks… I guess." Kurogasa then turned to Haruto. "So what are you doing here Haruto?"

_"Ah! Yeah, I was sent here to fetch Mana–san,"_ Haruto said. _"We're having a welcoming party the Cous Coussier for the spirits in both decks that arrived."_

"Really?"

_"Yes. So will you be joining us Mana–san?"_

_"Let me catch up with Kurogasa first then I'll join you."_

_"I'll tell your teacher then."_ After that, Haruto disappeared.

"Well, let's get going and catch up. Besides, I'm gonna go get a ticket for Alexis." Kurogasa said.

_"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm?"_ Mana smiled slyly.

"What?"

_"You _sure_, you and Alexis aren't in a relationship?"_ She asked mischievously. _"Because with the way you said that–"_

"I already told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Kurogasa whined while blushing, making Mana laugh. The two then walked together to the Academy with Kurogasa carrying the suitcase with the Decks inside with one arm and Mana's arms wrapped around his free one.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the card shack, everyone was storming the counter for some tickets. These tickets were the tickets to see the dueling decks of Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler! And boy, were the tickets selling quick. And there were many posters of the said duelists set up around the room, advertising the event.

The store had just opened and already the students were swarming in to try and get tickets. At first it was fine if not a little crowded, but as more and more of the tickets were sold, the students began getting rowdier and rowdier. Slifer students were trying to slip the lines to try and get there first, the Ra students were trying to negotiate line cuts, and the Obelisk students were trying to pull rank on the other students or in a few cases try and bribe someone into getting them a ticket. Needless to say, it wasn't long before duels for places in line or tickets began breaking out. When Kurogasa and Mana have arrived at the card shack, they were shocked to say the least.

_"Oh my…"_ Mana blinked.

"Yeah, I expected it to be hectic, but not _this_ hectic." Kurogasa said. Steeling himself, Kurogasa traveled past the mob to where Ms. Dorothy was tending to the regular customers.

"Oh hello Kurogasa," the card shack owner smiled, somehow keeping order on _her_ end of the business where her employees were almost in need of riot gear on _theirs_. "The Chancellor told me you would be arriving soon with the packages. Just follow me and I'll take you to the display area where they're going to be stored."

"Okay, just need one little thing first. I need to get a ticket for Alexis." Kurogasa said.

"Oh sure, no problem." Ms. Dorothy said. The card shack owner then dug her hands behind the counter and pulled out a small slip of paper which was the ticket for the exhibit. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kurogasa said taking the ticket in putting it in his pocket while he pulled a dollar out of that pocket and gave it to Ms. Dorothy. The tickets were about a dollar, which was a reasonable price for the ticket. Soon, the students were starting to really crowd the counter, much to Kurogasa's irritation. Then things were definitely getting out of hand. Kurogasa's patience was now like a volcano building up pressure just ready to explode and then…

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S! IT!" Kurogasa suddenly yelled and somehow pushed the crowd of students crowding the counter back with great force, making the students back off and everyone in the room stopped at what they're doing when they see Kurogasa really mad as metaphorical fire surrounded the Kamen Rider duelist making them all cringe in fear. "All of you, stop being a bunch of jackasses and get in line in an orderly fashion or I'm gonna have to whoop all your candy asses! And by the time _I_'_m_ done, you won't be able to walk for months on end!"

Not a light boast to make, but it was well–known fact that Kurogasa had worked his way up to Obelisk Blue rather than buy his way up there or know someone who was capable of doing that. As such, a good number of the rowdier students decided that maybe being patient and just waiting for their turn wasn't such a bad idea after all. Others looked ready to duel him, but then they remembered that Kurogasa had connections to Zane which could end badly for them, so even _they_ relented.

_"Wow Kurogasa. You've gotten so manly,"_ Mana giggled.

Soon the crowds patiently got their tickets and it was down to just a few students trying to get theirs. Some of them hung around just to talk and relax or they were waiting for their friends to get _their_ tickets. Just then, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, and Rika showed.

"Hey guys!" Kurogasa greeted.

"Hey, Kurogasa! You here to get a ticket too?" asked Jaden.

"Mine's reserved for services rendered, but I was getting one for a friend," Kurogasa replied. He then walked over to Alexis and handed the ticket he bought to her. "And that friend happens to be you Alexis."

Alexis blinked as she took it. "Oh wow. Thanks."

"Ooooh, do I hear the sound of a fluttering heart?" Rika teased.

"Don't you start Rika…" Kurogasa growled.

"Well, we'd better get in line before all of the tickets are sold out," Bastion chuckled, expertly deciding not to get involved in Rika and Kurogasa's impending squabble. He _still_ hadn't forgiven the girl for effectively pinning him out via video.

"Next please!" Ms. Dorothy said as Rika, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion came up to counter. "Why hello there everyone. How are you all today?"

"Hey there, Ms. Dorothy. We're doing great." Jaden greeted. "You wouldn't happen to have four tickets for all of us here do you?" He asked.

"Let's see…" Ms. Dorothy said digging her hands from behind the counter and pulled out exactly four tickets. "Yep, I have exactly four tickets here left. And these are the last ones too."

"Awesome!" Rika cheered.

"Right on!" Jaden cheered as well. "Thanks Ms. Dorothy."

"HOLD IT!" A voice called. Everyone turned around to see a Ra Yellow student whose appearance mimics Yugi, in terms of having similar, but smaller bangs that fall over his face, and his jacket flares out from the waist just like Yugi's did.

"Dmitri?" Bastion said.

"Oh boy, here we go," Kurogasa rolled his eyes. Dmitri was what one called a Copycat Duelist. Basically, he would get duplicate cards of prominent duelists and use their strategies and monsters for himself. On paper, that was a decent strategy to use. In practice though, it was much harder to pull off. Dmitri's problem was that the duelists he copied were all _too_ famous. Everyone knew their strategies and tricks so if you knew who he was copying then you could beat him. It helped that he didn't have the intimidation factor that the people he was copying had. What made him something of a joke in Ra Yellow though was his annoying habit of pretending to be the person he was copying as he dueled. Kurogasa had nothing against the guy, but he got sick of him imitating people like Crowler, Weevil, or Bandit Keith at all hours of the day.

After catching his breath, Dmitri spoke up. "I wanted to buy a ticket! They can't _all_ be gone!"

"Sorry, but these four bought the last ones." Miss Dorothy apologized.

"What? Are you serious?!" Dmitri asked in disbelief.

"It's true dude," Jaden replied, holding up the tickets in question. "We got them right here."

"Grrrrr!" Dmitri growled. "So it's _that_ way huh? Fine! I'll duel the little guy for _his_!"

"WHAT!?" Syrus said a bit shocked.

"With the new Deck I built, you won't be able to beat me with _your_ Deck!"

"Are you sure, Dmitri?" Bastion asked. "Syrus is a formidable opponent for someone in Slifer Red. I'm sure you've seen how he and Jaden took down the Paradox Brothers."

"Yeah, but I know in a singles duel; he won't last!" Dmitri gloated.

"Fine then!" Syrus said, unsuspected to everyone.

"Syrus?" Rika asked a bit surprised.

"I'm tired of people talking to me like I'm the weak one!" The little Slifer said. "I'll show 'em!"

"Excellent!" Dmitri grinned, his voice changing. "Then prepare for a lesson you'll never forget young scholar!"

"Did he… just change his voice?' Jaden asked.

"Yeah… again…" Kurogasa groaned. "It's Crowler this time. When will this guy ever stop copying people?"

"Will everyone please spread out!?" Ms. Dorothy called to the people in the shack. "A Duel is about to start!"

"A Ra versus a Slifer?" One guy whispered.

"_This'll_ be over quick…" Another one said.

"Or Dmitri's losing streak will continue…" A third person said. Both players had their disks and decks in place and both drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Syrus:** 4000

**Dmitri:** 4000

"I'll start!" Syrus drew his sixth card. "I summon Gyroid in ATK mode!" The Slifer's blue cartoonish helicopter appeared (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "And I'll end with a face down." He concluded as a reverse card appeared on the Field.

"My turn!" Dmitri declared in his Crowler–like voice as he drew his sixth card. "I summon out the Ancient Gear Soldier!" Dmitri declared. A monster similar to the Ancient Gear Golem appeared. The only differences were that this monster was shorter and its right arm was a machine gun. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300)

"Doesn't Crowler have a monster that looks similar to this one?" A spectator asked.

"Yeah, I think Dmitri's using _his_ Deck…" Another guy said.

"Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!" Dmitri commanded. The machine gun of the soldier started to rev up and took aim at the blue helicopter.

"I activate my facedown…" Syrus pushed the button on his disc to play his face down, but it wasn't doing anything… "Uh… what's going on?"

"You should've studied up," The Ra taunted. "When an Ancient Gear Monster attacks, you cannot activate any Spells or Traps until after the Damage Step of battle." Syrus watched as his helicopter endure a lot of bullets, but thankfully it survived…

"Lucky for me, my Gyroid can survive being destroyed in battle by the first attack!"

"Yes…" Dmitri muttered. "But your Life Points still go down."

**Syrus:** 3700

**Dmitri:** 4000

"And to finish my turn, I set these two cards face down." Two face down cards appeared at Dmitri's feet.

"And my turn!" Syrus drew his next card. "I activate Limiter Removal, doubling my Gyroid's ATK points!" Gyroid felt itself let loose as its propeller went into overdrive and went faster than normal.

Gyroid (3/ATK: 1000–2000/DEF: 1000)

"Next, I'll summon Jetroid in ATK mode!" A red fighter jet with the same cartoonish look appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800) "Gyroid, attack that soldier with Airborne Strike!" The helicopter took to the air and dive–bombed the Ancient Gear monster to bits.

**Syrus:** 3700

**Dmitri:** 3300

"Next, Jetroid will attack you directly!" The red jet aimed itself at Dmitri and ignited its engines, performing a quick tackle to Ra Yellow duelist.

**Syrus:** 3700

**Dmitri:** 2100

"And I'll end my turn!" Syrus declared. "And since it's the end, Gyroid goes to the grave because of Limiter Removal's effect." The helicopter overloaded and exploded on the spot.

"Yeah! Go Sy!" Rika cheered.

"Take it to him!" Kurogasa cheered.

"I have to say, Syrus is getting better each duel ever since his duel with the Paradox Brothers." Bastion smiled.

"Yeah, he sure has come a long way." Alexis agreed.

"My turn!" Dmitri drew his card and smiled, "I play Heavy Storm! That, young scholar, will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the Field!"

Jaden looked at Dmitri, a little thrown off. Something about his voice felt like something he had felt before, but he couldn't put his tongue on it. "That sounds familiar," He commented.

"It _should_…" Bastion said. "That's the move Crowler used on _you_, Jaden…"

"Huh…" Jaden turned back to the Duel, "Talk about a coincidence…"

Dmitri's smile widened as two ugly golden Fiendish tokens appeared in a fog, "Now, I'll sacrifice the Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden stared as the huge mechanical monster rose from the fog. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000) _'Talk about a total déjà vu.'_ He thought.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dmitri ordered, waving his hand forward. The huge mech pulled back its fist and threw a hard right straight towards Syrus's monster and his Life Points.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out, "I activate my Jetroid's special ability! When he's attacked, I can play a Trap from my Hand like…" he held up a card from his hand, "Magic Cylinder!" Syrus smiled as a pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and the Golem, "This Trap takes Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dmitri stepped back, "Time out!" It was too late though as the Golem's Melee strike entered one tube and seconds later, shot through the other one like a rocket and collided with Dmitri, knocking away the last of his Life Points.

**Syrus:** 3700

**Dmitri:** 0

* * *

"Yeah!" Syrus raised his arm in victory, "That's how ya duel!"

"Sweet move!" Jaden ran over to his friend, "You sent that Golem to the junkyard!"

Syrus rubbed the back of his head, "It was easy, really. I've already seen _you_ beat Doctor Crowler and since Dmitri copied his Deck, I knew _exactly_ what to do…"

"That's generally how it goes with Dmitri," Bastion nodded. "His research into his subjects is impeccable, but his execution of their strategies and plays can sometimes be a little flawed."

"You can't become great by pretending to _be_ the greats," Kurogasa nodded. "But part of his problem is that the duelists he copies are _too_ well–known so it makes picking out their plays easy to do. Also some of those guys have layers of strategies and Dmitri sometimes doesn't quite go as deep as they would."

"Well, at least you get to keep your ticket Syrus." Alexis said.

"Yeah, now I can see the Decks with you guys."

"Yep. And _speaking_ of the Decks, I gotta take the Decks to the Exhibit Room." Kurogasa said holding up the suitcase.

"I was wondering what was in that suitcase. They're _in_ there?!" Jaden asked all excited.

"Shhhh!" Kurogasa hissed. "You want to get us mobbed?"

"Oh sorry…" Jaden apologized in a whispering tone. "But _are_ they?"

"Yeah…" Kurogasa whispered. "I picked them up this morning. And I have to get them in now."

"Can we watch?" asked Syrus.

"You guys have tickets. You can view them with everyone else when the display opens." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Aww…" Syrus whined.

"Well, we better let him do his job." Alexis said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Rika said.

"Alright people, fun's over. Time for you to get back to class." Ms. Dorothy announced. As the crowd dispersed, with Jaden, and the others excluding Kurogasa, Dmitri could hear what some of the crowd.

"And another _stunning_ performance by the great Dmitri!"

"He should've _creamed_ that Slifer loser!"

"I guess copying a great duelist and _being_ a great duelist are two different things…"

"What a joke!"

"Really. It's a wonder he's still here."

People were too busy laughing to see Dmitri's scowl. As they finally left, Dmitri slowly got up and left.

* * *

Later that night, Dmitri sat alone in his dorm room at his desk, countless books and notebooks littering his desk. He thought back to his duels and how many times he lost and banged his fists.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" he growled, throwing his notes and texts off of his desk, "I watch, I study… and I _still_ lose!" There were many papers filled with deck outlines, equations, and formulas that could probably rival Bastion's mathematics in dueling as they fluttered to the floor while the Ra seethed with anger. "Crowler's deck… it was as useless as all the rest of them!" he grits his teeth, "Kaiba's or Zane's… it doesn't matter _who_ I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win… what _can_?"

As soon as he said that, he felt something brush against his knuckle. He looked down and noticed a small flyer lying in the middle of the desk. Looking at it, Dmitri smiled and picked it up, "Of course… it's so obvious! _Becoming_ the greatest duelist…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Exhibit Room…

"Alright Mana, this is where you'll be until tomorrow." Kurogasa said as he now started taking out the Decks to put in their display cases.

_"Awww… Do I _have_ to stay here?"_ Mana pouted. But then her pout got a bit playful. _"I don't want you to leave me all alone."_

"Sorry, but that's how it goes," Kurogasa shrugged. "Yugi's Deck wouldn't be complete without the Dark Magician Girl who's probably one of the most desired monster girls out there."

_"Oh you!"_ Mana giggled.

"I'm serious! My pal Syrus used to say you and him were going steady when he was little!" Kurogasa insisted.

_"Oh! You mean the cute small guy that dueled earlier?"_ Mana smiled. _"That's_ adorable! _I'd date him in a heartbeat! He's so cute!"_

"Uh… don't you have Atem though?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

_"So? Doesn't mean I can't notice someone who's adorable!"_ Mana huffed. But then Mana noticed something from behind Kurogasa. _"Kurogasa! Watch out!"_ She cried out pointing at what's behind him.

"Huh?" He blinked as he turned around.

*WHACK!*

Blackness…

* * *

A little bit later on, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were on their way over to the Exhibit Room to see if they could get a quick sneak peek of the decks before anyone else. "This is a really bad idea Jaden." Syrus whimpered.

"Yeah, I mean we _could _get busted." Chumley added.

"What are you guys worrying about?" asked Jaden. "We're just going to get an early peek before the entire crowds move in." As they neared it, the Slifers saw another four people making their way towards them. "Bastion? Alexis? Rika? Zane?" Syrus blinked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What else?" Bastion pointed to the hall.

"Getting a sneak peek at the Decks…" Zane finished.

Jaden grinned, "Guess great minds do think alike huh?"

"I was dragged here by Rika…" Alexis said.

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of thrill?" Rika asked rhetorically.

"Back in bed where I _should_ be," Alexis muttered. "Since we're here though, we might as well take a look." The entourage then walked in the hallways where various posters of Yugi and Joey lined up. When they opened the door though, they gasped to see Kurogasa laying on his side unconscious with the suitcase on the floor as well.

"Kurogasa!" His friends cried. The group immediately dashed to his side. It was immediately obvious that he was still alive, but the bump on his head told them that he was going to be waking up with a bad headache.

"Ohh…" Kurogasa groaned as he was coming to.

"Kurogasa, you okay?" Alexis asked worried.

"Yeah, just a bad headache…" He answered as he shook his head and slowly got up.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"I don't know… I was just about to put the Decks on their displays until… BAM! Something hit me." Kurogasa turned to where the case with Yugi's and Joey's deck was held… "GAH! ONE OF THEM'S GONE!" Kurogasa checked to see which one is still there and it was… Yugi's Deck?

"Huh? Yugi's Deck is still here," Kurogasa blinked. Reaching to the Deck, he picked it up to begin looking over the cards to see that _indeed_ Yugi's cards were all there. "Why'd the thief take _Joey's_ Deck?"

"It's inconceivable," Bastion frowned. "While his dueling record is indeed impressive, Yugi's Deck has a much higher rate of success as well as more rare cards."

"Do you think he grabbed the wrong one by mistake?" asked Syrus.

"Most likely." Rika said.

_"Kurogasa!"_ A voice called. Mana appeared and practically tackled Kurogasa.

"OOF!"

"What was that?" cried Syrus, seeing Kurogasa fall again.

"Whoa! Dark Magician Girl!" Jaden gasped.

"Pardon?" asked Bastion.

_"Coooo!"_ Winged Kuriboh cried in joy, fading into sight alongside Jaden's shoulder. "You know her Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked.

_"Ohh, Kurogasa, I was so worried about you!"_ Mana cried hugging him tighter.

"Mana… I'm okay; just stop squeezing the life out of me…" Kurogasa got out. That got Mana to let go of him.

"He even attracts duel spirits outside of his Deck," Rika sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, break it up! We need to track down the creep who jumped Kurogasa and stole Joey's Deck! He couldn't have gone far!"

"I agree." Zane said. "And we'll search the entire campus if we have to."

"The entire campus?" Chumley groaned.

"Chumley, this is a piece of dueling history that's been stolen!" Rika scolded, sounding more and more like a drill sergeant. "If you're going to put physical effort into anything, let it be this!"

"Ohh, alright…" Chumley gave in.

"Alright then." Kurogasa said getting up. "Bastion, go to your dorm and check things out there. Zane, Alexis, Rika, and I will search _our_ dorms. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, you check out yours and the docks. We'll all meet at the entrance of the school if we can't find the thief. If you do, contact us via Duel Pilot."

"You got it!" Jaden grinned.

"See you guys soon!" Rika nodded.

"And good hunting!" Bastion agreed.

And with that, the group dispersed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On the coast, on a large outcropping of rock, Dmitri stood there in the moonlight, a large green scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his blazer blowing in the wind. He was currently holding the Deck he had stolen.

"Finally… now that I have the best cards, _Yugi's_ cards," he reached up and pulled the scarf away from his face, "I'll be the greatest duelist in the world!" He then fanned them out… only for his face to falter. "What? This isn't Yugi's! This is _Joey's_! Aw, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Hey!" A voice called. Dmitri knew it was Syrus as he didn't even turn towards the shout. "Someone stole Joey's Deck! You know anything?" He asked.

"Eh, I might," Dmitri smirked, changing his voice once again. Hey, Joey was a high caliber duelist too right? "But…" Dmitri turned around as he had duel disks with him. "If you wanna get answers from me, you gonna hafta duel me first!" Dmitri challenged, inserting the deck into his now active Duel Disk. He then tossed the spare disk over to Syrus.

"Aw man…" Syrus placed the spare disk on his arm and switched it on.

* * *

At the entrance of the school, Jaden, Chumley, Bastion, Kurogasa, Zane, Alexis, and Rika met.

"Dorm's clear," Bastion reported.

"Us too." Jaden said.

"Yeah, nothing on our ends," Chumley panted.

"Same here." Rika added.

"We couldn't find anything at _our_ dorm…" Alexis said.

"You're not the only ones." Zane said.

"Man, where could the thief _be_?" Kurogasa wondered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked Chumley, already trembling in his shoes.

"It sounded like Syrus!" Jaden gasped. "Come on!"

* * *

Dmitri smiled as Syrus lay there on the rocks, defeated. "This is great! My luck always comes around for me!" He laughed as Jaden and the other came running up to their fallen friend.

"Syrus, you ok?" Jaden knelt down to his friend, "What happened?"

"He… has it…" Syrus slowly sat up pointing at Dmitri making everyone turn to where Syrus was pointing, "Joey's dueling Deck…"

"I should've known…" Kurogasa growled as he ran over to where Syrus was standing. "Alright Dmitri, the game's up! Hand over Joey's Deck right now!" He demanded.

"Huh? Hand it over?" Dmitri asked, his voice holding the same accent as Joey Wheeler. "No way I'm doin' that! I put my heart and _soul_ in this Deck!"

"Okay, he's finally lost it," Rika sighed. "Don't tell me he thinks he's _actually_ Joey Wheeler."

"It seems like he does," Bastion blinked. "But when it comes to copycat duelists; that can be an asset."

"I'm not gonna tell you again! Hand over Joey's Deck now!" Kurogasa insisted.

"You want my Deck? You'll have to _duel_ me for it squirt!" Dmitri grinned back. "Otherwise you're gonna hafta pry it from my cold dead fingers!"

_"Teme…"_ Momotaros growled as he appeared. _"Kurogasa, let's get him!"_

"No…" Kurogasa said.

_"Huh?!"_

"Momotaros, you and the other Riders stay out of this one." He said as he took out Yugi's Deck from the pocket of his blazer coat. "Mana, you ready?"

_"Oh yeah!"_ the Dark Magician Girl huffed. _"Nobody steals my friends and gets away with it!"_

_"Ah, to see the lovely Mana–chan in action,"_ Urataros sighed. _"Be still my beating heart."_

"Wait, is Kurogasa using Yugi's Deck?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"He's doing it to do justice for Joey's Deck," Rika explained. "Yugi was never the kind of person to stand by when someone else is being disrespected to such a degree like Joey's Deck is. Since he isn't here to do justice for this insult, Kurogasa's doing it in his place."

Kurogasa then got the duel disk that Syrus and strapped it on his arm. "Henshin!" Kurogasa declared inserting Yugi's Deck into the deck slot and the disk went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Dmitri:** 4000

"Non–thieves go first!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in DEF mode!" An elf with blond hair with a green helmet, and armor on its torso and shoulders, brown shirt showing its muscles with tan pants and helmet with a blue cape wielding a sword appeared guarding with his sword kneeling on one knee (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). "And that's all from me."

"Sweet! One of Yugi's Monsters!" Jaden cheered excited.

"And a good one at that. As long as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is on the Field, Dmitri can't attack it with Monsters that are 1900 ATK or more." Bastion said.

"Not bad kid. Watch this!" Dmitri said still in Joey like voice as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in ATK mode!" In an aura of flame, a fiery Warrior appeared. It looked like the original Flame Swordsman, but its helmet, armor, and sword were, true to its name, blue (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600).

"Of course, _that_ says otherwise." Bastion grimaced a bit.

"Now attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Blue Flame Slash!" The swordsman ignited his sword with blue flames and then launched them at the elf warrior, engulfing his body destroying him into pixels.

"And I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Dmitri said as he placed a reverse card on the Field that appeared near his feet.

"My draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "Nice." He then held up three cards. "I play the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Images of two Beast–type Monsters, one was brown standing on all fours and a sharp horn on its head, almost looking like a lion (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). The other was a four–armed, red beast with yellow horns on the head (5/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800). They swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds and then reappeared as a single monster. A two–headed monster with the faces of the monsters that formed it appeared. It stood on all fours, with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) "Now attack Blue Flame Swordsman with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera leapt and was about to pounce at the said Monster.

"Sorry bud, I activate the trap, Skull Dice!" Dmitri countered revealing the facedown. "Here's how it works. I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, the attacking Monster's ATK and DEF is decreased by that number x100." A small person in a Halloween costume carrying a large red die came out of the trap card and dropped the die, it rolled for a few seconds and it landed on a 3.

"Aw yeah! Who's the man! A 3! That means Chimera loses 300 ATK and DEF!"

Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (6/ATK: 2100–1800/DEF: 1800–1500)

Both the Blue Flame Swordsman and Chimera clashed with each other until both Monsters were destroyed.

"They destroyed each other." Syrus commented.

"When Blue Flame Swordsman's destroyed, I can Special Summon the _original_ Flame Swordsman from my Fusion Deck!" Once he slapped it down, the original Fusion Monster appeared and took his blade. (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

"You're not the only one with a Special Summon. When Chimera's destroyed, I can Special Summon one of the Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard! And I choose Berfomet in DEF mode!" Kurogasa said. The said Monster reappeared on the Field. "I'll end there. Your move Dmitri."

"That's Joey to you." Dmitri said drawing his next card. "Oh boy, you in trouble now! First, I summon my Little–Winguard in ATK Mode!" In blue light, a small, blue armored warrior with a small shield and sword appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800). "Then I'll activate a little Spell I call Shield and Sword!"

"Aw man, not _that_ card…" Kurogasa groaned.

"What does _that_ do?" Chumley wondered.

"Shield and Sword swaps the ATK and DEF of every Monster currently on the Field until the end of the turn." Alexis explained.

"And it's not good for Kurogasa since Berfomet's ATK is low and his DEF is high." Zane added.

Flame Swordsman (5/ATK: 1800–1600/DEF: 1600–1800)

Little–Winguard (4/ATK: 1400–1800/DEF: 1800–1400)

Beformet (5/ATK: 1400–1800/DEF: 1800–1400)

"Now Flame Swordsman, attack Berfomet!" Dmitri commanded. The orange swordsman's sword glowed with orange fire and sent a wave of it at Berfomet destroying it. "And now I'll have my Little–Winguard attack you directly! The small blue armored warrior rushed at Kurogasa and slashed at him making the latter grunt.

**Kurogasa:** 2200

**Dmitri:** 4000

"I'll place this card face down and end my turn. And now Little–Winguard's effect activates making him go to DEF mode." A reversed card appeared on the Field and the said Monster in question got on one knee. "Your move, kid."

"Aw man… Kurogasa's falling behind." Syrus said with worry.

"Relax Syrus, Kurogasa's got this." Rika assured. "There's no way Kurogasa will lose. I mean, he's using Yugi's Deck after all."

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card.

"Hold it right there!" Dmitri said revealing his facedown. "I activate the Trap, Drop Off! Now you send the card you just drew to the Graveyard!" Kurogasa grunted as he looked at the card. It was Pot of Greed. He discarded it to the Graveyard.

"And judging by Kurogasa's reaction, he discarded a good card." Bastion stated.

"I play Monster Reincarnation!" A card with a pink background and a symbol that looked like an angelic medal appeared. "By discarding one card from my Hand, I can add one Monster card from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand…" Kurogasa discarded one and got one back. "Now I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian back to the Field in ATK mode!" The elf warrior returned to the Field (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200).

"What?! Why ATK mode? Celtic Guardian's going to get creamed since Dmitri's Monsters are less than 1900!" Rika said incredulously.

"I place a facedown and call it a turn." He said as he placed a reverse card on the Field.

"My move again!" Dmitri drew his next card. "I summon Rocket Warrior in ATK mode!" A green rocket appeared and transformed into a small warrior with a yellow face and a shield and sword (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300). Kurogasa smirked at this.

"Gotcha!" Kurogasa said as he revealed his facedown. "You activated my trap! Dark Renewal!"

"Nyahhh!" Dmitri freaked out.

"Is that a good thing?" Chumley asked.

"You bet it is, Chumley!" Kurogasa said. "Since you summoned a Monster Dmitri, I can sacrifice one of _your_ Monsters and one of _my_ Monsters in order to bring back a Spellcaster from my Graveyard!" A coffin appeared and opened up. Two red beams of light struck Rocket Warrior and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian turning them into energy. Then it sucked the two energies in and the coffin closed.

"Wait just a minute, you never sent any Spellcasters to the Graveyard!" The Copycat Duelist protested, but then his eyes widened. "Unless…"

"That's right. I did, thanks to Monster Reincarnation." Kurogasa smirked.

"And there's only one Monster that can be brought out with that card!" Rika said excited knowing where this is going.

"You know it, Rika! Time for Yugi's headliner to appear! Come forth, Dark Magician!" The coffin opened up and the signature magician came out with purple robes, purple hair underneath the hat, and carrying his weapon of choice, a lime green scepter (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Wow…" Jaden shook his head smiling, "I'm star–struck here! Dark Magician! That's like the headliner for Yugi's entire Deck!"

"You think he gives autographs?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"I wish I brought my camera…" Chumley added, nodding, "This is so lishus…"

_'Well played,'_ Bastion thought as he watched.

"Aw man, you gotta be kidding me." Dmitri growled. "I'll switch Flame Swordsman to DEF mode and end my turn." Flame Swordsman then got on one knee guarding with his sword.

"Not much else he _can_ do." Rika grinned.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card and smiled at what he got before looking to the Dark Magician. "Ready Mahad?"

_"Just say the word."_ Mahad nodded.

"Alright then, I activate the Spell Card, Thousand Knives! Since I have Dark Magician on the Field, I can destroy one Monster. And I'll take out your Little–Winguard!" The magician waved the wand, as many knives appeared floating in the air. Then with another wave of his wand, he sent the knives at the said Monster stabbing it countlessly and destroying it. "And now that that's over with, I'll attack Flame Swordsman! Dark Magician, show him some magic with Dark Magic Attack!" Mahad raised his staff, the end of it glowing brightly. He was pushed back slightly as he let loose an orb of powerful energy directly at Flame Swordsman destroying him instantly.

"Yeah! You go Kurogasa!" Rika cheered.

"Now Dmitri's defenseless." Alexis smiled a bit.

"I'll end there. Your move, Dmitri."

"That's Joey!" the Copycat Duelist snapped drawing his next card. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"That's it? Just one facedown?" Syrus asked confused.

"He's planning something." Zane stated.

"Here we go again!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "Mahad, attack Dmitri's Life Points!" He commanded. Mahad raised his staff getting ready to launch an attack.

"Here's comes the big surprise!" Dmitri said revealing his facedown. "Chasm of Spikes! Now the attacking Monster will be destroyed and 1/4 of Dark Magician's ATK points come straight out of your Life Points!" A hole filled with spikes appeared and somehow Mahad was being sucked into the hole.

"Not lishus! Dark Magician is gonna get skewered!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Not to worry Chumley, I activate the Quick–Play Spell, Dedication through Light and Darkness!" The picture in the spell card, looked similar another famous Magician, the Magician of Black Chaos. "This card takes Dark Magician and turns him into something _more_ powerful…" Dark mist came out of the Spell card and wrapped itself around the Spellcaster and then it flew out of the hole of spikes. "The legendary Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The darkness dispersed revealing a new Spellcaster in a tight, black suit, with red rings around his arms and legs. On his head, was a wide black headdress that complimented the long black hair and pale blue face. It twirled around is pointed black staff a few times before coming to a complete stop. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

"Incredible…" Bastion said in awe.

"And since _I_ sent Dark Magician to the Graveyard before _you_ did, Chasm of Spikes' effect no longer applies. And I'll activate Dark Magician of Chaos's special ability letting him take a Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand and I choose I discarded thanks to Drop Off: Pot of Greed. Kurogasa took the card out of the Graveyard and added it to his Hand. "Now Dark Magician of Chaos attack Dmitri's Life Points directly! Chaos Scepter Strike!"

Chaos Magician pointed his sharpened staff and fired off a crackling orb of energy, and then everyone watched as it struck Dmitri.

**Kurogasa:** 2200

**Dmitri:** 1200

"Way to play! Kurogasa's in the lead!" Syrus cheered.

"Now, going into Main Phase 2, I'll _activate _Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew two cards. "Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Dmitri growled and drew his next card. "I activate Scapegoat! This lets me Special Summon 4 Sheep Tokens to the Field!" And as Dmitri said, 4 Sheep Tokens, one red, yellow, light–blue, and magenta appeared. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) x4

"Running scared are we?" Kurogasa smirked drawing his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew until they had six. "Now I summon Queen's Knight in ATK mode!" A woman with long blonde hair in red armor with a sword and a shield that had the suits Spade, Diamond, Heart, and Club appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600). "Now I'll have Queen's Knight and Dark Magician of Chaos attack your Sheep Tokens!" Both said Monsters then attacked and destroyed the blue and yellow Sheep Tokens. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Just you wait! My luck's gonna come around for me!" The Copycat duelist drew his next card making his Hand at seven. "I activate Token Thanksgiving! I destroy my last two Sheep Tokens and gain 800 Life Points for each token destroyed. The remaining two shattered and Dmitri glowed a green aura.

**Kurogasa:** 2200

**Dmitri:** 2800

"And now that you have 2 Monsters on your Field, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber without Tribute!" A yellow armored spiky warrior with robes that goes down its waist (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200). "Then I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in DEF mode!" A warrior in black armor with white outlines appeared (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600). "Now I'll go and have Fiend Megacyber clobber Queen's Knight!" The yellow robed warrior rushed at the female knight to which the latter held her shield to defend, only to fail as it punched through the shield destroying her.

**Kurogasa:** 1500

**Dmitri:** 2800

I activate the Trap, Soul Rope!" Kurogasa declared revealing his facedown. "Whenever a Monster is destroyed, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from my Deck to his Field! I Special Summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!" A red aura glowed around Kurogasa translating as payment.

**Kurogasa:** 500

**Dmitri:** 2800

Then a yellow rock machine–like creature with a magnet on its head, arms, and legs appeared (4/1700/1600).

"Fine with me. I'll just play these here two facedowns and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I place a facedown and then activate Emergency Provisions and the Trap Card Dust Tornado!" He said as he revealed the facedowns. "First Dust Tornado destroys one of your facedown cards." A gust of wind blew and destroyed one of them. "Then Emergency Provisions kicks in and I'll send Dust Tornado and the other card I just set for regain 2000 Life Points!" the said cards shattered and Kurogasa glowed a green aura.

**Kurogasa:** 2500

**Dmitri:** 2800

"Dark Magician of Chaos attack Fiend Megacyber! Chaos Scepter Strike!" Dark Magician of Chaos raised his staff and energy from it destroying Fiend Megacyber in the process. "And since it attacked your Monster, it's banished instead going to the Graveyard. Dmitri growled and pocketed the card.

**Kurogasa:** 2500

**Dmitri:** 2200

"Man, look at this! They're just going back and forth!" Jaden said excited.

"Yeah, it's practically anyone's game." Chumley commented.

"Well, let's see how this game goes." Zane added.

"Now Beta, it's you turn! Attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Beta rushed towards the said knight.

"Not so fast!" Dmitri said revealing his facedown. "Kunai with Chain! And I'll use the effect of switching Beta to DEF mode!" The Kunai with Chain appeared in Gearfried and swung it around Beta catching it and it forced the latter to go in DEF.

"Aw man…" Syrus groaned.

"That's all from me. Your turn, Dmitri." Kurogasa said.

"How many times do I hafta tell ya?! It's Joey!" the Copycat Duelist snarled drawing his next card. "Ohhh boy, you in trouble now! I play Release Restraint! I send Gearfried the Iron Knight to the Graveyard and Special Summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Lightning suddenly struck the said Monster and then the black armor broke into many pieces revealing a muscular with wild long hair with a blue cloth that covered between his legs (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)

"Oh wow, so handsome." Rika snickered. "Doesn't this remind you of something Alexis?" She teased.

"Oh shut up." Alexis hissed blushing looking away from her. Even _Alexis_ didn't forgive Rika for sending the video of Damon and Kurogasa wrestling shirtless.

Now I'll equip Gearfried with Lightning Blade raising his ATK points by 800!" A large broad blade appeared and Gearfried grabbed it as it and he was powered up by the electricity.

Gearfried the Swordmaster (7/ATK: 2600–3400/DEF: 2200)

"Now Gearfried's effect activates, when he's equipped, he can destroy one of your Monsters, and I choose Beta!" Gearfried charged towards the said Monster and slashed at it making Beta crackle with electricity before being destroyed. "And now I'll have Gearfried attack Dark Magician of Chaos!" Gearfried did the same thing and Dark Magician of Chaos met the same fate.

**Kurogasa:** 1900

**Dmitri:** 2200

"I'll end it right there. Your turn kid."

"Okay, that Joey voice is starting to tick me off right now!" Kurogasa growled in annoyance as he drew his next card. "I place two facedowns and summon Kuriboh in DEF mode to end my turn!" The two cards appeared facedown and Kuriboh without the wings appeared (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200).

_"Coooo!"_ Kuriboh called.

"Ohhh, it's so cute!" Rika squealed.

"Really Rika?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What? I like cute things and Kuriboh is no exception."

"My turn!" Dmitri drew his next card. "I activate Graceful Charity. This here card lets me draw three and discard two." Dmitri did as the card instructed. "_Now _you're in big trouble! I play Monster Reborn to Special Summon Jinzo!" The said monster in question appeared (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Jinzo!?" Syrus freaked out.

"Relax guys; I don't think it's the one I faced during Winter Break." Jaden assured. "At least I don't _think_ that's the same Jinzo."

"What happened?" Bastion wondered.

"Long story." Jaden answered.

"I see, but anyways, this doesn't look good for Kurogasa. Now Dmitri has sealed Kurogasa off from activating any traps."

"Alright Jinzo, attack Kuriboh! Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo then formed a ball of energy and shot at towards the furball.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to destroy _all_ of them first! Go Multiply!" Kurogasa said revealing the facedown. "I send Kuriboh to the Graveyard and Special Summon five Kuriboh Tokens throughout the Field!" Kuriboh glowed and separated them into five copies (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) x 5

"Aah, big whoop. Jinzo, Gearfried, attack two of the tokens!" the Copycat Duelist commanded. The two said Monsters did just that. "Now I'll sets one Monster facedown and end my turn." A reverse card appeared sideways.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in ATK mode!" A black–clad wizard with two golden orbs on his shoulders wielding a short staff tipped with a third golden orb appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700). "Now every time a Spell Card is played I put one Spell Counter on him. After he has three I can tribute him to summon a Dark Magician from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard. Now I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to add Buster Blader from my Deck to my Hand. As he did that, one of the orbs on Skilled Dark Magician's clothes glowed (SDM: 1 SC) "Now I'll activate facedown card, the Spell Detonate and destroy all 3 Kuriboh Tokens to destroy all three of your Monsters. Another orb on Skilled Dark Magician's clothes glowed (SDM: 2 SC). The Kuriboh Tokens then flew over to the said Monsters and exploded on contact making a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the cat like monster with oval shaped gold coins floating, looking like Meowth's coin that you see on its forehead appeared before disappearing.

"What the–"

"Hehehe… that was Neko Mane King. When you destroy it, your turn ends right there." Dmitri snickered.

"Crap…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Now it's my turn!" Dmitri drew his next card. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot letting us both draw three cards!" Both players did, and the last orb on Skilled Dark Magician's clothes glowed (SDM: 3SPC)

"Lishus, now he can summon back Dark Magician!" Chumley said.

"Sorry, but ain't gonna happen! I play Ancient Rules! I can automatically summon a level 5 or higher Monster from my Hand and I know just the one! I summon my good ol' buddy, Red–Eyes Black Dragon!" the Spell Card, glowed and a black blur came out until it revealed itself to be a black, spiky, bird–like dragon with red eyes.

"Whoa… there's Joey's ace, Red–Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden said in awe.

"Alright Red–Eyes pal, take out Skilled Dark Magician with Inferno Fire Blast!" Dmitri commanded. The black dragon released a red orb of fire and energy burning Skilled Dark Magician alive before being destroyed into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1400

**Dmitri:** 2200

"And that'll do it for me." Dmitri finished.

"Good, because now it's my turn!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in DEF mode!" A man with a rather large shield appeared and knelt down hiding behind the shield (4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2600) "That's all for now."

"My turn!" Dmitri drew his card. "I activate Dragon's Mirror to fuse Red–Eyes Black Dragon on the Field with Meteor Dragon in the Graveyard thanks to discarding it with Graceful Charity to Special Summon Meteor Black Dragon!" The said Monsters appeared and went into a swirling vortex fusing to become this huge purple dragon with a fiery orange body (8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000).

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa bugged out.

"That is one _huge_ dragon…" Syrus muttered as well.

"Now Meteor Black Dragon, attack with Meteor Fireball Barrage!" Dmitri ordered. The said dragon in question launched a number of meteor–like fireballs and it bounced against the shield Big Shield Gardna was holding until it eventually broke and Big shield Gardna was destroyed. "Now I'll place a set Monster and that's all from me." Dmitri concluded.

"It's my move!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points, I'll take control of your Meteor Black Dragon!" A red aura glowed translating as payment.

**Kurogasa:** 600

**Dmitri:** 2200

Then a brain with two arms appeared and the arms stretched out taking a hold of the dragon. The latter tried with all its might to break loose, but couldn't and was soon over on Kurogasa's side. "Now I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in ATK mode!" A pink rock–like machine appeared with a pair of metallic wings one wing showing the letter N and the other wing S. Its chest had an S and a magnet around its neck (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800).

"Looks like this duel is just about wrapped up." Jaden said.

"Yes, as long as Dmitri's facedown isn't something that could help him, that is." Bastion said.

"Gamma, attack his facedown Monster!" Gamma went towards the hidden card and punched it revealing a UFO–like machine with a tree that its roots imbedded in it (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500).

"Surprise, surprise! It's Fiber Jar. "Now both of us must return everything to the Deck. Your Hand, Graveyard, any Monster's on the Field, I mean everything goes back to our Decks, shuffle and draw a new Hand.

"He resetting the entire Field?" Syrus wondered.

"It's practically a gamble." Zane said. "Kurogasa's Life Points is at 600. Dmitri's betting it all on his next turn coming up. And if he has a Monster with 600 or more ATK, it's over for Kurogasa."

"Oh man… that's not good."

Dmitri and Kurogasa returned everything to their respective Decks. Then they shuffled and drew five new cards.

"I'll end my turn."

"Good. Now it's my turn. I need something here. C'mon, give me something here, don't fail me now Deck." Dmitri drew his card. When he looked at it… "Oh yeah! It's over!"

"WHAT?!" The spectators gasped. Kurogasa cringed at this.

"I play Ancient Rules and summon back my ol' pal, Red–Eyes Black Dragon from my Hand!" The said dragon returned to the Field (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

"No!" Rika said shocked.

"I don't believe it…" Bastion said in disbelief.

"No way…" Syrus got out.

"Oh man…" Chumley whimpered.

"Dmitri… won?" Alexis gasped.

"It can't be over! It just can't!" Jaden protested. Zane didn't say anything, but could only stare in shock.

"Oh, but it is. Now Red–Eyes, end this! Inferno Fire Blast!" Dmitri yelled. The black dragon opened up its mouth and released a red orb of fire and energy. It came towards Kurogasa who braced himself and then…

*BOOM!*

"KUROGASA!" His friend cried out as a cloud of smoke covered Kurogasa's Field.

"Aw yeah! Who's the man! I told ya my luck comes around for me! Never mess with Joey Wheeler, the Godfather of Games!" Dmitri gloated.

"I AIN'T DONE YET!" A voice called. Jaden and company looked towards Kurogasa's Field and while the smoke began disperse, Kurogasa was still standing. Everyone was in shock, not because of that, but because of the score.

**Kurogasa:** 600

**Dmitri:** 2200

"WHAT?!" Dmitri said in disbelief. "Your Life Points should've hit zero! Zip! Zilch! Nada!"

"Sorry, but it ain't zero yet. Thanks to _this_ little guy." The smoke cleared more to reveal…

"Kuriboh!" Jaden and the others exclaimed.

"Yep, I had him in my Hand thanks to Fiber Jar and discarded him to make the Damage zero." Kurogasa smirked.

"Arghhhhh, you gotta be kidding me!" Dmitri said frustrated as he tugged his hair. "Fine, you got lucky, but next turn you're done! I place a facedown and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on the Field.

"Whew… that was _too_ close." Syrus said in relief.

"Yes, very suspenseful…" Bastion sighed.

"Now Kurogasa can still win this!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, but that all depends on his next draw." Alexis said.

_'Alexis is right. It all comes down to_ this. _This next draw could decide it all.'_ Kurogasa thought as he looked at his Hand. The cards in his Hand were Skilled Dark Magician, Magical Dimension, Magic Formula, and De–Spell. _'These cards in my Hand would probably stall for a few more turns, and that's it.'_ He then looked at Yugi's Deck. _'But I know this Deck hasn't failed Yugi. And if it didn't fail_ him, _then it's not gonna fail_ me.' He then closed his eyes and placed his two fingers on the Deck. _'I know I can do this. I believe. Heart of the Cards, guide me!'_ All time seemed to slow down as Kurogasa drew his card. When he looked at it, his eyes widened at what he got. He then grinned dangerously looking at Dmitri.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"HUH?!" Dmitri flinched who was completely caught off guard at the declaration.

"He called it!" Alexis gasped.

"And we all know what that means." Jaden grinned.

"He's going to win this turn." Bastion smiled.

"First I summon back Skilled Dark Magician to the Field!" The black–clad wizard with two golden orbs on his shoulders wielding a short staff tipped with a third golden orb appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700). "Next I activate the card, Magical Dimension!" A skinny coffin with chains that attached to the corners of a metal box frame appeared. "I'll sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to Special Summon the card I drew! Dark Magician Girl!" The coffin opened up sucking in Skilled Dark Magician and then energy shot out of the coffin to reveal a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a slight blush on her cheeks wearing a blue magician's hat, robe and boots with a pink mini–skirt carrying a small scepter appeared (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Oh wow, it's her… it's the Dark Magician Girl…" Syrus blushed.

_"Finally, I get to come out. What took you so long?"_ Mana asked.

"Sorry about that Mana. But you're here now aren't you and you're gonna deal the final blow." He then turned to Dmitri. "But first, Magical Dimension's second effect, I get to destroy one of your Monsters, and Red–Eyes Black Dragon qualifies!" Kurogasa said as the coffin opened up again and sucked in the dragon.

"And now I play the Equip Spell, Magic Formula! Now Dark Magician Girl's ATK increases by 700 points!" A book appeared and opened up as Mana read the contents of the book powering her up.

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 2000–2700/DEF: 1700)

"He has it! He's won!" Bastion gasped.

"Now Mana, attack Dmitri's Life Points directly!"

_"Right!"_ Mana said readying her staff.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown!" Dmitri said playing his facedown. "Skull Dice! You know how it goes right? I roll a die and the number I get determined how many ATK points Dark Magician loses x 100. And I'm hoping for it to be a 6. Because if so, I can survive your attack!"

"He's right. Dmitri has 2200 Life Points left, and Dark Magician is currently at 2700 ATK. If Skull Dice lands on 6, Dark Magician Girl's ATK will be 2100 and Dmitri will only have 100 Life Points left." Zane said.

"He's betting this all on a die!" Jaden said.

"Yes. That's practically 40% of what Joey Wheeler's Deck is. Gambling and a lot of luck." Bastion said. The small person in the Halloween costume appeared with the large red die and dropped. Everyone tensed at this. The die continued to roll for a couple more seconds…

It's about to stop…

And it landed on a…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

5!

"NO WAY!" Dmitri said in shock.

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 2700–2200/DEF: 1700–1200)

"YEAH!" Jaden and company minus Zane who's always calm cheered.

"Sorry Dmitri!" Kurogasa smirked. "But your luck's run out! Mana, take out the rest of his Life Points! Dark Burning Attack!"

_"You got it!"_ Mana said as she gathered energy from her scepter and fired a ball of pink energy at Dmitri and it hit its target depleting Dmitri's Life Points.

**Kurogasa: **600

**Dmitri:** 0

* * *

"That's game…" Kurogasa sighed in relief as he turned off the Duel Disk and the holograms disappeared.

"Aw yeah!" Rika cheered.

"Kurogasa won!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"Good show. I wouldn't have expected anything less." Bastion smiled.

"That sure was something to see though." Chumley admitted.

"It sure is." Alexis smiled.

The Ra fell to his knees, "I lost… even when I used my…," he shook his head as a few of the cards fell to the ground, "Joey's cards," he whimpered, his voice normal now, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?!"

"Dmitri…" Kurogasa sighed. "Copying another duelist's ideas and strategies is all fine and well, but it isn't what's going to make you a better duelist. You need to make your _own_ ideas and strategies, create something new, something people haven't seen before. In other words, don't try to be Yugi, Joey, Crowler, or somebody else. Be Dmitri. Show the world how _Dmitri_ duels."

"But…" Dmitri tried.

_"Kurogasa let me talk to him."_ Souji said as he appeared. _"Put me on the disk."_

"Uh… sure…" Kurogasa said as he took Kabuto's card and placed it on the disk. At that point, Kabuto appeared. The crimson beetle Rider looked down at Dmitri, silent. After a moment, the red beetle on his waist chirped and folded back together before leaving its mount. The Rider's armor then broke apart into several hexagonal pieces that vanished. Left behind was a man dressed in casual clothes with shaggy black hair and an air of superiority around him. Dmitri noticed it.

"W–Who are you?" Dmitri asked.

_"I am Souji Tendou. Otherwise known as Kamen Rider Kabuto. You know that Kurogasa is right. But if you still want to imitate, take _this_ to consideration."_ He said. He then did his iconic pose. _"Obaachan said this: There is nothing wrong with imitating a person… as long as it's to find who you really are."_

"Who… I really am?" Dmitri asked.

_"Instead of using your imitations to win for you, use them to find yourself,"_ Souji spoke. _"I guarantee that you _will_ find yourself."_

"You… really think so?" Dmitri asked. Souji nodded. "I… see…" Dmitri said. "I… think I get it. Thank you." Souji nodded and with that, Kurogasa took Kabuto's card off the disk making him disappear. "So… what now?"

"Well, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear: straight up expulsion." Zane said. "But, since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's and Joey's Deck in a duel rather than in a display case, I doubt _anyone_ will turn you in."

"Everyone?" Kurogasa asked confused. Everyone in the group turned to see at least a dozen other students on the cliffs above them. From Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, a lot of people came around, drawn by the duel. "Whoa…"

"Including us." A voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from. From behind Jaden and the others was…

"Yugi! Joey!" Kurogasa said. Everyone else was just as surprised when they see the King of Games and Joey themselves visiting the island.

"We arrived tonight so to host the display bright and early," Yugi explained. "But imagine our surprise when we saw a Duel going on with _our_ Decks."

"Yeah, thanks for keeping that kid from making off with my cards," Joey grinned.

"You also used my cards with commendable skill," Yugi nodded. "Although I shouldn't be surprised. You could feel their heart just as strongly as you do with your _own_ cards. Not many duelists can do that."

"Ah… heh, heh, heh," Kurogasa chuckled. "I just caked it up to being friends with you guys for so long."

"Oh wow! It's the King of Games and Joey Wheeler!" Jaden said excited as he immediately ran up to them all hyper.

"Well, if it isn't the young man who almost ran me over trying to get to his exams," Yugi chuckled. "How's Winged Kuriboh doing?"

"He's doing great!" Jaden answered as Winged Kuriboh faded into view.

_"Coooo!"_ Winged Kuriboh cooed in glee as it circled around Yugi happily.

"Didn't I _say_ that he seemed to be meant for you?" Yugi smiled.

"Seems we're meeting a lot of familiar faces," Joey grinned. "So how about we go someplace and get some grub?"

"In the middle of the night? You just _got_ here." Kurogasa said incredulously. "You two must be _tired_ after flying in here to the island."

"Yeah, but I'm always in the mood for a party!" Joey laughed.

"Nothing changes with you does it?" Kurogasa sighed shaking his head smiling. "Alright then. But first…" Kurogasa said turning to Dmitri. "We need to put the Deck back to where it belongs."

"…ok…" Dmitri said.

* * *

The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students that walked around, taking in the posters of Yugi and Joey and the Decks themselves. As Zane promised, no one reported Dmitri, so no one really got into trouble. Kurogasa was busy doing his thing as curator while off to the side, at a table, Yugi and Joey were signing autographs on posters. Alexis, Rika, Zane, and Bastion were talking with each other as they looked at the Decks. Some of them were reading the podiums that showed the deck recipe for the Decks.

"It's good to see things get back to normal." Jaden smiled.

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, well, as normal as things get around this crazy place," he turned to his friend, "So you got an autographed poster from Yugi and Joey?"

"You bet!" Jaden said rolling up the posters to show it. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"Kurogasa! _Kurogasa!_"

All of them turned to see Syrus running up to him, at full speed.

"Hey, Sy?" Kurogasa greeted. "What's up?"

Syrus panted, trying to catch his breath, "It's Dmitri… he's at it again! He's imitating _you_ this time!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The group went outside to go see what Syrus had saw. When they did they were surprised to see Dmitri was indeed imitating him. The boy had on a black shirt with a crudely drawn Kamen Rider Wizard logo on it, the similar to the one Kurogasa was wearing at the moment. His Ra yellow blazer also seemed a bit longer to match Kurogasa's Obelisk Blue blazer. The scary thing was, he was also wearing a wig in a style similar to that of Kurogasa's hair. Kurogasa face faulted, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Dmitri bro what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Who's Dmitri?" the Copycat asked them, "My name's Kurogasa, and I'm an Obelisk Blue. Dmitri whipped out a Deck and duel disk, "C'mon, we're gonna settle this right now! Kenshin!" He said trying to put the Deck into the deck slot and ultimately failed as cards flew everywhere. The Slifers and real Kurogasa fell down anime style.

"It's Henshin!" Kurogasa snapped getting up. "Get it right! And besides, you can't copy me anyways, because my Kamen Rider Deck is one–of–a–kind!"

"Well… you got a point there. But other than that, how am I doing it wrong?" The Copycat duelist asked him.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH! THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!" Kurogasa shouted at the top of his lungs into the skies.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kurogasa was at the dock's helipad, as he was about to see Yugi and Joey off with their Decks in tow getting ready to head to the next tour site for their Decks. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kurogasa said with his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, don't think like that Kurogasa," Joey said with a smile. "We'll see each other again real soon. So take real good care of yourself."

"Indeed. We may be going to another place, but we're with you always," Yugi said. "We're friends after all."

"Yeah, that's sounds about right," Kurogasa agreed with a smile. The Obelisk Blue student then noticed Yugi turning his head to the side before chuckling. He reached into his back pocket and handed Kurogasa a face down card. "Huh?"

"One of my friends wants to stay behind for a bit," he explained. When Kurogasa looked at the card he was surprised to see it was none other than the Dark Magician Girl.

_"Hey Kurogasa!"_ Mana greeted as she appeared next to him. Kurogasa looked at the card, to the spirit then to Yugi.

"But, isn't she part of your Deck? Doesn't she need to go with you?" Yugi chuckled in response.

"I sort of guessed that she would've wanted to stay. After all, she hasn't seen you in months since you left for the Academy. So I brought a spare card. While yes, her spirit may not be in my main Deck, she'll be with you. I trust you will take care of her right?" Even though Yugi was smiling at him, Kurogasa felt that this was eerily similar to when a boyfriend meets with his girlfriend's father for the first time.

"Of course I will."

"Good to hear." Soon the trio, plus one spirit, heard the rotating blades of a chopper approaching. Looking up they saw a Kaiba Corp. helicopter coming towards them. When it landed, they were surprised to see Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba waiting in there. "Seto, what are you doing here?"

"Pegasus asked us to pick you up Yugi," Mokuba replied. "He said he couldn't send his own transportation and he asked big bro if he could."

"Well, looky here Yug," Joey snickered. "Rich boy's going to be our chauffeur today."

"Can it Wheeler." Kaiba grumbled. "Get in the chopper, I have business at East Academy as well,". He then noticed Kurogasa looking at him. "You must be Kurogasa."

"Yeah, that's me." Kurogasa said. "And you must be the Kaibas: Seto and Mokuba. Nice to meet you both," Kurogasa said with a bow.

"It was nice meeting you too," Mokuba greeted. Kaiba just grunted and nodded his head. Both Yugi and Joey then entered the chopper followed by Mokuba.

"Take care Kurogasa," Yugi said one last time.

Kurogasa nodded his head. Kaiba then turned around to go in, but then stopped a bit as he looked over his shoulders. "I've heard some good things about you. And I've heard about your father's disappearance. Good luck finding him." Kaiba said.

"Uh… thanks." Kurogasa said taken a bit aback by this. Who would've thought it? The great Seto Kaiba was actually wishing him good luck on finding his dad. Kaiba nodded and finally entered the chopper and closed it and took off heading towards its next destination. "Well, _that_ was an interesting way to leave. Heh, now I can brag to Jaden that I met up with Kaiba," He smirked.

_"Yep, you sure will."_ Mana said. But then Mana smiled a bit mischievously. _"So… now that I've met Alexis, why don't I be your practice girlfriend, so you can ask her out on another date?"_ If Kurogasa was drinking something he would have spat it out.

"D–Date? What are you talking about?" There was a laugh coming from behind him. Turning around he found Gentarou, Shinji and Wataru laughing behind him. "What's so funny?"

_"We told all of Yugi–san's spirits about your little outing with Alexis all those weeks ago,"_ Wataru said. Even though he was wearing his armor, Kurogasa could tell that he was smiling on.

_"Even_ they _agree it was a date buddy,"_ Gentarou patted Kurogasa on the back.

_"Yeah, I mean good food, a little entertainment, a walk in the moonlight,"_ Shinji listed off the things they did. _"Doesn't that sound like a date to you Mana?"_

_"It sure does!"_ she told him.

"Guys! Why'd you tell them _that_!?" Kurogasa almost whined.

_"It was Tsukasa's idea actually, but hey they told us about Yugi and Téa's date too, so,"_ Shinji laughed. This time Kurogasa actually groaned as he squatted down, tugging his hair with his hands.

_"Don't worry. With my help, you'll be wooing Alexis in no time!"_ Mana giggled.

Kurogasa then stood straight up, and screamed into the air, "ONORE, DIKEIDOOOOOOOOOO! (1)"

* * *

And there you have it people! Liked having a good old fashioned Yugi vs. Joey duel only with Kurogasa and Dmitri using their Decks? _I_ sure did. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this really lengthy chapter! So go ahead people! you know what to do! Review!

(1) – Damn you, Decade!


	16. Incoming New Students!

Hahahahahaha! You guys really loved last chapter didn't you. Especially, the Narutaki moment I put on that last part. I just had to put it there! It was perfect! And since you guys liked that chapter so much and Halloween is just about here, I'm giving you a double feature as my treat! And this first half of the double feature, I'm introducing another OC. His name is Victor Smith and is owned by D.J. Scales. So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Chapter 16: Incoming New Students!

* * *

It was the early morning at the Slifer dorm, as the Slifer Students were eating their breakfast. Banner stepped inside the mess hall with something important to say…

"Children, please quiet down, I have an announcement to make! Eyes forward please! Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!" Banner paused as every Slifer in the mess hall stopped talking or chowing down on their breakfast before moving to the side, "Good, now everyone, please join me in welcoming two new transfer students," he paused again as a short boy wearing a large hat and a taller boy without one walked out from behind a counter and joined him by his side, "Blair Flannigan and Victor Smith."

Everyone looked at the new kids in the Slifer Red blazers. Blair was shorter than even Syrus, had brown eyes, and he could see tufts of purple hair sticking out from under the cap. Victor was 5'11" Brunette, with brown eyes, with jeans and a purple shirt wears black sneakers. And both wear the Slifer Red jackets.

"I had to stop chewing for some transfer students?" Chumley complained.

Syrus sighed as he got a better look at the shorter kid. Besides the hat, Blair wore these gray pants that seemed too small for him, because they went well above the ankles. "He's shorter than me, dresses goofier than me…" Syrus lowered his head, "My sidekick days are over…"

"Aw be nice, you guys!" Jaden rose up from his seat between Chumley and Syrus, "Blair, Victor, welcome to S–L–I–F–…uh…something, Slifer!" He half–yelled, raising his arms to the ceiling. Blair and Victor looked at Jaden with a raised eyebrow. It didn't stop Jaden from getting up from the table and running up to the new kids. "This is the best dorm on campus, I mean sure we're not a bunch of snobby, uptight, egghead straight–A gettin' brainiacs, but still…"

"Jaden, wait a moment…" Banner interrupted him, "You don't understand."

Jaden grinned as he pulled the small boy to him, "What's _not_ to understand, Professor Banner? I'm just…" Blair wrenched himself free of Jaden and hid behind Banner, peeking out at the others. "Trying… to make… Blair… feel at home…"

"Well, you're kinda scaring him." Victor said.

Banner sighed, "You see, this isn't Blair's home, as least not for long. Nearly all of his entrance exam scores were perfect. It is policy that when a transfer student comes to Duel Academy, they must start out in Slifer Red," Banner explained slowly, "But with Blair's test scores, he'll most likely advance to Ra Yellow in just a few days…"

Jaden scoffed, "Yeah, right! Next, you'll probably tell me that Victor could be an Obelisk if he wasn't a transfer either!"

"Actually, I was…" Victor said.

"Say wha?" Jaden asked as he stopped laughing.

"I said I was. But, that's okay. I plan on staying here and work my way up anyways; Besides, I heard what these Obelisk Blue people are all about and I can show them what happens when they mess with a Slifer Red." He said cracking a grin.

"Well then Victor, you and Blair can take the double–bunk room on the first floor." Banner informed the transfers. "Now why don't you both say hello to your fellow Slifers?"

Blair cleared his throat and said, "Hello," in a low voice, barely being heard.

"Hey!" Victor said.

* * *

Meanwhile… over at the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Kurogasa was sleeping peacefully in his bed comfortable in his blanket. When the sun's ray hits his eyes, he slowly opened them up adjusting to the light. For some reason, he felt really comfortable and just wanting to stay in bed for a little longer. He slowly turned his head seeing the reason why. Mana was cuddled right next to him sleeping with his arm around her. Her head on his shoulder and her hand was on his chest. And before anyone asks, no, they didn't do _it_. And it would be weird anyways. "Hey, Mana… wake up…"

_"Mmmm… five more minutes…"_ Mana groaned cuddling even closer to Kurogasa.

"C'mon Mana. Can you please get up?"

_"But I wanna cuddle with you more."_ Mana persisted.

"You'll be doing that for the rest of the year, or at least until I have the guts to ask Alexis to be my girlfriend. So can you please get up?"

_"What if I say no?"_

"Then I'll do this." he poked Mana in the stomach.

Mana giggled. _"Don't do that."_

Kurogasa grinned. "What? This?" He poked Mana again, just a little harder.

Mana giggled even louder, _"Kurogasa, I mean it! That tickles!"_

"Oh really?" Kurogasa questioned, making him grin dangerously. "Looks like I've found your weakness!" Before Mana could open her mouth, Kurogasa gave her the tickling of her life.

_"Kurogasa!"_ Mana pleaded between fits of laughter. _"Stop it! I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm awake!"_ She said getting the covers off of her and floated up giving her a chance to breathe.

"Good." Kurogasa chuckled as he got up. "Serves you right for wanting to sleep in. Sometimes I really wonder how Mahad puts up with you all these years."

_"He sees potential in me?"_ Mana asked.

"Let's just get ready." Kurogasa shook his head chuckling.

* * *

After breakfast, all students of the Slifer, Ra and Obelisk dorms gathered in the main greeting hall for a special announcement. Most of them were talking amongst each other about things known to them. Soon, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the big monitor ready to give out the news.

**"Settle down everyone. Attention please…"** He addressed the students. **"Chumley! Stop chewing with your mouth open!"**

"Awww…" The koala duelist whined putting away his grilled cheese. "Not here, too…"

**"Now, everyone. For those who don't know, there are some big matches coming up for the School Duel–Off. Last year, our very own top student, Zane Truesdale won, and this year we hope to win again…"**

Syrus noticed Blair looking at Zane leaned over, "Hey, Blair, did ya know that Zane's my big brother?" he whispered.

"Really?" Blair turned to him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Whoa…" Victor added.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty cool, but Mom says I got the looks," he said casually with a shrug.

**"Now, we already have Kurogasa and Alexis of Obelisk Blue representing the Tag Team division, but we're still debating on who will be representing us for our Singles Division at the School Duel–off, as we've come to call it. Now normally, our school has always gone against North Academy, but this year will be even better. We are having North, South, **_**and**_** East Academy go against us!"** Everyone murmured in excitement.

"Awesome! How sweet is that!?" Jaden said excited.

**"So that means, that both the Singles and Tag Team Divisions will be an elimination style tournament, and it's going to be one to remember! If you keep hitting those books and duel hard, _you_ may be the one who gets the honor of being in the Singles Division!"** The screen cut off as the students started talking amongst themselves again.

"Alright! Hear that?" Jaden half–shouted, coming between Blair and Syrus, "It could be _me_!"

Syrus huffed and folded his arms, "Or it could be me, but let's face it, Jaden…," he glanced at his older brother, "It'll probably be Zane,"

"How come?" Victor asked, looking at the older Truesdale.

"Because he's amazing…" Blair said quietly and Jaden could've sworn he saw his face turn a little red. Kurogasa also noticed it too.

* * *

"Amazing?" Jaden scratched his head as he, Syrus, and Chumley walked into the courtyard after the assembly, "It's not about being amazing, it's about being the best!"

"He _did_ beat you and Kurogasa in a duel, Jay," Syrus reminded him. "A 2–on–1 duel to be exact."

"Yeah, and it was a close match too." Chumley noted.

"That's true." The little Slifer added. "What do you say we just hang around the place since it's a weekend?"

"Sounds good to me." Chumley agreed.

"And we find those two transfer kids?" Jaden suggested. "Show them around the place."

"Cool let's go!" The three Slifers set off to their dorm.

* * *

Well, one of them was _already_ doing that. Blair was currently running around campus looking for something… or rather someone. The new smallest Slifer found Zane walking away from the main building. He gasped in surprise, watching him leave thinking he was the coolest thing ever. But when he tried to approach the Kaiser…

"Lookie here, we have ourselves some new meat!" Blair turned around to see Raizou and Torimaki grinning down at him.

"You lost? Cause we'll be happy to show you around." Raizou said.

Torimaki then pulled out two duel disks and threw one at Blair's feet and put the other one and inserted his Deck, turning it on. "After you go through a little beating first." Torimaki said. Blair stumbled upon his feet, trying to make a break for it, but he was stopped by Raizou who cut him off.

"We didn't say you had a choice in the matter…" Raizou smiled smugly.

"Hey!" A new voice said as the three turned to see a guy in a Slifer Red Jacket walking up. He looked to be about 5'11, had brunette hair and was looking pissed off at what Raizou and Torimaki were doing. It was Victor.

"Oh look, it's another Slifer Slacker." Raizou snidely said as he laughed.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size you brainless twit!" Victor snapped.

"Who are you calling brainless Slacker?" Torimaki snapped, "You're just slime next to us."

"Funny the only Slackers I see around here are you two."

"What'd you say?! You call _us_ slackers?!" Raizou snapped. This however started to draw unwanted attention from other students who were coming out from the assembly and soon a small crowd gathered around. Bastion, Rika, Alexis, and Kurogasa showed up as well.

"What the heck's going on?" Rika wondered.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna have to stop it." Kurogasa said as he got through the crowds and soon to where Victor, Torimaki, and Raizou were. "Hey, what's going on here?!"

"If you just joined us, I just caught these two schmucks over here picking on this guy." Victor said pointing to Raizou and Torimaki while answering Kurogasa's question, "So I'm going to beat them down in a duel. Oh, by the way, name's Victor Smith. Nice to meet you."

"Kurogasa Kururugi." He greeted. "Nice to meet ya too."

"This could get ugly." Alexis said worried about the new Slifer.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." Bastion added. "Those two Obelisks used to hang around Chazz. So there's no telling what they'll do."

"Do you know we can crush you in a Duel?" Torimaki asked.

"That's right." Raizou added, "We're good duelists."

"Funny from what I'm hearing you two seemed to have bought your way into Obelisk Blue." Victor snidely said, "And you guys are a big joke." He then revealed two Deck boxes that were on his belt. There was one on his left and one on his right. He took the one on his right. "And to prove that you guys are a joke, I'll go against the both of you with both of you sharing the Life Points. And using _this_ Deck, I will not attack the entire Duel and still win." The small crowd gasped at this.

"Has he gone mad!?" Bastion asked with great incredulity.

"From the look on his face I can see that he's serious Bastion." Kurogasa replied with a serious face. "And he seems to want to make a point."

"Well given the crowd standing around us that can either help him prove that point if he wins." Alexis said, "But if he loses he could end up being a laughing stock among the school."

"Then let's hope he wins this Duel." Rika said.

"Heh, so you want the beating, fine! After we thrash you, we'll come after the little…" Everyone noticed that Blair ran off to who knows where.

"Looks like you won't be able to do that." Victor smirked. However, Kurogasa continued to look at the new Slifer who ran away and was… going to the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm for some reason. Kurogasa got suspicious.

"Hey guys, I gotta check something out." Kurogasa said as he began to run towards his dorm. "I'll meet with you guys later. Rika, record the entire Duel!"

"Uh… sure." Rika said as she did what Kurogasa told her to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden and his friends were approaching the dorm when…

"Guys look…" Syrus pointed to one of the guys they were looking for. Up ahead, Blair was running just out of sight behind a large pillar.

"What's the new kid doing?" Chumley wondered aloud. Jaden frowned, something wasn't feeling quite right. He took off running after the new kid.

"Jaden, where are you going!?" Syrus yelled after him.

Jaden turned and waved back at his friends, "I just gotta check something out!"

* * *

Back to Victor, Torimaki, and Raizou…

All players had their Duel disks on and inserted their Decks into the deck slot. Then they drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Victor:** 4000

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 4000

"Since I'm the newcomer here, I'll start off!" Victor declared drawing his sixth card. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reversed cards appeared on the Field.

"Heh. That's it? Pathetic! With mine and Raizou's new Deck, you're gonna wish you never faced us!" Torimaki said drawing his sixth card.

"Activate trap, Destiny Board!" Victor declared revealing the trap card.

"He's already going for an automatic win!" Rika gasped.

"Yeah, but that is if he can survive it though." Alexis added.

"When each of you, end your turn, a letter will appear. When the message is complete, both of you will lose regardless of your Life Points." A ghostly fire appeared in thin air and revealed the letter:

**F**

"Then that we'll have to finish you before that happens. I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Torimaki said playing the card.

"Hold it right there! Activating Mystic Refpanel!" Victor declared revealing the trap and a blue–skinned fairy with a large mirror showing the Pot of Greed appeared. "Now your Pot of Greed will work for _me_ instead of you!" Victor drew two cards. "And I'm sure you could've used these."

"Grr… so what? I summon Vorse Raider in ATK mode!" Kaiba's signature high powered level 4 star Fiend appeared on the Field with his axe blade in tow (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). "Attack his Life Points directly!" The fiend brandished his blade and slashed at Victor.

**Victor:** 2100

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 4000

"Heh… you're not so tough _after _all." Torimaki sneered. "You'll be done in no time. I end my turn."

Victor grunted as he played another card in the Spell/Trap Zone. "Another letter will appear." Another ghostly fire appeared.

**F–I**

"Now it's my turn." Victor drew his next card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on the Field.

"Now it's my go!" Raizou declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon X–Head Cannon in ATK mode!" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) "Take aim and attack directly!" Raizou commanded. The blue machine aimed its two long cannon barrels at Victor.

"It won't be enough! I activate Waboku!" Victor countered.

"No!" Raizou cried as X–Head Cannon already fired and three robbed women got in the way as it shot them. "Now all the Damage is reduced to 0."

"Grr… I'll play a facedown and end my turn!" Raizou growled placed a reverse card on the Field. A third ghostly fire appeared with another letter.

**F–I–N**

"The letter N has appeared. You guys only have two turns left. It's my turn!" Victor drew his next card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on the Field.

Torimaki drew his next card. "I place a facedown on the Field." A reversed card appeared near Torimaki's feet. "Let's try this again! Vorse Raider, attack this Slifer Slacker's Life Points directly!" Vorse Raider then charged at Victor about to slice him again.

"That all you got? Go! Shadow Spell!" Victor declared revealing his trap. Chains came out of the trap and binded Vorse Raider making him unable to move. "Shadow Spell stops your Vorse Raider from attacking, as well as losing 700 ATK points!"

Vorse Raider (4/ATK: 1900–1200/DEF: 1200)

"Incredible, he's somehow managing to hold his own against Raizou and Torimaki and he still hasn't attacked them yet this entire Duel." Bastion said amazed.

"Grr… fine, I play the Spell, One Day of Peace!" Torimaki said playing the Spell. "Each of us draws one card, and then none of us can take Damage until the end of your next turn."

"And then another letter will appear."

**F–I–N–A**

"Now it's my move." Victor drew his next card. "I set one Monster on the Field." A reverse card appeared sideways.

"And I'll activate Dust Tornado!" Torimaki said revealing his trap. "This will destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field. Shadow Spell is destroyed!" Everyone was confused as a tornado engulfed the chains that bind Vorse Raider and the fiend was free from it.

Vorse Raider (4/ATK: 1200–1900/DEF: 1200)

"What? Why would he do that?" Alexis wondered.

"Yes, it baffles me as well." Bastion added.

"Why not destroy the Destiny Board?" Victor asked.

"I need my Monster to attack; besides I'm sure Raizou will take care of that." Torimaki said.

"If you say so. I place a facedown and end my turn." Victor said placing a reversed card on the Field.

"My move!" Raizou drew his next card. "Now I'll place my facedown! Mystical Space Typhoon!" He declared revealing the Quick–Play Spell.

"Why didn't you activate it earlier?" Victor asked.

"I could've activated it any time I wanted. I wanted to see what your strategy was. And now that I have, your Destiny Board is destroyed!"

"Heh… just as I planned." Victor smirked.

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"He had this planned out?" Bastion asked now really baffled at this.

"Activating Quick–Play Spell, Emergency Provisions! For each Spell or Trap card I take out on my side of the Field to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points! I'll discard all four letters of the Destiny Board to the Graveyard!" He took the four said cards and discarded them to the Graveyard making the ghostly fire having the letters of F–I–N–A disappear.

"That means–" Raizou realized.

"That my Life Points are increased by 4000." Victor finished.

**Victor:** 6100

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 4000

"Brilliant move!" Bastion praised.

"Grr… I summon Y–Dragon Head to the Field!" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) "Now I'll have X–Head Cannon attack your facedown Monster!" The blue machine aimed its barrels and fired two shots at the facedown card creating an explosion. But when the smoke cleared, it revealed to be a marshmallow like creature with an upside down face (3/ATK: 300/DEF: 500). "What?!" Raizou demanded.

"That's right! You Flipped Summon my Marshmallon. He can't be destroyed by battle and since you flipped him face up, you lose 1000 Life Points."

**Victor:** 6100

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 3000

"Damn it! I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Raizou growled placing a facedown on the Field.

"Hmph…" Victor smirked as he drew his next card. "I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Two reversed cards appeared on the Field.

"You little punk! Now you're _really _gonna get it!" Torimaki snapped drawing his next card. "I summon Melchid the Four–Faced Beast in ATK mode!" A creature composed of only four masks appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "Then I'll sacrifice Melchid, the Four–Face Beast and the Vorse Raider to Special Summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Two of his monsters disappeared and what replaced them was a massive fiend with a bone/flesh like appearance with sharp claws and three heads one each with a blue face like masks towering over (8/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

"Oh boy, this could get ugly." Rika muttered.

"No kidding…" Alexis agreed.

"Now I'll activate the Spell, Stop Defense! Now you Marshmallon is switched to ATK mode!" Torimaki continued.

"Even if you attack, he still won't die by battle!" Victor argued.

"Well that's where you're wrong Slifer Slacker! I activate the trap, Skill Drain!" He revealed the facedown. "By paying 1000 Life Points, all Monsters on the Field lose their effects!" A red aura glowed around Raizou to translate as payment.

**Victor:** 6100

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

Then Marshmallon and Des Gardius started to feel kinda weak from losing their effects.

"And without the effects, Marshmallon is easy picking and can be destroyed now." Bastion grimaced.

"Des Gardius attack Marshmallon!" Torimaki ordered. The massive three mask fiend lunged at the marshmallow creature.

"C'mon! Activating the trap card, Mirror Wall!" As des Gardius lunged forward, a wall of crystal and glass blocked its way from getting to Marshmallon… yet and broke a part of the crystal glass wall. "Now the attack of your Des Gardius will be cut in half!"

Masked Beast Des Gardius (8/ATK: 3300–1650/DEF: 2500)

"Your Monster will _still _be destroyed!" Torimaki said as Des Gardius got through the crystal glass wall and slashed Marshmallon in half. But for some reason, it got back together again as one. "That's impossible! How is it still alive?!" He demanded.

"I may have lost Life Points, but I activated my Call of the Haunted trap card to revive Marshmallon after you destroyed him in battle!" Victor said as he revealed his other facedown card.

**Victor:** 4750

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

"Grr… you'll pay for that!" Torimaki snarled. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"I'll draw my card and I'll also not pay to keep Mirror Wall out." Victor said as he drew his card and Mirror Wall shattered into pieces causing Masked Beast's ATK points to be fully restored to its original value.

"When Mirror Wall is destroyed, Des Gardius's ATK points will be fully restored." Torimaki said.

"It makes no difference. I place two cards facedown and one Monster in DEF mode." Victor said as he placed the three said cards in reverse, the third card being sideways. "Then I'll switch Marshmallon to DEF mode too." Victor concluded as he turned the face–up card sideways.

"My move!" Raizou declared drawing his next card. "I summon Z–Metal Tank to the Field!" A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300) "Then I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600). "Next I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two!" He did as the card instructed. "I discarded Mythical Knight of Jackal, a LIGHT Attribute Monster and Cyber Stein, a DARK Attribute Monster. I'll remove them from play to Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted as a blue dragon with a tannish–white outline having a rather large wingspan and an orange mane appeared (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). Everyone was just in shock of what they're seeing.

"Great Scott!" Bastion said shocked not to mention bugging out at the sight of an Envoy.

"Where in the world did he _get_ that card?!" Alexis asked shocked as well.

"You know that card's banned for a reason right?!" Rika shouted.

"Well, we ain't in a tournament, so it's all good." Raizou said smugly. "Now I'll have XYZ–Dragon Cannon attack your Marshmallon! Hyper Destruction!" The three parts then fired multiple lasers at the marshmallow creature.

"Activate trap! Mirror Force!" Victor declared revealing the facedown.

"HA! You fell for it! Activating the counter, Trap Jammer! I can destroy and negate your Mirror Force during the Battle Phase!" Torimaki countered as the Mirror Force now disappeared and the multiple lasers destroyed the marshmallow creature into nothing.

"Now for Main Phase 2, I'll activate the Spell, Remove Trap! And I'll remove Skill Drain!" Raizou said as the said card disappeared. "Now for XYZ's effect! By discarding one card from my Hand, I can destroy one card on the Field, and that'll be your facedown!" Dragon Cannon fired its cannons again and it aimed for the facedown card, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a cat like monster with oval shaped gold coins floating, looking like Meowth's coin that you see on its forehead appeared before disappearing. "WHAT?!"

"When Neko–Mane King is destroyed by a Monster effect, your turn ends immediately." Victor said.

"So what? It doesn't matter! You'll never overpower our Monsters!" Raizou snapped.

"Maybe so… but I won't have to do that." Victor said as he drew his next card and looked at it. He grinned at what he got. "Your fate has been sealed!"

"What?" Torimaki and Raizou asked confused. Everyone else started to murmur on what he's talking about.

"What's he talking about?" Alexis wondered.

"If I had to guess… this is probably Victor's way of saying Final Turn." Bastion shrugged.

"Really?" Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know. Let's see what happens."

"First I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two to the Graveyard!" Victor did as the card instructed. "Then I'll activate my _own_ Pot of Greed allowing to draw two extra cards." He drew two more. "And whenever my opponent has two or more Monsters on the Field, I can Special Summon The Fiend Megacyber without tributing!" A yellow armored spiky warrior with robes that goes down its waist appeared (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200). "Now I'll sacrifice him for Dragon Seeker!" Megacyber disappeared in place was a green fiendish–like creature, looking like a dragon with wings on its back (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100).

_"Chaos Dragon, die!"_ The Dragon Seeker shouted as the fiend lunged on Chaos Emperor Dragon and slashed at it destroying the dragon in the process.

"My Chaos Dragon!" Raizou cried out.

"That's right! When Dragon Seeker is summoned, he gets to destroy one Dragon–type Monster that's on the Field." Victor explained. "Now I'll activate the Spell, Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points, I can control of one of your Monsters. And I'll take your XYZ–Dragon Cannon!"

**Victor:** 3950

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

The brain with the two arms appeared and the arms stretched out to take XYZ–Dragon Cannon and put on Victor's side of the Field. "Now I play Enemy Controller! By sacrificing one Monster, which will be my Dragon Seeker, I'll control your Des Gardius!" A large game controller appeared in front of Victor. "Up, Left, Down, Right, A!" The controller then shot out a cord over to Des Gardius, attaching to the Monster and pulled it to his side of the Field.

"All of our Monsters…" Torimaki gasped.

"Belong to me now." Victor said.

"Aw man, we're done for!" Raizou cringed.

"Next I activate Card of Safe Return! Whenever I Special Summon a Monster, I get to draw a card. And I'll do that with Premature Burial!"

**Victor:** 3150

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

"By paying 800 Life Points, I'll bring back my Granadora from my Graveyard thanks to discarding it with Graceful Charity!" A stubby amphibian reptile like creature appeared with many four eyes in a four on each side with horns and teeth appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 700). "And since he's summoned to the Field, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

**Victor:** 4150

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

Victor drew a card thanks to Card of Safe Return. "Next I'll play Monster Reborn to revive to Time Wizard thanks to discarding that with Graceful Charity as well!" A clock with eyes and the two arrows on its face for a moustache, wearing a yellow mechanical gear and red button on top looking like a hat and cape with arms and legs holding a small time staff appeared (2/ATK: 500/DEF: 400). Victor drew a card again thanks to Card of Safe Return. "Activating the Red Medicine Spell card! This will increase my Life Points by 500." A flask with a red liquid appeared in his hand and Victor drank it.

**Victor:** 4650

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

"And finally, I'll activate the Time Roulette!"

_"Time Magic!"_ Time Wizard said mechanically as the arrow on its time staff spun around and around. There were six spaces. Four of them had pictures of a skull and other two have a picture of a stopwatch.

"This is a huge gamble. If the Time Roulette fails then all the Monsters on his side of the Field will be destroyed…" Bastion began.

"Not only that, half the ATK of all Monsters on his side of the Field, will add up and will be dealt as Damage to his Life Points too." Alexis finished. The arrow began to spin round and round as it goes. Where it will stop, nobody knows. Some were tensed up others were holding their breath. The arrow then began to slow down and it…

stopped…

on…

a…

…

…

…

SKULL!

"Hahahahahaha! We win! I knew you were all bark and no bite!" Torimaki sneered.

"He lost?" Rika wondered.

"I hate to say it, but yes… Taking to Granadora's effect of losing 2000 Life Points when sent to the Graveyard, Victor will lose 6250 Life Points and he only has 4650." Bastion sighed. The time staff then exploded a violent explosion destroying all Monsters on the Field and creating smoke.

"Heh. He wasn't so tough _after_ all." Raizou sneered. But when the smoke cleared… Victor was still around! And his score was…

**Victor:** 400

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 2000

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"That's impossible!" Raizou protested. "That explosion should've taken out the rest of your Life Points!"

"The failed Time Roulette _did_ reduce my Life Points; however, now that Granadora has been sent to the Graveyard, I can activate my last _trump_ card!" Victor declared.

"What?!" Torimaki and Raizou shouted.

"Activating the Quick–Play Spell, Spell of Pain!" Victor declared as he played the card. "Now the 2000 Life Points I _would've_ lost, will be directed back to the both of you instead!" Everyone gasped at this. They couldn't believe it. He said that Victor wouldn't attack this entire Duel and still win; and he kept his word on it. This was just all too unbelievable!

"Great Scott!" Bastion gasped. "So no matter what the outcome of the Time Roulette was…"

"They would've lost…" Alexis finished for Bastion.

"No way…" Rika got out.

"It's as I told you before…" Victor said. "Your fate has been sealed!" Purple lightning crackled out of the card and was shot at Torimaki and Raizou making them scream as it depleted the rest of their Life Points.

**Victor:** 400

**Torimaki/Raizou:** 0

* * *

The Obelisks that dueled Victor fell to their knees in defeat as the holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. "Whew, that was a good workout." He said before turning around to see his audience. The audience was just standing there in shock.

"My word," Bastion said still stunned, "He's good."

"He's so tough." A random Obelisk Girl said.

"He's cool." Another spoke.

"I guess I put on quite a show huh." Victor spoke modestly. "And FYI that wasn't my real Deck."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Quickly and quietly, he jumped off and made his way into the room. Little did he know, that he was being watched by Jaden. _'First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane, now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue dorm… something's not adding up…'_ Jaden thought. As he was about to climb the tree, he spotted Kurogasa running towards his dorm.

"Man, where'd that kid go?" Kurogasa wondered as he looked around.

"Kurogasa?" Jaden asked coming up to him.

"Jaden, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for Blair, the new kid. You?"

"Looking for a Slifer that's here other than you I just found."

"That Slifer is Blair and he went up to Zane's room."

"Zane's room?" Kurogasa asked raising his eyebrow as he looked up to where Zane's room was. "Why would he go _there_?"

"That's what _I'm_ trying to figure out."

"Hmm…" Kurogasa pondered. "Alright, I'll handle it; you head back to your dorm and I'll meet with you to tell you what I find when I'm done." Kurogasa said. Jaden nodded and with that, Kurogasa climbed up the tree and landed on Zane's balcony. He entered the dorm room Blair had entered and he stood there in silence as they watched Blair practically cuddle with a Deck case close to his face.

"What is he doing…?" Kurogasa whispered. "This is getting very strange…"

"C'mon guys, let's get upstairs!" Kurogasa turned and looked down to see Zane and a trio of other Obelisks approaching the dorm building.

"Better make this quick." Kurogasa said to himself. He ran into the room where Blair was still cuddling with the Deck. "Blair, what are you doing?"

Blair jumped at the sudden voice and stared at Kurogasa, "Uh–oh! Busted!" She dropped the Deck and started bolting out of the room via window. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. As he ran, Blair let out a gasp as his hat fell to the floor and a loud click filled the air. Kurogasa turned to see Blair's hair became very long and a frightened look came to his face. Kurogasa couldn't believe what he was seeing! Blair was really a girl!

He gaped, "Whoa! What the–! You… you're… you're uh…," he stopped and watched as Blair grabbed the hat and ran out, leaping onto the branch before sliding down the tree to escape, "Uh… outta here." He then heard the door to Zane's room starting to open. "Oh, crap! Better get out of here too…" He hissed. He bolted for the window and managed to jump off the balcony to get to the branch and climb down safely to be out of sight before the door opened. When he got to the base of the tree, he let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was a close one."

_"A little_ too _close I'd say."_ Shinji said as he appeared. _"Who would've thought that Blair was actually a girl?"_

"_I_ sure didn't. Wait until I tell Jaden and the other guys! But first I gotta tell Zane what happened." Kurogasa said as he went back into the dorm. Behind another tree, Blair popped out hearing Kurogasa's talk. "You won't be telling anyone anything…" Blair spoke in a little girl's voice, her real voice…

* * *

Later that night, Alexis walked along the dock, headed straight for the lighthouse where Zane, waiting for her. Rika and Kurogasa was there too with the latter, having a backpack in tow for some reason. "Wow, a cold, wet dock in the middle of the night…" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you two sure do know how to show us girls a good time." Rika added.

Zane ignored the sarcasm, "Lex, Rika, check this out." Zane held out an open palm, showing them a wooden barrette with a cute Duel Monster on it.

Alexis eyed the piece of jewelry and turned to her friend, "Okaay, that's a _girl's_ hairclip…" she said slowly.

"Was someone from the girls' dorm there with you?" Rika asked.

"Kurogasa will tell you from here."

"Remember the smaller Slifer with the large that ran off before Victor dueled Torimaki and Raizou?" Kurogasa took over. "His, or rather _her_ name is Blair. She's was sneaking into Zane's room and I followed her and she bolted out before I could do anything else."

"Why would she be in your room Zane?" Alexis asked.

"And why go through all that trouble?" Rika asked.

"Dunno. That's why we're going to be asking her."

"Well, I'm gonna go there anyways and tell Jaden what's going on. Meet me over there." Kurogasa said and then ran off.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Kurogasa ran until he saw the Slifer Red Dorm ahead of him. He went up the stairs to the second floor and to Jaden's door and knocked on it. "It's open!" Jaden called from his room. Kurogasa opened the door to see Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, and Blair with her large hat on.

…

…

…

Wait a minute, Blair?!

"Oh hey Kurogasa." Jaden greeted.

"Ah! You!" Blair shouted pointing at the Obelisk. Blair then immediately ran and yanked Kurogasa, who couldn't react quickly, out of the room leaving the remaining Slifers really confused on what's happening. Blair led Kurogasa to the shore where Jaden and Syrus once dueled and stopped there.

"Okay, Blair what's going on here? What were you doing sneaking into Zane's room all of a sudden and cuddling with his Deck?" Kurogasa asked.

"Listen, Kurogasa. The fact that I'm a girl has to remain a secret." Blair said.

"What for though Blair?" She didn't answer. "I mean, sure I know you have your reasons, but if I'm gonna keep a secret, I'm gonna have to at least know why it _is_ one."

"No!" Blair persisted. "You _don't_ need to know why. Nobody does. You got that?"

"Fine by me." Kurogasa said as he reached into the backpack and pulled out two duel disks. "But if you're not gonna tell me, you're gonna at least have to duel me." Kurogasa gave one of them to Blair.

"What? A duel? How would _that_ solve anything?"

"A duel always brings out the truth. It'll tell me everything I need to know."

"Fine, I'll tell you if you win. If _I_ win though, you're gonna have to keep quiet." Blair said.

Up from above, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Victor were eavesdropping on the conversation, but they couldn't hear well. "Well, we found them." Victor said.

"Did you get any of that?" Jaden asked.

"No. I don't know what they're talking about down there." Syrus asked.

Chumley shrugged, "Me neither, but it must be pretty serious."

"I'll answer that for you." A voice said. The four Slifers turned to see Alexis, Zane, and Rika walk up to them. "Blair's not really a guy, she's a girl." Zane explained. "The Obelisk Blue security cams caught her sneaking around Zane's room."

"What the cameras _didn't_ show is why Blair went through all that trouble," Alexis added, looking at the two people below.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna find out. Because they're about to duel." Rika said making everyone turn back towards below. Both players had their duel disks on and Blair had her Deck in place ready to go.

"Henshin!" Kurogasa declared placing his Deck into the deck slot and the duel disk went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Blair:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Alright!" Blair drew her sixth card, "Get ready to fall in love! I summon Maiden in Love!" A young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress came to the field. She had a dreamy expression on her face like she was in love. (2/ATK: 400/DEF: 300)

"She's cute!" Syrus exclaimed. Chumley grumbled a bit, while Victor laughed at their mannerisms. Jaden was just oblivious.

"Alright then, my draw!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man had the Fourze belt on. He placed the circle switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot.

**LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch, in the triangle slot.

**DRILL**

And finally the square switch, in the square slot.

**RADAR**

The second silhouetted man then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

_"Henshin!"_ the silhouetted man pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, the man was now in some sort of white space suit with his helmet in the shape of a rocket and the lenses where orange. He had an orange circle on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, an X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). _"Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!"_ He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

"Gentarou, attack Maiden in Love! Rider Rocket Punch!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"You got it!"_ Gentarou said as he pressed the circle switch.

**ROCKET ON**

"Oh, my poor helpless maiden…" Syrus mourned.

"Hey, who says she's yours?" Chumley countered.

"Boys, focus!" Rika shouted.

"Yeah, let the monsters do the fighting instead." Alexis agreed.

A rocket then formed over Gentarou's arm. _"Rider Rocket Punch!" _The boosters from the rocket then launched making Gentarou fly towards the girl and the rocket hit near the girl making her fly back a few feet. But for some reason, she's still there.

**Blair:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"You may have broken her heart, Kurogasa, but she lives to love another day!" Blair said. "You see, as long as she's in ATK Mode, her ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle!"

_"Uh… Kurogasa, you might wanna look."_ Mana said as she appeared pointing in a direction.

"What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked as he looked. But then he suddenly freaked out when he saw Gentarou kneeling beside the Maiden.

**"H–Hey, you alright?"** Gentarou asked the poor Maiden.

**"Maybe, maybe not,"** she replied, looking away sheepishly.

Kurogasa stepped back, "WHAT?!" He shrieked. "Gentarou, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be in ATK mode, not in love!"

"Looks like we've got some competition," Syrus murmured to Chumley, who was also looking on at the Maiden.

"Are you seeing this Rika?" Jaden asked. He was seeing what Kurogasa was seeing.

"Yep. _I_ sure am. Pret–ty freaky." Rika said. Apparently, _she_ can too.

"Aw great, Gentarou's head over heels. Could this get any worse?" Kurogasa groaned.

Blair hummed playfully, "Actually, it could…" She said, "You see, my Maiden has another effect. Whichever monster attacks her gets a Maiden Counter!" She explained as her Maiden blew a kiss towards Gentarou, as a small pink heart appeared on his chest.

"A Maiden Counter?" Kurogasa wondered.

She wagged a finger, "You'll find out…" she replied in the same voice, "But moving on now," She drew her next card and looked at her hand, then inserted a card into the slot beneath her monster, "I play the Equip card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!" Both players and their audience watched as a small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed the Maiden on the cheek. "Now… I'll have her attack!"

The Maiden ran out to the other side of the field like a slow–motion love scene, **"Oh Mister Fourze, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug,"** She called out.

Gentarou, surprised by what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him sadly, **"Why did you do that?"** she took her face into her hands and began to cry, **"You're so mean!"**

**"Whoops. Sorry about that."**

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him, **"Ok,"** With Gentarou's help, she climbed to her feet, **"Now, will you do me a little favor?"** she asked sweetly.

**"Uh… sure."**

**"Good, see him?"** she pointed to Kurogasa, **"Take him down!"**

**"Yosh! Rider Rocket Punch!"** Gentarou then used the boosters from the rocket to launch himself and fly towards Kurogasa and the rocket Kurogasa making him fly back a few feet.

Kurogasa managed to get back from the attack, "Gentarou! What are you doing?! Snap out of it! Can't you see she's just using you?!"

"She can use me _any_ time!" Syrus said.

_'I never felt this way without a grilled cheese…'_ Chumley thought.

Blair giggled as Gentarou came to her side of the Field, alongside the Maiden, "Sorry Kurogasa, but when my Maiden takes Damage from a Monster that has a Maiden Counter, the Equip Spell Cupid's Kiss activates! That allows me to take control of one your Monster, and sure, it costs me some Life Points, but it's about to cost you a lot more!"

**Blair:** 2000

**Kurogasa:** 2600

She looked through her hand and picked a card from it, "Well, since I've taken control of your only Monster, I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn," she said, inserting the cards into her disk.

"Geez… this is the weirdest duel, I've ever been in." Kurogasa drew his next card. _'Okay, so what do I have?'_ Kurogasa thought as he looked at his Hand to consider his options. _'I gotta do something about this fast, otherwise I'm gonna lose.'_ Out loud, "Alright for my move, I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form in ATK mode!"

The one in the white armor appeared. A harp playing tune started to play as the man in white armor gracefully swipes his pass over his belt. _"Henshin."_

**WING FORM**

The same events like what happened with Urataros happened, only his mask was white, similar to that of the Den–O's and the visors in front of the eyes were in the fashion of two cyan colored swan wings. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). As feathers flew around him, he raises his hand up gracefully and gracefully puts it down, _"Kōrin! Man o jishite!"_

"Sieg, set Gentarou straight right now!"

_"Very well…_" Sieg said as he swiped his Pass over his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Using the four pieces on his waist, he created a boomerang and a hand axe. Electricity went off from the belt to the boomerang and hand axe and then threw it at Gentarou. Blair pressed a button on her disk as the weapons came at Gentarou, "I don't think so! I play the Trap card Defense Maiden!"

To Kurogasa's, Gentarou's and even Sieg's surprise, the Maiden in Love stepped in just as the weapons came and took the full hit, enduring a best she could. "See? It redirects his attack from Fourze to my Maiden, so that she gets hit instead of Fourze," Blair explained as her points went down, "And you know what that means…"

**Blair:** 500

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**"Oh my!"** Sieg said as he was distraught seeing a lady hurt and went over to her. **"Forgive me for attacking you. Are you alright, Hime–sama?** **Please, forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!"**

**"Anything?"** the Maiden looked at him,** "Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure something will come to mind later,"** She said, winking at him.

**"Just simply say the word, Hime–sama!"** He declared, as a small pink heart appearing on his chest.

"Damn it… not Sieg too…" Kurogasa groaned. "He's get a Maiden Counter too."

Syrus smiled as he and Chumley looked down at the Maiden, "I want one! How do _I_ get a Maiden Counter?"

"Yeah me too, I want one too!" Chumley nodded in agreement.

"Uh… guys, you do realize that she's just a card, right?" Alexis asked.

Zane chuckled, "Try and remember who you're talking to," he murmured, "When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl." Syrus felt embarrassed at that comment.

"Really now?" Victor asked with a grin. "I mean, I've heard of card crushes, but 'going steady'? That's a first."

"Sy, did she break your heart?" Alexis asked teasingly, "Or did you decide to see other Monsters?"

"This is pretty freaky." Jaden said.

"You're not the _only_ one who thinks that." Rika agreed.

"Urgh… I'll place a face down and end my turn." Kurogasa groaned as he placed a reversed card on the Field.

"Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her next card, "I activate my facedown, the Equip Spell card, Happy Marriage! Now my Maiden gains as many Attack Points as Fourze has… that is, if he says 'I do' of course!" The Maiden changed her wardrobe from her yellow dress to that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Gentarou's arm and looked up at him.

**"Girlfriend kitaaaaaaaa!"** Gentarou yelled all happy.

Maiden in Love (2/ATK: 400–1800/DEF: 300)

"Now, let's have her pay a visit to Den–O – Wing Form!" The Maiden ran to Sieg, who dodged her move, causing her to trip, and Blair's points go down a little more.

**Blair:** 400

**Kurogasa:** 2600

**"Den–O, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!"** she whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

Sieg immediately went to her aid, **"You right, I'm sorry! Command me, Hime–sama!"**

**"Alright, that's better!"**

**"What is your wish?"**

**"I wish…"** she pointed to Kurogasa. **"That you'd beat up that mean boy over there!"**

**"With pleasure!"**

**"Hubby, we're going too!"**

**"Yosh!"**

Sieg, Gentarou, and the Maiden charged at Kurogasa as they were about to hit their attack. "Sorry, but I'm not losing, I activate the trap, Nutrient Z!" Kurogasa countered as he revealed the trap card. "If I'm about to take 2000 or more Points of Damage, I gain 4000 before the subtraction!" A vile appeared in Kurogasa's hand and drank to the contents

**Blair:** 400

**Kurogasa:** 6600

Sieg, Gentarou, and the Maiden did their attacks and made Kurogasa slide back a few feet.

**Blair:** 400

**Kurogasa:** 1500

Happy at her progress, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall. She sighed happily, "I'm sorry, but you can't beat me, Kurogasa. I'm dueling for love!"

"Dueling for love?" Zane frowned, "Doesn't mean she's dueling _with_ love?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon, you mean you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it Zane," she held up some fingers, "She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, and breaks into _your_ room?"

"_She's_ in love!" Rika realized.

"Big time," Alexis turned back to the duel, "And she's in love with you, Zane."

"Aw man… I shouldn't have put two guys against a girl." Kurogasa groaned in dismay. "And my entire Deck's is made of guys!"

_"Ahem!"_ Mana cleared her throat. _"Aren't you forgetting someone?"_

"Oh, you're right!" Kurogasa realized. "I got _you_." He looked at his Hand and frowned. "Well, I don't have you yet in my Hand."

_"Well, hopefully, the next card you draw will be me."_ Mana stated.

"Yeah, hopefully." Kurogasa muttered. "Alright then, here goes!" Kurogasa drew his next card making his Hand at five and looked at it. And he was flabbergasted at what he got. _'You've gotta be kidding me!'_

_"Well, whaddya know you actually _did_ draw me."_ Mana said surprised.

_'Yeah, and I'm about to end this now.'_

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Blair flinched.

"There it is! He called it!" Jaden cheered.

"Final Turn?" Victor wondered.

"Kurogasa's going to win in this turn." Rika explained.

"First, I play the Spell card, Cost Down! By discarding one card from my Hand, all Monster's level in my Hand by down by two!" He discarded a card. "Now that's that over with, I summon this Monster's whose level 6, but _now_ level 4! And to win this duel, I'm gonna need a woman's touch!"

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Syrus wondered. "All his Kamen Riders are guys."

"Does he have any _female_ Kamen Riders Rika?" Alexis asked.

"None that I know of." Rika shook her head.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Dark Magician Girl?!" Everyone and even _Zane_ shouted as the familiar student of Dark Magician appeared (6–4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Oh wow! Forget the Maiden of Love! Dark Magician Girl's here!" Syrus said getting all lovey–dovey.

"Where did he get _that_?" Victor asked surprised.

"Who cares?! Dark Magician Girl's here!" Syrus said all too excited.

"Calm down Syrus." Zane said in his normal tone calming his brother down.

"Now I'll place this facedown and activate Bait Doll, forcing the activation of my facedown card!" The trap card revealed to be… "Skill Drain!"

"Oh no!" Blair gasped.

"That's right! After paying 1000 Life Points, all Monsters' effect are negated!" A red aura glowed around Kurogasa to translate as payment.

**Blair:** 400

**Kurogasa:** 500

Then that same aura glowed around the Monsters losing their effects and pink hearts were gone from Sieg and Gentarou. And the latter two seemed to snap out of it.

_"What the– what happened?"_ Gentarou wondered.

_"I do not know."_ Sieg answered. _"And what are we doing on_ this _side of the Field?"_

"I'll explain later guys; just get back over here!" Kurogasa said. The two Riders then jumped back to Kurogasa's side leaving Maiden of Love all alone and her ATK points had gone down due to Blair controlling Gentarou (A/N: Using anime version of Happy Marriage).

Maiden of Love (2/ATK: 1800–400/DEF: 300)

"Now Dark Magician Girl, finish this off! Dark Burning Attack!"

Mana nodded and swung her staff releasing a pink ball of energy at the Maiden destroying her and depleting Blair's Life Points.

**Blair:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 500

* * *

"Whew!" Kurogasa sighed in relief as the holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. "That was… a weird, but good duel."

Blair sighed and looked at him, "Alright, guess I hafta tell you my secret then…"

"Nope, I already learned a lot during the duel," Kurogasa smiled, looking past her, "And I think our spectators learned something as well." Feeling very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see Zane and the others standing a short ways behind her.

Alexis smiled and glanced at the Kaiser, "Sure did. Love is on her mind Zane…"

Blair got to her feet quickly, "Zane, you're here!" She blushed a little, "I guess you know… I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room," she lowered her head embarrassed. "I've been in love with you ever since I first met you."

"Wow, she's really smitten about you…" Victor noted.

"At the Nationals…" Zane nodded at Blair.

"That's right!" Blair lifted her head, "It was right after you won the Championship match, and right then, I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you! I remember you said that if I trained really, really hard, I can get into Duel Academy like you, and I did!" Blair smiled widely and held out her arms, "Now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Jaden laughed at Blair's declaration, "Get married that's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Dr. Crowler can give you away!"

Blair looked at Jaden, "I'm not joking…"

Alexis smiled slightly at her, "Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart; just look what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells and disguises to find your soul mate, Blair. You have to be honest and upfront with them."

"Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself!" Blair snapped and gave her the evil eye, "You're trying to get rid of me!"

Kurogasa laughed at this and Rika shook her head.

Alexis smiled nervously and backed away, "Zane, a little help please?"

The Obelisk stepped forward, "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair asked as Zane took something out of his pocket. He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her open palm, "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home."

Jaden stepped between them as tears came to Blair's eyes, "Hold on, why does she have to go home? Because you said so? Hello! She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one after seeing that duel!"

"Actually Jaden, she has to go home because Zane says she's in fifth grade." Kurogasa did a spit take at that.

"SAY WHAT?!" Kurogasa choked out.

"It's true." Zane nodded.

"Fifth grade?!" Syrus, Chumley and Victor shouted.

"Are… you saying I almost lost to an eleven–year old?!" Kurogasa got out.

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled, "Eleven and a half, if that makes you feel better!" Kurogasa then started to feel really embarrassed. "Oh man… I can't believe this…" He groaned squatting while tugging his hair. Everyone laughed at this.

* * *

The next day, they all stood at the docks, watching Blair get on board and to wish her a safe trip back home. "Goodbye, you guys!" She called out, waving to them, "I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school… and middle school too, but I'll be back!"

Jaden laughed and looked over his shoulder, "Ya hear that, Zane?"

"Please," the Kaiser scoffed, "By the time _that_ happens, I'll be long gone…"

"It's true, it _is_ your last year here." Kurogasa turned back to see the boat move offshore, "I guess Blair's crush ends here, huh?"

Zane chuckled, "Don't be so sure…"

"Goodbye Kurogasa, my sweet Kamen Rider! I love you!" Blair yelled from the boat, making Kurogasa did another spit take.

"She's supposed to like Zane!" he hissed, turning to Rika, who was holding back a giggle.

"She does like Zane, but apparently she loves _you_…"

Zane chuckled and walked away, "Good luck with that, Kurogasa," Everyone else left as Kurogasa was left alone watching the boat leave.

"Aw man… this sucks…"

_"It looks like you have_ two_ girls you have to worry about."_ Urataros snickered as he appeared. _"Sooner or later, you'll probably end up having a harem. Oh wait, you already _have_ one with all the female students after wrestling against Damon shirtless."_

"SHUT UP URATAROS!"

* * *

Heheheheh… well, I managed to get that done. So anyways, before you head to the other half of the double feature. Please review this chapter first before going to the other half. Let me repeat in bold: **Please review this chapter first before going to the other half. **Once you done reviewing this first half, hit the Next button!


	17. Logic vs Instinct

And here we go people! It's the second part of the double feature! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 17: Logic vs. Instinct

At the loading docks, a certain store owner was directing traffic. "Keep it moving fellas, keep it moving!" Dorothy said as she clapped her hands to about a dozen workers, carrying boxes and trunks from the boat's cargo area to the loading dock. "Booster Packs go there and Starter Decks go there you guys!" She said pointing in two directions. She was about to yell something out again, but a noise made her stop. She turned and looked down at the waves that crashed along the side below. She could've sworn that she had heard something, but it must've been her imagination. Shrugging, she turned back to see the workers had stopped moving the boxes and were now looking at her. "C'mon, I didn't say it was break time! Move it, move it, move it!"

If she had kept her sight down at the water, she would've noticed a dark form moving underneath the waves. The figure made its way past the docks and towards a bed of large rocks. When it came close enough, the figure reached the surface and pulled itself out of the water. The figure was that of a tall man with long hair tied in a ponytail, his wetsuit glistening with the salt water. As he climbed onto the rock, he pulled off his snorkel and looked up towards the building that occupied the center of the island. "There it is, the scoop of a lifetime: Duel Academy," he began to take off the wetsuit, eyes never leaving the building, "Now let's go see what kinda dirt I can dig up on the story that will make me my fortune…" He laughed.

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Crowler slammed his hands down on the oval table where he, Banner, Chancellor Sheppard, and other major faculty members were having meeting. Along with them were Zane, Kurogasa, and Alexis.

"The School Duel between Duel, North, South, and East Academy is the biggest match of the year if not of the decade!" Crowler shrieked, "We can take no chances, so it's clear that _Zane_ should be our Singles rep!" He pointed to the Kaiser.

Sheppard nodded, "Zane _is_ our best student, but he's a third year student and I've received word from the other schools that they'll be using first–year students as well. Both Singles and Tag Team Division."

"Why would they do _that?"_ Crowler demanded.

The Headmaster shrugged, "Who knows, but in the spirit of competition I think we should use a first–year student as well," He turned to the upperclassman, "You understand, don't you, Zane?"

Zane nodded, "Of course, Chancellor."

"And you got us Dr. Crowler. Me and Alexis." Kurogasa noted. "We're first–years too and we're Obelisks, so it's not all _too_ bad right?"

"Well… I guess…" Dr. Crowler said.

"Now then, the only question is who this first–year should be…?" Chancellor Sheppard pondered.

Before anyone could say anything, Zane folded his arms, closed his eyes and replied with, "Jaden Yuki." That thought made Sheppard look at him, intrigued by the thought of the Slifer, while it made Crowler cringe at the idea.

Banner nodded as he petted Pharaoh, "I agree, Jaden is our best new student." He looked down at his cat. "Don't you agree?" Pharaoh only mewled in response.

Crowler rolled his eyes, "Oh, well if the cat says so…"

"Chancellor," Zane turned to the bald headmaster, "Jaden will make Duel Academy proud, trust me…"

Sheppard looked at him for a few moments, and then nodded; "Alright then, it's decided… unless someone has any _other_ suggestions?" He looked at his colleagues.

Crowler grit his teeth at the thought of Jaden representing them in the School Duel, _'Jaden Yuki… that Slifer Slacker! Every time he does well, he makes_ me _look bad! There_ has_ to be someone else…'_ At that moment, a smile spread across his face, "Wait! Of course, Bastion Misawa!" He cried, "_He_ should represent us!"

"Bastion?" Kurogasa and Alexis wondered. Zane looked curious as well.

"From Ra Yellow?" Sheppard looked at him curiously.

"Yes, he's far more qualified and he's tested higher than any other first–year. So it's only fair Chancellor."

"Well then… how about a Duel–Off then?" Chancellor Sheppard asked looking at Zane, Kurogasa, and Alexis.

"Fine with me." Kurogasa said.

"It sounds like a good idea." Alexis added. Zane could only nod.

* * *

After infiltrating the building and dodging groups of students and staff, the man from the ocean snuck into a nearby locker room and began to dig through the first unlocked one he could find. He smiled as he pulled out a large Slifer Red blazer. "Gotta blend in…" he snickered, taking off his black jacket and pulling the blazer over his blue shirt.

* * *

"For real?"

Banner smiled and nodded as he heard Jaden's reply to the news he had told his class, "Yes, Jaden you will be dueling Bastion in a Duel–Off to see who will be representing the Singles Divisions in the School Duel against North, South, and East Academy." Jaden turned and looked up at Bastion, who was sitting behind him with Jaden grinning and Bastion smirking. "I'm looking forward to this exciting match and I wish you all the best of luck." Banner said, dismissing class. Some of the class left for the next class or something else, while the rest stayed behind.

"Way to go, Jay!" Syrus walked up to his friend, "You might be able to be in the School Duel!"

"No Slifer's ever done that before!" Chumley nodded, "You'd make Duel Academy history!"

"Aw…" Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Ya think so?"

"We know so." Jaden turned to see Kurogasa, Alexis, Rika, Victor, and Bastion coming towards them. "Besides, I've always wanted to see you and Bastion duel each other."

"That's right!" Rika smiled. "Can't wait to see you two throw down."

"Yeah, that'll be something to see." Victor agreed.

"Well Bastion, I guess the best man wins right?" Jaden asked.

Bastion chuckled, "Best deck. Ever since my duel with Chazz, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters."

"You said you would…" Jaden got to his feet, smiling, "So are ya finished?"

Bastion shook his head, "No, but it will be soon,"

"Well, til then, Bastion!" Jaden nodded as he and Bastion bumped fists together.

As Bastion walked off, Syrus and the other Slifers came to Jaden, interested in what they had heard. "Bastion's made a whole Deck just to duel you with?" Syrus asked, making sure he heard that right.

"I dunno whether you should be really honored or really scared," Chumley added.

Jaden smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Well guys, I guess we'll find out when we throw down!"

"All I know is, it's gonna be a sweet duel with sweet cards." Kurogasa grinned. But then he remembered something. "Oh, and _speaking_ of cards, I got ya something from the Card Shack that might help ya for the School Duels." Kurogasa said as he took out some cards from his pocket and gave it to Jaden.

"Wow! Thanks!" Jaden said as he looked at them. "These are awesome! They're definitely getting added to my Deck!"

"Glad you like it."

* * *

Later in the day, the wet suit guy, now having donned the perfect disguise, a Slifer Red blazer, the man with money on his mind walked down the corridors of Duel Academy, checking out the scenery. As he walked on, he noticed a couple of people in blue blazers coming his way and smiled. "Hey, fellow duelists," he greeted, walking up to them, "What's shakin' around here?"

The leading Obelisk pushed him away, "Out of the way, you Slifer Slime!"

"Hey…" he called to the Obelisk, but they ignored him. He turned to see a kid in yellow come by, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Beat it, Slifer Sludge!" the Ra hissed, pushing him away too.

The man shook his head, "What is going on here? Why won't anyone talk to me?"

Meanwhile, the quartet of Slifers, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Victor, and the trio of Obelisks, Kurogasa, Alexis, and Rika were walking until they saw the wet suit guy.

"Hey, who's that?" Chumley wondered.

"Don't know. Never seen him around before." Victor answered.

"He must be new." Syrus added. That was Jaden went towards the guy.

"Hey!" Turning around, the man saw Jaden wearing the same color blazer as him.

"Oh… uh, hey…"

The boy looked him over, "You're old, how can you be a Slifer?" he asked quietly. The man was taken aback by the question and began to panic. Jaden grinned as he slapped the older man on the back, "Hey no worries, it's cool, we totally understand! It just took you awhile to get accepted here! Don't be ashamed, old timer! I'll show you around!" As Jaden and the old guy ran off, Syrus, Chumley, and Victor were trying to keep up. However, Kurogasa looked at the new guy suspiciously.

"You okay Kurogasa?" Alexis asked.

"Huh?" the Kamen Rider duelist asked snapping out of it. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just never seen the new guy before…" _'Why do I feel like he's not a student here though?'_ He thought.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go get some of my homework done." Rika said. "I'll see you two later."

"Later." Kurogasa said.

"Bye." Alexis waved as Rika went her way. "Hey Kurogasa, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"You know I go to the Abandoned Dorm every night to pray for my brother's return, right?"

"Yeah, you told me something about that. Why?"

"Well…" Alexis was kind of hesitating on her words. "I was hoping… you'd come with me, this time."

"Um… sure. Not that I mind, but why? You've gone by yourself plenty of times."

"Yeah, and one of those times a guy kidnapped me while you had to deal with Orpheus when you first met." She pointed out. "Ever since then, I've been looking behind my back just so I could pray in peace." She then smiled gently at him. "But then again, I now know I've got my White Knight to watch my back right?" Kurogasa blushed at that.

"Oh, uh… yeah, that's right."

"So you'll go with me?"

"Of course." Kurogasa smiled. "I'll make sure no one gets to you." Kurogasa said, giving her a thumbs–up.

Alexis smiled and hugged him which slightly surprised Kurogasa at the hug before she let go. "Thank you."

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out blushing. "Sure… no prob." As the two left together, a few of Kurogasa's Duel Spirits appeared watching them leave.

_"Ooooh… we're definitely getting somewhere."_ Urataros said as he appeared snickering.

_"Yep. It's a start."_ Mana giggled as she appeared as well.

_"You think they can actually get together?"_ Gentarou asked.

_"Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see."_ Yuusuke stated. _"With the way he smiles whenever he's with her, I have a feeling it will work out."_

* * *

That evening, after spending the rest of the day of showing the 'new guy' around campus, Jaden and the others went back to the Slifer mess hall for some dinner. The man looked down at his tray of food, questioning whether or not it was edible. He looked across the table and saw that Jaden was practically shoveling food into his mouth. Victor was the only one who's all about taking his time eating his food.

"Ya might wanna hurry up," Jaden said between mouthfuls, "Or you won't have time to get seconds!"

"Seconds?" The guy asked.

"Or thirds…" Jaden continued, still going at the food.

"And sometimes fourths." Syrus added. "A garbage disposal was supposed to come in for us, but Jaden's got _that_ taken care of!"

"I see, well…" The new guy decided to dig in.

After dinner and after the sun had set, Jaden, his friends, and the newbie sat around the dorm room while Jaden was going through his Hero deck, which was currently spread out along the floor along with the new cards that Kurogasa gave him. "It does look good, but…" Syrus looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder what kinda deck Bastion's gonna have?"

"Dunno, but sounds like he some major time and brain juice into it," Chumley said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but with this Deck and the few cards that Kurogasa gave me, I'm sure I'm gonna win." Jaden grinned as he finished the Deck.

_'I'll_ never_ get my story if I keep hanging with these twerps…'_ The 'old timer' thought frustrated, before noticing something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, it was a card. He looked at the card and gritted his teeth, _'Skyscraper… the card that ruined me…'_ He thought about the last time he dueled, facing a powerful dragon. He played Skyscraper in a desperate attempt to make a comeback, but somehow it made things worse…

"Hey, Old Timer, you ok?" Jaden asked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The older 'student' snapped his head to Jaden. "My name is Gerard!" But then just realized at the mistake he just made… _'Crap! I used my real name!'_ Gerard mentally groaned, trying to keep a calm face.

"Ok, Gerard it is!" Jaden smiled, then looked down at the card he was holding, "Hey, it's my Skyscraper card," He glanced up at the older man, "You like that card?"

Gerard scoffed and looked away, "Please, to like _this_ card, you'd have to like _dueling_ first…" He muttered.

"You don't like dueling?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Syrus tilted his head, "If you don't like dueling, why are you here?"

"Oh! Uh…" Gerard began to panic again, "Ya see… I uh… I mean that I don't like dueling because I'm just not good at it!" He lied quickly, praying that they bought it.

Chumley nodded, "I know how you feel, I'm not very good at it either," he looked down at his own cards, "But that's changing…" He pointed to Jaden and Syrus. "Once I started hanging out with Jaden and the others, and saw how they dueled, it totally changed my life."

Syrus turned to the old timer, "Gerard, that's it! If you watch Jaden, you might get into dueling more and the best thing is coming up! Jaden's gonna duel Bastion soon, maybe you could drop by!"

"Yeah, sure we'll see…" Gerard nodded and then mentally added, _'Please… I'm done with dueling. These kids should mind their own business.'_ But then he thought of something. _'But then again, seeing as these kids like to pry, maybe they_ can_ help me get the scoop I need!'_ He spoke up in a friendly manner. "So, you guys, I was just wondering. Do any of you know a rumor going around about kids disappearing?"

"You mean the Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden offered.

Gerard eyed him, "Abandoned Dorm?"

The Slifer nodded, "Yeah. We wandered inside it once and well…" he smiled nervously, "Very strange place…"

* * *

Once again, in the middle of the night, Alexis placed a rose against a stone on the perimeter of the old dorm with Kurogasa keeping an eye out for anyone who might try to come near. "Be at peace, brother… wherever you are," She whispered.

A rustling sound behind them made the two Obelisks turn around, Kurogasa stepping in front of Alexis protectively, ready to fight. "Who's there!?" He yelled out to the forest. From the tree line, Gerard stepped out into view. Since he heard from Jaden about the Abandoned Dorm, he decided to check it out.

He waved at them both, "Why hello there…"

"Hey, I know you… you're that guy we ran into earlier today." Kurogasa recognized. "What are you doing around here?"

"Well uh… I've heard around school that some students have gone missing here," He glanced at the dorm, "Would you two happen to know anything about this?"

Alexis stepped to the front and scowled, "What's it to you, ponytail?"

Gerard eyed the rose and smiled, "Just curious is all…"

"Yeah well, those students and how they disappeared aren't for your amusement!" Alexis snapped, "So just mind your own business!"

"Easy Alexis…" Kurogasa holding her shoulders, pulled back his friend, and started to walk away with her, "I'd listen to her and just walk away if I were you; this isn't a joke!"

Gerard blinked, confused as the two students walked away, "Okay… well I dunno what _their_ problem is, but I'm not giving up," he snickered, pulling out a small camera from his pocket and snapped some pictures, "I'm gonna get this story!" Unbeknownst to him though, Kurogasa looked over his shoulder and as he was walking away from the Abandoned Dorm with Alexis, He noticed what Gerard was doing. His eyes narrowed at this.

_'Wataru. Can you have Kivat keep an eye on this guy? I got a funny feeling about him.'_ Kurogasa said in his thoughts.

_"Of course."_ Wataru said as said person in the Kiva armor appeared. _"Kivat?"_

_"Yeah, I heard." _Kivat said as he got off the perch from Wataru's belt and flew off into the night.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion was in his dorm room, sitting at his computer. He had been doing research on Jaden's deck for weeks, and he was still trying to figure out how to successfully defeat him as he was typing away. "Countless equations, a myriad of theorems, yet still… I have yet to solve the problem that is Jaden's Deck..." He clicked on the various pictures of his Fusion Monsters.

"Ah, the Flame Wingman, an impressive specimen. Whenever he destroys a Monster, that Monster's ATK points are dealt to the owners Life Points. In order to stop him, I must stop Burstinatrix and Avian so they can't fuse. Of course… even if I _do_ stop them, Jaden still has the Thunder Giant. He can destroy a Monster that has up to 2400 ATK Points as soon as he's summoned! To stop him, I must take out Sparkman and Clayman before they can fuse."

He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and eyes focused on the computer ahead of him.

"Think Bastion, think! I could assemble a Deck to handle each one of those Monsters, but that would leave far too much to chance. There must be a simple way to neutralize the threat… some strategy to stop those Fusion monsters…"

That's when it hit him…

"Wait a moment, that's it!" He then began to type furiously. "It's so obvious! Jaden Yuki, the code to your Deck has just been cracked!"

* * *

The next morning, while everyone was busy getting ready for the Duel–Off, Gerard had snuck into the library and was now sitting at an empty computer desk, a small PDA linked up with it. Gerard smiled as he waited for the password to be cracked, so he could hack into the database.

"C'mon… show me some good stuff for my story!" he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. Unbeknownst to him, a small golden mechanical bat was watching.

_"It s__eems that Kurogasa's instincts were right. I better tell him!"_ Kivat said as flew off to meet with Kurogasa.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the Main Arena, waiting for the Duel–Off of Bastion Misawa and Jaden Yuki to begin. Crowler was very eager, but not because of the duel itself, but because he was confident that Bastion would cream Jaden. The Head of Obelisk Blue stepped onto the platform as the two duelists came to their respective ends. Crowler looked at the audience and raised his hands dramatically, "It's time, duelists! To find out who will be representing our Academy's Singles Division in the annual School Duel!" Cheers erupted all around the arena as Crowler nodded, taking in the applause before waving to one end of the platform, "Introducing… from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa!"

More cheers came as fellow Ras and friends of Bastion clapped for their favorite.

"And on this end…" Crowler waved to Jaden's side, "From Slifer… some kid," Crowler finished, less enthusiastic this time.

"What's this guy's problem?" Victor muttered. "Show the Slifers some respect."

Above the seats, at the railing surrounding the stands, Zane walked over to Alexis, with eyes focused on the two duelists.

"It'll be instincts against intelligence here," He greeted, taking a spot alongside Alexis.

"Sure is." Alexis said.

At another part of the railing Kurogasa and Rika were watching from above as well.

"This is gonna be exciting." Rika said.

"Yep. It's gonna be one sweet duel." Kurogasa grinned.

_"Oi, Kurogasa!"_ A voice called. Kurogasa and Rika turned his head to his right and saw Kivat flying towards them.

_"_Kivat? You find something?" Kurogasa asked.

_"Yep. Your instincts were right. That new guy you told me to follow was suspicious. He's some kind of reporter. He took pictures of the Abandoned Dorm and now he's accessing the school's file on a computer in the library."_

"What?" Rika asked in disbelief. "You mean that new guy we ran into yesterday?"

"Yeah, the one and the same. I knew there was something suspicious about him." Kurogasa gritted. "Kivat, can you take me there?"

_"Follow me."_ Kivat said and flew off. Kurogasa then turned around to go into the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rika called out.

"To the library! Gonna stop this guy from giving Duel Academy a bad name! Record the duel on your PDA while I'm gone!"

* * *

Back at the platform…

On the field, Jaden nodded to Bastion, "Here we go… good luck!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, Jaden," Bastion smiled, "But with the Deck I've prepared, I don't _need_ luck."

"Heh, well we'll see about that!" Jaden said, holding up _his_ Deck.

"Now," Crowler raised his arms again, "Without any further ado–"

"Get your game on, Bastion!"

"You're on, Jaden!"

Both duelists turned on their duel disks and drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Bastion:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Here we go!" Victor smiled.

"Alright, first move!" Bastion declared drawing his sixth card, "I summon Carboneddon in DEF mode!" He declared as he placed a card sideways on his disk. A gray, metallic dinosaur appear on his field kneeling and crossing its arms (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 600). "That'll do for now."

"Man, a whole new deck and Carboneddon is the best you can bust out? Ok, whatever works for ya," Jaden drew his card and smiled, "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in ATK mode!" Bastion watched as the red–clad Heroine came to the Field (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). _'Hmm… only one turn and he already has half the equation he needs to create his favorite monster, the Flame Wingman.'_ Bastion thought.

"Off to a good start there!" He called out.

"Yeah, sure am! I got news for ya, it only gets better!" Jaden pointed to the metal monster on the opposing side, "Burstinatrix, attack!" He ordered. Burstinatrix created a ball of fire from her hand and shot it towards the carbon dinosaur and it exploded into a plume of flame and smoke that soon blew away from Bastion, who looked rather calm.

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns!" Jaden finished as he inserted two cards into an empty slot.

Bastion nodded, "You don't waste any time, Jaden, I like that," He drew his next card and looked at it. _'Here it is! The one card that will win me this duel! But first…'_ "I'll summon Oxygeddon in ATK mode!" He declared. The green pterodactyl made of Oxygen screeched as it appeared on the field, stretching out its wings. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800) "Now, Oxygeddon, attack Burstinatrix!" He ordered.

"Think again!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk and one of his facedowns opened up, "I play a Trap! Hero Barrier! With this card, if I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate your monsters attack once!" A blue barrier came in between Oxygeddon and Burstinatrix just as the former let loose a blast of clear vapor. "Sorry, Bastion, but Burstinatrix isn't busted yet!" Jaden grinned.

"Well played, Jaden," Bastion praised, "Of course I would expect no less." He looked at the card he had drawn earlier, _'Of course when I use this card, it won't_ matter _how well you play…'_ "I'll go ahead and place this card face down," he inserted the card and a reversed card appeared on the Field, "And I'll end my turn."

"Alright," Jaden drew his card, and then placed it on the disk, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode!" the electric Hero joined the fiery Heroine on the field. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) "Next, I'll play the Spell card, Spark Blaster and equip it on Sparkman!" He paused and watched as the futuristic pistol appeared, wires coming out of the handle and going into Sparkman's wrist, "This lets me change the battle mode of any Monster on the Field, and the one I have in mind is Oxygeddon!" Sparkman fired off a ball of electricity that struck Oxygeddon in the chest, making it go into a defensive crouching position, wings folded in front.

"Now, Burstinatrix can take him out! Magma Comet!" In the palm of Burstinatrix's hand, a big orb of swirling fire, which was about twice the size of her own head, appeared. She pulled back her arm and lobbed it hard at Oxygeddon.

Bastion couldn't help but smile as his Monster was attacked, "Looks like someone has forgotten their chemistry," He shook his head, "Fire and oxygen don't mix Jaden, so when Oxygeddon is destroyed in battle by a Pyro–type or FIRE Attribute monster it deals 800 points of Damage to both of us!" The oxygen pterodactyl then exploded when the fire made contact.

"Well, good thing I have my _other_ facedown." Jaden grinned as he pressed a button and revealed the other facedown. "I activate the trap, Heat Wave! When I have Burstinatrix on the Field, I can negate any and all Effect Damage this turn!" Fire surrounded the Heroine and shot out a wave of fire that cancelled out the explosion. "And with _that_ out of the way, Sparkman attack directly with Static Shockwave!"

"Nice move there. That way Jaden can still get first blood on Bastion." Victor stated.

The electric Hero then shot his hand forward and electricity shot out shocking Bastion.

**Bastion:** 2400

**Jaden:** 4000

"All right, Jaden's in the league! Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

In the stands, Sheppard turned to Banner, who was sitting a row or two behind him. "Looks like Zane was right about the boy, he's quite the duelist."

Banner smiled, "It's true, we teach our Slifers well…" he chuckled, "When they _don't_ ditch class…

Unfortunately, Crowler wasn't liking this at all_. 'Bastion's getting creamed, I'm getting humiliated and worst of all…' _He pulled his hair hard, _'Jaden's looking better than ever!'_

"Sorry, Bastion," Jaden smiled, "But it looks like it'll be back to the drawing board again if you wanna beat my Deck!"

Bastion smiled, "No Jaden, I think not. You see, I've already beaten it, it's just a matter of showing all of my work," He then added in his mind. _'And the matter of allowing Jaden to play the card that will enact my master plan to bring down his Deck.'_ "Now, let's get back into the fray, shall we? It's my turn," Bastion drew his next card, "I'm summoning Hydrogeddon in ATK mode!" The dinosaur made out of pure mud water appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "Hydrogeddon, attack Burstinatrix!" Jaden watched as a stream of water erupted from the Hydrogeddon's jaws and rammed itself into Burstinatrix, blowing her to pieces.

**Bastion:** 2400

**Jaden:** 3600

"Next, I'll activate Hydrogeddon's ability. Whenever he destroys a Monster in battle, it allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon, and I happen to have one here in my Deck!" Another Hydrogeddon joined the first one (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). Bastion took another card from his hand, "Next, I play the Equip Spell Card, Living Fossil! I can now summon a monster from my Graveyard as long as I equip it with this. So the monster I'll bring back is…" He reached down to his slot as a card popped out. "Oxygeddon, rise again, old friend!" He called as he slapped the monster card onto the field again. (4/ATK: 1800–800/DEF: 800).

"Of course, his attack points are lowered and his ability is canceled, but it's worth it! Now it gets good, I play the Spell card, Bonding H2O! With this card Jaden, when I bond two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon, they do the same thing that two hydrogen and one oxygen molecules do… they become water! Or in this case," he paused as his three monsters swirled around and around until a huge serpent made from deep blue water appeared in front of him. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) "The almighty Water Dragon!"

Jaden looked up at the serpent, "That's not good…"

"Impressive monster," Sheppard mused.

Banner nodded, "Yes, an impressive move, too," he looked at the duel, "It'll be tough…" Pharaoh mewled in agreement.

Now, Crowler was enjoying the twist. "Bastion's looking magnificent; I'm looking brilliant, and best of all, Jaden looks like a complete fool!"

"Not lishus…" Chumley groaned.

"Come on Jaden…" Rika muttered.

"It's your move now, Jaden," Bastion nodded, _'And if you plan to take on my Water Dragon, there's only one move you can make, and it's the move I've been waiting for…'_

"Well Bastion, it's like they say: 'when the going gets tough, the tough get going'. So here I go," Jaden drew his new card and smiled, "Sweet!" He looked up at Bastion, "You got one of your best monsters out, so allow me to summon up one of mine! Now I may not know much about chemistry as much as _you_ do, but I can still mix it up! Avian and Bubbleman, get ready to fuse with Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden smiled confidently as his three Heroes came to the field, followed by the image of his Polymerization card, "Now, fuse!"

"I don't think so, Jaden!" Bastion cried.

"Huh?" Jaden stared at him, taken back.

Bastion waved his arm to his face down, "Go, reveal Continuous Trap card! Non–Fusion Area!" Everyone gasped at this.

"Oh snap!" Rika shouted.

"Jaden fell right into _that _one." Zane stated.

"With this trap card, neither of us can Fusion Summon!" Bastion stated.

Jaden stared at him, completely frozen in shock as his Polymerization was nullified. He blinked, "Wait, I can't use Polymerization anymore!?"

"I'm afraid not," Bastion folded his arms, "Which essentially means you can't use any of your Fusion Monsters either. No Flame Wingman, no Thunder Giant… _none_ of them!"

Syrus shook his head, "No Fusion monsters?! But that's how Jaden wins _all_ his duels!"

"And the Elemental Heroes are all fusion based. This is not good at all." Victor said. "I have to hand it to Bastion. He's a smart dude."

"Compute it anyway you like, Jaden, but the answer will still be the same… you can't win!" Bastion chuckled as his Water Dragon loomed over Jaden.

* * *

Meanwhile… (A/N: This happens during the second half of Jaden and Bastion's Duel.)

In the darkness of the empty library, Gerard sat at his computer, impatiently waiting for the password to the database to be finally cracked. "If I can just get past this thing, I'll be able to access Duel Academy's student files…" He murmured, sitting back in his chair. He watched as his little PDA failed to get the right password and was about to lose it when it finally managed to crack it.

He smiled as the screen changed and showed him Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, the three Egyptian God cards that the dorms of the school were named after. "Got it!" The screen changed again from the Gods to an image of Duel Monster cards. However, they weren't really cards. Some of them were showing the backside, while other showed him images of different students from different dorms. One picture of a young man with brunette hair in Obelisk Blue colors caught his eyes. Gerard leaned forward, eyes scanning the words, "Atticus Rhodes. Studying abroad on special sabbatical…" He frowned as his eyes darted from side to side, seeing different kids with similar statuses.

"This one too… and this one and that one…" He scratched his head, "This is weird. All of them are studying abroad, but they have no forwarding address. I don't buy it at all, these must be the missing kids from the Abandoned Dorm and the Academy must be trying to cover it up!" He smiled as he made some notes in his personal electronic device, "I smell a front page scandal and a major payday to the reporter who makes this story. Thanks for the scoop, Duel Academy, and good luck trying to survive all the bad publicity!"

"I knew it!" A voice said. Gerard freaked out as he jumped out of the seat and turned around to see Kurogasa in front of him. "I _thought_ you were suspicious from the start. You're not a student here at all! You're just a reporter trying to dig up dirt!" Gerard then noticed that the download was complete. He takes his PDA and made a bolt for the door with Kurogasa in hot pursuit when Gerard got to the door though, and tried to open it, it was locked. "Don't even bother trying to open it. I locked the door so you're not going anywhere." He said holding up the key. "Why are guys like you trying to expose something like the missing kids from the Abandoned Dorm?"

"Why else? To sell to the highest bidder to get my fame and fortune in being the top reporter." Gerard said. "I make a living digging up dirt and taking up tabloid pictures. Always have and always will. And I have to say this scandal takes the cake."

"You think this is all a joke?!" Kurogasa growled in anger. "Those missing kids are not for yours or anyone else's amusement! I have a friend whose brother is missing and you're gonna desecrate her brother's memory by doing _this_?! Well, you're dead wrong!" Gerard looked at Kurogasa for a while as he remembered what Alexis had told him.

* * *

Flashback

_"Be at peace brother… wherever you are…" Alexis said placing a rose near a stone._

_"Those students and how they disappeared aren't for your amusement!" Alexis snapped. "So just mind your own business!"_

End Flashback

* * *

_'He must be talking about that girl's brother.'_ Gerard thought. His thoughts were cut off when Kurogasa started to speak.

"But I get it. People like you don't give a crap. All you care about are money and fame. Well, I'm gonna put a stop to that!" He then tossed a spare duel disk to Gerard, with the latter catching it sloppily. "You and I are gonna duel with your freedom and that data on the line. You win, you're free to go with it, but if _I_ win, you're gonna turn yourself in to the authorities here on this island and that data stays with me."

"Oh please, I've given up dueling, so there would be no need."

"Then what's that near your feet?" Kurogasa asked pointing down on the ground feet. Gerard looked down and noticed the cards and started freaking out.

"I–I needed to blend in as a duelist that's all!" Gerard stuttered as he knelt down and gathered all the cards.

"But you know how to duel right? So get ready!" Kurogasa then strapped his duel disk on his arm and took his Deck out of his deck box. "Henshin!" He placed the Deck into the deck slot and it went from standby to active.

"Grr… fine…" Gerard as he did the same. _'If I'm gonna get out of this, I better survive and duel this kid and win…'_ Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Gerard:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I'll start." Gerard said drawing his sixth card. "I'll set this Monster and place a facedown." A sideways reverse card and a second reverse card that's vertical appeared. "That's all from me."

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and had his belt appeared out of nowhere by materializing in a vortex. _"Henshin!"_ The man then pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time and he shined brightly. When the light faded, Agito appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000). "Now I tribute Kamen Rider Agito to Special Summon him in his final form. Kamen Rider Agito – Shining Form!" Shouichi's belt started changing. In the middle, the gem changed from yellow to purple and then he shined really bright as if he were the sun itself blinding the two duelists before the light faded to reveal his armor all white, the horns on his helmet were red and the lenses were yellow (8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100). "And that activates his special ability. When he's successfully summoned, all Monsters are flipped face–up and effects that have are negated!" Agito shined again and the facedown revealed to be a woman with black with a curvy figure in black armor (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500).

"Great…" Gerard muttered.

_'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist?' _Kurogasa thought. '_He runs those too like Jaden. With an Elemental Hero like that, his Deck must be full of the Nature themed Heroes.' _Out loud, "Agito, attack with Shining Crush!"

_"Hai!"_ Shouichi said and pulled out from out of nowhere, two white curvy swords. The swords shined brightly as he slashed at dark Heroine destroying her into pixels.

"Thanks kid, you activated my trap! Hero Signal!" Gerard countered revealing the trap and the spotlight showing the fancy H appeared on the ceiling. "Since you destroyed my Monster, I get to summon another Elemental Hero and I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman from my Deck in DEF mode!" A bald muscular green skinned man with tattered brown shorts with his of his body made out of pure wood appeared taking a knee. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

_'So I was right. He's using the nature themed Heroes.'_ Kurogasa thought. "I'll end there."

"It's my turn," Gerard said, drawing his next card. "Okay… Standby Phase, I'll have Woodsman use his effect; he allows me to take a Polymerization from my Deck and add it to my Hand."

_'That would be useful…'_ Kurogasa thought as his opponent took out his deck to retrieve the card.

"And then, I'll use it!" Gerard announced, inserting Polymerization into his disk. "And I take Woodsman along with Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand to Fusion Summon!" Elemental Hero Woodsman along with Elemental Hero Ocean, a blue, fishlike warrior with a white lance appeared and fused together. As the two other heroes vanished, a towering figure crashed onto the field, rising up to well more than ten feet tall. It had skin made of sheer white stone, with purple gemstones on its shoulders and head, and a red one on its chest. It also possessed spikes on its hips and shoulders. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Meet Elemental Hero Terra Firma," He shouted.

"Oh great…" Kurogasa groaned, "A Legendary Planet Monster…"

"Attack Agito!" Gerard commanded as his Elemental Hero flew into action and struck Agito with a double fist to the gut, shattering him into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 3900

**Gerard:** 4000

"100 points, no problem…" the Kamen Rider duelist said, keeping his guard up.

"Then, I'll just keep attacking by using De–Fusion to summon back Ocean and Woodsman in ATK mode!"

"Oh no…"

Terra Firma glowed white and then split into two smaller forms, bringing out Ocean and Woodsman to the field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200), (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)

"Attack directly!" Gerard called out as his two monsters charged in. Ocean smacked Kurogasa's chest with his trident, followed by Woodsman knocking him down with his bark arm.

**Kurogasa:** 1400

**Gerard:** 4000

Seeing his opponent backed into a corner, Gerard started grinning, _'Hah! This is too easy! I'll be able to walk away from dueling for good, with a win under my belt and some cold hard cash coming to me next… I even wiped the smug look off his face…'_

But too his surprise, Kurogasa stood back up with a smirk, "Is that the best you can do? If you could work that Deck better, you would've had another monster to knock off my 1400 points…"

Gerard growled as he took two of his cards and inserted them into his deck, "Just go, alright…"

"Okay," Kurogasa said, drawing his next card. "And I'll take down your monsters in one go… Faiz, let's go!" A silhouetted man appeared and had a suitcase with him. He opened it up and there were parts for his belt. He took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. _"Henshin!"_ He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, Faiz appeared (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450)

"And then, I'll transform him into his Blaster Form for some added power!" Takumi took out the phone from his belt and placed it on the side of the Faiz Blaster that is in suitcase mode.

**AWAKENING**

At that point, he dialed: 555 again and pressed Enter.

**STANDING BY**

A light shined down on him changing his body suit color from black to red (8/ATK: 2450/DEF: 2200). Gerard started to step back, "You have a powerful enough Monster, why power him up so much?"

"You'll see once Faiz takes out Woodsman!" Takumi opened up the Faiz Blaster turning it into his gun mode and fired a cone of energy at Woodsman, paralyzing him. Faiz then fired another shot through the cone and Woodsman was destroyed leaving the Faiz logo in its wake before _it_ disappeared.

**Kurogasa:** 1400

**Gerard:** 2550

"Now he can activate his special ability," Kurogasa continued, "He can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Kamen Rider from my Deck, and I choose Hibiki!" Another silhouetted man appeared and pulled out a tuning fork. He hits it on his finger and it rang. _"Henshin_._"_ Placing the tuning fork in front of his forehead, a small crest of a gold oni appeared. Purple flames enveloped him for a few seconds before dispersing to reveal Hibiki (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650) "And to make due on my promise, he'll take down Ocean!" Hibiki drew his taiko sticks and swung sending a volley of fireball at Ocean before being destroyed.

**Kurogasa:** 1400

**Gerard:** 2250

The tabloid reporter started to sweat, _'Not good at all…'_ He then looked at his facedown card, _'But I still got an ace up my sleeve…'_

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded. "You should give up; if you give me the data, I can have you run out of here without anyone noticing… after all, without the proof, no one would believe you…"

"No way!" Gerard shouted, drawing his next card, "I can beat you, thanks to what you just did!"

"And what would that be?"

"Destroying Ocean and Woodsman, putting them in the Graveyard," the reporter stated, "It lets me play my trap card, Soul Fusion!"

Kurogasa looked confused at the new trap card, "Soul Fusion?"

"It allows me to use cards for Fusion Summoning while in the Graveyard," Gerard stated, "And all I have to do is to remove those cards from play and pay 1000 Life Points!"

**Kurogasa:** 1400

**Gerard:** 1250

"Now, I can summon back my Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" The said Monster returned to the Field (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"You may have the upper hand in ATK, but you won't be able to clinch it this turn." Kurogasa stated.

"Then, I'll just use this monster… Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" In a burst of flames, a different female E–Hero appeared. She was a blonde and light–skinned woman, wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000). "And then, I can activate Terra Firma's special ability!" Gerard continued. "I can have him absorb another Elemental Hero, and gain his ATK until the End Phase!" Kurogasa gasped as Lady Heat turned into giant flame. Terra Firma's core brightened and absorbed the fire into it. Then, the Hero took the spikes from its shoulders which ignited into flaming swords.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma (8/ATK: 2500–3800/DEF: 2000)

"Uh oh…"

"And then, I noticed your weakest Monster has 1800 points," Gerard grinned. "And then 3800 minus that is 2000, enough to take you down and win the Duel!"

_'Funny…'_ Kurogasa thought, _'He didn't mention the data…'_

"Terra Firma, finish it!"

"I activate my trap card," Kurogasa shouted, revealing his facedown card. "Rider Intervention! Since you're attacking a Kamen Rider while another is standing by, they can combine their ATK and it'll be enough to put your life points at 0! Hibiki and Faiz, combine your powers!" Faiz and Hibiki jumped up to do a Double Rider Kick.

Kamen Rider Hibiki (4/ATK: 1800–4250/DEF: 1650)

"No, you won't!" Gerard countered, revealing his facedown card, "Go Prideful Roar! Since my Monster's weaker, I can pay Life Points equal to the difference in our monster's ATK so that mine gains the same amount with 300 ATK extra!" Gerard glowed a red aura to translate as payment and Terra Firma glowed with that same red glow.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma (8/ATK: 3800–4550/DEF: 1650)

**Kurogasa:** 1400

**Gerard:** 800

Then Terra Firma knocked Faiz and Hibiki apart, and then drove a sword into the former, shattering him into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1100

**Gerard:** 800

"And then, I'll add Tremendous Fire!" Gerard swiftly continued, "I'll damage you by 1000 points, but lose 500 in the process!" Two pillars of fire enveloped both Kurogasa and Gerard before it died down.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Gerard:** 300

"And that will do it, until next turn!"

"We'll see about that," Kurogasa shouted, drawing his next card. But before he looked at it, he said, "You know, I noticed something about you."

"What's that?"

"You haven't given up dueling completely. You're so focused on _it_ and not what he came here to do." Kurogasa smirked. This shocks Gerard. "And as a human being, don't you think you should investigate on how these kids end up missing? Because from what you say about studying abroad from the data, means that they know something but they know that the public won't believe it. You post that story and then what; you get money, Duel Academy will be torn apart, and the kids will forever remain lost to their loved ones. No person would want that, I can see it in your eyes!" Gerard just stood there for a while. Kurogasa had a good point. If he sold the story, then it _will_ Duel Academy and the ones missing will _never_ be found.

"But if I can knock that sense into you, then this will do it!" He looked at the card he drew.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" Gerard asked shocked.

"I play the card I drew! Double Spell," Kurogasa announced, "By discarding a Spell card from my Hand, I can use the effect of one of your Spell Cards!"

"B–But, if you use Tremendous Fire, you'll take us _both_ out!" Gerard pointed out.

"Not aiming for that," the Obelisk grinned, "I'll use the effect of your De–Fusion!" Gerard gasped as saw Terra Firma vanished. "Since your Monsters are removed from play, they can't come back," Kurogasa stated, "But even if they weren't, since I use De–Fusion and I don't have the Materials in my Graveyard, they wouldn't come back then either… Now, I summon Kamen Rider Kuuga!" The silhouetted man had his belt appear. His belt is silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides and round buttons on each of his sides. He pressed the red button and then made various movements before saying _"Henshin!"_ Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it becoming Kuuga (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"Yuusuke, attack directly!"

_"Hai!"_ Yuusuke responded as jumped up and did a Rider Kick making Gerard fly back a couple before landing on his back.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Gerard:** 0

* * *

The duel disks deactivated and the holograms disappeared. Kurogasa walked up to the fallen reporter who was slowly getting up. "I win."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Gerard sighed. "And about what you say, I guess you're right. You have a point. All I've been doing is ruining people's lives by digging up dirt, when I _should_ be helping."

"So… you're not going to ruin this Academy?" Kurogasa asked.

"No… I'm gonna set things right from now on. I'll help look for the missing students."

"Good. Then you can go."

"Huh? You're not turning me in?"

"Nope. Now that I know you won't go ruining people's lives. You're still giving me the data though."

"Heh. Yeah, I should. Thanks kid." Gerard said. Kurogasa then went to the locked door and unlocked it. "Here take it." He then took out his Deck and gave it to Kurogasa.

"Huh? But this is your Deck."

"It's alright. I can get a new Deck." Gerard said shaking his head. "Give it to that Elemental Hero kid though. It'll help him out." And with that Gerard left.

_"Good job Kurogasa."_ Yuusuke said as he appeared. _"You made him see the error of his ways."_

"Yeah. I just hope he can keep his end of the deal." Kurogasa sighed.

_"I'm sure he will."_ Shouichi said as he appeared. _"But anyways, we better get back to Jaden and Bastion's duel."_

"Oh snap, you're right!" Kurogasa realized as he pocketed Gerard's Deck and the data and went on his way to the Main Arena.

* * *

Back to the Duel… (A/N: This happens during the beginning of Kurogasa and Gerard's Duel.)

Bastion stood confidently as he saw his work coming to fruition, "Face it Jaden, with your Fusion monsters neutralized and my Water Dragon about to strike, you and your Monsters are about to be all washed up.

"I can't watch…" Syrus groaned, afraid that his friend would actually lose this duel.

"It's not _all_ bad. Jaden still has more Life Points," Chumley pointed out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that Jaden's Fusion Monsters have been completely sealed off." Victor pointed out.

"Grr… I'll summon my Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" The green feathered hero appeared on the Field (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"C'mon Jaden, fight back!" Rika shouted.

"Not much he can do now…" Alexis said.

"And it's all thanks to Non–Fusion Area." Zane stated. "Bastion's played this out like a pro. That one card disarmed Jaden's entire Deck."

"That's it, Bastion! Show this Slifer Slacking Sludge who's boss!" Crowler cheered, "Show him he doesn't belong in the School Duel!"

"My, Pharaoh," Banner ran a hand along his pet's back, "This does not look good."

"Then I'll switch my Sparkman to DEF Mode," Jaden reached down and turned his monster sideways, watching his Hero take a knee, "And that's all I do for now."

"Not much you can do when you've been stripped of the ability to use your favorite monsters, eh Jaden?" Bastion smirked.

Jaden shook his head, "Wrong Bastion, there's _loads_ to do. Like finding a new plan. It'll be tough, but I'm up for it, and then Bastion it'll be all the sweeter when I win!"

Bastion smiled, "Yes, when you win," he murmured, "Well, we have nothing if not our dreams, then I suppose however farfetched. Now let's get on with the duel, shall we Jaden? My draw!" Bastion drew his next card and looked at it, "I summon The Mathematician in ATK mode!" A short man in scholar robes, a pair of thick glasses, a long beard and a staff appeared alongside the huge Water Dragon (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500). "You see, when he's summoned to the Field, I must take a card from my Deck and send it to the Graveyard," Bastion then did so "But if he's destroyed in battle, I can take a card from my Deck and add it to my Hand!" he glanced at his Graveyard, "Of course, none of that is very pressing at this moment. Now my Water Dragon is ready to surge into action!"

At those words, the watery serpent shot a long stream of water that crashed down upon Sparkman, drowning him and sending him to the Graveyard. "And now, Mathematician attacks your Hero Avian!" Bastion cried, "Number Cruncher!" The monster raised its staff and sends a beam of numbers and variables at Avian, blowing him to pieces on contact.

"Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse…" Syrus shook his head is dismay.

"He's wide open now…" Chumley muttered.

"Well, my turn's done, Jaden," Bastion declared, "So, if you still plan on beating me, feel free to go ahead and do your worst!"

The Slifer grinned, "You bet I will. Because _my_ duel is just starting!"

"_Is_ it now?" Bastion smiled, amused slightly.

"Yep, you see, we're different," Jaden looked at him, "You make all your moves at home, while I make all my moves on the field!" He reached down to his deck, "Alright, where were we?" He drew his card, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Jaden drew two. "Sweetness! I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" The water based Hero came to the Field (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). "Now, when I summon Bubbleman, and if I have no other cards out, that's a _good_ thing! Know why? It lets me draw two new cards," He drew two more. "And one of them, I'll play right now. Bubble Blaster! This lets Bubbleman get an extra 800 ATK points!" A large water cannon appeared as Bubbleman took a knee, and took the cannon over his shoulder.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1200)

"Now, Bubbleman attack! Bombarding Bubble Barrage!" Bubbleman fired a huge bubble blast that crashed right into the Mathematician, blowing him to the grave.

**Bastion:** 2300

**Jaden:** 3600

"Well played Jaden. But since you destroyed Mathematician, his ability activates, allowing me to draw one card," He drew a card from his Deck.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's still my turn," Jaden reminded him, "Now I'm gonna throw down two face downs and then I'll play the Spell card, Mirage of Nightmare! Then I'll call it a turn," He finished up as the three holo–cards appeared on the field. "See, Bastion, I'm no one–trick pony. You take away my Fusion Monsters and I'll just come right back at ya with something else, 'cause it's not about the Fusion, it's about the Monsters and all of mine are raring to go!"

"I'm sure, but the fact of the matter is Jaden, is that your most powerful Monsters are not. When will you accept that dueling is nothing more than a numbers game? A number's game that I have calculated effectively and you have not. Your defeat is imminent Jaden! Now," Bastion reached down, "My draw!"

As he drew his next card, Jaden smiled, "And with it, time for Mirage of Nightmare's effect! During your Standby Phase, I can draw four new cards from my deck and add them to my Hand!" He drew his four cards.

"Very well then, I play my _own_ Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards." Bastion drew two. "Then I'll chain it with Serial Spell! By discarding my entire Hand to the Graveyard, I can duplicate the effect of Pot of Greed. Meaning, I can draw four new cards." Bastion discarded and drew four. "You're just simply delaying the inevitable. Your Deck's a problem that's already been solved."

"You're wrong!" Jaden defied.

"Well perhaps, _this_ will convince you then. There are ten cards in the Graveyard, lying on top of my Carboneddon, but he can handle the pressure… in fact, he thrives on it! Because of the gravitational force on Carboneddon, he changes into diamond, which allows me to use effect!" Bastion reached and took out the Carboneddon card pocketing it and placed a new card onto the disk, "By removing his card from the Graveyard, I can now summon Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon from my Deck!" A new dragon descended with a beautiful hide of diamond scales, and a powerful set of claws, with an impressive set of wings. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800).

"Wow, a card for one of the Battle city days." Victor thought.

"Yeah, you don't see _those_ every day." Syrus commented.

"Now, Hyozanryu, attack Bubbleman with Diamond Devastator!" Bastion ordered. The new dragon screeched and launched a stream of diamond shards. The diamond shards soared past Bubbleman, blowing his Bubble Blaster away.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200)

"Whoopsie, Bastion," Jaden shook his head, "When Bubbleman is attacked when he's equipped with Bubble Blaster, it's the Blaster that gets destroyed, not the Monster!"

"But now that your Blaster's gone… who will protect you against the Water Dragon?" he pointed to Jaden, "Water Dragon, Tidal Blast!" he ordered. Once again, the liquid dragon fired off a huge and powerful blast of water and blew Bubbleman away in a bright blue light, taking a chunk of Jaden's points away from him.

**Bastion:** 2300

**Jaden:** 1600

"Thanks Bastion; since you destroyed my Monster, I can activate my Hero Signal!" Jaden countered revealing the facedown and a spotlight with a fancy letter H appeared on top. "And I'll chain with Emergency Provisions!" He declared revealing his other facedown. "I send Mirage of Nightmare and Hero Signal to the graveyard to regain 2000 Life Points." The cards shattered and Jaden glowed a green aura.

**Bastion:** 2300

**Jaden:** 3600

"Yeah, he's back to where he started!" Rika cheered.

"And now my Hero Signal let me Special Summon Elemental Hero Clayman from my Deck in DEF mode!" The bulky clay hero appeared crouching (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)

"Well, whaddya know. He changed strategy and he's still playing well." Zane said.

"Yeah, but can he handle it?" Alexis asked rhetorically.

Bastion couldn't help but smile, "My, you just won't give up will you, Jaden? You certainly are one stubborn duelist."

"Thanks Bastion…" Jaden scratched his cheek, "At least I _think_ that was a compliment…"

"Anyway, I'll end my turn with a face down." Bastion inserted a card into his disk.

"Here goes!" Jaden drew his card. His eyes widened at the card he got. "This is…!"

* * *

Flashback

_As Bastion walked off, Syrus and the other Slifers came to Jaden, interested in what they had heard. "Bastion's made a whole Deck just to duel you with?" Syrus asked, making sure he heard that right._

_"I dunno whether you should be really honored or really scared," Chumley added._

_Jaden smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Well guys, I guess we'll find out when we throw down!"_

_"All I know is, it's gonna be a sweet duel with sweet cards." Kurogasa grinned. But then he remembered something. "Oh, and_ speaking _of cards, I got ya something from the Card Shack that might help ya for the School Duels." Kurogasa said as he took out some cards from his pocket and gave it to Jaden._

_"Wow! Thanks!" Jaden said as he looked at them. "These are awesome! They're definitely getting added to my Deck!"_

_"Glad you like it."_

End Flashback

* * *

Jaden chuckled at this. _'Kurogasa, I owe you one _big_ time.'_ He thought. "Alright, it's time for me to bring out a Fusion Monster!" Jaden declared. Everyone murmured in confusion.

"What? What's he talking about?" Syrus wondered. "He can't use his Fusion Monsters anymore unless he can use Polymerization, but he can't!"

"Yeah, and it's thanks to Non–Fusion Area." Victor stated. "How can he do that though?"

"Didn't I just tell you Jaden? With Non–Fusion Area, neither of us can Fusion Summon." Bastion reminded. "I have already solved the problem by taking out Polymerization. My strategy is flawless."

"Who said it was Polymerization?" Jaden smirked. Now everyone was _really_ confused. "And about your strategy being flawless, well, it's flawed now! I play the Spell card, Mask Change!"

"Mask Change?" Everyone asked.

"That's right!" He answered, playing a Spell that depicted a man dashing across space while his face was shining. "This takes one Hero monster on my side of the Field and Special Summons another Hero from my Extra Deck! Clayman, perform the Transformation Summon!" Jaden announced.

"Transformation Summon?" Everyone asked again as the bulky Hero jumped into space and donned a mask he pulled out of nowhere. Once she did, a light enveloped him and started to change. He lost his bulky armor, now showing a silhouetted muscular man and now crystal silver armor with gold trimmings, attached to him with a blue cape hovering. His face was covered a silver crystal mask. When it was completed, he descended down to the Field and a 3 foot spear with a rapier handle appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000).

"And here is! Masked Hero Dian!" Jaden announced. Everyone looked in shock and awe at the appearance of the new hero before them.

"Oh yeah! Go Jaden!" Rika cheered.

"Where did he get _that_?!" Crowler said astonished.

"Now _there's_ something that's completely out of left field." Victor said impressed.

"This is totally lishus now!" Chumley grinned.

"Impressive. He found a loophole around Non–Fusion Area." Zane smiled impressed.

"Yeah, I wonder what that Monster can do." Alexis said.

"We're about to find out."

"Bet you didn't see that coming did ya." Jaden grinned. Bastion just stood there dumbfounded. How could this happen? His strategy of completely sealing off Jaden's Fusion Monsters was flawless until _now_. Bastion could only shake his head smiling.

"You're right. I didn't expect _this_ to happen, let alone consider Mask Change as an X Factor. Non–Fusion Area doesn't apply to it. Well played Jaden."

"Thanks, now if you don't mind, I'll continue by playing the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Jaden inserted the card into the Field Spell slot and tall buildings rose from the platform. "Then I'll activate the Spell card, Kishido Spirit and equip it to Masked Hero Dian! Now he can attack Monsters with the same ATK points without being destroyed in the process. Now Masked Hero Dian, attack his Water Dragon with Diamond Spear Thrust!" Jaden ordered. The new hero rushed towards the liquid dragon and thrusted the spear into the dragon destroying it in the process.

"Now Water Dragon special ability activates, Jaden. When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon's from my Field!" he paused as the three dinos came back to his Field in DEF mode. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800), (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) x2

"You're not the only one with a special ability! Masked Hero Dian's effect activates! When he destroys a Monster in battle, I can Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my Deck! And I choose my Elemental Hero Wildheart!" A dark–skinned, muscled man in a loincloth, a giant sword on his back jumped on to the Field (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"That's new." Syrus commented.

"And just so you know, Traps won't work on Wildheart." Jaden said. "Now Wildheart, attack his Hyozanryu! And since Skyscraper is on the Field, since his ATK points are lower than Hyozanryu, his ATK increases by 1000 until the End of the Battle Phase! Wild Slash!"

Elemental Hero Wildheart (4/ATK: 1500–2500/DEF: 1600)

Wildheart leapt up at the diamond dragon and slashed it with his sword destroying the dragon into diamond shards.

**Bastion:** 1900

**Jaden:** 3600

"Oh wow… this is one lishus duel." Chumley commented.

"Yeah, and it's not slowing down." Syrus added.

"Good show, Jaden." Bastion praised.

"Well, I do what I can," Jaden shrugged casually.

"Alright, it's my turn now," Bastion drew his card, "First I switch Oxygeddon to ATK mode!" The oxygen pterodactyl stood up. "Now from my hand, I play the Spell card, Offerings to the Doomed! By sacrificing my next Draw Phase, I'll destroy your Masked Hero Dian!" the said Spell card appeared and unleashed a golden light destroying him. "Now I activate the Ritual Spell, Litmus Doom Ritual! Now, by sacrificing cards from my Hand and Field with up to eight stars, I can summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!" A sparking monument rose from the earth, followed by his two Hydrogeddons being wiped away from the field. In their place, an impressive warrior in a tunic and red cape, carrying two swords in his hands appeared. (8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Doom Swordsman isn't affected by Traps, and he can't be destroyed in battle," Bastion smiled, "Essentially, he's invincible! Also, if there happens to be a Trap card on the field, like Non–Fusion Area for example, my Doom Swordsman's ATK and DEF points become 3000!" A red aura seeped from the magnet Bladedge was holding and flowed into the swordsman.

Doom Litmus Swordsman (8/ATK: 0–3000/DEF: 0–3000)

"Now, Litmus Doom Swordsman, give Wildheart a taste of your steel!" Bastion commanded. His Ritual monster let out a battle cry, then leapt over to Wildheart, and with a few quick swipes, it destroyed the Elemental Hero with ease.

**Bastion:** 1900

**Jaden:** 2100

"Now Oxygeddon, attack Jaden with Vapor Stream!" Bastion ordered. The oxygen pterodactyl let out sonic waves from its mouth and destroyed Wildheart.

**Bastion:** 1900

**Jaden:** 300

"Finally, I'll activate the Equip Spell, Raregold Armor on Lithmus Doom Swordsman." The said Monster was now donned in armor. "Now your Monsters are force to attack only Doom Swordsman."

"Aw man… Jaden lost his Monsters! He's completely defenseless now!" Syrus said in dismay.

"Yeah, and with Raregold Armor, Jaden's only allowed to attack Doom Swordsman." Victor stated.

Jaden looked at Bastion for a few, long minutes, and then smiled, "You know Bastion, I don't think I've had more fun in a duel…"

"I've enjoyed it too, Jaden, and I'll continue to enjoy it… when I beat you," Bastion said confidently.

"Actually… I'm ending this now!" Jaden drew his card and looked at it, "Sweetness! First I play the Spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me bring Bubbleman back to my Hand." He took the said card out of the Graveyard. "And I'll summon him back to the Field!" The water themed hero returned to the Field. "And now I'll play another Mask Change!"

"Another one?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden's just full of surprises." Zane smirked.

"Now Bubbleman, perform the transformation summon!" Bubbleman jumped up and donned a blue mask that appeared out of nowhere. He puts it on and like Clayman, his form was enveloped in light and his outfit changed. It was now another shade of blue, darker than the original blue. He also wielded a gun with a can–like barrel (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100). "Meet Masked Hero Acid!"

"Whoa… that's lishus." Chumley commented.

"Yeah, wonder what _he_ does." Syrus added.

"Now his effect activates! When he's Special Summoned, he destroys all Spell and Trap cards on your side of the Field! And when he _does_, all of your Monster's lose 300 ATK. And in Litmus Doom Swordsman case, all of it since Non–Fusion Area is gonna be destroyed!" Bastion gasped as Acid shot out a shot of acid at the said card and destroyed it.

Litmus Doom Swordsman (8/ATK: 3000–0/DEF: 3000–0)

Oxygeddon (4/ATK: 1800–1500/DEF: 800)

"He won!" Rika cheered.

"Masked Hero Acid, attack Litmus Doom Swordsman! Acid Spray Barrage!" The Masked Hero fired a barrage of acid at the swordsman. It didn't destroy him, but Bastion's Life Points are a different story.

**Bastion:** 0

**Jaden:** 300

* * *

Cheers erupted all around them as the monsters disappeared and the duel disks were turned off. Zane smiled, "I guess when it came to Jaden Yuki, Bastion miscalculated…" He mused.

"Yeah, either that or maybe there are some strategies you can't solve…" Alexis murmured as she went down to greet Jaden and the others.

Meanwhile, Crowler was wallowing in despair. He slowly sank to the floor, "Doesn't this slacker ever lose?"

Chancellor Sheppard rose from his seat, "So be it. Jaden Yuki, you will be our Singles Division Representative!"

Jaden grinned as all his friends leapt onto the platform, whooping and cheering.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus praised.

"Yeah, that was a great duel!" Victor praised.

"Indeed," Bastion walked up to them while Alexis and Rika also came up. "You beat me fair and square Jaden, or rather, you beat this _Deck_," he held up his defeated deck, "But you can be sure that there'll be another."

"And another duel," Jaden nodded, "Count on it!"

Bastion smiled and held out his hand. Jaden looked down at it, smiled, and slapped it before shaking it.

"Hey!" A voice called. Jaden and company turned to see Kurogasa running towards them. "Did I miss anything?"

"You sure did! You just missed a great duel between me and Bastion! But that's alright, all ya need to know is that I won!" Jaden said. "Those Masked Heroes you gave me helped out."

"Oh did they? Well, I'm glad they did." Kurogasa grinned.

"So you gave Jaden the Masked Heroes?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah. I thought they might help him for the School Duels. And before you say anything, no, I didn't know what kind of strategy you would use against Jaden beforehand Bastion. I wouldn't rat out any of my friends."

"I see. Well, good to know." Bastion said.

"Anyways, what happened to… you know…" Rika asked. Kurogasa seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Taken care of." Kurogasa answered. That was all Rika needed to know.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Jaden smiled and raised his arm in victory, "School Duels, get your game on!"

"And be ready for us to dominate it!" Kurogasa shouted. "Cause Duel Academy's gonna win!"

* * *

Whoo! And there we go people! The end of the double feature! Hope you enjoyed it! And next chapter, we're gonna have the School Duels! And to those whose OC's are participating in the School Duels, I contact you via PM, so be on the look out for that! So go ahead people! Review! Reivew! Review!

Heat Wave  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate when you have "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" on the Field. Negate any Effect Damage taking effect this turn.  
Image: Burstinatrix releasing a wave a fire from her body.

(Top card is created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	18. School Duel Part 1

Alright guys! This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the School Duels to begin! And boy is it gonna be awesome! Thanks to Duelist of Dawn for the duel in this chapter and Ten–Faced Paladin for some dialogue in this chapter as well. So Momotaros, if you would please?

Momotaros: Iku ze! Iku ze! Iku ze!

Disclaimer: Same thing. Also, I don't own WWE and their theme songs either. All of that belongs to Vince McMahon.

* * *

Chapter 18: School Duel Part 1

It's here! It's finally here! After what seemed like forever, after weeks of preparation and editing their decks, and finishing midterm exams which was beside the point, at long last, the day had come: The yearly–annual School Duels! And it was going to be extra special. Not only is the School Duels separated into the Singles and Tag Team Divisions, not only is the School Duel, single elimination tournament style, the School Duels are gonna be WWE style too, when it comes to entrances! Reason being is because one of the competitors gave the idea, which the other schools didn't mind. And as a bonus, Justin Roberts will be announcing thanks to him getting some time off from WWE! How much more awesome can it get though! As of now, Jaden, Kurogasa, and Alexis were at empty Main Arena meeting up before the competition showed. The crews were setting up the titantron props for the entrances too. Feeling psyched up, the Slifer had an idea…

"Hey guys, how about we call out our Monsters for the final rally?" Jaden said, turning on his duel disk.

"Sounds good to me!" Kurogasa grinned as he turned on his duel disk.

"Why not?" Alexis smiled turning on her disk as well.

"C'mon out, Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, and Bubbleman!" Jaden smiled as his five heroes appeared, standing in front of him.

"Don't forget, Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, Cyber Blader, Cyber Tutu, and Cyber Gymnast!" Alexis called out summoning out her Monsters.

"And last but not least, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Blade, Den–O, Kiva, and OOO!" Kurogasa said summoning his five Monsters as well.

_"Yosha!"_ Shinji and Kenzaki cheered.

_"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros shouted striking his pose.

_"Kivatte ikuze!"_ Kivat cried from his perch as Wataru did a pose.

The smiles were on their faces, seeing their monsters joined to battle. "Yeah… we've got the sweetest Monsters ever!" Jaden cheered.

"With these guys on our side, North, South, and East Academy's team are in trouble!" Kurogasa said.

"And nothing's gonna stop us from doing that!" Alexis added.

_"You got _that_ right!"_ Momotaros said. _"From start to finish, we're gonna be at a climax!"_

_"And we'll go all the way to win it!"_ Eiji added.

"Hey guys!" Jaden turned to see Syrus, Victor, and Rika running into the arena.

"Hey Syrus, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"_There_ you guys are…" Syrus slowed to stop, "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you three!"

"What for?"

"The Meet 'n Greet, Jaden," Victor answered, "The guys from North, South, and East Academy are here! Your opponents are here!"

"So you three better high tail it!" Rika suggested.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Jaden leapt off the platform, his Monsters disappearing, "Let's go!"

"Right behind ya, Jay!" Kurogasa ran after Jaden as his Monsters disappeared as well.

"So am I!" Alexis turned off her duel disk and followed after the boys. Syrus, Victor, and Rika then followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and everyone else at the school were at the docks waiting as the North Academy's Chancellor stepped off of the bridge from the submarine. Sheppard beamed and shook the balding man's hand, "Foster, it's been far too long! You seem to be doing well."

"Yes, well, I've had plenty of time to recover after that defeat you handed to us at last year's School Duel." Foster chuckled.

"Oh, that was a long time ago," Sheppard said dismissively, "Besides, it was a close match."

"Not really," Foster smiled, "But I have a feeling that this year, it _will_ be."

Sheppard nodded, "Yes, I expect that as well! Well, here's to the spirited duels between the schools." Just then a horn blare from a ship was heard and everyone looked to see two ferries coming in from different directions. One had a logo with the letters SA and the other EA. "And _speaking_ of the schools, South and East Academy are finally here." At that point, Jaden, Kurogasa, Alexis, and Rika managed to squeeze through the crowd of Duel Academy students and saw the ferry boats coming in. The submarine the North Academy students were in, already got out and had to move the submarine out of the way for the ferry to move in. South Academy ferry docked at the docks while the East Academy ferry had to dock near the lighthouse. A stairwell normally used for airports was rolled to the South Academy ferry. Coming out of its door, was a lanky, skinny, old man in his 70's with grey–white hair, wearing clothes what Steve Irwin would wear, a cowboy hat with a brown trench coat and chewing on a long toothpick. For an old man like him, he was pretty active and was proven when he jumped from the door down to the docks.

"G'day, young mates! How y'all doing?" The man asked.

"Ah, Chancellor Irwin, good to see you again. It's been far too long." Chancellor Sheppard greeted, shaking his hand.

"Well, if it ain't Sheppard, my best bloke of a student. How are ya doing mate?"

"Doing well."

"Good to hear." He then noticed Jaden, Kurogasa, and Alexis. "And these must be the blokes and sheila representing your school, right?"

"That they are…"

"I hope for your sake that they have the skills," Irwin stated, "We may not have been part of the School Duel–Off, but my kids are not to be taken lightly."

"Say that _after_ you have to deal with _my_ students," Another elderly voice called out, though a little younger.

The Chancellors and students all turned to see a middle–aged man with brown–grey hair and a beard shaped like Sheppard's was. He wore a pair of glasses over his brown eyes and wore a three–piece black suit with a grey trench coat over it. He and his large group of Easy Academy Students are here as well.

"Good of you to join us, Chancellor Mason," Foster greeted. "Stern as usual…"

"Only when I need to be," Mason nodded, "After all, I do share the same interest as Irwin as to winning our first appearance at the School Duel–Off." He then gave a challenging smile to the other Chancellors, "And we'll show you why you shouldn't have left East Academy out… our spirited prowess will trump yours."

Before anymore banter from the Chancellors, Jaden jumped in, "Yeah, spirited. But enough with the 'hellos', I want to see my opponents!"

Sheppard lightly frowned at his Slifer student as he developed a big grin, "Yes Jaden, we were getting to that…"

"Hehehe… I can already tell this young bloke's a firecracker really to blow." Irwin chuckled.

"So Jaden Yuki is the one for the Singles Representative," Mason acknowledged, "Pretty risky for a Slifer Red to duel, but I can see a Wild Card from a mile away…"

"At least he's not insulting," Kurogasa said to Alexis, who nodded.

"And that would make the Obelisks the Tag Team Reps," Foster said, acknowledging them both. _'At least I'm not expecting Zane Truesdale… the prize will be mine!'_

"So, c'mon, c'mon," Jaden kept urging everyone, "When do I get to meet my opponent!?"

"Sure you can see them now," Irwin said as he looked over to his ferry, "Let's come on out, kids!"

At the call of the South Academy Chancellor, the large group of South Academy students came out with three boys leading in front of them as they were walking out of the door and then walked down the stairs to set foot on the docks. He then introduced them one by one as they stood in front of the Duel Academy team.

"Our Singles Representative, Koji Shinamori…" He announced, as the first stepped forward. For a teenager, he was pretty tall standing nearly six feet. He has brown hair, but has most of it tied back with a yellow–gold bandana. His eyes are a light green with slightly tanned skin and a good physique as shown by his green muscle shirt underneath and blue jeans. He looked at Kurogasa with a grin, while the person in question widened his eyes.

"It's a small world after all," Koji spoke up.

"So _this_ is where you ended up," Kurogasa said in mock anger, though failing at it.

"Koji!" Rika cried out running over to him and practically glomped him in a hug.

"You know him?" Jaden asked.

"Friends with me and Rika," the Kamen Rider duelist stated. He then turned to Jaden, "You face him, and you'll have your work cut out…"

"I like the challenge," the Slifer grinned.

Kurogasa then walked over to Koji to give him a handshake to which the latter returned. "How you've been man?"

"Doing great. South Academy's been doing me some good too."

"Still, I can't believe you're the Singles Rep for South Academy. And now that you're here, the gang's back together again." Rika smiled.

"Sure is." Koji grinned. But then his face got a bit serious. "So Kurogasa… any luck with… you know…"

Kurogasa knew what he meant and sighed, "No…"

"Hey don't worry, you'll find him." Koji said looking at him sympathetically, putting on hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will, you just have to keep searching and not give up."

"Yeah, thanks." Kurogasa smiled a bit.

Koji then raised an eyebrow, looking to Jaden, "So I'm facing _him_?"

"That's right," Jaden continued as he raised his hand to shake. But he found himself passed as Koji went to Alexis, looking confused.

"That's too bad, because I was hoping that I'd face someone as pretty as you," Koji said to Alexis, putting on a charming smile.

"O–kay…" the Obelisk girl muttered as she felt her hand being raised by the new face.

"Lay off, Koji," Kurogasa growled, "Seriously; you do this with _every_ girl…"

"I'm just appreciating the girl's beauty," the South Academy duelist said, backing off, "But hey, I'll lay off your girlfriend…" Both Kurogasa and Alexis blushed at that.

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" Kurogasa/Alexis said in unison.

"I see we have Koji fully acquainted," Irwin said, chuckling a bit from the scene. "But for the Tag Team Division I have Tem Naito and Russell Amaki. Maybe they'll calm the air, so to speak…" Everyone's attention turned to the other South Academy students. Tem Naito also stood nearly six foot with had dark brown hair on top of his head. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Russell Amaki stood as the tallest with 6' 3" with dirty blond hair, and green eyes staring at the competition.

"Hey guys," Tem greeted, "If we meet in the lineups, can't wait to see what you Obelisks got." Russell nodded his greeting to the Duel Academy reps, having his partner sighed, "Looks like he'll do his talking on the duel field."

"Still, we're looking forward to any competition," Alexis said as she shook hands with both students.

"And we'll give it as good as we get," Kurogasa added.

"Alright, then let's have you meet _my_ kids," Mason said. On cue, three more teenagers stepped out of the crowd of East Academy students. There were two guys and one girl. Like Irwin, Mason gave them the introductions… "My duelist for the singles matches will be Ritsu Himuro," He said as the duelist in question stepped forward. They saw that he had midnight black hair covering his right eye, the left eye revealed to be azure colored. Instead of a uniform, he wore a black T–shirt with a white leather jacket over it, a necklace with a phoenix motif, blue jeans, and black converses.

"Alright, he looks tough," Jaden said, "Good for me…"

"Or it _could_ be bad," Ritsu smirked at the Slifer, "But after all, you don't know me, I don't know you… so it's a stretch… Rest assured, you and the others will be going down."

"Well put," Mason smiled, "And for the Tag Team, Storm Ryder and Amber Lockhart."

Both Obelisk saw the other guy and girl team. Amber Lockhart had long black hair reaching down to the hips of her petite body and innocent looking brown eyes. She wore a red vest over her blue blouse, along with blue jeans and cowgirl shoes. She also wore a simple, small sapphire necklace. While her attention was on her competition, her partner, Storm Ryder, was enjoying an egg burger with a pleased look on his face. He had short, spiky, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt underneath a black jacket with yellow lines on the sides of the arms, with an emblem on the back of it. He also wears black pants with a zipper at his knees that can be zipped off as a short pants as well and white sneakers. He also has a pair of black headphones hanging around his neck and having an X scar between his eyes. Noticing Storm's current attention, Amber elbowed him in his side, causing him to stop eating and turn his attention to Kurogasa and Alexis. He then stood up straight, swallowing his food, and gave a big, nervous smile.

"Don't mind him," Amber sighed, "My boyfriend gets like this every time an egg burger is in his hands."

"Hey, I like this stuff," Storm whined, "Not to mention you gave it to me on the ferry ride…"

"Because it was to keep you quiet while Chancellor Mason briefed us on the School Duel," She stated.

"You guys seem like fun," Kurogasa noted positively.

"Hey, we'll be tough on the field," Storm said, pointing to the Kamen Rider Duelist. "Believe it!" (A/N: Hmm! I'm sure you're _all_ familiar with _that_ annoying quote from a certain orange clothed ninja!)

"We do," Alexis said.

"Now you're truthful," Amber said, smirking to Storm.

"Well, now I should introduce _my_ team!" Foster smiled as his representatives came out of the sub… well two of them… "For your Tag Team Division, I give you Ryan Storm and Jason Riley…" The first, Ryan Storm, had tanned skin, looked American with wind–swept blond hair, green eyes, and wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it, red fingerless gloves, blue pants, brown boots, a Kingdom Hearts 'X' necklace, and red tinted goggles over his forehead. The second, Jason Riley, had pale skin, also American with comb–backed black hair, blue eyes, he wore a CM Punk 'Best in the World' shirt, an open brown North Academy sleeveless jacket, blue pants, black boots, and green tinted goggles hanging around the neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Best in the World has arrived," Jason announced, raising his hands like he won something big. He then eyed the competition, "You dudes have nothing on us from North Academy…"

"Hey, 'Best in the World'," Ryan interjected, "Remember, you got me with you… we'll have to share that opportunity in this Duel–Off…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Jason scoffed, "Just don't hold me back…"

"But, uh, where's the Singles Rep for your Academy?" Jaden asked the two.

"Right here, slacker," Jaden and the others turned around in the direction that the strangely familiar voice had come from.

"Who said that?" the brunette Slifer asked.

The students from the sub separated and revealed the person standing behind them. Jaden, Alexis, and Kurogasa were surprised to see Chazz. "Whoa! That's a surprise!" Alexis stated.

"Hold on a sec! Am I seeing things, or is that really Chazz?" Jaden gasped.

"You got _that_ right!" Chazz shouted, now clad in a black blazer.

"Well, why are you here?"

"For the duel…"

"I think it sold out."

"I'm _in_ it!"

Jaden was visibly confused by this. "What? As a ref?"

"I'm dueling _you_!" Chazz answered, annoyed by Jaden's thick headedness.

"You mean, it's _you_? _You're_ North Academy's Singles Rep?"

"Since when did you transfer?" Alexis wondered.

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here." Chazz retorted.

"Like you deserved _any_ of it…" Kurogasa retorted.

"Shut it, Kamen Rider Reject! It didn't take North Academy long to see that I get it… And with me leading North Academy, they won't suffer another defeat by Duel Academy." He then eyed the rest of the competition. "All of you are just speed bumps on my way to the top…"

Everyone around was surprised when they heard the sound of helicopter blade whirring, and the wind that kicked up in the area as a result. They looked up and saw two choppers hovering in the air above them. The door of one opened up and revealed two men in suits and ties. They both had the same hair color as Chazz, though one's was longer and he had a shot beard, and both had identical grins on their faces. "Hi Chazz."

"What's going on little brother? Mind if we drop in?"

"Slade?! Jagger?! Why are _you_ here!?" Chazz demanded with a serious expression on his face.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory," Jagger explained as their helicopter landed on the top of one of the warehouse buildings.

"You _are_ going to win, right Chazz?"

The area was then flooded by a hoard of cameras, wires, microphones and other such broadcasting equipment, as well as the people who came with it. "That's it, just act natural," one of them said from his post in a crane, while the guy next to him held the camera pointed at the older Princeton brothers.

Another pair of TV crewmembers pointed their equipment towards the four chancellors. "Uhhh, what's going on here?" Foster asked.

"What's going on!?" the microphone guy spoke up. "I think you mean '_when_ are you going on!?' And the answer is primetime baby! This school duel's gonna be broadcasted worldwide!"

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "Me on TV?! My face beamed across the world?! In full HD color and full HD stereo?!" Jaden's face was in fact on multiple screens in the equipment vans and across the world.

"Relax, dude…" Kurogasa said. "Though I _will_ say it's surprising…"

"True," Chancellor Sheppard added, "We never broadcast our School Duels to anyone; well maybe privately to the owner, but that's it."

"At least we can say that everyone back home would watch us duel," Alexis shrugged.

"Or right here," A voice called out from behind. The Obelisks turned around, with Alexis gasping. Kurogasa was surprised thinking he was seeing double as the woman behind them was nearly a spitting image of Alexis in terms of looks and figure. She had blue hair that went down to the back of her neck, and dressed in a dark blue business suit that had a skirt down to her knees with white high heels. "Hello, Alexis," She smiled.

"Mom," Alexis smiled back as both of them shared a hug. After the embrace, the Cyber Girl Duelist was confused a little, "But how did you know about this?"

"I do work for the broadcast team, remember?" Mrs. Rhodes asked. "The Princeton's had paid the station a lot of money to have this School Duel–Off broadcasted, personal reasons aside. At least I could see my daughter duel and see how she's coming along in her studies."

"Well, everything's fine." The Obelisk girl replied.

Mrs. Rhodes looked at Kurogasa who was still stunned at the likeness of both women and smile, "And who's _this_ charming young man?"

The Kamen Rider duelist couldn't help but blush at the statement, as Alexis saw it and held in a giggle before making introductions, "This is Kurogasa Kururugi; he and I are in the Tag Team Division. Kurogasa, this is my mother Natalie."

"Uh… it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rhodes." Kurogasa said, regaining his composure.

"Likewise…" Natalie replied. She then leaned in to her daughter's ear and whispered, "So… is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom!" Alexis hissed back.

"I'm just asking," Natalie grinned. "Alexis, you've bloomed into a beautiful young woman and you've left a trail of broken hearts ever since. What really gets me is how you don't notice. A lot of those boys and their mothers back home would've committed murder to have to get serious with their daughters. Remember that nice boy from prep school?"

"You mean the one who kept peppering me with chocolates?" Alexis sighed, her face a flaming red. Her mother was _always_ like this! Whenever they were apart for any length of time she would immediately begin asking questions about her social life and if it wasn't up to what she felt was proper for a girl her age she'd start talking about all of the 'missed opportunities' that other girls supposedly would've given their right arms for. Although usually it was more to tease her, Alexis figured it was also to help her keep her mind off of Atticus.

"Oh? Pepper you with chocolates?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday he got dirt on Alexis and she already had plenty on him. _'Time to even the scales.'_

"Oh my, yes!" Natalie smiled. "She just threw them away every time. All of the girls were calling her crazy for ignoring such romantic attempts and with how handsome and proper he was. My friends were asking if she was crazy too."

"Mom… Kurogasa…" Alexis grit her teeth.

"And then another boy was the heir of some big corporation who was studying abroad. He would try to woo Alexis with all sorts of gifts and things but she never even seemed too excited over it all," Natalie continued, placing a finger on her cheek. "Then there was that dueling prodigy who's a big duelist on the pro circuit now that called her his greatest inspiration, that creative artist who made a portrait of her, that foreign boy who we all thought was hidden royalty…"

_"It seems you picked one heck of a girl,"_ Shotaro laughed. _"She draws a crowd_ wherever _she goes."_

"She had all those prime opportunities and she just never seemed interested in those boys even though all of them had hordes of fan girls going gaga over them," Natalie sighed, crocodile tears running down her cheeks. "All of my friends were shocked, wondering if my little Alexis had her head on straight thinking all about dueling instead of boys and shopping. Why, they already give me condolences for never becoming a grandmother."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kurogasa sighed, trying his hardest not to break out laughing.

"MOM!" Alexis shouted out, her face doing a fine imitation of a tomato. So _what_ if she didn't go nuts over boys like almost all of her female friends did? She was more interested in dueling than dating and that was _her_ business. Besides, all of those other guys were use to looking for a trophy girlfriend and if there was one thing Alexis had sworn she'd never do, it would be _that_. Although she would always get into this comedy scene with her mother whenever they met up, she felt more embarrassed that Kurogasa was there to witness it.

"I'm just teasing you dear. Well, anyways, I'll see you two there at the arena. I can't wait to see you two duel." And with that, Natalie left for her destination.

"Well then, everyone let's head to the arena!" Chancellor Sheppard announced and with that, everyone headed over there leaving only Kurogasa and Alexis.

"Your mom's really funny."

"Oh shut up," Alexis grumbled. "And if you repeat any of what she said to anyone, you'll wish I killed you in the hot springs."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kurogasa defended himself. "Well, not without details from your mom anyway."

"Kurogasa…"

"Just kidding. But that aside though, I can tell your mom seems nice."

"When she isn't embarrassing me, yeah she is."

"Just wish _my_… parents were here…" Kurogasa trailed off.

"I know," Alexis nodded, patting his shoulder. "I know the feeling. Having Atticus see me here would mean the world to me. But speaking of that, how's the search going?"

"Not good." Kurogasa sighed. "Philip has been accessing the Gaia library, and he and I still don't have a clue where my dad is. And I still can't figure out who Orpheus is despite knowing that he and my dad were in on the Kamen Rider Project. There were a lot of people who were in on it, it's just a matter of deducting of who it is, and even _that's_ a pain. And adding on to searching for your brother, which unfortunately, I still have no lead on, it's been very stressful."

"Well, don't stress out too much over it," Alexis smiled, hiding her disappointment at hearing no news. "You've got plenty of other things to keep your mind on."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you'll get your answers. You just have to be patient. Don't forget that I'll be helping you in the search too. We promised to help each other out searching for our loved ones."

"Mm. You're right…"

And then out of the blue, Alexis hugged Kurogasa to his surprise, before she let go. "Everything's going to be okay, trust me."

"Mn," Kurogasa nodded, returning the hug. "Thanks Lex…" He smiled gently.

"You're welcome." Alexis smiled back gently. "Now let's go. We don't want to be late for the Duel–Off."

"Right." And with that, the two of them ran to meet up with the crowd.

* * *

It's now time for the School Duels to finally commence!

All the spectators had now gathered in their seats at the arena where the duels would be happening. The students from their respective Academies were seated in one general area, making them separate and equal. The four chancellors were sitting together with the North Academy group. A group of crane arms, each with a cameraman and another crewman, were positioned around the platform in the middle, so that they would be able to cover every angle there was. "That's it everyone, lots of energy," The man with a megaphone in his hand said. "Remember, the whole world's watching you live! Now let's cheer these duelists on!" The four groups of students continued to do so.

"Attention students!" Sheppard rose from his seat, the other Chancellors following suit, "Welcome to the School Duel–Off between our four schools!"

"It will feature our mini–tournament so that fair play will be enforced," Irwin announced.

"There will be our Singles and our Tag Team Divisions that will decide the overall victor," Mason followed.

Foster raised a hand, "And now…"

"Let this year's competition begin!" They all cried.

The crowd cheered wildly as Sheppard looked to his right hand man, "Dr. Crowler, explain how this Duel–Off work!"

"With pleasure, Chancellor Sheppard," Crowler walked onto the platform, a microphone in his hand and a camera crew moving around the platform, "Now as you know, this year's School Duel will be separated into Single and Tag Team Divisions! So to determine that, the computer will randomly select who will face who! Please turn your attention to either Titantron screen at both ends of the Arena!" The crowd looked at both screens as the computer did its thing. After several seconds, the match cards were up.

**SINGLES DIVISION:**

Duel Academy vs. South Academy  
East Academy vs. North Academy

**TAG TEAM DIVISION:**

Duel Academy vs. North Academy  
South Academy vs. East Academy

"And there you have it! The match cards are determined!" Crowler announced. "And now we will start with the Tag Team Division! Duelists prepare for battle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone was getting settle in the arena, Chazz sat in a locker room, with his brothers standing across from him. They wanted to have a little private chat with him before things started. "You set this all up, didn't you? This broadcast."

Slade turned to him, "Of course we did! We need to show the whole world that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, Chazz. It's all in the plan…"

"Yeah yeah…" Chazz looked away, "I know, I know!"

"World domination is on our grasp, Little Brother," Slade went on, "Politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If we can take them all, we can take the world! Jagger and I have done our part, it's time you come through with your part of the plan!"

"To conquer the world of Duel Monsters," Jagger urged, "To be the best! To not give up!" He glared at his younger brother, "Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?"

Chazz lowered his head, "I… I…"

"Don't deny it!" Jagger yelled, rising to his feet, "You've always been the slacker of this family!"

Slade folded his arms, "It doesn't matter, the point is that you can still make this up, Chazz! You can still show everyone that we reign supreme!"

"That's right," Jagger reached over and picked up a nearby briefcase, "And the dueling cards in this case will help you do just that! They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose!" he dropped the case onto the bench across from his brother, "Don't let us down, Chazz! "Don't let the Princeton family down! Now get out there and win that duel!"

"It doesn't matter about that tag duel tournament, but when you win, the world will know that the Princeton's are the best!" Slade ended.

With that, Chazz was left alone in the locker room, his only company was the briefcase of rare cards in front of him. He stood up and walked to the nearest sink, head hung low. He stood there in silence, the words of his brothers fresh in his mind. "Man up…man up… MAN UP!"

Chazz raised his arms and pounded on the mirror, "Man up, Chazz! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" he then punched it. So hard, that the mirror actually broke and made a web of cracks as his knuckles bled from the shards of glass. He sank to his knees not caring about the pain from his knuckle. He was more focused on the emotional pain he's in, "Show them that you can win… and that you can keep… winning…" Tears leaked from his eyes, "Show them that your supreme… show them that you can still win…" He punched the floor with his other hand, "Go and win, go and win!"

While Chazz had his little breakdown, he didn't notice Jaden's reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hallway where it leads to the platform with a Titantron screen above the entrance, Kurogasa and Alexis were getting their Duel Disks and Decks ready as soon as they heard who's facing who.

"Our entrances are gonna be sweet." Kurogasa said. "I have to hand it to the guy who had the idea of having us enter WWE style."

"No kidding." Alexis agreed.

"And the song you chose is great. The lyrics fit you well… for the most part."

"Hey guys!" A voice called. The Obelisks turned around to see Jaden running up towards them.

"What's up Jaden?" Kurogasa asked.

"You won't believe what happened, I overheard Chazz talking earlier in the locker room and well, he was… breaking down."

"Breaking down?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's not like Chazz." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that one of us has to lose this duel. I kinda know where he's coming from now. From what I hear, it's not exactly an easy place…"

"What's it about?" Kurogasa asked.

"He kept saying something about being worthy of the Princeton name, or something." The E–Hero duelist pondered.

"Talk about pressure," Alexis figured. "Then again, TV cameras are here because of Chazz's brothers paying my mother's company, not this whole event."

"And then, when his brothers asked would he win," Kurogasa added. "They could be the reason why he tries to do everything in his power to win… well; you worry about that when or _if_ you ever get the chance to duel Chazz, Jaden. I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you guys later. Good luck with your match, you two." Jaden then ran off.

"Alright Alexis, this is it, you ready?" Kurogasa asked.

"You know it." Alexis answered.

* * *

"And now allow me to introduce our announcer for this event! From World Wrestling Entertainment, please give a warm welcome to Justin Roberts!" The crowd cheered as the man in question took to the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest is a Tag Team Semi–Finals match scheduled for one fall!" Justin announced. At one end of the Arena, the titantron showed a picture of a fist with a red X on it clenching on a thunderbolt with four stars, two on each side of the fist. The background had a thick white stripe in the middle, the top and bottom of the screen black.

_BZZZZT! BZZZZT!_

**(Living Colour – "Cult of Personality")**

Ryan Storm and Jason Riley come out of the entrance and the North Academy did most of the cheering. Ryan stopped midway because Jason stopped midway as he knelt on one knee, feeling the ground with his hand and rubbing his fingers, then looked at his wrist as if checking it is, he then takes off his jacket halfway and spreads his arms out shouting, "It's Clobbering Time!" He then got up and punched forward before turning around showing the back of his shirt that said 'Best in the World' while his jacket was halfway off walking backwards a bit before turning around again to walk forward and have his jacket back up. Ryan sighed and shook his head as he followed him to the platform.

"Introducing first, representing North Academy, the team of Ryan Storm and Jason Riley!" Justin announced with the North Academy students cheered as their tag team representatives made their way up to the platform. The song died down as the North Academy tag team awaited their opponents. On the opposite side of the arena, the Titantron there, showed a pink background with the name Alexis Rhodes in big letters.

**(Lil' Kim – Time to Rock & Roll)**

Alexis came out of the other entrance on the opposite side and the Duel Academy students cheered as she made her way to the platform. "And their opponent's first… representing Duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes!" The crowd cheered loudly and as she got up to the platform and waved to the Duel Academy crowd.

Alexis's theme music died down and the Titantron now showed a logo that was silver and white. It was a picture of sun rays going in its cardinal directions along with the sun rays going diagonal as well. In the middle of it, was the letter E.

_You think you know me…_

**(Alter Bridge – Metalingus)**

Smoke came out from small smoke machine props imbedded in the ground that covered the whole entrance Alexis came out of. A few seconds later into the song, Kurogasa came out of that smoke and the crowd cheered loudly. "And her Tag Team partner, Kurogasa Kururugi!" Justin announced which the Duel Academy crowd cheered at. Kurogasa walked halfway towards the platform and stopped. He then spreads his legs out, then raised his hands in the air making the Rock 'n Roll hand signs and four sets of pyro, two on each side shot out fireworks in shape of a V which got the crowd cheering as well. As soon as the pyro was done, Kurogasa walked over to his place on the platform next to Alexis and the music died down.

"Good luck you guys." Ryan said.

"And you're gonna need it; because you're facing the Best in the World!" Jason sneered.

"Say that you're the Best in the World, _after _you win the tournament, which you won't since you're pitted against us." Kurogasa shot back as he took out his Deck out of its box.

"And it's not gonna be easy taking us down!" Alexis added. "So let's go, boys!"

"Henshin!" Kurogasa called out placing his Deck into his disk and it went from standby to active. Everyone else turned on their Duel Disks, as the crowd cheered their favorite side.

* * *

"DUEL!" The players said, drawing their starting Hands.

**Duel Academy:** 8000

**North Academy:** 8000

"Visitors first," Jason shouted as he drew his sixth card, and then played one of his cards, "Especially to those who demand respect; I summon Marauding Captain!" In a flash, a soldier with sandy blonde hair wearing silver armor and a cape. In his hands were two silver blades. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) "And when this Monster card is Summoned to the Field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Monster like Command Knight!" Next, a female warrior wearing red armor with a black cape and holding a long sword appeared on the Field. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900) "When she's out, all Warrior–Types on this side gains 400 ATK!" Both Marauding Captain and Command Knight felt a rush of power

Marauding Captain (3/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 400),

Command Knight (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1900)

"Now Marauding Captain will take the blow for all other Warrior–Types," Jason continued with a grin, "Plus, you can't touch Command Knight as long as there's another Monster on the Field. It's all your side!"

"To what you were saying earlier; respect is earned, not given," Alexis stated as she drew her sixth card next, "I play Etoile Cyber!" The Obelisk Girl's red–haired warrior came out, spinning out of the card image and landed gracefully in front. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) "And then I'll place one card facedown."

"I'll move next," Ryan announced, drawing his next card, "I summon Goggle Golem!" A muscular golem with black pants and fingerless gloves appeared. And like the name suggested, he wore red goggles. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500) "Followed by a facedown card." He concluded, inserting his card.

"I'm last," Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card, "Kamen Rider Den–O Wing Form!" A man in white armor with the Wing Form Den–O belt appeared. A harp playing tune started to play as the man in white armor gracefully swipes his pass over his belt. _"Henshin."_

**WING FORM**

Six pieces of armor came together to the man's white armor on his torso and his mask formed in the fashion of two cyan colored swan wings (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400). _"Kōrin! Man wo jishite!"_

"And that's all from me." He concluded.

"Everyone's taken the first turn and now everyone can start attacking." Bastion stated.

"My move once again," Jason announced, drawing his next card. "Now I activate the Spell, Banner of Courage!" He inserted his Continuous Spell card next, letting a large banner appear behind his monsters, "This will up my monster's ATK by 200 during my Battle Phase or my partner's!" He then snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, my partner's monster has a little trick he can do since I haven't Normal Summoned this turn." Kurogasa and Alexis looked warily at the field as their opponent made his next move. "Goggle Golem, Gemini Summon!"

"Huh!?" Everyone except the North Academy side gasped as Goggle Golem started glowing bronze, making the monster roar and flex its stone muscles.

"Gemini Summon?" Jaden wondered.

"My Gemini monsters have the ability to summon themselves twice, in order to activate their effects." Ryan explained, "Otherwise, they are considered Normal Monsters when they first hit the Field. Now that he's been Gemini Summoned, he gains his effect boosting his original ATK to 2100!" Goggle Golem cracked his knuckles, feeling more pumped to attack.

Goggle Golem (4/ATK: 1500–2100/DEF: 500)

"Now he can beat all of their Monsters!" Syrus gasped.

"Especially with Banner of Courage when they move to the Battle Phase!" Rika added.

The Banner of Courage started glowing with the North Academy duelists cheering for the added power.

Command Knight (4/ATK: 1600–1800/DEF: 1900)

Marauding Captain (3/ATK: 1600–1800/DEF: 400)

Goggle Golem (4/ATK: 2100–2300/DEF: 500)

"It's clobbering time!" Jason shouted, "Command Knight, attack Etoile Cyber!" The female knight charged in, raising her sword to strike the dancer…

"Not so fast," Alexis countered, revealing her facedown card, "Go Double Passé! Now I take the attack!" Command Knight suddenly cut around the dancer and slashed Alexis instead with one swipe of the sword.

**Duel Academy: **6200

**North Academy:** 8000

_"Someone_ wants a funeral," Jason shrugged.

"Since your Monster hit me, my trap allows the Monster you tried to attack to come after you," Alexis continued, recovering from the hit. "Also, when Etoile Cyber, attacks directly, she gains another 500 ATK during the attack!" The Cyber Girl gracefully raced across the field and landed a powerful roundhouse kick to Jason's chest.

**Duel Academy:** 6200

**North Academy:** 6300

"Nice work," Kurogasa praised. Alexis nodded back.

"Minor setback," Jason said, wagging his finger and gaining the attention, "Now that your trap is gone, Marauding Captain can finish it!" The blond warrior charged in next just as Etoile Cyber was planning to retreat.

"I activate Wing Form's effect, negate the attack!" Kurogasa shouted. Sieg used his boomerang and hand axe to block Marauding Captain's attack.

"Thanks for the save," Alexis said.

_"My pleasure Alexis–Hime."_ Sieg said.

"Yeah, no problem," Kurogasa replied.

Now Jason let out a frustrated sigh, "Damn… as much as I would want to deal big Damage, I don't want any more negating attacks! Goggle Golem, take him down!" The golem quickly rushed in to catch the Kamen Rider and crushed him into pixels with a bear hug.

**Duel Academy:** 5700

**North Academy:** 6300

"I end with a facedown card," He concluded, inserting a card into his disk, "I made my point." The Banner of Courage stopped glowing as the other monsters returned to their last power.

Command Knight (4/ATK: 1800–1600/DEF: 1900)

Marauding Captain (3/ATK: 1800–1600/DEF: 400)

Goggle Golem (4/ATK: 2300–2100/DEF: 500)

"It's my move," Alexis announced, drawing her next card, "Thanks to Kurogasa's last move, can mine! I activate Polymerization, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form my Cyber Blader!" Blade Skater appeared on the Field, just in time for her and Etoile Cyber to race into the fusion vortex. One flash later, Alexis's signature Fusion Monster jumped out and ready to fight. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)

"Nice work, she can take down Marauding Captain and deal some serious damage." Bastion nodded.

"That's not _all_ she could," Zane added.

"And then, I'll activate Cyber Blader's effect!" Alexis continued, "Since you boys have three Monsters, she can negate the effects of all cards on your side of the Field!" The North Academy team gasped as Cyber Blader glowed with a brilliant aura that drained the powers of the three monsters opposite her. It made Chazz growling and his eye twitching.

Goggle Golem (4/ATK: 2100–1500/DEF: 500)

Marauding Captain (4/ATK: 1600–1200/DEF: 400)

Command Knight (4/ATK: 1600–1200/DEF: 1900)

"And since the effects are negated, Command Knight is vulnerable without the immunity effect," She stated. "Cyber Blader, take out Command Knight!" The Fusion Monster skated inside the battle zone and quickly cut apart the knight with her ice skates.

**Duel Academy:** 5700

**North Academy:** 5200

"Sweet, we're ahead!" Jaden cheered in his section.

"And now with _two_ Monsters on your side, you gain your effects back but Cyber Blader's ATK doubles!" Alexis pointed out as Cyber Blader's glow stopped, but gained a blue aura.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100–4200/DEF: 800)

Goggle Golem (4/ATK: 1500–2100/DEF: 500)

"Next, one card facedown."

"She's good," Ryan nodded, "No matter what, she's got us locked. Not to mention Kurogasa got us by directing our attention to his Monster."

"Stupid," Jason shouted, "Don't praise your opponents! They're not better than us!"

"I agree," the Gemini Duelist said, "Just taking note since her Monster works by the number of monsters alone. Meaning, I know how to beat her and give us a solid lead and victory afterwards."

"Well, get to it!"

Ryan sighed, as he drew his next card.

"Hang on," Alexis shouted as she revealed the card she just Set, "I activate my Spatial Collapse card! With this in play, we're only allowed five cards on the Field!"

"That's how she can get her monster's effect to stay where she needs it," Zane stated. "Also, it limits the moves of the opponents. They can only play one card."

"Looks like there's only one move to make," Ryan said, playing his next card. "I sacrifice Marauding Captain to summon out Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The Captain disappeared in a veil of flames, unleashing a towering, hellish black drake with a serpentine, armored body, massive wings and an arrowhead–shaped head coated in bony plates, its crimson eyes glaring balefully as the dragon roared. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"It still doesn't add up," Kurogasa noted. "You don't have a stronger Monster than us…"

"But I can do this," Ryan continued, "Goggle Golem, attack Cyber Blader!" As the Banner of Courage started glowing for his monsters,

Goggle Golem (4/ATK: 2100–2300/DEF: 500)

Chtonian Emperor Dragon (6/ATK: 2400–2600/DEF: 1500)

Goggle Golem rushed towards Alexis' fusion monster and tackled her into the waist. Standing her ground, Cyber Blader kneed him in the stomach to back him away from the fight before using her skates to slice him down to pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 5700

**North Academy:** 3300

"Now with one monster, her ATK returns to normal but you can't beat her in battle!" Alexis announced as Cyber Blader powered down.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 4200–2100/DEF: 800)

"But it allows me to activate my trap card, Gemini Trap Hole!" Ryan countered, as the trap revealed itself depicting Goggle Golem and Goblin Attack Force about to drop in a giant hole in the ground, "Since a Monster that was Gemini Summoned was destroyed, I can destroy all Monsters you have on the Field!" Everyone in the Duel Academy stands gasped, "I couldn't activate it when we had three Monsters, so even with 4200 it was worth the pain!" Suddenly, a giant hole opened up underneath Cyber Blader which made her scream as she fell to her death.

"Now you're wide open; Chthonian Emperor Dragon, direct attack!" A flare of hellfire erupted from the dragon's mouth, consuming both Obelisks as they shielded themselves as best they could inside holographic flames.

**Duel Academy:** 3100

**North Academy:** 3300

Foster and the North Academy crowd erupted in cheers seeing that their team was ahead. "Well now, Sheppard," Foster grinned, "It seems my boys are well on their way to victory. You can kiss that prize goodbye seeing as your only hope rests in the Deck of a low–ranked student in the Singles competition."

"Don't you start," the Duel Academy Chancellor snapped, "My duelists will make a comeback!"

"Let's see if that holds true…"

Back on the field, Jason laughed. "They sure got burned! Could do without losing so much on Life Points, but they're beneath us!"

"Gotta make do with opportunities," Ryan replied, as he looked towards his opponents. "That's all from me…"

"Whoa," Kurogasa said, "He gave up nearly 2000 Life Points in order to give us 2600 points of Damage."

"He may have gotten it from me using Double Passé earlier," Alexis figured. "But now, let's get back into the game."

"Right," Kurogasa said. "My move!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Axe Form!"

At that point, a man in Plat Form appeared and pressed the yellow button letting play a Japanese chime of some sort. He got in a sumo wrestler stance and swiped the box that had the ticket over the circle. _"Henshin!"_

**AXE FORM**

At that point, six pieces of yellow armor came together and a yellow mask form with an axe blade in the middle of it. Kintaros made his appearance. _"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"_ The second Den–O said still in a stance and cracking his neck (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000). "Now I'll activate Den–O – Axe Form special ability! Once per turn, I can decrease the ATK of one of your Monster's by 500 points! So do your thing Kintaros!"

_"Consider it done!"_ Kintaros said as he took four pieces of devices and put it together to make an axe. He threw it at the dragon making it growl in pain before it went right back to Kintaros.

Chtonian Emperor Dragon (6/ATK: 2400–1900/DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll activate Den–O – Axe Form's other special ability!"

"Other?" Jaden wondered.

"I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon one of the other forms from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard! And I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Sword Form from my Deck! Alright Kintaros, switch with Momotaros!"

_"Yosha!"_ Kintaros then pressed the red button and an electric keyboard tune started playing. Kintaros swiped his pass over the buckle.

**SWORD FORM**

The six pieces of yellow armor and mask broke off and was replaced by red armor and mask (4/1800/1600).

_"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros declared striking his pose.

"Den–O – Sword Form's ability activates! Once per turn I get to increase his ATK by 400 points!"

"Let's do this!" He grabbed two pieces of the Den–Gasher and attached them together before throwing them up to the air. After that he took the two remaining pieces and held them in each hand. As the piece he threw up into the air came back down all four pieces connect and a red blade shot out of one end. He then grabbed his Rider Pass and placed it in front of his Driver.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Red electricity crackled from the belt all the way to the sword.

Kamen Rider Den–O (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600)

"Alright Momotaros, takedown his Dragon!"

_"You got it! Iku ze! Iku ze! Iku ze!"_ Momotaros yelled as he charged at the dragon.

"Reveal trap card," Ryan announced, as Jason activated his card, "Zero Gravity! Now all monsters on the field will switch battle positions! In short, both our monsters will move to DEF mode!" Soon Momotaros and the dragon suddenly floated up in the air.

_"Hey! What's going on?! Get me down from here!"_ Momotaros yelled. The gravity then took over as the Monsters in question fell down. _"Itai_ (1)_! That really hurt…" _Momotaros groaned as he got up and tried to stand, but couldn't. _"Hey, how come I can't get up?"_ He demanded.

"You're in DEF mode thanks to Zero Gravity…" Kurogasa muttered as he inserted a card into his disk, "I'll set a card and end the turn."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back," Alexis assured him, _'Just need to see my next card…'_

"Back to the best," Jason stated as he drew his next card, "First, Ryan's Dragon is going to stand up for me!" the Dragon uncovered itself from its wings and let out a monstrous roar. "Next, I'll go ahead and play two more Spells; the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Marauding Captain from my Graveyard and Reinforcement of the Army to bring Field Commander Rahz from the Deck and both will go to my Hand!" Everyone watched as the Warrior duelist retrieved his Captain from the graveyard and searched his deck for his Field Commander, took it out and placed it into his Hand. He then reshuffled his Deck and put it back into his Deck. "And now both of these boys are going to take the Field!"

Along with the returning Captain (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400), another warrior with short, dark brown hair, clad modern armor and a tattered blue cape appeared. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to strike. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

"If all of them attack, it's all over!" Victor gasped.

The North Academy crowd cheered while Foster started grinning much to Sheppard's chagrin.

"Just a matter of time…" Chazz smirked.

"When Field Commander Rahz hits the Field, I move a Level 4 or below Warrior–Type in my Deck to the top," Jason explained as he made the necessary change to his Deck. "But none of that matter since Den–O's kicking the bucket, and you and partner's Life Points will join him! Get 'em, boys! Chthonian Emperor Dragon, start it off!"

As the dragon breathed its flames, the Duel Academy crowd looked on in horror… until…

"Reveal, Negate Attack!" Kurogasa shouted, activated his Trap Card. A spiral vortex opens in front of Momotaros and absorbs the flames meant for him, vanishing afterwards. "Now your attack was canceled plus your Battle Phase is over!" His friends let loose with sighs of relief.

"Aw man, that was close," Jaden muttered.

"Good, we're still in this," Alexis sighed as well.

"Yeah, but we need a good defense," Kurogasa replied. "They're definitely going to make use of the Dragon's Gemini Power… whatever that is…"

"This is getting old," Jason grumbled, inserting a card into his disk. "Now go…"

"Alright then, my move," Alexis announced drawing her next card, "First, I'll switch Kurogasa's Den–O – Sword Form to ATK mode!" Momotaros then stood up.

"Next, I'll use his Special Ability to increase its ATK by another 400!"

Kamen Rider Den–O – Sword Form (4/ATK: 2200–2600/DEF: 1600)

"Good, now they can go after Chthonian Emperor Dragon since the power is higher than ever," Bastion noted.

"But it could be a trap," Zane figured. "It would be too obvious to attack that one… On the other hand, there's another Alexis could go after…"

"Den–O, go after the Marauding Captain!" Alexis commanded as Kurogasa's Rider charged in…

Jason grinned, "Time to pay the check! I activate Covering Fire!" Once the trap card flipped over, Duel Academy gasped.

"Oh no," Jaden gasped.

"Oh yes," Chazz grinned.

"With Covering Fire, I'll add Chthonian Emperor Dragon's power to Marauding Captain to increase his strength!" the Warrior Duelist shouted. "Wouldn't have mattered which one you went after!" Marauding Captain jumped on top of the Dragon as a fiery aura surrounded them both.

Marauding Captain (3/ATK: 1200–3100/DEF: 400)

"Now torch 'em!" The Dragon let loose its flames, catching Den–O off guard and caused him to the dodge at the last second. However, Marauding Captain was already on top of him and sliced him to pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 2600

**North Academy:** 3300

"Darn it, they suckered her in," Rika grumbled.

"Don't worry; they'll get them back…" Victor stated.

Alexis frowned as she had to set up her defenses, "I'll Set one card facedown and a Monster in DEF mode." She announced as two facedown cards appeared perpendicular to each other. "That's my turn…"

"Here's my chance to end it," Ryan shouted, drawing his next card, "I'll Gemini Summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" An aura of black fire surrounded the dragon. "Now he can attack twice in one turn; so if any other defenses arise, he'll be the one to take it down."

Alexis and Kurogasa braced themselves.

"Dragon, attack her facedown monster!" He announced as the Dragon once again launched the flames, striking the Set Monster and burning the card image away. But what appeared in the sky next was a blond woman wearing grayish white armor with most of her face masked. She held a large sword like weapon with two handles above her head as she descended. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)

"What's going on!?" Chazz shouted.

"Where'd she come from!?" Jason added.

"That's the monster Ryan's dragon destroyed," Alexis replied. "D.D. Assailant! When she's defeated in battle both she and her attacker are removed from the game!" Ryan gasped as he saw that Assailant struck his dragon with cut across the neck. Once that happened, his monster gave a defeated roar as the scar created a dimension rip that sent the both of them inside and never to be seen again.

"Alright!" Kurogasa cheered.

"You two are still wide open with two attacks," Ryan continued to point out, not losing resolve. "Marauding Captain, Rahz, attack and end this duel!"

"You'll have to wait, because I activate Scapegoat next!" Alexis replied as she revealed her facedown card, "Now I gain four Sheep Tokens to take in your attacks!" In four puffs of smoke, four little sheep appeared in front of her and Kurogasa (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) x4 Then Rahz and the Captain sliced apart two of them on the spot.

"Looks like you're saved for now," Ryan stated as he signaled the end of his turn.

"Okay, gotta get something," Kurogasa said, drawing his next card, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw out two more cards!" The grinning pot appeared in the sky as the Obelisk drew his two cards. However, he frowned, "Darn no Monsters…" He then inserted the two cards he had on the Field. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Looks like he had a bad draw," Zane noted.

"Not that bad if he's got two cards behind," Victor shrugged.

"Falling apart, are we?" Jason smirked as he drew his next card, "First up, I'll use my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon on your Spatial Collapse!" A harsh windstorm kicked up underneath the chosen card and ripped it apart. Kurogasa and Alexis growled. "Now that that's out the way, I'll use Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" He continued as he brought the familiar elf swordsman, standing by his comrades. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) "Captain, Celtic Guard, attack the tokens!"

Once again, his two warriors struck down the sleeping two tokens powered by the Banner of Courage

Marauding Captain (3/ATK: 1200–1400/DEF: 400)

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (4/ATK: 1400–1600/DEF: 1200)

"Now Rahz, attack directly!" He added as now his Field Commander charged in and struck Kurogasa across the chest.

Field Commander Rahz (4/ATK: 1600–1800/DEF: 1200)

**Duel Academy:** 800

**North Academy:** 3300

"And that's it for me," Jason grinned. "One more attack, and you're done!"

North Academy cheered once again as they saw victory in their grasp.

"The prize will be all mine," Foster chuckled like a crazy old man, "And I'll finally have one up on Duel Academy for once!"

No longer taking the fact that his rival school was gaining the upper hand, Sheppard growled as he shouted and cheered for his students, "Don't let them discourage you, children! Don't give up!"

"I wasn't aware that they were going to give up," Mason mumbled.

"Let them have their war of words," Irwin sighed, "Because wouldn't we be doing the same?"

"I'm just happy we're even added to this event," the East Academy Chancellor shrugged.

_'This_ does_ seem bad,'_ Natalie thought, standing by her camera crew. _'But I know Alexis can find some way to win…'_

"My move," Alexis announced, drawing her next card. "I'll start with Card of Sanctity!" She announced, inserting her card into her disk. "Now all of us draw until we're holding six cards." All players made the necessary draws until they held the six they had. "Now I play Cyber Tutu!" Soon, a little red–haired ballerina appeared in a red and white leotard with a white tutu. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) "And then, I'll able to have her attack directly since your Monsters are stronger than her! Attack with Pounding Pirouette!" The ballerina danced across the field, spinning on one leg. Once she reached Jason, she extended the other leg and landed a kick to the stomach.

**Duel Academy:** 800

**North Academy:** 2300

Once her Monster came back to her side, Alexis inserted two more cards into her disk, "I place two cards facedown."

"An obvious trap," Ryan stated as he drew his next card, "But I'll have to spring enough of them to deal the damage. And with 7 cards, get ready… First, I'll take Rahz and Marauding Captain to sacrifice them for Phoenix Gearfried!" The two warriors in question erupted into pillars of flames that soon crossed over. Walking out was a tall, white armored warrior with shades of red added to the color. In his left hand he carried his shield, while carrying a crystal sword in the right. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200)

"Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse two Gemini Monsters in my hand to form the Superalloy Beast Raptinus!" The monsters that fused were of a butterfly of two fiery wings and a dark armored fairy with black wings. Once fused, they formed a dragon that had different types of limbs from other dragons. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2200) "And while he's on the Field, all Gemini Monsters gain effects without a Gemini Summon!" He stated as Phoenix Gearfried gained a burning red aura. "And finally, I activate the Ritual Spell Earth Chant!" He continued, "This will allow me to tribute monsters to summon my Lycanthrope to the Field!"

"But wouldn't he need the Ritual Spell Synthesis Spell to do that?" Syrus wondered.

"Earth Chant is different," Bastion stated, "It can be used for _any_ EARTH Ritual Monster without needing the original card." Suddenly, the Kanji for Earth appeared in the middle of the arena and glowed a little. "And Lycanthrope will work for it."

"Not lishus…" Chumley muttered.

"I use the Level 6 Doom Shaman as sacrifice to Ritual Summon the Lycanthrope!" Ryan shouted as the kanji glowed brightly as he placed the card on the field. Soon a, blue furred wolf-like creature emerged on the floor in brown, tattered shorts. It let out a large howl. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)

"Four Monsters?" Victor wondered. "Is he trying to make a point here?"

"Well, he _does_ know something is there…" Bastion figured.

"That's why he summoned all of those Monsters." Zane stated. "If one can't do the job, he's got another waiting in the wings. He knows Alexis and/or Kurogasa combined has something…"

"I activate my facedown card, De–Fusion!" Alexis announced, revealing one of her facedown cards. "This will take your Fusion Monster back to the Fusion Deck and you won't be able to get the two Gemini Monsters you fused for it." Raptinus roared in shock as a golden aura surrounded it.

"But you activated Phoenix Gearfried's effect," Ryan countered, "When an opponent's Spell is played, he allows me to Special Summon a Gemini Monster to the field!" He then retrieved one of his cards. "And I'll bring back my Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The flames around Gearfried erupted into the sky and reformed into the monstrous dragon that was used before. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500) Then, Raptinus vanished.

"So he was able to trade one powerful Monster for another," Zane stated, "Smart thinking…"

"But at the expense of Alexis and Kurogasa," Syrus stated, "If just one Monster hits them, they're done!"

"Especially with Lycanthrope," Bastion added, "Once he does Damage, it deals 200 points of Damage for every Normal Monster in Jason and Ryan's Graveyard."

"And the Gemini's are Normal Monsters in the Graveyard," Rika said.

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier," Alexis countered, "By discarding one card from my Hand, I can negate all Damage done to our side!" Once she discarded one card, a clear barrier surrounded her side of the Field.

"But your monster still loses," Ryan pointed out, "Lycanthrope, attack!" The man–wolf howled as it fired a blue shockwave from its mouth. It slammed into Cyber Tutu and shattered her into pixels. "And that's my turn."

"Well, at least they're safe for now." Jaden said. "Now it's all on this next draw."

_'Alright then, time for me to pull out a winner.'_ Kurogasa thought looking at his Deck and then closed his eyes. _'Alexis and I have to win this or we're done. Minna… don't fail me now!'_ "It's my move," Kurogasa announced drawing his next card, when he drew and looked at it, he looked at his opponents with a devious smirk on his face making Ryan and Jason looked a bit unnerved.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

The Duel Academy crowd was oohing and ahhing with excitement and then cheered while the North, South, and East were murmuring amongst one another in worry.

"I'm sorry, the bloke said what now?" Irwin blinked.

"Final Turn?" Mason wondered.

"Oh yeah! This duel is as good as ours!" Sheppard cheered. "Your tag team is done for Foster!"

"Your students haven't won yet." Foster argued.

"Ohhh, that's where you're wrong Foster," Sheppard said. "With Kurogasa, whenever he draws the card he needs and calls Final Turn, the duel's over!"

"Sweet! Kurogasa called it!" Jaden cheered.

"This duel's over!" Rika grinned.

"You got it?" Alexis smiled.

"Yep. This duel's over. I play the card that will win us this duel! I summon Den–O – Rod Form in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man and a man in Plat Form appeared. The man in Plat Form pressed the blue button and the belt played the aquatic theme tune. _"Henshin."_ He said as he swiped the pass over the belt.

**ROD FORM**

Six pieces of blue armor appeared and attached to the torso and a blue mask with orange lenses that resembled a turtle appeared with his staff in hand from the four pieces (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400). _"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?"_

"Another one?" Jason scoffed. "I thought you had more of those things… OTHER than just one with many forms! Or are you just given up?" The North Academy students started to laugh.

"You won't be so happy after this," Kurogasa replied, "His special effect lets me control one of your face–up Spells or Traps, so I'll take that Banner of Courage! Urataros, do your thing!"

"With pleasure." Urataros said as he attached a line to his staff and then casted the line to the other side of the Field, letting the hook on the line hook to the pole. Urataros then reeled it in making the banner fly in the air before Urataros caught it and stabbed the pole on the ground next to him.

"Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Alexis' Monster, Cyber Blader!" In a flash, the Cyber Girl Fusion Monster reappeared in front of the team. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) "Finally, I activate Alexis's facedown card," He announced, as Alexis revealed her card, "Rare Metal Soul! This allows a Fusion Monster to gain 1000 ATK!" A silver aura surrounded Cyber Blader, granting her an extra 1000 ATK points.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 800)

"And with both monsters on the Field, when we attack and Banner of Courage activates, your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is staying around when your Life Points hit zero!" The North Academy team gasped as Banner of Courage glowed, boosting Urataros's and Cyber Blader's power.

Kamen Rider Den–O – Rod Form (4/ATK: 1700–1900/DEF: 1400)

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 3100–3300/DEF: 800)

Kurogasa then turned to Alexis, "Alexis, shall we?"

"Gladly," She replied and then turned to the North Academy Team, "Cyber Blader!"

"Urataros!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and end this duel with Rider/Cyber Kick!" They shouted in unison.

Urataros swiped his Rider Pass over his buckle.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Blue electricity crackled from the belt to his staff and then Urataros threw his staff over to Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with the latter bracing himself. The rod suddenly disappeared as a blue energy hexagon took its place and it immobilized him for a moment before Urataros and Cyber Blader let out a battle cry fly kicking the hexagon, breaking it into pieces and the shards flying towards the elf warrior and the latter was thrown back. Finally, the North Academy Team felt the hit as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was sent flaying at them and both fell on their backs with the elf warrior's back laying on top of them as their Life Points were depleted.

**Duel Academy:** 800

**North Academy:** 0

* * *

**(Alter Bridge – Metalingus)**

The Duel Academy crowed cheered loudly as the holograms disappeared and the duels disks deactivated. Kurogasa's theme song played throughout the arena as Justin Roberts announced, "The winner of this match: The team of Alexis Rhodes and Kurogasa Kururugi!"

Kurogasa and Alexis gave each other high fives. "That's one win for us!" Alexis said.

"Yep! And we're gonna win it all!" Kurogasa added.

"Yeah!" Jaden cheered.

"They won!" Rika cheered as well.

"Way to play!" Syrus added.

"That was a totally lishus duel those two did." Chumley said.

"Yes, they played their cards well." Bastion smiled. "And I'm sure they'll take that all the way."

"They'll make Duel Academy proud." Zane added.

"That's my girl." Natalie smiled.

"That bloke and sheila ain't too bad." Irwin commented.

"Yes, they're the real deal. And now it's _our_ Tag Teams' turn. And whoever wins this one, facing Kurogasa and Alexis at the Finals."

"Grrrrr…" Foster growled.

"I told you so Foster." Sheppard chuckled.

"So what!? You're Singles Rep, still has to go through Chancellor Irwin's Singles Rep!" Foster snapped.

"I could say the same for _your_ Singles Rep going through Chancellor Mason's,"

"Mark my words, that prize _will _be mine!"

* * *

And there you have it people! The first part of the School Duels is over we got five more parts to go! That's right! I'm putting the School Duels into five parts because all the duels, Singles and Tag Team will be 8000 point duels! We've only just begun, so stay tuned and as always: Review!

(1) – Ow!


	19. School Duel Part 2

Hey there everyone, it's your good old buddy Fenikkusumaru! Man, I've gotten out to the great start here on these school duels, but now it's time for the second match of the Tag Team Semi–Finals of the School Duels. It's South vs. East! And I think KR–Orion and The Wild Fang for this duel and Ten–Faced Paladin for some plot into this! Although the duel and chapter is short, it's still good! So let's get going!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX, The School Duel–Off has officially begun. Representatives for the Single and Tag Team Divisions from North, South, and East Academy have arrived at Duel Academy to see who gets this year's bragging rights. First off were the Tag Team Divisions where Duel Academy Tag Team Reps, Kurogasa and Alexis pitted against North Academy's Tag Team Reps, Ryan Storm and Jason Riley. It was a close call, but Kurogasa and Alexis picked up the victory. Now it's South and East Academy's Tag Teams' turn to duel.

* * *

Chapter 19: School Duel Part 2

At the stands, Kurogasa and Alexis walked over to meet up with their Duel Academy friends and Alexis's mom Natalie.

"Hey, great job you guys!" Jaden praised.

"Thanks," Kurogasa grinned. "Gotta tell you though, those guys were tough!"

"But we were tougher though," Alexis smiled.

"And I'm very proud of you. You were so impressive!" Natalie smiled. She may have teased Alexis about not finding a steady boyfriend now and then, but she never made light of Alexis' decisions in life.

"So any chance we'll be seeing any of that on film?" asked Jaden excitedly.

At this Natalie sighed, "Well, if it were up to me then all of the duels will be shown. The problem is though that the director is only interested in the duels Chazz has."

"Huh? Why?" asked Syrus.

"His brothers," Natalie grumped. "You all probably know through Chazz that the Princeton Group is pretty powerful, second only to big time names like Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp, right? Well, you really fail to see just how powerful they are, especially Jagger and Slade. Those two are the ones who took the company from mediocre to a powerhouse in only a few short years."

"Wow. They did? How?" asked Chumley.

"Well, it's in their skill sets," Natalie explained. "Jagger, the eldest brother and the one with the pointed hair is the name to go to for financial investments. Give him a dollar and he can make you a hundred overnight. Companies and private investors scramble to have him invest their money. The man is unmatchable in one on one consulting. He's not cheap to hire, but with the potential profits you can make by bringing him in his costs are negligible. With him working in the Princeton Group the profits just keep on coming in with all of their ventures."

"Whoa." Jaden blinked. "Not bad."

"Then there's the middle brother Slade, the one with the beard," Natalie continued. "He's a master politician, able to work the government like nobody's business. His negotiation skills and political clout have swayed votes and policies all over the country. Like his brother, politicians run to him for assistance in their reforms, bills, or whatnot. He's got many politicians in his pocket he could practically run the country if he could get away with it."

"No kidding," Rika blinked. "No _wonder_ Chazz is such a snob. He grew up _surrounded_ by them."

"Yes well, it was the both of them who gave favors to our network to televise the School Duel on the condition that the majority of the airtime is given to their little brother," Natalie explained. "Everyone else will probably be given highlights or we'd just skip to the finals where Chazz would be dueling whoever makes it far enough to match him."

"Which will be me," Jaden grinned confidently. "Still, that's a lot of pressure they're putting on Chazz. I heard them in the locker room telling him that he'd better win or else. That's just not right."

"But it makes sense considering what I've heard about them," Natalie nodded, her motherly instincts wanting to smack the two for the ungodly amount of pressure and expectations they were putting on their teenage brother. "The Princeton Group has been making a lot of bold moves lately in the fields of finance, politics, and Duel Monsters, trying to become the top names to go to in all three."

"Why Mom?" asked Alexis.

"From what the guys in economics would say, to control all three means to hold the reins of the world," Natalie answered. "You've seen how much Duel Monsters has taken the world by storm, being the go–to source for ending problems where only politics and money could do the same. All of the biggest players in the world deal in at least one of those areas, but nobody deals in all three."

"So… if Jagger and Slade are in finance and politics then they're likely pushing Chazz to become the tops in Duel Monsters," Kurogasa frowned, starting to make connections. "To become the top in Duel Monsters though, you have to be the best in the game, not just somebody who supplies the cards. Chazz is probably the only one who hasn't become the best in his field yet and with the losses he's racked up since the year started his brothers are probably on the warpath."

"And with the Princeton Group wanting to become the best in the world then Chazz is going to be under a whole lot of pressure to win," Alexis nodded. "No _wonder_ he tried to cheat when he had to duel Bastion."

"Yes, but for now, let's watch this tag match against South and East Academy." Bastion said. "This should be interesting one."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the last Tag Team Semi–Finals match scheduled for one fall!" Justin announced. At one end of the Arena, the titantron showed a picture of the names of Tem and Russell in gold letters with diamonds embedded in them.

_Ain't no stopping me now!_

**(Lou$tar – "Ain't No Stopping Me")**

Tem Naito and Russell Amaki come out of the entrance and the South Academy did most of the cheering.

"Introducing first, representing South Academy, the team of Tem Naito and Russell Amaki!" Justin announced with the South Academy students cheered as their tag team representatives made their way up to the platform.

"Go get 'em mates! Show these blokes and sheilas whose boss!" Irwin cheered as he raised his arms in the air, but then…

*CRACK!*

"Ohh, my back!" Irwin stiffened up before he slumped down.

"Heheheh… still the same as usual." Sheppard chuckled.

"Never changes." Mason added.

"I'm surprised you're still _active_ at that age, Chancellor Irwin." Foster sweat dropped.

"Exercise does wonders for ya. But it does have its limits too… can you be a good bloke and rub my back Sheppard?" Irwin whimpered.

"Of course." Sheppard said as we went to rub his back. The song died down as the South Academy tag team awaited their opponents. On the opposite side of the arena, the Titantron there, showed a pink background with the name Amber Lockhart in big letters.

**(Zebrahead – "With Legs Like That")**

Amber came out of the other entrance on the opposite side and the East Academy students cheered as she made her way to the platform. "And their opponent's first… representing East Academy, Amber Lockhart!" The crowd cheered loudly and as she got up to the platform and waved to the East Academy crowd.

"And there she is." Mason smiled with his mouth closed.

"I wonder what cards you got this time, Mason." Sheppard wondered. "After all, your school is the closest school to get and test new cards that just came out of the experimental stage from Industrial Illusions."

"Just wait and see." Mason said.

Amber's theme music died down and the Titantron now showed a logo that has a letter M and H fused together.

_OHHHH YEAHHHHHH!_

**(Monster Magnet – "Live For the Moment")**

The crowd cheered loudly as Storm Ryder came out of the entrance and the East Academy cheered even louder as he made his way to his partner. "And her Tag Team partner, Storm Ryder!" Justin announced as the East Academy crowd cheered even louder. The music died down as soon as Storm came up to the platform.

"Well, this is it." Tem said.

"Yep. Whoever wins this one takes on Kurogasa and Alexis." Russell said. "No hard feelings for whoever loses?"

"Of course not." Amber smiled.

"Good luck you guys." Ryan said. Everyone else turned on their Duel Disks, as the crowd cheered their favorite side.

* * *

"DUEL!" The players said, drawing their starting Hands.

**South Academy:** 8000

**East Academy:** 8000

"I'll start things up!" Tem declared drawing his sixth card. He smiled at what he got. "I summon my Noble Knight Artorigus on the field in ATK Mode!" (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800) A man with short brown hair with silver armor carrying what appears to be Excalibur appeared (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800). "Then I'll play two facedowns and end my turn!" Tem finished placing two reversed cards on the Field. "It's your move!"

"My turn!" She declared it by drawing her sixth card from her Deck and took a quick scan on her Hand at this time. "First off, I call forth my Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in ATK mode! A portal opens up as the said warrior with fully equipped armor. A sword and a shield in his hand steps up to the stage, as it were ready to battle. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)

"Lightsworn?" Syrus wondered.

"Never heard of those before." Chumley said.

"_I_ have." Bastion said. "It's a Mill Deck. They have effects of sending cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. The Lightsworns rely heavily on it. Last I heard about this Archetype, it was still in the experimental stages. But it would seem that it's done now and East Academy got its first hands on it."

"Now by placing my two cards facedown, during the End Phase, Jain's effect activates! I must discard 2 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." With that being said, she drew out two cards from her Deck and instead of sending both of them to the Graveyard, a smile appeared on her face. "And since that these two cards are about to be sent to the Graveyard, I can instead Special Summon it out! Let's go, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" A werewolf like being steps out from the portal as it rushes forward with a golden spear at hand, growling on as it is ready to go on the attack. (4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 300).

"And the second card was a Lightsworn Sabre! When this card is discarded from my Deck to my graveyard, I can equip it onto my Jain and he gains 700 ATK!" Jain's sword went disappeared for a moment and then, a floating lightsaber appears right in front of him, as he took them, gaining an additional strength coming from the beam itself.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (4/ATK: 1800–2500/DEF: 1200)

"And with that, I end my turn!"

"Ok then my go." Russell then drew his sixth card. "First I play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your right facedown card!" A heavy wind blew over and the card revealed to be Lightsworn Barrier and destroyed into pixels. "Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in ATK mode!" A red armored dark magician–like warrior with a red shield and silver sword appeared (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). "Since Breaker was summoned I can place a Spell Counter on him, and the counter gives him an extra 300 point boost. Breaker glowed with power

Breaker the Magical Warrior (4/ATK: 1600–1900/DEF: 1000)

"But he won't be keeping it, for I'll activate his second effect. By pitching the counter, I can destroy you other facedown!" Breaker's ATK power lowered down when the Spell Counter got out of him and disappeared.

Breaker the Magical Warrior (4/ATK: 1900–1600/DEF: 1000)

After that, Breaker flew towards the other facedown and slashed into pieces with his sword. "Finally I place two facedowns and end it there."

"There goes my trap…" Amber sighed before putting away the said card to the Graveyard.

"Don't worry about it; I can take care of this kind of mess. Besides, we still have that card in our disposal, though it might be still in an experimental stage." Storm assured his girlfriend, which she replied it with a nod. "Alrighty, time to make a move!" Storm declared as he draws out his sixth card. "First things first, I play the Continuous Spell Card, Six Samurai United! You see, whenever I summon out my Samurai, either by Normal or Special Summon, this card will gain one Bushido Counter on it!"

"Nice, Samurai vs. Knights. I wonder who would triumph." Tem said with an honest look.

"Depending on the users, that'll decide everything, but my samurais are coming from the future!" Storm said it with a happy tone before taking out another card from his hand. "Time to call something good, I summon my Six Samurai – Yaichi in ATK mode!" With that being said, a futuristic archer leaps out from the portal and takes out an arrow from its place, preparing to shoot. (3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 800) "And thanks to that, my Spell gains a Bushido Counter!" (BC: 1)

"And he's not alone! Whenever another Six Samurai is on the field, I can Special Summon out the Grandmaster of The Six Samurai as well!" With that announcement, another portal opens up to allow an old samurai walks out with a katana on his hand. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) "And because of the special summoning, I got another Bushido Counter on it as well!" (BC: 2)

'_Oh no with two Six Samurai this can be trouble. I hope this doesn't mean what I think he's going to bring out later…'_ Russell thought.

"Time to activate Six Samurai United's other effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can draw cards equals to the counters that it has on it!" After he slides down the card to the graveyard, he drew out two more cards, refilling it back to 5. "Heh, now it's time to do something good! When another Six Samurai is on the field, Yaichi can shoot out one facedown Spell/Trap card on the Field! Take out Russell's left card!" With the declaration, Yaichi pulls back the arrow really hard, and it shoots out in a speed of light, destroying the selected card on the Field.

"Not good!" Russell cringed as the destroyed card was Mirror Force.

"That's for what you did to my girlfriend's traps earlier!" he said to him with a smile. "But luckily for us, it doesn't let any of us attack in this turn, but its effect still valid. I set two cards facedown and end my turn. But due to the effect of Jain, I must discard two cards from my Deck to the Graveyard as well." He takes out two cards from the Deck and inserts it into the Graveyard. "That settles that… I really need something like that, just in case." he said to himself.

"Alright then, my move!" Tem shouted drawing his next card. "First I summon Command Knight on the Field!" A female warrior in red armor appeared (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900) "And thanks to her effect all of my Warrior Monsters gain an extra 400 ATK!"

Command Knight (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1900)

Noble Knight Artorigus (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1800)

"Sounds like he's bringing down the reinforcements…" Amber pondered for a bit.

"Now Artorigus, Attack Grandmaster with Holy Sword Strike!" Artorigus then charged at Storm's Grandmaster… With one big slash, it immediately dissolves Grandmaster within the pixels, but for some reason, Storm just smiles on the action that was made earlier.

**South Academy:** 8000

**East Academy:** 7900

"Thanks! You really helped me out on this case." He said with a cheerful tone, leaving some of the viewers in confusion. "Time to make a comeback! I activate my trap card, Shien's Scheme!" Storm said pressing a button and revealed the facedown.

"Huh? What does that do?" Tem asked confused.

"Whenever a Six Samurai is destroyed via battle, I can call up to 2 Samurai's from my hand. And here comes the reinforcements, Six Samurai – Irou and Six Samurai – Zanji!" Storm declared as the said Samurais appeared onto the Field. The first warrior had dark aura surrounding all over his body and he held his katana on his shoulder (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300). On the other hand, Zanji appears to be in a futuristic armor as it glows radiantly and holding a halberd to cut his enemies down in a swift move (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200).

"Sweet, more reinforcements!" Amber exclaimed.

"Man, that's a lot of Six Samurai on the Field already." Jaden stated.

"That's the point." Kurogasa said. "Six Samurais swarm the Field quickly thanks to their effects and Spells and Traps that support them."

"Oops, Guess I goofed huh Russell?"

Russell face palmed at that remark. "Ya think Tem?"

"Well at least those 3 can't hit Command Knight because Artorigus is out. I end my turn, and leave it to you."

"Oh well, time for me to make a move." Amber said as she draws her next card onto her Hand and she was surprised with the card that she had earlier.

Storm noticed what's wrong as he tried to ask her about it. "Amber, what's wrong?"

"O–Oh, It's nothing… it's just that…"

"What?"

"_It_ came out…" Amber told him.

"_It_? Already?" Storm said with a confused look. "You sure got some timing when it comes to that…" he added it with a sweat drop.

"_It_? I don't like the sound of _It,_ so sorry but I reveal my face down Drop Off." Russell's remaining facedown card revealed itself showing a hand dropping a sword. "Now the card you drew has to be discarded now."

"Eh?!" both of them said in surprise as Amber have no other choice but to send it to the Graveyard.

"That was quick thinking on their part." Rika commented.

"Yeah, whatever _it_ was, I'm sure it's gonna give Russell and Tem problems." Alexis added.

"Man, he's a party pooper!" Storm said in a childish tone.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to summon it out if I must to." Amber assured him before getting her focus onto the duel. "I'll start things off with the Spell card, Solar Recharge!"

"Solar Recharge?! Not good!" Russell said.

"Solar Recharge? Never heard of that card before… Man new cards to see this School Duel rocks!" Tem yelled out.

"Tem! Focus!"

"It's a good thing that our school is the nearest to receive the latest cards." Storm reminded himself.

"Tell me about it." Amber agreed. "I discard my Ehren, Lightsworn Monk from my Hand, and then I draw two new cards and mill away another two more to the Graveyard." She explained as she demonstrated it and the cards that she milled were Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and Celestia, Lightsworn Angel. "Good… there are three of them, just need one more…" she murmurs to herself before pointing out to Tem. "Then, I activate my boyfriend's Yaichi's effect! By skipping this Battle Phase, it can destroy your left set card on the field. Piercing Arrow!" She makes the good use of Yaichi as he took out another arrow onto his bow. He pulls it all the way before shooting it towards his set card.

"No ya don't I activate the facedown in response of that effect! Compulsory Evacuation Device! And I return Russell's Breaker back to his Hand. And because you used the effect of Yaichi, you can't attack!" Tem explained while his trap while being destroyed return Breaker to Russell's Hand. A metal platform appeared below Breaker and sprang up sending Breaker flying before turning into card form and going back to Russell's Hand.

"Um… technically, only my Yaichi can't attack… it doesn't apply to others." Storm corrected Tem with a sweat drop.

"And that leave us some room to go all out!" Amber said as she saw the opportunity. "Now, go! Jain will take down your Artorigus with Righteous Slash! And let's not forget that my Jain equipped with a Lightsworn Saber on him!" Jain immediately rushes toward the knight as the sword and a beam clashed and sparks flew as both of them trade blows until both of them are glaring at each other.

"Oh, did I mention that whenever he's in a battle, he gains an additional 300 ATK?" Amber asked him.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (4/ATK: 2500–2800/DEF: 1200)

"Oops guess in that case, go Negate Attack!" Tem's second face down reveal itself forming a barrier protecting Artorigus from the final attack. "So Artorigus is safe for now."

"Man, Tem don't keep me in suspense like that again!" The final slash that was supposed to be the finisher pushes Jain back to her side of the Field.

"Since that both of us shares a Field together and our monster zone is filled up, I can only set two more facedowns and end my turn. Of course, I have to mill out two more cards from my Deck to the Graveyard…" she added before sending the top two cards to the Graveyard and it wasn't monsters but instead two trap cards.

"Alright my go again." Russell drew his next card, as he did so Amber noticed a gleam in his eye showing that it may not be good. "First off I play Cold Wave. With this neither of you can activate your facedown Spells or Traps until our next turn…" A blizzard came out of nowhere and froze the Spell and Trap cards that were on the Storm and Amber's side of the Field, but also their Spells and Traps as well.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (4/ATK: 2500–1800/DEF: 1200)

"Ah! This is bad! We don't have that kind of counter!" Amber exclaimed and both of them saw their spell and trap cards turned ice.

"This isn't good…" Storm added but remembers something, "Doesn't it apply to you guys as well?"

"Yeah, it does. But don't worry we got something planned. I end my turn by playing a Monster in DEF mode." A reversed horizontal card appeared on the Field.

"Alright, time to make my move now!" Storm added as he draws out his next card. Now it was _Storm's_ turn to be surprised at what he got for his draw. "Looks like you've arrived." Storm said with a smile on his face.

"Is that it?" Amber asked.

"Nope, but at least I found an alternative route to get over it." Storm assures it before getting his game phase on once again. "Alright, battle time! With Irou's effect, he can slash away your facedown Monster easily and due to that, the flip effect won't happen!" Storm declared as Irou was immediately right in front of the set card and what may have seemed a slash; it turns out to be 6 slashes applied to it as it easily destroyed the facedown card. "Yosha! Next up, it would be my Zanji trying to slash away your knight in shining armor! Now go, Pillar Slash!"

Under his command, Zanji leaps forward and tries to cut down Noble Knight Artorigus but due to Artorigus has higher attack, his sword stabs Zanji right on his stomach, making its attempt to kill failed.

**South Academy:** 8000

**East Academy:** 7500

"What was the point of _that_?" Victor wondered. "He knows that his Zanji is weaker than Artorigus."

"I think we're about to see why." Zane said.

"After the Battle Phase of that card, any Monster that battles with Zanji would disappear as well!" Storm added as the halberd of Zanji quickly pierced through his armor before both of them were destroyed.

"No Artorigus!" Tem shouted.

"Well that leaves your Command Knight all alone…" Storm said as he began to get serious than ever. "Now, go! Jain will attack your commander and during the damage step, he will gain an additional 300 ATK!"

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (4/ATK: 1800–2100/DEF: 1200)

"With one quick slash onto the commander's chest, she immediately shatters into pieces as shards of the remains went towards Tem.

**South Academy:** 7500

**East Academy:** 7500

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry Tem! Just focus on making a comeback!"

"Now they're evenly tied." Chumley said.

"Not for long they won't." Bastion added.

"Now nothing is going to stop us, I declare both my Yaichi and Amber's Wulf to a direct attack to your Life Points! Better get ready, because this is gonna hurt." Wulf jumped high as he slashes Tem with his spear while Yaichi shoots his golden arrow towards Russell, giving him more Damage than as it is.

**South Academy:** 4100

**East Academy:** 7500

Storm was getting more excited as he managed to deal even more blows than as it is. "Main Phase 2, since I've control 2 or more Six Samurai on the field, I can Special Summon a card from my Hand that will screwed you guys up! Here comes the Master of Swords, Great Shogun Shien!" Mists appears out of nowhere as the sound of an armour can be heard from afar and as it turns out, Shien was appeared among those mists, fully armed (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400). Both Irou and Yaichi bows toward him with full respect. "And after my turn, most of the Spell/Trap cards that were frozen will be usable once again!" Storm added before he ends his turn and the Spell/Trap cards were thawed out.

"I didn't want to use him but…" head down at first Tem, looked up showing a powerful glare which froze even Shien. "I have no choice. My turn!" he declared drawing his next card, and he smiled "Let's go for it! First I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Tem drew two. "Next I play Spellbook Inside the Pot! All of us draw three cards!" And all players did so. "Now I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice this turn. So first up, Marauding Captain front and center!" Another carbon of the said Monster appeared (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400). "Next I summon his companion, Skylock the Sentry Falcon!"

"Skylock the Sentry Falcon? Tem what Monster is that?" That's when everyone saw a normal sized peregrine falcon flying towards Captain's outstretch arm (3/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1300).

"Never seen that card before…" Storm was surprised to see a new Monster that he isn't familiar with before.

"We have to be careful… who knows what would happen next…" Amber added.

"Next up Sentry Falcon's effect activates! When this little guy is brought out onto the Field, he can add 1 level 4 or lower Warrior to my Hand. But since Marauding Captain is out, I can summon that said Warrior out from my Deck. So I bring my second Noble Knight Artorigus on the Field!" A carbon copy of the first Artorigus appeared.

"Tem, even with 3 monsters that's not enough to stop his Shien…" Russell said confused.

"No, but judging from his plans… he's trying to make a _kill_ on my Shien…" Storm said as he realized what was the strategy Tem was doing with his serious tone.

"Storm…?" Amber began to get worried about it.

"Next I play the spell card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse my Marauding Captain…"

"What the…?"

"Skylock the Sentry Falcon… and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight from my Hand!"

"What kind of Fusion Monster will _that _make?" Rika wondered.

"Don't know, but I bet it's gonna look awesome!" Jaden cheered.

"Tem, what kind of…"

"…fusion would…" Amber continued where Tem left off.

"…those create? A recipe of disaster for my Shien." Storm finished the whole speech with a serious look on his face.

"Come forth Greil, Guardian Knight of Legend!" The summoned Monster appeared and he looked like Marauding Captain but with more durable armor similar to Gaia's and armed with a single lance and shield. But the most shocking thing was his steed having wings like a Pegasus. (8/ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)

"3000 ATK?! That's just like Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Russell said in one of his rare freak out moments.

"Greil attack Shien with Heavy Knight Crash!" Greil then charged at Shien…

When Shien was about to take the blow, it was Irou who stepped right in front of him, taking the lance that stabbed right through his chest, only leaving the tip of the lance on Shien's armor, much to his surprise before shattered into pieces. Despite all of that, Storm still took the damage from the attack that was supposed to be targeted on Shien.

**South Academy:** 4100

**East Academy:** 7000

"Sorry, but my other Six Samurai can take the fall in order to keep my others safe." Storm said.

"Aw man… and I had him too. Oh well… I place two facedowns and end it at that." Tem finished placing two reverse cards on the Field.

"Tem try to keep calm, you still have me on the Field…" Russell sighed.

"Right, with you on my side and Greil, we'll slash through the competition. Who knows? Maybe we can ask the Obelisk guy with all those Duel spirits for a 1 on 1 later." Tem replied with a smile despite how grim things looked.

"It's my turn now…" Amber continued as she draws the card and look at Storm, who still have that serious look on his face. "ZERO SLASH!" Amber announced it out loud, leaving most of the students and their opponents surprised by the claim.

"Zero Slash?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"If I have to guess, it's their version of Final Turn…" Bastion said.

"Not that I mind, but why is everybody stealing my bit when it comes to the Final Turn of an entire Duel?" Kurogasa asked a bit annoyed.

"You have to learn how to share." Alexis said teasingly.

Kurogasa looked at her in a bit of surprise and then turned away with a blush on his face. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"It's time, huh?" Storm said while keeping his focus onto the target.

"Zero Slash…?" Russell asked.

"Our codename… to end the war that was once started!" Storm told them as Amber played a card. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With this card, I can resurrect a card from my Graveyard!"

"Just in case, I activate Threatening Roar to prevent any attack from ya." Tem said with one facedown revealing itself. A loud roar came out of the card.

"That's the _last_ time you'll activate _any_ Traps or Spells! Counter Trap, Solemn Judgment!" Amber declared as she reveals her own counter.

**South Academy:** 4100

**East Academy:** 3500

"By paying half of our LP, we have a complete control of negating that trap and in this case, Threatening Roar is a no go!" An old man in white robes with two white robed women accompanying him, put out forth his hand and shot lightning out of his hand destroying the activating card.

"And since that Shien is on the Field, you can't activate any more Spell or Trap cards until your turn arrives!" Storm exclaimed. While Solemn Judgment did its thing, Shien throws some mini bombs onto their side of the Field to create mists that stops them from using Traps and Spells.

"But, what should they call to take down _that_ kind of knight? It's impossible since that guy doesn't have any Monster stronger than that!" Syrus said.

"Unless…" Russell sighed seeing that the duel was coming to an end. "Well, we tried our best. But it wasn't enough."

Tem, seeing his partner's expression couldn't help but shake in head. "Nuts, so much for trying to take on Duel Academy's students. And I was hoping bring out my favorite card."

"Due to the effect of Monster Reborn, I can call Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 200) onto the Field!" Amber exclaimed as an angel with blue hair carrying a staff–like mace appeared onto the Field. "Next, from my Hand, I play Hand Destruction. All of us ditch two cards and draw two." All the players then did as the card instructed them to do.

"Nice! Kuriboh! In case they have something more powerful than Greil, I can stop the Damage."

"Let's end this once and for all! I play Megamorph! With this card on the Field, and since our Life Points are lower than yours, I can double Celestia's ATK!" Amber said as she placed the card onto her spell zone to activate it, making Celestia grew bigger than ever.

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (5/ATK: 2300–4600/DEF: 200)

"And now, the finale! I activate the facedown, Ring of Destruction!" Storm shouted as he raised his last trap card. "By equipping this trap card onto Celestia, both of us take Damage equals to its current ATK!"

"Wait, are they trying to go for a tie?" Chumley asked confused.

"It doesn't make any sense…" Zane pondered. "Unless…"

"And to make sure we stay safe I play the Quick–Play Spell, Ring of Defense! Now my boyfriend and I are safe from the effect Damage!" And with that final move, a ring of grenade bombs was wrapped around Celestia and a green ring with four wind blades appeared in front of Storm and Amber spinning really fast. Celestia only prayed before a huge explosion took place…

Tem and Russell were sent flying from the explosion dropping their life points to zero.

**South Academy:** 0

**East Academy:** 3500

* * *

**(Monster Magnet – Live For the Moment)**

The East Academy crowd cheered wildly while the South Academy students groaned as their tag team were eliminated from the competition.

"The winner of this match: The team of Storm Ryder and Amber Lockhart!" Justin Roberts announced. Storm and Amber were ecstatic at the victory and Amber jumped into Storm's arms and the latter spun her around for a few seconds before the two kissed and broke apart.

"Ow…" Tem groaned as he and Russell slowly got up. "Sorry Russell, guess I goofed."

"No it was _my_ fault. I had Forbidden Chalice to negate Shien's effect but didn't consider using it."

"That was a great those guys did!" Jaden cheered.

"Yes, and now we know who we're up against in the Finals of the Tag Team bracket." Kurogasa grinned. "Can't wait to fight them."

"We will soon." Alexis replied. "But we still got the Single Bracket before all that."

"Yeah, that's right! Jaden you better get going!" Syrus realized.

"Oh man, you're right! I gotta go!" Jaden said as he started to dart out of the stands. "Wish me luck guys!"

"Yes, good luck." Bastion said.

"Go get him, Jaden!" Rika cheered. And with that, Jaden ran off.

"Aw crikey…" Irwin groaned. "They lost…"

"Better luck next year, Irwin." Mason comforted the old man.

"Still, that was an excellent duel they did." Foster said.

"Indeed." Chancellor Sheppard agreed. "It looks your tag team might win this year Chancellor Mason, but you still have to go through _my _tag team in the finals."

"Yes, I know. But believe me, we _will_ this one. Count on it." Mason said.

* * *

Back at the platform…

"Phew, if it wasn't for Ring of Protection that I've set earlier, I think we would've been toast…" Amber sighed for a bit before getting into a good mood. "At least we won."

"Yeah, we did…" Storm said as he walks towards their opponents. "It's a good match, but it seems like their Life Points got slashed away first before ours…" he added before they walk towards their opponents and shaking their hands with respect with the crowd cheering.

* * *

Alright people, that's another School Duel down! Yes, I know the chapter is a lot shorter than the regular 10,000+ words you're used to seeing, but hey, it's all good. KR–Orion and Wild Fang did the duel themselves, I just put things together. So anyways, get to reviewing people, we still have four more parts to go! So stay tuned!

Skylock the Sentry Falcon  
[Wind] Level: 3 [ATK:1000 / DEF:1200]  
Winged–Beast/Effect  
Effect: When this card is normal or special summoned, you select 1 level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your deck and add it to your hand. If "Marauding Captain" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your deck.

Greil, Guardian Knight of Legend  
[Earth] Level:8 [ATK:3000 / DEF:2500]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Marauding Captain, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Skylock the Sentry Falcon  
This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot activate spell and trap cards during your battle phase. If "King Artorigus, Knight of Legend" is currently on the field, when this card attacks a opponents monster in defense position, inflict damage if the DEF of the Defending monster is lower than the ATK of this card.

(Top 2 cards are created by KR–Orion. All creative rights go to him.)


	20. School Duel Part 3

Ha–ha! Alright boys, girls, and readers of all ages it's time for the Singles Bracket of the entire School Duel! Let's see who'll win this one people! So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX, the Tag Team Divisions from South and East Academy duked it out in another 8000 point duel, Russell Amaki and Tem Naito, representing South Academy and Storm Ryder and Amber Lockhart representing East Academy. Both gave out their best, but in the end, East Academy picked up the victory. Now it's time for the Singles Bracket.

* * *

Chapter 20: School Duel Part 3

At a hallway where it leads to the platform with a Titantron screen above the entrance, Jaden had his Duel Disk and Deck ready. He was really excited. Who wouldn't be? Especially when you have an event that's live around the world? "Alright, I'm gonna be throwing down live, and it's gonna be sweet!"

"Hey Jaden!" A voice called. The person in question in question turned around to see Kurogasa running towards him. Kurogasa had his hands on his knees catching his breath. "Made it just in time."

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"Forgot to give ya something. It'll help ya for your Deck." Kurogasa said as pulled out Gerard's Deck consisting of the Nature themed Elemental Heroes and gave it to him.

"What is it?" Jaden wondered as he took it.

"Something I picked up during your Duel–Off with Bastion." Kurogasa answered. Jaden went through the cards and gawked at it.

"Hey, these are the Nature themed Elemental Heroes!" Jaden exclaimed. "And a Legendary Planet Monster in there too?!"

"Yep. I thought you might like it." Kurogasa grinned. "Hopefully, they'll be of some use."

"Oh definitely!" Jaden grinned looking like his birthday had come early. He then mixed the cards with his own Deck thoroughly so they are evenly mixed up. "Thanks man."

"No prob. I'll see you later." Kurogasa said then ran off to meet with his friends.

* * *

Back at the Main Arena…

Kurogasa met up with Alexis and company.

"Where have you been?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, just met up with Jaden before his match. I gave him something to help him out for his duel against Koji."

"What did ya give him?" Rika questioned.

"You'll see."

"Hey guys, the match is about to start." Chumley said. They turned towards their attention to the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your next contest is a Single Bracket Semi–Finals match scheduled for one fall!" Justin announced. At one end of the Arena, the titantron showed a picture of a circle with a hand showing three fingers and the other two making a circle. On the top of the circle were three words and it read: Hustle, Loyalty, Respect.

**(John Cena & Tha Trademarc – "The Time is Now")**

A few seconds into the theme song, the person came out ran out to the arena with the Duel Academy crowd cheering. "Introducing first, representing Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki!" Justin Roberts announced. Jaden waved to the crowd as he made his way to take his place on the platform.

"John Cena's theme, huh?" Rika asked.

"It fits him too. He's practically the face of Duel Academy like John Cena being the face of the WWE, so it's no surprise there." Kurogasa said. As soon as the music died down.

"And his opponent…" Justin said. At that point, a girl's voice came up over the PA spoke up.

_Ladies and gentleman!_

At that point, some funk music started to play. "Oh man…" Kurogasa groaned while face palming. "Not _this_ again…"

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"You'll see…"

_Please welcome… the only living… breathing… romping, stomping… Funk–a–saurus… in captivity… Mr. … Kojiiiii Shinamoriiiii!"_

As soon as that was announced, the funk music stopped and lights turned off in the arena. Everyone was murmuring what was going on. Then a few seconds later, the Titantron screen on the other end up lit up showing a disco ball spinning and multi–colored lights flashed around the entire arena lighting up the place.

_Funk is on a roll  
Funk is on a roll  
('Ey, ey, ey, yo!)_

_Funk is on a roll  
(Can somebody call my momma? It's about to get funky up in here!)  
Funk is on a roll_

**(Jim Johnston – "Somebody Call my Momma")**

Koji came out of the other entrance now wearing blue jean bellbottoms, a disco medallion, platform shoes, and a tie–dye fitted short sleeve wide lapelled shirt that shows off a good amount of his chest, and a news boy cap, with duel disk and Deck in tow, which got the South Academy crowd to cheer, mainly the girls. He was dancing to the music as he danced his way over to the platform. He danced up the steps to the platform and doing a few dances moves and then he stopped and did a pose when the music stopped as well and pyro shot off into the air from the corners of the platform, making the crowd cheer and the regular lighting returned to normal.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Chazz deadpanned, not impressed.

"Well that happened." Russell blinked.

"Ditto." Tem agreed.

"I like him. He's got style." Amber said impressed.

"Oi, you got me as your boyfriend, remember?" Storm reminded her.

"Oh, you know I love you." Amber giggled as she hugged him and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"That was… interesting." Sheppard chuckled.

"Yes… it was… new." Mason agreed.

"He never changes…" Rika giggled shaking her head.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"He does that every time he's about to duel someone. Playing this song, dancing in those clothes, he's been doing it ever since he, Rika, and I attended Duel Prep school together…" Kurogasa explained. "But I guess it can't be helped. It's part of his heritage anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Syrus wondered.

"Well…" Rika began. "Koji told us that his parents were pretty big in the disco scene, having been the local discotheque's dancing king and queen in the 70's. And Koji likes to play Duel Monsters too, so his grandpa, who works at Industrial Illusions made a Deck based on disco and the 70's."

"Well then… this duel should definitely be interesting." Bastion said.

"Dude that is one sweet entrance!" Jaden exclaimed who obviously liked it.

"Thanks." Koji said. "Hope you're ready, because like the song said, 'It's about to get funky up in here!'"

"You bet I am!" Jaden said. "Let's throw down!" Both players inserted their Decks into their disks and both of them were turned on. The crowd cheered for their favorite side as both duelists drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Koji:** 8000

**Jaden:** 8000

"Get your game on, Koji!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card and added it to his Hand. "Sweet! I got some of the cards Kurogasa gave me! I'll summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in ATK mode!" A blonde and light–skinned woman, wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt appeared (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000).

"A new Elemental Hero?" Bastion blinked.

"Not just _any_ new Elemental Hero, that's a nature themed Elemental Hero." Zane stated.

"Is that what you gave Jaden, Kurogasa?" Rika asked looking to him.

"Yep. And there's a lot more nature themed Heroes where that came from." Kurogasa grinned.

"Then I'll throw a facedown and call it a turn!" Jaden said as he placed a reverse card on the Field. "And _once_ it's the end of my turn, Lady Heat's ability activates! I can slam you with 200 points of Damage for every Elemental Hero on my Field!" Jaden declared as a small fireball was thrown by the heroine and hit Koji.

**Koji:** 7800

**Jaden:** 8000

"Lishus! Jaden got first blood!" Chumley cheered.

"Not bad, Jaden, not bad." Koji praised. "But wait 'til you see _this_!" Koji said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fire Bouncer in ATK mode!" A coal black skinned man wearing a red wide lapel shirt, black bellbottoms, red platform shoes, armor made of hardened lava over his body, carrying a hardened lava mace showed (3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800).

"What kind of Monster is _that_? I've never seen it before." Syrus wondered.

"Koji's Deck consists of Monsters called Boogie Knights and Boogie Knights' Vassals." Rika explained. "It's a Mill Deck like Amber's Lightsworns from earlier, but its Milling effect is not as serious as Amber's."

"Nice card man." Jaden complimented.

"Thanks for the props, but it's gonna get funky from here on out. I'll activate his special ability! Once per turn, by milling a card from the top of my Deck, I can bounce one of your Monster's back to your Hand. And since Lady Heat is the only one, well… you know what _that_ means." Koji then sent the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard while Fire Bouncer danced over to Lady Heat before he swung at her, sending her flying, before glowing and going back into the card. Jaden took it off the tray. "After that, you get hit with 200 points of Damage."

**Koji:** 7800

**Jaden:** 7800

"Now they're tied again." Russell said.

"But not for long. Jaden's wide open." Tem added.

"Now Fire Bouncer will take some Life Points off of ya! Burning Toss–Out!" Fire Bouncer then grabs Jaden and got him to the middle of the Field.

"Whoa! Hey, what are you doing?!" Jaden exclaimed. He got his answer when Fire Bouncer tossed him into the air. "UWHOAAAAAAAAAA!"

_"Get outta here, jive–turkey!"_ Fire Bouncer yelled before nails his behind with his mace sending Jaden flying to his end of the platform and falling front first with his butt raised up.

**Koji:** 7800

**Jaden:** 6200

"Ooooooh…" Everyone cringed.

"Glad _I'm_ not on the receiving end of that." Jason grinned.

"You and me both." Ryan agreed.

"He deserved thatone." Chazz added.

"The bloke's gonna feel _that_ one in the morn." Irwin agreed.

"You _do _realize it's all just a hologram right?" Mason asked.

"Still, it looked like that really hurt." Foster said.

"C'mon Jaden, get up! Get up! Don't let him kick you around!" Sheppard urged. He seems to be a little too spirited into the competition.

"Ow…" Jaden groaned.

"Man that reminds me when _I_ was on the receiving end of that. The pain stayed with me for a week." Kurogasa said remembering when he dueled Koji that one time.

"Hey Koji, you didn't have to do _that_!" Rika scolded.

"My bad." Koji said sheepishly. "You alright, Jaden?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Jaden groaned as he got up. "Enough to do _this_ anyway." He said revealing his face down. "I activate the trap, Damage Condenser! When I take Battle Damage, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck with ATK equal to or less than the total Battle Damage I took this turn before I activated it. And I'll choose a new hero which will be Elemental Hero Stratos!" Another new hero appeared in a gust of wind. He wore blue armor with two turbine wings attached to his back. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300). "And when he's summoned, I can activate one of his two effects, and I'll activate the second one that lets me bring an Elemental Hero from the Deck to my Hand…" He took out the card he wanted. "Like Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

"Nice moves there. I'll end with two facedowns." Koji concluded placing two reverse cards on the Field.

"Sweet. Now it's my move!" Jaden said drawing his next card. "Sweet! Just what I'm looking for! I play the Spell Card, Polymerization! This lets me fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my Hand! All to create… wait for it!" The two said heroes appeared and jumped into a clear vortex before it shined brightly. "And here he is, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden's signature Fusion Monster appeared (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I'll bring my Elemental Hero Lady Heat back to the Field in ATK mode!" The said Monster returned to the Field (3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000). "And now I'll have Stratos attack your Fire Bouncer!" Stratos took flight and then sped up the turbines ready to unleash wind.

"Sorry, but I'll have to stop that." Koji said revealing one of his facedowns depicting a yellow colored warrior skating around to dodge an attack from Blue–Eyes White Dragon. "I activate the Counter Trap, Boogie Down! When one of my Monsters with "Boogie Knights" in its name is attacked, I can mill the top card of my Deck to negate the attack. Then you must mill one card from the top of _your_ Deck." The turbines then unleashed wind, but then as soon as Koji mill the top card, funky started to play as Fire Bouncer danced out of the way to dodge. After that, Jaden milled _his_ top card.

"Alright fine, you get to boogie away from that, but not from Flame Wingman! Go! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took to the air as well and opened up the dragon mouth on its arm and dove arm as fire came out of the dragon's mouth and destroyed Fire Bouncer.

**Koji:** 7300

**Jaden:** 6200

"Now for Flame Wingman's superpower! You take Damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Jaden continued. Flame Wingman opened up the dragon's mouth again and flames came out to engulf Koji.

**Koji:** 5700

**Jaden:** 6200

"And last, but not least Lady Heat!" Jaden finished. The last hero conjured up a fireball and threw it at Koji.

**Koji:** 4400

**Jaden:** 6200

"I'll end right there. And since I ended my turn, Lady Heat's effect activates!" The said hero made three more fireballs and shot it at Koji.

**Koji:** 3800

**Jaden:** 6200

The Duel Academy crowd was cheering wildly for Jaden after the move he's made.

"Yeah, Jaden!" Rika cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered as well.

"Great Scott, he did 4000 points of Damage in one turn with all those Monsters!" Bastion gasped at this.

"That's Jaden for ya." Kurogasa grinned.

Up at the stands, Sheppard applauded his duelist with Irwin also being impressed. "I have to hand it to you, Sheppard," the South Academy Chancellor mused. "You have a powerful duelist... And a Slifer no doubt…" He then looked to him with a smirk. "Was this a ploy to hide an Obelisk as your competitor?"

"I assure you that's not the case…"

"I wouldn't put it past you, Sheppard," Foster frowned. "After all, you've gotten the prize so many times when it was only our Academies… only _you_ would stoop so low…"

"That's preposterous!"

"Settle down, both of you," Mason shouted at the two. "You've seen the profiles of those who were going to be dueling, and Jaden's 100% Slifer Red; so can it!" Sheppard and Foster groaned as they returned to watching the match.

Koji recovered from the burning attacks and drew his next card, "Alright, so you think you're hot stuff? Well, allow me to prove you wrong as Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady gets on the dance floor in DEF mode!"!" Placing the card on the disk, Jaden and the Elemental Heroes came face to face with a fox–themed neko girl in a fitted red sleeveless halter top jumpsuit and red platform wedge sandals and a fox tail coming out. Looking right at them, she gave them a flirty wink. (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 500) But then she saw Lady Heat and frowned at her appearance.

"Oh great…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Now here we go…" Rika said with as low enthusiasm as Kurogasa.

"Next, the Spell Card Groovy Beats!" Koji continued inserting the spell. "Now with my monster on the field, she can shake the ground and take out a Monster on your side of the Field!" He then smirked. "And it looks like she doesn't like another girl against her so… Lady Heat, exit the dance floor!" A funky beat started to play and Foxy Lady started stomping to the beat, but as she stomped, she made the ground making Lady Heat lose her balance and was destroyed. "Then a facedown card, and that's all…"

"Alright, my move…" Jaden announced, drawing his next card.

"And then it's time for… Battle Route!"

"Battle Route?" Jaden wondered.

"All Monsters in ATK mode on your side are forced to attack me!"

"Oh well, I was going to give you everything all at once. But you're going to lose! Let him have it, guys!" Foxy Lady only giggled and started dancing to a beat that mysteriously started playing, letting her dodge the flames of Flame Wingman and then the winds of Stratos. But everyone noticed that after dodging one attack, she actually slapped the monster's chest and also lingered the touch for a few seconds before moving away.

"Sorry, Jaden… but Foxy Lady cannot be destroyed in battle. Plus everyone that attacks her gets a Crush Counter!" Koji stated as he wagged his finger along with Foxy Lady.

"Oh well, I'll throw down a facedown and that's that." Jaden shrugged as he placed a facedown card inside.

"Now we get to another of Foxy Lady's effects, courtesy of the Crush Counters," the South Academy duelist announced, "For each counter, I gain 300 Life Points!" The counters on both Flame Wingman and Stratos started to brighten up and sent pulses of energy into Koji's duel disk, increasing his Life Points.

**Koji:** 4400

**Jaden:** 6200

"Now I see; he's trying to get everything back!" Bastion stated.

"It's my turn now," Koji announced, drawing his next card, "And let's bring out Boogie Knights' Vassal – Gatekeeper!" In a flash, a stone man in a black leisure suit appeared while covered in hardened armor. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000)

"A bodyguard of sorts," Alexis wondered.

"A little bit festive for it…" Zane muttered.

"Now to use his effect," Koji continued. "Gatekeeper, Attribute EARTH!" Gatekeeper's armor flashed a kanji symbol for EARTH on his armor and glowed bright brown. "Now you can only Normal Summon a Monster with that Attribute next turn!"

"With so many Elemental Heroes, Jaden could get around that…" Syrus figured.

"But it's purely chance on what cards anyone uses…" Kurogasa noted.

"Okay then," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "So, I can only do EARTH? I can deal Elemental Hero Knopse to the Field!" Another E–Hero appeared that was more different than the others. It was basically a little flower bud wearing a little necklace. (3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1000)

Chazz laughed, "That weak little runt! Slacker's got some new cards, but he doesn't have one that can save him."

"Interesting," Koji mused. "But bad for you because it'll have to attack since Battle Route's still on the Field!"

"Yeah," Jaden shrugged, "But I'll have it attack… you!"

"WHAT!?" The crowd shouted as the little flower hero launched two giant, yellow seeds from her hands and struck Koji's head.

**Koji:** 3800

**Jaden:** 6200

"Hey…" Koji moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry 'bout that," Jaden grinned sheepishly, "But when I have another Elemental Hero on the Field, Knopse can attack directly! And after she deals Battle Damage, it gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF!" He continued as Knopse gained a green aura around itself.

Elemental Hero Knopse (3/ATK: 600–700/DEF: 1000–900)

"And then Flame Wingman can attack Gatekeeper and use his superpower to damage more Life Points!" He then gasped as he noticed that Flame Wingman and Stratos were both stuck in place, struggling to move.

"It won't go down, dude," Koji grinned, "Any Monster with a Crush Counter can't battle!"

Jaden sighed, "Then, I'll activate De–Fusion to separate Flame Wingman into Avian and Burstinatrix in DEF mode!" As the spell activated, Flame Wingman vanished into two lights and reformed into Avian and Burstinatrix kneeling down. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800), "I end my turn."

"And I still get 300 points from your Stratos since he's still got a Crush Counter!" Koji pointed out as another pulse of energy hit his disk.

**Koji:** 4100

**Jaden:** 6200

"My move," Koji continued, drawing his next card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! This lets us draw three new cards from our Decks; so you should thank me!"

"Yeah, it's my kind of card," Jaden replied as both players drew out their three cards.

"Now I bring you to my funk house," Koji shouted as he opened up his side slot and inserted a card inside, "I play the Field Spell Boogie Palace!" The Field shined and it changed to an elaborate throne room, but the difference is, there's a dance floor in the middle with a disco ball above spinning.

"It's official," Rika quipped, "We're in his house now…"

"And next, it's photo op time," Koji grinned, playing another card, "Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer!" In another flash, a pale–skinned photographer appeared while dressed in a yellow leisure suit and platforms, with an old school camera that looks like it is part crossbow. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)

"So what does he do?" Jaden asked.

"Glad you asked," the Boogie Knight duelist replied by sending his Deck's top card into his graveyard, "By milling the top card from my Deck, he can take the ability from your monster Knopse!" The Duel Academy crowd gasped as Photo Archer took a couple of pictures, with Knopse trying to shield her eyes from the flashes. "Now attack Jaden directly! Freeze Frame Arrow!" He snaps a picture of Jaden with the crossbow in camera mode, freezing them in place. He then switched it into crossbow mode and shoots him in the chest."

**Koji:** 4100

**Jaden:** 4600

"Since I can't get to it and I can't Damage you from getting Avian and Burstinatrix, we're going to do this the hard way!" Koji stated, "I put a facedown on the Field and that's it." A facedown card appeared next to Photo Archer, "And at the End Phase, thanks to Boogie Palace, since you don't have Monsters that are Boogie Knights… you have to send three cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard!" Jaden sighed as he complied with the effects.

"Aw man… not lishus…" Chumley groaned.

"That's Koji's Deck for ya." Kurogasa said. "His cards are like the Lightsworns only it doesn't affect him as much."

"Well, would you look at that, sooner or later, that Slifer Slacker's gonna Deck out." Chazz grinned.

"My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "Sweet! I'll activate another Polymerization and I'll fuse Avian with Stratos!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"There's no such fusion!" Koji protested.

"A fusion of two random Heroes," Rika gasped as both Avian and Stratos jumped into a fusion vortex, letting it flash brightly.

"Meet Elemental Hero Great Tornado," Jaden shouted as wind rushed through the field as a blue Elemental Hero appeared, wearing white and gold armor with a blue cape covering it. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200)

"A WIND attributed Hero." Bastion mused. "I wondered what could have showed up if he chose the EARTH attributed hero…"

"He may have all the other elements," Kurogasa shrugged. "I didn't get a good look at all of the new Heroes he had, but it's possible…"

"Nice Monster." Koji said. "But unless you have something to power him up, I'll be going strong!"

"I won't _need_ anything except Great Tornado's special ability!" The Slifer said, "Once summoned, all of your Monsters lose half their strength!" Koji and the whole audience became shocked as a tornado surrounded the Boogie Knights' bodies, making them kneel down in weakness.

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady (2/ATK: 800–400/DEF: 500–250)

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Gatekeeper (4/ATK: 1300–650/DEF: 2000–1000)

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1000–500)

"Then, I better activate Waboku!" Koji countered, revealing his facedown card. "No Damage and my Monsters are safe from battle!"

"I end my turn." Jaden sighed, "Almost had you…"

"And you have to send three more cards from the Deck to the Graveyard thanks to Boogie Palace!" Koji added. Jaden complied with the effects.

"Aw man… he's gonna lose too many cards." Syrus said.

"Is he trying to make Jaden deck out?" Alexis wondered.

"That's what he does sometimes." Rika replied. "But not all the time."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that _this _is one of those times." Kurogasa said.

"My move," Koji announced, drawing his next card, "I activate Magic Planter to send Battle Route to the grave and draw two cards!" The Battle Route trap shattered into pixels, allowing him to draw his cards. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Gatekeeper and my Photo Archer to bring out Boogie Knight – DJ Flame!" Both named Knights erupted into burning flames and then let loose a male Boogie Knight with red skin in a fire colored armored leisure suit with a burning afro and a DJ mix table in front of him. He then started scratch records as he played. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500)

"Now he's bringing out the powerhouses," Irwin smirked. "Sheppard, prepare yourself…"

The Duel Academy Chancellor started to cringe…

"And then, I'll activate Half Shut on your Great Tornado!" Koji continued as the lights of Boogie Palace flashed on the E–Hero, causing him to lose composure. "He'll lose half his ATK, but he gets to stick around for the party!" Great Tornado started shaking on his knees, as he lost power.

Elemental Hero Great Tornado (8/ATK: 2800–1400/DEF: 2200)

"DJ Flame," Koji shouted, "Torch 'em, bro! Disco Inferno!" A techno beat started to play as DJ Flame scratches the records on his turn table and shoots out flaming disks from them and burning the E–Hero in the process, but as Koji said, Great Tornado gets to stick around for the party.

**Koji:** 4100

**Jaden:** 3200

"That's gotta hurt." Chumley stated.

"And it's about to get worse." Kurogasa grimaced.

"Why's that?" Syrus wondered a bit scared not liking what Kurogasa said.

"You'll see." Rika said.

"And then his effect activates," Koji continued, "For every 300 points you lost, you have to send a card into your Graveyard!" Jaden gasped. "And if math's not your thing, 1400 divided by 300 is rounded off to 4 cards!" The Slifer continued to sulk as he dropped the four cards. "Also, my Monster's effect activates since Boogie Palace's in the house! I discard one card to deal another 300 points!"

**Koji:** 4100

**Jaden:** 2900

Jaden then had to lose another card into his Graveyard. "And that's it… Oh, and another 3 cards from your Deck…"

"He's losing too much," Zane stated calmly as Jaden discarded three more.

"These Boogie Knights are dangerous." Bastion said. "They may look fun, but from the effects I'm seeing, they can be anything but."

"My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "Time for some payback! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" The water based Hero came to the Field (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

"But without its effect? What's he planning?" Chumley wondered.

"And then, I activate Metamorphosis! By discarding it and sending Bubbleman to the Graveyard I can Special Summon Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!" A ripple of lights surrounded the hero as he began to change. His back, water gun weapon and his helmet sprouted fin wings. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)

"But it's still the same monster," Foster noted.

"I activate Hero Heart!" Jaden continued, inserting the Spell, "This lets Bubbleman attack twice after cutting his ATK in half!" A red aura surrounded Neo Bubbleman, draining his power but strengthening his pride.

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (4/ATK: 800–400/DEF: 1200)

"And then, I'll add Bubble Blaster giving him 800 ATK!" The large water cannon dropped into the owners' hands, increasing his power.

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (4/ATK: 400–1200/DEF: 1200)

"Now attack DJ Flame with Bubble Slamming Stream!" The hero fired his cannon, letting loose a hydro stream blast.

"DJ Flame, turn it up!" Koji shouted as the Boogie Knight created a wall of flames to block the shot. The opposing attacks wouldn't let up until…

*KABOOM!*

A huge explosion surfaced, causing both duelists to shield themselves from the smoke and Crowler to get pushed on his back due to him being so close to the action. The crowd was in awe, seeing an impressive duel going on. When the smoke cleared, Jaden was waving away the smoke with his disk while Neo Bubbleman lost his blaster and was coughing up smoke.

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (4/ATK: 1200–400/DEF: 1200)

"What the!?"

"Why DJ Flame was destroyed and I didn't lose Life Points?" Jaden finished for Koji. "That's because any Monster that battles with Neo Bubbleman is destroyed after the Damage Step. And then Bubble Blaster took the fall for Neo Bubbleman, negating damage and saving him from being destroyed." Koji gasped. "Yeah, you know what I'm doing! Now Bubbleman, attack Foxy Lady!" Jaden commanded Neo Bubbleman to strike the fox girl, who was launched upwards to the ceiling of the place and shattered into pixels once she hit the top.

**Koji:** 4100

**Jaden:** 2500

"Sure, I'll lose some Life Points, but it works with me. And now that you're all alone, Great Tornado, attack!" Jaden continued as his fusion monster blew a harsh wind into the South Academy duelist, blasting him onto his back.

**Koji:** 1300

**Jaden:** 2500

"And I call it a turn!" Jaden concluded, "And then since you and I don't have any Boogie Knight on the Field, we both have to lose the three cards!" Koji and Jaden did as they had to do.

"Yeah!" Rika cheered. "Go Jaden!"

"Way to play!" Syrus praised.

"Keep it going dude!" Chumley encouraged.

"Yes! We're back in the lead!" Sheppard cheered standing up getting a little excited. "Get 'em Jaden! Get 'em!"

"Man, you're really good. No wonder you're the #1 Student for your school." Koji grinned.

"Why thank you." Jaden grinned widely.

"But don't think it's over yet. I still got a lot more funk in me in this duel. It's my move," Koji shouted, drawing his next card. Once he saw it, he grinned. "And it's time baby, time to end it all! I play Party All Night! This allows me to fuse Monsters from the graveyard for a Boogie Knight!"

"Fusing from the Graveyard?" Jaden wondered as the disco ball dropped to the ground and started spinning wildly.

"Yup, and I'll use Boogie Knight DJ Flame and Boogie Knight Tornado Hippie that I just sent into the Graveyard and fuse them together to create the ultimate Boogie Knight!" the South Academy duelist announced as he saw DJ Flame and a female Boogie Knight with green skin and blonde hair, green flower in her hair, lighter green and white hippies dress with white platform boots with green peace signs on them, and a guitar turn two lights go into the disco ball, making it stop. "Get on down, Boogie Knight Disco King!" The disco ball shattered, causing everyone to cover themselves in fear of getting hurt. As they felt it was safe, another monster appeared and did a pose. A male Boogie Knight with purple skin and black hair, a big gold crown, the white Saturday Night Fever leisure suit, a long white cape, glossy black platform sandals, and a pimp cane that is like a wizard's staff. (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Yep. Things are about to get ugly." Rika agreed.

"Yeesh… you just had to bring out the big one did ya." Jaden cringed a bit.

"Hey, had to use it, otherwise I won't make it to the final match!" Koji shrugged. "Now, I'll use his special ability! I mill four cards from my Deck to Special Summon Boogie Knight Thunder Roller from the Graveyard!" A male Boogie Knight with yellow skin, a white and gold newsboy cap, gold short sleeved collared shirt, black suspenders, white bellbottoms, gold greaves on his arms and legs, black roller skates, and a lightning bolt spear. (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200)

All the Duel Academy students cringed at this and the South Academy students were cheering. Chazz was grinning at this delighting at the soon to be loser of this Singles match.

"Looks like it's just about over." Irwin grinned.

"Your Singles rep is about to be done." Foster said delighting at the site.

"No!" Sheppard cried out.

"Oh no," Kurogasa gasped. "It's over!"

"Disco King, go and attack Great Tornado! Shining Disco Ball!" The Disco King holds his pimp cane wizard's staff in the air, the diamond at the top shining brightly. He then points it at Great Tornado with the latter bracing for it, but then his monster started dancing around, confusing Great Tornado. But when the Hero least expected it, he found himself dancing along with his enemy, copying his moves. At the end of it, he fires off a giant Spirit Bomb–like blast shaped like a disco ball and shattered him into pixels.

**Koji:** 1300

**Jaden:** 1800

"End this party, Thunder Roller! Electric Boogaloo!" Thunder Roller started skating around, generating lightning around him. He then leaps in the air, landing in a split doing the disco pointing pose, shooting out the lightning at Neo Bubbleman. The Hero used his chance to spray his attacker, causing the shocks to get to both of them and…

*BOOOOM!*

"JADEN!" Kurogasa and every one of his friends cried out.

Everyone protected themselves from the blast as a huge explosion surfaced, causing both duelists to shield themselves from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jaden… was still standing!

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. It was even more baffling at the score.

**Koji:** 1300

**Jaden:** 1

"WHAT?!" Chazz yelled in disbelief.

"But how?!" Koji said in disbelief.

"I took a page from Kurogasa's book." Jaden grinned. He removed something from his Graveyard and showed a Spell Card. The camera had to zoom in on the card and it was…

"Hung on Death?!" Koji asked.

"Uh–huh." Jaden nodded smiling widely with his teeth showing.

"Phew…" Kurogasa said relieved.

"Yeah, that was suspenseful." Syrus said.

"I hate moments like that." Chumley agreed.

"Man, you managed to get away with that one didn't ya." Koji shook his head smiling. "Alright, I'll go ahead and end my turn. And you gotta mill your cards." Jaden nodded at this and did the milling. "Well, it looks like you're out of luck anyway! After milling more of your cards, you only have one card left!"

"He's right!" Bastion said.

"Oh man, and Koji can end it next turn if that last card doesn't help Jaden!" Rika realized.

"Well, let's hope that last card will help him." Zane said.

"Alright! Hope this last card helps. Here goes something!" Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "Yes! I activate Miracle Fusion!"

"Miracle Fusion!"

"Think of this like that Party All Night card you played! I remove Elemental Hero Knopse and Bubbleman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia!" A metallic fist emerged from the fusion portal. The audience gasped when the body attached came out; the hero was fully encased in hard steel, maybe a material harder than that. And it stood taller than the Disco King (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600).

Chazz was oblivious to all this and laughed. "You're setting a paperweight on the Field? Better luck next time, Slacker!"

"Well, let me clue you in on his special ability," Jaden smiled, making Chazz second guess his previous choice of words. "When Gaia hits the field, I can take half of a Monster's ATK points and add them to his!"

"Uh oh!" Koji gasped as the Hero slammed his fist to the ground, using the earth's power to drain Disco Kings' power.

Boogie Knight Disco King (10/ATK: 3500–1750/DEF: 3000)

All at the same time, Gaia was gaining the amount lost!

Elemental Hero Gaia (6/ATK: 2200–3950/DEF: 2600)

"Now attack with Gaia Force!" Jaden commanded as Gaia slammed his fist into the ground again, but this time a fist made from the earth came out and gave the Disco King and uppercut! "The King has left the Palace!"

**Koji:** 0

**Jaden:** 1

* * *

**(John Cena and the Trademarc – "The Time is Now")**

The Duel Academy crowed cheered loudly as the holograms disappeared and the duels disks deactivated. Jaden's theme song played throughout the arena as Justin Roberts announced, "The winner of this match: Jaden Yuki!"

"YEAH!" Rika, Syrus, and Chumley cheered.

"Nicely done Jaden!" Kurogasa praised.

"Well played." Bastion smiled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Chazz growled. He was definitely not happy that Jaden won.

"Aw, crikey…" Irwin said with his head slumped down feeling depressed.

"Sorry that both your reps have lost. There's always next year." Mason said patting his shoulder in hopes of comforting the old man.

"Arghgrhahargrahagrahgrahgrah !" Foster seethed growling like an animal.

"You were saying Foster?" Sheppard chuckled.

"Don't think you've won this yet!" Foster snapped. "Just wait until Chazz beats East Academy's rep. Once he beats him, then he'll beat Jaden and that prize _will _be mine!"

* * *

Back at the platform…

Jaden and Koji met in the middle.

"Congrats man, you were able to beat me, and with that last card from your Deck no less." Koji congratulated holding out his hand.

"Thanks, you were awesome too. And with those sweet monsters you dished out on me." Jaden said as he took it and both of them shook hands.

* * *

Somebody call my momma because there was too much excitement in this chapter and I need to get away! Whew! Anyways, still an awesome I wrote. And yes, it was another less than 10,000+ word chapter you're used to seeing, but it works with me. Thanks to Duelist of Dawn for the duel and Serpentdragon for the cards. We're only halfway in this six part School Duel and we have to go to the other half! Stay tuned!

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fire Bouncer  
FIRE  
Level: 3  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: Once per turn, by milling a card from the top of your deck, you can select a monster on your opponent's side of the field and bounce it back to their hand. Your opponent then takes 200 points of Damage.  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 800

Boogie Down  
Counter Trap  
Effect: If one of your "Boogie Knights" is attacked, you can activate this card. Mill the top card of your deck to negate the attack. Your opponent then must mill one card from the top of their Deck.  
Image: "Boogie Knight Thunder Roller" skating around to dodge an attack from Blue–Eyes White Dragon.

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady  
FIRE  
Level 2  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, place one Crush Counter on that monster. A monster with a Crush Counter cannot attack and at the end of your opponent's turn, you gain 300 Life Points for every monster with a Crush Counter on it.  
ATK: 800/DEF: 500  
Appearance: A flirty fox–themed neko girl in a fitted red sleeveless halter top jumpsuit and red platform wedge sandals and a fox tail coming out. (She is supposed to act like a flirtier version of the Maiden in Love. Monsters with a Crush Counter on them at the end of the turn try to dance with her or give her disco themed gifts: platform shoes, jewelry, etc.)

Groovy Beats  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Activate only if you have a "Boogie Knight" on the Field. Destroy one Monster on your opponent's side of the Field.  
Image: "Boogie Knight Groove Stone" stomping the ground, making an earthquake.

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Gatekeeper  
EARTH  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: Once per turn, declare one Attributes. On your opponent's next turn, they can only Normal Summon a monster with that Attribute.  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000  
Appearance: Stone man in leisure suit covered in armor.

Boogie Palace  
Field Spell  
Effect: As long as this card remains on the field, any player without a "Boogie Knight" monster on the field must send three cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard at the end of the turn.  
Image: The Boogie Knights dancing in a disco themed palace.

Boogie Knight DJ Flame  
FIRE  
Level 8  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: When your opponent takes Life Point damage, they must mill one card from the top of their deck for every 300 points lost. If "Boogie Palace" is on the field, once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to deal your opponent 300 points of damage for every Warrior-type monster on your side of the field.  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500  
Image: A male Boogie Knight with red skin in a fire colored armored leisure suit with a burning afro and a DJ mix table in front of him.

Boogie Knight Tornado Hippie  
WIND  
Level 8  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, they must mill one card from the top of their deck to the Graveyard. If "Boogie Palace" is on the field, once per turn, you can return one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field to the bottom of your deck to make your opponent send the top card of their deck to the Graveyard.  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400  
Image: A female Boogie Knight with green skin and blonde hair, green flower in her hair, lighter green and white hippies dress with white platform boots with green peace signs on them, and a guitar.

Boogie Knight Disco King  
DARK  
Level 10  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Fusion Material: Any two "Boogie Knight" Monsters.  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to make your opponent mill the top three cards of their deck to the Graveyard. If "Boogie Palace" is on the field, you can use this effect a second time. If you mill four cards from the top of your deck, you can Special Summon one "Boogie Knight" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card is destroyed, remove it from play.  
ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000  
Image: A male Boogie Knight with purple skin and black hair, a big gold crown, the white Saturday Night Fever leisure suit, a long white cape, glossy black platform sandals, and a pimp cane that is like a wizard's staff.

Boogie Knight Thunder Roller  
LIGHT  
Level 8 Warrior/Effect  
Effect: At the end of your opponent's turn, they must mill one card from the top of their deck to the Graveyard for every monster on the field, your side and theirs that is in attack mode. If "Boogie Palace" is on the field, once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to switch a monster into attack mode.  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200  
Image: A male Boogie Knight with yellow skin, a white and gold newsboy cap, a gold short sleeved collared shirt, black suspenders, white bellbottoms, gold greaves on his arms and legs, black roller skates, and a lightning bolt spear.

(Top 10 cards are created by Serpentdragon. All creative rights go to him.)

Party All Night  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Boogie Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

(Top card is created by Duelist of Dawn. All creative rights go to him.)


	21. School Duel Part 4

And here we are people! It's a new year and also the final Singles Division Semi–Final match for the School Duel before the Singles and Tag Team finals! And this one's gonna be good. Thanks to Wild Fang for helping me out with this duel! Couldn't have done it without you. So let's get going!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX, the Singles Division semi–final match between Duel Academy's representative Jaden Yuki, and South Academy's representative, Koji Shinamori began with a bang, and even though it was fun and funky during the entire duel, Jaden Yuki picked up the victory and is now a finalist in the Singles Division. But now, it's time for the last Singles Division semi–final match. It will be between East Academy's representative Ritsu Himuro, and North Academy's representative, Chazz Princeton.

* * *

Chapter 21: School Duel Part 4

At a hallway where it leads to the platform with a Titantron screen above the entrance, Chazz was getting ready for his match. He has to win this one in order to be in the finals and go against Jaden. That way, he can get his revenge and make the Princeton family proud. But… how could he though? How could he do that without his older brothers Slade and Jagger breathing down on his neck? He kept on remembering the talk he had with his brothers in the locker room.

* * *

Flashback

_Chazz sat in a locker room, with his brothers standing across from him. They wanted to have a little private chat with him before things started. "You set this all up, didn't you? This broadcast."_

_Slade turned to him, "Of course we did! We need to show the whole world that you're on your way to be Duel Monsters best, Chazz. It's all in the plan…"_

_"Yeah yeah…" Chazz looked away, "I know, I know!"_

_"World domination is on our grasp, Little Brother," Slade went on, "Politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If we can take them all, we can take the world! Jagger and I have done our part; it's time you come through with your part of the plan!"_

_"To conquer the world of Duel Monsters," Jagger urged, "To be the best! To not give up!" He glared at his younger brother, "Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?"_

_Chazz lowered his head, "I… I…"_

_"Don't deny it!" Jagger yelled, rising to his feet, "You've always been the slacker of this family!"_

_Slade folded his arms, "It doesn't matter, the point is that you can still make this up, Chazz! You can still show everyone that we reign supreme!"_

_"That's right," Jagger reached over and picked up a nearby briefcase, "And the dueling cards in this case will help you do just that! They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose!" he dropped the case onto the bench across from his brother, "Don't let us down, Chazz! Don't let the Princeton family down! Now get out there and win that duel!"_

_"It doesn't matter about that tag duel tournament, but when you win, the world will know that the Princeton's are the best!" Slade ended. With that, Chazz was left alone in the locker room; his only company was the briefcase of rare cards in front of him._

End Flashback

* * *

Chazz could only clench his fist as continued to seethe at the memory. He just has to win this one. He has to no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stands, Jaden met up with his Duel Academy friends and Alexis's mom Natalie.

"Hey, Jaden! You did great!" Rika praised.

"Thanks," Jaden grinned. "I have to say, this was the most fun duel I've had yet, aside from getting my butt kicked during the duel… literally." He then looked at his butt and rubbed it.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Kurogasa said. "I dueled Koji a few times myself and I was on the receiving end of that kick you took. And it wasn't pretty. Too bad for you though that that's going to be on film for all of us to laugh at, later on from now." Jaden groaned at that, making everyone laugh. Natalie's face then got serious.

"But that aside though, it's now this last Singles Division duel we have to watch." Natalie said.

"That's right. Chazz is in this one." Syrus realized.

"I wonder how he's going to do." Alexis said.

"With this duel, and about what we're hearing about the Princeton brothers, I would say that Chazz will have to pull all the stops in order to win this match." Bastion said.

"Yeah, and if he wins, then you're going against him Jaden." Chumley pointed out.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do when you duel him?" Kurogasa asked the Slifer in question.

"Well…" Jaden began, but no answer came to him.

"Hey no worries, you got plenty of time." Kurogasa assured him. "The Tag Team Final is going to be up first before you have to go."

"That's true." Jaden mused.

"But until then, let's watch this match." Zane said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the last Singles Semi–Finals match scheduled for one fall!" Justin announced. At that point, the Titantron screen at one end of the arena showed Ritsu Himuro's name in black and blue, and the background had a gold tan colored on it, rays of light shining on the name.

**(Jan Cyrka and Tony Bricheno – "The Rising")**

Ritsu Himuro came out of the entrance and East Academy did most of the cheering. "Introducing first, representing East Academy, Ritsu Himuro!" Justin announced with the East Academy students cheered as their singles representatives made his way up to the platform.

"And there he is." Mason grinned.

"This should be interesting." Irwin mused.

"Yes, but _my_ Singles Representative is going to win this one. You can count on that." Foster boasted.

"We'll see about that." Mason smirked at him.

As soon as the music died down, a red background with a picture of a black tattoo sun spun around and Chazz's name was on there.

**(Saliva – "I Walk Alone")**

Chazz came out of the other entrance on the opposite side and the North Academy students cheered as he stood there for a while looking indifferent from the rest of the people before making his way to the platform. "And his opponent… representing North Academy, Chazz Princeton!" The crowd cheered loudly as he made his to the platform.

Meanwhile, from the sky box, Slade and Jagger were watching from above.

"Alright, little brother, let's see if you can pull through for us." Slade said.

"He better pull through. He better win this match and the use the cards we gave him, because the Princeton family is the best in the world, so there's no excuse for Chazz to lose." Jagger added.

Back at the arena…

Ritsu and Chazz shuffled their Decks and then switched to shuffle again before handing them back their own Decks.

"Hey uh… good luck." Ritsu said.

"Che… I don't need luck. You're the one that's gonna need it." Chazz scoffed. Ritsu looked at a bit miffed about his attitude before both went to their respective sides. When they got there, both turned on their Duel Disks, the crowd cheered for their favorite side, and both players drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Ritsu:** 8000

**Chazz:** 8000

"I'll start this off." Ritsu said drawing his sixth card. "Nice! I'll start off with this! I activate the Spell Card, Authorized Under Providence!" Ritsu declared playing the card in question. It depicted Kanji symbols of Fire, Water, Heaven, Wood, and Earth.

"What the heck does _that _do?" Chazz scoffed.

"It lets me Special Summon as many Monsters with "Shinken" in its name from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard! I got two in my Hand and three in my Deck, so now I'll Special Summon them to the Field now! I'll have them introduce themselves."

"Five Monsters in one turn?!" Syrus gaped.

The card played glowed and five silhouetted people in a white kimono shirt with three of them wearing blue hakama pants and the other two wearing yellow hakama pants. At that point, the five people took out what appeared to be cell phones. _"ShodoPhone!"_ they shouted and then transformed them, turning the items to brush. _"Ippitsu Soujou!" _They then wrote on the air Kanji symbols for Fire, Water, Heaven, Wood, and Earth. The kanji symbols then flipped over and glowed. A larger version of the Kanji symbols appeared behind them and enveloped the five persons all of them wearing a suit of some sort, one red, blue, pink, green, and yellow. A katana–like weapon attached to their belts and the symbol they wrote earlier went to their heads forming helmets with the kanji symbols now in black as their eye pieces.

_"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"_ The one in the red suit with the Kanji symbol for Fire introduced. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000)

_"The same, Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"_ The one in the blue suit with the Kanji symbol for Water said next. (4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1300)

_"The same, pink! Shiraishi Mako!"_ The one in the pink suit with the Kanji symbol for Heaven announced. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500)

_"The same, green! Tani Chiaki!"_ The one in the green suit with the Kanji symbol for Wood said. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800)

_"The same, yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"_ The one in the yellow suit with the Kanji symbol for Earth said lastly. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1700)

All but the Takeru knelt down on one knee as he announced _"The Samurai Sentai under Providence!"_ Then the five people did a slash motion and did a pose, _"Shinkenger! Going Forth!" _The audience were murmuring amongst themselves at they saw.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Chazz said annoyed. "First Kamen Riders, now Power Rangers?"

"No way!" Kurogasa said rather surprised and excited. "This guy has samurai styled Power Rangers!"

"I like this guy's Deck already!" Jaden agreed.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Ritsu concluded placing a reversed card on the Field.

"Seems like he's already getting a group of monsters already on the Field." Amber noted.

"Looks like it, though those aren't the only thing that he had in his disposal." Storm reminded them while looking at his teammate.

"Hah, those freaks are just like that Kamen Rider Reject's monsters! Those guys are nothing more than just an easy picking!" If they could see the faces of the Rangers, they'd be seeing the rangers glaring at Chazz. If you want to see _real_ dueling, let the Chazz show you how!" the Chazz boasted as he began to draw his sixth card. "I'll start things off with playing Armed Dragon LV3!" With the said card placed onto his duel disk, a portal appears and a yellow dragon, coated in silver plating on its face and claws, as it yells out a roar to intimidate the enemy. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900)

Sheppard gasped at the Armed Dragon, "That's not…!?"

"It is…" Foster said, with a proud smirk. "Your singles representative is done for when he faces Chazz in the finals!"

"Well, he has to win it first!" Sheppard argued.

"He's right." Mason said. "I'm confident that Ritsu will win this match."

"Wow, that guy really needs to check on his Monster again…" Syrus said with a sweat drop.

"No, he already knew what he's playing right there…" Kurogasa said with a stern tone, making the rest of the duelists looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"LV dragons have the ability to level up once it has accomplished its goal and the higher the level, the stronger the effect of it."

"In other words, the only way to stop these guys is defeated them early in the game." Zane pointed out.

"What's the point of doing that? That dragon is weaker than my samurais anyway…" Ritsu commented.

"That's what you think! When I play the Spell Card, Level Up!, I can tribute my Armed Dragon LV3, so that I can Special Summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my Deck!" The yellow dragon engulfs in the light orb, and began to shape shift into a larger form of a dragon and once the form has taken its shape, a red dragon, donned with black armor covered in spikes appeared as it gives out a roar towards the Rangers. (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)

"Not lishus…" Chumley commented from the sidelines.

"And it's about to get worse when it comes to its special ability…" Bastion added.

"Yeah, and that's _always_ a pain in the ass." Rika finished.

"And now, it's time to Chazz it up! I'll activate its special ability! By discarding Despair of the Dark from my Hand, I can destroy a monster of yours if it's ATK points are equal or lower than the monster I tossed! So now I can burn down that red Ranger of yours out of the game! You go bye–bye!" With the activation of the card, Armed Dragon LV5 began to gather a fireball onto its mouth and aiming towards the Red Shinkenger. And with that Red Shinkenger was blown away into bits. "And if you think that's the worst, just wait 'til you see this! Armed Dragon LV5 takes out that blue ranger! Shrapnel Blast!" Everyone watched as the spikes on Armed Dragon's back shot outward like a volley of missiles and rained down upon Blue Shinkenger.

"Sorry, but I activate the trap, Negate Attack!" Ritsu declared activating his trap. "This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" A clear vortex appeared in front of the blue ranger and sucked up all the spikes.

"Lucky move! You won't get lucky next time while the Chazz is still around. I placed two facedowns and end my turn with a bang!" the Chazz boasted as he sets down his two cards.

"If he continued to let that attack taking its place, he's in for a world of trouble…" Storm added.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"The higher the level, the stronger the effect. In this case, if that attack connects, it will evolve to a stronger form, making it even more difficult to counter…" Storm explain some more.

"I'd love to face that Monster, but it would be better if that duelist is a girl…" Koji said while didn't leave his gaze on the duel.

"Alright then, it's my move!" Ritsu drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Ritsu drew two. "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Shinken Red!" the red samurai returned to the Field. "But I'm not done yet, next I play Polymerization to fuse them together!"

"Fuse all five?!" Chumley gaped. At that point, the Rangers jumped up and turned into large mechanical animals. A red mechanical lion, a blue mechanical dragon, a pink mechanical turtle, a green mechanical bear, and a yellow mechanical ape. The five large mechanical animals then transformed into their emblem modes showing their respective elements, fire, water, heaven, wood, and earth, they went into the vortex and a light shined. What came out of it is huge samurai MegaZord (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600).

"Meet Shinken–Oh!" Ritsu declared.

"Yep, those are the specialty of Power Rangers. Converting them into a MegaZord to fight them off when things are getting out of hand." Kurogasa said with a smile on his face.

"So what? Just because they fused as one, doesn't mean they're stronger than they look! I got my own robot and heck, I don't even like the slightest when that Slifer slacker destroys it with his puffball!" the Chazz annoyed while remembering the past of doing so with his VWXYZ.

"Hey! Don't say that to my friend!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I just did Slifer Slacker!" Chazz snapped.

"Hey, you're supposed to be focused on me! Shinken–Oh, destroy Armed Dragon LV5!" Ritsu ordered. The huge samurai MegaZord brought up its sword and brought it down on the dragon. The one huge slash was all it takes to destroy the dragon in its place before it explodes after the contact was made.

**Ritsu:** 8000

**Chazz:** 7400

"Lishus! First blood!" Chumley said with an excitement.

"You'll pay for that! Now, you have officially made the Chazz go wild on you!" the Chazz declared war on him. "And when I'm done with you and that Slifer slacker, I will get _all_ the respect that I need and deserve!"

"And that'll make our family project complete with his win in this tournament." Jagger noted.

"Respect is earned not given!" Ritsu retorted. "I end my turn."

"Oh, with that being said, I can activate this trap card, Reverse–Time!" he activates the trap card which it has the images of a few stopwatches with a dimension gap in it. "Because of this card can only be activated during _your_ End Phase, any Monsters that was Normal Summoned, Special Summoned or Set onto the Field would be removed from play immediately! Time Warp!" the Chazz said with a smirk as a dimension gap appears right above the Shinken–Oh and sucking it out.

"No way! Shinken–Oh!" Ritsu said in shock.

"Aw, did you miss your robot already? Don't worry, when this card is played, we can get our Monsters back from the previous turn and that means I get my Armed Dragon LV5 back onto the field and you got your dimwitted slashers of yours or whatever they called it…"

"Shinkengers…" Ritsu deadpanned.

"Whatever…" Chazz scoffed dismissively. The same dimension gap lets out the previous Monsters that were on the field before, reappearing onto the Field.

"So _that's_ why he just took the Damage! He already saw this move coming at him!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Now let the Chazz return the favor for what you did to me earlier!" he boasted as he drew out his next card from his deck and a smile appears on his face. "During my Standby Phase, I activate another trap card, Call of the Haunted! With this card played, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard and let me introduce to you my Despair of the Dark!" With a quick motion, a black portal appears on the ground and a black figure crawls out from the hole and raising itself up, preparing itself for an attack. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000)

"Without further ado, the Chazz will let my Armed Dragon LV5 letting loose on your pinkie and spread my Despair onto your yellow samurai! Shrapnel Blast and Nightmare Blaster! With no trap cards in your disposal, this would hurt you… A LOT!" Under his command, the dragon shoots out spikes aiming at the Pink Shinkenger and the black orb heading towards the yellow ranger. Both of them were blasted away and destroyed into pixels.

**Ritsu:** 6000

**Chazz:** 7400

"He's really steeping it low, hurting the ladies like that…" Koji said with a sigh.

"And the worst is yet to come." Victor added.

"And at Main Phase 2, I set a facedown and during my End Phase, when my Armed Dragon successfully destroys a Monster on the Field, I can ditch it out in order to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my Deck!" the Chazz announced as the said dragon began to engulf in light orb, shape shifting into a larger version of itself before the light dimmed down, revealing a larger red dragon with more highly designed silver armor, to give it more intimidating look on it. (7/ ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000)

"Now, there's _nothing_ you can do about it! I end my turn this way!" he said it with full of confidence and the crowd from the North Academy section began to cheer out "Chazz it up!" and it was getting louder and louder with every shout.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ! IT! UP!"

"He's hanging on for now." Amber noted.

"Don't worry about him, we knew that with the Deck that he possesses, there's nothing that will stop him. I wonder what will happen when he'll face other Rangers that are famous for its bounty." Storm added while keeping a good eye on Ritsu's expressions, which he seems calm about it.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling scared now? If I were you, I would surrender this instant!" the Chazz mocked him.

"I won't lose." Ritsu said determined as he drew his next card. He smirked at what he got. "Oh, you're in trouble now. I activate the Spell Card, Solidarity!"

"What?!" Chazz roared.

"Here comes the ace in the hole…" Storm said with a smile on his face.

"If I have one original type in the Graveyard, my Monsters gain 800 ATK and since that most of my Rangers are Warrior–Type only, they got a little boost from their fallen comrades! And I have to thank you for banishing my MegaZord earlier!" Ritsu said with a smile as the remaining three Shinkengers gains a power boost.

Shinken Red (4/ATK: 1800–2600/DEF: 1000)

Shinken Blue (4/ATK: 1750–2550/DEF: 1300)

Shinken Green (4/ATK: 1700–2500/DEF: 800)

"And now it's time to enter the Battle Phase. When I enter the Battle Phase and my Shinken Blue is on the Field, my Shinkengers gain an extra 500 ATK!"

"Like I'll let that happen! If you think you're the only one that can block the attack, so can I! I activate _my_ Negate Attack!" the Chazz said as he quickly flipped the card up and the barrier was created to protect his monsters from harm.

"Tch, too close…" Storm said as he snapped his finger.

"Grr… I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Ritsu declared as he placed two reversed cards on the Field.

"You're not the only one who has been upgraded! Ever since I ditched this Academy, I've crawled my way up back into North Academy and become the top duelist of all time! I've got the respect that I want and I _will_ get what I want!" the Chazz began to speak even more confidently as he draws out his next card. First off, I play Pot of Greed! With this card, I can draw two more cards!" he said as he draws another two cards from his Deck. "And now, the moment that you've been all waiting for! It's time for Armed Dragon LV7's effect!"

"Here it comes…" Kurogasa said.

"I hope that Ritsu guy survives…" Rika said in concern tone.

"I ditch out one card from my Hand and my dragon can obliterate all of your Monsters into scrap meat!" Chazz makes a gesture by pointing it at the rest of the Shinkengers as Armed Dragon began to collect the flame into its mouth and spewed it towards the rangers for their demise…

"Not so fast! I activate Threatening Roar and Skill Shock!" Ritsu said as he activated his facedown. "First, for Skill Shock's effect, I'll Tribute my Shinken Green and now Skill Shock will negate your Dragon's effect for the rest of the turn plus it cannot attack or be Tributed!" Shinken Green turned into green lightning and shot towards Armed Dragon that zapped out the flames and shocked the dragon, paralyzing it. "And just in case you try to attack with Despair from the Dark, Threatening Roar will take care of that." From inside the card, a loud roar could be heard making Chazz's Monsters back off.

"You got lucky that's all! I set my last two cards face down and ending my turn! You're only delaying the inevitable of your defeat!" the Chazz said as he set down the remaining two cards onto his duel disk.

"My draw!" Ritsu said drawing his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw 'til he have six cards." Both players drew until they had six. "Next I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your Spells and Traps, and since your Call of the Haunted is still out, your Despair from the Dark is destroyed!" A huge wind picked up and it destroyed the facedowns he had and Call of the Haunted which made Despair from the Dark disappear.

"Aw yeah! Now Ritsu can attack all he wants!" Storm cheered.

"Go get him Ritsu!" Amber cheered.

"Now let's try this again! Entering my Battle Phase when Shinken Blue is on the Field, my Shinkengers gain an extra 500 ATK!"

"W–What?! N–No! I don't have the right cards that I can defend or play!" the Chazz said in a shock as the Shinkengers' aura began to rise.

Shinken Red (4/ATK: 2600–3100/DEF: 1000)

Shinken Blue (4/ATK: 2550–3050/DEF: 1300)

"Now go, Shinkengers! Take down the dragon and a huge chunk of his Life Points!" Ritsu commanded as the two of them charged at them. Shinken Blue took out a bow and arrow and drew the arrow back.

_"Water Arrow!"_ Ryunosuke shouted as he shot the arrow while being surrounded by water as it struck Armed Dragon LV7 in the chest. It roared in pain before it exploded.

**Ritsu:** 6000

**Chazz:** 7150

As soon as that attack was finished, Shinken Red took out his katana as flame surrounded the blade and he slashed at Chazz making the latter cry out.

**Ritsu:** 6000

**Chazz:** 4050

"…Rekka Zaibatsou…" Ritsu muttered under his breath after taking out a lot of Life Points.

"YOSHA!" Storm shouted happily as the East Academy students cheered for the attack.

"Alright, that Ritsu guy took out a huge chunk of his Life Points!" Jaden cheered.

"Grr... as I said, YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" the Chazz kept his thickheaded attitude.

"Again with the luck bit, Chazz is a broken record. That's for sure." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Yeah, that guy sure is a stuck up and I can't believe he used to be this academy's students…" Victor took a note.

"I'll end my turn there." Ritsu grinned.

Chazz began to get frustrated after seeing the attempt on making for the kill and not only that, his brothers are also glaring at him to ensure the victory on their side. "It's my move now!" he declared as he makes a draw on his seventh card and looked at the cards carefully.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen him hesitate for a moment there… that's not like the Chazz that we all know…" Syrus pondered for a bit.

"He's doing this for his brothers, and with so much pressure on him, it's only natural he'd be hesitating. Though I bet you, just by looking at his brothers, they're probably nothing but ungrateful." Kurogasa frowned as he looked at the sky box that Jagger and Slade were in.

"Sucks to be him, especially if it involves family business…" Rika added.

"You better win and made it to the finals…" Slade mutters while crossing his arms.

"We've done our part of the bargain. Now, it's your turn to keep yours…" Jagger added.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy! I've been nice with you and there's no holding back! First, I play a Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I'll draw out three cards and discard the other two from my Hand!" he said it as he demonstrates on what he just do.

"What's he doing?" Storm wondered for a moment.

"Beats me…" Amber commented.

"And now, I set a monster and lay out 5 set cards! And that will end my turn!" the Chazz does so, leaving the crowd in confusion on why he does so.

"It's clearly obvious that that's a trap Ritsu definitely would avoid. It's highly unusual for Chazz to make such a move as that one." Bastion stated.

"But still… is he really out of options or does he has other motives?" Alexis asked.

"There's one way to find out. Let's just hope that what Ritsu move is, would either causes good or bad…" Zane said.

"My draw." Ritsu drew his next card. "I'll pass this turn."

"Eh?" both of his teammates said in surprise.

"Good! I _knew_ you would be terrified of my facedowns!" Chazz began to get confident again as he draws out his card. "I Flip Summon my Masked Dragon onto the Field! (3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) and activate one of my facedowns, Twin Dragons!" he announced as he flips up a Spell Card where there were two baby dragons inside the broken egg. "When I play this card, I can select my Masked Dragon and I can Special Summon another one from my Hand!" At this point, an egg appears onto a monster field and as it cracks open, another Masked Dragon appears onto the Field.

"Okay and what was the point of _that_?" Ritsu asked confused.

"This! I sacrifice both of my dragons, in order to call out the newest card in my collection!" Chazz raised his hands upwards as both of the dragons were converted into light and darkness, combined as Yin and Yang. "Come out from your slumber, Light and Darkness Dragon!" The orb began to spark electricity from its place before taking shape of a dragon which is half–light with its wing being angelic and half– darkness with its wing being bat demonic. And it also has two tails as well; one for light and one for darkness. (8/ATK: 2800/2400)

"What the–!" Kurogasa gaped. "Where did he get _that_?!" Everyone also had the same expression that Kurogasa had.

"It's been a long time, partner…" Chazz said in a monologue as the dragon roared out towards his opponent, which leaves his opponent off guard for a moment.

"W–Where did _that_ came from?!" Ritsu said in shock.

"I haven't got the chance to use it ever since coming to this Academy and now, it's a good time to use it! Now go, Light and Darkness Dragon, attack his Blue Shinkenger! Chaos Stream!" the Chazz shouted out loud and the dragon pulled its head to the back while gathering all of the energy of light and darkness and lashes it all out towards the ranger, blasting Ryunosuke into pixels.

**Ritsu:** 5750

**Chazz:** 4050

"I end my turn." Chazz smugly grinned.

"Ritsu, just hang in there! I know you can win this battle!" Storm shouted at his friend, which Ritsu looks at him and gave him a nod.

"You gotta use those guys so that you could turn the whole battle around!" Amber shouted at him as well.

"Them?" Syrus and Chumley said in confusion.

"What kind of 'them' are these guys talking about?" Victor asked.

"East Academy sure has a _lot_ of surprises with new cards…" Rika noted.

"Alright it's my move!" Ritsu drew his next card. "I play Mystic Wok, tributing Shinken Red so that I gain his current ATK points!" Shinken Red disappeared and Ritsu glowed a green aura.

**Ritsu:** 8350

**Chazz:** 4050

"Crap…" Chazz muttered.

"And now I play a Spell Card, called Let's Make it Showy! This lets me Special Summon out the Gokaigers from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard and three of them are in my Hand and the two of them are in the Deck! So come on out!" At that point, five silhouetted people appeared. They extend their right arms out to reveal Keys. In this case, their Ranger Keys pointing directly ahead. They then cross their left arm over it, holding their Mobirates phones.

_"Gokai Change!" _

As they bring their Mobirates to their left shoulder, they then insert the key into it, turning it as the Mobirates shouts _"GOKAIGER!"_

They then thrust the Mobirates forward and there is a big flash of light. Three X's and one V in the Gokaiger's colors of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink appear. The X's and the V's fly over their body and transform them bit by bit turning them into Pirate styled Power Rangers.

_"Gokai Red!"_ (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)

_"Gokai Blue!"_ (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

_"Gokai Yellow!"_ (4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 1600)

_"Gokai Green!"_ (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1900)

_"Gokai Pink!"_ (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500)

_"Kaizoku Sentai! Gokaiger!"_ The five rangers shouted in unison.

"Aw sweet! Now we got the pirate Power Rangers!" Kurogasa grinned.

"Great Scott! Just how in the world would he be able to summon them all in one turn? And just how many kinds of these Sentais are in his Deck actually?!" Bastion said in a surprise.

"Now, the _real_ fun starts… he better be careful because those guys gain their reputation for a reason…" Storm added with a smile on his face.

"First, I had to face those bug–eye freaks, and then the samurais and now, these clowns of wannabe pirates?! Could this day get any worse?!" Chazz was angered after seeing his attempt for the kill backfired miserably.

"Lucky for you, I can't attack when I activated 'Let's Make it Showy'. Still, Solidarity gives them their 800 ATK points."

Gokai Red (5/ATK: 2100–2900/DEF: 1200)

Gokai Blue (4/ATK: 1800–2600/DEF: 1500)

Gokai Yellow! (4/ATK: 1850–2650/DEF: 1600)

Gokai Green! (4/ATK: 1800–2600/DEF: 1900)

Gokai Pink! (4/ATK: 1700–2400/DEF: 1500)

"Hah! Even _with_ the upgrades that you all can get, those pirates don't stand a chance while facing my dragon!" Chazz taunted at them.

Ritsu ignored him. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"And now, it's my turn!" the Chazz said as he drew the card and pointed at the Gokai Pink. "Light and Darkness Dragon burn that pink pirate to cinder! Chaos Stream!" The dragon followed his command as he rears its head back before releasing a stream of beam directly at Gokai Pink.

"Activate trap! Mirror Force!" Ritsu countered. "This will send the attack right back at you and destroy your dragon!"

"And that's where your plan backfires! When Light and Darkness Dragon is on the Field, it will release 500 ATK and DEF points in order to negate the activation of your trap! Your attack is futile!" Chazz mocked at him as thunder crashes upon the trap card, rendering it useless.

Light and Darkness Dragon (8/ATK: 2800–2300/DEF: 2400–1900)

"One problem though… your Monster is now weaker than my Gokai Pink." Ritsu confirmed it as Gokai Pink manages to sidestep and shoots out a barrage of shots at the dragon, followed by a quick slash on the dragon, destroying it in the process.

**Ritsu:** 8350

**Chazz:** 3850

"Now, he has no Monster to control!" Chumley said it with anticipation.

"Not quite." Zane reminded him.

"If my Monster gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Monster from my grave. And since I have no other Monsters in my disposal, I can revive Despair of the Dark in ATK mode!" (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000) "And with no more cards to stop my advances, I can destroy your Gokai Pink with ease! Nightmare Blast!" the Chazz orders his monster as it launches a dark sphere towards Gokai Pink but he remembers something from his Hand. "Oh, just so that to make things better for me, I play a Quick Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy your Solidarity which has been a bother to me all this time!"

"Why he didn't activate it in the first place?" Syrus asked as a burst of wind destroyed the said card.

"Because Light and Darkness Dragon's effect would only get in the way… either that or he just drew that card to his Hand…" Kurogasa stated as the tornado quickly destroys the spell card.

Gokai Red (5/ATK: 2900–2100/DEF: 1200)

Gokai Blue (4/ATK: 2600–1800/DEF: 1500)

Gokai Yellow! (4/ATK: 2650–1850/DEF: 1600)

Gokai Green! (4/ATK: 2600–1800/DEF: 1900)

Gokai Pink! (4/ATK: 2400–1700/DEF: 1500)

The attack continued to go at the female ranger and was destroyed in no time.

**Ritsu:** 7250

**Chazz:** 3850

"And just set this last card in my Hand, I end my turn!" the Chazz said after setting it down before looking at his opponent with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Seems like little bro has planned something already…" Jagger added.

"That could be it. Let's see what happens next…" Slade noted.

"Alright, it's my move!" Ritsu drew his next card. "I activate Magic Stone Excavation! I discard two cards from my Hand to bring one back, and the card I choose is Monster Reborn!" Ritsu did as the card instructed. "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gokai Pink!" The said Monster returned to the Field. "Then I'll activate another Polymerization fusing my five Gokaigers together!"

"Again? Wow, that guy's sure is something! Now, I feel like I want to _duel_ with that guy!" Jaden said in excitement.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. Chazz still has something on his mind." Zane told him.

"Oh, not this again! All five of them combined again!" the Chazz angered for a bit as the five Gokaigers are all fused as one. Soon a big red mecha pirate ship, a big blue mecha jet, a big yellow mecha trailer, a big green mecha race car, a big pink mecha submarine appeared and combined to create one pirate MegaZord (9/ATK: 3100/DEF: 1900) "Meet Gokai–Oh!" Ritsu announced.

"Yeah? Like _that_ thing would scare me!" the Chazz mocks Ritsu, aiming for him to fall for the bait.

"How's _this_ for scaring ya? When Gokai–Oh is summoned to the Field, your Monster loses 500 ATK for every Monster with Gokai in its name in the Graveyard!"

"W–What?!" the Chazz pretends to be shocked as Despair of the Dark began to get weaken, as its hands are now placing on the ground.

Despair of the Dark (8/ATK 2800–300/DEF 3000)

"Lishus! With that, his robot could inflict more damage than ever!" Chumley said in excitement.

"Go get him, Ritsu!" Syrus cheered for him.

"Now Gokai–Oh, attack Despair from the Dark!" Ritsu ordered.

"You fell for it, slacker! I activate my trap, Mirror Force!" Chazz announced as he flips up the trap card, causing the barrier appears right in front of Gokai–Oh. "How do you like me now?!" he added with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry forgot to tell you, he's immune to Spells and Traps when he battles."

"W–What?!" Chazz was in shock to see his plan got backfired once again as Gokai-Oh easily penetrates it while giving a big slash onto Despair of the Dark, destroying it in pixels.

**Ritsu:** 7250

**Chazz:** 1050

"No! This can't be happening!" Chazz said in frustration as he was now on his knees. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"I think I'll go ahead and end my turn there." Ritsu grinned.

"M–My turn…" Chazz starts to shake as he draws the next card and immediately activates it. "I activate my Spell Card, Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us draw cards until both of us have six cards!" Chazz and Ritsu drew until they have six cards. A smirk came to Chazz's face.

"Ha–ha… looks like this would be the end of that kid…" Jason noted as he sits while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, if he had that kind of look, his opponent is over…" Ryan noted.

"First, I play a Spell Card, known as Premature Burial! When this card is played, I can resurrect my Armed Dragon LV5 from the Graveyard after paying 800 Life Points!"

**Ritsu:** 7250

**Chazz:** 250

With that declaration, Armed Dragon LV5 crawls out from the graveyard and gives out a threatening roar towards the Gokai–Oh.

"Why are you calling _that_ out?" Ritsu asked.

"Prepare to meet your doom! I activate a Spell Card from my Hand, Megamorph! Since my Life Points is lower than yours, its attack is now double!" Chazz stated as Armed Dragon was getting larger, even up to the point of gaining the same size of the Gokai–Oh.

Armed Dragon LV5 (5/ATK: 2400–4800/DEF: 1700)

"This doesn't look good." Victor noted.

"Don't worry. Seems like Ritsu knows that he would survive from the battle, especially when facing someone like Chazz." Rika assured.

"I wouldn't say that for sure…" Alexis added.

"This is where it all ends! I play the Spell Card, Level Copy!" he activates a card, which surprises most of the students, other than the North Academy, knowing that the win is within his grasp.

"Oh crap, it's over…" Kurogasa cringed.

"With Level Copy, I can make a copy of another LV monster and since Armed Dragon LV5 is on the field, that's the copy that I would get!" Chazz announced as a splitting image appears next to it, even though it was smaller than the original one. (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good…" Ritsu said as he took a step back.

"And just so that it would be a perfect win, I play a Spell Card, Double Attack! With this card played, by discarding a Monster from my Hand, I can declare a second attack, depending on the Monster that I discarded and since the one that I let it go was another Despair of the Dark and the supersized Armed Dragon LV5 is lower than Despair's Level, it can attack twice!" Chazz said with a smirk as a mirage of the supersized dragon appears next to it, literally overwhelming Ritsu's side.

"Yep, it's over…" Rika said.

"And now, I declare my supersized dragon to destroy your robot! Shrapnel Blast!" Chazz declared as the mirage of the supersized Armed Dragon LV5 shoots out the spikes towards the robot, destroying it into pixels.

**Ritsu:** 5350

**Chazz:** 250

"This is the end, huh?" Ritsu said while looking down.

"It's time to pull down the curtain on you! I declare both of my dragons to attack and getting rid of you once and for all! You go bye–bye!" Chazz shouted with a smirk as both of the dragons shoots out spikes directly at Ritsu

**Ritsu:** 0

**Chazz:** 250

* * *

**(Saliva – "I Walk Alone")**

The North Academy crowed cheered loudly as the holograms disappeared and the duels disks deactivated. Chazz's theme song played throughout the arena as Justin Roberts announced, "The winner of this match: Chazz Princeton!"

"YES!" Foster cheered jumping up from his seat.

"That was a good duel." Irwin said.

"Crap…" Mason sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Mason." Sheppard apologized.

"It's alright." Mason waved off. "I can at least win probably against your Tag Team representatives."

"Oh, but they're not easy to beat."

"Yes, I know. But I know my Tag Team Reps can pull through."

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Well, looks like you're gonna be facing Chazz after all, Jaden." Rika said.

"Yep. I can't wait!" Jaden grinned. The North Academy continued to cheer for their victory as Chazz turns his head to the side and points at the Duel Academy's Singles Rep.

"You're next, Slifer Slacker!" Chazz declared as the whole stadium is filled with the chant of "Chazz it up!" repeatedly.

* * *

Okay, that's another chapter down! Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter, the final Tag Team match! So stay tuned and as always, review!

Authorized Under Providence  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Special Summon as many monsters with "Shinken" in their name from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard. When you use this card you cannot conduct your Battle Phase.

Shinken Red  
LV4  
FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1000  
Effect: If this card is the only Monster on the Field, once per turn you can Special Summon 1 Monster in your Hand with the word "Shinken" in its name.

Shinken Blue  
LV4  
WATER  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1750/Def: 1300  
Effect: When this card is face up on the Field, during the Battle Phase, increase the ATK of all cards with "Shinken" in its name by 500.

Shinken Green  
LV4  
EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1700/Def: 800  
Effect: When this card is face up on the Field, once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, negate the activation and destroy it.

Shinken Yellow  
LV4  
EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1700  
Effect: Once per turn, you can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. The damage you deal is halved.

Shinken Pink  
LV4  
WIND  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1500  
Effect: Once per turn, increase your Life Points by 400 when you draw a card.

Shinken–Oh  
LV8  
LIGHT  
Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Atk: 3000/Def: 2600  
Shinken Red + Shinken Blue + Shinken Green + Shinken Yellow + Shinken Pink.  
Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon as many cards with the name "Shinken" in their name as possible.

Let's Make It Showy!  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Special Summon as many Monsters with "Gokai" in their name from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard as possible. When you use this card, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase.

Gokai Red  
LV5  
FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 2100/Def: 1200  
Effect: If you control no Monsters and your opponent does, Special Summon this card.

Gokai Blue  
LV4  
WATER  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1500  
Effect: When this card attacks, this card gains 400 ATK points.

Gokai Yellow  
LV4  
EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1850/Def: 1600  
Effect: When this card does Battle Damage, your opponent must discard 1 random card.

Gokai Green  
LV4  
WIND  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1900  
Effect: When this card is targeted by an attack, switch this card to DEF mode.

Gokai Pink  
LV4  
WIND  
Warrior/Effect  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1500  
Effect: When this attack, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, Damage is halved.

Gokai–Oh  
LV9  
Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Atk: 3100/Def: 1900  
Gokai Red + Gokai Blue + Gokai Yellow + Gokai Green + Gokai Pink  
Effect: When this card successfully summoned, select one Monster on your opponent's side of the Field. That Monster loses 500 ATK for every Monster with "Gokai" in its name in the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by Spells and Traps during the Battle Phase.

(The top 14 cards are created by thetrueazure. All creative rights go to him. trueazure, hope you don't mind me changing the effects of Gokai–Oh.)


	22. School Duel Part 5

Hey there guys! Hope you weren't waiting too long. It's now time for the finals of the School Duel to begin! And first up, is the Tag Team Finals between Duel Academy and East Academy! You'll love this one! Oh, and thanks once again to The Wild Fang for helping out! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX, the Singles Division semi–final match between East Academy's representative Ritsu Himuro and North Academy's representative, Chazz Princeton took place. It was a close duel, but in the end, Chazz turns the whole around on his last turn and picks up the victory and is now a finalist in the Singles Division and will be facing Jaden. Now it's time for the final Tag Team Division match between Duel Academy's Tag Team representatives Kurogasa and Alexis and East Academy's representatives, Storm and Amber.

* * *

Chapter 22: School Duel Part 5

At a hallway where it leads to the platform with a Titantron screen above the entrance, Storm and Amber were getting ready for their match. They were about to go until Ritsu came into the hallway from the main arena.

"Sorry guys. I thought I had it won." Ritsu apologized.

"Hey, it's ok. We know that you've tried your best to win this duel for the Academy." Storm added as he patted his shoulders which his other hand has an egg burger and he took a bite.

"But like Chancellor Mason said before, it wasn't about winning the duel, it's all about having fun, so don't worry about it. This may be our first appearance on this Duel–Off, but we can't expect to win them all. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if we did lose to the ones who won this tournament numerous times." Amber assures him, which makes him nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, both of you are really compatible with each other for the tag team and it has been only two months since both of you declared a couple… who wouldn't thought of that?" Ritsu joked, which makes Amber giggles while Storm finishes the last bite of his sandwich. "Well, anyways, good luck on your tag team. Just give them everything you guys got."

"You got it." Storm said it as both of the boys does the bro–fist at each other before they parted ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kurogasa and Alexis prepared for their final duel with the East Academy. While doing so, they saw Chazz went through them, heading towards his brothers' direction. But before that, he stopped his pace, while looking at the duo, more specifically, Kurogasa.

"When I'm done with that Slifer Slacker, you and I have a score to settle, Kamen Rider Reject! I won't forget the embarrassment that you gave to me ever since I've lost my privilege as an Obelisk Blue!" Chazz said as he pointed at Kurogasa with fire in his eyes.

"That was all on you not me." Kurogasa frowned. Chazz clenches his fist before he turns around and walk back to confront his brothers.

* * *

At the sidelines, Jaden was pumped up to see the finals of the duel, which would commence in any moment. "Oh man! Can't wait to see what Kurogasa has something planned in this duel!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes, but their opponents are not to be trifled with as well. Their strength and teamwork is something else." Bastion noted as he crossed his arms while looking at the arena.

"Jaden, you, Syrus, and I need to get ready." Rika said.

"Huh? For what?" Jaden and Syrus asked confused.

"Uh, hellooo, that 'thing' we've been practicing on for weeks with Kurogasa and Alexis before now. Don't you remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! _Now_ I remember!" Jaden said as he placed his fist on his open palm.

"B–But is it really okay? Doing this sort of thing in front of many… people?" Syrus felt nervous as he is seeing so many people, including the cameras as well.

"Hey relax Syrus, we're gonna do great. Jaden and I are gonna be with you. And Kurogasa thought this whole thing out real well." Rika assured him.

"What in the world are you guys planning?" Victor asked.

"That's on a need–to–know basis." Rika waved off. And with that, the three of them heads off somewhere, making the rest of the duelists confused for a moment.

"Whatever they are planning to do, it is not our concern…" Bastion said.

"What's important right now is the duel. This is something that should not be missed!" Victor said it as Zane just nodded in agreement with a slight smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman," Justin Roberts announced. "This is a Tag Team Finals match scheduled for–"

**(Peter Bursuker – "No Chance in Hell")**

Everyone was now turning towards one end of the Titantron entrances confused. They didn't know whose entrance this was at first, but then it was clear when that person came out of the entrance. It was… Vince McMahon?! Most of the students were shocked to the Chairman of WWE came out to this tournament, even the Chancellors were surprised to see his appearance in the flesh.

"W–What?! Is this for real?!" Foster was the one who recovered from the shock.

"Crikey! I felt like a kangaroo just kick me all the way to the outback!" Irwin was surprised as well.

"What is his purpose of being here?" Mason asked.

"I don't know. We didn't plan for _this_ sort of surprises…" Sheppard added.

"Whoa! You've got to be kidding me! Vincent Kennedy McMahon?! In the flesh?!" Ritsu shouted in surprise.

"The man who changes the face of WWE up to this day is actually _here_?!" Tem added.

"The man I respected the most is actually here! If it wasn't for him, there's no way I'll know about CM Punk!" Jason said as most of the students are now cheering for his sudden arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Mr. McMahon!" Justin Roberts announced. At this point, Mr. McMahon took the microphone that was offered by Justin and began to speak.

"Thank you Justin. You kids might wondering why did I come here in the first place or better yet, how in the world did I know about this tournament, WWE style?" he asked, making some of the students murmured among themselves. "Well, let me tell you why! When I heard that Justin Roberts got invited to do his thing in this place and borrowing some of the music and videos that was for my WWE Superstars, at first, my schedule was really tight because of planning for the next pay–per–view, WrestleMania!" he began his speech, which makes the students cheers happily.

"And what's the point of coming here in the first place?" Ryan asked himself while listening carefully to what the Chairman said.

"But, the meetings ended faster than I expected and I manage to take my time to get here and will you look at that? I'm right on time to see the finals of the School Duels!" he added while shifting his attention to the cameras. "I got three reasons to attend here. First of all… I love watching people like the wrestlers in my company battle it out because of passion! Second… well, I'm the Guest of Honor, for sure…" he said with a chuckle before getting his focus to the students. "And third…"

At this point, his assistant walks towards his direction, carrying something that was covered in red cloth. This raises the curiosity of most of the students. When his assistant is next to him, he walks towards her while holding the red cloth. "…what better way to give the prizes to the winners of these duels, WWE style?" he said and as he uncovers it, the students and teachers were surprised to see what was on the tray.

On the tray were three belts. Two of them were WWE Tag Team styled championship belts, only the difference is, the belts were silver with blue outlining all around. The smaller plates had the Millennium eyes on them and the center plate had a Duel Monsters card and in front of that were the Millennium Scales. And it had the words, Duel Monsters Tag Team Champion.

The other gold was gold and World Heavyweight Championship styled. Floral patterns on it. The two small square plates bordering the center also had the Millennium Eye. The center plate had the Duel Monster card and in front of that was the Millennium Puzzle flanked by two Millennium Keys. And it had the words, Duel Monsters Champion.

Everyone at the arena was impressed about seeing the belt. It was nicely made and the decorations on it seems fit for the theme, dueling.

"And they were able to make this on a whim too, go figure." Mr. McMahon chuckled. "And that's just the _beginning_ of something good!" Mr. McMahon continues on, getting their attention back to him. "The winner of this tournament not only receives these belts, but also, a little bit of sponsor from me!" he said as he took out three passes that writes V.I.P. from his jacket and raises it high. "With these VIP passes, not _only_ that you will get the best seat at WrestleMania, this pass can _also_ be used for the best seat at the Hall of Fame Ceremony and will get to meet their favorite Superstars during WrestleMania week! John Cena, Undertaker, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, you name it! As a matter of fact, the winning Academy would also be visited by the Superstars for one whole day, just for your entertainment!" he said it with full of excitement which causes them to cheer loudly.

"Now _that's_ what I called an opportunity of a lifetime." Foster pondered.

"And now, let the finals begin!" Mr. McMahon ended the speech as he made his way towards the Chancellor's place, where a very comfortable seat was reserved just for him, between Chancellor Sheppard and Chancellor Mason.

* * *

At backstage, seeing the prize was an opportunity not to be missed, the Princeton Brothers are now more eager to make sure that Chazz would win the tournament at all cost. "Winning the tournament is one thing, but with that belt; not even our competitors couldn't argue with us…" Slade said as his eyes are fixed onto the golden belt.

"And you better do this right, little bro!" Jagger warned him, putting more burden on Chazz.

"I know…" Chazz muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile… on the other side…

"Holy crap! That's awesome!" Kurogasa cheered all excited.

"Well, if that's the case, we might as well win this tournament to make Duel Academy proud." Alexis said while looking at her partner with a smile. "C'mon, we've got a duel to win."

"Right."

* * *

Back at the arena…

"Now then ladies and gentlemen, this is a Tag Team Finals match scheduled for one fall and it is for… the Duel Monsters Tag Team Championships!" Justin announced. At one Titantron, it showed a pink background with the name Amber Lockhart in big letters.

**(Zebrahead – "With Legs like That")**

Amber came out of the other entrance on the opposite side and the East Academy students cheered as she made her way to the platform. "Introducing first… representing East Academy, Amber Lockhart!" The crowd cheered loudly and as she got up to the platform and waved to the East Academy crowd. Amber's theme music died down and the Titantron now showed a logo that has a letter M and H fused together.

_OHHHH YEAHHHHHH!_

**(Monster Magnet – "Live For the Moment")**

The crowd cheered loudly as Storm Ryder came out of the entrance and the East Academy cheered even louder as he made his way to his partner. "And her Tag Team partner, Storm Ryder!" Justin announced as the East Academy crowd cheered even louder. The music died down as soon as Storm came up to the platform. On the opposite side of the arena, the Titantron there, showed a pink background with the name Alexis Rhodes in big letters.

**(Lil' Kim – "Time to Rock & Roll")**

Alexis came out of the other entrance on the opposite side and the Duel Academy students cheered as she made her way to the platform. "And their opponent's first… representing Duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes!" The crowd cheered loudly and as she got up to the platform and waved to the Duel Academy crowd. Alexis's theme music died down and the Titantron now showed a logo that was silver and white. It was a picture of sun rays going in its cardinal directions along with the sun rays going diagonal as well. In the middle of it, was the letter E.

_You think you know me…_

**(Alter Bridge – "Metalingus")**

Smoke came out from small smoke machine props imbedded in the ground that covered the whole entrance Alexis came out of. A few seconds later into the song, Kurogasa came out of that smoke and the crowd cheered loudly. "And her Tag Team partner, Kurogasa Kururugi!" Justin announced which the Duel Academy crowd cheered at. Kurogasa walked halfway towards the platform and stopped. He then spreads his legs out then raised his hands in the air making the Rock 'n Roll hand signs and four sets of pyro, two on each side shot out fireworks in shape of a V which got the crowd cheering as well. As soon as the pyro was done, Kurogasa walked over to his place on the platform next to Alexis and the music died down.

As the four of them went to the center of the stage, each of them handed their Decks to their opponent to shuffle their cards. "Well, this is it. The unavoidable showdown that we all have been waiting for." Storm said while shuffling Kurogasa's Deck quickly but as neat as possible.

"We'll go all out on this battle. Let's have a good duel then and let the best team win." Amber added with the smile as both of them shows a good sportsmanship towards their opponents.

"You know it." Kurogasa grinned.

"We'll give it our all too." Alexis smiled. They soon got their Decks back and went to their respective places.

"Henshin!" Kurogasa declared putting his Deck into the slot and it went from standby to active. The other three activated their Duel Disks too. With the crowd cheering for their favorite sides, they drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Duel Academy:** 8000

**East Academy:** 8000

"I'll start this thing off!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice this turn! So now I summon Kamen Rider W and Wizard in ATK mode!" Three silhouettes of people appeared. The first two had their Double drivers on. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. There was a small button on each one and both of them pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

The second silhouetted man rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime,"_ Wizard stated.

"Two Riders on the first turn huh?" Storm asked.

"Yep. And now I'll sacrifice Wizard to summon him in his Final Form! Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form!" He replaced the Wizard card with the Wizard – Drago Form card and Haruto switched his ruby ring with a more elaborate ruby ring. He switched the Hand Author two times before placing the ring on the Driver.

**FLAME! DRAGON!**

At that point, a dragon made out of pure fire came out of Haruto and went around him several times before it enveloped him in flames.

**BURN! BURN! BURN BURN BURN!**

When the fire dispersed, Haruto looked the same, only this time, his trench coat was now bright red, his shoulders now have shoulder guards with rubies embedded in them and his ruby helmet was more elaborate too (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2450). "And that'll do it for me."

"Alright, my go now!" Storm said as he draws out his sixth card. "First, I set a Monster and then placed three cards facedowns and end my turn."

"Right, I'll go next." Alexis said as she draws out her sixth card. "I'll play my Spell Card, Machine Angel Ritual! I can send away Mind on Air to the Graveyard, so that I can Ritual Summon Machine Angel Benten!" As soon as she declares the Monster, a portal opens up and a female warrior leaps out from it, armed with chained fan. (6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"Okay, it's my move now!" Amber said as she draws out her next card. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress onto the field!" she announced as the portal opens up, to let a woman dressed in white clothing, wielding a staff as she makes her way towards her position. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200) "And then, her effect activates! By switching her to DEF mode, I can destroy one of your set cards, and I choose Alexis's set card earlier!" Amber does so as she puts her Monster in DEF mode and the sorceress waves around her staff before aiming it towards the selected card. A beam of light hits it, burns the set card before it shatters away to pixels.

"Not bad…" Alexis said as she removes Negate Attack from her Spell and Trap area before sending it to the Graveyard.

"I set a card face down and at the End Phase, her effect activates! I have to mill away three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." Amber said as she draws out three cards and the two of them caught her interest. "Well, since I'm going to ditch out 2 out of 3 of them, I can instead Special Summon them out! Go, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, fully equipped with Lightsworn Saber!" As she placed them onto her duel disk, the white wolf appears from the portal, well equipped with a halberd which emits a beam out from its blade. (4/ATK: 2100–2800/DEF: 300) "And with that, I end my turn!"

"Why is it that these kids haven't done any attacks? I thought there would be some action." Mr. McMahon asked the Chancellors since he isn't familiar with Duel Monsters, causing them to be surprised for a bit and nervous at the same time. Who wouldn't, since they're actually sitting together with the successful man in his prime?

"T–They are just following the rules of this tournament." Foster said.

"In their first turns, they're not allowed to attack, hence the preparations are made to make sure that things will go their way and have enough strategy to counter any attacks…" Mason explains.

"Ah." McMahon said in understanding.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I'll activate W's DARK attribute ability. For each Monster we control, you take 200 points of Damage. We have three, so that's 600! Do your thing Shotaro and Philip!"

_"Will do."_ Shotaro and Philip said. W ran up to Storm and did a flying kick, only to have Storm block the kick with his disk.

**Duel Academy:** 8000

**East Academy:** 7400

"And now I'll go ahead and activate Wizard's WIND ability which allows him to destroy all Spells and Traps on your side of the Field!" Haruto took a more elaborate emerald ring and the same thing he did with the Flame Dragon ring.

**HURRICANE! DRAGON!**

The dragon appeared above; this time made out of pure wind and surrounded him.

**BLOW! BLOW! BLOW, BLOW! BLOW BLOW!**

The wind dispersed and now his trench coat is now green, the gems on the shoulder guards changed from ruby to emerald and his helmet was elaborate emerald as well. Haruto then took another ring, which was red, placed it on his finger, and switch the Hand Author to his right before placing the ring over it.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Dragon wings came out of Haruto's back and then flew up, flapping his wings hard making a strong before destroying Storm's and Amber's facedowns which consist of Backs to the Wall, Breakthrough!, Swift Samurai Storm and Light Spiral. "Of course, I can't use that ability for the rest of the Duel. Now I play the Spell Card, Stop Defense on Lyla forcing her to ATK mode!" Lyla stood up. "Now, Haruto attack Lyla with Dragon Lightning Tornado!" Haruto nodded and this time replaced the ring he used with a green ring and switched the Hand Author twice before placing the new ring over it.

**VERY NICE! THUNDER! FABULOUS!**

Haruto flew up and knocked Lyla into the air. He then flies around her at a very fast speed creating an electric vortex shocking Lyla all over before being destroyed into pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 8000

**East Academy:** 6350

"Nice! Now Machine Angel Benten, attack Storm's facedown!" Kurogasa ordered.

Despite all of her efforts on trying to destroy the set card, it turns out the defending card was none other than Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (3/ATK: 200 /DEF: 2000) as he manages to parry one of her attacks and return it back to her with a quick blow on her gut using the hilt of his sword, forcing her to go back.

**Duel Academy:** 7800

**East Academy:** 6350

"You may have destroyed our set cards, but that doesn't mean we won't go down without a fight!" Storm declared.

"That guy sure knows when to trick someone…" Alexis noted.

"No kidding. I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kurogasa concluded placing a reversed card on the Field.

"Well, time for me to make a move!" Storm said as he drew out his card. "First of all, I would like to play Pot of Greed! With this card, I can draw out two additional cards from my Deck!" he added as he drew out the said cards and taking a closer look at them. "I think it's time to test out some of the new cards that I haven't got the chance to use yet. I summon out Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki onto the Field!" He declared as the portal opens up to reveal a fully equipped samurai with two pair of arms, each wielding a katana on each hand and surrounded by electricity as he prepares for the attack. (3/ATK: 200/DEF: 2000)

"Legendary Six Samurais? I thought that there was only Six Samurai Deck." Chumley said in surprise.

"I've only heard rumors about the back–up samurais for this kind of Deck, but I didn't know that it truly exists." Bastion noted.

"Kurogasa… to be honest, I've never heard such a Deck like yours before. BUT! Even _I_ have my own trump card as well!" Storm said as his glare changes from an innocent gaze to a determined one. "Now I activate its effect! When this card is successfully summoned out, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Six Samurais in my disposal! Now go, I special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai!" Another portal opens up, as a man in blue armor, wielding a war hammer on each hand, enters the fray and stand next to the Chamberlain. (3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500) "And a Yang is nothing without a Yin! When he is on the Field, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho! Come forth and take arms!" Storm declared as another portal opens up to reveal a woman in white clothing, donned with red armors and carrying dual crescent blades as she leaps next to Shinai, filling up the whole Monster Field. (3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000).

"Now, he's serious…" Alexis noted as Storm took out a card from his Hand.

"I play a Spell Card, Six Strike – Triple Impact! When this card is played, since I controlled more than three Samurais on the Field, I got to select one of the three effects that it has and I choose the first one, eliminate all of your Monsters on the Field!" Three Legendary Six Samurais' eyes glowed radiantly as they leaped high to the sky and slams their weapon onto Wizard and Machine Angel Benten.

"Activate trap! Magic Jammer!" Kurogasa declared revealing his facedown. "By discarding one card, I can negate your Spell Card and destroy it!" Kurogasa discarded a card and a circle with runes on it appeared. It let out some kind of gas that stopped the Samurai in their path and they backed off.

"Darn, we were so close!" Amber noted.

"It's not over yet! I activate Mizuho's effect! I can sacrifice my Chamberlain, in order to destroy your Wizard! Mizuho, do your thing!" Mizuho noted as Chamberlain took out a dagger and on his knees. He performed harakiri, cutting its guts before destroyed within pixels, leaving the dagger on the ground. Mizuho picks it up and throws it directly at Wizard's chest, destroying it in the process.

"Crap…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Now I'll activate the Equip Spell, Legendary Ebon Steed and give Kageki 200 ATK and DEF!" A pitch black armored horse appeared as it neighed before Kageki jumped on its back.

Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (3/ATK: 200–400/DEF: 2000–2200)

"Battle! Wulf, attack Kamen Rider W with Halberd Strike!" Storm shouted as the Wulf dashes forward and swung its halberd onto the defending W, only to be destroyed within pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 7400

**East Academy:** 6350

"While that takes care of that, my Kageki can attack your Benten!"

"Huh? Your Kageki has lower ATK than mine! Why would you do such a thing?" Alexis asked.

"Because of its effect! You see, if I control another Six Samurai on the Field, it gains an additional 1500 ATK points, more than enough to destroy your Benten!"

Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (3/ATK: 400–1900/DEF: 2000–2200)

A golden aura seeps out from Kageki as it runs towards Benten, and does 4 slashes at once, leaving the cutting marks on her before she destroyed into pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 7300

**East Academy:** 6350

"Now that you're open, I can go for the kill! Mizuho and Shinai, Dual Style – Combo Crusher!" Both of the remaining Samurais gripped their weapons tightly as they made their way towards Kurogasa and Alexis, taking out a huge chunk of Life Points.

**Duel Academy:** 4200

**East Academy:** 6350

"And with that finishing touch, I set a card face down and end my turn!" Storm said as he sat down one card onto his duel disk and the crowds of the East Academy goes wild.

"Did you see that, Sheppard? My students are well synchronized with each other, hence the reason they are called the best tag team in our academy." Mason said with a slight smile on his face.

"Maybe so, but I'm sure _my_ Tag Team will pull through." Sheppard said.

"Lex, hope you got something in that Deck of yours that can help." Kurogasa said.

"Don't worry; I still got some cards that will turn the duel around." Alexis assured her partner as she draws out her next card. "I play Monster Reborn! With this card, I revive back my Machine Angel Benten!" she said as a portal opens up from the ground and a chain can be seen and stabbed onto the ceiling, as she leaps out from the portal before yanking back her weapon to her side. "Next, I play the Equip Spell, Ritual Weapon! Since I control a Monster which is level 6 and a Ritual Monster, I can equip this card onto my Benten and raise her ATK by 1500!" she declared as Benten's chain weapon disappears from her grasp and replaced with a crossbow equipped onto her right arm, increasing its ATK points.

Machine Angel Benten (6/ATK: 1800–3300/DEF: 1500–3000)

"Oh boy… this doesn't look good…" Amber noted. "Storm, is that trap card–"

"No, it doesn't… it's something else…" Storm told her, which makes her worried for a bit.

"My Machine Angel Benten will attack your Mizuho! Cross Shooting!" Alexis declared as her Benten aimed her crossbow at the designated target and shoots it, destroying Mizuho into pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 4200

**East Academy:** 4650

"Almost there," Chumley said.

"Wow, she's really something…" Amber said in a happy tone as she draws out her next card. "I play a Quick–Play Spell, Hand Destruction. With this card, all of us ditch two cards and draw out two new ones!" she told them as all of them did as the card instructed. Amber ditches out Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior and Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue. Even Storm gains two new cards as well.

"This doesn't look good. The more she mills out from her Deck, the worse it gets." Bastion said while crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"It means there are other Monsters that will be summoned out with the method that she's using… something strong…" Zane told him.

"Next, I play another Spell Card, Charge of the Light Brigade! I can mill away three cards from my Deck and add one Level 4 Monster from the Deck to my Hand." she demonstrates as she took away another three cards to the Graveyard and added Shire, Lightsworn Spirit onto her Hand.

"She's looking for something." Alexis frowned.

"Yeah, question is: what?" Kurogasa said.

Amber took out a card from her hand and placed it onto the Monster Zone. As she placed it, a flaming orb appears, leaving everyone in confused. It is then she does something unexpected. She lowers her head and closes her eyes, placing her right hand at her chest and… chanting?

"Flames of hope burn within the hearts of many; arise and turn _your_ flames into hope!" Amber stretches her arm upwards, directly at the flaming orb. "Be my light, Skyress, Lightsworn Phoenix!"

After the chant was complete, a screech can be heard from the flaming orb as cracks started to appear and eventually, the wings started to spread out and it flew high to the sky before landing next to her as the embers remains falling from her feathers. The appearance of the phoenix is similar to Crimson Sunbird, but the only difference is that its whole body is covered in crimson flames. (9/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2000)

"So, you've summon _it_ out already, huh?" Storm said it with a smile, which Amber nodded in agreement.

"It's been a while since I've tried to summon it out…" Amber said happily.

"Oh boy…" Sheppard gulped.

"That's her ace in the hole, Sheppard. Be prepared, because things are getting worse." Mason added as Amber had the smile on her face.

"Here's her effect! For every Lightsworn that was in the Graveyard, it gains 300 ATK for each of them and since there are five of them, its ATK increases by 1500!" Amber told her as the flames on Skyress began to get hotter than normal.

Skyress, Lightsworn Phoenix (9/ATK: 3100–4600/DEF: 2000)

"Now go! Attack her Benten with Scorching Tackle!" Amber commanded her monster as Skyress took off from her landing and immediately engulfs Benten in flames before she destroyed within pixels.

**Duel Academy:** 2900

**East Academy:** 4650

"Is this the end?" Alexis said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it. Since Skyress declared an attack, no other Monsters can attack. I switch my boyfriend's Monster's to DEF mode and set a card facedown, ending my turn." Amber assures her as both Kageki and Shinai kneels down and a facedown card appears at the Spell and Trap Area.

"Alright, better pull out something good in this. Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew two. "Now I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared with his belt on already and then raises his hand in the air. A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere and flew into his hand. _"Henshin!"_ He then placed the mechanical red beetle onto his belt.

**HENSHIN**

Hexagons appeared to form around the silhouetted man and soon he was encased in a very bulky grey armor with a blue lens piece becoming Kabuto. He then flipped the horn of the mechanical red beetle slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor then spread out a bit. _"Cast off!"_ Kabuto then flipped the horn completely.

**CAST OFF**

The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lens piece, making it look like he now has two eyes (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1350).

**CHANGE BEETLE**

"Now I'll tribute him to Special Summon Kamen Rider Kabuto – Hyper Form!" He said as he placed his initial form in the Graveyard and replaced it with his final form. The Hyper Zecter appeared from a dimension and Kabuto caught it.

_"Obaachan said this."_ Kabuto said doing his signature pose. _"'My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution.'"_ He then placed the Hyper Zecter on the side of his belt. _"Hyper Cast Off…"_ He said pressed the lever down until it went back up.

**HYPER CAST OFF!**

Electricity crackled through his entire armor and soon the beetle–like horn extended making it larger and bigger. And his armor got a little bulkier and sturdier. (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2500)

**CHANGE HYPER BEETLE**

"Then I'll play the Equip Spell, Megamorph onto him since our Life Points are lower than yours."

Kamen Rider Kabuto–Hyper Form (8/ATK: 2750–5500/DEF: 2500)

"And here's another! Fairy Meteor Crush, so he can do Piercing Damage!"

"Hmm… from the looks of it, he tries to go for the kill…" Storm noted as he saw Hyper Kabuto's aura is getting bigger than ever.

"Alright, go for it, Kurogasa!" Alexis cheered for her partner.

"Alright then, Souji, take out Kageki!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"As you wish…"_ Souji nodded. _"Hyper Clock Up…"_ He pressed the button on the Hyper Zecter.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

His armor opened up with steam coming off to reveal a pair of small fin–like wings on his arms and legs. Once that happened he charged at Kageki and kicked him up, sending him flying in the air, then he pressed the lever down on the Hyper Zecter again.

**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER**

He then pressed the buttons on the mechanical beetle on his belt.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

He closed the beetle and flipped the horn back to its original position. _"Hyper Kick…"_ He flipped the horn back to where it was.

**RIDER KICK!**

Electricity crackled throughout his entire body and with the help from his energy wings, he jumped and fly kicked Kageki and destroying into pixels. He then jumped back down.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

**Duel Academy:** 2900

**East Academy:** 1050

"Yes! Did you see that? He just made a good comeback!" Sheppard told him with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I see, but knowing my students, they will turn the tables once again…" Mason reminded him as dust clears out after the attack and Hyper Kabuto returns back to Kurogasa's side.

"This is getting interesting by the minute. One moment, it's on East Academy's side and the next, it would be on Duel Academy's side. This is really interesting indeed!" Mr. McMahon said with a big smile on his face.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing a reverse card on the Field. "And since our Life Points are higher, Kabuto's ATK is cut in half."

Kamen Rider Kabuto – Hyper Form (8/5500–2750–1325/DEF: 2500)

"This isn't pretty good… but thanks for the extra card from your previous move, Amber." Storm said while drawing his third card. "I activate my Trap Card, Double–Edged Sword Technique! With this card in play, I can special summon 2 Six Samurais from my Graveyard but at the End P0hase, both of them must be destroyed and I must take Damage equal to their total ATK points. Arise from the ashes, Legendary Six Samurai, Kageki and Legendary Six Samurai Mizuho!" Both Monsters in question returned to the Field.

"Is he planning to sacrifice his Monsters again to destroy Kabuto, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked him.

"No. I've seen him battle and he won't do the same thing twice in his turn…" Kurogasa assures her, which Storm replied back with a nod.

"Right on, Kurogasa. There is no way I'll play the same card twice. I sacrifice all three of my samurais, in order to call my trump card!" Storm commanded as the three Samurais turns into mist of light, fusing as one as it is taking form of a man. "I summon forth… the Ronin of the East, Battosai!"

The light dimmed down as the figure can be clearly seen now, wearing a pink kimono shirt with white hakama pants. He wears sandals on his black socks and around his waist, there is a katana, ready to be wield at any time. Looking at his appearance, he had a long red hair, which was tied in a ponytail having a serious glare on his eyes and having an 'X' scar on his cheek. (10/ATK: 3200/DEF: 1500)

"That's not good." Kurogasa grimaced.

"Of course it isn't good… the best part is yet to come. Now go! My Battosai would attack your Kabuto!" Storm commanded as Battosai was right in front of Hyper Kabuto in an instant, as in one quick draw, he put his katana back to its sheath as multiple slashes appears on Kabuto, only to be knocked down instead of getting destroyed in battle, surprising Storm for a bit.

"Even if your Monster is stronger than mine, Hyper Kabuto can't be destroyed in battle." Kurogasa reminded him.

"But you still take heavy damage, either way…" Storm added with a calm tone.

"Really? Check the score again." Kurogasa smirked. Storm and Amber looked and noticed it.

**Duel Academy:** 4450

**East Academy:** 1050

"What?!" Storm said shocked.

"How did your Life Points get higher?!" Amber demanded.

"I activated my facedown, the Quick–Play Spell, Emergency Provision. I destroyed Megamorph and Fairy Meteor Crush gaining 2000 Life Points to be at 4900 and Kabuto's ATK to return to 2750, thus why we only took 450 points of Damage."

"Darn it! And I thought that we nearly had it!" Storm said as he snapped his finger.

"I activate my trap card, Raigeki Break!" Amber declared a little bit late, but either way, Storm knew he had to play it. "Because of our little mistake earlier and didn't think about your Monster's effect, we could've actually won this battle. But either way, I discard my last card on my Hand to destroy Kabuto, making you defenseless!" Storm said as random lightning hits Kabuto, making him destroyed in pieces. "And then, since Skyress can't attack because of my Battosai attacked first, I declare Wulf for a direct attack! Go take him out!" Under his command, the wolf dashes forward and its halberd stabs through Kurogasa, deducting his Life Points.

**Duel Academy:** 1650

**East Academy:** 1050

"With no more cards in my Hand, I end my turn." Storm ended.

"It's my go now!" Alexis draws out her card and immediately plays it onto the field. "I play the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity! Now all of us draw cards until we have six cards in our Hands!" she told them as everyone does so but she had that smile on her face. "I set three cards face down and end my turn." She said it with confident while looking at her partner, giving him a nod that says, 'I'll leave the rest to you'.

Amber draws her card and declared something that would make everyone knew that it is coming to an end. "ZERO SLASH!" she shouted, where the East Academy cheered happily, and Chancellor Sheppard was nervous about it.

**(Start BGM: Kuroki Neko from Black Cat)**

"Well, the tag team belts are as good as ours, Sheppard…" Mason added.

"Here it comes…" Kurogasa anticipates it as Amber stretches her arm forward.

"Now go, Battosai will wipe off the rest of your Life Points!"

"Not so fast, I play my trap card Mirror Force! With this card, all of your Monsters will be destroyed!" Alexis said as she flips up the trap card and a barrier protected their Life Points from not only Battosai's ATK, but also from Wulf's thrust and Skyress's tackle. But it was all in vain and all of them are destroyed in that turn.

"I'm not through with you guys just yet! You see, when my Skyress is destroyed, I get to Special Summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon onto the Field!" A feather from the phoenix slowly descends onto Amber's Monster side and when it touches the ground, a flaming portal opens up and the white majestic dragon flew out to the sky and roars out in anger. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600) "And then its effect activates! For every Lightsworn in the Graveyard, it gains 300 ATK and DEF permanently!" she shouted as light aura was emitted from the dragon, making it stronger.

Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (6/ATK: 2000–3500/ DEF: 1600–3100)

"This clinches it…" Storm said as both of them stretches their arm forward and the dragon raises its head high.

"Go! Illuminating Blast Stream!" both of them shouted in unison and as the attack was made, smoke was covered Duel Academy's area and at first, it may seem like East Academy have won and Chancellor Sheppard is on his knees.

**(End BGM)**

"Seems like my students have won…" Mason added.

"Your Life Points has been slashed away–" Storm commented but being interrupted by one comment from his opponent's side.

"NOT QUITE!" a shout can be heard from the smokes and to their surprise…

**Duel Academy:** 1650

**East Academy:** 1050

"W–What?!" Storm was in shocked.

"T–They survived?!" Amber was even more shocked as seeing Alexis's Hallowed Life Barrier was activated, and all of the damage has been condensed to 0.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one has _ever_ survived Zero Slash before!" Ritsu said with his eyes wide open as Chancellor Sheppard suddenly becoming happy once again and the rest of Duel Academy's students cheered loudly.

"I… I end my turn…" Amber said in a shaking voice, haven't recovered from the shock.

"Don't worry; we can still win this battle." Storm comforts his girlfriend.

"Well, Kurogasa, you know what this means…" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, gotta pull out a winner here." Kurogasa grinned as he looks at his Deck. "Okay, this is it. The moment we've been waiting for. It's all or nothing! Draw!" All time seemed to slow down as he drew his card. When we looked at it, he smiled at what he got. "Jaden, Syrus, Rika?! You guys ready?! Because I'm calling…!"

**"FINAL TURN!"**

The Duel Academy crowd was oohing and ahhing with excitement and then cheered while the East Academy were murmuring amongst one another in worry.

"We're ready as always!" Rika said with excitement as she and boys came out of the entrance with her and Jaden carrying electric guitars and Syrus carrying the trumpet.

"But, why do we have to wear these tight suits?" Syrus asked. What he was referring is that they were dressed as the Secondary Riders of Hibiki. Syrus was the trumpet playing Oni, Ibuki. His costume was black and he wore blue gloves and a gold vest. The facial markings on his mask were blue. He had three horns. And Rika and Jaden were the guitar playing Oni duo Zanki and Todoroki. Their costumes were dark green and wearing a brown leather sash. They wore brown gloves and had brown facial markings on his mask with a single horn atop his head. Apparently, Kurogasa had the idea that when they win the whole Tag Team Tournament, they'd go out with a big bang. And what better way to do it then doing the Onigekidou from Kamen Rider Decade when Tsukasa visited the Hibiki World.

"Are you kidding me? This makes me look like a superhero!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What are those guys doing?" Victor wondered.

"And why are they dressed like that?" Bastion added.

"Seems like the tables have turned, Chancellor Mason." Foster said.

"And I hope that your bloke and sheila would survive their Final Turn, like how Sheppard's bloke and sheila did on their Zero Slash." Irwin added.

"Don't worry, I trust my students can win this battle." Mason assured.

"Go get them, Kurogasa and Alexis!" Chancellor Sheppard cheered for them as Mr. McMahon continued to watch the battle to the very end.

"Now _this_ is what I called entertainment for kids." Mr. McMahon said without leaving his gaze upon the duel.

"Don't worry, as long as we have our dragon, we can also survive from their Final Turn." Storm stood firm while looking at his opponent.

"Oh trust me, when I say Final Turn, it really _is _over. First, I reveal Alexis's facedown she left behind!" The facedown revealed to be… "Shadow Spell! And it's gonna target Gragonith! It loses 700 ATK, it cannot attack or change its battle position!" Chains come out of the ground and it wrapped around the dragon, with the latter trying to struggle free, but to no avail.

Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (6/ATK: 3500–2800/ DEF: 1600–3100)

"Why do _that_?" Amber wondered.

"You'll see soon! First, I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). "And now to play the card that will win us this duel! I play the Equip Spell, Final Form Ride!"

"Final Form Ride?" Storm and Amber wondered.

"That's right. This let me select a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva and equip the selected Rider onto Decade. Then Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. So I choose Kamen Rider Hibiki from my Hand. He placed Hibiki in the Spell/Trap Zone and the said Kamen Rider appeared. Then Tsukasa took a gold card with Hibiki's logo and puts it in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! H–H–H–HIBIKI!**

_"Hitoshi–san, chotto kusuguru taizo _(1)_."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Eh?"_ Hibiki said in confusion as when Decade went behind him and opens up Hibiki's back, he suddenly morphed into Hibiki Madder Hawk or Hibiki Akanetaka, which he flaps his wings towards the sky and facing the dragon. "And to make things better, when using Hibiki's Final Form Ride, I can equip it onto the dragon and that dragon loses its ATK points equal to Kamen Rider Decade's current ATK points!"

"It's over!" Bastion gasped. "They won!"

Storm and Amber looked at them for a while, until they smiled.

"Well, I guess this is it." Amber smiled sadly.

"Yeah, it's been fun while it lasted. Alright then Kurogasa and Alexis, go for it! It's cool!" Storm said.

"You got it! Tsukasa, end this duel!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing…"_ Decade said it nonchalantly as he inserts the golden card onto his DecaDriver and closes it in.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! H–H–H–HIBIKI!**

Kurogasa explains as the Hibiki Madder Hawk screeches once again before shape shifting into Hibiki Ongekiko, equipping at the back of the Dragon as Gragonith tried to shrugged it off but in vain.

Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (6/ATK: 2800–800/DEF: 3100)

Armed with Onigekidou, he leaps high onto the dragon's back with Hibiki's taiko sticks in his hand and began to hit it in rhythm.

"What's he doing?" Zane asked himself.

"Is that how he'll finish it off?" Victor added.

"Beats me… no pun intended." Chumley said. "But I like the drumming though."

When the beat is playing, all of the lights are turned off as the spotlight are now focused onto Decade and the weaken Gragonith. At this time, Jaden, dressing up as Todoroki, enters the fray and ponders for a moment while holding an electric guitar that is similar to Ongekigen – Retsurai. "What am I supposed to do again? Oh yeah!" Jaden remembered as he 'plugs in' the end of the guitar onto the Dragon and start doing his part of the music.

"A mini concert in the middle of the duel? Now that's creative!" Mr. McMahon said liking it. The second spotlight are focused onto Syrus, dressed up as Ibuki, as he gulps for a bit before taking a deep breath and starts blowing the trumpet that resembles Ongekimei – Narukaze.

_'Please don't screw it up; please don't screw it up…'_ Syrus thought repeatedly as he doesn't want to screw up as the music that was played was getting better. The people started to like the music as they kept on playing.

"Hey Alexis, catch!" Kurogasa said as he pulled out a pair of Taiko for Alexis and threw it and the latter caught it.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Have fun playing the music while dueling! Just do what I do and feel the rhythm. It's not that hard." Kurogasa assured her.

"Well, it _does_ look fun…" Alexis pondered for a moment before she smiled. "Alright then, I'll follow your lead." At this point, both Kurogasa and Alexis joins in and with the help of the holograms made by Decade, an insignia of Ongekika appears right in front of them and Kurogasa was the first one to beat it according to the rhythm sending a pulse of energy. Getting on how the music goes, Alexis followed behind.

"Well, time for me to enter the fray now!" Rika said with excitement. As soon as it was on cue, it was Rika's turn, which she dressed up as Zanki, while bringing along a bass guitar that resembles Ongeki Shingen – Retsuzan. She rushes to the other side of the Gragonith's foot and 'plugged in' the end of the guitar before she plays it, which makes the music even better than ever. When the music reaches its climax, the music paused for a moment before all of them getting in the beat of the music. As the finale closes in, Decade slowly raised his Onigekidou before he slams it hard to end the music, which causes the Gragonith Dragon to be destroyed into leaves ending the duel.

**Duel Academy:** 1650

**East Academy:** 0

* * *

The crowd was stunned for a while. They sat there listening to the mini concert they just heard and then… suddenly there were sudden bursts of cheers and a standing ovation from all the students and even the Chancellor and McMahon.

**(Alter Bridge – "Metalingus")**

"The winner of this match and your Duel Monsters Tag Team Champions: Alexis Rhodes and Kurogasa Kururugi!" Justin announced. Kurogasa and Alexis were ecstatic at the victory and Alexis jumped into Kurogasa's arms and the latter involuntarily spun her around for a few seconds.

"You guys sure do a _lot_ of surprises, even better than my company does it." Mr. McMahon was impressed about it.

"Yes we do." Sheppard chuckled before turning to Mason. "Sorry about your Tag Team." He said sympathetically.

"It's no big deal." Mason waved off. "There's always next year."

"I say those blokes and sheilas both gave it their all in this match." Irwin said.

"Yes, but now we the Final Singles match, where it _really _counts." Foster said. "I _will _win that prize Sheppard."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sheppard countered.

"So, _that's_ what they've been planning all this time. No _wonder_ they always kept disappearing from classes from time to time…" Victor realized.

"Yeah, that was _totally_ lishus!" Chumley cheered.

"And I must say that is one of the best moments the Duel–Off has ever happened here." Bastion noted.

"It was… really good." Zane said genuinely impressed as well.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my girl." Natalie said starting to tear up with happiness.

At this point, Koji goes at the center stage and he was impressed by the performance as well.

"Well, you still got it, Rika." Koji commented.

"Thanks." she replied with a smile.

"Oh man, at this rate, we should form our own band! I mean, all we need is a drummer and we're ready to go!" Jaden proposed.

"But, Jay, we only knew this song only. We haven't practiced that much, y'know." Syrus replied back to him. Rika and Koji saw the moment between Kurogasa and Alexis and they decided to tease him a little bit.

"Aw~, how kawaii (2)! Kurogasa is blushing!" Rika started.

"What can we say? They _are_ a couple after all…" Koji shrugs with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What?" Kurogasa and Alexis said when they heard and looked at them. They then looked at each other and saw that one was holding the other and vice versa. They immediately backed off and looked away and blushed.

"I rest my case." Rika grinned.

"Oi, hold on! It's not what it looks like!" Kurogasa protested.

"Yeah, that's right!" Alexis said feeling a bit irritated at Rika's implications. "It was just the heat of the moment that's all."

"I don't know…" Koji smirked mischievously. "From what I've been hearing from Rika, you two seem really close."

"Of course we are…" Kurogasa said.

"That's why we're friends." Alexis added.

"With that hug you two shared, I'd say you're _more_ than that. Oh well, believe what you want to believe…" Koji said as he walked away.

"It's true!" Alexis insisted.

"Sure, sure…" Rika waved off as she left with Koji.

"Ooooooh…" Alexis growled.

"Relax Alexis," Kurogasa said calming her down. "That aside though, we did it! We won the whole Tag Team tournament. Couldn't have done it without ya."

"Well, I could say the same for you." Alexis said.

"Of course."

"You guys did great out there." A voice said. Kurogasa and Alexis turned to see Storm and Amber coming towards them. "No one has ever beaten us before. At least, no one has ever beaten us in East Academy anyways. I guess I could say I'm kinda happy that we lost." Storm said.

"Yeah, sometimes winning is so overrated when you win so many times." Amber agreed. "But yeah, you deserve this victory."

"Thanks." Kurogasa said.

"That means a lot from you two." Alexis added. All four duelists shook hands.

"That was really good." Mr. McMahon said as the four duelists turn to him who was walking towards them. "Congratulations on your victory Kurogasa and Alexis. You two dueled with such passion just like how my Superstars wrestle with such passion." He then motioned his assistant to come over with the Tag Team belts along with the VIP passes and tickets to the WWE Hall of Fame and WrestleMania, which he did. "Along with these VIP passes and tickets to the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and WrestleMania, It is with great honor and privilege that I present you two with the Duel Monsters Tag Team titles. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Kurogasa said as he took his tag belt and other prizes with Alexis doing the same. Alexis and Kurogasa then looked to the crowd who was cheering, mostly the Duel Academy students. Kurogasa and Alexis looked to each other before looking back to the crowd and held up their Tag Team titles in the air, making the crowd cheer even more.

* * *

–**UNKNOWN LOCATION–**

In a dark place, a figure was watching on a small television. It broadcasted the School Duels. After all, the School Duels were broadcasted worldwide and on all frequencies. The figure just finished watching the final Tag Team duel. It was showing Kurogasa and Alexis holding up their Tag Team titles. The figure looked at Kurogasa in particular for a while, before a proud smile formed on his face.

"That's my boy…"

* * *

Well, I finally managed to get this chapter done and in a day no less. I bet you guys didn't expect Vince McMahon to show up did ya. And with Tag Team belts and a World Heavyweight Championship Belt made for the School Duels too no less all in a whim! Go figure. Again, I give my thanks to The Wild Fang for helping out in this chapter and last chapter. And hey! Would you look at that! I managed to finally write out a 10,000+ word chapter! WOOHOO! But anyways, we're almost done with the School Duels. We got five parts down and one to go. One more duel to deal with, and that's the duel between Jaden and Chazz! So stay tuned for the conclusion and as always, Review!

Skyress, Lightsworn Phoenix  
Level: 9  
Type: Winged–Beast/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 3100/2100  
Effect: This card can be treated as a LIGHT Attribute. This card can only be Special Summoned if you have more than 5 different names of "Lightsworn" in the Graveyard. This card's ATK increases by 300 for each "Lightsworn" Monsters in the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed, select one "Lightsworn" in your Graveyard, and mill away 1 card for each level of the "Lightsworn" you Special Summoned. After that, Special Summon that Monster.  
Image: Its appearance is similar to the Crimson Phoenix but instead, its whole body is covered in crimson flames

Ronin of the East, Battosai  
Level: 10  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 3200/1500)  
Effect: Every time this card destroys a Monster via battle, inflict 200 points of Damage for every "Six Samurai" you control on the Field.  
Image: Kenshin Himura from Ruroni Kenshin

(Top 2 cards are created by The Wild Fang. All creative rights go to him.)

Final Form Ride  
Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: Select one "Kamen Rider Kuuga", "Kamen Rider Agito", "Kamen Rider Ryuki", "Kamen Rider Faiz", "Kamen Rider Blade", "Kamen Rider Hibiki", "Kamen Rider Kabuto", "Kamen Rider Den–O", or "Kamen Rider Kiva" from your Hand or Deck and equipped the selected Monster to "Kamen Rider Decade". The Monster equipped with this card gains that selected Monster's effects:  
–Kamen Rider Kuuga: Switch the target monster in battle with this card into DEF mode and inflict Piercing Damage.  
–Kamen Rider Agito: When this card attacks, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.  
–Kamen Rider Ryuki: Negates the effect of the Monster it battles.  
–Kamen Rider Faiz: When the equipped monster destroys a Monster in battle, inflict damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK.  
–Kamen Rider Blade: Increase the Equipped monster's ATK by 1000.  
–Kamen Rider Hibiki: Equip the card to 1 Monster your opponent controls. When the Equipped Monster is attacked, it loses ATK equal to the ATK of "Kamen Rider Decade".  
–Kamen Rider Kabuto: When the Equipped Monster destroys a Set Monster card, destroy the card without applying damage calculation.  
–Kamen Rider Den–O: Special Summon 1 "Decade Monster Token" (FIRE/Warrior-Type) with ATK equal to Decade.  
–Kamen Rider Kiva: Cut the ATK of the targeted Monster in half.  
When the Monster equipped with this card is about to be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

(Top card is created by me. All creative rights go to me.)

(1) – This might tickle a bit.

(2) – Cute


	23. School Duel Part 6

Hey there guys! Well, we've reached the end of the six part School Duel! Also, this story has officially reached over 400 reviews!

Kurogasa: Don't you dare play the first three seconds of the Final Fantasy X Victory Theme song! We're getting sick of that theme already!

But–

Kurogasa: NO!

Awww! You never let me have my fun. Fine I won't play it. But still guys, thank you so much for continuing to support this story and giving these reviews. And now ladies and gentleman, the sixth part and final part of the School Duels!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX, the Tag Team final match between East Academy's representatives Storm Ryder and Amber Lockhart and Duel Academy's representatives Kurogasa Kururugi and Alexis Rhodes was about to begin until we get a surprise visit from the Chairman of WWE himself Vince McMahon. It turns out that he came just in time to watch the finals and that he brought a Duel Monster styled Tag Team Championship belt and a Duel Monster styled World Heavyweight Championship belt. Plus, VIP passes to the best seats for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and WrestleMania and the WWE Superstars will visit the winning Academy for one full day for the winning Academy's entertainment! So with the stakes on the line, the Tag Teams of East and Duel Academy battled it out. It was a close duel, but in the end, Kurogasa and Alexis pick up the victory and won the Tag Team titles, not to mention they did so Final Attack Ride: Hibiki style with Jaden and Rika on electric guitar and Syrus on trumpet to which the crowd liked. Now it is time for the final Singles Duel between Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton.

* * *

Chapter 23: School Duel Part 6

At the stands, Kurogasa and Alexis walked over to meet up with their Duel Academy friends and Alexis's mom Natalie with their Tag Team belts over their shoulders. "Ooooooh, I'm so proud of you Alexis! You and Kurogasa were so impressive out there!" Natalie smiled as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks, mom…" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

At the same time, Urataros appears next to Kurogasa and patted his shoulders happily. _"Yare, yare_ (My, my) _it seems like my apprentice has took one step further to become a man. You've already done the introduction, the love gaze, the hand touch and the hug. All that's left is the kiss from her and you will finally become a man, Kurogasa!"_ Urataros praised his owner.

_'Urusei_ (Shut up)_.'_ Kurogasa hissed in his thoughts.

"And I must say that is one of the best moments the Duel–Off has ever happened here." Bastion noted.

"You sure know how to entertain a crowd." Victor added.

"Well, we do what we can." Kurogasa grinned.

_"Well, you don't have to be shy about that. I'm just glad that you're starting to finally become a man."_ Urataros continued. It is then Urataros has been kicked aside by Momotaros.

_"Screw the love thing, Kameko! That's not the point right now!"_ Momotaros said in annoyance before shifting his focus and holding onto Kurogasa's shoulders. _"I know that the duel you had is one heck of a battle! But there's one slight problem…"_ Momotaros said before he took a brief pause before continuing on with an angry tone. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME JOIN IN THE BATTLE AS WELL?! Why did you pick pinkie instead of me?!"_

_"Magenta janai!_ (It's magenta!)_"_ Tsukasa shouted in anger.

_"Urusei! Because of you, my tension has risen to the climax and I'm itchin' to look for another fight!" _Momotaros said in annoyance.

_"Now, now, Sempai. We had our fight in the first round. We should give the other riders the chance to fight as well…"_ Urataros tried to comfort him.

"Now the only duel left is between Jaden and Chazz." Zane stated.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that Jay will bring another gold to our Academy, just like you two had!" Syrus said while still amazed that Kurogasa and Alexis still held the titles on their shoulders.

"Yeah, that would only make things more lishus and maybe we could celebrate with grilled cheese!" Chumley noted.

"We know that both of you and Jaden have your own business with him, but from the looks of it, I don't think that Chazz is fooling around anymore." Alexis said to Kurogasa.

Annoyed by the fact that Momotaros was left behind, at first, he tried to grab his blazer, only to be stopped by a familiar scent which only his nose can pick up. _"I smell… PUDDING!"_ Momotaros chirped up as he kept following the scent and unknown to him, Ryuutaros was using a fishing pole with pudding as bait while riding onto Kintaros' shoulder.

_"Wa~ mitte, mitte!_ (Look, look!)_ I'm fishing out Momo–chan out from the sea!"_ Ryuutaros chirped happily while patting Kintaros' head to start running, while Momotaros began to chase them.

_"I will show you my strength that will make you cry!"_ Kintaros added while cracking up his neck before start running around.

_"Oi! Come back here with my pudding!"_ Momotaros shouted before giving a chase towards the two Imagins.

_"Hmm… the next duel might be fit for someone like me…"_ Sieg commented while sitting on a chair gracefully.

"Hmm…" Kurogasa pondered.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Kurogasa said. "I'll be right back guys." He said and with that he left his friends making the latter confused for a bit. Kurogasa went towards an empty hallway where there were no people and once the coast is clear, he stopped running. "Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Sieg, I need to talk with you guys."

_"Oh? Do you need more love advice, Kurogasa? I'm willing to teach you some more, if you want."_ Urataros proposed.

_"Urusei, Kameko! Maybe he'll let me wreak havoc around here!"_ Momotaros added while eating the pudding.

_"Momotaros no baka!"_ Ryuutaros said before hitting his head with the fishing pole, causing Momotaros to drop his meal.

_"My pudding~!"_ Momotaros cried before he started to chase Ryuutaros around the snoring Kintaros at this time while Sieg kept himself busy by keep praising himself on how royal he is. It is then that Mana appeared, and since that the Taros began to get out of control, she sighed as she waved her wand around, only to have a magical hammer hit their heads.

_"Will you please be quiet?! Kurogasa has something to say!"_ Mana scolded them, which they suddenly become obedient as she turns to Kurogasa with a smile. _"Well, go on."_

"Thanks Mana." Kurogasa thanked before turning back to the Imagin. "Okay guys, you've heard from Jaden earlier today about how Chazz is right?'

_"The one who's being pressured down by his brothers, right?"_ Urataros took note.

_"Che, I _knew_ I smell a rat when I'm looking at one."_ Momotaros said, while saying those words referring to Slade and Jagger.

_"What will be your command, Kurogasa?"_ Sieg asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do…" Kurogasa began.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the Final Singles match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Duel Monsters Championship!" Justin announced with the crowd cheering. A red background with a picture of a black tattoo sun spun around and Chazz's name was on the Titantron.

**(Saliva – "I Walk Alone")**

Chazz came out of his entrance on one side of the arena and the North Academy students cheered as he stood there for a while and just scoffed ignoring the people making his way to the platform. "Introducing first… representing North Academy, Chazz Princeton!" The crowd cheered loudly as he made his to the platform.

"And there he is." Jagger said.

"Chazz better win this one." Slade added

"And now, the moment that I've been waiting for… my student with a victory over your Slifer Red, Sheppard!" Foster said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure just yet, Foster! Jaden here is someone that you should be careful with! Alongside with his Deck of heroes, nothing is impossible for him." Sheppard countered.

"Seems like these two had some issues…" Mr. McMahon said.

"Seems so. They're always at it for the last three years, and North Academy always ended up defeated by Duel Academy's Zane Truesdale." Mason replied.

"Crikey, I wonder if that Jaden boy has what it takes to go for the win." Irwin stated.

"Don't worry. As I said it before, I can see a trump card from a mile away…" Mason added.

"Ha, these kinds of arguments really remind me of the old days when I have some issues with some of the Superstars…" Mr. McMahon said while remembering the past, particularly on a certain tough S.O.B, WWE has ever had. Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Calm yourself, Chazz. You're the man and this Slifer Slacker is nothing compared with my new Deck. All I need to do now is win, so that I can get this burden that my brothers put on me, off from my back…" he kept telling that himself while his music dimmed down and waiting for Jaden's appearance.

As soon as Chazz's music died down, at the other end of the Arena, the titantron showed a picture of a circle with a hand showing three fingers and the other two making a circle. On the top of the circle were three words and it read: Hustle, Loyalty, Respect.

**(John Cena & Tha Trademarc – "The Time is Now")**

A few seconds into the theme song, the person came out ran out to the arena with the Duel Academy crowd cheering. "And his opponent, representing Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki!" Justin Roberts announced. Jaden waved to the crowd as he made his way to take his place on the platform.

"Come on, Jay! You can win this!" Syrus cheered for his friend.

"Let's see if you can continue the wins where I left off…" Zane said while crossing his arms.

"Knowing Jaden, he isn't going down without a fight." Bastion said.

"And I wonder what would Chazz's brothers' reaction be like if they saw Chazz lose to him again?" Victor said as Rika saw Kurogasa head back to them.

"What take you so long?" Rika asked.

"Sorry, had to use the bathroom." Kurogasa lied.

"Oh, I thought it was something serious…" Rika shrugged before focusing back onto the stage.

"Well, in any case, this would be the final duel of the day…" Alexis said as all of the attention, are now focused onto the stage. At center stage, both duelists finally met up and both of them shuffled their Decks as Chazz continued to look at Jaden with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"After I beat you and get the gold, I'll settle this matter with that Kamen Rider Reject and give him a true beating from that humiliation!" Chazz declared.

"Seems like he's still got anger management…" Amber said.

"I'll say. But all I can say about him, it would only be this: He is one opponent that shouldn't be trifled with…" Ritsu commented.

"I can tell. He even beats your Power Rangers Deck with a little difficulty, but in that one turn, that's all it takes…" Storm pointed out.

"C'mon, Chazz! Show that guy how we do things around our place!" Ryan shouted at him.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's start chanting out the thunder!" Jason told his friends as they began to chant "Chazz It Up!" in unison, echoing the whole arena. Meanwhile, Jaden and Chazz continued to shuffle each other's Decks. "Alright Chazz, this is it." Jaden said.

"Yeah, your loss would be my win, for sure!" Chazz mocked.

"The whole world is watching, Chazz…" Slade added.

"You better not screw this up!" Jagger warned.

After giving each other their Decks back, they went to their respective places and slotted their Decks into the deck slot, making their disks go active. With the crowd cheering for their favorite side, both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 8000

**Jaden:** 8000

"Get your game on, Chazz!" Jaden said.

"Oh, I got it on alright, and I'm turning yours off!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! BRING HIM DOWN CHAZZ!" The North Academy students cheered.

"Ask and you shall receive! I'll start!" Chazz drew his sixth card. "Fresh off the presses, Masked Dragon in DEF mode!" The same dragon used to as sacrifice to summon Light and Darkness Dragon last duel appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100). "That'll do for now."

"Alright, my move now!" Jaden exclaimed as he draws out his sixth card. "I summon out Elemental Hero Stratos in ATK mode!" Jaden said as he placed the said Monster onto his monster zone and as the portal appears, a mechanical hero in silver and blue armor took flight to the sky before landing onto Jaden's side (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300). "And Stratos' effect activates, which allows me to get one "Hero" from my Deck to my Hand!" he said as he takes out Elemental Hero Bladedge from the Deck and puts it to his Hand before shuffling. "And after that, I command my monster to attack your Masked Dragon! Take flight, buddy!" As the fan blades of Stratos started to spin, he hovers onto the sky and delivers a flying kick onto the dragon, destroying it along the process.

"Awesome!" Syrus cried, "Jaden's just taken the lead!"

Chazz smirked at the Slifer's words, "Nuh–uh… he's taken the _bait_!"

"Uh oh…" Jaden gulped.

"I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability!" Chazz declared, "When he's destroyed in battle, I can summon a Dragon–Type Monster with 1500 or fewer ATK points from my Deck, and I have just the one! C'mon out, Armed Dragon LV3!" At that point, the small dragon that was used against Ritsu appeared (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900).

"Oh damn, here we go again…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Oh boy, there's a technique that I don't like…" Ritsu said while looking on the Field until he noticed something. "Is he going to recycle his methods onto that just, just like what he did to me?" He asked.

"If he's going to do so, he's _soo_ predictable…" Amber added.

"Is he trying to call his LV7 Dragon again?" Syrus asked.

"If he summons that out, what _else_ could it be?" Rika noted.

"Well, for safety measures, I set a card face down and end my turn." Jaden added as he set down a card. "Oh boy, I always wanted to go one on one with your LV Monsters! And I still have _lots_ of combos in my Deck, including the one that Kurogasa gave to me!" Jaden said in a happy manner.

Chazz smirked, "Don't worry; you'll have a front row seat. Now it's time to start ending you." Chazz drew his next card. "During my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. By sacrificing his LV3 form, I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 right to the Field!"

"Oh boy…"

"Now then… let's go ahead and get to it shall we?" Chazz watched as his small dragon disappeared into a beam of light, "Armed Dragon LV5, rise!" He cried as the same dragon that beat Ritsu appeared (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700).

"Here comes trouble. Even without the Level Up! Spell Card, that alone is enough to spell trouble for him." Zane explained.

Even so, the only thing Jaden can do at this time is just whistles in amazement. "Sweet dragon, Chazz! After seeing it close and personal, man, I feel like I want to take that down head on!"

"If it's Jaden, _any_ kind of duel would surely entertain him…" Victor said with a slight chuckle.

"You bet! He may not be doing well in class, but in dueling, that's a different story!" Rika added.

"C'mon, Chazz, I wanna see how that dragon of yours can actually do!" Jaden challenges him with a big grin on his face.

"You wanna see? Then you'll see! I'll activate his effect! By discarding a monster to the Graveyard, I can destroy a Monster of yours if it's ATK points or equal or lower than the Monster I tossed! So I toss another Armed Dragon LV5 to blast your Stratos! Shrapnel Blast!" Everyone watched as the spikes on Armed Dragon's back shot outward like a volley of missiles and rained down upon Stratos destroying him. Chazz cackled, "And that's just his ability! And now I'm gonna go for a direct attack! Armed Dragon LV5, attack Jaden's Life Points directly with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon let out a roar as spinning blades that glowed red shot out of its body and slammed into Jaden, knocking him into the air. Jaden landed hard on the platform, wincing as he rolled to a stop.

**Chazz:** 8000

**Jaden:** 5600

Chazz scoffed at Jaden's form, "So that's Duel Academy's best, huh?"

"No!" Sheppard cried out, "Get up, please!"

"Oh no! He's hurt!" Natalie gasped.

Suddenly Jaden flipped over onto his feet, "Nice shot!" he commented, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope, he's 100% fine." Kurogasa sweat dropped as he chuckled sheepishly.

Chazz stared at the Slifer, "Huh!?"

"Although," Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "For the next TV broadcast, I think I'd rather have a stuntman!" he laughed.

"…whatever. I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

Slade smiled as he sat alongside Jagger, both of them watching their little brother. "Finally, he's starting to act like a Princeton!"

"True," Jagger snickered, "I just hope he doesn't win too fast!"

"Huh?" Slade turned to him, confused.

Jagger smiled, turning to look at his brother, "The longer he thrashes this kid, the more we make in commercial revenues!" Both brothers turned back to the duel, laughing at their plan.

"Alright! Time to make my move now!" Jaden said as he draws out his next card and pointed his direction at a certain someone. "Kurogasa, this one's for you!" he said, which only makes Kurogasa smiles at his antics. "I play Polymerization! I fuse both Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Knopse, in order to create another version of hero!" he claimed as both of the said monsters leap high to the sky, as the vortex has fused them as one.

"What kind of hero would _that_ create?" Victor asked.

"Beats me." Syrus shrugged.

"I think I know what kind of Hero he would summon this time, even though it may not make any sense…" Kurogasa pointed out, making the rest of the duelists looking at him.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Just watch." Kurogasa said it calmly.

"I Fusion Summon… Vision Hero Adoration!" Jaden shout it out while had his right arm raised high to the sky as a black orb slowly descends to the ground and as the black orb diminishes, a black hero with a dark knight–themed armor appears as the lower part of his trench coat flutters upwards while still crossing his arms. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100)

"Vision Hero?" Syrus wondered.

"Yes, that certainly _is _new." Bastion noted. "And here I thought Jaden only uses Elemental Heroes."

"With his new superpowers, he can destroy your Armed Dragon! Reckless Punch!" Jaden commanded his monster as Adoration makes a mad dash and immediately gives the dragon an uppercut, followed by a quick kick as the monster destroys in pixels; it does a back flip and landed on the ground safely.

**Chazz:** 7600

**Jaden:** 5600

"Did you see that, Kurogasa?! The new Monster that you gave me really rocks!" Jaden said with a thumbs–up at him.

"Told ya they would help!" Kurogasa grinned.

"Thanks for that! It lets me play my Trap!" Chazz declared as he revealed his facedown card, "Call of the Haunted! Tell me, Jaden, do you believe in ghosts? If you don't, then you're about to, because this Trap card allows me to summon any Monster from my Graveyard, and I bet you know which one I'm gonna pick!"

"Oh great…" Chumley muttered.

"Armed Dragon LV5, rise once more!" From the floor, pieces of rubble flew upward as the large dragon came back, letting out another roar.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" his fans screamed from behind, "SHOW NO MERCY!"

"Just as long as it doesn't really creep me out under my skin, I'm fine with that! I set another card face down and end my turn!" Jaden said as he sets a card onto his duel disk.

"All Jaden has to do now is to not let that Armed Dragon destroy his Monster or he'll be facing a bigger trouble. That level is already troublesome enough…" Bastion said.

"You don't need to worry about Jaden. After seeing the last battle, I know that he'll be aware of that." Zane pointed out.

"Alright, Chazzy! Gimme your best shot!" Jaden challenges Chazz with his usual big grin on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Chazz yelled. "My draw!" He drew his next card. "Get ready for me to mop this low–rent Duel Academy floor with you, Jaden! I could attack your Monster, but to avoid your face down, I'll use Armed Dragon's special ability again. I'll discard Despair from the Dark to the Graveyard and since it had 2800 ATK points, your hero's about to get welded! Now destroy Vision Hero Adoration with Shrapnel Blast!" Once again, the spikes from Armed Dragon's back shot out of its hide and flew towards its target.

"Not so fast! I play the Quick–Play Spell card De–Fusion!" Jaden shouted, "De–fuse!" In an instant, Adoration casts a spell on himself; reverting back into an orb before the two orbs manages to dodge the shrapnel that was heading towards him. "And because of that, I can get back both of my Bladedge _and_ Knopse!" The two said orbs began to take its form as the first figure reveals a golden mechanical bull with a side blade attached onto its left arm as it stood tall and glares at the dragon with its red glowing eyes. (7/ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2400) The second figure is somehow smaller than Bladedge… well… actually it could even be smaller than Hero Kid. A figure–like plant appears with its bud–like hands and head, it was rearing to go, despite its small structure. (3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1000) At this point, it crosses its arms in defense. "Aw, too bad, Chazzy! You missed the target!" Jaden teased him.

"You still forgot its attack! Armed Dragon, take out Bladedge with Inferno Roar!" Chazz ordered.

"Wait a minute; its ATK is lower than my Monster!" Jaden said.

"Not for long!" Chazz said as he played a card onto his Duel Disk. "I play a Quick–Play Spell Card, Rush Recklessly! With this dandy card, my Armed Dragon will gain an additional 700 ATK, which is enough to turn your Monster into a heap of metal!" Chazz explains as the fireball the dragon creates is getting larger than usual.

Armed Dragon LV5 (5/ATK: 2400–3100/DEF: 1700)

"Now, that's more like it… whoops." Jaden realized with a sweat drop, making Kurogasa and Rika face palm on that comment.

"What's _up_ with him today?" Rika asked.

"He must be caught up in the heat of the battle for a moment…" Kurogasa explains as Armed Dragon unleashes its huge flame towards Bladedge, causing it to be destroyed in pixels and Jaden took a few portion of the damage.

Chazz: 7600

Jaden: 5100

"He's already activate one set card… what's the other card for?" Rika added.

"I don't know, but Jaden must have a plan of his own." Kurogasa commented.

"Now, to take this duel to the next level! When Armed Dragon LV5 destroys in battle, I can upgrade my Armed Dragon from level 5 to level 7!" Armed Dragon LV5 glowed and grew bigger and bigger until it changed into its LV7 form (7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000).

Jaden looked up at the monster. "Ok… so he's big. But who knows?" he shrugged a little, "He could be friendly…" The Armed dragon let out a loud roar. "On second thought, maybe not."

"I knew it…" Jagger said.

"What?" Slade asked.

"Armed Dragon LV7 isn't in the case I gave Chazz."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Positive. That LV7 version of the Monster in the case. It's not one of ours." Jagger frowned.

Sheppard glared at Foster, who was chuckling at the progress of the duel. The Duel Academy Chancellor got to his feet again, "C'mon, Jaden! We're all with you! Jaden it up! Jaden it up! Jaden it up!"

Chazz looked back to his crowd of fans, "Show him how it's done, boys!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

The praise from his fans made Chazz laugh. He loved this so much, being respected for once, getting the respect he deserve. He turned back to Jaden, "Aw, what's wrong?" he taunted to the silent Jaden, "You're not so talkative anymore, are ya? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?"

The Slifer looked at him, his Armed Dragon, then back at him, smiling, "Yeah, I do! I gotta get me one of those, he's so cool! Trade for him?"

"No, I won't trade for him!" Chazz snapped, eye twitching, "What's _wrong_ with you?! You're supposed to be _scared_ of him, not _admiring_ him!"

Jaden shrugged, "How _can_ I be scared of him? He's an incredible Monster and this has been an incredible duel! This is so awesome, how can anyone _not_ be any excited?! I'm stoked! This is what dueling's all about, thanks, Chazz!"

"Thanks? You're pitiful Jaden," Chazz shook his head, "Jumping around like a fool, never taking anything serious. That's why you'll never be a champion! You see, it takes discipline to win! You have to have a sense of duty, and a plan! _I_ have a sense of duty, _I_ have a plan, and that's why I'm going to beat you, Jaden! That's why I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone, you hear that?! I CAN CONQUER THE WHOLE WORLD!" He screamed.

"Okay, I think he's gone a tad bit insane…" Rika murmured.

"No, Rika, he's gone _way_ over the board… and that's _not_ cool!" Koji commented.

"Somebody needs to fix the gear in his head…" Tem commented.

"You're the man, Chazz!" Jason shouted.

"It's just a duel off, really…" Ryan corrected his friend.

"Whatever!" Jason hissed back at him.

_'I have to win this. I can't let my brothers down!'_ Chazz turned to the audience to see both Slade and Jagger sitting a few yards away, looking at him intently.

"I'm trying!" He yelled.

"Uh… trying what?" Jaden asked, confused by the sudden change in behavior in his opponent, "Trying to weird me out? Earth to Chazz…" he followed Chazz's line of sight to see the two men in dark suits, "Oh yeah… Chazz's brothers…"

Alexis looked at Jaden, then to Chazz, then to his brothers. "That's right… this whole thing is set up by Chazz's brothers." She remembered.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out. "You gotta turn this duel around, Jay! You gotta show everyone what's up!"

"That's it!" Jaden nodded in understanding. "I gotta win this duel. I gotta show Chazz what dueling's really about! Alright Jaden…" He took a deep breath, "It's time to get your game on!" He looked up at Chazz, a fierce look in his eyes, "LET'S DUEL!"

"What are you talking about, we _are_ dueling!" Chazz yelled at him, "Remember!?" The North Academy crowd was laughing at the Slifer.

"Geez, grab a chill pill, will ya? There's no need to get all worked up. You need to learn how to have fun in duels. That's what dueling's all about! Win or lose, because you'll be having fun all the time!"

Chazz scoffed, "Oh gag me!"

"It's true!" Jaden grinned goofily, "If I can have fun losing, shouldn't you have fun winning? It's not that hard… despite whatever your brothers may have told you."

"What do _you_ know about my brothers!?" Chazz snapped at him.

"For starters, Chazz, I know they're the ones you're dueling for… and I know how much pressure they've put on you to win this duel." Chazz only growled, but that was loud enough for Jaden to hear him. "C'mon, Chazz, remember when you used to duel for fun? The excitement of it?"

"…I only duel to win, slacker…"

"Yeah, well let's see far that gets ya." Jaden said as he drew out his next card. "In the meantime, I summon my Hero's best friend, Wroughtweiler in DEF mode! Heel, boy!" With the slap of the card, a portal opens up, to let a mechanical dog jumps through and getting into threatening position, trying its best to scare off its opponent. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)

"And with another set card on the Field, I end my turn!" Jaden said as he puts down another card.

"I wonder what set card Jaden put earlier in the game?" Syrus asked himself.

"My move!" Chazz drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz drew two and smirked at one of them. "Now I activate Big Bang Shot and equip it to my Dragon!"

"Oh shit! Now, Chazz can do Piercing Damage along with him getting an extra 400 ATK boost!" Kurogasa cringed.

Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800–3200/DEF: 1000)

"This doesn't look, if that guy got attack, he'll be taking more Damage… for now, he can rely on those two trap cards he have now…" Storm commented as Jaden isn't fazed by Chazz's Monster. Instead, he just got more excited as each turn passes by.

"Oh, sweetness! Now, _that's_ what I called an upgrade!" Jaden chirped.

"Let's see how you like it when my Armed Dragon burns that weed of an Elemental Hero to a crisp! Attack with Dragon Talon Terror!"

"Not so fast, I play a trap card, Hero Barrier!" Jaden activates as a fan–like barrier appears and starts to spin rapidly as cracks of lighting can be heard from it, stopping Armed Dragon's advance in its track. "When this card is played, if I control an Elemental Hero, I can negate one of your incoming attacks!" Jaden said as eventually, the dragon backs off and Knopse sticks its tongue to taunt him.

"Saved by the card, yet again…" Victor noted.

"Yeah, the duel was _too_ intense; I think I need my grilled cheese…" Chumley said while rubbing his stomach.

* * *

While the rest of the duelists watching the whole duel, near the entrance where most staffs were used for getting their equipment in and out, Momotaros kept pacing back and forth, Ryuutaros played with his bubble gun, Kintaros just snores while sitting and crossing his legs and both Urataros and Sieg calmly watches the duel as both of them are leaning against the wall.

_"Grr~! Just how long do we have to wait?!"_ Momotaros said impatiently.

_"Now, now. Sempai. It isn't the time yet. We have to follow what Kurogasa told us earlier."_ Urataros explains for a bit.

_"You sure do not know about patience, servant!"_ Sieg taunted him.

_"Come say that to my face, tebayaro!"_ Momotaros became agitated.

_"You would rather hurt me and ruined the plan that Kurogasa–dono has planned out?"_ Sieg told him, which Momotaros hesitates for a moment before hits Kintaros' head with his fist to let release his frustration, in which the result only gets his fist hurt. _"Grr! Kuma! How come you can sleep at times like this?!"_ Momotaros asked which Kintaros just kept sleeping like a log.

* * *

Back at the arena

"Too bad, Chazz, this is the only weed that you can't touch for now!" Jaden keep teasing him.

"Grr… fine, I'll end my turn." Chazz growled.

"Alright, it's my go now!" Jaden said as he draws out his next card. "First of all, I activate my Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draws out two more cards!" Jaden said as he demonstrates it. "Next up, I play another Spell Card, Graceful Charity. With this nifty card, I can draw out three cards, and then discard two to the grave!" Jaden added as after he took out three cards, he ditches Elemental Hero Ocean and Woodsman.

"Will you stop stalling already?! I ain't got all day!" Chazz said angrily.

"Chill out, man! I was about to get that!" he said while looking at the card that he had. "Man, I think you're going to like this! I play Double Summon! In addition to Normal Summon, I can summon one more Monster onto the Field! And so, here comes the burning passionate couple, Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Jaden continues on as he placed the said monster onto the field, as two fiery portals opened up to reveal a hero where he resembles Human Torch, with the only difference is that his whole body doesn't covered in flames and wears a flame motif suit that matches well with his powers (4/ATK: 1600/DEF:1200); as the other figure appears next to him as her long hair is burning at the ends of it, with a costume which might be similar to Burstinatrix but in orange color and a loop of flame that goes around her. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000).

"Whoa! He's already got four Monsters on the Field right now! That's awesome!" Russell was impressed.

"And I don't think that he's finished just yet…" Tem commented.

"Hey, Chazz, remember my facedown that I placed in the beginning?"

"Yeah? What's so special about it, slacker?"

"Check this out!" Jaden said in excitement as he pressed the button on his duel disk and reveals a card that would surprise Chazz. "Ta–da! Introducing Miracle Fusion!"

"What?! You aren't finished just yet?" Chazz was annoyed at this point.

"Of course not! When I played this card, I can fuse a Monster, be it from my Hand, on the Field or inside my Graveyard and banish the required materials for its summoning conditions, I can Special Summon it out! And remember those two cards that I ditched out earlier?" Jaden asked which led Chazz to a surprise.

"No! You don't mean…?"

"Oh, I _mean_! I fuse both Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean from the Graveyard!" Jaden said as he lunges his free arm upward, as both Monsters enter a portal and as the fusion was complete, it reveals a large, white hero with purple pads on its shoulders and on his head and a red core right at the middle of its chest, descends down in a hero–like manner. "Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

Everyone was at a loss for words. "No way! A Legendary Planet Monster?!" Rika gawked.

"Brother, is that what I think it is?" Jagger asked him.

"That figure, the aura and the confident stance… no doubt about it…" Slade added.

"A Planet monster?! Here?!" Storm was surprised to see it as well.

"But I thought that the previous owner of that card had been in coma and it was said that card was forever lost!" Amber added.

"No way…" Ritsu continues on.

"A Legendary Planet Monster? In this arena?!" Now it was Chancellor Sheppard's turn to be surprised, much to Mr. McMahon's confusion.

"Can somebody tell me what's with the surprised look on everyone's faces?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Do you know what card is that, mate?" Chancellor Irwin asked Mr. McMahon, which he just shakes his head.

"It is said that there are only ten of them in a set on this world and that boy has one of the legendary cards in his hand at this time. The last time we've seen someone with the same card is 5 years ago, by another man named Koyo Hibiki. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened to that man, that led him into a coma and it is said that his cards went missing right after that…" Chancellor Mason elaborates the whole thing at Mr. McMahon, which he gets the gist of it.

"Kurogasa, did you know about this matter?" Alexis asked him, being suspicious about that matter. All eyes of his friends are on him at this time.

"Well… to be honest, remember that old looking Slifer guy that was here not too long ago showing up at the Abandoned Dorm?" Alexis nodded at that.

"Old looking Slifer guy? You mean Gerard?" Syrus asked.

"Is that his name?" Kurogasa asked.

"Now that I think on it, I haven't seen him in a while." Chumley pondered.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him around either." Victor added.

"Turns out he was a reporter in disguise trying to digging up dirt on Duel Academy. I stopped him in a duel and he used the Nature Themed Heroes against me. I still won though. He gave the Deck to me saying he didn't need it anymore. I didn't even ask him where he even got the Deck."

"Could he be somehow related to this… Koyo Hibiki?" Bastion tries to remember the details regarding the said character.

"That being said, it seems like everything is going to end soon…" Zane added as Jaden is still clueless about the shocking expression on everyone's face.

"What's with the surprised look, you guys? It's just a Monster and this will end Chazz's Life Points for good! _But_, before I do that, it seems like our little weed is wanted to do a little payback!" Jaden said as he plays his last card on his hand. "I activate my last card, Rose Bud!"

"What?! You haven't finished just yet?!" Chazz's veins begin to pop out as his anger has nearly reaching his limits as he was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Yeah, you know, there's a quote that says, 'every rose has its thorns'. And by sacrificing my Knopse, I can Special Summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose from my Deck!" Jaden said as the Knopse began to grow and as the flower has reached its full bloom, the bud opens up to reveal a woman in a nature theme clothing with white petals that is served as her hair, jumps down from the rose and lands it gracefully. (6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000)

"He's done it!" Bastion gasped. "It's over!"

"Damn it! That no good little brother of ours!" Jagger growled.

"He's failed us!" Slade added.

"Chazz is going to lose! Cut the signal!" The camera director yelled.

_'Oh no you don't! Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Sieg, NOW!'_ Kurogasa yelled in his thoughts.

_"YOSHA!"_ Momotaros gets excited as all five Taros' immediately went to their designated places as Momotaros and Kintaros possessed the cameramen on the ground, Sieg possessed the camerawoman on the crane, Ryuutaros possessed the crane driver and finally Urataros possessed the camera director with ease.

"Ore… sanjou!" Cameraman–Red does his iconic pose before start working on the camera. "Saa! I'm gonna show you all the climax of this battle! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!"

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!" Cameraman–Yellow cracks his neck while getting started on his camera… until he realized something. "Hmm, the view isn't good from here…" Kintaros said as he lifted the heavy camera, including its stand, as he easily brings it along onto the stage, surprising almost everyone that witnessed the whole thing as he puts it down, checks it and gives them a thumbs–up on getting a good spot.

"What is that guy doing up there?!" Slade was surprised to see Kintaros on stage.

"A close up?" Jagger said in confusion.

"Oh, sweetness! Now I'm on TV! Hi, Mom!" Jaden said as he does a peace sign with his big grin on his face.

"Oi, young one! Stop moving around the crane! How am I supposed to shoot it beautifully, if you keep moving this crane around?!" Camerawoman–White was annoyed as Crane Driver–Purple kept pressing buttons that made the whole crane shake like crazy!

"Wa~! This is so much fun! I wanna play some more!" Crane Driver–Purple said childishly as he continues to hit random buttons on it.

"D–Director, what are they doing?! You said that you want to cut the signal but–" one of the workers asked him but Director–Blue fixed his glasses before start smooth talking out of it.

"Oh, just let them be. They know what they're doing and forget what I said about cutting off the signal. Just let the camera roll…" Urataros told them. Despite the confusion, the other workers have no other choice but to sit back and continue doing their thing as Urataros gave Kurogasa a nod with a smile on his face.

"What is going _on_ over there?" Alexis asked the others, which even _they_ didn't know what's going on.

"Say, Kurogasa… why are the Taros' taking over those guys?" Rika whispered to him since she knew how those Imagins act and can see right through them.

"Oh, you'll see why later. Jaden! Bring home the gold!" Kurogasa shouted.

"You got it, Kurogasa! And now, after switching Wroughtweiler into ATK position and placing my last card, Skyscraper, it's now onto the Battle Phase! My Terra Firma will crunch down your Armed Dragon LV7!" Jaden commanded as Terra Firma leaps high to the sky, as Chazz would only chuckles about this matter.

"Looks like you need to do a little homework about the difference between our monster's ATK! How in the world would your Monster ever defeat my Armed Dragon LV7?" Chazz mocked him as the dragon spewed flames towards Terra Firma, which he continued to dive towards it, fist first.

"Look closely; whenever my hero faces a Monster, if he has lower ATK than them, he gains an additional 1000 ATK!" Jaden explains as aura began to seep out from Terra Firma, indicating that he is getting stronger.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma (8/ATK: 2500–3500/DEF: 2000)

"What?! This can't be!" Chazz was shocked to see it as slowly, the dragon's attack began to push behind and the distance between two Monsters are getting closer.

"Go for it! Feel the power of nature! Gaia Impact!" Jaden declared as he thrust his right fist forward and Terra Firma immediately went through the dragon, shattering it into pixels.

**Chazz:** 7300

**Jaden:** 5100

"And then, my Wroughtweiler, Lady Heat, Poison Rose and Heat will hit you directly!" Jaden said it as Heat is the first one to leap high to the sky as an aura of flames began to increase in him. "Oh, did I ever mention to you that for every E–Hero on the Field, he gains an additional 200 ATK, including himself?"

Elemental Hero Heat (4/ATK: 1600–2400/DEF: 1200)

Heat delivers a falcon punch towards Chazz.

**Chazz:** 4800

**Jaden:** 5100

Followed up by a roundhouse kick from Lady Heat.

**Chazz:** 3500

**Jaden:** 5100

A strong tackle from Wroughtweiler.

**Chazz:** 2700

**Jaden:** 5100

And finally a heel kick from Poison Rose.

**Chazz:** 800

**Jaden:** 5100

"Hah! Is that all you got? You said that you'll end me in this turn!" Chazz rebelled.

"Of course it is… because at the End Phase, Lady Heat will send you a kiss of heat that will deplete 200 Life Points for every Elemental Hero that I have and since that I have four of them…"

"Jaden won! Yay, Jaden!" Syrus chant as Lady Heat blows a burning kiss towards Chazz, thus ending the duel with a bang.

**Chazz:** 0

**Jaden:** 5100

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chazz yelled as he fell to his knees.

**(John Cena & Tha Trademarc – "The Time is Now")**

The crowd cheered wildly at Jaden's victory. "The winner of this match and your Duel Monsters Champion: Jaden Yuki!" Justin announced with the crowd cheering even louder

"No, our little project!" Jagger said in anger.

"Now's not the time! We must get that Legendary Planet!" Slade said in a hurry as both of them heading towards Jaden, pushing Cameraman–Yellow aside, who was capturing the moment, and began to bargain on him. Jaden's stopped at that.

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire, man?" Jaden asked.

"Young man, I was wondering if you willing to trade your Legendary Planet to me? You can name your price, but if that's not good enough, we can trade it with something in this briefcase!" Slade offered as he opens up the briefcase and found out there was a lot of rare cards in it, making it as tempting as possible.

"As tempting as it is, I can't seem to trade it. Besides, I got this from a friend of mine and I would never want to trade that with anything!" Jaden refused the offer while rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile Jagger was dealing with Chazz. "You idiot! You've lost! You've disgraced yourself! You've disgraced the Princeton family!"

"Please…" Chazz panted. "Give me another chance…"

"Another chance?!" Jagger roared. "Another chance!?" Jagged repeated, "You know how much we've spent on this duel!? The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you _used_ I might add!"

"I'm sorry…" Chazz kept his head low, "I thought I could win this duel by myself…"

Jagger growled, reached down, grabbed his coat collar and lifted him clear off the ground, "Yourself!? YOURSELF?! WHEN COULD YOU DO _ANYTHING_ BY YOURSELF?!" Jagger then raised his fist and punched Chazz in the face sending him flying a few feet and flying to the ground stunning the people present.

"Chazz!" Jaden cried out trying to go to him, but was blocked by Slade.

"Give us that Legendary Planet Monster!" Slade insisted.

Jagger started walking over to Chazz. "GET UP! GET UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!" He yelled.

"That's right, keep fighting, you guys! You have no idea this camera is still on…" Cameraman–Red chuckled silently as he continued to record them while zooming at the expressions of the Princeton brothers.

"Hm, I know that I should help that boy, but I think I should stick to my things for now… how are you supposed to make those kinds of close up like on TV?" Kintaros ponders for a bit while continue to bring the camera set around the arena, not knowing that he's leaving the 'mark' all over the arena.

"Yare, yare… I guess Kin–chan doesn't know much about technology…" Director–Blue said with a sweat drop as Crane Driver–Purple kept pressing the button on the control panel of the crane, just to make Camerawoman–White more dizzy than ever. "…I guess I should say the same thing about Ryuuta too…"

Jagger then proceeded to get Chazz up while Kurogasa and friends started going to the stage.

"Hey! That's enough!" Kurogasa shouted.

"He's hurting already! Why can't you guys just let it be?!" Victor shouted as more of the competitors came down to help and start backing up for Chazz.

"You ok, buddy?" Ritsu kneels down to check on Chazz's condition and lending his shoulder to help Chazz to stand up.

"He may be a douche at times, but that doesn't mean you guys can treat him like a trash! He duels it in his own way and because of you guys kept pressuring him that much, it's no wonder that he can't focus properly!" Ryan backs up as well.

"You mess with us; you mess with the whole student body!" Jason warned the Princeton brothers as he began to crack his knuckles.

"We should try to stop them!" Chancellor Sheppard was in a panic, until Chancellor Irwin stops him.

"Don't worry about them, mate. Those blokes and sheilas knew what they're doing…" Irwin reminded him.

"Oh? This is something else…" Mr. McMahon added.

"So what? The people doesn't know about this matter anyways… besides, we control this show anyways and guess what? The duel got cut off at the last minute!" Jagger threatens them, which only makes Rika giggles happily.

"What's so funny?" Slade asked her.

"Sore wa doukana~ (I was wondering about that~)" Rika said happily.

Slade and the brothers were looked confused until they saw Momotaros and Kintaros still rolling the footage with the camera. "W–What?! I thought I told them to cut it off if things are not going to plan!" Jagger was surprised to see them.

"Smile for the camera, you cheeky bastards!" Cameraman–Red taunted as Slade walk towards the direction where Urataros were, scaring the whole crew as Urataros remained as cool as a cucumber.

"I thought I told you to follow EXACTLY what we planned for!"

"Ah~, gomenasai~! But it's something that is not to be missed, so I want to ask you something, Mr. Boss…" Director–Blue paused for a moment and fixed his glasses' position. "Omae… boku ni tsurarete miru?"

"Argh, why does this thing happening to us?!" Jagger shouted in anger.

"You guys… why did you help me out?" Chazz began to ask.

"Are you kidding me? You're our friends, despite being a douche all the time…" Ryan replied back to him.

"And we can't just sit back and watch you get hurt by those so–called brothers of yours." Tem added.

"Now the whole world knows that you two are a bunch of ungrateful bastards." Kurogasa grinned. At that point Slade went back to his brother and looked at Jaden.

"You… this is all your fault!" Jagger shouted pointing at Jaden. "Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!"

"And if you won't give up that Legendary Planet Monster, then we'll take it by force!" Slade added. The two brothers proceeded to get to Jaden until–

_IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEEELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKIN'!_

**(Jim Johnston – "Electrifying")**

The song surprised everyone and at first, they thought that it was just a prank, but instead, all hell broke loose when The Brahma Bull, The Great One, The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment, The People's Champion, The Rock walked towards the dueling arena, with his bald head and wearing a sleeveless white shirt with the front that read "Just Bring It!" and the back shows his insignia of a bull, raising its eyebrow, his sports pants, his white sneakers and who could ever forget his signature trademark of those black sunglasses over his eyes.

"Whoa! First we have Mr. McMahon coming in, and then, the GREAT ONE arrives?!" Syrus was surprised to see him in person.

"Oh man, I don't think I can keep up with these surprises…" Storm said while scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh my gosh! It's The Rock!" Rika and Amber said in unison as they were ecstatic to see him live.

"Seems like he must be bored after staying in the private jet for too long…" Mr. McMahon chuckled as the Rock's music comes to a stop and as usual, Kintaros brought along the heavy camera set and set it near The Rock, leaving the 'mark' there as well.

Before The Rock could even start talking, the continuous chant of "Rocky!" was heard automatically, which he pauses and just listens to it. He then takes the mic from Justin and brought it up to his mouth. "Even though this is The Rock's first time here in Duel Academy, The Rock will still say his catchphrases. FINALLY! THE ROCK! HAS COME BACK! TO DUEL ACADEMY!" The crowd cheered wildly at that.

"Vintage Rock… as always…" Kurogasa said it with a grin on his face.

"Even after years of not wrestling and always focused on the movie a lot, he still got it… the charisma that cannot be attained by others…" Russell pointed out.

"Sweetness, this is the best Duel–Off ever!" Jaden shouted happily as the Princeton brothers are still overwhelmed by the presence of the Great One.

"You see The Rock was back in Vince McMahon's private jet, which by the way Vince brought me along to see this, watching all the action going on, the kids participating in this Duel–Off kicking all kinds of candy ass all over the place, which was great, until…" He then pointed at the elder Princeton brothers. "…you two Jabronis happened."

"Jabronis?!" Slade was shocked by the claim and began to feel annoyed about it.

"Do you have any idea who are you _talking_ to?!" Jagger retaliates.

"Do these guys have any idea who _they're_ talking to? They don't call him being a smart mouth for a reason…" Koji commented.

"Just shut up and let's just listen to what they have to say to those 'Jabronis'…" Chazz added as he managed to stand on his own this time.

"Seems like these two have picked their poison for today…" Ritsu added.

"You think The Rock gives a monkey's nut sack on who Jabroni #1 and #2 are?" Rock asked as Slade and Jagger were clearly offended by this.

"Yeah, that's–"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Rock interrupted making the crowd cheer.

"Hah, you reap what you sow, bros…" Chazz chuckles after hearing the joke made by the Rock.

"Why you–" Slade was truly annoyed, Jagger has to stop his brother from advancing towards the Great One.

"Calm down, brother! The camera is still live. He's just trying to get his words onto our head! It's all about mind game!" Jagger told his brother, which he manages to cool down for a bit.

"Heh, I think I like this guy already!" Cameraman–Red said as he zoomed the camera onto The Rock.

"You're looking for trouble now, Rock!" Slade said as he took off his jacket.

"No, _you_ two Jabronis are the one looking for trouble. Cuz you see The Rock and the millions…!"

"AND MILLIONS!" The crowd chanted.

"…of The Rock's fans, The People, saw how you were treating your little brother. He was doing this all for you until you popcorn farts starting beating him down."

"And he deserves it!" Jagger snapped. "He's nobody now! Disowned by us _and_ the whole world!" He waved to the crews circling the area, "The camera's got everything on tape! He was schooled. He got mopped up!"

Slade growled. "And worse he got beaten down like a dog! He lost!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's where you're wrong!" Rock continued. "You see Chazz already won… against you two Jabronis! He played by _his_ own terms, played with _his_ own cards! That's what matters!" The Princeton Brothers tried to retaliate only to be overwhelmed by the "Rocky!" chants once again.

"Do you really think you could get away with this, Rock?" Slade hissed at him, only to be paused by the hand of the Great One at his face before picking up where he left off…

"Considering The Rock ain't done speakin' yet, you two Jabronis should Know Your Role and Shut Your Damn Mouth!" the Rock mocking him again, embarrassing them right in front of the camera.

"Oh man, there's _nothing_ that can stop him now…" Syrus admired The Rock.

"Now here's what I want you two to do, you go back to the mainland and get some tattoos on your asses. On your left butt cheek, put some M&M's on there. Then you can put in a Hershey's bar, a Milky Way, a Twix. You can't have Almond Joy because unlike you two Jabronis, Almond Joy is actually half nuts." The crowd laughed at that as the Elder Princeton Brothers were infuriated. "And then on your right butt cheek, I want you to put a tattoo of The Rock's size 15 shoe, to serve as a constant reminder of how The Brahma Bull, The Great One, The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment, The People's Champion, The Rock, kicked both of your candy asses!" Before anyone knew what happened next, ROCK DROPPED THE MIC, GRABBED SLADE AND DID A ROCK BOTTOM! The impact of the Rock Bottom was enough to make Slade out cold, causing Jagger to be in shock before he recovers from it and checking on the condition of his unconscious brother making the crowd cheer.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I call action!" Cameraman–Red said as he caught it all at the camera. Seeing that the work is done, Kintaros kindly brings back the heavy camera back onto the ground before all of the Imagins break contacts from their hosts, returning the crews back to normal.

"Ugh, what happened?" the camera director was confused at the moment, before he saw the Great One on the stage and he was walking towards Chazz and raised his arm high in victory. "Hurry! Zoom in onto that guy! This is a moment not to be missed!"

_"Kurogasa mission accomplished."_ Urataros told him before the Taros returns back to the Deck.

_"Ugh, I think I need my rest…"_ Sieg said while holding his head before returning back to Kurogasa's Deck. And as for the camerawoman that was on the crane? Let's just say she suffered the same fate as Sieg.

At that point, Jagger tried to get a whack at The Rock, but he missed and Rock lifted Jagger up and delivered a spine buster. He then walked around his body until his feet was between Jagger's head. The crowd was cheering for they and Kurogasa knew what was gonna happen next. "Hey guys! Form a square and hold hands tightly! Quick!" Kurogasa said. Without hesitation, all of them formed the square ring and The Rock's feet were between Jagger's head. Cheers started to pour down as he began to stomp his way, telling them that something is coming. At first, he tried to take off the elbow pad, but noticed that he isn't in his ring costume, he gives away the next best thing, taking off his shirt and throws it away to the crowds, revealing his 6–pack and tattoos that were engraved on his chest. With a couple of swings from his arms, he starts running to the right side, where Ryan and Tem are holding on and pushes him forward, gaining more momentum and continues to run towards Alexis and Amber's side. With one quick push, The Rock skids right in front of Jagger's head, before delivering The Most Electrifying Move in All of Entertainment, The People's Elbow, right at his forehead.

"That's gonna be a knockout…" Chazz said with a smirk on his face.

"No doubt about that…" Victor added.

After that, everyone let go as the Rock looked down at the two brothers before picking up the mic and said,

"IF YA SMEEEEEEEELALALALALALALALALA L! WHAT THE ROCK! IS! COOKIN'!"

Accompanied by his music video, most of the students' just looked at him walk away like a boss, but not before he stopped halfway, turned around, and raised his eyebrow one more time before walking away.

"Man, this is one moment I will never forget!" Jaden said as the excitement gets the best of him, until Mr. McMahon's presence seems to get his attention.

"Ahem, if you kids kindly go back up, we can continue it on with the ceremony of giving the title to this boy?" Mr. McMahon said while his assistant still holding the belt on the tray as most of them going back up and some of the medic teams put both of the Princeton brothers onto a stretcher beds before being taken away. "As I was saying, first of all, I would like to congratulate to our winner of the Singles Division for this year, Jaden Yuki." Mr. McMahon said as his assistant handed him the Heavyweight title before Mr. McMahon placing the said belt onto Jaden's shoulder.

"Aw man, this is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed before Mr. McMahon handing him the envelope that contains the V.I.P. access for the WrestleMania week, which leaves Jaden confused for a bit.

"What's wrong, boy?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Well, as much as I like to receive this extra reward, I don't think that I deserve this… well, except for the belt, of course, because it's really sweet around my waist!" Jaden said as he made his way and handed the confused Chazz the envelope. "Here, Chazz, you can have it. I don't dig much wrestling, cuz I'm only passionate for dueling and aimed to be the next King of Games!" Jaden said with his big grin of his, which somehow annoyed Chazz for no reason.

"I don't need your pity! Ugh, you're annoying me sometimes, you slacker!" Chazz said it before he took the envelope anyways and walks out from the arena. Somehow, a slight smile appears on his face as he walks away. In the meantime, Jaden raises his belt high and the students cheered for him, regardless of which academy was cheering.

"And as an added bonus, since that Duel Academy has won _both_ of the divisions, your school will be visited _twice_ this year! We'll inform the dates of when they'll make their appearance and all you kids need to do is just sit back and enjoy the show!" Mr. McMahon gave the last speech before he ended it and walks out from the arena.

"Man, I can't wait to see them come here!' Rika was getting excited over the fact that the Superstars would visit their school twice instead of once.

"We might as well start preparing some stuff…" Victor proposed.

"Seems like we've manage to make everyone happy, Kurogasa." Alexis said while looking at their friends discussing the topic of the day.

"Yeah, we sure did…" Kurogasa smiled.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Chazz stood on a small cliff, watching his brother's helicopters fly off into the distance. He was no longer a Princeton in his brother's eyes. Now he's just a duelist with no family. 'Only one last matter I have to settle…' He thought as he headed back towards the docks where everyone was waiting for him.

Jaden smiled as Chazz joined them, "Guess this is goodbye, huh, Chazz? Don't forget to write," he nudged him on the shoulder.

Chazz looked at his feet, "I'm not going back, Jaden."

"Huh?" The North Academy students said as Chazz look over his shoulder to his North Academy comrades, "Look guys. I'm sorry, but I don't belong with you,"

"So then… where _do_ you belong?" Jason asked.

Chazz turned to the Duel Academy students, "Right here. Duel Academy was _always_ my home,"

"You sure about this?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he looked over his shoulder to the Chancellor, "If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is,"

Sheppard smiled warmly, "Well, you _were_ one of our best duelists… how could I possibly refuse?"

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to Crowler who was on make shift stage. "It's now time to present the prize of this year's match between North, South, East, and our esteemed university… Miss Duel Academy!" At those words, almost every male student rushed the stage excluding Kurogasa and Koji, and some other male students not really excited about it.

"Miss Duel Academy? Sounds hot!" Jaden grinned.

"Jay, be my wingman ok?" Syrus nudged.

"And here she is!" Crowler announced. At that point, Miss Duel Academy showed up and to most of the male horrors, it was Miss Dorothy wearing a dress and make up.

"Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?!" Jaden gaped. To make things even more disappointing, it turns out the big prize Foster and Sheppard kept talking about was a simple kiss from her. Foster began to sob and dashed to his submarine as Dorothy kissed Sheppard on the cheek.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "That's a chick?"

* * *

After all the craziness, everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"It's been good seeing you Mom." Alexis said hugging her.

"It's good seeing you too." Natalie said. "And it's good to know how things are here. I'll be sure to give you the full video of the whole event soon once I get back to the mainland." She then turned to Kurogasa. "Take good care of my daughter Kurogasa. You might be the one she finally won't get rid of." She winked making the two teens blush.

"Mom…" Alexis hissed.

"Oh relax dear," She said to her daughter. "But seriously Kurogasa, do look after her."

"Um… yeah, I will…" Kurogasa managed to get out. And with that Natalie boarded the cruise ship headed for the mainland.

"Good to have family huh…" Kurogasa said.

"Yeah…" Alexis smiled.

* * *

With that, Kurogasa and Alexis made up with the other Tag Teams, Jaden, Koji, and Ritsu, and their friends. "Well guys, it's been real." Ritsu said.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun today." Amber smiled.

"Yep, a lot of fun." Rika stated.

"But next year will be different." Storm smirked.

"We'll be stronger." Tem said.

"And be ready to win it all." Russell added.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kurogasa said. After a lot of handshakes and goodbyes, all but Koji left. "Shouldn't you be going Koji?"

"What? Are you kidding? I'm staying here!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Chancellor Irwin and Sheppard about staying here and they have no objections to it." Koji said.

"Really? That's great!" Rika said hugging him. "Now the gang's _really_ back together!"

"Yeah, sure is." Kurogasa grinned. "Well then, let me be the first to say Welcome to Duel Academy."

* * *

After a rather tearful goodbye and chants of "Chazz It Up" from North Academy students, and the goodbyes from the South and East Academy students, the cruise ships and the submarine drifted away. Sheppard looked at the returning student.

"Chazz, about you coming back, there's something that we have to talk about."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Banner?" Professor Banner weaved his way to Chazz through the other students, "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are returning you are technically a new student. For that, you must start from the bottom at Slifer Red."

Chazz looked both shocked and horrified, "What?! Slifer!?"

Banner nodded, "Yes, welcome! We'll get you fitted for a blazer when we return to the dorm, then we'll get you settled in with Victor, who doesn't have a roommate…"

"Hope we get along." Victor grinned.

"The Chazz bunks alone! Got that!?"

"Really? Then how do you feel about cockroaches?" Syrus asked him.

"Cockroaches?!"

Jaden grinned, "There's only a few of them. Besides, it's mainly the rats ya gotta worry about."

"Rats?!" Chazz turned back to the sea, "I change my mind! Take me back! I wanna go back!"

Laughing, Jaden turned to the others, "Guys, how about we give Chazz the Slifer Cheer?"

"I don't want it!" Chazz snapped turning and glaring at them all.

"S–L–I–F–E–"

"Can't we just stick with 'Chazz It Up'!?" Chazz begged.

"OR SLIFER IT UP!" Everyone yelled before closing in on Chazz for a huge group hug. Chazz groaned and sank to the ground, tugging at his hair, "My new family's already dysfunctional!"

* * *

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The last part of the School Duel and the end of the Freshman Arc! Again, I thank The Wild Fang for helping me out with this chapter. Couldn't have done it without you man! And I did it yet again! Another 10,000+ word chapter and in short time too yet again! Next chapter, we'll get to the Gravekeeper episodes! So until then, review!


	24. Entering the Grave Part 1

Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed those School Duel chapters! Now it's time for the Gravekeeper episodes! The Shadow Rider Arc is coming upon us soon so let's not waste any more time and get going! Oh, also I wanna try something starting on this chapter. I'm gonna do a song introduction before we start the chapter. Tell me what you think of it in your review. Oh, and thanks to Duelist of Dawn for the duel! Now let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Ugh… that's the last time I mix chili sauce with ice cream…"

Syrus climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed late one night, his stomach giving him the worst stomach ache of his life. _Now_ he knows that it's never a good idea to mix ice cream with chili sauce. Whatever gave him that idea anyway? I mean would you mix up banana with ketchup? No, it's just utterly silly and ridiculous. He walked out of his dorm room and headed down the stairs, walking towards a random door, thinking it was the bathroom. He turned the doorknob and pulled it open. The room had a bed, a large desk and glowing light from inside.

Blinking, Syrus rubbed his head, "Oh man, this isn't the bathroom." He was about to close the door when he heard a strange sound coming from the desk. He rubbed his eyes some more and saw that Banner was sitting in front of a computer monitor, his back to the open door.

**"You are not here to ask why, you are here to obey."**

Banner shifted in his seat, "But Jaden is one of our best students, and he could be buried alive!" He protested to the strange voice.

Syrus stood there, "Buried?" he whispered.

**"If the tomb shall be the end of Jaden Yuki, then so be it. His true potential **_**must**_** be tested! As well as the two others who share a similar spirit…"**

Syrus quickly and quietly closed the door, and then backed away, scared of what he just heard, and all before the identity of the other two. _'Tested? In a tomb? Where he could be buried alive?! Something tells me this test isn't a final exam…'_ he thought before quietly running up the stairs to his bed, no longer needing to go to the bathroom. But also he had a cringing feeling of who the other two might be… _'I hope the others are not me and Chumley…'_

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 24: Entering the Grave Part 1

It's been a few weeks since the School Duels took place. Kurogasa and Alexis won the Tag Team titles and Jaden has won the World Heavyweight Championship. Of course, it's dueling theme but WWE styled as well, plus Koji Shinamori gets to stay around for the rest of the semester, so the trio of friends, Kurogasa, Rika, and Koji are back together again. For the past few weeks, since Koji was technically a new student, he had to start off as a Slifer Red like Chazz, but during the time he's being doing well and soon he got promoted to Ra Yellow. It was late at night as we now turn our attention towards Koji who was now being led by Bastion so the former can settle in his new room in Ra Yellow.

"Congratulations on your promotion Koji." Bastion praised.

"Thanks Bastion." Koji said. "It's been fun in Slifer Red but I'm sure I'll have fun here in Ra Yellow too."

"Yes, and I assure you that the accommodations here in Ra Yellow are better. No offense to the Slifer Reds."

"Hey, as long as there's a comfy bed, some good food, and good company, I can't complain." Koji shrugged.

"Anyway, here is your room…"

"I can't wait…"

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm…

"Philip, access the Gaia Library and begin search." Kurogasa said.

_"Very well."_ Philip as the right half of Double held out his right arm. In his mind, there was a white empty space of void until countless bookshelves were coming all around him. Each one above or below or next to the other in all directions. _"Keywords?"_

"Kyoshiro Kururugi, Orpheus, Rival, Kamen Rider Project, Known Associates." Kurogasa said.

_"Searching…"_ Philip spoke. He was silent for a few moments, showing that his mind was searching through the Gaia Library, the source of all the information on Earth which he had access to. If it existed, was believed to exist, or still did exist then he would find out about it.

_"The Kamen Rider Project began as a possible expansion for the popular card game Duel Monsters,"_ Philip spoke. _"Kyoshiro Kururugi presented the project to Maximillion Pegasus both in his own enthusiasm for the heroes but also knowing how Pegasus based many of his expansions off of existing creations. Pegasus approved of the project, presented a budget, and allowed Kyoshiro to select a team to begin production. Before his disappearance, one prototype set was produced."_

"I know that already," Kurogasa nodded.

_"Before the final prototype could be produced, one member of the team quit and assembled his own team, sequestering funds away from Industrial Illusions to produce his own Kamen Rider Project."_

_"One's based off the worst of us,"_ Shotaro frowned.

"Did the guy who quit have a name?" Kurogasa asked impatiently.

_"There're a lot of names on here, we need at least another keyword, before we can narrow it down."_ Philip said.

"*Sigh* great…" Kurogasa sighed sitting on his chair at his desk.

_"Maybe you're thinking on this too hard."_ Shotaro said.

"It's all I _can_ think about," Kurogasa frowned. "With the School Duels out of the way and Orpheus still out there, I have to figure out who he is. If anything, he probably had the biggest reasons to take Dad away since he wanted to the take the Kamen Rider cards so he could profit off them himself. I bet Pegasus shot down his Dark Rider deck idea so he thought he could get back in on the Kamen Rider Project so he could cash in. Dad said no and he snapped."

_"Well, just try to relax. We'll find him. It just takes time."_ Philip said and with that, W disappeared. Kurogasa sat for a while in silence. He wanted to find his Dad so bad, but there just wasn't enough information. At this point, Mana appeared.

_"Everything okay?"_ Mana asked.

"I don't know, Mana…" Kurogasa sighed sadly. "I still can't find Dad or who Orpheus is. It's just so frustrating…"

The spirit hovered down and wrapped her arms around Kurogasa in a hug, _"Don't worry. Just keep the faith and remember you aren't alone. You'll find that one clue that brings it all together. I know you will. Yugi did it with me and the others and I know _you_ can too, with both your friends _and_ the Kamen Riders."_

"Hmm… thanks Mana…" He smiled sadly.

_"Sure."_ Mana smiled. Then all of a sudden, he suddenly sat down on his lap facing him. _"Now, you need something that will relieve that stress of yours. So we're gonna have a practice love making session."_

"HUH?!" Kurogasa gaped.

_"You heard me."_ Mana said. _"I told you before. I'm your practice girlfriend until you have your first time with Alexis. And I'll _still_ be your practice girlfriend even _after _you and Alexis officially become a couple. And don't think I don't know. I know you've had a crush on me ever since we first met."_

"Uh…" Kurogasa didn't know what to say at that. His honest first thought was _'Beat you to it Syrus.'_

_"So, as I said before, we're gonna have a practice love making session and these sessions will last until you have your first time with Alexis."_ Kurogasa just looked at her in disbelief. _"What?"_

"Okay, I see three flaws with that. One, you'd be taking my first kiss. Two, I'll lose my virginity, and three you'd be cheating on Atem altogether." Kurogasa said.

_"Nuh–uh."_ Mana said playfully. _"It doesn't count."_

"It so _DOES_ count. How does that _not_ count?" Kurogasa asked incredulously confused with her logic. Mana only giggled at this.

_"Like I said, it's all just practice."_

"I don't know…" Kurogasa said uncertain.

_"It's okay. Besides, I've already talked to Atem about it."_

"You… did?" Kurogasa blinked.

_"Duh, I'm a spirit remember? Anyways, I've talked to him about it not too long ago and he told me it was okay."_

"Really." Kurogasa said in disbelief.

_"Yes, really. He understands your situation and has been in your shoes before. Well, sandals back in the day, but that's beside the point. He was a lot like _you_ when he was having trouble trying to woo me, so he practiced with Téana, one of his mistresses and also Téa's Egyptian ancestor, before he tried the real thing with me."_

"This isn't Ancient Egypt!" Kurogasa cried.

_"I know it isn't, but trust me on this. You won't regret it. Here; as a sign of good faith, I'll do this."_ Mana made her wand appear, murmured some kind of chant in a language that Kurogasa couldn't understand, and casted a spell on him, making him glow a bit before the glow faded.

"What'd you just do?" Kurogasa asked as Mana made her wand disappear.

_"Oh, I just casted a spell on you that keeps your virginity intact during our practice love making sessions and will _stay_ intact until your first time with Alexis."_

Kurogasa just stared at her in disbelief. "Now I'm starting to wonder what Mahad's been _really_ teaching you."

_"A girl's got to keep her secrets!"_ Mana grinned.

Kurogasa, as tempted as he was, just wasn't the kind of guy who would be intimate with a girl and feel no intimate feelings towards her. Yes, he was attracted to Mana and she was his first crush. Despite it being a prime opportunity, he just didn't feel right about just using Mana to practice for Alexis. "Still, I don't know Mana… it just doesn't feel right. _I_ won't feel right."

_"I know…"_ Mana said as she sucked on his neck, letting her lips linger there for a little and making Kurogasa blush a bit before pulling away, _"But it'll be worth it in the end when you and Alexis have your first time together. I really want to help you, so trust me on this."_

"*Sigh* I guess I can't convince you otherwise, can I." Kurogasa sighed in defeat.

_"Nope."_ Mana grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kurogasa's neck and pulled him in close to her face giving him a seductive look. Her breath then got husky as she whispered, _"Now… c'mere and let me teach you…"_

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm…

For some unexplained reason, Alexis shuddered, feeling an ice cold chill running down her spine.

* * *

The next day…

"So you see, children, we can learn a great deal from Alchemy that applies to dueling," Banner went on, standing by his desk with two different vials with multi–colored liquid in his hands. Pharaoh lay comfortably in his master's chair. For today's lecture, Banner is teaching about Fusion Monsters and how they are like Alchemy. As the lecture went on though, Kurogasa was seated next to Alexis and the latter noticed that Kurogasa looked… unusually, a bit happy.

"Hey Kurogasa, you okay?" Alexis whispered. "You seem… rather happy today."

"Huh?" Kurogasa said snapping out of it and looking at Alexis. "Oh, um, I'm fine. Let's just say I had a really good night sleep and leave it at that." He said before turning back to the Professor's lecture. Alexis frowned a little at the answer he'd given her, but she shrugged it off quickly thinking it was nothing.

Banner held up the vials, "Just as we can fuse two Monsters to create a more powerful Monster, we can mix two compounds and make something equally impressive," he poured one of the liquids into the large vial and shook it gently, "You see, it's rather very–"

*POOF!*

The vials exploded, sending a large cloud of smoke into the air. Banner waved his hand, coughing as he made the fanned the smoke away and his face was now smudged from the smoke, "On the other hand… it can be equally devastating…" He coughed before falling on his butt. The class tried to hold in their laughs.

At that point, the bell rung, signaling that it was the end of class for the day. The ringing also woke up Jaden from his sleep. The Slifer Hero user yawned and stretched, "Morning guys… what I miss?" he looked ahead at Banner, who was picking himself up, "Learn anything good today?"

"We learned how to duck," Syrus said quietly.

"Not to mention surviving explosions made by Alchemy." Rika giggled.

Banner brushed himself off as he rose to his feet, "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm… uh… planning a little field trip," he held up a pile of papers, most likely schedules.

"A field trip?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah! Where to? Carnival? Circus?" Jaden asked, excited.

"Why a carnival or circus?" Kurogasa asked. "I mean we're already having WWE visit Duel Academy on Duel Monsters Spirit Day and Graduation."

"Yeah, that's true." Jaden agreed.

Banner smiled, "Yes, it will be eventful on those days, no doubt, but the field trip I have in mind is that we're going to take a ten mile hike all the way to the excavated ruins that are on the island, where we will be taking geologic core samples!"

"Ruins huh…" Alexis said intrigued.

"Sounds like fun." Koji grinned.

"It's this Saturday at 7:00 AM, so don't be late!"

* * *

And so, Banner's class arrived in the meeting spot outside the Academy, ready for the field trip. However, it wasn't the results Banner had really wanted. First off, there weren't many people, and they're the ones who came to class. Including Banner, they all had a backpack with them, filled with food and supplies. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Koji, Kurogasa Alexis, and Rika were the only ones who came.

Banner frowned, "Only seven of you? Is that all? Where is everyone else?"

"Its 7:00 in the morning and a Saturday, Professor. Most likely they're in their dorms, in their nice, warm beds enjoying the soft pillows and blankets." Rika said.

"Like _I'd_ be doing if Banner didn't threaten us with detention…" Chumley muttered.

"Well, you _do_ need to get out more, Chumley." Jaden said, patting him on the back.

"Hey, I'm all for it. Besides, after all the excitement at the School Duels, going to these ruins could actually be relaxing." Kurogasa said.

"Plus, I get to hang out with the ladies!" Koji added.

"Lay off Koji…" Kurogasa growled a bit.

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't get any sleep." Alexis told Kurogasa. "These ruins we're going into used to host the Shadow Games."

"Think you could find clues of Atticus by going to these ruins?" Kurogasa asked as he realized this.

"That's the plan…" She nodded.

Banner continued to address the students, "Now, before we advance anymore, I must warn you children. When we enter the ruin site, you must be careful. Inside the area, is an ancient tomb; Now, usually…"

Syrus paled the word, tomb. _'A tomb!?'_ He then pulled Jaden to the side, earning a look of confusion from the E–Hero duelist. "Listen Jaden," He whispered. "I think Banner wants to bury us and Chumley. Last night, he was talking about the tomb and you in it. And he said 'two others'. That could mean Chumley and me since we're all in the same dorm.

"Why not Chazz and Victor?" Jaden asked.

"Because they don't exactly room with you."

"Sy, this must be another chili sauce nightmare." Jaden waved off. "You're worrying too much."

"All right class; let's move onward to the ruins." Banner said, as everyone got going.

_'Don't say I didn't warn you…'_ Syrus worriedly thought as he walked after the rest of the party.

* * *

The group made their hike, but it wasn't exactly fun for the group as a whole. Of course, Chumley likely made the most complaints about the rough hiking since he was the most out of shape of the group. Jaden was the close second since he was likely bored without any amount of dueling going on even if the promise of visiting ancient ruins was in the air.

"Are we there yet?" Chumley asked.

"No…" The group deadpanned.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"How about–"

"NO!"

"Chumley, I swear if you ask again I will punt your koala butt back to school from here!" Rika snapped.

"And trust me she's literally done it before back home. She can really kick that far and make you blast off like Team Rocket." Kurogasa said. Chumley found the scenery much more interesting after that.

"Finally, we're here!" Banner laughed triumphantly, the others looked directly in front of them, was what looked like a broken archway that was mostly covered in green moss.

"I knew it would look sort of like this," Kurogasa commented. "But I'm still kind of let down."

"Marvelous! You can still see the fated remains of the oculus, oh and the phastigium! No doubt inspired by a meniment of Saka'Ra." Banner said in excitement

"Well, at least we got here." Koji said.

"Yeah, even for some old rocks." Syrus said.

"Well I'm just happy I get to sit down," Chumley groaned, rubbing his legs, "I hate hiking…"

"And you've been complaining about it this whole ten–mile hike!" Rika snapped making Chumley cower.

"Speaking of sitting down, how about we _chow_ down?" Jaden suggested.

Banner nodded, "I don't see why not. Afterwards, we can check out the rest of the ruins. Maybe there's some well–preserved sarcophaguses around… or is it sarcophagi?" he dropped his bag and looked through it, "Oh well, time to eat for now. I love pizza, I can barely wait," Jaden and the others turned around on their lunch blanket, staring at their professor.

"Pizza?! You get pizza while we're stuck with whatever it is I'm holding?" Jaden whined, holding up some sort of rice balls.

Banner inched himself away from them, holding his sack close, "I'm your teacher, I need pizza for strength so I can teach you properly!" he said defensively.

"Not to worry Jaden, Rika and I came prepared." Kurogasa said as he and Rika pulled out from their bags, practically a Japanese feast in front of them.

"I hear angels singing," Chumley sighed happily as he gazed at the food. Banner opened his own backpack, but rather than the collected pizzas he had been hoping to find, all he found was the happy face of Pharaoh purring happily with a full tummy.

"Pharaoh! You were supposed to stay at home, not hitch a ride in my bag and eat my lunch!" he cried. Banner hung his head in dismay, then slowly turned to his students, looking very humble, "Maybe… you could share you lunch with me, children?" he asked, hands together. Everyone looked at him, mimicking his squinted eyes look.

"Sorry," Jaden replied, "But we're your students and we need this to learn!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides you weren't gonna share, Professor," Chumley pointed out.

"But of _course_, I was going to share!"

"Mm–hmm… somehow I doubt that." Kurogasa deadpanned. At this point, Tendou appears and he looked at Banner, the latter bit hungry.

"Tendou, why are you here?" Rika was surprised to see him.

_"Why didn't you share the food with the man who has been giving you lessons?"_ he asked.

"Because he was teasing us for a bit." Rika said.

_"Now that isn't sweet, isn't it?"_ at this time, Shotaro appears while looking at them. _"You kids should learn to share your meals with others. It's not like this is one of those Survival of the Fittest or anything…"_ he added as Tendou does his iconic pose.

_"Obaachan said this: If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving."_

"Say, Kurogasa, what are your friends saying?" Jaden asked.

"I guess he told us to share our meals with Prof. Banner. Besides, he did teach us about something new every day, and not to mention this this hiking stuff to learn about ancient ruins would definitely add up for our scores when the next exam comes, right, Professor Banner?

Banner, who sees this opportunity, immediately agrees with him. "Yes, children. What you say is true. So, is it okay for you to share lunch with me?"

"Huh… fine." The kids sighed. While that was happening, Pharaoh walked around the area, the fat cat looking around, noticed something sticking out of the dirt. He walked over and dug, shoveling dirt behind him as the object became clearer. It was a large, round disk with symbols carved into it. In the exact middle of the disk, a green gem lay. Pharaoh mewed and prodded the disk. At the touch of the cat's paw, the green gem began to glow a bright light. Pharaoh shrieked and ran back to his master, while beams of bright green light shot into the sky from the earth.

"What's going on?!" Jaden watched as more and more beams erupted from the dirt. Everyone else rose to their feet and stood back to back, while Pharaoh leapt into Banner's arms, shaking like a leaf.

_"Ah, those beams of light appear from the ground… this is simply interesting… I wonder how the ancient people did that without any modern science to back it up."_ Phillip appears with a book on his hands as he looks upon what was happening at this time with interest, much to Shotaro's dismay.

_"Oi, Philip! Now's not the time to be impressed about it!"_ Shotaro warned him as more lights began to emerge from the ground, eventually engulfing Kurogasa and his friends and when the light was dimmed down, the could see the sun was splitting into three, while the sky is turned into a vortex of colors.

_"This is truly interesting, indeed… I should look at the Gaia Library to find out more about this mysterious phenomenon…"_ Phillip said as he disappears from the sight, along with Tendou.

"J–Just what's going on around here?!" Koji asked in the midst of confusion.

_"Oi, Kurogasa, this vibe gives me a bad feeling about it…"_ Shotaro reminded him.

"Does anyone seeing three suns up there or is it just me seeing things?" Banner asked them.

Chumley's jaw dropped as a veil of different colored lights appeared, moving around them in a circular pattern, "Man… this is like the most lishus field trip ever,"

A hooting made Jaden look away from the light to see Winged Kuriboh on his shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, earning another hoot, "We should run?" The question was answered when thunder boomed above them and lightning flashed, making everyone jump out of their skins. "Everyone, run for cover!" Banner shouted. Everyone started to run, trying to find shelter. The lightning and thunder came quicker and quicker each time, making them more frightened. Banner looked ahead towards a tall building, "We'll find safety in that–" His last word was drowned out by more thunder.

"The what!?" The kids shouted.

Banner pointed to the thing ahead of them, "The building with the hole!" he yelled.

Kurogasa kept running until he skidded to a stop and saw that Jaden had stopped running. "Dude, we gotta bail!" Kurogasa urged, tugging at Jaden's sleeve.

Jaden looked at him then behind to see the others huddled into a hole, hoping the shelter will protect them from the hole. "Guys, stay in there, I'll lead the storm away!" And with that, Jaden took off.

"Wait, Jaden! Get back here!" Kurogasa shouted. "Arghhhh, Koji help me out here!" Koji nodded at that and went with Kurogasa to get Jaden back. As Jaden ran off in the opposite direction, the light from above became brighter and brighter. The Ra and Obelisk covered their eyes as they ran after Jaden. But as they caught up with him, the light blinded them all, causing them to black out.

* * *

After quite a while from his unconsciousness, Kurogasa felt someone woke him up from the side. "Oi, Kurogasa, wake up already. Now's not the time to take a nap! Wake up already!" Kurogasa slowly open his eyes and pushes himself up and sits up.

"Uh, what happened?"

"That colorful cloud of rainbows brought us here." Shotaro told him, which he helps out Kurogasa to stand up on his feet… until he realized something.

"Shotaro… did you just… help me up… physically?" Kurogasa asked him.

"Of course I just did… wait, what?" Shotaro said as he looked at himself. "Whoa! I have my physical form?!"

"It must've been the work of that phenomenon… it's simply intriguing…" Phillip said while looking at the archway and touching its surface, making him more curious about the place.

"H–How did that happen?" Kurogasa asked.

"Beats me. While I was hovering around to guide you and Philip appears just in time to tell about this place, that freaky rainbow has somehow makes us real…" Shotaro explains as Koji and Jaden eventually wakes up from their faint as well.

"Man, I've must taken the wrong turn…" Jaden mumbles for a bit while holding his head.

"Next time, LISTEN to what others are saying…" Koji reminded him as Winged Kuriboh appears next to Jaden, and caught Shotaro by surprise.

"AHHHHHH!" he was so shocked, he accidentally bumped onto Koji while taking a few steps back.

"Ow, watch it!" Koji growled.

"Oi, what the hell's going on?!" A voice shouted. Kurogasa turned around and was surprised to see the Taros' in physical and Imagin form.

"Calm down, Momonoji! I'm sure there are reasons for this kind of things happen…" Kintaros said before dozed off, only to get a hit on the head courtesy of Momotaros.

"I was just about to have another 'friendly' chat with Mana–chan, until suddenly I was appeared out here…" Urataros said.

"Wa! What's that shiny looking thing over there?!" Ryuutaros pointed out at the large Egyptian statue in front of them, which Sieg somehow feels a little bit nostalgic.

"Ah~? Could this be where I belong, fit for a king?" Sieg said, only to get hit by Momotaros on the head once again.

"Urusei, tebayaro! Who the hell wanted to stay in that pointy thing?!" Momotaros denied it.

"Ah~ mou! Kurogasa, why is it that you always attracted _too_ many troubles around you?" Shotaro asked.

"I've done my research regarding about this place…" Philip walks back to the group. "From the looks of it that cloud has somehow teleported us to another dimension, where the once ruined place was at its prime…" Phillip elaborates without leaving his gaze upon the book.

"Really? Well that explains it." Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa!" A girl's voice called. That only meant one thing. A blur suddenly tackled Kurogasa and the latter managed to recover and saw Mana.

"Mana!" Kurogasa said.

"Oooh, thank goodness you're okay." Mana said worried hugging him before she let go. "What's going on?"

"Just how many times do I have to explain the same thing over and over again?! Why didn't all of the Riders just jump out all at once instead of appearing one at the time?" Shotaro was frustrated for a bit over the repetitiveness of the same question.

"Relax, man! There's no need to blow off the top already!" Jaden patted Shotaro's back.

"I was wondering how the others are at this time…" Koji said to himself, worried over his friends and teachers that were left behind.

Ryuutaros was happily skipping around them until he paused in his step and saw someone. "Hey! There's an Oneechan heading towards us!" he pointed out.

"Oneechan?" most of them said in unison as when they turn around, there was a woman who had tan skin, having her black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing a pair of circle earrings. She also wore a golden bandanna of some sort on her head. The clothes that she was wearing was a purple dress, which resembles the one that all of the Egyptian people used to wear in the past wear and a black cape.

"This is a sacred ground. You must leave here immediately! You are in very grave danger!" the woman warned them.

"Wow, what dorm are those clothes from? I wanna join!" Jaden said with a curious tone. At this time, both Koji and Urataros began their advance.

"Seems like _you're_ the one who is in grave danger, young lady." Koji said while taking her hand.

"Are you lost? Maybe you needed someone to guide you out from here?" Urataros also began his advance. Instead of a reply, the woman grips tightly onto Koji's wrist while delivering a knee strike onto Urataros. With a push from her hand, Urataros was now flat on the ground as Koji was taken down by her quick move, which he landed on top of Urataros.

"Wow, she's a feisty lady…" Shotaro noted.

"Momotaros, quick question, since you're in physical form, can I turn into Den–O?" Kurogasa asked.

"Hm…" Momotaros ponders for a bit.

"Kurogasa, what do you have in mind?" Urataros asked him.

"Maybe this kid wants to become one of us, since that his dad created us in the first place…" Shotaro explained.

"The compatibility of you with the SetTouch Belt is quite low…" Phillip analyzed.

"Well, can't hurt to try. Momotaros give me your belt and Rider Pass." Kurogasa said. The Taros look at each other before Momotaros decided to hand him the SetTouch and the Rider pass to Kurogasa.

"Knock yourself out, but don't blame me if it doesn't work on you." Momotaros warned him.

"Kurogasa, what are you doing?" Jaden wondered.

"Yeah, what gives?" Koji asked.

"You'll see." Kurogasa said as be placed the belt around him. He pressed the red button playing Momotaros' tune. "Here goes nothing! Henshin!" He swiped the pass over the belt.

**SWORD FORM**

When Kurogasa is in Plat Form, the pieces of the Sword Form armor appeared until… an error occurred as the pieces disappeared and he was reverted back to the normal. "Seems like Kurogasa–dono isn't suitable for the belt, as he isn't a Singularity Point…" Sieg concluded as Urataros and Koji stood up from where they have fall.

"Data never lies; Kurogasa…" Phillip reminded him.

"Crap…" Kurogasa muttered. At that point, more figures appeared. These were Gravekeeper Guards and they had their spears pointed at them. "And this just got worse,"

"You don't say…" Koji said before the Taros, Shotaro and Phillip steps forward.

"Young lady, you better lead Kurogasa and his friends to safety. We'll hold them off…" Shotaro told her, which she didn't hesitate in doing and grabbed Jaden and Koji's hand as Mana immediately follows suit, dragging Kurogasa along with her.

**BGM: Shotaro's Theme**

"Well, we should get to work now… Ikuze, Phillip."

"Yes, Shotaro… how thrilling…" Phillip replied as both of them took out their respective Gaia Memory and the Double Driver was already placed around their waist.

"Alright! From start to finish, I've always on the climax!" Momotaros shouted as all of them prepared their pose.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

"Henshin!" The Taros', Shotaro, and Philip

**CYCLONE! **

**JOKER!**

**SWORD/ROD/AXE/GUN/WING FORM!**

As the transformation took place, it leaves a surprise look on the guards' face as each of them took their pose once again.

"Ore… sanjou!"

"Omae… boku ni tsurarete miru?"

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!"

"Kōrin… man o jishite!"

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W said as they are all ready to fight. "Let's buy some time for them…"

"Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!"

**End BGM**

* * *

As the coast was clear, Koji, Jaden, Kurogasa, Mana and the mysterious woman took a rest on the safe spot and began to ask her. "What was _that_ all about?" Mana asked the mysterious woman.

"Those were guards of the tomb they guard." The mysterious woman said. "And now that I've gotten a better look at you three, there are people who wear a similar dress like yours."

"What?! Our friends?!" Kurogasa said shocked.

"Where are they?" Koji asked.

"Just what's going on here?" Jaden added

"I have seen the strangers of your dress. They have been taken by the Gravekeeper Chief; and they will be punished for entering his sacred tomb…" the woman explains.

"Punish?!" Jaden said in shock.

"But we didn't know it before!" Mana continued.

"No way! Not on my watch, lady! There's no way I'll let my friends being punish for something they didn't do or accidentally appears without proper explanation!" Koji added.

"Hold it Koji," Kurogasa said try to calm him down. "We can't just exactly waltz in there."

Koji holds onto Kurogasa's collar and look at him at the eyes. "You would rather look at them being punished for their wrongs have nothing to do with it?!"

"By the way, what kind of punishment would they face?" Mana asked.

"Being buried alive…" she informed.

"That's it! I had enough!" Jaden interfere, gaining the attention of the rest of the group. "Lady, you better take us to them right now!" Most of the group was surprised by Jaden's sudden action.

"Yeah, count me in! I'm not sitting around here and do nothing about it!" Koji joins in.

"Now wait just a minute!' Kurogasa shouting himself. "Let's just think about this. We can't just waltz in there. I know we don't want our friends to be buried alive, but we need to think of a plan that would help us save our friends and not get caught. So cool it already!"

"Kurogasa, if you want to stay here and keep thinking of this matter until either you got captured by those guys in weird dresses again, then be my guest! In the meantime, Jaden and I will go straight to the lion's den and save our friends from being killed!" Koji made his mark before looking at the woman with a glare.

In the end, she could only sigh in defeat. "So be it… you've been warned." she said as she made her way towards the destination, followed by Koji and Jaden, leaving Kurogasa and Mana behind.

"Kurogasa…" Mana said in a worried tone while looking at him in concern.

"Arrrrrrrgh, damn it! Why do I always end up in these situations?" Kurogasa groaned as he went after them.

* * *

The woman leads them to an empty dark room, which makes them suspicious for a bit.

"All of you will wait here." She instructs them.

"Yeah, like I'll follow your rules, lady." Koji said in an annoyed tone.

"C'mon! I wanna see my friends!" Jaden interrupted, only to have the woman glares at them.

"I will find them. Believe me, if any of you walking about, you'd be of no use to them…" she warned them.

"Huh?" Jaden said in confusion.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mana added.

"Either way, I'll be back." she reminded them as she walks away from the room and leaving them alone.

"Great, _now_ what should we do?" Koji said while crossing his arms.

"Do what she says and wait." A voice said. Koji and Jaden turn around to see Kurogasa along with Mana coming up to them.

"So, you finally made up your mind, huh?" Koji said to him.

"C'mon, let's just relax for a bit until she brings our friends back." Jaden offered while trying to cool the air down. As they waited, Jaden looks at his deck monster and Winged Kuriboh rested on his bag. Koji sits across where Kurogasa and Mana sit and began to break the silence.

"Look… I'm… sorry for what I said earlier." Koji said as he rubbed the back of his head. "When I see you hesitate, you do know that it makes me angry for a moment there, Kurogasa."

"I know… it's just that we gotta be rational about things like this." Kurogasa said. "We just can't charge in."

"I know that…" Koji said as Jaden has reached his limit.

"What's taking her so long? Is she ever going to come back?" Jaden said while scratching his head.

"Calm down. She must've been negotiating with them or something…" Mana suggested.

"Wait a sec… you guys, what if she's working with these Gravekeepers?" Jaden raised up a point.

"Her?" Koji ponders a bit. "It _could_ be true… she could mean trouble…" It is then they have heard a shout for help from afar.

"Someone, help us!"

"Help! If anybody can hear us, come help us!"

"Whoa, where did those voices come from?" Mana was surprised for a bit. They looked around until they saw a window. Going over to it, outside the room they were in, was a deep rectangular pit below him. Jaden, Kurogasa, Koji squinted seeing five stone coffins in the middle of the pit. The boys' eyes widened, seeing that in the coffins were their friends and Professor Banner. Each of them had their own coffin, and they were all wrapped with stuff that looked like it came from a mummy prep room. They also saw that the girls' were now being transported to another part of the tomb.

"It's Rika and Alexis!" Kurogasa realized.

"We must help them!" Mana suggested but before they could get down, something poked at their bottoms and Mana doesn't seem to be pleased about it. "Hey, stop poking my butt, Jaden!"

"What are you talking about? I'm right next to you and my hands are pretty much occupied!" Jaden stated before it was his butt to be poked. "Ow!"

"Get down!" a voice was heard, which scares them for a bit.

"Move towards the sharp object?! Whoa, you gotta be kidding me!" Jaden said in surprise as their butts continued to be poked.

"Hey!" Mana had enough as she was the first one to land on the ground. "You know it's rude to poke someone's butt like mine!" she said in anger, which her only reply was a spear towards her neck, and she gulped in fear. Eventually, the rest of the gang followed suit and the spears pointed at their neck.

"Geez, ever heard of a handshake?" Jaden joked around.

"Jaden, this isn't the 21st century, you know…" Koji corrected him.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

**WAKE UP!**

**LIGHTNING BLAST!**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**RIDER KICK!**

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

**EXCEED CHARGE**

**FINAL VENT**

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**FULL CHARGE!**

The sound of the final attacks can be heard from afar as the guards were confused what was happening at that time. When the guards turn around, OOO GataKiriBa delivers a multiple Rider Kick, destroying the entrance and managed to take down almost every single guard that was aiming at the gang.

"Eiji! Minna!" Kurogasa shouted as OOO reverts back to his TaToBa combo.

"Kurogasa! Thank goodness you're alright!" OOO said with a sigh of relief.

"For a moment there, I thought that you were gonna get killed." Wataru added.

"Are you guys okay?" Kenzaki asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. How did you guys get here?" Koji asked.

"After W and Den–O's has taken down the guards to stall you guys some time, there's this mysterious woman who told us to come here and save you." Kuuga answered it.

"Is she really on our side… the whole time?" Mana asked.

"Screw that! For the time being, we better save our friends! C'mon! We got no time to waste!" Koji commanded them as OOO and Kiva moves out to lead the way. While the rest of Kamen Riders went towards the direction to save their trapped friends, a light orb caught the attention of Kurogasa, unknown to the rest of them. Mana was the first one to notice that Kurogasa was stopped at his pace.

"Kurogasa?" Mana ponders for a bit as the orb continues to call his name.

"This orb… it's calling my name…" Kurogasa gets curious as Decade looks at him with an annoyed tone.

"Oi! What's the hold up?!" Tsukasa called him.

"Hold it right there!" A voice called. The Riders and everyone turned to see a lot of guards surrounding them with spears. They were filling the room and soon the Riders and Mana surrounded Jaden, Kurogasa, and Koji to protect them.

"Great, we're being outnumbered…" Shinji said it while looking at the rest of the guards as Urataros tries to restrain Momotaros from creating more trouble.

"Lemme go, Kameko! I can handle these idiots!"

"Sempai, calm down! Think of the situation, for once!" Urataros warned him as they have no other choice but to let their weapon down.

"It couldn't be helped. Even Eiji had his hands full by that Gravekeeper Assailant…" W's right side flickered as Eiji's hands are at the back and a dagger was placed on his neck for the kill.

"What now?" Haruto asks them.

"There's only one thing we _can_ do… go straight to the boss, I guess…" Mana proposed, as there in no any options left. They didn't need to do that though as a man came through the crowd, he had dark skin, much like the others, wore a fine robe of white and black with gold embroidery and a thick beard.

"Looks like the boss came to _us_…" Kurogasa muttered.

"…And what would your name be?" Jaden asked the bearded man he assumed was the leader.

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect…"

"Hey, I got a proposal for ya! How about we just go and grab our pals downstairs and we'll say our goodbyes to you, and then zip back to our dimension that we came from?" Jaden proposed to the Chief while trying to keep his big grin, despite there are multiple spears pointing at him.

"That is not possible…" the Chief denied his wish.

"Sounds like you really need to polish your skills in negotiation, Jaden…" Koji said with a sweat drop.

"Why can't you allow our wish to be fulfilled?" now, it's Mana's turn to ask.

"Because you fools have trespassed upon my domain, and you would be punished along with your friends." the Chief said with a stern tone, which somehow annoys Kurogasa for a reason.

"In Ancient Egypt, once a commoner has trespassed in the domain of the place that was heavily guarded without a proper reason, they would be punished immediately…" W's right side flickered as he explains the situation towards the rest of the riders.

"There must be another way to redeem it…" Shouichi asked the Chief.

"Anything will do, just as long as our sins will be pardoned!" Hitoshi continued to beg for it.

The Chief took a while to think until a smile appears on his face. "Very well, strangers… I shall pardon all of you for trespassing, only _if_ you could survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"And the challenge would be…?" Ryuki tried to ask, as the Chief raised his hand to reveal one thing on his hand that says it all.

"A Dueling Deck?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Now you're speaking _my_ language!" Jaden grinned.

"If that's the case, let's boogie down!" Koji said as he was pumped up to take down anyone in his path, but Kurogasa intervenes. "Hey, what's the deal, man?"

"I believe Jaden could take care of this mess…" Kurogasa assured.

"Here's another condition! If we win, you would pardon all of my friends, _along_ with me! Deal?" Jaden said with excitement. The guards' pulls back their weapons away from the gang as the Chief continue to speak.

"So be it, _if_ you win." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, for my friends? There's no _if_ about it, pal! I _will_ win!" Jaden said as he kneels down and opens up his bag pack, to reveal a Duel Disk from it. He then revealed two extra duel disks. One for Koji and Kurogasa to take. "Good thing I had these on me in case, we got bored."

"Should you lose, you will be punished as well!" the Chief continues to threaten, as Mana was afraid about the consequences.

"Kurogasa, I'm afraid to be buried alive!" Mana said while she hid behind Kurogasa.

"Don't worry, we'll win this." Kurogasa said. "Promise."

"And as for you…" the Chief shifts his attention to Kurogasa. "The guards will lead you to another place, along with your comrades."

"What kind of plan does he have in mind _now_?" W's left side flickered as he noticed that something is fishy.

"Guards, lead them. I'll take care of this fool…" the Chief said as he made his way towards the dueling location as Jaden and Koji follows by.

"Keep your guard up, Kurogasa. Whatever's ahead of you, be sure to break it all the way." Koji gave advice to him before he follows where Jaden head off to witness the duel between Jaden and the Chief.

* * *

Jaden and the Chief stood on opposite ends of the pit, high above the coffins that his friends occupied.

"You will be taken elsewhere for your trial." The guard said as Koji was taken away from Jaden.

"Hey Jaden, win this one! Alright?!" Koji called out as he the guard walked away.

"You got it, Koji!" Jaden said giving him a thumbs–up.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

Jaden now stood at the top of the structure surrounding the pit where his friends and Banner were. He and the Gravekeeper Chief were standing on little extensions that stuck out from opposite walls. "Good luck Jaden," Banner said. "We're all rooting for you. Very, very much so."

"Yeah, man…" Chumley muttered.

"Come on Jaden, save us." Syrus whined.

"Don't worry; you'll all be fine, as long as I beat this guy. Alright, get your game on!"

The two duelists drew their starting hands, the Chief picking up another. "Get my game on? What do you speak of?"

"Sheesh. It's a figure of speech. You know? Like slang."

"It's like slang? How dare you speak to me with a rotten tongue of a filthy serpent?! I play a Monster face down, in defense mode, thus ending my turn." The Chief hissed, setting his Monster card on the field, letting it appear on the Field.

"And starting mine," Jaden drew his sixth card, "And I'll go after your facedown Monster with my Elemental Hero Stratos!" He played the card on his disk letting the metal–winged Hero appeared in the sky. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) "And when summoned, I'll take an Elemental Hero from my Deck and place it in my Hand. And I'll choose my Elemental Hero Heat!" After searching through his deck, he grabbed his chosen "Now Stratos attack!" Stratos launched twin tornadoes that blew across the field and then slammed into the facedown card. Everyone saw that the card was not budging and staying weighted on the Field.

"Wait a second…" Syrus watched on.

"What's going on?" Jaden gasped.

"You have attacked a Monster that can withstand your attack," the Chief laughed, "That is what's going on!" The facedown card then revealed a dark–skinned man with black dreadlocks, dressed in a large black cloak and used it to repel the winds. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000)

"That monster has 2000 DEF!" Chumley shouted.

"And that means Jaden loses Life Points," Syrus added. Jaden groaned as his points went down.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3800

"Also, you have just put your friends in even more danger." The Chief smirked as he pointed towards the coffins.

"Huh?" Jaden wondered as he looked down. Once he did, Syrus, Chumley, Pharaoh, and Banner gasped as they saw their coffins start to close in a little. "What!?"

"Each time you lose Life Points, their coffins will close little by little," the Chief stated, "At 0, they will be buried… What's more is that I can choose a Gravekeeper Monster from my Deck and summon it directly to the field," he continued as his disk pushed out his selected card, "And I choose Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in defense mode!" Another dark–skinned man in black robes appeared, but this one carried a golden cannon with Egyptian markings carved into it. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)

Jaden sighed as he inserted a card into his disk, "I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Then it is my turn," the Chief announced, drawing his next card, "I activate the Continuous Spell, Dark Room of Nightmare!" The Spell appeared by his side, letting an ominous smoke appear across the Field.

"What's going on?" Jaden wondered.

"That's the least of your worries," the Chief replied, playing another card, "Now rise up, Gravekeeper's Curse!" Next to the Cannonholder, another black robed man with braided dark hair appeared with a short, curved staff in his hands. (3/ATK: 800/ATK: 800) "And once summoned, he deals 500 points of Damage to you!" Gravekeeper's Curse's staff seemed to grow larger as the monster began to glow with a yellow aura. And then Jaden started glowing with the same aura, and started writhing in pain!

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3300

"And since Effect Damage has been done, the effect of Dark Room of Nightmare activates! It deals another 300 points of Damage!" Then, the smoke started to cover Jaden's face, making him cough and choke as he lost more points.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3000

All the while, the coffins started to close up more to the boys' and cat's dismay. "Next, I use the effect of my Cannonholder which will deal 700 points of Damage and will also add another 300 points thanks to my Spell! All I have to do is sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Curse to do so!" Curse vanished into a white light that went to Cannonholder's weapon. Once charged, he fired a blast that absorbed some of the smoke and slammed right into Jaden, making him cry out in pain and land on his back.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2000

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted, but whimpered as half of his coffin was sealed with the others.

"I then end my turn." Chief smirked.

Jaden got up on his feet, trying to fight the pain and control his breathing, "Alright, I get it now… it's not about just the Life Points, it's our lives. And I need to make a comeback!" He announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Knopse!" The small flower hero appeared next to Stratos, aiming the seed pods on its arms. (3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1000)

"That weakling won't be able to touch my Life Points, you worthless cur!"

"Check out the special ability," the Slifer countered, "It can attack directly since I have another Elemental Hero out!"

"What!?"

The hero duelist commanded as the little flower hero launched two giant, yellow seeds from her hands and struck the Chief's disk.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 3400

**Jaden:** 2000

"And whenever Knopse does battle damage, she gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF points," Jaden stated as Knopse gained a green aura around it

Elemental Hero Knopse (3/ATK: 600–700/DEF: 1000–900),

"And then, I'll have Stratos take out your Cannonholder!" The flying hero charged into the Cannonholder, tackling him to the ground and into pixels. "Now, I'll call it a turn."

"And it begins mine," the Chief stated, drawing his next card. "I set one Monster in defense mode to end my turn." He stated, placing another monster down on the Field.

"At least Jaden's looking better," Banner stated, "But who knows what the Chief is planning…"

"You keep defending," Jaden grinned, drawing his next card, "And I'll just knock 'em down! Elemental Hero Heat, join the fight!" He announced as his muscular hero of flames appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) "And with his special ability in play, he gains 200 ATK for everyone Elemental Hero I got out and that's three!" the Core of the E–Hero started to burn brightly as he gained more strength.

Elemental Hero Heat (4/ATK: 1600–2200/1200)

"That means he can beat the Spy!" Chumley cheered, "Lishus!"

"And that's what he's _going_ to do, Chum!" Jaden announced as Elemental Hero Heat launched a burning flame from his hands, torching the spy into ashes. "And then Knopse will attack directly again!" Next, the flower bud launched another two seeds at the Gravekeeper duelist, who had more common sense to dodge them this time by ducking.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2700

**Jaden:** 2000

Knopse's power shifted once more…

Elemental Hero Knopse (3/ATK: 700–800/DEF: 900–800)

"And I'll end my turn." Jaden concluded.

"Why not attack his Set Monster?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Remember what happened when he did that with Stratos and the Spy," Banner stated, "I bet Jaden's waiting to use Heat to attack once more since it'll be higher than 1800 ATK."

"I draw," the Chief announced, drawing his next card, "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards, "Next, I discard my Gravekeeper's Commandant to add a Field Spell to my hand called Necrovalley!" He discarded his Monster card, and then another card appeared in his Hand. "And then, I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant!" In a flash, a younger Gravekeeper appeared in the same black robes, but with short and blond hair. He looked sternly at Jaden's side of the Field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) "And then, I cast the Field Spell Necrovalley!" The end of his tray popped open and he placed the card into it. Jaden watched in amazement as the top of the tomb disappeared and a huge valley of dark rocks and dirt in the air appeared all around them. Both he and the Chief stood on top of giant rock pillars while their monsters floated on nothingness.

"Not good…"

The Chief nodded, "As long as this card remains on the Field, the power of the Necrovalley will increase the attack and defense points of my Gravekeeper's by 500!"

"What?!" Jaden's eyes widened, "You're kidding!" The Descendant smirked as he felt his power grow.

Gravekeeper's Descendant (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1200–1700)

"And then, I reveal my Gravekeeper's Guard!" The Chief continued as his facedown monster card flipped vertically and revealed itself. It was a bald, heavyset man wielding a long spear poised at Jaden's Monsters. (4/ATK: 1000–1500/DEF: 1900–2400)

Jaden sighed "I knew it, glad I didn't attack him."

"It wouldn't have mattered… Once revealed, I can send one Monster back to you Hand! I choose your Elemental Hero Heat!"

Jaden gasped as Heat vanished in a bright light. "Oh no…"

"Descendant, attack Stratos!" Chief announced as his Monster gathered a white energy orb in his hands and then fired it at the monster in question, blowing him off the field.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2700

**Jaden:** 1800

"And since it is all alone now, my Guard will attack that worthless flower!" He continued as his new monster charged at Knopse…

"Sorry, but Stratos is making a comeback," Jaden countered, revealing his facedown card, "Go Call of the Haunted!"

"You have the wisdom of dirt," the Chief spat at him, "Necrovalley negates that effect!"

"Huh?!" He gasped as Call of the Haunted's picture went black.

"Any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect involving the Graveyard is completely useless! Just as you have proven to be in your effort to save your friends." the Chief laughed out loud, "Don't you see? Both you and your cards are useless here!" Jaden looked down at his Duel Disk and groaned. Right now, Stratos was his only Monster but he was now weaker than his opponent's Monster. And then he watched as Knopse squeaked in pain, when it was run through by the guard's spear.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2700

**Jaden:** 1100

"No way, Jaden can still win this!" Syrus protested.

"I hope so," Chumley replied.

"Oh no, it's no use, we're done for!" Banner moaned.

"That's not true!" Syrus shot back at his professor.

"Look at the Life Points and the Field!" Banner snapped lightly, "Jaden has no Monsters out with 1100 and the Gravekeeper's Chief has two Monsters!" Jaden felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek as the Gravekeeper Chief laughed confidently.

_'How did this happen? We set out to find some ruins, and suddenly we're about to_ become _some! This is no joke… if I don't get my game on, we're all gonna be_ long _gone!'_ Jaden thought. The screams and cries for help from his friends and teacher rang in Jaden's ears as he stood silently on his side of the Field.

"Don't fret about your friends screams," the Chief chuckled, "Soon, their voices will be muffled as they are buried alive deep beneath the Earth." Down below, his friends watched on for their would–be savior.

"I know you can win this, Jay!" Syrus said hopefully.

"And I know I want outta here!" Chumley moaned.

"Alright, now let's finish this!" Jaden drew his card. The second he pulled it out of his Deck, he heard a familiar cry. He looked down at the card and smiled, knowing it was his furry friend. That smile stayed as his turned to look at Winged Kuriboh, who stayed by his head, floating in mid–air, "I should've known! You always got my back, don't ya pal?" Winged Kuriboh seemed to smile beneath his fur as he bounced up and down happily in the air. "Or in this case," Jaden turned back to the duel, "To guard my front. Winged Kuriboh, I'm summoning you in DEF mode!" Jaden slapped the card sideways on his disk and seconds later, his Duel Spirit appeared before him. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) "And then a facedown card!" He added, inserting the Set card. He looked down at the coffins below him, "Hang on guys, I'll get you out of there!" he promised. Jaden looked back up to his opponent, "Your move!"

"How fitting; the blind lead the blind and the weak protect the weak. Hiding behind that Kuriboh may be your idea of defense, but in my world, rodents like that are meant for pounding, not protecting!" the Chief laughed.

"He's no rodent!" Jaden snapped at him, "He's one of my very best friends!" He looked at his facedown card, _'and you're about to see why…'_

"Well, with friends like you he needs no enemies," the Chief commented as he drew his next card, "After all, you've just thrown him to the wolves!" he pointed to the Kuriboh, "Go, Gravekeeper's Guard, destroy him!"

"Wrong!" Jaden watched as his facedown turned upward to reveal a pair of white feathered wings, "I got a Spell card! Transcendent Wings! Now, by giving up two cards," he paused as two of his cards from his glowed and appeared in the Graveyard, "he goes up to LV10!" Kuriboh let out a cry as an orb of bright blue light enveloped him.

The Chief smiled, "Foolhardy as it was predictable! Brainless cur, I _knew_ that you would play that!"

Jaden stared at him, "Huh?"

"Which is why I have this ready!" the Chief held up a card from his Hand, "Behold the power of the Gravekeeper's Watcher!" Jaden watched as the card in the Chief's hand glowed purple and from it came a man in similar robes to the Chief, a thick book held close to his body and a black turban–like hat on his hand.

"What the!?" Jaden watched as the Watcher approached the transforming Kuriboh. The purple aura clashed against the blue orb of light, sending sparks of both colors everywhere. "What's happening!?"

"Fool," the Chief smirked, "The same thing that's been happening since the beginning of this duel. You're losing! You see, by sending Watcher to the Graveyard," he paused and placed the card into the slot, "I can negate your level up as it is a move that involves discarding from your Hand!" Seconds after the Watcher was sent to the Graveyard, the purple aura disappeared and Kuriboh remained in his original form. Once clear, Gravekeeper's Guard struck Kuriboh through the body, sending the fur ball straight to the Graveyard.

Jaden grunted at the loss, "Sorry, Winged Kuriboh. You took one for the team there. Thanks, pal…"

"Good thing Winged Kuriboh was there," Syrus murmured.

Chumley turned to the direction of his friends' voice, even though he couldn't see him, "You can say that again, Sy. His effect makes it so that Jaden doesn't take any Damage on the turn he's destroyed."

"Let's see. I've countered your move, I've destroyed your rodent, so there's not much left to do except place two cards facedown," the Chief slipped a couple of cards into his disk.

"Enough!" Jaden snapped, "Winged Kuriboh's not a rodent!"

The Chief laughed, "Would you prefer vermin or even rat?" he taunted.

"That's it!" Jaden growled as he drew his next card, "I play Legacy of the Hero, allowing me to draw three times since I have 2 Hero Monsters that's over level 4!" he drew three more cards, "Now to play one of my new cards. I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" In a flash of flame, the second Heroine of Fire appeared. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) "And then, I'll add another with my Mask Change Spell Card!" He continued, inserting the Quick–Play Spell. "This lets me send Lady Heat into the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a Masked Hero from the Fusion Deck!"

"What's this?" the Chief gasped as his monsters braced themselves.

"Lady Heat, perform the Transformation Summon!" Jaden announced as his heroine jumped into Neo Space and donned a red mask she pulled out of nowhere. Once she did, a light enveloped her and started to change her outfit in accordance with the new mask. And when it was completed, Lady Heat was now clad in a new red and black outfit with a mask that had blue visor. She then charged up, letting fire fly out of her body. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800)

"Meet Masked Hero Goka and she gains 100 ATK for every Hero card in my Graveyard! And last I counted it was four, meaning 400 ATK!" Goka roared as a burning aura appeared around her body.

Masked Hero Goka (6/ATK: 2200–2600/DEF: 1800)

"Alright, he has the most powerful Monster on the Field!" Syrus cheered.

"Goka, attack his Descendant!" Jaden announced as his Masked Hero suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Descendant. Once there, she surrounded him in a pillar of flames that destroyed him to the dismay of the Chief.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 1100

"Now, I place two cards facedown and add my Mirage of Nightmare on the Field to end my turn." He concluded, inserting his three cards into his disk. 'Ok, that should do it,' the Slifer thought, _'And that should set me up to win this match!'_

"Very well; my draw…"

Just as the Chief drew his card, Jaden grinned, "My chance to activate my Mirage card! When you draw your next card, my Mirage of Nightmare allows me to draw until I have four cards in my Hand," After drawing, Jaden looked at his hand, "Sweet!"

"Sweet?" the Chief raised an eyebrow, "Does that wretched slang mean you've drawn some good cards? Well don't be so sure, you don't know what is good because you don't know what you're up against!"

Jaden took a deep breath, _'I don't like the sound of this…'_

"I shall now activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two of them to the Graveyard," He announced, drawing his three cards and sent two Monsters into the Graveyard. "And now, I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Guard to summon… myself! Gravekeeper's Chief!" the Chief held up a card from his Hand.

"Summon yourself?!" Jaden repeated, not sure he heard right.

The Gravekeeper's Guard disappeared in a swirling mass of light and was soon replaced by the owner of the card itself! (5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)

"Thanks to the power of Necrovalley, I gain 500 extra attack points and defense points, also, with me on the field, my Graveyard isn't effected by Necrovalley!" the Chief smirked as his power increased,

Gravekeeper's Chief (5/ATK: 1900–2400/DEF: 1200–1700)

"Meaning I can use Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects on any Monsters laid to rest there. But that's not all; I get to summon one Gravekeeper from my Graveyard!"

"Oh boy…" Jaden gulped at the news, "No way!"

"Rise! Gravekeeper's Assailant!" the Chief commanded as his Graveyard slot glowed brightly. Soon enough, another Gravekeeper, but feminine as the black robe only showed off her tanned legs. She had a mask covering her mouth and a sharp dagger in her hands. (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1500–2000)

"Now, I will activate my Rite of Spirit Traps!" He continued, revealing his two facedown cards, "Even without myself present on the field, it could summon a Gravekeeper Monster from my graveyard! And I choose my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder and Gravekeeper's Curse!" Along with the dreadlocked man wielding the curved staff (3/ATK: 800–1300/DEF: 800–1300), the man with the large cannon reappeared as well. (4/1400–1900/1200–1700) Once Curse settled on his side of the Field, he glowed once again to activate his effect.

"And with the power of Curse, you lose 500 Life Points!" Chief grinned, "Also, another 300 since Dark Room of Nightmare is also present on the Field!"

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 300

"Behold, the Shadow Game's power!"

Jaden fell to his knees, "Sh–Shadow Game?!" he panted, "Is _that_ what this is?!"

"Yes," the Chief laughed again, "and the game's almost over. For you, your Life Points, and for your friends!" he pointed downward and Jaden saw that the coffins were once again, closing by a little bit.

Jaden took another deep breath, "C'mon Jaden… gotta get your game on! Gotta do it for your friends, they're all counting on you! Don't let them down! Especially when down means six feet under in an old sarcophagus," he shook his head, "No way, no how!" Jaden looked at his friends, and then turned to the Chief, "That's it, they're coming home!"

"That's right! They're eternal home! Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack with Stealth Slice Strike!" the Chief ordered, pointing to the Masked Hero Goka, "And if you're wondering why my Assailant is attacking a stronger monster, she has the effect to change that Masked Hero's mode from attack to defense!" Goka groaned as the Assailant slowly descended upon it with a magical aura around them both, causing the former to kneel down. The Assailant then cut down weak and defenseless Hero with one slice.

"You've lost this duel!" the Chief cried triumphantly, "As I will personally deliver the final blow!" He then held out his hand as a ball of red energy gathered in his palm, "I still have an attack. Now, I will use it!" he yelled, launching the energy at Jaden.

"Oh no, you won't!" Jaden shot back as he pressed another button on his disk, "Go Trap card, Draining Shield and then I'll activate my Emergency Provision Spell along with it!" Both of the Slifer's facedown cards appeared. "First, Emergency Provisions will send my Draining Shield and my Mirage of Nightmare Spell to the Graveyard, and I gain 1000 Life Points for each one!" Both of the mentioned cards vanished into glowing stars that surrounded Jaden, healing him from much of the damage that was dealt to him.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 2300

"And then, I can still use Draining Shield!" Jaden continued as a golden dome of energy appeared around Jaden and absorbed the Chief's attack. "This not only negates your attack, but I gain Life Points equal to your Monster's ATK!"

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 4700

"Alright, he's gotten more than his starting Life Points!" Banner praised.

"And they'll soon go down!" the Chief snarled, "Cannonholder, attack!" Cannonholder launched a massive blast at Jaden, sending him to the ground once more.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 2800

"Curse, attack with Doomsday Purge!" The spellcaster in question started glowing with a sickly green aura, pointing it at Jaden's fallen form. Once then, Jaden continued to writhe in pain as his points continued to drop.

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 1500

"And now I'll activate my Cannonholder's effect once more to sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to deal 700 points of Damage, plus 300 from my Dark Room of Nightmare!" Once again, Curse's life energy went into Cannonholder's weapon to let out another blast, combined with the smoke, to cause Jaden more pain!

**Gravekeeper's Chief:** 2100

**Jaden:** 500

Soon, everyone's coffins were close to being sealed. The Chief laughed as Jaden managed to pick himself up from his place on the ground, "You're proving to be even less of a challenge than I thought," he paused, hearing sobs coming from Jaden, "Come now, fight back! This is barely fun anymore!" The sobs turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large smile on his face.

"Really? Because I'm having a blast!"

"Your friends lives are at risk, and you say you are having a blast?" the Chief asked, not sure if his opponent was going insane.

"You got _that_ right," Jaden rose to his feet, dusting the seat of his pants off, "Because I'm just one turn away from winning this duel!"

"You are wrong," the Chief argued, "and once you see what I'm about to play, you'll see why!" he slipped a card into his disk, "I play the Spell known as Royal Tribute! This is a card that I can activate as long as Necrovalley is on the Field! Now, we both discard all Monster cards in our Hands to the Graveyard!"

Jaden looked down at his hand to see his only Monster disappear and then reappear in his Graveyard slot, "Not good!"

"No, it's not!" the Chief smiled, "Well, not for you at least. Now, whatever Monsters you were planning to win with–"

"–are gone," Jaden finished. He looked at the remaining card, _'All I have is a trap that's useless without the right Monster. With no Monsters in my Hand, I gotta draw something big to save my friends. It all comes down to this!'_ Jaden drew his card and looked at it, _'Sweet! One of my most powerful Monsters!'_ he thought with a smile before looking up at the Chief.

The Chief chuckled again, "Drawn a good Monster have you? Too bad you can't use a sacrifice to bring it out!"

Scowling, Jaden looked at his card again, _'He's right. For this one, I'd have two sacrifice two Monsters and I don't have any!'_

He stood there for a few moments looking at his two cards and smiled after his period of silence. He glanced up at his opponent, "Then again. Maybe… just maybe, I don't _need_ any!" he nodded, "Yeah! Necrovalley Field Spell card is all I need!"

"Please!" the Chief scoffed, "Necrovalley negates any effect aimed at monsters in the Graveyard!"

Jaden only grinned, "Exactly. Only it doesn't negate the effects coming out of the Graveyard!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't 'what' me! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! My Monsters in the Graveyard? If they have an effect I can use, I'm gonna use them!"

"NO!"

"Yes…" Jaden reached for his Graveyard, "and I'm sure I can find one that'll come in handy right now! After all, it's been a long duel and I got a bunch of Monsters down in the Graveyard to choose from! Thanks to that card you played earlier…"

* * *

Flashback

_"You are wrong," the Chief argued, "and once you see what I'm about to play, you'll see why!" he slipped a card into his disk, "I play the Spell known as Royal Tribute! This is a card that I can activate as long as Necrovalley is on the Field! Now, we both discard all Monster cards in our Hands to the Graveyard!"_

End Flashback

* * *

"Yeah, you see, what helped you out so much back then, is gonna hurt you now!" Jaden grinned as his Graveyard glowed, "Because that one Monster I discarded was a certain Elemental Hero… one called the Elemental Hero Necroshade (5/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)!" The Chief watched in amazement as a new monster appeared behind him. It had blood-red flesh, huge shoulders, and bone armor covering a little bit of its body. "He allows me to summon one Elemental Hero without a sacrifice one time and one time is all I really need!" Jaden slapped a card onto his disk, "Because the monster I'm gonna bring out is the Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The Gravekeeper's were astonished as the gold, sharp hero appeared. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800)

"Now, I place one card facedown to end my turn!"

"After all that to summon Bladedge, he quits!" Syrus shouted.

"He almost had it won!" Chumley cheered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Banner told them.

"Wha?" The boys said.

"That facedown card must be unique," The headmaster informed them. "Why risk attacking?"

"But he could've attacked the Cannonholder!"

"Oh man…"

The Chief laughed again. "Just forfeit! I know that card's a bluff." He drew. "And I'll prove it with this attack!" Assailant was ready to strike when…

"Not quite!" Jaden lifted up his trap. "Go Edge Hammer!" Bladedge started to glow a brighter golden aura and got ready to charge. "By sacrificing Bladedge, I can destroy a Monster and deal you Damage equal to that Monster's ATK points!" He then smirked, "And I'll take _you_ down!" The Chief gasped as Bladedge charged at him and knocked him off the field and his Life Points down!

**Chief:** 0

**Jaden:** 300

* * *

"That's game!" Jaden did his two finger salute as Necrovalley sank into nothingness and the surrounding tomb appeared once more. The Chief groaned in pain as the Assailant and a group of spear–carrying Gravekeeper's ran to the both of them.

"Is he okay?!" Jaden ran around the square perimeter as the Assailant got her leader to his feet. He was then barred passage from reaching them by the other Gravekeepers. The Chief noticed this and waved his arm, "No! He lives!" he looked at Jaden, "He was a worthy opponent."

Jaden grinned, "Aw thanks! Your moves were pretty tight, too! It was a sweet match, let's duel again sometime!"

"What?" the Chief stared, flabbergasted, 'You mean you enjoyed playing in a Shadow Game?"

Jaden nodded and looked at the people keeping him from advancing, "And you guys? You were pretty scary!" The Gravekeepers only stared at them, not sure what to say.

"Only one other person has passed this challenge," the Chief took a deep breath, still recovering from the attack, "That is, until now. For overcoming our trials, I bequeath unto you," he reached up and pulled at something from under his shirt and gave it to Jaden, "this mystic medallion."

"Some gift," Jaden held up the pendant, "It's only half!"

"But of course!" the Chief lightly scolded, "The only other person who passed the challenge has the other half. Hopefully, when the time comes for you to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well,"

"Sweetness… I'll be sure to remember that," Jaden said as he placed the medallion necklace around his neck. He then watched as the Chief waved his arm, then saw the coffins down below them open all the way, his friends free at last.

"We're free!" Syrus yelled happily.

"Ugh, someone turn down the light!" Chumley moaned.

"Not me, I love light, light is my friend!" Banner said joyously as Pharaoh mewled. And with that, the wrappings that bind them, were loose and were able to get out.

Syrus then remembered something… "Hold on, Koji and Kurogasa have to get back Rika and Alexis before we can leave!"

"That's right…" Jaden remembered. _'I just hope they're okay…'_

* * *

Okay, that's another chapter down! Man, I'm on a roll! I'm updating stories like nobody's business! And I did another 10,000+ word chapter yet again! Anyways, how'd you like the introduction song in this chapter? Really good isn't it? Stay tuned for part 2 and as always, review!


	25. Entering the Grave Part 2

Man, you guys have been really on my case with the whole Mana/Kurogasa thing. Okay, I admit the virginity part was a *(in an epic voice) **Deus Ex Machina!*** thing. I assure you though people, this will not ruin the chances Kurogasa has with Alexis, and Mana's just trying to help give him a boost in confidence, okay? Both in dating and… well… I'm not gonna say it but you people know what I'm talking about even though I pretty much wrote it last chapter! And also, these "sessions" will **NEVER** and I mean **NEVER** be shown in this story! **NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER, I TELL YA! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Okay, now that I got _that_ out of my system, I've got an announcement to make! It's not a double feature, but for the first time in my FanFiction writing history, I'm gonna give you guys a **TRIPLE FEATURE**! So let's get to it people! Oh and thanks to Serpentdragon on this one. Please review this chapter first before moving on to the next one. Let me repeat that in bold: **Please review this chapter first before moving on to the next one.**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX…

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect…"

"Hey, I got a proposal for ya! How about we just go and grab our pals downstairs and we'll say our goodbyes to you, and then zip back to our dimension that we came from?" Jaden proposed to the Chief while trying to keep his big grin, despite there are multiple spears pointing at him.

"That is not possible…" the Chief denied his wish. "You fools have trespassed upon my domain, and you would be punished along with your friends."

"There must be another way to redeem it…" Shouichi asked the Chief.

"Anything will do, just as long as our sins will be pardoned!" Hitoshi continued to beg for it.

The Chief took a while to think until a smile appears on his face. "Very well, strangers… I shall pardon all of you for trespassing, only _if_ you could survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"And the challenge would be…?" Ryuki tried to ask, as the Chief raised his hand to reveal one thing on his hand that says it all.

"A Dueling Deck?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Now you're speaking _my_ language!" Jaden grinned. "Here's another condition! If we win, you would pardon all of my friends, _along_ with me! Deal?" Jaden said with excitement. The guards' pulls back their weapons away from the gang as the Chief continue to speak.

"So be it, _if_ you win." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, for my friends? There's no _if_ about it, pal! I _will_ win!"

"Should you lose, you will be punished as well!"

And now the continuation…

* * *

Jaden and the Chief stood on opposite ends of the pit, high above the coffins that his friends occupied.

"You will be taken elsewhere for your trial." The guard said as Koji was taken away from Jaden.

"Hey Jaden, win this one! Alright?!" Koji called out as he the guard walked away.

"You got it, Koji!" Jaden said giving him a thumbs–up.

* * *

Koji was led to the place where he would be partaking in the challenge to free the others. He felt somewhat nervous knowing that he was fighting for his and his friends' lives, but that also steeled his resolve. He knew he couldn't let his friends be buried alive. He wouldn't. Just then, he heard invisible voices speaking to him.

_"Relax, brotha, we got your back!"_

_"Yeah, baby, we help you boogie to victory!"_

_"Just stay cool and we'll do what we can!"_

_"It's time to make this guy feel the power of peace and love!"_

_"Let us show him our funky moves, Koji, and your friends will be free in no time!"_

_"Now, I think it's time to get groovy!"_

Koji felt a small smirk cross his lips. Hearing that, he knew he could win. _They_ were there to help him. "I _will_ save them, no matter what." The guards then came upon a room, and they opened the door for him to go in. The guards gestured for him to go in, which he complied and did so. The room he was in was practically a catacomb. Its walls were lined with tombs and adorned by skulls and rocks. "Aw man, this place gives me the heebie–jeebies."

"_No kidding, I'm a Disco Necromancer, and even _this_ gives me the creeps."_ One of the Koji's Monster's voice said.

"Help! Someone get me out of here!"

Looking ahead, Koji's breath caught in his throat as he saw one of his best friends. "RIKA!" Rika was trapped in a sarcophagus, wrapped up in mummy bandages, with sarcophagus on the wall, squirming about to try and free herself.

Rika looked as she heard Koji's voice and, despite her fear, gave a bit of a relieved smile as she shouted, "Koji, thank goodness you're here! Hurry up and get me out of here!"

"Relax girl, I got ya." Koji said as he ran over to Rika, but was stopped by a blonde man dressed in one of the Gravekeeper's clothes holding a gold staff.

"And you're supposed to be?"

The man looked to Koji as stuck his staff into the ground and pulled a scimitar from his belt, inserting the hilt into an iron bracelet he wore, making the blade transform into a Duel Disk. Sliding his Deck into its slot, auto–shuffling, he gave Koji a hard stare as he said, "My name is Bakari, and I am the Gravekeeper's Descendant. So I guess you are the one I will have the pleasure of punishing for defiling the sacred grounds of the Pharaoh."

Koji defiantly pointed towards the Gravekeeper, doing the move with a flourish that seemed like one of his disco dancing moves and said, "I'm Koji Shinamori, the Disco Prince of Dueling, and I'm here to boogie your ungroovy behind into the dirt! Now listen, we didn't mean to come here. It was by accident. Let us go and spare yourself the humiliation of me beating you!"

Bakari smirked and said, "You got guts, boy, but that won't save you. You and this girl shall suffer for trespassing on these holy lands, regardless of whether you came here by choice or not!"

Koji growled and stared back, remaining defiant as he said, "I won't let that happen! Guys hurting girls just doesn't jive with me, especially if that girl is my best friend just like Rika is. My Boogie Knights will help me save her, just like Jaden and Kurogasa will save the rest of our friends! I'll make sure we get of here in one piece, all of us!" Koji slid his Deck into the Duel Disk as it auto–shuffled and said, "Don't worry Rika, I'll get you out of there as soon as I beat this freak I have to face!"

Bakari's face turned serious as he said, "Well, then I guess you'll just have to prove it!" Both players drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 25: Entering the Grave Part 2

"DUEL!"

**Koji:** 4000

**Bakari:** 4000

Koji stared down Bakari as he said, "I think I'll start this show off!" Grabbing a card from his Hand, he shouted, "I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal–Shadow Spy (3/DARK/1400/700) in ATK mode!" Appearing on the floor was a violet skinned girl in an all–black skintight cat suit with black platform boots, a black afro, and carrying a fro-pick in each hand like a throwing knife. She glared at Bakari, pointing her fro–picks at him threateningly as he said, "Next, I use her special ability! By milling a card from the top of my Deck, I can take a peek at your Hand and discard one card to the Graveyard!"

Bakari then revealed his Hand as Koji sent the top card from his Deck to the Graveyard. Examining the cards he saw, he then pointed and said, "I think I'll send your Millennium Golem to the grave!" Bakari stayed calm as Shadow Spy took out a chain with one of her fro–picks on the end, throwing it at the card. The fro–pick pierced the card and dragged it into the Graveyard. Smirking, Koji then said, "Now, I set one card facedown and I'll end my turn." He then slid the card into his Duel Disk as a larger version of the facedown appeared on the field behind Shadow Spy. "Your move, tough guy!"

Bakari didn't seem overly impressed by Koji's opening move. "How typical of a child to act like he already has the advantage when the battle has not yet even begun." As Koji sneered at the backhanded comment, Bakari drew as he said, "Now then, I believe it is my turn." He quickly examined the card before adding it into his hand, smiling. "Excellent. To begin, I set one card facedown." Right on cue, the card appeared on his field. "Next, I activate my Monster Reborn Spell Card to revive my Millennium Golem (6/EARTH/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2200)! So thank you for helping me summon it so easily!" Appearing out of the cave walls of the catacombs appeared the mentioned rock monster, making Koji grunt in frustration. His over eagerness to end the Duel quickly wound up working to his enemy's advantage.

"Now then," Bakari said as he pointed to Koji, "It's time for me to give you a taste of the Gravekeepers' power! It's time for you pay for your foolishness in coming here! Millennium Golem, destroy his Shadow Spy with your Eye Blast of Udjat!" The monster's eye began to glow with a bright yellow energy which it then fired off, aiming to destroy his Monster.

Rika looked up fearfully, struggling against her mummy wraps as she cried out, "Koji!"

There was a large explosion as Golem's attack hit Koji's monster, Koji grunting as he held up his arm to protect himself from the bright blast as he activated his facedown. However, as he did, he grunted as he felt the force of the blast. _'Man, that was real damage! Is this… Is this one of those Shadow Games they taught us about in school?'_

**Koji:** 3400

**Bakari:** 4000

Bakari chuckled as he saw part of the lid for the sarcophagus move over Rika. However, much to his surprise, Koji's Monster was still there, albeit looking like she had gotten somewhat burnt. "What?!"  
He then saw Koji's Trap Card face–up.

Koji smirked as he said, "My Attack Vulnerability Trap Card. When activated, I can activate one of two effects: Either negate Battle Damage from a battle to 0 or take the Battle Damage and keep my Monster alive, so my Shadow Spy gets one more dance." However, he then noticed the lid on Rika's sarcophagus closed slightly. "What's going on!?"

Bakari stood with his arms crossed as he said, "Whenever you lose Life Points, the lid on her sarcophagus will close more and more until your Life Points reach zero and closes completely, trapping her inside forever."

Rika leaned forward as much as she could and cried out, "Koji, hurry up and get me out of here! I know you can win!"

Koji growled at Bakari before nodding to Rika as he said, "Don't worry, Rika! I'll get you out of there!"

Bakari looked to him seriously as he said, "The only way you'll be getting her out of there is if you defeat me. And I assure you, that will not happen. However, it is your turn now."

Koji gave a grunt in response to Bakari before shouting, "Draw!" Pulling a card from his Deck, he looked at it quickly as he then added it to his hand. "Alright, this should do the job." Looking confidently towards Bakari, he said, "Alright, I summon out my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fire Bouncer (3/FIRE/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800) in ATK mode!" Koji's Monster appeared on the Field, looking as angry as ever as he swung his mace around.

Bakari eyed Koji suspiciously as he said, "Just what exactly are you planning on doing? Neither of your Monsters can destroy my Golem."

Koji then smirked. "No, but I never said I _planned_ to!" As Bakari became confused, Koji said, "First, I activate Fire Bouncer's effect! By milling the top card of my Deck, I can bounce one Monster on your Field back to the Hand and then burn you for 200 points of Damage! Now, Fire Bouncer," he said as he slid the card into his Graveyard, "Send his Millennium Golem packing and back into his Hand!" Fire Bouncer leapt across the Field, swinging his mace and knocking Golem back into his hand as a fireball nailed Bakari.

**Koji:** 3400

**Bakari:** 3800

As Bakari seethed, Koji then said, "Next, I'll use Shadow Spy's effect again, milling a card from my Deck to send Millennium Golem into the Graveyard for good this time!" Bakari gawked as Koji did this again, Shadow Spy hooking Golem's card and pulling it into the Graveyard.

Watching from her sarcophagus, Rika cheered and shouted, "Yeah, Koji! Way to show him!"

Koji smirked with pride, feeling he had made up for his earlier mistake by letting Bakari summon his Millennium Golem so much easier. "Now then, it's time for me to get funky! Fire Bouncer and Shadow Spy, attack his Life Points directly!"

Before Koji could finish the attack order though, Bakari activated a facedown card and said, "Before you do, I activate the Trap Card Half Shield to lessen the blow!" On command, a partly see–through shield appeared in front of him.

Koji wasn't happy to know his attack would get partially blocked, but it was better than nothing. "Whatever! Shadow Spy, give him your, Fro Picked–Off and Fire Bouncer, give him the Burning Toss–Out!" Shadow Spy pulled out two of her fro–pick throwing knives and tossed them at Bakari, one getting blocked by the shield while the other phased through and stabbed him in the shoulder.

**Koji:** 3400

**Bakari:** 3100

As he recovered from that attack, Fire Bouncer charged towards him. However, he couldn't reach through the shield so he would have to settle for just hitting him with his mace. "Get outta here, jive–turkey!" As flames surrounded his mace, he slammed through the shield, breaking it, and sending Bakari flying back, groaning in pain.

**Koji:** 3400

**Bakari:** 2300

When Bakari got back up, Koji was smiling with pride as he said, "Now, I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Smirking smugly at Bakari, he said, "Looks like you got two left feet, Bakari, because you don't have the moves to boogie with me! Looks like Rika won't be getting buried alive anytime soon!"

Bakari, however, shot Koji a look that showed him he was far from done. "You may believe you've got this Duel in the bag, but I assure you, it is far from over. I draw!" He quickly drew his card and added it to his hand, ready to go. "Now then, I summon a Monster facedown in defense mode," he said as the larger version of the horizontal placed card appeared, "And then I activate the Continuous Spell Temple of the Kings!"

Koji's eyes bugged as he saw the passageway behind Bakari transform into the steps into an ancient Egyptian palace. "NO WAY!" He had heard about that card back at South Academy. It was a Forbidden card in official play, given its power to let the controller activate Traps the same turn they were set.

Bakari smirked at this as he said, "Now then, I will use its power, setting this card and then with the Temple of the Kings' power it will be activated, allowing me to summon the Trap Monster, Embodiment of Apophis (4/EARTH/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)!" As the card flipped up, appearing before him was a black snake man with purple armor and the head of a snake coming out of its back.

As the snake man hissed at Koji, holding its sword and shield at the ready, the Boogie Knight Duelist pointed at the Gravekeeper angrily and said, "What gives!? Your Trap Card is a Monster!?"

Bakari just chuckled, arms crossed as he said, "You are correct, boy! My Embodiment of Apophis is indeed a Continuous Trap Card as well as a Monster Card. The downside for me is that it takes up both a Monster Zone and a Spell/Trap Zone, but that is more than fine for now, because now I activate my Megamorph Equip Spell, which will double my Embodiment of Apophis's ATK since my Life Points are lower (1600–3200)!" As the ancient seal appeared, spinning into Apophis, the snake warrior grew in size, towering over both of Koji's Monsters. "And now, Embodiment of Apophis, destroy his Boogie Knights' Vassal – Shadow Spy! Venomous Sword!"

The monster gave a hiss as it charged towards Shadow Spy, the Vassal trying to run away until she tripped as the heel of one of her platform boots snapped. She then gave a scream as the giant snake cut her in half. As the sword cut through her, purple drops of acid slid off the blade, splattering Koji and making him yell in pain. His jean bellbottoms, butterfly collar shirt, and Ra Yellow jacket had holes burned in it, burning bits of Koji's flesh, his yellow platform shoes burned slightly and scuffed.

**Koji:** 1600

**Bakari:** 2300

"KOJI, NOOO!" Rika yelled; a tear in her eye as the lid of her sarcophagus closed even more, covering more than half her face. She leaned forward a bit and could see the pain her friend was in.

Bakari looked down at Koji with disappointment as he said, "So much for your supposed comeback. Luckily for you, because my Life Points are lower than yours, so my Embodiment of Apophis loses its boost and its original ATK gets cut in half (3200–1600–800)." Looking down at Koji who was bending over, grunting through the pain, he said, "You might as well surrender now, boy. You and your friend will both be buried here, laid to rest alongside those who came before! Just give up and spare yourself the–!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bakari froze wide–eyed, shocked as he saw Koji pick his head up to stare at him with an angry glare despite the pain as he shouted, "Listen, I'm done with you going on about how we have to pay for something we didn't intend to do! But know this, you might be fighting out of a sense of duty, because you're supposed to, but I'm fighting for something much larger!" He looked to Rika and said, "I'm fighting for someone else! I'm fighting for a friend, just like Jaden and Kurogasa are now! And that gives me an even stronger motivation: hope!"

He then turned back to Bakari as standing beside him stood the six Boogie Knights, shocking Rika. "K–Koji… You have Duel Spirits, too?"

Bakari was confused and frightened by the appearance of the Duel Spirits surrounding his opponent as Koji said, "You're fighting alone, but I'm fighting for and with my friends. And of course, my pals are here. I promised them I would help protect people, and I will _keep_ that promise!"

* * *

Flashback

_It was right before Koji went to South Academy. He sat in his room, listening to one of his parents' old disco records, smiling as he looked through the new Deck of cards his grandfather had made just for him. "Man, these cards are so groovy… I can't wait to Duel with them." Just then, his deck began to glow, going from red to blue to brownish–orange to green to yellow to purple. Suddenly, appearing before him were the Duel Spirits of the Boogie Knights._

_The Boogie Knight of Fire, DJ Flame._

_The Boogie Knight of Water, Aqua Mama._

_The Boogie Knight of Earth, Groove Stone._

_The Boogie Knight of Wind, Tornado Hippie._

_The Boogie Knight of Lightning, Thunder Roller._

_And the leader of the Boogie Knights, Disco King._

_Disco King smiled down at Koji, who sat there shocked. "Wha–What… What is this?" Koji asked, falling backwards onto his bed._

_Groove Stone, shifting aside his giant shield said,_ "What's up, Koji Shinamori? We've been waiting for you."

_Koji looked to Groove Stone confused as he said, "You've been… waiting for me? I–I don't understand."_

_Tornado Hippie smiled at him as she gently strummed her guitar and said, _"It wasn't by accident that your grandpa made these funky cards for you."

_Thunder Roller smirked at him as he skated about the room and added,_ "You see, we've been defenders of the Duel Monsters Spirit World for a long time, but have been looking for human Familiar to help us."

_Koji didn't understand at first until he realized what he meant by Duel Spirits. "Oh… you mean like Kurogasa's Kamen Riders or Rika's Fighting Foodons."_

_DJ Flame nodded as he buffed up his fiery afro and said,_ "Exactly, but we'd been unable to find a cat or chick that had the groove to handle us…"

_Aqua Mama nodded at him before finishing and saying,_ "Until we saw you. After subtly 'influencing' your grandpa with some dreams, he made us and we finally had a way of talking to you."

_Disco King then stepped forward, holding his pimp cane. _"There may be threats coming to your world, Koji, and your friends may be in danger. We can give you the power to help protect them and everyone else on your planet. We see that not only do you have that disco grooviness we hoped for, but also the brave heart and spirit needed to step up to defend it. What do you say? Will you be our Familiar?"

_To say that Koji wasn't a little overwhelmed would be a lie. However, the idea that some unknown threat could possibly endanger the world, especially his friends, and he could have the power to stop it, he knew exactly what he wanted. "You bet I will! I'll gladly be your Familiar!"_

_The Boogie Knights cheered as Disco King stepped forward, pointing his cane at Koji, the disco ball diamond bathing him in a warm light as he said,_ "Very well then… from this day forward… you shall be our Familiar… The Disco Prince of Dueling!"

End Flashback

* * *

Koji growled at Bakari as the Boogie Knights stood behind him, staring down Bakari as he said, "The Boogie Knights gave me the power to protect my friends, and that's what I'm gonna do! Now, it's _my_ turn! Draw!" Koji drew his card with great ferocity, the card literally glowing in a bright light as he added it to his Hand. Quickly looking at it, he said, "I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards in our Hands." Both Duelists did so and Koji immediately smiled when he saw what he had. "Perfect." Looking to Bakari, he said, "First, I activate my Field Spell Boogie Palace! Get ready, Bakari, because now I have the home field advantage!"

Just like in his Duel against Jaden, the field changed into a disco themed throne room as "Boogie Wonderland" began pumping through the stereos.

**Dance!**

**Boogie Wonderland!  
Ah! Ah! Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!**

Bakari made a face at the place, finding it incredibly strange while Koji on the other hand started to dance in place, having the time of his life. Smiling, he then said, "Next, I activate the Spell Card Riding the Pimpmobile!" Koji slid into his Duel Disk a Spell Card that showed Groove Stone stepping out of a pimped out limousine. That same pink limousine came driving out of nowhere as hordes of fans and paparazzi appeared out of nowhere, snapping pictures and cheering. "With this, I can Tribute Summon one Boogie Knight Monster from my hand by sending two Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard! So, I'll send my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fanboy and Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady there."

Just then, Koji's usually surfer length hair changed, turning into a curly afro, pushing his newsboy cap forward. And then, the gold disco medallion he wore glowed brightly as his brown eyes and hair turned watery blue. "I summon Boogie Knight Aqua Mama (8/WATER/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600) in ATK mode!" At that moment, the windows of the limousine had light bursting out of them as the door opened and the blue fish skinned and dark blue haired Aqua Mama came strutting out, dressed in a glittery blue halter dress with matching platform sandals, holding a trident and wearing armored greaves on her arms and legs. She blew kisses to the crowd as "Car Wash" began to blast out of the speakers.

**Workin' at the Car Wash!  
Workin' at the Car Wash, yeah!  
Car Wash!  
Workin' at the Car Wash, yeah!**

Quickly, the crowd disappeared as did the limo. When Aqua Mama came to his side, Koji returned to normal. He then smiled as Aqua Mama winked at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek with a foot popped. "Hey, Koji, baby! You ready to boogie!?"

Koji grinned as he playfully bumped hips with her and said, "You bet! But I don't want you to boogie alone, so why don't I bring you a dance partner?"

Bakari grunted angrily, knowing this was not good as Koji said, "Because I have Boogie Palace on the Field, I can activate one of Aqua Mama's special effects! By discarding two cards from my Hand," he said as he slid them into the Graveyard, "I can, once per turn revive one Monster from my Graveyard to the Field! And I know just the one!" Just then, Koji's hair turned into an afro again as his medallion glowed and his eyes and hair turned a brownish–orange. "I Special Summon my Boogie Knight Groove Stone (8/EARTH/ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000) in DEF mode! Aqua Mama, bring him back with Disco Rejuvenation!" Mama nodded her head as she started to dance before stabbing her trident into the ground, making a spring appear. Then, riding up, came Boogie Knight Groove Stone, a stone skinned man with a brown and grey leisure suit, a giant shield made of stone in the shape of a vinyl record and stone platform shoes as "I'm Your Boogie Man" became the new song playing.

**I'm your boogie man!  
That's what I am!  
And I'm here to do,  
Whatever I can!**

Groove Stone took to the Field as Koji returned to normal once more, the two pounding it before he took up a defensive position behind his shield. "Alright, Koji, let's rock this freak show!" Koji nodded to his Monster before looking back to Bakari as he said, "Now then, because a Monster was revived, Aqua Mama's other effect activates!"

Bakari's eyes widened. "She has _another_ effect!?"

Koji smirked as he said, "You betcha! Whenever a Monster is revived when Aqua Mama is on the Field, my opponent has to mill the top three cards of their Deck to the Graveyard! Aqua Mama, do your thang, Honey!"

Aqua Mama giggled flirtatiously and winked at Koji before dancing some more and then thrusting her trident at Bakari, shooting a stream of water at him that washed the top three cards of his deck to the Graveyard. Bakari growled at this, unable to believe it. Some kid with odd dancing Monsters were defeating _him_!? No! He would not have it! He would not be defeat by this disco dancing child! He swore on his honor as a Gravekeeper. "You insolent little boy! You dare to insult me?! I will ensure you that you suffer for your arrogance and for trespassing on these royal grounds!"

Koji just stared him down as he said, "Maybe… But you'll have to wait. It's still my turn!" The Gravekeeper could only sneer as Koji continued. "Now then, it's time to enter the Battle Phase! Boogie Knight Aqua Mama, attack his Embodiment of Apophis! Melodic Wave!" At Koji's command, Aqua Mama jabbed her trident into the ground, the exposed end turning into a microphone as she sang in a beautiful soprano. As it hit the microphone, it shot out in blue energy a line of music which summoned forth a giant tidal wave, ready to wash away Apophis.

However, Bakari smirked, seeing his chance. "Activate Trap!" Koji looked confused as Bakari's card came up. "I activate the Dark Spirit of the Silent Trap Card. With this, I can redirect Aqua Mama's attack to my facedown Monster!" Just then, a ghostly howl echoed through the catacombs, drowning out the disco music. Then, shooting out from the Temple of the Kings came the reddish ghost, appearing out of nowhere. Shrieking at Aqua Mama, he scared her into redirecting her attack at Bakari's facedown Monster, which when flipped up was revealed to be Poison Mummy (4/EARTH/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800).

"Oh no!" Koji yelled out as he realized what was happening.

Meanwhile, Bakari gave a smug chuckle as he washed his mummy get destroyed by Aqua Mama. "Yes… When Poison Mummy is flipped face–up, my opponent takes 500 points of Damage!" Just then, the remains of Poison Mummy turned into a toxic cloud, flying at Koji and filling his lungs with the poisonous fumes, making his eyes water as he coughed terribly.

**Koji:** 1100

**Bakari:** 2300

As the lid of her sarcophagus close more, Rika could barely see the Duel anymore as she called out, "Koji! Koji, are you okay!?"

After a few moments, Aqua Mama and Groove Stone looking to him, Koji finally managed to stop his coughing enough to say, "I'm… I'm–hack–gah! …I'm okay." Shaking his head, trying to get back to normal, he looked to Bakari quickly before glancing at his Hand. _'Okay, that wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I can still win it with this card. As long as I can survive next turn, I got this.'_ Nodding, he said, "I set one card facedown and end my turn. And as I enter my End Phase, the effects of both my Groove Stone and Boogie Palace activate! Groove Stone forces my opponent to mill one card from their Deck to the Graveyard for every Monster on the Field in DEF mode, and since my Groove Stone is the only one, that's one. However, you then have to mill three more due to the effect of Boogie Palace as you have no 'Boogie Knight' or 'Boogie Knights' Vassal' on your Field!"

Once Koji finished saying this, Groove Stone glowed an amber color briefly, sending seismic waves through the ground that shook the top card off of Bakari's deck and into the Graveyard. Then, the giant disco ball of Boogie Palace shot a beam that hit his deck, sending another three cards into his Graveyard.

Bakari glared at Koji as he saw how his Deck had shrunk in just that one turn. He had underestimated the boy. He was a far more cunning opponent than he had expected. He knew that he had to end this now. "I must admit, boy, you've impressed me. But nonetheless, it is time I ended this. You must pay for defiling the tomb of the Pharaoh. I draw!" Pulling the top card from his Deck, Bakari saw it and instantly smiled. "This is the end."

As Koji looked on in confusion, Bakari said, "I sacrifice my Embodiment of Apophis to Tribute Summon my Mystical Beast of Serket (6/EARTH/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)!" Just then, as Apophis was sucked into a chest on the altar, the catacombs began to shake, tiny rocks falling from the sealing. Then, as the chest opened up, shooting light up, the giant scorpion monster fell down before them, letting out a terrifying shriek as it snapped its pincers menacingly, making Koji feel a little concerned. "And before you go off, thinking none of your Monster can be touched by my creature, guess again! I activate the Spell Card Stop Defense, forcing you Boogie Knight Groove Stone into attack mode!"

Koji's mouth gaped open and watched in horror as the Eye of Udjat on Serket glowed, bewitching Groove Stone and forcing him into attack mode, helpless to aid his Monster. Bakari smirked as he said, "Now then, it's time for you to feel the true wrath of a Gravekeeper! Mystical Beast of Serket, destroy his Boogie Knight Groove Stone with your Destiny Force Devour!" Groove Stone raised his shield to defend himself as Serket approached him, readying to defend himself. However, Serket's stinger broke through his shield and stung Groove Stone.

"Groove Stone!" Both Koji and Aqua Mama cried out as with his claws Serket dragged Groove Stone into his mouth devouring him. And as the Boogie Knight was eaten, Koji held his sides as he felt the Monster's pain.

**Koji:** 700

**Bakari:** 2300

Bakari just continued to smirk smugly as he said, "Now that my Monster has destroyed yours, his effect activates. First, your Monster is removed from play and not sent to the Graveyard." As Koji angrily pocketed his Monster, the Gravekeeper then said, "And next, my Serket gains another 500 ATK (2500–3000)! And of course, now your friend's tomb closes even more!"

Just as he said, the lid of Rika's sarcophagus had now nearly closed, leaving barely enough space for her to see out of, making her start to panic. "Oh no, oh no… Koji… Please find a way to win! I believe in you!"

Bakari looked to Koji who was still doubled over in pain and said, "Just admit it, boy. The Duel is over. Embrace your fate." And then, unexpectedly, he heard Koji begin to laugh. "What is this? What is so amusing?"

Koji then stood tall again, smiling proudly as he said, "You're right, this Duel _is_ over… Because I'm going to beat you! It's time for the last dance!" As Bakari looked on in amazement, Koji drew his card and immediately activated it. "I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both to draw three cards!" As soon as they both did, Koji grinned even wider. It was exactly what he wanted. "Alright, first, I once again activate the effect of Aqua Mama, discarding two of my cards to revive one Monster in my Graveyard, and I know just the one! The other one I sent to the Graveyard to summon Aqua Mama." Just then, like before, Koji's medallion glowed as he got an afro, his eyes and afro this time turning green. "Strut your stuff, Boogie Knight Tornado Hippie (8/WIND/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400)!"

There was a gust of wind sweeping up many leaves which soon turned into the aforementioned Boogie Knight who on the ground strumming her guitar. She had green skin, long blonde hair with a green flower in it, a green and white hippie dress, and white platform boots with green peace signs on it. As she settled on the field, "Ladies' Night" started to play.

**Oh yes its ladies' night  
And the feeling's right!  
Oh yes its ladies' night,  
Oh what a night!  
(Oh, what a night!)**

Looking back at Koji, she shot him the peace sign as she said, "I'm ready to get groovy, Koji." He gave her the peace sign back as he looked to Bakari and said, "Alright, now that I revived another Monster, once again, you mill three more cards!" As Aqua Mama did her thing, Bakari looked fearful as he noticed how low he was on cards. Serket was still stronger than either of Koji's Monsters, but he was still worried.

Koji then said, "Next, I set one card facedown, but I activate Tornado Hippie's special effect to send it to the bottom of my Deck to make you mill another card from your Deck! Far–Out Blow back!" Tornado Hippie started to hum as she strummed her guitar, blowing Koji's card back into his Duel Disk at the bottom of his deck and blowing Bakari's top card to the Graveyard. _'Here I go,'_ he thought as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and said, "Now, I activate the Trap Card Shining Disco Ball!" The Trap Card showed all five of the core Boogie Knights doing the disco point pose around Boogie Knight Disco King who was doing the same. "This Trap is going to win this for me!"

Bakari looked to him confused as he said, "And just how is that?"

Smirking, Koji retorted, "I'm glad you asked. By removing three Boogie Knights from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard from the game, I can force you to mill the top ten cards of your Deck!"

Realizing how few he had, Bakari cried out, "NOOOO!"

The Disco Prince of Dueling saw the look on his face and smirked. "Oh yes! By my counting, you have only have 12 cards left, meaning that after this, you'll be left with two, so when the effect of Boogie Palace kicks, in you lose!"

Hearing this, Rika cried out happily from her sarcophagus, "Alright! Go, Koji!"

Smiling, Koji said, "Alright, I remove from play my Boogie Knight Aqua Mama on my Field and the Boogie Knights DJ Flame and Thunder Roller in my Deck to activate Shining Disco Ball!" As he pocketed the three cards, the three appeared in ghostly forms before merging into a green disco ball of energy above Tornado Hipppie as she strummed her guitar more rapidly than before. When she finished and hit her final chord, the ball exploded in a flash of green light, and when the light died down, ten of the cards in Bakari's Deck had vanished, leaving only two. As the Gravekeeper looked down in shame, Koji said, "Now, I end my turn, and this Duel! Boogie Palace, finish it!" Once more, the disco ball fired off the laser, taking away Bakari's last two cards.

**Koji:** 700

**Bakari:** 2300 **DECK OUT**

* * *

When the Duel ended, Koji at first dropped to his knee, panting as he felt more of the pain, the adrenaline in his system dying down. However, he managed to stand up when he noticed the lid of Rika's tomb had crumbled. Running over to her, he helped her pull off her mummy bandages. As soon as she was free, Rika threw her arms around her best friend's neck and hugged him tightly. "Koji, you were amazing! I knew you'd win! I never doubted you for a second!" However, as she heard him wince in pain, she looked at him sadly and said, "I'm sorry you got so hurt saving me, though."

Koji just smiled and waved it off as he said, "No worries, Rika. You're my friend. I'd gladly go through all these wounds again and then some if it meant knowing you're safe." Rika just smiled at him before hugging him again, this time lighter so as not to hurt him as he returned the hug.

Just then, Koji turned as he heard Bakari say, "Koji…" As the young man looked to the Gravekeeper, he noticed he was smiling. "You have proven yourself worthy. You have shown yourself to be quite the cunning strategist. You and your friend are free." He then reached into his robe and pulled out something. "As a token of appreciation for your skills as Duelist, I present you with this. This talisman will be of great value to you in the days ahead and will protect you from the coming storm."

Koji cautiously took the item handed to him and examined it. It was an obsidian black bracelet with a golden eye of Udjat on it… or half of it, anyways. Sliding the half bracelet onto his wrist, he said, "Um, Bakari… this is some pretty groovy bling, but… Where is the other half?"

Looking Koji in the eyes, he simply said, "It is already in your world, waiting with another who proved themselves. When you find them, you'll know what to do." And with that, he gave Koji a nod of respect before turning to leave, leaving a very confused Koji and Rika.

Rika looked from Koji to the bracelet and back to Koji as she asked, "What do you think he meant by the 'coming storm?'"

Koji shrugged as he said, "I don't know." He then sighed before saying, "Right now, I'm more worried about the others. I just hope Jaden and Kurogasa win their Duels to free the others. Let's go find them." And with that, Koji and Rika left the catacombs, searching for their friends as they prayed they were alright…

* * *

Okay, I got another chapter down! And I know, this one's a bit short, but hey I can't complain. But anyways, the first part of this Triple Feature is now done! We got two more parts to go! Please review this chapter first before moving on to the next one. Let me repeat that in bold: **Please review this chapter first before moving on to the next one.**

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Shadow Spy  
DARK  
Level 3  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 700  
Effect: Once per turn, you can mill one card from the top of your Deck. See your opponent's Hand and discard one card from their Hand.

Boogie Knight Aqua Mama  
WATER  
Level 8  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600  
Effect: When a Monster is revived from the Graveyard, either yours or your opponent's, your opponent must mill three cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. If "Boogie Palace" is on the Field, once per turn, you can discard two cards from your Hand to revive a monster from your Graveyard.

Boogie Knight Groove Stone  
EARTH  
Level 8  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000  
Effect: At the end of your turn, your opponent must mill one card from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard for each Monster on the Field, both your side and theirs, in defense mode. If "Boogie Palace" is on the Field, once per turn, you can discard one card from your Hand to the Graveyard to switch one Monster on the Field to defense mode.

Boogie Knight Tornado Hippie  
WIND  
Level 8  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400  
Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, they must mill one card from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. If "Boogie Palace" is on the Field, once per turn, you can return one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the Field to the bottom of your Deck to make your opponent send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard.

Riding the Pimpmobile  
Continuous Spell  
Effect: You can mill two cards from your Deck to count as Tributes for the Normal Summon of a "Boogie Knight" Monster.

Shining Disco Ball  
Normal Trap  
Effect: Remove from play three "Boogie Knights" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Your opponent must mill ten cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard.

(The top 6 cards are created by Serpentdragon. All creative rights go to him.)


	26. Entering the Grave Part 3

Okay guys, now that you've reviewed the first part of this Triple Feature, we're now in the second part of it, altogether, it's Part 3 of this mini Gravekeeper saga! Also, now that Koji has saved Rika and got half of a talisman, it's now Kurogasa's turn to come to the rescue and save Alexis! And trust me you're gonna like this one! A lot! Trust me; I had a lot of fun writing this one! So let's go! And again, thanks to The Wild Fang for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time, on Kamen Rider GX…

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have traversed on the sacred tomb that I protect…"

"Hey, I got a proposal for ya! How about we just go and grab our pals downstairs and we'll say our goodbyes to you, and then zip back to our dimension that we came from?" Jaden proposed to the Chief while trying to keep his big grin, despite there are multiple spears pointing at him.

"That is not possible…" the Chief denied his wish. "You fools have trespassed upon my domain, and you would be punished along with your friends."

"There must be another way to redeem it…" Shouichi asked the Chief.

"Anything will do, just as long as our sins will be pardoned!" Hitoshi continued to beg for it.

The Chief took a while to think until a smile appears on his face. "Very well, strangers… I shall pardon all of you for trespassing, only _if_ you could survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"And the challenge would be…?" Ryuki tried to ask, as the Chief raised his hand to reveal one thing on his hand that says it all.

"A Dueling Deck?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Now you're speaking _my_ language!" Jaden grinned. "Here's another condition! If we win, you would pardon all of my friends, _along_ with me! Deal?" Jaden said with excitement. The guards' pulls back their weapons away from the gang as the Chief continue to speak.

"So be it, _if_ you win." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, for my friends? There's no _if_ about it, pal! I _will_ win!"

"Should you lose, you will be punished as well!"

And now the continuation…

* * *

Kurogasa, Mana and the rest of the Kamen Riders were being led by the guards. After a while, they've reached upon a room. After the guards left, Kurogasa, Mana, and the Riders went through the door and inside. Inside was a room with dim lighting of torches lining up both sides of the room. "What _is_ this place?" Kurogasa wondered. "I can't see anything."

"Kurogasa!" A voice called.

"Huh?! Alexis?! Alexis, is that you?!" Kurogasa called out. As if on cue, the torches burned bright enough for everyone to see. The room was lined with ancient hieroglyphics. And it was very spacious too. At the end of the room, was an opened coffin on the wall; and in that coffin was Alexis wrapped in bandages up to her neck. "Alexis!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis cried out. Kurogasa then ran to get her, but was stopped by a figure who tried to hit him with his staff. Kurogasa reacted quickly and jumped back from the figure's attack as the Riders and Mana came up to Kurogasa. The figure was revealed to be a man in black trench coat with a blue scarf around his neck, tan pants and sandals, wearing a jackal styled helmet on him carrying a staff.

"Who are you?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief's second–in–command, the Gravekeeper Commandant. You can call me Karheim."

"Karheim?" Mana asked in confusion.

"While my master took care of your friends up there, you and I shall have a little duel of our own. The same condition applies in here as well. Do you agree with the terms…? Rider?" Karheim said to Kurogasa as he has his Deck at his hand as well.

"I accept your challenge." Kurogasa said. "I'm going to win and free Alexis!"

"We shall see. Normally, you would be punished on the spot, but luckily for you today, thanks to your armored friends' persuasiveness, the Chief is merciful and said he would pardon you and your concubine if you pass my challenge." Both Kurogasa and Alexis stopped, listening at the word 'concubine,' and blushed at the meaning.

"Hey!" Both of them shouted. "We're not like that!"

"And yet you still fight for her?" Karheim asked. "If you have no affiliation with her?"

"Hey, we're just friends alright?!" Kurogasa snarled.

"Kurogasa, why can't you just admit that you really like her?" Now it's the Riders' turn to tease him and the first to take the first blood was Urataros.

"Yeah, besides, you two are made for each other!" Mana supported.

"Even your comrades tell the truth. It is proven that you have an affiliation with her. No matter how much you tried to lie your heart said otherwise, hence, the reason why your judgment has been clouded by doubts…" Karheim further explained.

"Urgh… this is clearly not the time to be talking about stuff like this! Let's just duel!" Kurogasa snapped.

"So be it. Let us commence the duel." Karheim said calmly as he placed his deck onto a tomb that resembles a duel table.

"Minna! Ikuzo!" Kurogasa called.

"Hai!" All of the Riders and Mana said in unison as they glowed and went into the Deck.

"Henshin!" Kurogasa placed his deck into his Duel Disk and it went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 26: Entering the Grave Part 3

"DUEL!"

**Karheim:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I shall start this battle…" Karheim said as he draws out his sixth card. "I shall activate a Field Spell Card, Necrovalley." he declared it with a calm tone as the torches' flare began to rise, which turns the whole surrounding into a desert, covered with canyons on one side and a pyramid on the other. "Then I shall set a Monster face down and set one card face down. This will conclude my turn." Karheim said while setting the cards on his duel table.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Kuuga in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man had his belt appear. His belt is silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides and round buttons on each of his sides. He pressed the red button and then made various movements before saying "Henshin!" Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it becoming Kuuga (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "And I'm not done yet, I'll Tribute Kuuga to have him go to his Final Form! I Special Summon Kamen Rider Kuuga–Ultimate Form!" Yuusuke pressed all four buttons on his belt and did his various movements before his armor turned all black (8/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000). "And when he attacks a Monster in DEF mode, I can destroy that Monster before Battle Damage can take place.

"What?!" Karheim roared.

"Go Yuusuke, destroy his face down Monster!" Kurogasa commanded. Yuusuke delivered a Rider Kick and destroyed the card in an instant, making Karheim's eyes twitches for a bit.

"It seems like you are determined to save your loved one…" Karheim made a remark about that matter.

"I told you we're just friends!" Kurogasa snapped. "I place one card face down and end my turn." A reversed card appeared on the Field.

"He's right! We're just friends!" Alexis shouted at him, which Karheim didn't seem fazed one bit.

"It is my move." Karheim draws out his next card. "I summon Sangan in ATK mode." With a swift move, a portal appears as a round fluffy monster, armed with sharp claws and have three eyes appears onto the field and it gives out a threatening roar at the enemy. (3/ATK: 1000 /DEF: 600)

"Okay, what's the point of _that_?" Kurogasa asked.

"With this Monster, you will enjoy the torture for the next three turns…" Karheim said in a stern tone, leaving Alexis confused for a bit.

"But Kuuga Ultimate is still stronger than his Monster." Alexis pointed out.

"But for the next three turns of his, he will suffer. I reveal my facedown…" he said as he flips up the trap card of his and the view of the card shocked Kurogasa. "Crush Card Virus!"

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped.

"It is time to seal your fate, Rider. I will sacrifice my Sangan in order spread its virus onto your Monster!" Karheim said as his monster began to feel pain and exploded, to reveal viruses spreading towards Kurogasa's side, Hand and Field. Yuusuke was having a hard time trying to get rid of it but it suddenly gets weaker as time passes by. "As of right now, any Monster which has more than 1500 ATK points will be destroyed immediately! Not only that, any cards in your Hand that has Monsters more than 1500 ATK will also be eliminated!" Karheim declared as Kuuga Ultimate explodes into pixels. Kurogasa gritted as he looked at his Hand and he had Kamen Rider Blade and Kiva. He discarded them to the Graveyard.

"Under Sangan's effect, I am allowed to add one Monster that has 1500 ATK or less from my Deck to my Hand." Karheim said as he searches for a card in his Deck and shows Gravekeeper's Priestess to Kurogasa before adding it to his Hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Karheim said as he placed the two cards face down and looks at Kurogasa with a stern look on his eyes. "Now, Kurogasa, I want to witness how your judgment will be submitted under these conditions…"

_'Kurogasa, stay strong…'_ Alexis thought worried for him.

"Grr… Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. It turned out to be Kamen Rider Agito. "Yes! I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK mode!" A silhouette of man appeared and did various movements and his belt materialized out of nowhere from a clear vortex. "Henshin!" He pressed the two large buttons and a light shined brightly from him before it faded to reveal Agito (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000). "And I'm not gonna fall for those traps of yours so I'll end my turn there."

"Very well." Karheim said as he drew out his next card. "From my Hand, I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards." he added as he demonstrates on what he said and took out one of the cards from his Hand. "And now, I shall summon my Gravekeeper Priestess in ATK mode!" When he summoned that card, a priestess of the Gravekeeper, having a black hair and wears an ancient white Egyptian dress and a headdress appeared. Her eyes are covered in a visor and she wields a staff on her hand. (3/ATK: 1000–1500/DEF: 1500–2000)

"And with her effect, all face–up Gravekeepers gains an additional 200 ATK and DEF, as long as she is on the Field."

Gravekeeper Priestess (3/ATK: 1500–1700/DEF: 2000–2200)

"Priestess shall destroy your Agito!" Karheim declared as the Priestess dashes forward, thrusting her staff onto Agito's chest.

"Activate trap, Negate Attack!" Kurogasa declared. "This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase immediately!" A barrier appears right in front of Agito and manages to reflect the attack of the Priestess, forcing her to return back to square one.

"This may be the beginning, but no matter what, you cannot let your guard down for one moment… with the execution of the Monster has been done, you have ended the first trial of judgment." Karheim said as he stood tall, looking onto the worried Alexis. "If he cannot defend himself for the remaining two turns, you will never see the sunlight again."

"No! I believe in Kurogasa! He can turn the whole thing around with his cards in his Hand and his belief in his Deck!" Alexis shouted back at him.

"I see… you may proceed with your turn, Rider." Karheim told him.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. It was a Spell card. "I _also_ Play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Kurogasa drew two more. Thankfully, they weren't Monster cards. "Now I play the Quick–Play Spell, Rush Recklessly! For one turn, Agito's ATK is increased by 700!" Shouichi glowed a golden aura as he felt power surge within him.

Kamen Rider Agito (4/ATK: 1400–2100/DEF: 1000).

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon destroying one of your facedowns!" A cyclone came out of the cards and destroyed one of them which was Judgment of Anubis. "And I destroyed a good one too. Agito will attack Gravekeeper's Priestess!"

"Ah, but yet, it was all a futile move. I activate my other trap card, Reinforcements." Karheim flips up the next trap card, which increases the Priestess's aura. "With this trap card, she will gain an additional 500 ATK, which is enough to counter your Monster's attack. Retaliate, my servant!"

Gravekeeper Priestess: (3/ATK: 1700–2200/DEF: 2200)

As Shouichi finished preparing his stance for the kick, he leaps up high and tries to deliver the kick, only to have the staff thrust through its chest, destroying him in pixels.

**Karheim:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 3900

At this point, the tomb's cover slowly dragged itself and only covers a very small portion of it, surprising Alexis. "W–What's the meaning of this?!" Alexis said.

"As I have told him before, for every time he loses Life Points, your fate will be sealed and once he has reached 0, you will no longer being able to see the world again!" Karheim reminded her before shifting back his attention to Kurogasa. "Will you able to save your lover before time runs out, Rider?"

"I told you we're not like that! I'll place my last card face down and end my turn!"

"Humans can be weird at times…" Karheim said as he drew out his next card. "First, I will set out a Monster card, and without further hesitation, I declare a direct attack!" Karheim lunges his hand forward and the priestess once again wield her staff tightly and rush towards Kurogasa.

"Activate Defense Draw!" Kurogasa countered revealing his trap. "Now the Damage is reduced to zero and it allows me to draw one card." A barrier appeared and protected Kurogasa from the attack and drew one card, which thankfully wasn't a Monster card either.

"It seems like the goddesses are on your side." he said while taking a look at his remaining two cards. "With the execution of the attack, you have survived the second trial of your judgment. But tell me, Rider… will you survive the last one? And I'll be sure to give you something that will definitely cost you your life…" Karheim said as a small smirk appears on his face, setting his glare onto his opponent.

"I won't fall here!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man with the Fourze Driver appeared. He placed on his waist and revealed four switches. First, he places the Rocket switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot.

**LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch, in the triangle slot.

**DRILL**

And finally, the square switch was in the square slot.

**RADAR**

The silhouetted man then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, the belt powered up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit; a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" the second silhouetted man shouted, as he pulled the lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, Fourze appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). "Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!" He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

"And now I'll have him attack Gravekeeper's Priestess!"

"But he's weaker than my Priestess!" Karheim pointed out.

"True, but his effect changes everything. When he battles a Monster, his ATK is increased by 500 until the end of the turn!"

"What?!" Karheim gasped as Gentarou powered up.

Kamen Rider Fourze (4/ATK: 1400-1900/DEF: 1200)

"Take it to her Gentarou! Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

"Ikuze!" Gentarou shouted as he activates his Rocket Switch.

**ROCKET ON**

With that, a rocket module appears on his arm and he took off to the sky before activating his next switch.

**DRILL ON**

A drill module appears on his kicking leg as he was ready to finish it off. He pulls the lever on his side to activate the finisher.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" As Gentarou dashes down with his finisher, the Priestess tries to hold onto the attack but the drill was strong enough to snap her staff into two and the attack went through her, which causes her to be destroyed in pixels.

**Karheim:** 3800

**Kurogasa:** 3900

"It seems like you still have this, what they call 'fighting spirit' within you…" Karheim said as Gentarou lands onto Kurogasa's side once again.

"That takes care of that, Kurogasa!" Gentarou said as he rubs the right side of his helmet, giving out a squeaky sound from it.

"I place my last card face down and my turn!" Kurogasa declared as Gentarou's stats returned to normal. "And since my third turn is over, Crush Card Virus's effect no longer applies."

"In this very turn, I shall crush all of your hopes of saving her…" Karheim said with a smirk as draws out his third card. "Now, Rider… prepare for your final trial!" Karheim declared as he flips his set monster. "I Flip Summon Gravekeeper Spy!" He shouted as the card flips up and it reveals a teen with the formal Gravekeeper uniform with half of his body was see–through. (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 2000–2500)

"And when this card has been flipped up, I can Special Summon one Gravekeeper from my Deck which consists of 1500 or less! With this, I Special Summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" As soon as he declares it, the spy whistles to call out a soldier in Gravekeeper uniform, wielding a golden spear as he was prepared for the assault. (4/ATK: 1500–2000/DEF: 1000–1500)

_'Oh no, this is serious!'_ Alexis thought in horror as Karheim takes out his next card.

"In order to not let you interfere my attacks once again, I shall destroy your last hope with my Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" he declared it as a huge tornado comes over to Kurogasa's side of the Field.

"Then I better activate it now, reveal facedown!" Kurogasa said revealing it. "Quick–Play Spell, Half Shut! I'll cut your Spear Soldier's ATK in half for this turn!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (4/ATK: 2000–1000/DEF: 1500)

"Maybe this way, I won't take much damage from that assault!" Kurogasa said with a confirmed tone, which makes Karheim shakes his head in disagreement.

"This is where I will do my bidding…" he said it with a smirk on his face as Spear Soldier began to change its shape. "I will sacrifice my soldier, in order to call forth my ultimate card! Come forth! Gravekeeper… Visionary!" With a quick shape shifting, the soldier is now being replaced with a man in his royal suit and with an Anubis helmet to complete it, he points at Kurogasa with a determination to finish him off. (8/ATK: 2000–2500/DEF: 1800–2300). "Ah, but it isn't over just yet. Its effect gains an additional 200 ATK points for each Gravekeeper in the Graveyard and since I have three of them…"

Gravekeeper Visionary: (8/ATK: 2500–3100/DEF: 2300)

"Oh crap!" Kurogasa cursed as Karheim stretches his arm forward.

"And now, my Visionary shall vaporize your Fourze!" Karheim said as the Visionary pointed his staff and conjures white fireball, aiming towards Fourze.

"Uh–oh…" Gentarou said as the Visionary took out Fourze in a single strike of his fireball.

**Karheim:** 3800

**Kurogasa:** 2200

When Kurogasa took the Damage, the tomb's cover began to move once again and nearly half of it was covered. "Kurogasa!" Alexis shouted his name, which Karheim's smirk continues to appear on his face.

"And now, I shall let my spy take out a chunk of your Life Points! And of course, the damage he produce in this duel… is real!" Karheim said.

"What?!" Kurogasa said shocked as the spy suddenly disappeared for him to appear behind and stabbed him on his side making Kurogasa yell out in pain!

**Karheim:** 3800

**Kurogasa:** 500

"Kurogasa!" Alexis shouted once again as the tomb's cover has leaving only 1/8 of the cover, which made it harder to see what Kurogasa, was doing.

"And with the final trial, I end my turn…" Karheim said as he looks at the tomb that was covering Alexis. "Seems like I just need one more attack and both of your fates will be seal. If I declared any of my Monsters to attack, they will definitely going for your heart, Rider!" Karheim shouted at him as he sensed that he was going to win after seeing Kurogasa in pain.

Kurogasa held on to his side as blood trickled down. "This is real…"

"Correct. You are in a Shadow Game. That is why you feel real pain."

"No wonder…" Kurogasa muttered as he slowly took his stance. "This duel isn't over… I _will_ save Alexis! My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa took his bloody hand and drew his card. "I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both until we have six cards." Both players drew until he had six. "Then… I play three facedowns, and activate Emergency Provisions. For each Spell or Trap I send to grave, I gain 1000 Life Points. I send two of them to the Graveyard." Two of his facedowns shattered and glowed a green aura taking away some of the pain.

**Karheim:** 3800

**Kurogasa:** 2500

At this point, the tomb opened to little more than halfway so that Alexis could see. "Kurogasa! Thank yo–" she stopped talking the moment after seeing the red spot at his side.

"You still manage to avoid it, yes? I guess I should try harder to get them…" Karheim said to Kurogasa as slowly, his true nature came to life.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis gasped.

"Don't worry Alexis; it's just a scratch…" Kurogasa assured. "I'll get you out of there in no time. Now I play Pot of Avarice! I send Kuuga, Agito, Blade, Kiva, and Fourze back to the Deck and draw two more." Kurogasa did just that. "Next I play Magical Stone Excavation, by sending my last two cards to the Graveyard; I can retrieve a Spell Card from my Graveyard. I choose my Card of Sanctity and play it again; and since you already have six, you don't get to draw." Kurogasa drew his six cards. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. "Henshin!" He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). "Now I play the Equip Spell, Final Form Ride! This let me select a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva and equip the selected Rider onto Decade. Then Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. So I choose Kamen Rider Blade from my Deck. And when Decade is equipped with Blade, he gains 1000! ATK!" He took Blade out from the Deck in the Spell/Trap Zone and the said Kamen Rider appeared. Then Tsukasa took a gold card with Blade's logo and puts it in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! B–B–B–BLADE!**

"Kazuma, chotto sugukku ittai zo." Tsukasa warned.

"Eh?" Kenzaki said while looking at Tsukasa before Decade forces him to look at the front. When Decade opens up his back, he began to take his form as he was floating in the air and shifting into Blade Blade, an oversize version of Blade's Blay Rouzer and Decade is holding at his hand.

Kamen Rider Decade (4/ATK: 2000–3000/DEF: 1800)

"What's this?! A Monster changes into a weapon?" Karheim said in a shock as Decade look at his back.

"Oi, Kurogasa. You better tell me to attack now! This Blade here is heavy!" Decade retorted.

"You got it! Attack the spy!" Kurogasa ordered, raising Karheim's eyebrow in confusion on how will Decade attack his monster.

"Good, it's about time to swing this thing!" Decade said as he slots in the golden card onto his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B–B–B–BLADE!**

The oversize Blay Rouzer's blade began to glow radiantly as he slashes the sword downward and a beam of light travels fast towards the spy. Despite his attempt to make an escape, the attack hits him dead on and an explosion occurs, destroying it into pieces.

**Karheim:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 2500

"Alright! Now, they're equal!" Alexis cheered for him.

"It seems like your lover is quite ecstatic about this matter…"

"I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Kurogasa said in an annoyed tone.

"But! Because of my Spy destroyed in the process, my Visionary will gain an additional 200 ATK."

Gravekeeper Visionary: (8/ATK: 3100–3300/DEF: 2300)

"I know that. I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing a reverse card on the Field.

"And now, I shall deliver my _own_ punishment, since you have avoided three trials of judgment…" Karheim said as he draws out his seventh card. "From my hand, I summon out Gravekeeper Cannonholder in ATK mode!" As soon as he placed it down, a portal opens up to allow a man in the Gravekeeper robe, wielding a large cannon on his shoulder, as he made his way towards his spot. (4/ATK: 1400–1900/ DEF: 1200–1700)

"And now, by sacrificing my Visionary, I can deliver you 700 points of Damage! Feel my pain, Rider!" Karheim shouted at the Visionary sacrifices itself to become a missile and it enters onto the Cannonholder's bazooka. Taking aim at Kurogasa, it launches its attack and Decade manages to avoid it and the attack hits the target, making the explosion occurs at his place.

**Karheim:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 1800

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled as the cannonball exploded into shrapnel, some of it sticking onto Kurogasa.

"No! Kurogasa!" Alexis was starting to get panic as some of the shrapnel on his body began to ooze out some blood. At the same time, her tomb has already covered more than half at this time.

"Oi, stay strong! I knew you can hold on!" Decade shouted at Kurogasa.

"How does it feel to be shot at, hmm? And now, I shall activate my next card, Book of Moon. With this card, I shall close the tomb onto your pink warrior…"

"Pinkku janai, magenta da!" Decade shouted at him as he was suddenly flipped to set card, causing him to drop away Blade Blade off from his hands.

"With this, I shall declare my attack on your Monster set card! Shoot that thing out of the way!" Karheim declared as the Cannonholder took aim before launches its next attack onto the defenseless Decade.

"I activate Final Form Ride's other effect!" Kurogasa gritted in pain. "If Decade's about to be destroyed. This card can take its place instead!" Blade Blade turned back into Kamen Rider Blade and Kenzaki took the hit for Tsukasa.

"Impressive… despite being set down, the comrade will take the damage for him…" Karheim said as he took out his next card. "And now, I shall play my Spell Card, Royal Tribute!"

"That doesn't sound good…" Alexis felt concern about it.

"Since I have Necrovalley on the field, both of us _must_ discard all of our Monsters from our Hand and send it to the Graveyard!" Karheim told him as he sends away his Gravekeeper Commandant and Gravekeeper Guard, leaving him just two more cards on his hands. Kurogasa sent Kamen Rider Den–O Axe Form to the Graveyard. "I shall now set my last two cards facedown and this will conclude my turn…" Karheim said as after he places it down, he looks upon the wounded Kurogasa. "Do you wish to continue this battle, for the sake of your love one, Rider? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?"

"Shut up…" Kurogasa growled as he drew his next card. "I sacrifice Kamen Rider Decade in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" The set card disappeared and what took his place was one of Yugi's famous Monsters (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700).

"Oh? Dark Magician Girl… it has been quite a while…" Karheim said as Mana look behind her and was surprise to see his condition at this time.

"My goodness, what happened to you, Kurogasa?! Did that guy do this to you?" Mana asked him in a worried tone.

"I'm fine…" Kurogasa said. "Don't worry, I've been through worse. Now I activate Magic Formula raising her ATK by 700!" A book appeared in Mana's hand and opened it, reading the contents of the book.

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 2000–2700/DEF: 1700)

"Now attack Cannonholder with Dark Burning Attack!"

"You got it!" Mana said as she aims her wand directly at the Cannonholder. "This is for what you did to my friend!" With one large beam heading towards the Cannonholder, it explodes into pieces as Karheim took some of the damage and he also experience the pain as Kurogasa had as well.

**Karheim:** 1700

**Kurogasa:** 1800

"Grr… why are you siding with that human?" Karheim asked her as he was also began to have cuts all over his body.

"It's because I _chose_ to protect him!" Mana claimed before she continued, "And besides, _somebody_ needs to make sure those Imagins behave." she giggles for a bit, leaving Karheim confused for a moment.

"I end my turn." Kurogasa said.

Karheim felt anger in him, "You're willing to side with that human… just to protect him? Fine…" Karheim said as he glared at Kurogasa with glowing red eyes. "I shall defeat him!" he said as he draws out his next card before flipping the set card up. "I activate my trap card, Reckless Greed! For the next two turns, I cannot draw cards; for the sake of drawing two cards at this time!" he said it as he draws out the additional two more cards.

"Uh… Kurogasa, I got a bad feeling about this…" Mana told him.

"And now, I activate my trap card, Rite of Spirit! With this card, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Gravekeeper Monster from my Graveyard, and summon it onto the Field!"

"Wait a minute! I thought that Necrovalley already negates it from summoning it out of the graveyard!" Alexis shouted at him.

"Correct, but the priority of this trap card comes first and with it, I will special summon Gravekeeper Visionary once again!" With a few people began worshiping onto the tomb, they sacrifice themselves to allow the tomb to be open and the Visionary steps out from it, giving a threatening war cry at Kurogasa. (8/ ATK: 2000–2500/ DEF: 1800–2300) "And for every one of its fallen comrades in the Graveyard, he gains an additional 200 ATK and since there are now 6 of them inside, he will gain an additional 1200 ATK!"

Gravekeeper's Visionary: (8/ ATK: 2500–3700/ DEF: 2300)

"Activate trap, Soul Anchor!" Kurogasa said revealing his facedown. "Now Dark Magician Girl won't be destroyed in battle!"

"But, you will still take damage, Rider!" Karheim said as he stretches his arm forward. "Gravekeeper Visionary! Show him the true meaning of pain!" With that declaration, Visionary began to take aim at Dark Magician Girl. She casts a defense barrier around her and Kurogasa, but the attack was overwhelming, it shatters away and both of them are taking damage from the attack. Because of Soul Anchor, Dark Magician Girl landed on her back, covered in wounds as Kurogasa took most of the Damage.

**Karheim:** 1700

**Kurogasa:** 800

"KUROGASA!" Alexis shouted his name out loud as the tomb's cover began to make a move, only leaving a small gap to let her see what's happening.

"With this… I conclude my turn…" Karheim said as he started to laugh loudly, echoing the whole room. "Now, Rider! I want to see you rise from that attack!" Kurogasa slowly got to his feet. His body was battered and bleeding, his clothes are ripped, some if it burned, but still manages to get up. "Oh, you can still stand I see. But no matter, next turn, you are finished." And when Karheim looked at the tomb Alexis was in, he smirked. "And just for my amusement, I'll let her see you die when you lose as I will claim your soul as well!" With a wave of his hand, the tomb fully opened. The tomb opens widely once again as Alexis was shocked to see his current condition.

"Ow… that hurt…" Mana said as she slowly stood up and held her right shoulder tightly.

"Hah… it seems like the goddesses has abandoned you! Now, make your move, Rider! It shall be your last card you will draw!" Karheim challenges him. "Face it… you cannot win…"

"I _will_ win… I can't afford to lose this duel… I can't afford to lose someone I care about…" Kurogasa panted. Alexis gasped at this.

"Oh, so you _do_ care for her." Karheim said.

Kurogasa was silent for a while as he panted, his head bowed and his hair covered his eyes. "You're right… I do… All my life, I lost people I cared about… my mother's dead, my father has disappeared… and now…" Kurogasa body was trembling and had a tear roll down his face. "I'm about to lose a close friend. I can't lose! I _won't_ lose!" He then held his head back up. "You hear me?! I'll never lose to the likes of you! I _will_ save Alexis, even if it means giving up my life!" At that point, the same light orb that Kurogasa saw came into the room and shined in front of him, making everyone present blind.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Karheim demanded as he shielded his eyes with his arm.

Kurogasa shielded his eyes for a minute until the light dimmed enough for him to see. When he opened his eyes, a silhouette of a woman appeared. Slowly, coming into view was a beautiful young woman with long flowing pink hair and grey eyes. Just looking at her at first glance, would make you think it was Lacus Clyne. Kurogasa's eye widened and quivered as he gasped. He had seen her before; in a picture that his dad carried with him. A tear rolled down his face.

"K… Kaa–san?" Kurogasa's voice trembled.

_"It's been far too long, my son."_ she said while slowly placing her hand on his cheek. _"My, you have grown well too."_ she added it with a warm smile on her face. _"I remember when you were just a baby when I gave birth to you before I passed on. Now look at you. You've grown into a fine, handsome, young man."_

"You're…" Kurogasa then looked down in sadness.

She only shook her head smiling sadly. _"I am only a spirit. But that does not matter right now. I'm here to help you. To give you the power to protect those precious to you."_

"Power?" Kurogasa asked as he looked up. His mother then grabbed hold of his wrist.

_"Kurogasa… this might hurt a bit…"_ she added with a smile as Kurogasa felt burn on his wrist. He felt the pain at first, when the pain faded, he saw that his duel disk has changed; his wrist had a silver gauntlet with the insignia of a Duel Card equipped onto it. It might look nothing more than just plain gauntlet, but Kurogasa noticed something on it, a slot that looks something like a Deck holder. Which his Deck was already in. And with the Monster zones, each looked like a mechanical angel wing.

"This is…" Kurogasa was impressed on seeing his new duel disk as his mother let go of his arm.

_"This is your new power to protect your precious ones. One word is all it takes for you to start it…"_ his mother told him. Kurogasa knew what she meant.

"Sokka (I see)…" he muttered as his mother now went up to him. Placing her hands on her son's face, she closed her eyes and kissed his forehead, before pulling back and opening up her eyes again. She then began to fade in the light.

_"Then you know what you must do… Now go and win…" _She smiled. _"Aishiteru _(I Love You)_, Kurogasa. I'll always be with you…"_ Those were her last words before she turned into an orb of light and went inside him, having him glow for a bit, before it faded, and the light finally dimmed down as well.

Kurogasa was standing there with his new Duel Disk and his Deck was there. He had his eyes closed with his Hand that held his lone card over his heart. "Arigatou…" He said as his opened his eyes. "Arigatou… Kaa–san…" Kurogasa smiled gently before looking at Karheim with a determined look on his face.

"Grr… what was that light just now?!" Karheim demanded as he lowered his arm down.

"I'll tell you what that was. A new power bestowed upon me. And I'll put it to good use! Henshin!"

As soon as he said that, fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created with Kurogasa in the center of it. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away. Karheim's eyes widened at witnessing this. Not only that; even Alexis and Mana were surprised to see the new him.

"Kuro… gasa?" Alexis said in confusion.

"Hey… is that you?" Mana asked as she looks at him.

Kurogasa wasn't in his civilian form anymore. Instead, something was different about him.

**BGM: NO.1 Heroes – Kamen Rider Decade Live Musical**

On the white helmet design, it resembles a shogun helmet, complete with four golden pointers that spikes up, which rests upon the red core on top of it. It has white mouthpiece and the black visor on his helmet has yellow lights to indicate the location of his eyes. The armor on his upper part of his body consists of black sturdy armor over his white bodysuit, as the red Millennium Eye resting at the middle of the chest plate, surrounded by all of the Heisei insignias around it in gold. It has white shoulder pads, which is similar to Kiva and his arm is completed with a sturdy pad, with a red core each resting at the back of his hand. He also wears white gloves with brown on the fingers. At his back; a pair of wings is attached behind him, which is similar to Sieg's insignia of Cho Climax Form. Around his waist, was a belt that had a gold Millennium Eye symbol on it and there are two weapons on the sides, which he can use it for dual wielding like a gun, a saber or even both at the same time on each hand. At the lower parts of his body, he has black knee pads that resembles an upward spike over his white armor and has blue boots that is completed with the hovering ability for a limited time.

"W–What's going on?! What _are_ you?!" Karheim exclaims at the new appearance in front of him.

"I am the soul of _all _Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!" Kurogasa declared.

"That's preposterous! I've never seen this before!" Karheim felt overwhelmed by the sudden change of situation as Kurogasa's hand began to tighten and pointed at Karheim.

"Karheim! Be prepared… because I'm calling it…"

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"What?!" he was shocked by the claim as Kurogasa placed his hand onto his Deck.

"Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard two!" Kurogasa said as he did as the card instructed. "Next I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. "Henshin." The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). "Saa… Showtime da," Wizard stated.

"And now I'll sacrifice Wizard to summon him in his Final Form! Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form!" He replaced the Wizard card with the Wizard – Drago Form card and Haruto switched his ruby ring with a more elaborate ruby ring. He switched the Hand Author two times before placing the ring on the Driver.

**FLAME! DRAGON!**

At that point, a dragon made out of pure fire came out of Haruto and went around him several times before it enveloped him in flames.

**BURN! BURN! BURN BURN BURN!**

When the fire dispersed, Haruto looked the same, only this time, his trench coat was now bright red, his shoulders now have shoulder guards with rubies embedded in them and his ruby helmet was more elaborate too (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2450). "Now I activate his FIRE ability which allows Wizard to absorb the ATK of all Monsters on my side of the Field! And by my calculations, Wizard's ATK will be 5450 total and minus the 3700 from your Gravekeeper's Visionary is 1750. And you only have 1700 left!"

"No! This can't be!" Karheim was shocked while taking a few steps back as fiery glow surrounded Mana and then it went over to Haruto powering him up.

Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form (8/ATK: 2750–5450/DEF: 2450)

"Now finish it off Haruto!" Kurogasa ordered.

"Hai!" Haruto placed a new ring before turning the Hand Author to the right side to activate it. "Saa… the finale." Haruto said as he placed the ring over the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Above him, a mechanical dragon dives down and circles around before entering him at his back. After its whole body enters in, the dragon's head appears at Wizard's chest and he slowly levitate high to the sky before delivering the scorching flames towards Visionary, engulfing Karheim in flames before depleting the remaining Life Points and he ended up collapsing on the floor.

**Karheim:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 800

**End BGM**

* * *

"Kurogasa! We did it!" Mana shouted as the duel has ended and he returns back to his civilian form by deactivating his duel disk having the Monster Zones compact tightly back into a gauntlet.

"Yeah… we… did it…" Kurogasa said before he collapsed to the floor and the darkness embraced him.

"Kurogasa… Kurogasa! Wake up!"

Kurogasa groaned for a bit, only to see Alexis trying her best to wake him up along with the Riders Mana standing around Kurogasa "Alexis?" he got out.

He looked around and noticed that they were still in the room. When he slowly got up to sit–up right, Alexis suddenly hugged him much to Kurogasa's surprise. "Thank goodness you're alright… I was so worried about you…" she said, her voice trembling as a couple of tears appeared in her eyes, but they didn't fall off her face.

"Sorry…" Kurogasa said slowly hugging her back before she let go. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well that's a relief!" Mana said relieved.

"Yeah, you manage to save Alexis…" Takumi told him.

"And as an added bonus, you're now a Kamen Rider, just like us!" Kenzaki pointed out.

"Yeah, I am…" Kurogasa smiled a bit, but then… "Ergh!" He cringed.

"Hey, hey easy, don't want ya hurting yourself." Tsukasa said.

"Here, my magic will heal you up." Mana said as she grabbed her wand and chanted, sending some healing energy over to him. While Kurogasa was being healed up, Karheim slowly stood up from where he fell and all of the Riders stood guard for anything that might happen.

"You have done well, Rider…" he said while holding his chest in pain. "But, this is just the beginning…"

"Aw c'mon already! We _already_ beat your ass!" Momotaros said annoyed.

"Then we'll just have to beat him again, sempai." Urataros said.

"Hold, there is no need to be hostile. You have already passed your trial." Karheim said raising a hand as he now walked over to them slowly, but the Riders were still on their guards. "For you…" He said to Kurogasa, as he pulled from his cloak, half of a gauntlet.

"A gauntlet? Half of it?" Kurogasa said while he slowly stood up with Alexis helping him up and took it.

"One other has come here and passed this trial. You will have to defeat that person to gain the other half. When those halves come together, it shall serve you well."

"Okay," Kurogasa said as he slid the half gauntlet on his right arm. It was a little bigger than his arm until, it was able to cling to the side of his arm. "Whoa…" And the next thing that happened, two cards glowed and appeared at the top of Kurogasa's Deck. Kurogasa curiously drew those two cards and looked at it, making him raise both his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Mana asked as she looked at the two new cards.

"Something I can use later on." He said before putting the two cards back into his Deck.

"Also, I have foreseen your future, Rider." Karheim continued, gaining everyone's attention. "You are searching for someone, but there are obstacles that you have to face… I see a dark future ahead of you, even up to the point of fighting against one of your friends. But at the end of that dark future, a spark of light is waiting for you…" he said while looking at Kurogasa with a serious glare.

"I… see…" Kurogasa got out. By this time, Mana has healed up all of his wounds, save for his messed up clothes that were still filled with holes. "Well, I guess we're free to go."

"_You_ two are, but I am not sure about your other friends. If they have lost, then they will be buried." Karheim stated. Alexis and Kurogasa looked at each other with worry.

"Then we better get going." Kurogasa said.

"Very well, I shall send word to the Chief that you have passed your trial. Take care."

* * *

With that the Kurogasa, Alexis, Mana, and the Riders all the left the room and were on their way to where they first were. As they continued to walk though, Alexis stopped, making Kurogasa, Mana, and the others to stop too and look at her. "Kurogasa?" Alexis said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kurogasa asked. Alexis was a bit hesitant for a while until she got the nerve to come up to him and kiss him on the cheek making Kurogasa blush.

"Thanks for saving me…" She smiled gently.

"Uh… sure. No problem…" Kurogasa got out.

A click was heard from behind as Kurogasa turned around to see–

"I'm calling it… Kodak Moment." Tsukasa smirked.

"Yare, yare… it seems like my apprentice is one step closer to finally becoming a man…" Urataros said it to him as the riders and Mana began to laugh a little about it about Kurogasa's awkwardness.

"Grrr… Tsukasa, give me that camera right now!" Kurogasa growled as he went after him, only for Tsukasa to run away from him.

"You'll have to catch me first." Tsukasa teased. Alexis could only giggle seeing the usual antics between Kurogasa and his Rider friends. "I'm keeping it as proof!"

"Besides, you _did_ confess about it earlier." Mana teased along.

"It was the heat of the moment okay!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Doesn't matter. You still confessed about it." Tsukasa said.

"ONORE, DIKEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

Okay, the second part of this triple feature! And yeah, you weren't expecting that did ya! Huh?! Huh?! HUH?! Kurogasa officially became a Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider Duelist! And just for a little trivia, his armor is based off of the ZGMF–X 20A Strike Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny since I based Kurogasa off of Kira Yamato. But anyways, yeah, go ahead and review this chapter first and after that, click on the Next button to begin reading the last part of this triple feature! Let me repeat that in bold: **Review this chapter first and after that, click on the Next button to begin reading the last part of this triple feature!**


	27. Entering the Grave Part 4

Okay guys, this is it! The last part of the Gravekeeper Saga! And this one is going to be really good! So without further ado, let's go! Again, thanks to the Wild Fang for helping out! You're the best, man!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Kurogasa, Alexis, Mana and the Riders were walking and on their way back to the room where he, Jaden, and Koji were first held in until they were taken to their designated dueling opponents. Most of the walk has been pretty quiet until Kurogasa broke the silence. "You think Jaden and Koji are doing alright?" Kurogasa asked Alexis.

"I _hope_ they're doing alright… but knowing Jaden, he'll be just fine…" Alexis told him.

"Yeah, you should know by now that kid _really_ enjoys dueling." Tsukasa reminded him.

"Anyways, Kurogasa, any idea of what purpose the half–gauntlet serves?" Eiji asked him.

"And do you have any idea what that dude say to you earlier?" Shotaro added.

"Not a clue." Kurogasa shook his head. "Other than knowing the searching part, meant that I'm still looking for dad." He then looked at the half–gauntlet on his right arm. "And I don't know what this half–gauntlet does either." He then looked at the silver gauntlet. "And this silver gauntlet was the one Kaa–san gave me."

"Your mother? You mean that light that brightened up during the battle was actually your mother?!" Mana was shocked by it, as Alexis saw him nod hesitantly, knowing that he felt sad about the matter.

"That's truly impossible. The dead cannot be revived or change into something like a light orb…" Phillips analyzed while looking at Shotaro. "You remember about it, right, Shotaro?"

"Yeah… I know, aibou…" he said while tilting his hat forward. "That Dummy Dopant really had us good at that time… and to think that Boss was out for vengeance… I guess, I'm just being naïve for being hardboiled…"

"More like halfboiled to me, Shotaro…" Takumi interfere.

"I agree with him." Yuusuke added.

"What the hell are these guys talking about?" Momotaros said in annoyance.

"I suggest you better keep your trap shut for now, idiot… if you don't know about something, don't just stick your nose into it… if you have one, that is…" Tsukasa mocked him, which triggered Momotaros's anger.

"What did you say, pinkie?! Come say that to my face!" he said before being strained by the rest of the Taros.

"Geez, Sempai! You really need to control that temper of yours! You don't want to get hit by Mana–chan's magical hammer again, do you?" Urataros tried to persuade him as Momotaros saw Mana wielding her staff, ready to be cast at any time.

"Guys, it's true. It really _was_ my mother. If it wasn't her, then she wouldn't give me this." Kurogasa said holding up his silver gauntlet.

"Kurogasa… you said, your mom was, well…" Alexis said hesitantly.

"It's okay, you can say it." Kurogasa assured her.

"Okay, well, you said she was dead. How did she die?" Kurogasa was silent for a while. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

"No it's okay." Kurogasa waved off. "You can know. She… died giving birth to me." Everyone was surprised to hear it from him.

"I… I'm sorry, Kurogasa. It must've been bad for you to not receive your mother's love…" Alexis said as Mana comforts him with a hug from behind as she was touched by his tale.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've heard you talk about your mother, other than your father that you kept searching on most of the time." Kenzaki pointed out.

"So, what did she told you after giving that gauntlet to you?" Tendou asked.

"She told me that she loved me and that she'll always be with me." Kurogasa smiled gently. "Now that I think on it, I remember my dad telling me about my mom. He told me that in her last moments after giving birth to me she said that she loved me with all her heart and soul and that she was proud to have me as her son. She… She was even crying when she said that…" Kurogasa started to choke up a bit.

"Oi, man up, already! The past is the past and there's nothing we can do about it…" Tsukasa reminded him.

"He might be a little bit harsh, but what he said is true, Kurogasa. At least your mother placed all of her hopes onto you to become a better man. And you _did_!" Shotaro said.

"Yeah, you carried on her wish to make her proud, that's what matters." Eiji cheered him up as the riders give him a nod of agreement.

"No matter what, we'll stay by your side to the end. That's why we Kamen Riders are always looking out for each other." Wataru told him.

"All of us shall share your burden, Kurogasa!" Shinji perked up.

"Obaachan said this: When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger." Tendou reminded him as he does his iconic pose.

"Hmm… you're right guys." Kurogasa said as he regained his composure. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep holding onto your hope, Kurogasa." Haruto told him.

While they were having a good chat, Sieg enters in with the rest of his friends… and some guards to accompany with after guarding the outside door. "Kurogasa–dono, your friends have arrived…" Sieg said as Jaden waves his hand happily.

"Kurogasa! You're okay!" Jaden shouted as Syrus, Chumley, Professor Banner carrying Pharaoh, Koji, and Rika rush to his side and she was surprised to see some of the parts on his clothes were torn and have a few red spots on it.

"Kurogasa, what happened to you?" Rika asked.

"He was forced to engage in a Shadow Duel and fortunately, he won." Alexis told her.

"Yeah, that's the same thing that Jaden and I faced… geez, those guys are really pushing us to the limit. And if it wasn't for the last cards that I played, I bet Rika would scream her head off…" Koji commented.

"But I'm glad that Jaden has passed the test." Prof. Banner said with a smile on his face.

"And it was the most lishus duel ever! You guys would've seen it!" Chumley pointed out.

"But, what's with the guards?" Mana asked.

"These guys are gonna lead us to our escape from this dimension!" Syrus told them.

"Yes, the Chief said we can escape this world by the gateway we entered earlier, thus the three suns aligned to each other and creating the beam, making it easy for us to go back home." Prof. Banner elaborates.

"Do we still have time?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes. The Chief has told us that, the three suns have to be at its highest in the sky before we can enter." Professor Banner explained further.

"Oh yeah, check this out." Jaden said holding up his medallion. "I got half of this."

"I got half of a talisman." Koji said holding his item up.

"You guys too huh? Well, I got half of a gauntlet." Kurogasa said holding up his item.

"Wow, we _all_ got something out of this." Syrus stated.

"What about that silver one you have?" Rika wondered. Everyone then eyed Kurogasa's silver gauntlet.

"Oh this? Well, I'll explain that later when we get back, but right now, let's get out of here." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah! Once we get back home, maybe I could get myself a grilled cheese before taking a nap." Chumley noted out before they were being escorted outside of the temple.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking away from the area and while the suns aren't aligned yet, they have finally arrived at the gateway… only to have a certain man blocking their way from the gate. "So, _this_ is where you've been… daddy's little boy…" Orpheus said with a smirk under his mask as the guards stand guard.

"Who are you and how did you manage to enter this sacred area?!" one of the Guards asked him as his simple reply was a snap of his finger and a volley of fireballs hits them all, leaving only Kurogasa and his friends stood up as Kamen Rider Kabuki walks next to Orpheus after delivering the attacks on them.

"Kabuki…" Hitoshi growled.

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted.

"So… _that's_ the guy that's been bothering you?" Koji asked glaring at the man.

"Yeah, that's him… What are you doing here Orpheus?! How did you get here?" Kurogasa demanded.

"What do you think? I got sucked up here along with you people. I was hiding in the ruins waiting to make a move until I was brought here along with you. I knew waiting here long enough was a good idea. Now that you're here, I can take your Kamen Riders."

"Geez, is there anything else you _can_ do? Look, he's already beatin' you, like twice, right?" Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, just give him a break already!" Rika shouted at him.

"As long as that boy has those cards, I will continue to hunt him down until I get what I want!" Orpheus said as he snaps his finger once again, to have brown armored people called RioTroopers rush out from the bushes and aims their guns point blank at Jaden and his friends and teacher.

"Seems like we're in trouble…" Prof. Banner states the obvious.

"A–And it doesn't seem like they're the friendly types…" Syrus said as one of the RioTroopers shot in front of Syrus's feet to tell him to back off. "EEK!"

"Kurogasa, help us!" Alexis shouted at him.

"You guys!" Kurogasa shouted as the Riders wanted to help out, only to have the Dark Riders blocking their path.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Glaive taunted wagging his finger.

"You two and I have an unsettled score to settle…" Eternal told them while pointing his dagger to Shotaro and Phillip.

"Kiva…" Dark Kiva hissed.

"Grr… If that's the way you want it, then fine, I'll duel you. I win, we go free, if not, then I'll give the Deck to you." Kurogasa growled.

Orpheus smirked under his mask as he looks on at Kurogasa. "Very well… and to make things even more interesting, let's relive some of our good ol' memories that we had in both of our previous battles!" Orpheus said as the ground began to gush out black mists and it was getting bigger and bigger, until eventually, the whole place was pitch black until a light appears only to let Jaden and his friends see Kurogasa and Orpheus have a standoff. "Come, my Dark Riders! Let's show this boy the TRUE meaning of darkness!" Orpheus shouted as the RioTroopers and most of his Dark Riders jump back onto his palm, forming a Deck of his own.

"Minna, ikuzo!" Kurogasa said holding his hand up.

"Hai!" The Riders and Mana said in unison as they turned into cards and all went to Kurogasa's Hand. Kurogasa then looked to his friends and teacher. "Hey guys, you wanted to see what my silver gauntlet can do right?" He asked. All but Alexis nodded. "Well, you're about to see it now! Henshin!" He said placing his Deck into the Deck slot of his gauntlet. As soon as he said that, his gauntlet changed into his new Duel Disk.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

Orpheus took cover from the blast and after all was cleared; he took a glance before he was shocked to see Kurogasa in his Rider Form. Not only him, Jaden and the others, save for Alexis were just as shocked. "What is the meaning of this?!" Orpheus said in a shock.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call sweetness!" Jaden said as he gives him a thumbs–up.

"Lishus! This is the best thing I've ever seen, Kurogasa!" Chumley said in a surprise as well.

"Man, I wonder how the others back at the Academy would react when they _see_ you in that armor." Syrus said after he recovered from the shock.

"Probably they'll have the same expression as us just now…" Prof. Banner added.

"Well, this is just awesome!" Koji grinned.

"You look cool in that armor, Kurogasa!" Rika said in a cheerful tone as Orpheus slowly recovered from his shock.

"Boy… who… what _are_ you?!" Orpheus said while looking at him with an anger tone.

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 27: Entering the Grave Part 4

"I am the soul of _all _Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Kamen Rider Duelist?!" Orpheus was surprised to hear it.

"Oh cool! And a sweet name too!" Jaden pointed out.

"Bah! Either way, it would take more than just armor of yours to survive from my Shadow World! Boy, be prepared as I shall unleash and have you relive your worst nightmare!" he said while placing his deck onto his custom black duel disk. Both players then drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Orpheus:** 4000

"Kurogasa, go get him!" Rika cheered from the side.

"Show him how you throw down those monsters of yours!" Jaden said while Alexis looks worried on him.

_'Kurogasa, please be alright. I don't want to see you hurt again like the last battle…'_ Alexis thought to herself as the others continued to cheer for him.

"I'll start!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and had a suitcase with him. He opened it up and there were parts for his belt. He took the parts out and put them together to make the belt and puts it on his waist. He then took a silver phone and opened it up dialing: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then closes the phones and raises it up in the air. "Henshin!" He then places the phone on his belt sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, Faiz appeared (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450)

"And then, I'll transform him into his Blaster Form for some added power!" Takumi took out the phone from his belt and placed it on the side as he picked up the Faiz Blaster in suitcase mode and dialed: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then placed on the side of the Faiz Blaster.

**AWAKENING**

A light shined down on him changing his body suit color from black to red (8/ATK: 2450/DEF: 2200). "Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Huh, now it's my turn…" he said as he draws out his next card. "First, I think that our little friend over there would like to meet someone that he misses… since I control no Monsters, I can special summon RioTrooper from my Hand!" A silhouette of a man appeared with a RioTrooper belt that has a phone already connected and just needs to be put down. "Henshin!" The man then puts it down sideways.

**COMPLETE**

The man glowed and a man looking like Faiz appeared only brown and grey (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Now I play Inferno Reckless Summon, since I Special Summoned a RioTrooper, I can Special Summon two more from my Deck." He took out his Deck and pulled out two more cards and summoned more RioTroopers. "Next I play Double Summon allowing me to summon normally twice, so I summon Kamen Rider Psyga and sacrifice a RioTrooper to summon Kamen Rider Orga!"

A RioTrooper disappeared and two silhouetted man appeared. One opened up his phone and dialed: 315 and the other opened his phone and dialed: 000

**STANDING BY**

"Henshin!" Both silhouetted men said and placed the phones sideways on their belts.

**COMPLETE**

Blue and brass lines appeared over them and glowed brightly and when the lights faded, they were in their armored forms. As both of them have finished their transformation, Kurogasa can see both of the summoned Riders on the field.

The first one is in all–black attire with gold linings as it is what they called the Omega Streams that carries the Photon Blood to generate the armor. Its bodysuit was made from Sol Foam while his hard chest armor, the Full Metal Lung, was created from Sol Metal as the red Orga Core is rested at the middle of the armor. The Photon Terminals are located at his gauntlets and greaves for attaching his weapons. He had a red Crystal Scope with head decoration on top of it. On his lower part of his armor, he also has the trench coat with gold linings on it. He grabbed the Orga Stlanzer that was stabbed on the ground before looking at his enemy at front (5/ATK: 2050/DEF: 2150)

The second rider was quite the opposite of him as he has white bodysuit that is made from Luna Foam and his hard chest armor made from Luna Metal. The Photon Streams Version 2 that resembled blood streams appeared on his armor to generate the Photon Blood. The Psyga Core is mounted at the chest of his armor. On his helmet, he has a pair of antennas on top of his head with circular large eyepiece on its helmet. The Photon Terminals are on both of his gauntlet and his greaves. He took out a pair of Tonfa Edge from his sides and gets into the stance. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)

"Let the games begin!" Psyga announced.

"Takumi…" Orga said in a hoarse tone in vengeance.

"Leon…" Takumi growled then turned to Orga. When looking at the latter, he was a bit sad. "Kiba–san…"

"Man, that black rider means business!" Syrus said in a worried tone.

"Hah, it seems like both of them knew each other very well. Ready for their effects?" Orpheus said as both of the Rider's auras began to rise. "When Orga was tribute summoned successfully, its ATK points increased by half of the Monster that was used as a Tribute!" he said as Orga shouted in anger and the gold linings shines brightly.

Kamen Rider Orga: (5/ATK: 2050–2550/DEF: 2150)

"And as an added bonus, Psyga's ATK increases by 200 for every Kamen Rider on the Field, including yours and himself as well!" he added before Psyga's Tonfa began to brighten up.

Kamen Rider Psyga (4/ATK: 1400–2000/ DEF: 1000)

"Now go Orga, attack Faiz!"

Orga slowly takes off his Mission Memory and slots it into his sword, causing the end of the blade to expand.

**READY**

"Faiz…" Orga said in a hoarse tone before he flips the phone open on his belt before pressing 'ENTER' and closes it again.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

One of the Photon Streams began to brighten up as the core began to 'download' the info onto his gauntlet, which wields the weapon. When the flow was completed, his sword glowed radiantly and took a stance on doing so.

"…YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!" Orga shouted with all of his might as he does a horizontal cut and a crescent beam is heading towards Faiz Blaster.

"Activate facedown! Half Shut!" Kurogasa said revealing the Quick-Play Spell. "Now Orga's ATK has been cut in half!"

Kamen Rider Orga: (5/ATK: 2550–1275/DEF: 2150)

"Kiba–san… I'm sorry…" Faiz apologized in a sad tone as he aims his blaster and counters one with one of his own. He pressed down 5–1–2–4 before pressing ENTER to activate it.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

He aims his Faiz Cannon before launches it towards his attack. The larger blast radius manages to break the attack with ease and it hits Orga right on the chest. Fortunately for him, the attack doesn't cause Orga to be destroyed in battle.

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Orpheus:** 2825

"Very clever… I set one card facedown and I will end it here…" Orpheus said as Orga slowly stands up from where he fell and grips on his chest, keeping its glare onto Faiz.

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" The silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. "Henshin!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000). "And he gains 100 ATK for every Kamen Rider on the Field and I count four!"

Kamen Rider OOO (4/ATK: 2000–2400/DEF: 2000)

"But you forget Psyga also gets a power boost as well."

Kamen Rider Psyga (4/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 1000)

"I'm well aware of that. Now Eiji, attack Psyga!" Kurogasa ordered.

"I got it!" Eiji took out his Medal Scanner before swipes it onto his belt for a finisher.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

"Sorry, that won't happen anytime soon… I activate my facedown, Threatening Roar! None of your Monsters are allowed to attack mine!" he said with a smirk as the roar coming out from that card, causing Eiji's finisher to be interrupted.

"Whoa! Kurogasa, seems like he doesn't want me to attack them…" Eiji told him.

"C'mon man, you can do this!" Jaden cheered for Kurogasa.

"Don't let that creep do whatever he wants you to do!" Rika added.

"We all believe in you, Kurogasa!" Alexis cheered out as well.

"I'll end my turn." Kurogasa said.

"Now, time to deliver my pain to you!" he said as soon as he draws out the card, Kurogasa noticed there are red bruises on his arm, which it indicates the attack from Faiz Blaster earlier. "First, I need to get two new card supplies, so Pot of Greed should do just fine…" he demonstrates as he draws out his next two cards. "OOO, you shall meet your match! I summon out Kamen Rider Poseidon onto the Field!"

A silhouetted man appeared with a belt that had three unknown Core Medals in the middle in a triangular position and a large spear in hand. "Henshin!"

**SAME!**

**KUJIRA!**

**OOKAMIUO!**

The spinning Core Medals appeared but unlike OOO's instead of going from top to bottom, the images went triangular, before going to the chest and water splashed around his armor appeared. As soon as the transformation is finished, they all could see that on his black bodysuit, he had a blue shark–themed helmet, with a sea–blue whale themed shoulder design and has a few markings on his hands and a red wolf-fish boots that has spikes all over its boot. He also wields a harpoon known as Deepest Harpoon which it serves as his primary weapon. It lets out a chuckle to get OOO's attention. (4/ATK: 1650/DEF: 1300)

"Oh wow! That's one slick Monster! I didn't know that even those Dark Riders' design would look so cool!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well, they are rivals with the primary riders after all…" Koji commented.

"OOO…" Poseidon muttered under its breath.

"Miharu–kun?" Eiji wondered.

"I don't think that's him." Kurogasa muttered.

"OOO!" Poseidon shouted with all of its might, causing this whole place to shake up.

"And let's not forget about my Psyga's ability… and your OOO…" Orpheus hissed at the last words as both of them are powering up to fight.

Kamen Rider OOO (4/ATK: 2400–2500/DEF: 2000)

Kamen Rider Psyga (4/ATK: 2200–2400/DEF: 1000)

"Even with those large numbers of Kamen Riders, his Psyga isn't that stronger than Kurogasa's OOO." Koji added.

"Yeah, his Monsters aren't that strong!" Rika taunted Orpheus but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Oh, I beg to differ about what you've said, young lady, but I think my Monsters are still stronger than his…" Orpheus pointed out as he lunges his arm forward. "Now, my Psyga will attack your OOO!"

"Wait a minute; my Monster is still stronger than yours by 100!" Kurogasa protested.

Orpheus could only wag his finger in disagreement as Psyga dashes forward. "No my Monster is still stronger… by 600! I play a Quick-Play Spell Card, Rush Recklessly! This card allows my Monster to gain an additional 700 ATK! Finish him off!"

Kamen Rider Psyga: (4/ATK: 2400–3100/DEF: 1000)

Psyga appeared right in front of OOO and gave him a few slashes, causing the latter to stumble back for a moment before Psyga flips his phone open and pressed 'ENTER' to initiate the finisher.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

Both of his Photon Streams on his arms began to glow and 'download' the Photon Blood towards the Tonfas. He stabs OOO with ease, causing him to be destroyed in pixels before giving a downward slash towards Kurogasa for the damage.

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Orpheus:** 2825

Sparks flew, but Kurogasa somehow wasn't fazed by the attack. "Still standing strong, huh? Fine! Now my Orga will crush away your Blaster!" he commanded as Orga simply flips open his phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

"FAIZ!" Orga shouted with all of his might as he thrusts his sword forward, causing the beam to come out from his blade and it penetrates through Faiz and Kurogasa, destroying it within pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 3300

**Orpheus:** 2825

Again, Kurogasa wasn't fazed. "What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Kurogasa smirked from behind his mask.

"Oh? It isn't enough? Oh, don't worry; the next one would be a merciless attack! And since you control no more Monsters, my Poseidon will deliver Direct Damage towards you!" Poseidon twirls around his harpoon before grips it tightly and gives Kurogasa rapid slashes, causing the sparks to fly around before thrusting it onto Kurogasa's chest armor.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis shouted at him in a worried tone as he raised his harpoon upwards, causing him to take more damage.

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Orpheus:** 2825

And again, Kurogasa was unfazed by the attacks, because of the armor protecting him. "Heh. That one tickled."

Orpheus was annoyed by the fact that Kurogasa wasn't scared for his life as the previous one did as slowly, his fist curls up in anger as he felt annoyed about it. "Don't think that armors of yours would protect you from my attacks! I set my last face down and end my turn!" he said it angrily before he sets the said card.

"Now it's my turn." Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Kurogasa drew two more. He smirked at what he got. "Time for them to go bye–bye, I play Dark Hole to destroy all Monsters!"

"What?! No!" Orpheus said in anger as a black hole appears right above the rider's head and all of them are being sucked into it, causing the whole Field to be empty without any Monsters standing.

"And now that that's out of the way, I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!" A man in a black bodysuit like silver rail lines appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the red button and an electronic keyboard tune started playing. He then swiped the box that had the ticket over the belt. "Henshin!"

**SWORD FORM**

Six pieces of red armor appeared and attached to his torso, and his red mask appeared. "Ore… sanjou!" Momotaros declared striking his pose. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600) "And now I'll have him attack you directly! Go Momotaros!"

"Heh heh… Hissatsu!" Momotaros chuckles before swipes his pass onto his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

"Ore no hissatsu waza, pāto 2!" Momotaros declared as his sword detaches the red part of his Momotaros sword and swings towards Orpheus.

"You really think I'll let you hit me with everything that you have?! I activate my trap card, Draining Shield! Instead of losing my Life Points, I _gain_ them instead according to your monster's ATK!" A holy barrier appears right in front of Orpheus as the attacks that was supposed to injure him, healed him instead.

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Orpheus:** 4625

"Grr! How dare that idiot save himself from my attack!" Momotaros was furious about that matter.

"Don't worry, we'll get another chance. Now I play Double Summon, letting me summon once more and I'll summon Kamen Rider Kiva in ATK mode and place a facedown to end my turn!"

A silhouetted man appeared and held his hand up. "Kivat!"

At that point, Kivat-bat III appeared flying around. "Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. "Gabu!" The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, Fangire marks appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the Kivat belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. "Henshin!" The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and quicksilver formed before it dispersed to reveal Kiva (4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1900). Then a facedown appeared on Kurogasa's side.

"Alright! That was some sweet move, Kurogasa!" Jaden cheered.

"Yes, but that man is angry and it wasn't looking pretty good…" Banner explains.

"This could lead to trouble…" Syrus said in a cowardly voice.

"The tables have turned, hm? Fine! Let me show you how I'm going to make a comeback!" Orpheus said in anger as he draws out his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us will draw cards until we have six!" Orpheus said as both of them do the same thing. "Next, I play Monster Reincarnation! I trade my Kamen Rider Gaoh, in order to get my RioTrooper from the Graveyard!" Orpheus demonstrates as he sends his said Monster to the Graveyard and adds RioTrooper onto his Hand. "And let's not forget that my Field is empty, and I will let my RioTrooper to be Special Summoned onto the Field!" RioTrooper (3/ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Why would he trade off a strong Monster for a weaker Monster?" Chumley asked.

"It's what they call strategy my friend." Koji pointed out.

"And next, I can sacrifice my RioTrooper, in order to summon _this_!" Orpheus said as he shows Kamen Rider Arc on his Hand.

"Wait a minute! He's only got _one_ Monster! That card needs _two_!"

"Oh, don't worry; my RioTrooper can be considered as two tributes… ARISE, Kamen Rider Arc!" Orpheus declared. A silhouette of a man appeared and flying around him was a white old bat named Arc–Kivat. "Yosha… Ikimashou, Doron, doron…" The old white bat as he bit the man's hand.

"Henshin!" The figure hissed.

"Henshin…" Arc–Kivat said as he attached to the figure's belt upside down. The figure rose up in the air and large seal of Arc's symbol appeared before going to the figure and quicksilver formed and morphed into his armor form. One things for sure, he was a tall Kamen Rider. Enough said. (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500)

"And he's not alone! I play Monster Reborn! With this card, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Gaoh from my Graveyard!" Orpheus declared. Another silhouetted man appeared with a belt similar to Den–O's but different. He held a gold Rider Pass with an infinite symbol on the ticket.

"Oi, that's Owner's Master Pass! Give it back!" Momotaros shouted.

"Hah, if you want it, you have to defeat me first, Den–O! Henshin!" the silhouetted man declared as an organ tune started playing before he swipes his pass onto his SetTouch.

**GAOH FORM**

Six pieces of gold armor appeared and it attaches onto his Plat Form as when the transformation is complete, he is now donned with wide gold visor, wide shoulder pad with two spikes appeared on his shoulders. The most notable about his armor is that there are a teeth pattern on his visor, shoulder pads and the middle part of his armor that goes downwards. He wields GaohGasher on his right hand. (6/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"Zen'in ore ga kutte yaru!" (Everything, I'll devour it all!) Gaoh claims.

"Kiiiivaaaaa…" Arc muttered under his breath while glaring down at Kiva.

"Gaoh's effect activates. When summoned successfully, I can add one Kamen Rider from my Graveyard to my Hand. And I choose Psyga." He did as instructed. "And now Arc, attack Kiva!" Orpheus ordered.

Arc inserts his Wake Up Fuestle onto Arc–Kivat to declare the finisher.

**WAKE UP!**

Arc began to morph into a larger form, as black wings appeared on its back and a second set of arms appeared on his body. "Damn, that's some Monster! Now I'm urged to face that guy!" Jaden perked up while Syrus hides behind Jaden.

"Finish him off! Ultima Dead End!" Orpheus declared as the chest of Arc, Dead Crusher, opens up and creates Ultima Black Hole for the attack.

"Oh no! If that move hits, not only Kurogasa would get hit, we take the pain as well!" Rika pointed out, causing Kurogasa took note as he flips open his trap card.

"I play my trap card, Rider Intervention! During the Damage Step, when a Kamen Rider is selected as an attack target, I can transfer one of my monster's ATK onto my Kiva! Momotaros, lend him your power!"

"You better do it right, bat boy!" Momotaros said as his energy transfers towards Kiva as he felt energy rushes inside of him.

Kamen Rider Kiva: (4/ATK: 1750–3550/DEF: 1900)

"Ikuze, Wataru! We better not let that attack pass and hit innocent people down here!" Kivat told him as Kiva nodded in agreement. He immediately takes out his Wake Up Fuestle and inserts it onto Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

With the sound of his tone is being played, Kiva gets into his stance as the crescent moon appears from the darkness of the Shadow Realm. He raised his chained foot high and Kivat opens up the Catena Chains on his right leg to bring out the red bat–like part of his leg. "Go! Darkness Moon Break!" Kurogasa shouted as Kiva leaps high to the sky and delivers the Rider Kick at Arc.

"Go to Hell!" Arc–Kivat announced as Arc releases the beam directly at Kiva. Both attacks are met at the middle but due to the sudden surge of power that Kiva receives, it easily breaks through the attack and connecting the kick onto its chest, leaving his insignia at the back of it before Arc destroyed in pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Orpheus:** 3775

"No! How can this be?!" Orpheus was furious about the matter as Kiva lands back to Kurogasa's side and his friends are cheering for him.

"Alright! Way the go, Kurogasa!" Jaden cheered.

"If you didn't block that attack, I don't know what might happen to us!" Rika cheered as well.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said with a smile on her face.

"Heh, no matter, I still have an attack left! Gaoh, take out Den–O!" Orpheus commanded.

"With pleasure," Gaoh as he was about to go for Momotaros.

"I activate Den–O's second effect! Once per turn, I can switch him with one of the other forms and I chose Sieg, whose ability is to negate an attack! Momotaros, switch with Sieg!"

"Yosha!" Momotaros said as he immediately swipes his pass onto his belt.

**WING FORM**

His armor detaches from his body and his Plat Form is now covered in gold, as six white armors are forming and attaches onto Sieg. "Kōrin, man o jishite!" Sieg declared before taking out his boomerang and small ax to block Gaoh's attack.

"You're getting on my nerves, boy! I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Orpheus said as he sets down the two cards.

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. "Henshin!" He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

"Oh? It's been a while since I've met these Dark Riders… ready for another beatdown?" Decade said it nonchalantly.

"You think this is over, Decade?! You were supposed to be on _our_ side, not theirs! You were called the Destroyer of Worlds, for crying out loud!" Gaoh shouted at him.

"Yeah, I _was_ the Destroyer of Worlds, but all of the Riders that I've met are telling me that I'm a good guy, so your thought doesn't count anymore…" Decade counters his words while looking at Kiva, which he gives him a nod of agreement. "And by the way, Kurogasa, my armor is still better than yours…" Decade teased him for a bit.

"Heh, at least it's not pink like _yours_." Kurogasa smirked behind his mask.

"Pinkku janai, magenta da!" Decade told him. "Grr… just how many times do I have to tell them that?!"

"It _does_ look pink to me…" Syrus took a note about it as the other agrees.

"I had enough of these shenanigans! Will you make your move already or do you end your turn?!" Orpheus said impatiently.

"Sorry about that. I activate Final Form Ride which lets me choose a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva, equip it onto Decade and gains an effect depending on the Rider I've chosen! And I choose Ryuki from my Deck!" At that point, Shinji appeared behind Tsukasa. He took out a card and slotted it in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! R–R–R–RYUKI!**

"Shinji, chotto sugukku ittai zo." Tsukasa warned.

"Eh?" Ryuki said in confusion before he realized that he had on his shoulder mounted Guard Vent, which leaves him surprised for a bit before Decade pats his back, transforming him into Dragredder and floats in the air with the Sword Vent as its tail.

"Lishus! I didn't know Ryuki can do that!" Chumley said happily.

"Yeah, I know! He's the same as his contract monster!" Rika added.

"W–What?! What's the meaning of this?!" Orpheus said in anger as Gaoh kept his guard up.

"Oh you'll see, but first I activate Megamorph on Decade and since my Life Points are lower than yours, Decade's ATK doubles!"

Kamen Rider Decade (4/ATK: 2000–4000/DEF: 1800)

"Now I'll have Decade attack Gaoh! Oh, and one more thing, when Decade attacks with Ryuki equipped, all your Monster effects are negated!"

"What?!" Orpheus said as Decade took out the golden card and slots it into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! R–R–R–RYUKI!**

With the announcement was made, Decade leaps high to the sky as Ryuki circles around Decade, who was doing a few spin before Ryuki unleashes the flames onto Decade, to let him go for the Rider Kick, kicking Gaoh on the chest before it dissolves within pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Orpheus:** 2175

The force of the impact makes Orpheus's clothes torn up a bit, especially at the sleeves as a small crack was seen on his mask. "Yay, Kurogasa! You hit him dead on!" Rika cheered.

"And he seems like he's open for the kill! Go for it, Kurogasa!" Koji shouted at him.

"You got it! Sieg! Wataru! Go for it!" Kurogasa shouted.

"I don't think so!" Orpheus declared before activating his trap card on his Field and the image shows a picture of a world is in black color while the background is white. "I activate my trap card, Negative World! With this trap card, I'm allowed to Special Summon as many as DARK attribute Kamen Riders on the Field, just as long as I pay half of my Life Points!"

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Orpheus:** 1087

"Arise from your graves, Kamen Rider Arc, Kamen Rider Gaoh and Kamen Rider Orga! All in ATK Mode!" Three pairs of arms appeared on the ground and slowly they crawled their way out, causing both Kiva and Den–O stopped in its tracks.

"Great, just when we thought we saw the last of them…" Decade said in an annoyed tone as both Arc and Orga roars in anger ass Gaoh cracks his knuckles.

Kamen Rider Arc (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500)

Kamen Rider Orga (5/ATK 2050/DEF: 2150)

Kamen Rider Gaoh (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

"Due to the effect of Gaoh, I can add one Kamen Rider from the Graveyard to my Hand and I add Poseidon to my Hand!" Orpheus said as he looks at Kurogasa with a smirk. "Would you like to continue, boy?"

"I place two facedowns and end my turn!"

"And let's not forget that since mine is now lower than yours, your Decade loses half of its ATK!"

Kamen Rider Decade (4/ATK: 4000–2000–1000/DEF: 1800)

"Kurogasa, I blame you for this…" Decade said as he kneels down in his weaken state.

"My move now!" Orpheus draws out the card as he activates the set card. "I activate the next trap card, Preemptive Strike!" he declared as the image of the trap card shows Delta was aiming his gun onto the Rose Orphenoch among the bushes.

"Preemptive Strike?" Koji and Rika said in confusion.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Alexis said worried.

"Oh, you should be and you shall know about it in a few moments… and now, I shall declare my Orga to destroy your Wing Form first!" Orga opens his phone once again and pressed down 'ENTER'.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

"DIE!" Orga shouted as he lunges forward with the attempt to kill onto Wing Form.

"Sieg, negate the attack!" Kurogasa ordered.

"Understood, Kurogasa–dono!" Sieg heard the command as he immediately took out his boomerang and throws it at Orga, followed by a quick hack and slash onto him with his small ax, causing Orga to take a step back.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can now declare my Arc destroy Decade for good!" Orpheus commanded as Arc slowly ascends to the sky and delivers a Rider Kick onto the weakened Decade.

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase immediately!" Kurogasa countered. The barrier appears right in front of Decade as Arc's kick was reflected back onto itself before it jumps back to his master's side.

"And with that, I end my turn…" he said with an anger tone.

"Thanks for saving my butt, I guess…" Decade said weakly.

"And then starts mine." Kurogasa said as he drew his next card. He was a bit flabbergasted of what he got. _'This is… the card that appeared after my duel with Karheim. Heh, well time for me to use it.'_ He looked to his opponent and said…

**"FINAL TURN!"**

Orpheus was shocked to hear it from Kurogasa as his friends knew the battle was going to end… until Orpheus began to chuckle madly before getting his fact straight.

"Just how in the world are you going to do that?! Look at my Field, look at yours! We are two different worlds and at this time, I'm the most superior of them all!" Orpheus threatened Kurogasa as Alexis began to get worried about the situation.

_'He's right… no matter how you look at it, it seems like Kurogasa is at a disadvantage…'_ Alexis thought.

"Heh, maybe so, but with this card I drew, it won't matter. I play the Spell Card, Final Kamen Attack Form Ride!"

"Huh?!" everyone, including Orpheus, was confused by the long name, but somehow, Decade knew what he meant by that.

"So, it's that time again, huh?" Decade said while slowly stands up and takes out a rare platinum card from his Ride Booker. "I was _wondering_ when we'll be using it again…"

"What kind of a card is that?! I've never heard such a thing!" Orpheus demanded.

"Think of this as an exclusive Kamen Rider version of Polymerization. At the cost of paying half my Life Points, it fuses all my Kamen Riders together!"

"All of them?!" his friends were surprised as Decade just shrugs it off.

**Kurogasa:** 875

**Orpheus:** 1087

"Ikuze, minna!" Decade said while insert it into his DecaDriver to activate it.

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE!**

As soon as he closes down his DecaDriver…

**D–D–D–DUELIST!**

Suddenly, some of Kurogasa's cards from his Deck began to eject out from it and floats to the sky while some of the riders from his Graveyard flew out from its place, making their appearance all at once. "W–What?! All 14 of them on the Field?!" Orpheus was shocked by what he sees as one by one, from Kuuga to Wizard, all of them enter inside Kurogasa and when it is complete, Kurogasa steps forward.

"I Fusion Summon… myself!" (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Whoa, no way!" Koji was surprised by the claim.

"Since when did _you_ become a Monster card?!" Rika asked him in her shock.

"Wow, every day, there sure are a lot of surprises when it comes to Kurogasa!" Syrus said cheerfully.

"Yeah, now I feel like I wanna take him down as well!" Jaden eagerly said as Orpheus just shake his head in disagreement.

"What a foolish boy you really are… don't you see your status? How are you supposed to beat me with _no_ power at all?!" Orpheus mocks him.

"I just did. I gain 300 ATK and DEF for each Kamen Rider. There were 14 so I gain 4200 ATK points!"

Kamen Rider Duelist (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

"B–Bakana (Impossible)!" Orpheus stammered.

"Oh, it's possible alright. And let's make this interesting! Reveal facedown! All or Nothing Strike!" Kurogasa announced revealing a facedown. "I draw a card and you call Monster, Spell, or Trap. Call it right, and I take 2000 points of Damage. Call it wrong, and I get to attack you directly."

"Huh? Since when did _you_ learn to gamble yourself?" Chumley asked.

"More importantly, where did he gain that confidence?" Banner was confused for a moment.

"Fine! It's a Trap Card!" Orpheus declared as Kurogasa as Kurogasa drew smiled without even looking at it.

"No… it's actually a Monster. To be more precise, it was Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" Kurogasa declared as he shows him the card and Orpheus was shocked to see that he was right.

"How… what… why…" Orpheus was dumbfounded at the moment.

"Surprised, huh? I've learned something from my previous battles and in the School Duel and there's a guy who asked me, how synchronized my Deck was to me? It's simple really… it's all about the Heart of the Cards…" Kurogasa said with a smirk on his face. "And since you got it wrong, I can declare a Direct Attack on you!"

"Are you kidding me?! You gotta have to go through my Monsters first!" Orpheus said as the three Dark Riders began to cover up for him.

"It doesn't matter! YOU LOST!" At that point, Kurogasa leapt up really high for everyone to see and then holographic cards appeared in front of Kurogasa leading to Orpheus starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

"Go for it, Kurogasa!" All of his friends cheered as he passed through each holographic card and his kicking foot was glowing radiantly.

"Know your place, Orpheus! Card Breaker Kick!" Kurogasa shouted as his kick passed through all three of the Dark Riders still having a lot of kicking power to connect it onto Orpheus's chest, causing him to scream in pain while kicked off from the Shadow Realm. After Kurogasa finished the kick, he slowly stood up before looking at the sky.

"May the light pierce through the darkness…"

**Kurogasa:** 875

**Orpheus:** 0

* * *

As soon as the battle finished, the Shadow Realm slowly broke apart and the RioTroopers lost their physical form, making the rest of the gang rush towards his side. Alexis was the first one to hug him.

"That was great, Kurogasa!" Alexis said happily before she let go.

"Yeah, who would have thought that you _yourself _were a Monster card?!" Jaden said with his big grin of his.

"Yeah, who would've thought it?" Kurogasa said as he took off his Deck and went back to civilian form. Everyone then noticed Orpheus slowly getting up. Clutching his chest in pain, everyone then noticed a piece of the mask had fallen off to reveal his eye.

"You haven't seen the last of me, boy! I will obtain that Deck and I will get it NO MATTER WHAT!" Orpheus shouted in anger as the three suns have already aligned and the gate has already opened up for their escape.

"You better hurry! Time is running out!" One of the guards warned them as the group wanted to make it across, only to have RioTroopers shoot in front of their feet, making sure they don't make their escape.

"Enjoy your stay here, boy! I bet no one would miss you right after that!" Orpheus said while laugh madly as he enters the portal, causing him to make his escape before the portal closed up as the suns are no longer aligned and the RioTroopers diminished right after that.

"No, no, no! Our only escape!" Koji complained.

"Does this mean… we're stuck here forever?!" Syrus began to get panic.

"Relax, you guys! I bet the next one won't take long to appear… right?" Jaden asked.

"I am sorry… but the next one will appear 100 years from now…" the guard told him, causing Jaden to get panic.

"100 YEARS?! I can't wait that long! How am I supposed to be the next King of Games if I'm stuck here?!"

"Calm down, you two! There's no need to panic!" Rika said as she tries to calm them down as Alexis looks at Kurogasa.

"Isn't there a way to get out of here, Kurogasa?" Alexis asks him, as Kurogasa looks at Tsukasa taking some pictures of the sun and the pyramid.

"At least I got some good pictures here…" Tsukasa satisfied about it.

"Tsukasa, get us home." Kurogasa ordered.

"Huh? But I haven't finished taking some pictures just yet!" Tsukasa complained.

"I suggest you do so before those two would go and capture you…" Kurogasa said as he pointed at both Jaden and Syrus panicking about it. Tsukasa sighed as he eventually opens up the silver mist that lets him travel through different dimensions.

"I hate you for this, Kurogasa…" Tsukasa said in annoyance.

"Kivat, can you get Castle Doran?" Kurogasa asked. "I want the journey back to be comfortable as possible."

"Whoa, that's some sweet bat you got there, man!" Jaden said as Banner was intrigued by these Kamen Riders.

"No problem! Wataru!" Kivat said as Wataru understands what his partner wants and gave him the Doran Fuestle. It is then it blew the Fuestle.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

The sound of the Fuestle was made from Kivat's mouth and the roar of the dragon can be heard from the silver mist as most of them covered their ears from the roar. As soon as it got out from the mist, it landed at the wide open ground, making some of them speechless about it.

"I–Is that a dragon?!" Syrus was panicked once again.

"Is that a building?" Jaden was in confusion.

"More like both." Koji told them.

"Who cares? It's our ticket home!" Rika said happily.

"Well, we better not waste some time, then. We don't know how long that mist will hold…" Banner reminded everyone as the rest of them are heading towards the Doran.

"I–I just hope that dragon isn't hungry or anything…" Syrus said he kept his pace as close as possible to Jaden and Chumley.

"Do they have grilled cheese in there?" Chumley pondered for a bit.

* * *

And so, after getting inside Castle Doran and the latter took off traveling through the silver mist, Kurogasa and friends, Mana and the Kamen Riders all settled in. The caretakers of the castle Jiro, Ramon, and Riki were there to greet them and they had a huge dinner too. It was somewhat rowdy because of the Taros' but Mana took care of that and dinner was enjoyable.

As of right now, everyone was asleep. All but Kurogasa though. He was in the library/living room of Castle Doran sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace contemplating on the things that just happened. At that point, the door opened and Kurogasa turned around to see Alexis coming towards him with a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey Kurogasa…"

"Hey Alexis; couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah… because this is the first time I've rode a building that's actually moving and I'm still not used to it… mind if I sit next to you?" she asks.

"Be my guest." Kurogasa said to which Alexis did. For a while, the two sat in comfortable silence over the fireplace. Both of them didn't say a word until Alexis spoke.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My wounds are healed up thanks to Mana. My clothes are different story though. I have to get a new one when we get back to school. Why?"

"It's just… that duel you had with Karheim, I… I thought you were really going to die. I never felt so scared in my entire life."

Kurogasa was a bit surprised to hear that from her as he slowly looks at her, which her expression shows concern about it. "Yeah, me too… I thought that I would lose my life if I didn't play the way that I did before. But… for some reason, I felt glad that happened…"

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Well, one, I became a Kamen Rider." Kurogasa chuckled. "And two, well… I get to see Kaa–san one last time…" he said with a lower tone at those last words, hinting that he still felt the pain. Alexis slowly leaned her head onto his shoulders, surprising him for a bit. "Alexis?"

"Kurogasa, you don't have to carry the burden alone anymore. Everyone's here to share it… I'm here for you as well…" she said with a slight smile on her face, which made both of them blush slightly.

"Yeah… I know…" Kurogasa smiled gently as he leaned his head on hers. Eventually, the both of them fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them, Rika, Koji, and Mana watched the whole thing through a small opening of the door Alexis made.

"Awww~, how kawaii! Those two are getting closer~!" Rika whispered, happily squealing.

"Yep, he's going to have a girlfriend real soon." Koji added.

"I'm so proud of my new student!" Mana giggles happily.

"C'mon, let's leave those two alone…" Koji recommended them, which they agree and silently closed the door. After they left, there was only one person who took a silent step towards the sleeping couple and a click was heard, but it wasn't loud enough for it to wake them up.

"This is for ordering me around while I'm taking my picture…" Tsukasa muttered quietly before leaving the two.

* * *

Whoo! There you have it people! This triple feature is officially over! Man, this was really good! Plus, we get to see more Kurogasa/Alexis fluffiness! HA–HA! XD Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the triple feature as I much as I did writing it. Of course, I couldn't have it without the help of my partner, The Wild Fang. Thanks man! Alright then, next chapter, we're gonna officially start the Shadow Rider Saga! And as always, review!

RioTrooper  
Level: 3  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1000/1000  
Effect: If you don't control any Monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card can be counted as 2 Tributes.

Kamen Rider Psyga  
Level: 4  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1500/1000  
Effect: This monster's ATK increases by 200 for every "Kamen Rider" on the Field.

Kamen Rider Orga  
Level: 5  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2050/2150  
Effect: If this card was summoned by tributing a "Kamen Rider" Monster, this card gains half of the ATK from the Monster that is used to summon.

Kamen Rider Gaoh  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2000  
Effect: If this card is successfully summoned onto the Field, you can add 1 "Kamen Rider" in its name from the Graveyard into your Hand. If this card is destroyed in battle, banish the card that attacked this card.

Kamen Rider Arc  
Level: 7  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2700/2500  
Effect: You must control another "Kamen Rider" on the Field to allow this card to attack. If this card destroys a Monster, inflict 200 Damage for each level of the Monster that was destroyed.

Kamen Rider Poseidon  
Level: 4  
Attribute: WATER  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1650/1300  
Effect: If this card destroys in battle, you can add 1 "Kamen Rider" in its name from your Deck to your Hand.

Preemptive Strike  
Type: Continuous Trap Card  
Image: Delta taking aim on Orphenoch among the bushes.  
Effect: While this card is on the Field, if a "Kamen Rider" successfully attacks, all Monsters with "Kamen Rider" in its name on your side of the Field gains 300 ATK.

All or Nothing Strike!  
Type: Normal Trap  
Image: Ryuki taking out the last card from his deck.  
Effect: Draw 1 card from your Deck and Opponent calls Monster, Spell, or Trap. If your opponent calls it right, take 2000 points of Damage. If your opponent calls it wrong, you can attack your opponent directly.

Final Kamen Attack Form Ride  
Type: Spell Card  
Image: All of the Heisei Riders leaps high to the orb above.  
Effect: Pay half of your Life Points. Send 1 "Kamen Rider Kuuga", "Kamen Rider Agito", "Kamen Rider Ryuki", "Kamen Rider Faiz", "Kamen Rider Blade", "Kamen Rider Hibiki", "Kamen Rider Kabuto", "Kamen Rider Den–O", "Kamen Rider Kiva", "Kamen Rider Decade", "Kamen Rider W", "Kamen Rider OOO", "Kamen Rider Fourze" and "Kamen Rider Wizard" from your Hand, Deck, Field, and Graveyard and remove them from play to Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Duelist" from your Extra Deck (This summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Kamen Rider Duelist  
Level: 12  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 0/0  
Effect: "Kamen Rider Kuuga" + "Kamen Rider Agito" + "Kamen Rider Ryuki" + "Kamen Rider Faiz" + "Kamen Rider Blade" + "Kamen Rider Hibiki" + "Kamen Rider Kabuto" + "Kamen Rider Den–O" + "Kamen Rider Kiva" + "Kamen Rider Decade" + "Kamen Rider W" + "Kamen Rider OOO" + "Kamen Rider Fourze" + "Kamen Rider Wizard"  
This card must be summon from "Final Kamen Attack Form Ride". This card's gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Kamen Rider" removed from play to summon this card.

(Top 10 cards were created by me and The Wild Fang. All creative rights go to us.)


	28. To Arms! Guard the Sacred Beasts!

Okay people! This is it! We're here! We're at the Shadow Rider Arc! And things are about to get even more crazy from here on in! So let's start things off good! Oh, and thanks once again to my partner in crime, The Wild Fang for helping out with this chapter. Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Somewhere, in an unknown disclosed location dark, a group of shadow figures gathered around as a strange man's voice was heard… "Our enemies have been tested… our allies are in place… the hour is upon us!" The voice said. "It is time to cover the world in darkness and shadow! Which among you will lead us to battle?"

"I'll go master!" Another voice claimed, younger and arrogant.

"So will I…" The next voice spoke which was feminine and had a hint of arrogance in her voice as well.

"And me…" A third voice said whose sound feminine and childish. The first voice heard, called them out by name.

"Nightshroud…" This figure was a brown haired man, covered by a black dragon mask. He was dressed in black coat, shirt and pants. "Yunalesca…" The next one had white hair with two high ponytails on back of her head. Her clothes was a mix of the Psychic Dressphere for Yuna from Final Fantasy X–2, except darker colors, waist cape and frills and has a Material–D's Barrier Jacket form from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Portable A's. "Resa…" The last was indeed a female dressed in a black cloak with a hood over her head, but she was a lot shorter, probably an inch shorter than Syrus. "So be it…"

"We, the Slayer group, will not fail!" Nightshroud boasted as he slipped on a Duel Academy duel disk.

"No duelist will beat us!" Yunalesca spoke as she too slipped on one as well.

"And everything else will be ours!" Resa grinned as she slipped on hers. As they left the secluded cave, another figure stepped in and watched them leave.

"Kurenai… The voice spoke to the newcomer. This figure had a pale face with black hair wearing a black trench coat and wore a shirt that had a grey color. "Should they fail… you know what to do…"

"Yes… death shall be their punishment…" Kurenai said.

* * *

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed late one night as Chancellor Sheppard stood alone in his office, his lights turned off. He stood at the window, watching the rain roll down the glass as the wind blew fiercely. A flash of lightning came and there Sheppard saw something. He waited until the lightning flash again and then saw three dark objects flying across the sky, through the storm clouds. He frowned, placing his hands behind his back, eyes never leaving the sight, "And so it begins… The Fight… The War…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 28: To Arms! Guard the Sacred Beasts!

It's been a couple days since Kurogasa and the gang came back from the Gravekeeper Dimension. While Professor Banner went on with his lecture about Alchemy, Kurogasa was sitting there and he was in a grumpy mood. Why? Well… you'll see why.

_"What's wrong Kurogasa? Still mad?"_ Tsukasa snickered as he appeared.

_'Shut it, Tsukasa.'_ Kurogasa said angrily in his thoughts.

* * *

Flashback

_A couple of days back, Kurogasa and the gang were at Castle Doran going back to their own world and it would be some time before they got back. Still traveling through the silver mist, Kurogasa and Alexis were sleeping on the couch, lying down together. Kurogasa's arm was over her waist, Alexis was cuddled up against him, and they were still sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, this got the attention of the Riders, and Jaden and the gang._

_"Well, well, well… I must say that he's really getting closer to his manhood…" Urataros said while looking at the sleeping duo._

_"I know, right? Kurogasa has been quite active these days…" Mana added with a giggle as Jaden barges into the room which the door has left open already by the rest of them._

_"Hey guys! How's the–" Jaden's trap was shut by Koji, as the remaining Riders and the gang (except Chumley, Syrus and Prof. Banner) hushes him to keep quiet._

_"Jay, I suggest you keep your voice down…" Rika warned him, and he gulps down before nodding silently._

_"So uh… what's the occasion here?" Jaden asked._

_"We're kinda witnessing the moment between the two at this time…" Eiji pointed out._

_"My buddy is getting closer to that girl! Man, if he's happy, then I'm happy for him as well!" Gentarou said before bumping his chest and pointed out to Jaden._

_"You're pointing at the wrong direction…" Haruto said before fixing the point from Jaden to Kurogasa._

_"Uh, you know… we're almost back home and someone should wake them up…" Kenzaki added._

_"So… who's gonna wake them up?" Koji asked anyone, which for some reason; no one was willing to interrupt Kurogasa's moment._

_"If you need someone to annoy him, I'll be the one…" Tsukasa sighed as he casually stepped forward and aimed his camera at the sleeping couple. And then…_

_*CLICK*_

_At that point, Kurogasa started to stir. "Morning, sleepy head. How's your first night with your girl?" Tsukasa teased the half-awaken Kurogasa._

_"Huh?" Kurogasa asked sleepily before noticing the Riders and the gang. He then looked down at Alexis, before his eyes widened. "UWAHHH!" He yelled out getting her arm off of her and backing off._

_Alexis slowly woke up from her sleep due to Kurogasa's surprise. "Kurogasa, what's wrong?" she asked while rubbing her eyes._

_"Seems like you two were having a good night sleep. How does it feel to be with each other's embrace?" Koji asked them._

_"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked them before she recollected from last night's event, which caused her to slightly blush for a bit._

_"How kawaii! Kurogasa's all red on his face!" Rika commented._

_"And not to mention his date as well…" Mana giggled for a bit._

_"Blech, I don't really like this smooching mooching stuff… from start to finish, these love things annoy me to a climax!" Momotaros added before walks out from the room, leaving the whole Riders silent for a bit… until they struck again._

_"Minna–san, let's sing a song for Kurogasa and Alexis for having a sleepover together!" Urataros suggested which Ryuutaros leaps happily and the rest of the gang joins in the sing._

_"Kuro–chan and Lexi–chan sitting in a tree! K–I–S–S–I–N–G!" they all sang in unison._

_"I–It's not like that!" Alexis denied for the moment, despite blushing madly after hearing them singing._

End Flashback

* * *

_'You're lucky that you're back in Spirit Form, otherwise, I'd break your camera so bad, not even Eijiro can fix it.'_ Kurogasa grumbled in his thoughts. _'And even if he _did_ manage to somehow fix it, your wallet will be crying that day.'_

_"Like that'll happen anytime soon. You better thank me for not spreading your pictures to the rest of the riders or even give it to Rika so that she would make some profit out of it…"_ Tsukasa chuckled a bit before he disappeared from his sight.

_'Onore, dikeidooooooooooo…'_ Kurogasa growled in his thoughts. At this point, the bell had rung signaling the end of class for the day. Jaden at this point, woke up from it.

"Awesome! Time to go!" Jaden cheered.

"To the next class?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, time to go eat lunch!" Jaden said as he pulled out some container carrying some fried food. "Oh yeah, the one subject I can't get enough of!"

"But it's 10 in the morning, Jay. Lunch isn't until later." Syrus pointed out.

"Not in his case, Syrus." Victor commented.

"Anytime he feels like eating, he just go straight for the kill…" Rika added but that's when Professor Banner intervened.

"Just a moment there, Jaden. I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. It seems like Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you." Professor Banner explained before shifting his attention to Kurogasa as well. "Kurogasa, you were being called out as well…" The whole class began to murmur regarding the matter. Some of them thought what did an Obelisk Blue like him get himself into this time? They were even surprised to see his clothes in bad shape for one thing.

"Jaden, I'll watch your lunch for ya', especially if you have grilled cheese in there." Chumley offered.

"Ha–ha! You wish!" Jaden replied back with his mouth occupied with a fried shrimp.

That was when Shinji appeared. _"Something tells me that you might face another trouble… like what that Karheim said before…"_

"I don't know…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Jaden, what did you do?" Syrus murmured.

Shrugging, Jaden swallowed his bite. "I dunno. Maybe it's good news, like an award or something."

"Yeah right!" The small group turned to see Chazz rising from his seat. Chazz was still in his North Academy uniform. Chazz smirked, "It's _never_ good news when you go to Sheppard's office!" he pointed at Jaden and laughed, "You are so busted!"

"Actually, Chazz, he wants to see you too."

"He wha?!" Chazz snapped his head to Banner, eyes wide.

Banner nodded, "You heard me. He also wants to see some others, along with you three." he scanned the different sections of his classroom. "Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, and Alexis as well."

"Me? I wonder if something came up." Bastion mused.

"Eh? Why do I get involved as well?" Victor said in surprise.

"Beats me…" Koji shrugged.

"But look on the upside, at least the gang is still sticking together!" Rika said with a smile on her face.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis felt worried about the matter, after Kurogasa have went during his duel of the Gravekeeper.

"Oh boy, this doesn't sound good…" Jaden said after seeing the ones that has been called out looking at each other in suspicion.

* * *

After a while, the selected group of students was being escorted by Professor Banner as the students making their way for them while still murmuring among themselves. "Uh, we're not gonna make a run for it, Professor Banner. You don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office." Jaden told him.

"Yeah, I mean, how am I supposed to run with these high platform shoes on my feet?" Koji added.

"But honestly, this isn't necessary…" Victor reminded him, which Professor Banner denies it.

"Yes, I do. You see, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see me as well…" he elaborated, making most of them understand the situation.

While making on their way, Alexis noticed where Kurogasa was somehow being a little bit too quiet after returning back to Duel Academy. "Hey… are you okay?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine…" Kurogasa hesitantly answered.

Alexis couldn't help but feel worried over Kurogasa's silence as she kept close the distance between them to comfort him. "If what that Gravekeeper said bothers you a bit, you don't have to worry. You still got us to overcome it, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Kurogasa smiled slightly. The group soon reaches the doors of the Chancellor's office and coming from the opposite direction were Zane and Dr. Crowler.

"Hm? Well, well! Look at this group of conversational students! Some of the best duelists in the school, I see. Even the Tag Team Champions are in here as well!" Professor Crowler praised them.

"What's up with _him_?" Victor asked.

"Don't ask me. Haven't seen him smiling _that _wide before…" Rika added. It is then Crowler shifted his attention to Jaden.

"Uh oh! Which one of these is not like the others? _Clearly_, someone here seems a bit lost." Crowler stated.

"No, he's not! Chazz was invited!" Jaden said, annoying the said person in question for a moment.

"He means _you_, slacker!" Chazz snapped.

"Way the go putting the blame on others, Jaden…" Rika added with a giggle.

The group of eleven soon entered Sheppard's office and stood there for what seemed like hours as the Chancellor explained to him why they were there.

"The three Sacred what cards?" Jaden asked.

"Beasts," Sheppard turned away from the window and looked at him, "and due to their colossal power, their intense might, they were hidden here,"

"Sweet…" Jaden looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Like under someone mattress or in a cookie jar?"

"Let him finish!" Chazz hissed.

"They're _not_ in a cookie jar," Sheppard continued, "They're actually much closer than you'd ever think." he pointed down, "Right below you…" The group of eleven murmured and looked at their feet. "You see, Duel Academy was built in part to _protect_ these cards. They were buried deep underground, their power sealed safely away. After all, legend has it that if these cards ever see the light of day…" Sheppard put his hands behind his back and his face became more solemn, "Terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall! Our world will be no more!" Alexis gulps down while subconsciously grabbing Kurogasa's hand, which the others didn't notice it at all as they were still shocked to hear from Chancellor's words.

"No more?" Bastion was shocked to hear it.

"S–Sounds scary…" Rika said while trembling for a bit.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit, Chancellor?" Victor added.

"Hm…" Chazz ponders for a bit.

On the other hand, Jaden wasn't worried at all… he's actually pumped up for some action. "So, where are these cards? I say we take 'em out for a spin!" Jaden suggested, only getting a whack at the back of the head, courtesy of Koji. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"DIDN'T YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD JUST SAID?!" Crowler shouted at Jaden, surprising him for a bit. "THOSE CARDS CAN NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

"You _really_ need to pay attention to what other says, Jaden, or else, you might end up getting trouble yourself…" Koji reminded him.

"And so, that is the reason why eleven of you are here; to protect these three cards from the wicked ones!" Sheppard explains, gaining the attention from some of the duelists.

"The wicked ones?" Zane asked while raising his eyebrow.

"You mean, like bad guys?" Victor asked.

"That's right. Eleven duelists known as the Shadow Riders have come for these cards. And I'm afraid that three of them are already here…" Sheppard told them. "They arrived during last night's storm."

"Of course, the villain's most used cliché." Bastion deadpanned rolling his eyes.

"Are these Shadow Riders somehow like Kurogasa's Kamen Riders?" Jaden asked. Now it was Rika's turn to give him a whack to the head.

"Don't compare those guys with his Kamen Riders! Those Shadow Riders aren't the same as his!" Rika told him.

"Serves you right, Slacker…" Chazz chuckled after seeing Jaden took the hit from both sides.

"Ok, so how do we protect these cards?" Alexis asked.

Sheppard brought out a small black box. "By protecting the Spirit Gates; to get to the cards, one must unlock them, and to unlock them, one must gain the eleven keys that are needed for each gate. That is how we will protect these cards, by protecting the keys and the gates… and here they are." Everyone watched as Sheppard opened the box. Inside, within the lined interior, were eleven golden oddly shaped keys. "One for each of you to guard."

Bastion looked at them, "Wait. If we hold the keys, won't that make us targets for these Shadow Riders?"

Sheppard nodded, "It's true. With these keys, the Shadow Riders will seek you out."

"Uh, seek us out?" Chazz blinked, "You mean _take_ us out!"

"Only in a duel," Sheppard went on, "Fortunately for our side, the keys can't be simply stolen. An ancient edict commands that the keys are to be won in a duel. So, I've called upon our schools eleven best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight!" he cleared his throat as he looked at them all, mainly Crowler and Banner, "Well, nine best, but I needed eleven so… you know."

Crowler leaned into Jaden's view, "He _certainly_ doesn't mean _me_!" He hissed.

"Of course, if any of you think that you aren't up to it, and feel like backing out, I won't blame you. After all, these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So…" Sheppard pushed the box of keys outward to the group, "Who feels like saving the world?" Everyone looked at each other. This was big. They could get themselves hurt in this, but then again, this is their chance to save the world.

Jaden grinned and snatched a straight key that also had a string around it, "Count me in!" he laughed as he placed it around his neck, "How about that, it's just my size!"

Hearing him, Zane couldn't help but smile. He reached and grabbed a key, "I too, accept."

Bastion nodded and reached for another, "It'd be my honor."

Chazz just grunted as he snatched his key.

"I don't want you boys having all the fun," Rika said jokingly as she took a key.

"I hear you on that." Alexis said and grabbed a key.

"It's time for those Shadow Riders to boogie on out of here!" Koji grinned.

"Don't forget me." Victor said grabbing one as a well.

"How can I refuse? After all," Crowler wagged a finger, smiling, "Our very world is at stake! Our way of life, the future of our school, oh that remind me, you still have my Deck, since I'm still on probation."

"Yes, yes, you'll be getting it back." Sheppard said.

"Well then, if they're in, I'm in as well," Banner walked over and claimed the final key for his own. He held it up, looking at it as Pharaoh mewled and pawed at it.

"Kurogasa?" Alexis asked as everyone looked to him. He stood there for a while. But then… he scoffed smiling gently as he stepped forward to grab the last key.

"I'm in. Always wanted to save the world." Kurogasa said. "As a Kamen Rider, it's my duty to protect humanity."

"What?" Bastion blinked.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Chazz wondered.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Victor asked.

"Oh… right. You guys weren't there. Well, might as well show you guys now." Kurogasa then stepped back from the group, with Bastion, Chazz, Victor, Zane, Dr. Crowler, and Chancellor Sheppard looking on with curious looks. Kurogasa then took out his Deck and showed his silver gauntlet. "Don't freak out." He grinned cheekily. "Henshin!" He slotted his Deck into the Deck slot of his gauntlet and it went from standby to active.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias then went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away. After most of them covered their eyes from the shining blast, the ones who haven't witnessed it were surprised to see him actually change into a Kamen Rider.

"Whoa, check _that_ out!" Victor was shocked to see the transformation.

"See, children? Like I said before, they will have the same expression we had when we witnessed it the first time." Banner told them.

"Pretty impressive." Zane said with a slight smile on his face.

"Great Scott! Kurogasa, is that you?!" Bastion asked in a surprise tone as his eyes were wide opened.

"In the flesh." Kurogasa replied.

"Well, this is new…" Sheppard said while looking at the armored hero.

"Indeed, it is…" Crowler supports it.

"Just what the heck are you supposed to be?!" Chazz asked.

"You guys wanna know? Why don't you tell them who you are, Kurogasa?" Jaden suggested.

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Kamen Rider Duelist? That's the most stu–" Chazz tried to finish his words, only to get the hit on the upside by Rika.

"Don't you dare try to tarnish the name of Kamen Rider!" Rika warned him.

"Well, in the meantime, let's get started on this thing! I think the best duelist should go first… and that would mean… well, me!" Jaden suggested himself before getting another shout by Crowler.

"You?! You couldn't beat a drum!" Crowler denied, surprising Jaden for a moment.

"But I'm the World Heavyweight Champion of Dueling!" Jaden reminded him, which Crowler totally ignored, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

"So, who are you suggesting to go first?" Victor asked.

"Obviously, _I_ should go first!" Crowler suggested.

"If _you_ started first, you'll be attracting some bad crowds at the disco…" Koji told him.

"Well, if not, I'd say Zane. After all, he _did _beat Jaden _and_ Kurogasa in a duel…" he said with a smirk before he bends down towards Jaden. "Yes, that's right. I knew all about the match that you and Kurogasa had with Zane. And from what I heard, both of you were easily defeated in no time at all…" he added, which Jaden couldn't make a comeback. To add to the insult, he pointed his finger at him and continued, "…how pathetic of you, Slifer Slacker."

"It might be true, but Kurogasa and Jaden have pretty much evolved since then. The past doesn't matter; it's the present that counts…" Bastion defended them.

"Ah, just forget about them. I'm clearly the best choice!" Chazz made a remark.

"Yeah, right. Last time I heard, you got defeated by Jaden at the finals…" Rika teased him.

"This isn't about who gets to go first!" Sheppard yelled causing some of them to jump. "THIS! IS! WAR!"

"A war?" Koji raised his eyebrow.

"You could be attacked by your enemy at any time and any place! So, my students, be on your guard at all costs!" Sheppard warned them as all of them understood the whole situation that they're in.

"Well, it's time to see whether we do have what it takes to take these guys down…" Victor added.

* * *

At Kurogasa's room, as Kurogasa, now out of his armor, ponders for a bit about the key he held, followed by the half gauntlet, some of the riders appeared next to him. _"Are you sure you want to do this head on, Kurogasa?"_ Takumi asked him. _"You might get yourself injured once again."_

_"Yeah, who knows? Maybe that Orpheus might appear in that duel again…"_ Yuusuke added.

"I'm sure of it guys." Kurogasa nodded. "Since I'm a Kamen Rider, I got the armor to protect me. You've seen how sturdy the armor was when I dueled Orpheus."

_"Well… true…"_ Shouichi admitted.

_"But, you can't always depend on your armor, Kurogasa. I mean, look at me. I always relied on Philip to get more accurate data or to find weak spots of our enemies before I head on to battle…"_ Shotaro told him as Philip appears as well.

_"I've done my research regarding your case, Kurogasa. It seems like these Shadow Riders have their reasons for having their eyes lock on these Sacred Beasts…"_ Philip said while flipping the next page of his empty book before continues. _"According to the legend, it is said to be a wish granting item, sort of like a Holy Grail. But, due to the fact the wish from a person was not able to be granted, it has no other choice but to seal the Sacred Beasts way behind the Spirit Gates underneath Duel Academy."_

_"And the name of the person that was involved in this mess?"_ Shotaro asked.

_"No name popped out from the data… that's where the mystery begins… how interesting…"_ Philip continued with a smile on his face.

_"So, what that man said was true, after all…"_ Tendou added.

Just then, Kurogasa's half–gauntlet glowed. "What the–!" Kurogasa gasped.

_"Oh? This is interesting…"_ Philip said as he analyzed it.

_"Kurogasa, what's with this glowing thingy?!"_ Momotaros shouted. It was then Mana sensed something from the outside.

_"Kurogasa, I think someone's watching you…"_ Mana told him.

_"Really? I can't sniff the rat out at all…"_ Momotaros said in annoyed tone. Kurogasa then went outside to the terrace balcony and saw the glow… coming from the Girls' Dorm?!

_"Doesn't that particular room belong to Alexis?"_ Mana pondered for a bit. Having her name being said made Kurogasa rush out from his room in an instant and head straight towards his destination. Despite him entering the building, nobody seemed to notice him due to the light that surrounded the whole building. What's more, most of the students and teachers are asleep at this time.

_"I know this is a bad time to say this, but shouldn't you let Rika–san deal with this matter?"_ Wataru suggested.

_"Are you kidding me? Alexis–hime is in trouble and Kurogasa–dono is her knight in shining armor!"_ Sieg told him as Kurogasa opens the door and finds… Rika?

"Kurogasa? What are you doing here? Don't you know this is the Girl's Dorm?!" she asked.

_"What are_ you_ doing here?"_ Sieg replied.

"Well, I was about to discuss something with Alexis, but I found out that she's isn't here…" Rika explained.

"Dammit, no!" Kurogasa panicked. All of the sudden, a male laugh was heard throughout the room, gaining the attention of both of the duelists and in an instant, both of them are teleported to somewhere… right above a volcano of molten lava?! To his surprise, Alexis was there as well.

"Kurogasa? Rika?" she asked in confusion.

"Alexis?!" Rika was surprised to see her at this time. "What's going on around here?!"

"The first duel is about to happen! _That's_ what!" A voice called out. An echo was heard around the area before a flaming dragon bursts out from the lava, circles around the light area.

"K–Kurogasa, _now_ I'm scared!" Rika said as she hid behind him.

"Alright, whoever you are, show yourself!" Kurogasa demanded.

"I just hope this is a dream…" Rika shivered.

"Or a nightmare…" Alexis added.

"It's neither!" the flaming dragon spoke before lands on the light surface, causing the flaming inferno to appear on it before a figure of a man in black suit and wearing a mask walks casually from the other side of the light surface before he starts to chuckled madly.

"I just hope it's all just for show…" Rika added.

"Oh, believe me! This is just the beginning!" the figure told her.

"Who are you?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Oh me? You can call me Nightshroud!" he declared.

"Nightshroud? What a weird name, if you ask me…" Rika added before she no longer hid behind Kurogasa.

"If you really must know, the key you are having around your neck at this time is something that I am after!" Nightshroud told him.

"I must say these guys sure know something about time convenience…" Rika said with a sweat drop but somehow, Alexis seems tense as the figure in front of her reminds her of someone she knew. As both of them are face–to–face with each other, both of the half–gauntlets that are wielded by Kurogasa and Nightshroud shone brightly, gaining his attention.

"Oh? Another half gauntlet? Don't tell me you got that from Karheim did ya? They must've gotten sloppy…" he mocked as he crosses his arms. "But, if you think you can beat me like you beat him, you got another thing coming! I'll get that key _and_ the gauntlet in your possession and I want it now."

"Kurogasa, he must be one of those Shadow Riders…" Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said.

"So let's make this more interesting shall we?" Nightshroud said. With a wave of his hand, Alexis was suddenly floating up in the air with her crying out in dismay and flew over to the top of a pillar of rock that's dangerously close to the lava and was next surrounded by a clear barrier.

"Alexis!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Hey, let her go!" Rika shouted at him.

"Oh? You wanna join her? Fine by me…" he added as Rika was floating up in the air and joins Alexis in it.

"Rika!" Kurogasa shouted.

"It looks like both of the girls are in hot water… should I say in hot molten lava?" Nightshroud joked about it.

"Hey, what's your beef?! Why do you have to do this to us?!" Rika angrily asked.

"It's the nature of such a Shadow Game, don't you agree… Rider?" Nightshroud pointed out with a big smirk on his face.

"Grrrr…" Kurogasa growled.

_"Calm down, Kurogasa."_ Haruto said as he appeared. _"He won't get away with it, but don't let your anger cloud your judgment."_

"Oh, I know you, for sure. You see, there's this one guy who is said to be your worst nightmare and he has told me everything about you! What's the best way to do so by threatening your childhood friend AND your girlfriend from the info I received from him?" Nightshroud explains with a slight chuckle.

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped. _'That could only mean– How the heck does_ he _know Orpheus?!'_ He thought furiously.

Nightshroud shrugs over the matter before continue on speaking, "You see, I need your friends on a speedy match! After all, that protection they're in… heh, let's just say it's not exactly fireproof and build to last…"

"What?!" Rika was shocked about it as she took a step back after seeing a flaming dragon just passed right in front of her.

"So then… our life is on the line?" Alexis said in a worried tone.

"Bingo! And oh, I'm afraid there's more too!" Nightshroud said as he took out a blank card with black background from his jacket and shows it to Kurogasa. "For you see, there's another thing at stake; it's your soul! It will be sealed in this card when you lose. Of course, if I lose, then my soul would be sealed inside. But hey, let's be honest with ourselves… me, lose? No way!" Nightshroud said with a smirk on his face. "Now then… what would you say, Rider? Shall we?"

"Kurogasa, don't do it!" Rika shouted at him as she taps onto the protective sphere.

_'Damn it… what do I do?'_ Kurogasa cringed. Just then a glow came from the silver gauntlet. Kurogasa's eyes widened at it as an orb of light shot out to the front of the girls and shined for a while until it changed shape into physical form. When the light faded, it revealed to be… Kamen Rider Duelist?!

_"Do not worry, my son, I will protect your precious ones."_ Kamen Rider Duelist said. Kurogasa's eyes widened at this. He recognized that voice.

"K–Kaa–san?! Is that you?!" Kurogasa gasped in surprise.

_"Don't be too surprised, Kurogasa. You know that I'll_ always _be with you…"_ she said.

"Could that be…?" Rika pondered for a moment.

"Kamen Rider Duelist… no, it's his mother." Alexis noticed.

"Well, what do you say? Time is still ticking from their doom…" Nightshroud told him.

_"He will accept the challenge."_ Kurogasa's mom said with full of confidence.

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out.

_"Do not worry. Focus on this duel. I promise I won't let anything happen to them."_

"Oh, this I got to see!" Nightshroud chuckles for a bit before he set his glare onto Kurogasa. "Let's make our first battle commence!" he declared before placing his Deck onto his duel disk.

_"This is it, Kurogasa. Your mother has given you hope to fight. Embrace it and win this duel for her…"_ Haruto told him before getting back into his Deck.

"Right… let's do this then! Henshin!" Kurogasa said inserting the Deck into his new duel disk and it went from standby to active. However he didn't transform because Kurogasa's mom was using the armor to protect the girls. Both players then drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Nightshroud:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"You want to do this? Fine, how's this?!" Nightshroud declared as he draws his sixth card. "I'm calling Troop Dragon and I'll have it to defend me!" A portal opens as a green dragon appears while kneeling down with its sword and shield in hand as it is fully equipped in its leather armor. (2/ATK: 700/DEF: 800) "Plus, I play a face down while I'm at it! Now it's your move, Rider!" Nightshroud told him as he ended his turn.

"My turn!" Kurogasa drew his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Rod Form in ATK mode!" A man in Plat Form appeared and pressed the blue button playing an aquatic theme tune before swiping the Rider Pass over it. _"Henshin."_

**ROD FORM**

Six piece of blue armor appeared and attached to the man's torso and a blue turtle-like mask came over the head. After that, he put the pieces of DenGasher together to put in the Rod mode (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400). _"Omae… boku ni tsurarete miru?"_

"Now I'll activate his special ability of stealing a facedown Spell or Trap that's on your Field. Urataros, fish it over here!"

_"I got this all covered, Kurogasa. All it takes is patience…_" Urataros said in a calm tone before he reels back his rod and throws it towards his target.

"Not going to happen! I activate my face down, Raigeki Break! By sending away another Troop Dragon from my Hand, I can destroy your Monster!" He declared as a random thunder literally crashes down onto Urataros, destroying him into pixels. "Too bad for your turtle! It seems like it doesn't know when to stop fishing the big fish!" Nightshroud mocked at Kurogasa.

"Grr… fine then. I'll play Double Summon to summon once more and summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form in ATK mode!" Another man in Plat Form appeared and pressed the purple button playing an electronic hip hop tune. _"Henshin!"_ He swipes the Rider Pass over the belt.

**GUN FORM**

Six pieces of purple armor appeared and attached to the torso making a V–shape like armor. The purple V dragon–shaped mask came over the head as well. He then took the four pieces of DenGasher and turned it into Gun mode. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) _"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?"_ Ryuutaros asked doing a little dance jig before doing his pose. _"Kotae wa kiitenai!"_ He then looked up to see Rika and Alexis. _"WAHH! Rika–neechan! What happened?!"_ He freaked out.

"Mou~! Blame that guy in the black suit for trapping us here in the first place! But, don't worry about me, Ryuu–chan! Kurogasa's mom is protecting us from harm!" Rika said with a smile on her face as Kurogasa's mom hits away one of the burning dragons with her back hand.

"Kurogasa, don't you worry about us for now! We'll be alright! Just focus on your duel!" Alexis told him.

_"Oi, Kuro–chan! Let me at him! Nobody messes with Rika–neechan and gets away with it!"_ Ryuutaros said now angry.

"With pleasure! I activate Den–O – Gun Form's ability! Until the End Phase, his attack is cut in half and I can attack you directly!"

"What?!" Nightshroud gasped.

Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form (4/ATK: 1600-800/DEF: 1200)

"Now go Ryuuta, attack Nightshroud with Wild Shot!"

_"You got it!"_ Ryuutaros then swiped Rider Pass over the belt again.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Ryuutaros' gun began to charge up to its full power until he aims his gun at Nightshroud before pulling the trigger, hitting him directly at the chest as Nightshroud stumbles back for a bit before he stood tall.

**Nightshroud:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Heh, that tickles…" Nightshroud said before he patted off the dust from his shoulder. "Got more?"

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa said placing a reverse card on the Field.

"Fine then… I'll make my move!" Nightshroud said as he draws out his next card. "Heh, this would be interesting…" he said with a smirk before he plays a card onto the field. "I play my spell card, Monster Reborn! With this card, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Monster from either Graveyard and then Special Summon it onto my Field! And guess what? There's a traitor among your Deck." Nightshroud pointed at Kurogasa, leaving them clueless for a minute.

"There's a traitor in his Deck?" Rika pondered.

"Who could it be?" Alexis thought about it.

"I summon forth _your_ Den–O – Rod Form onto my Field!" Nightshroud declared before a portal opens up, making Urataros landing on his butt.

_"Well, that was some trip…"_ Urataros stated before he noticed Kurogasa was right in front of him. _"Eh? Kurogasa? Ryuuta? Why are we facing each other?"_

_"Hey! Give back Kame–chan!"_ Ryuuta demanded.

Nightshroud wags his finger in denial of Ryuutaros' request as Urataros turns around and was surprised for a bit to see Nightshroud's smirk on his face. _"Oh? It seems like this man here is my temporary owner, huh?"_ Urataros ponders for a bit.

"And now, I activate _your _Monster's effect! I can grab hold of your set card and landed onto my side of the Field! Go get it for me!" Nightshroud declared as Urataros' body move on its own. Despite giving his best to fight against it, it eventually reels onto Kurogasa's set card.

"Crap…" Kurogasa muttered.

_"Gomenasai, Kurogasa! I can't control myself!"_ Urataros apologized to him as the set card is now on Nightshroud's side of the Field.

"Now that I have control of your trap card, I'll be switching my troop dragon in ATK mode!" he said as the dragon stood tall and preparing his stance for an attack. "And now, I shall deliver _my_ Den–O to attack _your_ Den–O!"

Urataros's arm was shook violently as he tries his best to stop it, but the force was too strong as he swiped his pass onto his SetTouch.

**FULL CHARGE!**

_"Ryuuta, forgive me!"_ Urataros apologized again as he threw his rod onto Ryuuta, only to have it expand into a hexagonal insignia before Urataros jumps high onto the sky while delivering a Rider Kick onto Ryuutaros, shattering him into pieces.

**Nightshroud:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 3900

"Ryuu–chan!" Rika shouted as she tries to stretch her arm towards her friend, only to have her hand pulled back due to the heat from the protection barrier.

"And now, my Troop Dragon can declare a direct attack on you!" he commanded his dragon as it dashes forward and gives him a slash on his body, leaving a tear mark on his blazer.

**Nightshroud:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 3200

"AHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Kurogasa!" both Alexis and Rika shouted in unison as the girls are worried for him while Nightshroud just laughs his way before he settles down.

"What's the matter? I thought that guy said you felt nothing from his attacks? Or maybe because it was all just a fluke?" he ponders for a bit before he shakes it off and took another card. "Since I haven't Normal Summoned any Monsters on the Field, I'll sacrifice both of your Den–O and my Troop Dragon, in order to Tribute Summon… Red Eyes Black Dragon in ATK mode!" Both of the Monsters on his side of the Field were molded into one as it began to take form. What came next surprised them as the black dragon flaps out its wings before gives out a threatening roar onto Kurogasa. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

"No way?! Red Eyes Black Dragon?! I thought only Joey Wheeler has that card!" Rika exclaimed.

"I set a card face down and end my turn. I want to see you make miracles, just like he said…" Nightshroud warned him as his dragon yells out another roar.

"You want a miracle? I'll give you one! Draw!" Kurogasa drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Kurogasa drew two. "Next, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my facedown!" A wind picked up and destroyed the facedown, which was Negate Attack. "Now I summon Kamen Rider W, in ATK mode!" Two silhouettes of people appeared with the Double Drivers. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. Both pressed the buttons on them.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Xtreme Memory!" Kurogasa declared as he played the card depicting a strange mechanical bird like machine. "This allows me to Tribute Kamen Rider W in order Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Xtreme Form! And I'll summon him my Decade!" The card played glowed and the same strange mechanical bird like machine came out of the card making a strange hooting sound. The middle of W begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X.

**XTREME**

A fanfare like tune started playing and W rips open the center revealing the prism–colored center. His armor is now 1/3 green, 1/3 white and 1/3 black (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2450).

"Now I'll activate the effect of W cutting your Red Eyes Black Dragon's ATK in half, but can't be destroyed in battle until the End Phase. W colored a rainbow color as energy from Red Eyes was absorbed into W.

Kamen Rider W – Xtreme Form (8/ATK: 2900–4100/DEF: 2450)

Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/ATK: 2400–1200/DEF: 2000)

"Shotaro, Philip, attack Red Eyes with Bicker Charge Break!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"You got it."_ W agreed as they slot in their Gaia Memory onto its respective slots of the Bicker Shield.

**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

It is then W slots in their Prism Memory onto the sword.

**PRISM!**

_"Now, this clinches it!"_ W declared as he pressed onto the red button on the sword.

**PRISM, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The sword charges up as four colorful beams are entering from the shield to the sword as W dashes forward. _"Bicker Charge Break!"_ they declared as they landed a huge blow onto Red Eyes Black Dragon… or maybe not.

"How foolish! Do you really think I would let it happen? I activate my trap card, Waboku! No Monsters can be destroyed and no Damage can be passed onto me!" Nightshroud laughs at Kurogasa's attempt as the holy barrier appeared, stopping their attack with ease.

_"Tch, this guy's good…"_ W admitted.

"Then I'll activate my last card, Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw until we have six cards and end my turn." Kurogasa and Nightshroud both drew until they had six. Also, their stats returned to normal.

Kamen Rider W – Xtreme Form (8/ATK: 4100–2900/DEF: 2450)

Red Eyes Black Dragon (7/ATK: 1200–2400/DEF: 2000)

"How does it feel for not letting the attack passed through? Oh, you better be prepared, because the _true_ pain is about to begin!" Nightshroud said as he draws out his seventh card. "Just because you have a stronger Monster than mine, that doesn't mean you are save from getting burned!"

"Oh boy… I got a bad feeling about this…" Rika gulped as Kurogasa's mother continues to hit away the stray flaming dragon.

"In this turn, I might not be able to attack you, but with this nifty card, I can deliver it _directly_ at _you_! I activate Inferno Fire Blast from my Hand!" As he placed the said card onto the field, Red Eyes Black Dragon gathers its black flame and spewed it all at once towards Kurogasa, burning him up in the process due to Shadow Duel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KUROGASA!" both of the girls shouted at him

**Nightshroud:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 800

By now smoke came from Kurogasa, his blue blazer was already burnt and tattered and Kurogasa was having a hard time breathing and staying up. "Kurogasa! Don't give up!" Alexis shouted at him as when she tried to touch the orb, all of the sudden, the orb starts to break down and Rika manages to pull her in on cue as it has already loss half of it.

"That was a close save! For a second there, I thought you would fall to your demise…" Rika sighed in relief before shifting her attention back at the wounded Kurogasa.

"What's the matter? Can't hold on much longer? You don't have to worry about that, I'll just deliver the last attack on you later on and trap your soul in this card for good. And as an added bonus, not only I get all of your items, but also get to see your friends burned alive as well!" Nightshroud shouted before laughs madly as he took out a card. "I guess I should set a Monster and another facedown and end my turn…" he added.

_"Oi, Kurogasa! Are you okay?!"_ W's left side flickered as he rushed to his side while trying to help him to stand up properly. "The battle isn't over yet! We know you can win this and save your friends!"

"Hah… hah… hah… my turn…" Kurogasa panted drawing his seventh card. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

_"Oi, what's seems to be the problem now?"_ Tsukasa asked.

_"Why don't you try and ask_ him?" W pointed towards Nightshroud.

"So, _you_ must be the card that I must be careful of…" Nightshroud remembered about Decade.

_"Geez, seems like I'm already famous…"_ Tsukasa felt annoyed about the matter.

"Now I play Final Form Ride! It lets me choose a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva and equip it to Decade! Decade gains an effect depending on the Rider I've chosen. And I choose Kabuto from my Deck!" At this point, Souji appeared. Decade took a card out and placed in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! K–K–K–KABUTO!**

_"Souji, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Hm?"_ Tendou ponders on his words as Decade opens up his back, where all of the sudden, the hardened armored appeared from his back, as he kept continue to morph until he has changes into Zecter Kabuto, an oversized version of Kabuto's Zecter.

"Hah! What's the point of that oversize beetle?" Nightshroud mocked.

_"I guess this guy really needs to be taught a little lesson of our own…"_ W muttered.

"Now I'll have Decade attack your facedown! When equipped with Kabuto, when he battles a facedown Monster, it stays facedown when it's destroyed!"

"What?!" Nightshroud growled.

"Go!" Kurogasa ordered. Decade placed a gold card in the DecaDriver and activated it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! K–K–K–KABUTO!**

Zecter Kabuto flew towards the direction of the face down and flew it up in the air. The contents of the set card remained unknown as Kabuto makes a U–Turn towards Decade's direction. When it descends down on a rapid speed, Decade delivers his Rider Kick directly on the card, causing it to be destroyed in pieces.

"Hmph, there goes my Spear Dragon…" he said with a calm tone before sending the said card to the graveyard. "At least your Monster has an interesting attack, but that would lead you to nowhere!" he reminded him.

"Ugh… now I'm starting to feel a little bit hot…" Rika said as she started to sweat a lot due to the heat of the lava and the protective sphere was not getting safer.

"But even so, Kurogasa's life is still on the line… and ours." Alexis reminded her.

_"Do not worry, girls. I know my son can do something and would not give up so easily…"_ she told the girls as Kurogasa lunges his arm forward.

"Now that I destroyed your set Monster, my W would go destroy your Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Kurogasa commanded as W pressed the Maximum Starter again on his sword to initiate it.

**PRISM, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_"No escape this time! Bicker Charge Break!"_ W announced as he leaps high and manages to deliver a cut and this time, the dragon didn't stay long and explodes into pixels, delivering damage onto Nightshroud.

**Nightshroud:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 800

"You finally manage to destroy my Monster… but too bad, this one is quite stubborn to leave the area just yet! I play my face down, Call of the Haunted, to revive my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the grave once again!" he declared as a stream of flaming dragon arises from the molten lava, surprised the girls for a moment before it flew towards the direction of Nightshroud's Field and spreads its dark wing before letting out a roar. (7/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

_"Great, just when we thought we were seeing the last of it…"_ Decade grunted.

_"You're not the only one. This dragon really annoys me…"_ W said.

"Now I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing the reversed on the Field. "Ergh!" He cringed clutching his chest.

_"Oi! Oi! This isn't the time for you to fall just yet!"_ W warned him.

_"Yeah, because it seems like you're being overwhelmed at this point…"_ Decade said nonchalantly.

"Tell me, Rider! Does that feel good? Does that relive your worst nightmare?" Nightshroud mocked him as he draws out the next card and his smirk is just getting bigger. "You really think this is just some game? I haven't even begun to play…"

"Kurogasa, save us!" Rika shouted as the protective orb is losing its durability as it began to crack some more and they began to back off from it.

"Listen to that scream, Rider! That's the sound of your failure once your soul would be sealed within the card! And I shall be the one that will lead your doom!" Nightshroud stated as his dragon began to evolve once again. "I can sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon in order to Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" As soon as he has declared it, the figure was much larger than the last one, even the red lines can be seen clearly and as for its ATK points…

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: (9/ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

_"_That's_ the one that will lead him to his doom? Believe me; he's faced worse than this…"_ Decade shrugged it off, which leads Nightshroud chuckles for a moment.

"Oh, this will lead him to his doom alright… with its effect! For every dragon in the graveyard, it gains 300 ATK for each of them and last time I check, there are three of them!"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: (9/ATK: 2400–3300/DEF: 2000)

"Now go! Destroy his Decade with Inferno Chaos Blast and end his miserable life!" he declared as the dragon charges up its fireball before unleashing it towards Decade.

_"Dammit, why does it_ always_ have to be me?!"_ Decade retorted.

"KUROGASA!" Alexis shouted out of her lungs, afraid of seeing Kurogasa getting himself killed by the fireball.

"Activate trap! Draining Shield!" Kurogasa countered revealing his facedown. "This negates the ATK and restores my Life Points equal to the current ATK of your dragon!"

"What?!" Nightshroud was taken aback from the trap card as the black fireball changes into white healing mist, recovering most of the wounds on Kurogasa and at the same time, the protective shield was somehow manages to cool the girls down.

**Kurogasa:** 4100

**Nightshroud:** 2700

"I'm not going to give you any chances! I set three cards face down and end my turn!" he said as three set cards appeared on the Field.

"Thank goodness he's alright…" Alexis sighed in relief.

"Yeah, not to mention this sphere cooled back down…" Rika added. "C'mon, Kurogasa! Kick his butt!"

"Draw!" Kurogasa drew his card. "I activate W – Xtreme Form's ability of cutting your Dragon's ATK in half, but not destroyed in battle!" The same happened like what happened with Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Kamen Rider W – Xtreme Form (8/ATK: 2900–4650/DEF: 2000)

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (9/ATK: 3300–1750/DEF: 2000)

"Now let's try this again! W, attack Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

_"We won't hold back now!"_ W declared as he closes the Xtreme Memory and re-opens it to activate it.

**XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W slowly ascends upwards with the assistance of a cyclone before they dived down fast with their signature drop kick. _"DOUBLE XTREME!"_

"Xtreme indeed! For your destruction!" Nightshroud said with a smirk as he flips up the first trap card. I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! With this card, your Monster is destroyed inside out!" With the declaration, their armor started to break apart before they completely destroyed in mid-air. "Too bad for them, they have to 'spilt' out of here!" Nightshroud mocks him as Kurogasa isn't done yet.

"In that case, I declare my Decade attack your weakened dragon!" Kurogasa announced as Decade slides in the golden card onto his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

Multiple numbers of large sized hologram cards appears as the cards and Decade leaps high to the sky before dives down for the Dimension Kick. "Oh, I'm sorry but I don't think that would be enough! I activate another facedown, Reinforcement! With this card, my Darkness Dragon gains an additional 500 ATK, which is enough to destroy your pink rider!"

_"Pink janai! Magenta da!"_

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: (9/ ATK: 1750–2250/DEF: 2000)

The dragon raised its head and delivers one of its fireball directly onto Decade, which should have killed him, but instead, the Zecter Kabuto flew by and took the damage instead, causing Decade to landed safely onto the ground.

**Nightshroud:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 3850

"What?! That thing isn't destroyed?!"

"Sorry, when Decade's about to be destroyed, Final Form Ride can take its place instead." Kurogasa grinned smugly. "I end my turn."

"And so, you managed to save yourself from harm yet again…" Nightshroud said as he draws out his next card before looking at Alexis. For some reason, he was hesitant for a moment before he snaps out of it and continued on with his assault. "…but in the end, all of your hard work means nothing to this Duel, as your fate is already sealed! First of all, I summon our Red Eyes Wyvern onto the Field!" As the portal opens, another similar black dragon, but a smaller version of it arises from the lava before taking a trip around the area and landed onto his Field. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

"I will now declare my Darkness Dragon obliterate your Decade! Chaos Burst Stream!" The dragon pulled its head back while charges up for the attack and when it has reached its maximum, it spewed out black stream onto Decade, destroying him in the process and continue to burn Kurogasa, which he is in pain at this time.

**Nightshroud:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 2550

"And now, since your field has no more Monsters, I can attack your directly! Go, tackle his Life Points!" he commanded his Wyvern as it took flight and dives down towards Kurogasa, beak first towards his chest, knocking him down hard, thus making him unconscious.

**Nightshroud:** 2700

**Kurogasa:** 750

"No! Kurogasa!" Alexis witnessed it as his blazer is completely burned out, only leaving him in his black shirt with a Blade insignia on it as Nightshroud continues to laugh manically.

"Is this your best, Rider?! I heard that you are always trumping every single one of your opponents, but as far as I can see, it was all nothing but a fluke!" Nightshroud continued to badmouth as Kurogasa slowly pulled himself up together.

"I… activate… Damage Condenser…" Kurogasa cringed revealing his facedown. "Now… I can Special Summon a Monster equal to the total Damage I took or less from my Deck… and I choose Kamen Rider Blade…"

A silhouetted man placed a card in his belt and wrapped it around his waist. A pulsing noise could be heard until he said, _"Henshin!"_ He then pulled a lever and the card flipped over showing a red rectangle with a gold spade symbol on it.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of a beetle with a spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the second silhouetted man, with the latter simply walking through it. When the transformation was complete, Blade has done his transformation as he immediately ran towards Kurogasa to help him out. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

_"Kurogasa, daijobu ka?!"_ Kenzaki asked him worriedly.

"Hey~! Our protective barrier isn't going to last long!" Rika reminded them as the barrier cracks up more, leaving the girls in a vulnerable state as Kurogasa's mom was also starting to slow down.

_"My son… I believe in you and your father's Deck. Please make his dream come true…"_ she pleaded before continuing to block the flame dragon once again.

"They're right. I have to finish this… Everyone's counting on me!" Kurogasa said and drew his next card. He looked at it and smirked at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Oh? It's here, already?" Nightshroud said with a smirk on his face. "And I heard that NO ONE has ever survived your Final Turn… this should be interesting…" he added as he chuckled.

"Alright! He'll nail it down!" Rika cheered but kept her steps in check to make sure they didn't fell down to the lava.

"The card that he draws could mean the difference between life and death…" Alexis took note.

_"Please hurry… I cannot hold on much longer and the girl's barrier is running out of time…"_ Kurogasa's mom reminded her son.

"First I tribute Blade in order Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" Blade then equipped himself with the Rouze Absorber and placed on his left arm. The Rider drew his sword and turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he closed the sword again. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Absorber.

**EVOLUTION KING**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals of sort on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, the King Rouzer appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

"Next I play Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown!" A heavy wind picked destroying it instantly. "Now I play Fissure to destroy your Wyvern!" A fissure opened up and the Wyvern fell in. "Now I play my last two cards! Megamorph and United We Stand! First, Megamorph doubles Blade's ATK since my Life Points are lower. Then United We Stand increases his ATK and DEF for every Monster I control! Since I have the only one, it's enough to win this duel!"

"NO!" Nightshroud roared out.

Kamen Rider Blade – King Form (8/ATK: 2600–5200–6000/DEF: 2400–3200)

"He won!" Rika and Alexis cried out.

"Now Kenzaki, slay Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Royal Straight Flush Slash!" Kurogasa yelled.

_"You got it!"_ Kenzaki nodded in agreement as he took out five cards and insert it onto his King Rouzer.

**SPADE TEN**

**JACK**

**QUEEN**

**KING**

**ACE**

After a few moments, five hologram cards appears right in front of him as he raised his blade high and dashes forward towards his target.

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**

_"Haaa!"_ Kenzaki shouted with all of his might as each passing hologram, the flames on his blade is getting stronger and when he reaches to the end, his blade was fully consumed with flames as he delivers a cross slash towards the dragon, making the duel end with a bang!

**Nightshroud:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 750

* * *

Nightshroud grabbed his head, screaming as the lava churned. The defeated Shadow Rider fell over, and then was engulfed in a ring of flame, screaming as the fire licked at him.

"I… win…" Kurogasa murmured before falling unconscious.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis yelled as fire erupted from beneath them. They were soon was surrounded by the searing flames and as their screams filled the night sky, the Obelisks and the Shadow Rider, disappeared into flashes of light.

Alexis and Rika were slowly coming to. And they found themselves outside near the base of the volcano. "Where… are we?" Rika wondered as she looked around.

* * *

"What happened?" Alexis said as she looked around as well, but then she gasped as she remembered. "Oh no! Kurogasa!" Rika and Alexis looked around frantically until he saw Kurogasa's unconscious form, his head on his mom's lap, now out of her armor in Spirit form, and the unconscious Nightshroud a few feet away. The girls rushed towards Kurogasa and his mom. "Is he okay?" Alexis asked frantically.

_"Don't be afraid__…_ _ yes, he has suffered much damage but he's only unconscious…"_ Kurogasa's mom said as she gently rubs his head while letting him rest on her lap. _"All of you have been unconscious for half an hour right after the duel…"_

"Really? That long?" Rika blinked for a moment as she nodded.

_"Yes, and also… that young man is also unconscious after the fight__…_ and this card fell off from him…" she added as she shows them the card which contains the same mask that Nightshroud was wearing, covered in chains.

"Well, at least we won't be dealing with Nightshroud anymore…" Rika said.

_"That I can agree with."_ Kurogasa's mom nodded.

Alexis walked towards the other unmoving form nearby. The young man was lying on his stomach, his face hidden by his hair and arms. She knelt down as the Shadow Rider began to stir. Grunting, he opened one eye and looked straight at her. "…uh, Alexis…"

Alexis gasped, "It… can't be!" She stared at the teen, not wanting to believe what she had just heard as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Kurogasa, hold on! We're coming!" Rika and Kurogasa's mom looked to see Chazz, Koji, Bastion, Zane, Jaden, Victor, Syrus, and Chumley running up to them.

"What happened?!" Chazz demanded as they reached them.

"One of those Shadow Rider guys challenged Kurogasa to a duel and he won." Rika answered.

"So they _were_ here…" Bastion murmured.

Syrus and Chumley looked to see Kurogasa's mom and then… "AHHHH! A GHOST!" They freaked out. Everyone else, save for Alexis and Rika looked to what they were freaking out and they too were just as surprised.

"Hey! She may be a ghost, but she's Kurogasa's mom!" Rika corrected them both.

"That's his _mom_?!_"_ most of them were surprised to see her.

_"I am Kurogasa's mother, Yukina Kururugi. It's nice to meet all of you…"_ she introduced herself while bowing lightly.

"Name's Jaden Yuki! Nice to meet ya!"

"I–I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"And I'm his brother Zane."

"Uh, I'm Chumley Huffington."

"Victor Smith."

"I'm Koji Shinamori."

"My name is Bastion Misawa. It's nice to meet you."

Chazz didn't say anything at first until Koji elbowed him. "Huh? Oh, uh… Chazz Princeton…" He muttered.

_"I see. Again, it's nice to meet all of you. I am glad to see that Kurogasa has made lots of friends. It makes me happy."_ Yukina smiled. _"Now it is time that I depart for now. Please continue to watch over my son."_

"Hey you don't you worry, Mrs. Kururugi, we'll take good care of him." Jaden said giving a thumbs–up.

"We _are_ his friends after all." Koji added.

_"Thank you, and please tell him that no matter what, to always believe in himself and that I'll always love him with all of my heart…"_ Yukina said before she gently placed Kurogasa down and kissed his forehead. _"Aishiteru, Kurogasa…"_ With that, she returned back to Kurogasa's silver gauntlet.

"Whoa, she's gone…" Syrus said.

"Yeah, just like that…" Chumley added.

After that happened, Zane turned to Alexis' direction, glaring at the form she was with, "So, is that the Shadow Rider?" he asked, walking over to them. But when he approached, Zane was surprised to see Alexis crying, hugging the body close to her. "Alexis?" Zane stared at her, eyes wide.

Alexis sniffed and turned to them both, "Guys… It's him! It's really him! I don't understand how, but it's him! I thought we had lost him, but he's back… he's finally back!" she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked carefully, "_Who _is back?"

"Look at his face!" Alexis pleaded, moving away from the body to show them better, "It's my brother!"

Zane's eyes went wide at the tall boy with dark brown hair. "Atticus…?" Zane muttered. The others came up behind them, Kurogasa being carried by Jaden.

"It wasn't him before," Alexis sniffed again, "Whatever darkness had a hold on him, that card took it away once Kurogasa beat him!" The sun began to rise over the horizon, lighting up the area. Zane looked at Atticus who lay in his sister's arms. Then, he looked back at Kurogasa who was passed out on Jaden's shoulders.

"If that's how it is when you win a Shadow Game with the Shadow Riders, just think what it'd be like if you lose. The sun may be rising now, but it will fall again soon and when it does… we must be ready!"

* * *

Alright guys, there you have it! The first chapter of the Shadow Rider Arc is done! And I did it once again, making a 10,000+ word chapter! Again, thanks to The Wild Fang for helping out, and as always, review!


	29. Final Fantasy

Hello people and welcome to the next chapter of Kamen Rider GX! And oh my gosh, this story has already hit over 500 reviews! YEAH!

*Plays the first 3 seconds of Final Fantasy X Victory theme song*

Kurogasa: Ugh… again?!

What? That's a huge feat for us! Especially, since the victory theme song ties in to this chapter.

Kurogasa: Well… true…

Glad you see things my way for once, well anyways; it's time for you readers to read this chapter! And once again thank you to the Wild Fang for helping out!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

At the top of the volcanic mountain, two feminine figures stood on the edge of it. These were the other two Shadow Riders, Yunalesca and Resa. They were looking at the base of the mountain where the Spirit Key Keepers were. Of course they were high above, so they wouldn't be seen. "So… Nightshroud has failed huh?" Yunalesca scoffed.

"He reaped what he sowed! All of his big talk was all for naught! And I thought that he would do better with the information we got from that masked man…" Resa said before glaring at the group of Spirit Key Keepers. "Oh, I am _soo_ wanting to go all out on that kid with those weird dancing Monsters!" She said pointing at Koji. "My Deck just keeps craving for more destruction!" Resa chuckled for a bit.

"I'll deal with him. After all he does have the other half of the talisman." Yunalesca said looking at her own half. "You'll be dealing with Jaden since he has half of your medallion."

"And you'll hunt down the one with the half of the talisman? _Now_, you're speaking my language!" Resa said with a smirk as they saw the rest of the gang walk away from the scene. "I can't wait to let my Deck crawl all over that guy!"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 29: Final Fantasy

That morning, the students that had their Spirit Keys were all in the infirmary with Kurogasa and the returning student Atticus in their beds unconscious. Alexis was already there, no surprise. Who could blame her after everything that happened? Kurogasa risked his life for her and Atticus being gone for a long time is now back. "I don't know if I should feel good that Kurogasa took out a Shadow Rider or bad that the Shadow Rider was actually Alexis's brother?" Koji commented.

"But hey, at least Kurogasa managed to save him from that Nightshroud… I think…" Rika replied.

"And he has both pieces of those gauntlets!" Syrus exclaimed.

"That's only the beginning... we've already took down one of them, but what about the other two Shadow Riders like Chancellor Sheppard said before?" Victor began to raise the question.

"And more importantly, when will they show up?" Zane asked.

"Who cares? All I wanna do is duel them for a little payback for what they did to him!" Jaden said with an excitement look on his face.

"What are you nuts?! How can you just go straight into trouble if you don't even know who you're dealing with?!" Chazz began to retaliate.

"This is Jaden we're speaking, so… you get the idea." Bastion ended the argument.

"But still, Chazz is right. We don't know who we're dealing with." Alexis said. "For all we know, they could be victims of what my brother went through…"

Jaden snapped his fingers in realization. "Lex, that's it!"

Everyone turned to the E–Hero Duelist. "_What's_ it?" Syrus asked.

"Hey Miss Fontaine, is there any way to access information on the missing students of the Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know… The Academy wouldn't even allow us to know about that information…" Miss Fontaine frowned.

"Please? We just want to make sure the ones who are missing from the Academy is somehow related to this Shadow Riders…" Rika pleaded. Miss Fontaine ponders for a bit before eventually she gave them a nod.

"Well, I'll try, but I can't promise anything…"

"At least we got a lead…" Zane added.

"How would you know that, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"Uh… it was out of the blue? Either that or Lex's brother gave me some hint about it…" he said with a big grin on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sometimes, you can be pretty unpredictable, Jaden…" Koji commented.

"Hey, I just love surprises and dueling, so I ain't complaining here!" Jaden added.

"I guess we should leave them to rest for now…" Victor told them.

"You guys go ahead. I want to stay here with my brother until he's awake…" Alexis suggested.

"We understand, Alexis. It must've been so long for you to find him…" Rika added with a sad smile before all of them headed out. It is then that Rika stopped her pace and turned around. "And while you're at it, be sure to take care of Kurogasa for us, ok?" she added with a wink, before heads off to class, leaving Alexis with a slight blush.

With them gone, Alexis looked at her unconscious brother. _'I'm glad to have you back with us, Atticus. After hearing about how you disappeared, I thought you were gone for good. I won't forgive the people who made you into a Shadow Rider… but the thing is you're safe now…'_ She then turned to the unconscious Kurogasa, _'I have_ you _to thank for that Kurogasa.'_ She then held his hand with both of hers. _'Thanks to you, my brother is back and safe, and you risked your life to save him… _and_ me…'_

* * *

As class was over, most of them are heading their way back to their place. "So far, so good. Those guys ain't stupid enough to attack in the middle of the day with students involved in it." Koji added.

"B–But when you think about it, after looking at Kurogasa's condition, I think this is serious business…" Syrus said putting in his two cents.

"Don't worry, he's faced worst before, like that Orpheus guy…" Rika added.

"Yeah, but this whole Shadow Rider thing could be even worse than _Orpheus_."

"We won't know for sure unless we face them themselves…" Koji told them. Unknown to the rest of them, the two Shadow Riders were watching them from afar as they heard the whole thing from the group.

"It seems like they're underestimating our powers… what a fool they really are!" Resa said to her partner with a slight chuckle.

Syrus, Koji, and Rika continued to walk until they saw Miss Fontaine coming up to them. "Oh, thank goodness I caught up with you guys."

"Hey Miss Fontaine, what's up?" Koji asked.

"I'm here to tell you, that the Chancellor said you're clear to access those files."

"Really? That's great!" Rika said happily.

"Cool, at least we know who would we're up against, even knowing their Decks." Koji noted until Syrus turned around all of the sudden. "Sy, what's wrong?"

"I–I got the feeling that we're being watched by someone…" Syrus replied.

"Relax, man. Those guys aren't dumb enough to attack us right in the middle of the day, y'know?" Koji comforted him.

"Yeah, c'mon! We're gonna let the others know about it!" Rika suggested before the three of them parted ways.

* * *

In the library, everyone but Kurogasa and Alexis met up. Bastion was on the computer that had the files of the missing students. "Got it!" A list of names and headshots of the students showed up in process. "First up: Yusuke Fujiwara." The picture was of a light brown haired teen in an Obelisk Blue Blazer like Zane's. "An Obelisk Blue student in the second year. Age: 18, all other information is classified…"

"Most of his stuff his classified?" Victor asked.

"That's strange…" Zane pondered. "I've never seen him around during my three years here."

"Nothing?" Jaden asked.

The Kaiser shook his head. But then looked at the next person; Another Obelisk Blue student. "But I know _her_…" It showed a picture of a girl with white with two ponytails on the back of her head with amber eyes.

"Marta Aozaki, Age: 17, Second year Obelisk. Last Known Relatives: Uncle, Last Seen: Millennium House." Koji read.

"Millennium House? What's that?" Syrus asked.

"Beats me. Must be some sort of a mansion with Egyptian Theme on it." Rika said.

"Maybe it's another name for the Abandoned Dorm?" Victor suggested.

"Could be. I don't know about this Duel Academy a lot, y'know?" Koji pointed out.

"Here's another one." Jaden said pointing out another female student. This one has straight back length silver hair with bright electric blue eyes. "Mamori Yamamoto, Age: 16, Second year Slifer Red, Last Known Relatives: Mother and Father, Last Seen: Millennium House to be tested for Ra Yellow."

"Wow, all that hard work went out of the window in an instant…" Victor pointed.

"In this record, she was also quite bright but really shy and quiet…" Bastion read.

"That's a good thing for a Slifer, unlike _someone_ I know…" Chazz hissed while glaring at Jaden.

"What!? At least I'm bright when it comes to dueling!" Jaden countered.

"Yeah, your enthusiasm will _always_ cause someone trouble…" Chazz replied while crossing his arms.

"Would you two just knock it off already?! Geez, I don't know why you're always fighting each other." Rika tried to stop them.

"Yeah, we still got those Shadow Riders on the loose…" Syrus added.

"Here's another one." Chumley pointed out. This student was male this time having short black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. "Kurai Misato, Age: 17, Second year Ra Yellow, Known Relatives: Mom and Dad, Last Seen: Millennium House to be tested for Obelisk Blue."

"Oh him… He showed a lot of promise." Zane remembered.

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. He made his way up with his hard work and aced his grades, which is very close to my score. There are times where he was being challenged by other Obelisks but he managed to take them down with a lot of effort." Zane elaborated.

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" Jaden suggested.

"Yeah, if he was even alive right now!" Chazz replied.

"All of these are related to that Millennium House…" Bastion said while looking at the same info on each of the missing student.

"At least there're some potential people we could save from the shadows." Jaden said.

"Then all we have to do is just wait…" Zane added.

"I'll send everyone the info on their Duel Pilots." Bastion said, typing things on the computer. "I'll meet you all at the main academy building later."

"You heard him, guys! Let's go!" Jaden said with excitement before rushing out of the room eagerly.

"Jay! Wait up!" Syrus shouted his name while trying to keep up with him, followed by Chumley.

"If it's dueling, he's gonna go get 'em… might as well pick up the pace…" Koji added with a sigh before he, Victor and Rika started to move as Zane coolly walks out from the room.

* * *

Victor, Koji, and Rika were walking down an empty hallway getting ready to go out of the building until Koji suddenly felt cold. "Hm…" Koji ponders for a moment.

"What's wrong, Koji?" Rika asked.

"I don't know… I got a sudden chill running down my arms just now…" Koji said while rubbing his arms.

"We're nearly there. What could possibly go wrong?" Victor asked. Suddenly, they heard a chilling laughter echo in the air.

"U–Uh… what's that?" Rika asked.

"Someone's laughing at us… a girl, no less…" Victor said as he looked around for a bit.

"Keep your guard up, you two! This might be one of those Shadow Riders!" Koji told them.

"You are correct Key Keeper." The voice said. The three of them turned a see a girl about 16 with white hair with two high ponytails on back of her head. Her clothes was a mix of the Psychic Dressphere for Yuna from Final Fantasy X–2, except darker colors, waist cape and frills and has a Material–D's Barrier Jacket form from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Portable A's.

"Who are you?!" Koji demanded.

"You can call me Yunalesca." The girl in question answered.

"Yunalesca? Never heard such a name before…" Rika said while keeping her guard up.

"So, you must be looking for the key, huh?" Koji asked.

"Not accurate. I am here to obtain the Key and the other half of the talisman that you have at this time…" Yunalesca pointed out onto Koji's talisman in his hand. "For as you can see, I also have the other half…" she added while showing it to him.

"Just like Nightshroud and Kurogasa with the gauntlet." Koji said.

"Wait a minute…" Victor frowned as he pulled his Duel Pilot on the info. He looked at Yunalesca then at the picture and he gasped. "Guys, that's Marta Aozaki, one of the missing students!"

"What?" Koji and Rika gasped.

"It's been a while since I've heard such a name… but too bad, I have been reborn as a Shadow Rider and renamed Yunalesca… now it is time to play a Shadow Game!" Yunalesca said before the light begins to shine the area, accompanied by a strong blow of the wind and eventually, they were all engulfed in light.

"Ugh! My eyes!" Koji said while covering up his eyes.

"Not this again!" Rika complained. As soon as the light dimmed down, they definitely knew they weren't in Duel Academy.

"Where the heck are we?" Victor asked.

"Welcome… to the battleground, Key Keepers." Yunalesca announced. They were on a gigantic blade which lengths over 100 meters long, and… they were floating in another dimension!

"Whoa! This is our battle ground?! On a gigantic sword?!" Victor asked.

"Not to mention we're floating high of the unknown!" Rika added.

"Correct. This is our Shadow Duel. Between myself… and you, Key Keeper." Yunalesca pointed at Koji with a serious glance.

"You and me on the dance floor huh? That's fine by me. I'll win and get us ALL out of here!" Koji then took his backpack off and opened it to get a duel disk. He puts it on and inserted his Deck in the disk making it go from standby to active.

"Ah, _if_ you manage to win… but if not, you will be trapped in this dimension for eternity, never to be heard from again. Do you agree with the terms?" Yunalesca offered as she held her deck into her hand before slides it into her Duel Academy Edition duel disk.

"Oh _I'll_ win. Count on it." Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Yunalesca:** 4000

**Koji:** 4000

"I shall make my first move…" Yunalesca declared as she draws out her sixth card. "I shall activate a Field Spell, known as the Temple of Aeons." she declared as her Field Spell Card pops up and she slides it in as the whole area began to change. What was once just a massive black world, now they are surrounded by a huge wall with a solid ground for Rika and Victor to stand on while both Yunalesca and Koji are stood on a very shallow lake.

"Wow… that's some card…" Rika impressed.

"If this card is on the Field, my Boogie Monsters will complain about the wet dance floor…" Koji said to the girl, but she paid no attention as she slides in another card.

"I activate a Continuous Spell Card, Chamber of the Fayth. Every time I summon a Fantasy Warrior Monster on the Field, I gain 1 Fayth counter but due to the effect of the Field Spell, I can gain two instead of one." she explains as a well of some sort appears behind her as she took out the next card. "And now, I summon Fantasy Warrior – Cid onto the battlefield." As the portal opens up, a man appears as he a light blue T-shirt with a sweater tied around his waist and his green pants. He had a pair of goggles on his head a cigarette on his mouth while wielding his spear on his hand, ready to take down any opponent he sees. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) "And since I've summon him on the Field, I gain 2 Fayth Counters…" she further explains as two clear orbs floating on the well behind her (CotF: 2FC). "I set a card face down and end my turn." she added.

"Alright then, time for me to boogie down!" Koji said drawing his sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice this turn, so now I'll call Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fanboy and Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fangirl to the dance floor!" At that point, a sea–green skinned teenage boy in powder blue leisure suit, carrying a sword (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) and a green skinned teenage girl with white hair in pink go–go girl outfit, carrying an axe in each hand (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) appeared. "And when they're both together on the Field, you're in an Attack Lockdown! So I'll end my turn with a facedown." Koji concluded placing a reverse card on the Field.

"Hm…" Yunalesca took a moment to observe what was on the field before she draws out her next card. "I was wondering what kind of move you would do next… but let's see if you can avoid this! I'll summon my Fantasy Warrior – Tifa onto the Field."

With her declaration, a portal opens up as a woman steps out from it. In her appearance, she has a long hair that reaches her back and rich brown eyes. She wears a white shirt under a black zip–up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon on her left arm and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. She wore black gloves, which only covers her hands. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

"Wow, she's beautiful…" Rika admired her.

"Tell me about it." Victor supported.

"And because of that, I gain another 2 Fayth counters on my Chamber as well…" she added as two more clear orbs levitated above the well. (CotF: 4FC)

"What's she up to?" Rika wondered.

"Don't know. Whatever she's planning, it's probably not good." Victor answered.

"If I can't attack you, I might as well prepare for the worst… I set another card facedown and end my turn." she added while setting her next face down.

"She might not have some card that would help her in this kind of situation, hence the reason why she sets down a card…" Victor analyzed.

"But still, I don't know what she's actually up to…" Rika said in a concern tone.

"My turn!" Koji said as he drew his next card. "I'll pass this turn."

"Oh? If that's the case, I shall make my draw," she said as she picks up her next card and take a look at it. "I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards and discard two." She demonstrated as she picks up three cards and discarded two.

"She seems calm about it, despite she can't attack…" Rika said as she took a glance over her calm nature.

"Next I activate my Spell Card, Tribute to the Doomed. I can discard one card, in order to break your lockdown. And I shall choose… your fan girl." As she discarded the card to the Graveyard, a mummy's hand appears on the ground and grabbed a hold on Fangirl's foot, forcing it to join into the earth, destroying her in the process.

"Crap, there goes my Lockdown…" Koji muttered.

"And with that out of the way, I can command Tifa to attack your Fanboy. Go, take him down with Meteor Rush!" she pointed out as Tifa leaps high to the sky and delivers a punch directly at Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fanboy on his chest. The Fanboy flew back and was destroyed into pixels.

**Yunalesca:** 4000

**Koji:** 3900

"The Temple of Aeons activates, which allows me to draw a card from my Deck." she said as she draws a card.

"Well, that's not bad… right?" Rika asked.

"But, why Tifa still kneeling down right in front of Koji?" Victor asked.

"Because of her effect. If she manages to destroy a Monster during the Battle Phase, she is allowed to declare a second attack. Attack him directly with Dolphin Blow!" she declared as Tifa does an elbow uppercut on Koji, which causes a wave of water rises high as she attacks.

"Argh!" Koji grunted as he was send flying back before falling down on the ground.

**Yunalesca:** 4000

**Koji:** 2300

"Koji!" Rika cried out.

"Oww…" Koji groaned rubbing his chin. "That hurt…"

"And things would get better. I still have Cid to attack. Get him with Dragoon Lance!" she declared as Cid flicks away his cigarette before leaps high to the sky, aiming his spear at the fallen Koji and throws it at high speed.

"Activate trap!" Koji said revealing his facedown. "Draining Shield! Now your attack is negated as well as me gaining Life Points, equal to Cid's ATK!" The sudden appearance of the barrier causes his spear to reflect back to him, as he manages to grab it back before landing back onto Yunalesca's Field.

**Yunalesca:** 4000

**Koji: **3900

"Phew, thank goodness for his shield." Rika sighed in relief.

"He could've been hurt if that spear landed on Koji's body…" Victor noted.

"With that, I'll let it be for now." Yunalesca announced.

"Now it's my turn." Koji drew his next card. "Just what I'm looking for. First, I activate my Field Spell Boogie Palace! Get ready, because now I have the home field advantage!" The temple crumbled to pieces and the field changed into a disco themed throne room as "Boogie Wonderland" began pumping through the stereos.

**Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!  
Ah! Ah! Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!**

Smiling, he then said, "Next, I activate the Spell Card Riding the Pimpmobile!" Koji slid into his Duel Disk a Spell Card that showed Groove Stone stepping out of a pimped out limousine. That same pink limousine came driving out of nowhere as hordes of fans and paparazzi appeared out of nowhere, snapping pictures and cheering. "With this, I can Tribute Summon one Boogie Knight Monster from my Hand by sending two Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard! So, I'll send my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer and Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady there."

Just then, Koji's usually surfer length hair changed, turning into a curly afro, pushing his newsboy cap forward. And then, the gold disco medallion he wore glowed brightly as his brown eyes and hair turned watery blue. "I summon Boogie Knight Aqua Mama in ATK mode!" At that moment, the windows of the limousine had light bursting out of them as the door opened and the blue fish skinned and dark blue haired Aqua Mama came strutting out, dressed in a glittery blue halter dress with matching platform sandals, holding a trident and wearing armored greaves on her arms and legs. She blew kisses to the crowd as "Car Wash" began to blast out of the speakers. (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600)

**Workin' at the Car Wash!  
Workin' at the Car Wash, yeah!  
Car Wash!  
Workin' at the Car Wash, yeah!**

Quickly, the crowd disappeared as did the limo. When Aqua Mama came to his side, Koji returned to normal. He then smiled as Aqua Mama winked at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek with a foot popped. _"Hey, Koji, baby! Ready to boogie again!?" _

"Yep, now attack Tifa! Melodic Wave!"

Aqua Mama jabbed her trident into the ground, the exposed end turning into a microphone as she sang in a beautiful soprano. As it hit the microphone, it shot out in blue energy a line of music which summoned forth a giant tidal wave, washing Tifa away as she was destroyed within pixels, causing damage to Yunalesca's Life Points.

**Yunalesca:** 3000

**Koji:** 3900

"After your attack, I can activate my face down, Phoenix Down. With this card, I can Special Summon a Monster that was destroyed in battle. And I choose… my Tifa, but her ATK will be cut in half." she told him as a feather of a phoenix slowly descends on the ground before it touches on the ground and a portal opens up from the ground and a blur leaps high to the sky and landed on the ground. Tifa took back her stance to attack once again.

Fantasy Warrior – Tifa (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1400)

"And since she was Special Summoned, Chamber of the Fayth gains another counter." (CotF: 5 FC)

"And so, what will you do next, Key Keeper?" Yunalesca asked him.

"Play my last card, Card of Sanctity, to allow us to both draw until we have six cards." Both players drew until they had six. "Then I'll place two facedowns to end my turn. And since we're there, Boogie Palace's effect activates, since I got a Boogie Knight on my Field, and you don't, you have to mill three cards." Yunalesca milled three to the Graveyard.

"With that, it's now my move…" Yunalesca said as she draws out her seventh card. "First, I play my Spell Card, Monster Reborn, so that I can revive one Monster from my Graveyard and the one that I choose… is the one that was discarded earlier…"

"The one that was discarded earlier?" Rika asked in confusion as Victor recollects her previous movement… until it hit him good.

"No way… are you telling me that–"

"That's right. Among the three cards that I've discarded, there's one card that will lead to your doom." she said as a card ejected out from her graveyard and she places it onto her Monster Zone. "I special summon… Fantasy Warrior – Cloud!"

As she summons it, there wasn't a portal that opened up. But instead, a large thud landed onto her side of the Field, which indicates that he just have summoned from the sky. When he slowly raised himself up, they can see his appearance. He has blonde spiky hair with sky blue eyes, wearing a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He wields a large sword on his back known as Buster Sword and he has his eyes fixed onto his opponent. (7/ ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

_"Cloud…"_ Tifa said to herself.

"Oh boy, that's just not funky." Koji cringed.

_"You're telling me…"_ Aqua Mama agreed.

"Because of a successful Special Summon, I gain another counter for my Chamber…" (CotF: 6FC)

"A Monster with dancing abilities… just another troublesome Monster…" Cloud said in a monotone.

"I activate Cloud's effect. When he was summoned onto the Field, he can destroy a Monster on your side of the Field and you take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points. Go get him, Cloud!" Yunalesca commanded.

_"Target confirmed…"_ Cloud said before he makes a mad dash towards her before the six illusions of himself appears, surrounding Aqua Mama before declaring the move that was made famous. _"Omnislash…"_

"Omnislash?" both Rika and Victor said in confusion as the first Cloud attacking Aqua Mama in a thirteen slashes, followed by the second illusion and the follow up. When it comes to his turn, he was already high in the air before he dives down and cuts Aqua Mama in half, destroying her in the process.

**Yunalesca:** 3000

**Koji:** 2600

_"And that's just the beginning…"_ Cloud threatened him as he began to take his battle stance again.

"That's his effect. Time to go for the attack and his other effect activates."

"His _other_ effect?" Victor ponders.

"He has _another_ effect?!" Rika exclaimed.

"When Fantasy Warrior – Tifa is on the Field, he gains an additional 1000, which is enough to go for the kill." Yunalesca declared.

_"Be careful, Cloud…"_ Tifa said in a worried tone.

_"Don't worry. I'll finish this battle once and for all, with your support, Tifa."_ Cloud stated as his aura began to rise.

Fantasy Warrior – Cloud (7/ATK: 2500–3500/DEF: 2000)

"Go! Climhazzard!" she commanded as he makes a dash and pointed his Buster sword at Koji, ready to end it once and for all.

"Koji!" both Victor and Rika shouted at him.

"Reveal facedown! Negate Attack!" Koji countered. "This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Cloud immediately stopped his pace from attacking the barrier. He took a glance on it before he jumps back to Yunalesca's side.

"I will set a facedown and end my turn." Yunalesca demonstrated as she puts down the set card.

"And Boogie Palace's effect activates. We both have to mill three, since we both have no Boogie Knights." Koji said. Both duelists milled three cards to the Graveyard.

_"That rotten no good %)*$)# kid! He didn't let me attack at all!"_ Cid complained.

_"Don't worry; we still can do it later on…"_ Tifa assured.

"Man, I gotta start something here." Koji said as he drew his next card. "Perfect. I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer!" In another flash, a pale–skinned photographer appeared while dressed in a yellow leisure suit and platforms, with an old school camera that looks like it is part crossbow. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) "Now I activate his effect, by milling the top card from my Deck, he can take one of your Monster's ability and I choose Tifa's!" Photo Archer took a couple of pictures, with Tifa trying to shield her eyes from the flashes. "Next I play the Equip Spell, Black Pendant giving Photo Archer, 500 ATK points. A Black Pendant appeared and hung around Photo Archer's neck.

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer (4/ATK: 1600–2100/DEF: 1000)

"And now I'll have Photo Archer attack Tifa! Freeze Frame Arrow!" Koji commanded. He snaps a picture of Tifa with the crossbow in camera mode, freezing her in place. He then switched it into crossbow mode and shoots her in the chest destroying her into pixels.

"_Tifa!"_ Cloud cried out.

**Yunalesca:** 1700

**Koji:** 2600

"Oh, he's not done yet; I have Tifa's effect, meaning Archer can go after Cid too! Freeze Frame Arrow!" The same events happened and Cid met the same fate as Tifa.

**Yunalesca:** 1200

**Koji:** 2600

"And that'll do it for me." Koji grinned. "And you have to mill three." Yunalesca did so.

"Yeah, go Koji!" Rika cheered.

"Nice one, man!" Victor cheered as well.

"Nice move, but that doesn't mean you're out of the woods just yet!" Yunalesca said in anger as she draws out the next card. "First, I play a spell card, Summoner's Pilgrimage, which allows me to add one "Fantasy Aeon" from my Deck to my Hand." she said as she picks up a card from her deck and added it into her hand.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Rika added as she took out another card and placed it onto her spell and trap zone.

"Now I play Double Summon, so now I'm allowed to Normal Summon twice and I summon Fantasy Hero – Tidus and Fantasy Hero – Yuna, both in ATK mode!"

Two different portals opened up as two different figures stood next to Cloud. The first figure was a man as he has blonde hair as his clothing is consists of one shorter and one longer trouser–leg, yellow and brown shoes, a gauntlet in his left hand and a black glove in the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400)

The second figure was a woman as she had short brunette hair and wears a small, blue–beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She also has a silver pendant around her neck. her clothing consists of a purple pleated, flower–patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti–string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono–like sleeves complete the outfit. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

_"Hey, Cloud! Waiting long?"_ Tidus said with a big grin on his face, which Cloud just keep glancing on his opponent.

_"Not really…"_ he replied back.

_"Seems like trouble…"_ Yuna worried.

_"And that's just the way I like it!"_ Tidus said happily as he wielded his broadsword.

"Because of the Chamber of the Fayth's effect, I gain an additional 2 Fayth Counters as well…" (CotF: 8 FC)

"And now for Chamber of the Fayth's effect! Since I have Yuna on the Field, I remove all 8 Fayth Counters to summon up the Fantasy Aeon I just picked up! I Special Summon Fantasy Aeon – Anima!"

As Yuna began to wave around her wand, eight clear orbs changed into white orbs and began to cluster into as one big cluster, it began to morph out to take its form as eventually it went up and a dark portal opened up. _"I will share my pain with you!" _Yuna declared. The dark portal then let down an anchor to the ground and in it as another dark portal opened up. The chain slowly rose up, anchoring up the creature before letting go.

The top part was consists of a bandaged head with purple fins on top of it, with very skinny flesh that was exposed and covered with red and blue wings, as its whole body was wrapped with a chain. (8/ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) It let out a hideous roar.

"That's some Monster… creepy…" Rika gulped down as the monster glares onto Koji's side of the field.

_"Alright! We got ourselves one heck of a Monster!"_ Tidus cheered happily.

"And that's just the beginning. Once it was successfully summoned out, all of your Monsters are destroyed immediately!" she declared as Anima immediately gave out a loud roar, causing Koji's Monster to expand before exploding into pieces.

"Aw crap…" Koji muttered. "Well, at least I damaged you 500 more Life Points, since Black Pendant was destroyed because of my Photo Archer being gone."

**Yunalesca:** 1500

**Koji:** 2600

"Yes, but moving on, by using Anima's effect when it was summoned, I cannot attack, so I end my turn." Yunalesca concluded. She also had to mill three again.

"Phew, thank goodness for that!" Rika sighs out in relief once again.

"But honestly, if he can't get himself a good card before her turns arrive again, I don't think he'll be even to survive and eventually…" Victor trailed off from his words, causing Rika to get angry all of the sudden.

"Don't say that! Koji will _not_ be trapped in this place for good! _We'll_ not be trapped in this place for good!" Rika protested.

"Alright then, my move." Koji drew his next card. He smirked at what he got. "Time for the last dance!"

"Huh?" Rika, Victor, and Yunalesca asked.

"In Kurogasa's words, Final Turn!"

Yunalesca just laughed about his attempt before she began to speak. "You clearly did not see the terror of the situation. All of my forces are overwhelming and there is nothing you can do about it…" she threatens him.

_"But either way, I wanna see how things go!"_ Tidus chirped up.

_"But keep your guards up… this isn't going to be pretty…"_ Cloud warned him.

"I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both to draw three cards!" As soon as they both did, Koji grinned even wider. It was exactly what he wanted. "Alright, first, I activate my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down on the right!"

"I don't think so! Activate Magic Jammer!" Yunalesca said revealing her facedown. "I discard one card to negate the effect!" She discarded and the card crackled with electricity before destroyed.

"Thanks, now that you used it up, I can do this! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Aqua Mama!" The said Monster returned to the Field.

_"Thanks honey. Staying in the Graveyard is not my thing."_ Aqua Mama thanked.

"Sorry, but anyways, time to activate the last card, Lightning Vortex!"

_"That doesn't sound good, right guys?"_ Tidus began to feel uncomfortable about the matter.

_"No, it isn't…"_ Yuna said worriedly.

_"This could be our last ride…"_ Cloud added.

"I discard one card from my Hand, so that I could crash down the thunder onto those guys, sending them packing!" Koji said as multiple thunder crashes down onto the warriors, leaving her field wide open.

"This can't be?! I've planned everything well!" Yunalesca began to get panic as she knew her plan just got thrown out of the window and looks at her set card left on the Field.

"Well, you didn't plan enough! Aqua Mama, do your thang, girl! End this duel with a bang!" Koji said.

"_You got it, baby!"_ she said with an excitement as the lashes out an all–out attack on her, delivering real damage onto Yunalesca and wiping away the rest of her Life Points.

**Yunalesca:** 0

**Koji:** 2600

* * *

The attack that was made was enough to knock her unconscious after she tumbles down a few rolls on the ground.

"Alright! He did it!" Rika cheered happily as the four of them engulfs into light before teleported back to the school ground once again.

"Hey! We're back to our world!" Victor pointed out.

"Yeah, we are. You two better get Miss Fontaine." Koji suggested.

"Right!" both Rika and Victor runs to get some help as the dark aura that has been surrounding Yunalesca has finally been removed from her, reverting her back to her normal self while she was unconscious lying on the ground. She slowly opens her eyes, but not a lot before she moaned a bit due to the pain and slowly looks to her side.

"Where am I…?" she said in a low tone while looking at Koji with her blurred vision.

"You're in Duel Academy." Koji told her.

"Huh?" Yunalesca; or rather Marta said confused. Just then some spirits appeared and they were the Fantasy Warriors. Mainly Tidus, Yuna, and Cloud.

_"Ughh… what happened?"_ Tidus groaned rubbing his head. _"I feel like I've been hit by Sin's toxin again."_

_"Seems like most of us are infected by it…"_ Cloud pointed out.

_"But I'm glad someone saved her from that darkness…"_ Yuna said it gladly.

As Marta trying to understand the situation, she slowly pushes herself up, only to feel pain on her stomach as she cringes in pain. "Easy, easy, don't want you hurting yourself." Without warning, she hugged him for support and it doesn't seem like she's going to let go anytime soon.

"Thank you for saving me…" Marta began to say to him. "May I… know your name?"

"Uh… Koji Shinamori…" Koji got out not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Koji…" she said in a low tone before she continues, "I'll be sure… to remember that… name…" those were the last words before she closed her eyes and went unconscious due to overwhelming pain that she has to bear.

_"I guess we should just let her rest for now. She's pretty much taken a toll from the darkness…"_ Cloud suggested as Tidus and Yuna agrees before the three figures disappeared from her view.

"Oh boy… well, all I can do now is wait." Koji said.

* * *

And there you have it people! Another chapter down! I know its short and all, but hey I can live with it. Starlight AT, hope I portrayed Marta well in this story. Anyways, go ahead and review people!

Temple of Aeons  
Type: Field Spell Card  
Effect: Each time you summon a "Fantasy Warrior" or "Fantasy Aeon", if you control "Chamber of Fayth", gain two Fayth counters instead of 1. If you inflict damage to your opponent, draw 1 card.

Chamber of the Fayth  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Effect: Each time a "Fantasy Warrior" Monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Fayth Counters on this card. You can remove Fayth Counters from your side of the Field to Special Summon one "Fantasy Aeon" from your Hand or Deck equal to the level of that "Fantasy Aeon".

Fantasy Warrior – Cid  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: WIND  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1200

Fantasy Warrior – Cloud  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2500/2000  
Effect: When this Monster is summoned to the Field, you may destroy an Opponent's Monster and half of that Monster's ATK points are dealt as Damage to their Life Points. If "Fantasy Warrior – Tifa Lockhart" is in play, this Monster gains 1000 ATK.

Fantasy Warrior – Tifa  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1400  
Effect: Once per Battle Phase, if this card attacks a Monster, it can make a second attack in a row.

Phoenix Down  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate when a "Fantasy Warrior" is destroyed by Battle. Special Summon the Monster that was destroyed by Battle with its ATK cut in half.

Summoner's Pilgrimage  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Add one "Fantasy Aeon" from your Deck to your Hand.

Fantasy Warrior – Tidus  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1300

Fantasy Warrior – Yuna  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 1000/1000  
Effect: During your Standby Phases, increase your Life Points by 200 for every "Fantasy Warrior" or "Fantasy Aeon" on your side of the Field.

Fantasy Aeon – Anima  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned through the effect of "Chamber of the Fayth" and when "Fantasy Warrior – Yuna" is on the Field. When this card is successfully summoned, destroy all Monsters on your Opponent's side of the Field. Your monsters cannot attack the turn this card's effect is activated.

(Top cards are created by me and Starlight AT. All creative rights go to us.)


	30. Gem-Knights Are Forever

Hey there, it's your buddy Fenikkusumaru! We're about to start the next chapter! Now that Atticus and Marta have been saved, it's time for Jaden to save Resa or Mamori Yamamoto an OC created by Greywing44. Oh, and I also don't own Marta. She's owned by Starlight AT, I forgot to mention that before I started last chapter. So let's get to it people! And you're _definitely_, and I mean _DEFINITELY_ gonna like the end of this chapter. Why, you ask? Well, you're just gonna have to read it. If I told you now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it. :3

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard was in his office, silent for the moment having a lot on his mind. He looked down on his desk that had two files. These were the files of the missing students. Particularly these were the files on Atticus and Marta. _'In just two days, the Shadow Riders have dueled two of my students.'_ He thought as he looked at the files. _'And they turn out to be two of my missing students.'_

* * *

Flashback

_In the morning, he was visited Rika and Victor. They were explaining to him the events of yesterday. "So another one struck…" He said._

_"Yeah, and she's under the care of Koji right now." Rika told him._

_"That's two down. We don't know where the last one might be…" Victor said while thinking about the matter._

_"Yeah, who would've thought that the Shadow Riders Kurogasa and Koji fought were actually missing students from the Abandoned Dorm?" Rika added._

_"I've heard that Atticus is back, but who did Koji duel?" Sheppard asked._

_"A second year Obelisk named Marta Aozaki." Victor answered. "Koji, Rika, and I were taken to this dimension on top of this gigantic sword and Koji dueled her there and as you know he won."_

_"I see. I'll notify Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Aozaki. How many students are left?"_

_"Two more sir." Rika answered._

_"Very well, that will be all." Sheppard said and with that Victor and Rika left his office._

End Flashback

* * *

Sheppard slowly stood up from his seat and took a view outside of the window to look at the view of the island. "I didn't expect that to happen at all. Could it be that the third one is also one of the missing students? Could all of the Shadow Riders we're facing be the missing students? How did they even disappear in the first place?" The chancellor kept thinking about the matter.

Meanwhile, Resa was leaning on a tree as she wasn't satisfied about the news that reached her ears. "I can't believe that Yunalesca! How could she lose in a Shadow Duel!? She's someone with a full offensive Deck and yet, someone manages to beat her!? I better double my efforts so that I can satisfy my master!" Resa was determined to do so before she began to leap from one tree to another.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]  
**(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu.  
_**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~) **Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 30: Gem–Knights Are Forever

At the infirmary, the Key Keepers met up again and three beds were occupied. Kurogasa and Atticus were obviously occupying two of them and third one was occupied by Marta. Koji only needed some minor treatment. Mainly on the chin since Tifa hit him there.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Koji winced.

"Hold still, will ya?" Rika said applying some ointment cream on Koji's chin.

"I can't help it! That Dolphin Blow really hit the spot and it doesn't seem to wear off anytime soon!" Koji complained.

"But look on the upside, at least you guys managed to save another one of the missing students!" Syrus told him.

"Miss Fontaine said her condition was a little bit weak after the darkness was released from her but nothing serious. All she needs is a little rest, some medicine, and she's good to go!" Victor pointed out.

"Now all that's left is the last one…" Zane said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but we still have no idea who the next missing student is…" Chumley added.

"I wonder if the next Shadow Rider has some sweet Deck that I can duel it out with." Jaden pondered.

"Is that what you _always_ think of, slacker?!" Chazz asked feeling annoyed by the fact.

"More importantly, we all should keep our guard up. We don't know who's going to be the next target…" Bastion suggested.

"I'd say Jaden." Koji said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked looking at him.

"I mean, think about it. The Shadow Riders we've faced now Atticus/Nightshroud and Yunalesca/Marta went after our respective halves of the gauntlet and talisman, so I'm guessing that our last Shadow Rider out there is gonna be going after Jaden's half of his medallion. OW!"

"I said hold still!" Rika snapped.

"I'm trying, but it still hurts!" Koji retorted, which he continued to wince as time passed by.

"They're targeting me?" Jaden said as he looks at his medallion. Those words alone were enough to make him excited. "Sweetness! Now I can finally throw down on those Shadow Riders!"

"Don't be so sure just yet, Jaden. We still have no idea what kind of Deck we could be facing. Even the information that we received from Miss Fontaine doesn't mention what kind of Deck they're holding." Bastion explained.

"But at least we can get rid of someone who's been annoying for quite a while…" Chazz muttered.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Jaden exclaimed to Chazz.

"Just what it sounds like, Slacker!" Chazz snapped back.

"This is gonna take a while… if only Kurogasa's up, he'll calm the storm down here…" Victor said with a sigh.

"But unfortunately, he's out for the count, so it's up to us to handle this kind of matter for the time being…" Bastion mentioned.

"I just hope that he's alright…" Syrus said worried.

"Don't worry! Koji and I know Kurogasa for a long time and he doesn't go down that easily!" Rika perked up.

"Yeah, I guess, but…" Syrus looked at Alexis, as did everyone. Alexis was looking at Kurogasa sadly and she's been quiet the whole time.

"Alexis? You okay? You've been really quiet." Rika said concerned.

"Huh?" Alexis broke from her silence and looked at them. "Oh, I'm alright… It's just… I'm still surprised that Kurogasa would really sacrifice himself just to save my brother. What's even more surprising is that my brother was actually one of the Shadow Riders…" She explained while looking at her brother.

"Who _wouldn't_? Even _I'm_ surprised to see him as well…" Zane added.

"I wonder if Kurogasa's dad might be a part of this Shadow Rider business." Syrus pondered for a bit, gaining a glare from the rest of them. "What? It's just a thought!" he added with a sweat drop on his head.

"I'm not so sure about his dad, but we do know that Orpheus is still out there, preparing for the hunt of his Deck…" Koji stated.

"If that's the case, I think we should go and find this last Shadow Rider and get some answers!" Jaden suggested before he ran towards the door in a rush.

"Hey, Jaden, wait up!" Syrus shouted as he, Bastion and Chumley tagged along.

"We better go after him." Victor sighed.

"I'll follow along to see Jaden being beaten by a Shadow Rider." Chazz suggested as he follows along.

"You go this time. I have to take care of this crybaby for the time being…" Rika told him as she continued to apply the ointment on Koji's chin.

"Ow! Do it gently!" Koji cried out.

"That's only if you keep steady it wouldn't hurt so much now would it!" She argued.

"Can you two please be quiet? There are patients here." Zane said glaring at the two.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jaden called out.

"Jay, I don't think they'll pop out like that…" Syrus shivered keeping close to him.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't got my grilled cheese yet…" Chumley added.

"What does grilled cheese have to do with the Shadow Riders?" Bastion asked looking at Chumley with a confused look.

"It's so that I'll be able to calm down! Grilled cheese always works for me!" Chumley added. Just then, Jaden's half of the medallion started glowing.

"Hey, my medallion is glowing!" Jaden said happily while looking at it.

"Which would mean the Shadow Rider is close…" Victor said as the rest of the gang looked around until they noticed something.

"Is that it?" Chazz pointed out at a tree where Resa was hiding as she landed on the ground and calmly walked towards them.

"So, who's going to be my meal of the day?" Resa said with a smirk on her face as her medallion was also glowing. Resa looked among the group until she saw the half medallion Jaden was wearing. "You should be my first meal since you have the other half of the medallion."

"Sweet! Then let's throw down!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"Not yet. You're gonna have to follow me first!" Resa said as she ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jaden yelled as he went after with the rest of the gang following. They continued to run ending up in the forest and then they saw Resa at the entrance of a cave to which she entered. Jaden and group decided to follow and when they went into the cave, what met their eyes was a cave with different colored crystals sticking out of the cave walls and ground.

"Whoa, I haven't noticed there was such a cave before…" Syrus was amazed by the view.

"I wonder if these crystals are real." Chumley pondered.

"They could be worth thousands of dollars!" Victor said as he continued to look at it.

"That is… _if_ we manage to somehow take them out…" Bastion pointed out.

"Just when would this tunnel end?!" Chazz complained.

They continued to run, until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they were met a humongous cave chamber with a lot more different colored crystals on the cave walls and the middle of the chamber was a tower of different colored crystals with Resa in front of it.

"Welcome… to _my_ cave!" Resa declared as they noticed the duel stage at the middle of it.

"_Your_ cave? How come we didn't know about this before?" Bastion asked.

"It's because we don't!" Chazz retorted.

"I was surprised to see you all manage to get all the way here, but too bad… once you're in–" Resa added with a smirk before the entrance cave slowly closed down. When it closed up completely, Syrus and Chumley tried to make their escape but it was all in vain.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Victor asked.

"It's a Shadow Game! What _else_ could it be?" Resa teased while still keeping a smile on her face. "You know, I kept thinking of how to expand my collection that I have in my disposal, and so far, the only things I've kept were only flowers and insects…" she said. The lights brightened up and it showed some flowers and insects in the showcase… inside the crystal.

"Whoa! How did you do that!?" Jaden said in excitement.

"It's nothing really… and I'm getting bored of collecting something like those. Now, my interest is on placing my soon–to–be trophies inside the crystal for my display!" she said with a smirk as a few spikes of crystals shoot out from the ground and traps Jaden's friends around.

"Great Scott, where did these come from?!" Bastion was shocked to the sudden spiked up crystals.

"Guys!" Jaden cried out.

"Well, you know the drill, right? You win, your friends are free. I win, well… I might keep you as a display!" Resa offered as she chuckled. Jaden turned to Resa and growled a bit.

"Alright then, let's throw down." Jaden said activating his duel disk.

"Yes, lets." Resa said as she removed her hood to reveal long flowing silver hair with electric blue eyes and activated her duel disk as well. Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Resa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Hey hold on." Bastion said taking out his Duel Pilot for the info. "Jaden, that's Mamori Yamamoto! She's one of the missing students!"

"Another one?" Syrus said in confusion as he looked back and forth before he realized it. "Whoa! It really _is_ her!"

"Oh, this I gotta see. I can't wait to see his butt being kicked by a girl!" Chazz said with a smirk.

"Chazz, whose side are you on, really?" Bastion deadpanned.

"Enough of this! Let's go for it already!" Resa said in annoyance as she draws out her sixth card. "I'm going to start this thing by summoning out Gem–Armadillo onto the Field!" As soon as she placed the card onto the field, a nearby green crystal began to shake and it began to take form of an amber armadillo crawling towards her place. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500)

"Great Scott, did I just witness a Monster made from the crystal?!" Bastion was shocked to witness the view.

"Isn't it amazing? Not only I can summon it out, but when it attacks, it literally gives Damage to you! Isn't that awesome?!" Resa chuckled. "And for its effect, I can add one Gem–Knight from my Deck to my Hand." She said as she took out Gem–Knight Garnet to her Hand.

"Gem–Knight huh?" Bastion pondered. This should be interesting.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" She declared as two facedown holograms are set on the Field.

"Then it's my move!" Jaden declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK mode!" A portal opened and the electric hero came out (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Next I play the Equip Spell, Spark Blaster onto Sparkman!" A gun made for Sparkman appeared in the Hero's hand. "Now I can switch modes of Monsters on the Field, three times before it's destroyed and I'll use the first shot on your Armadillo!" Sparkman fired a plasma ball from his gun and made a hit causing the Armadillo to curl into a ball. "And now that it's in DEF, Sparkman, blast that Armadillo with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered.

Sparkman made electricity with his hands and shot it towards the armadillo. As soon as the attack connects, the armadillo shatters into pieces of crystals, as Resa covers her eyes from it. "Ooooooh, you just made a mistake doing so…" Resa told him with a smirk.

"Uh… and why's that?" Jaden asked carefully.

"Oh, you'll see later…" Resa chuckled. "So, what are you going to do next?"

"I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said placing a reverse card on the Field.

"My go~!" Resa cheered happily as she drew out her next card. "Let's see here, first, I summon out my Gem–Knight Garnet onto the Field!" As she placed the card onto her field, an amber crystal crumbled and an amber warrior steps up and faced Jaden's Monster (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0). "He, he! Now, I play my Spell Card, White Elephant's Gift! By tributing 1 Non–Effect monster, I can draw two cards, so Garnet has to go bye–bye for now!" she stated as Garnet disappeared and drew out two new cards. "And then, I play Graceful Charity! I draw another three cards and discarded two of them into the Graveyard!" She draws out three new cards, chooses two cards and sends them to the Graveyard.

"Wow, she sure draws out a lot of cards…" Syrus said as he looks on the way she plays.

"That's because she's charging up for something…" Bastion noted.

"Oh wait, since Lapis Lazuli was sent to the Graveyard via card effect from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can add back Garnet to my Hand!" Resa said with a smirk as she gains back the card in question. "And now, I play a Spell Card, Gem–Knight Fusion!"

"Gem–Knight Fusion?" Jaden asked.

"Yep! I'll fuse Garnet and Obsidian from my Hand in order to Fusion Summon Gem–Knight Ruby!" She exclaimed as the two cards from her Hand began to float as two different crystals around her began to arise and fuse it together in a vortex, combining it into a warrior with red armor and blue cape, wielding a halberd. (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300)

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good." Jaden murmured.

"Of course! I haven't done anything yet!" Resa said as her Graveyard began to glow radiantly. "You see, when Obsidian was sent from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Normal Gem–Knight Monster and what else could it be? Hmm..." She pretends to ponder for a bit before she snaps her finger, "OF COURSE! My Garnet!" As soon as she calls out the card's name, an amber crystal crumbled up and Garnet stood up once again with flames ignited on its right hand.

"Wow, she sacrificed her Garnet, just to chain up and summon it back again…" Chumley pointed out.

"Yeah, that's some skill she got there." Victor added.

"Of course it is! My old shell was _way_ too shy and scared whenever there are people watching her duel! With the new me and a new name, there's nothing can stop me now! Alright, I declare my Ruby to chop down your Sparkman into pieces!" Ruby raises its halberd and jumps high to the sky, trying to cleave Sparkman in half.

"No you don't! I activate Hero Barrier!" Jaden countered revealing the facedown. "With an Elemental Hero on the Field, like my Sparkman, I can negate that attack!" The attack stuck on to the barrier that protected Sparkman. When the halberd was pulled out, the barrier shattered away, causing Sparkman to be vulnerable again.

"Well, I still got my Garnet! Take him down with Burning Knuckle!" Resa declared as Garnet's right arm was burning high, pulling its fists back before launches himself towards his target, hitting Sparkman right under the jaw before being destroyed into pixels.

**Resa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3700

At that point, Jaden's legs began to crystalize. "What the–!"

"Jaden!" Syrus cried out.

"What's happening to him?!" Victor demanded.

Resa laughed out loud before she calmed down to explain it to them, "Didn't I say I needed a trophy? When I say I needed one, I MEANT IT!" She said as she pointed at Jaden. "This is a Shadow Duel! There is no escape, Key Keeper and I'll be sure to gain my other half of my medallion _and _avenge Yunalesca since your teammate beat her senseless! I only have one card in my Hand… oh well; I guess I've done enough damage!"

"Oh boy…" Chumley added. "Now I _definitely_ need a grilled cheese to calm down…"

"Just shut your trap, ya' big baby! I just want to see the duel!" Chazz snapped.

"It doesn't seem like she's going to put her guard down anytime soon… Jaden, be careful!" Bastion told him.

"Yeah, show her who the boss is around here!" Victor cheered.

"Better make this quick, or I'll be on display for good." Jaden said as he drew his next card and smiled. "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" The water–themed hero appeared on the Field (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). "And since he's the only Monster on my Field, I get to draw two cards!" Jaden drew two and his smile got even wider. "And things just got sweeter; I play the Spell Card, Mask Change!"

"Mask Change?" Resa blinked in confusion.

"Oh yeah! He's going to call for back–up!" Syrus cheered.

"What the heck does that do?" Resa demanded.

"Oh, you'll see! Bubbleman, perform the transformation summon! Actually, I should say Henshin summon!" Bubbleman jumped up and donned a blue mask that appeared out of nowhere. He puts it on and his form was enveloped in light and his outfit changed. It was now another shade of blue, darker than the original blue. He also wielded a gun with a can–like barrel (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100). "Meet Masked Hero Acid!"

"Masked Hero… using the power of Mask Change on a certain element of a certain hero, anything is possible." Bastion explained.

"When did that Monster get a power–up?!" Resa was shocked to see the new appearance of the hero.

"Uh duh, when I used Mask Change." Jaden grinned. "Now his effect activates! When he's Special Summoned, he destroys all Spell and Trap cards on your side of the Field! And when he does, all of your Monster's lose 300 ATK!" Resa gasped and she activated her facedowns immediately.

"I'm not gonna waste my trap cards just like that! I activate both Jar of Greed and Common Charity! With these two cards, I can do something like this! I can draw one card from my Deck due to Jar of Greed!" She demonstrates as she drew a card. "And due to Common Charity, I can draw two extra cards, just as long as I ditch away Iolite from my Hand and banished it for good!" She shouted as she draws out two cards and put away Iolite and added it into her pocket.

"But your Monsters still suffer!" Jaden pointed out as the acid hit its targets and Ruby and Garnet started to corrode a bit.

Gem–Knight Ruby (6/ATK: 2500–2200/DEF: 1300)

Gem–Knight Garnet (4/ATK: 1900–1600/DEF: 0)

"And I'm not done yet! I play Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix together to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix appeared and jumped into a vortex and a light shined from it until his signature Fusion Monster appeared (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200).

"Hah! With that Monster, the only thing you can inflict Damage to is my Garnet and I'll only take like what, 500 Damage?" Resa shrugged.

"Seems like she doesn't know the true power of Flame Wingman…" Bastion said with a smile on his face.

"Listen up, you little brat! When Flame Wingman is on the Field, if that thing destroys a Monster on your side of the Field, you take Damage equals to its ATK points! Whether you like it or not, you still take BIG damage!" Chazz informed her.

"For real?!" Resa gaped.

"For real! Now Flame Wingman attack Garnet with Skydiving Scorcher! And Masked Hero Acid, attack Ruby with Acid Spray Barrage!" Jaden ordered. Flame Wingman flapped its wing and began to soar to the sky before charging its dragon arm and aims it towards Garnet destroying it in no time.

**Resa:** 3500

**Jaden:** 3700

"Hey, don't you forget about Flame Wingman's superpower!" Jaden exclaimed as Flame Wingman aims its dragon head onto her before blasting her point blank, making her stumble back a few steps while some parts of her clothes began to burn a bit.

**Resa:** 1900

**Jaden:** 3700

Meanwhile, Masked Hero Acid took aim at Ruby and charges up its weapon before unleashing a blast of acid, sprays it all over Ruby, which it melts away into pieces.

**Resa:** 1500

**Jaden:** 3700

"Alright, Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley cheered happily.

"Nice going, Jaden! You just hurt a girl!" Chazz retorted.

"Oh, come on! I didn't do it on purpose!" Jaden whined as he saw her stood up from the attack… until Jaden noticed something. "Hey, how come you ain't turning into crystal?"

"It's because… we play by _my_ rules!" Resa shouted as she slowly stood up while clutching on her shoulder. "If I lose, I'll be separated from this host, reverting back to my coward self! And there's _NO_ _WAY_ I'll let that happen!"

"You keep telling yourself that while I play this! The Spell Card, Legacy of the Hero! When I have two or more level four or below Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard, I can draw three cards." Jaden drew three. "Then I play Pot of Greed to draw two more." Jaden did so. "Then I'll play two facedowns and call it a turn." Two reversed cards appeared on the Field.

"My move!" Resa said in anger as she draws out her next card. "With this card, I'm going to play Dark Factory of Mass Production! I can add two Normal Monsters from my Graveyard to my Hand!" she said as she pulls out Garnet and Crystal and add it into her hand, refilling it back to five. "And now, I'm going to play another Gem–Knight Fusion!"

"Another one?!" Victor exclaimed.

"Of course! Only an idiot would only keep a fusion card into their Deck! I'm gonna fuse Crystal and Garnet, in order to Fusion Summon Gem–Knight Zirconia!" When she played the card, another two different types of crystals around her began to crack and separate from the ground as it fuses together in a vortex, combining it into a heavily armored knight with large gauntlets that was used to pummel down the enemy. (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500)

"Oh boy, she's bringing in another big one…" Victor pointed out.

"In the next step, I play Premature Burial, which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard, just as long as I pay 800 Life Points!" A red aura glowed around Resa translating as payment.

**Resa:** 700

**Jaden:** 3700

"And I summon back Gem–Knight Ruby back from the grave!" Resa called as the ground was punctured and a hole was made due to Ruby as it slowly crawled out from the ground and grabs its halberd among the crystals, preparing its stance to attack once again.

"She's all pumped up now, Jaden!" Chazz warned him.

"Now go, I declare Zirconia to attack your Flame Wingman! Gaia Crush!" she commanded as Zirconia raises its fists upwards and slams it down, creating an earthquake onto Wingman's direction.

"Not so fast! I activate one of my facedowns!" Jaden said pressing a button on his disk to reveal it. "De–Fusion! Flame Wingman, time to split!" Flame Wingman glowed and separated into Avian (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Burstinatrix (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) making Zirconia miss the attack.

"And without further ado, I can declare my Ruby to attack your Burstinatrix by cutting her in half!" Resa said as Ruby twirls around its halberd before swings his weapon onto her. "Oh, did I forget to mention that it can do Piercing Damage?"

"That doesn't sound good…" Victor pointed out.

"At this rate, Jaden might crystallize even further!" Bastion took note.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley shouted worriedly.

This wasn't good since he had both his Fusion Material Monsters in DEF mode and Burstinatrix was destroyed in no time.

**Resa:** 700

**Jaden:** 2000

As soon as that happened, his legs, waist, and bottom half of his stomach were crystalized and Jaden couldn't move. "Oh boy… this doesn't look good to me!" Jaden said as he noticed half of his body has been crystalized.

"How do you like me _now_?!" Resa shouted at him. "I'll set my last two cards face down and end my turn!" she stated as two holograms of set cards appeared on the ground.

"I better make a comeback before I turned completely into a crystallized mummy!" Jaden said as he draws out his card.

"At this time, I activate my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf! For every Monster on the Field, I gain 300 Life Points and since there are four of them, I gain 1200 Life Points!" She said it with a smirk on her face as a light orb appears above her head and absorbed the auras of Ruby, Zirconia, Avian and Acid before entering her body, which heals up some of her wounds.

**Resa:** 1900

**Jaden:** 2000

"Ha~, much better!" Resa satisfied about the move she just made.

"Alright then, I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard two." Jaden drew three and smiled at the cards he got. _'Perfect!'_ He discarded the two cards. "Now I play Miracle Fusion! I remove the two cards I just discarded with Graceful Charity! Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

"Oh yeah! That hero is about to be summoned again!" Syrus anticipated it.

"The very card that screwed up my chance of victory…" Chazz complained.

"Go for it, Jaden! That's the only way to win!" Bastion cheered.

"Oh? What's this now?" Resa pondered which gained her attention for a moment.

"Ocean! Woodsman! Fuse together!" Both Monsters in question appeared and entered a portal and as the fusion was complete, it reveals a large, white hero with purple pads on its shoulders and on his head and a red core right at the middle of its chest, descends down in a hero–like manner. "Meet Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Hah, so what? It isn't as strong as my Monsters…" Resa mocked.

"That's what _you_ think…" Bastion told her with a smile on his face.

"Terra Firma is not an ordinary Monster…" Victor added.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Resa asked in confusion.

"Hello! Do we have to spell it out for you? You're facing a Legendary Planet Monster!" Chazz shouted.

The information took a while for her to process it… until it hit her. "W–W–W–W–W–W–WHAT WAS THAT?!" now, Resa began to panic.

"You heard me right! And now its superpowers activate! I can tribute one of my monsters, so that it will gain ATK points equal to that monster's ATK! By sacrificing my Elemental Hero Avian, he gains additional firepower!" Jaden explained as the aura from Avian transferred into the red core of Terra Firma, making it stronger and Avian disappears from his view.

Terra Firma: (8/ATK: 2500–3500/DEF: 2000)

"Terra Firma, attack Gem–Knight Zirconia!" Jaden commanded.

"Oh no, you don't! I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!" she activates her card, but for some reason, it only opened halfway before it was getting destroyed by a strike of lightning. "Eh?!"

"Sorry, but there's no way I'll let it happen. I activate MY trap card, Seven Tools of a Bandit. Sure, I have to pay 1000 Life Points, but that's fine! Take that thing down with Gaia Impact!" As Jaden commands his Monster, Terra Firma leaps high to the sky and delivering a diving punch at Zirconia and at the same time, Zirconia was rearing up its fist and the two attacks collide at the middle and eventually, Zirconia's attack was completely negated and Terra Firma manages to take it down with one huge blow.

**Resa:** 1300

**Jaden:** 1000

"And then, I can have my Masked Hero Acid attack Gem–Knight Ruby with Acid Spray Barrage _again_!" Under his command, Masked Hero Acid took aim at Ruby and charges up its weapon before unleashing a blast of acid, sprays it all over Ruby, which it melts away into pieces… again.

**Resa:** 1200

**Jaden:** 1000

By now, all but Jaden's arms and head were crystalized. "I think my work is done for now, so I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden grinned as he struggled a bit to put a card on the disk.

"Alright, Jaden! What a way to give it to her!" Victor cheered.

"All that's left is just one attack and that's all it takes…" Bastion calculated on the current situation.

Resa grunts in pain while holding her shoulder, glaring at Jaden with pure anger. "That's it… I'm _really_ ticked off right now!" She said as she draws her card and smirks.

"How come her smirks would always ended up causing us trouble?" Syrus began to get scared over it.

"More importantly, why does most of the Shadow Riders would be _this_ scary?" Chumley corrected.

"If that's the case, then why in the world would you two Slifer slackers follow us in the first place?!" Chazz retorted.

"I only have one last card left, so I set it down and end my turn…" she said while a hologram appears on the ground.

"All I need to do now is to finish it in one blow and that's all it takes to save my friends and not to mention myself!" Jaden said to himself while he struggles to draw out his next card. Before he could look at it, Resa's trap card was triggered.

"I will continue to survive until the very end! I activate my trap card, Fragment Fusion! All I need to do is banish my Ruby, Zirconia and Garnet, in order to Fusion Summon my ace card, Gem–Knight Master Dia!" All of the fragments at her surroundings began to clump up together, forming a large crystal before it shatters away and a warrior in platinum armor descends from the sky while wielding a long sword, ready to be swing at any time. (9/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500) "And let's not forget that its power increases by 100 for each of the Gem–Knight in the Graveyard and since the only ones in the Graveyard are Lazuli and Obsidian, its ATK increases by 200!"

Gem–Knight Master Dia (9/ATK: 2900–3100/DEF: 2500)

"Wow, that's a troublesome Monster…" Victor added.

"Indeed… if Jaden can somehow find a way to overcome this matter, he'll be able to free himself and us…" Bastion noted.

"Now… what would you do now, Key Keeper?" She said with a smirk, anticipating him for his next action.

Jaden then looked at the card he drew and smiled. "What would I _do_? I'd win, because I drew a Monster whose ATK is high enough for Terra Firma to absorb and win me this duel! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

"What?!" Resa said shocked, the moment Jaden placed his Monster onto his duel disk.

As the portal appears, a mechanical hero in silver and blue armor took flight to the sky before landing onto Jaden's side (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300). "And Stratos's effect activates, which allows me to get one Hero from my Deck to my Hand!" he said as he takes out Elemental Hero Ice Edge from the Deck and puts it to his Hand before shuffling.

"He actually won this duel!" Bastion said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yay, Jaden!" Syrus cheered happily.

"Win this duel, Jaden!" Chumley supported.

"With pleasure! I activate Terra Firma's superpowers, by tributing Stratos, Terra Firma's ATK increases equals to its ATK points!" Jaden explains as the aura from Stratos transferred into the red core of Terra Firma, making it stronger and Stratos disappeared from his view.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma: (8/ATK: 2500–4300/DEF: 2000)

"No… this can't be!" Resa stuttered as she took a few steps back from what's going to happen next.

"Oh, _it_ be alright! Terra Firma, end this! Attack Gem–Knight Master Dia with Gaia Impact!" Jaden ordered. Terra leapt high once again, with Master Dia getting into a stance to slash out his target. When the target was near, it let out a horizontal slash onto the fist of Terra Firma. But unfortunately, the blade broke and the fist connected onto his armor, penetrating through and destroying it within pixels. The shockwave coming from the attack was strong enough to not only break the crystal cage that surrounded Jaden's friends it also broke away the ones that crystalized Jaden. The crystals that surrounded the cave, also shattered into pieces. The shards from Master Dia's remains hit Resa and knocked her to the back of the cave, unconscious.

**Resa:** 0

**Jaden:** 1000

* * *

"You did it, Jay!" Syrus cheered as he and the others ran up to Jaden.

"That was a lishus duel!" Chumley added.

"Yeah, but now I need feeling back in my legs and body." Jaden said a bit out of it as he wobbled before being caught by Victor.

"Easy, I got ya." Victor said.

"Sy, Chum, mind if you go check up on Mamori?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah sure, no prob." Syrus said before he and Chumley went towards the unconscious girl who has been freed from the Darkness. Syrus kneels down while checking up on her condition.

"Well?" Chumley asked.

"Just bruises here and there, nothing serious. She's just unconscious… not to mention how cute she is…" Syrus murmured on that last part blushing a bit.

"Huh?" Chumley asked.

"Nothing." Syrus said quickly. "Uh, you carry her."

"Why _me_?!" Chumley asked.

"You're big enough to carry her, and I'm gonna be helping Jay, anyways." Syrus said before going to back to Jaden.

"Hmph. Fine." Chumley grumbled before sighing and giving Mamori a piggyback ride. With that, the Slifers, Ra, and Mamori all headed out of the cave to go back to the Academy.

* * *

_Kurogasa once again found himself deep within his mind. Although instead of the Den–Liner like last time, he now found himself lying on a couch in some sort of photo studio with background scenery of some sort. "Where the heck am I?" Kurogasa wondered as he slowly sat up._

"Oh, you're awake." _An old man's voice said._

"Are you okay?" _A woman's voice asked concerned._

_Kurogasa knew for that the woman's voice he heard just now wasn't Mana's. He finally came to, and what he saw was the Riders all out of their armor and Mana. With them was an old man with glasses with a woman about the same age as Tsukasa._

_"Eijiro–san? Natsumi–san?" Kurogasa asked._

"Ah, seems like this boy is going to be alright…" _Eijiro said with a calm tone._

"You've been knocked out right after the battle with the first Shadow Riders. In order to prevent your subconscious to be affected by the darkness, we managed to pull you in right before you were unconscious. We're terribly sorry for the sudden action…" _Natsumi apologized._

_"No, it's okay." Kurogasa waved off as he now stood up. "Arigatou."_

"See? You didn't have to worry about that, Natsumi–kan. You did the right thing after all…" _Tsukasa added._

"Oi, I told you its Natsumi–san!" _Natsumi huffed then gave Tsukasa the Laughter Pressure Point on his neck._

_Because of the attack, Tsukasa laughs out loud as he can't control his laugh._ "Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"A pressure point attack that causes people to laugh uncontrollably. Very interesting and mysterious. I must know how she does it…" _Philip said with interest._

"My boy, I don't think you have to know about it. It's something that's not very pleasant…" _Eijiro explained._

"By the way, why are we gathered here anyways?" _Mana asked them as Tsukasa finally calms down after the effect was gone._

"There are two reasons. One of them is what Natsumi–SAN said, we have to pull you here to make sure you don't suffer a lot when you get back to reality…" _Tsukasa explained to the rest._

"And the other one?" _Haruto asked._

"I had a dream, iie… I had a premonition of what's going to happen in your world, Kurogasa–chan…" _Natsumi added._

"A dream?" _Gentarou asked._

"Another Rider War…" _she told them. At that point, the whole room… was silent. No one said a word. Heck, no one even dared to say a word. That is, until Kurogasa spoke._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, w–what do you mean by another Rider War?" Kurogasa asked._

"Kurogasa, I think you already know about the first Rider War before, right?" _Tsukasa asked him._

"Well, yeah… but I know that you managed to save them. Like Wataru said before, after the destruction of the Riders, a miracle happens…" _Kurogasa added._

"But _this_ one is different. This Rider War occurs… in _your_ world." _Natsumi added, surprising Kurogasa for a bit._

"And it won't cause any miracles if they've done so… well, for _you_ guys, that is…" _Eijiro added._

"It must be involved with that Dark Rider user, Orpheus, correct?" _Kenzaki pointed out, which she nodded._

"In my dream, he along with a force of darkness fight together to release three ancient monsters and your comrades were being defeated in a duel with them… because of this… Shadow Realm, the Dark Riders have become real and started this second Rider War." _Natsumi explained._

"And how are we supposed to prevent this war?" _Shinji asked._

"It is an inevitable fate that will occur and both sides will be involved… both all of the Riders and your friends…" _Natsumi further explained._

_"No…" Kurogasa got out before his knees buckled and fell until Eiji caught him._

"Oi, daijobu ka?" _Eiji asked worriedly._

"Kurogasa, stay strong!" _Wataru comforted him._

"It's like what Karheim said…" _Tendou remembered about the past encounters._

"He's going to face difficult obstacles…" _Hitoshi pointed out._

"Kurogasa…" _Mana said feeling worried for Kurogasa._

"Oi! Isn't there a way to stop this from happening?!"_ Momotaros was furious about the matter._

_Natsumi can only shake her head in disagreement before she continued to tell him,_ "Fate is already being written and there's nothing we can do about it… unless, if you can defy it with your will, Kurogasa…"

"Defy it?" _Shouichi asked._

"You are the soul of all Kamen Riders, Kurogasa–chan. It's your duty to make sure that this war doesn't occur… but for how long, I cannot tell…" _Natsumi added._

"Only you can stop this war from happening, young man." _Eijiro explained._

"Seems like my task has been handed down to you now… just for your world, that is…" _Tsukasa said nonchalantly._

"Do not worry; I am confident that my son will overcome this." _A voice said. Everyone turned to the voice to see Yukina._

_"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out._

"Whoa! Where did _she_ come from?!" _Momotaros was surprised from her sudden appearance._

"Don't use harsh tones among the elders, Momotaros…" _Tendou warned him as Yukina steps forward._

"Ever since the day he gained the gauntlet, I can see the potential he's made, of protecting his friends and I can tell… they would do the same as well. When the war will occur, as you said, nobody can tell, but I can guarantee you one thing."

"And that would be?" _Eijiro added._

"He has the will to defy that fate…" _Yukina assured it with a kind smile on her face before facing her son._ "And I know you can do it, Kurogasa."

_"You really think so?" Kurogasa asked._

"Anything is possible if you put your thoughts into it." _Yukina added._

_Natsumi kept silent for a bit until she has reached her conclusion._ "Very well. Kurogasa, it will be up to you to prevent the Rider War from happening again, but once it starts, you _must _finish it at all cost in order to protect your friends…" _Natsumi warned before the whole area began to brighten._

"You are our hope, my son… _my_ hope…" _Yukina spoke._

"Now get going already." _Tsukasa said. _"Alexis is waiting for ya on the reality side." _Tsukasa said last before Kurogasa was sent back to reality._

* * *

Later that night, with Koji, Zane, Rika, and Miss Fontaine not in the room, Alexis was still at Kurogasa's bed side. Holding his hand, she looked at his unconscious form, hoping that he would wake up. And that was answered when Kurogasa began to stir. He slowly opened up his eyes, squinting for a moment to adjust to the lighting and the first thing he saw was Alexis. "Alexis…" Kurogasa got out.

"Kurogasa! You're awake!" She said relieved. "I thought you'd _never_ wake up…"

"Yeah… damn, that hurt…" Kurogasa said as he slowly got up to sit upright, but when he did, "Ergh!" He cringe holding on to his stomach.

Alexis immediately stood up and gave him the support to lessen the pain. "Easy there! You just got up from one of the Shadow Duels that could've literally killed you…"

"Sorry…" Kurogasa panted as the pain subsided and Alexis sat next to him on his bed. "_Speaking_ of Shadow Duels, what happened to Nightshroud?" Alexis was silent for a while. "Alexis?"

"You might not believe it, but… Nightshroud… was my brother, Atticus."

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped in horror. "Oh no… Did I–" But Alexis immediately waved it off.

"No, no, no, it's okay. Atticus is fine. It was Nightshroud's soul that was sealed away, not his."

"Thank goodness," Kurogasa sighed, leaning back. "If I ended up sealing him away just when we found him… Still, it's good news to us, at least…"

"And you need to get yourself a new blazer as well…" Alexis joked for a moment as the room is filled with their laughs before it eventually became silent once again. "Kurogasa… thank you…"

"Huh? For what?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, for one, saving Rika, me, and my brother. And two, for keeping your promise to help me find him…" she said while looking down. "…but… during the search, you've been sacrificing your body for my sake… even if it nearly killed you…"

"Hey, it's nothing I can't recover from." Kurogasa waved off.

"But still… you would've…" Alexis trailed off looking really concerned.

"But I didn't."

"Kurogasa…" Alexis got out.

"If I have to, I'll do it again. And I'll keep on doing that." He then remembered the conversation that he had with his Riders, Natsumi, Eijiro, and his mother. He has to do this. He has to protect those that are precious to him. His friends _and_ Alexis. It's his duty. "I don't care if I get hurt. Heck, I don't care if I give up my life for you. Even if I get hurt or lose my life, knowing that you're safe and your life going on will be worth it… and I won't regret any of it." Kurogasa said. Alexis gasped at his words before the former bowed to her and held her hands.

"Kurogasa?" Alexis got out looking at him.

"My life belongs to you, Alexis." Kurogasa said before raising his head up to look at her. "And I will use it for your sake until the very end…"

She was surprised to hear _those_ kinds of words from him too before she continued, "Kurogasa…"

"I love you, Alexis…" Kurogasa confessed to her, making him gain a slight blush while she was even more surprised to hear it from him.

"I… I…" Alexis stuttered for a bit.

"It took me all the courage I could gather, not to mention my Rider friends who kept supporting me all this time to say it and… finally, I can say it clearly, even though it can be quite embarrassing…" Kurogasa said as his eyes are looking at hers.

Alexis looks down for a bit but Kurogasa noticed her smile. "_I_ should be the one who confesses my love to _you_ instead…" Kurogasa looked up to Alexis, his face red matched only by the blonde's crimson cheeks. "You kind of became more obvious as the year went on. Mindy and Jasmine were beginning to plot on ways to try and get us together, even asking Rika for some tips," Alexis smiled. "I guess somewhere along the way, I… I fell in love with you too. After getting to know you, the both of us going through what we have, just being side by side felt like it was right, like it was a great combination. I guess since I was so inexperienced with things like this I didn't know what to do and just left it alone."

Kurogasa could only look at her for a while until he smiled gently. He took his right hand and held her chin up so that Alexis looked at him. The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes for a while before they slowly leaned in, closed their eyes, and kissed. At first, it was light and fleeting, but as soon as they gotten used to it, they deepened their kiss. It was a kiss filled with so much love and one they'll never forget for the rest of their lives. Outside the infirmary, most of the Riders cheered for Kurogasa, and Mana smiled at the couple.

_"YATTA! They did it!"_ Gentarou and Ryuutaros cheered while they did a little dance jig together.

_"Kurogasa, you have finally become a full grown man…"_ Urataros said.

_"This is one hardboiled thing,_ everyone's_ gonna remember."_ Shotaro said tipping his hat. _"My hat goes off to you, Kurogasa."_

_"I'm so happy for them."_ Yuusuke sighed happily.

_"Their love is so strong, it's making me cry!"_ Kintaros sobbed happily blowing his nose noisily.

_"You're not going to take their pictures, Tsukasa?"_ Takumi asked.

_"Nah, they've been through enough as it is. Let them have their moment…"_ Tsukasa said in a nonchalant tone.

After kissing for a good minute, Kurogasa and Alexis slowly pulled apart and opened their eyes to look at each other smiling, with their foreheads pressed together. "I guess this makes us boyfriend/girlfriend huh." Kurogasa smiled.

"Darn right it does," Alexis smiled. "And I'm not letting go."

"You better not. Cuz we gotta deal with Rika, Jasmine, and Mindy. They'll never hear the end of this once they and the rest of the Academy find out about us." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Don't you worry about them," Alexis told him. "Right now, this is just about the two of us. Now c'mere you." She smiled and pulled Kurogasa in to steal another kiss.

* * *

WOHOO! It's official! Kurogasa and Alexis have finally become a couple! I told you were going to like this chapter! I knew you would! But anyways, yeah, those were some pretty ominous things that Natsumi and Eijiro said, but with Kurogasa's mom assuring him I'm definitely sure that Kurogasa will get through it all with his friends and the Kamen Riders. So there you go people! Another chapter down, and once again, I thank The Wild Fang for helping me out in this chapter! May your awesomeness continue on! And as for your readers, don't just sit there! You know what to do! And that is to review, review, review!


	31. Ronin of the Shadows Part 1

Okay, I'm a bit peeved last chapter! You guys were more interested in the Jaden/Resa duel and the Gem–Knights being in there than Kurogasa and Alexis officially becoming a couple? Really? Really? Are you kidding me?

Kurogasa: Hey, it happens a lot man. Don't worry about it.

Still, me and Wild Fang made it real good and… they weren't really enthusiastic about it. Well, some were in some reviews I read, but still…

Kurogasa: Don't. Worry. About. It.

Can they at least make up for it by commenting about it on this chapter?

Kurogasa: No promises.

*sigh* fine, anyways, let's start the chapter and Wild Fang and Serpentdragon helped out with this chapter. Thanks guys.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Somewhere, in an unknown disclosed location, late at night, the same strange man's voice was heard talking to Kurenai…

"So… it seems Nightshroud, Yunalesca, and Resa have failed…" The voice said. "Kurenai, you know what to do…"

"Yes, sir… Death shall be their punishment…" Kurenai said before going through a black portal.

It was the next day and Kurogasa slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he was still in the infirmary, but something was different. Someone was lying next to him. Looking to his left, he saw his now girlfriend Alexis, sleeping. They were positioned with her head on his chest and his body slightly curled around hers facing each other. Before anyone asks, no, they didn't do it. Slowly recollecting the events of last night, he smiled fondly at her. He then poked her cheek lightly, causing her to stir. Alexis slowly opened her eyes before looking at Kurogasa with the usual smile on her face. "Morning Lex." Kurogasa greeted.

"Morning. How's my Kamen Rider feeling today?" Alexis asked him.

"Feeling great, with _you_ here." Kurogasa smiled as he kissed her to which she returned. "I'm _so_ glad we confessed our feelings for each other last night. I thought I'd _never_ get it out of me."

"Yeah, me too." Alexis agreed.

Alexis sat up and took a glance at her brother, noticing that he was still asleep from his slumber. "Brother, please wake up soon. I've missed you so much…" She muttered to herself worriedly before shifting her attention to the other two girls who were on the occupying beds. "I guess these two girls are the ones that our friends saved from those Shadow Riders, like how you saved my brother, Kurogasa." She added.

"I guess so… I was out cold, so I don't know what happened." Kurogasa said as he slowly sat up too.

"Maybe we can get some explanations from them to know how they went missing in the first place and how they became a Shadow Rider…" Alexis pondered for a bit before a few knocks can be heard from the door, which caught her attention. "Yes?" Alexis replied and the next thing they knew, things are getting more chaotic later on…

All of the sudden, the door of the infirmary opened up widely and three familiar girls enter the room with not only bright smiles on their faces, but also with streamers and a mini–cake they brought along. "Jasmine, Mindy, Rika? What's with the commotion?" Alexis asked before she was being dragged by Jasmine and Mindy to one corner of the room and Rika went to her childhood friend and… hugged him?

"Kurogasa! I'm so glad you're up!" Rika said happily while hugging him tightly as Mindy placed the cake onto the table before Jasmine and her start attacking Alexis with a volley of questions.

"Alexis, is it true what Rika was saying?" Jasmine asked first.

"About what?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"About you and Kurogasa being together. What _else _could it be?! Oh my gosh, it _is_ true, isn't it!" Mindy asked, causing Alexis to blush slightly.

"I _knew_ you two were together last night! I even have proof!" Rika exclaimed as she took out her PDA and shows him about the two of them are on the bed together, causing Kurogasa in a blushing state as well. Rika then smirked mischievously as she said, "I didn't know you were really into 'that', Kurogasa!"

"Oh geez! We didn't do 'that!'" Kurogasa shouted. "We just confessed last night for crying out loud!" But he suddenly covered his mouth. "Crap…"

"Oh my gosh! Rika was right! You two _did_ confess about each other!" Mindy pointed out, leaving Alexis blushing a bit more while Mindy was in her own fantasy land.

"Yeah, I wonder how the boys of the Academy would feel when they know you were taken away by the cute guy you call a boyfriend over there?" Jasmine grinned.

"Don't you think about it, you two," Alexis said annoyed. While her face hasn't recovered from her blushing state, her two friends continue to ask her about it.

"Ah ha! I _knew_ you two did something last night! Tsukasa was right about telling me to come here first so that I can carry Mamori to that bed!" Rika exclaimed while pointing it out the obvious. "You should thank me for making sure the gang wasn't here or else things would be crazy already!" she added with a big smile on her face.

"Onore, dikeidooooooooooooooo…" Kurogasa growled clenching his fist.

Rika patted his back a few times happily while she continued to console her friend. "Aw~, don't feel bad about it! I already knew someday you will get yourself a girlfriend! Look on the bright side, at least the others didn't know about this little incident… well, except those two since they have been worried sick about Lex!"

While the commotion was happening in the infirmary, the rest of the Key Keepers and Jaden's friends enter the room to check up on Kurogasa and the other unconscious patients. "Hey, Kurogasa! Nice to see you up and kickin' around!" Jaden said with his usual big grin.

"You've been out for two days, which made us, concern about it…" Bastion added.

"Yeah, but it's good to see you alright after doing your thing…" Victor added before Kurogasa noticed Koji gave him a thumbs–up, which indicates that he also knew about the two, courtesy of Rika.

"You… didn't…" Kurogasa got out.

"Hm?" Rika ponders for a bit before she looks at Koji and smiles widely. "Of course! He needed to know about this as well! I couldn't just keep it to myself, y'know?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Syrus asked.

"And why is there a cake on the table?" Zane added.

"If you _really_ wanted to know–" Jasmine tried to explain, only to gain a glare from Alexis which she was still annoyed about the matter, causing the two girls to be quiet.

"It's nothing much really!" Rika cheerfully said before the two girls in the bed slowly open their eyes and sat up.

"Can't everyone keep your tone down? I'm trying to rest here… and my head's still dizzy…" Marta said in her slight British–Japanese mixed accent before Mamori followed up.

"W–Where am I? Why are there too many people around here?" She talked for a bit before hiding under the blanket due to her shyness.

"Well, looks like those two are awake." Victor said.

"But seriously, what's with the cake?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it though, I'm starving. Mind if I have it?" Jaden asked.

"Having cake for breakfast in the morning? That's not healthy." Bastion sweat dropped.

"No you can't Jaden!" Jasmine said taking the cake away.

"Why not?"

"Duh, because it's for our couple, Kurogasa and Alexis." Mindy said.

"MINDY!" Alexis shouted.

"Couple?" Most of the gang said in unison before looking at Kurogasa with a confused glare, other than the ones that already knew about it… that is, until Jaden was the first one to break the confusion and the silence.

"If you guys meant for being Tag Team Champions at the School Duel, I can understand that! But why can't I have my own cake?!" Jaden was oblivious to the fact while the others knew about the matter as Jasmine stepped up to tell them what was _really _going on… until Alexis pulled her back and gave her a warning glare.

"Well… this is pretty much unexpected…" Bastion took note.

"You're one lucky guy to have her as your girlfriend, Kurogasa…" Victor added.

"I wonder if we should spread this news to our other friends outside of this Academy." Rika discussed with Koji, which he was pretty much interested about it, leaving both Marta and Mamori in a confusion.

"I don't know what's going on here, but judging by the glare, something big just happened here…" Marta said while looking at Kurogasa. "And I'm willing to bet it must have something to do with that boy…"

"Y–Yeah…" Mamori agreed.

Meanwhile, Chazz was in a corner feeling depressed for some reason. _'That Kamen Rider Reject gets her first? That can't be!_ I _should be the one who is meant to be with her instead!'_ Chazz kept his thoughts to himself as his fist curls up in anger.

"Well, anyways, since that both of you are up now, mind if we ask you something?" Koji stepped up while looking at Marta as she looks at him with normal innocent eyes.

"Yes, you may ask us anything, if it pleases you, Koji." Marta said with a smile at him. Syrus tried to approach at the shy Mamori. When he was too close for comfort, Mamori immediately leaps out from her bed and embraced Marta in an instant, while Syrus was surprised by the sudden action earlier.

"Marta–sempai~!" Mamori sobs for a bit before Marta gently pats her head.

"There, there, love. You don't have to be scared about it…" Marta comforts her before looking at them. "Oh, don't worry about Mamori here. She's just shy… too shy to meet with total strangers and I always acted like her big sister…" Marta explains.

"Oh, ok." Syrus said.

"So, Marta, Mamori, do you remember anything before you became Shadow Riders?" Koji asked.

"Shadow Riders?" Marta pondered for a bit while looking at Mamori, as both of them don't seem to understand about it. "Forgive me for saying this, but I don't recollect about the matter…"

"T–True! We don't remember anything about being a Shadow Rider…" Mamori spoke up after gathering her courage to look at the gang while stays really close to Marta.

"Hm…" Rika pondered for a bit before looking at Kurogasa. "Could there be a possibility where they can't remember after joining the group and the darkness in them were released?"

"Most likely. I could have Philip look into it." Kurogasa said. In his thoughts, _'Philip, did you get all that?'_

_"Not a single piece of data missed from my thoughts…"_ Philip added.

"B–But, we _do_ remember one thing in our dream…" Mamori added, gaining the attention of the gang before she hid her face onto Marta again.

"And that would be…?" Bastion asked.

"Rider War…" Marta spoke.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 31: Ronin of the Shadows Part 1

"Rider War… that's the dream that we kept having repeatedly…" Marta added, causing Kurogasa to be surprised by the matter.

"Kurogasa, what's wrong?" Alexis asked him.

"Why does your expression seems like you've seen a ghost?" Rika added, causing Mamori to shiver at the word 'ghost.'

"Damn it… I was hoping I wouldn't tell you all about this…" Kurogasa cringed.

"About what?" Chumley asked.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?! The Rider War!" Chazz said angrier than usual, much to everyone's confusion on the matter.

"Whoa, Chazz, take a chill pill, no need to be worked up for something like that…" Jaden tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, if you keep that sour mood of yours, I don't think the girls are going to like you…" Jasmine told him, which struck his nerves.

"And look at this poor little girl! You just scared her!" Mindy added while trying to comfort the shy Mamori.

"Kurogasa, is there something that you're hiding from us?" Zane asked him with a stern tone.

"Any information would suffice." Bastion added.

"Well… I wouldn't exactly call it hiding…" Kurogasa got out.

"Please tell us. We want to know what the dreams the both of us had are meant…" Marta begged as all of the focus, minus the unconscious Atticus, are now looking at him.

Kurogasa looked at everyone for a while until he sighed, "Alright…" And so Kurogasa told his tale of what happened while he was unconscious. His subconscious mind led to Decade's world, Hikari Studios to be exact and Natsumi told Kurogasa of the dark premonition she had. Kurogasa also explained about the First Rider War where Tsukasa destroyed all the other Riders and then a miracle happened. When Kurogasa finished his tale, everyone was silent.

"I see… so that's what it meant…" Marta said to herself while thinking the whole thing.

"M–Marta–sempai, I'm scared…" Mamori spoke after knowing the whole truth regarding the matter as Marta comforts her for a bit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Kurogasa, but you sure are one heck of a mystery…" Victor said.

"I agree…" Bastion nodded, followed by others except Alexis, which she seems worried about it and Koji with Rika, who thought otherwise.

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't _get_ this kind of adventure!" Jaden perked up.

"An adventure that will literally put our lives on the line, that's what!" Chazz added.

"But, even so! We can't just point the finger on _him_! It's not _his_ fault that he wanted this to happen!" Alexis defended him.

"Yeah! None of this is something that he would expect!" Rika added while staying on her friend's side.

"Well, we better stop arguing about this matter and try to think on how we should stop the Shadow Riders and this Rider War that he stated before…" Koji suggested while trying to calm the storm down.

"How _could_ we?! Kurogasa said so himself. It's inevitable that it's going to happen!" Chazz argued. The whole room went silence once again, filled with thoughts on how to prevent the war from happening again.

"May I suggest something?" Zane asked, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's get our mind off from this Rider War for now and focus on saving the missing students from the Shadow Riders… if there are any left…"

"I agree with him. Just thinking about this war might lead us nowhere if we don't know _how_ to stop it…" Bastion added.

"Yeah… you guys get going. I… need some time to think…" Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said as she felt worried for him as everyone agreed before going back to their classes. Marta simply stood on her own feet while holding her stomach and slowly walk towards outside.

"Marta–sempai?" Mamori asked, confused over her actions as she helps her out and much to her surprise, Marta went towards Koji.

"Wait!" Marta calls out Koji, which he simply turned around and looks at her.

"Hey, you better get some rest for the time being. You're still hurt…" Koji suggested before Marta stood firm before bowing slightly, despite the pain that she has to endure.

"I haven't thank you properly for saving me from the other day. So… thank you." She said before she raised herself up while giving him a sincere smile.

"Marta–sempai…" Mamoru was touched by her sempai's actions.

"Uh… you're welcome, I guess…" Koji could only just rub the back of his head before he noticed something. "Well, I better get back to class. Get enough rest for now, ok?"

"I will…" Marta nodded before Koji went off to his destination and Mamori helped her escorted back to the infirmary.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worried.

"Lex, I'm scared…" Kurogasa said as he was actually trembling holding himself.

Alexis couldn't help but wrap her arms around the trembling Kurogasa to calm and comfort him. "Don't worry, Kurogasa. You're not alone. We'll think of something to make sure the Rider War will occur without any one dying… I promise…" she ensured. Kurogasa could only nod as her grip tightened.

* * *

And so the day went by without incident as classes went by smoothly. To get their minds off of the Rider War and stuff, the Key Keepers have been focusing on their school work; surprisingly Jaden was for once focused on something like this. And school work wasn't usually his forte.

At this time, night has already fallen. A dark portal opened and out came a figure. This was Kurenai. He stood at the entrance of the main Academy building with a Duel Pilot in his hands. "It is time…" He recorded a message.

Banner was sitting in his room, watching a something static–y like before he took the kids to the Gravekeeper ruins. He was in conversation with whatever it was on the monitor…

"But you said…!"

**"Now Banner, if you want what you seek… you **_**will**_** duel…"**

The Slifer Headmaster sighed. "Is it that time already?"

**"Unless you want my next Shadow Rider to succeed… you had better hold up your end of the bargain first…"**

"So he's coming after all… when?"

**"Now…"**

And at that point, Banner's Duel Pilot beeped and a video message was being played. It was Kurenai.

_"To the Key Keeper of my next opponent. I heard everything from the Shadow Realm and it seems like you have taken down the three of them, the Dragon Slayers. And I must say, I congratulate you all for defeating them,"_ Kurenai said while clapping a few times before a big clap silence it and continued to speak, _"…but let me remind you all this; they were just the pawns of our Shadow Riders. Since we haven't got any luck recently, 'he' decided to send out the higher ups in order to retrieve the Keys in order to open up the seal once again. And so, I challenge you to a duel for our next match. Be sure to meet me at the lake in the forest… and don't be late because I'm sure there are more Shadow Riders that will hunt them down and force them to a duel unless we dueled first…"_ the message ended with a slight chuckle from Kurenai.

"This must be my calling now…" Banner said to himself. Banner stood up and took his Deck and duel disk. He then turned to his cat, Pharaoh who was sleeping and dreaming of catching fish which was evident when he started moving his paws like he's actually trying to catch fish while still lying on his side. Banner could only chuckle at this smiling sadly before kneeling down and stroking his fur. "Stay safe, my friend…"

Little did he know, the other holders of the Spirit Gate Keys got the same message as well.

* * *

"Time to go…" Zane said as he left the lighthouse.

* * *

"Let's see how that Shadow Rider stands up to the Chazz!" Chazz left his dorm room.

"Wait up, Chazz!" Victor said running after him.

"Wait for us!" Jaden shouted as he, Syrus, and Chumley followed them.

* * *

"Another Shadow Rider…" Bastion said, leaving his dorm room.

* * *

"Time to boogie down." Koji said doing the same thing.

* * *

"Let's get cooking." Rika said leaving her room as well.

* * *

"Let's see what you're made of…" Crowler got his duel vest and walked out of his room.

* * *

Banner soon arrived at his destination at the edge of the lake in the forest. And there Kurenai was waiting. "You have arrived." Kurenai said.

"With the threat you sent, I couldn't refuse. I won't let you harm my students! You'll have to go through _me_ first."

"Oh? You're willing to do so for the sake of the Key Keepers?" Kurenai was impressed about his actions as he continued to speak. "Do you know why I chose this place?"

"What do you mean by that?" Banner asked.

"When the Shadow Duel commences, no one will be able to escape from this forest… until one of us wins this duel…" Kurenai said to him with a slight smile on his face. "And I think you should know that you're not the _only_ one who got the message I sent out earlier…"

"Professor Banner!" A voice called. Banner turned around to see Victor, Chazz, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Dr. Crowler running up to him. When they did, Zane recognized the Shadow Rider.

"Kurai Misato?" Zane asked wide–eyed.

"Ah, if it isn't Zane Truesdale… the one that I've always looked up too. And I see you brought the whole party along with you as well…" Kurenai said as he looks at them,

"Kurai Misato?! Is that really _you_?!" Dr. Crowler was surprised to see him. "Why are you here?!"

"It's been quite a while, Dr. Crowler… and as for why I'm here, I guess you can pretty much tell by the clothes that I'm wearing…" Kurenai explained to them before he looks at Banner. "But like the message that I've sent before, the first one to reach here first would be the next duelist that I'll face in a Shadow Duel… and I was hoping I would face you, Zane…"

"So, that explains why Professor Banner was here in the first place…" Chazz summed up.

"Then, what about the rest of us?" Rika asked.

"Too bad for you guys, because once you've entered this place, you can't escape from it." Kurenai reminded them with a calm tone while still having a smile on his face.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's duel!" Professor Banner urged.

"Seems like you're really urgent to win… might as well do as he said… but you got to remember, this is a Shadow Duel and _anything_ can happen…" Kurenai warned him before the wind started to blow hard at the area. The lake turned blood red and the whole forest was covered with darkness, leaving the moon in the sky to shine on the duel area.

"Déjà vu all over again…" Rika said.

"This really reminds me of the duel between Kurogasa and Orpheus…" Koji added.

"Let the duel… commence!" Kurenai shouted as he placed his Deck onto his duel disk. Banner did the same thing and both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Banner:** 4000

**Kurenai:** 4000

"For the sake of the children and all of the Keys that will not be fallen onto such hands like yours, I will start first!" Banner said as he draws out his sixth card.

"C'mon, Professor Banner! You can win this!" Rika cheered.

"Show that guy what Slifer Red can _really_ do!" Victor told him.

"I shall show him alright! And like young Jaden says, I'll get my game on! I summon out D.D. Survivor in ATK mode!" When he placed the card onto his duel disk, a portal appears to see a blonde man wearing a cloth that covered his whole body other than his gauntlet as he stood up and let the wind blew at his cape. (4/ATK: 1800/ DEF: 200)

"And then, I play Dimension Fissure! Now our cards will be removed instead of sent to the Graveyard." Banner declared as a dimension rip appears in the sky as he took out another card on his Hand. "I'll set this card facedown and that will end my turn." Banner added.

"A Different Dimension Deck. This is going to be interesting indeed…" Bastion took note.

"Unless we know what kind of Deck Kurenai holds, we don't know for sure if he can even survive this battle…" Chazz added.

"Now it's my turn." Kurenai said drawing his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Ronin Warrior - Ryo in ATK mode!" At that point, a young man with black hair wearing white armor with some red armor over his torso, arms, and legs appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600).

"Ronin Warrior?" Banner asked in confusion.

"Ah! I think I remember what kind of Monster this is!" Crowler was surprised to see the Monster as if he just got himself a blast from the past. "These Ronin are somehow similar to Kurogasa's Kamen Riders!"

"Eh?! Really?!" Rika was surprised to hear that from him.

"But how did you know something like this?" Koji asked.

"Obviously, you kids didn't know about the 80's, for sure!" Crowler boasted a bit.

"And his first Monster's already strong enough to take out the Survivor…" Chazz pointed out.

"If that's the case…" Victor realized.

"He's going to face some trouble…" Zane made a conclusion of the matter as Kurenai continues on.

"Now his ability activates. Since he's successfully summoned, I can add one Armor of Wildfire from my Deck to my Hand." He took the card in question which was a Spell Card and added to his Hand. "But before I play it, I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Dimension Fissure!" A huge wind picked up and dimension rip closed. "Much better. Now that that's taken care of, I'll play Armor of Wildfire! When this card is played and Ronin Warrior – Ryo is on the Field, I can Tribute him to Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo of the Wildfire from my Deck!" At that point, Ryo did some movements.

_"Armor of Wildfire!"_ Ryo shouted doing his did various movements with his hands interlocking his fingers to make one big fist. _"Dao Jin!"_ He held his fists forward and red electricity came out of his hands. Then out of nowhere, paper scrolls with floral designs appeared and surrounded Ryo before flying up and dispersing into cherry blossoms to reveal Ryo now in red samurai armor with a pair of katana on his back (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

"Wow! That's awesome!" Victor was amazed to see it.

"Yeah, and bad news for Banner." Zane pointed out.

"Since Dimension Fissure has been taken out, his combos might be interrupted…" Rika added.

"Oh my, what am I supposed to do now…?" Banner was worried about the matter.

"And now I activate his effect! by skipping my Battle Phase, I discard one card, then I destroy a Monster on your side of the Field and you take Damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK points!"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Go, Ryo! Flare Up Now!" Kurenai ordered as he discarded a card. Ryo didn't hesitate for one bit as he combined both of the hilts of his twin katana and gets into his stance as his sword is charging up for an attack.

_"Flare~~ Up! NOW!"_ Ryo shouted as he swoops down his blade and a massive beam emerges from his sword and crashed onto Survivor, until a trap card appears.

"I will not take any Damage! I activate my facedown, Chaos Burst! With this trap card, I can sacrifice one Monster on my side of the Field, so that I can destroy your Monster with ease. Not only that, you will also take 1000 Damage from it as well." Banner explained.

Survivor's armor began to crack and as soon as the beam slashes onto it, an infernal fiend appears out from Survivor's shell and roars out loud. It sets its glance onto Ryo as it swings its flaring arm and crushes Ryo in an instant. At the same time, the remains of its flames hits Kurenai, depleting his Life Points.

**Banner:** 4000

**Kurenai:** 3000

"Alright! He manages to avoid taking any Damage!" Victor added.

"Of course! He is a professor like me, after all!" Crowler added.

"He's showing the true skills of a duelist…" Zane took note as Bastion records the whole battle with his PDA.

"I can show this to Kurogasa so that he'll know there's another one on this island and knowing what kind of Deck he's wielding at this time…" Bastion said to himself as the battle continues on.

"Impressive." Kurenai grunted. "But you'll see that it was for naught soon. I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Kurenai drew two. "Excellent. I activate Double Summon to Normal Summon once more and I summon Ronin Warrior – Sage in ATK mode!" A young man with blonde hair covering one eye wearing white armor with green over it appeared (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400).

"Another Ronin Warrior?" Victor asked.

"Yes. And since Sage was summoned successfully. I can add Armor of Halo from my Deck to my Hand and then play it!" Kurenai said as he did so. "Now I Tribute Sage in order to Special Summon from my Deck, Ronin Warrior – Sage of the Halo!"

_"Armor of Halo!"_ Sage shouted. _"Dao Rei!"_ He said and the same events happened like what happened with Ryo, only green electricity came out when he used his hands and when the transformation was complete, he had green samurai armor on, his other eye now shown and carries a Nodachi. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1900)

"Now I activate his ability! By discarding a card, I choose a card from your Hand and if it's a Monster, I gain Life Points equal to the Monster's level x200." Kurenai discarded a card. "I choose the far left." Banner looked and sighed as he revealed that it was D.D.M – Different Dimension Master, a level 5 Monster. A green aura surrounded Kurenai.

**Banner:** 4000

**Kurenai:** 4000

"Aw man, he's back to where he started." Rika groaned.

"I place my last card face down and end my turn." Kurenai concluded.

"I'll make my way now!" Banner declared as he draws out his next card. "And now, I can summon D.D. Warrior Lady in ATK mode!" Another portal appears and a woman in her light, slim armor appears as she wields her sword beam and takes a look at her opponent. (4/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600) "And then, I equip her with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. This spell card will fuse her weapon onto her hand and she will gain an additional 800 ATK because of her being a Warrior-Type." Banner told him as the sword beam on her hand began to morph, fusing it together as her sword is changing into red beam instead of normal white one.

D.D. Warrior Lady: (4/ATK: 1500–2300/ DEF: 1600)

"Alright! He's got an advantage!" Rika cheered as Banner made a gesture of thrusting his hand forward.

"Now, my lady will take out your Sage with Dimension Rip Cutter!" In an instant, Warrior Lady leaps to the front as she swings her blade at Sage, hoping to make a cut on his armor.

"I think not! Reveal facedown! Negate Attack!" A barrier appears right in front of her as the blade was immediately stopped right in front of her, causing the attack to fail before she leaps back to Banner's side.

"Darn! I thought that move will be something good!" Koji said annoyed.

"No matter, I play Pot of Greed, so that I can get two more cards." Banner added as he draws out two more and take a good look at it. "With these last two cards from my Hand setting down, I will end my turn." Banner told him as two holograms appeared on the Field.

"Seems like someone looks desperate…" Kurenai teased.

"I may look like it, but for the sake of my children, I will do whatever it takes to prevent you from taking the keys." Banner warned him.

"You got that right! There's no way we'll let someone like you take our keys!" Rika exclaimed.

"Go get him, Prof!" Victor said.

"My turn." Kurenai drew his next card. "I play Card of Demise! It lets me draw until I have five cards in my Hand, but at my 5th Standby Phase, I lose my entire Hand." He drew until he had five. "Now I summon Ronin Warrior – Cye in ATK mode!" A man with light-brown hair wearing white armor and light–blue armor over it appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100) "And you know what that means. I'll add Armor of Torrent to my Hand and play it so I can Special Summon from my Deck Ronin Warrior – Cye of the Torrent!"

_"Armor of Torrent!"_ Cye shouted doing his movements. _"Dao Shin!" _The same events happened only with light–blue electricity and when done transforming, he was in light-blue samurai armor equipped with a trident (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600).

"And as long as Cye of the Torrent is on the Field, for each Ronin Warrior on the Field including himself, they gain 300 ATK and DEF!"

Ronin Warrior – Sage of the Halo (6/ATK: 2200–2500/DEF: 1900–2200)

Ronin Warrior – Cye of the Torrent (6/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 1600–1900)

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good…" Banner sweat dropped from the comment made by Kurenai earlier.

"Even if one of the Monsters gets removed from play, the other one will definitely give him large Damage…" Zane added.

"True. I just hope that either one of his facedowns will help him out… somehow…" Bastion took note.

"Now go Cye, and attack D.D Warrior Lady with Super Wave Smasher!" Kurenai ordered. The light began to dim down towards Cye's position as waves began to appear behind him. Getting into his stance, he aims his trident at Warrior Lady and the tip of his trident began to charge up. At the same time, Warrior Lady was also preparing her stance as she makes a dash towards him.

_"Super Wave Smasher!"_ Cye declared as he releases the charged up attack and multiple number of beams are heading towards her, as she continued to hold on until she manages to give him a cut on his armor, creating a dimension rip before both of them are being absorbed into it.

"Since both of our Monsters are destroyed, both of them will be removed from play instead." Banner explains.

"Yes, and now to shock away a chunk of your Life Points! Sage, attack directly with Thunderbolt Cut!" Sage raised his nodachi high in the sky and all of the sudden, a thunder struck onto his sword, surprising the others.

"W–Where did that thunder come from!? It's not even raining!" Crowler said shocked. No pun intended.

"In a Shadow Duel, anything can happen…" Koji told him as Sage began to chant.

_"Thunder~~ bolt~! CUT!"_ Sage declared as he leapt high to the sky and slashes his sword, which it has been covered in thunder, taking out Banner's Life Points with ease, not to mention a cut was made on his chest.

**Banner:** 1500

**Kurenai:** 4000

"Professor Banner!" All the students shouted as Banner kept his grip on his chest while activating his facedown.

"I activate… Damage Condenser! With the Damage I received, I'm allowed to Special Summon… a Monster from my deck in ATK mode, but… it must be equal or lower than the Damage I received…" Banner panted having a hard time to explain as he took a few more breathers before continuing where he left off. "And I summon… Umbral Soul!" An ant–like dragon slowly appeared from the darkness as it makes its way towards his Field. (7/ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500)

"Hmph. Very well then. I'll place two facedowns and end my turn."

Banner grunted in pain as he recovered from Kurenai's lightning attack. _'Wow…'_ He thought as he stared down the green Ronin Warrior Monster before him, _'His monsters possess incredible power… But I must keep fighting… I cannot quit. My students are counting on me.'_ He then gently gripped the Spirit Key around his neck before saying, "It's my turn again! I draw!" Pulling the card from the top of his Deck, he smiled as he saw the card he drew. "This will do nicely." Looking back to Kurenai, he said, "I sacrifice my Umbra Soul in order to Tribute Summon my White–Horned Dragon in ATK mode!" As the dark creature disappeared, flying out of a portal, came a powerful red dragon with one large white horn coming from his head. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400)

As the dragon let out a roar, Kurenai eyed him as Sage took up a defensive stance. "Your Monster is pretty tough, I grant you, but it still lacks the strength to defeat my Sage of the Halo."

* * *

At the infirmary…

Alexis and Kurogasa were watching it from the former's PDA. Banner was still smiling which made Alexis confused. "Kurogasa, why does Professor Banner look unconcerned about the fact that his Monster is weaker."

The Kamen Rider Duelist smiled at his girlfriend as he said, "It won't be for long."

* * *

Back at the Duel…

Right on cue, Banner said, pointing to White–Horned Dragon, "I activate my dragon's special ability! I can remove from play up to five Spell Cards from your Graveyard to increase the ATK of my White– Horned Dragon by 300 for each card!" Kurenai visibly flinched at this announcement as Banner continued. "Therefore, I will send your Mystical Space Typhoon, Card of Demise, Double Summon, and Pot of Greed into a different dimension to boost my dragon's power by 1200!" The four said cards appeared and a dimension rip opened up in White-Horned Dragon sucking the four cards in it before it closed up and dragon roared as power surged within it.

White–Horned Dragon (6/ATK: 2200–3400/DEF: 1400)

Koji punched his fist into his other hand as he said excitedly, "Alright! Groovy move, Professor! That's one dance move I bet he didn't expect!"

Bastion nodded with an approving smile as he said, "Indeed. That was an astonishing move. And the good news is that White-Horned Dragon's power boost doesn't end after the turn is over. Good show!"

Banner readjusted his glasses as he said, "Now then, White-Horned Dragon, attack his Ronin Warrior – Sage of the Halo! White–Horned Dive Bomb!" The dragon let out a mighty roar before flying into the sky. Then it flew over itself, flying straight down at Sage. The Ronin Warrior of Halo leapt into the sky, ready to cut down the beast but failed, his sword breaking in half against his tough scales before being impaled by White–Horned Dragon.

**Banner:** 1500

**Kurenai:** 3100

Kurenai gave an angry grunt as he said, "I activate my facedown, the Jewel of Life! When a Ronin Warrior on my side of the Field is destroyed by battle, I can immediately Special Summon it back to the Field! So Sage of the Halo, return to me!"

Appearing on the Field was a small boy in shorts and a white sweater, crying. _"Sage… Sage, please come back!"_ Just then, the intricate seed shaped jewel he held glowed as his tears hit it. In a flash of green, the boy and the Jewel of Life was gone and Sage had returned, his sword repaired and his Armor of Halo still in pristine condition.

Chumley groaned as he said, "Oh, man… Not lishus! He just destroyed that thing."

Zane then said, arms crossed as he watched the battle, "True, but at least Banner was able to damage Kurenai somewhat. Besides, his White–Horned Dragon is still far more powerful than Kurenai's Ronin Warrior.

Sighing, Banner said, "I place one card facedown then and end my turn. Your move again, Shadow Rider."

"Very well." Kurenai drew his next card making his Hand at three. "I summon Ronin Warrior – Rowan in ATK mode!" A man with blue wearing white armor and dark–blue armor over it appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) "And since he's summoned successfully, I'll add Armor of Strata to my Hand and play it so I can Special Summon from my Deck Ronin Warrior – Rowan of the Strata!"

_"Armor of Strata!"_ Rowan shouted. _"Dao Inochi!"_ The same events happened like the other warriors only with dark–blue electricity and when the transformation was complete, Rowan had his dark blue samurai armor on, and had a bow and arrow equipped to him (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

"Now I activate his special ability of reviving a Ronin Warrior from my Graveyard! And I choose Cye of the Torrent!" Kurenai shouted as Cye returned to the Field. "And with Cye's ability with three Ronin Warriors on my Field, they gain 900 ATK and DEF!"

Ronin Warrior – Sage of the Halo (6/ATK: 2200–3100/DEF: 2800)

Ronin Warrior – Cye of the Torrent (6/ATK: 2000–2900/DEF: 2500)

Ronin Warrior – Rowan of the Strata (6/ATK: 2100–3000/DEF: 2500)

"Aw man, that's some heavy firepower there." Victor said.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Shrink cutting your dragon's ATK in half. White–Horned Dragon shrunk to half its size.

White–Horned Dragon (6/ATK: 3400–1700/DEF: 1400)

"Oh no!" Rika cried out.

"Now Rowan, attack his White–Horned Dragon with Arrow Shockwave!" Kurenai ordered. Rowan puts an arrow on the bow and draws the arrow back. Golden energy then collected on the arrow's point. "Arrow Shockwave!" He then fired his arrow at the dragon.

When Rowan attacked, Banner was ready to put his plan into action. Pressing a button on his Duel Disk, he said, "I activate my facedown card, Draining Shield! It negates your attack and instead increases my Life Points by your Monster's attack!" And thus, Rowan's Arrow Shockwave was sucked through a portal, turning into golden dust that fell over Professor Banner.

**Banner:** 4500

**Kurenai:** 3100

Jaden leapt into the air excitedly, punching to the sky. "Alright, Professor! Show him how the Slifer's play!"

Rika nodded and smiled as she said, "Yeah! Kurenai still has two more attacks, but Professor Banner can survive and make a comeback next turn."

"I still have two more attacks! Sage, attack his White–Horned Dragon with Thunder Bolt Cut!" Kurenai ordered.

Sage raised his nodachi high in the sky and all of the sudden, a thunder struck onto his sword, _"Thunder~~ bolt~! CUT!"_ Sage declared as he leapt high to the sky and slashes his sword, which it has been covered in thunder, taking out White-Horned Dragon in an instant.

**Banner:** 3100

**Kurenai:** 3100

"And last but not least, Cye will attack you directly!" Kurenai said. The light began to dim down towards Cye's position as waves began to appear behind him. Getting into his stance, he aims his trident at Banner and the tip of his trident began to charge up.

_"Super Wave Smasher!"_ Cye declared as he releases the charged up attack and multiple number of beams at Banner hitting his target.

**Banner:** 200

**Kurenai:** 3100

"Professor Banner!" The students cried out.

"I'll end my turn there." Kurenai concluded.

Banner struggled to get back up once more, feeling pain from the Shadow Game as well as feeling heavier from his clothes being soaked from Cye's water attack.

Victor looked to Prof. Banner and said, worriedly, "Professor, are you alright!?"

He just nodded before looking back to Kurenai, wincing slightly as he tried to stay focused and ready to fight. "I… I'm okay… I can finish." Taking a deep breath, he drew his card and began his turn. "I activate my Spellbook Inside the Pot Spell Card to allow us both to draw three cards." And so, he and Kurenai both drew their three cards. Seeing what he drew made the professor smile. "Perfect…" Looking back to Kurenai, he said, "I activate my Dark Hole Spell Card, destroying all Monsters on the Field, namely your three Ronin Warriors!"

Kurenai gaped as his eyes bugged. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

All the students cheered as they watched the Dark Hole appeared in the sky. As the massive black hole began to spin, Rowan, Sage, and Cye fought to avoid getting sucked into it, but to no avail. The three Ronin yelled out in defeat as they were sucked into the vortex, leaving Kurenai's Field wide open.

As the Shadow Rider seethed angrily, Banner said, "Now then, with your Life Points clear, I summon my D.D. Assailant in ATK mode." Appearing on the Field came the ninja girl, wielding a thick bladed sword. She then kicked through the air before taking an offensive posture in front of Banner. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600) "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Axe of Despair, increasing my D.D. Assailant's ATK by 1000 (4/ATK: 1700–2700/DEF: 1600)!" Just then, Assailant glowed red as her sword morphed into the aforementioned axe.

Crowler smiled and nodded approvingly as he said, "Well done. That's how a Duel Academy professor handles a Duel."

Banner then pointed at Kurenai, who now looked rather worried, as he shouted, "Now, D.D. Assailant, attack his Life Points directly! Dimensional Rift Slash!" The D.D. Monster nodded at her master before cutting through the air, opening a rift in the time–space continuum. Leaping into, she disappeared momentarily, only to reappear two seconds later behind Kurenai, slashing across his back.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Kurenai cried out as he felt the steel cut across his back, some blood even shooting out of the wound.

**Banner:** 200

**Kurenai:** 400

As Kurenai fell over, D.D. Assailant leapt back through the rift and reappeared on Banner's side of the Field as the two openings disappeared. Sighing slowly, Banner said, "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Kurenai slowly got up gritting his teeth. "You'll pay for that." He growled as he drew his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw until we have six cards in our Hand." Both players drew until they had six. "Now I summon Ronin Warrior – Kento in ATK mode!" A man with black hair with a thin yellow bandana over his forehead with white armor with some orange armor over it. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) "And with him summoned, I can add Armor of Hardrock to my Hand and play it to Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Kento of the Hardrock in ATK mode from my Deck!"

_"Armor of Hardrock!"_ Kento yelled. _"Dao Gi!"_ The same events happened only with orange electricity and when the transformation was complete, Kento was in his orange samurai armor with a naginata in hand (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500). "And now to activate Malevolent Nuzzler adding 700 ATK to Kento!"

Ronin Warrior – Kento of the Hardrock (6/ATK: 2300–3000/DEF: 1500)

"And now Kento attack his D.D Assailant with Iron Rock Crusher!" Kurenai yelled.

_"Iron Rock Crusher!"_ Kento yelled as he stuck his naginata into the ground and huge chunks of rock were flying towards the Assailant.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Banner countered revealing the facedown. "The Damage becomes zero and I get to draw one card." A barrier appeared as D.D Assailant was destroyed, but a barrier appeared protecting Banner. He then drew one card. "And when D.D Assailant is destroyed, your Ronin Warrior is destroyed as well!" A dimensional rift opened up and Kento was sucked in.

"Grrrrr… I place two facedowns and end my turn!" Kurenai growled.

Banner smiled, seeing that now Kurenai's Life Points were wide open for an attack. All he had to do was summon a Monster whose ATK was greater than 400. "I draw!" He pulled the card from his Hand and smiled happily with what he got. "Excellent! I summon Bazoo the Soul–Eater (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900) in ATK mode!" In flash, the purple baboon appeared on the Field, eating what looked like a rainbow egg.

Syrus cheered happily as he declared, "Alright! Professor Banner has this! He's gonna win."

Meanwhile, Victor and Koji both looked to each other, the two friends seeing the concern in the other's eyes. As if reading the two Duelists' minds, Zane said, "Don't be so sure, Syrus," causing his younger brother's mood to be killed. "Kurenai still has those two facedown cards on the Field. Professor Banner's victory may not be as assured as we think."

Feeling nothing but confident that he had this Duel won, Banner shouted out proudly, "Bazoo, end this Duel! Attack that Shadow Rider with your Soul Reaper!" The baboon let out a frantic roar before charging towards Kurenai, fangs barred and ready to chomp down on him.

"Activate trap! Mirror Force! This sends the attack right back at you and destroy all your Monsters!" Kurenai countered. Banner gawked as he saw the invisible energy field appear before him, knocking his Bazoo back as he leapt at Kurenai, destroying him.

Everyone held their breath in horror as they saw Banner's chance of victory end right then and there. "Oh no…" Rika said in a hushed tone. "Professor Banner needs a backup plan. He can't lose!"

Banner felt his body tremble slightly, partly in fear that he might be defeated, risking his students' lives and partly out of anger for making such an amateur mistake. Biting his lip briefly, he said, "I set three cards facedown," setting the cards facedown, "And end my turn…"

"My turn..." Kurenai said drawing his next card. He chuckled at what he got. "Hahahahaha… Hahahahahahahaha… Hahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked on with great fear as they saw Kurenai's face and heard his chuckle. "Wha–What? What did he draw!?" Bastion asked fearfully. Meanwhile, Koji saw his Shadow Item glow as they felt the power radiating from the card as he drew it.

"Not groovy…"

"Oh boy…" Jaden said.

* * *

At the infirmary…

"Your armlet is glowing." Alexis said.

"Yeah. So strong…" Kurogasa answered.

* * *

Back at the Duel…

"First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ryo of the Wildfire!" Kurenai said as Ryo returned to the Field. "And I'll play the Heavy Storm to destroy your facedowns!"

"I might as well use it now. I activate the facedown, Emergency Provisions! I destroy my other two facedowns to regain 2000 Life Points!" Banner said desperately. The cards shattered and Banner regained some Life Points before Heavy Storm kicked in.

**Banner:** 2200

**Kurenai:** 400

"It doesn't matter! You lost! I play the Spell Card, Armor of Inferno! When Ryo of the Wildfire is on the Field and the Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, and Strata are in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo of the Inferno!"

As Kurenai's card hit the Field, everyone put their hands up to block the flames as fire ignited all across the land. Just then, Ryo raised his hands above his head and shouted, "ARMOR OF INFERNO!" Bringing them down, the flames swirled around him and blasted his armor away, leaving him in nothing but his sub–armor, burning the white portions coal black and the red portions navy blue. Then, flames shot over his arms, forming white gauntlets with red highlights and long golden fin–like blades from them. The flames blazed over his legs, forming white leg guards with spikes coming from the shins. And then, a huge wave of fire washed over his torso and face. They formed into white body armor with large shoulder guards and a great white shogun's helmet with a golden sideways crescent moon on it and five long white fins with a tan armored mask covering most of his face.

The flames died down, forming a small circle of fire around Ryo as Kurenai called out, "Behold the ultimate Ronin Warrior, Ryo of the Inferno (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryo stared down Banner angrily as he drew out his twin katanas, ready to deal the final blow.

Banner couldn't believe it. It was over. He turned to Crowler and the students who were looking in horror. "Crowler, children… protect the keys… the rest is up to you." Banner smiled sadly.

"Ryo! End this!" Kurenai yelled.

All the students looked on in horror as Ryo charged up his attack. _"RAGE… OF… INFERNO!"_ Ryo connected his katanas together, end–to–end and began to spin them, summoning a huge inferno of flames around them. He then disconnected the swords and cut through the air in an X, sending the column of flames charging towards Banner.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The students all cried out, Victor, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley trying to run towards Banner to save him, only to have Chazz, Zane, Bastion, and Crowler holding them back.

**Banner:** 0

**Kurenai:** 400

* * *

When the flames burned away after the attack, all that was left in Banner's place was a burnt up circle on the ground where he stood… and his Spirit Key dangling from Kurenai's hand.

* * *

At the infirmary…

Kurogasa and Alexis could only looked in horror, the latter having her hands over mouth with tears streaming down her face.

"No… Professor Banner…" Kurogasa said in horror.

* * *

Back with the group…

The group couldn't believe it, Banner was gone. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Koji dropped to their knees; Rika was crying burying her face in Zane's chest, and the latter Crowler, Bastion, and Chazz in disbelief. "One down, ten to go. I think my work here is done for now." Kurenai smirked as he opened up a dark portal and went in. The dark portal soon closed leaving the group.

"Professor Banner… he's gone…" Syrus cried tear streaming down his face.

"It can't be…" Bastion got out.

Jaden looked at where Banner last stood and had his head down, his hair covering his eyes. He was trembling, his fists shaking, tears streamed down his face, and then he lifted his head to the sky, his eyes closed and shouted,

"PROFESSOR BANNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !"

* * *

Wow. You guys didn't expect didn't you! Don't worry; this will not ruin the story at all. I can't tell you the whole plot, but what I _can _tell you is that Banner will appear later on in the story. _How_ he'll appear, I can't tell you. So get to it people, review!


	32. Ronin of the Shadows Part 2

Man, a couple of you people have been getting on my case about Professor Banner being killed off. Don't worry, I got it all figured out. You'll see my plan of how I do my story come to fruition as we go along. So let's get to it guys and see who Kurenai's next victi– I mean, opponent will be. It's another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! And thanks to Wild Fang yet again, for helping out with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time on Kamen Rider GX…

**"Now Banner, if you want what you seek… you **_**will**_** duel…"**

The Slifer Headmaster sighed. "Is it that time already?"

**"Unless you want my next Shadow Rider to succeed… you had better hold up your end of the bargain first…"**

"So he's coming _after_ all… when?"

**"Now…"**

* * *

"Kurai Misato?" Zane asked wide–eyed.

"Ah, if it isn't Zane Truesdale… the one that I've always looked up too. And I see you brought the whole party along with you as well…" Kurenai said as he looks at them,

"Kurai Misato?! Is that really _you_?!" Dr. Crowler was surprised to see him. "Why are you here?!"

"It's been quite a while, Dr. Crowler… and as for why I'm here, I guess you can pretty much tell by the clothes that I'm wearing…" Kurenai explained to them before he looks at Banner. "But like the message that I've sent before, the first one to reach here first would be the next duelist that I'll face in a Shadow Duel… and I was hoping I would face you, Zane…"

"So, that explains why Professor Banner was here in the first place…" Chazz summed up.

"Then, what about the rest of us?" Rika asked.

"Too bad for you guys, because once you've entered this place, you can't escape from it." Kurenai reminded them with a calm tone while still having a smile on his face.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's duel!" Professor Banner urged.

* * *

"Behold the ultimate Ronin Warrior, Ryo of the Inferno!" Ryo stared down Banner angrily as he drew out his twin katanas, ready to deal the final blow.

Banner couldn't believe it. It was over. He turned to Crowler and the students who were looking in horror. "Crowler, children… protect the keys… the rest is up to you." Banner smiled sadly.

"Ryo! End this!" Kurenai yelled.

All the students looked on in horror as Ryo charged up his attack. _"RAGE… OF… INFERNO!"_ Ryo connected his katanas together, end–to–end and began to spin them, summoning a huge inferno of flames around them. He then disconnected the swords and cut through the air in an X, sending the column of flames charging towards Banner.

"NOOOOOO!" The students all cried out, Victor, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley trying to run towards Banner to save him, only to have Chazz, Zane, Bastion, and Crowler holding them back. When the flames burned away after the attack, all that was left in Banner's place was a burnt up circle on the ground where he stood… and his Spirit Key dangling from Kurenai's hand.

The group couldn't believe it, Banner was gone. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Koji dropped to their knees; Rika was crying burying her face in Zane's chest, and the latter Crowler, Bastion, and Chazz in disbelief. "One down, ten to go. I think my work here is done for now." Kurenai smirked as he opened up a dark portal and went in. The dark portal soon closed leaving the group.

"Professor Banner… he's gone…" Syrus cried tear streaming down his face.

"It can't be…" Bastion got out.

Jaden looked at where Banner last stood and had his head down, his hair covering his eyes. He was trembling, his fists shaking, tears streamed down his face, and then he lifted his head to the sky, his eyes closed and shouted,

"PROFESSOR BANNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

And now the continuation…

* * *

It was morning and most of the Spirit Key Protectors are in the infirmary, feeling gloomy. Kurogasa, Mamori, and Marta were there as well seeing as they were still recovering from their injuries. Just last night, Banner was… gone. He was incinerated into nothingness, and it was all thanks to Kurenai.

"I can't believe that he's gone…" Chazz said.

"I thought that the loser of the Shadow Duel would only be lost in the forest, not being burned to death!" Victor said while clenching his fist in anger.

"Professor Banner…" Jaden only looked down with sadness in his eyes as the memory of Banner being defeated is still burned deeply in their mind.

Flashback

_He turned to Crowler and the students who were looking in horror. "Crowler, children… protect the keys… the rest is up to you." Banner smiled sadly._

End Flashback

"Damn it… I should've been there…" Kurogasa muttered sadly.

"Kurogasa, it's not your fault…" Alexis said holding him so he would be comforted.

"Don't put the blame on yourself. We _all_ share the same burden…" Zane added.

"I've never thought of this duel would actually cause a person's death…" Marta said while patting Mamori's head.

"So did I; young Obelisk!" Crowler replied as he is still shaken by what he had just seen.

"But in any case, as I much I hate saying this, now is not the time to mourn." Bastion said. "We must finish what Professor Banner started."

The whole room was in silence for a while. No one dared to speak, that is until Koji stepped up. "He's right, you guys! We better not let his death be in vain! As much as I don't want to painfully say it, we should move on and try to avenge him at all cost!"

"Koji…" Kurogasa got out.

"He's right!" Victor added as he also regains his spirit. "I'm not going to stay here and mourn about it! We're going to hunt down all of the remaining Shadow Riders and end this war once and for all!"

"But, how are you guys supposed to do that?" Syrus raised a question. "Just when do we know who will be chosen for the Shadow Duel and where would it be held?"

"That _is_ a problem…" Alexis said as she pondered about it.

"I suggest we should wait for his reply for the time being…" Crowler suggested.

"_Or_, we could just go search for them!" Jaden said with a serious tone.

"Have you gone mad, boy?!" Crowler practically shouted in the infirmary.

"Don't Jaden. It's what they want. Amongst the chaos we're in now, they're gonna try to divide and conquer." Zane said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it first!" Jaden said while trying to head out of the room.

"Jaden, hold up! I'm coming with you!" Victor added as he tags along with him. Eventually, Chazz, Syrus and Chumley followed suit.

"Oh boy, seems like they're going to get reckless again…" Rika said with a sigh.

"The wound of the duel has truly scarred deep in their thoughts…" Marta added.

"Who _wouldn't_? What would _you_ do if one of _your_ friends or teachers ended up getting killed? To be honest, if I were in their shoes, I would do the same as well…" Koji stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown disclosed location, a dark portal opened up and Kurenai came out of it. "So, you've managed to obtain a Spirit Key…" A voice said.

"Yes, milord." Kurenai said as kneeled down on one knee before he continued to speak. "The Key Keepers are in a frantic moment, as you said…"

"And what of the Dragon Slayers?" The voice added.

"Once I have deal with the next one, I shall exterminate them." he added.

"And what about the condition of that Kamen Rider?" Another voice asked, a figure stepped and it was revealed to be Orpheus with the same broken mask, which only revealed his eyes.

"Still on the road to recovery." Kurenai reported.

Orpheus had a smirk behind his mask as he replied back to Kurenai, "Good. You must use this chance to eliminate them while that boy is still out of the group. Once they have been defeated, I shall deal with him and get what I want. Only _then_, I'll be satisfied…" Orpheus added.

"Continue your task and bring me another victory… and another Spirit Key…" The voice commanded.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 32: Ronin of the Shadows Part 2

At Chancellor Sheppard's office, Sheppard stood up looking out the window, viewing the island. Crowler has given the Chancellor the full report, including the report on Professor Banner. "I… see… it seems one of the keys has fallen to the enemy and a life has been taken away by a Shadow Rider." Chancellor Sheppard said in a gloomy tone after hearing it.

"Yes, that's right, Chancellor! With most of the Slifer Slackers wondering the whereabouts of Professor Banner, the only thing that we could do is lie to them is he's outstation from the Academy." Crowler elaborated.

"It's better than telling the truth to the innocent ones… we don't want to stir up panic among them…" Chancellor agreed to his opinion.

"Then, what shall we do, sir?" Crowler asked.

"What _can _we do? We have no other choice but to wait for the next Shadow Duel to be held…" Sheppard told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jaden and company…

"Where can he be hiding now?!" Jaden said a bit frustrated. The group of Slifers has been going around the island all day and there have been no signs of Kurenai anywhere. Everywhere they looked, he was nowhere to be found.

"Could he be disguised as one of the students here, like how Gerard does it?" Syrus asked.

"If he is, we would have _known_ by now!" Chazz retorted, scaring Syrus for a bit.

"I've tried to look at the forest from yesterday's duel, but he isn't there…" Victor added.

"We've been searching out all day but found nothing? That's not lishus…" Chumley complained. And just when they were about to give up, Jaden's, Chazz's, and Victor's Spirit Keys started to glow and shake.

"Huh? Our Spirit Keys…" Jaden said first.

"It glows?" Chazz asked.

"It means he's near…" Victor pointed out as he started to run towards the direction of where the key pointed.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jaden said as the rest of the group followed him towards… the Academy?

* * *

At the infirmary…

"I wonder if they're going to be alright." Rika said concerned.

"If only those guys didn't go reckless just for the sake of Professor Banner, I guess they're going to be alright…" Koji reminded her.

"We already have the information regarding what kind of Deck he uses, so, this would put us to an advantage…" Bastion stated after reviewing the whole battle on his PDA.

"If he's about to strike again, we can overcome his strategies with ease this time…" Zane added. Just when things were about to cool down, all of the Spirit Keys began to glow radiantly, much to Marta and Mamori's surprise.

"Oh, my…" Marta said as she covers her eyes from the sudden brightness as Mamori was able to recover from the sudden flash.

"W–What's wrong?" Mamori asked.

"Kurogasa… could it be…?" Alexis began to ask.

"Damn it… he's here." Kurogasa gritted, getting everyone on full alert. "And he's close… _real_ close… close enough to–" He was cut off when the door to the infirmary opened to reveal Kurenai. The whole infirmary felt the presence of a dark aura, until it dimmed down and Kurenai was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Yo… Key Keepers…" Kurenai said in a casual tone, leaving the rest of the group surprised.

"No way! Kurenai!" Koji said shocked.

"Wah! The Shadow Rider is here!" Rika exclaimed as Kurenai slowly walked towards them.

"Ah, don't be surprise… I just want to take out some lives. Be thankful that your life is safe for now, Rider." Kurenai pointed out. Kurenai looked at Marta, Mamori, and the still unconscious Atticus with Marta immediately hugging Marta in fear and Marta starting to tremble.

"We won't let you!" Koji snapped getting in front of the girls and Atticus, while Bastion, Zane, and Rika did the same thing, while Alexis protected Kurogasa, activating their duel disks.

"Too bad… I'm still not in the mood for a duel… yet!" Kurenai stated as a wave of darkness suddenly raised up towards them, pushing them off with ease and knocking them away as well as knocking Kurogasa off the bed, before slowly making his way towards the two girls.

"M–Marta–sempai! He's coming!" Mamori said shaken as he was now right in front of the two while the others were trying to recover from the fall.

"Why are you here, stranger? What do you want with us?" Marta asked.

"I'm here… to claim your life." Kurenai coolly before Kurenai's hand stretched out.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" A voice snapped. Kurenai turned around to see that the group of Slifers has arrived.

"Oh? What do we have here? A bunch of Slifers fools coming to their friend's rescue? What a joke…" Kurenai mocked them.

"You may call us whatever you want, but what you did to Professor Banner is unforgivable!" Jaden stated as he was angry on what happened to Banner.

"Kurenai, we're going to make you pay for what you did to him!" Victor claimed as he was preparing his Duel Disk.

"You two slackers stay back! Let the Chazz do the dueling!" Chazz warned them, which made Kurenai laugh at them.

"H–His laugh is scaring us already!" Syrus said as he and Chumley are hugged each other, feeling scared.

"A revenge for your Professor? This is going to be interesting… very well, I think I got the mood for a duel and I'll be challenging the one that calls for the duel first… and you're it!" Kurenai said as he pointed at Victor.

"No, duel me instead!" Jaden tried to bargain.

"No Jaden, he's picked me." Victor said. "Don't worry, I'll avenge Professor Banner." He said inserting his Deck and activated his duel disk.

"Although, this place is bit cramped don't you think? Let's take this elsewhere." Kurenai said as he held opened up a portal of darkness. "Follow me, if you dare." He said then went into the portal.

"Well, I better get going…" Victor said before he makes a run towards the portal before it closed up. At the same time, the gang slowly awakened from their fall as some of them groaned a bit from the previous attack.

"Uh… what happened?" Rika asked.

"Being blasted away from that attack, that's what…" Koji told her as Zane noticed the Slifer Reds.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" Zane asked.

"And where's Victor?" Bastion added a question.

"Went to duel Kurenai." Jaden said.

"Man, I just hope Victor comes back alive…" Kurogasa gritted as Alexis helped her boyfriend up to sit back down on the bed after also being blasted away by Kurenai's darkness.

"And somehow save Kurai from the darkness…" Alexis added before they noticed the TV suddenly turned on and it showed the current location of the duel.

* * *

***Somewhere unknown***

"Welcome… to your next Shadow Game!" Kurenai said to him as Victor noticed his right foot and Kurenai's are chained and there was a small chest at the middle of the ring.

"Where the heck are we?" Victor asked.

"This, my friend, is where Yugi Moto had his taste of the Shadow Duel with someone who has an obsession with Dark Magician…" Kurenai explained to him as Victor noticed there are two rotating blades at each end of the ring.

"You mean in his duel against Arkana?" Victor asked.

Kurenai just chuckled as he continued. "That's right. And guess what? We're re–living the memories that once occurred here. Shall we begin? Our Shadow Duel?" Kurenai said as he placed his cards on his duel disk. "Last time the duel was held here, neither of them got cut by the blades. But _this_ time, we will have a winner and the loser will lose his soul just by touching its blades… and I _know_ it's not going to be me…"

* * *

Back at infirmary…

"Whoa, what a trippin' place!" Koji pointed out.

"To think the duel would be taken place where Yugi Moto faced Arkana to claim who has more rights on using the Dark Magician…" Bastion awed.

"But… as he said before, both of them survived from the blades." Marta pointed out.

"And this time, one of them has to be sacrificed at the blades of the Shadow Duel…" Zane added.

"I–I hope Victor would be alright…" Mamori hoped for the best.

* * *

Both players activated their Duel Disks and drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurenai:** 4000

**Victor:** 4000

"You're that _desperate_ to avenge him? Very well, I shall start first!" Kurenai said as he draws out his sixth card. "First, I play the Spell Card, Cost Down! At the cost of discarding a card from my Hand, it allows me to cut my monster's level by two until End Phase…" Kurenai told him as he takes out a card and summons it onto the field. "Now, I call Ronin Warrior – Dais, Warlord of Illusion onto the Field!" A portal opens up as two daggers dashes through the Monster card, cutting its level from level five to three as a Ronin walked out from the portal, wearing white bodysuit with red armor on him. At his back, there consists of 6 sickles at his disposal, all attached to a string. (5–3/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900) "And I set two cards facedown and end my turn…" Kurenai declared.

* * *

At the infirmary…

As the whole group watches the duel, the door suddenly opens as Crowler was there in a hurry. "Did I miss most of the duel?!" Crowler panicked.

"It just started." Zane answered.

"Thank goodness I made it just in time… and who's duelin–?!" Crowler was surprised to see Victor dueling Kurenai and what's even _more_ surprising to him is not only the place they are dueling at, but also… Kurenai's Monster. "That boy is in a world of trouble…"

"What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"Warlords are something that cannot be looked down on due to their strength and abilities. Even before Ryo gained his Inferno Armor, these four seasons of Warlords are a force to be reckoned with…" Crowler explained.

"And you know this… how?" Jaden asked.

"Obviously, you kids don't know much about the 80's!" Crowler boasted.

"Kurogasa, if that's the case with Victor, there's a chance that he might lose…" Alexis said in a worried tone after listening to Crowler's explanations.

* * *

"My move." Victor said drawing his sixth card. "I place a Monster in DEF and place two cards facedown to end my turn." Victor declared as the set cards appeared on the Field.

"Hmm…" Kurenai pondered for a bit before he draws out his next card. "Now, let's see what's behind that Set Monster, shall we? I activate my Spell Card, Dark–Piercing Light! With this, all of your Monsters will be flipped face up! Now, reveal to me!" Kurenai commanded as a beam of light hits onto Victor's facedown Monster. It revealed to be a wall made out of bones and flesh with a face on it. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1850) "Ah, Wall of Illusion. Trying to bounce back my Monster back to my Hand huh?"

"As long as I find my way to take you down, I would do _anything_ to avenge Professor Banner!" Victor shouted at Kurenai.

"It seems like the seed of darkness has begun to plant in you, kid…" Kurenai added before he activates a card. "First I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to both until we have six cards." Both players drew until they had six. "Then I play Tribute to the Doom. I can send away one card from my Hand to the Graveyard, so that I can destroy your Wall of Illusion!" he declared as he sends his card and a mummy appears on the ground and was grabbed Wall of Illusion, dragging it down with him. "Now, I declare my monster to attack you directly! Go, give him your Web of Deception!" As Kurenai commanded his Monster, he took out a gadget with sickles attached to it and aimed at Victor directly.

_"Web of Deception!"_ Dais shoots out his sickles at him with strings attached to it.

"Reveal facedown!" Victor declared revealing them. "Call of the Haunted! This brings back my Wall of Illusion back!" The said wall returned to the Field. "Then I activate my other facedown, Prideful Roar! By paying the difference in our Monster's ATK points, my Wall of Illusion is 300 points stronger!"

**Kurenai:** 4000

**Victor:** 3000

Wall of Illusion (4/ATK: 1000–2000–2300/DEF: 1850)

"What's this?" Kurenai wasn't expecting it as the Web of Deception has been deflected with ease before it has been switched back to him, destroying him in the process.

**Kurenai:** 3700

**Victor:** 3000

"That was unexpected. But look at our sides…" Kurenai pointed out as the blades began to move closer to them. "Each time we take Damage, the blades will get closer and once you have reached 0, it would be the end of your life…" Kurenai threatened him as he placed a Set Monster. "This will do for now."

"My draw!" Victor declared drawing his seventh card. "I switch my Wall of Illusion to DEF mode, and place another Monster in DEF mode." A set Monster appeared. "I then place one facedown and end my turn."

"Just how long are you going to cower in defense? No matter what you do, it will _never_ work…" Kurenai said as he draws out his card. "And now, I sacrifice my set card, in order to Tribute summon… Ronin Warrior – Cale, Warlord of Corruption!" On cue a bolt of black lightning crashed down onto the set card as a figure was on one knee and slowly stood up from his landing. Upon closer inspection, he has a black bodysuit with brown armor which is similar to an Egyptian Anubis as he wields his nodachi on his hand. (5/ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2100). "And let's not keep this battle waiting any longer! I will declare my Cale to destroy your Set Monster!"

Cale slowly raises his sword upwards as the roar of the thunder could be heard outside of the building. _"Black Lightning Blast!"_ Cale shouted as the sword shot out numerous black thunderbolts all over the area, even shocking both of the duelists.

What Cale destroyed was a giant blob of bacteria (2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100). "Ha! You just destroyed my Giant Germ!" Victor said smugly. "And when it's destroyed, you take 500 Points of Damage! Plus, I can get two more and Special Summon in ATK mode from my Deck!" In an instant, two more giant blobs of bacteria appears on his side of the Field as the previous one affected Kurenai before he shrugged it off from his body with a swing of his arm.

**Kurenai:** 3200

**Victor:** 3000

"You may be laughing now, but did you know that I've just triggered my effect?" Kurenai asked him with a grin, making Victor on guard.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Victor asked.

"You see, whenever Cale destroys a Monster, it destroys a facedown as well, regardless of Monsters, Spells or Traps… and I think that set card of yours might do the trick…"

"Well, I'll activate it before that happens! Go! Crush Card Virus! I send one of my Giant Germs to the Graveyard and now your Ronin Warriors are destroyed!" Victor said one of the giant bacteria disappeared.

"Not going to happen this time! I activate my trap card, Protection of the Ancient One!" With the declaration, a monk wielding his staff and his hat covering his face appeared as he stared at Victor. "Whenever you have a card effect that would destroy my "Ronin Warrior", as long as I have control of at least one "Ronin Warrior", I can negate your trap card's activation and destroy it in an instant!" Just as soon as the Crush Card Virus began to take its effect, the monk points his staff at the trap card and it suddenly turned black, rendering it useless.

"Grr…" Victor growled.

"Better luck next time… I set another card facedown and end my turn…" Kurenai said casually as a hologram is appeared on the Field.

"My turn!" Victor drew his next card. _'Not here yet. Gonna have to buy more time.'_ "I switch my last Giant Germ to DEF mode and play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns!" A harsh wind blew all around destroying one of them away. "And I'll end my turn, by setting another Monster in DEF mode."

"Another set card? Now, you're starting to annoy me…" Kurenai said as he draws out his card. "Now, I sacrifice Cale, in order to summon forth my Ronin Warrior – Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom!" As a tornado surrounds Cale, a new figure replaced him as he had green hair and black, beady eyes. His facial features are oddly snake–like, like his purple eyelids and lack of eyebrows. His Ronin armor is consists of red and green color as he has six swords at his disposal. (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700)

"Why would you sacrifice a Monster with lower ATK than the last one?" Victor pondered.

"Oh, you'll see why in a minute, but for now, I play Pot of Greed, to gain two additional cards from my Deck to my Hand." Kurenai said as he demonstrated it by drawing two cards and all of the sudden, he activates a facedown card. "Now, I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted, in order to call back my Dais, Warlord of Illusion!" A portal below opens up from the ground as six sickles were shot up to the roof and Dais pulls himself up back onto the battle field, facing his opponent with an angry glare. (5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900) "And now, I activate Stop Defense to switch your Giant Germ into ATK mode!" the Giant Germ stood high as it was prepared to face the enemy. "First, I must eliminate your Wall of Illusions that has been annoying me for a while… Dais, attack his Wall of Illusion!" Kurenai ordered.

_"Web of Deception!"_ Dais shoots out his sickles at him with strings attached to it binding it and destroying it into pixels.

"Wall of Illusion activates! Now Dais is sent back to your Hand." Victor said as Dais suddenly turned into an orb and went back to Kurenai's Hand as a card.

"No matter, Sekhmet, attack his Giant Germ!" Kurenai ordered.

Sekhmet took out all his six swords and combined it into one flaming long whip as he twirls around in the air to find his target. _"Snake… Fang…"_ at this time, Sekhmet struck his whip–sword at the attacking Giant Germ with a yell of _"…STRIKE!"_ As soon as the attack connects, instead of a destruction, a sting onto Giant Germ was applied to it instead before he recoils the whip–sword back to his side, leaving Victor confused for a moment.

**Kurenai:** 3200

**Victor:** 2200

"What?! Why was it not destroyed?!" Victor shouted at him as the blades are getting closer to him.

"Because whenever there's a card that battles with him, your Monster is saved from being destroyed… with a fair trade…" Kurenai explained as Victor's Giant Germ suddenly turns green and a Snake Fang Counter appeared on top of it, leaving Victor confused for a moment.

Giant Germ (Snake Fang Counter: 1)

"And with one more card facedown, this will conclude my Phase." Kurenai coolly said before he looks at his opponent with a smile.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll counter it back! Draw!" Victor shouted.

"At this time, the Snake Fang Counter's effect activates. During your standby phase, you will take 500 Damage for each of it, as long as Sekhmet is on the Field!" Kurenai further explained as a splash of green ooze hits Victor, burning his red jacket.

**Kurenai:** 3200

**Victor:** 1700

_'There you are.'_ Victor thought as he looked at the card he drew. "First I sacrifice my last Giant Germ in order to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des in ATK mode!" The Giant Germ disappeared from Victor's Field as another fiend took its place. It slowly rose behind Victor, having the fiendish grin while wearing a robe and holding a chalice on its hand. (6/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1600)

"And you summoned that out… _why,_ exactly?" Kurenai raised his eyebrow.

"Other than his nifty effect, he'll just be attacking, but the card I'm playing is when I remove my two Giant Germs and Wall of Illusion. I Special Summon the Dark Necrofear!" A dark flame appeared on the ground and when it dimmed down, a green figure, complete with armor and a sword in her hand appeared with a sinister grin while her white eyes are fixed onto Kurenai. (8/ ATK: 2200/DEF: 2800)

"Are you trying to attack me now?" Kurenai mocked him.

"Not yet, first I play my _own_ Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Victor drew two cards. "Then I play Graceful Charity to draw three more and discard two." He did as the card instructed. "Now I'll play a facedown and activate Bait Doll to force my facedown to activate! Go Skill Drain!"

"What?!" Kurenai said shocked as the Monsters on the Field had their effects negated as the raw energy from all of the Monsters began to weaken.

"But, even so, I have to pay 1000 Life Points, but it's worth it to defeat you!" Victor claimed.

**Kurenai:** 3200

**Victor:** 700

"Ah, but you've just made one step closer to your doom." Kurenai informed as the blades that was near him is closing in.

"Maybe, but I'll win before that happens! Dark Necrofear attack Sekhmet with Spirit Beam!" Dark Necrofear gives a glance onto Sekhmet and after a while, its eyes charged up before releasing a beam of darkness from its eyes, destroying him in the process and inflict damage onto Kurenai.

**Kurenai:** 2800

**Victor:** 700

"And with _that_ out of the way, I can declare a direct attack on you! Dark Ruler Ha Des, devour his Life Points with Guidance of the Dark Side!" As Victor commanded it, it began to raise both of its arms and collecting dark energy from it and when it was large enough, it lunged its arm forward and the orb lashes out a beam of darkness, hitting his target and caused Kurenai to be burned and at the same time, his whole body flew a few meters away and if it wasn't for the chains on his foot, he would've crashes onto the spikes that surrounded the area. And at the same time, the blades are closing in in a quick manner.

**Kurenai:** 350

**Victor: **700

"I place a facedown and end my turn." Victor ended.

* * *

Back at the infirmary…

"Alright, way the go, Victor!" Syrus cheered for him.

"Indeed. What a turnabout for using such strategy." Bastion analyzed.

"If that's the case, there's a chance of winning for him, right, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked him.

"Yeah, but… what if Kurenai loses? There's a possibility that Kurai will be gone too." Kurogasa said.

"That _is_ a problem too… he _did_ say those blades will take their lives and the body will be 'disposed' from this world…" Zane added.

"Don't count on it just yet, everyone… it seems the battle is still far from over…" Marta told them as at the screen, Kurenai is… laughing out loud?

"W–Why is he laughing?" Mamori asked.

Crowler sensed something was wrong from the duel because he knew something was off. "My Spider Sense is tingling…"

"You don't have a spider sense, Dr. Crowler…" Jaden corrected.

"It's a figure of speech, you idiot!" Chazz snapped.

"But… why would he be laughing?" Rika said in concern tone.

"I don't know… but something tells me things are not going to end well on the dance floor…" Koji commented.

* * *

Back at the duel…

"Hahahahaha… Hahahahahahahaha… Hahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurenai began to laugh madly as he slowly stood up and tried to calm himself down. "What a rush!"

"You've really gone insane, haven't you…," Victor stated.

"You damn right I have!" Kurenai said as he rotates his neck for a bit as loud cracks can be heard from afar. "You truly are making quite a comeback, I admit that! BUT! That alone won't be enough!" He said as he draws out his next card. "First of all, I will play Spellbook Inside the Pot, to let us draw three new cards from our Deck!"

Both of them draws out three new cards as Victor began to suspect something was wrong. _'What's he planning_ now_?'_ Victor thought as Kurenai takes out another card from his Hand.

"I play Graceful Charity! By drawing three cards, I'll ditch out two of them and I think you two need to be put away!" Kurenai added as he sends his Cale and Ryo into the Graveyard. "And now, I play my Spell Card, Soul Release! I banish all of the 4 Season Warlords and one of my Spell Cards."

"What's up with _that_ move?" Victor asked as he began to get worried.

"This! I activate my last Trap Card, Return from the Different Dimension! Now I can Special Summon as many banished Monsters as possible just as long as I pay half of my Life Points! And I'm going to call forth my Warlords back!"

**Kurenai:** 175

**Victor:** 700

A dimension rip appears on the sky as Cale, Sekhmet, Dais and another warrior donned in gray and blue armor resembling Shogun's armor named Anubis (5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2300) appeared onto the Field, all ready to attack.

"This doesn't look good…" Victor pointed out.

"And the best has yet to come! By sacrificing other than Anubis, I can Tribute Summon Ronin Warrior – Lady Kayura onto the Field!" With that being done, the three of them jumps high into the sky before it turns onto a light orb and white spark landed onto the Field, as a female figure who has long blue hair tied in a ponytail, with blue eyes, donned with gray armor with brown skirt and greaves. She also wields two swords on her hands as she was in a stance for the battle. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Oh boy, not good…" Victor muttered.

"But before I activate her effect, I guess I have to destroy your Skill Drain with my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kurenai played the card as a cyclone appears and shattering Skill Drain into pixels, letting the other Monsters gain their effects back. "And now, the moment that you've all been waiting for! I activate Lady Kayura's effect! I can ditch out the same number of cards to destroy the same amount of Monsters on your side of the Field and since I only got two more cards left, I might as well use it onto your Dark Necrofear and Dark Ha Des!" As Kurenai ditches out his remaining two cards and Lady Kayura began to get into a stance as water began to surround her.

_"Listen to the cries of the night with my Star Night swords."_ Kayura said as she began to rotate her sword's position to upwards as a multiple number of water vortex rises to the sky and crashes of thunder can be heard. _"Star Sword Scream~~!"_ Her echo can be heard from afar as two random thunders destroys Victor's remaining monsters as Kurenai began to laugh once again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now you shall meet your doom! Anubis, drag him down to hell with his beloved Professor with your Quake with Fear!" Kurenai lunges his hand forward as Anubis leapt high as he twirls around his kusarigama and took his aim.

_"I'll grind you out! Quake! With! FEAR~~!"_ Anubis shouted with all of his might as he throws the clawed weapon onto Victor, hoping that would make the kill.

* * *

At the infirmary…

"VICTOR!" Everyone cried.

* * *

Back at the duel…

"Activate trap! Negate Attack!" A barrier opens up as his Life Points have been protected and at the same time, the attack was reflected back at him before he lands on the ground and keeps his glare at him.

"And with that, during my End Phase, any Monster that was under the effect of Return from the Different Dimension will be banished once again!" Kurenai added as Anubis was being absorbed back into the black portal, never to be seen again. "You're lucky that my Kayura can't attack after she activates her effect. I end my turn." Kurenai declared as now it's Victor's turn to chuckle for a bit before he lets out a laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Kurenai asked with a glare before Victor replied with a smile.

"You should've kept Skill Drain alive, y'know?" Victor said before Dark Necrofear's illusion appears and possessed Lady Kayura, making her have her own will before she leapt to Victor's side, much to Kurenai's confusion. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"You mean you don't know? When Dark Necrofear is destroyed by a card effect that you played, Dark Necrofear can control one of your Monsters! And Lady Kayura qualifies!"

"This can't be…" Kurenai said stunned. He no longer has any cards to defend himself, which puts him in the same situation as Professor Banner.

"Oh yes, it just did!" Victor said as he draws out his card and lunges his hand forward. "Now, Lady Kayura will attack you directly–"

"–and let my host disappeared in the Shadow Realm forever, never to see light again? Is that what you're trying to do, boy?" Kurenai asked as he now started playing mind games on him. "You don't care for what will happen to this boy for the sake of your vengeance right? Go ahead; avenge your teacher, so that he doesn't have to suffer anymore!" Kurenai threatened, as Victor's fist began to shake.

"Damn it…" Victor growled.

"Saa… what will you do now?" Kurenai gave an evil grin as Lady Kayura began to look at Victor.

_"What will be your command?"_ Kayura asked him.

"I…I…"

_"Do it!"_ A voice shouted. Victor looked around and saw that for some reason Kurenai was shaking uncontrollably. "Impossible… what's going on?" Kurenai shouted.

"Huh, what's happening?" Victor wondered.

Kurenai roared in anguish as he tried to regain control of the limbs, "Let go, you have no more control of this body! Then suddenly, a spirit image of Kurai tried pushing his physical body to regain control.

_"No. You won't… use me for this!"_ Kurai shouted, applying more pressure to try to regain his body.

"What are you doing?! Do you actually want to _die_ in a place like this?!" Kurenai began argue with the host.

_"I had enough of this suffering for the last year since I've become a Shadow Rider and I've witness so many souls have lost because of you!"_ Kurai said to his dark counterpart before shifting his attention to Victor. _"It's alright. No matter what your decision is, I'd gladly receive it. Just… end my torture for me, duelist…"_ Kurai begged before Kurenai fully taken over once again. After taking a few deep breaths, he slowly looks at Victor. "You can't be serious of doing it… are you?" Kurenai asked Victor.

"I will… fulfill your wish…" Victor said as he lunges his hand forward with tears start running out from his eyes. "Go! Finish him off with Star Sword Scream!" Under his command, Lady Kayura repeats the same process before a random thunder hits Kurenai, depleting his Life Points.

**Victor:** 700

**Kurenai:** 0

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Kurenai shouted out loud before his darkness was released from Kurai, letting him take control of his body once again. "What's wrong? You don't have to cry for me…" Kurai said with a kind tone as Victor continues to cry.

"But… you will…" Victor tried to explain, only to be interfered by Kurai.

"Don't worry. You've done the right thing for this. Never give up on your hope, alright?" Kurai said with a smile before the blade went through him. Despite that it didn't harm him physically his aura was being absorbed from the blades, causing his body to be limp in an instant after the blade has fully taken his soul. At the same time, a dark vortex appeared below him, and took away his body to the Shadow Realm, never to be seen again only to leave behind the Ronin Warrior Deck.

_"I thank you for saving him… may the ways of the Ronin continue to be with you to the end…"_ Lady Kayura spoke in a kind tone as she bowed politely before her hologram disappeared in front of him. After all of that process has been done, Victor's chain was released from his foot and the treasure box opens up for him to reveal the Spirit Key and an orb that will lead him back to his friends.

* * *

At the infirmary…

Everyone was at a shock. Sure, Victor won and Kurenai was no more, but at the cost of losing Kurai as well. Soon a dark portal opened up, and Victor came out of the portal with the Ronin Warrior Deck in tow. "Oh man! That was a sweet duel, Victor!" Jaden cheered, clearly not able to read the mood right now.

"Jaden, not now…" Koji told him.

"Try to read the mood once in a while…" Rika told him as Victor just walked passed through them and leaving the infirmary, as the others can only see him walking away with the Spirit Key that Banner once had in hand.

"The Shadow Duel really left a deep scar in him…" Zane pointed out.

"I don't know whether we should be happy that we gain back the lost key and defeat another Shadow Rider or be sad to know we lost another student?" Chumley added.

"First Banner now Kurai… damn it… damn it… damn it…" Kurogasa said as he lightly banged his fist on his lap crying.

"Calm down, lad… this isn't your fault…" Marta told him as Alexis embraced him to calm him down once again.

"Don't blame yourself, Kurogasa… we're _all_ here to share your burden…" Alexis added.

"Kurogasa…" Rika said in a sad tone as Crowler can only look down before heading towards the door.

"I… shall report this to the Chancellor…" Crowler said in a low tone before he sets off.

"C'mon, you guys… let's leave them be for now…" Bastion suggested before they agreed.

"Sometimes… there are times where not everyone can be saved, Kurogasa. I learned this from my friends…" Marta said to herself as she saw Cloud lean against the wall, crossing his arms as he was also looking down.

_"Zack…"_ Cloud muttered.

* * *

At the lighthouse, Victor stood alone while keep glancing over the Ronin Warrior deck. Grief still surrounded him as he clenches the Deck tightly before screaming out in emotional pain. He shouted so loud, that it was even possible to be heard from the Academy. Even if they heard him scream, he didn't care as he looked at the Deck once again.

"I… will continue your journey, Kurai… mark my words…" Victor vowed looking at the sea.

* * *

In an isolated cave, Orpheus slowly walked towards the center of the cave as a body lied in the middle of it, which pleased him. "Too bad for you, boy. You are our best asset and I couldn't let your body go to waste… I already have 'plans' for you…" Orpheus said with the smirk under his mask as he began to carve out some markings on the floor with chalk. "I will gain the ultimate power… wait for me… Kamen Rider Duelist…"

* * *

Awwwwwwwww mou~, I really hate killing off OC characters! Well, technically this is not killing off, but man, I _hate_ doing that! xXYuseixAkikoXx, I really hope you don't mind me doing that. I'm really, really, sorry, but I had to, there was no other way! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai!

Ronin Warrior – Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2300  
Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field when this card is summoned cannot attack or change their battle position (all Monsters summoned after are not affected by this card effect).

Ronin Warrior – Cale, Warlord of Corruption  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2200/2100  
Effect: Whenever this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, your opponent must send one facedown card on their side of the Field to the Graveyard.

Ronin Warrior – Dais, Warlord of Illusion  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1900  
Effect: When a "Ronin Warrior" on your side of the Field is attacked, flip the targeted monster into facedown DEF position and set two cards from your Graveyard in facedown DEF position (Spells and Traps can be used). Shuffle them around. Your opponent then chooses an attack target. If the previously targeted "Ronin Warrior" is attacked, calculate damage as usual and send the two cards to the Graveyard. If one of the decoys is sent to the Graveyard, flip the "Ronin Warrior" back face-up and send the other decoy back to the Graveyard.

Ronin Warrior – Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1700  
Effect: Any card that does battle with this card is not destroyed and gains a "Snake Fang Counter". As long as a monster has a "Snake Fang Counter" on it, your opponent loses 500 Life Points during their Standby Phase.

Ronin Warrior – Lady Kayura  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK/DEF: 2500/2000  
Effect: This card must be Tribute Summon with three "Ronin Warriors". When this card is summoned successfully, you can destroy the same amount of Monsters on your opponent's side of the Field with the same number of cards that you have discarded. If you activate its effect, this card cannot attack until your next turn.

Protection of the Ancient One  
Type: Counter Trap  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy at least one "Ronin Warrior" on your side of the field. Negate and destroy that card.

(The top 6 cards are created by The Wild Fang and me. All creative rights go to us.)


	33. Vampire Lady's Night Out Part 1

Okay guys, time for the canon Shadow Riders to appear! But before that… WOW! Over 600 reviews!

Kurogasa: Please don't play the song… (-_-;)

Fine, fine, but yeah, wow over 600 reviews! That's amazing! I have a pretty good feeling that it will reach 1,000 reviews and over! Thank you everyone! Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

On a dark lake, as a crescent moon was shown in the air, a long boat drifted across the dark waters covered in fog as a flock of bats flew over the boat. In the long vessel, a large and heavy coffin lay. The coffin's lid creaked open and a woman with crimson–red lips sat up, taking in the night air. She looked at her bats, and then looked ahead, a wicked smile crossing her face as a dark laugh escaped her lips. She then raised her arm to the night sky. "Go, my minions!" She hissed, "Find me my prey so we can succeed where Kurenai and the Slayer group have failed!" The woman said as she held a thorny red rose to her chest and smiled as she watched her bats fly off into the night sky.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]  
**(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu.  
_**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~) **Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 33: Vampire Lady's Night Out Part 1

It's been a few weeks after Victor's duel with Kurai/Kurenai. For the most part, things have returned to normal, though you could still feel the atmosphere being a bit… gloomy. At the infirmary, Marta and Mamori needed to rest some more before they're finally discharged because of Kurenai's dark shockwave from a few weeks back and the kids were hit pretty hard by the shockwave. And _speaking_ of discharged, Kurogasa, after getting himself a new Obelisk Blue jacket, was already discharged from the infirmary and was walking out with his girlfriend, Alexis, hand–in–hand. "Man, finally I'm able to walk around campus again." Kurogasa sighed.

"Not to mention we're attracting too much attention around us, Kurogasa…" Alexis pointed out as most students were whispering to each other about them, being close together and holding hands. Some cried in defeat, mostly boys, some girls casted evil glares on Alexis due to the fact Kurogasa is still one of their favorites due to the little incident between Kurogasa and Damon thanks to the Taros', and some… well, you can say they have murderous glares on Kurogasa for stealing their potential girlfriend.

"And I blame Rika and your friends for this…" Kurogasa added with a sweat drop.

"Oh don't worry about it, you know how they are." Alexis waved off. As soon as they reached their class, they sat next to each other and Rika was there to tease them.

"Aw~ seems like the dueling couple is here~!" Rika cooed.

"You just _had _to tell everyone about us, didn't you?" Kurogasa glared at Rika, only for her to giggle happily.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Eventually, they'll forget about it and the flow will go as usual!" Rika chirped up.

"Like _that'll_ happen anytime soon…" Alexis said with a sweat drop.

Eventually, the whole gang walked in and was near their seats, trying to make the atmosphere bright again. It was then Syrus began to ask something to them. "You guys, did you guys hear about the vampire recently?" Syrus stuttered for a bit.

"A vampire?" Victor asked.

"I don't know much about it, but from what I heard from others, she had gigantic fangs on her mouth…" Koji added.

"Yeah, rumors started to spread around the school and from what I hear from the girls, it seems like this girl vampire targets boy couples…" Rika said with a mischievous smile on her face. Alexis had to resist the urge to face palm while Kurogasa just sweat drop. Just then a PA announcement was heard.

**"Attention, would the following people please report to my office. Jaden Yuki, Victor Smith, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Koji Shinamori, Rika Ryusaki, Kurogasa Kururugi, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, and Dr. Crowler. I repeat, would the following people please report to my office. Jaden Yuki, Victor Smith, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Koji Shinamori, Rika Ryusaki, Kurogasa Kururugi, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, and Dr. Crowler."** Chancellor Sheppard's voice rang through the PA.

"Seems like it's our call…" Bastion added as most of the students were confused on why the Chancellor called forth the mentioned students and not to forget Dr. Crowler.

"Something's _definitely_ up!" Jaden cheered before he was the first one to dash out of the class.

"At least Jaden feels happy to ditch class for today…" Syrus added.

"And not to mention I will take good care of his lunch…" Chumley added.

"I wonder what's up now. Could it be another Shadow Rider appearing again?" Koji asked himself.

"We should head to the Chancellor's office to know more about it…" Zane suggested before the rest of the group nodded in agreement and they all heads off towards the office.

* * *

At the Chancellor's office, all the Key Keepers have met. It turns out that the rumor became so popular, even Sheppard caught wind of it; As soon as he heard it, Chazz backed away, looking pretty freaked out, "Vampire?!"

Sheppard nodded, "I'm afraid the rumors aren't rumors _after_ all,"

"_Now_ I'm scared…" Rika shivered.

Crowler suddenly burst in denial, "OH, PLEASE! It's a practical joke!" He said with a mighty tone.

"A joke? It wasn't a joke that put Kurogasa onto the infirmary for a while…" Bastion said crossing his arms.

"And not to mention causing a student's death…" Victor added while clutching his newly acquired Deck on his left waist, still traumatized by the previous battle and making Crowler sweat, realizing his error on that part.

"Could she be possibly… a Shadow Rider?" Zane asked the Chancellor.

"Perhaps. So be on a lookout for anything strange." the Chancellor warned them, as the rest of the group nodded in agreement while Crowler was still having a sweat drop.

"Oh, don't you worry about _that_! If I find them, I'll throw down with her so that another key will be secured!" Jaden assured him.

"_Only_ if we know what kind of Deck she'll be using of course…" Rika pointed out.

* * *

"Hmph… let's see this vampire girl try to get the drop on the Chazz," Chazz was in his Slifer Dorm room, with his old Obelisk Blazer hanging on a hook nearby in plastic and had his Deck out. He was looking through his Deck, seeing if he needed to remove or add in some cards in case this vampire chick came after him. He was so busy looking at his cards though, he didn't even notice a small bat hanging in the rafters above him, eyes glowing red.

* * *

Victor sat down as he looked at the Ronin Warrior Deck in front of him. "I'm not going to repeat of what happened to Kurai." Victor muttered. "And with Kurai's Deck, I'll avenge him and beat that Shadow Rider." He didn't notice another bat looking out from the window.

* * *

Bastion sat at his desk, looking through all of his Decks. Sure, all of his cards were strong in terms of power, but he wasn't sure which Attribute to choose against this possible Shadow Rider. He too, was too busy to notice a vampire bat watching him.

* * *

Koji sat at his deck looking at his Deck as well. "Gotta prepare for anything. And I'll make that Shadow Rider boogies on out of here." He didn't see a bat watching him as well.

* * *

_'Kurogasa may be out of bed, but it's still too risky for him to duel now. And if this mystery vampire is a Shadow Rider, I need to make sure my Dragons can take her on and beat her quickly…'_ Zane thought as he sat in his dorm room, looking at his cards. He didn't notice another bat watching him from his open balcony window.

* * *

"A vampire? What's next, the Boogeyman?" Crowler huffed and sat down at his desk inside his large office, his Deck in front of him. He rolled his eyes, "Who on earth would _believe_ such nonsense?" He didn't notice a bat peeking over a window slit nearby.

* * *

"I'm warning you right now!" Rika said as she had cloves of garlic around her neck, holding a cross out in front of her. "I'm not letting you get near me, you vampire!" She said. The bat watching her could only sweat drop at her antics.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa and Alexis had a lunch date on the rooftop of the Academy that had the four tan Obelisk like pillars at the base of the three pillars that had the blue, yellow and red dish in that order going diagonally down. And right now, Kurogasa was having Alexis for dessert as they made out. Kurogasa was sitting down against one of the Obelisk like pillars and Alexis was sitting on Kurogasa's lap facing him. Their mouths were firmly pressed together as they kissed deeply. Since they started dating, despite him being in the infirmary a lot, Kurogasa and Alexis took things slow early in their relationship allowing their love to blossom and relationship to develop. Alexis was always there for him, in good times and bad, but then a thought came to him. What if he suddenly lost Alexis to the shadow Riders like Professor Banner and Kurai? That thought got him to suddenly stop kissing Alexis.

"What is it?" Alexis asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's…" Kurogasa got out.

"C'mon, I've known you for a while, even before we've started dating, and I can tell something's wrong. Now what is it?"

"It's just… I've been thinking about Professor Banner and Kurai…" Kurogasa managed to say. Alexis sighed sadly at this.

"Kurogasa, it's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel like I should've done something about it. And I _wanted _to do something about it, but I couldn't. I felt helpless. What if I lost you to those Shadow Riders like them and couldn't do anything about it? I can't lose you like that. If anything happened to you, I–"

Alexis placed her forefinger on his lips, stopping him from muttering another word from his mouth. "Kurogasa, you shouldn't keep worrying about it. You don't have to worry about me, you know that I can take care of myself." She told him, which Kurogasa remembered something.

"I guess… Speaking of that; how's your brother's condition?" He asked her, which she could only just shake her head in denial.

"It's pretty much the same, according to Marta. I know he'll get better… I know it… he's a fighter, y'know?" Alexis said with a confident smile on her face.

"Alexis…" Kurogasa looked at her for a moment before he smiled a bit, "Yeah, I can understand that."

"It's good to see you smiling again after a while…" Alexis added before she leaned towards Kurogasa, resting her head on his chest, "I just hope the rest are as well. After all, the next Shadow Rider is here and ready to take action on us for the sake of taking our Spirit Keys."

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said.

"But still, don't worry about it. You won't lose me, because I got _you_ for that. I know that you'll always be there to protect me."

"I know…"

It was then Alexis hugged her boyfriend with him hugging her back before pulling back and placing a hand on his cheek. "Everything will be okay… trust me…"

"Hm. You're right. Thanks Lex." Kurogasa smiled gently.

"Sure. Now… let's get back to being lovey–dovey." Alexis smiled as she leaned in and kissed Kurogasa to which he returned and they began their hot make–out session again. Unknown to them, another bat was also spying on the two hidden among the shadows before it flew away towards its master.

* * *

Inside a bathroom, Camula was taking a bath enjoying her time while waiting for her bats to come back and report to her. She was anticipating who would be the ones that will challenge her in a duel, hoping for a good challenge. After a while a bat entered into her bathroom and landed onto her finger to report on the situation. "My precious, what did you bring me?" Camula asked her bat as it began to glow with its red eyes while Camula did the same. At this point, she began to scan over the duelists that will be involved in the Shadow Duel. "Hmm… so this is our opposition?" She mused, "Who shall it be?"

One by one, she scanned them accordingly until one duelist has caught her attention, making her gasp with delight. "You~! You will be my first!" Camula declared after seeing Zane Truesdale. Her bat flew off once again before she had a smile on her face. "I can't wait for tonight…" She added with a smirk as her fangs began to show on her mouth, clearly anticipating tonight's duel.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and most of the students were either having dinner or gone to sleep at that point. All of the Key Keepers have gathered around and began to report their findings at the Chancellor's office.

"Good news, Chancellor! I've searched the whole campus and there's no–"

"VAMPIRE!" Chumley yelled dashing into the office, getting everyone's attention as Chumley took a breather after running.

"Whoa, Chumley, slow down there, buddy!" Jaden calmed him down before Chumley regrouped.

"I saw her! She's at the lake!" Chumley pointed out, causing Victor to flinch for a moment.

"The lake?" Koji asked him.

"You mean the place where Kurenai had his duel with Banner?" Rika added, making Victor's flinch even more obvious.

"No, not _that_ lake! There's an even _bigger_ one!" Chumley pointed out.

* * *

The Key Keepers, along with Chumley as their guide, walked through the woods for a short while, coming to the lake's edge. A crescent moon hung in the air and a light fog covered the area. A figure stood just a few feet away. "Is this the spot?" Kurogasa asked Chumley.

"Yeah, look…" A roll of carpet came out of the middle of the lake, unrolling to the ground.

"I think she's expecting us," Bastion said.

"At least it's the red carpet treatment," Crowler commented, looking at the carpet roll just as it became totally flat.

"Crimson red… how fitting…" Zane corrected him before Crowler and Rika began to take a few steps back.

"What now?" Bastion asked.

"Now, we'll wait…" Zane added.

"Dunno for how long though. I just hope we could boogie down faster at the dance floor so that we could get things over with…" Koji added.

"Yeah, but who will face her?" Chazz asked them.

Step by step, both Rika and Crowler took a step back until both of their backs touched each other, scaring both of them at the same time. Unfortunately for Crowler, he's the one that stepped forward while Rika hid behind Koji, much to his dismay. "Seems like we got ourselves our first volunteer…" Jaden chirped up.

"Oh wow! You're so brave!" Chumley said impressed, causing Crowler to stand still all of the sudden.

"More like an accident of getting to the front…" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

"We'll be right behind you," Bastion said supportively.

Crowler spun around, "Hey, I have an idea… let's draw straws to see who goes first!" He offered, then frowned, tapping his chin, "But wait, we don't have any straws. I know! I'll go get them, just don't follow me!"

"Sorry Crowler," Chazz shook his head, "But like it or not, you're up first," Tears rolled down Crowler's pale face. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there.

"I wonder if Dr. Crowler could beat her up in a duel." Rika said while still hiding behind Koji.

"It's not going to be easy. Crowler might talk about big game, but he plays a terrible one…" Alexis whispered not to let Crowler overhear the conversation.

"And not to mention how I fought off with him in the first place…" Jaden implied.

"Sounds like trouble heading towards our direction…" Kurogasa added. Crowler stood in front of the others, looking at long red carpet that lay above the lake's surface, humming to keep his composure as best he could.

"Yo, Crowler, what's the hold up?" Chazz shouted.

The head of Obelisk glared at Chazz, "If _you're_ in such a hurry, why don't _you_ go first?!" Crowler hissed just before a strong wind came out of nowhere. They all turned back to the lake to see the fog lifting and a boat floating not too far away. A tall, beautiful woman stood on the boat, her blood red dress clinging to her like a second skin with her long green hair, glistening in the moonlight…

"Ladies and gentleman." She greeted. Her voice was thick with a strange accent, "Why don't I come to you?" She stepped off her boat and started to walk elegantly down the red carpet, sending small ripples across the water with each step of her black heels. As soon as she reached the lake edge, she took one look at Crowler and her face took a look of disgust. "Who might _you_ be?"

Crowley gulped, "I'm your challenger," He replied shakily.

_'Hm, I don't think so…'_ The vampire woman thought, glancing off to the side at Zane, _'I crave another…'_ "You are not worthy," She sighed, turning back to Crowler.

The head of Obelisk nearly lost his footing at the insult, "I beg your pardon?! I have a PhD in Dueling! That's nine years of duel school, you know!"

"Fine… if you are so eager to lose your Key, you may duel me," The woman bowed her head as a group of bats appeared out of nowhere behind her, "Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders!" Her eyes began to glow a bright red at the end of her introduction.

_"Camula?!"_ Kivat cried out suddenly appearing.

"You know her?" Kurogasa asked Kivat.

_"Are you _kidding_ me?! That woman is a vampire you _don't_ want to mess with! She's hiding her true form within that shell! Once you've seen her true self, you're in a lot of trouble…"_ Kivat told him.

_"Are you saying that he's in big trouble?"_ Wataru asked as he appeared concerned.

_"Once she defeats him, his soul will be trapped in her dolls forever."_ Kivat warned him.

"Rubber bats with plastic teeth! Your tricks don't scare me!" Crowler mocked regaining his control.

"Well then, perhaps _this_ will." Camula said with a smirk before she continued. "If you lose, I'll get your soul. Well, actually, this little darling does…" She said as she shows him a miniature puppet on her hands, alerting Kivat.

"That's it! That's how she manages to do so!" The bat exclaimed.

"That's not good…" Kurogasa gritted.

_"Believe me it's not_ very_ good at all…"_ Kivat added.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Victor said to himself as everyone heard her suggestion.

Bastion was shocked to hear such a ridiculous suggestion made from Camula as he began to protest it, "You want to take his soul _and_ the key?!"

"Forget it!" Chazz denied, but Crowler seemed fine with it as he crossed his arms at his back and looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Is that all? Don't want anything for your mummy? Or perhaps something for your pet werewolf to chew on?" Crowler continued to mock.

Her smirk became more obvious as her true self slowly to reveal itself. "Be careful what you wish for! It may just come true! Now then, Key Keeper, let's duel!" She said activating her duel disk which was a custom bat–themed disk.

"Hmph. Let's." Crowler said as he activated his Duel Vest. Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Camula:** 4000

**Crowler:** 4000

"And let's up the ante. If I win this duel, I shall also obtain the Spirit Key that Kurenai won, before you Key Keepers took it back." Camula stated.

"What?!" Victor snapped. He was at his breaking point after hearing that certain name as Chazz and Jaden tried to cool him down.

"Whoa, calm down there, buddy! There's no need to get worked up…" Jaden tried to persuade him.

"Yeah, Dr. Crowler can beat her! I'm sure of it!" Chumley added.

Camula took the first move by drawing out her sixth card, "So, Key Keeper. You don't believe in werewolves? Well…" She paused for a moment before she checks out the card in her Hand and placed it onto her Monster Zone. "…perhaps _this_ will convince you! Rise, Zombie Werewolf!" A blue werewolf with black pants and wrist chains on its wrists appeared with a growl (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200). Camula took out another card from her Hand. "And I will end my turn with a face down card." She added as a hologram of a set card appears behind Zombie Werewolf.

"Please, what do you take me for, some kind of amateur? That facedown is obviously a Trap and that fleabag is clearly the bait. Even so, I'll bite," Crowler raised his hand as his card popped out of the Deck area into his Hand. "You've bitten off more than you can chew, my dear. First, I play a Spell known as Ancient Gear Castle!" A large castle made of stone and metal chains rose up behind him, "It gives all of my Ancient Gear creatures an extra 300 ATK points. Secondly," He held up a card, "I'll play the Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK mode!" An ancient, metallic monster with its machine gun arm appeared. (4/ATK: 1300–1600/DEF: 1300) "Now Camula, I think it's time to give that slobbering, mangy mutt his shots! Ancient Gear Soldier, attack with Rapid Fire Flurry!" The Zombie Werewolf howled in pain as the Gear Soldier opened fire on him, ripping his furry body with shrapnel before exploding into a giant cloud of smoke.

**Camula:** 3600

**Crowler:** 4000

Even though the attack connected to her, it didn't seem to faze her as she kept cool to herself.

"I guess Crowler is more of a cat person…" Zane joked.

Crowler began to extend his free arm happily as he just dealt the first blood on her. "THAT WAS FUN! I should get out of the class more often!"

"Wow, now that's what I called tough lady…" Rika pointed out.

"Even within the Shadow Duel, she sure can take the heat!" Jaden added.

"Now's not the time to praise her, Jaden… she's on the other side, remember?" Alexis corrected him.

"Yeah, something tells me she just let his attack hit her for good…" Kurogasa said.

"On the contrary, _you_ should study up! Then, you know…" She added as a smile appears on her face before she stretches her free arm forward. "…the werewolf is coming back!" With one swing of her arm, another blue werewolf appears onto the field, with a little slight adjustment on its ATK before the wolf howls out towards its target. (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 1200)

"What?!" Crowler gawked. "But how?!"

"Mmmm… ah, my bidding… forget the ignorance of the beating heart…" Camula smirked as she explained to him, "When Zombie Werewolf is destroyed I get to summon another from my Deck… with 500 more ATK points!" Crowler could only growl in anger as he didn't realize what just happened on the Field. Even the _students_ started tease him.

"Wow, I guess the vampire has more knowledge than Dr. Crowler…" Koji commented.

"And _he_ teaches _us_?" Chazz pointed out.

"What bad luck indeed." Chumley added.

"I hate to admit it, but I think the vampire states the truth…" Victor added, causing Crowler to be temporarily speechless.

"I got things under control!" Crowler snapped to his students before turning to Camula. "I'll place one card facedown and I believe it's your turn."

"Why thank you." Camula calmly stated before she draws out her next card. "And I summon Vampire Bat in ATK mode!" A swarm of bats appeared on the field before it morphed into one _huge_ bat, landing next to the werewolf, being prepared to attack once again (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800). After it has been successfully summoned out, it emits a dark pink aura around it, making her werewolf stronger than normal. "And with my winged friend out on the Field, every Zombie Monster that I have out on the Field, gains 200 ATK points!"

Zombie Werewolf (4/ATK: 1700–1900/DEF: 1200)

Vampire Bat (3/ATK: 800–1000/DEF: 800)

Crowler could only just scoff in disbelief as he continued to keep his poker face on and mocking her Monsters. "Hmph, don't the three of you look _so_ cute? You know, if you have bags, you can go trick–or–treating!"

"Seriously, this guy _really_ looks down on others…" Kurogasa muttered under his breath.

"The only treat will be _your_ demise! Zombie Werewolf! Go sick that Ancient Gear Soldier with Midnight Pounce!" Camula declared as she thrust her arm forward and her werewolf began to pounce towards its target. As the soldier defended itself with his gun pointing at it, the werewolf bites it so hard, an explosion occurred on the soldier, causing the wolf to make a leap back onto its side, giving Crowler Damage from the attack.

**Camula:** 3600

**Crowler:** 3700

Crowler kept his cool as the Damage he received didn't seem to affect him that much. "Well, well… it would appear that your mutt still has bite in it after all… no matter, I still have more Life Points."

"Perhaps, but not for much longer…" Camula raised her hand high enough to let her Vampire Bat prepare to attack him before she thrusts her hand forward. "Vampire Bat, attack with Swarming Scourge!" The huge bat began separated into multiple numbers swarms of small bats, screeching its way towards Crowler as he didn't expect what would happen next. Once the screech the swarm was made, simultaneously, Crowler suddenly felt pain on him as he closed his ears and tried to fight back the pain and the bats started biting him.

_'I can actually feel their little teeth! And… this isn't some dueling hologram; this is _real_!'_ Crowler thought to himself before he kneels down in pain. _'…and that could only mean one thing… this is how a Shadow Duel actually _like_! Now I understand the pain all my students have been through!'_ He pondered further before he tried his best to hold in the pain.

**Camula:** 3600

**Crowler:** 2700

"At this rate, I don't think he'll be able to hold on much longer with this kind of beating…" Kurogasa said concerned.

"No, he can't! If Crowler doesn't win, he'll lose his key, Kurenai's winning key _and_ his soul! What would we do?" Alexis added, making Victor flinch more.

"There's only we _can_ do… we could just hope for the best…" Victor said in an angry tone as the battle continued on.

"Victor…" Koji began to worry over him.

"C'mon, Dr. Crowler! Win this duel for the sake for the world!" Rika cheered before the bats returned to her side and morphed back into one huge bat, as she lets out a chuckle of her own.

"For little bats, they packed quite a wallop, don't they?" Camula teased, causing Crowler to grit his teeth tightly as Camula began to bargain with him with a disappointed look on her face. "Listen, dear. You don't have to endure this. Step down, and I'll duel that one in white…" She added while her gaze focused onto Zane.

"Did you hear that, Zane? It sounds as though you're her type." Chazz mocked.

"I just hope it doesn't relate to blood type…" Rika added.

"So, how about it? Give me your student and I will let you go free." Camula offered before Crowler slowly began to rise up and get back on his feet after receiving the beating earlier.

"As tempting as your offer is, I don't think so! I won't let you lay a finger on _my_ students! Do you understand?! I am the leading professor on this prestigious academy of the world! And if you wanted to get to _my_ pupils, you have to go through _yours truly_!" Crowler declared, determined to win the duel at all cost because not only his life is on the line, he doesn't want to let the other Key Keepers share the same fate as the others, and not to mention Banner's fate as well.

"But you can barely stand, Crowler!" Chazz shouted at him.

"Yes, if you take any more of those hits, it would probably kill you!" Bastion added as Crowler looks to his students before assures them with a confident look on his face.

"Don't worry about me! I still… have a Deck in my Hand… a few tricks on my sleeve… and I won't suffer the same fate as Banner did. I will avenge him at all cost!" Crowler added before he focused his attention onto Camula before he thrusts his hand forward. "Like this, for example! I play my facedown card, Damage Condenser!" He declared as the card flips up to show an apparatus that captures electricity before converted it into a form. "It summons a Monster from my Deck; whose ATK points are equals to or lower than the damage that _you_ have inflicted on me! In other words, the more pain you deal, the more hurt you feel!" He summed up before the container collected the spark and a Monster began to form on the Field. As the apparatus shatters, a monster leaps out from it. "Rise, Ancient Gear Soldier! (4/ATK: 1300–1600/DEF: 1300)"

"What a comeback!" Chumley added.

"Yeah, it would take more than that to take down her Monsters…" Kurogasa pointed out before Crowler draws out his card and saw Heavy Storm is in his disposal.

"But, it won't be here for long, as now I'll sacrifice the Ancient Gear Soldier to summon out my _own_ four legged friend, Ancient Gear Beast!" In an instant, the soldier evaporated from the Field and being replaced by a mechanical dog on the Field, as it growled out to prepare for an attack. (6/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000) "And as you're about to see, he's well trained! Go, Ancient Gear Beast! Show that Zombie Werewolf who's tough dog!" He declared as the beast began to advance forward.

"Don't do it! If you win, she'll bring back her werewolf all over again! Hello?!" Chazz pointed out.

"Yeah! And you'll be wasting an attack if you do that!" Koji added as Crowler focused his attention onto his students with a smile on his face as he wags his forefinger at them.

"Appreciate the advice, but you're forgetting its special ability! Ancient Gear Beast cancels the effect of any destroyed Monster~!"

"Clever calculations!" Bastion said impressed.

"He _does_ think before he acts…" Kurogasa added.

"Now, my Beast will attack your Zombie Werewolf! Ngyah!" Crowler declared as his Beast was already halfway towards its target before it leapt forward, biting the Werewolf's thigh before it explodes into pixels, giving damage to Camula.

**Camula:** 3200

**Crowler:** 2700

"Ha ha ha! If you like some help with your dueling strategy, feel free to stop by my class!" Crowler mocked as Camula got annoyed.

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans _do_ work after all…" Chazz said with a sweat drop.

"Quiet, he'll only give us more homework…" Bastion added.

"Yeah, you know how tough his subjects really are…" Rika added as Kurogasa began to get worried.

"Kurogasa, what's wrong?" Alexis asked him.

"Something tells me that things are about to get crazy…" Kurogasa said as Kivat perched on top of his head.

_"It sure does. And this is only just the beginning of his demise…"_ Kivat added.

"Nice move…" Camula said impressed by his moves earlier before she draws out her next card. "Pity, you won't have any more… I cast a Field Spell, Infernalvania!" She declared as her Field Spell zone pops out at the side before she placed the card she drew earlier and all of the sudden a _huge_ castle appeared behind her, causing most of the students and Crowler to be surprised by its appearance.

"Wow, it really reminds me of Castlevania…" Kurogasa commented.

"What's _that_ supposed to do with it?" Rika asked him.

"Everything… all is left is Simon Belmont, throw in Dracula, and its all set…" Koji added, causing Rika to have a sweat drop

Crowler was in shock as he began to sweat bullets and took a few steps back. "Ah?! But you will destroy _everything_ with that!"

"Exactly! By discarding a Zombie Monster from my Hand, I can send every creature that is on the Field straight into the Graveyard!" she told him.

"That's true, but don't you forget! By using that Infernalvania, you're not going to be allowed to _normal _summon your Monsters anymore!" Chazz added with a smirk on his face.

"So what?" Camula scoffed as her fangs began to shown. "Who says I need any more Monsters? Isn't that right?" She teased Crowler, causing Crowler to be annoyed.

"Don't play games with me! I know _all_ about that bat of yours!" Crowler replied before she continued where he left off.

"But do your students know that my Vampire Bat can be made indestructible by simply discarding another one from my Deck, or did you skip that chapter?" Camula continued to mock, making the rest of the students shocked.

"Oh dear!" Bastion is in shock for a moment.

_"There she goes… her true nature has begun to reveal itself…"_ Kivat told Kurogasa, making him more worried than ever. Victor could only watch the duel as he couldn't do anything about it.

"But first, I'll discard one of my own Zombie Monsters, for Infernalvania…" Camula said as her Vampire Genesis appeared on the Field before it turns into pixels, causing the castle to emit a red aura and caused a mini earthquake before Ancient Gear Beast and Vampire Bat was destroyed in an instant, causing Crowler's face in a shock. "And like I said, I just have to discard another Vampire Bat to keep this one on my Field…" She added before the red pixels that circulate around her field began to reform into one solid bat. Crowler could only witness the whole thing happen on the Field before Camula had a confident smirk on her face. "Now attack the good professor!" In an instant, the gigantic bat separate into multiple numbers swarms of small bats, screeching its way towards Crowler once again as the screech has become more louder than the previous one, and not biting him too causing Crowler to whelp in pain.

"NO! Not again! I can't take much more of this!" Crowler cried in pain as Zane began to have the urge to help him.

**Camula:** 3200

**Crowler:** 1700

"That's it! I had enough of waiting here like an idiot while he's taking all the Damage for us!" Victor said in anger as he has reached its limit as Zane was also agreeing with him.

"He needs our help!" Zane added with a stern face but Crowler continued to tell them to not get involved in the mess he's in.

"No… stay back! This is _my_ duel and _my_ duel alone! You must protect… your keys…" Crowler told them before he fell unconscious on the ground as the bats began to gather back into one big bat and stayed at her side of the Field.

"Crowler! We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Zane argued.

"There's no way you'll be able to survive it!" Rika shouted.

"Yes, I completely agree with them. So Darling, please step in; and save your teacher because obviously he can't save himself…" Camula suggested.

"Wrong!" A voice shouted from outside of the Field, as Jaden has caught everyone's attention. "Dr. Crowler can _win_ this duel!"

"Huh? I know that voice… it's slacker…" Crowler said slowly coming to as Jaden continued to push his support on him.

"I know because I've _dueled_ him! Believe me, he can throw down! And he'll find a way to beat you!"

"Jaden…" Victor added before Kurogasa had a smile on his face.

"He's right! The duel never ends until the last draw is drawn! As long as he still has his Life Points, anything can happen in a draw of the card!" Kurogasa cheered as well, which leads them to cheer for Crowler to win the duel.

"C'mon! Get up, Dr. Crowler!" Chazz told him.

"Don't throw in the towel just yet!" Alexis joined in.

"Show her how to boogie on the dance floor with your sweet Monsters!" Koji tagged along.

"So, get your game on!" Jaden added.

"Jaden… you kids…" Crowler said amazed by his students' determination as he slowly pushed himself up and continue to confront her, even in his wobbly state. "I'm not giving up!"

"Oh, are you still here?" Camula smirked.

"You better believe it! And I'm here to stay too, missy! You know, I slightly don't want to admit it, but Jaden and the kids are absolutely right! I _can_ beat you! I _can_ throw down and I _can_ get my game on! I will show you how to 'boogie' down on the dance floor!" But then he got disgusted at the words that he said earlier, especially the words from the Slifer. "Blech, I suddenly feel the need to rinse my mouth after saying that…"

"C'mon… it's not _that_ bad, teach…" Jaden said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, perhaps, but you know what is bad for him? His Life Points…" Bastion took note as Zane just looks upon the Field.

"It's true. In order to win, Crowler needs to make quite a comeback…" Zane pointed out.

"But can he pull it off?" Alexis said worriedly.

"I think if he gets the right cards, I think he will…" Kurogasa assured.

"Grr… like young Koji said, let's boogie!" Crowler announced as he takes a card that has been ejected from his Deck and takes a look at it. "Without further ado, I summon out Ancient Gear Golem in ATK mode!" A giant mechanical golem made from rusts of gears appeared from the ground as it slowly stood up and faced Camula with its red eye glowing radiantly. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"Check it! Crowler's best Monster!" Chazz pointed out.

"Wait, what?!" Victor gawked.

"Is that even possible?!" Rika asked in shock as well.

"Just how in the world would he _do_ that?" Chumley asked them.

"And where's the sacrifice needed?" Koji asked.

Zane noticed it as he began to explain to them. "It's on the field, the Ancient Gear Castle. A very skillful move…"

"With summoning out a Monster with "Ancient Gear" on the field via Normal Summon, it will gain a counter for each of them and since he has summoned out two of them, he gains two counters and it can be used to Tribute Summon a monster with "Ancient Gear" in its name, that requires a specific amount of tribute to summon it out." Kurogasa further explained.

Without hesitation, Crowler began to point the direction of his attack and declared his Monster to attack. "Now, Gear Golem, attack her Vampire Bat with Mechanized Melee!" In an instant, it thrusts its fist forward, causing a beam of its fist to shoot out towards the direction of her bat, destroying it into pixels as Camula covered herself from taking too much Damage as she clearly felt the pain in her.

**Camula:** 1200

**Crowler:** 1700

"Ugh… did you forget that Vampire Bat can't be destroyed as Infernalvania will demonstrate what your Golem can't?!" Camula declared as her bat began to reformed one last time as she discarded the last copy of her Vampire Bat from her Deck to the Graveyard.

Even with her threat, Crowler seems pleased about it as he kept his smile on his face. "Oh, I'm afraid you're mistaken…" He told her, making her confused for a moment.

"Is there a way to counter it?" Chumley blinked.

"What is he gonna do?" Chazz asked him, which Crowler's smirk appeared wider than normal.

"Oh… just destroy every Trap and Spell card on the _entire_ Field!" Crowler said to them before he shows her the card that he has been hold on the previous round. "Suffer the wrath of Heavy Storm!" In an instant, a strong wind blew towards her direction as she braced herself as Infernalvania and her set card was destroyed in an instant. After the storm went away, she began to have the smile on her face once again, annoying him for a moment.

Kivat began to have a bad feeling. _"Doushita,_ _Kivat?"_ Wataru asked him.

_"Something tells me she's going to reveal her true self…"_ Kivat III told him.

"You must be quite bold for your students… so predictable…" Camula commented.

"Please! You don't know what you're talking about!" Crowler told her before she revealed her face which consisted of long fangs and a long tongue, and her mouth has opened up to a point where a normal human couldn't do, causing Rika to jump by the sudden change as she shivered about it.

"Ha! Oh, don't I? I activate my trap card, Zombie Bed!" Camula declared as the card flips open to reveal a stone tomb rising from the ground, which caused everyone to be in shock.

"I don't get it! Didn't Crowler destroy that card?" Bastion asked.

"Unless…" Kurogasa stated before he figured it out.

"It can't be! I destroyed all of the Spell and Trap cards on the Field!" Crowler protested.

"–Which is _exactly_ what I wanted you to do!" Camula made her point.

"But why?!" Crowler asked.

"Of course, it's obvious! In order to activate it, Zombie Bed _has_ to be destroyed…" Zane added.

"Very good, my darling… and now that it _has_ been, its effect lets me summon out another Zombie Werewolf from my Deck in ATK mode! (4/ATK: 1200–1400/DEF: 1200) And thanks to your card, you're completely defenseless!" Camula threatened, which made Crowler groan in anger.

"She knows every move that he makes before _he_ does!" Chazz said shocked.

"Hah! It's easy if you have a hundred flying bats spying on everyone!" Camula told them, which leads them to even more shock.

"Now, that's just plain creepy!" Rika stated with disgust look on her face.

"No way…" Chumley pointed out as the rest of the group saw a bat hanging on her shoulders while giving them a glare of red eyes, scaring Crowler for a bit and Camula was a bit amused at the moment before she draws out her next card.

"It's over, Crowler!" Camula said as she changes the card that she has with another card in her Hand and she immediately placed it onto her duel disk. "I activate Book of Life! It resurrects my Vampire Lord however you cannot give life if you can't take it away, so I'll be taking away your Ancient Gear Beast from your Graveyard so you can't use him again…" She stated as another figure appeared to reveal a vampire with white hair, donned in a black uniform with a cape with thorns on it, glaring at Crowler as Ancient Gear Beast was ejected from his Graveyard, causing it to be useless (5/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 1500). "And now, I'll be removing Vampire Lord from play, so that I can summon Vampire Genesis!" She declared as a maroon fiend with fangs that pointed upward on its lower jaw and purple wings behind him appeared on the field, making it roars out loud (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100). "And since Vampire Bat is on the field, its ATK points are increased by 200!"

Vampire Genesis: (8/ATK: 3000–3200/DEF: 2100)

"No way… if you sum up all the ATK points…" Koji spoke.

"It's finish… he's done for it…" Kurogasa finished as Victor's fist began to tighten up in an instant.

"No… not again!" Victor cried out in anger as Crowler can only look down before he faced the remaining Key Keepers giving them the last speech before he meets his demise.

"My students, no matter what happens to me… always remember this!" Crowler stated, causing the rest of them to be in confusion. "It's true, I may have been hard on you at times, but it's simply because I believe in you… therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope! Because I know you will rise!"

"Don't talk like that!" Zane raised his voice.

"This isn't good…" Jaden added.

"And Victor… always remember this… revenge will only lead you to more despair if you continue on this path… just let go what happened in the past and a path of victory awaits you…" He advised him, causing Victor's fist to tighten up even further, making his knuckles turn white.

"Have you finished your final lesson yet, Crowler?" Camula asked.

"Excuse me, but that _DR_. Crowler to you!" Camula pointed out, causing Camula to laugh.

"If you wish! I'll put it on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished! Vampire Genesis, destroy his golem!" She declared as it began to emit a purple aura before it unleashed a storm of wind towards the Golem, destroying it in the process and dealt Damage onto Crowler as he tried his best to hold his footing on the ground.

**Camula:** 1200

**Crowler:** 1500

"Is that all? I thought you Shadow Riders are supposed to be tough!" Crowler mocked, which Camula had a satisfied look on her face once again.

"Hah! You want more? Very well!" Camula declared as her werewolf pounced towards his direction, give him a scratch attack, which causes Crowler not only to scream in pain, but his whole body starts to wobble in pain.

**Camula:** 1200

**Crowler:** 100

"Tough enough? Here, try this as well! Vampire Bat attack!" Camula called out as her bat turned into multiple numbers of bats, swarming him all over the place before letting out a painful screech and biting him, causing to make him to take the pain.

"DR. CROWLER!" Jaden shouted.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Victor said on the verge of emotional breakdown as another soul is about to be lost once again.

At that point, Crowler looked upon the Slifer Reds with a piece of advice for each of them. "Jaden, Victor… avenge me, my boys…" Those were his last words before he slumps onto the ground as the rest of his Life Points was taken away, thus ending the duel.

**Camula:** 1200

**Crowler:** 0

* * *

"His key is mine… Kurenai's winning key is _also_ mine…" Camula stated as Chazz began to retaliate.

"Nuh uh… no way!" Chazz stated.

"Why is this happening…" Victor added as he kneels down in anger.

"Victor, get a hold of yourself!" Chumley tried to support him.

"Now's not the time to cry out!" Rika added.

"Yeah, this may be just the beginning but we'll end it with our win and no more casualties!" Koji added.

"We can't stop her… she won fair and square…" Jaden added as one of the keys on Victor's neck began to float to her direction, as she took another one from the fainted Crowler.

"Two down… nine to go…" Camula said in a satisfied tone as she held both keys in her hand before both of them disappeared in an instant as she stood up and faced them. "And now, Darling, Children. Time for me to claim my second prize…" She demonstrated by taking out the doll in her hand before Crowler's whole body was absorbed into the doll, giving it an expression of Crowler's usual self.

"No way! She just put his soul in that doll!" Rika exclaimed.

"Dolls are pretty… but this is decidedly not. It's garbage now!" Camula said while throwing away the doll onto the ground with a disgusted look on her face, which causes Victor to get worked up.

"That's it! You've crossed the line!" Victor shouted.

"Yeah! You're in for a–" Jaden tried to express his anger, only to have both of them stopped by Zane as he shifted his focus on her. "But, Zane…"

At this point, both Zane and Camula had a staring contest to each other as she noticed her time is up before she began to speak once again. "And now, I bid farewell." In an instant, a castle appears behind her, causing them to be surprised for a moment as slowly, they recover from it.

"We'll find you!" Bastion shouted at her.

"And duel!" Chazz followed suit.

"Children, that's precisely what I'm hoping for…" She commented before her whole body was engulfed in a cyclone before she went back to her castle and lets out a laugh.

* * *

Not far from their spot, Orpheus witnessed the whole duel as he was impressed by her skills, watching it outside of the cave with a smirk under his mask. "I have to say… that vampire is good…" He commented before he looks upon his hand. "And the ritual of gaining the ultimate power and controlling it with my will has also been done as the shell now rests within me… all that is left is manifesting it to the fullest and waiting for the right time to make my appearance once again…" He added as black flames appeared on his hand. "Boy, you better be prepared for the worst, because this time… I won't have you re–live your nightmare… I _am_ your nightmare…" He finished it with a clench of his fist, extinguishing the black flames in an instant before he opened up a portal that led him back to the Shadow Rider's hideout.

* * *

And there you have it, another chapter down and another Key Keeper lost! Don't worry, they'll be avenged. So get it to people and review!


	34. Vampire Lady's Night Out Part 2

Okay guys, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks to Wild Fang for helping out.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time on Kamen Rider GX...

"Vampire?!"

Sheppard nodded, "I'm afraid the rumors aren't rumors after all, so be on a lookout for anything strange."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman." Camula greeted. Her voice was thick with a strange accent, "Why don't I come to you?" She stepped off her boat and started to walk elegantly down the red carpet, sending small ripples across the water with each step of her black heels. As soon as she reached the lake edge, she took one look at Crowler and her face took a look of disgust. "Who might _you_ be?"

Crowley gulped, "I'm your challenger," He replied shakily.

_'Hm, I don't think so…'_ The vampire woman thought, glancing off to the side at Zane, _'I crave another…'_ "You are not worthy," She sighed, turning back to Crowler.

The head of Obelisk nearly lost his footing at the insult, "I beg your pardon?! I have a PhD in Dueling! That's nine years of duel school, you know!"

"Fine… if you are so eager to lose your Key, you may duel me," The woman bowed her head as a group of bats appeared out of nowhere behind her, "Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders!" Her eyes began to glow a bright red at the end of her introduction.

* * *

"My students, no matter what happens to me… always remember this!" Crowler stated, causing the rest of them to be in confusion. "It's true, I may have been hard on you at times, but it's simply because I believe in you… therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope! Because I know you will rise!"

"Don't talk like that!" Zane raised his voice.

"And Victor… always remember this… revenge will only lead you to more despair if you continue on this path… just let go what happened in the past and a path of victory awaits you…" He advised him, causing Victor's fist to tighten up even further, making his knuckles turn white.

"Tough enough? Here, try this as well! Vampire Bat attack!" Camula called out as her bat turned into multiple numbers of bats, swarming him all over the place before letting out a painful screech and biting him, causing to make him to take the pain.

"DR. CROWLER!" Jaden shouted.

And now the continuation…

* * *

The next day, all of the Key Keepers were inside the class as another lecturer replaced Dr. Crowler due to his 'sudden absence' and Victor was in a very sour mood as he couldn't concentrate because of last night's incident. Not only Camula has gotten another key in her hands, but also putting Crowler's soul into a doll, leaving everyone in shock as Victor recalled back the last words in his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"And Victor… always remember this… revenge will only lead you to more despair if you continue on this path… just let go what happened in the past and a path of victory awaits you…"_

_"Jaden, Victor… avenge me, my boys…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

At this point, Victor could only groan in anger as he scratched his head, unable to comprehend the situation, which led the other to be worried about him.

"Man… I'm worried about Victor." Kurogasa murmured to Alexis worried.

"I know… he's been like that since last night." Alexis added.

"Right after the duel, he just kept quiet to himself before he went straight to bed, as if it was nothing more than a dream…" Rika said.

"I still won't forget that he slammed the door, which hit my face _really_ bad!" Chazz hissed as he was still rubbing his forehead angrily.

"He was furious… let's not forget about that…" Syrus pointed out. "And I don't blame him."

"Yeah, I wonder if grilled cheese would calm him down." Chumley pondered.

Later on, when class was done for the day, the students started filing out of the classroom leaving only the Key Keepers in now empty classroom. "Hey Victor, we need to talk with you." Kurogasa said.

"Huh?" Victor said a bit surprised before he walks towards their direction. "What's up?"

"Listen man, ever since Banner… well, I'll be straight to the point, ever since Banner died and Kurai was sent to the Shadow Realm, you've been on an angry streak. You gotta let go of this anger." Kurogasa said.

Victor was shocked as he started to pent up his rage when Kurogasa went straight to the point. He began to have some flashbacks between Professor Banner being burned away to ashes and Kurenai's soul being taken away before his body was absorbed into the Shadow Realm. Before he knew it, he immediately took Kurogasa's collar and pulls it close to his face, causing everyone to be in a surprised by his actions.

"H–Hey! Calm down there, man! There's no need to ruin the party here!" Koji said trying to calm Victor down.

"Do you have _any _idea what it feels like to take an innocent person's life by your _own_ hands, even though you don't have much choice for the sake of others?! You don't know _anything_ since you didn't experience it at all!" Victor raged.

"Hey! Calm down, Victor! You're not the only one that's concerned about both of them!" Rika said.

"Besides, we also have our _own_ score to settle out with those Shadow Riders after what they did to them!" Jaden added.

"Listen man, we _all_ share the burden. Trust me, when I saw Banner and Kurai gone, I blamed myself because I felt I should've done something. And I _wanted_ to do something about it, but I couldn't, due to my injuries. I felt helpless." Kurogasa said. "That's why you have friends like us that will help you get through these difficult times like this. Trust us. They _will _pay for what they did." Victor could only hiss in anger before he lets go of his collar and stormed out from the classroom, leaving the group alone.

"I guess we should let him be for the time being. Kurogasa, try not to mention that incident for a while…" Bastion suggested.

"Either way, Camula's going to get it sooner or later!" Jaden said as Chazz looked at the doll he had from last night as everyone begins to ponder for a bit. "I mean, taking a Spirit Key is one thing, but Crowler's soul _too_?!"

"Jay, you better calm down for a bit…" Syrus said concerned.

"Syrus is right. After all, if we keep arguing with each other and can't focus on our goal, it'll be _our _soul that's going to be sealed… and that thought alone was enough to scare the heck out of me!" Rika stated as she can't imagine how it feels like to be a doll.

"As always, you're just thinking overboard, Rika…" Alexis noted.

"The worst part is, since Camula was able to take Crowler's key…" Bastion started to explain, catching Chazz's attention for a while as he kept listening to what Bastion has to say, "…she just needs nine more to unleash those beast cards."

It was then Alexis continued on where he left off. "And it won't be just _our_ souls at stake, but everyone in the world…"

"That's why the Chancellor said it was for the sake of the world… everything's on the line with these guys…" Syrus thought out loud.

"In other words, one of us has to face Camula." Chazz proposed, which caught Bastion's attention.

"And by 'us', you mean _you_, correct? I'm sorry, Chazz, but I'm not entirely convinced that you're the man for the job." Bastion denied before he decided to do one thing he knew best. "I should go."

"You?" Chazz raised an eyebrow before Koji stepped into play.

"Nah, I think I'll be dancing on the dance floor with that vampire lady! Besides, I still got some cool moves to show her as I will lead the dance floor _my_ way!" Koji joined in.

"Nuh uh! I'm going to be in it as well! I'm going to show her that I'm not the guy to be messing with!" Jaden implied, causing the place to be quite ruckus.

"H–Hey, calm down, you guys! There's no need to be worked up just for this battle…" Kurogasa intervened.

"Oh yeah? What are _you_ going to do about it, Kamen Rider Reject? Just storm her castle and delivered a big whoopin' on her?" Chazz mocked.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Alexis yelled, causing the argument to be silent in an instant. "What _we_ need is to work together, not _argue_ with each other. Protecting the keys _and_ getting back Crowler's soul back is all that matters." She told them. Everyone was silent for a while until everyone agreed on it.

"And not to mention to keep Victor in check with his temper." Rika pointed out.

"Just as long as we don't tell him that incident, things should be alright…" Kurogasa added.

With that, Zane started to leave the classroom, leaving his little brother in confusion for a moment. "Where are you going Zane?" Syrus asked. "Didn't we just decide to work together? What gives?"

His elder brother looked at him, smiled slightly, then started to walk away, "As Alexis said, protecting those keys and saving Crowler's soul is all that matters. You know where I'm going, Syrus, plus, I'm not gonna have Victor try and duel Camula. Not with the way he is now." Zane made his point before he continues on to walk along the corridor. Unknown to them, a bat was spying them the whole time and there might be a possibility it might have overheard the whole plan as well.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]  
**(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu.  
_**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~) **Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 34: Vampire Lady's Night Out Part 2

Camula is in her bathroom once again, taking her time in her bathtub as she closed her eyes, as if she's in meditation. After a while, she opens up her eyes and a gaze of Zane appeared in her eyes, which led her to having a satisfied smile on her face. "Ah, the one I crave is coming… and I'm ready…" Camula said as she blew some of the bubbles on her hands before she lets out a chuckle.

* * *

Chazz sat on his bed, looking through his Deck again. _"Hey there Boss!"_ A voice said. A Duel Monster called Ojama Yellow appeared, moving in front of Chazz's face. Yes, Chazz can see Duel Monster spirits too! He recently had this Duel Monster spirit when he was in North Academy, and he's been rather annoying as of late. _"How're things?"_ Yellow greeted.

A vein pops out from his forehead as he swipes away the little critter off from him, which Yellow ended up landing into the LCD TV.

"They _were_ fine… until _you_ show up!" Chazz said in an annoyed tone.

_"Oh? And nothings are great right?!"_ Yellow said misunderstanding the words Chazz was saying as it was pleased for a moment. _"Thanks, boss! You always ought to make me feel good!"_ Yellow added before he floats next to Chazz, as he was scanning through the cards on what he would like to play on the incoming duel. _"So, what are you doing? Rearranging the Deck? Can I help?"_ Chazz's vein pops once again as he immediately swiped Yellow towards the Crowler doll, landing on top of him. Much to Yellow's surprise, Crowler responds to the pain that he had.

_"Hey! Hey! Fragile here!"_ Crowler told him. Yellow was amazed for a moment as it took a glance onto Crowler before it started to grab his hand and starts moving up and down, much to Crowler's dismay. _"What are you doing?! Stop!"_ It was then that Yellow sits closer to him and starts tickling the doll. _"No! Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!"_

It was then and there that Yellow made an amazing discovery about it. _"Boss! This doll's alive!"_

Chazz looked at him, then at the doll, "What?"

_"It's alive!"_ Yellow repeated.

The Slifer walked over and picked up the doll, "Doesn't look alive to me…"

_"Hey! Ease up on the grip, will you?!"_ the Crowler doll snapped, _"You're wrinkling my coat!"_

"Oh yeah…" Chazz slowly shook his head, "That's Dr. Crowler alright," It was then that the both of them heard something from outside as Yellow began to float out of the window and Chazz slides the curtain to the left to see what the source of the noise was and it turns out that a swarm of bats appeared in the dark sky, catching his attention. "It's starting again!" Chazz said as he began to run towards the direction, followed by Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. Victor on the other hand could only look outside from his room as he still felt anger in him. In the end, he decided to stay out of it for now.

* * *

Bastion and Koji noticed the swarm of bats in the sky as both of them prepared their duel disks and head towards that direction.

* * *

Alexis and Rika meet up with Kurogasa along the path as they've _also_ seen it and most of the Key Keepers were heading towards the same direction where the bats have made their appearance.

"You guys!" Rika exclaimed.

"We got no time to lose. She's making her appearance once again!" Kurogasa pointed out.

"We better get a move on because I have a feeling that vampire is out to bite again…" Alexis added as Rika noticed something.

"Hey, where's Zane?"

"You didn't know? He's already at the lake, waiting for her to come out!" Kurogasa explained to her before they went off.

* * *

Everyone met up at the lakeside, looking up at the castle on the water's surface. "Everyone ready?" Zane asked, being the first one to be there.

"Yeah, we are!" Koji added as Bastion noticed Victor was nowhere to be found.

"And where is Victor?" Bastion asked.

"Let him. He really needs to cool his head down for a while…" Jaden said as the red carpet appeared before them and Zane took the lead by being the first one to walk towards the castle, followed by the rest.

"Explain to me again why we have to go _to_ this place, instead of running away from it… or walking away from it?" Chumley asked himself.

"Then, why are you following us in the first place?" Rika said to him as they reached the entrance of the castle. As it slowly raises up and Chumley didn't seem to be pleased by what he sees.

"Oh man, now we gotta have to do _stairs_? Why can't an elevator be built here so that I don't have to face trouble of walking up there?!" Chumley groaned.

"Why can't you just stop complaining and be quiet already?!" Rika yelled at him before delivering a slap on the upside of his head, causing him to shriek in pain and suddenly became quiet.

"Wow, Rika sure knows what she's doing…" Syrus commented with a sweat drop.

* * *

After a short while of walking, the group went into a huge room that resembled a ballroom. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and on two ends of the room, a balcony jetted outward. "Ah~ right on time!" Camula's voice sounded, causing the rest of the group to be surprised. Zane entered the room without any fear in his eyes as he began to examine the whole room. It was then Camula began to walk out from one of the balcony. "Looking for me?"

At this time, everyone arrived at the room as Jaden began to speak for the team. "You _bet_ we are! We want Crowler back!"

"You got that right!" Chazz added as he and Bastion stepped forward. "So hand him over!"

"Yes, or else!" Bastion threatened her, which Camula just shrugged at.

"I have no interest in little school boys…" Camula pointed out.

"She must mean you…" Bastion said pinning the blame on Chazz.

"No, she must mean _you_!" Chazz began to quarrel as Kurogasa stepped forward and stopped the fighting.

"She means _both_ of you, so shut up already!" Kurogasa told them, as Camula fixed her gaze upon Zane.

"Are you ready, Darling?"

Zane nodded, "Let's duel…"

Syrus gulped, looking from both the Vampire to his brother, "Good luck, bro,"

"Let us review. If you win, you get Crowler's soul back, and I'll be on my way," Camula stated, "But if _I_ win, I get your soul, your Spirit Gate Key, and I get to continue me quest to unlock and awaken the Legendary Sacred Beasts," Her duel disk came to life and both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Camula:** 4000

**Zane:** 4000

"I'd lead the way first…" Camula declared as she draws out her sixth card. "I summon Vampire Lady in DEF mode!" She declared as a female vampire with green hair and red dress appears as she crossed her arm to indicate her defense position. (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1550) "And I lay one card face down. That's all…" She concluded as a hologram of a facedown appeared on the Field, with a smile on her face.

Kivat III appears once again as it chirped onto Kurogasa's shoulders. _"Seems like it has just begun… and I made it just in time too!"_

"Is that so? A shame…" Zane muttered as he drew his sixth card, "Because it won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned," He held up the card he just drew.

Camula raised an eyebrow, "Playing Power Bond?"

Zane nodded, "This allows me to fuse my Monsters and I have the perfect ones in mind. My three Cyber Dragons!" He paused as his powerful mechanical dragons appeared before him, (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) x3. "Now unite, and form the almighty Cyber End Dragon!" The dragon went into the portal and his signature three–headed metallic dragon appeared (10/ATK: 4000–8000/DEF: 2800).

"He summoned his most powerful Monster on the very first turn!" Alexis gasped.

_'_That's_ not like Zane.'_ Syrus thought. _'Normally, he'd feel out an opponent before playing his best cards. It's like just using it instead of _playing_ it. I hope he knows what he's doing…'_

"My, my, aggressive are you?" Camula cooed. "I like it, but playing your strongest beasts with Power Bond has its risks," Camula reminded him, "Are you certain that you can handle all of the consequences when it's gone?"

"She's right! When Zane's turn ends, he'll take Damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original ATK points! And that add up to 4000 big ones!" Chumley pointed out, causing Rika to be surprised.

"Ah, no way! Is he going to be suicidal or something?!" Rika exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rika. I'm sure he has his own reasons of doing so…" Koji assured her.

"And besides, that's a risk he's willing to take because Power Bond just doubles up Cyber End Dragon's ATK points." Kurogasa assured her.

"8000 points?!" Camula asked shocked as she witnessed it with Zane setting his glare on her.

"I don't think I have to worry about those consequences after this turn. Now, Cyber End Dragon! Attack Vampire Lady with Super Strident Blast!" Zane thrusts his fist forward as the three dragons charged up its attack before it lets out a destructive beam towards her Monster.

"Forget my facedown?" Camula asked as she flips up her trap card that consists of a red sky with a stairway towards a scary smiling moon. "I play my trap card, Red Ghost Moon!"

"Red Ghost Moon?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"That's right. All I have to do is discard 1 Zombie–Type Monster and I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of one Monster my opponent controls. And I would say that Cyber End Dragon is the perfect candidate! So I will gain 8000 Life Points!" In an instant, the Red Ghost Moon appeared right in front of her Monster, taking all of the Damage before Cyber End Dragon finished delivering its ATK towards its target and sparks of light slowly descends onto Camula. "Ha ha ha! That's 8000 points, plus the 4000 points that I have, giving me a total of 12,000 Life Points!"

Zane immediately took out his next card from his Hand, which surprised Camula. "Wrong! I activate a Quick–Play Spell Card, De–Fusion; disassembling Cyber End Dragon and leaving you–"

"With absolutely nothing!" Bastion finished.

"Wow, really?" Koji asked.

"Yes, since Red Ghost Moon's target is gone, its effect is cancelled!" Bastion explained as Camula was in shock to see her Life Points return back to normal.

"MY POINTS!" Camula exclaimed as the same glow that was all over her suddenly disappeared and the Cyber End Dragon suddenly glowed brightly separating into three individual Cyber Dragons on the Field. (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) x3

"Too bad for you. I place a facedown and end my turn." Zane concluded.

"And since Power Bond's gone–" Syrus began.

"–He won't have to pay points for using it!" Chumley finished.

"Now, _that's_ playing a card, huh, Sy?" Jaden exclaimed.

"But don't be so sure just yet… in Camula's turn, anything can happen…" Kurogasa assured as Camula drew out her next card.

"Oh, my Darling. I see now why you ranked the top duelist at Duel Academy." Camula praised, which he immediately intervened.

"Actually, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Well, I hope not. Zane dear… precious, we've only had just begun this duel. And I expected to have a lot more fun with you!" Camula claimed, causing Syrus to be anxious about it.

"Oh man… I don't think I like her kind of 'fun'…" Syrus said in a concerned tone.

"No kidding… last time she had her fun, she completely sealed off Crowler's move before making it the last dance for him…" Koji added.

"Now then, shall we?" Camula said as she looked upon the card that she drew earlier. "First, I will sacrifice my Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord! (5/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 1500) "And now, I'll be removing Vampire Lord from play, so that I can summon Vampire Genesis!" She declared as the maroon fiend with fangs that pointed upward on its lower jaw and purple wings behind him appeared on the Field, making it roar out loud before facing Zane's Monster. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100)

"Oh man, not _that_ card again…" Rika said annoyed by it as Camula began to speak once again.

"Darling Zane, I promise you for 'fun', didn't I? And now, we'll have it! Are you excited?" Camula asked him with her tempted gaze on him. But Zane remained stoic and kept a stoic look on his face.

Camula began to get annoyed by his glare, "Oh, you're such a bore! Well then, will this arouse you?! Vampire Genesis, attack!" She directed her Monster as Genesis began to roar out before Zane intervenes once again.

"As fun as it is, I'm afraid I have to interrupt it with my facedown card. The trap, Attack Reflector Unit!" Zane declared making Camula confused for a moment as one of his Cyber Dragons began to glow radiantly in front of her. "You see, Attack Reflector Unit evolves one of my Cyber Dragon into… a Cyber Barrier Dragon!" The Cyber dragon started to evolve until it changed into a metal dragon with an octagon like ring around its neck with four spikes protruding from the ring (6/ATK: 800/DEF: 2800).

"Wait a minute! Why did Zane place his Monster in ATK mode?! What is he actually _doing_?!" Rika panicked before she began to shake Kurogasa back and forth. "Kurogasa, is he suicidal or something?!"

"No, he's not! He's perfectly fine! Stop shaking me! I'm getting dizzy!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Why in ATK position? You'll still lose Life Points!" Camula pointed out.

"I won't, thanks to Cyber Barrier Dragon's ability. While in ATK mode, it can negate one attack and since Vampire Genesis is the only Monster on your Field, I won't have to worry about losing Life Points." Zane explained. In an instant, Cyber Barrier Dragon began to charge up its attack and a green aura began to emit from it as Vampire Genesis turned itself into a maroon mist. Just as the attack was about to connect Cyber Barrier Dragon shoots out its beam, causing Genesis to return back to its starting point, much to Camula's dismay.

"How dare you!" Camula hissed at him.

_"Hah! That vampire sure doesn't see that one coming!"_ Kivat chirped up.

"Wow, Sy! Your bro got game! No _wonder_ he was able to beat both me _and_ Kurogasa; though it was close." Jaden praised.

"Yeah…" Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Wow, I wonder if I got the chance to duel with him?" Koji said as Zane began to make a move.

"It's my turn now." He said before he draws out his next card to his hand and immediately activates it. "And I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards from my Deck." Zane said before he added two cards from his Deck to his Hand. When he took a glance at them, he shows one spell card to Camula to initiate it. "Next, I activate the Spell Card, Photon Generator Unit! Now, by sacrificing my other two Cyber Dragons, I can special summon Cyber Laser Dragon!" In an instant, two Cyber Dragons turns into pixels before it emerges as one, transforming into a dragon with a laser pointer at its tail before it yells out a roar. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)

"Neat–o! A cool Monster!" Rika chirped up.

"And now I activate its effect. With Laser Dragon out, once every turn, I can destroy one Monster that has equal or more ATK points than its own!" The Kaiser explained.

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that," Camula mused.

"No, just the ones I really don't like!" Zane spat, "Now, Laser Dragon! Let loose with Blue Lightning Lash!" Zane's Laser Dragon curled its tail up and aimed the tip at Genesis. A beam of bright blue energy shot out of the Dragon's tail and struck Genesis directly in the chest, destroying it easily. "And now that you have no Monsters to protect you, I can wage a direct attack with both of my dragons, go!" Cyber Laser Dragon began to charge up a blue beam on its tail while Cyber Barrier Dragon began to enter its head while charging up a green beam. When both of his Monsters have reached its maximum limit, it immediately unleashed two attacks directly at her Life Points. The impact of the attacks caused her to be pushed back, smacking at the wall before she kneels down in pain, looking at Zane with a dissatisfied look on her face.

**Camula:** 800

**Zane:** 4000

"Alright!" Syrus cheered as everyone witnessed the duel, amazed by the attack earlier.

"That's exactly the move that _I_ wanna make!" Chumley cheered, causing Jaden to perk up leave Rika to sweat drop.

"Sure, Chum! Totally! In your dreams!" Jaden implied.

"Besides, he's _way_ out of your league!" Rika added.

"So, now you can see why my brother never loses in a duel, huh, guys?" Syrus asked them.

"You bet! With those kinds of dance moves, I bet every single lady wants to get down on the dance floor!" Koji added.

"But, still, mom says I got the look!" Syrus praised himself, causing the others to be confused for a moment while not believing what he said before everyone shifted back to the duel.

"I place one facedown and end my turn." Zane told her as a hologram of a card appears on his side of the Field.

"And It won't matter if Camula summons another Monster or not! She's done for!" Rika cheered.

Camula growled as she rose to her feet and slowly made her way back to her place on the balcony, head low, "Darling… you _do_ realize you're forcing me to show my ugly side, right?" Camula asked as she lifted her head up, showing her elongated jaw, long sharp fangs, and thick red tongue.

"AHHHHH!" Syrus and Chumley freaked out.

_"Uh–oh, she's mad now."_ Kivat gulped.

Camula kept her face even as she drew her card. She looked at it, and then back at Zane, "And It's only going to get uglier. I play the Spell Card Illusion Gate!" She declared as a stone door and archway rose up from the floor behind her.

Zane looked at the door, confused, "Illusion Gate?"

"I've never heard of it. You guys know what it does?" Jaden asked.

Bastion shook his head, 'No, I'm afraid I don't,"

"Not me…" Chazz answered.

"I think we're about to find out," Kurogasa muttered.

"Behold!" Camula laughed as a golden choker around her neck began to glow, just as the gate opened up all the way, letting in a bright light, "First, this Spell card destroys every Monster on your Field!" Zane and everyone else covered their eyes as the light shined so brightly, both his Dragons were blasted into pieces. "But that's not all," Camula continued as she somehow split into two separate copies of herself, "This card has _twin_ functions. You see, this card allows me to summon any Monster that either of us has used during this entire duel."

"What?" Zane blinked.

"Even though you've de–fused Cyber End Dragon after only one turn, you _did_ use him during this duel!"

Zane scoffed, "Please. There's no card that's powerful enough to let you make a move like that. There _must_ be some kind of catch!"

"Yes. You see, after I play Illusion Gate, and should I lose this duel, I must offer up a soul to the Sacred Beasts as tribute!"

Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Is that _all_?"

"Good!" Chazz grinned, "It's what she gets for taking Crowler's!"

"Beg your pardon?" Camula looked down at the audience, "I said a soul, not _my_ soul! You see, in the Shadows, it's all the same to the Beasts…" Her eyes moved towards the smallest member of the group, "Syrus…"

Syrus's eyes widened, "Huh?!"

"Yes," Camula smiled, "The Beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure!"

_'No!'_ Zane snapped his head to his brother, "Syrus! Run!" He screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Camula said as her doppelganger began to chase after him, with her fangs ready to bite him. In just one swift move…

*GABU*

Everyone was shocked to see Syrus was safely pushed aside, only to have her fangs buried onto… Victor's neck?!

"Victor?!" Koji was surprised.

"Where did _he_ come from?! I thought he wasn't tag along!" Chazz said angrily before the whole group began to chase her before she was too high to catch her before she landed onto her side of the Field.

"Hmm… I thought I would get Syrus, but another Key Keeper in my disposal should do the trick…" Camula said to herself.

"Oi! When did _he_ arrive?!" Kurogasa said in a shock before Wataru appears next to him.

"Lady Kayura told him about the situation you were in…" Wataru explained, making Kurogasa looks at him with a slight confusion. "He was quite depressed after two people were being trapped, he doesn't know if he has the will to continue on and when Lady Kayura appeared and assures him that everything's going to be fine, I appeared to her and told her about what's happening now… and this is the result of what we get…" Wataru said worriedly.

"Victor! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Kurogasa shouted.

Victor was having a hard time to get his breathing properly before he replied back to him, "Because… I'm not… going to let… anyone else… be her victim…"

"That was very nice of you, Key Keeper. You should've let me get what I want instead! Now, you shall reap what you sow!" Camula shouted him as the gate began to glow radiantly, taking a form of a monster that Zane was familiar with as Victor's energy was slowly being drained away from his body, causing him to groan in pain. "I summon the almighty Cyber End Dragon!" (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) In an instant, after taking enough energy from him, a mirage of Cyber End Dragon appears on her Field, causing Zane to flinch for a moment.

"Victor!" Everyone cried out as they were shocked to see him being in pain.

"Stop it!" Zane snapped.

"Oh, whatever will you do? I have your best Monster _and_ your comrade." Camula said playing mind games with him as he was hesitant to decide what to do next, "Actually, I should say both of them are the same now!"

"No, they're not! You're just a coward to do low things!" Rika exclaimed at her, causing Camula to glare at her for a moment before she went hiding behind Kurogasa before turning back to Zane.

"After all, if you manage to destroy Cyber End Dragon, you'll also be destroying this young Key Keeper's soul. So, as I said, whatever you will do?" Camula asked him again as the doppelganger rubs his head, making Zane hesitate for a moment.

_'The facedown card I have on the Field is Call of the Haunted. I can use it to resurrect Cyber Barrier Dragon and stop Cyber End Dragon to win the duel. Camula will be defeated and with the victory in hand, we'll be much closer to keep the world safe from the Sacred Beasts. But in exchange, we just lose one soul… our comrade, Victor. The choice is clear…'_ Zane thought before he heard a voice from the other side of the Field, catching his attention.

"Listen… Zane… if Kurai sacrificed himself… for the sake of the world…why can't I… do the same as well? Defeat her… and protect this world from harm…" Victor managed to speak between breaths as Camula only laughed.

"Such brave words coming from the boy. What shall you do now, Zane?" Camula asked him again.

"Is he going to do the same thing like what happened with Kurai?!" Koji asked.

"Zane, don't do it!" Bastion warned him.

"It's too late! No matter what the choice he makes, one of you has to go! Now go, Cyber End Dragon! Finish him off with Super Strident Blast!"

"DO IT NOW!" Victor shouted, leaving Zane with no choice but to do one thing he had in mind. As the attack was shot out from the mirage dragon, the attack was deflected to the side, causing everyone to be shocked to see Cyber Barrier Dragon to appear and stops the attack on the track. "I knew you would do something like that…" Victor said with a smile on his face.

"I activated Call of the Haunted to revive Cyber Barrier Dragon and because of Cyber Barrier Dragon's effect, once per turn I can negate one attack coming from you…" Zane told her, causing her to panic.

"This cannot be! It should've ended here and now!" Camula protested as slowly, the Cyber End Dragon mirage slowly disappeared from everyone's sight.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"I think… after she declared her attack, her Monster will disappear as well…" Kurogasa mentioned.

"Zane… do what you have to do…" Victor told him.

"I understand…" Zane said a bit solemn. Zane drew his next card.

"Zane…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Wait, are you certain you're going to do this?! Have you not care for your comrade's soul?!" Camula began to panic.

"C'mon! There's gotta be another way! Could there be a tie between the two?" Rika asked.

"Unfortunately for this duel… there's no tie–breaker to decide. If he wins, Victor's soul would be gone. If _he_ lost, his Spirit Key _and_ his soul would be gone. Either way, one of them has to go down…" Chazz explained to them.

"B–But…" Chumley said not feeling assured as Syrus looked down sadly.

"It's my fault for causing all of this…" Syrus muttered to himself.

"Don't worry… it's my decision… to help you… don't blame yourself… like I did to myself…" Victor assured Syrus before giving Zane a nod to initiate it.

"You can't be serious!" Camula shouted at Zane.

"Victor… forgive me… Cyber Barrier Dragon, end it…" Zane ordered. Cyber Barrier Dragon began to charge up an attack before unleashing it towards Camula. As the attack continued on, it pushed her close to the Illusion Gate before she was completely thrown in it.

**Camula:** 0

**Zane:** 4000

* * *

At the same time, the doppelganger slowly dragged Victor along as they're now entering the gate. "Don't worry. You did the right thing…" Victor said before he took out his Key and throws it at Syrus, making the latter catch it with his hand. "I'll leave the rest to you guys! And thank Dr. Crowler for me!" With the last words from him, the gate shuts completely, never letting Victor see the outside world ever again before it disappeared. Everyone was in shock to see him do something unexpected as all of them look down as Syrus began to tear up.

"Victor…" Syrus said as he looked upon the key that he caught.

"Damn it… Victor…" Kurogasa said clenching his fist, his hair covering his eyes, and was trembling. Alexis held her boyfriend to calm and comfort him. Zane soon met up with the others and at the same time, the doll that was in Chazz's pocket began to glow radiantly before he reappeared again as good as new.

"My body! I'm back!" Crowler cried out overjoyed as he noticed everyone went gloomy again. "Was there something I miss?" He asked them before he looked around and didn't see Victor around him. "And where's Victor?"

"He's… gone…" Jaden muttered.

"What?!" Crowler asked shocked.

"He also wanted to thank you for giving him such advice that made him not regret on what he was doing for Syrus's sake…" Bastion told him, which makes Crowler ponder for a moment.

"I guess the boy is something else indeed…" Crowler said to himself.

"What a duel that turned out to be…" A voice said. All turned to where the voice came from and it was…

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Surprised to see me, boy? I bet you weren't expecting my appearance at all, huh?" Orpheus chuckled before Jaden took a step forward.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Jaden blamed him.

"Oh, me? No, you all brought this disaster among yourselves… I was at the sidelines… waiting…" Orpheus chuckled. "And as of now, you can me find on the side of the Shadow Riders."

"You're with the Shadow Riders?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"That's right. I joined not too long ago." Orpheus answered. "That duel was so good, just seeing it makes me want to see it again."

"Hate to break it to ya, but Camula's not here anymore!" Koji pointed out.

"Oh, she'll be here now, with a little help from me. Observe!" Orpheus said as he raised his fist and an orb of darkness formed around his fist. Kurogasa was surprised to see Orpheus conjuring a black orb of darkness where he can actually feel the power emitting from him before he raised his hand up and stretched into the black orb, to reveal the fainted Camula, holding the comatose Victor being dragged out from the orb before it disappeared.

"Victor?!" Everyone asked surprised as Orpheus carried Camula onto his shoulders and looking at them with a glare of his own.

"As much as I wanted to kill you, boy, this isn't the right time for us to settle it now. I shall make an appearance once again, but _this_ time… you won't be expecting what I've prepared for you!" Orpheus warned before he made a portal that leads him back to the place. "And before I go, I'll do this." He said before creating another orb of darkness. The Spirit Key that Syrus had suddenly was covered in darkness before it was gone.

"What the–!" Syrus gasped.

"What did you do?!" Bastion demanded.

"Opened up another Spirit Gate, _that's_ what." Orpheus said.

"But you need to win the key in a duel!" Rika protested. "That's cheating!"

"Let's just say, there _are_ exceptions. Oh, and just to let you know, your friend's soul is still lost to the shadows thanks to the Illusion Gate, so your friends sacrifice was all in vain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You bastard!" Kurogasa snapped running towards him before a wall of black flames suddenly appeared, causing Kurogasa to suddenly stop.

"Oh relax; he can still be saved, _if_ you beat Camula again in a duel. Once she's recovered, you _will_ duel her again. I give you my word." Orpheus said before glaring at Kurogasa. "Until then… farewell for now…" With that, he walks through the portal that led him back to his place and the wall of black flames disappeared.

"Damn it!" Kurogasa gritted as he punched the ground angrily, letting him escape with another key in hand.

"Hey, don't worry, Kurogasa. I'm sure we'll be seeing them again…" Alexis assured him as Dr. Crowler checks upon Victor.

"I can't say for sure but his pulse is weak. He's still alive… somehow…" Crowler added.

"As long as Camula is not defeated one more time, there's no way we'll be able to get his soul back…" Koji asked.

"And not to mention the Key…" Rika added.

"Let's not forget about the countdown to Sacred Beast's revival…" Bastion noted as Syrus and Jaden carried Victor by his arms around their shoulder.

"For the time being, we should head back. The sun's coming up…" Zane implied as he looked at Kurogasa. "I suggest you should calm your head down as well…" Kurogasa could only do what Zane told him to do.

* * *

And there we go! Another chapter down! You thought that _Syrus_ was about to be taken huh? Wrong! I changed it all up! Now it's personal! Anyways, go ahead and get to reviewing!


	35. Vampire Lady's Night Out Part 3

Hey there people! Happy Valentine's Day! I know you guys are gonna give me the love, cuz I got you another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! While I worked on Chapter 34 with The Wild Fang, he and I also working on this chapter, Chapter 35 too! That's why I'm able to update this fast. Again, I thank The Wild Fang for this! So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time on Kamen Rider GX…

"Listen man, ever since Banner… well, I'll be straight to the point, ever since Banner died and Kurai was sent to the Shadow Realm, you've been on an angry streak. You gotta let go of this anger." Kurogasa said.

"Do you have _any _idea what it feels like to take an innocent person's life by your _own_ hands, even though you don't have much choice for the sake of others?! You don't know _anything_ since you didn't experience it at all!" Victor raged.

* * *

"Where are you going Zane?" Syrus asked. "Didn't we just decide to work together? What gives?"

His elder brother looked at him, smiled slightly, then started to walk away, "As Alexis said, protecting those keys and saving Crowler's soul is all that matters. You know where I'm going, Syrus, plus, I'm not gonna have Victor try and duel Camula. Not with the way he is now." Zane made his point before he continues on to walk along the corridor.

* * *

"Ah~ right on time!" Camula's voice sounded, causing the rest of the group to be surprised. Zane entered the room without any fear in his eyes as he began to examine the whole room. It was then Camula began to walk out from one of the balcony. "Looking for me?"

At this time, everyone arrived at the room as Jaden began to speak for the team. "You _bet_ we are! We want Crowler back!"

"You got _that_ right!" Chazz added as he and Bastion stepped forward. "So hand him over!"

* * *

I play the Spell Card Illusion Gate!" She declared as a stone door and archway rose up from the floor behind her.

Zane looked at the door, confused, "Illusion Gate?"

"Behold!" Camula laughed as a golden choker around her neck began to glow, just as the gate opened up all the way, letting in a bright light, "First, this Spell card destroys every Monster on your Field!" Zane and everyone else covered their eyes as the light shined so brightly, both his Dragons were blasted into pieces. "But that's not all," Camula continued as she somehow split into two separate copies of herself, "This card has _twin_ functions. You see, this card allows me to summon any Monster that either of us has used during this entire duel."

"What?" Zane blinked.

"Even though you've de–fused Cyber End Dragon after only one turn, you _did_ use him during this duel!"

Zane scoffed, "Please. There's no card that's powerful enough to let you make a move like that. There _must_ be some kind of catch!"

"Yes. You see, after I play Illusion Gate, and should I lose this duel, I must offer up a soul to the Sacred Beasts as tribute!"

* * *

"Syrus…"

Syrus's eyes widened, "Huh?!"

"Yes," Camula smiled, "The Beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure!"

_'No!'_ Zane snapped his head to his brother, "Syrus! Run!" He screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Camula said as her doppelganger began to chase after him, with her fangs ready to bite him. In just one swift move…

*GABU*

Everyone was shocked to see Syrus was safely pushed aside, only to have her fangs buried onto… Victor's neck?!

"Victor?!" Koji was surprised.

"Victor! You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Kurogasa shouted.

Victor was having a hard time to get his breathing properly before he replied back to him, "Because… I'm not… going to let… anyone else… be her victim…"

* * *

"Zane… do what you have to do…" Victor told him.

* * *

"Victor… forgive me… Cyber Barrier Dragon, end it…" Zane ordered. Cyber Barrier Dragon began to charge up an attack before unleashing it towards Camula. As the attack continued on, it pushed her close to the Illusion Gate before she was completely thrown in it.

* * *

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Surprised to see me, boy? I bet you weren't expecting my appearance at all, huh?" Orpheus chuckled before Jaden took a step forward.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Jaden blamed him.

"Oh, me? No, you all brought this disaster among yourselves… I was at the sidelines… waiting…" Orpheus chuckled. "And as of now, you can me find on the side of the Shadow Riders."

"You're with the Shadow Riders?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"That's right. I joined not too long ago." Orpheus answered. "That duel was so good, just seeing it makes me want to see it again."

"Hate to break it to ya, but Camula's not here anymore!" Koji pointed out.

"Oh, she'll be here now, with a little help from me. Observe!" Orpheus said as he raised his fist and an orb of darkness formed around his fist. Kurogasa was surprised to see Orpheus conjuring a black orb of darkness where he can actually feel the power emitting from him before he raised his hand up and stretched into the black orb, to reveal the fainted Camula, holding the comatose Victor being dragged out from the orb before it disappeared.

"Victor?!" Everyone asked surprised as Orpheus carried Camula onto his shoulders and looking at them with a glare of his own.

"As much as I wanted to kill you, boy, this isn't the right time for us to settle it now. I shall make an appearance once again, but _this_ time… you won't be expecting what I've prepared for you!" Orpheus warned before he made a portal that leads him back to the place. "And before I go, I'll do this." He said before creating another orb of darkness. The Spirit Key that Syrus had suddenly was covered in darkness before it was gone.

"What the–!" Syrus gasped.

"What did you do?!" Bastion demanded.

"Opened up another Spirit Gate, _that's_ what." Orpheus said.

"But you need to win the key in a duel!" Rika protested. "That's cheating!"

"Let's just say, there _are_ exceptions. Oh, and just to let you know, your friend's soul is still lost to the shadows thanks to the Illusion Gate, so your friends sacrifice was all in vain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You bastard!" Kurogasa snapped running towards him before a wall of black flames suddenly appeared, causing Kurogasa to suddenly stop.

"Oh relax; he can still be saved, _if_ you beat Camula again in a duel. Once she's recovered, you _will_ duel her again. I give you my word." Orpheus said before glaring at Kurogasa. "Until then… farewell for now…" With that, he walks through the portal that led him back to his place and the wall of black flames disappeared.

And now the conclusion…

* * *

Back in Orpheus's hideout, Orpheus was tending to Camula's recovery. And he did so by pouring raw energy of darkness into her. After a while, she suddenly sat up, looking in shock as Orpheus just took a step back and looked at her with his usual stare. "Welcome back to reality, Camula…" Orpheus welcomed, which Camula looked at him in confusion.

"Where am I, precious?" Camula asked.

"Not in broad daylight, that's for sure. Otherwise, you would've ended up being cooked under the sun…" Orpheus said in a neutral tone before she stood up and looked at him with her glare.

"Tell me, why did you help me? I could have been lost forever in the Shadow Realms and devoured by the Sacred Beasts." Camula said as Orpheus lets out a chuckle.

"It's quite simple, really… I was entertained for sure… the battle that you had with that Key Keeper, threatening him by offering that boy's soul for your defeat… it is my cup of tea for sure…" Orpheus answered.

"What is your point, Orpheus?"

"My point is you have been defeated by those Key Keepers but since the leader of the group doesn't know about this as I haven't informed him at all, I am giving you one more chance to earn back your privilege as a Shadow Rider, since you are still alive by my power." Orpheus bargained with Camula, which she ponders at. "All you have to do is defeat one of the Key Keepers and you will earn back your spot."

"And what of you?" Camula asked, making Orpheus chuckle even more.

"Oh, I've already attained one of the keys from them…" Orpheus informed her, causing her to have a surprised look on her face. "If you want to know, since the rules does say that the Spirit Key must be obtained by going through a duel winning it, it doesn't mention about giving up on his own…"

"What do you mean by that?! Are you saying you _cheated_ your way out of this mess?!" Camula snarled.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing. He _did_ bring along his duel disk with him but during your unconsciousness, I already dragged both of you out from the Illusion Gate and hid you within my own world. Both the boy and I are having our own duel, but since he's already fainted, I simply helped him by placing his hands on his Deck, to admit defeat… it's much more simple than going through all of the trouble dueling the boy, don't you think?" Orpheus laughed. He as amazed about himself, and that led to Camula's blood boiling as she tried to strangle him only to have her body frozen in spot.

"What is wrong with me?! Why can't I move my body?!" Camula demanded.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about something. Since I've imbued my darkness within you, I have the ability to control your body, whether you like it or not! From this point on… you are my pawn and I command you to get the remaining eight keys!" Orpheus commanded her. Camula could only hiss at him, because she has no other choice but to follow his order.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]  
**(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu.  
_**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~) **Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 35: Vampire Lady's Night Out Part 3

After all classes were done, Kurogasa went into his room and called all the Riders for a strategy meeting. "Okay Kivat, what do you know about Camula, other than the fact that's she strong and that she's a vampire you don't want to mess with?" Kurogasa asked.

_"Hm, where should I start?"_ Kivat mused.

_"Is it a long story, Kivat?"_ Wataru asked.

_"It's a _little_ bit long, but I can make it as brief as possible. So, listen carefully and be sure to not miss out any detail."_ Kivat told them as he began to tell the tale to the rest of the Riders.

As it turns out, vampires already existed even _before_ prehistoric times and to Kurogasa's surprise, other than the mythical monsters that he knew, even _Fangires_ were real before it was adapted to a Tokusatsu series of its own. One day, both sides between Fangire and Vampire waged a war as many casualties occurred and the Fangire were overwhelming them by sucking out their life force with ease and among them was Camula, one of the remaining survivors of the Vampire Clan. She managed to hide herself until present time while the Fangires were destroyed by the meteor shower, along with the dinosaurs since they are not immortal. In the end, they have remained hidden, only to be told as folklore around the world as Fangires can only be heard by the TV show. Somehow, these Shadow Riders managed to find the last vampire, Camula, to be recruited in order to defeat the Key Keepers. Her only wish is to restore the clan and rule the world where she truly belongs to, never to be heard as another folklore legend again.

_"So, that's how the story goes, huh?"_ Tsukasa said.

_"Yes. That's how it goes."_ Kivat answered.

_"Wow… to think the stories made from people can actually be real…"_ Yuusuke said amazed.

_"Now we know what we're up against… but even if we manage to defeat her in a duel, there's a possibility Orpheus will somehow save her again from the Shadow Realm…"_ Shotaro pointed out.

_"When I see that jerk again, I'll be sure to give him a can of whoop–ass!"_ Momotaros said angrily.

_"Now, now, Sempai. Let's not forget she's actually on a mission as well. We mustn't forget that she's one of the Undead too… no pun intended, Kenzaki–kun…"_ Urataros said, as Kenzaki just waved it off.

_"How are we supposed to take her down without causing us too much trouble?"_ Shinji asked.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. The Riders disappeared and Kurogasa went over to the door to open it. It revealed to be Rika and Zane. Rika was panting, indicating that she ran all the way to Kurogasa's room. Zane just came out of _his_ room since his room was across from Kurogasa's and his face had a look of surprise on him. "Whoa Rika, what's wrong?" Kurogasa asked concerned.

"It's… Atticus…" Rika panted. "He's awake!"

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped.

* * *

At the Chancellor's Room, Sheppard was getting worried while he was looking at the cloudy night outside of his window as he realized the three of the keys have been unlocked, according to Crowler's report after knowing that he's alive and well again. "Three of the eleven gates have been unlocked…" Sheppard said to himself as the TV went on to reveal a man with multiple tubes on him, as he caught Sheppard's attention and started to speak.

**"You disappoint me Sheppard! Your excellent duelists have excelled in losing so far…"** The figure told him.

"We still managed to win and recovered back most of the missing students, all thanks to you!" Sheppard retaliated.

**"But even so, I suggest you should give up and surrender the remaining eight keys now."** The figure said to him.

"It's not over," Sheppard turned back to his window, "And if I know my students, they'll never give up, no matter what the odds. After all, they've come to this academy to become champions,"

**"And they'll end up being victims,"** The figure taunted, and with that the screen turned off by itself, leaving Sheppard to himself.

* * *

Kurogasa, Rika, and Zane ran as fast as they could and they soon come into the infirmary with all the Key Keepers there, including Marta, Mamori, the unconscious Victor, and the now waking up Atticus. "Kurogasa! Look, my brother's awake!" Alexis told him as Atticus slowly raised himself up; with the help of Alexis as Mamori and Marta glad he was awake.

"Welcome back to reality, Atticus…" Marta said in a normal tone.

"Y–Yeah! Welcome back!" Mamori followed suit.

"Where _am_ I? How did I _get_ here?" Atticus asked as he tried to focus but he was holding one side of his head as he was still dizzy.

"Atticus, don't force yourself!" Alexis said worriedly.

"Yeah, you've been in bad shape, but luckily, Kurogasa here was the one that saved you." Koji explained as Kurogasa stepped forward.

"It's true; I'm the one that freed you from the darkness called Nightshroud." Kurogasa added as Atticus began to recall it.

"Yeah… I remember now…" Atticus said while still placing his hand on his head. "And I thank you for that… for saving us all."

"No problem." Kurogasa said.

"But now I have something important to tell you all. I need to tell you guys about Camula." Atticus said.

* * *

At midnight, Camula walked towards the middle of the Main Dueling Arena, as she only looked at her surroundings, waiting for them to arrive. "That Orpheus told me to stay here and just wait for them to come… what is in his mind anyways?" Camula said to herself before she took a pause while think about something about her past. "For the sake of reviving my clan, I shall do whatever it takes to save them all…" She said to herself as Orpheus sat in a seat, well hidden under the shadows, which no one can see him as he was just waiting for someone to enter in. Kivat saw Camula but not Orpheus, standing in the middle of the arena.

_"I better tell them about this!"_ Kivat said to himself before flapping his wings but bumped onto Winged Kuriboh. _"Oh, my bad, my fellow comrade!"_ He apologized.

_"Cooo!"_ Winged Kuriboh snapped.

_"Alright, alright I'll watch where I'm flying next time. Now let's go."_ Kivat urged before he flew towards the infirmary and Winged Kuriboh tagged along with him.

* * *

"You're saying that she has a Shadow Charm around her neck that gives her the _power_ to use the Illusion Gate to steal souls?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes, but you can stop her with another Charm… or in this case, three." Atticus said giving the other the half of the gauntlet to Kurogasa. "If you use the halves of the gauntlet, medallion, and talisman, you should be fine, you'll be able to push back her power away from anyone, if you bring them all."

"Gotcha. Thanks." Kurogasa thanked.

As soon as Kurogasa received the other half of the gauntlet from Atticus, Kivat enters the room through the door and began to warn him about something. _"Oi, kiddo! Seems like that lady has come back to haunt us again!"_ Kivat told him.

"Where is she?" Kurogasa asked.

_"She's at the Duel Arena!"_ Kivat told him, which the rest of the group began to look at him as Winged Kuriboh began to tell Jaden something about it.

"What's wrong, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked him.

"Is something the matter?" Marta added as Jaden was surprised to hear what Winged Kuriboh had to say.

"No way! Camula's back! And she's in the Duel Arena?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What?! She's here _already_?!" Chazz said in shock as Marta and Mamori suddenly stood up from their beds.

"Wait a minute, what are you two doing?" Koji asked them.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. And besides, I had enough rest and I feel refreshed already. Also, with you around, I think I'll be fine, Koji." Marta told him with her smile as Mamori sticking close to her as usual.

"I–If Marta–sempai is going out, t–then I'm following along!" Mamori added.

"I can't allow that girls." Kurogasa denied. "You're still kinda injured from Kurenai's attack and besides, someone has to keep an eye on Atticus."

"I'm fine if Koji is with me…" Marta assured as she stayed close to him, surprising Koji for a bit and… being shy for some reason.

"S–Since Kurenai i–is no longer targeting us, I b–bet this lady wouldn't do the same like him…" Mamori stuttered.

"Maybe, but I don't want to take any chances. So can you two stay here with Atticus? Please?" Kurogasa asked.

Marta thought about it for a while before she stepped away from Koji, walks toward a chair and sat on it. "Alright then… but be sure to be careful…" Mamori could only pout before goes back to her bed.

"Don't worry about it. There's always next time!" Jaden cheered them up.

"Besides, we _do_ need someone to look after Victor as well…" Bastion mentioned.

"Wow, Kamen Rider Reject. You sure can be harsh on other girls, but not Alexis, huh?" Chazz mocked, but somehow felt annoyed at the same time.

"Of _course_ he is! That's how all the main Riders are! Once they find their love ones, they push the other girls away…" Rika teased letting out a giggle of her own.

"Let's just go." Kurogasa grumbled. "Kivat, lead the way."

_"Alrighty!"_ Kivat said before he flew out the way, as the rest of the Key Keepers followed suit.

* * *

"Geez, that Marta. What's up with _her_?" Koji wondered. Rika noticed as she had a smile of her own.

"I dunno… maybe she wanted to repay the favor for saving her from her darkness?" Rika added before the rest of the group eventually reached the Duel Arena that Kivat mentioned before.

"Ah, you have arrived… you have kept me waiting for an hour, no less…" Camula hissed, causing the rest of them to be on guard.

"If you want a beatdown, then I'm up for it!" Jaden offered before being intervened by Chazz.

"Nuh uh! The _Chazz_ will take over from here!" Chazz said before Bastion moved forward.

"Correction. _I_ should do this." Bastion pointed out as Syrus looks at his brother.

"Big bro, why don't you participate in this duel?" Syrus asked him as Zane just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall nearby.

"Because she can only duel me once… and since she lost against me, she can't duel me no more…" Zane answered.

"Enough of this!" Camula shouted, getting their attention back before she pointed out at Kurogasa. "The one I crave for… is _you_!"

"Me?" Kurogasa blinked pointing at himself.

"Of course, precious. You see, from what my bats have told me, you are the bonds that keep them all together and I was thinking… what would happen if I took you out from the equation? It would be severe for your comrades, no?" Camula lied to them, which in truth, was being forced by Orpheus to duel him and see how far he has grown while hiding his presence in the shadows, which the rest of the group seemed to have fallen for her bait.

"Don't do it, Kurogasa! You know what happened with me last time!" Crowler warned him.

"And not to mention trying to suck Zane's life and put Victor to a comatose…" Rika added.

"Oh? It seems like everybody is denying my offer… I see now… well, I will not force you to duel me… so I might as well take the keys from the others to make it more severe than ever!" Camula threatened with her smile as her fangs began to show up once again.

"Grr… fine, you want a duel? You got one!" Kurogasa said as he got on the platform. He then took out his Deck from his Deck box. "Henshin!" He placed the Deck into his silver gauntlet and it transformed into his duel disk.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

Camula covered her eyes from the sudden bright light before it dimmed down to see a fully armored Kurogasa, much to her surprise. "What is this?!" Camula demanded, dumbfounded by the sudden transformation. "My bats never told me about this! What _are_ you, Key Keeper?!"

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Kamen Rider Duelist? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Camula said furiously before she shook it off from her head and regained her composure. Syrus looked upon the seats in front of him, which made Koji confused for a moment.

"What's wrong, Sy?" Koji asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Koji…" Syrus told him.

"If you're worried about Kurogasa, don't worry! He'll take care of it!" Jaden told him as Syrus could only nod in agreement before looking at the arena.

_'I sure hope I'm not seeing things… I thought I just saw a figure up there…'_ Syrus thought before Camula placed her Deck into her duel disk before getting started.

"Let's duel, Key Keeper! I shall claim your soul and another key to continue my quest of unlocking the Sacred Beasts!" Camula declared.

"Let's." Kurogasa agreed as both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Camula:** 4000

"I'll start off!" Kurogasa declared as he drew his sixth card. "Time for you to meet an old enemy of yours! I summon Kamen Rider Kiva in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man appeared and held his hand up. _"Kivat!"_

At that point, Kivat appeared flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!"_ The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Gabu!"_ The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, Fangire marks appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the Kivat belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and quicksilver formed before it dispersed to reveal Kiva making Camula gasp in surprise before seething in anger and hatred (4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1900).

"KIVA!" Camula hissed in hatred as her jaw elongated again to reveal her sharp fangs and long tongue.

"Whoa, how does _she_ know about Kiva?" Jaden asked surprised.

"I don't know… but somehow, these Kamen Riders sure have a lot of enemies of their own…" Alexis said worried as Camula still hissed at Kiva.

"I have been waiting for this moment… a moment where I can destroy him with my bare hands!" Camula hissed as her blood was boiling at that point, causing Wataru to be concerned.

_"_I_ didn't do anything…"_ Wataru mumbled to Kivat.

_"_You_ didn't, but _Dark_ Kiva did."_ Kivat said from his perch. _"She's probably mistaking you as Dark Kiva."_

"Just go along with it Wataru." Kurogasa said before turning back to Camula. "I place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing two reversed cards on the Field.

Orpheus chuckled silently as Dark Kiva appeared next to him. "It looks like after all these years she still has a grudge on you for what you did to her clan… Kiva."

_"Hmph… That's none of my concern anymore. After all, they _deserved_ to have their lives sucked out by our fangs!"_ Dark Kiva added.

"Now then, let's see what you made off, boy…" Orpheus said as Dark Kiva stood there looking at the duel.

"Kurogasa might want to end the duel in an instant, depending on what kind of cards he will play… that will determine his win…" Bastion analyzed.

"I wouldn't count Camula out just yet…" Chazz added.

"He's right. She sure knows how to boogie down on the dance floor, especially with the Illusion Gate." Koji said.

"We just have to hope that she doesn't get the chance to play it." Alexis said, causing Rika to shiver.

"Just thinking about it already gives me the Goosebumps…" Rika said in a frightened tone before Camula continued to confront Kiva.

"If you think you can avoid from being punished, you're wrong! I'll avenge my clan and destroy you into pieces!" Camula declared before she draws out her sixth card and a smile appeared on her face letting out a few chuckles of her own. "I play… Illusion Gate!" She declared as the same gate appeared behind her, causing everyone to be in a shock.

"Oh great…" Jaden groaned.

"You just _had_ to say something, didn't you Koji." Rika said glaring at him.

"I'm just worried that would happen… but I guess that just did…" Koji told her.

Camula could only smile as she happily explained to him the effect of the card, "I'm sure you truly remember its effects. To begin, your Kiva will be destroyed!"

_"Eh?"_ Kiva asked surprised before he instantly shattered into pixels with Camula placing her hand onto her necklace.

"Then, I get to summon any Monsters you've played and all I need to pay is a soul to the Sacred Beasts, should I have to lose in this duel." Camula explained as she looked upon the group of Key Keepers at the sidelines. "Now, who's going to be the lucky one?" In an instant, the gate behind her opened as a miasma from the gates has spread out, causing all of them, other than Kurogasa, to cough out badly and cover their mouths. Orpheus wasn't affected by it as a smile appeared on his face. "Oh, dear me. The decision is far too hard to make. Why don't I put _all_ your friends at stake?" Camula threatened as her necklace glows.

"I won't let you! Jaden! Koji! Time to put those Charms to good use!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Charms?" Camula asked in confusion before she continued to threaten him. "Never underestimate the power of the Shadows! With this necklace, I can do _anything_!"

"Let's see what happens when we do _this_!" Kurogasa said as his took out the other half gauntlet and puts the halves together, while Jaden's halves of his medallion combined back as one piece of jewelry and Koji's halves of the talisman has also combined together as one, causing three bright lights to render off the miasma, pushing it back to the gate. Camula was shocked to witness it firsthand.

"What happened?" Chazz asked them.

"The three of our Shadow Charms canceled out the power of her necklace, overpowering it in an instant!" Koji answered.

"And it's a sweet move!" Jaden added.

"It was just in time too! I thought we were all done for!" Bastion said. When the miasma fully returned back to the gate, the door closes, leaving Camula with nothing else to corner her opponent.

"Well, well… it seems like her powers have been completely negated…" Orpheus chuckled as he was truly entertained for a moment.

"So much for _that_ Camula!" Kurogasa said. "I'm not letting you take _any_ of my friend's souls!"

"If you still want to use the Illusion Gate, you have to do some soul searching without hurting my friends!" Jaden added, causing her to hiss.

"I suggest you put away that card and just continue this duel!" Kurogasa suggested which led her to getting angrier.

"I think not! Illusion Gate! Open your doors and accept my soul as a sacrifice!" Camula declared before she thrusts her arm forward. "Now, unleash your true power! And don't you worry, you'll see him soon… but he will be fighting for me!" She said as Kiva reappears on her side of her Field, much to Wataru's confusion.

_"Huh? How did I get here?"_ Kiva asked himself.

"You are now under _my_ control, Fangire! And soon enough, I shall make you suffer!" Camula declared as she puts down another card on her Monster Zone. "Next, I summon Zombie Werewolf!" A portal opens up to reveal a blue werewolf appears next to Kiva as it lets out a howl of its own before facing him. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) "Now, Kiva! Attack your master directly!" Camula declared.

"I don't think so! Reveal facedown! Defense Draw!" Kurogasa countered revealing his facedown. "I take no Damage during the Battle Phase and I get to draw one card! Kiva was about to dive down for Darkness Moon Break but his kick connected onto the Defense Draw, causing that card to be destroyed before returning back to Camula's Field and Kurogasa drew one card.

"Hah! Even so, I still have my other card on the Field! Zombie Werewolf, attack him directly with Midnight Pounce!" Camula ordered as it leaped forward and tried to deliver the attack onto Kurogasa.

"Reveal _other_ facedown! Draining Shield! Now I gain Life Points equal to Zombie Werewolf's ATK!" The pounce tackled at the barrier, causing it to be deflected back as Kurogasa gained Life Points.

**Kurogasa:** 5200

**Camula:** 4000

"Ha ha… such cowardly moves indeed, boy. It seems like you haven't matured one bit… you can be easy picking for me _after_ all, even with such armor you have… you're still as predictable as always…" Orpheus muttered to himself as Camula looked at him with a displeased look on her face.

"Go ahead and stay cowardly behind those cards! I will _still_ win! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Camula concluded as two cards appeared on her side of the Field and at the same time, Kiva's illusion suddenly disappeared from her view, only leaving her werewolf on the field.

"It's my turn!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). "Looks like it's my turn huh?"

"Yes it is. And next I'll activate Final Form Ride, allowing me to select from Kuuga to Kiva have them equip to Decade, and the latter gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen and I choose Kamen Rider Agito from my Deck!" Shouichi then appeared on the Field. And Decade placed a card into the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! A–A–A–AGITO!**

_"Shouichi, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Hm?"_ Agito asked confused before Decade opened up his back, causing him to morph into a hover board of some sort which is dubbed Agito Tornador, causing Camula to be shocked.

"A Monster changing into an equip card? I've never _heard_ such a thing!" Camula said.

"Well, you've heard of it now. And now I'll attack Zombie Werewolf. Oh, and when Decade is equipped to Agito, he can destroy one Spell or Trap card too! So go for it!" The Tornador then hovered towards the werewolf as Tsukasa puts in another card into the DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! A–A–A–AGITO!**

With that announcement, a golden energy emblem of Agito appeared in front of the Tornador and enlarged."What?! I cannot let it be! I activate my trap card, Red Ghost Moon! If your card targets my Zombie Monster, I can negate it and gain Life Points equals to your monsters ATK points, and from what I'm seeing here, that pink warrior has 2000 ATK points!"

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_ Decade said annoyed as he nearly fell off from Agito. In an instant, it crashed through the Red Ghost Moon, causing Camula to gain Life Points before Decade hovers back to Kurogasa's side.

**Kurogasa:** 5200

**Camula:** 6000

_"Seriously, why is it that everyone, including my fans, mistakes magenta for pink?!"_ Decade asked angrily, accidentally breaking the fourth wall. _"Can't you guys tell the difference between the two?!"_

"Give it a rest Tsukasa." Kurogasa groaned. "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your other facedown and place another one to end my turn." As soon as the typhoon hits the set card, her Mirror Force shatters into pieces. Kurogasa then placed a reversed card on the Field to finish.

_'Fool, you have_ much_ more things to worry about than just him! This next turn should prove that!' _Camula thought keeping her grin on her face before she drew out her next card. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed! This card lets me draw out two more cards!" she said as she looks at it and have a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh boy, something tells me she's going to do something bad…" Rika said concerned.

"Rider, do you know what's worse than a vampire mistress?" Camula asked Kurogasa.

"I don't think I want to know…" Kurogasa muttered to himself.

_"What, onions and garlic?"_ Decade joked as Camula just shook her head lightly.

"A vampire mistress with a grudge! Goodbye, my werewolf and I sacrifice you to summon Vampire Lord!" (5/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 1500)

"I think we know what happens next after that…" Rika concerned as Vampire Lord began to fade away.

"And now, I'll be removing Vampire Lord to summon forth Vampire Genesis!" (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100) In an instant, cackles of lightning was heard as the fiend appeared once again, letting out a roar of anger towards Decade, causing him to be amused.

_"Wow, that's_ some_ Monster I have to face…"_ Decade said nonchalantly.

"And now I play Foolish Burial to send Despair from the Dark from my Deck to the Graveyard and then revive it with Monster Reborn!" After she played it, with a quick motion, a black portal appeared on the ground and a black figure crawled out from the hole raising itself up, preparing itself for an attack. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000)

_"Okay, make it two…"_ Decade added.

"That's not sweet! He's being outnumbered!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Don't forget about Final Form Ride. Even though Decade can be destroyed during the battle, he can lose his equip card, Agito, to make it stay on the Field." Bastion pointed out

"And now, I shall unleash the darkness upon you! Despair of the Dark, destroy him with Nightmare Blast!" Camula commanded as it launched a dark sphere towards Decade.

"_Hmph, it would take more than that!"_ Decade taunted her.

"I activate Final Form Ride's other effect! If Decade's about to be destroyed, the Equip card can take the hit instead!" Kurogasa countered.

"But even so, you still take Damage!" Camula retaliated as Decade holds the Agito Tornador upwards, causing it to be destroyed instead of him.

**Kurogasa:** 4400

**Camula:** 6000

"And now, your Monster is now on its own! Vampire Genesis, attack him with Crimson Storm!" Camula declared before it suddenly turned itself into a crimson mist while heading towards Decade.

"Reveal facedown! Attack Ride: Invisible! When Decade is on the Field, I can negate one attack!" Tsukasa opens up the DecaDriver and places a card in it.

**ATTACK RIDE**

He then closes the DecaDriver.

**INVISIBLE**

_"Ja naa!"_ Decade waved off before he turned invisible, causing confusion for Camula before Genesis reformed back into its solid self and Decade reappeared onto the Field.

"Such tricks will do no good for you!" Camula hissed.

_"You sure know how to make women angry, huh, Kurogasa?"_ Decade asked him with his usual nonchalant tone.

"Heh, at least I don't get hit with the Laughter Pressure Point every time you call Natsumi–san, Natsumi–kan."

_"Just shut up and do your thing already!"_ Decade snapped.

"Seems like Kurogasa has his own issues with that pin– I mean, magenta rider…" Syrus corrected.

"But look on the upside; at least things are going well so far." Jaden assured him.

"But… with two Monsters on the Field with big attacks, my Obelisk needs to find his way out of this mess with only Decade…" Crowler said concerned. 'Come on, my Obelisk! Show her what we're truly made of!'

"My move!" Kurogasa declared his next card making his Hand at three. "I play Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my Hand, I can retrieve a Spell card from my Graveyard, and I choose Card of Demise thanks to discarding it with Magical Stone Excavation!" He discarded Card of Demise and one other card before getting the former back. "Now I play Card of Demise! I draw until I have five and I lose my entire Hand until my 5th Standby Phase." He drew until he had five. "Perfect. I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice and I summon Kamen Rider Den–O and Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!"

Two silhouetted men appeared. The first man in a black bodysuit like silver rail lines appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the red button and an electronic keyboard tune started playing. He then swiped the box that had the ticket over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

Six pieces of red armor appeared and attached to his torso, and his red mask appeared. _"Ore… sanjou!" _Momotaros declared striking his pose. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

The next silhouetted man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000). "First OOO gains 100 ATK for every Kamen Rider on the Field and I count three!"

Kamen Rider OOO (4/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 2000)

"Now I play this card! The Spell Card, Shocker Medal!" He said playing the card that depicted a black coin with the Shocker logo on it. "When I have Kamen Rider OOO and Den–O on the Field, I can fuse them together to create Kamen Rider OOO – TaMaShii Form!" At that point, the card glowed and the Shocker Medal came out to which Eiji caught, and then another thing came out. It was floating red hand.

_"Ankh? What are _you_ doing here?"_ Eiji asked surprised.

_"Whaddya think?"_ Ankh retorted as the arm went over to Momotaros. _"Oi, hand over your Core Medal."_

_"Hmph, there's no way I'll let you ta–"_ Before Momotaros could finish his words, Ankh immediately pierced his hand through his armor, causing Momotaros to wiggle in pain for a moment before a medal came out from his chest and on Ankh's hand. _"There it is!"_ Momotaros shouted before he disappeared from Kurogasa's view and Ankh floats back to OOO with the Imagin Medal in hand.

_"Eiji! Use this medal as well…"_ Ankh said as he handed the medal to his hand before disappearing.

"Why did Kurogasa do that?" Syrus pondered to himself.

"Something tells me Kurogasa's going to pull off something big…" Alexis wondered as he looked at her boyfriend.

"Alright Eiji, do your thing!" Kurogasa cheered.

_"Hai!"_ Eiji said as he replaced the Tora and Batta Medal with the Imagin and Shocker. Eiji then took his O's Scanner and scanned them. The Medals appeared in front of him spinning around as the scanner announced,

**TAKA!**

**IMAGIN!**

**SHOCKER!**

Three medals appears in front of OOO which consists of Taka Medal, Imagin Medal and Shocker Medal and it was lined up in front of him before the three combined as one and attaches onto OOO's chest armor.

**TA~MA~SHII! TAMASHII! TA–MA–SHII! RIDER~~~~ TA–MA–SHII!**

As the transformation was complete, everyone was shocked to see it. Even Orpheus _himself _was shocked, as he hasn't seen this kind of combo before. At the top part of his helmet, it consists of the Taka Helmet. On his body armor, it consists of Imagin armor with red horns on his shoulder pads and at the lower part of his black body suit, it consists of golden trims from the Shocker Medal, with sharp spikes at the front of his knees and another one at the back of his ankle. "Everyone, meet Kamen Rider OOO – TaMaShii Form! (9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500)" Kurogasa introduced him.

"What?! I didn't know about this one either! Not even my _bats_ told me about it!" Camula shrieked letting her rage out of control.

"So, how does it feel to expect the unexpected, huh? I bet your bats, didn't tell about _this_…" Kurogasa said with a grin behind his helmet as she began to regain her composure once again.

"What _I_ want to know is… how in the world would she know about _our_ Decks but not _his_?" Jaden asked.

"You really think my bats are just for decorations?!" Camula asked angrily as a few bats flew behind her.

"I wish, but that's beside the point. To be honest, I never revealed my Deck to your bats at _all_, because I was busy spending quality time with my girlfriend." Kurogasa said looking at Alexis. If Alexis could see under the mask, she would've seen him wink at her.

"And since they didn't know about his weaknesses and how to counter it like how she did with Zane and Dr. Crowler, I think this was a good move to let her select _him_ instead of _us_!" Bastion added.

"That's one big move she made… and it's the _wrong_ one!" Rika chirped.

"And we got a chance to win this battle!" Crowler added.

"You know, I got a funny feeling about this. I mean, usually vampires crave for blood, but this one craves for our Keys even more!" Jaden pointed out.

"What's her beef anyways? Can't find the partner of her life or anything like that?!" Rika asked annoyed.

"If you mean by she accidentally bit her groom or a person being scared by her fangs, then no. She can't find one…" Koji added.

"Pathetic mortals, you have no idea what I crave for…, for the sake of your curiosity, I shall tell you a tale." She said as she closed her eyes and began to speak in a calm manner.

"Long ago, even before the existence of you mortals, all of the mythical beasts once lived amongst each other and we had a peaceful life back then… but one day, an evil entity known as Kiva, waged war against all of the mystical clans, including mine! They have taken away lives and shattered them like hollow glass and most of us went into hiding until one day, a meteor shower killed them all, as well as the dinosaurs, leaving us survivors on this world. Time went by and more clans were unable to keep their existence and ended up extinct as my clan slowly recovered in time. Two centuries ago, when our clan was restored back to how it should be, vampires were now a proud and a peaceful race once again. We lived in harmony with mortal brothers and sisters… that is, until the dark times; the war." Camula clenched onto her necklace as she continued on with her story. "No one knew who struck first, but the fighting was fierce. Neither soul nor child were spared as I just witnessed the horror of their deaths… I, the last of my kind, had no choice but to go into hiding. For years I slept, a coffin as my home. Then a stranger with a mask that covered his face approached, the dark power of darkness running through his veins, as he offered me with a choice. Spend an eternity in my tomb or accept the Shadow Charm and join his quest for the Sacred Beast cards…" Camula stopped for a moment, then glared at Kurogasa once again. "For each duelist that I defeat in battle, their soul would be mine; which I will use to resurrect my defeated armies of vampires!"

"And that would cause more chaos to the people! Is that what you're planning to do?!" Kurogasa gritted under his helmet, as Camula just smirked at him.

"Correct, Rider. They shall pay blood for blood!" Camula said angrily as her true self was revealed once again.

"Well, I'm not letting that happen! I activate OOO's ability! When in TaMaShii Form, he gains 400 ATK for every Kamen Rider in my Graveyard and I count four! So that's 1600 ATK!" A fiery red aura glowed around Eiji as he powered up.

Kamen Rider OOO – TaMaShii Form (9/ATK: 3200–4800/DEF: 2500)

"And now I'll have OOO attack Vampire Genesis!" OOO picked up his scanner before he scanned his belt to initiate it.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Four images of Kamen Riders which consisted of Agito, Kiva, Momotaros and OOO – TaToBa appeared as they formed into OOO's hands, gathering energy between and it changed into the symbol of the Shocker Medal. He then launched the symbol at Genesis, which attached onto Genesis's chest. While it tried to remove it from his chest, OOO gathers energy in either hand, which formed the Taka and Imagin Medal symbols, respectively.

_"SEE–YAAAAAH!"_ Eiji yelled then launched them at the opponent. The three symbols then merged into the symbol of the TaMaShii combo, and then exploded Genesis in an instant, causing Camula to take cover from the explosion.

**Camula:** 4200

**Kurogasa:** 4400

"Alright! He took the lead again!" Syrus cheered happily.

"Show her what us, mortals are truly made off!" Rika cheered as well.

"Now I'll place my last facedown and switch Kamen Rider Decade to DEF mode to end my turn." Kurogasa finished placing the last card on the Field and Decade got on knee and crossed his arms.

"With only one way to know your fate, I shall determine your destiny!" Camula declared before she draws her card and all of the sudden, she lets out a laugh that caused the rest of the group to be scared for some reason.

"Something tells me she's got something in mind…" Chazz said while glaring at her.

"Tell me, precious. Have you ever wondered how zombies manage to affect everyone around them? It is all with this card! I play my Spell, Zombie Infestation!" Camula shouted as the picture of the card shows zombie arms pops out from the ground and try to drag a duelist to the ground.

"Zombie Infestation?" Kurogasa asked in confusion.

"This is how it works. Should I control a Zombie monster on the Field, I can banish as many Zombies I have. With Zombie Werewolf and Vampire Genesis in my Graveyard, I can banish them out to drag both of your riders straight down to their doom!" In an instant, multiple number of hands came out of the ground, grabbing Decade and OOO's legs as they were struggling.

_"Oi, oi, oi! What's going on around here?!"_ Decade demanded.

_"I can't move! They're too strong!"_ OOO replied back as eventually, both of them were destroyed into pixels.

"Tsukasa! Eiji!" Kurogasa shouted as Camula just chuckled.

"I haven't finished yet, precious! When both of your Monsters have been destroyed, half of their original ATK points will delivered to you! Feel their pain!" Camula yelled as purple mist shot out from where Kurogasa was standing, causing him to take Damage. Sparks can actually be seen from his armor as the rest of his friends were shocked to see him getting damaged from the mist.

**Kurogasa:** 1800

**Camula:** 4200

"Kurogasa!" Jaden and company cried out as Camula continued to laugh.

"And since I have chosen Despair from the Dark for it, its second effect of Zombie Infestation activates! It will halve its ATK points and will be destroyed at the End Phase! Now go, take out a chunks of his Life Points with Nightmare Blast!"

Despair of the Dark: (8/ATK: 2800–1400/DEF: 3000)

In an instant, Despair lunges its arms forward towards Kurogasa before it hits him, causing him to tumble down to the ground.

**Kurogasa:** 400

**Camula:** 4200

"Ha ha ha! I think this would suffice for now!" Camula said as Despair from the Dark was destroyed signaling the end of her turn.

"Oh man, 4000 points down the drain! Just like that!" Syrus said worried.

"Kurogasa definitely needs to make a comeback." Zane added.

"What's the matter? Where did your confidence go? Now, I'll just leave it as it is…" Camula added as she has no more cards in her Hand and on the Field as Kurogasa slowly raised himself up. Smoke can be clearly seen on his armor.

"I'm not done yet…" Kurogasa panted. He then drew his card and smirked at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Alright! He's calling it!" Jaden cheered happily.

"Seems like he has the card in his Hand that will turn the tables around!" Bastion pointed out.

"Final Turn?!" Camula asked afraid.

"That's right! First I reveal my facedown! Call of the Haunted to revive back Kamen Rider Decade!" Kurogasa said. Tsukasa reappeared on the Field. "Now I play the Spell Card that will end this duel! Final Kamen Attack Form Ride!" At that point, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Koji, Rika, and Alexis got really excited as for what was going to happen next.

"Aw sweet! He's gonna do what he did when he dueled Orpheus that time!" Jaden cheered.

"What?" Bastion blinked.

"What are you _talking_ about Slacker?" Chazz asked confused.

"Just watch guys!" Rika squealed in excitement.

"You're gonna like this too Zane!" Syrus said.

"By paying half my Life Points, it fuses all my Kamen Riders together!" Kurogasa said.

**Kurogasa:** 200

**Camula:** 4200

"_All_ of them?!" Bastion, Chazz, Crowler, and even Zane shouted.

"_Hah… all of that summoning just for that, huh? Fine then…"_ Decade said as he took out his platinum card and slides it into his DecaDriver. _"Ikuze, minna!"_

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE!**

As soon as he closes down his DecaDriver…

**D–D–D–DUELIST!**

Suddenly, some of Kurogasa's cards from his Deck eject out from it and floated to the sky while some of the riders from his Graveyard flew out from its place, making their appearance all at once as one by one, from Kuuga to Wizard, all of them entered inside Kurogasa and when it was complete, Kurogasa steps forward.

"I Fusion Summon… myself!" (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"What?! Don't fool with me, mortal! I have never heard of a duelist becoming a Monster!" Camula denied.

"I don't… and you know what's gonna happen next? I gain 300 ATK and DEF for each Kamen Rider that's been banished from play for my fusion. There were 14 so I gain 4200 ATK & DEF points!"

Kamen Rider Duelist (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

"What?! This cannot be! That is enough for my defeat!" Camula said shocked.

"Exactly!" Kurogasa said as he leaped up into the air for everyone to see. One by one holographic cards appeared in front of Kurogasa leading to Camula starting from the Kuuga to Wizard. "Know your place, Camula! Rider Card Break!"

"Nooo!" Camula screamed while defending herself as Kurogasa went through the holographic cards and the kick connected onto her defense causing her to fly towards the Illusion Gate, as her Life Points depleted in an instant before Kurogasa landed safely on the ground.

**Kurogasa:** 200

**Camula:** 0

* * *

As Camula flew towards the Illusion Gate, she looked at the direction of where Orpheus was sitting before she noticed next to him, the true cause of her clan's destruction. Dark Kiva, crossing his arms, leaving her eyes wide open in shock before she managed to speak one thing that came to her mind. "Kiva… no… Dark Kiva…" The Illusion Gate opened up as its hand stretched forward, entering her body by her back. She felt the sting from the grasp before it immediately pulled her soul out from her body, turning her into dust as another ball of soul flew out from it and went towards somewhere. The gate soon closed and disappeared, leaving them all in the stadium on their own.

"May the light pierce through the darkness…" Kurogasa said before turning around to see the whole group rush towards him.

"Great Scott, I've never thought I would say this, but since when did _you_ become a Monster, Kurogasa?!" Bastion asked dumbfounded after the discovery he saw earlier.

"Every day, weird and mysterious things always around him make things interesting…" Zane said as he crossed his arms.

"Can't you just stay _as_ a card, Kamen Rider Reject?!" Chazz shouted at him.

"Kurogasa, my boy! You have made Obelisk Blue proud!" Crowler praised.

"Thanks…" Kurogasa said tiredly as he reverted back to normal. He then suddenly felt wobbly and was about to fall until Alexis caught him. "Man, that duel took a lot out of me…"

"Yeah, it did… don't force yourself, Kurogasa…" Alexis said as Koji and Jaden lent a hand to help him out.

"Man, whenever there's trouble, there's always you around, huh, Kurogasa." Koji added.

"But at least he makes things exciting!" Jaden chirped up.

Everyone then saw Mamori runs towards them. "M–Minna! Come quick! V–Victor's awake!" She shouted at them, surprising the group.

"Looks like what Orpheus said was true." Zane said.

"Yeah, let's get going." Kurogasa said and with that, they started to go out of the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the group ran out of the arena, Orpheus watched them go. "Ha… I guess she used up her last chance…and there's no turning back for her…" Orpheus sighed before he continued on. "But still, that boy sure is growing up nicely… just waiting for him to be ripe enough for the picking…" He said before he turns his focus onto Dark Kiva. "Tell me… why _did_ you do that?"

_"Oh? If you must know, master… it's just for our pleasure as a Fangire…"_ Dark Kiva said, making Orpheus laugh.

"But of course! Now, shall we go back and tell him about her defeat?" Orpheus said as a portal opened up in front of him. He stood up and walked in casually before the portal shattered away in an instant.

* * *

Okay guys, that's another chapter down! Finally Victor's soul is back and Camula is finally defeated! Now you're probably thinking Kiva should've done the finisher since her clan and the Fangires duked it out a long time ago, and you're probably gonna complain about it, but this is my decision. I'm sorry if I didn't go with that. But anyways, wow! Another 10,000+ word chapter! Now it's time to Kurogasa and group to take a break from the Shadow Riders and whatnot next chapter. So until then, review!

Attack Ride: Invisible!  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider Decade" on the Field and is targeted by your Opponent's Monster, negate that Monster's attack.

Shocker Medal  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider Den–O" and "Kamen Rider OOO" on your Field. Send those cards to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider OOO – TaMaShii Form from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Kamen Rider OOO – TaMaShii Form  
Level: 9  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 3200/2500  
"Kamen Rider Den–O" + "Kamen Rider OOO"  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned through the effect of "Shocker Medal". This card gains 400 ATK for every "Kamen Rider" in the Graveyard.

Zombie Infestation  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: If you control a Zombie–Type Monster, you can banish as many Zombie Monsters from your Graveyard as possible to destroy your opponent's Monster(s) equal number of Monster(s) you have banished. Your Opponent takes Damage equal to half of all the destroyed Monster(s) ATK. The Zombie–Type Monster's ATK is then cut in half and is destroyed during your End Phase.

(Top 4 cards are created by me and The Wild Fang. All creative rights go to us.)


	36. Fear the Blue Eyes

Hey there guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as fast, been working on another and Wild Fang is gonna soon be going back to school. Kamen Keyblade Duelist will be helping out in Wild Fang's absence, but I'm gonna need new partners for this story, so if any of you guys are interested in helping out with the story, please feel free to PM me. So with that, being said, let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It had been a week since the duel with Camula. And with all the Shadow Rider business on hold finally, the Key Keepers can unwind a bit. "Alright, it's hot springs time!" Kurogasa cheered as he had a tote bag with him for his hot springs stuff, but before he could go…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Kurogasa asked.

"A package for you Mr. Kururugi." A staff member answered from outside the door.

"A package?" Kurogasa asked himself before Tsukasa appeared next to him.

_"What did you order?"_ Tsukasa asked while crossing his arms.

"I didn't order _anything_." Kurogasa said scratching his head in confusion.

Shotaro and Haruto appeared next to him as they also felt suspicious about the package. _"If you didn't order _anything_, how come the package came to _you_? Come to think of it, you're the only child since your dad went missing."_ Haruto deducted.

_"And knowing you don't have many friends since childhood, other than the ones you already know and some students from the other academies, this is just plain weird… a fan of yours?"_ Shotaro asked.

_"Instead of thinking about it, why don't we just take it and take a good look at it? It's the rational thing to do, after all…"_ Tsukasa decided.

"Right, let's." Kurogasa said. He went to the door and opened it, seeing a staff member carrying a small box with two envelopes on top of it. After signing it off, Kurogasa took the package and brought it inside. Kurogasa took the first envelope. "This one's from Mikoto." Kurogasa said opening up the letter to read it. "Dear Kurogasa, you left these guys behind back home, so I thought of sending them to you. Your friend, Mikoto. Left these _guys_ behind?" He asked confused. He then opened up the package and his eyes widened. "Hey, I _forgot_ about these!" He smiled. These were the DX plastic toys of Kivat and Tatsulot. Back at home, Kivat and Tatsulot would possess these toy versions of themselves so they can hang out with Kurogasa. "Oi, Kivat, Tatsulot, your bodies are here! They're in the package!"

All of the sudden, both Tatsulot and Kivat appeared as both of them flew towards the direction where Kurogasa was holding the box and when they saw it… _"Yosha! With this, I can physically fly anywhere I want!"_ Kivat chirped up.

_"Pyun, pyun~! Now _this_ is more like it!"_ Tatsulot added before the two entered the plastic toys. It was quiet for a few moments before the sound of flaps from the toys were heard. And both of them are now alive and happy.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered happily flying out of the box and then landing on Kurogasa's shoulder. "I feel like a new bat!"

"Pyun, pyun~! Tension Fortissimo~!" Tatsulot said happily too as he circled around the room.

_"Well, that's _one_ down… what about the other letter?"_ Haruto asked him.

Kurogasa then took the other letter, but this one had no name. "That's weird, there's no name." He then opened the envelope and what came out of it was a Duel Monsters card. "A card?" When he looked at the face of it, his eyes widened in shock. "Masaka…" His voice trembled.

_"What? What is it?"_ Haruto asked.

"Kamen Rider Wizard… Infinity Form…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 36: Fear the Blue Eyes

_"Infinity Form?"_ Haruto asked confused before he saw the image of the card, which consisted of all silver costume from his original style and much to their surprise…

_"Kurogasa, that card…"_ Shotaro began.

_"It's from your dad…"_ Tsukasa scoffed as he crossed his arms. _"What a good time to send in the new form. Why didn't he come here and send it to you _personally_ instead?"_ he added.

"I don't know…" Kurogasa got out. "Philip, can you access the Gaia Library and trace where the letter was sent from?"

_"Of course, Kurogasa. I'll do what I can…"_ Philip said as he appeared and got into his stance as he entered into his Gaia Library. _"Keywords?"_

"Kyoshiro Kururugi, Mail, Letter, Sent, Kamen Rider Wizard - Infinity Form."

In an instant, the whole library of books began to disappear, only leaving a few books until there's one book left floating in space as he grabbed it and began to read. _"It is said that Wizard will gain the ultimate form, which is known as Infinity Style. Not much is known about this, but one thing for certain is that, it will push Wizard to his limits, up to the point of getting deeper into the pits of despair to become a Phantom…"_ Phillip read.

"_Is that… so?"_ Haruto said surprised.

"And the whereabouts of my dad?" Kurogasa asked him.

_"The letter indicates to be quite damp as the writing seems to be a bit smudged on some spots. I may not be able to pinpoint the exact location, but by the look on the stamp, your dad must be somewhere around cold places. He could be at a country in a winter season, or he might even be in Antarctica or Russia. That's what I can find…"_ Philip said ending his research.

_"In other words, Phillip doesn't know where your father is, Kurogasa…"_ Shotaro said to him.

_"Heh, he must be pretty good at hiding. What makes him do that just for the sake of his son? Is there someone _hunting_ him or something?"_ Tsukasa said.

"I don't know, but… Philip, what does the stamp look like? Anything recognizable?" Kurogasa asked further.

Philip only shook his head in disagreement as he replied back, _"The only picture on the stamp was a picture of a snowflake on one stamp and a forest covered in snow on the other… that's all I can find out."_ Phillip added. _"I'm sorry if this wasn't much help, Kurogasa…"_ he apologized.

"It's alright." He waved off. "Man, so close…"

It was then, the topic of the day somehow caught Philip's attention. _"But I _do_ wonder how snowflakes are formed? And why they come in different shapes and sizes? And why two snowflakes can never be the same? How intriguing…"_ Philip said to himself before he disappeared from Kurogasa's view, causing Shotaro to face palm at his partner's antics.

_"Oh, great… here we go again… this is going to take a while…"_ Shotaro complained before he also disappeared from Kurogasa's view.

_"Infinity… style, ne? I can't wait to use it…"_ Haruto said interested as he also fades off from the scene.

_"Come to think of it, isn't there something you have to do today?"_ Tsukasa asked me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Other than relaxing myself in the hot springs since its the weekend, no…" Kurogasa sighed. "I really need to calm down after all this."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kurogasa said. Unfortunately, the boys side of the hot springs was occupied at full capacity. "Well this sucks… So much for relaxing in the hot springs." He said as Kamen Riders appeared.

_"That's just too bad…"_ Shouichi said next to him. _"There's always next time for sure, Kurogasa."_

_"If you want, you can always enjoy the hot spring on the girl's side. Who knows, Alexis might be in there as well…"_ Urataros suggested with one of his lewd idea, only to get a slap upside the head by Momotaros.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kameko?! I know a pervert when I see one!"_ Momotaros exploded.

_"Now, now, Sempai. I was just putting my two cents in. It was just a suggestion…"_ Urataros calmly replied.

"Besides, remember what happened last time? Alexis almost killed me." Kurogasa said as he remembered and his face immediately flushed red at the memory.

As the riders were quiet for a moment, Shinji appeared. _"What about going to the pool?"_

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked.

_"Yeah, instead of worrying about the hot spring, why don't you enjoy your time by swimming at the pool, prepared by the facility? I heard some of your friends are going there for relaxation for today."_ Takumi added Hitoshi appeared.

_"Ah, the swimming pool… a good place for me to relax as I could just sit in the chair and rest like there's no tomorrow…"_ Hitoshi sighed, as he imagines himself relaxing, just like he does it at the lake during his prime as Hibiki in his story.

"Hmm… I guess so…" Kurogasa shrugged. When he went out of the boys' side of the springs, just coming out of the girls' side was Alexis.

"Oh, Kurogasa." Alexis said to him with a smile.

"Hey, Alexis." Kurogasa replied coming up to her and kissed Alexis, to which the latter returned. "Having a good time relaxing at the hot spring?"

"Not really…" Alexis sighed. "The girl's side is full."

"Really…? Mine too." Kurogasa said. "So much for relaxing after that Shadow Rider thing with Camula. I _really_ need to relax."

"I hear ya." Alexis agreed. "And with the hot springs on both sides full, there's nothing we can do."

"Oi, oi, oi, Kurogasa I found something!" Kivat called out flying over to him with Tatsulot following, startling Alexis.

"K–Kurogasa, what are those things?" Alexis asked pointing at Kivat and Tatsulot, causing him to remember both of his friends now have their own physical bodies now.

"Oh, these are my friends, Kivat and Tatsulot." Kurogasa introduced them.

"Hello, my name is Kivat–bat the 3rd." The bat introduced. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, well, physically that is." He chuckled.

"Physically?" Alexis asked confused.

"Yep. A friend of mine back in the mainland sent me their bodies so now they can fly physically."

"Oh, that's right, your Duel Monster spirits." Alexis remembered.

"Yep."

"Pyun, pyun~, and I'm Tatsulot, how do you do?" Tatsulot greeted spinning around one time and flying around Alexis's head before facing her.

"Wow, you actually look cute." Alexis said poking Tatsulot on the stomach gently making the little dragon laugh.

"Hey that tickles!" Tatsulot laughed.

"Hmph, _I'm_ cuter." Kivat muttered.

"Weren't you gonna say something, Kivat?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh right. While I was flying around, I saw this… white huge building and stuff that's shaped like a huge dorayaki!" Kivat told him, which made Alexis remember something about it.

"Come to think of it, I _forgot_ about that place…" Alexis recalled.

"What?"

"Didn't you know? On this island, there is also a hot spring prepared for everyone in the facility… although it's a mixed bath…" Alexis explained.

"A… mixed bath?" Kurogasa blushed.

Alexis suddenly blushed on what she said before she cleared the air. "B–But the girls must wear a swimsuit along while taking a bath, for safety reasons."

"Oh…" Kurogasa said breathing a sigh of relief.

"So…" wanna go there?" Alexis offered.

"Um… sure. That'd be great." Kurogasa got out. "I mean, we _are_ a couple after all right?"

"Yeah." Alexis replied before she kissed Kurogasa with him kissing back. "See you in an hour." she said before she parted ways with him.

_"Wow, Kurogasa! How about _that_? A date with Alexis at the swimming pool! That would be great!"_ Mana chirped up while suddenly tackling him on his back when she appeared from out of nowhere.

_"Although… it would be much better to see her in her towels so that you know her figure, Kurogasa."_ Urataros added while elbowing his side.

"Urisei, Urataros." Kurogasa growled before turning to Mana. "Hey Mana, can we talk about something?"

_"Hm? What is it?"_ Mana asked him as the rest of the group disappeared and Kivat and Tatsulot flew away to another direction.

"Listen… now that I'm dating Alexis and all, these practice sessions have got to stop." Kurogasa said.

Mana pouted at that. _"Why? I thought you liked it…"_

"Well, yeah, but… I feel like I'm turning my back on Alexis every time. Granted, it only happened a couple times because of me resting a lot in the infirmary and I _know_ you couldn't do that, because I was too injured. But those two times, I saw Alexis in class, and she looked like she didn't get much sleep. I asked her why and she said that for some reason, she feels a chill run down her spine. And I have a pretty good idea why."

_"That's because you and I are going at it! And besides, you sure have gotten better at it, thanks to my teachings, of course…"_ Mana pouted as she crossed her arms, looking away annoyed.

"Look, the point is, I don't want to take any chances. If this keeps up, I might do something I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life and Alexis is gonna break up with me." Kurogasa said. He then got Mana to turn her head around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you want to help deepen my relationship with Alexis, but… this isn't the right way…"

After hearing his explanations, Mana could only sigh before she removed his hands off from her shoulders. _"Fine… have it your way… you're a big boy now and this is your decision…"_ she said as she shrugged. _"Well, my tutoring job here is done now… but, if you ever need a partner when you're feeling down or anything… I'll be there for you."_

"Um… okay. Thank you." Kurogasa said then hugged Mana before letting go. "So you're okay with it? You're not mad at me?"

_"Well, I _do_ feel a little bit upset, but since you already have someone in mind, I guess I should let the flow go and just accept it as it is…"_ Mana said to him assured before she disappeared from his view, leaving Kurogasa on his own as some of the boys walked out from the hot spring of their dorm.

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not entirely true?" Kurogasa asked as some of his spirits appeared.

_"That's because Mana is just being herself…"_ Shinji noted.

_"Aren't you going to be late for your date? You've been standing around here for 15 minutes…"_ Wataru said concerned.

"Oh right…" Kurogasa said. "Hey Urataros, can you… make sure Mana's okay?" He asked seriously.

_"Hai~, hai~… don't worry about it, Kurogasa. Leave Mana–chan to me. You just enjoy your date with Lexi–chan."_ Urataros assured waving it off like it was nothing before Kurogasa nodded and dashed to his room as the spirits just looked at him.

_"He _sure_ has grown up…"_ Hitoshi complimented.

_"Yeah, with his new determination, he won't give up that easily… that Kurogasa. That's why I'm proud to have him as my student for wooing ladies in the past."_ Urataros said pleased about himself.

_"There _are_ some things that will _never_ change…"_ Wataru added while they kept their glance on Kurogasa from afar.

* * *

After a while, Kurogasa had arrived the huge dorayaki building Kivat talked about. "This must be it." He looked at the building that was located at the edge of the mountain with a waterfall next to him and from the looks of it; it really _did_ look like a dorayaki and might even possibly be a UFO at the same time. While looking at the building, he heard footsteps from behind before Kurogasa turned around and saw Alexis. She was carrying a small bag with her, which possibly must be her swimsuit.

"Oh, you're early today, Kurogasa." Alexis said with her usual tone and smile.

"Yeah… that way we got more time for us." Kurogasa smiled back as he walked up to her and kissed Alexis before pulling away. "Well, ready to go in?"

"I sure _am_." Alexis said before the two entered the building while holding hands.

As Kurogasa entered the place with only his towel to cover up the lower part of his body, he noticed the place isn't as much crowded as the Obelisk's own hot spring, which only consisted of mostly a few girls from Ra and some guys from both Ra and Slifer. He was awed for a moment as the whole place has a forest theme with waterfall in it, with the only difference of using hot water instead of cold water.

_"Haa, now this is more like it!"_ Hitoshi said as he looked upon the view. _"It really reminds me of home…"_

"I have to admit, this looks amazing." Kurogasa admitted.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." Alexis's voice said. Kurogasa turned around and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped a bit, and he was definitely trying his best not to have a nosebleed. Alexis wore a blue colored Add–2–Cups halter top, that hugged her frames rather alluringly, and a Side–Tie Bikini Bottom. "D–Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing…" she said to him as she covered herself with a white towel and a slight blush.

"S–Sorry." Kurogasa said looking away slightly, blushing before looking back at her. "It's just that you're… you're… okay, I'll be honest and blunt. _Damn_, you look so hot wearing that!"

"Oh, Kurogasa. I should say the same for you, though…" Alexis said as she also took a good look at his body. Just then, a voice was heard near them as both of them turned to the left, they saw Syrus jumps into the hot lake with a tube on, happy about it.

"Ah, yeah! This is the life, huh, guys? Could it get any better than _this_?" Syrus said as both of them noticed Jaden and Chumley were also there.

"Sure, it could, Syrus! If you haven't jumped in with your towel!" Jaden joked as Syrus looked at the front and noticed his towel floating in front of him, much to Syrus's surprise.

"Ah man! That was dryer fresh too!" Syrus cried out.

Jaden then noticed Kurogasa from afar as he waved at them happily. "Oh, hey Kurogasa! Alexis! What brings _you_ two here?"

"What _else_? We're here to relax." Kurogasa said.

"Oh, sweetness! C'mon in! The more, the merrier!" Jaden said inviting them as both Alexis and Kurogasa looked at each other before joining Jaden and the others.

"Let us join in too!" Kivat and Tatsulot as they flew to meet with Kurogasa and the others startling the Slifers a bit.

"Uh… what are those things Kurogasa?" Syrus asked a bit afraid.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You're that bat we met at the Gravekeeper's place." Jaden remembered.

"That's right. Kivat–bat the 3rd and this is my partner, Tatsulot!" Kivat said.

"How do you do?" Tatsulot greeted.

"Whoa…" Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley said in awe looking in at the small bat and dragon.

* * *

After a while, they eventually found a spot for each of them to have a good rest at, as Syrus and Chumley decided to stay at the middle and Jaden, Kurogasa, and Alexis lean against a big rock while Kivat and Tatsulot sat in a hollowed out violin floating next to them.

"C'mon, Jaden! The water's really warm over by Syrus!" Chumley suggested, which Jaden denied in an instant.

"Actually, that's why I'm chillin' over _here_, right, you two?" Jaden asked Alexis and Kurogasa.

"Yep. Water's really warm here." Kurogasa sighed in content. "Especially warm since I got my girlfriend here." He added while wrapping an arm around Alexis making her blush.

"Man, Kurogasa… every single boy would do _anything_, just to have Alexis as their girlfriend…" Syrus said envious of him.

"Or as a tag team partner!" Jaden exclaimed. Apparently, he was _still_ oblivious to Kurogasa and Alexis's relationship.

"I'm all okay if I had my cheeseburger." Chumley joined in.

"Yeah, but Kurogasa–sama would have to bet those boys up." Tatsulot said.

"That's right." Kivat said.

"By the way, Jaden, does your nightmare still haunt you?" Syrus asked concerned, to which Jaden looked down and dip his body up to his mouth, thinking.

"A nightmare?" Kurogasa asked which Chumley and Alexis didn't know about either.

"Over the last few days, since the battle with the Shadow Riders started, he's been having this bad dream." Syrus explained.

"What _kind_ of bad dream?" Kurogasa asked Jaden.

"Well, it all started like this…" Jaden began.

* * *

Flashback

_It was in the Shadow Realm and his opponent was another mysterious Shadow Rider. Jaden has his Wildheart on the Field. His opponent has only one Monster on his Field and Jaden was to go for the strike. "Party's over! And I think your monster has to split!" Jaden said confidently before Wildheart jumped high to the sky to cleave his opponent's Monster in half, giving him damage… but something's amiss. The 'Monster' wasn't completely destroyed as like Jaden said, it only 'split.'_

_In an instant, a gust of black wind blew hard as it spiraled around and around, beginning to take a shape of a dragon's head, glaring at Jaden with its red eyes. In an instant, it shot out a destructive blue stream, directing at Jaden, not only taking out his Monster, but also his Life Points._

_**Shadow Rider:**__ Unknown_

_**Jaden:**__ 0_

_"I lost!" Jaden gritted his teeth as the flames continued to cover the whole Field._

_"Jaden!" A voice calls out for his name. He looked to the side and saw Syrus, Chumley, and Kurogasa being burned by the flames as they desperately tried to put it out from their bodies._

_"What _gives_?!" Chumley said in a sad tone._

_"How could you _do_ this to us…?" Kurogasa said kneeling down while trying to extinguish the flames, but it only made it worse._

_"You guys! I'll be right there!" Jaden cried out as he tried to make his way to save them but suddenly, he felt something grab his feet and when he looked down, a muddy hand grabbed him from below and started to pulling him down to the ground as Jaden he was desperate to save his friends. "Guys! I'm sorry! I'm-" he couldn't finish his words as the mud has taken him down to the ground, never letting him see light ever again._

End Flashback

* * *

"And that's the dream…" Jaden said as he looked down on the water surface. "And that dream kept haunting me for some reason…"

"Whoa…" Kurogasa got out.

"Yeah, whoa indeed…" Alexis said sharing the same expression Kurogasa had, as Chumley glared at Syrus for some reason.

"What!? I asked him because I care!" Syrus cried out looking at the angry Chumley before focusing back onto Jaden. "Sorry, Jay."

"Yeah…" Jaden replied before he completely submerged himself into the hot spring.

"Uh, Jay?" Syrus asked him, as Chumley snickered for some reason.

"Way the go!" Chumley said to Syrus as all of the sudden, Syrus suddenly straightened up in an instant, causing Kurogasa and Alexis to be confused.

"Syrus, what's wrong?" Alexis asked as Jaden resurfaced back and from the looks of it, he has a towel on his hand. As he twirled it around, Syrus's face turned sour in an instant. Realizing it, Alexis turned around without looking at them.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found~!" Jaden teased him as he began to swim away.

"Hey, that's my towel!" Syrus cried as he began to chase him.

"_Your_ towel? No, _yours_ is dry and fresh! This one's a wet mess!" Jaden said.

"Sorry I asked…" Alexis said with a sweat drop on her head. At the same time, Kurogasa saw a fishing line right in front of him and when he looked at where the line came from, it turns out that Hitoshi was the one who throws it before he sits back onto his lazy chair, much to Kurogasa's dismay.

"Hitoshi–san, what are you doing?" Kurogasa asked.

_"What? I'm just fishing, y'know?"_ Hitoshi said as Kurogasa face palmed.

"You _do_ know this place is a hot spring and there's no fish to fish _out_ right?" Kurogasa said sternly. Silence loomed between the two before Hitoshi sneezed out loud looking at Kurogasa.

_"Ah, warui! It's just an ol' habit of mine!"_ Hitoshi apologized.

"Mattaku…" Kurogasa sighed shaking his head.

"Aw, don't worry. You know Hitoshi. He loves to fish." Kivat waved off with his wing.

"You don't wanna mess with me if you don't give it!" Syrus shouted angrily as he quickly swam towards Jaden. Without hesitation, Syrus was suddenly splashed by cold water and to his surprise; it was _Chazz_ who made the splash as he was relaxing on the stone; now being interrupted by them.

"Take a chill pill, short stack!" Chazz said annoyed.

"Hey, what's 'nude' Chazz–a–roo?" Jaden said with his usual smile on his face.

"That's 'cute'…" Chazz said annoyed as Jaden couldn't help but to grin even wider.

"Why, _thank_ you! I thought it all by myself! So, you're here to hang out?" Jaden asked him.

"With _you_? Hardly." Chazz scoffed. "I'm just here to relax."

"And a hello to you too, Chazz…" Kurogasa said.

Chazz looked at Kurogasa with an annoyed looked. "What do _you_ want, Kamen Rider Reject?!"

"I'm just here to say hi, that's all…" Kurogasa shrugged. Chazz's gaze then shifted to Alexis as he was tempted by her swimsuit at this point.

"What's wrong, Chazz?" Alexis asked him. But before Chazz could answer, all of the sudden, Chazz just got splashed by Syrus.

"Bleh~, and that's just an even better one!" Syrus said as he began to swim away, much to Chazz's dismay.

"You'll pay for that!" Chazz snapped as Syrus teased him again by pretending to be scared, causing his vein to pop out from his forehead.

"Oh~~! I don't think so, because that was priceless!" Syrus continued as Chazz now swam after him.

"I'm gonna Chazz you up!" Chazz declared, leaving the rest of the gang dumbfounded on what to do now.

"Uh… want a towel?" Jaden randomly bargained with them.

"Nah~, I just want to wait for them to get tired… before the Chumster comes in, with a game of tag Marco Polo!" Chumley said as he swam towards the quarrel duo and Jaden submerged himself into the hot spring again.

"Aren't you going to join them, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked him.

"Nope. Because I wanna spend time with you." Kurogasa smiled. Alexis could only let out _her_ smile as both of them held hands and kissed before pulling away.

Hitoshi's line was suddenly pulled, causing Hitoshi to be alert and reel in his line. "_You see?! I _told_ you there's some–"_ Hitoshi didn't finish his words because when he reeled in his line, it turned out to be the towel that Jaden had earlier. _"–fish…" _

"Hitoshi–san, just go fish somewhere else…" Kurogasa sighed face palming.

_"No, not yet!"_ Hitoshi said determined as he pulled his sleeves up and threw in his line into the hot spring once again. _"I'll be _sure_ to catch one!"_

The only thing Kurogasa can do was letting out a sigh as Jaden emerged back from where he submerged himself earlier. Meanwhile, another towel became a victim as it was Chazz's towel and both Chumley and Syrus threw at each other, while the latter tried to get it back from their grasp. "I don't know why these things happen, but dueling used to be for fun, don't you think, Kurogasa?" Jaden asked wanting his opinion.

"Yeah. But for these Shadow Riders, it's anything but." Kurogasa answered. "Listen man, these Shadow Riders maybe anything but fun, but you gotta be yourself when you duel. I mean you were yourself when you dueled the Gravekeeper Chief right?"

"Yeah, I know that, Kurogasa. Now, because of this thing, it's all about winning; cause if I lose, I'll be losing a lot more than just a game… I might even share the same fate like that Kurai guy…" Jaden said worried.

"These Shadow Duels… they really put everyone's lives on the line, don't they?" Alexis said as she looks down while remembering the last duel between Kurenai and Victor, which caused a deep scar on the winning Key Keeper.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa agreed.

All of the sudden, Jaden heard a coo nearby. He looked around and saw Winged Kuriboh heading towards another direction. "Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked as he began to follow it, leaving Kurogasa and Alexis confused.

"Jaden? Where are you going?" Kurogasa asked as Hitoshi stood up from his seat and Kurogasa looked at him. "Hitoshi–san, what's wrong?"

_"I feel something over there…"_ Hitoshi told him as Momotaros appeared next to him.

_"Yeah, and I smell something fishy going on around that area with my trusty nose!"_ Momotaros exclaimed.

"Fishy? I thought your nose only smells pudding." Kurogasa joked.

_"Urusei!"_ Momotaros said angrily at Kurogasa. _"Whether you want to believe me or not, I'm gonna go there and check things out for myself!"_ Momotaros said as he ran towards the direction where his nose picked up earlier.

_"Hm… I guess I should follow suit, just in case he doesn't do anything rash again…"_ Hitoshi added as he tagged along with him.

"Wait for us!" Kivat and Tatsulot said getting out of the hollowed violin and flew after them.

At this time, both Syrus and Chumley swam towards their direction. "Say Kurogasa, where's Jaden?"

"Do you know where he went, Kurogasa?" Chumley asked, but before Kurogasa could even reply to them, Chumley heard another voice as he spotted something from the same place where Jaden heard Winged Kuriboh before. "Des Koala?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Chumley?" Kurogasa asked.

"Did you see that? I think I just saw Des Koala over there!" Chumley said as he pointed out, causing the three to be confused for a moment.

"I don't see anything over there, Chumley… maybe it's just the steam that makes you think you saw it…" Alexis said to him as Chumley also followed towards to where the koala, have gone to.

"Hey, Chumley, wait up!" Syrus called out before he tagged along with him.

"Kurogasa… I have a bad feeling about this…" Alexis said worried as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go." Kurogasa said.

As the two eventually ventured on, Chazz tied his towel up tightly to make sure his towel doesn't get taken away from them again. "There should be a kiddie pool for those slackers! Or better yet, just wet them down with a hose…" Chazz grumbled before Ojama Yellow appeared next to him.

_"Yeah, I'm with _you_ boss!"_ Yellow replied, causing Chazz to get annoyed by before he slaps away the Ojama to the hot spring.

"You're not with me, you got that? Now, just go on! Get!" Chazz exclaimed as Yellow resurfaced back and looked at its boss, a bit angry.

_"Alright, fine! I gotta get to the Spirit Festival anyhow!"_ Yellow replied back, causing Chazz to gain interest on what he just said.

"Spirit Festival?" he said while looking at it. "Tell me where it is and lead the way or else, I'm gonna Chazz YOU Up!"

* * *

Jaden walked around aimlessly before he noticed the whole place covered in darkness and he continued to look around for a bit. "Winged Kuriboh? Where _are_ you, buddy?"

"Oi, Hitoshi–san, Momotaros, Kivat, Tatsulot! Where are ya?!" Kurogasa called as he and Alexis met up with Jaden.

"Hey, Kurogasa, Alexis! What are you two doing here?" Jaden asked them. But as he stepped forward, all of the sudden, he was sucked into the hot spring, causing them to be surprised.

"Jaden!" Kurogasa and Alexis cried out as they rushed forward to try and help them only to have the same experience with him, by being pulled down to the hot spring, leading them to a place where they wouldn't expect at all.

* * *

They dove down deep into the water, or rather were sucked into it. Suddenly, the dark deep began to get brighter the deeper they went. Of course, the trio thought it was a little odd, but they were still being sucked in until… they fell into a spot with an open pocket of air. The trio then gasped for air before realizing what they were in. "Hey!" Jaden gasped before they saw they saw they were dry and back in their school uniforms, along with their duel disks.

"What the?" Kurogasa gawked.

"How'd this happen?" Alexis wondered.

"Better yet, where _are_ we?" Jaden asked as they looked around, unaware of Duel Monsters coming in behind their sight a one moment, and when they looked, the Monsters weren't there. Then, the trio looked and gasped when they saw a couple of Fairy–type Monsters, making them gasp as well. However, they all soon calmed down when they realized the Duel Monsters weren't after them.

"Yo," Kurogasa chuckled nervously as Alexis was still slightly stunned by the appearance of the monsters.

"What's up? My name's Jaden and these are my friends Kurogasa and his girlfriend Alexis. Sorry to drop in… er– out or… uh…" Jaden waved, nonchalantly until he looked up and saw the hole in the ceiling was blocked by water that somehow looked like the top of the lake. "…whatever."

"Did we fall from there?" Alexis wondered.

"I guess so," Kurogasa figured. "But how'd we end up like this all dry and…? Uh oh." They looked up and saw some dark figures coming through as if they were about to fall out.

"INCOMING!" Jaden shouted, making him dodge roll one way while Kurogasa and Alexis jumped over to the other side before three figures landed with a thud, making large dust clouds in the process. "Huh?!" Jaden gawked.

"How'd they…?" Alexis gawked with equal shock as they saw Syrus, Chumley, and Chazz, all in their uniforms.

"What's going on here?!" Chazz demanded.

"Huh? How're we back in our clothes?" Chumley wondered out loud.

"That's what _I_ wanna know," Kurogasa noted before he, Alexis, and Jaden noticed something the trio who just landed didn't see just yet.

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" Syrus whimpered before struggling to find them, seeing as they had fallen off.

"Uh… guys…"

However, something picked up Syrus' glasses and handed them to him.

"Oh. Thanks Chumley," Syrus replied, not seeing that Chumley was in front of him and Syrus was looking behind himself.

"Anyone have any idea where we are?" Alexis asked.

"We're in…" Kurogasa started before Chumley got up and figured it out.

"Some kind of Spirit World," he finished for Kurogasa as Syrus heard Chumley in front of him before putting on his glasses and turned around to see… Des Koala. "OOWAAH! Des Koala?!"

"This is just weird," Chazz admitted. "It's like a bunch of Duel Monsters cards have come alive."

"You think?!" Kurogasa asked sarcastically before he saw the toy forms that were Kivat and Tatsulot fall at the feet of Chazz. "Wait a minute…" He went and picked up the toys before seeing Momotaros poke his head out of the water above. "Momotaros?!"

"Oi! Kurogasa! Get out of the way!" the Oni yelled before the Kamen Rider Duelist moved Chumley, Syrus, Chazz, Des Koala, and even Ojama Yellow out of the way before Momotaros and the other rider spirits fell from the hole in a huge pile, with Momotaros at the bottom of the heap. "Why does this always happen to me?" It wasn't long before the riders and their friends got up and dusted themselves off.

"Not long after we got physical bodies, we end up here with ones of our own," Kivat noticed as he and the others Duel Spirits were as alive as the duelists.

"Pyun–pyun~! I agree with that," Tatsulot agreed.

"Minna! What's going on?" Kurogasa gawked as Tsukasa got up.

"Simple. We Duel Spirits now have physical forms thanks to this Spirit World," Decade answered.

"It's cool, huh?" Ojama Yellow chuckled.

"Try bizarre," Jaden answered.

"Who're you calling bizarre?" a voice familiar to many of the students answered, surprising them as they turned to see before them what looked like Seto Kaiba in his Battle City outfit with hair that reached his knees, a dragon–head–like helmet, and a new duel disk in standby mode.

"Is that… another rider?" Alexis asked.

"He _does_ resemble Riderman, an older Kamen Rider dad mentioned, but he looks more like… Seto Kaiba," Kurogasa noticed.

"It's Kaibaman!" Yellow blurted out loud.

_'How original,'_ Kurogasa groaned mentally.

"Kaibaman?" Jaden questioned as they all looked at this rider-like version of Seto Kaiba while the other duel spirits in the cave just watched from a distance. "As in the Duel Monsters card?"

"Wait… are _you_ the one that brought us all here, and the one that's in charge of this place?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Hey! Wait! Or is this some Shadow Rider scheme?" Jaden asked.

"That's a little big of a conclusion to jump to," Syrus noted with a slight sweat drop.

"Hmm. You ask a lot of questions," Kaibaman noted before showing off his Duel disk. "But I'm afraid you won't be getting any answers, unless you take me on in a duel, now!" Then, Kaibaman lowered his now glowing dragon–like Duel Disk before a wing spread open to reveal a playing field.

"I'll take you on," Kurogasa answered, readying his Henshin gauntlet.

"Not you, Kamen Rider Duelist. Yuki is the one I want to duel." Jaden just growled ready to take on Kaibaman activating his own Duel Disk.

"Ah man!" Syrus groaned.

"And from the looks of you, I'd say you accept my challenge," Kaibaman noted to Jaden. "But from what I sense, I'm not so sure; I sense fear. …Yes deep fear that you'll lose and you and your friends… will pay most dearly!"

"What's this guy talking about, Jaden?" Chumley asked.

"Could he be referencing Jaden's recent nightmares?" Alexis wondered.

"This _is_ about your dream, isn't it, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Look, if you're all scared, _I'll_ duel him," Chazz remarked.

"You?! HA! You couldn't beat Jaden, what makes you think you'll beat _Kaibaman_?!" Kurogasa joked.

"Need I remind you I managed to reach the finals of the Duel Academy Singles Tournament, Kamen Rider Reject?!"

"Stay out of this, guys!" Jaden shouted, shocking the arguing males as he readied himself to start.

"No? Not backing down?" Kaibaman asked before holding up a familiar dragon card. "Well, then you can look forward to facing _this_ card."

"The Blue–Eyes White Dragon?!" Jaden gawked.

"That's one powerful beast," Chazz noted.

"Not many of us can say we could handle him even if we took a shot," Kintaros replied nearby, cracking his neck.

"If this is Jaden's fight, I'll let him take it," Kurogasa figured, stepping back with Alexis.

"Ah man," Syrus groaned again.

"Can we go back to the pool now?!" Chumley demanded.

_'Wait a minute? I thought there were only three Blue–Eyes White Dragons in existence. How could this guy have a fourth?'_ Kurogasa mentally wondered.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost, Jaden," Kaibaman taunted, still holding the card.

"Try a nightmare," Jaden answered before holding up his Duel Disk. "But still, I won't run!"

"Hmph."

"Now, Kaibaman, get your game on!" Both players then drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Jaden:** 4000

**Kaibaman:** 4000

"Alright then, here goes!" Jaden said drawing his sixth card. "First, I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" Jaden's water themed Hero appeared. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) "Oh, and if Bubbleman's summoned out, and he's the only Monster I have on the Field, I get to draw two more cards! Pretty sweet, huh?" Jaden asked as he drew two cards, "Especially _this_ one! I play the Equip Spell card Bubble Blaster!" A large cannon with a big water tank on top appeared and landed on top of Bubbleman's shoulders, causing the Hero to kneel down.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/ATK: 800–1600/DEF: 1200)

"Lishus!" Chumley smiled, "That gives Bubbleman 800 extra ATK points!"

"I'll call it a turn with that," Jaden said with a slight grin.

Chazz folded his arms as he watched the duel, _'Rumors are that Kaibaman was created by Kaiba _himself_. This could be tough…'_

_'Talk about dreams coming true,'_ Jaden thought, _'Last night, I dreamt about Blue Eyes White Dragon, and now, he's _got_ one! I just hope this doesn't end the same way my nightmare did…'_ he glanced at his friends, imagining them in pain surrounded by flames, _'…with my friends in deep trouble because I failed. I have to win!'_

"Wishing you could back out _now_? Too late. My move!" Kaibaman drew his card and smiled at what he just drew, "I summon forth, myself, Kaibaman!" Everyone saw a second Kaibaman appearing. (3/ATK: 200/DEF: 700)

"Whoa… I'm seeing double!" Syrus blinked.

"And trouble…" Chazz added.

"Now, I'll offer him to bring out the one, the only…"

"Oh crap… here it comes…" Kurogasa muttered.

Jaden gasped, knowing what was coming, "Not him…"

"You _better_ believe it's him!" Kaibaman laughed as he held up a card from his Hand, "I summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Every Monster except the Kamen Riders took shelter behind rock formations as a fierce wind picked up just as the second Kaibaman disappeared and what replaced him was the famous dragon owned by Seto Kaiba himself as it roared its signature roar announcing its present. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"Waa~! Look at that! Sugoi kakui!" Ryuutaros said in excitement.

"That's one big dragon…" Gentarou said.

"And here I thought Dragon Phantom in _me_ was big." Haruto commented.

"Feast your eyes on the beast that will feast on your soul!" Kaibaman screamed.

"Our souls?!" Jaden cried in disbelief.

"This could be a really short duel," Chazz murmured.

"That's only if he fights back somehow…" Alexis added.

"3000 ATK points?!" Syrus gawked.

"Yes, and you'll see them all in action! Blue Eyes, destroy Bubbleman!" Kaibaman ordered, "White Lightning!" Blue Eyes opened its mouth and fired off its signature attack, a stream of bluish–white electrical energy. The powerful blast engulfed Bubbleman completely.

"Hold it, Kaibaman!" Jaden yelled. "Since my Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, the Blaster takes the hit and my Bubbleman is safe!" The water blaster gun was destroyed in an instant.

"So Jaden doesn't take any Damage, for now." Kurogasa said.

Chumley nodded, "Yeah, but since the Equip Spell is gone, Bubbleman's ATK points go back to normal. That isn't good when you're facing down a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200)

"Alright, _my_ turn again!" Jaden drew his card, "Now, I'll be turning two monsters into _one_. I play Polymerization to fuse my Bubbleman and my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man in DEF mode!" Jaden's Monsters appeared and went into the clear vortex before coming out with the round body of Clayman and the head of Bubbleman. He landed in front of him, kneeling and arms crossed protectively. (6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000)

"Take that!" Jaden challenged.

"Oh boy… Jaden must have a pretty bad Hand at this point." Kurogasa said.

"No, I'll take _this_!" Kaibaman said as he drew his card, "I play the Spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards," he reached down and drew his new cards, "But, I'll only need one. I play the Spell card, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Jaden blinked, confused, "Isn't that an attack that the Blue Eyes uses?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," Chazz nodded, "But what's the deal with it being a card?"

"Oh crap…" Kurogasa groaned.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Burst Stream of Destruction is like Red Eyes Black Dragon's Inferno Fire Blast when I dueled Nightshroud." Kurogasa explained.

"Right you are, Kamen Rider Duelist. "Like Red Eyes, I can only activate this card when a Blue Eyes is out, and since he is, I can use it to destroy _all_ your Monsters!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Go!" Kaibaman pointed ahead, "Destroy Mudball Man with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Another orb of crackling energy appeared out of Kaibaman's card and flew straight forward, striking Mudball Man hard in the chest. The Fusion Hero screamed before exploding, creating a big cloud of smoke.

"No!" Chumley cried out.

"With _that_ blast, Jaden doesn't have a monster and when Blue Eyes attacks…" Syrus grabbed his head, "Oh man…"

Chazz scoffed, "Read the fine print, slackers. On the turn that Burst Stream of Destruction is played, Blue Eyes White Dragon can't attack,"

"It won't matter…" Kaibaman said. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in ATK mode!" a disfigured Monster with a face countless limbs and hands appeared on the Field, (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000) "Now, he'll lend me a hand," Kaibaman said jokingly, "Because when he's summoned, he allows me to take a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Spell card from my Deck and add it to my Hand…" he fanned out his Deck and looked through it until he picked one out, "But it won't stay in my Hand for long, because I'll be _playing_ it. I play the Ritual card known as White Dragon Ritual! I sacrifice my Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" In Manju's place, hovering above Kaibaman, a man in white armor carrying a lance appeared, sitting on top of a small pale dragon. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)

"Like I said, it won't matter that Blue Eyes can't attack this turn, because with Paladin, he doesn't _need_ to! He'll fill in for Blue Eyes just fine," Kaibaman shrugged slightly, "Sure, it's not a Dragon, but he's managed to tame one, and in my book that's tough enough! Now, Paladin of White Dragon, attack with Ionic Spear Burst!" The smaller Dragon roared and flew at Jaden as the armored rider reared back its lance and thrust forward with energy swirling around the lance. Jaden yelled as the attack went right through him.

**Jaden:** 2100

**Kaibaman:** 4000

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"That's not good." Alexis gasped. "Jaden needs to mount up a defense or his Life Points is gone for good!"

"I'm not done yet," Kaibaman said as Paladin returned to his side of the Field. "By sacrificing my Paladin of White Dragon, I can summon a Monster from my Hand or Deck, and it's one you're already quite familiar with! Care to guess which, Jaden?" he taunted.

Jaden grit his teeth, "Actually… no…"

"Let me give you some hints then," Kaibaman said as his Paladin disappeared, "It's got blue eyes… white scales…," he grinned as another great Dragon appeared next to his first one, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"Another?!" Jaden gawked.

"This is bad!" Syrus yelped, "Dealing with _one_ was bad enough! Now Jaden's gotta face _two_?!"

"Hey Yugi faced all three and he _still_ beat Kaiba." Kurogasa pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's Yugi! This is _Jaden_, we're talking about!" Syrus panicked.

"That card created by Kaiba is a chip off the old block," Chazz muttered, "Jaden better hope that that Deck of his isn't an exact copy, or else he's in for it!"

"It's your move, Jaden…" Kaibaman said.

"About time. Now," Jaden drew his card, "I'll play Monster Reincarnation!"

"Lishus!" Chumley smiled, "By discarding a card from his Hand, he can bring back a Monster from the Grave!"

"Goodbye Elemental Hero Necroshade…" Jaden said as he slipped the card into his Graveyard, then pulled another one out, "…and hello Elemental Hero Clayman!"

"Going to try behind that puny Monster again? Pathetic," Kaibaman scoffed.

"No way!" Jaden snapped, "I don't have to _hide_ anymore! Even though I'm glad to have Clayman back, I'm even happier to see Necroshade in my Graveyard, because with _him_ there, I can Special Summon a high level Monster without a sacrifice! And the one I choose is the Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden's golden Hero appeared, flexing his blades. (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800)

"But as strong as his Bladedge is, he's still no match for those Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Syrus whimpered.

"Not anymore, because I play the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Jaden said as he played the Field and tall building rose up from the ground. "And when an Elemental Hero attacks a Monster stronger than my opponent's, then that Elemental Hero will gain 1000 ATK points! Now, Bladedge, attack with Slice 'n Dice Attack!" Jaden commanded. The golden Hero soared past one of the Blue Eyes, and its arm blade cut deep into the second Dragon's neck, letting a bright light out of the wound before the Dragon exploded. Kaibaman grunted as he was surrounded by smoke

**Jaden:** 2100

**Kaibaman:** 3400

"Wow… Jaden actually did it…" Chazz said as he stared at the Slifer, surprised.

"Yeah, but there's two more of those dragon at Kaibaman's disposal." Kurogasa pointed out.

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn," he grinned as his hero came back, "…and to think, I was worried I'd lose. Well, not anymore!"

Kaibaman smirked, "Is that so?"

"For sure!" Jaden nodded, "I'm _so_ over my fear! The trick is to take what your fear does and not let it happen!"

"Not let it happen? _Anything_ could happen…"

"Huh?"

"You actually think because you beat my Blue Eyes, you've won this duel? That you've avoided the defeat that you fear? Think again! You're a long way from winning this contest and Blue Eyes is a long way from being beat!"

"I don't believe you!"

"It's true, like it not. The fate of you and the fate of your friends still hang in the balance, you have to accept that and face it head on!"

"What _is_ this?" Jaden frowned.

"This is what dueling is all about! Not afraid of the thought of defeat, but to be always prepared to accept it." Kaibaman said.

Kurogasa's eyes widened at what he said. It was kinda like when he and Jaden dueled against Zane. "I think I got a pretty good idea on what's going on now…" Kurogasa murmured knowingly.

"I'm starting to get the idea too." Eiji said.

"Huh? What do you mean by _that_?" Alexis asked her boyfriend.

"Just watch, Alexis–san." Eiji said.

"That is the nature of dueling, and it is high time that you learn it!" Kaibaman drew his card, "I Activate Silent Doom to Special Summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard in DEF mode." The said dragon reappeared on the Field. "Then I activate Polymerization!"

"Uh oh…" Jaden gulped.

"He's in for it." Kenzaki said.

"And it's not gonna be pretty." Shouichi added.

"It _is_ the same!" Chazz gasped.

"_What's_ the same?" Syrus asked, turning to Chazz.

"Kaibaman's Deck," his fellow Slifer explained, "It's the same deck as Seto Kaiba's,"

Jaden glanced at Chazz, then back at the duel, "Then that means..."

Kaibaman grinned, "It means I can fuse every single one of my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to call upon the almighty and the powerful, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Everyone gasped as the three Blue Eyes White Dragons swirled into a bright, glowing orb, only to emerge into a great three–headed dragon. (12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) "Allow me to introduce the most powerful, mighty and devastating Dragon of them all!" Kaibaman said Jaden stared at the dragon as flashbacks from the night before came back to him. The beast that fired blue flames at him from the shadowy recesses of the duel… this was _it_!

"Oh my…" Sieg said dumbfounded.

"The Monster from my dream! It _can't_ be!" Jaden gasped.

"It _can_ be, and it _is_!" Kaibaman snapped. "And it gets _even_ worse. That dream you dreamt? It will now become a reality! Now, go! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Kaibaman ordered.

"No you don't!" Jaden said pressing a button on his disk, "Go, Trap card! Edge Hammer! By sacrificing Bladedge, I get to destroy one of your Monsters, and you take Damage equal to that Monster's ATK points!" Bladedge flew straight for the Neutron Blast attack. "You said I should be afraid of losing?" Jaden shook his head as the three–headed dragon was engulfed into a huge cloud of smoke, "I don't think so!"

The bystanders protected their eyes from the smoke and dust from the shockwave.

"He did it!" Syrus whooped.

"Way to go!" Chumley cheered. But when the smoke cleared, "HUH?!"

"If you won't accept defeat," Kaibaman said as he held up a card he managed to play before the blast, "I guess I'll have to _force_ it on you,"

Jaden's eyes went wide as he saw the image on the card, "De–Fusion?!"

"That's right. With this card, I can bring back my dragons into the Graveyard, and then revert my Fusion Monster back to its normal pre–Fusion form, so welcome back the three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Kaibaman said as the three Blue Eyes flew around Kaibaman. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) x3

"He's done it _this _time…" Tsukasa said.

"Yep. Overkill on Kaibaman's part." Shotaro added.

"It's over…" Souji muttered.

"Since Edge Hammer's target wasn't there anymore, it swung and miss! Something that my Blue Eyes won't be doing! Go, my Dragons, attack with White Lightning!" The three dragons unleashed their attacks onto Jaden hit him dead on. On contact, the field exploded, sending up a huge cloud of smoke as both Kaibaman laughed triumphantly.

"No!"

"Jaden!"

"What gives?!"

**Jaden:** 0

**Kaibaman:** 3400

* * *

Jaden opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground of the Spirit Cave, Winged Kuriboh hovering nearby. "Syrus! Chumley! Chazz! Kurogasa! Alexis" Jaden gasped scrambling to his feet, and looked around, only to find that his friends were just fine. As they were surrounded by the Kamen Riders and Duel Monster spirits. Suddenly, pain shot through Jaden's chest and the Slifer winced, holding it, still feeling the damage from the combined power of the Blue Eyes. Kaibaman walked up to him, arms folded across his chest.

"Defeat is nothing to be scared of Jaden," he grinned a little, "What matters is that you can get up after,"

Jaden looked up at him, "Wait, so you're telling me that this whole duel was just for _that_?!" He asked incredulously.

"Tell me, are you afraid _now_?"

"Actually…" Jaden stopped and thought about it, "No, I'm really not,"

"Then, do you know _why_?" Kaibaman asked, "Because you _faced_ it. You _lost_ and you're okay,"

"Yeah… I _am_, huh?"

Kaibaman turned his head as Jaden's friends came running up to him, "So are your friends,"

"Guys, I think I'm finally over my bad dream!" Jaden grinned.

"Well good for you Jaden." Kurogasa smiled.

Chazz crossed his arms, "Yeah, well I'm over this place. Can we please get out of this Spirit Cave? It's way low–rent,"

"Uh… Kaibaman?" Jaden turned around, "Think you can help us out here… huh?" Kaibaman wasn't there anymore and everyone looked around the cave.

"Where'd he go?" Alexis asked.

"There!" Kurogasa said pointing behind Jaden, towards a thick mist that seemed to fill the cave. Everyone watched as the fading form of Kaibaman walked away.

"If you want a way outta here, you should ask your friend Kuriboh," Kaibaman looked over his shoulder at them, "After all, _he's_ the one that brought you here," he turned back and started walking away, "Goodbye, Jaden…" Kuriboh flew between the boys and hooted quickly and loudly.

Jaden stared at his partner, "Really, Kuriboh? Just close our eyes and wish for it?" Kuriboh hooted again.

"Ok…" Jaden closed his eyes, and his friends followed suit.

"I really wanna go back home!" Syrus pleaded.

* * *

"This is the first time I've left the wading pool feeling tenser than I did when I came _in_!" Syrus laughed as he and the others crossed the bridge while the sun set, "It's good to be back where monsters like Des Koala, Winged Kuriboh, and the Kamen Riders are just cards, right guys?"

"I know what _I_ know, Kuriboh," Jaden turned to his friend, "I know who I owe a big fat thank you to…" Kuriboh hooted happily.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Alexis said.

"Uh–huh. Like I said Jaden, just be yourself when you duel." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, I guess I should've listened huh." Jaden said. "Oh, by the way Sy, I still got your towel!"

"What?! Give it!"

"Sure!"

SNAP!

"OW! HEY!"

Kurogasa, Alexis, and Chumley laughed at that.

* * *

Okay guys, there you go! Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, since Wild Fang's going back to school, I'm gonna need new partners for this story, so if any of you guys are interested in helping out with the story, please feel free to PM me. And as always, review!


	37. The Amazon Dating Game Part 1

Okay, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX and I'm skipping the Chazz/Slade episode, why? Because one, I don't feel like it, and two, they already got beat up by The Rock in this story, so there's no need, so let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Bastion stood on a high cliff, staring out at sea as the sun slowly began to rise. He took a deep breath, and stretched his arms and body, taking in the morning air. After he stretches his body and cleared his head clear, he gazed back at the sea. _'Ever since Kurogasa defeated Camula, things have been eerily quiet… _too_ quiet.'_ Bastion reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Spirit Key, the thin necklace thread tied to his belt loop. He stared at the Key for a short moment, before looking at the sea again. _'When the next Shadow Rider arrives, it may be _my_ turn to duel, and with three of the eleven Spirit Gates opened, it's more important than ever… that I be prepared.'_

He then undid his blazer buttons to reveal the six Decks he carried on his vest. One Deck for attribute of Duel Monsters: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. _'Good thing I'm well equipped,'_ Bastion thought as he took out one Deck and began to look through the cards. As he looked through them, he noticed one card he didn't recognize at _all_. It was an Effect Monster card, Level 2, LIGHT Attribute, has 1200 ATK points, 0 DEF points, and a Fairy–Type Monster. It showed a picture of a small girl in white clothing with a white lamb hat and red pom–poms on her robes. The card's name was White Magician Pikeru.

Bastion raised an eyebrow and held up the card, "Where on earth did _this_ card come from?" Bastion asked himself. He looked around a few times, then back at the card, shaking his head, "Silly distraction…" he muttered, placing the card back into the Deck, "_Nothing_ distracts me!"

"From _what_?" A voice asked.

Bastion was startled by the suddenly voice as he wobbled and almost nearly fell off the cliff, until a hand caught his collar from behind to catch him. Bastion turned his head around to see Kurogasa and Alexis behind him. "Whoa, easy there buddy. I got ya." Kurogasa said.

"Don't scare me like that." Bastion said catching his breath. "You almost made me fall off the cliff. Thank you though for catching me."

"No problem and sorry about scaring you." Kurogasa grinned cheekily.

"It's quite alright." Bastion waved off. "What are youtwo doing _this_ early in the morning?" He asked.

"Oh, we're just having an early morning date." Alexis smiled.

"We thought of coming here, since this is the best place to see the sunrise, until we heard you about how nothing distracts you." Kurogasa continued. "Bastion, _anything_ can distract you."

"Well not me," Bastion said. "Not even that cute Pikeru Monster!"

"Are you talking about White Magician Pikeru?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. Her."

"You must _like_ that card, calling her cute." Kurogasa smirked raising his eyebrow as Bastion became flustered at that.

"How can you have a crush on a Monster card?" Bastion argued.

"Relax man." Kurogasa said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about; I heard its common in young duelists like us. I'll admit; I had a crush on Dark Magician Girl one time."

"Oh, really…" Alexis said turning to her boyfriend looking at him, smiling slyly.

"Yeah, really… I'm not ashamed to admit it. But don't worry, it was just a crush. I'm over it already. And I got _you_." Kurogasa said kissing her.

"I know." Alexis said, but then giggled, "Just don't let Syrus hear that from you. He'll be heartbroken."

"You don't have to tell _me _twice." Kurogasa chuckled.

"I still think it's silly to have a crush on a Monster card…" Bastion stated.

"Okay, if you _say_ so." Kurogasa shrugged. "A piece of advice though. The sooner you admit it to yourself, the less you'll have to feel embarrassed about it."

"I'll make a note of it," Bastion muttered sarcastically, while deadpanning. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wake up Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley." He smirked. "They'll be in for a rude awakening with what _I_ have planned."

"Oh yeah…? Well then, count _me_ in! This should be fun." Kurogasa said excited.

"Might as well." Alexis said. "Knowing _them_, especially Jaden, they'll want their beauty sleep."

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]  
**(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu.  
_**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~) **Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 37: The Amazon Dating Game Part 1

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were all sleeping peacefully… but that was about to be ruined. Kurogasa, Alexis, and Bastion crept quietly inside their dorm room so they don't make a peep. Quietly, Bastion summoned out Barrel Dragon, Kurogasa summoned out Kamen Rider Fourze, who had the Beat Switch ready to be turned on, and Alexis summoned out Cyber Blader equipped with Fusion.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Kurogasa whispered.

_"You know it buddy…"_ Gentarou chuckled softly.

"Ready…" Bastion whispered as Barrel Dragon charged its cannons up.

"Aim…" Alexis said as Cyber Blader charged up her weapon.

"And FIRE!" Kurogasa yelled.

At that Gentarou turned on the switch.

**BEAT ON**

The Beat Module appeared on Gentarou's right leg, and produced a large booming sound while Barrel Dragon and Cyber Blader fired their weapons in the air causing the three Slifers to be startled.

"Hit the snooze button!" Chumley groaned.

"More like the snooze trigger!" Syrus added.

"That's getting up with a bang…" Jaden muttered. They all heard laughter and turned to see Kurogasa, Alexis, Bastion, and Gentarou.

_"Hahahahaha! Now _that_ was priceless!"_ Gentarou laughed.

"Bastion, Kurogasa, Alexis?" Jaden asked as the Obelisks and Ra turned off their duel disks and Gentarou disappeared.

"Morning, sleepyheads." Alexis smiled.

"What's with the wake–up call? Or in this case, wake–up shooting?" Chumley asked.

"What _else_? To get your sleepy butts off your beds, so you guys can get to school." Kurogasa said.

"But it doesn't start 'til noon!" Syrus complained.

"Even better!" Bastion smiled. "We'll be doing some Daybreak Dueling Exercises to get the sleepiness out of you!"

"One, two, draw! One, two, draw! One, two, draw!"

Jaden yawned as he, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Kurogasa, and Alexis went through some ridiculous dueling exercises. "Yeah, this was _worth_ getting up for," Jaden muttered.

"Quiet," Syrus whispered as he drew, "You'll make me lose count,"

Chumley looked over at the card Syrus just drawn. The card was an Effect Monster card, level 4, LIGHT Attribute, Thunder–Type Monster, 1900 ATK points and 800 DEF points, which had the picture of a cute girl with red hair, small cat ears, and a leopard–skin leotard holding a set of drums. "Hey, isn't that Thunder Nyan–Nyan?" he asked.

Syrus smiled and took the card back, "Yeah, it is. I got her a little while ago," he blushed lightly, "I sorta have a card crush on her," he confessed.

"A card crush, that's so lame, Syrus," Chumley pulled out a card and showed it to him, "Check out _mine_!" Syrus laughed weakly as he looked at an alternate version Dian Keto the Cure Master card Chumley showed him,

"Yeah… that's great, Chum, real pretty,"

"I know," Chumley withdrew his card, "It so totally reminds me of my real girlfriend back home, her name is Sally… no, wait, Adrianna!"

"Hey, Jaden, you have any card crushes in _your_ Deck?" Syrus asked.

Jaden grinned, stopping in his exercise, "Sure _do_! They bring _loads_ of luck for me!"

"Really…" Kurogasa said. "Alexis and I were talking about that earlier."

"I beg your pardon?!" The three Slifers and two Obelisks turned back to see Bastion, with an unhappy look. "I thought we were _training_ here!" he snapped, "And training, gentlemen and lady, does not include standing around and talking about birds!"

"Hey!" Alexis snapped, giving Bastion a rather hard Gibbs slap upside the head.

"Whoa, easy Lex…" Kurogasa said, holding her back.

_"Yare, yare, he had the nerve to say something like that… that is something he should _not_ say in front of a lady,"_ Urataros said as he appeared sighing, and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Did he say birds?" Syrus whispered to Chumley.

The larger Slifer leaned to the side, "Ya know what? I'm starting to think that Bastion doesn't have a card crush,"

After recovering from the slap, Bastion had something to say about that. "A _crush_ on a _card_?! Of _course_ not!" He snapped, "That's just illogical, irrational, _and_ ridiculous!" That's when he started having a flashback of the White Magician Pikeru card and blushed at that, but then quickly came back to his sense as he shook his head, forgetting about the card. "Look, let's just get back to our dueling exercises, alright?" he sighed.

"Don't worry guys, he _does_ have one, he just doesn't want to admit it." Kurogasa waved off.

"Well, he better watch what he says next time." Alexis huffed crossing his arms.

Syrus nodded, "Sure, but I _do_ have plans to play Solitaire with Thunder Nyan–Nyan in about fifteen minutes," he said, holding up the card.

"WHAT?!" Bastion yelled making both Chumley and Syrus fall over, startled. "You'll be _breaking_ that date, and soon, breaking a _sweat_!" Bastion said firmly, "Now, gentlemen and lady, back to our duel training!"

Syrus groaned as he climbed to his feet, "That means the dog house for me; Nyan–Nyan _hates_ it when I cancel on her…"

"Somehow… I think she'll understand." Jaden assured his roommate.

"You think?" Syrus asked.

Chumley nodded, "Totally, it's not like she's a _real_ girlfriend like Sally–er, Adrianna,"

"Yeah, we get it, Chum." Alexis sweat dropped as the six continued their dueling exercises.

* * *

Later that day, the Key Keepers excluding Zane, and a small handful of other students from different dorms sat in Professor Sartyr's class. "Hmm… this is rather strange. There're certainly a lot of absences today. Perhaps there's a bug going around,"

_'None that _I've_ heard of…'_ Bastion thought, looking around at the empty seats, _'There's _definitely_ something strange in the air… well…'_ his eyes looked to Syrus, Jaden and Chumley, who were, well… sleeping away, _'Besides all that snoring.'_ The sound of the door hissed open making Sartyr turn around to see a young lady in yellow walking up to him, holding a duffel bag.

"Can I help you?" Sartyr asked her.

"Well," the lady in leaned in close to him, "Do you recognize this bag?" she whispered.

"Yes, it belongs to one of my students, why?"

"Something's not right…" Kurogasa frowned.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the others know too…" Alexis added as she looked and noticed the rest of the Key Keepers coming to the same conclusion.

After class was done, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Kurogasa, Alexis, and Rika walked through the forest in hopes of finding the owner of the duffel bag. "Wonder why this pack was left all the way out here…?" Jaden wondered, walking through a thick area of trees.

Bastion nodded, "Indeed… also, where is the _owner_ of the pack?"

After what seemed like hours of walking, the group of duelists got out of the forest and entered a large clearing, surprised at what stood before them. It was a very large stone structure loomed against a small cliff. They're practically looking at what Coliseum looked like back in Ancient Rome.

"Whew… Hello Rome." Kurogasa whistled.

_"Sugei na~!"_ Gentarou said appearing.

_"How intriguing…"_ Philip said as he appeared. _"A Coliseum that looks similar to the one in Rome, Italy."_

_"_That's _something you don't see every day."_ Shotaro commented.

"Where did _this_ come from?" Jaden asked, staring at it.

Bastion frowned, "I'm going in,' he declared before taking off ahead of the others.

"Wait up, Bastion!" Kurogasa called as he and the others followed. The group ran, following him into the large building and stopped shortly after coming in. Inside, stone seats and pillars decorated the interior of the coliseum. As impressive as it was, that's not what got their attention. What gained their attention, was about a dozen of Academy Students from every dorm, in different areas of the coliseum, handling large stone blocks and working with ropes to drag the stones around.

Syrus pointed to one of them, "That guy's from class!"

"Him too!" Chumley pointed to another student.

Chazz looked around and his jaw dropped as his eyes widened when they landed on… "CROWLER?!" Everyone else looked up to see Crowler trying to move a large stone block with a crowbar. "What are you doing?!" He called out to him.

Crowler looked at them and smiled proudly, "A man's work!"

"With _your_ build, I don't think you're a man at all…" Kurogasa snickered. Everyone else tried to hold in their laugh too. At that point, a loud roar made the group look back ahead to see a huge tiger standing right in front of them. "Uh… Yabai…" He muttered. With that, the tiger roared again and began to run at the group. Screaming, they all ran to a large pillar on the other side of the arena, not wanting to be the tiger's next meal.

"First a coliseum, now a tiger, what's next, a gladiator?!" Chazz shouted.

"Actually, I think she prefers the term Amazon!" Crowler said.

"Amazon?!" Everyone yelled.

"I think he means _her_." Victor said pointing towards a direction.

Everyone on the pillar looked back behind the tiger to see an impressive looking woman. The woman had a well–built body, tight black pants, long red hair tied into a ponytail, a set of golden bracelets and a spike collar around her neck… and two long scars that went from above her right eye all the way down to her chin. She had a duel disk that had a perfectly straight field wing, and the entire disk was a silvery color with laced edges. The woman jumped off a high ledge and landed on the ground, smiling. "I must say, thanks to your friends, I've finally been able to finish my glorious arena!"

"Arena… for what?" Jaden asked as the tiger went over to her.

The woman smirked as she petted the tiger, "Dueling, of course,"

Jaden and everyone watched as the missing students and Crowler lined up a short distance away. The woman pulled out a stack of envelopes and walked over to them, smiling. "Job well done!" she praised, "Who would've thought that Duel Academy students were such good laborers?" she then started to hand out an envelope to each student, "Now, as promised, here's your payment. Some rare cards, which I might add, are very well deserved. Until next time, my friends," Crowler held out his hands expectantly. The woman looked at him, "What do _you_ want?"

"My rare cards of course!" Crowler smiled slightly.

"Uh… no."

"What?!" Crowler gaped at her, "Why not?!" he demanded.

"Because… well, I'll be honest, you look ugly and repulsive."

"What?! How dare you…" Crowler started, but was stopped by the tiger, Bass. The huge feline stepped in his way, growling loudly. "Um… nice kitty…" He said as he was sweating like crazy. The tiger then roared and that got Crowler to scream, turn around and run away out of the arena.

"Well… that happened." Kurogasa blinked.

"What the heck's going on?" Jaden demanded.

The woman chuckled and turned around, facing him, "I'm setting up the stage, Key–Keeper, for your vanquishing. I'm one of the Shadow Riders," she explained, "Tania, the Amazon!"

"Uh–oh…"

"A Shadow Rider?" Syrus repeated, "Oh man…"

"You mean 'Oh wo–man'," Chumley corrected, walking up beside him and Alexis, "Amazons are a warrior race of _all_ females,"

"Wow… you go, girl!" Alexis said a bit impressed.

"Totally!" Rika added.

Tania nodded a little, "Now that the battleground is complete, it's time that we battle! Now…which of you big strong men will it be?" she asked teasingly, before looking at Alexis and Melody, "After all, I'd _never_ harm a sister,"

"Hey, don't do us any favors," Alexis chided gently.

"Well, at least the girls are safe…" Victor said.

"So, who wants to be the first one to duel and lose?" Tania challenged.

"Right here!" Jaden stepped up.

"Yours truly!" Chazz added, joining the Slifer at his side.

"I'll duel you!" Bastion declared.

"I'll dance with you anytime!" Koji said.

"Bring it!" Kurogasa challenged.

Tanya looked at the boys, "Hmm… if this is really the best you have to _offer_, then I guess I'll pick…" she pointed to the third duelist, "…you!" All the boys looked at Bastion, who was smiling a little bit.

"Well, I guess you can't duel 'em all," Jaden muttered, walking back to join his friends, Chazz and rest of the gang joining. Tania and Bastion walked towards each other, leaving enough distance to duel to commence.

"What's your name?" Tania asked.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa,"

"C'mon, go get her pal!" Jaden cheered.

"Don't go easy on her because she's a girl!" Syrus yelled.

"She's not like a girl _I've_ ever seen," Chumley gulped.

"Alright, let's do this," Bastion said then opened his blazer to reveal his Deck Vest, "The only question is which Deck I shall use?"

Tania grinned a little, "Really. I have that problem, too. I have two Decks," she said holding up two separate set of cards. One is a Deck of Knowledge, and the other is a Deck of Courage. Why don't you go ahead and pick which one for me to use?"

"Fine then," Bastion looked at the Decks for a moment, "I'll pick the Deck of Knowledge,"

"How original…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

Tania chuckled as she inserted her Knowledge Deck into her disk, "Nice choice…"

"Thank you, but it's not _nearly_ as nice as the choice _I'm_ making for myself," Bastion looked down and took the middle Deck on the left side of his vest, "I select my EARTH attribute Deck," he declared slipping it into his disk.

"Cool, we get to see what other Decks Bastion has other than that Water Deck!" Jaden grinned.

"Let us begin!" Tania ordered, turning on her disk, "Don't worry, this isn't a Shadow Game…"

"Beg your pardon?" Bastion asked confused.

"You heard me," Tania said, moving from side to side in her place, as if filled with giddy, "I want _you_, Bastion." That caused Bastion to almost fall over.

"I'm sorry, say what?" Kurogasa asked raising an eyebrow. "This isn't a Shadow Duel?"

"It's like this: my tribe is all women. So, to marry, I _gotta_ shop around," Tania clarified.

"To marry?!" Bastion gawked.

"That's right… so let's do this," Tania winked at him, smiling.

"Ok, I am _so _glad I didn't get picked…" Kurogasa heaved a sigh of relief.

"And I'd hurt her if she did…" Alexis muttered dangerously releasing a metaphorical dark aura. Everyone but Kurogasa scooted away from her. Meanwhile, both players drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Tania: **4000

**Bastion: **4000

"I'll start this duel," Tania said drawing her sixth card, "and first, I'll summon the Amazoness Swordswoman in ATK mode!" A female warrior appeared with more muscle than most woman should have. She had long, fiery, red hair, wearing a skimpy, blue bikini and some jewelry made of teeth. In her right hand, she carried a very large sword that looked to be made two–handed. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'm up then," Bastion drew _his_ card, "I summon to the field Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in ATK mode!" A machine Monster carrying a slab–like shield and strange rectangular armor appeared, labeled with the Plus symbol. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) "Now, Magnet Warrior, attack that Amazoness!" Bastion pointed to the Swordswoman. "Lode Stone Baton Bash!" The Magnet Warrior raised its staff as it charged with crackling energy as it collided with the Swordswoman, destroying her. But something was wrong.

**Tania: **4000

**Bastion: **3700

"Uh… why did Bastion lose Life Points instead of Tania?" Syrus asked.

"That's because of my Amazoness Swordswoman's special ability." Tania answered. "Whatever Damage I would've taken will be dealt to Bastion instead."

"Bastion walked right into that one," Chumley said.

Alexis nodded, "That's not like him at all…"

"Or maybe it _is_," Jaden said, "Sure, Bastion has fewer Life Points at the moment, but Tania has fewer Monsters!" he grinned, "Smart move…"

"Yes… at least, until I play my facedown card!" Tanya said as her card as her card was revealed, "It's called Pride of Tribe. This Trap card activates whenever an Amazoness' is destroyed, and it lets me summon another one from my Deck. Who's the smart one _now_?" she asked with a smile as another Amazoness Swordswoman appeared on the field. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) "You see, you miscalculated with that last move. After all, now we have the same amount of Monsters… but not the same amount of Life Points!"

Bastion looked at her, breathing deeply, then slipped a card into his disk, "Fine. I'll place a card facedown… and that will suffice."

Tania at that point, suddenly got all dreamy, "That will suffice? Say it again!" she begged, "It sounded so cool!"

Syrus turned to Jaden, "You know, I think it's been a couple of years since Tania's been with a guy, Jay…"

"Couple of years, Sy? Try decades… this chick is _man_–crazy!"

"Well, he better get his head screwed on straight, because if this keeps up, Bastion's gonna lose." Kurogasa said.

Bastion smiled a little, "I'm quite flattered, but I'm well aware of what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me, but I'll tell you right now my dear, it's not going to work, I'm too focused,"

"Oh, _are_ you? We'll see about that," Tania said drawing her card, "I play the Amazoness Blowpiper!" A blue haired Amazon woman in green clothing holding a blowpipe appeared (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500).

"And I play my facedown!" Bastion said as he revealed it. "Magnet Force Minus! With this card activated, it can be equipped to one Monster, and the equipped Monster becomes a Minus Monster." The card shot out red electricity at Blowpiper. And from there dear, it gets interesting. You see, two Minus Monster, well, I'm afraid they're not allowed to do battle with each other. But a Minus and a Plus. If _they're _out, then they _must _fight!"

"So if Amazoness Blowpiper is a Minus Monster…" Tania began.

"And Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus is a Plus Monster, it's on!" Bastion finished as red and green electricity collided with each other. "You've heard that old quote: Opposites attract. Well, I'm afraid it's true."

"Ugh… and the worst possible pun to say in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Kurogasa groaned to himself.

"I know… I mean, just look at the two of us." Tania sighed longingly.

"Oh, stop it!" Bastion snapped.

"Stop it? Why don't I stop _you_, from winning this battle instead, I play, Amazoness Spellcaster! Now one Amazoness on my side of the Field, and one Monster on _your_ side of the Field, exchange ATK points!" Tania countered.

_'What?!'_ Bastion gasped in his thoughts as the red and green electricity switched sides.

Amazoness Blowpiper (3/ATK: 800–1800/DEF: 1500)

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (4/ATK: 1800–800/DEF: 1500)

"This is bad." Syrus whimpered. "Now Bastion is going to be outmatched."

"Attack, Amazoness Blowpiper!" Tania commanded. The blue haired Amazon fired a dart that corkscrewed towards the machine magnet warrior and made a hole on it, before the magnet warrior exploded into pixels.

**Tania: **4000

**Bastion: **2700

"And now, Amazoness Swordswoman, will attack you directly! Go! Amazon Slash Attack!" Tania ordered. The wild haired woman leaped up and hacked at Bastion with her sword making the latter grunt.

**Tania: **4000

**Bastion: **1200

"That was fun." Tania grinned.

"But…how?" Bastion asked himself recovering from the attack. "That's _two_ times in a row that she's managed to out–think me…"

"I guess we know where our kids are going to get their smarts from…" Tania teased.

"What?! _Our_ kids?!" Bastion gaped at her, "We're enemies! Rivals!"

Tania smiled, "During this duel, yes, but afterwards, we'll be betrothed to each other. Just think about it: you'll be Mr. Tania the Amazon Woman!" The spectators groaned at the idea.

"That's not painting a good image there…" Rika shuddered.

"You're relentless," Bastion muttered, "Truly, are you _that_ smitten with me?"

"I prefer in _love_!"

"You hardly _know_ me!"

"I know enough… my little sugar booger,"

"Hey Bastion! Get your head out of the clouds!" Victor shouted.

"Yeah, you're not moving to the funky beat, man!" Koji added. "She's just trying to get you _off_ beat." Bastion gasped at this realization.

_'He's right; keep your cool, Bastion, she's just trying to distract you.' Bastion told himself mentally, 'Like those silly card crushes distract Syrus and Chumley.'_ He thought about Thunder Nyan–Nyan and the Cure Master and their effects on the Slifers, but then he thought about White Magician Pikeru he found in his Deck. "No!" he gripped his head, "Get out of my head! I'm above all this!" he shouted.

"Bastion sure is acting weird…" Jaden commented.

"Love works in mysterious ways dude…" Kurogasa nodded.

Bastion turned and glared at them, "Quiet! I'm not in love!" he shouted. _'And I'll prove it by taking Tanya down!'_ Bastion turned back to his opponent, "My turn!" he drew his card. "Right, I play Magnet Conductor Plus! This lets me take a Plus Monster from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand and I take back my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" The card gave out of the Graveyard and added it to his Hand. "But it won't be around for long, because I discard Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus and Magnet Warrior Omega Minus to Special Summon my Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!" A big purple and yellow loaded with its big cannons appeared (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300).

"Try saying _that_ five times fast." Kurogasa said.

"And I'll activate its special ability! It can take half the ATK points of one Magnet Monster on the Field and add it to its own until the end of the turn! And your Amazoness Blowpiper qualifies!" Red electricity shot out to the big machine powering it up.

Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (7/ATK: 2700–3100/DEF: 1300)

"He's got her outmatched now!" Jaden said.

"Now Linear Magnum Plus Minus, attack Amazoness Blowpiper! Polarizing Pulverizing Blast!" Bastion ordered. The cannon from the machine powered up to maximum and shot it out to the Amazoness Blowpiper destroying her into pixels and making Tania grit.

**Tania: **1700

**Bastion: **1200

"And I'll place two facedowns and that'll do." Bastion concluded as his Monster's ATK points returned to normal.

Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (7/ATK: 3100–2700/DEF: 1300)

"What a move!" she praised, "No _wonder_ I'm in love with you! And, sweetie, because I do, I have to beat you," she became serious again and drew her next card. "And with Amazoness Swordswoman, special ability, when if _she _loses, you'll still lose Life Points! Now Amazoness Swordswoman, strike down Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus with Amazon Slash Attack!" Tania commanded.

_'This is it! I better think fast or this duel is going to be over fast!'_ Bastion thought as the Amazoness came flying at his Monster. "Sorry, Tanya, but I play a facedown!" Bastion pressed another button on his disk, "Power Off! Now, my Plus Minus monster reverts back to the two monsters that originated him!" Tanya watched as the Plus Minus split into two separate Magnet Warriors just as her Swordswoman slashed.

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 600)

At the point, the move caused her to miss the attack.

"No fair!"

Jaden stood up and clapped, "Tight move!" he shouted.

Bastion closed his eyes and nodded calmly, "Yes, I agree…"

"I guess I'll have to get you next turn," Tanya said as she placed a card onto her disk, "And with Amazoness Paladin on the Field, you can be sure that I will," She brought yet another of the savage women. She was dressed in a white bikini top and loincloth, and also a hood and tattered cape. Her long, blonde hair fell down to her waist from under it. She held a sword that wasn't as big as Swords Woman's, but looked more finely made. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200) "With Paladin on the Field, she gains 100 extra ATK points for every Monster on the Field that has Amazoness in its name," she explained.

Amazoness Paladin (4/ATK: 1700–1900/DEF: 200)

"Next, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," Tanya slipped them into her disk.

_'At least she's concentrating on her dueling instead of on me,'_ Bastion thought, "Alright, my move now,"

"Speaking of moving, sweetie," Tanya looked at Bastion longingly while chewed on her thumbnail a little, "I think… its best that you move in with me… you know, after we get married? Oh, we'll have the coziest home sweet home!" Bastion blinked, taken back at those words. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I distracting you again?" Tanya asked twiddling her fingers, "With all this talk about how much I love you, and how positively handsome you are?" she giggled, "There I go again, I should stop!" Bastion stepped back with his hand over his chest and his face turning a little red. "I simply can't help myself!" Tanya cried, "I'm head over heels!"

Bastion's face turned from serious to a dream–like trance, "Yes… me too…"

Jaden paled, "Any barf bags on this flight?"

"Oh man… Bastion's getting all flushed and sidetracked," Syrus noted, shaking his head.

"Hey Bastion! Snap out of it!" Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, she's playing mind games with you!" Victor added.

"Dude, stop playing to her beat!" Koji shouted. But their pleas were ignored as Bastion was all too smitten by her.

"My turn!" Bastion said drawing his next card while still having a blush on his face. "First off, I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus on the Field in ATK mode!" A green and grey machine with a spiked club appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800). "And now I'll activate my facedown! 100,000 Gauss!" He said revealing the facedown. "You see, I can activate this when I have a Minus Monster and a Plus Monster on my Field. This lets me switch one of your Monsters to ATK mode and it drains that Monster's ATK points by 800! And I choose Amazoness Paladin!"

Amazoness Paladin (4/ATK: 1900–1100/DEF: 200)

"That's sweet!" Jaden cheered, "Now, Bastion has all the Monsters beat! This duel is in the bag!"

Tanya smirked, "I would think so too, if not for my facedown card, Dramatic Rescue!" she pressed a button on her disk and soon her Paladin disappeared, "By returning one Monster from the Field to my Hand, I can summon a different one! You're about to see that _this_ one is very different. I summon Amazoness Tiger in ATK mode!" At that point, Bass appeared (4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500). "And don't try catching _this_ tiger by the toe, because she gains 400 extra ATK points for every Amazoness on the field!"

Amazoness Tiger (4/ATK: 1100–1900/DEF: 1500)

"And, when this card is out, you're not allowed to attack any other Amazoness except it," Tanya explained.

"He has no choice?" Alexis repeated, "He has to attack the Tiger?"

_'Simple,'_ Bastion thought, _'I have three Magnet Warriors out. I'll use Omega Minus to destroy Amazoness Tiger, then Sigma Minus to destroy Amazoness Swordswoman, and then I'll use Sigma Plus to attack Tanya directly and win the duel.'_ "Fun duel, my dear, but I'm afraid that it's about to be over," Bastion pointed to the Tiger, "Go! Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, attack and tame that Amazoness Tiger!"

Tanya chuckled as Bastion's Magnet Warrior marched to her tiger, "You _must_ be distracted, because you would've seen that I have a trap. Go, Amazoness Archers!" Bastion looked at card, stunned.

"Oh crap! It's over!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Sorry, hun, but now all of your Monsters lose 500 ATK points and they're all forced to wage battle!"

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (4/ATK: 1800–1300/DEF: 1500)

Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus (4/ATK: 1500–1000/DEF: 1800)

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (4/ATK: 1900–1400/DEF: 600)

"But if _that_ happens, he'll be forced to attack that Tiger!" Syrus realized.

"And it has more ATK points than _any_ of them!" Jaden added.

"He walked right into a trap!" Chazz growled. "What was he _thinking_!?"

Tanya looked up as the Magnet trio leapt at her, "Now, Amazoness Tiger, show Bastion that opposites don't just attract, but they attack. Sic 'em with Fang Frenzy!" she ordered. With amazing speed, the Tiger flew the three Magnet Warriors, ripping them apart. As soon as the tiger landed, the Field was covered in a thick cloud of smoke as the Magnet Warriors were destroyed.

**Tania:** 1700

**Bastion:** 0

* * *

Bastion looked at her, smiling, "I'm… all yours," he whispered before falling onto his face. His key was visible before it disappeared with a glow.

"Bastion!" Jaden leapt over the wall and ran towards his friend.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Kurogasa asked.

Tanya looked behind her, "Oh, Bass…" The large tiger roared and started to chase the others towards the gate. They were soon out and the gate closed.

"That… was… close…" Jaden panted as he ran up to the gate, gripping the bars. "Bastion!" Jaden yelled.

"Sorry, but Bastion and I are gonna have our honeymoon. So, get lost!" Tania's voice said.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME!"

* * *

Alright that's another chapter down! I know it's kinda short, but hey, it's my decision to go cannon on this one. And whaddya know, I did this all by myself without anyone helping me! So go ahead and review!


	38. The Amazon Dating Game Part 2

How you all doing people, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! And also, we have a double feature going on! So please, review this chapter first, before going on to the next chapter! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time on Kamen Rider GX…

_'Ever since Kurogasa defeated Camula, things have been eerily quiet… _too_ quiet.'_ Bastion reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Spirit Key, the thin necklace thread tied to his belt loop. He stared at the Key for a short moment, before looking at the sea again. _'When the next Shadow Rider arrives, it may be _my_ turn to duel, and with three of the eleven Spirit Gates opened, it's more important than ever… that I be prepared.'_

* * *

"I must say, thanks to your friends, I've finally been able to finish my glorious arena!"

"Arena… for what?" Jaden asked as the tiger went over to her.

The woman smirked as she petted the tiger, "Dueling, of course. I'm one of the Shadow Riders," she explained, "Tania, the Amazon! Now that the battleground is complete, it's time that we battle! Now…which of you big strong men will it be? Who wants to be the first one to duel and lose?" Tania challenged.

"Right here!" Jaden stepped up.

"Yours truly!" Chazz added, joining the Slifer at his side.

"I'll duel you!" Bastion declared.

"I'll dance with you anytime!" Koji said.

"Bring it!" Kurogasa challenged.

Tanya looked at the boys, "Hmm… if this is really the best you have to _offer_, then I guess I'll pick…" she pointed to the third duelist, "…you!" All the boys looked at Bastion, who was smiling a little bit.

* * *

"What's your name?" Tania asked.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa. Now the only question is which Deck I shall use?"

Tania grinned a little, "Really. I have that problem, too. I have two Decks," she said holding up two separate set of cards. One is a Deck of Knowledge, and the other is a Deck of Courage. Why don't you go ahead and pick which one for me to use?"

"Fine then," Bastion looked at the Decks for a moment, "I'll pick the Deck of Knowledge,"

Tania chuckled as she inserted her Knowledge Deck into her disk, "Nice choice… Let us begin!" Tania ordered, turning on her disk, "Don't worry, this isn't a Shadow Game…"

"Beg your pardon?" Bastion asked confused.

"You heard me," Tania said, moving from side to side in her place, as if filled with giddy, "I want _you_, Bastion." That caused Bastion to almost fall over. "It's like this: my tribe is all women. So, to marry, I _gotta_ shop around," Tania clarified.

"To marry?!" Bastion gawked.

"That's right… so let's do this," Tania winked at him, smiling.

* * *

"You _must_ be distracted, because you would've seen that I have a trap. Go, Amazoness Archers!" Bastion looked at card, stunned.

"Oh crap! It's over!" Kurogasa gasped.

"He walked right into a trap!" Chazz growled. "What was he _thinking_!?"

Tanya looked up as the Magnet trio leapt at her, "Now, Amazoness Tiger, show Bastion that opposites don't just attract, but they attack. Sic 'em with Fang Frenzy!" she ordered. With amazing speed, the Tiger flew the three Magnet Warriors, ripping them apart. As soon as the tiger landed, the Field was covered in a thick cloud of smoke as the Magnet Warriors were destroyed.

**Tania:** 1700

**Bastion:** 0

Bastion looked at her, smiling, "I'm… all yours," he whispered before falling onto his face. His key was visible before it disappeared with a glow.

"Bastion!" Jaden leapt over the wall and ran towards his friend.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Kurogasa asked.

Tanya looked behind her, "Oh, Bass…" The large tiger roared and started to chase the others towards the gate. They were soon out and the gate closed.

"That… was… close…" Jaden panted as he ran up to the gate, gripping the bars. "Bastion!" Jaden yelled.

"Sorry, but Bastion and I are gonna have our honeymoon. So, get lost!" Tania's voice said.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME!"

* * *

And now for the conclusion…

That night, everyone that was kicked out of the Coliseum camped outside near it. Throughout the whole night, Bastion's screams of agony echoed throughout as Jaden and the others huddled around the campfire, Kurogasa bringing in some sushi he made while they were waiting for Bastion, taking in the painful cries. Alexis sighed and poked the fire, "I hate to hear Bastion suffering like that and not being able to help,"

"No joke," Chazz nodded as he ate a piece of sushi, "They've been dueling all night, and from those screams, it sounds like Bastion's been _losing_ all night,"

"How long can this go on?" Victor wondered. At that point, Jaden rose to his feet.

"We gotta do something!" Jaden urged.

"Yeah!" Chumley and Syrus agreed, standing up.

"Well, as we want to, we can't…" Kurogasa said eating sushi as well. "Besides, the gates are locked tight and climbing it is out of the question." A low rumbling sound began to emanate from the coliseum, making everyone look towards it.

"You were saying?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's just plain awkward." Koji commented.

Syrus slowly moved behind Chumley, "What is that…?" he whimpered. Everyone else watched as a figure slowly walked out of the coliseum gateway, looking beat up, well, emotionally, that is. It was…

"Bastion!"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]  
**(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu.  
_**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~) **Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 38: The Amazon Dating Game Part 2

"Bastion!" Jaden called out running over to his friend, followed quickly by the others, "Bastion, are you ok?" Bastion only fell to his knees, and Jaden caught him before he could hit his head on anything.

"What happened to you in there?" Syrus asked. The only answer was the look in Bastion's eyes.

"He got dumped." Kurogasa said.

"Is that true, Bastion?" Jaden asked.

Bastion nodded, "Yes… I'm crushed,"

"Crushed? How about lucky?" Chazz muttered.

"Hey at least, you're single again." Koji commented earning an elbow to the side from Rika. "OW!"

"You're not helping!" Rika snapped.

"I don't get it dude, she was gaga all over you yesterday…" Victor said.

Bastion sighed and looked up at the sky, "I know… we were to be married!" he groaned, earning surprised looks from the others. "But she decided I wasn't duelist enough…"

* * *

Flashback

_Bastion fell to the dirt as the last of his Life Points went down to zero. Tania glared at him, "You call that a duel? You're not worthy… beat it!" Bastion gasped. "I need someone. Someone who is at my level," Tania mused as she turned away from him. Groaning, Bastion slowly sat up and watched the Amazon duelist walk off towards the inner archway, "My love…"_

End Flashback

* * *

"I wasn't good enough for her, and she's left me forever. She said she wants a champion, a duelist who can give her a match that she'll always remember," Everyone looked worried for Bastion as he got up off the ground and wandered back to the Ra dorm.

* * *

That afternoon, Bastion stood at a large window in the halls of Duel Academy, looking out at the island. The images of Tania still in his mind _'Tania…'_

* * *

Flashback

_"Oh, I'm sorry, am I distracting you again?" Tania twiddled her fingers, "With all this talk about how much I love you, and how positively handsome you are?" she giggled, "There I go again, I should stop!"_

_Bastion stepped back with his hand over his chest and his face turning a little red._

_"I simply can't help myself!" Tania cried, "I'm head over heels!"_

_Bastion's face turned from serious to a dream like trance, "Yes… me too…"_

End Flashback

* * *

Bastion snapped back to reality, holding his head, "Oh, Tania!" A few feet away, Jaden, Kurogasa, Alexis were watching.

"I've never seen him like this. I had no idea he had fallen _that_ hard over her," Alexis said.

"Yeah…" Jaden agreed. "Really, it's kinda freaky to see Bastion of all people to do that over a girl,"

"Jaden, love is a lot more complicated than you think it is." Kurogasa said.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Jaden wondered.

"Well, for Bastion's case, he's unbalanced love and dueling altogether. He didn't keep his emotions in check, thus got Bastion to be completely distracted and Tania took advantage of it. Like anger, it can cloud your judgment and you make poor decision. If you keep it together, you'll make the right decision, _regardless_ of what situation you're in."

"Huh…" Jaden said.

* * *

Bastion entered the Obelisk Duel Arena and stopped shortly after, seeing a crowd of people there, waiting for him. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Koji, Kurogasa, Alexis, Rika, and even _Zane_ was there. He scowled at them, "What do the lot of _you_ want?"

"A duel to cheer you up, man, how about it?" Jaden said holding up his Deck.

"I can't…" Bastion slowly shook his head, "It's too soon for me,"

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta move on Bastion!" Jaden urged him.

Bastion looked at him, "I just can't duel… without my Tania…"

"Ok, Bastion, you need to get over this. And I hate saying this, but she's dead set on dueling someone else other than you." Kurogasa said.

"No, she wouldn't! Not my Tania!" Bastion gasped.

"Oh, gag me…" Chazz muttered.

"You don't understand!" Bastion snapped, "We had _passion_!"

"Uh… say _what_ now?" Koji blinked.

Bastion looked up at the ceiling, the smitten look never leaving for a second, "When I first dueled Tanya, there were fireworks between us! You saw how our cards danced that dangerous Duel Monsters dance together! It was beautiful, majestic… and if I can't have that feeling when I duel… then," his shoulders slumped, "My life dueling… it's all finished,"

"But Bastion, she's a Shadow Rider!" Rika reminded him, "We have the world to save! We _need_ you!"

"And you're saying that you're done?" Zane asked.

"You may have lost your key; but that doesn't mean you can't continue helping out the rest of us." Alexis told him.

"Alexis is right, Bastion. I may need you… if the Rider War ever occurs…" Kurogasa said.

Bastion sighed and looked at the Obelisk couple. "I thought you two would understand…"

"Huh?" Kurogasa and Alexis blinked.

"_You_ two are in love; wouldn't you understand about dueling with passion?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, but the passion of dueling came _first_; before Alexis and I got together." Kurogasa explained.

"It's true." Alexis said.

"Sorry, as much as all of you require my Deck, until I prove to Tania that I'm a worthy man, my dueling days are through now and forever!"

"Alright, that's it. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and hurl…" Chazz muttered.

Kurogasa sighed at this. "Well, if you're dead set on doing this, then just go and ask her for a rematch," He suggested.

Bastion blinked, "A rematch?"

"And don't take no for an answer." Kurogasa stated. "If I have to, I'll even back you up…"

* * *

Back at the Coliseum…

Tania was angry and pounded her chest like a gorilla. "This island has nothing but weaklings! I need a worthy partner, someone who isn't intimidated by my power!" she punched a nearby wall a few times, and then jump kicked the ceiling, sending a chunk of rock crashing to the floor, scaring her tiger out of its wits. "If that duelist can't find me, then I'll find _him_!" Tania swore, leaving the room, her tiger followed after her, while the ceiling fell in behind them.

* * *

Back at Obelisk Blue, Kurogasa sighed as he thought of Bastion's scenario. "I get the feeling that Tania will either be coming after me, Jaden, Chazz, or Koji next," Kurogasa muttered to himself as another Obelisk student walked by before stopping when he noticed the Kamen Rider Duelist.

"Hey Kurogasa," the brunette student waved.

"Oh. Hey, Ben. What's wrong?"

"Bastion wanted to see you. He's at the entrance of the dorm."

"Bastion?" Kurogasa asked. "Okay, thanks." He then ran off to the entrance of the Dorm where Bastion was waiting for him. "What's up man? What are you even _doing_ here?" He asked.

"The rematch! Why aren't you ready yet!?" Bastion asked incredulously.

"Wait, you mean _now_?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

* * *

Kurogasa and Bastion ran towards the coliseum, followed by the rest of the gang, including Crowler. "Couldn't this have waited until morning?!"

"NO! TANIA!"

"Wait up!" Syrus panted as he and the others caught up to them,

"Not… fast… like… you guys," Chumley panted.

"Think of it this way, you can work on losing all that weight." Rika teased.

"I am _not _fat!" Chumley snapped. "I'm just chubby…" He muttered.

"Thought you two could use the extra help." Alexis offered.

"Thanks Lex…" Kurogasa thanked.

It took a little bit, but the others soon arrived. Yet they also heard a familiar roar. "Ah! It's _her_!" Bastion gasped as Tania came in riding on top of Bass. "Tania…"

"Can't you take a hint? I already dumped you, don't you remember?" Tania reminded Bastion.

"Yea? Well he wants a rematch!" Kurogasa and Jaden responded in unison.

"He can't _have_ one," Tanya scoffed, before looking at Kurogasa with interest, "But _you_ seem quite brave…"

"Wha–me?!" Kurogasa gawked. 'Nice try, I already have a girlfriend, and I'm here for my friend that you dumped."

"Well," Tanya chuckled, "He _already_ lost. I duel you, or there's _no_ duel at all!"

"Very well," Kurogasa smirked. "I've never backed away from a duel before, and I won't start now. And I ain't doing this for love or anything since I already have a girlfriend; I'm doing this for Bastion!"

"Huh?!" the others gawked.

"What?!" Chazz groaned.

"So not groovy," Koji added.

"Oh no," Alexis sighed.

"Don't worry Lex, I got this." Kurogasa assured her. "I'm not gonna lose."

* * *

Later, everyone was back in the arena with the other Key bearers in the stands and Kurogasa and Tanya on the field. "You know the rules: if you lose this duel, you lose your Spirit Key, and your engaged status," Tanya reminded Kurogasa. "Meaning you move here to this battle arena with me, and become my husband forevermore."

"I seriously don't like this girl now," Alexis growled.

"You're not the only one." Rika agreed.

"Sorry Tania, but I can't afford to do that." Kurogasa grinned. "Like I told you before, I ain't doing this for all this love thing." He added as he took out his Deck from his Deck box. "Henshin!" He placed the Deck into his silver gauntlet and it transformed into his duel disk.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

When the light faded and cards blew away. Tania looked and raised both her eyebrows in surprise and interest. "Oh my; just what _are_ you?"

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Oooh! Now I _know_ you'll make a great husband, but can you back it up?' Tanya asked as she inserted her Deck into her duel disk.

"We'll just have to see." Kurogasa said as both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Tania:** 4000

"I'll start things off!" Kurogasa declares drawing his sixth card. "And here's someone that won't fall in love at all. I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!" A man in a black bodysuit like silver rail lines appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the red button and an electronic keyboard tune started playing. He then swiped the box that had the ticket over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

Six pieces of red armor appeared and attached to his torso, and his red mask appeared. _"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros declared striking his pose. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600) "Then I'll place two facedowns and call it a turn!" Kurogasa concluded placing two reversed cards on the Field.

"That's your _move_?" Tanya scoffed, drawing her sixth card. "Well if it's a battle of the swords, I'll have my Amazoness Paladin give him a sword test he won't forget!" With that, a blonde woman with tanned skin in a beige outfit while wielding a sword took to the Field. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300)

_"Bring it on!"_ Momotaros challenged. _"From the start to finish, I'm at a climax!"_

"Sure, I'll bring it on, but first, while Paladin's on the Field, she gains an extra 100 ATK for every single Monster out with "Amazoness" in its name," Tanya added.

"That's where you're wrong! Reveal facedowns!" Kurogasa declared revealing the two cards. "Skill Drain and Imperial Custom!"

"What?" Tanya gasped. "What're they supposed to do?"

"For Skill Drain, I have to pay 1000 Life Points, but it's worth it because it negates the effects of all face–up Effect Monsters on the Field." Kurogasa said as a red aura glowed around him to translate as payment.

**Kurogasa:** 3000

**Tania:** 4000

"As for Imperial Custom, well since Skill Drain is a Continuous Trap, the only card that can be destroyed now is Imperial Custom itself."

"Sweet move! Now Tania can't activate any of her Amazoness's effects!" Jaden cheered.

"This is gonna be an all–out brawl." Koji added.

"Fine, but that doesn't stop me now, but I will set one card facedown and end my turn," Tanya replied. "So, are we enjoying the match so far? Not getting distracted I hope."

"Nope too focused on this duel right now." Kurogasa said as he drew his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). _"Again?"_ Tsukasa asked annoyed.

_"Yeah, and for once I agree with pinkie, because he's been out too many times! I'm the star right now!" _Momotaros said.

_"Pinkku janai, magenta da!"_ Tsukasa snapped at Momotaros.

_"Urusei! Despite me agree with you on this, you're still as annoying as ever!"_

"Enough you guys!" Kurogasa snapped. "Focus on this duel and not on each other! We gotta win this one!"

_"Fine!"_ Tsukasa and Momotaros said looking away from each other.

"Mattaku…" Kurogasa sighed. "Anyways, next I'll activate Final Form Ride, allowing me to select from Kuuga to Kiva have them equip to Decade, and the latter gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen and I choose Kamen Rider Faiz from my Deck!" Takumi then appeared on the Field. And Decade placed a card into the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! F–F–F–FAIZ!**

_"Takumi, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Huh?"_ Takumi asked in confusion before Tsukasa dove his hands into Faiz's back. Takumi floated up and then morphed into an oversized version of the Faiz Blaster.

"So what? You basically turned one monster into a giant gun," Tania scoffed.

"It's not just any gun. It's the Faiz Blaster. And when Decade is equipped with Faiz, when he destroys a Monster, half of the destroyed Monster's ATK points are dealt to you as Damage!" Tania couldn't help but gasp at that.

_"You'd better give me the order soon, Kurogasa; I think I might get a cramp holding Takumi here," _Tsukasa replied grunting.

"Then what are you waiting for, go and attack Amazoness Paladin!"

_"Good."_ Tsukasa said then placed a gold card in the DecaDriver before closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! F–F–F–FAIZ!**

Tsukasa fired a red beam at the Amazoness Paladin as the red beam turned into a red cone. Tsukasa then fired a blue beam into the red cone destroying her in an instant as the Phi symbol appeared in its place. "Not bad," Tania complimented.

**Kurogasa:** 3000

**Tania:** 3700

"Now the other effect kicks, and half of your Paladin's ATK is dealt straight to your Life Points!" Kurogasa said as Tsukasa fired a barrage of shots from the oversized Faiz Blaster and hit their marks.

**Kurogasa:** 3000

**Tania:** 2950

"Now Momotaros, attack Tania directly! Extreme Slash!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"Yosha!"_ Momotaros shouted swiping his Pass.

**FULL CHARGE!**

_"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 2!"_ Momotaros yelled, as his blade went flying in the air ready to strike at Tania.

"Nice try, but let's see how your armored warrior handles my trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" Tania shouted, revealing said facedown, surprising the others as armor appeared around Tania. "You see, when a Monster of yours attacks, I can negate the attack and destroy the attacking Monster!"

_"Aw crap…"_ Momotaros grumbled as the flying blade hit the armor and flew towards Momotaros destroying him in the process.

"Sorry, kid, better luck next time."

"I'll end my turn there." Kurogasa concluded.

"Whoa man, that was too close," Koji noted.

"Yeah," Chazz nodded.

"Well, I hope you're still focused," Tania said as she drew her next card. "Because now, I might as well activate a Field Spell of mine: Amazoness Arena!" Tania started. "When this card activates, we will both gain 600 Life Points, and it's not just distracting, it's captivating." A huge cage arena appeared, rising from the ground, around them and closing around them creating a dome of metal bars,

**Kurogasa:** 3600

**Tania:** 3550

Chazz looked at the cage, "Wow… she must _really_ be desperate to find a husband if she has to use a cage,"

Tanya chuckled, looking at her cage, "You see, Amazoness Arena is a sacred arena. In here, you don't just fight with your Monster; you fight with your soul!"

"Care to explain how that works?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Tania replied. "But first, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Amazoness Paladin to the Field!" The said Monster returned to the Field. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300) "And now, Paladin will attack, Decade!" Tania shouted.

"Why do _that_?" Koji wondered in confusion.

"That's what _I_ wanna know." Rika said as the Paladin clashed with Decade. She tried to slash at him with her sword, but Decade knocked her away and blasted her with the oversized Faiz Blaster.

**Kurogasa:** 3600

**Tania:** 3250

"Ignoring how I lost Life Points, now you'll see the power of my arena!" Tania announced. "After our Monsters are all done, your soul can battle mine, _if_ you sacrifice 100 of your Life Points you take away 100 of mine!"

"Uh… one problem." Kurogasa said. "I'm not raised to hit a girl."

"And you _shouldn't_, but this isn't a fight between us, physically. You see, like I said, our souls will clash,"

"Well, if this means ending this quickly, might as well give it a shot." With that, two aura projected versions of Kurogasa and Tania appeared before them as their physical selves glowed a red aura to translate as payment.

**Kurogasa:** 3500

**Tania:** 3150

Then, the two spirits charged at each other before they fought. Tania and Kurogasa fought doing some amazing acrobatic combat. Kurogasa then punched, but missed, and Tania saw the opportunity to give him an uppercut to his jaw.

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Tania:** 3150

"Kurogasa!" Syrus shouted.

"C'mon, man, this is embarrassing for all us guys!" Chumley yelled.

"Yeah, this is just another duel!" Jaden added. "Fight back!"

Kurogasa then managed to recover from his attack and returned the favor, giving Tania an uppercut with his left arm before of their souls jumped back and back into their bodies.

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Tania:** 3050

"Not a bad left hook there, kid." Tania chuckled.

"Wait, she's _complimenting_ his attack?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"Isn't she great?" Bastion sighed longingly, making Chazz wanting the urge to hurl.

"Seriously Bastion, you _really _need to get over this." Koji sweat dropped.

"I gotta agree with you there, Koji," Jaden nodded. "This is just getting ridiculous. Kurogasa better help snap Bastion out of this soon."

"Yea. I'm started to get a little annoyed," Rika agreed.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Tania concluded as a reversed card appeared on the Field.

"C'mon Kurogasa! Show her what you got!" Alexis cheered.

"Yeah, man! Show her how to _really_ get your game on!" Jaden added.

"Right. It's my move," Kurogasa replied, making his next draw. "Tsukasa, attack her Life Points directly!" He ordered.

_"Right_." Tsukasa said then used the gold card again before closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! F–F–F–FAIZ!**

The oversized Faiz Blaster began to charge up and Tsukasa was ready to pull the trigger. "Sorry, but the attack won't work entirely, because I activate Damage Diet, which cuts all the Damage I take this turn in half," Tania announced as the Faiz Blaster was suddenly set to strike at the half–way charge mark.

_"Oi, what the heck?!"_ Tsukasa demanded.

"Well, it's not gonna stop _me_ this time," Kurogasa responded. "Tsukasa, continue with the attack!"

_"Fine,"_ Tsukasa groaned before firing a weakened blast from the Faiz Blaster at Tania, only giving her half the amount of damage she would've received.

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Tania:** 2050

"And I think it's time we had ourselves a rematch." Kurogasa said as his soul came out of his body.

"You just read my mind." Tania smirked as hers did the same.

**Kurogasa:** 3300

**Tania:** 1950

"Wait now _he's _activating Amazoness Arena?!" Alexis asked.

"If he wants to end this quick, he might as well." Zane answered. The two souls clashed with each other and once doing impressive acrobatic combat before both hit each other, Tania doing a punch while Kurogasa doing a roundhouse kick before their souls went back into their bodies.

**Kurogasa:** 3200

**Tania:** 1850

Tania slowly rubbed her jaw with her strange gauntlet, "Not bad, Rider… you're my type of guy,"

"Uh, Bastion," Victor said turning to the still love–struck Ra, "I think Tanya's falling for Kurogasa…"

"Course not! She would _never_ leave me!"

"All right, it's my turn!" Tania shouted, drawing her next card. "First, I'll put down a facedown, and then summon Amazoness Swordswoman in ATK mode!" With that, the monster she summoned at the start of Bastion's duel with her returned. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) "And finally, I'll equip her with this: my Amazoness Heirloom!" A strange necklace appeared around the Swordswoman's neck which looked like an odd tiki.

"Hey! What's with that thing?" Chazz wondered.

"You'll all find out soon. And now, let's fight! Amazoness Swordswoman, attack Decade!"

"Again with attacking the stronger Monster?!" Koji gawked as the swordswoman attacked the magenta rider (who internally thanked me for not calling him pink), with Tsukasa in turn blocking with the oversized Faiz Blaster, before pushing her back, but she wasn't destroyed.

"Huh? How come she's not destroyed?" Syrus asked.

"It's thanks to her heirloom," Tania explained. "See, this can only be equipped to an Amazoness Monster, and once per turn, she cannot be destroyed in battle. However, when she attacks, it's the target that gets destroyed instead of _her_!"

"Well, I hate to break to ya, but I'll activate Final Form Ride's other effect, which allows the Equip card to take the hit instead of Decade!" Kurogasa countered as the Faiz Blaster was destroyed into pixels. "And plus even though she's not destroyed, you still lose your Life Points, and you can't activate her ability thanks to Skill Drain."

**Kurogasa:** 3200

**Tania:** 1350

"Maybe, but it's worth it to throw down. Let's go!" With that, their souls attacked once more.

**Kurogasa:** 3000

**Tania:** 1150

"Man, just how long is this going to go on?" Jaden wondered.

"It's been going on for some time, seeing as the sun is getting close to rising," Zane noticed.

"I'll end my turn there since I have no more cards in my Hand." Tania declared.

"Then it's my move!" Kurogasa declared his next card. "Tsukasa, attack Amazoness Swordsman!" He ordered.

_"Seriously, this is getting old."_ Tsukasa sighed as he put in a gold card and closed it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

Hologram cards of Decade's Final Attack Ride card appeared in front of him leading to Swordswoman and jumped up doing his Dimension Kick going through each card before hitting Amazoness Swordswoman but due Amazoness Heirloom, she can't be destroyed.

**Kurogasa:** 3000

**Tania:** 650

"Time for Round 4!" Kurogasa said as his soul clashed with hers giving everything they've got.

**Kurogasa:** 2800

**Tania:** 450

"How long is this gonna take?" Chumley wondered.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis nearly whimpered, seeing him get so hurt.

Kurogasa heard her and looked towards Lex. "No worries, Lex, I got this." He assured her before turning back towards Tania. "I'll end my turn there."

"Then it's my move!" Tania declared drawing her next card. "I play Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we have six." Both players did so. "Oh yes! I play Heavy Storm to destroy your Traps!"

"Oh no!" Syrus cried out as his traps were immediately destroyed by a huge gust of wind.

"Now I play Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my Hand, I can destroy your pink warrior!" At that point, a tornado of lightning appeared and sucked Decade in.

_"Pinkku janaaaaai! Magenta daaaaaaaaa!"_ Tsukasa yelled angrily while in the vortex before getting destroyed.

"And that you have no Monsters or facedowns, I'll sacrifice my Swordswoman for Amazon Queen!"

"Totally not lishus," Chumley groaned.

"I get the feeling she isn't done yet," Koji noted.

"Naw, you think?" Chazz said sarcastically as an amazon woman with blue hair, an eye patch over one eye in amazon clothing, sitting on a throne appeared with her large sword next to her (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 900).

"And with her on the Field, you can't destroy my Amazons, including her, so Amazon Queen, attack his Life Points directly! Sword of the Wild!" Amazoness Queen's good eye flashed as she got off her throne and grabbed her sword. Leaping in the air, she cut across Kurogasa's chest armor creating sparks, as a long cut appeared on him before he fell on one knee, smoke coming out from him.

**Kurogasa:** 400

**Tania:** 450

"Kurogasa!" His friends cried out.

"And now for Round 5!" Tania shouted. Their soul once again came out and clashed.

**Kurogasa:** 200

**Tania:** 250

"Dang. Now Tania's in the lead. This isn't looking good," Syrus gulped.

"Don't say that, Sy!" Rika snapped.

"Playing hard to get at, huh?" Tania panted as she grinned, "I like that,"

"Hey, I told you before, I already got a girlfriend." Kurogasa grinned cheekily under his mask.

Chumley looked at the two opponents, "Ya know… I gotta admit, I'm liking this duel. It's non–stop action!"

"Not to mention, fighting with a lot of passion!" Jaden added. "Just like me when _I_ duel."

"And Kurogasa's not falling in love either." Koji added.

"Because he's got me, _that's_ why." Alexis answered.

"So Bastion, are you down back to Earth now?" Zane asked.

"Well, I'm still in love, but now with Dueling," Bastion answered.

"Sounds more like it now," Rika noted.

"Now come on, Kurogasa! Win this!" Alexis and Bastion cheered.

"You got it!" Kurogasa said then drew his card. He smiled under his mask at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Final Turn?" Tania gawked.

"Yes! Here comes the finale!" Jaden shouted.

"You know it! First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Decade!" Kurogasa said as Tsukasa returned to the Field. "And then I play the card I drew! Final Kamen Attack Form Ride! By paying half my Life Points, it fuses all my Kamen Riders together!"

"All of them?!" Tania gasped.

"That's right! Tsukasa, you know what to do!"

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Tania:** 250

_"Hai, hai…"_ Tsukasa sighed as took a card from his Ride Booker. _"Ikuze, minna!"_ He said before putting in the card.

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE!**

He then closed the DecaDriver.

**D–D–D–DUELIST!**

Suddenly, some of Kurogasa's cards from his Deck began to eject out from it and floats to the sky while some of the riders from his Graveyard flew out from its place, making their appearance all at once. One by one, from Kuuga to Wizard, all of them enter inside Kurogasa and when it is complete, Kurogasa steps forward.

"I Fusion Summon… myself!" (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"You summon yourself?! How can that _be_? You don't even have any ATK points!"

"That's where you're wrong; you forgot his effect," Alexis pointed out.

"Yep. All the Kamen Riders that were fused to Fusion Summon myself are removed from play and I gain 300 ATK and DEF for each Rider removed. 14 x 300 equals 4200 ATK points!"

"WHAT?!" Tania gawked.

Kamen Rider Duelist (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

"And now to attack your Amazoness Queen! Sure, she won't be destroyed, but your Life Points are a different story!" Kurogasa said as he leaped up into the air for everyone to see. One by one holographic cards appeared in front of Kurogasa leading to Camula starting from the Kuuga to Wizard. "Know your place, Tania! Rider Card Break!" Kurogasa did his kick through all 14 cards, increasing the power with each card he passed through, until he made contact with the Amazoness Queen, creating an explosion. The Amazoness was okay, but Tania grunted in pain as the attack affected her Life Points.

**Kurogasa:** 100

**Tania:** 0

* * *

It was then that the sun completely rose onto the battlefield so the group spectating could see the aftermath.

"Man, he did it," Chazz gawked.

"Well played, Kurogasa," Bastion replied.

"Yep. Guess that's game," Jaden figured.

Kurogasa cancelled out his transformation and fell down on his back his arms and legs spread out. "Whoo! That was tiring!" He panted.

"I've never seen two people duel with such passion and heart," Crowler noted.

"Well, I gotta admit, that was a fun duel. Let me know when you want a rematch," Kurogasa told Tania.

"No rematch, Kurogasa. I joined the Shadow Riders to find a duelist who would be worthy to be my husband, but I discovered… I am not worthy… to be with as someone as strong as you," Tania admitted. "You're lucky to have already found someone whom you deem worthy, and with that, I humbly accept defeat." With that, the Field Spell finally ended, but something else also happened. Tania began to glow and transform. Tania began to glow with a purple light and soon, she fell onto all fours, her hair growing longer and white fur with black stripes growing out of her flesh. Soon, in her place, was a giant white tiger with two scars over its right eye.

"A tiger?!" Syrus stared in shock.

"Tania? Is that _really_ you?" Bastion said in disbelief.

The white tiger looked straight at him, _'Farewell Bastion…'_ Tania then turned around and headed towards the exit with Bass, leaving behind her black gauntlet.

"Well that's… that I suppose…" Bastion said at a loss for words.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Bastion." Chazz said, patting the Ra on the back.

"Hey, don't worry… There's other fish in the sea!" Jaden assured him.

"But not too many tigers…" Bastion added. "Thank goodness…"

* * *

Alright, the Tania saga is over! And now it's off to the filler chapters! Like I said, please review this chapter first, before going to the next one. Let me repeat that in bold: **Please review this chapter first, before going to the next one.**


	39. Duel Under the Sea

Hey there everyone, how's everything going? Now that the Tania/Kurogasa duel is over with, we can get to some filler chapters. This is part 2 of our double feature! This chapter is made by Kamen Keyblade Duelist as he will take over the duels in Wild Fang's absence. Personally, I never really like this episode, but hey might as well go with it. So anyways, let's start this chapter! And thanks KKD for the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Six Shadow Riders down, and things seem to be settling down pretty well. Kurogasa had just finished off Tania not too long ago, but was surprised that she was a tigress. Aside from that, he managed to spend some time alone with his girlfriend, Alexis. Today, though, they decided to take a trip down to Slifer to check on Jaden and Syrus to see how they were doing. That is… until they noticed a crowd near the docks. "What's going on?" Kurogasa wondered.

"I'm not sure," Alexis admitted as they went down to check out what was happening until in the crowd they saw…

"Chumley? Bastion? Victor? Koji? Rika?" The Slifer and Ra turned to see the two approaching Obelisks.

"Oh, hey Kurogasa. Hi Alexis," Chumley bid with a smile.

"How's it going?" Victor asked.

"What's going on here, you guys?" Alexis asked.

"That's what _we _wanna know." Rika said.

"I just got here." Koji answered.

"Just look for yourself," Bastion answered, pointing at what just parked at the docks.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH! YOU DID WHAT?!" Syrus screamed as he and Jaden were still in the Slifer cafeteria, unaware of what was going on at the docks; Syrus was practically in tears now. "So then where am _I_ gonna sleep?!"

"I'm sorry!" Jaden apologized as Syrus cried and some of the other Slifers looked at the duo, feeling a bit awkward. "I guess in all the excitement… I–I… didn't think about that."

"EXCITEMENT?! YOU TRADED MY BED FOR A _CARD_!"

"But I got it for _you_. Isn't your birthday next week?"

"It was _last_ Tuesday!" Syrus snapped with stress veins popping on both sides of his head, making Jaden gasp, and making even more of a scene than before. "And I'm surprised I _made_ it with everything _you've_ put me through this year! I might need a… new roommate!"

"Don't say that. I'm really sorry Syrus. I promise I'll be the _best_ roommate from now on!"

"What's this? Trouble in paradise?" Chazz teased, unintentionally using the name of one of Kofi Kingston's finishers, but it was enough to get the attention of the duo.

"HEY!" Syrus snapped, obviously still not in a good mood. "It's private!"

"C'mon, it's just Chazz," Jaden replied in his usual carefree tone. "We share everything. You know, like dessert."

"Yeah right, Slifer slacker!" Chazz scoffed, moving his tray away from Jaden so the Elemental Hero Duelist wouldn't swipe away his fried shrimp. "Keep dreaming!"

"Mmm–okay! Then can I have your fried shrimp, too? And your rice as well?"

"How about asking for a _bed_ while you're at it!" Syrus snapped.

"Guys?" a voice asked as Chumley opened the door to reveal Kurogasa and Alexis were with him, and this made Syrus, Jaden, Chazz, and the other Slifers look over at the trio just entering the area.

"Huh? Kurogasa? Alexis? Chumley? What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Anyone order a sub? 'Cause there's one parked outside at the docks," Kurogasa answered.

"Huh?" Syrus answered confused.

"Say what?!" Jaden gawked as Chazz stood up.

"It's true," Alexis confirmed.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 39: Duel Under the Sea

"Avast ye landlubbers! I be the Admiral!" an older looking man in an admiral's costume with excess jewels announced on a microphone that had quite a bit of feedback while standing on top of a submarine, which was the thing seen at the docks earlier. As for the feedback… let's just say it hurt a lot of people's ears, including the six who returned from the Slifer Red dorm and Bastion.

"Who is _he_?! Like a… pirate or something?" Jaden shouted over the feedback, despite him and the other students having their ears covered.

"Maybe!" Kurogasa figured.

_"He certainly is _loud_!"_ Momotaros noted as he just appeared, covering his own ears.

"Ye scallywags never laid yer ears on the tales of the Great Admiral: Scourge of the Seven Seas?!" the Admiral shouted.

"Uh… yeah. I'm thinking he's a pirate," Rika replied sarcastically pointing out the obvious.

"I set sail to challenge one of ye to a duel!" Again, the feedback made everyone flinch and cover their ears. "The bilge rat known as Jaden Yuki!"

"Nani?!" the rider Duel Spirits that appeared near Kurogasa gawked.

"Is he…?" the key bearers, minus Jaden gawked before Jaden himself got a serious face on and stared coldly at the Admiral.

"A Shadow Rider!" Jaden finished/figured.

"SHOW YOURSELF, JADEN! WHERE YE BE?!" Admiral insisted, causing more feedback, and making everyone flinch once more. After everyone managed to regain their hearing, Jaden stepped forward.

"Ye be here!" the Slifer shouted. "And aren't ye just a little old to be playing dress up?"

"WHY I'LL KEELHAUL YER POOP DECK!" the Admiral shouted.

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good," Koji gulped.

_"Keelhaul? Poop deck? What do those mean? Are there other nautical terms that can be known? Intriguing,"_ Philip noted, having found his next search topic, before vanishing.

_"There he goes again. I'd better keep an eye on him,"_ Shotaro figured as he vanished too.

"I BE HERE TO PLUNDER THE THREE SACRED BEAST CARDS! SO AT ARMS YE SCURVY DOG, JADEN! WE BE DUELING!" the Admiral continued before pointing at Jaden. "GET YARR~ GAME ON!"

_"Oi! He just stole Jaden's catchphrase!"_ Momotaros noticed.

"Now?!" Jaden gawked at hearing the news.

"No, next week," Bastion replied, sarcastically.

"This should be good," Chazz figured.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kivat said as he perched on Kurogasa's shoulder.

"Pyun~ pyun~! And it looks like he means business too!" Tatsulot said as Bastion, Chazz, Victor, were surprised to see Kivat and Tatsulot.

"What the-!" Chazz said surprised.

"Great Scott! A talking bat and dragon!" Bastion gasped.

"Where did _they_ come from?" Victor asked.

"Oh, sorry, these are my friends Kivat and Tatsulot. Don't worry, they don't bite." Kurogasa assured them.

"Uh…" Jaden started before…

"LET'S GO YE DRIBBLE SWIGGER!" Admiral shouted, creating more feedback with his mic yet again! "Ye best come aboard! If not, I be tying yer mates at the art arm fer Davey Jones!"

Jaden growled and was about to step forward into the sub before…

"Jaden, hold up!" Alexis exclaimed, making Jaden stop for a moment. "If this _is_ a Shadow Game, no _way_ we're letting you go all alone!"

"She's right, Jaden. We're friends, after all. And true friends support each other all the way," Kurogasa agreed.

"So Kurogasa and I are coming with."

"Count me in!" Rika said.

"You ain't going on the dance floor all alone." Koji added.

"Might as well bring us with you." Victor said.

"I don't know," Jaden sighed. "Syrus had a point; in all my duels lately, my friends _always_ end up in danger."

"C'mon, Jay," Kurogasa replied. "Didn't you hear what I just said? We're here to support you all the way."

"He's right, Jaden. We're in this together," Alexis confirmed.

"Right. I'm with you, too," Bastion nodded.

"Hah!" Chazz smirked. "Just wish I had a parrot… or an eye patch."

"That settles it!" Alexis smirked.

"Well…" Jaden sighed, still unsure until they heard more feedback from the mic again.

"ARGH! I'll scuttle the likes o' ye, lessen ye come aboard!" Admiral snapped.

"So… Syrus?" Jaden asked, turning to his fellow Slifer who stood next to Chumley. "Are you gonna come?"

"How 'bout it, Sy?" Chumley asked as Syrus only groan.

"Hm…"

"I guess the answer's no. Ikuze, minna!" Kurogasa replied as he, Alexis, Jaden, Bastion, Rika, Koji, Victor, and Chazz boarded the boat that led up to the submarine. Syrus turned to see the boat take off for the sub before an arm from the sub picked up the boat itself.

* * *

"Whoa. This is unexpected," Kurogasa admitted. "This is pretty hi–tech for a pirate."

"Agreed. I'm beginning to think this Admiral is less buccaneer and more 'finance–er'," Bastion noted as they were brought onboard and inside the sub and later into the control room where sailors controlled the submersible vessel. "How else could he afford a submarine or a… submerged duel arena!?" Sure enough, from the monitors of the control room, they saw a hi–tech duel arena in a full globe that could be seen as the front of the sub from the outside. The sight made the students and what Duel Spirits that joined them gasp.

"Whoa!" they all gasped.

"Check this out!" Jaden gawked.

"Talk about 'Shiver me timbers,'" Kurogasa quipped, getting a slight giggled from Alexis, making him blush lightly at the same time before he remembered something. "Wait a minute! I remember who this guy is! He's a veteran trader known as the King of the Maritime, Anacis! …Although most just call him Admiral."

"Eh?! Really?!" the others gawked.

"Of course! _Now_ I remember. Anacis is a multi–millionaire trader who controls 80% of the world's seas," Bastion remembered.

"Ai, that be true." the Admiral confirmed. "But I like the pirate thing for the flare."

"R–Right. Guess that would make sense as to why you like the underwater feeling in this sub."

"Argh!" the Admiral sighed at the wonderful sight before turning to the students, Jaden in particular. "Tis be a fine ship, but NOW LET'S WEIGH ANCHOR AND DUEL YA FLITHY POWDER MONKEY!" Later, the sub could be seen flying through the water with ease. At the same time, the Admiral and Jaden were at their respective ends of his Duel Arena and finished shuffling their Decks. "Wish yer mates farewell; ye ain't be seein' 'em again!" the Admiral instructed Jaden with a hearty pirate laugh.

"This guy seems full of himself," Kurogasa sighed as he, Alexis, Bastion, Rika, Koji, Victor, and Chazz stayed in the control room.

"I'll say," Alexis agreed, unaware that Urataros agreed with her on that.

"What're you waiting for, Admiral?" Jaden asked the admiral. "We gonna duel, or walk the plank?"

"Really? Walk the plank?" Kurogasa groaned before face palming himself.

"For once, I agree with you Rider Reject," Chazz sighed. "I mean, walk the plank on a SUBMARINE?! How about open the window, too?!"

"How about him start to concentrate?" Bastion retorted, returning the group's gaze to the monitors. "That Admiral's raring to go!"

"At arms ye frog stomping swine!" Admiral shouted as he inserted his Deck into his jewel encrusted duel disk, activating it with a glimmer.

"Sure," Jaden agreed as he inserted his Deck and activated it. _'Whatever _that_ means.'_

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Admiral:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Argh!" the Admiral smirked as Jaden prepared for his first draw.

"Argh _this_! HA!" Jaden shouted as he drew his sixth card and examined his hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart, in DEF mode!" At that, the Native American looking Hero appeared in a flash of light before crouching down onto his card in DEF position (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600).

"Perfect, now if the Admiral has any traps in his Hand that he's willing to play against him, Jaden's Monster won't be affected," Kurogasa realized.

"Of course. He's not the sharpest _mind_ in class, but he _is_ one of our finest duelists," Bastion agreed. Suddenly, though, the lights went out in the duel arena, making the students gasp at the sight.

"Oh boy." Koji said.

_"Indeed. This doesn't look good,"_ Tendou agreed as he and Eiji appeared next to Kurogasa.

_"Let's just hope Jaden can pull through with whatever the Admiral has planned,"_ Eiji sighed.

"Should've _guessed_ you turned off all the lights!" Jaden noted in the duel arena. "It _is_ a Shadow Game!"

"A Shadow Game?" the Admiral gawked in confusion.

"What's the wager for it?! My soul?! My key?!"

"I said I be after the three Sacred Beast cards! So what ye be speaking, ya yellow–lily–livered swabbie?!"

"_You_ know what I'm talking about! I didn't mean a bet in terms of cards, but rather what your Shadow Sham's gonna be! Are ye gonna turn me into a doll? Or maybe suck me into some magic card?!"

"What?" the Admiral questioned in his normal voice before regaining his "pirate" composure. "I mean what ya tongue be spouting?!"

"Shadow Game! Remember?!" Jaden snapped.

"Tis no Shadow Game!"

"But what about my key?!"

"Key?! _What_ key?"

"The key that…!" suddenly, it looked like the room was gaining sweat drops on the wall as Jaden just got confused. "Wait a sec. …Okay… you _are_ trying to unlock the Spirit Gates to _get_ the Sacred Beast cards. Right? Aren't you?"

"Why ye strappy–swine! I no… Shadow Rider! And I'll prove it! BRING A SPRING UPON A CABLE, AND LET'S CAREEN THIS LADY SKYBOUND!" At that, the sub rose rapidly until its top broke the surface. When the sub came to a rest, we turn back to the control room seeing everyone barely standing due to the sudden rising in depth, or just on their butts or sides.

"I think… I'm gonna be sick…" Chazz groaned.

"If he'd spoken Japanese, I guess we would've gotten 'seas' confused with 'darkness' due to the feedback," Kurogasa joked at Anacis' statements earlier.

"Yea, and he sure knows his sailing, too," Alexis added. "Guess he's really not a Shadow Rider."

"Wait!" Bastion responded, up on his feet and pointing at the monitors, getting the three downed students to get up enough to hear what Bastion was about to say. "If this isn't a Shadow Game, how did he shroud the Duel Arena in darkness? Would someone care to… explain that?" At that, another crewmember ran in before saluting his fellow crew as the lights came back on in the arena.

"Sir, we've fixed the lights in the arena," the crewmember confirmed, causing the students to groan and fall back onto the floor, feeling ridiculous.

"See me mate? I'm an Ocean Rider, not some son–of–a–sprog Shadow Rider!" Admiral replied. "But there's one thing I want to check quick: you're saying that even if I win this duel, I _won't_ get those Sacred Beast cards?"

"That be what I mean, Cappy," Jaden chuckled.

"I BE AN ADMIRAL! And now, let's DUEL!" With that, Anacis drew his sixth card.

"Sure! If that's an order, Admiral!" Jaden taunted.

"YE WELL KNOW IT WAS!" the Admiral shouted, placing a card in the Field Spell slot. "And now, prepare to face the briny deep, with _this_! A Legendary Ocean!" It was then the arena changed to look like they in a ruined ancient city. However, one thing that was different compared to most field spells was that it looked like they were underwater, and this made Jaden panic and try to hold his breath.

"I–I can't breathe!" Jaden panicked.

"Oh brother," Kurogasa groaned as Alexis just stared at the screen and Chazz looked away from it.

"Jaden! You _do_ realize that you're not drowning; it's just a hologram," Bastion reminded Jaden.

"Ha ha… oh yeah, that's right!" Jaden chuckled nervously. "Since it's all a real sea around us, I just got worked up by mistake! But since this ocean is a hologram, maybe they'll throw in some holographic lobsters for lunch."

"Will ye think it will be a grand laugh when me sea monsters rip ye limb from limb, matey?!" the Admiral smirked.

"What?"

"Careful, Jaden!" Kurogasa called out. "It's that Field Spell: A Legendary Ocean! It reduces the levels of all WATER Attribute Monsters by one!"

"That's right!" the Admiral confirmed. "Meaning I can play Orca Mega–Fortress of Darkness without a sacrifice, and I be doing just that!" With that, a giant Orca appeared on Anacis' side of the Field; it's top resembled the top of a battleship or aircraft carrier while it held a green torpedo on its underbelly (5–4/ATK: 2100–2300/DEF: 1200–1400). "But don't ye be forgetting, me sea monsters also be getting an extra bounty of 200 points, either attacking _or_ defending! And now, me Orca Mega–Fortress, scuttle Wildheart!" Jaden just growled, unsure of what that meant for a second. "That means _attack_ ya swab!" Anacis shouted as the giant orca reared its head back with a cannon emerging from its mouth before it shot forward and fired upon Wildheart, making the hero scream before shattering into pixels with the explosion. "I be expectin' more for you, Jaden."

"Huh?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"There be some things I must say. It be true, I know who ye be; yer deck, yer victories, oh yes. I have studied you like a map… a map with a handsome treasure along with the Sacred Beasts, which is why I came to find ye!' the Admiral explained. "Also, remember this well. If you so much as have money, anything be coming into your hand! That includes land, honor, and people's hearts! But there's one thing that I haven't been able to get in the long run before I came to find ye. That be the Sacred Beast cards! Oh, and I lay this card facedown." At that, the Admiral had a card appear facedown in front of him as Jaden drew his next card.

"Okay, the Sacred Beasts I think I get, but why _me_? And while you think about that, I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge in DEF mode! And I'll be throwing down a facedown," Jaden announced as he summoned a hero with green eyes, a blue spandex–like suit with ice–designed armor on top, and lavender skin, who crouched into DEF position. (3–2/ATK: 800–1000/DEF: 900–1100)

"Nice!" Koji smirked. "A Legendary Ocean works for both players, so now Jaden can get a boost for his Water monsters levels! Nice play."

"Go get him Jaden!" Rika cheered

"So, what's so important about me, and why do you want the three Sacred Beasts if you're not a Shadow Rider. Hm? Why'd ya go through so much trouble?" Jaden asked Anacis.

"Well, lad, I have a dream to use my riches and build a true Duel Academy, right here at the bottom of the sea! What'd'ya think?" the Admiral explained/proposed.

"Well… uh…"

"But thar be a hitch! To do so, I need the symbols of the academy and a first mate. I need the three Sacred Beasts and a mate who'll be grand; a mate like ye! And ye'll help me run it ya swab!"

"ME?!" Jaden gawked.

"Jaden as a symbol and first mate to _that_ baka?!" Kurogasa gawked. "That would explain why he sought Jaden out for the duel."

"Not Jaden! He _can't_ leave us! He's our friend and one of the academy's best duelists," Alexis responded.

"Why not? It _is_ an amazing opportunity," Bastion noted.

"Good!" Chazz scoffed. "Maybe now I'll get a new room."

*SMACK!*

"OW!" Chazz cringed, as he got a smack upside the head, courtesy of Rika. "What was _that_ for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Rika snapped. "Don't you get it? It's like they said, we can't lose Jaden!"

"Jaden!" Anacis continued. "Ye be the finest duelist on the Seven Seas; I want ye to teach with me. After all, in yer recent School Duel against North, South, and East Academy, you were skilled enough to be a representative! So you'll be great fer teaching with me."

"That's true about the duelist bit, I mean I _have_ taught Chazz a few things," Jaden chuckled, making Chazz growl.

"Then you're in?"

"Huh?"

"Welcome aboard!" This really got the Duel Academy students in the control room gasping.

"I was… joking!' Jaden admitted.

"Were ye?" the Admiral responded. "If that's the case, how much for ya?"

"This guy's _bribing_ him now?!" Koji asked incredulously.

"Huh? As in a price? _My_ price?"

"That's right! A million? Ten million? Or perhaps maybe a hundred million? If those don't satisfy ye, well then what say ye to a friendly wager between mates?" This got Jaden thinking.

"Oh boy, this guy's off his rocker," Kurogasa groaned about Anacis.

"Jaden…" Alexis gawked.

"A hundred million? Currency aside, it's a trap!" Bastion figured.

"Who cares? Good riddance," Chazz groaned.

*SMACK!*

"OW!"

"Stop being an idiot!" Rika snapped.

"Forget the price and quit messing around with any wagers!" Jaden snapped.

"I ain't be asking ye on the wager, I be telling ye. But the duel has begun, and wages will be backed by bone," Anacis replied. "If ye win, I be letting ye and ye mates go free. But if not, ya leave Duel Academy and join me!"

"What?!" Jaden gawked as everyone was near silent at the thought, except for Anacis, who thought he'd win, making Jaden sweat a little.

_"This doesn't look good,"_ Eiji noticed as Urataros appeared.

_"Indeed. Unless Jaden–san makes his move, he'll be at a severe disadvantage,"_ the Turtle Imagin noted.

"Pyun~ pyun~! Don't do it!" Tatsulot begged.

"He's just messing with you!" Kivat shouted.

"My turn and I play me facedown card," Anacis announced as his facedown flipped up revealing the depiction of the ocean with a ship sailing above risen ground with an undersea mountain forming the number 3 in shape. "A trap known as Cursed Waters – Level 3!"

"Wicked name," Jaden admitted. "But… what does it do?"

"It be letting me summon Monsters from the deep whose levels total three, and me… be summoning Torpedo Fish and Cannonball Spear Shellfish!" At that, a torpedo with fish designs on it emerged (3–2/ATK: 1000–1200/DEF: 1000–1200), followed by an odd pink mollusk with a cone nautilus shaped shell that almost resembles a drill (2–1/ATK: 1000–1200/DEF: 1000–1200).

"Brilliant!" Bastion realized. "Normally, the levels of those two monsters would combine for a total of five, but not so. Thanks to the card "A Legendary Ocean", both of their individual levels decrease by one, resulting in a total of 3. Clever."

"Now's not the time to be praising the guy…" Koji muttered.

"And now…" Anacis continued. "I be activating the special ability of the fierce Orca Mega–Fortress of Darkness, by sending one of me beasts to Davey Jones, so mes can scuttle yer facedown." With a gasp from Jaden, the Admiral's Cannonball Spear Shellfish suddenly vanished from its spot on the Field before appearing above like a missile, launching itself at Jaden's Field before it landed, and pierced Jaden's facedown, Mirror Gate, before it shattered into pixels, making Jaden discard said card. "Thar be more; I be bidding adieu to me fish to make yer icy blue fellow walk the mutinous plank," the Admiral added, making the Torpedo Fish vanish, and do the same tactic the Shellfish did, except it attacked Ice Edge, making him shatter into icicles and then pixels, making Jaden groan again at discarding yet another card. "HAHAHAR! _Now_ me Orca has a clear line o' sight. FIRE!" Thus, the Orca again charged an attack from its mouth cannon before firing it at Jaden, making the others in the control room a bit nervous, and then gasp when the attack hit Jaden head–on, leaving only smoke after the explosion.

"Oh no!" Bastion gawked before they saw that Jaden was somehow launched off his feet before landing on his butt with a 2300 Life Point decrease.

**Admiral:** 4000

**Jaden:** 1700

"Not bad," Jaden smirked as he easily got back to his feet. "Haven't gotten _that_ wet since the Walrus show at SeaLand."

"Doesn't he mean SeaWorld?" Kurogasa wondered out loud as Anacis simply smirked.

"Tis no theme park!' the Admiral responded.

"Well it _could_ be, you just need some rides," Jaden replied as he drew his next card, and one of his favorite spells. "Maybe something like _this_! Just watch as Polymerization takes Clayman and Sparkman for a spin to make… Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" With that, the large muscular warrior with purple spandex underneath golden and silver armor with a sparking chamber on his chest appeared in ATK mode. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

"Is that the best that ye got, mate?" the Admiral gawked before merely smirking. "Argh, but even if thar yellow–bellied gizzard keelhauls me orca, me only take a mere 100 points of Damage ye salty swab!"

"You missed the boat, Admiral!' Jaden taunted. "Let me fill ya in: when I successfully summon my Thunder Giant, he automatically destroys one Monster with less ATK points than _he_ has."

"How that be?!"

"I read the card."

"Argh!"

"Now, Thunder Giant! Let's reel that whale in! Static Blast!" Jaden ordered as the Thunder Giant executed a Kamehameha–like move of lightning onto the giant orca, making it scream in pain before the beast exploded, making the Admiral duck aside for safety, despite it being a hologram, before getting up a little after the explosion subsided.

"Man, that was just cruel for the whales," Rika noted.

"Well, that's why they're endangered," Bastion figured.

"And now Thunder Giant attacks you directly! Voltic Thunder!" Jaden shouted as Thunder Giant was near Anacis and sent sparks out of his hand, which appeared to shock the Admiral greatly.

"SHIVER ME TIMBERS!" the man shouted before collapsing onto his back again.

**Admiral:** 1600

**Jaden:** 1700

"And I'll throw down a couple of facedowns," Jaden said, finishing his turn. "It's your move." Then, Anacis chuckled a bit as he looked back at Jaden.

"That really wasn't half bad, huh?" he admitted as another two idea came to his head before he stood up. "But, a game is about bargains! So, perchance we have a deal for two such bargains, one of which can be the factor that controls the outcome. Here's the first option, we maroon this duel, here and now, and ye'll come work for me for a thousand doubloons!"

"Wow, pirate lingo and veteran trader jargon. Never thought I'd see that combination," Kurogasa noted.

"Wait! He said _how_ much?" Chazz questioned.

"A thousand doubloons; that's over a million dollars!" Bastion gawked.

"Over a million dollars?!" Rika and Koji gawked too.

"That's a lot of booty," Alexis noted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, either that, or if you wish to continue the duel, you can just earn by selling 1000 of your Life Points," the Admiral added, making the students and the Rider spirits, Kivat and Tatsulot in the control room do an anime–style fall onto their backs, seeing how pathetic that was. "So what say ye, Jaden? Do ya want to be rich?"

"Wh–What are you _saying_? There's no _way_ I'd accept that, we just can't do something like that either, can we?" Jaden responded.

"Oi, oi, you be having no reason to turn down this deal!"

"Don't ya get it? I don't care about the money."

"Oh no? But have ye back at Duel Academy, me swab? Yer mate, Syrus, doesn't want ye?"

"How does he _know_ that's true?!" Kurogasa snapped, thinking that fact wasn't true.

"Oh wow! The Admiral… did his homework!" Chazz gawked, making Alexis and Kurogasa look at him.

"Wait… Syrus?" the two gawked. "What happened?"

"From what I gathered," Bastion started, getting the attention of the couple. "He and Jaden had a bit of a falling out, which is why Syrus didn't come with us."

"Mull it over whilst we duel," Anacis suggested to Jaden before giving a warning as he drew his next card. "But remember, if I win, you be mine either way. And now, me play this: A Shallow Grave! Here's how the card works: we search our Graveyards and find a beast we want, and then we summon it in defense mode." This merely brought a slight groan out of Jaden, knowing what the Admiral was planning. "Think I'll… be choosing the terror of the seven seas: the Orca Mega–Fortress of Darkness!" he finished as the Orca appeared again, this time in defense mode, but still with the stat changes it had before. (5–4/ATK: 2100–2300/DEF: 1200–1400)

"And I'll… bring back… Clayman!' Jaden announced, bringing forth the familiar clay-made HERO. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) _'This'll be a good chance for me; Clayman's a strong defense, and with Thunder Giant, I can easily keelhaul that Orca… whatever that means.'_

"BUT!" Anacis started, getting Jaden's attention. "Before yer Thunder Giant makes quick work of me orca, well I be telling ya that he's just a sacrifice! So hold on to yer britches, for there another Monster!"

"Uh oh!"

"That's not good," Kurogasa gulped. "Thanks to the Legendary Ocean field spell, Anacis can not only summon a Monster that's normally a level 6, but also a level 7 with just one sacrifice, and it won't be pretty."

"Indeed, and he be called, Levia–Dragon – Daedalus!" Thus, the Orca began to glow as Anacis sent the orca back to the graveyard and a spurt of water emerged, and from it came a giant blue sea serpent with red claws and fins, a white underbelly, four eyes, and a green jewel on its forehead. (7–6/ATK: 2600–2800/DEF:1500–1700).

"Whoa!" Jaden gawked. "Nice fish; does he bite?"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Jaden!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Ye should listen to yer friend, 'cause ye best be worried about his special ability!" the Admiral replied as he took out the Field Spell and sent it to the Graveyard, returning the Field to what it was before said card was summoned, affecting Levia–Dragon (6–7/ATK: 2800–2600/DEF: 1700–1500). "By sending me Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard, the whole lot of cards on this here Field of war meet a dastardly end!"

"Before it's too late, I'll use Emergency Provisions!" Jaden shouted as said spell shot up from its facedown position. "I just kick a Spell or Trap card over to the Graveyard, and my Life Points get a big one–triple–zero!" With that, Jaden's other facedown flipped up, revealing it to be Insurance before the card shattered and Jaden's Life Points rose.

**Admiral:** 1600

**Jaden:** 2700

"Tis of no matter, 'cause yer cards be going the way of Davey Jones!" Anacis smirked as Daedalus' effect activated, causing the dragon to destroy the remaining cards on Jaden's Field, creating an explosion that made Jaden groan in pain. "Ramparts be down; fire all forward batteries! …In other words: ATTACK!" Thus, Levia–Dragon fired another blast directly at Jaden, bringing forth another wave of "pain" as Jaden fell to his knees.

**Admiral:** 1600

**Jaden:** 100

"Thar he goes!" the Admiral smirked.

"He's gone," Chazz figured.

"Jaden!" Rika gasped.

"This ain't groovy." Koji frowned.

"He's in a big pinch." Alexis said. "He has no more cards in his Hand; he's open to attack now that he has nothing protecting him, and even worse, he only has 100 Life points left!"

"Let's not forget the 2600 ATK sea serpent staring him down," Bastion added. "This is just a theory, but I don't think Jaden has a chance of winning!"

"Jaden can do it," Kurogasa replied, getting attention from the others. "He's made impressive comebacks before, just like me. Just like when it comes to my final turns, Jaden can make a 'Destiny Draw' in times like these. If I'm right, it'll be this turn that'll really turn the tide for Jay."

"I change my mind; even _I_ know when to agree with you Rider Reject," Chazz admitted, even though he felt too stuck up to tell Jaden in person, he was willing to shout his support. "C'mon, Jaden! Show us _your_ version of the 'Final Turn'! Bring on your natural so–called Destiny Draw!"

"It's pointless! He be my treasure very soon!" Anacis smirked, acting like a kid ready to get a gift, making Jaden sweat drop a bit. "That acting childish aside, yar be finished! T'ain't _nothing_ you can do ta stop me Monster!"

"Well… th–this isn't a joke, but we'll just see about that! I've still got one draw left, mate!" Jaden shouted as he stared at his Deck. _'The guys are right. It comes down to this draw. It's all or nothing.'_

"Ha! Here we go!" Jaden shouted, making his draw and holding up his card. "All right, and I…!"

"You what!" Chazz demanded.

"What is it?!" Alexis asked.

"The game changer!" Kurogasa answered.

"The pressure's too much as to its precise identity!" Bastion added as the Admiral smirked thinking Jaden is bluffing.

"…I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Jaden shouted as the white caped, blue armor clad water hero emerged, ready to attack. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)

"What be so special?" Anacis questioned.

"I'll tell ya. Bubbleman _hates_ being alone, so when he's the last card in my Hand, I get to Special Summon him automatically! And when he's the only card on the Field when he _makes_ his big appearance, I get to draw two more cards from my Deck!"

"Blast!"

"Oh, and Admiral? I'm not done yet!" With that, Jaden drew two more cards, which we can see are a familiar spell card and another Water Elemental Hero. "I now activate Pot of Greed; that gives me two _more_ cards," Jaden replied, somehow drawing two more of the card he just played. "Well, what do you know, looks like I'm not done drawing, 'cause here are my last two Pots of Greed, letting me do the same as the first for each." When Jaden finally stopped drawing, he had a Hand of five, which consisted of the Water Elemental Hero, Bubble Blaster, Metamorphosis, Polymerization, and the Warrior Returning Alive.

"Ye swine! Ye just be stalling fer time!" the Admiral snapped.

"Oh yea? Then I'll play _this_ guy; The Warrior Returning Alive brings back one of my Warrior Monster friends from… my Graveyard!" Jaden responded, showing said card.

"I BE HORNSWOGGLED!"

"Welcome back Ice Edge!" And so, the Icy Elemental Hero made his 2nd debut in the duel. (3/ATK: 800/DEF: 900).

"Wait, why summon him out again?" Alexis wondered. "He has the same ATK points as Bubbleman."

"Unless he has another Polymerization! And you know what that means," Kurogasa figured.

"Well, Ice Edge won't stay here for long, because of _this_." Jaden replied, showing off another Polymerization card. "Does _this_ look familiar?"

"ARGH! NO!" Anacis screamed.

"Oh yea. Now I think it's time I showed you a _new _Hero. So now I merge Ice Edge on my Field, with the Elemental Hero Ocean in my Hand to Fusion Summon an even _cooler_ Monster: Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" With that, a more matured version of Ice Edge appeared, looking taller and more majestic with more white armor, a mask covering all but his green eyes, and a white cape as the area seemed to get colder around him. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 200) "Oh, I almost forgot, as long as Absolute Zero's out, he gains 500 ATK points for each WATER Attribute Monster on the Field!" Jaden added. (8/ATK: 2500–3500/DEF: 2000).

"Now that's awesome!" Alexis gawked.

"Yeah, you go Jaden!" Rika cheered.

"Yep, no matter how he was brought out, Absolute Zero would've gained enough ATK points to wipe out Daedalus, but Jaden's got his flare for the dramatic, so I don't think Absolute Zero will be the _only_ new power–up on the Field," Kurogasa noted as the Admiral began to get worried and sweat.

"You know, Kurogasa's right; there's even _more_! I play the spell Metamorphosis!" Jaden shouted, showing off the card with the image of a creature in the midst of transforming. "All I gotta do is sacrifice one of my Monsters, and I get to summon a Fusion Monster of the same level! Say hello to Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!" With that, Bubbleman changed, getting a stronger and more intimidating appearance, as well as looking more serious, and having large fins replace his cape, and having fins appear on his head where his eye would be, as well as on his ankles and wrists. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). "Then, I'll play _this_! The Equip Spell Bubble Blaster, for a sweet 800 point ATK bonus," Jaden added as he equipped the card to Neo Bubbleman and was ready to attack. "Neo! Turn that fish into a sushi special! BUBBLE SLAMMING STREAM!" Then, the attack hit Daedalus, make the sea serpent roar, and… nothing happened.

"Huh?" the Admiral question before laughing. "Ye daft? Me sea monster has more points than yer Bubbleboy. Try again, ye salty swab!"

"Well, okay, if you really insist," Jaden shrugged, surprising Anacis.

"What?"

"Oh yea! Just check it, Admiral. By sacrificing my Bubble Blaster, I reduce the Damage you deal to me, to zero, and Neo Bubbleman has a surprise of his _own_. See, after Damage is dealt, your dragon… goes boom!"

"ARGH?!"

"Oh yea! Sweet effect! Don't ya think?" With a sudden bright light, Anacis screamed when his dragon suddenly exploded and shattered into pixels, which also affected Absolute Zero as well. (8/ATK: 3500 – –3000/DEF: 2000).

"And Admiral?" Jaden responded once again.

"Arr?" Anacis responded to that.

"You haven't forgotten about my Absolute Zero, have you?" This made the Admiral panic, seeing as how now he was essentially toast. "Absolute Zero, finish him to _really_ shiver his timbers! Arctic Hailstorm!" Jaden ordered as the ice–clad Hero jumped and executed a move similar to Renamon's diamond storm, but with icicles, and sent the attack at Anacis, launching him all the way over to Jaden's side of the Field as the holograms faded out. "And that's game!"

**Admiral:** 0

**Jaden:** 100

* * *

_'Argh… I might've been bested in this duel, but thar be another way to catch this wily fish, Jaden!'_ The Admiral thought with a smirk as he regained his composure.

"Jaden wins!" Kurogasa cheered. "But man, talk about cutting it close."

"Yeah, I thought he'd lose." Alexis added.

"At least Jaden's not staying with the Admiral." Victor shrugged.

"Although it would have been a great opportunity…" Bastion said.

"Yeah, for me to get a new room…" Chazz muttered.

"Well, we're boogeying back home then with Jaden in tone." Koji grinned.

"Sure looks that way." Rika replied.

"Pyun~ Pyun~! We can go home now!" Tatsulot cheered.

"Yes we can!" Kivat added.

* * *

Later on, Kurogasa and the others met up with Jaden in the arena. "Hey guys, was that duel sweet or what?" Jaden responded.

"Yea, it sure was," Kurogasa agreed.

"Too bad, you missed a…" Bastion started before Koji elbowed him.

"Quit messing with his groove about that, man," Koji groaned.

"It doesn't matter, you won, and we can get out of here." Rika said. Or so they thought. All of a sudden, smoke began to fill the room.

"What the–!" Victor got out. "What's going on?!"

"And why am I… feeling sleepy?" Chazz got out.

"Damn… sleeping gas…" Kurogasa got out.

"Oh… man…" Jaden muttered before all of them were knocked out.

* * *

Jaden groaned as he was awakened at the scent of smelling salts. "Aw man, what reeks?!" Jaden suddenly said jolting up awake.

"Sorry about that, me lad," the Admiral replied, making Jaden turn to see the same man he beat in a duel holding the smelling salts container. "Seems we had a bit of a leak in the system. That gas sure can knock a sailor out."

"Yeah…" Jaden said then looked around. "Hey, where are my friends?" He asked.

"I hate to say this, but after they recovered, they all just left."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Ughh… what happened?" Kurogasa groaned.

"I don't know," Bastion muttered as they got up.

"So not groovy of a nap," Koji grunted.

"Wait. Where's Jaden?" Rika noticed when she made a head count. Everyone soon got back their senses and noticed that they were back at the docks.

"We're back on the docks?" Alexis gawked.

"Don't tell me Jaden was kidnapped," Victor groaned.

"Who cares," Chazz scoffed in his usual way.

*SMACK!*

"OW!"

"This isn't funny!" Rika snapped. "Jaden's not here, which means, he _was_ kidnapped!"

"Pyun~! Pyun~! What do we do?!" Tatsulot panicked.

"Relax, Taa–chan, he couldn't have gone _too_ far…" Kivat said.

"That bastard…" Kurogasa growled. "Haruto, can your Kraken familiar track the sub?" He asked as Haruto appeared.

_"You bet,"_ Haruto replied, taking a ring with the image of a yellow cephalopod.

**KRAKEN! PLEASE**

With that, a yellow tray of silver and yellow pieces formed before connecting to form the creature in question as Haruto inserted the ring and the tray vanished. _"Follow the sub we were just in before we were knocked out, if you please,"_ Haruto told the familiar before said familiar nodded and took off.

"Let's hope the little guy finds him," Koji muttered.

* * *

Okay, there you have it people! Another chapter down! Yes I know, this is short too, but hey, it's all good! So, now that that's done, I can get to some filler chapters while Jaden is gone for the week. And trust me, you'll like those chapters coming up in the future. So you guys know what to do, and that is review!


	40. Date With a 'Bang'

Okay people, it's time for the first filler chapter that Jaden's gone away from Duel Academy! And I thank Serpentdragon for this chapter! So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been two days since Jaden left Duel Academy for Ocean Academy. Things have been really quiet without Jaden around, heck, Dr. Crowler was enjoying it all too well and was very happy, maybe a little _too_ happy that Jaden's gone. As of now, Kurogasa was in his room planning out what to do for the day. He wanted to go on another date with Alexis, but he just couldn't figure out what. Kurogasa's Henshin gauntlet glowed and the spirit of Yukina, Kurogasa's mother came out. _"Something wrong, Kurogasa?"_ She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really, Kaa–san." Kurogasa said turning to her, smiling at his mother. "I'm thinking of taking Alexis out on another date, but I don't have a clue where I should take her."

Yukina nodded as she listened to her son. _"I see… Well, why don't you start by trying to think of things she likes to do. Tell me,"_ she said as she sat down on the edge of his bed, _"What sort of things does Alexis find fun?"_

"Eeto…" Kurogasa said as he looked up at the ceiling thinking about it. "Well, most of the time, we've been having study dates and going on lunch date be having picnics out on the island. Other than that, to be honest, I haven't really thought much about it."

_"Why don't you take her to the beach?"_ Urataros said as he appeared.

"Eh? Urataros?" Kurogasa blinked looking at the Turtle Imagin.

_"You haven't taken her there in a while, and besides, you like seeing her in a swimsuit don't you?"_ He teased making Kurogasa blush in embarrassment until Momotaros appeared bopping him on the head.

_"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing Kameko?! You're always being the pervert you are!"_ Momotaros snapped. _"Stop being a bad influence!"_

_"Now, now sempai, I'm just suggesting it, that's all."_ Urataros said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Kurogasa said.

_"Huh?"_ The Imagin asked looking at him.

Kurogasa looked back at the two Imagin before him and said, "Well, _think_ about it, guys. There's _plenty_ to do at the beach. We could go swimming or play volleyball. I heard someone is giving surfing lessons down there. That could be a pretty fun idea."

Urataros chuckled with triumph, crossing his arms as he looked to Momotaros and said, _"See, sempai, I actually _did_ have a good idea."_

Momotaros gave a grumble as he said, _"Mattaku, fine."_ He then held his finger up and said, _"But _only_ because of Kurogasa's arguments am I going along with this."_

_"Well, then you better get going."_ Yukina smiled. _"You don't want to keep Alexis waiting."_

"Oh right, gotta go." He then quickly got his swimming gear together and a few other things put them all in a duffle bag. "Alright then, I'm off."

_"Have a good time!"_ Yukina smiled.

"I will, Kaa–san! Jaa na!" Kurogasa said then ran off as Momotaros disappeared leaving Urataros and Yukina.

_"My, my, Kurogasa, has grown so much…"_ Yukina sighed happily.

_"That he has…"_ Urataros agreed. _"He'll be a fine man one day."_ Urataros said.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 40: Date With A 'Bang'

The idol of Duel Academy was at one of the Duel fields, practicing for a practical exam the following week by Dueling 2 vs. 1 with Jasmine and Mindy as a team. "Now, I activate my Double Attack Spell, discarding my Cyber Angel Dakini to allow Cyber Blader to attack a second time!" Right on cue, Cyber Blader was surrounded by a bright green aura before splitting into two copies of herself. "Now, I'll have my Cyber Blader first attack your facedown Monster," she said, indicating the Monster the two had facedown as Cyber Blader kicked it, cutting it in half, "And then, I'll have her attack you directly!" As the first copy disappeared, the second one then skated towards Mindy and Jasmine, giving them both a kick that knocked them onto their bottoms.

**Alexis:** 2300

**Mindy/Jasmine:** 0

Smirking slightly, Alexis dusted her hands off as her Duel Disk deactivated. "Looks like I win again, girls."

Once they got back up, the girls went over to Alexis, smiling in awe at her as Mindy said, "Alexis, you have got that exam in the bag if you keep Dueling like that. There's no _way_ you can fail."

Just then, Jasmine began grinning as she looked towards the door and saw someone coming in, knowing who it was. "Don't look now, but someone's boyfriend just walked in."

Alexis blushed lightly, knowing that Jasmine was referring to Kurogasa. She quickly stuck her tongue out at her before trotting over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, Handsome. How are you?" It was then that she noticed the bag in his hand. "What's that?"

"It's for our date. How'd you like go to the beach with me?" Kurogasa grinned.

Alexis smiled as she looked in the bag and saw all the beach stuff. "I think that sounds great. I just need to text Koji and Victor. I was gonna study with them for our Counter Traps exam on Monday, but I think they'll understand." She then grabbed her Duel Pilot and quickly sent a text to Koji. She then got a reply via text message that said: "No worries. Victor and I will send you our notes. Have fun with Kurogasa. Don't wear him out _too_ much ;)" The last part of course made her blush somewhat before turning back to Kurogasa. "Alright, just let me run back to my dorm and grab my swimsuit. Be right back!" And she rushed off to the Obelisk Girls' Dorm to get changed.

"Well, I certainly made _her_ day." Kurogasa said.

Alexis returned a few minutes later. "Okay, ready to go!"

However, Kurogasa was confused. She was still dressed in her Duel Academy uniform. All she had with her was a towel and a pair of green flip flops. "Um… Alexis, I thought you were going to change into your bathing suit?"

Alexis just chuckled. "I did," she said cheekily, "It's just underneath my uniform. I'll just take it off once we get to the beach."

Her boyfriend then gave a long "Oooooohhhhhh… Gotcha." Now he understood. "Alright then, let's head out."

* * *

After a long, nice leisurely walk to the beach, hand–in–hand, they finally arrived at the beach. The place was quite local as many people were in swimsuits enjoying themselves. Most people were surfing, making sand castles, playing beach volleyball or just playing around in the water. There was also the shack where Professor Sartyr was ever the cook making good seafood dishes.

"Well, here we are." Alexis said.

"Yeah, we're here." Kurogasa added. "Alright… I'll be back. Gonna go change into my swim trunks."

"Ok then, don't keep me waiting." Alexis winked.

"Right." Kurogasa then gave Alexis a quick kiss before he went to the changing station that's at the beach.

After a couple of minutes, Kurogasa came out of the changing station wearing silver swim trunks with a strip of gold on both sides of the trunks. "Hey Lex, sorry I took a wh– huh? Where'd she go?" He wondered.

A moment later, Alexis's voice was heard from behind Kurogasa. Smiling at him, she said, "Right here!" As he turned to face her, he got his first look at her in her swimsuit. "It's my new bikini. Do you like it?" The bikini top was a lime green color with white floral print designs on it and spaghetti straps going around her neck like a halter top which helped to increase the appearance of her already impressive bust. Her bottom was a skinny speedo in the same design that hugged her bottom nicely. And one her feet, she wore the green flip flops she had brought with her, now revealed to be three inch platform style flips flops. Lastly, in her long blonde hair, she wore a beautiful white lily. The way she was dressed would make one think she belonged at a photo shoot on Hawaii rather than at Duel Academy. Blushing lightly as she held the bag with her towel and uniform behind her, she asked with a shy smile, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

As she asked, several boys who were walking by all fainted as their faces turned bright red, and not from sunburn. "Oh man…" Kurogasa said trying his best not to have a nosebleed, but regained his composure, "Now I _know_ I've got the hottest girlfriend ever!"

Alexis blushed a bit deeper, twisting her foot in the sand. "You're too sweet, you know that?" She then slid her arm between his and said, popping one foot up as she kissed his cheek again, "So, Mr. Kamen Rider, what shall we do first? I haven't been to the beach in a while so I am up for anything."

"Well, I'm up for some beach volleyball."

Alexis nodded. "That sounds like a fun idea. Let's go for it." She followed Kurogasa over to a spot near an empty net and put down her bag. The two then began setting up everything, laying out towels for themselves and Alexis kicking off her flip flops so she could move easier in the sand. "Alright, do you have a ball or do we need to go get one?"

"I come prepared." Kurogasa grinned as he pulled out an already inflated beach ball from his duffel bag.

"Hey, mind if we join?" A voice asked. Alexis and Kurogasa turned around to see a few other students, boys _and_ girls come up to them.

"Sure, no prob." Kurogasa grinned.

"Fine with me," Alexis said. "And since 5 boys and girls, it's boys vs. girls." She smirked.

"Oh, getting competitive huh?" Kurogasa smirked back. "Bring it."

* * *

The group had finished five games. And when they were over, the guys looked exhausted while the girls were cheering and exchanging high fives. Alexis then walked proudly over to Kurogasa, who was doubled over and trying to catch his breath, and said with a smug smirk, "So, that's five games for the girls and none for the boys."

Kurogasa looked up at Alexis and said with half_–_hearted bitterness, "You never told me you used to play volleyball!"

Alexis just stuck her tongue out at him as she replied, "You never asked."

"Whatever, I need to cool off anyways. And I think some surfing would do the trick. Now _that_ one I'm good at." Kurogasa said.

Alexis looked at Kurogasa in surprise. "I never knew you could surf."

"You never asked." Kurogasa said repeating her words. Alexis stuck her tongue out at him again, playfully pretending to be annoyed to have her words turned back on her.

Urataros appeared next to Kurogasa and whispered in his ear, _"Kurogasa, why not offer to teach her how to surf? You know it would be a great opportunity to get her close to you on your board… She might want to ride _your 'board'_ afterwards."_

Kurogasa blushed beet red at that, mumbling out, "Shut up, Urataros…" However, he did think that teaching Alexis to surf would be a good idea. "Would you like me to teach you how to surf?"

Immediately, the Obelisk girl smiled. "That sounds like fun," Alexis said. "I always wanted to try and I love learning new things. Let's go for it."

* * *

The couple rented surfboards and were now at the water. Kurogasa was teaching her the basics of surfing. "Alright, first thing about surfing. Keep your body flat on the board while paddling." Kurogasa began instructing her.

Alexis nodded as she lay against the surfboard once they got into the ocean, shivering slightly when she felt the cool water against her body. Laying on hers alongside Kurogasa, she began to paddle with her hands and feet. "Like this?"

"Yep, that's it. Now we just gotta wait for a good wave. Keep on paddling as you go." Kurogasa said. After a few seconds, a wave was coming up and were about to get on that wave. "Okay, here it comes. you have to be quick in getting on all fours and standing up on the board, to balance." Alexis nodded back to Kurogasa as she continued to paddle towards the wave. She paddled along with the wave at her back as she rode the wave up. She went to prop herself up, getting into position. It looked like she was going to get it, but unfortunately, the wave broke just a second earlier than she anticipated and Alexis got knocked off her board and into the water.

Kurogasa winced as she sat on his board watching and paddled over to Alexis as she popped out from under the water. "Well, you were in good shape there for the most part. You just misjudged the time you had slightly. You do that, and next time you'll get it."

"Okay…" Alexis said. "Well, better get to it." And so, Kurogasa kept on teaching Alexis on how to surf, she kept on falling every now and then, but each time she tried again, she gotten better and better.

"That's it Lex! You got it!" Kurogasa cheered. "Now try to balance for as long as you can!"

Alexis bit her lip as she stood up on the board and rode the wave in. Admittedly, as she did, she was a little shaky. However, much to her pleasant surprise, she managed to ride the wave all the way to shore. When she got there, she hopped off her board and cheered excitedly, "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"Nice job Lex!" Kurogasa said giving a thumbs–up. "Now let's have some more fun in the sun!"

* * *

And so the day went by and Kurogasa and Alexis were having the time of their lives at the beach, going surfing, and eating great seafood too. All in all, this was the perfect date. "So whaddya want to do next?" Kurogasa asked.

Looking over her shoulder, Alexis seemed to light up as she saw a sign saying there was going to be a sandcastle building contest. "That sounds like so much fun! You wanna do it?"

Kurogasa nodded with a smile on his face as he replied enthusiastically, "Yeah, definitely!" With that, they went over to the sign–up table and they signed up for the contest. All in all, the contest was fun. There were four teams including Kurogasa and Alexis. Most of the sand castles that were built were impressive, but the one castle that stood out as the winner was Kurogasa and Alexis's castle. What he and Alexis made was basically Castle Doran and that was declared the winner.

After that, they were just pooped out. As of now, they were at another part of the beach, where there were no people, just the two of them, relaxing on the beach, lying on their towels. "Man, this is the best day ever." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, I agree, I haven't had this much fun since the School Duels." Alexis smiled.

"Well, I know how to entertain a girl." Kurogasa grinned.

"Don't get so full of yourself Mr. Kamen Rider." Alexis playfully scolded. "But now that we're finally relaxing, could so you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kurogasa asked. She then threw him a small bottle of… massaging oil?! Kurogasa blushed at that, but then blushed even redder when Alexis lied on her stomach and untied her bikini top to reveal her exposed back.

"Mind if you massage my back?" Alexis winked.

Kurogasa's heart was pounding out of his chest. Alexis wanted him to massage her… bare back!? _'Oh, man…'_ He thought.

_"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!"_ And the constant advice giving form Urataros was _not _helping.

_'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'_ Kurogasa mentally replied, which was a miracle in of itself.

Urataros elbowed Tsukasa and said, _"You might want to get some pictures of this. Kurogasa's becoming more and more of a man."_

This caused Tsukasa to just shake his head. _"Man, you _really_ are a pervert, aren't you? Pictures of them laying together in Castle Doran, was cute. This… this is not okay."_

The blue Imagin then sighed and shook his head in defeat. _"Oh, alright, fine."_

Kurogasa, hands trembled while opening the top of the bottle and said, "So… a–a massage, huh? Sure… No problem." Gulping, he prepared to get some of the oil out. That is until he took one more glance down at her exposed back, following it down to her behind. Gasping in arousal, he squeezed the bottle a bit too hard, causing a bunch of the massaging oil to shoot out of it into the air in a suggestive manner (if you know what I mean).

Curious as to what was taking so long, Alexis looked over her shoulder and asked, "Sweetie, are you okay back there?"

The still blushing Kurogasa nodded his head a little too vigorously as he said, "Y–Yeah! I'm good, perfectly fine! Yeah, it's all good! I'm just… just getting ready." The still somewhat confused Alexis just accepted it before putting her head back down. Taking a deep breath, Kurogasa put some oil into his palm, rubbed his hands together and began to massage his girlfriend. _'Oh, good grief, her skin is so soft… Man, why does she have to be so… so sexy!? Alright, keep it cool man, keep it cool. You don't want to get a–!'_ However, feeling a familiar "feeling," Kurogasa looked down between his legs and realized what he had been worried about had already happened. _'Damn it… Oh well.'_ Sighing, he sat straddled over Alexis, making sure she didn't feel what Kurogasa was "feeling" as she massaged her back, working out the knots.

Alexis gave a pleased sigh as she lay there contently, eyes closed with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Kurogasa… That's perfect. Those are just the right spots."

_'Oh good grief…'_ Kurogasa groaned in his thoughts.

As he continued to massage Alexis, the girl only gave more soft moans and sighs, which only served to make Kurogasa's problem even worse and harder to ignore. In fact, at one point, as he moved about to massage her, Alexis could not help but notice something poking her. "Um… Kurogasa… What is that? I feel like something's poking me."

Kurogasa tried keeping calm, but on the inside was panicking. "Um, uh… It's the, uh… oil bottle!" In truth, it was in the sand, next to Alexis, but Kurogasa figured it would work.

And Alexis seemed to buy it. "Oh okay. Just because as you're moving, it keeps poking into my back. Could you move it?"

Kurogasa said quickly, "Yeah, sure." He then got up, pretending to take the bottle off her and then readjusted himself, so Alexis would not feel his, well… you know.

"That's much better, thanks," Alexis said with a smile as she readjusted and then felt Kurogasa get back, this time making sure she only felt him massaging her.

After readjusting his position on her and Kurogasa finished massaging Alexis's back, his hands then moved down to her sides to try and massage those. His fingers and thumbs rolled about the flesh on her sides, trying to remove the knots he found in her muscles. However, as he did her right side, Kurogasa felt one particular knot Alexis had. He reached down to try and get at it, however, he wound up overshooting a little bit and–

"KUROGASA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Alexis shouted in surprise and embarrassment as a stunned and horrified Kurogasa realized what he did. He had accidentally overreached when he was going for the knot accidentally groped his girlfriend's… assets.

Quickly, fearing a repeat of the whole hot spring incident, he began rattling off an apology. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to grab it! I was going for a knot and accidentally went too far! I swear I didn't mean to touch it, I swear, and I'm sorry I did!" Kurogasa then suddenly braced himself for the beating he expected to come, but much to his surprise, nothing happened.

Looking down, he saw Alexis looking at him with a slight blush in her cheeks, but she didn't look mad. "Kurogasa, it's alright… I forgive you. I believe you that it was an accident. I was just… kind of embarrassed. I just felt really self–conscious."

Kurogasa breathed a sigh of relief that she was not mad at him. "Okay, but still, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I was worried though that you were gonna follow up on your threat from the whole 'hot spring incident.'"

Alexis was able to give a small smile as she said, "Well, the difference then was we weren't dating. Now that we are, it's a little more tolerable. Just… try to avoid it in the future."

Kurogasa nodded as he said, "Alright then. I promise. Well, I'm almost finished, just need to get your lower sides so you can tie up your bikini top again." And so after that, Kurogasa carefully massaged Alexis's lower sides getting all the knots from there, while making sure he didn't accidentally grope her again. In the end, he didn't.

* * *

As Kurogasa finished massaging Alexis, Mana sat watching, a small pout on her face. Seeing this, Urataros went over to her and asked, curiously, _"My dear Mana, you look quite sad. What is troubling you?"_

Mana sighed sadly, resting her chin in one of her hands as she looked to Kurogasa and Alexis. _"It's just that, well…" She said, pausing to collect her thoughts, "…I guess I'm just feeling a little jealous of Alexis now that Kurogasa and I stopped having our sessions. I mean, I know I did it to help him build up his confidence to be with her, so it worked out, but… Still, Kurogasa and I have been so close for a long time. I was so happy when Yugi let me stay with Kurogasa and we could hang out again. I guess I'm just jealous because even though I'm glad he got the girl, those sessions were special moments I got to have with just him."_

Urataros nodded, seemingly understandingly as he wrapped a "comforting" arm around her shoulders. _"I understand you completely. You must feel rather lonely now that Kurogasa is preoccupied with his girlfriend."_

Mana then sighed longingly again as she looked at the couple and nodded. _"Yeah, I do, as selfish as it may sound."_

If he had a mouth, Urataros would have been smirking. _"It doesn't sound selfish. I completely get what you mean. You know… I _am_ Kurogasa's romantic mentor. If you're really lonely and looking for more of those sessions, I'd be glad to– DOW!"_

At that point, Momotaros knocked him with a punch to the head as he shouted, _"BAKA, KAMEKO!"_ He then dragged him away as he said to the Dark Magician Girl, _"You'll have to excuse him. We've tried to get him fixed, but we can't find a vet willing to do it."_ Mana just looked at him confused as he dragged Urataros away.

_"Oh, Sempai,"_ Urataros moaned with disappointment. Momotaros just groaned with frustration and shook his head as he continued to drag his fellow Imagin.

* * *

When Kurogasa finally finished, he helped Alexis back on her feet who then gave him a long kiss on the cheek after saying, "Thank you for the massage, Kurogasa. I feel so much better. Even though you accidentally groped me,"

"I said I was sorry…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Handsome. I already forgave you." Alexis giggled.

As Kurogasa and Alexis prepared to just lay there together, happily soaking up the sun, suddenly, from atop one of the sand dunes, a voice cried out. "HOW _DARE_ YOU, KUROGASA KURURUGI!?" The two stood up immediately in confusion and looked to see a young man sliding down the sand dune. He then stomped over to the couple. Pointing his finger at the Kamen Rider, he said, "You disrespectful jerk! Just because you won Alexis's hand over me, you have no right to do that!"

Kurogasa was just plain confused. "Um… Excuse me? Do I know you?"

The guy looked at him with disbelief. "You forgot?! I'm Harrington Rosewood, the man you stole Alexis from! The one who _should_ be her fiancée!"

Kurogasa squinted briefly, eyeing the guy momentarily before giving him a glare. "Oh yeah, I remember you now… you're the jerk Tennis Duelist who tried to force Alexis into marrying you by beating me!"

"Well this time, it's _you_ that's the jerk!" Harrington yelled.

"Why?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The Tennis Duelist snapped.

Alexis stepped forward, arms crossed as she eyed Harrington angrily. "Okay, Harrington, I don't know what your problem is, but get lost! I'm not interested in you and _never_ will. I'm happy with Kurogasa. Now, _please_ leave so my boyfriend and I can continue our date."

"Oh, _I'll_ tell you what the problem is! Your so–called boyfriend groped you! He was breaking one of the biggest rules at this school, no Sexual Harassment!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa shouted. "You _saw_ us?!"

"Obviously."

"That was just an accident!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Oh, _sure_ it was." Harrington said rolling his eyes. "You honestly expect me to _believe_ that!? You should be ashamed!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Alexis now was fuming. Immediately, she stomped over to Harrington, jabbing her finger in his face as she shouted at him, "HOW _DARE_ YOU SPY ON US!? That's extremely rude! And it _was_ an accident! I believe Kurogasa! He would _never_ mistreat me, unlike _you_! You, who treated _me,_ like some prize to be won! _You_ ought to be ashamed! Trying to ruin Kurogasa's good reputation like that! He did _not_ harass me!"

"Oh yeah? Well then, we'll see who's right! If you want me to believe you, then I challenge your boyfriend to a duel! And the winner will get you Alexis!"

"WHAT?!" Alexis and Kurogasa shouted.

"You heard me!" Harrington snapped. "And to make sure you don't do anything funny…" He smirked before letting out a shrill whistle using his fingers. At that point, a group of rich elite snobby Obelisks, in their beach clothing, about ten of them, suddenly ran towards Kurogasa, Alexis, and Harrington. Then the ten rich, snobby Obelisks then suddenly surrounded Alexis without warning and got her away from Kurogasa restraining her.

"Alexis!" Kurogasa cried out about to run to her.

"Ah, ah, ah, try to save her and half of my posse will stop from reaching her while the other half will… well, have their 'fun' with her." Harrington smirked wagging his finger. His emphasis on fun made Kurogasa's blood boil badly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kurogasa gritted. "YOU SET THIS UP DIDN'T YOU!"

"Of course I did." Harrington grinned evilly. And what's worse, there aren't any other people to see what's happening.

Alexis felt her heart pound and her breath catch in fear and anger at Harrington's mention of "fun." He was gonna let those guys… gang–rape her if Kurogasa tried to get to her!? That was not how she planned to lose her innocence. Trying to put on a brave face, Alexis shouted, "You hypocrite! You accuse Kurogasa of sexual harassment, and yet you're willing to let your cronies force themselves on me!? Wow, some 'knight' you are as you put it!"

Meanwhile, Kurogasa looked to his bag, knowing his Duel Disk and transformation gauntlet were both in there. _'My gauntlet… If I could transform, I could easily beat those guys and free Alexis…'_

Just then, Kamen Rider OOO put his hand on Kurogasa's shoulder, gripping it tightly. _"Kurogasa,"_ Eiji said, _"You _can't_ do that! I know you want to protect Alexis, but if you fight those guys as Kamen Rider Duelist, you could kill them! Kamen Riders protect people. If you were to transform to fight these guys, it would go against everything we stand for."_

Kurogasa then said pleadingly in his thoughts, _'But, I can't let them do that to Alexis…'_

Haruto and Gentarou then both appeared before their fellow Rider as Haruto said, _"Don't give in to despair, Kurogasa. Don't let your anger lead you. Trust us. Let us help you. We've never let you down before, have we?"_

Kurogasa sighed as he thought, _'Well…'_

Gentarou gave a big smile, pounding his chest before pointing enthusiastically at Kurogasa and added, _"Yeah, buddy! We got your back! Let's Duel this guy! We'll save Lexi–chan!"_

All the other Riders appeared, nodding to Kurogasa to show their support. That was all he needed. They were right. Grabbing his Duel Disk and sliding it onto his arm, Kurogasa shouted, "Alright, Harrington, you want a Duel, you _got_ one! I'll wipe the floor with you and set Alexis free as she _should_ be!" He then grabbed his Deck and slid into his Duel Disk. "HENSHIN!"

"Heh… you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Harrington said activating his duel disk.

* * *

Meanwhile_…_

Kivat–bat and Tatsulot were flying around fast and in a panic. Kurogasa had set up two small beach chairs for them to relax on. Kivat–bat had his sunglasses on lying down on his chair as Tatsulot was lying down on his belly on _his_ chair so both of them could take in the sun until they saw what happened. "Pyun~! Pyun~! We have to find Kurogasa's friends fast!" Tatsulot panicked.

"I know! This is bad!" Kivat agreed. They continued flying around for a while until they saw Rika walking out of the school. "Ah! Mitsuketa (Found you)!" The bat said then he and Tatsulot flew over to Rika. "Rika–san! We got trouble!"

"Pyun~! Pyun~! It's terrible!" Tatsulot cried out.

Rika looked up as she saw Kivat and Tatsulot appear before her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys! Calm down! What happened!?"

Kivat landed in the palms of Rika's extended hands and began to explain. "Kurogasa and Alexis were down at the beach on a date. Everything was fine until that tennis guy Harrington appeared and challenged Kurogasa to a Duel for Alexis!"

Rika looked down at him confused. "Him again? But… guys, Kurogasa beat him before. Why are you so panicked about a guy who Kurogasa already defeated once?"

Tatsulot then replied frantically, "That's because ten Obelisk students came out and Harrington threatened that if Kurogasa tried to get to Alexis without Dueling, half of them would fight him and the other half would gang–rape her!"

That made Rika's eyes bug. "WHAT!? We have to get _over_ there then!" Pulling out her Duel Pilot, she immediately called up Koji. "Koji! Koji, are you there!?"

Koji's face quickly appeared on the screen, clearly worried over the distress his old friend was in. [_"Rika, what's up? You look terrified."_] She then quickly explained the situation to him and Victor who was still with him studying. [_"What!? That son of a–! No real man would treat a foxy chick like that! Alright, Victor and I will boogie on over there and meet you. I'll call up Bastion, Chazz, and the others. You call Academy security!"_] He then cut the call and Rika immediately began to run to the beach as she called up security, Kivat and Tatsulot leading the way.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Harrington:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Since I am the one who issued the challenge," Harrington said, "I'll start this Duel. And don't expect to beat me so easily this time Kurogasa. I built a new Deck, just for this Duel."

Kurogasa rolled his eyes as he gave a low growl. "I'm so honored."

Harrington ignored his opponent's sarcasm and said, "I draw. And then, I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000) in DEF mode!" Out onto the field hopped a young man in a baseball uniform and carried a spiked baseball bat. "And then, I set two cards facedown and end my turn! Your move, Kamen Rider Reject!"

"My move!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He then opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. "Henshin!" He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). _"We have to deal with _this_ guy again?"_ Tsukasa asked annoyed.

"Trust me you're not the _only_ one who agrees." Kurogasa said to Tsukasa. "Now I play the Equip Spell, Final Form Ride! This let me select a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva and equip the selected Rider onto Decade. Then Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. So I choose Kamen Rider Kuuga from my Deck!" He took Kuuga out from the Deck in the Spell/Trap Zone and the said Kamen Rider appeared. Then Tsukasa took a gold card with Kuuga's logo and puts it in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! K–K–K–KUUGA!**

_"Yuusuke, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Eh?"_ Yuusuke said while looking at Tsukasa before Decade forces him to look at the front. When Decade opens up his back, he began to take his form as he was floating in the air and shifting into a bronze mechanical stag beetle called Kuuga Gouram.

"What the heck is _that_?" Harrington scoffed.

"You'll see, but first I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedowns! I'll target the right one!" A have wind blew and the right facedown revealed to be Mirror Force before it shattered. Harrington growled at that. "And it was a good one at that. Now I'll have Decade attack Ultimate Baseball Kid and when he's equipped with Kuuga, I can inflict Piercing Damage on you!"

"What?!" Harrington gasped.

"Now go!" Kurogasa ordered. Tsukasa took another gold card and placed in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! K–K–K–KUUGA!**

The Kuuga Gouram then flew towards Ultimate Baseball Kid and pinched him with the stag horns trapping the kid in place before flying up in the air. The Kuuga Gouram then made a U–Turn towards Decade, to which the latter did a Rider Kick and it collided, destroying Baseball Kid into pixels before Decade and the Kuuga Gouram came back to Kurogasa's side of the Field.

**Harrington:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

Harrington grunted as his Life Points went down, however, as the explosion passed, Kurogasa noticed Harrington smiling. "Reverse card open! I activate the Continuous Trap Card Backfire!"

Kurogasa gasped. "No way!"

Harrington chuckled as he said, "Oh yes, and whenever a FIRE Monster on my Field is destroyed, you take 500 points of Damage!" A column of flames shot out of his card and blazed past Kurogasa who held up his arms to block the bright light from the holographic flames.

**Harrington:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 3500

After recovering from the Effect Damage, Kurogasa said, "I'll place two facedowns and call it a turn." He placed two reverse cards and they appeared on the Field. "I can't believe you'd stoop this low Harrington. You high and mighty Obelisks up there think you can do whatever you want, but you're dead wrong!"

Harrington just sneered at Kurogasa. "I'm doing what I have to do, to keep the Obelisk Blue Dorm pure! Guys like you, the ones who came from the lower dorms are just diluting our elite line! I'm going to show you why I, a _pure_ Obelisk, deserves a girl like Alexis!"

Alexis just spat at that, pulling slightly against the bullies restraining her as she shouted, "Please! The only thing _you_ deserve from me is a slap to the face! You are not even a _quarter_ of the Duelist Kurogasa is! I have far more respect for someone like _him_ who _fought_ the odds and _worked_ his way to the top rather than someone like you who just got it because your parents had enough money to spend to send you to a fancy prep school!"

Harrington growled, angry at Alexis's outburst, but took a deep breath and said, almost condescendingly, "Oh, Alexis… You'll soon see my point of view once I crush your so–called boyfriend. You'll then realize that _I'm_ the one you're meant to be with. In the meantime, it's my move. Draw!" Pulling the top card from his Deck, he quickly added it to his Hand as he said, "Alright, first, I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to replenish our hands until we have six cards in our Hand." Both players drew until they had six. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light! This freezes your Monsters from attacking for three turns!"

"I'll counter that with Dark Bribe!" Kurogasa countered revealing the facedown. "You get to draw a card, but your Sword of Revealing is negated!" As soon as the swords were about to hit, they fizzled out at the last second.

Harrington gritted his teeth as he drew his card after sending Swords of Revealing Light to the Graveyard. However, much to his good luck, he got another card he could use. "Alright, well if not a three turn pause, than perhaps a two turn one. I activate Nightmare Steel Cage, preventing you from attacking for two turns!" As he played the card, a giant spiked cage began to form around Kurogasa. Glad to see his card worked this time, Harrington said, "Alright, next I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! And I'll use it to revive my Ultimate Baseball Kid! So burn on, once more!" The aforementioned Monster popped back onto the Field with a blast of fire. "And since no baseball player can play without a team, I'll summon out another Ultimate Baseball Kid (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000)." He then said, "Now, thanks to both of their abilities, they both gain 1000 ATK points (500–1500)!" The two Monsters glowed bright red, showing their new strength.

Kurogasa, meanwhile, looked perplexed. "I don't understand. Neither Baseball Kid can destroy Decade."

Harrington continued to smirk. "And I don't plan to. I plan to destroy _you_! I activate the effect of my first Ultimate Baseball Kid. I tribute the other, decreasing the first's ATK (1500–500), but in exchange, I can deal you 500 points of Damage!" The second Baseball Kid let out a yell before transforming into a fireball which Harrington's other Baseball Kid then sent flying towards Kurogasa like he was hitting a baseball. Kurogasa then grunted as he put his hand up to protect himself from the glare the holographic flames produced.

**Harrington:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 3000

"Kurogasa, are you alright!?" Alexis shouted in worry.

Kurogasa nodded to her as he said, "I'm fine! Don't worry!"

Harrington, meanwhile, said with a smirk, "I would be worrying if I were you. You'll be defeated very shortly and Alexis will be mine! Now then, I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Continuing to smirk at Kurogasa, Harrington said, "It's your move, Kurogasa. Unless you just want to give up and spare yourself the humiliation of defeat in front of your soon–to–be EX–girlfriend!"

"As long as you have Alexis in your grasp, I'll _never_ give up!" Kurogasa shouted as he drew his seventh card. "First, I activate Double Summon so that I can Normal Summon twice this turn! And first, I'll summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Rod Form in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man and a man in Plat Form appeared. The man in Plat Form pressed the blue button and the belt played the aquatic theme tune. _"Henshin."_ He said as he swiped the pass over the belt.

**ROD FORM**

Six pieces of blue armor appeared and attached to the torso and a blue mask with orange lenses that resembled a turtle appeared with his staff in hand from the four pieces (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400). But instead of him saying his usual catchphrase, he says, _"Looks like he _still_ hasn't learned how to really reel in ladies…"_ Urataros sighed in disappointment.

Ignoring Urataros' comment, Kurogasa then said, "Next, I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in ATK mode!" Another silhouetted man appeared and had his thin box with his decks of cards and having the dragon symbol on it He raised it up and a mirror of some sort appeared in front of him. His belt appeared and the reflection of the belt towards the silhouetted man and he now wears it and the mirror disappears. _"Henshin!"_ With that, he inserted the box into the slot and three energy images of his armor merge together into one until now wearing his armor becoming Ryuki (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

Harrington pretended to look freaked out until he then smirked. "Nice try, Kurogasa, but your three Kamen Riders are going straight to the Graveyard! I activate my Torrential Tribute Trap Card! Now, since you Summoned a monster, _all_ Monsters on the Field are destroyed! And since Ultimate Baseball Kid is destroyed as well, my Backfire Trap Card activates! So get ready for another 500 points of Damage!" Suddenly, a large blue wave of energy appeared on the Field. It rushed towards Kurogasa's Field after destroying Harrington's Ultimate Baseball Kid. However, he then turned into a red spirit that flew into Backfire which then shot out a huge blast of fire at Kurogasa.

**Harrington:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 2500

Harrington smirked smugly, thinking he had gotten a huge advantage over Kurogasa, only to find to his surprise that Kamen Rider Decade was still on the Field. "What gives!? Your Kamen Rider should have been destroyed with the other two!"

It was Kurogasa's turn then to smirk, holding up Final Form Ride. "Final Form Ride's second effect. When equipped to Decade, if he would be destroyed, this card takes the fall _for_ him!"

Tsukasa gave a sigh of relief as he said, _"Yeah… That was a little too close for me."_

Harrington bit his lip slightly in annoyance. "Tch… Your pink friend other there might have escaped destruction, but he won't be hurting me any time soon!"

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_ Tsukasa snapped.

Ignoring Tsukasa's rant, Harrington then said, "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Gravity Bind! Now, no Level 4 or higher Monsters can attack! And I know that even your weakest Kamen Riders are at least Level 4!" Suddenly, a huge bubble popped onto the Field, generating high gravity waves that forced Decade to his knees. "I've been prepping for this a long time, Kurogasa. Alexis should have been my girlfriend, my fiancée! And today, I rectify that issue! Now make the rest of your move!"

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded, placing a reversed card on the Field.

Harrington gave a smirk as he looked over his shoulder as he said, "Alexis, don't worry. Once I've defeated this upstart, things will be much more romantic for us."

Alexis merely stuck out her tongue at him. "Yeah, good luck. Kurogasa will win, I _know_ it."

Harrington just shook his head as he went to draw his next card. "Draw!" Drawing his card, increasing his Hand size to four, he nodded with approval of his next move. "Alright, I summon my Raging Flame Sprite (3/ATK: 100/DEF: 200) in ATK mode!" Appearing on the Field in a flash of light, came a tiny magician looking fairy with a magic wand with a flame at the end.

Tsukasa chuckled with amusement at the Monster, despite the crushing weight of Gravity Bind. _"Heh… Heh… That's… it? That Monster… can't touch us…"_

Kurogasa looked to Tsukasa with worry. "I wouldn't underestimate that card, Tsukasa. It's tricky."

Harrington gave a small smirk and nodded. "You're damn right it is! And now, I activate the Spell Card Double Attack! I discard from my Hand my Blazing Inpachi (4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 0) to allow Raging Flame Sprite to attack twice this turn!" The flame on the end of the Monster's magic wand ignited like crazy. "Now then Raging Flame Sprite, attack his Life Points directly! Flaming Magic!" The Monster followed its master's command, completely unfazed by the gravity radiating, and blasted Kurogasa with a tiny spark of fire.

**Harrington:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 2400

"And now, thanks to his effect, he gains 1000 ATK when he deals Damage to my opponent (100–1100)!" Suddenly, Raging Flame Sprite glowed bright red before growing in size. "Next, thanks to Double Attack, Raging Flame Sprite can attack again! Now go, Flaming Magic!" Sprite then flew across the Field and shot off a larger fireball.

"Trap, activate! Go, Mirror Force!" Kurogasa shouted as he activated his Trap Card, generating the barrier that shot the fireball back at Sprite, destroying him.

Harrington sneered and gave a snort. "You may have stopped this attack, but you'll still take Damage! Because you destroyed another FIRE Monster, Backfire hits you for another 500 points of Damage!" Sprite's spirit flew into Backfire, which then blasted Kurogasa with another blast of fire.

**Harrington:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 1900

"Now, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," Harrington said.

"I'll draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. "A dead draw…" He muttered to himself. "I'll pass this turn." Kurogasa then sighed as he said, "Well, at least now Nightmare Steelcage is gone."

Harrington showed a smirk of great delight at this. "Ha! So much for you rescuing Alexis! Seems like she'll be mine in the next turn or so! Draw!" Drawing a card, bringing his hand to one, he smirked at Kurogasa as he said, "Now, I activate Tremendous Fire! Now, I may take 500 Life Points, but you take 1000!" Sliding the card into his Duel Disk, he immediately activated the card. Then, a huge fire covered the Field, surrounding them both, but Kurogasa more.

"Kurogasa, no!" Alexis shouted in distress and worry.

**Harrington:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 900

"You're lucky that I now have no cards in my Hand again," Harrington said. "I end my turn. Now, make your move. The sooner you do, the sooner Alexis becomes my girlfriend!"

"She is _not_ your girlfriend and never _will_ be!" Kurogasa shouted. "Time for me to make a comeback!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card. "I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Kamen Rider Den–O – Rod Form in ATK mode!" Kurogasa said as Urataros returned to the Field. "Then I'll activate his special ability of stealing one of your Spells or Traps and I'll take Gravity Bind! Fish it over here Urataros!"

_"Hai, hai…"_ Urataros as he used his rod to cast a line and reel it over to Kurogasa's side of the Field.

"Hey, give it back!" Harrington snapped.

"You should give back Alexis!" Kurogasa snapped back.

"Hmph, like _that'll_ happen anytime soon." Harrington scoffed.

"Well, I'll _make_ it soon! I activate Magic Planter! I destroy your Gravity Bind and draw two cards!" The Gravity Bind card shattered and Kurogasa drew two cards making his Hand at four. "And now that my Monsters are free to attack and you have no Monsters to protect you, Tsukasa, attack him with Dimension Kick!"

_"You got it."_ Tsukasa said as he placed in a gold card in the DecaDriver and closed it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

Holograms of the Final Attack Ride card appeared in a row in front of Tsukasa before he leapt and his Rider Kick going through each card. "Activate trap, Call of Haunted! This brings back a Monster from my Graveyard! And I choose Blazing Inpachi! And when he's destroyed you take another 500 points of Damage!" The large wood puppet of some sort burning on fire appeared to defend Harrington as Tsukasa made a direct hit destroying Inpachi into pixels, but then the flames went into the Backfire trap card and shot out to Kurogasa.

**Harrington:** 2350

**Kurogasa:** 400

"Urataros attack his Life Points directly!"

_"As Tsukasa said: You got it."_ Urataros said before swiping his Pass over the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Blue electricity came out of the belt and to the rod and Urataros threw the rod at Harrington making a big energy hexagon from it. Urataros then jumped up and did a Rider Kick shattering the hexagon into pieces and knocking Harrington on his back.

**Harrington:** 650

**Kurogasa:** 400

"I'll end my turn there!" Kurogasa concluded.

Harrington glared daggers at Kurogasa. All this planning he had put into building this Deck, all to destroy Kurogasa by rendering his Riders effectively powerless. And now, he had closed the gap. They both had less than 1000 Life Points and they were only 250 points apart. "Grr… I won't lose to you _this_ time! I _won't_ lose Alexis again! DRAW!" Harrington ripped the top card from his Deck with such ferocity, it was almost like the card was on fire. "I activate my Spell Card Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" He grabbed the two cards from the top of his Deck and examined them quickly. He could use them. "Alright, I set one card facedown and then activate Bait Doll to activate now! So I summon the Trap Monster Metal Reflect Slime (10/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000) in DEF mode!" Suddenly, appearing on the field came a spiked blob of liquid metal which quickly took the form of a giant Kamen Rider–like creature, taking a defensive position. "And I will end my turn with that." It couldn't end the Duel, but it gave Harrington a defense to buy time.

_'There's _gotta_ be something in this Deck I could use to help me.'_ Kurogasa said as he looked at his Deck and closed. _'And Alexis's virginity is at stake, and I need to save her. This Deck hasn't failed me and it's not gonna fail me now.'_ He then opened his eyes. "Draw!" All time seemed to slow down as he drew his card, when he drew it he smirked,

**"FINAL TURN!"**

Harrington looked at Kurogasa with great anger and fear covering his face. "Not again! You can't be serious!"

"I _am_ serious!" Kurogasa shouted. "Now remember that facedown I had at the beginning of this Duel? Well I'm gonna reveal it to you now! Reveal facedown!" He pressed the button to reveal it. "Final Kamen Attack Form Ride!"

Harrington looked at the card as it flipped face–up. "Final Kamen Attack Form Ride!? Just what does _that_ do!?"

"I'll _tell_ you what it does, by paying half my Life Points it fuses _all_ of my Kamen Riders together!"

**Harrington:** 650

**Kurogasa:** 200

Harrington was now completely confused and afraid. "Fuses them _all_!? There's no such card!"

"Oh there is!" Kurogasa said as his duel disk holographically changed into his Henshin gauntlet in duel mode. "Henshin!"

_"Ikuze, minna!"_ Tsukasa said as he put in another gold card into the DecaDriver.

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE!**

He then closes it…

**D–D–D–DUELIST!**

Suddenly, most of Kurogasa's Riders from his Deck began to eject out from it and floats to the sky while Kuuga and Ryuki came out from his Graveyard, making their appearance all at once. Harrington was shocked by what he sees as one by one, from Kuuga to Wizard, all of them enter inside Kurogasa and as he shined brightly, fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created with Kurogasa in the center of it. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away. When it is complete, Kurogasa was in his armor and stepped forward. (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"What the–! What _are_ you?!" Harrington demanded.

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

Admittedly, Harrington was at first frightened by the sight of Kurogasa in his transformed state, but then, upon second glance, he laughed. "Wow! Nice job, Kamen Rider Reject! Looks your move was pointless! Your Monster has 0 ATK!"

"Wrong! Because for every Kamen Rider removed from play for this Fusion, I gain 300 ATK and DEF points! 14 x 300 = 4200 ATK and DEF!" Harrington gawked at that.

Kamen Rider Duelist (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

"And to make _sure_ you lose, I play the card I drew! Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing me to do Piercing Damage!"

Harrington's eyes bugged. He was going to lose, again. "No! No! NOOOOO! This can't be! I _can't_ lose again! All this preparation! Alexis was supposed to be _mine_!"

"She'll _NEVER_ be yours!" Kurogasa shouted as he leaped up into the air for everyone to see. One by one holographic cards appeared in front of Kurogasa leading to the slime and Harrington starting from the Kuuga to Wizard. "Know your place, Harrington! Rider Card Break!" Kurogasa did his kick through all fourteen cards, increasing the power with each card he passed through, until he made contact with the slime destroying it in an instant and then kicked Harrington square in the chest, making him fly back about twenty feet before landing on his back.

**Harrington:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 200

* * *

Harrington gave a loud yell of pain and anger as Kurogasa sent him flying through the air with his Rider Kick. He skidded across the sand until he finally came to a stop a few seconds later. When the holograms ended, Kurogasa canceled his transformation and said, "Alright, Harrington, I won! Now, live up to your end of the deal! Let Alexis go!"

Harrington shook his head as he got up and shouted, "Doubt it! Even if I can't have Alexis as a girlfriend, I'll at least have her virginity!"

Alexis looked at him angrily, trying to hide her fear. "You bastard! Kurogasa beat you fair and square!"

Harrington just shouted, "Guys, stop him!" Eight of the Obelisk thugs then got between Kurogasa and Harrington and Alexis who was now being dragged to Harrington by the other two.

She began kicking and pulling against the other two as she screamed. "Kurogasa! KUROGASA!"

Kurogasa shouted, "ALEXIS, NO!"

Meanwhile, as Kurogasa tried to get past the eight Obelisks, Harrington said to the two Obelisks holding Alexis, "Hold her down!" They did as instructed, each one holding one of her ankles and wrists as Alexis continued to kick and scream. "Now then, Alexis, I'm taking what should be mine…"

Alexis looked up at Harrington as he slowly lowered himself down, his shadow covering her as he blocked the sun. "NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted angry and frightened, tears beginning to trickle down her face as Harrington moved to rip off her bikini. That is until…

"KIVATTE IKUZE!"

"PYUN~! PYUN~! TENSION FORTISSIMO!"

Harrington froze before his hand could reach Alexis's bikini top as he heard two weird noises. "Wha–what!?" At that point, Kivat and Tatsulot came to the rescue as they started slapping the rich snob Obelisks including Harrington silly with their wings, causing them to let go of Alexis.

"You bastard!" A voice snapped.

*POW!*

Koji had punched one of them.

"Take this, you perverts!" Another voice shouted.

*BAM!*

Now it was _Rika's_ turn to maul them.

"Kurogasa! Alexis!" Bastion called out.

Kurogasa looked up with a smile on his face as he saw his friends arrive on the scene. "Guys! You made it!"

Koji grinned and shot his friend the thumbs up as he said, "You know it!" He then managed to quickly take off his platform shoes and then tossed them in the face of two thugs, knocking them out cold.

Rika then smiled at Kurogasa as she kicked one of the Obelisks "below the belt," making him groan in pain as he fell to his knees, revealing Zane punching out another one. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Go save your girlfriend!"

"Right!" Kurogasa said running towards Alexis.

*POW!*

"I can't believe you guys would stoop this low!" Victor snapped after punching another Obelisk.

*WHACK!*

Chazz punched another Obelisk too. "I may be jealous of Kurogasa and want to be with Alexis, but even _I_ don't sink this low to try and get Alexis's attention!" He said.

Harrington finally managed to swat away Tatsulot and Kivat, only to turn and find that Alexis had now knocked out the two Obelisks who had pinned her down. And when she saw Harrington, his eyes filled with fear as she gave him a look of pure rage. "So… You thought it'd be a good idea to try and rape me, huh?"

"Uh, um…" Harrington got out, sweating like crazy.

"GUESS AGAIN!"

*POW!*

Alexis kicked him where the sun don't shine… really hard, and Harrington squealed out the most girly scream he had ever screamed in his entire life. However, as Alexis grinned smugly in victory, another Obelisk snuck up behind her and grabbed her, getting a little hand–sy. But then, he suddenly got ripped away by Kurogasa who leapt and gave him a powerful headbutt, knocking the Obelisk out cold. "Kurogasa!"

"Alexis!"

The two then ran to each other, Alexis leaping into the embrace waiting for him and hugging like they had been separated for years. "Are you alright?" Kurogasa asked.

Alexis nodded before resting her head against his chest. "Yeah… Thanks to you and the others."

"Thank goodness…" Kurogasa sighed in relief as they both fell to their knees and held each other tightly. At that point, the D.A.S. had come.

* * *

As Kurogasa and Alexis had their moment, Koji, Rika, and the others watched as the D.A.S came to pick up and arrest Harrington and his cronies. Suddenly, though, Koji said, "Wait a sec!" They froze and then, quickly, Koji reached into the pockets of the two Obelisks and pulled out their wallets. Taking the money out, he said, "That's for the replacement pair of platform shoes you owe me." Pocketing the money, he then pointed to the white platform shoes on his feet which now had black marks on them. "Because you guys had to decide to be ungroovy cats and helped Harrington try to rape Alexis, my shoes got scuffed." He then stepped back and let the D.A.S. take them away.

Meanwhile, Kurogasa kept Alexis in his arms, barely hearing the kicking and yelling Harrington in the background. Rubbing her back, Kurogasa whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from taking you, Alexis."

Alexis then gave a chuckle as she looked up at Kurogasa with a smile and said, "But you _did_. You beat him. You saved me from being forced to be with him." Blushing lightly, Alexis placed her hand on Kurogasa's cheek as she said, staring into his eyes. "Kurogasa, you're my hero. And I love you."

Kurogasa broke into a huge smile at that. All he say in response was, "I love you too, Alexis." He then leaned in and gave her a deep kiss on the lips as the sun began to set.

Alexis then blushed a little deeper but put on a sexy face as she whispered in Kurogasa's ear, giving his earlobe a little nibble, "And now, the hero gets a special reward."

"Um… I do?" Kurogasa asked blushing.

Alexis gave him a wink as she said, "Well, I think it'd be so romantic to make out on the beach at sunset… and… maybe you could 'accidentally' grope me again… as much as you'd like…"

Kurogasa looked at her in disbelief for a moment. "Really?"

"Really."

Kurogasa looked at his girlfriend for a moment longer before he smiled and said, "Girl, I like the way you think."

"Then come here, you." Alexis said kissing him, suddenly making him fall on the sand, with her on top him as they made out. The others caught sight of the two making out, before Kurogasa got his "prize," and just smiled, walking away so they could have their moment, while Rika had to drag by the ear a crying Chazz, seeing Alexis making out with Kurogasa.

Meanwhile, Urataros sniffled like he was trying to hold back tears. _"That's my boy… Look at him… Scoring partly with his girlfriend… I have trained him well."_

Momotaros groaned in annoyance as he handed his fellow Imagin a tissue. _"Oh, please…"_

* * *

Alright there you go, another chapter down! Again, I thank Serpentdragon for this. Very steamy there isn't it. XD So go ahead and review, people! Also, I have another crossover I'm working on and it's almost complete. It's called **Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones. **Please read this story, it's really good. I don't have many reviewers out there for this story, because this story is the first Kamen Rider x Fire Emblem crossover. Please read this story and review each chapter. Tell your FanFiction friends to read this crossover too. Spread the word. Again, the story is: **Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones**.


	41. It's Alien HERO Time!

Hey everyone, it's time for another episode of Kamen Rider GX and Kamen Keyblade Duelist helped out with this one, it's kinda short, but hey, it's all that we could come up with. So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It had been sometime since the whole scenario with Anacis came and tried to take Jaden from Duel Academy. However, despite Jaden having fairly beaten the Admiral, he was kidnapped while the others were forced to remain on the island. They couldn't help but think about what happened to him, but Koji had other worries at that point. Koji returned to the Nurse's office to check on Mamori and Marta, both whom had been victim to possession by the spirits of the Shadow Riders Resa & Yunalesca respectively. While the others did on occasion, Koji was the most regular visitor for the girls. Koji had just walked in and was met by the nurse, Fonda Fontaine.

"Ah, Koji, just in time. You're usual check up on the girls, I see," she smiled.

"How are they, Ms. Fontaine?" Koji asked before the nurse turned and motioned someone near the door behind her to come in.

"They're fine. They're physically set to go, but as for rules, we can't let them back into classes until we test each of them in a duel."

Just then, both girls walked out all dressed and in perfect condition. Mamori, a girl who wore a shirt with an emerald designed into it just hid behind Marta, who at the moment was wearing an outfit similar to Tifa Lockhart, one of her Duel Spirits.

"Well, it is certainly groovy to hear that they're doing better," he said, giving Marta a small smile which she returned.

"There's only one thing that we heard from Ms Fontaine. She said we have to pick a student to duel for our reevaluations, but we don't know many of the students here," Marta replied. "That and Mamori's too scared to go out and find one."

"Well maybe I can get some help with my friends. It'll be much easy for your dance if we can find ya a partner to boogie with," Koji figured.

"A-Arigatou," Mamori replied with a slight blush.

* * *

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 41: It's Alien HERO Time!

"That's great to hear, Koji-kun!" Rika smiled at the Boogie Knight Duelist as he told her what the situation was.

"Yea. But like I said, they need help in choosing someone to duel. From what I heard, Mamori is tomorrow and Marta goes two days after that. Can you help me find someone for them?" Koji requested.

"I think I have just the guy for Marta, but I think for Mamori, you'll have to ask Kurogasa."

"Okay. I'll go check with him. Thanks again, Rika."

"No problem," Rika smiled as Koji walked off.

* * *

Koji finally found Kurogasa with Alexis in the main Dueling Field. After the match that Kurogasa had with Harrington, he and Alexis decided to take a small break from dueling themselves to relax and decided to watch a couple other Obelisks duel instead. Currently, they were watching a green-eyed brunette Obelisk who Kurogasa heard about the other day named Ben, a young man who almost looked like a foreign exchange student, duel against fellow Obelisk, Torrey (one of the same guys responsible for summoning the spirit of Jinzo during the Winter Break).

"I've gotta admit, Ben's pretty impressive," Alexis commented.

"Yep. Benjamin Tennyson Narumi has been known to be quite unpredictable," Kurogasa agreed. "And his Alien HERO deck proves that with the variety he shows in his monsters. Each one is unique."

At that point in the duel, Ben, who was wielding a unique green colored Duel Disk with a strange diamond-shaped symbol showing his life points, had a strange humanoid monster on his field that had a body seemingly made out of molten magma and had rocks for armor, a rock head surrounded by a large yellow flame, exposed rock fists, and a strange circular symbol on his chest with a green hourglass-like image in the center while the rest of the circle was black. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400).

Meanwhile, Torrey had a Thunder Dragon in ATK mode, the serpentine dragon with only a pair of wings for limbs floating above the field, eyeing Ben's monster hungrily (5/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500).

**Ben:** 1600

**Torrey:** 2000

"You've been a good opponent Ben, but you won't beat my Thunder Dragon with that rock head of yours," Torrey taunted.

"His name is Heatblast, Torrey, and don't forget it!" Ben snapped. "Because he is gonna help me finish you off!"

"Whatever. It's your move."

"Fine then," Ben nodded, drawing his next card. When he saw it, he began to smile. "Looks like my deck's giving me some good favors now. I summon Alien HERO Four Arms in ATK mode!"

At that moment, a bright green flash came from the summoned card before a red humanoid appeared. The humanoid had two toes on each foot, a face with four green eyes and black markings coming from the top of his head and under his chin, a black ponytail on the back of his head, a gladiator-like outfit that consisted of an x-shaped strap on the chest with the same symbol Heatblast had in the center, a black undergarment held up by a golden belt, golden straps around his ankle and each of the wrists of his four arms, three fingers and a thumb on each hand of those four arms, and spikes on the forearms. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

"Oh boy… Well, even if you did use him to destroy my Thunder Dragon, I'd only take 400 points of damage, and I'd still survive Heatblast's attack," Torrey scoffed.

"Well, maybe you should check the special abilities before jumping to those conclusions. You see, when Four Arms is summoned, he can automatically destroy any monster with fewer ATK points than him," Ben explained.

"Just like Jaden's Thunder Giant," Alexis noticed.

"Yep, except instead of it being a reusable ability with a payment cost, it's one time use effect," Kurogasa replied with a nod as Koji walked in near end of the match.

"Okay Four Arms, let's show off your effect by destroying that Thunder Dragon!" Ben ordered.

"_You got it!_" The red alien nodded as he used his arms to pull a boulder out before throwing it at the Thunder Dragon, destroying it upon impact. "And now for the attack that'll end this! Four Arms! Use your Tetra-Lariat to take out Torrey's remaining life points!"

Four Arms then ran towards a now screaming Torrey before the fellow Obelisk was knocked to the ground by the two right arms of the Four Arms Alien HERO.

**Ben:** 1600

**Torrey:** 0

"Nice try, man. We'll have to do this again sometime," Ben smiled as the holograms faded and Kurogasa and Alexis approached him applauding.

"That was amazing, Ben. That's the first time I've seen those cards in action. Very impressive," Alexis praised him.

"Thanks, but I doubt I'm anywhere near as impressive as you guys," Ben then chuckled as he removed the deck from his disk, converting the entire thing into a simple green watch.

"Well, you're impressive enough to come up with that new watch-Duel Disk," Kurogasa noted. "But you don't seem to be having as much fun dueling lately."

"Is it that obvious?" Ben only got nods out of the two while Koji walked up though no one noticed him yet. "A lot of these guys I Duel don't give me a challenge. I need someone who can really take me on, someone who can pose a real challenge."

"I think I can help with that," Koji said, getting everyone's attention as they turned to him.

"Oh, hey Koji. What's up, bro?" Kurogasa asked one of his oldest friends.

"I've got good news. Mamori and Marta are okay enough to come back. However, there's a catch."

"Let me guess…" Alexis sighed before the three other than Koji spoke in unison.

"In order to be accepted back in and to determine which dorm they really belong with they must pick someone to duel and duel this person."

"Yep," Koji confirmed, chuckling as he heard everyone answer at once.

"So you decided to help them out?" Kurogasa asked. Koji just nodded. "Well you're in luck; Ben here was just looking for someone else to duel."

"Wha-now?!" Ben gawked.

"No, dude. You have until tomorrow before the duels begin," Koji replied, trying to calm him down.

"Oh. That's good," Ben said, relief flowing through him. "I was about to say I'm nowhere near ready for another Duel right this minute.

"Well, be sure to study up and we'll see you tomorrow," Kurogasa replied as he, Alexis, and Koji left the Dueling field.

* * *

Later that night, Ben sat in his room. As he sat on his bed, he gave a long sigh."Man. Don't know if I'm bored or what," Ben sighed again, checking his deck. "I've done nothing but look through my deck over and over again for my Duel."

_"Hey. At least it's better than picking rocks or messing with computers with your cousins, Takeshi and Hana,"_ a voice replied. The voice was Four Arms who had appeared as a Duel Spirit before Ben along with a small gray alien Duel Spirit with green eyes, horizontal pupils, and a black and white suit with Ben's Duel Disk standby symbol (the green hourglass with the black triangles) on his back.

"I know. It's just… sometimes I feel concerned about them," Ben said sadly, thinking of the two.

_"Don't worry about it, Ben. Things will turn out all right in the end. And as long as someone in your family wields the Alien HEROs of the Omnitrix, there will always be someone to defend the world against the dangers that may come your way in the future,"_ the small grey alien replied.

Ben then said, somewhat worried, "Grey Matter, I don't know whether to agree with you or ignore, but… You know, I say we try not to bring it up."

_"He's right,_" another voice added as Heatblast, also a Duel Spirit, appeared with seven other Duel Spirits. _"Besides, he needs to focus on getting ready for the duel tomorrow."_

_"Of course. My apologies,"_ Grey Matter replied apologetically.

_"Think nothing of it."_

* * *

The next day, Ben and Kurogasa were at the Obelisk arena waiting for Mamori while most of the others were up in the stands. "So where is she?" Ben asked Kurogasa.

"She'll be here soon, if Koji can get her out of the infirmary," Kurogasa sighed. It was then that Koji finally came in with both Marta and Mamori, the latter still hiding behind Marta.

"Sorry we're late for the dance, yo. Mamori back here was just getting a case of stage fright," Koji replied, pointing to Mamori, making Ben gawk for a moment.

_"That's_ Mamori? She sure is a lot shorter than I expected," Ben noted, making some of the others gasp and Mamori to get out from behind Marta. "What? What'd I say?"

"Did you just call me… Short?!" Mamori demanded.

"Uh… Yes?" Suddenly Mamori pounced at Ben, leaping onto his back and was literally trying to bite Ben's head as the Obelisk struggled to pry her off, running around in pain, making the others sweat drop and groan.

"I almost forgot that she gets like that when people call her short," Marta sighed.

* * *

After that scenario, Ben and Mamori got into their respective corners for Mamori's re-evaluation duel. "Okay, you know the rules," Crowler replied. "Depending upon Mamori's performance, it will determine whether or not she will be accepted back as well as what dorm she will end up in."

"I'm sorry about insulting you like that," Ben apologized before they started, still somewhat afraid for his life.

"Save it for after the match!" Mamori shouted, activating her Duel Disk via inserting her deck.

"Fine then. It's Alien HERO time!" With that, Ben activated a button on his watch, transforming it into his custom Duel Disk, which he soon inserted his deck into.

"Then begin whenever you are ready," Crowler replied, running back to the stands.

* * *

DUEL!

**Mamori:** 4000

**Ben:** 4000

"I'll go first," Mamori responded, drawing her sixth card. "First, I'll summon Gem-Knight Sapphire in DEF mode!"

With that, a white armored warrior with Sapphires embedded into its armor emerged before kneeling down into DEF position (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100). "Then, I put down two facedowns and call it a turn," Mamori finished.

"Not bad, but let's see how you handle my deck," Ben smirked, drawing his sixth card and examining his hand. "Well, if you like gems, you're gonna love this: Alien HERO Chromastone!" With that, a silhouette emerged on the field with a green watch like Ben's Duel Disk in standby mode before pressing a button on it, revealing a hologram of a crystalline being. Then, the silhouette slammed down on the hologram and it took on a physical form. It grew taller and his skin turned purple and rock-like as his hands became magenta crystal gauntlets along with four magenta crystals forming on the chest, around the neck, and on top of the head while his face gained a magenta coloring with a cycloptic green eye and the symbol from the watch appearing on the chest. (4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1800)

"Wait! Alien HEROs? I thought Jaden Yuki was the only HERO duelist on the island, and his are Elemental," Mamori noted, looking in a mix of shock and confusion.

"There's more to choose from than just the Elemental HEROs," Ben reminded.

"Okay," Mamori said timidly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Now, Chromastone! Take her down with Chroma-Blast!" Chromastone prepared a laser from his head crystal and fired it at Gem-Knight-Sapphire, shattering it into pixels.

"With that, I'll play two facedowns and end it there."

"Fine. Here goes!" Mamori responded and drew her next card. "Okay then, I'll play Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse both Gem-Knights Garnet and Amber to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby!" Suddenly appearing on the field was a knight in yellow armor along with the familiar Gem-Knight Garnet. Both then jumped through a vortex and came out as Gem-Knight Ruby. (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300) "And now, Ruby will attack your Chromastone! Ruby Slash!"

The Red Gem-Knight charged towards Chromastone. Chromastone attempted to deflect the blast, but the Gem-Knight simply slashed through the crystalline warrior, leaving just the shards and the symbol from his chest on the ground.

**Mamori:** 4000

**Ben:** 3800

Yet there was something that surprised Mamori, and that was the fact that the symbol floated back into the air as Chromastone's remains began to swarm towards it.

"_Now_ what's going on?" she asked.

"That would be the effect of one of my facedowns: a Trap known as Crystalline Reformation!" Ben answered as one of his facedowns flipped up, showing the green and black symbol with purple and green crystals being attracted to it. "You see, this works only with Chromastone. When he's destroyed, I can Special Summon Alien HERO Diamondhead in his place, and I summon him in DEF mode!" With that, the crystals on the symbol turned green and reformed into a humanoid figure that gained black and green clothes. The symbol attached to a green belt, acting as the buckle, and two crystal spikes protruded from the warrior's back. The crystal being then knelt down in DEF mode. (4/ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000). "And here's another trick he's got! Since Diamondhead was Special Summoned via Crystalline Reformation, he gains an extra 500 points for both attacking and defending," Ben announced as Diamondhead dug his fists into the ground, bringing up a crystal barrier, increasing his DEF. (4/ ATK: 1600-2100/DEF: 2000-2500)

"Looks like I'll just place one card facedown, then, and end my turn," Mamori sighed.

"Then it's my turn. DRAW!" Ben shouted drawing his next card. "Ok. Now I'll summon Alien HERO XLR8 in ATK mode!"

With that, another silhouette appeared before it slammed its hand onto the watch and transformed in a green light. In the silhouette's place, a semi-armored black and cyan blue raptor with a striped tail appeared. The raptor had wheels on his feet, a helmet with an x-shaped visor while the rest of his costume was black sans the white chest while the same symbol Diamondhead and Chromastone had appeared on his chest. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900).

"So now what? It's not like XLR8 can destroy Ruby," Mamori scoffed. "You seem to play too fast and don't think these things through."

"Well that's the thing, XLR8 is all about speed, and besides, Ruby's not the target," Ben replied, confusing Mamori.

"Huh?"

"See, XLR8 is a real fast character, so fast, that if you so much as blink you can miss him. And you see, due to his effect, the target isn't your monster, but rather… you."

"Eh?!"

Suddenly, she blinked, and XLR8 was gone before she was kicked in the back by the wheeled alien.

**Mamori:** 3000

**Ben:** 3800

Mamori caught herself before she fell as XLR8 returned to Ben's side of the field.

"And now, I'll end my turn."

* * *

At that point, somewhere beneath the ocean, Jaden was still stuck in Anacis' sub. He thought something was up with only Winged Kuriboh keeping him company. However, they heard another noise as the Kraken Plamonster Haruto had summoned appeared.

"What the?" Jaden gawked, unsure as to what the creature was.

"Coooo!" Kuriboh cooed happily.

"Huh? Really Kuriboh?" Jaden gawked as the Kraken nodded. "Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

"My draw!" Mamori declared, drawing her next card. "I play Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew until they had six. "Next I play another Gem-Knight Fusion! This time, I fuse my Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my Hand to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" When she played the card, two Gem-Knights, one in a Tourmaline color, and the other an actual knight whose armor was covered in crystals appeared and they fused together in a vortex, combining into a heavily armored knight with large gauntlets that were used to pummel down an enemy (8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500). "Now I play Premature Burial paying, 800 Life Points to bring back Crystal!"

**Mamori: **2200

**Ben: **3800

A hand shot out of the ground and the knight in actual knight armor covered by crystals appeared, crawling out from the hole (7/ATK: 2450/1900).

"Oh man, she's serious now!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I'll attack your XLR8 with Zirconia! Gaia Crush!" She commanded as Zirconia raised its fists upwards and slammed them down, creating an earthquake that went charging in XLR8's direction. XLR8 then fell into the resulting fault line, destroying him.

**Mamori:** 2200

**Ben:** 1900

"Next, I'll have my Ruby attack Diamondhead and I'll reveal my facedown, the Quick-Play Spell Rush Recklessly to increase Ruby's ATK by 700 for the turn!"

Gem-Knight Ruby (7/ATK: 2500-3200/DEF: 1300)

"Go!" Mamori commanded. Ruby then charged across the field, shattering Diamondhead into crystal shards and then into pixels, making Ben grunt.

"Well, I gotta admit. You're one tough chick," Ben admitted.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Crystal, attack directly!"

"Not yet! Activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Ben roared as the card flipped up and prevented Crystal from dealing damage. "And now that you activated, it now resets itself on the Field!" The metal scarecrow went back into the card and went back facedown.

"Fine… I'll end my turn."

"Finally," Ben sighed drawing his next card. "Sweet. Now I'll activate a Spell called Omnitrix Shuffle. Here's how it work: since I have some Alien HEROs in my hand, you have to choose one of these monsters." With that, due to the card's rules, Ben picked out half of his hand and held it with the backs facing Mamori. "Go ahead. Pick one." Ben urged.

"The far left," Mamori said.

"Excellent. Now I get to summon this guy without any sacrifices: Alien HERO RATH!"

With that, another silhouette appeared, and did the same tactic as the other Alien HEROs before him. This time, while the symbol on the chest was the same, the monster was a humanoid tiger with no tail and one large claw appearing from the hand. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500).

_"Lemme tell ya something, Mamori the Gem-Knight User. Rath will beat you to a pulp!_" The monster roared.

"Easy, Rath! This is just a test for her," Ben responded.

_"Sorry._"

While spooked at first, Mamori noticed something about Rath's ATK. "Hold on, Rath's ATK is 2500, weaker than Zirconia and tied with Ruby!" Mamori pointed out.

"Not for long, thanks to an Equip Spell I have called the Ultamatrix," Ben announced, activating that card. "This card can only be equipped to an Alien HERO, but once it is, I can sacrifice that monster to summon a Fusion Monster of the same name. And I'll be equipping this to Rath, so I can have him introduce his 'Fusion Monster' form." With that, a green watch like Ben's merged into Rath before the tiger twisted the symbol on his chest. Then, the symbol gained spikes, forming an x before a green glow spread from it. Rath's fur then changed from orange to a bluish-gray. The stripes seemed to rise from the fur and appeared to harden while a head-spike emerged from his forehead. Also, Rath gained two claws, making him seem like a beastial version of Wolverine.

_"ULTIMATE RATH!_" The evolved tiger roared, announcing his name. (9/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000).

"Uh-oh…" Mamori gulped.

"Uh oh is right, because any Alien HERO Ultimate is considered to be the same as the original, and Rath's special ability will then kick in. See, when he's on the field, Rath has to attack every opposing monster, and since he's Ultimate, he can do DOUBLE damage compared to the regular Rath," Ben announced. "Now Ultimate Rath, take out the Gem-Knights!"

_"With pleasure,_" Ultimate Rath smirked before charging first at Ruby.

"Activate Trap! Sakuretsu Armor!" Mamori countered revealing the facedown. "Now Rath is destroyed!" A metal coat of armor protected Ruby.

"_Oh crap!_" Ultimate Rath groaned before hitting the armor and then exploding into pixels after the attack.

"Fine. I'll place two facedown cards and end my turn," Ben sighed with frustration.

"My draw!" Mamori said, drawing her next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She did as the card instructed. "Then I activate Bait Doll to force the activation of a facedown!" She then pointed to the left face down on Ben's side of the field. "I choose that one!" The card then flipped up to reveal a Spell Card with a watch with yellow lights on it with the title "Omni-Scan".

"Thanks," Ben smirked. "Thanks to this, I can choose one of your monsters and Special Summon it to my side of the field in two turns and treat it as an Alien HERO. There's only one downside which is that I can't summon another Alien HERO until those two turns pass. And I choose Zirconia!" Thus, a yellow light scanned Gem-Knight Zirconia before Ben's Spell Card shattered.

"Aw man!" Mamori pouted.

"You still have the advantage since I can't summon for now, but I believe it is still your turn."

"Alright then, Zirconia, Crystal, and Ruby, go for it! End this duel!" Mamori commanded as all three Gem-Knights went for the kill.

"Whoa, is she serious?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"That's crazy!" Syrus pointed out.

"Nope. Activate my other facedown: Threatening Roar!" Ben shouted, stopping the Gem-Knights with a loud sound.

"Awwww..." Mamori pouted. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ben shouted, drawing his next card. "I'll place two cards facedown, and activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from striking me for 3 turns." As he did, a swarm of green energy in the shape of swords appeared, making a giant wall.

"He's waiting for something." Kurogasa said.

"Yes, but the question is what?" Bastion added.

"That's the thing," Kurogasa replied. "He's so unpredictable; no one knows what he'll do next. But he has a monster so powerful that he rarely summons it, if ever."

"And now I'll leave it to you," Ben finished.

"My turn!" Mamori said drawing her next card. "I'll pass this turn."

"Okay then," Ben smirked as he drew his next card. "And guess what? It's been two turns, so you know what that means."

"Yeah, I know..." Mamori groaned.

"Yep. I get to summon my own Zirconia!" And so, a second Zirconia appeared on Ben's field, but had the symbol his Alien HEROs had. "But... I'm gonna activate another card here called 'It's HERO Time!'" Ben announced, playing this new Spell. "This card lets me Special Summon as many HERO monsters as I want, and I think I'll summon my Alien HEROs Heatblast and Four Arms!" Then, with two more flashes, the two monsters from Ben's last match appeared. "However, before you try and counter, I have to let you know these guys are simply for a sacrifice."

"What?!" Syrus gawked.

"Uh-oh, here it comes." Kurogasa cringed, knowing what was coming next.

"I sacrifice all my monsters to summon my best Alien Hero! ALIEN HERO ALIEN X!" With that, the three monsters on Ben's field were sucked into a vortex, transporting them to the Graveyard, while one new monster appeared. It looked humanoid with the same symbol on his chest, but with the exception of some outlines, his body looked like it was a segment of outer space with a starry black skin, green eyes, and only three protrusions from his head resembling a trident's prongs. (10/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000) "Oh, and when he's summoned, his special ability kicks in, destroying every card on the field," Ben added as every card and monster on the field exploded into pixels and smoke.

"Aw fudge..." Mamori groaned. "I'm done..."

"Don't worry, he can't attack on his first turn, so I'll set one card facedown and end it there," Ben replied, giving Mamori a sigh of relief.

"That was too close..." Syrus sighed in relief.

"That's one of the few downsides to that card. It's so broken that it needed a negative effect before it can strike," Kurogasa remembered. "I barely managed to beat him when he summoned that. Let's hope Mamori can counter that monster before it attacks."

"My turn!" Mamori declared drawing her next card. "First I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, making both of us draw three cards!" Both players drew their cards! "Yes! Now I play Final Destiny! I discard five cards and everything is destroyed!" She said as she had enough cards to discard and when she did, whole Field exploded spontaneously, leaving nothing behind.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ben groaned.

"That's the end of the major threat. Now if she has a monster, she can get at him and take him down," Koji noted.

"I got one, alright. I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in ATK mode!"

"What?!" Ben gawked as the Garnet Gem Knight appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0)

"It's over for you! This is for calling me short! Gem-Knight Garnet, finish it off!" Garnet went for the kill as its fist was now in flames and punched Ben square in the chest. Ben screamed as he fell to the ground with the last of his life points depleted.

**Ben:** 0

**Mamori:** 2200

* * *

"The winner: Mamori Yamamoto!" Dr. Crowler announced while the crowd cheered.

Ben grunted as he got up and approached Mamori after deactivating his Duel Disk. "That was a great duel, Mamori. Not many can say they've come up against me and won," Ben congratulated, holding out his hand to her. "I lost fair and square, so you've earned your shot back into the academy."

"T-Thanks." Mamori stuttered as she meekly shook his and.

"And of course, she's back to her stuttering again." Marta said.

"You're pretty good for someone who's short," Ben said jokingly. Everyone could've sworn they heard a vein pop from Mamori's head.

"W-W-W-What d-did y-you s-say?!" Mamori snapped.

"Uh-oh..." Ben gulped, suddenly remembering that calling her short was a terrible mistake.

"He shouldn't have said anything else after that." Kurogasa sighed.

"I'm outta here!" Ben screamed as he fled for his life with Mamori in pursuit, making the others laugh in response.

"GET BACK HERE AND LET ME BITE YOUR HEAD!"

Yeah, I know, like I said, it's kinda short but as I also said, it's all that we could come up with, so anyways, go ahead and review!

Alien HERO Four Arms  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1800  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Four Arms" at a time. Once summoned, "Alien HERO Four Arms" can destroy any monsters with fewer ATK points than him.

Alien HERO XLR8  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1000/1900  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO XLR8" at a time. Once per turn, "Alien HERO XLR8" can either attack the opponent directly, or attack every monster on the field.

Alien HERO Diamondhead  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1600/2000  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Diamondhead" at a time. When a monster is successfully destroyed, inflict piercing damage onto the opponent.

Alien HERO Heatblast  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 1500/1400  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Heatblast" at a time. When this monster attacks a monster in DEF, inflict the difference between this monster's ATK and the target monster's DEF as damage.

Alien HERO Chromastone  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 2300/1800  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Chromastone" at a time. Once per turn, you can redirect an opponent's attack and inflict it as direct damage to the opponent instead of destroying this monster.

Alien HERO Alien X  
Level: 10  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DIVINE  
ATK/DEF: 5000/5000  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Alien X" at a time. This card can only be summoned by means of the spell cards "Master Control", "Omnitrix Shuffle", or by sacrificing three Alien HERO monsters, and cannot be summoned by any other means. When it is successfully summoned, all other cards on the field are destroyed, but this monster cannot attack on the same turn this is activated.

Alien HERO Rath  
Level: 7  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2500/2500  
Effect: You can only control one "Alien HERO Rath" at a time. If this card is in face-up ATK position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, it must attack first and attack all monsters your opponent controls; one attack for each.

Alien HERO Ultimate Rath  
Level: 10  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 5000/5000  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It can only be Fusion Summoned by sending "Alien HERO Rath" equipped with the spell "Ultamatrix" to the Graveyard. This card's name and effect are treated as those of "Alien HERO Rath".

Crystalline Reformation  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate only when "Alien Hero Chromastone" is destroyed. With that, Special Summon "Alien HERO Diamondhead" from your deck or hand and increase his ATK and DEF by 500.

Ultamatrix  
Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to an "Alien HERO" monster. Once this is equipped, summon a fusion monster with the same name in its place.

Omni-Scan  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: When this card is activated, you can select any monster your opponent controls on the field, and in two turns, you can Special Summon this monster to your side of the field and treat is as an "Alien HERO" monster. You cannot summon any other "Alien HERO" monster until the two turn wait is finished and you Special Summon this new "Alien HERO".

It's 'HERO' Time!  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Special Summon as many 'Alien HERO' monsters from your Hand.


	42. Boogie Night Fantasy

Hey there everyone! It's Fenikkusumaru! Guess what! I'm the big 2–1 today! I can legally drink now! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD And since I'm in such a good mood since it's my birthday today, I'm giving you all a Triple Feature and please review each chapter one at a time before going to the next one. I repeat in bold: **please review each chapter one at a time before going to the next one. **And with that, out of the way, let's get this Triple Feature started! Oh, and before I forget, this was all made by Serpentdragon and Kamen Keyblade Duelist, so credit them for that.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was another day on Academy Island, after Mamori's reevaluation Duel. Given the relative peace everyone had found in the absence of anymore Shadow Riders, Chancellor Sheppard had decided to throw a dance for the students. "There's no telling when the next one will appear," Sheppard had told the dorm advisors, "So I feel that it's best that the students enjoy the relatively peaceful times we have now. Who knows when that will change?" They all agreed, knowing how some of the mental scars of what had already happened were still healing for some.

* * *

**(The screen shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]**  
(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi, _  
**[Armed within the Deck,] **  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!_  
**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]**  
_Kurogasa: Henshin!_  
(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shines on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Full instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 42: Boogie Night Fantasy

So, the main Dueling field had been transformed into a dance, filled with fancy decorations, refreshment tables, the observation room had turned into a giant DJ booth, and there was a large disco ball hanging in the middle. It certainly looked like a happy moment, especially judging by the faces of the students. Kurogasa and the others, sans Jaden and Koji, were all off in one group, bopping the music and just looking to have a good time. "I think this was a _great_ idea Chancellor Sheppard had," Kurogasa said, sipping his punch as he kept one arm around Alexis's waist, "Everyone really seems to be enjoying themselves. I mean just _look_ at it!"

Victor, leaning against the wall, smiled and nodded as he said, "Tell me about it. And what's better is, seeing how everyone is out of their uniforms it almost looks like they've forgotten who is what dorm." And this was true to an extent. While there were plenty of Obelisks who, even out of uniform, kept to their group of "elites," for the most part, people of every dorm were dancing together, regardless of whether they were a Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk.

However, as their group chatted, Rika noticed Marta looking around the hall constantly, trying to find someone. "Marta," she asked over the music, "What's up? You look lost."

Marta looked up startled for a moment before smiling when she realized that it was Rika. "Oh, yes, I'm alright. I was just trying to find Koji is all. I was surprised to see he isn't here."

Rika smiled slightly as she said, "He'll be here. He told me and Kurogasa that he was gonna be a little late. Didn't say why, though." She then looked to Marta with a smirk as she added, "But you seem awfully concerned about where he is. Got a little crush on the boy who freed you from the Shadow Riders?"

Marta, despite the neon lights, was clearly blushing. "Um… I… I mean…" She shuffled her feet slightly as she said, "Okay, yes… a little." Looking to Rika, she asked, "Promise me you won't tell him?"

Rika chuckled lightly and nodded. "I promise."

Marta felt herself relax. "Thank you," she said, relieved. "If he's to learn that I like him, I want to be the one to tell him." Rika nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DJ booth, the DJ looked to his right as someone pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, wanting to get his attention. Pulling off his headphones, he leaned over so he could hear the person's request for a song. When he heard it, he blinked in confusion, unsure if he heard the kid right. "Really? _That_ one?" When he got affirmation, he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay. Little retro, but that works." As the kid left, he then turned to his collection of music. Reaching past the CDs, he had to go into his collection of vinyl records. As the current song finished up, he attached the record player and placed the vinyl onto it, placing the scratch needle onto it once the current song finished.

* * *

Out in the Dueling field–turned dance hall, everyone looked up in surprise as they heard a new song come on. It had a bit of a funkier beat and a more pronounced bass line.

"Huh?"

"What's _this_?"

"I don't know, but… I kinda like it."

As everyone tried to figure out what was playing, Kurogasa and Rika both face palmed yet had big smiles on their faces. Bastion looked to them confused. "What is it?"

Kurogasa chuckled as he said, "He's gonna do it again."

Rika just nodded as she said, "You guys are certainly in for a show now."

The whole crowd parted and looked in awe as Koji danced up to the center of the floor. And his outfit was the epitome of disco style. It was the famous white disco suit from Saturday Night Fever, matched with a pair of three inch white platform shoes, a white and black newsboy cap, and his father's disco medallion. As everyone looked on in amazement, Koji stood there with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face, smoothing out his collar as he bounced to the music. When the singing started, he was off like lightning.

**Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah!  
Show 'em how we do it now!  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah!  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now!**

Koji moved across the floor with an impressive masculine grace that made everyone stop and stare. With his footwork, the way he gyrated his hips and pelvis, all of it, he was truly a sight to see. It was a little more retro than the way everyone was accustomed to, but they were all impressed with it, especially the girls who started cheering, waving, and acting all cute with him as they watched.

"Well… you certainly weren't kidding about us getting a show," Victor admitted. "Koji's got more moves than I actually expected."

Kurogasa nodded with his arms crossed as he smiled, watching Koji dance. "Oh yeah, his skill with Dueling is only matched by his disco dancing talents. His moves are old school, but very good."

Marta herself could not keep the smile off her face as she tapped her foot and clapped to the beat as she watched him dance. "Wow… He's wonderful. He's really wonderful." However, as she watched him, she couldn't help but notice that every so often, the seemingly cool and confident smirk on Koji's face would disappear as he appeared to be scanning the crowd for someone, only to find they weren't there. Frowning thoughtfully, she looked to Rika and said, "Hey, Rika… How did Koji get so into disco anyway?"

Rika said as she moved to the music as well, watching Koji, "His parents were some of the best disco dancers back in Kyoto back in the 1970's. He wanted to be like they were."

Marta looked at her curiously. "'Like they were?' Are they dead?"

Rika stopped moving for a moment and bit her lip, her eyes moving nervously. "He… doesn't like to talk about it. There's more to the story, but… he only told Kurogasa and I, saying we were like his brother and sister. I'm sorry, but he told the whole story to me in confidence. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask him."

Marta nodded slowly, but smiled slightly as she said, "I understand, Rika. Thank you." Her thoughts were still wondering about why the boy who saved her from the darkness was so in love with something of his parents' generation as she looked back to Koji as he finished his dance. He had thrown his jacket into the crowd at one point to make it easier for him to move his arms and was now nearing the end of his dance. Suddenly, he ripped open his shirt and vest, showing off his well–toned chest, a physique that rivaled that of Kurogasa's causing the girls to scream. He then ended the song by leaping into the air and spinning when he then landed in a split and shot his right arm up in a diagonal, index finger pointed up in the famous disco pose. Everyone clapped and cheered as the song ended. However, just as Koji got back on his platform shoed feet, he was right back on his butt again as several girls swarmed him, including Jasmine and Mindy, glomping him to the ground.

Alexis couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of so many girls tackling Koji as she leaned against Kurogasa as the music changed, going back to more modern music and said, "Looks like you won't have to worry about any girls ogling you after catching you shirtless that one time for a while."

Kurogasa laughed at that and said, "For all _I_ care, he can _have_ them. Koji always _did_ have it easier with the girls anyway."

Alexis then gave him a flirty smile and said, "Oh, I don't know. I think you've done a pretty good job." That earned her a kiss from Kurogasa.

When Koji finally got to them, he had reclaimed his jacket and was re–buttoning his shirt and vest. His face and neck though were covered in lipstick kiss marks of different colors from all the girls. Marta bit her lip in the background, trying to keep from looking too jealous as Koji, smiling in a bit of a daze, said, "Hey guys. What's shakin'?"

"Not much, dude," Victor replied. "Those were some pretty groovy moves you did out there."

"I'll say. Very retro, but you showed much spirit for it, almost as much as you did when dueling," Bastion agreed.

Koji smiled as he said, "Thanks guys. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Chazz came over to Koji and said, albeit it with a pained expression, "I have to admit, as silly as it looked, you were pretty good out there." Koji smirked slightly at him and nudged him on the arm.

Kurogasa and Rika then both approached him, Rika hugging him and Kurogasa giving him a high five as Rika said, "Your moves are just as good as I remembered, Koji."

He chuckled as he hugged her back and said, "Thanks, Rika."

Koji then looked as Marta approached him, looking up at him with a sincere and sweet smile as she said, "I thought you were really wonderful out there, Koji. You're a terrific dancer."

Marta's words caused the usually cool Koji to blush slightly, scratching the back of his head bashfully as he said, "Thanks, Marta… That… That really means a lot." Just then, Koji looked up like he heard someone talking to him. "Okay, okay…" Looking to the others, he said, regaining his cool, "Alright guys… It seems that given your support for my passion for disco, the Boogie Knights are ready to meet you guys."

"That's cool, Koji," Kurogasa smiled.

"Yeah, can't wait to meet them," Rika agreed while those who couldn't see Duel Spirits were confused at what they were talking about. Thankfully, the other students couldn't quite hear them over the noise in the area. Victor nodded as well. He and Rika had both met briefly Boogie Knight Aqua Mama while she had also met Groove Stone and Tornado Hippie, so they were looking forward to meeting the rest of the gang.

Koji grabbed a duel disk and reached into his pocket, pulling out his Deck box. Opening it up, he grabbed the five elemental Boogie Knights, before going to his Fusion Deck to grab Disco King. "Alright, guys, come on out. Everyone is ready to meet you!" Koji then placed the cards on the duel disk, the sixth one on the Field Spell Zone and suddenly, floating behind Koji were the six Boogie Knights. "So, let me introduce you to my pals. DJ Flame, the hottest disco DJ outside of Studio 54 and Boogie Knight of Fire. Aqua Mama, the disco queen with a voice like a dream and Boogie Knight of Water. Groove Stone, one of the coolest dudes you'll ever meet and Boogie Knight of Earth. Tornado Hippie, the chick who puts the 'hip' in hippie and Boogie Knight of Wind. Thunder Roller, roller disco extraordinaire and Boogie Knight of Lightning. And finally, the leader of this groovy gang, pimp daddy number one, Disco King."

The five elementals all waved hello as Disco King bowed regally as he said, _"It's a groovy honor to finally meet the friends of our young Disco Prince of Dueling."_

"It's an honor to meet you all as well," Kurogasa smiled.

"It sure is," Rika nodded.

All the rest of the group, or at least the ones who could see the Duel Spirits, quickly made their introductions. Also, the students' Duel Spirits met with them via duel disks. Kurogasa's Riders, Rika's Foodons, and Marta's Final Fantasy Warriors all got to meet the Boogie Knights. However, there was one particular encounter that was interesting. Urataros caught sight of Aqua Mama and, immediately taken with her beauty, decided to go over to her and flirt.

_"Well, hello, Beautiful,"_ Urataros said coolly, _"My name is Urataros, one of the Imagins of Kamen Rider Den–O."_

Kurogasa groaned as he face palmed, hearing this. "Great… Urataros is at it again. Momotaros, will you please stop Urataros from embarrassing himself?"

As Momotaros went to try and pull Urataros away from Aqua Mama, DJ Flame stopped him with a raise of his hand, and a smirk on the Boogie Knight's face. _"Trust me, Daddy–O, your friend is actually in luck."_

Momotaros looked in confusion as Thunder Roller added, _"Aqua Mama likes confident guys who make the first move so your buddy is actually already on the right track."_

Aqua Mama then, much to the surprise of everyone, including Urataros, said in response, "_Well, hello, stud. You're looking mighty fine and groovy yourself."_

Most of everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of that, but Urataros suddenly regained his confidence despite the scenario. Urataros, feeling extremely confident, wrapped his arm around the shoulders of Aqua Mama who immediately cuddled up to him. _"I would _love_ to see you dance sometime."_

Aqua Mama giggled coyly and flirtatiously as she said, _"I'd love to. By the way,"_ she then brushed the top of his turtle shell looking head, _"I _adore_ creatures of the water."_ Winking, she then placed one hand on his chest as she said, _"Maybe you could be my little 'pet' turtle."_

Urataros had steam shooting out the sides of his head momentarily. Oh, he was gonna like this disco chick, he thought. _"Darling, I'd gladly be your anything."_

"That's a first," Kurogasa noted.

Koji merely shook his head with a laugh. "Go, Urataros?"

Just then, Marta gently tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention. "Koji," she asked in a somewhat unsure voice, "Can I ask you something?" The Boogie Knight Duelist nodded as he followed her over to a more secluded area where the music was not as loud. "I… noticed that during your dance you seemed to be looking for someone."

Koji fought back a gasp, surprised that Marta had caught such a subtle gesture. Trying to appear calm, he asked, "Oh?"

Marta looked at her feet for a moment before asking, "Koji… Why are you so into disco? I know your parents really liked it, but… I feel like there is more to it than that."

Normally, if some random girl asked something like that, Koji would've acted all cool like a pimp and said something like, "I just dig the vibe and groove of it, baby," but he couldn't do that to Marta. No, she wasn't just another girl. She was… different. Instead, he gave a long sigh, looking at the ground sadly and said, "It's… It's a long story… I'm… I'm sorry; I'd rather not talk about it…" He then turned and began to walk back to the rest of the group.

Marta watched as Koji walked off and sighed sadly. "Koji… What is it? You love disco and yet, at the same time it makes you so sad," she said to herself. The others watched Koji walk away with Kurogasa and Rika understanding why Koji was like this the most out of them all.

However, as Koji went to walk off, he wound up running into Chancellor Sheppard. Nearly stumbling back over his own platforms, he managed to quickly recover his balance before he fell down. He then bent over to pick up his newsboy cap which had gotten knocked off. Dusting it off before placing it back on his head, he looked to Sheppard and said, "I'm sorry, Chancellor. I didn't see you there."

The chancellor chuckled and gestured dismissively with his hand. "It's quite alright, Koji. No harm done." Smiling still, he then said, "I just wanted to say I'm looking forward to your Duel against Marta tomorrow."

Koji's eyebrow quirked up in confusion. "'My Duel?' Um… I thought Marta was dueling tomorrow?"

Chancellor Sheppard looked to Koji with equal confusion. "Yes, but you're her opponent. Didn't Rika tell you that? After all, she's the one who recommended you to me."

Koji released then a small snorting chuckle. _'So, _that's_ who she had in mind?'_ He thought. Looking to Sheppard, he said, "But, Chancellor, Marta is an Obelisk while I'm only a Ra. Shouldn't she be facing another Obelisk?"

Placing a hand on Koji's shoulder, Sheppard said, "Koji, you are arguably the best Duelist in Ra Yellow and undoubtedly one of the best students overall at the Academy. You'll make the perfect opponent for her." He then turned to leave and said, "I'll be looking forward to the Duel tomorrow." Sighing, Koji went back to the group.

When he returned to the group, he could see them all chilling and dancing a little in place to the music, the Boogie Knights still getting familiar with the other Duel Spirits, Aqua Mama getting _very_ familiar with Urataros, cuddling up to him as they flirted. "Hey, Rika," Koji said when he came back, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" The two went off in private before Koji asked, "Why did you tell Chancellor Sheppard I would be the one to Duel Marta tomorrow?"

Rika giggled bashfully as she scratched her cheek. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you that yet, did I?" Koji shook his head, clearly appearing a little irritated. "Well, let's face it, Koji… We _both_ know you're into her."

Koji looked at her, mouth agape. "Wha–What?"

Rika looked at him and said, "Koji… You've gone to check on her and Mamori every day since they got free, and who do you spend most of the time talking to? It's Marta. You haven't shown that much interest in one girl since I can't remember." Shrugging, she said, "I just figured a rematch would be a good chance for you to try and connect."

Koji grumbled slightly as he bit his lip. "Urgh… You always feel the need to get into everyone's love lives don't you?" He then shot her a look, noticing the look on her face and said, "And don't think that means that I'm admitting that you're right." Sighing he said, "But I have to admit, the idea of a rematch _does_ sound fun." Koji looked back to where the others were and saw Marta enjoying the music. He _did_ internally admit she _was_ kinda cute, but wouldn't say so out loud.

Seeing the look Koji was giving Marta, as subtle as he tried to be, Rika couldn't help but giggle inwardly. The two then returned to the group. "So, it looks like I am going to be Marta's opponent tomorrow."

Marta looked at him with a bit of a smile as she said, "Well then, I'll surely be looking forward to it. It'll be nice to get to Duel you myself this time, instead of merely being the tool of Yunalesca."

Koji nodded at that as he said, "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it myself. Sounds like it'll be a groovy time. Well, I should probably get to sleep, get rested for tomorrow." Looking at Marta, he gave a small smile. "Good luck tomorrow, Marta. Just know that I won't go easy on you."

Marta giggled bashfully, blushing slightly as she said, "I _hope_ not, because I won't be going easy on _you_ either."

Koji felt his smile grow a little wider at that, looking at her a little longer than he intended. When he realized it, mainly from Rika giving him a smug smirk, he said, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." Looking to the Boogie Knights, he said, "Say goodbye, guys."

As the Boogie Knights said their goodbyes, Tornado Hippie looked to Aqua Mama, who was still in the arms of Urataros, both being extremely flirty. _"Come on, Hun! Koji's leaving, which means we're leaving."_

Thunder Roller than piped in with a smirk and added, _"Yeah, so tell Lover Boy over there you'll talk to him later!"_

Urataros looked to Aqua Mama and said, _"Oh, but my darling, we were just starting to get acquainted."_

Aqua Mama pouted playfully before saying, _"I know, I know, Daddy–O, but we can get more acquainted another time. Until then,"_ she tickled under Urataros's chin before kissing his cheek, leaving a blue lipstick kiss on it as she said, _"Bye, bye, my little turtle."_ As she walked away, she blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she walked with a swing in her hips for the blue Imagin before disappearing back into Koji's Deck.

Urataros put a hand over his heart before falling back into the arms of Momotaros. _"Oh, Sempai, I'm in love!"_

Momotaros groaned and face palmed while Gentarou gave a happy chuckle. _"Looks like Urataros made a friend!"_

Philip shot Gentarou a sly smirk as he said, _"Trust me, Gentarou–kun, I think that Urataros and the Boogie Knight of Water have more than 'friendship' on their minds."_

_"Heh, not bad Kamenoji."_ Kintaros snorted in amusement.

_"Kame–chan and Aqua–chan swimming under the sea! K–I–S–S–I–N–G!"_ Ryuutaros playfully rhymed.

"Well, maybe we should hit the sack ourselves soon," Kurogasa figured. Everyone else seemed to be in agreement. The dance had been fun, but they figured they should be rested for the Duel tomorrow. Now that they know that not only would Marta be Dueling, but that Koji would be Dueling _against_ her, they wanted to make sure they wouldn't be falling asleep during the Match. So, they all left, everyone returning to their respective dorms for the night.

* * *

Back at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Koji sat up in bed, changed into his pajamas. However, unlike he had planned, he couldn't sleep. He just sat there, staring at the wall, resting his chin in his hand. He let out a long sigh as the Boogie Knights looked at him concerned. Not really noticing they were there, he said, "Why didn't I just brush it off? Why couldn't I make it seem like it was nothing?"

Groove Stone plopped down on the bed in front of him and said, _"Well, no offense, Koji, but… Maybe Rika's right. Maybe you _do_ feel something about her."_

Koji looked up at him strangely. "Huh?"

Tornado Hippie sat on his other side and added, "_Well, it's _obvious_ you care about her, the way you've always gone to see her since you freed her from the Shadow Riders. You've been protective of her _since_ then."_

DJ Flame nodded, leaning against the opposing wall with arms crossed. _"Not to mention, she's the only person other than Kurogasa and Rika who you outright didn't just brush off the story with. You're considering telling her just like you did with Kurogasa and Rika,"_ he said.

Koji could only nod, giving another sigh as he listened to them. "Yeah," he said, "I guess you may be right…"

Aqua Mama then appeared behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. _"We just want you to be happy, Honey. And it seems like this girl might do it. So, all we're saying is that you should at least consider opening up to her."_

The Boogie Knight Duelist nodded, a smile returning to his face. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

Disco King smiled back as he said, _"You're welcome, my friend. Now, you should really get to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." _As he said that, the six Boogie Knights disappeared back into his Deck and Koji fell back onto the bed, finally able to sleep.

* * *

The next day seemed to come very quickly for everyone. Kurogasa and the rest of the group, save Koji and Marta, were already in the stands, waiting for the Duel to begin. "Man, this Duel is gonna be so lishus," Chumley said as he leaned against the railing.

Syrus nodded as he said, "Yeah, this is gonna be really good."

As they waited, Kurogasa looked to Rika and said, "So, Rika, how do you think this will go?"

She merely shrugged. "I don't know. All I can tell is that it's gonna be good."

Right outside the Dueling arena, Marta stood breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. "Breathe, Marta, just breathe… You need to keep focused."

Tifa and Cid appeared beside her to offer words of encouragement. _"Don't worry, Marta,"_ Tifa said, _"We've got your back. We won't let you down."_

Cid nodded her agreement as she offered a thumbs–up. _"We'll help you pass your reevaluation."_

Marta smiled back at her Duel Spirits as they quickly disappeared and said, _"Thanks, guys. That helps a lot."_ She then turned around as she heard the echo of loud footsteps caused by platform shoes, seeing Koji approach her, now dressed in his usual outfit of Ra Yellow jacket, white wide collar shirt, bellbottom blue jeans, yellow platforms, yellow and white newsboy cap, and his medallion. "Hey, Koji," she said, somewhat timidly, not sure how he was gonna react to her after last night.

"Um, hey, Marta…" Koji said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at her slightly awkwardly.

After a moment or two of silence, Marta said, "Listen, Koji, I'm sorry if I annoyed you last night. I didn't mean to seem nosy by asking about your past, I just…"

Koji gave her a smile with a dismissive gesture of his hand. "Hey, it's alright. _I_ should apologize. I didn't mean to seem defensive as I probably did. You were just concerned if I was okay. So, I'm sorry if I didn't seem appreciative."

Marta gave a deep sigh of relief, smiling at that. She was glad to hear that Koji wasn't upset with her or anything. "Apology accepted."

Koji nodded with his smile getting a little bigger. "Groovy." Hearing the bell ring, he looked to the Final Fantasy Duelist and said, "Well, sounds like that's our signal. Good luck." He walked into the arena before he heard Marta call out, "Koji, wait!" He turned to her and asked, "Yes?"

Marta looked at her feet, shuffling them nervously as she said, "I, um… I'd still like to know how your parents got you so into disco. Would you… Would you be willing to tell me after the Duel?"

Koji was silent for a few moments, unsure of how to respond. Finally, he said, "I'll tell you what… If you can get my Life Points hit 0, _then_ I'll tell you."

She nodded at the Boogie Knight Duelist. "Deal." The two then walked in, opening the door and making their way to the center Dueling ring where Dr. Crowler was waiting for them. As they walked in, all their friends began to cheer for them.

When the two took their places, Crowler nodded first to Koji and then to Marta. "We will now begin the reevaluation Duel of Obelisk Blue student Marta Aozaki against Ra Yellow student Koji Shinamori." He then fully focused on Marta. "Now, Marta, you know the situation, yes? You don't need to win the Duel to pass. Rather you will be judged on the overall performance in the Duel. As long as you perform well enough, you will pass."

Marta, appearing now as focused and determined, nodded affirmatively to the teacher. "Yes, I understand, Dr. Crowler."

Nodding his head approvingly, he said, "Very well then. Let the Duel begin!" Both players activated their duel disks and drew starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Koji:** 4000

**Marta:** 4000

"Ladies first," Marta responded, drawing her sixth card and seeing she had a very good Hand. "I'll start things off by placing Fantasy Warrior – Yuffie in DEF mode!" With that, the female ninja appeared before kneeling down in DEF mode. (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000).

_"Oh yeah! I'm ready to party and kick some butt out here!"_ Yuffie cheered.

"Then, I think I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Koji nodded as he said, "Alright then, time for me to get my groove on! Draw!" Koji quickly grabbed his sixth card and prepared to make his move. "Alright, I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Tech Head (3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400) in ATK mode!" Quickly appearing on the Field was the mentioned Vassal of the Boogie Knights. He was a brown skinned man with a big black afro, a white vest, white bellbottoms, white platform shoes, and its left forearm replaced by laser cannon.

"Not bad. Still, you still can't get rid of Yuffie that easily," Marta reminded, referring to the Fantasy Warrior's 2000 DEF points.

Koji smiled. "That's okay… I wasn't _planning_ on getting rid of Yuffie just yet." Marta looked at him confused as he said, "I activate Tech Head's special ability! Once per turn, I can add one Spell or Trap Card to my Hand. Tech Head, as a downside, can't attack the turn I activate this effect, but I wasn't planning to attack anyway." Quickly, he got the card he wanted. "Now, I activate the Spell I just drew! I activate the Field Spell Boogie Palace!" Slapping the card onto his Duel Disk, the field changed into the now familiar disco themed throne room.

**Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!  
Ah! Ah! Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!**

Up in the stands, the others were impressed. "Wow," Syrus exclaimed in surprise, "Koji never usually gets Boogie Palace out this quickly. He's pulling out all the stops for this Duel!"

Rika nodded, keeping her eyes on the Duel. "I'll say. Kurogasa, what do you think? You think Koji's going for the Deck Out? He used it when I was captured by the Gravekeepers."

Kurogasa had a thoughtful frown as he looked out at the Duel, "I don't think so. While the Boogie Knights _are_ a Mill archetype, they're not _as_ dedicated to it as other ones. Koji usually uses it just to weaken his opponent and lessen their card pool so he can finish them the old fashioned way."

Rika shrugged slightly at that. "I _guess_ that's true."

Smirking, Koji said, "I set one card facedown and end my turn. And now, Boogie Palace activates! Because you have no Boogie Knights on your side of the Field, you have to mill three cards!" Marta grimaced as the disco ball shot off a beam of light at her Deck, sending the three top cards of her Deck to the Graveyard. Looking to Marta, he then said, "Your move, Marta!"

"Fine," Marta groaned before drawing her next card. "First, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face down, and then activate my continuous spell, Chamber of the Fayth. You may remember how this works, but a reminder wouldn't hurt. With each Fantasy Warrior I summon, I get to add a Fayth Counter onto this card, and I can later remove the counters to summon another Monster. But first, I summon Fantasy Warrior – Wakka in ATK Mode." With that, the Spiky redheaded man with a blue headband and a yellow outfit while holding his blitzball appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

_"Oh yeah! Let's do this Marta, ya!"_ Wakka laughed as Marta nodded.

"Now Wakka's effect activates. When he's summoned successfully, I flip a coin three times, and his effect is determined by the number of heads flipped," Marta answered. "Go! Overdrive! Slot Reels!" Koji watched as the three cards flipped over. When they landed, two heads and one tail were the final results. "Great. Now Wakka gains half the ATK points of your Vassal," Marta smirked. (4/ATK:1800–2500/DEF: 1600.)

Koji grunted with annoyance as he watched her monster grow stronger. "Dang… didn't expect her to bust a funky move like that."

"Yeah. And now it's time. Go Wakka! Whack that vassal with your Hyper Blitzball!" Marta commanded.

_"You got it. Take this!"_ Wakka shouted, jumping into the air before firing the ball, and destroying the Boogie Knight Vassal with an explosion. Koji watched helplessly as Tech Head was destroyed, the ball tearing a hole through him before he exploded.

**Koji:** 2900

**Marta:** 4000

"I say, Marta's off to quite a powerful start," Bastion said, impressed. Promptly, he took out his notepad and began to jot down notes for the Duel.

As the dust cleared, Koji could be seen smiling. "Impressive, Marta. That was a pretty good move on your part. Just don't let it go to your head! Next turn, I'm gonna make you pay for that move!"

"I wouldn't talk like that just yet. Yuffie has _another_ effect I forgot to mention. She can attack while in DEF mode, and thus inflict her ATK on ya. Show him, Yuffie!" The ninja nodded before vanishing, kicking Koji in the back of the head, and returning to Marta's Field.

**Koji:** 2400

**Marta:** 4000

Koji gave a loud "OOMF" as Yuffie kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor. Their friends gave a grunt of sympathy pain, well, except for Chazz who gave a muffled chuckle, earning him an elbow to the knee from Rika.

"Dang," Victor mused, leaning forward a little more, "Marta has already knocked almost half of Koji's Life Points and it's only her second turn."

Kurogasa nodded in agreement. "Yeah… That alone I think should give her almost all the skill points she needs."

Pushing himself up off the floor, Koji dusted himself off, checking his platforms for scuffs, which luckily were lacking, "Phew… Now I know how all my opponents feel when Fire Bouncer knocks them in the rear."

Looking at him with a bit of worry, Marta asked, "Are you alright, Koji? I hope I didn't hurt you."

He shook his head with a thumbs–up and said, "No worries, Marta. I'm all good. So, do you end your turn?"

Marta nodded. "Yea, that's it for this turn. You're up."

Koji nodded his head as he said, "Alright then, here I go! Draw!" He quickly drew his card, adding it to his Hand. He then said, "I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards in exchange for discarding two." He then grabbed the three cards he drew and instantly knew what to do. Discarding his two cards, he said, "Get ready, Marta, because it's time for me to bust out some groovy moves. I activate my Spell Card Party All Night, removing from play Tech Head and the Boogie Knights' Vassal – Groovy Blacksmith I just discarded for a Fusion Summon."

Syrus gave a small gasp. "H–He has _another _Fusion Monster besides Disco King!?"

Kurogasa nodded as he watched the two monsters' spirits fly into the vortex that appeared. "Yep. And you're about to see it."

Smirking, Koji shouted, "I Fusion Summon out Boogie Knights' Vassal – Mixmaster Cyborg (6/ATK: 2650/2350)!" Appearing on the field appeared a monster that seemed to be Tech Head, except more robotic; including a DJ table extending from its chest.

"…There aren't words, school appropriate to describe the trouble I'm in now," Marta gulped.

Koji smirked even wider. "Oh, there's more to come." He grabbed another card from his Hand and said, "Mixmaster Cyborg allows me to once per turn pick one of his two effects to activate as long as I discard one card. So, I'll use his first, discarding a card to revive from my Graveyard one Boogie Knights' Vassal Monster. So, I'll revive Boogie Knights' Vassal – Fan Boy (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) who I discarded with Graceful Charity!" Appearing on the Field, came the green skinned Vassal in his powder blue leisure suit and sword in hand. "Now, I sacrifice both my Monsters so I can Tribute Summon out Boogie Knight DJ Flame!" As he said this, Koji's surfer cut hair went up into an afro as his medallion glowed, his eyes and afro turning red.

**(Burn, baby, burn!) Disco Inferno!  
(Burn, baby, burn!) Burn that motha' down!  
(Burn, baby, burn!) Disco Inferno!  
(Burn, baby, burn!) Burn that motha' down!  
(Burnin'!)**

A huge column of fire shot up from the ground as Koji returned to normal and the Boogie Knight of Fire took his place on the field (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500). Looking at Koji, he grinned as he slapped two vinyl records onto his turntable and said, _"Alright, Koji, let's light up the floor."_

Koji nodded as he said, "Now then, because Boogie Palace is on the Field, I can activate DJ Flame's burn effect, dealing you 300 points of Damage for every Warrior–Type Monster on my Field by discarding one card from my hand!"

**Koji:** 2400

**Marta:** 3700

Marta gasped. "Seriously!?" She threw her hands up to protect her eyes from the glare as DJ Flame shot a stream of fire at her from his turntable. Just then, a small fireball hit the top of her Deck, milling a card. "What gives?"

Koji chuckled as he said, "Oh, yeah… DJ Flame's _other_ effect kicks in. Whenever my opponent takes Damage, they have to discard one card for every 300 points lost." Marta growled at that as Koji said, "Now then, DJ Flame, attack her Wakka! Disco Inferno!"

_"I can dig it, man!"_ DJ Flame immediately started scratching the records on his turntable which shot out fiery flamed discs.

_"Aw not cool, ya!"_ Wakka shouted protecting himself before he was destroyed.

**Koji:** 2400

**Marta:** 2700

"And now," Koji said, "You have to discard three more cards due to DJ Flame, plus three from Boogie Palace as I end my turn!" On cue, DJ Flame shot another column of fire at her Duel Disk, sending three more cards to the Graveyard, followed by another three from Boogie Palace's laser. "Your move, Marta." The others were amazed by the stunning turn–around. Just like in his Duel against Jaden, Koji easily caught up to Marta, making the Duel nearly even again.

"That was fast. They're now almost even in Life Points!" Syrus gawked.

"Who knows, maybe one of them can tilt the tide in their favor," Victor figured.

"I'll go next," Marta said, drawing her next card. "I'll activate Double Summon so I can summon Fantasy Warrior Tidus and Fantasy Warrior Yuna to the Field!" Then, the blonde wearing uneven overalls and yellow sleeves appeared with his sword. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300). Alongside him, a woman in a pink and blue dress with a long staff appeared next to him. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

_"Alright! I get to be in action again!"_ Tidus cheered.

_"Of course. We better do our best."_ Yuna giggled.

"I'll follow that up with two facedowns, ending my turn."

Koji eyed the facedown cards curiously, knowing that Marta had something waiting for him. Part of him worried him about attacking, yet he knew that the sooner he triggered them, the less likely they would be triggered at an inopportune moment when they could deal _more_ Damage. Sighing, he said, "Alright then, my move!" He drew his card quickly, increasing his Hand to two. "Dynomite! Alright, I activate the Card of Demise Spell Card! Now, I draw until I have five cards but after my 5th Standby Phase since this card was activated, I have to discard my entire Hand." With that, Koji drew his cards to quickly replenish his hand. "Okay, now I summon out my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 500) in DEF mode!"

Kurogasa gave a low "hmmm" as he watched the fox–themed neko girl appear on the Field, shaking her booty in a flirtatious manner, making Syrus get a bloody nose. "Oh yes… One of Koji's trickiest Monsters. Marta's gonna need to get creative for _this_ one."

Smirking, Koji said, "Alright, Marta, time to resurrect an old favorite from my last turn! I discard a card from my hand to allow DJ Flame to burn you 300 points for every Warrior I've got. And now that I have two, that's 600 damage! And due to his other effect, that means you'll have to mill two cards from your Deck!" Discarding his card, DJ Flame blasted her with the flame streams from his turntable, one of them taking two of her cards from her Deck and pulling them into the Graveyard.

**Koji:** 2400

**Marta:** 1900

Bastion looked amazed. "An impressive move by Koji! In just two turns, he went from having almost half as many Life Points as Marta to being in the lead!"

Victor nodded in agreement. "Not to mention how many of her cards he managed to mill out from her Deck."

Even _Chazz_ couldn't deny he was somewhat impressed. "Who'd have thought a bunch of weird disco dancing monsters could be so dangerous."

Mamori then said shyly, "Don't count Marta–sempai out just yet… I can see the look in her eyes… She has something ready for Koji."

Koji then said, pointing at Yuna with a dance-like flourish, "Alright then, DJ Flame, take out Yuna with your Disco Inferno!"

DJ Flame nodded with a smirk and shot Koji a thumbs–up. _"You got it, buddy!"_ Scratching his turntables, the hail storm of burning discs went shooting at Yuna.

Rika gasped in amazement. "If that attack goes through, then Marta will only have 100 Life Points left!"

"Nice try, but I'll have to rain on your parade with this: Sakuretsu Armor!" Marta smirked, activating said card, making DJ Flame gulp.

_"Not groovy, y'all,"_ DJ Flame said before being shattered by the armor.

Koji grunted with frustration as he watched one of his strongest Monsters get destroyed. At least it wasn't something far worse. Sighing, he said, "Alright, then I'll simply end my turn by setting one card facedown. And that's it for my turn." The facedown appeared in front of him as he then said, "And once again, Boogie Palace takes away three cards from you for not having a Boogie Knight." The disco ball fired its laser at Marta's Deck, sending the three cards to her Graveyard.

"I need to get rid of that palace of his," Marta groaned, drawing her next card. "Yes, Terrain advantage. I'll play the Field Spell, Temple of Aeons." Suddenly, Koji's Boogie Palace shattered as Marta's field appeared, making him grunt with annoyance. "Don't forget that when I summon a Fantasy Warrior or a Fantasy Aeon, Chamber of Fayth gains two Fayth counters, which it will after I sacrifice Tidus & Yuffie to summon Fantasy Warrior – Cloud!" With that, the two Fantasy Warriors vanished as the spiky–haired blonde with the buster sword appeared. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

_"Ready to go, Marta."_ Cloud said as the said person nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot Cloud's Special Ability," Marta said like she just remembered. "When he's summoned to the Field, I can destroy one of your Monsters and deal half that monster's ATK to you as damage, so say farewell to your Foxy Lady!"

_"Target acquired…"_ Cloud said before jumping and preparing to cleave the fox–neko girl in two.

Koji watched as Cloud went towards her and said, "Alright, that may be so, but before that, I'll chain my Quick–Play Spell Disco Contest! I can only activate that if I have a Boogie Knight on the Field, which I do with Foxy Lady. Here is the deal: I flip a coin. Heads, you mill two cards from your Deck. Tails, I mill two cards from my Deck." Koji looked to Marta as he said, "Cloud may destroy Foxy Lady, but my card activates first, so let's see what happens!"

"Okay then," Marta sighed before Koji flipped the coin, but Koji groaned when he got Tails.

"Ergh!" Koji groaned as he slid the cards from his Deck into his Graveyard. His field was now completely open as Cloud's Omnislash destroyed Foxy Lady and Cloud had enough ATK to wipe out his Life Points.

**Koji:** 2000

**Marta:** 1900

However, he noticed a card he sent to his Graveyard. That one card could save him for at least a turn.

"Now to end this! CLOUD, FINISH HIM!" Marta ordered as the spiky–haired man charged once more for another Omnislash.

Koji then said, "Not quite! I activate the effect of a Monster from my Graveyard! Come on back Boogie Knights' Vassal – Ghastly Skater (2/ATK: 750/DEF: 700)!" Appearing on the Field like a ghost came, a ghost girl with ghost white skin, black curly hair done in two side puffs, red eyes, a white tank top, rainbow booty shorts that say "Disco Never Dies" on her behind, white socks right below her knees with rainbow stripes around the tops, red roller skates, and two daggers. When she saw Cloud approach her, at first she looked sad and terrified, before her face turned monstrous and her mouth extended halfway down her chest. She let out a roar that made Cloud jump back.

"Wha–What was that?" Marta asked in confusion.

Koji gave a sigh of relief, glad the Duel wasn't over yet. "Boogie Knights' Vassal – Ghastly Skater. Proof that no matter what they say, disco ain't dead. When she is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon her when my opponent makes a Direct Attack to prevent it and end the Battle Phase."

Syrus looked confused at that move. "But I don't understand. Koji never _summoned_ her."

Kurogasa had a thoughtful frown before saying, "True, but she probably got sent there by his Disco Contest card."

Koji sighed again as he said, "And also, when she's Special Summoned by this effect, I can draw cards from my Deck equal to the number of 'Boogie Knight' and 'Boogie Knights' Vassal' Monsters in my Graveyard. I have five, so I get to draw five cards." He then did as he said as he let Marta continue.

"Well, I honestly almost forgot, thanks to Yuna's effect, during my Standby Phase, I get 200 points back for each 'Fantasy Warrior' or 'Fantasy Aeon' on the Field."

**Koji:** 2000

**Marta:** 2300

"And just to make sure this works, I'll activate Summoner's Pilgrimage to bring a Fantasy Aeon from my Deck to my Hand." With that, she took a card from the middle of her Deck and placed it in her Hand.

Koji watched silently, trying to analyze the situation and grunting as he watched her Life Points increase again, making them tied up again. "Alright. Anything else for this turn?"

"That's it." she said, "It's your turn."

Koji nodded as he said, "Alright then. Time to boogie. Draw!" He grabbed the top card of his Deck and put it in his hand, giving him seven cards. He smiled when he saw what cards he had. "Groovy. I can use these." Smiling, he said, "Alrighty, I Tribute Ghastly Skater to summon out another Vassal you guys haven't seen yet! She gets removed from play having been Special Summoned by her own effect, but no worries. Now, I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Necromancer (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800) in ATK mode!" Appearing on the Field was a monster that looked like "Vampire Lord," only wearing a white disco leisure suit, black platform shoes, a white pimp hat, and his black vampire cape along with a silver skull medallion with vampire fangs around its neck.

Syrus nearly leapt behind Victor, barely poking his head out from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Victor asked him in confusion, "Um… Syrus… You okay?"

Syrus was shivering as he said, "Sorry, just… bad memories of Camula…"

Koji, not noticing the exchange in the stands, said, "Now, my buddy here has a groovy ability. Besides being counted also as a Zombie while face–up on the Field, I can remove from play one card in my Graveyard to revive a Level 4 or lower 'Boogie Knights' Vassal' from my Graveyard. So, I'll remove my Graceful Charity," pocketing the card, "I'll revive my Photo Archer, the other Monster I discarded with Graceful Charity (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)!" The Vassal appeared, ready to battle. "And now, I activate Double Summon to allow me a second Normal Summon. I sacrifice my two Monsters to summon Boogie Knight Thunder Roller (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200)!" Koji's medallion glowed as his eyes turned yellow just as his hair turned into an afro and changed to a golden yellow. And then, "Freak Out (Le Freak)" could be heard playing.

**Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, C'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, C'est Chic  
Freak out!**

Lightning struck the floor as Thunder Roller appeared, lightning bolt spear in hand. _"Hey, Koji! Let's light it up, buddy!"_

Grinning to the Boogie Knight of Lightning, Koji said, "Okay, Thunder Roller, destroy Cloud! Electric Boogaloo!" Thunder Roller started to skate around, summoning lightning around him. He dropped into a split when he had enough and shot the lightning out from his spear at Cloud. The blast appeared to have hit, but when the smoke cleared, Cloud was still standing there with one object protecting him from the blast.

"You forgot my other facedown: Scrap–Iron Scarecrow. It can stop one attack per turn, and then I can put it back facedown for later use," Marta replied.

Koji grunted in frustration as he saw Scrap–Iron Scarecrow before Cloud, electricity still flowing around the thing. "Not bad…" Sighing, he then said, "Alright, I set two cards facedown and end my turn. And because it is the End Phase, Thunder Roller's effect triggers. For every Monster on the Field in ATK mode, you have to mill a card. There are two monsters in ATK mode, Thunder Roller and Cloud. That means you mill two cards." Marta did as requested as slid them into her Graveyard.

_"Sorry, I couldn't destroy him, Koji,"_ Thunder Roller said as he skated back to Koji.

Koji gave him a thumbs–up and said, "Don't worry, man. We'll get him next time."

"We'll see about that," Marta replied until she drew again. "But first, let's not forget Yuna's effect."

**Koji:** 2000

**Marta:** 2700

"Now I'll play a facedown before I play Card of Sanctity, letting us draw until we have six cards. And next, I'll summon Fantasy Warrior – Tifa to the Field!" Koji gasped at that as Tifa took the field, and with her presence, Cloud immediately grew stronger (7/ATK: 2500–3500/DEF: 2000).

"Quick reminder, when Tifa's on the Field, Cloud gains an extra 1000 ATK. And now, I'll have Cloud attack Thunder Roller. Go, cleave that disco skater!" Cloud nodded once more, again attempting to use an Omnislash on the Boogie Knight.

Koji's look of worry, became replaced by a smirk as he said, "Sorry, but Thunder Roller ain't going anywhere… But Cloud is! Activate Trap Card! Mirror Force!" The mirror barrier appeared in front of Thunder Roller and deflected Cloud's Omnislash back at him and Tifa.

"Crud. I'll have to place down one last card to end this turn," Marta groaned before thinking. _'That last card I set… I need to activate it next turn, or else I'll lose. Even if I lose all of my Life Points, it's better ending in a draw.'_

Bastion had nearly filled up every page of his notepad with scribbles from the Duel. "I say, this Duel is certainly enlightening! The way Koji and Marta have been going back and forth is incredible! There seems to be no clear cut winner!"

Chumley nodded to the brilliant Ra. "I know… I just hope Marta did lishus enough to pass and gets to stay here, _regardless_ of who wins."

Kurogasa was silent as he watched the Duel unfold before them. As he analyzed it, even _he_ wasn't entirely certain of the outcome. To him, Koji currently seemed to have the advantage. However, the card Marta placed seemed to be concerning. _'Hmmm…'_ he thought, _'I get the feeling that regardless, this is gonna be the last turn.'_

Koji stared at Marta for a moment. He tried to analyze the situation before beginning his turn. All Marta had was Yuna in DEF mode and her facedown card. He had Thunder Roller and his face down. His Monster could destroy hers and if he got the right card, he was sure he could win on this turn. "Alright, my turn! Draw!" Time seemed to slow down as Koji drew his card. Flipping it over to look at, he smirked. "Alright, looks like it's time for the last dance!"

"It _better_ be, _this_ dance has been going on for quite a long time now," Marta sighed.

The others up in the stands looked on in amazement at Koji's declaration. "He's calling it!" Alexis exclaimed.

Kurogasa nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Indeed. The question is, though, for who?"

Koji grinned as he said, "Alright, here I go! I activate Polymerization!"

"Three guesses as to who he's summoning out now," Victor said jokingly.

"I fuse together from my Hand Boogie Knights Groove Stone and Tornado Hippie!" Koji said as he revealed the cards before sliding them into his Graveyard. Groove Stone and Tornado Hippie appeared in a spiritual form and gave each other a nod.

_"Ready to rock this place, Tornado Hippie?"_ Groove Stone asked, holding up his hand in a power fist.

Tornado Hippie grinned with a nod as she shot him back a peace sign. _"Far out, baby! Let's go for it!"_

The two then flew into a vortex that absorbed the two. There was then a huge explosion of light and from it, came a giant disco ball. "I Fusion Summon Boogie Knight Disco King (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)!" Koji's medallion glowed once again as his hair and eyes turned purple and his hair went into an afro as "Stayin' Alive" played.

**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive!  
Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin', and were stayin alive, stayin' alive!  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!**

The disco ball then exploded, revealing Disco King, duked out in his disco suit with his pimp cane wizard staff in hand. _"I'm ready to finish this, Koji!"_ He shouted as Koji returned to normal.

Koji shot him the thumbs up as he said, "Groovy, man! Alright, now I know you have Scrap–Iron Scarecrow facedown, so I'll destroy that with Mystical Space Typhoon!" As soon as he played the card, it was destroyed by a lightning bolt. "Now, Thunder Roller, destroy Yuna with your Electric Boogaloo!" Thunder Roller nodded to him as he performed his attack once again, destroying the Fantasy Warrior. "And now, Disco King, end this! Shining Disco Ball!"

Disco King grinned as he twirled his cane. "With pleasure!" He then pointed the cane at Marta, charging up the giant Spirit Bomb like disco ball before firing it at Marta. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light, thinking the Duel was about to end with Koji's victory.

"Not so fast, Koji! I activate my _other_ facedown: RING OF DESTRUCTION!" Marta shouted, surprising everyone.

"What?!"

"If I can't win this duel, the least I can do is make it a tie, so now I'll place this on one Monster and we each lose Life points equal to that Monster's ATK points." Suddenly, the ring with grenades on it appeared around Disco King's wrist much to his surprise before he heard the beeping.

"_Oh no…"_ the Boogie Knight gulped before he exploded and both Duelists' Life Points dropped like rocks.

**Koji:** 0

**Marta:** 0

* * *

Everyone was silent for a moment as the smoke cleared, revealing Koji and Marta lying on the ground. The two slowly sat back up, trying to get onto their feet. Suddenly, Dr. Crowler broke the silence. "After examining that Duel, it is judged that Marta is fit to return to Duel Academy and remain in Obelisk Blue!"

The whole group erupted into cheers, high fives, and hugs, happy to hear that Marta had passed her reevaluation. "Alright, Marta is here to stay!" Kurogasa cheered, exchanging a high five with his girlfriend.

After the two got up, Koji walked over to Marta and extended his hand with a smile. "That was a great Duel, Marta. You put up one heck of a fight back there."

Marta smiled at him and took his hand, giving it a shake. "Thanks. You did, too."

As Koji smiled down at her, he said, "Alright, well a deal's a deal. Follow me and I'll tell you my story."

Marta looked at him confused. "Huh? But I–?"

Koji chuckled, cutting her off as he said, "The deal was not if you beat me, but if you made my Life Points hit 0, and they did. So, you get to hear my story." As he nodded his head in the direction of the door, he extended his hand again. "Coming?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure," Marta nodded, following Koji.

"Looks like she'll get the lowdown on Koji after all," Rika smiled seeing the two walk off.

* * *

Taking Marta by the hand, Koji led her out of the arena and down towards the docks as the sun began to set in the horizon, turning the sky into a beautiful pink and orange. "This became one of my favorite spots on the island after I came here," Koji said, smiling out at the water. Seeing Marta stand a little behind him, he chuckled as he sat down, his feet dangling over the water. "Sorry, rambling." He then patted the spot next to him, signaling Marta to sit down next to him. "Well, I guess I should probably start at the beginning. As you know, my parents were big in the disco scene back in the 1970's, right?"

Marta nodded silently, watching as Koji clutched at the gold male sign medallion around his neck. "This was my dad's. He won this when he was 18 when he became the Disco King of Kyoto after winning the Kyoto Macho Man of Disco Contest. He and my mom wound up meeting three years earlier, back in 1975, at their local dance studio. He was one of the best disco students there, my mom one year younger than him. She just started, but he was enthralled by how good she was and before long, they were dating." He smiled as he looked at the medallion. "This medallion helped give him the courage to propose."

Marta looked at it in slight awe. "Really?"

He nodded. "My dad knew he was in love with my mom. Despite the fact that they were only teenagers, he knew he wanted to marry her. He was really nervous about the contest, it being the biggest solo dance contest he had ever competed in. But she supported him the whole way, and he promised himself that if he won, he'd propose right then and there. And he did. My mom broke down in tears when my dad proposed during his acceptance speech, naming her his Disco Queen. Heh… At least that's what my grandparents told me." Chuckling, he let the medallion go, he took a moment before continuing. "Admittedly, both of their parents were concerned, but they could see how happy my parents were together. So, they agreed to have an extended engagement, waiting to get married until after they both graduated college. That was in 1983." Marta nodded and smiled hearing the happy tale of Koji's parents, but something told her that that was not the entire story. Marta looked at Koji and could see that although he was smiling, it had a hint of sadness in it. She sat there, her legs gently kicking back and forth as she looked to him, waiting for him to continue. "Even though for most people disco was dead, my parents still loved it and would every so often go out to underground disco dances or the occasional disco theme night, always being the best dancers there, loving the way it celebrated life." He then lost any semblance of a smile as he then said, "Given how young they were when they got married, they waited until the 1990's to have me. Unfortunately, they'd only get a year or so with me before…"

Marta looked at him sadly, her hand gently gripping his in a comforting grip. "They are dead, aren't they?"

Koji didn't break down in tears, didn't get angry, but simply sighed sadly. "Yeah…They died right after my first birthday."

Marta sighed at that, too. "I'm sorry," she replied.

Koji then felt his fist clench slightly. "What _really_ sucks was that it wasn't an accident… It was intentional."

Marta looked at Koji in surprise. "They were… were… murdered?" She asked, the last word coming across almost as a whisper.

Koji bit his lip briefly, this time a tear or two trickling down his face. "Her name was Hazuka Hime. She was my dad's old disco dancing partner until he met my mom. She had been in love with him, but he didn't feel the same. She resented my mother since she and my father started dating for taking her Disco King from him. Finally, she found them one night as they were driving home from a disco party one of their friends was hosting. As they were pulling out into the intersection, Hazuka gunned the engines on her car and t–boned my parents' car, slamming them into the siding on the road… They were dead before the ambulance could even arrive." Marta was stunned by this.

Koji took a slow, forced breath, managing to calm himself. "She was arrested afterwards and is currently in prison for premeditated murder." Having calmed himself down, he leaned back slightly, holding himself up with his hands behind him. There was silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Koji said, "You told me that you thought I was looking for someone or someone's when I was dancing last night. I was… I was looking for my parents. I know it probably sounds silly, but disco was something that meant everything to them, the way it celebrated fun and enjoying life. By taking part in it, by keeping alive the thing they love the most, heck, the thing that basically was responsible for my birth… It's like my parents are still here with me." Smiling again as he wiped away a few stray tears, he said, "That's why I love disco, regardless of how silly that may sound."

"I see," Marta nodded before smiling. "Do you think… maybe… you can teach me how to… dance disco soon?"

Koji looked at Marta in shock at her question. "Wha–What!?"

Marta looked away blushing as she said, "My parents are dead, too. They died when I was 12 in a car accident, so I know how it feels to feel alone." She then looked back to him with a small, bashful smile, still blushing slightly and said, "But I learned to get past it after I got my Deck and made my friends with the Duel Spirits and eventually everyone here at Duel Academy, especially Mamori. I don't want you to feel alone. You're parents are with you in your dancing, but you also have the Boogie Knights, Kurogasa, Rika, the others, and… me. You have me, too." Still blushing, she brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face as she said, "I figure you'd enjoy your disco dancing even _more_ with a partner to boogie with."

Koji's face was frozen in shock for a long time before it turned into an excited smile. "That'd be groovy!"

Marta laughed happily, her blush dying down slightly. "Yeah, groovy," she said with a smile. "Just a warning: I'm not that good a dancer."

Koji gave her a playfully smug grin as he waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Relax, baby, I'm the Disco Prince of Dueling! Before you know it, you'll be a disco dancing princess!" As he looked at her, his face then turned into a sincere smile as he said, "And Marta… Thanks… Thanks for reaching out to me." Just then, he leaned down and sweetly kissed Marta's cheek, letting his lips press against it for a few seconds before he finally pulled away.

Marta's blush had almost vanished, only to return even brighter than before as she felt the warmth of Koji's lips against her cheek, the red of her cheeks contrasting brightly with her white hair. When he pulled away, he gave her a tender smile which she shyly returned before laying her head against his shoulder. Koji was surprised by the Final Fantasy Duelist's act, but quickly smiled at it as he slowly rested his head on top of hers as they watched the sunset.

"I forgot how beautiful this place can be at this time of day," Marta said dreamily.

The Boogie Knight Duelist gave a content, "Mmmm" in agreement. "Yeah… It's amazing." Suddenly, they heard a click and turned to see Rika, taking pictures of the two. Koji and Marta both turned their heads back in shock, rolling back completely onto the dock. As Marta blushed even more in embarrassment, Koji exclaimed, angrily, "Rika! What are you doing!?"

"What?! You know this is something I couldn't pass up," Rika giggled.

Koji grumbled angrily before hopping onto his feet. "Rika!" As his friend ran off, laughing, Koji slid off his platform shoes and socks, running barefoot after Rika, shaking his fist at her as he shouted and ranted, "Rika, come back here and give me those pictures right now!" Meanwhile, Marta sat there, laughing playfully at the antics of the two as she briefly touched her hand to the cheek Koji had kissed, giggling softly as she smiled before walking after the two.

Meanwhile, the six Boogie Knights all watched with smiles at the moment Koji and Marta shared. _"Awww, I'm happy for our boy,"_ Groove Stone said, sitting against his shield. _"I haven't seen Koji _that_ happy since he became friends with Kurogasa and Rika."_

Tornado Hippie nodded with a smile as she sat cross legged, strumming her guitar. _"Yeah… And this Marta girl seems like a pretty far out chick."_

Aqua Mama then said, _"Well, guys, I hate to break up this happy moment, but this chick has gotta move her booty."_ Then, snapping her fingers, she got splashed with water and her outfit changed, giving her glittery navy blue bellbottoms, a matching tube top that showed off her midriff, matching beret, glittery blue platform heels, a pair of blue tinted John Lennon sunglasses, and a glittery blue scarf going down to her stomach.

DJ Flame looked to her surprised as he said, _"Whoa, Aqua Mama, what's with the outfit change? Got a date or something?"_

She just nodded with a sly grin. _"Yeah. I'm meeting up with that funky Kamen Rider, Urataros! He's so groovy!"_

Thunder Roller laughed as he leaned back and said, "Right on, girl! So, what are you doing?"

Aqua Mama strutted in a circle as she said, _"Oh you know… I'm gonna show him the Hustle… and if he impresses me enough… I might let him do the 'Hustle.'"_ As she threw everyone a wink, there were whistles and cat calls as they went to rejoin Koji. Disco King though, stayed behind for a few moments, smiling. It was moments like this that reminded him of what he, the other Boogie Knights, and the rest of Koji's companions were fighting for. Those were the moments to treasure. He then went to join the others, unaware that the dark times were about to return…

* * *

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Tech Head  
EARTH  
Level 3  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: Once per turn, you can add one Spell or Trap Card from your deck to your hand. This card cannot attack this turn.  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 400  
Appearance: Brown skinned young man with a big afro, a white vest, white bellbottoms and platforms, and his left arm replaced by a laser gun.

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Groovy Blacksmith  
DARK  
Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: Once per turn, you can select one "Boogie Knights' Vassal" card in your Graveyard and equip it to a "Boogie Knight" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell. As long this card is on the field, your opponent must mill two cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard for every "Boogie Knights' Vassal" monster equipped in this way on your side of the field.  
ATK: 0/DEF: 2200  
Appearance: Dark gray skinned man dressed in a black armored leisure suit carrying a hammer.

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Mixmaster Cyborg  
EARTH  
Level 7  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Boogie Knights' Vassal – Groovy Blacksmith" + "Boogie Knights' Vassal – Tech Head"  
Effect: Once per turn, you may activate one of the following effects:  
-Discard one card from your hand. Special Summon one "Boogie Knights' Vassal" monster from the Graveyard.  
-Discard one card from your hand. Your opponent must mill one card from the top of their deck for every "Boogie Knight" and "Boogie Knights' Vassal" monster face-up on the field.  
ATK: 2650/DEF: 2350  
Appearance: "Boogie Knights' Vassal – Tech Head" only more of a cyborg now with DJ table coming out of his chest.

Disco Contest  
Quick-Play Spell  
Effect: Activate only if you have a "Boogie Knight" on the field. Flip a coin. Heads: Your opponent mills two cards from the top of their deck. Tails: You mill two cards from the top of your deck.  
Image: Boogie Knight DJ Flame and Boogie Knight Aqua Mama dancing together.

Boogie Knights' Vassal - Ghastly Skater  
DARK  
Level 2  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: When this card is in the Graveyard and your opponent declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card to the field to end the Battle Phase. Then, draw cards equal to the number of "Boogie Knight" or "Boogie Knights' Vassal" monsters in your Graveyard. If Special Summoned this way, remove this card from play when it is destroyed.  
ATK: 750/DEF: 700  
Appearance: Ghost girl with ghost white skin, black curly hair done in two side puffs, red eyes, a white tank top, rainbow booty shorts that say "Disco Never Dies" on her behind, white socks right below her knees with rainbow stripes around the tops, red roller skates, and two daggers

Boogie Knights' Vassal – Necromancer  
DARK  
Level 6  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Zombie while face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play one card in your Graveyard to resurrect a Level 4 or lower "Boogie Knights' Vassal" or you can remove two cards from the Graveyard to resurrect a Level 5 or higher "Boogie Knights' Vassal." If this card is destroyed by battle and you have a "Boogie Knight" monster on the field, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard and mill two cards from the top of the opponent's deck. This card can only be Tribute Summoned by tributing a "Boogie Knights' Vassal" Monster.  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800  
Appearance: Looks like "Vampire Lord," only wearing a white disco leisure suit, black platform shoes, a white pimp hat, and his black vampire cape along with a silver skull medallion with vampire fangs around its neck.

(Top cards are created by Serpentdragon. All creative rights go to him.)

Fantasy Warrior – Yuffie  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 500/2000  
Effect: This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation. When this card is destroyed by battle, your Opponent discards one card from their Hand.

Fantasy Warrior – Wakka  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1600  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, flip a coin three times. This card gains the following effects depending on the number of heads:  
1 Head: This card gains 500 ATK until the End of the Battle Phase.  
2 Heads: This card gains half the ATK of one Monster you choose on your Opponent's side of the Field.  
3 Heads: This card's ATK is doubled and can attack all Monsters on your Opponent's side of the Field.

(Top 2 cards are created by me. All creative rights go to me.)

And there you have it folks! The first part of this Triple Feature is over! Once again, I thank Serpentdragon and Kamen Keyblade Duelist for this! Now get to reviewing this chapter and then get to the next part!


	43. The Truth of Orpheus

Hey there people, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX, and part two of this Triple Feature! And boy, there's gonna be a lot of drama in this chapter. And I mean a _lot_ of drama. Why? Because everything about Orpheus will be revealed! You'll know everything about Orpheus! And this is one chapter that Wild Fang and I worked on before he went back to college. So without further ado, let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

At Orpheus's hideout, the said man stepped out of a dark portal he made. He had a smirk on his face behind his mask, because in front of him, was a man who had his arms and legs spread out, chained to a rock wall. The man that was chained to the wall had his head bowed down and his body beaten up. "Heh, heh, heh, after all these years, I finally found you. I knew that after hiding all this time, sooner or later you'd be caught. Look at you. You're pathetic as ever…"

The man on the wall slowly raised his head while groaning in pain and glaring at him. "Or… pheus…"

"Heh… at least you're able to barely talk, huh? Interesting… simply interesting…" Orpheus chuckled before he grabbed his face and forced him to look at his. "Tell me, do you know what the difference is between the past and the present? It's simple really… back then my chosen Deck was neglected from Pegasus, causing me to be like this." Orpheus said. He demonstrated his powers with his free hand by conjuring a black flame, forcing the man to look at it. "And now… I'm more powerful than ever… even up to the point of catching you with ease!" Orpheus added before extinguishing the black flame from his hand and throwing the man's face away from his grasp. "Who's the superior one _now_?! TELL ME!"

"Heh… obviously, it's not you…" The man grunted.

Orpheus growled at his answer and grabbed a bunch of the man's hair, pulling him up so their gazes met. "And it will _definitely_ _not_ be _him_! Once I've eliminated _him_ out of my view, this island– no… this _world_ will know the _true_ power of my Dark Riders!" Orpheus vowed, while the man glared at Orpheus.

"Even after all these years, you _still_ haven't changed have you?" The man cringed. "Ever since–"

"Do _NOT_ speak her_ name_!" Orpheus shouted. "It's _HIS_ fault that she died! His existence is the ultimate crime and sin, and can only be pardoned by _him_ dying!"

"Just… let it go already…" The man spoke again. Hearing the man say that, made Orpheus, all the more enraged as he let go of the former's head and delivered a punch to the face, imbued with slight darkness.

"I will _NEVER_ let it go!" Orpheus roared. "It's the only fuel that keeps me going! _You'll_ pay, _he'll_ pay and _EVERYBODY_ that looked down on me will pay for their sins committed on me!" He declared before delivering a knee strike to the helpless man, and the latter coughed a few times. "And I'll be sure to let you witness _him_ and the whole world, crumble down before my very feet!" Orpheus snarled before he slowly turned around and walked towards the steel door of his hideout and opened it. He then looked over his shoulder, giving one more hateful before saying, "Suffer in darkness filled with despair, Kyoshiro Kururugi…" Orpheus then went out of the door and closed it behind him, leaving only a beam of light on the man's eyes from the window nearby as the man looked back down while grunting in pain.

"Kurogasa…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. He looks at the sky that's full of stars with a painful longing of wanting to find his father. A faint image of him, smiling, appears and he clenches tightly onto his Deck. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base forms and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa wakes up from his slumber, to find out that it was all just a dream and felt a tear was running through his left cheek.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his friends and saw Rika waving at him happily. He smiles as he wipes off the tear and went towards them.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** He joins the gang and they notice the sunrise on the horizon of the sea and Kurogasa looks at it with a smile, knowing that his dad is still out there, alive.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** A Spirit key dangles around Kurogasa's neck as the sun rises and shined on it. The scene then changes to Kurogasa and Alexis holding hands as they, along with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Chazz and Zane look at the sunrise, some with smiles and some with determined looks on their faces, which the camera pans out from the scene.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around the red orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 43: The Truth of Orpheus

It's another Jaden–less, day at Duel Academy and Jaden _still_ hasn't come back yet. From what Kurogasa has been told by Haruto, the good news is, his Kraken familiar found the sub that took Jaden and as of now, Jaden made his escape and on his way back to Duel Academy. Still, it was taking a long time. That, combined with Bastion using all of his resources to pinpoint Jaden's exact location while the former was on his way back to Duel Academy is not helping either, but Bastion's still trying his best. As of now, Kurogasa and Alexis were on a date again, having a picnic outside for lunch, with Kurogasa sitting back at the base of a tree and… once again, he was having Alexis for dessert by making out while groping her… er–hem… assets every now and then.

_"Man, Kurogasa's love life _sure_ has gone into overdrive…"_ Tsukasa sighed as he and the other Riders were watching the couple.

_"C'mon… let the kid take a break from all the mess he's been through, will ya? At least he deserves it for sure,_ _after what Harrington tried to do the other day."_ Shotaro told him.

_"But… if he's too much occupied with this whole couple stuff, there's a possibility he'll forget about searching for his dad…"_ Haruto told them.

_"And not to mention keep a _'certain'_ character in check too…"_ Yuusuke said as Mana pouted while puffing her cheeks. Clearly, she's a little bit of jealous after seeing them and that was evident when she turned her back.

_"Don't feel bad, Mana–chan. Besides, it was _your_ idea to help him out in the _first_ place, after all…" _Urataros said to her. That didn't change anything as she still pouted.

_"Mattaku… I just hope he keeps his hormones in check or else, someone _else_ would be his next target…"_ Hitoshi said face palming.

_"But then again, he's still got _one_ more girl from afar, and _she_ already fell in love with him in the first place, so you guys _can't_ say Alexis is the _first_ one to confess their love to him, remember?"_ Tsukasa snickered.

_"If I'm not mistaken… it was Blair, wasn't it?"_ Eiji asked.

At that moment Alexis stopped kissing Kurogasa as she sneezed at that. "You okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah… I guess so. I feel like you've been doing something behind my back… but I guess it must be my imagination…" Alexis shrugged.

"I would _never_ do that." Kurogasa smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Of _course_ you wouldn't…" Alexis smiled back as both of them were about to resume where they left off… until _this_ happened…

"Hm… I wonder how long it will take for the two of them to hold on _this_ time." Rika pondered.

"Dunno… let's just keep watching until he's pretty much noticed us…" Koji replied as both of them looked at the couple.

Kurogasa and Alexis _were_ about to go at it again until they _did_ notice Rika and Koji, and Kurogasa groaned in annoyance. "Do you two mind?" He asked.

"Wow. That was fast." Rika giggled. "Oh, don't mind us… but be sure to mind Tsukasa taking your picture over there…" Rika said as she pointed next to them, Tsukasa taking pictures.

"_What a _great_ pose between the two of you… would you get a little bit closer together so that I can use these pictures to spread it to the others?"_ Tsukasa mocked.

"Onore, dikeido!" Kurogasa growled, balling up his fist. "Momotaros, I give you permission to beat up pinkie all you want! Get him!"

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_ Tsukasa snapped.

_"Yosha! From start to finish, I've always have my temper up to a climax with pinkie!_" Momotaros said as he stepped forward but when he got closer to Tsukasa, his nose suddenly picked up a familiar scent. _"I smell… pudding~!"_

_"Wah~! Mitte, mitte! I got pudding in my hand! Hahaha!"_ Ryuutaros laughed as Momotaros chased after him, making him alert and suddenly got on Kintaros's shoulder. _"Hurry, let's get moving, Kuma–chan!"_

_"Yeah!"_ Kintaros said cracking his neck and ran off in another direction with Ryuutaros on his shoulders.

_"Oi, come back here with my pudding, Kuma! Koso!"_ Momotaros said furiously raising his balled up fist as he pursued them.

_"Yare, yare… sempai always gets distracted with a pudding in hand…"_ Urataros sighed.

"We better take this somewhere else…" Kurogasa sighed.

"I don't think there're any more places you guys can make out for the time being…" Rika giggled.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Well, let's see here… Syrus is pretty much feeling gloomy, still waiting for Jaden to return, Bastion is at the roof using his equipment to try and pinpoint Jaden's exact location who's still on his way back to Duel Academy, the infirmary and dorms are pretty much out of the question since there're security cameras everywhere, both hot springs are pretty much occupied, and classes are done which means that even though the classrooms are empty, they're locked tight too…" Koji summed up counting with his fingers.

"Crap…" Kurogasa sighed. Just then, his Duel Pilot started making beeping sounds. "Hmm…?"

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

Kurogasa took his Duel Pilot out of his Obelisk Blue jacket and opened up the cover, seeing somebody was video calling him. He pressed the button on the touch screen to play the video and the first thing he heard was… [_"Hello there… boy!"_]

Kurogasa gritted his teeth, knowing who it was. "Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted making Alexis, Koji, and Rika gasp and gather around him to look at the Duel Pilot. The Riders and Mana heard the name too and they gathered around him too.

[_"Now, now, that isn't the way to greet someone. We can try again later though."_] Orpheus teased.

"What do you want _now_, Orpheus?!" Kurogasa demanded.

[_"Oh, you know me. The usual; your Deck."_] Orpheus answered. [_"But I have something that _you_ want."_] He continued.

"Something that _I_ want?" Kurogasa asked confused. Alexis, Rika, Koji, and the Riders were confused too.

[_"Yes, something that _you_ want… take a look!"_] Orpheus said as the screen changed to a man who's chained up to a rock wall, his arms and legs spread out. When the man lifted his head up, Kurogasa's eyes were widened in shock.

"DAD!"

"What?!" Alexis, Koji, Rika, Mana, and the Riders gasped.

[_"Look, Kyoshiro! Your son is calling for you!"_] Orpheus said as he pulled his hair before shoving him aside. [_"Oh, I'm sorry; your dad's out cold for now because of my Dark Rider's beating on him!"_] He laughed.

"That bastard…" Koji hissed.

"He's a _cruel_ bastard!" Rika exclaimed.

[_"Exactly! I'm a cruel bastard! And I found him first, before _you_ did, Kurogasa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_]

"LET HIM GO!" Kurogasa demanded.

[_"If you want to see him alive, then you will bring your Deck to me! Bring it to me at midnight, at the Abandoned Dorm. If you don't come, then… well… use your imagination… I'll be waiting… hahahahaha… Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_] And with that, the screen winked out.

"Orpheus! Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted. But it was no use. "Damn it!" He cursed as he fell to his knees.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worried.

"Midnight? Dang… this ain't funky…" Koji sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, with everyone busy with _their_ things, it's up to _us_ to do what we must do…" Rika stated.

_"The reunion between father and son is nigh… and we'll be there all the way to help you out."_ Shouichi said to Kurogasa.

_"Let's settle this with Orpheus! Man–to–man!"_ Gentarou cheered.

_"I'm going to help you out all the way to protect that smile of yours!"_ Yuusuke added.

_"Never let the seed of doubt enter your body, Kurogasa."_ Shouichi told him.

_"Yosha! Now, I'm all fired up now!"_ Shinji cheered.

_"I can't wait any longer for the final showdown…"_ Takumi said.

_"And besides, you still have us as your trump card!"_ Kenzaki reminded.

_"Well then, shounen! Let's show them what we can actually do!"_ Hitoshi said firmly.

_"You will walk the path of heaven… and your light will shine on his darkness…"_ Tendou quoted.

_"I'm going to show him the climax of the battle!"_ Momotaros added.

_"And you'll sure be stringing him to his defeat."_ Urataros stated.

_"Our strength will be so strong, it'll make him cry!"_ Kintaros declared.

_"We'll have fun doing that!"_ Ryuutaros said excited.

_"And we'll save your father and become a family once again."_ Sieg said.

_"Don't worry, Kurogasa. We'll break the chains of destiny that bind you from keeping you away from your dad and our creator."_ Wataru added.

_"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!"_ Kivat cheered from his perch.

_"Pyun~ pyun~ tension fortissimo!" _Tatsulot cheered too.

_"Yeah… after all of _this_ mess, maybe this is the way we can prevent the Rider War from happening…"_ Tsukasa said.

_"Ikuze… Phillip. Let's show this creep that he messed with the wrong guy…"_ Shotaro said to his partner while fixing his hat.

_"Yes, Shotaro… how intriguing and thrilling this would be…"_ Phillip smiled.

_"Kurogasa, just remember that we're here to help you all the way!"_ Eiji told him.

_"You hear that, buddy? We won't stop halfway after you've been searching for your dad all your life!"_ Gentarou added.

_"No matter what, never lose hope, Kurogasa."_ Haruto assured him while patting his shoulder. _"Keep holding onto it until the very end."_

"Minna…" Kurogasa said looking at all the Riders. He then looked to Mana.

_"C'mon! We got ourselves a butt to kick!"_ Mana cheered wielding her staff tightly.

"Thank you… everyone…" Kurogasa smiled gently.

* * *

Midnight arrived. Kivat and Tatsulot flew to the Abandoned Dorm to keep an eye out for enemies, while Kurogasa, Alexis, Rika, Koji and Zane were on their way there. "So far, so good! I don't see any of those Shadow Riders that could surprise us from out of nowhere!" Kivat said.

"Pyun pyun~! If trouble is heading our way, we'll try to take it down~!" Tatsulot added.

"Mou~! Why is it that most bad guys always choose scary nights?!" Rika complained.

"Then why did you follow us in the _first_ place?" Koji retorted.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed! I'm not gonna let Kurogasa enter the place alone!" Rika said.

"Besides, I'm still curious, about these Dark Riders Orpheus has… if I can understand what kind of Deck it is, maybe when both of us face off, I'll be sure to be ready…" Zane concluded.

"I can tell you _this_ much. They're really powerful." Kurogasa said.

"Is that so? I'll be sure it would be a handful for _him_ once he faces my Cyber End Dragon…" Zane smirked.

"But for now, we should go to that dorm and save his dad." Alexis added.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Orpheus…

"Soon… the reunion between father and son will be closing in… as well as a little surprise he'll be having… ain't that right, Kyoshiro?" Orpheus said as he looked at the said man who was still in chains.

"I'm sure my son… can beat you…" Kyoshiro said while holding onto his pain, before getting another punch from Orpheus.

"I shall forever blame you _and_ your son for this, Kyoshiro. And that boy of yours is one existence that _must_ perish from this world! I bet he would be _so_ surprised when I tell him the truth… oh wait you didn't tell him, did you?" Orpheus smirked under his mask, making Kyoshiro wince. Orpheus laughed at that, before he glared at him. "This is going to be interesting, indeed…"

* * *

"Here we are…" Kurogasa said. The group had arrived at the Abandoned Dorm and by now Kivat and Tatsulot got out of their bodies and went back into the Deck.

"The very place where my brother went missing years ago…" Alexis said.

"Not to mention a few other students too…" Zane added.

"Well c'mon then, that guy's waiting for us to get down on the dance floor!" Koji urged.

"Kurogasa's dad, here we come!" Rika chirped.

As the group entered in, they noticed that their surroundings were dark and empty and there was only one light source. It was a faint chandelier at the top of the ceiling and Orpheus was anticipating his arrival. "I'm so glad you came… boy!" Orpheus smirked under his mask.

"Where's my dad?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"You wanna see him?! Look _up_ then!" Orpheus shouted, pointing up and the whole group looked up, shocked to see Kyoshiro on the ceiling, as his waist, arms, feet, and head were tied up. Kurogasa then noticed that the chandelier wasn't tied to the ceiling at all. It was levitating with spikes on it that pointed upwards.

"DAD!" Kurogasa shouted as Orpheus laughed.

"Do you like it? I bet he loves the 'over'view too… and when I say over, it means he'll perish _along_ with you!" Orpheus smirked.

Kurogasa growled angrily at this. At that point, a light from his Henshin gauntlet glowed and an orb of light came out, before forming and taking shape into Yukina. _"ANATA!"_ She cried out.

"Aw~, the little boy is upset… don't worry, I'll be _sure_ to erase your existence, right boys?!" Orpheus taunted as slowly, on the upper floor of the empty rooms, out came all of the Dark Riders as they looked down on the stage.

"W–Whoa! The Dark Riders!" Koji exclaimed.

"S–Somehow, this creeps me out…" Rika added.

_"The little fish is trying to act _big_ around here…"_ G4 said looking down on Kurogasa.

_"…"_ Ryuga didn't say anything, but his glare was enough to tell that he hates Kurogasa.

_"That guy… he can be a showoff just because of his 'Final Turn'!"_ Gai taunted looking at him in disgust.

_"His view is vexing me…"_ Ohja said as he rotated his neck.

_"The existence of him caused all of these things to happen… _including_ the riders…"_ Orga hissed.

_"And he will surely pay."_ Psyga added.

_"The '_trump'_ card of hope? More like going to the slump, for sure…"_ Glaive chuckled.

_"The Oni Clan only saw this boy as another wall to break down, along with his father."_ Kabuki stated.

_"His appearance disgusts me to my stomach, compared to the rose I hold…"_ Caucasus admitted as he took a sniff on his rose.

_"That boy is the reason we're _all_ in despair… right, aibou?"_ Kick Hopper asked his partner.

_"Yeah, Aniki."_ Punch Hopper replied.

_"Because of your Deck, this whole world has looked down upon us!"_ Gaoh pointed out.

_"And we Dark Riders don't like it one bit!"_ Yuuki added.

_"Why in the world would you exist in this world in the _first_ place?"_ Nega Den–O asked.

_"Kurogasaaaaa…"_ Arc hissed as he clenches his fist hard.

_"I can't _wait_ to drill my claws up on your flesh, mortal!"_ Rey said while looking at his claws, ready to slice him.

_"And it will be graceful yet violent."_ Rey–Kivat said from the perch on Rey's belt.

_"And at the pit of despair… I'll be taking your life with my fangs to fulfill my desire…"_ Dark Kiva said with anger.

_"You are a foolish mortal who thinks he can get away with everything…"_ Diend Chinomanako taunted.

_"This is where I shall put him to Hell, so that he can enjoy it for the rest of his life!"_ Eternal said as he gave Kurogasa the thumbs down.

_"He _must_ disappear!"_ Poseidon finished up while pointing his trident at him.

"What's _up_ with these guys?!" Koji said angrily.

"Yeah, Kurogasa never did _anything_ wrong!" Rika exclaimed.

Orpheus laughed loud at that. "He _NEVER_ did anything _wrong_?! He's an abomination of human existence!" Orpheus said as he swung his arm to the right gesturing to the Dark Riders. "Listen to them, boy! Because of your existence, they're _all_ against you! You can hide with that 'armor' of yours, but you can _never_ escape the _true_ despair that all of us _true_ Riders have felt!" Orpheus exclaimed. "And I'll _prove_ it in our duel while your father sees the spectacle! Punch Hopper, wake him up!"

_"Ah… my pleasure, master…"_ Punch Hopper said before his hand was on his belt. _"Rider Jump…"_ He declared before he flipped the leg of his Zecter to one side.

**RIDER JUMP**

With a sound of the belt, his jumping foot charged up before he leaped high to the sky before declaring the next move. _"Rider Punch…"_ He flipped back the Zecter to its original position.

**RIDER PUNCH**

_"Wake… UP!"_ Punch Hopper yelled delivering a punch on Kyoshiro's face. Kyoshiro groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and Punch Hopper landed on the other side of the floor.

"Ugh…" Kyoshiro groaned.

"DAD!" Kurogasa shouted.

"_ANATA!"_ Yukina cried out.

"Well isn't _this_ lovely? After being separated for a _long_ time, both father and son have finally reunited! But too bad though… I'm the one that caught him first…" Orpheus chuckled, as the rest of the Dark Riders followed suit.

"Kurogasa… why are… you here?" Kyoshiro said painfully as blood came out of his mouth.

"Why _else_? To _save_ you!" Kurogasa shouted. "Don't worry; I'll get you out of there!"

"Like _that'll_ happen any time soon! Look Kyoshiro! Watch as your son dies by my hand!" Orpheus said.

"I _won't_ die here!" Kurogasa snapped taking out his Deck and placing it in the Henshin gauntlet. "Henshin!" Orpheus and his Dark Riders didn't flinch from the bright light emitted from him as Kurogasa transformed. When the light dimmed down, Kurogasa was in his armor, shocking Kyoshiro.

"Kurogasa… what _are_ you?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I'm a Kamen Rider, dad. I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"You're nothing more than a _joke_, boy! A stupid kid that dreams to be a card; donned in a stupid outfit… that suits your character _very _well, Kyoshiro…" Orpheus mocked.

"You… idiot! You have no chance of… beating him, son! Get out of here!" Kyoshiro said angrily before a few pellets of shots from G4 hit him, making Kyoshiro grunt in pain.

"Listen to him, boy… just do as your 'daddy' says before I rip your head off!" Orpheus said.

"NO! I'm _not_ running away, dad! I've come too far just to lose you again! I'll save you! Even if my body is all battered and bloodied. Even if I have to literally crawl on the ground, I'll continue to fight! I'm a Kamen Rider! I _won't_ lose to anyone!"

"Did you hear that, Kyoshiro?! He's determined to save you, while I'm determined to _kill_ you _and_ him! How cruel is that?!" Orpheus laughed before he glared at Duelist with angry eyes. "Boy, your father is more than meets the eye, and I can guarantee you this… your father is–"

"Stop it, Orpheus!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"Dad…" Kurogasa said worriedly as Orpheus shrugged.

"Oh well… I might as well explain it to you bit by bit… about your dad… and ironically, his reason of sudden disappearance years ago from you…" Orpheus said as he prepared his duel disk while the rest of the Dark Riders watched enthusiastically.

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worriedly as Koji and Rika pulled her back for safety.

"You want some?! Come get some!" Kurogasa shouted. All the Dark Riders glowed and went into Orpheus's Deck and the latter activated his duel disk. Both players drew their starting Hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Orpheus:** 4000

"I'll start!" Kurogasa shouted drawing his sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice this turn! I summon Kamen Rider Agito and Hibiki in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of man appeared and did various movements before his belt materialized out of nowhere from a clear vortex. _"Henshin!"_ He pressed the two large buttons and a light shined brightly from him before it faded to reveal Agito (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000). The second silhouette of a man appeared next to Agito with a tuning fork in hand. He flicked it creating a ringing noise and placed it near his head. _"Henshin." _The silhouetted man said. A small gold head of an oni head appeared on his forehead. At that point, purple flames erupted from his body for a few seconds before it dispersed to reveal Hibiki with his taiko stick in hand (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

"Look at your son, Kyoshiro! He never evolves from his shell! He _always_ relies on the same cards and same tactics, while being a coward hiding among the shadows of his Riders, wearing that fancy suit of his in order to intimidate me. And that clearly doesn't work ONE BIT! And do you know what the worst part is, Kyoshiro?" Orpheus asked glaring at him. "Your son is doing exactly the same thing to that girl, like _you_ did in the past!" He added, surprising Kurogasa.

"What does he mean by _that_?" Koji asked.

"Something tells me that any of Kurogasa's actions is similar to what his _dad_ did… especially to Alexis these days…" Zane deducted.

"That Key Keeper says it all for me…" Orpheus smirked.

Kurogasa could only glare at Orpheus before he said, "I'll place a facedown and end my turn!"

"Boy, did you think I didn't know about your 'romance' between you and that girl? It disgusts me!" Orpheus snarled as he drew his sixth card. "Let me show you our difference between our skills and knowledge, boy! I summon out Kamen Rider Diend Chinomanako Form in ATK mode!" He declared as a silhouette of a kaijin with multiple eyes all over its body appeared with the Diend Driver on its hand as it slotted in one card on it and pulled it out.

**KAIJIN RIDE**

It pointed the gun over its head before pulling the trigger… _"Henshin…!"_ His head quickly pulled back a bit as multiple multicolored beams shot out to the side while the DiEnd insignia appeared next to him.

**DIEND**

After a few flashes of its hologram, it flickered around for a while before it finally crashed onto its body, creating his armor… well, top part of it, that is… while its whole body was covered with the same multiple eyes on it. The most distinguished feature of them all was having the Diend shoulder pads, upper torso, and his helmet shoot out in a diagonal line, along with a grin on it before it roared in anger. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500)

"Eww! What _is_ that thing?!" Rika exclaimed.

"Oh, this you ask? Why, it's a Kamen Rider, of course! What, never seen such a thing before? Hmph, this… kaijin here represents _that_ boy in armor!" Orpheus pointed out.

"What are you going on about?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Oh, it's a little story that your 'dad' hadn't told the truth about… but for now, I activate its effect. By sending a card from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Monster from my Deck, just as long as it's level 4 or lower… and what better way to start things off with Kamen Rider Kabuki in ATK mode!" As DiEnd took out a card from his side pocket, it slots it into its Driver before it pulled it out…

**KAMEN RIDE**

…it pulled the trigger, shooting out a beam of a complete rider form.

**KABUKI**

As the beam diminished; A rider with a black bodysuit with greenish upper and lower body armor, greaves and gloves, all donned with gold decorations appeared. One of the red horns rested on his left helmet, the other one mounted on his right shoulder while Ongekibō – Ressui was in his hands. He does his signature trademark by stretching his right arm with an open palm before rotating his neck, before glaring at his opponent. (4/ATK: 1950/DEF: 1750)

_"Kabuki…"_ Hitoshi grunted.

_"Tch… look what we got here? Another pain in my butt…"_ Kabuki mocked while twirling around his taiko sticks.

"And you know what comes next? Let me tell you now! I activate Monster Reborn! With this card, I am allowed to summon a Monster from my Graveyard! And oh, will you look at that? I already _have_ one right here! Come out from your grave, Kamen Rider G4!" A black hand forced its way out before he crawled out from it. He stood tall having his bodysuit, body armor, shoulder pads, greaves and bracers, all in black with gold decorations on it. He had golden antennae, a pair of blue eyes, and its mouthpiece resembled shark teeth as he clenched his fist tightly. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800)

_"Shiro Mizuki…"_ Shouichi growled.

_"Hmph…"_ G4 scoffed.

"And if my guess is correct, that facedown of yours is either… to stop my advance… or even shatter my offense, am I correct, boy?" Orpheus smirked under his mask, making Kurogasa flinch.

_"I thought so… you are_ so_ predictable…"_ G4 scoffed.

"And I'll relieve you of that face down by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" Orpheus said. A heavy wind blew over the facedown and it revealed to be Rider Intervention before it was destroyed. "Hmph. You're right about _that_ Shiro, he _is_ predictable. Now Kabuki, attack Agito!" Orpheus ordered.

_"Yes, master…"_ he said as the insignia of the clan appeared in front of him while getting into his pose. _"Ongeki Da: Gōka Kenran!"_ He declared before he hits taiko sticks on the surface of the insignia, shooting out a volley of green fireballs directly at Agito, shattering the latter into pixels.

**Kurogasa:** 3450

**Orpheus:** 4000

"And now that I've damaged you, I suppose I can tell you a bit about your father." Orpheus chuckled.

"You shut your mouth!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"_You_ shut your mouth, Kyoshiro!" Orpheus shouted looking at the latter. "You haven't told your son the truth!" He retaliated.

"Truth… _what_ truth?" Kurogasa asked before Orpheus looked at the former.

"Tell me, boy… your mother… was she as gentle as a dove, yet frail as glass?" Orpheus asked.

"Orpheus, I–"

"Shut up, Kyoshiro!" Orpheus warned. "Well? Has your father told you?"

"Why are you bringing Kaa–san into this?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"You wanna know _that_ badly? I'll tell you… right after I destroy your Hibiki with my DiEnd and attack you directly with G4 after! Take him down with DiEnd Rider Shooting!" Orpheus declared, surprising Koji, Rika, and Alexis.

"Wait a minute! Both DiEnd and Hibiki have the same strength!" Rika exclaimed.

"It won't matter. Either way, Kurogasa's going to take the full Damage later on from G4…" Zane added.

_"Grr…"_ DiEnd Chinomanako growled before he took a card which was yellow and had 'Final Attack Ride' written on it with its insignia on the card and slides it into the Driver before he pulled it out.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DIEND!**

A few silhouettes of cards, rotated around, aiming towards Hibiki. Meanwhile, Hibiki's taiko sticks burned in flames and immediately lashed it to the front, shooting fireballs at DiEnd Chinomanako, while the latter pulled down trigger, making a huge laser beam shoot out from the gun. Both attacks connected to each other, destroying both of them. "And now that you're wide open, G4, destroy him!" Orpheus yelled.

_"It's time for your execution, Duelist!"_ G4 said as he pulled out his Gigant and aimed at Kurogasa. He unleashed a few shots onto Kurogasa's armor before he pulled down another trigger that shot out a missile on Kurogasa, hitting its target and an explosion occurred, making Kurogasa cry out in pain.

"Son!" Kyoshiro shouted as Kurogasa's armor was covered in smoke.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis cried out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! How does it _feel_ Duelist?! How does it feel to be weak and pathetic?!" Orpheus laughed.

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Orpheus:** 4000

G4 puts down his weapon and reloads his Gigant while, Kurogasa slowly stood up, noticing the increasing power of Darkness coming from Orpheus.

"C'mon, man! Don't let that guy ruin the party!" Koji cheered.

"Yeah, I _know_ you can take more beatings than just _that_ one!" Rika added.

"You know what? I have a better idea. Just because I feel like it, I'll tell you the whole truth now, dropping the whole F bomb on you." Orpheus chuckled.

"Orpheus, don't!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"Aw~, what's wrong, Kyoshiro? You don't like your son to know about it?" Orpheus teased.

"Know…? About what…?" Kurogasa asked slowly.

"Your father may have told you about your mother when you were just a child, but did your father tell you that your mother had a brother during her time? I bet he never _told_ you about that, huh boy." He smirked as he looked up at Kyoshiro. "Isn't that right… brother–in–law?"

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"His WHAT?!" Rika and Koji asked surprised as Alexis was shocked, while Zane glared at Orpheus.

"Damn you Tarakudo!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"Do _not_ call me by that name! I _never_ want to hear that name ever again!" Orpheus yelled, as Kurogasa was speechless. "Because of that name, you have tarnished my reputation and caused me such humiliation!"

"D–Dad… what's going on?" Kurogasa stuttered as Orpheus turned his attention to him.

"_I'll_ tell you. I'll tell you how it all ended up, what I've become today…" Orpheus said.

* * *

**Flashback – 20 Years Ago**

_Inside a classroom of a university, a man in his early 20's, having black hair spiked to the back, wearing glasses, a white shirt, and black pants with brown shoes, was reading a book while waiting for the lecturer to come by. All of a sudden, a man also in his early 20's, having brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it, with an emblem of a beetle on his back, wearing blue jeans and black sports shoes, wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder, startling the black haired man. "Say, Tarakudo! I need your help!" The brown haired man said. Tarakudo sighed at this._

_"Let me guess… you didn't finish your assignment on time again,_ didn't_ you, Kyoshiro." Tarakudo said while looking at his friend._

_"Heh heh… sorry about that." Kyoshiro laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head._

_"Geez… you can't do anything_ without_ me, can you Kyo." Tarakudo sighed shaking his head, smiling. "For once, try to avoid watching that Kamen Rider stuff and start focusing more on your work…" He reminded._

_"But I can't _help_ it! Those stories are really popular!" Kyoshiro exclaimed as Tarakudo took his bag and pulled out a folder from it._

_"Here. This is another copy of the answers for the assignment, and knowing _you,_ I've placed a few mistakes here and there so the lecturer doesn't see the same assignment when we submit it…" Tarakudo said as he handed Kyoshiro the copy, making Kyoshiro perk up._

_"Oh, you're a lifesaver man!" Kyoshiro said happily taking the copy._

_"For a partner of mine, I have to cover up these holes you make… but I guess that's what makes us best friends…" Tarakudo sighed as both of them sat next to each other and class began._

* * *

_One day, while Tarakudo was at a lecturer's office discussing about an assignment that needed clarifying, an impatient Kyoshiro was waiting for him. "Just how long does it take for him to talk with the lecturer?" Kyoshiro muttered to himself, until he noticed a girl sitting on a chair waiting patiently for someone. As he approached the girl, he noticed that she was a very beautiful young woman, with long flowing pink hair and grey eyes, wearing a purple kimono with a red sash, wrapped around her waist, and black traditional sandals over her white socks. She was resting peacefully, which somehow caught Kyoshiro's attention._

_"Uh… hi there." Kyoshiro greeted. The pink haired woman noticed him._

_"Oh… um… hello…" The woman greeted. "How may I help you?"_

_"Oh nothing, it's just… um…" Kyoshiro got out blushing. "I noticed ya and I uh… couldn't help but look… you look pretty."_

_"O–Oh… Thank you…" The woman smiled while she blushed until Tarakudo noticed her and walk towards their direction._

_"Yukina, what are you _doing_ here? I thought the doctor told you to rest and stay at home…" Tarakudo said concerned as Yukina looked at him._

_"Nii–sama…" Yukina said._

_"Nii–sama?" Kyoshiro asked confused._

_"Yeah… she's my imouto, Kyo. This is Yukina." Tarakudo explained._

_"Eh?! This is your sister?" Kyoshiro asked shocked while Yukina giggled._

_"And this is Kyoshiro Kururugi, ne?" Yukina asked Tarakudo, as he nodded before she looked at Kyoshiro. "Nii–sama has spoken many good things about you and I have always wanted to see his friend in person…" She said politely bowing._

_"Oh… really?" Kyoshiro blinked._

_"Yes. And… I didn't know he's quite… handsome…" Yukina said slightly blushing while looking down shyly._

_"Yeah, that is _if_ he can focus on his studies while matching well with his looks…" Tarakudo teased._

_"Aw mou~ stop teasing me, Tarakudo." Kyoshiro pouted making Tarakudo laugh while Yukina giggled._

* * *

**3 Years Later…**

_After a while, the three of them always went somewhere together and the relationship between Kyoshiro and Yukina was blooming nicely. Knowing her health was steadily recovering, Tarakudo decided to let the two go on several dates together for his sister's happiness. One day, Yukina walked gracefully as a traditional woman, towards the middle of a fountain in a park with her umbrella in hand as Kyoshiro was waiting for her. "Kyoshiro… I'm here." Yukina said as Kyoshiro stood up and looked at her with a smile._

_"Glad you can make it." Kyoshiro smiled. _

_"What is it that's so important for me to come here?" Yukina asked._

_"There's been something I wanted to ask you."_

_"Oh? What is it?" Yukina asked. It was then that Kyoshiro pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a ring. Yukina gasped with her hand over her mouth as Kyoshiro got on one knee and the spectators in the park looked at them._

_"Yukina Shiryuu, will you marry me?" Kyoshiro proposed._

_Yukina was surprised as she dropped her umbrella, but then she suddenly embraced him as tears flowed out from her eyes. "Yes! I have always waited for this day to come!" Yukina replied and the spectators clapped happily for their happiness._

* * *

**1 Year Later…**

_"Why did you call both of us here, director?" Kyoshiro asked as he and Tarakudo were confused by the sudden call from their director._

_"You see, boys… the Industrial Illusions' manager, Maximillion Pegasus, selected our university to come up with a new archetype of Duel Monsters." The director explained, surprising both Tarakudo and Kyoshiro._

_"Maximillion Pegasus?!" Kyoshiro asked surprised._

_"The man that _created_ Duel Monsters?" Tarakudo said in disbelief as the director showed them a letter he mentioned earlier. Both men read it, and they were in disbelief._

_"Yes… since both of you have shown true potential for our university, we decided to let both of you take this one for the team. What do you say, boys?" The director offered them._

_"O–Of course! We'd _love_ to!" Kyoshiro and Tarakudo said in unison._

_"Good. I expect either one of you to impress him with your works. Good luck, boys!" The director smiled._

* * *

_At home, Kyoshiro was happily explaining the whole thing about the Duel Monsters offer to his wife, who was six months into her pregnancy. Yukina smiled at them happily. "I'm glad both of you were selected for the project, anata, nii–sama." Yukina said happily as she sat on her bed._

_"Yeah, but only _one_ of us is going to be selected by making Pegasus be impressed by our works… and this time, I won't be helping you out, brother–in–law. You're on your own this time." Tarakudo smiled competitively._

_"Bring it on." Kyoshiro said matching his smile._

_"Now, now, let's not fight already." Yukina giggled. Both men to look at her, then blushed in embarrassment on what they're about to do._

_"Oh, right. Hehe…" Kyoshiro laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head._

_"You're right Yukina, we shouldn't fight." Tarakudo smiled. All of a sudden…_

_"Oh!" Yukina got out._

_"What is it?" Kyoshiro asked._

_"The baby kicked." Yukina smiled, looking down at her stomach while rubbing it gently._

_"Oh, really?" Kyoshiro asked excited as he rested his head on his wife's stomach. Yukina placed her hand on her husband's head gently as Tarakudo placed his hand on her stomach too. Both men could actually feel the kick._

_"There it is again." Yukina said happily._

_"Ha, ha… looks like Kurogasa's alive and kickin'!" Kyoshiro said happily before Yukina suddenly coughed badly a few times, concerning Tarakudo and Kyoshiro. "Yukina, are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm okay, anata." Yukina assured her husband._

_"Yukina, I suggest you lay down for now. Like the doctor said, you need a lot of rest since your health has been deteriorating with the baby in there." Tarakudo consoled._

_"Hai, nii–sama…" Yukina smiled sadly._

* * *

_It was a dark, rainy, and stormy night. Tarakudo was running through the streets in the rain. He had just gotten a call from Kyoshiro that Yukina was going into labor, but there were some complications. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital. When he got there, and after telling the receptionist everything, he went on his way to the room where Yukina was. _In_ the room, Yukina was pushing hard and sweating like crazy and Kyoshiro was with her. "C'mon Yukina, you can do it! Push!" Kyoshiro cried out, but Yukina was having some difficulty. "Doc, can't you _do_ something?!" He asked frantically._

_"We're trying the best that we could, young man! Please be calm!" The doctor assured him as Yukina's body shivered rather strongly than normal._

_"A–Anata…" Yukina muttered out having some trouble breathing before she passed out._

_"Doctor, the patient is unconscious!" One of the nurses exclaimed._

_"Oh no! With her current condition, this is dangerous!" The doctor cringed._

_"Yukina!" Kyoshiro shouted worried._

_"Nurse, please take him out of the room, now!" The doctor order, and the nurse forced Kyoshiro to walk out of the room._

_"Please wait patiently outside, sir. We'll do everything we can to save your loved one." The nurse said calmly before closing the door, leaving him all alone in the hallway until Tarakudo walked out from the lift, fully wet and saw him waiting at the front._

_"Kyo, why aren't you _in_ there with my sister?" Tarakudo asked as he was catch his breath, his whole shirt and bag dripping wet, but the files were not due to being waterproof._

_"I _was_, until they kicked me out…" Kyoshiro muttered._

_Tarakudo wasn't expecting that as he approached him slightly panicked. "Is Yukina okay?! _Tell_ me, Kyo!"_

_"Tarakudo, please calm down! I'm sure the doctor will do his best to save her." Kyoshiro said, trying to encourage Tarakudo as he helped the latter sit on the chair nearby._

_"But… she's the only family I have left, Kyo… _Without_ her I… I won't know what to do with my life…" Tarakudo said fearing the worst as he covered his face with his hands. They waited for what seemed like hours, but after that, they heard a noise. And it was that of a baby crying._

_"Tarakudo! The baby's been delivered!" Kyoshiro exclaimed, happy enough to hear some sort of a miracle as Tarakudo slowly raised his head from his hands. After a moment longer, the door opened up to see the doctor walk out from the room with the nurse carrying a baby wrapped in a blue towel, in her arms. "Doctor, how _is_ she?" Kyoshiro asked the doctor._

_"How's my sister, doctor?! Is she okay?!" Tarakudo asked frantically. The doctor kept silent as the nurse handed the baby to Kyoshiro._

_"She was able to regain conscious and deliver the baby… but… I'm afraid the damage has been done. She won't last much longer…"_

_"No… this can't be happening…" Tarakudo got out as he suddenly fell on his knees. The doctor and nurse bowed to the family before they parted ways, leaving the two alone._

_With that, Kyoshiro managed to get Tarakudo into the room with a weary and tired Yukina in bed. She weakly looked and smiled at the two men with Kyoshiro holding the baby. "A–Anata… Nii–sama…"_

_"Yukina!" Tarakudo cried out as he rushed to her side and held his sister's hand. Yukina weakly placed her hand on her brother's cheek, as her fingers managed to wipe off his tears._

_"Nii–sama…" Yukina breathed before she noticed the baby being held in Kyoshiro's arms. "A–Anata… may I… see my child?"_

_"Of course…" Kyoshiro said as he gently gave the baby to her._

_Due to her very weak condition, Kyoshiro stayed by her side, helping her hold her child in her arms. "Our child… Kurogasa… I'm so happy… Anata…" Yukina weakly smiled._

_"Me too…" Kyoshiro said as tears fell from his face before Yukina looked at the former._

_"Promise me you'll take good care of our son." Yukina said._

_"I will…" Kyoshiro got out._

_"Nii–sama. Promise me you will too…" She said turning her head to her brother._

_"I… I will…" Tarakudo got out too sobbing._

_Yukina then looked at her newborn son and held him close as tears fell from her face. "Aishiteru, Kurogasa… I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm so proud to have you as my son." Yukina sobbed, weeping with joy. "Aishiteru… Aishiteru… Aishiteru…" She kept repeating that over and over again… until her last breath…_

* * *

_"And the winner is… Kyoshiro Kururugi!" Pegasus announced._

_"Nani?!" Tarakudo said in disbelief. Apparently, Kyoshiro's proposal caught Pegasus's interest. "B–But… my reports were flawless and the Deck that I created is new and one–of–a–kind!" He argued._

_"Yes it's true, Taka–boy! Your reports were _much_ better than his, no doubt about that. But, Kyo–boy's Kamen Rider Heisei Era Deck showed _more_ potential than your Dark Rider Deck. I mean, _look_ at these! Aren't they just colorful?" Pegasus said giddy as he showed the card designs to Tarakudo happily. Tarakudo was slowly losing his composure. "The kids would _definitely_ love this kind of stuff, compared to the gold and black Monsters _you've_ prepared for me…"_

_"B–But…" Tarakudo stuttered before Pegasus held up his hand._

_"Taka–boy, I'm sorry, but I'm sticking firm to my decision of choosing your brother–in–law's Deck. The world is not ready for this kind of Deck…" Pegasus consoled. And with that, he left. Kyoshiro then came up to him._

_"Hey, Tarakudo, I…"_

_"Kuru na!" (Stay away!) Tarakudo shouted angrily while glaring at Pegasus, who walked happily towards the lift. He then shifted his focus on Kyoshiro. "Why is it… that _you_ have to steal _my_ thunder, Kyo?! I've lost my sister and now… I've lost this opportunity!" He yelled, clenching his fist tightly while Kyo was worried about him._

_Ever since that day, Tarakudo wasn't being himself as he kept skipping class just to be at his sister's grave. He would wreck his whole room as files were everywhere around, completely neglecting the baby. In the end, Kyoshiro had his parents take care of Kurogasa. It was as if Tarakudo didn't really care about the whole world anymore and he really put everything on the line for his Deck to be a successful work, only to be turned down instantly. "Colorful…? Is _that_ what Pegasus _ever_ saw in your Deck, Kyo?" Tarakudo said angrily._

* * *

**13 Years later…**

_A thirteen year old Kurogasa was coming home from school. "Dad! I'm home!" Kurogasa called out as he came into the house. "Dad?" Kurogasa called out again, but there was no answer. Normally, he'd answer, but there _was_ none. "Hellooooooo." He called a third time. He looked all around the house but he didn't see him. "Where _is_ he?" Kurogasa wondered. He then went to the room where Kyoshiro would work on new card designs, but when he opened the door, he was shocked to see the place was a mess. It was like a _tornado_ came through the room._

_"What the– What happened _here_?!" Kurogasa asked shocked as he looked around._

"Oi, Kid!"_ A voice shouted. That startled Kurogasa and he looked around frantically._

"_W–Who's there?" Kurogasa stuttered._

"Down here! You're right above us! Pull this carpet away and get us _out_ of this dark forsaken place!" _Another voice cried out frantically. _

_Kurogasa was confused but he did what he was instructed to do. He pulled the carpet away to reveal a secret door underneath it. "A secret door?" Kurogasa asked confused. He opened it up and inside it was… "A Duel Monster Deck…" He muttered. As soon as he picked up the cards, seventeen Duel Spirits appeared in front of him. These were the Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era, excluding Wizard who wasn't made yet. The boy was shocked to see so many ghosts in the room and fell on his butt. "Ahhhhhh! Ghosts!" He freaked out._

"Oi, who the heck do you think you're calling a ghost, teme?!" _Momotaros said angrily. _

"Gaohhhhhhh!" _Ryuutaros roared continuing to scare the wits out of Kurogasa until Urataros bopped him on the head. _"Ow, what was _that_ for Kame–chan?!" _The dragon Imagin snapped._

"Ryuuta! That's not very nice of you…"_ Urataros said as he calmed the kid down. _"Don't worry about Ryuuta, he's actually very friendly." _The Turtle Imagin assured as Kurogasa slowly nodded._

_Tsukasa knelt down on one knee to his height and looked at him with his lazy look. _"So, _this_ is his son? More like a scaredy cat to me…"_ He said as Kurogasa looked around and saw all of the riders looking at him._

_"W–Who _are_ you all?!" Kurogasa stuttered._

"Ugh… this is gonna take a while…"_ Tsukasa sighed scratching his head before he represented the whole team much to Momotaros's chagrin and introduced every single one of them and told the whole story. As it turns out, Kurogasa _knew_ about his dad's first artwork, but never thought of it to come alive _after_ he created it. As Tsukasa explained, during the time he went to school, while Kyoshiro was working on a new card, he felt something bad from outside of his home and hid _them_, the Heisei Riders at the secret place. After he closed the secret door, all they can hear were some crashes, something being ripped, and a dark voice full of vengeance. _"And _because_ of that, we haven't heard from him _since_ then."_ Tsukasa summed up._

"He told us that whatever happens to him, we _must_ be sure to take care of you as he has no other choice but to run away from this… darkness, so to speak…"_ Sieg added._

_"So… where _is_ he?" Kurogasa asked._

_All of the riders kept quiet for a while, making Kurogasa panic a little bit. _"Sorry to say this, kid… but after listening to the quarrel between him and an unknown assailant; even up to the point of threatening him to get us so that he can burn us… we don't know where he could be…"_ Kenzaki answered._

"It was as if… he left us behind on purpose to look after you…"_ Shinji said._

_"Well then, we better _find_ him." Kurogasa urged._

"Easier said than done…"_ Tendou replied._

"For all _we_ know, he could be halfway around the _world_ right about now, due to his assailant keeping on chasing him around, stalking him so that he could get his hand on him, if we heard carefully…"_ Shotaro deducted._

"With his passport and _other_ valuables taken away from this secret door and placing us in here for our safety, that's the _least_ we can assume…"_ Phillip added._

_"Well, we gotta do _SOMETHING_!" Kurogasa said._

"We don't know where to _start_, kid… we're just spirits…"_ Hitoshi told him._

"Gomenne, kimi. If only we knew where he could be…"_ Eiji apologized._

"And to be honest, we can't go very _far_ from this Deck of cards… well, maybe a kilometer in radius or so, but that's _it_… that's our limit…"_ Yuusuke told him._

"If we go further than _that_, it feels like we have a chain pulling us back to where we are _now_…"_ Wataru explained to him._

"So we're stuck with you." _Kivat said from his perch._

"Pyun, pyun, at least you won't be alone." _Tatsulot added, perched on Wataru's shoulder._

"For now, we should just wait for his return…" _Takumi suggested. Kurogasa didn't like the idea at all._

_"I guess…" Kurogasa sighed. "But sooner or later, we're gonna have to start looking for him. Can you guys help me with that?"_

"Mochiron (Of course)…" _Shouichi said._

"We'll help you out with our strengths in hand!"_ Kintaros stated cracking his neck._

"We can't let leave our buddy all by himself!"_ Gentarou assured._

**End****Flashback**

* * *

"And _now_ here we are. I'm not surprised that you didn't remember me, your own uncle. After all, this is all due to your father's mistakes…" Orpheus shrugged as Kyoshiro closed his eyes in regret. Rika and Alexis had their tears fall after hearing the story about his mother.

"Tarakudo… I'm sorry…" Kyoshiro apologized.

"Shut up! Because of you, I've lost _everything_! In the end, I ditched my family name and honor; embracing darkness with a _new_ name while continuing this path of destruction! And stop giving me crap about trying to promote my Deck because that good for nothing Pegasus made me sick to my stomach!" Orpheus said angrily.

"Damn… what a cruel fate he's been going through…" Koji added.

"And when I heard about the legends of these Sacred Beasts, there's still hope for me as I participate as a Shadow Rider, but just for tonight, it's all about vengeance! After I set a facedown and end my turn, Kabuki's effect activates! You take an additional 300 points of Damage at the End Phase! Give it to him!"

_"As you wish…"_ Kabuki obeyed before he threw his flames at Kurogasa, making him stumble back a few times before regaining his stance. But under the mask, he was all in disbelief.

**Kurogasa:** 1450

**Orpheus:** 4000

"All this time…" Kurogasa got out.

"Oh? The boy wants to say something?" Orpheus said amused. "Well, speak up, because this would be the _last_ time I hear you talk, boy!" He taunted. "Or is it… that you want me to _finish_ it for you?"

"No… don't say it! It's not–" Kyoshiro begged.

"YOUR BIRTH INTO THIS WORLD KILLED MY SISTER, YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Orpheus shouted.

**"YOU ARE A MURDERER!"**

Kurogasa gasped heavily in horror. His transformation canceled out as fell to his knees and hands, and tears fell from his face. "No… I killed Kaa–san…" He got out. "Kaa–san… Kaa–san…"

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worriedly.

"AND THE ONLY WAY TO BE PARDONED OF THIS ULTIMATE SIN YOU'VE COMMITTED IS BY DYING! YOU _AND_ YOUR FATHER CAUSED HER DEATH! MY LIFE IS IN RUINS, AND WORST OF ALL CAUSED ME TO BE _IN_ THIS KIND OF MADNESS!" Orpheus yelled. "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS, _BOY_! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FATHER MARRYING MY SISTER, _ALL_ OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IN THE _FIRST_ PLACE! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN AN ABOMINATION! A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!" Orpheus yelled as Kurogasa cried even more. Kabuki and G4 chuckled in delight by the despair he was given.

_"In the end, heroes are nothing more than murderers…" Kabuki pointed out._

_"It's better to be a villain and admit our sins, rather than stay as a hero and continue to commit their crimes while wondering about their so–called 'world peace' and their delusional dreams…"_ G4 added.

"C'mon, man! Get up! Don't let Orpheus do whatever he wants with you!" Koji shouted at Kurogasa, cheering him on.

"Yeah, I _know_ you're stronger than him!" Rika added.

"No matter what kind of past you had, that was all in the past! Don't let this sudden news affect you!" Alexis said.

_"Your friends are right."_ Yukina said as she knelt down and looked at her son._ "It wasn't your fault _or_ your father's. It was _my_ decision to love him and I don't _regret_ my choice. Your father poured me _so_ much happiness I thought I could _never_ have in my life and I'm grateful to have him _come_ into my life. That's why… you stand up. Stand up and be _proud_ to be a Kururugi. Show him what a Kururugi can _really_ do!"_ Yukina encouraged with the same smile.

"K–Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out slowly looking at her.

_"Don't let my past affect you. I have said it many times and I will say it again… I have _always_ loved you with _all_ of my heart and soul and that will _never_ change…"_ Yukina said as she wiped his tears. _"Now, win this duel… for your friends, your family, for me."_ She smiled.

Kurogasa looked at his mother for a while as he calmed down until he looked down on the ground. "You're right…" He got out as he slowly got up. "I'm no murderer…" He said before he lifted up his head, his face now having determination. "I'm Kurogasa Kururugi! I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist! And I _will_ beat you Orpheus! Even in a world full of enemies, there will _always_ be someone I _must_ protect! And that's those who are precious to me!"

"By what? More killings, boy? Because that's _truly_ what you're made of!" Orpheus chuckled.

"WRONG!" Kurogasa shouted. "Dad did _everything_ he could to restore the family back, but it was _YOU_ who can't accept the reality, Orpheus!"

"What?!" Orpheus said angrily.

"After hearing all of the truth you spread out on me, at first, I was in disbelief, after knowing you're my uncle this whole time, but you didn't do what Kaa–san wished for you to do, which was taking care of me!" Kurogasa argued. Orpheus was startled. "You left behind everything, after Pegasus rejected your offer, so _what_?! I mean, _look_ at me! I've crawled my way up to _get_ this far, with my _own_ efforts, even if I have to use the same tactics in a duel!" Kurogasa added.

"He's right. With what he's accomplished throughout the school year, I wouldn't complain about that at all…" Zane added.

"Yeah, not to mention, he made more friends along the way!" Rika exclaimed.

"Kurogasa has more courage to face the truth than _you_ escaping the reality, Orpheus!" Alexis added, infuriating Orpheus.

"And don't get started on such low tactics you've played by putting him in despair or something like that! Because in the end, he'll rise up above them all and face them altogether!" Koji added.

"That's right! In fact, thanks to the truth you've given me, instead of giving me despair, it's given me hope! Hope that I would restore my family's good name that _you_ tarnished and that I would beat you! My friends have added _their _hopes onto mine! And I will _hold onto_ theirs and mine to the very end!" At that point, Kurogasa's golden gauntlet on his other arm glowed radiantly. "What the–" Kurogasa gasped.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?!" Orpheus demanded.

_"The golden gauntlet has answered your call, Kurogasa…"_ Yukina said as it got brighter. Not only did Kurogasa instantly don back his armor, but was given new _additional_ items. Added onto his armor were six guided weapons attached behind the wings of Kamen Rider Duelist. The side weapons around him were missing, but were replaced with a hidden beam saber on his right gauntlet, the black shoulder pads on his armor became sturdier and the most notable feature was his body armor being gold, other than the core.

"What _is_ that?!" Rika exclaimed.

"He's evolved… with new hope in him." Zane smiled.

"Son…" Kyoshiro said surprised by his new transformation.

"What _are_ you?!" Orpheus demanded.

"Must I repeat myself? I'm the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!" Kurogasa declared. "Only this time, I have on the armor of hope. So I guess I should be called Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form!"

"Tch… even so, not even _hope_ can save you from this beatdown! I have the Field advantage, boy!" Orpheus taunted, but Kurogasa wasn't fazed as Yukina shook her head lightly to deny her brother's opinion.

"Everyone_ has hope in their hearts… that is what _you _have been missing all this time, nii–sama…"_ Yukina said, even though he can't see her at all. _"My son is proof of it."_

"Now it's _my_ turn!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "I'll take a page from your book and activate Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your facedown!" A heavy wind blew and destroyed it. "Next I play Card of Sanctity letting us both draw until we have six cards in our Hand." Both players drew. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closed it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). Decade turned around and was a bit surprised when he looked at Kurogasa. _"What happened to _you_? You look ridiculous!"_ Tsukasa teased.

"At least it's not pink like _yours_." Kurogasa smirked back.

_"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you?! Pink janai! Magenta da!"_ Decade exclaimed as he looked up and saw Kyoshiro. _"Honestly, your son is a pain in the ass and I'm blaming you for this, Kyoshiro!"_

Kyoshiro chuckled while grunting in pain, looking at Decade. "And you… haven't changed one bit, Tsukasa…"

"Now I activate Final Form Ride. I don't need to explain it to you, so I'll have Kiva be the equip card and get him from my Deck!" Kurogasa said taking the card out from the Deck and placed it in the Spell/Trap zone. Wataru came out and Decade puts in the necessary card.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! K–K–K–KIVA!**

_"Wataru, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Eh?"_ Kiva said confused before Decade shoved his hands in his back. Kiva straightened up before floating, and becoming the gigantic Kiva Arrow while landing in Decade's hand.

"Man, that's one big bow!" Rika exclaimed.

"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Kurogasa said and drew two. "Then I play Quick Summon, allowing me to summon one more Monster! I summon Kamen Rider Kabuto in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared with his belt on then raised his hand in the air. A mechanical red beetle appeared out of nowhere and flew _into_ his hand. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed the mechanical red beetle onto his belt.

**HENSHIN**

Hexagons appeared to form around the silhouetted man, encasing him in very bulky grey armor with a blue lens piece becoming Kabuto. When the transformation was done, he flipped the horn of the mechanical red beetle slightly and electricity crackled over the grey armor. The grey armor spread out a bit. _"Cast off!"_ Kabuto said then flipped the horn completely.

**CAST OFF**

The grey armor burst out in different directions and a horn like feature went between the blue lens piece, making it look like that he now has two eyes (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1350).

**CHANGE BEETLE**

"And then I'll play Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my Hand, I'll retrieve Card of Sanctity and activate it again! Since you already have six, you don't get to draw!" Kurogasa did all of those in order. "Now I Tribute Kamen Rider Kabuto to have him in his final form, Kamen Rider Kabuto – Hyper Form!"

_"Obaachan said this."_ Kabuto said doing his signature pose. _"'My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution.'"_ The Hyper Zecter appeared in thin air then placed it on the side of his belt. _"Hyper Cast Off…"_ Souji said pressing the lever down until it went back up.

**HYPER CAST OFF!**

Electricity crackled through his entire armor and soon the beetle–like horn extended making it larger and bigger. And Kabuto's armor got bulkier and sturdier. (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2500)

**CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!**

"Next I activate Spell Reproduction! By discarding two Spells from my Hand, I'll get back Quick Summon and use it to summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!"

A man in a black bodysuit like silver rail lines appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the red button and an electronic keyboard tune played. He then swiped the box that had the ticket over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

Six pieces of red armor appeared and attached to his torso, and his red mask appeared. _"Ore… sanjou!"_ Momotaros declared striking his pose. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

"Oh boy! He's serious now!" Rika exclaimed.

"Tch… even with that, it's not enough to stop me, boy! Give me everything you got!" Orpheus declared.

"You want it, you got it! Tsukasa, take out G4! Oh, and when Decade is equipped with Kiva, the targeted Monster's ATK is cut in half!"

"What?!" Orpheus asked shocked as G4 weakened all of a sudden.

Kamen Rider G4: (4/ATK: 1700–750/DEF: 800)

_"Let's settle this right here and now!"_ Decade declared as he slots in his golden card into his driver before closing it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! K–K–K–KIVA!**

Tsukasa slowly pulled the arrow back as he aimed it at G4. The further he pulled back, the more aura was gathered at the arrow and eventually… _"Kivatte Ikuze!"_ the arrow declared as the chains broke off to reveal a red arrow with red wings at the side. With one release from Decade, it shot out a high speed red energy arrow, connecting to G4's chest and destroyed him into pixels. The explosion it made pushed Orpheus back.

**Kurogasa:** 1450

**Orpheus:** 2750

"Kabuto! Go for Kabuki! Hyper Kick!"

_"Right…"_ Souji nodded before he suddenly appeared right in front of Kabuki, surprising the latter before the former delivered a few punches onto Kabuki and then delivered an uppercut on his jaw, making Kabuki fly high.

_"Onore!"_ Kabuki cursed.

_"Let's take it to the next level…"_ Kabuto said before he pats the button on his Hyper Zecter. _"Hyper Clock Up…"_

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

His armor opened up with steam coming off to reveal a pair of small fin–like wings on his arms and legs. Once that happened, he immediately pulled down his lever to initiate the next move.

**MAXIMUM RIDER POWER**

Kabuto then pressed the buttons on the mechanical beetle on his belt.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

He closed the beetle and flipped the horn back to its original position. _"Hyper Kick…"_ Kabuto said before flipped the horn back to where it was.

**RIDER KICK!**

Electricity crackled throughout Souji entire body and with the help from his energy wings, he jumped and fly kicked Kabuki and destroyed him into pixels. Souji then jumped back down and faced his back on Orpheus as an explosion occurred in the sky.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

**Kurogasa:** 1450

**Orpheus:** 1950

"Go Momotaros, you're last!" Kurogasa shouted.

_"Yosha! Hissatsu!"_ Den–O declared as he swiped his pass over his buckle.

**FULL CHARGE!**

_"Ore no hissatsu waza… part 2!"_ he declared as DenGasher's top part of the blade detached before it flew out and before Orpheus knew it, a slash appeared on his body because of Momotaros delivering a downward slash on him.

**Kurogasa:** 1450

**Orpheus:** 150

"That's it! Feed me more pain, boy!" Orpheus chuckled.

"Uh… why did he enjoy that?" Rika asked, disturbed by what he said.

"Don't ask _me_… I think he really enjoys the pain…" Koji added.

"He's going to return the payment in double, of course…" Zane added as he crossed his arms.

"Just give it up now Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted. "You can stop all of this nonsense and forget all of this!"

"You're right… I _can _stop all of this nonsense, by you dying!" Orpheus said in a craze as he drew his next card. "You should've finished me off last turn, with Den–O's ability! And now it's going to cost you! I play Chain Summoning, followed by Cost Down, and finishing with Level Award! First, Level Award lets me select a card from my Hand and choose its level from 0 to 8, I choose Kamen Rider Yuuki to be Level 6!" He said showing the card. "And then Cost Down, allows me to discard a card and reduce all Monsters in my Hand by 2!" Orpheus discarded a card. "And now for Chain Summoning, which allows me to summon 3 times, so I summon Kamen Rider Caucasus, Nega Den–O, and Yuuki in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a kaijin appeared right in front of him as he had the DenLiner Belt on his waist, playing a warped low version of Momotaros's tune. _"Henshin…"_ he declared before he swipes his pass onto his belt.

**NEGA FORM**

In an instant, 6 purple armor parts appeared around him and is now donned in his purple armor, which is similar to Den–O. _"I… have arrived!"_ Nega Den–O declared (6–4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2450).

On the second one, another kaijin silhouette appeared as it has already had a belt around his waist. It gracefully walked into the battle arena with the pass in hand. _"Henshin~!"_ It chirped up before he swiped his pass onto his belt.

**SKULL FORM**

In an instant, it was donned with a grey body suit with a black trench coat and gold decorations that resembled a set of teeth, a visor that stretched outwards and a golden decoration on his helmet. It wields its sword on his shoulder. (7–6–4/ATK: 2350/ DEF: 2150)

The last figure casually walked his way towards the center of the battle as the golden Zecter flew towards his wrist and mentioned, _"Henshin…"_ causing the Zecter to automatically activate it.

**HENSHIN**

In an instant, instead of donning on his masked form, he went straight into his Rider form.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

When it was complete, he was now donned in a black bodysuit and golden chest plate. He had a horn that attached onto his right shoulder and a pair of horns on his mask that resembled a moustache and another one on his forehead, above his blue visors resembling the Caucasus beetle. The most notable feature is that he doesn't have any Clock Up device on him… instead he had the Hyper Zecter. (6–4/ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2200)

_"Oi, you dare try and copy me?!"_ Den–O yelled at his dark counterpart Nega Den–O.

_"What, you got a problem with that? Then, deal with it!"_ Nega Den–O mocked.

"And boy, I bet you'll be surprised about the card that you destroyed earlier…" Orpheus chuckled while keeping his glare on him.

"Why's _that_?" Kurogasa asked.

"Because in the Graveyard, there's a card that will boost my Monster's ATK by 800 by removing that trap card from play… allow me to introduce to you… Skill Successor!" he declared as Yuuki's aura rose high, implying that he's getting a little boost.

Kamen Rider Yuuki (6/ATK: 2350–3150/DEF: 2150)

"And next, I activate one of Nega Den–O's effect… by raising its ATK by 400!" he said as Nega Den–O switches his weapon to Gun Mode.

Kamen Rider Nega Den–O (6/ATK: 2200–2600/DEF: 2450)

"Oh man…" Kurogasa grunted.

"Now I activate Caucasus's effect, I can destroy a Monster automatically in exchange for him to not attack, and I choose Kabuto!" Orpheus declared.

_"It _has_ been a while… Kabuto."_ Caucasus said with a blue rose in hand as he took a sniff of it. _"But now… you shall disappear… Hyper Clock Up…"_ He quickly pats on his Hyper Zecter letting go of his rose at the same time, and the whole world was in super slow motion.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

As the blue rose dropped to the ground, Caucasus was already behind Kabuto as he was covered in sparks and eventually, Kabuto was destroyed in pixels before causally walking back to Orpheus's side.

**HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

"And now Nega Den–O, destroy your counterpart!" Orpheus ordered.

_"With pleasure…"_ He said as he was about to swipe the pass over the belt.

"I activate Den–O's effect! Momotaros, switch with Sieg!" Kurogasa countered.

_"What?! There's no way I'll switch with that tebayaro!"_ Den–O complained.

"It's _that_ or you'll be humiliated by your counterpart!" Kurogasa warned, and eventually Den–O had no other choice.

_"Grr! Fine!"_ Momotaros grumbled as his belt changed into something golden before he swiped his pass on it.

**WING FORM**

And with that, the pieces of his armor detached before his bodysuit changed from black to gold and six white parts of his armor appeared and attached to him. As the finishing touch, his helmet has a cyan–colored mask that resembled swan wings, thus completing him. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400)

_"Kōrin, man o jishite!"_ Sieg quoted.

"Now's not the time, Sieg! Quickly, stop his attack!" Kurogasa ordered and Sieg immediately threw his boomerang onto Nega's hand stopping him from swiping his pass over his belt.

"Hmph. In that case, Yuuki, attack Decade!" Orpheus ordered.

"And I'll keep Decade by destroying Final Form Ride!" Kurogasa countered.

"But you'll still lose Life Points!" Orpheus pointed out as Yuuki swiped his pass.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Electricity crackled and went into his sword before slashing at Decade, while the latter blocked with the Kiva Arrow destroying it in the process.

**Kurogasa:** 300

**Orpheus:** 150

"Grr! One turn! One turn is all that bought you! On my next turn, you're finished!" Orpheus yelled.

"Oh, someone's going to be finished, alright, but it's gonna be _you_!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card, but didn't look at it yet. "And you know what, you're right! I _should've_ finished you off last turn, but I did that on purpose. Why? Because I gave you the chance to turn back and forget all of this. But I guess you've made your choice when you did that last move." Kurogasa then looked at the card he drew.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"He's calling for it…" Zane smirked.

"Kurogasa…" Kyoshiro smiled slightly.

"Hmph…" Orpheus scoffed. "Give me your best shot!"

"First I activate Final Kamen Attack Form Ride! Paying half my Life Points, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Duelist!" Kurogasa declared.

**Kurogasa:** 150

**Orpheus:** 150

_"Ikuze, minna!"_ Decade said putting the card in the slot and closing it.

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE! D–D–D–DUELIST!**

The Henshin process happened only Kurogasa didn't step forward. His base armor was in front of him. (12/ATK: ?–4200/DEF: ?–4200) "And now to play the card I drew! The Spell Card, Hope Gauntlet! I Tribute my base form in order to Special Summon myself in Hope Form!" He shouted. The basic armor disappeared and _now_ Kurogasa stepped forward. (12/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

"Hah! _That_ doesn't scare me!" Orpheus mocked.

"How's _this_ for scaring ya? First, my ATK and DEF are the same like my basic form.

Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form (12/ATK: ?–4200/DEF: ?–4200)

"And when summoned successfully in Hope Form, a die is rolled and the numbers on the die represent how many times I can attack you!"

"W–What?!" Orpheus asked surprised, as Kyoshiro was _also_ surprised.

"Alright! No matter how many times he attacks, it's gonna be overkill!" Rika said happily.

"Oh yeah! Finish him off good!" Koji added.

"Right! Now go dice roll!" Kurogasa shouted as a large die appeared and rolled on the ground. There was no hope for Orpheus. Even if it landed on a 1, one was all he needed because his attack is more than enough to finish him off. The die started to slow down and it landed on a…

…

…

…

…

…

6!

"No way… SIX?!" Orpheus said in disbelief, taking a few steps back and a portal opened behind him, trying to make an escape.

"You're not escaping!" Kurogasa shouted as the six guided weapons attached on his wings detached and flew around, one pointed at Yuuki, one at Nega Den–O, another at Caucasus, and the other three at Orpheus blocking his way from reaching the portal. Each guided weapon had a row of holographic cards leading to each rider and Orpheus starting from Kuuga to Wizard. Kurogasa jumped up and his _own_ row of holographic cards appeared leading to Orpheus. "It's over! Rider Card Burst!" All six guided weapons charged up before shooting out a single beam and Kurogasa followed suit doing his Rider Kick. As the beams passed through each of them, it got bigger until eventually, it was large enough to clear the whole Field, even taking down Orpheus as he was lying on the floor face first.

**Kurogasa:** 150

**Orpheus:** 0

* * *

"Alright! He did it!" Alexis cheered.

"Good job… son…" Kyoshiro muttered before he fainted and the chains broke, making Kyoshiro fall towards the levitated spiked chandelier.

"Dad!" Kurogasa shouted as he flew upwards towards his dad and managed to catch him in time before he fell to his demise on the spiked chandelier and Kurogasa landed on the ground. The rest of the group ran towards him.

"Hey, how's the old man?! Is he okay?!" Koji asked.

"I hope he'll be alright!" Rika hoped as Yukina knelt down and placed her hand on Kyoshiro's head gently.

_"Anata…"_ Yukina said as Orpheus slowly pushed himself up.

"Damn kid…" he muttered. Everyone looked at Orpheus who now had half of his mask broken off to reveal the man whose hair was black, spiked at the end and has glasses on, only older. "This isn't over…" He continued as he slowly staggered back into the dark portal that was still there. "Soon, you will pay for your sins and the world shall bow down to me…" And with that, he went in before the portal closed up.

* * *

Kyoshiro groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted his eyes so that he could adjust to the light and the first people he saw were Kurogasa, Rika, Koji, and Alexis. "Dad!" Kurogasa said relieved.

"Kurogasa…" Kyoshiro murmured as he slowly sat up before Kurogasa suddenly hugged his dad.

"Dad…" Kurogasa got out. "You're okay…"

"Thanks to you, son…" Kyoshiro muttered as he hugged him back.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Rika said relieved.

"Where _am_ I?" Kyoshiro asked as he broke the embrace with Kurogasa.

"You're at Duel Academy in the school infirmary." Koji answered.

"Koji, Rika, it's good to see you two again." Kyoshiro smiled.

"Good to see you too." Rika and Koji said in unison.

"And I'm Kurogasa's girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes." She greeted.

"So I've heard…" Kyoshiro smiled at her. Kyoshiro then looked around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw who was next to Kurogasa. "Y–Yukina?!"

_"Hello, Anata."_ Yukina smiled. _"Hisashiburi dana (It's been a long time). Even after all these years, you're _still_ as handsome as ever."_

"But… how?" Kyoshiro asked. "I thought you were–"

_"I _am_…"_ Yukina said before she got close to her husband, and kissed him. Kyoshiro eyes widened a bit, but then slowly closed them. He missed what it felt like to kiss Yukina, to feel her love. And for the first time in sixteen years, he felt that same love again, before Kyoshiro and Yukina pulled apart. _"But now I live within our son. As long as he holds the gauntlet, he'll be alright. I will be able to protect him with my life."_ Yukina assured which somehow made Kyoshiro feel glad about it. _"You know anata… our son has become quite the man lately, just like _you_ when _we_ were going on our dates together."_ Yukina giggled.

"Really." Kyoshiro said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah! And he's _really_ good at it, _especially_ the kissing part!" Rika added.

"Look on the upside, at least the two of them didn't take the next step or it would be _really_ bad." Koji teased, making Kurogasa embarrassed.

"Oi… didn't need to be _that_ blunt…" Kurogasa said bending his head forward, rubbing his nape, while blushing red. Alexis was blushing red too.

_"You know, your father was a good kisser too."_ Yukina giggled. Now it was _Kyoshiro's_ turn to blush.

"Yukina, please… don't tell him about that…" Kyoshiro said, making Yukina giggle more.

"Like father, like son." Koji grinned.

"Sure is." Rika agreed.

* * *

Back at Orpheus's hideout, the whole place was trashed. It was a mess as Orpheus scribbled a circle on the ground and when he finished, he quickly threw the chalk away before getting to the center of the circle and let a drop of blood drop into the circle. "I want more power! MORE!" Orpheus demanded as the circle glowed radiantly in red color.

_"If you want more, one must bind their soul with the Shadow Realm. Are you willing to put your soul for gaining the immense powers of darkness?"_ the voice asked.

"I must be stronger… STRONGER than _him_! Give it to MEEEEEEEEE!" Orpheus shouted opening his arms up. The whole circle glowed radiantly to the max, as a huge stream of darkness passed through Orpheus, making him scream in pain as he absorbed it into his body. The last thing the whole island heard was the scream of a man in vengeance.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter down people! I told you there was a lot of drama there! And you didn't expect who Orpheus was didn't ya. Well, anyways, hope you really enjoyed the chapter, I know me and Wild Fang definitely did when we wrote it. So get to it people! Review and head over to the next and last chapter of this Triple Feature!

Kamen Rider G4  
Level: 4  
Attribute: EARTH  
Type: Warrior  
ATK/DEF: 1700/800

Kamen Rider Kabuki  
Level: 4  
Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1950/1750  
Effect: During each of the end phase of your turn, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Kamen Rider Caucasus  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/2200  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy one monster on the field. If you activate this effect, this monster cannot attack.

Kamen Rider Yuuki  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2350/2150  
Effect: If this card destroys a monster on the field, equip it onto this monster instead. If this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the equipped card instead.

Kamen Rider Nega Den–O  
Level: 6  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/2450  
Effect: Once per turn, you can activate one of its effects:  
–Draw 1 card.  
–This card gains 400 ATK during the battle phase.  
–You can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap card.

(Top 5 cards are created by The Wild Fang. All creative rights go to him.)

Hope Gauntlet  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider Duelist" on your Field. Tribute "Kamen Rider Duelist" in order to Special Summon "Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form" from your Hand or Deck.

Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form  
Level: 12  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: ?/?  
Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned through the effect of Hope Gauntlet. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the Monster Tributed. When this card is successfully summoned, roll 1 six–sided die. The result equals the number of times this card can attack.

(Top 2 cards are created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	44. Showa vs Heisei

And here we are: the last part of this Triple Feature! And now, the intro is slightly changed. The song is the same, but the scenes are slightly changed. Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's another day at Duel Academy and Kurogasa, Kyoshiro, and Yukina were walking along the beach spending time together for the first time as a family. Watching from afar on top of a cliff that went straight down to the beach were Alexis, Rika, Koji, and Zane along with Bastion, Chazz, Victor, Syrus, Chumley, Marta, and Mamori after the latter seven heard from Rika what happened. "Man, after all this time, the family is back together…" Rika smiled gently.

"Yep, and for the first time no less." Koji agreed.

"I'm glad for him." Victor said.

"Yeah, me too; you have no idea how happy he was when the whole family's back together again… well, if you ignore that his mother is in spirit form…" Alexis stated. "It just makes me happy to see _him_ happy."

"That's just totally lishus…" Chumley agreed.

"Hmph, even though I don't like the Reject, after hearing all this stuff, I guess just this once, I'm glad for him…" Chazz scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"That's right. But let us not forget about what Rika told us about Orpheus's return in the near future…" Marta reminded.

"T–To think he's Kurogasa's uncle… I–I feel bad for Kurogasa to have to f–fight with o–one of his family…" Mamori added as she stood near Marta. She then noticed Syrus is still looking down. "S–Syrus–san… a–are you okay?"

"Oh… I'm okay…" Syrus sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Syrus. I'm sure we'll find Jaden…" Bastion assured him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"But for now, we shouldn't let our guard down for one moment… we still have more Shadow Riders on the loose…" Zane reminded them.

* * *

Down at the beach; as mentioned before, Kurogasa, Kyoshiro, and Yukina were walking along it spending time together for the first time as a family. They mostly had a good chat, about how school was and what Kurogasa has been doing lately, but then the latter got serious about something. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Kurogasa asked.

"What is it, son?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that Orpheus was my uncle, other than the reason that it was to protect me?" The family stopped walking at that point. "Dad?" Kurogasa asked looking at him and then noticed that _Yukina_ was looking down. "Kaa–san?"

"A month after your mother passed away… well…" Kyoshiro said stumped for a moment as Yukina looked at her husband.

_"Anata… I think he should know the truth about my brother…"_ Yukina consoled.

"The truth about _what_?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"Your uncle… hung himself after being depressed for a month…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 44: Showa vs. Heisei

"Your uncle… hung himself after being depressed for a month…" Kyoshiro said, gritting his teeth, trying his best to erase the painful memory he had in his mind.

"What?" Kurogasa asked stepping back. "But that's impossible! How is he still alive _now_?"

_"Ever since I moved on, my grave has always been visited by your uncle, feeling regret about having my hand handed to your father… he kept expressing his anger about making the worst decision of his life and even his perfect proposal being rejected by Pegasus."_ Yukina explained.

"Yeah, that had driven him off the wall, as most of his works were in his room, scattered all over the place. He didn't give any attention to you but tried to kill you once, the day before his death… if it wasn't for me that intervened, you wouldn't even _be _here today…" Kyoshiro told him, which Kurogasa gasped at.

"He… tried to kill me back then?" Kurogasa gasped. Kyoshiro nodded at that.

"'If it weren't for you and your father, my sister would be alive! I blame you! I BLAME YOU, BOY!'" Kyoshiro quoted. "That's what your uncle said before I stopped him from harming you and he was at the verge of going suicidal… he even killed one of the babysitters that I hired to take care of you that time before I had your Grandpa Kenji and Grandma Matsuri, take care of you." Kyoshiro paused; then took a breather before he continued on. "On the day of his burial, when he was put in the coffin in the first place, as he was about to be given the final farewell, he… wasn't there anymore…"

_"Anata…"_ Yukina said concerned.

"Dad…" Kurogasa muttered.

"After thirteen years of disappearance, he made his appearance again and wanted to exact his revenge on me… I had no other choice but to make an escape in order to make sure he won't go after you… that's why I left my friends behind and took my real Deck with me so they could take care of you in my place…" Kyoshiro finished.

_"That's why… your father never told you about your uncle, my nii–sama…"_ Yukina added as she stood next to her husband, looking down sadly. _"Nii–sama… he just couldn't accept the reality…"_

"Oh man…" Kurogasa breathed out looking down sadly.

_"But listen to me Kurogasa."_ Yukina said walking up to her son and gave him a comforting hug._ "Don't let this bother and be a burden to you. I told you before; it was never yours or your father's fault to begin with. It was _my_ decision to love your father._ _I'm proud that were born into this world."_

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out as they broke the embrace.

"Your mother's right, son…" Kyoshiro said patting his son's shoulder. "And ever since that day, I tried my best to do what's best for you, fulfilling your mother's wish… of having you to lead a happy life. Sorry if I had to abandon you for your safety…" Kyoshiro apologized.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Kurogasa smiled sadly. "And besides, that's all in the past. What matters is that we're family again, and nothing's going to _separate_ us ever again."

_"Kurogasa…"_ Yukina smiled.

At that point, the family heard what sounded like… a jet ski. The three looked behind him and much to Kurogasa's surprise, Jaden made his way towards where Kurogasa and his family were as Jaden waved his hand happily. "Hey~~! Kurogasa!" Jaden shouted.

"Jaden?!" Kurogasa asked surprised.

"Hm? Is he your friend, Kurogasa?" Kyoshiro asked.

_"Hai, anata. Kurogasa has made a lot of friends since he entered this school…"_ Yukina smiled, making Kyoshiro smile too.

"I'm glad to hear that…" Kyoshiro added.

Jaden tried to get to the sandy beach… but something wrong when he tried to do so. "Hey, how do I _stop_ this thing?!" Jaden panicked as he accidentally pulled the throttle to the max. Before he knew it, Jaden went really fast and what happened next was, his jet ski hitting the sandy beach and landing rather hard on the ground, before his whole body flew up, and crashed face first into the sand with his head _buried_ in the sand and his butt sticking out, making Kurogasa sweat drop.

"Wow… your friend here _sure_ is lively…" Kyoshiro commented as Yukina giggled.

_"Yes, anata. He has many types of friends…"_ Yukina added.

"Jaden!" Kurogasa cried out running over to him; then pulled him out of the sand by pulling his legs before Jaden's popped out of the ground. The Elemental Hero then got off the ground shaking his head to get rid of the sand in his hair and spat sand out of his mouth.

"Now I know what sand _tastes_ like after _missing_ it for so long!" Jaden said with a big grin after wiping off the sand around his mouth.

"Jaden, how the heck did you get _back_ here?" Kurogasa asked.

"Believe me; it wasn't as easy as you think…" Jaden said before he saw the man in front of him. "Hey, who's the old man?"

"You're looking at _my_ old man." Kurogasa answered.

Jaden took a while to process the new information until… "Hey there, Mr. Kururugi! The name's Jaden Yuki! You're lookin' at the next King of Games!"

"Ha, ha… I like the kid already!" Kyoshiro said happily. "You sure have a knack on picking good friends."

"Eh, I do what I can." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Jadeeeeeeeeeeen~~~!"

The next thing Jaden knew–

"OOF!"

He got tackle hugged by Syrus…

"Hey Sy, glad to see you too." Jaden coughed out as he laughed.

"Man, I missed you so~~ much!" Syrus cried.

"Am I missing something here…" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yes… a lot of things happened since our son got here…" Yukina said.

"Jaden!" Everyone turned to see Alexis, Rika, Koji, Zane, Chumley, Victor, Marta, and Mamori ran up to him as they were running after Syrus earlier after the latter saw Jaden coming to the beach.

"Welcome back, Jaden!" Rika chirped.

"Hey, you guys! Did ya' miss me?" Jaden asked.

"_I_ didn't…" Chazz scoffed.

*STOMP!*

"OW! What was _that_ for?!" Chazz snapped at Rika.

"Try to be nice, for once! Besides, if it wasn't for him giving you those tickets to the WWE Hall of Fame and WrestleMania, maybe you'd continue to cry like a little baby!" Rika teased him.

"Oh, you're defending _his_ side now? What. Got a little crush on him already?" Chazz countered.

*STOMP!*

"YEOW! What _now_?!"

"S–Shut up!" Rika exclaimed blushing.

"Now, now… this isn't a good time for both of you to fight…" Marta said calmly.

"So, Mr. Kururugi, are you enjoying spending time with the whole family?" Koji asked.

"Yes, I am." Kyoshiro replied to him with his usual grin as he wrapped his arm around Kurogasa. "It just feels great to finally have the family together after so long."

"So, he's the creator of Kamen Rider cards for his son…" Victor pointed out.

"And not to mention the man who works for Industrial Illusion." Bastion added.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kyoshiro Kururugi, Kurogasa's dad." Kyoshiro said. "I know Koji, Rika, my son's girlfriend, Alexis, and now Jaden, but who are you _all_ if I may ask.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"And I'm his older brother Zane."

"Hi. I'm Chumley Huffington."

"Name's Victor Smith."

"Bastion Misawa."

"Chazz Princeton…"

"I'm Marta Aozaki."

"A–And I'm M–Mamori Yamamoto."

"I see… well, like I said, It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad that my son has friends like you all. I only ask that you please continue to look after him."

"Of course! We'll keep an eye out for him…" Jaden replied.

"Yeah, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble…" Zane said to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyoshiro blinked.

"It's a long story…" Alexis replied as Yukina stood next to Kyoshiro.

"Yeah, a long story, but enough about that, we better tell Sheppard that you're back and for you dad, Pegasus that you're alive." Kurogasa said.

* * *

And so Kurogasa and the Key Keepers led Kyoshiro to Chancellor Sheppard's office. Sheppard was happy that Jaden came back and then gave him a stack of missed homework, much to Jaden's dismay. Then the Chancellor used his television to contact Pegasus. The latter was surprised and ecstatic to see Kyoshiro alive and well. [_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kyo–boy! You're alive~!"_] Pegasus said happy.

"Good day, chairman… and yeah, I'm alive and well… if it wasn't for my son to save me from Orpheus…" Kyoshiro told him, as Kurogasa flinched at the man's name.

[_"Ah, yes~, I've heard the story about it from Chancellor Sheppard, Kyo–boy! So, don't you worry~!"_] Pegasus assured him, before he got a bit serious. [_"Still… to think that Orpheus is none other than Taka–boy and that he would go this far for revenge just because I rejected his Dark Rider Deck…"_]

"It's not your fault, Pegasus." Kurogasa assured him. "You made the right decision that day. The world wasn't ready for the Dark Riders."

"Yeah, they shouldn't even exist in the first place!" Rika said.

"Kurogasa will be there to stop him." Koji added.

"And we'll be there to help him." Alexis stated.

[_"Well, then… I guess that's alright…"_] Pegasus shrugged, before he got happy immediately. [_"But enough about that; everybody at Industrial Illusions missed you, Kyo–boy! I'll tell you what. Whenever you feel like returning to the company, I'll be the first to welcome you with open arms! And when you get back, as soon as you come in through those, we're gonna throw a Par–tay~!"_]

"Thank you, Chairman."

[_"Oh don't be like that, Kyo–boy! Just call me Pegasus. We're friends after all. Now, I've stayed too long chatting. I better get back to work. Good seeing you again, Kyo–boy! Ta–ta~~~!"_]

Kyoshiro couldn't help but smile over Pegasus's antics before the contact broke off, leaving the screen black once again. "He hasn't changed one bit…"

"Well now, Mr. Kururugi. Since the Shadow Riders are still out there and I know your brother–in–law is still out there, I suggest that for now, you should be here as a teacher at Duel Academy, teaching them about duel monsters. That is, if you don't mind…"

"Thank you, Chancellor. I bet those kids would be in a big shock to know a man that works for Pegasus is temporarily teaching around this school…" Kyoshiro smiled.

"And I wanna say thanks Chancellor, for helping out in the search for my dad. Even though, Orpheus found him first." Kurogasa said. "Still, I appreciated the help."

"Oh, think nothing of it. It's the least I can do when it comes to helping my students…" Chancellor Sheppard waved it off, smiling.

"Say… since your dad is card creator of those Kamen Rider cards, I bet he must have some cool Deck too!" Jaden said excited.

"Ah, yes… come to think of it, since we knew Kamen Riders were never made worldwide since your disappearance, we were wondering what kind of Kamen Rider Deck you hold…" Marta pondered.

"I'm wondering about that." Zane said.

"Yes, I _am_ quite curious too." Bastion said interested while rubbing his chin.

"S–So… upon our request… will you–" Mamori stuttered before she felt a pat on her head from Kyoshiro's hand.

"Show a demonstration with my personal Deck? Sure, I got no problem with that." Kyoshiro said as he looked at Kurogasa. "What do you say, son? Let's duel just like old times… in front of the crowd, like we used to do it, to test out new Decks."

"I'm all for it." Kurogasa smiled.

"Great!"

"If you want, I'll announce the Exhibition Duel, after all classes are done." Sheppard said.

"That's fine with me. Just let me get back to the infirmary for my Deck and we'll head out to the Duel Arena later on…" Kyoshiro waved before he parted ways to his destination.

"This should be good…" Chazz muttered.

"For sure," Victor added.

"Whoa, your dad is so cool!" Chumley commented.

"Yeah, I wish I had a dad like yours, Kurogasa…" Syrus said slightly envy.

"Oi, you're not taking him away from me." Kurogasa joked as everyone laughed at that.

* * *

Evening had arrived and usually at this time, most students would go back to their dorm to resume their private things, but for today, the whole place is filled with students as they were wondering what kind of new teacher that would be having in this special duel off…

"Is it true what I heard?" one of the Obelisk students asked.

"Yeah, they said this new guy is from Industrial Illusions and is going to replace Professor Banner while he's away for his expedition…" A Ra student added.

"I wonder what kind of Deck this new teacher holds." A Slifer student wondered.

"Maybe he'll take some of the ideas we might have for his new card creations…" Another student pondered.

"Wow, the whole place is packed…" Rika pointed out.

"Yes, since the rumor of the new teacher easily spread out amongst the students, hence the reason…" Marta pointed out as Cloud and Red XIII appeared next to her.

_"Whatever cards he's using, we better observe the duel…"_ Cloud said.

_"Yes…"_ Red XIII agreed.

At that point, Chancellor Sheppard stepped up to the platform with a microphone in hand to address his students. "Students of Duel Academy, I'm sure you already knew about the rumor of the new teacher that will be here to replace Professor Banner. And that rumor… is true." Gasps were heard among them.

"Did he used to be a part of Industrial Illusions as we heard?" An Obelisk student asked.

"Correct." Chancellor Sheppard replied, as more gasps were heard from them. "But, due to certain circumstances, this teacher volunteers to be temporarily part of the school and the very first thing he'll be doing is to have an Exhibition Duel. Students of Duel Academy, please give a warm welcome to Kyoshiro Kururugi!"

At that point, from one end of the Duel Arena, Kyoshiro came out waving to the crowd, who were clapping, giving a warm reception as he made his way to the platform. He then took the mic from Sheppard to speak. "Good day, students of Duel Academy! As you have heard, I am Kyoshiro Kururugi, the new temporary teacher that will be here for a while. I hope everyone could get along just fine!" Kyoshiro smiled on as unknown to him, some of the girls were a bit dreamy due to his handsomeness. But to the boys, they thought about something.

"Kururugi?" one of them asked.

"Where have we head that name before?" another one asked.

"And now it's time I show you all what I'm made of in this Exhibition Duel. And what better way to do that than to duel against my son, Kurogasa!"

"Kurogasa?!" Most of the student said shocked as Kurogasa made his way towards the arena. Most of the girls' hopes were crushed in an instant. Yukina appeared next to her son as she giggled to herself.

_"Anata still has that charm to make girls likes him… just like I love him…"_ Yukina added.

"Yeah, I noticed…" Kurogasa pointed out as he stepped up to the Duel Arena platform and looked at his energetic dad.

"And with that, let's started this duel on the road!" Kyoshiro finished, before looking at his son and getting on the stage too. "Alright, Kurogasa; time to see whether or not, you've become worthy of using my Decks… and maybe even ready to taste my _first_ prototype Deck I've held in the very beginning… the Showa Deck." Kyoshiro said as he shows his son the Deck he had in his hand.

"Bring it on." Kurogasa smirked as he held his Heisei Deck.

"Henshin!" Both father and son said in unison as they inserted their Decks, their duel disks going from standby to active and both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"I'll have yours truly start off first!" Kyoshiro declared drawing his sixth card. "And I'll play the first card I made. I summon Kamen Rider Ichigo in ATK mode! Come on out, Takeshi Hongo!"

_"Ikuzo!"_ a shout was heard from afar as the students tried to look for the source of the sound and as it turns out, a silhouette appears right at the back row of where the Obelisks are sitting at this time as he extended his right arm to the left and slowly makes an arc above him to the right before he immediately extended his left hand to the right. _"Rider~~~… Henshin!"_ Resting his right arm on his hips, he makes a leap to the sky. His belt, Typhoon, opened up and spun as the silhouette's body glowed and eventually, made a somersault, landing onto his Monster Zone. This rider had a black bodysuit with double white lines on both sides, the Typhoon rested around his waist, wearing white gloves and boots, green armor pads, a grasshopper themed helmet with red eyes and the most notable feature of this rider, is that it has red scarf around his neck. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)

"Nice to see you again after a long time, Takeshi." Kyoshiro said as Ichigo looked behind him and gave a firm nod before looking at the front. Most of the students were impressed on how he came out of nowhere and leaped right in front of Kyoshiro.

_"So, this is your son, huh? Nice to meet you, fellow Rider."_ Ichigo acknowledged Kurogasa.

"Nice to meet you too, Ichigo." Kurogasa said bowing.

"And Ichigo is nothing without his partner; which is why I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Nigo!" Kyoshiro declared before looking at the entrance.

_"Let's go, Hayato!"_ Ichigo said before another silhouette walked out from the entrance, with the same Typhoon on his waist.

_"Yeah, Takeshi!"_ the silhouette replied as he extended both of his arms to the right and slowly creating a large arc on the left before he got into his pose with his fists tightly clenched. _"Henshin!"_ After that declaration, he leaped toward the Monster Zone. His Typhoon spun fast and his whole body glowed and became similar to Ichigo. The appearance of this Rider is similar to Ichigo, but the only difference is, he had bloody red gloves and boots, has a single white line on both of his sides and wore black helmet with red eyes. This is Kamen Rider Nigo (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"Glad you could join us, Nigo…" Kyoshiro told him.

_"It's an honor to fight by your side…"_ Nigo replied as some of the students were whispering to each other.

Kyoshiro noticed and decided to clear the air. "I know my son uses similar cards that I used, but my son has the second generation of riders, as I have my first… these are my Showa Riders!" he told them before looking back at the front. "I set one card facedown and that will do for now…"

"Wow! The Showa Riders!" Rika exclaimed.

"Indeed… we can tell the difference between the old and new generation of Riders with the old ones by the scarf they're wearing…" Marta pointed out.

_"Now, fellow Rider, come at us with everything you got!"_ Nigo told Kurogasa firmly.

"You want it, you got it!" Kurogasa said drawing his sixth card. "You go and summon the first Kamen Riders, and I'll summon the last Kamen Rider up–to–date! I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime da,"_ Wizard stated.

"Ah, Haruto… I was worried that Orpheus might tear you up when he found you…" Kyoshiro told Wizard.

_"Oh, don't worry about me, Kyoshiro. I'm in good hands now…"_ Wizard said to him, to which Kyoshiro nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Kurogasa, have you received my package that I delivered to you?" Kyoshiro asked him.

"Yep. I got it." Kurogasa replied. "And now to attack! Haruto, attack Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

_"Hai!"_ Haruto said as he put in another ring on his right hand and switched the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

A magic circle formed under Haruto's feet as his feet were now on fire. Haruto then did a few series of flip before jumping up and about to kick Ichigo. "Sorry son, but you're gonna have to do better than that. I activate the trap, Double Rider Kick!" Kyoshiro said revealing the facedown. "When Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo are on the Field together, they will destroy the attacking Monster and you take Damage equal of half of the destroyed Monster's attack!"

_"Ikuze, Hayato!"_

_"Yeah, Takeshi!"_

Both Riders did their trademark poses and both of them leaped high to the sky before making a somersault towards Wizard, much to his confusion.

_"Eh?"_ Wizard said confused as he dashed down towards Ichigo.

_"Rider~… DOUBLE KICK!"_ Ichigo and Nigo shouted in unison, delivering both kicks on Wizard's chest, causing the Rider to be destroyed before both of them landed on the ground.

"And due to the Trap card, you take Damage equal to half of your monster's ATK points!"

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 3150

"Man, he fell for that one." Jaden said.

"Y–Yeah… those guys are already strong enough to defeat K–Kurogasa's Monsters…" Mamori pointed out, stuttering as she stayed close to Marta.

"Hence, the reason why Kaiba would always win against other duelists with upgraded cards, except Yugi…" Zane told her.

"And that's just the beginning…" Bastion added.

"What do you think, son? Think you can continue on?" Kyoshiro asked casually. "I know I haven't used the Showa Era Deck for a long time because of using the Heisei Era Deck before passing it on to you, and I thought I might get a little rusty on using it… I guess not…" Kyoshiro shrugged as Yukina appeared next to her son.

_"Ah, the Showa Deck… it's quite nostalgic for me. Your father showed it to me when you were 8 months in my stomach, dear…"_ Yukina smiled.

"Well, don't spoil it Kaa–san. I kinda like surprises." Kurogasa chuckled.

_"I won't dear."_ Yukina giggled.

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

"My go now!" Kyoshiro said as he drew out his next card to take a look at it. "Alright, Ichigo! Attack the new generation Rider with your signature kick!"

_"Alright!"_ Ichigo said as he leaped high and did a somersault before thrusting his kicking foot forward. _"Rider Kick!"_ Kurogasa blocked the kick by crossing his arm before skidding back a couple feet.

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 1650

"Thanks Dad, now I can do this! Activating the trap, Damage Condenser!" Kurogasa said revealing his first facedown. "Now I can Special Summon a Monster from my Deck whose ATK is equal to the Damage I took! And I'll Special Summon the first Kamen Rider of the Heisei Era! Kamen Rider Kuuga!" A silhouetted man had his belt appear. His belt is silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides and round buttons on each of his sides. He pressed the red button and then made various movements before saying _"Henshin!"_ Armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it becoming Kuuga (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200).

"Nice move, son, but he won't last long on the Field! Now go, Nigo! Attack Kuuga with your Corkscrew Kick!"

_"As commanded!"_ Nigo confirmed as he leaped high and started to spin.

"Wait a minute! Nigo has the same ATK points as Kuuga!" Syrus pointed out.

"Not for long!" Kyoshiro said with a happy smile before placing a card into his Spell/Trap Zone. "With the Quick–Play Spell, Rush Recklessly, I can increase Nigo's ATK by 700!"

Kamen Rider Nigo (4/ATK: 1500–2200/DEF: 1200)

_"Rider… Manji KICK!"_ Nigo shouted as he was about to deliver the kick on Kuuga.

"That's where my other facedown comes in! Draining Shield!" Kurogasa said revealing his other facedown. "This negates the attack and I'll gain Life Points equal to Nigo's current ATK!" An invisible shield appeared and protected Kuuga from the attack before Nigo jumped back.

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 3850

"Ha, ha! Nice! I set another card facedown and that will do!" Kyoshiro said as he placed a facedown on the Field.

Yukina couldn't help but giggle, confusing her son. "Kaa–san, what's wrong?"

_"Oh, it's nothing, dear. It's just that whenever your father duels, he always had that smile on his face and his enthusiasm never changes. He even taught _me_ how to play Duel Monsters on our date…"_ Yukina recalled.

"Really…" Kurogasa said raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

_"Yes. I know it's a strange thing to do on a date with the person you love the most, but after knowing your father for so long, I don't mind at all and I really enjoyed his company the most."_

"That's dad for you alright." Kurogasa scoffed in good nature smiling before he turned back to his dad. "Okay, it's my move!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He then closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

_"Well, lookie here… the first generation Riders…"_ Decade scoffed.

_"Well met, Decade. I suppose you're on the good side, this time?"_ Ichigo asked him.

_"Well, you know me… Tori sugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboetoke."_ Decade told him.

_"Even so, you're really full of doubts; for sure…"_ Nigo added.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukasa. You're a good guy for sure. Now I play the Equip Spell, Final Form Ride! This let me select a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva and equip the selected Rider onto Decade. Then Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. And I choose Kamen Rider Den–O from my Deck. And when Decade is equipped with Den–O, I can Special Summon 1 "Decade Monster Token" who's a FIRE and a Warrior–Type with ATK equal to Decade's." He took Den–O out from the Deck in the Spell/Trap Zone and the said Kamen Rider appeared.

_"Oi, what am _I_ doing here?!"_ Momotaros demanded as Tsukasa took a gold card with Den–O's logo and puts it in the DecaDriver before closing it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! D–D–D–DEN–O!**

_"Momotaros, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Oi, oi, oi! Get your hands off from me!"_ Den–O snapped trying to get rid of Decade's hands from getting him and because of that, Decade felt annoyed. He placed his hand on Den–O's head and pulled his head all the way to the back, making Momotaros eject out from his armor and land on his butt.

Momotaros (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)

Momotaros slowly raised himself high and lets out a growl before he gets into his iconic post. _"Ore… San~jou!"_

_"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"_ Decade asked as Momotaros looked at him.

_"I was just fooling around with the camera down here for the viewers, pinkie!"_ Momotaros said pointing to the ground where the 'camera' was supposed to be.

_"Pink janai, magenta da! Gah, just how many times do I have to repeat myself?!"_ Decade said annoyed before Momotaros looked at himself.

_"Hey! I got my physical body back! Yatta~!"_

"And I'll have you attack in that form Momotaros! Attack Ichigo! Decade Hissatsu Overkill!"

_"Yeah, yeah… Yuusuke, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Decade said as he had the golden card in his hand, leaving Kuuga confused.

_"Eh? What do you mean by that?"_ Kuuga asked before Decade slots his card into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! K–K–K–KUUGA!**

In an instant, he quickly transformed into Kuuga Gouram and began to fly around. _"Yosha~! It's time for the big finale!"_ Momotaros said happily as Decade held another golden card on his hand.

_"Yeah… let's finish this…"_ Decade said before he slots in another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DEN–O!**

Den–O's red blade detached from its hit and it flew straight onto Gouram's butt, causing some of the boys to cover their butt while wincing in pain.

_"Yeouch!"_ Kuuga shouted.

"That's gotta hurt…" Jaden added.

"No kidding…" Syrus followed suit.

"I feel bad for the rider already…" Chumley pointed out.

_"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza!"_ Momotaros said then started swinging Kuuga around on his butt first hitting Ichigo on his left.

_"UWHOAAAAAA!"_ Kuuga wailed. _"OW!"_ Then Momotaros swung Kuuga around hitting Ichigo on his right. _"YEOWWWWWW! OW!"_

_"Decade Version!"_ Momotaros yelled. With the final dive onto the defending Ichigo, it created a large explosion before Gouram flew back towards Kurogasa's side and rubbed his butt in pain.

**Kyoshiro:** 3500

**Kurogasa:** 3850

"Phew, nice move, son!" Kyoshiro cheered, despite his Life Points being inflicted.

"Overkill much?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least he's only doing it once…" Alexis told her.

"Alright, Decade! Make your move!" Kurogasa told him.

_"Hai, hai…"_ Decade said nonchalantly as he took out another card on his hand. _"Today's the day I've used up so much cards…"_ he complained before he slides it into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

_"Ikuze!"_ Decade shouted as he leaped high to the sky and once he's in range, ten holograms appeared right in front of him before he dived down for the kick on Nigo's chest, connecting the Dimension Kick on Nigo, destroying the latter.

**Kyoshiro:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 3850

"Nice move!" Kyoshiro complimented again as Yukina lightly shook her head.

_"Anata sure is happy about it…"_ she commented.

"He sure is. Alright Yuusuke, attack my dad directly!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Alright!"_ Kuuga replied back as he got into his stance and his kicking foot was slowly engulfed in flames. He immediately ran forward and was about to deliver his Rider Kick… until–

_"Rider~ Manji KICK!"_ Nigo appeared from out of nowhere, kicking Kuuga on the face as Kuuga delivered his kick on Nigo's chest, thus destroying them both, much to Kurogasa's surprise.

"What?! Where did _he_ come from?" Kurogasa asked surprised.

"He came from my trap card, Rider's Revival! This card is similar to Call of the Haunted but is made especially for my Kamen Rider's cards." Kyoshiro explained happily.

"Well, at least I got some Damage on you. I'll end my turn by playing Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw, until we have six cards." Kurogasa concluded and both players drew until they had six.

"It's a good move… but I don't think it will be enough…" Kyoshiro said happily as he drew out his next card and a smile appeared on his face. "Sorry, my boy, but thanks to your Card of Sanctity, I've drawn… MY FINAL CARD!" he declared, causing the students to murmur amongst themselves.

"His final card? What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked surprised.

_"Oh my… It's time for finishing touch for the duel…"_ Yukina said.

"Are you saying that this is dad's final turn _already_?" Kurogasa asked incredulously while looking at his mom.

_"Why, yes, dear… I think you've made a mistake by playing the card earlier…"_ Yukina sweat dropped.

"Hey, what does he mean by 'his final card', big bro?" Syrus asked his brother.

"That's a no–brainer Sy. After seeing all of Kurogasa's duels, you should know by now what it means." Zane said.

Syrus was shocked about it as he looked at the Field. "Y–You mean, it's his final turn already?!"

"What?!" Bastion, Victor, and Jaden said surprised.

"In just four turns, he's already at the climax?!" Jaden exclaimed. "That's just sweet! _Now_, I'm getting interested in this new teacher!"

"Yes, but you have to remember, Kurogasa has two Monsters on his side of the field, both with 2000 ATK and one of them is Kamen Rider Decade." Bastion analyzed.

"With Final Form Ride on his side of the Field, Decade can't be destroyed as long as he's equipped with it." Alexis pointed out.

"But… without any back–up cards on his Field; that could only be trouble for him…" Victor added.

"Don't look down on the man that created those cards…" Koji told them.

"W–What do you mean by _that_?" Mamori asked him.

"He means that despite all of the Heisei Riders having their ultimate forms, that doesn't mean the riders of the past couldn't be as strong as they are… am I correct, Koji?" Marta asked him.

"Yeah…" Koji nodded.

"And now, we're about to see what those Showa Riders are _truly_ made off!" Rika chirped.

"I gotta say, son, despite the situation you've put me in, everything was bad for me at first, but as soon as you played that Card of Sanctity and not to mention you've left yourself wide open without any set cards, I can go for the kill." Kyoshiro said happily.

"Oh man… I was hoping I'd go big next turn…" Kurogasa groaned.

_"Maybe next time, dear…"_ Yukina said patting her son's head gently.

"Sorry for this, but I better make a move now! First of all, I play a Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw out two cards from my Deck." he demonstrated it as the green vase appeared with a big grin on its face and the lid opened up, to pop out two cards and Kyoshiro caught them before the pot shattered away to pieces. "Alrighty! Now that I got additional cards, I can play this! Hand Destruction! With this card, both of us discard two cards from our Hand and draw out two new ones!" Kyoshiro said as both of them do the same.

Yukina noticed something about it. _"This move… I remember this move very well…"_

"What _about_ this move?"

_"It's the same move that he used on me during our duel date…"_ Yukina said happily, leaving Kurogasa to sweat drop.

"Alright, now I play my Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With this card, I can revive one from the Graveyard and I choose… Riderman!" Kyoshiro declared as the sound of the motorbike was heard at the entrance. It was getting louder and louder and eventually, a silhouette of a man riding on his bike shot up before he jumped down with a blue helmet around his arm and landed perfectly as his bike disappeared.

"Whoa, where did that stuntman come from?!" Jaden exclaimed.

_"Henshin!"_ the man declared before putting on his helmet, as his whole body glowed radiantly. When the light dimmed down, he is now in his black bodysuit with red padding armor at the front that was split into two with a white and green triangle on his body. He had a red belt and two pouches on his waist, a yellow scarf around his neck and finally, he had his signature blue helmet with white and green decorations on it with red eyes and his mouth is exposed. This is Joji Yuki, Kamen Rider Riderman. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300)

"Riderman?" Kurogasa said confused as Riderman looked at his arm.

_"Kyoshiro, where are my weapons?"_ he asked him.

"I got it right here. Your equip card, Attachment Arms." he said to him as Riderman's main weapons are now at his disposal.

"Uh, what does that do?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, right! This is the first time you've seen my Deck… let me show you how it's done! Once per turn, he gets to choose one of the three effects, his Attachment Arm has to offer and I'll be activating his third effect… I can take control of your Monster until the End Phase. Go for it, Riderman!"

_"As you commanded!"_ Riderman said as his weapon changed, equipping him with a net on it.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Decade muttered.

_"Net Arm!"_ Riderman declared before he shot out the net it on Decade, pulling him towards Kyoshiro's Field.

_"Oi, what's the big idea?!"_ Decade complained.

"That's one of his effects of Attachment Arms which is basically doing a Change of Heart on you." Kyoshiro explained.

_"I didn't even see _this_ one coming!"_ Decade complained as he kept trying to escape from the net. Feeling annoyed, he slides in a card onto his DecaDriver while wielding his RideBooker in Gun Mode.

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

Four more of his silhouette hands with the gun appeared as he tried to shoot them off, but it was all for naught, surprising him.

_"Sorry, fellow Rider, but my net is something that cannot be easily destroyed."_ Riderman said as eventually, Decade was on his side while trying to struggle out from the net.

"Great Scott, I think his father just bypass the Final Form Ride card!" Bastion exclaimed.

"And since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I'll summon Kamen Rider Stronger in ATK mode!" Most of the students were anticipating his arrival from out of nowhere and sure enough, the sound of the motorcycle can be heard from the entrance as it slowly got louder and louder. Much to their surprise, it wasn't from where Riderman made his appearance; instead, it was where Chancellor Sheppard was as the whir of the engine surprised him to see another rider make a leap above him. At the same time, the silhouetted man extended both of his arms to the right and slowly making an arc to the left but stopped right before it makes a complete 180. _"Hennnnnnnnnnshin… STRONGER!"_ The man made a gesture by 'pulling' his left hand with his right hand twice before it triggered the transformation that was around his waist, the Electrer. His whole body was covered in sparks before eventually landing on the ground from his bike, before getting into his pose. This rider has a black body suit with red lines running across the middle part of his body and white boots, wearing white gloves, having red bulky armor with a black 'S' insignia with white lines around it as the ends of the letter is similar to a Kabutomashi horns and white scarf around his neck. On his black helmet, he has yellow horns with green eyes.

_"Kamen Rider… STRONGER!"_ the rider declared as some sparks of electricity flowed out from his armor. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 100)

"Shigeru Jō…" Kyoshiro acknowledged.

_"Kyoshiro… it's been a long time since we last had a duel together…"_ Stronger told him before looking at Kurogasa. _"And you have passed the torch of Kamen Rider's hopes onto the next generation, huh?"_

"Yes. I have no doubt my son will do the Kamen Riders proud." Kyoshiro said.

_"Indeed… but we must show them what us Showa Riders are _truly_ capable of!"_ Stronger declared as Kyoshiro took out another card from his Hand.

"Son, I think you're going to like this! I play my next Spell Card, Rider's Calling! Here's how it works, if both of us control a monster(s) with "Kamen Rider" in its name, both of us can summon out 1 Kamen Rider from our Hand. If not, only _I_ get to do so. It is also treated as an additional Normal Summoning this turn."

"Alright then, I'll summon out Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!" Two silhouettes of people appeared and on their waste were belts that had two rectangular slots. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. There was a small button on each one and both of them pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely to become W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

Kyoshiro couldn't help but have a smile on his face. "I _knew_ you'll be summoning that card out. That's why I'll be sacrificing Decade on my Field to summon out a certain character from the past!"

"A certain… character?" Kurogasa said confused before Decade was no longer to be seen and when Kyoshiro placed a card on his Monster Zone, a sudden gust of wind blew into the arena, causing the scarfs around the Showa Riders to flutter gently as Chumley noticed something from afar.

"Hey, who's the guy in white suit?" Chumley asked as a man in a white three–piece suit, white leather shoes, and a fedora hat slowly made his way towards Kyoshiro's Field Zone.

"I dunno… but he looks badass to me!" Rika chirped.

**BGM: Skull's Theme song**

_"You're as half–boiled as always… kozo."_ the white suited man said as his hat perfectly covered his eyes, surprising W.

_"BOSS?!"_ Shotaro asked shocked.

_"And you still lack something within you… you still are not ready to fight alone with your own strength…"_ the suited man said slowly lifting his head as he stood on the arena… LIKE A BOSS!

"Whoa, just seeing him standing there is something else! I can even feel his presence; as if… he's the real deal!" Jaden exclaimed.

"And did you guys hear what W just said? The guy in white suit is his boss!" Syrus pointed out.

"We heard that loud and clear, Sy." Victor added.

"Soukichi Narumi, mind doing the honor of fighting on my side once again?" Kyoshiro asked him as Soukichi took off his fedora hat with a slight cut at the front rim of his hat and the LostDriver was already around his waist.

_"With pleasure…"_ Soukichi acknowledged as he looks upon W. _"Watch carefully… on how a _real_ hard–boiled detective works…"_ he said as he took out a device which is similar to what W used for his transformation. On his hand, it was a black Gaia Memory with a purple background, similar to Joker's Gaia Memory; but the only difference was, the picture of it was a skull that resembled the letter 'S'.

**SKULL!**

_"Henshin…"_ Soukichi said as he placed his Gaia Memory onto his LostDriver, letting out a pulsing sound before he calmly pulled his lever to the side.

**SKULL!**

With the second declaration from his Memory, the transformation started from the bottom making its way all the way up to his head, as the Fedora hat was still on his hand with wind and electricity surrounding him. When the transformation was complete, he was in a black body armor with silver lines on his ankles, wrists and shoulder pads, a rib–like decoration on his chest armor and the most notable feature of them all, he had silver helmet with a black scar on it that resembles a thunderbolt between his black eyes as he calmly placed his fedora hat on his helmet. He also has his white tattered scarf around his neck.

_"Ore wa Kamen Rider Skull…"_ the Rider introduced himself before he does his trademark point at the opposing team. _"Saa…_ _omae no tsumi o… kazoero."_ (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)

**End BGM**

"Oh crap… I'm in for it big time…" Kurogasa groaned. _'But I'm not gonna let it end this way. Not without a fight.'_

"Now Skull attack your pupil, W! Skull Breaker!" Kyoshiro commanded.

"With pleasure…" Soukichi said as took out his memory and placed in the Maximum Drive slot.

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

_"This is the end, kozo!"_ Skull mentioned before he bends down his knees and crossed his arms under his helmet at the wrist before he jumped into the air while holding his hat from falling off. When he is high enough, he then came down with an axe kick as the energy that surrounded his kicking foot assumed the shape of a skull. The kick connected to W's armor, destroying him in the process before Skull slowly stood up while looking at the place where W once stood before turning his back while walking to Kyoshiro's side as his tattered scarf flew gently as he walked… like a boss! _"You're still half–boiled… as always…"_

**Kyoshiro:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 3150

"And now to finish it. Stronger, Riderman, end this duel!"

_"Yabai~~!"_ Momotaros panicked covering himself as Stronger prepared his stance with electricity covering his hand.

_"Stronger… Electro Fire!"_ Stronger declared as he punched towards the ground and electricity flowed towards Momotaros' direction.

"Oh, let's not forget for each "Kamen Rider" on the Field, he gains an additional 100 ATK! And since there are three of them for now he gains 300 ATK!" Kyoshiro reminded as the sparks were getting larger than normal.

Kamen Rider Stronger (4/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 100)

_"No~~!"_ Momotaros shouted as he got destroyed by the spark of electricity.

**Kyoshiro:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 2850

_"Rope Arm!"_ Riderman declared as he whipped his Rope Arm around. The hologram whipped onto Kurogasa hard before it retracted back to his arm.

**Kyoshiro:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 1250

"Yosha!" Kyoshiro cheered happily as some of the students looked at him confused.

"Hey, I thought that this would be the big finish…" Syrus pondered.

"I know… but why would he sacrifice Decade instead of Riderman? He could've finished the duel already…" Rika said.

"I think the heat of the battle caught him off guard…" Chazz muttered.

"Did you see that, son? I did something good there!" Kyoshiro chirped until he noticed his son's expression changed into a deadpan, leaving him confused. "What's wrong, son? Cat caught your tongue?"

"I thought you said that this would be your Final Turn… how come my Life Points aren't zero huh?"

Kyoshiro blinked as he noticed the Life Points on his son's side wasn't zero at all… which led to him one thing in mind. "Guess I screwed up the timing, huh?" he nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, causing all of the students, including Kurogasa, to either face plant on the ground or face palm.

"Wow, that's some dad he got there…" Koji commented.

"Agreed…" Zane added as Yukina giggled over her husband's antics.

_"Oh, anata… you still haven't changed one bit. That's why I love you…"_ Yukina replied happily with a gentle smile.

"Does he usually jump the gun like this during your dates with him too?" Kurogasa asked his mom with a sweat drop.

_"Oh yes, dear. But that's just one of the lovable features about your father."_ Yukina replied.

"Great…" Kurogasa groaned before he drew out his next card, which caught Yukina's attention.

'Oh my… it's the card that I drew out during our date… I wonder if my son is going to pull off the combos with the cards in Hand.' Yukina pondered.

"Well, at least that gives a chance to make a comeback!" Kurogasa said looking at the card he drew. "Here's something for ya! I play the Spell Card, Rider Royale!"

"Rider Royale?" Victor blinked.

"What does _that_ card do?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, I know that card!" Kyoshiro remembered before he scratches his head in confusion. "Uh… what does it do really? I kinda forget about its effect…"

"Well, let me remind you then. This lets me Special Summon Monsters with "Kamen Rider" in its name equal to number of Monsters on your side of the Field from my Hand, ignoring summoning conditions. And I got three, right here, so come on out Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kiva, and OOO!"

A silhouetted man appeared and had his thin box with his decks of cards and having the dragon symbol on it He raised it up and a mirror of some sort appeared in front of him. His belt appeared and the reflection of the belt towards the silhouetted man and he now wears it and the mirror disappears. _"Henshin!"_ With that, he inserted the box into the slot and three energy images of his armor merge together into one until now wearing his armor becoming Ryuki (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1750).

Another silhouetted man appeared and held his hand up. _"Kivat!"_

At that point, Kivat appeared flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!"_ The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Gabu!"_ The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, Fangire marks appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the Kivat belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and quicksilver formed before it dispersed to reveal Kiva making Camula gasp in surprise before seething in anger and hatred (4/ATK: 1750/DEF: 1900).

Then a third silhouette of a man appeared and on his waist was a belt with a rectangular box that had three circular slots. He took out the traffic light coins and inserted the coins in the slots. Taking the scanner from the side of his belt and scanned them making three chiming sounds. _"Henshin!"_

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

The silhouetted man became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. Becoming OOO (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

"Now here's the kicker! We choose one Monster on our side of the Field and they do battle! And the outcome of the battle is determined by the roll of a die. Whoever has the highest number wins and the winner's Monster destroys the loser's Monster and the loser loses Life Points equal to the difference of the two Monsters that battled! Then we choose another one other than the one that battled and process repeats until all Monsters have battled!"

"Awesome!" Kyoshiro said happily before he made his decision. "Alright! Since you want it, you got it, son! I'll be sending out my Stronger first to the Field and due to his effect, he gains 100 ATK for each Rider on the Field!" As Stronger leaped to the front and landed; his aura to fight increased rapidly.

Kamen Rider Stronger: (4/ATK: 2300–2600/DEF: 100)

"And I'll send out OOO's! Go for it Eiji!"

_"Right, Kurogasa!"_ OOO replied as he stepped forward and got into his stance. At the same time, his aura to fight also rose.

Kamen Rider OOO (4/ATK: 2000–2600/DEF: 2000)

_"It's an honor to fight with you, Stronger–san!"_ OOO said politely.

_"Let the strongest one win!"_ Stronger declared before he leaped high to the sky. At that point, two huge dice appeared in the sky as both of them dropped to the ground and rolled around for a while until Kyoshiro die landed on a two and Kurogasa's landed on a three.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

With a huge leap courtesy of Batta's Leg, he got high to the sky and three rings with different colors appeared right in front of him as both Riders aimed their kicks onto their opponent.

_"RIDER KICK!"_

_"TATOBA KICK!"_

*BOOM!*

The spectators were in awe to see the fireworks displayed and after the smoke cleared out, OOO's was the first one that survived the first battle. Eiji stood up and bowed politely. "Thank you for the battle!" OOO said before he returned back to Kurogasa's side.

"Joji, mind doing the favor?" Kyoshiro asked.

_"Yeah, I'll take care of this one!"_ Riderman said firmly as Kiva stepped forward too.

_"I guess this is where I unleash my attack…"_ Kiva muttered as he held a Fuestle in hand.

_"Ikuze, Wataru!"_ Kivat shouted as Kiva placed the Wake Up Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

With the sound of his tone is being played, Kiva got into his stance as the crescent moon appeared from the darkness of the Shadow Realm. He raised his chained foot high and Kivat opens up the Catena Chains on his right leg to bring out the red bat–like part of his leg. With one big push, he leaped high to the sky and dive down for Darkness Moon Break.

_"Power Arm!"_ Riderman declared as he switched his weapon on his Attachment Arm and delivered a strong punch as both attacks connected right down the middle. At that time, two huge dice appeared from thin air once again as Kurogasa's dice landed on 4, Kyoshiro's die landed on 6, thus the Power Arm attack managed to overcome Kiva's Darkness Moon Break, destroying him in an instant.

**Kyoshiro:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 1100

"Alright! It's my win!" Kyoshiro jumped happily.

"And now for the last battle! Ryuki! Go for it!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Yosha!"_ Ryuki said as he drew out his card and placed it onto his Drag Visor to perform his finishing move.

**FINAL VENT**

As Ryuki got into his stance, Dragredder circled around a few times, making Skull's tattered scarf flutter out gently as he calmly pressed his Maximum Slot to initiate the battle phase.

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With that, both Riders leaped high to the sky; as Ryuki did a few series of corkscrew flips and when he got into his position, Dragredder spewed out flames from his mouth as he dived down for the kick and at the same time, Skull prepared _his_ kick as both kicks hit hard. With that, another pair of large dice rolled out and Kurogasa's die landed on 3, while Kyoshiro's die landed on… 6! LIKE A BOSS!

_"Your kick ends here…"_ Skull told him before he broke through Ryuki's Final Vent Kick, causing Ryuki and Dragredder to be destroyed as Skull landed perfectly on the ground while holding onto his fedora.

**Kyoshiro:** 3000

**Kurogasa:** 300

"Wohoo! A big difference!" Kyoshiro cheered once again.

"Man, not what I had in mind, but okay. Now for one last effect for my Rider Royale. All Monsters that survived go back to the Deck and we gain Life Points equal to number of Monsters that survived x 100."

"Eh? That would mean…" Kyoshiro said as noticed the Monsters getting blurry until all three of them returned back to their Decks. Three light orbs appeared in the sky as one of them entered into Kurogasa's Life Points and the other two went towards Kyoshiro's Life Points.

**Kyoshiro:** 3200

**Kurogasa:** 400

"I don't know what you have in mind, son, but I think I'm prepared for anything!" Kyoshiro declared happily.

"Well then be prepared for _this_! I'm summoning out my favorite Kamen Rider! The first one I tested out! I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man appeared and took out his Blay Buckle and slid the Category Aces into his belt before placing it on his waist. A deck of cards formed around his waist, changing it into a belt, and making a pulsing noise. He slowly raised his right arm onto the left shoulder. "Henshin!" He flicked his right wrist before his right arm went down to grab the lever of the belt and raised his left hand at the same spot and he pulled to lever to reveal the Spade.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of the Change Ace beetle with the spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the silhouetted man, with the latter walking through it. When he walked through the rectangle, Blade appeared has done his transformation as he immediately ran towards Kurogasa to help him out. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

_"Kurogasa, you're calling for my help?"_ Blade asked as he looked to the front and noticed Kyoshiro. _"Ah, Kyoshiro–san! It's been a while!"_

"Yeah, it _has_ been!" Kyoshiro said. "I see that you've taken care of Kurogasa well, protecting with him with your Blade. No pun intended."

_"Don't worry; we've protected him with everything we got and none taken, Kyoshiro!"_ Blade waved off as Yukina looked at Kenzaki with a smile.

'It really _is_ the same move I did back then…' Yukina pondered.

"Now I'll Tribute Blade so I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Blade – King Form!" With that Kenzaki placed his Rouze Absorber on his left and pressed a button on it to reveal three cards. He took out two of them, sliding one card in the Absorber.

**ABSORB QUEEN**

He then slid the card across the reader.

**EVOLUTION KING**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals of sort on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, the King Rouzer appeared in his hand (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

Kyoshiro couldn't help but smile on as he muttered to himself. "This scenario really reminds me of one of our dates… Yukina."

"Huh? What are you talking about dad?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Oh, nothin' much, really. Well, are you gonna stand there or should I make my draw?" Kyoshiro asked him

"None. I'm making my attack! Kenzaki, attack directly with Royal Straight Flush Slash!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"You got it!"_ Kenzaki nodded in agreement as he took out five cards and inserted it into his King Rouzer.

**SPADE TEN**

**JACK**

**QUEEN**

**KING**

**ACE**

After a few moments, five hologram cards appeared right in front of him as he raised his blade high and dashed forward towards his target.

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

_"Haaa!"_ Kenzaki shouted with all of his might as passed through each hologram, the flames on his blade getting stronger and when he reached the end, his blade was fully consumed with flames as he delivered a cross slash towards Kyoshiro, causing him to defend himself before Blade returned back to his side of the Field.

**Kyoshiro:** 600

**Kurogasa:** 400

"Wohoo! Way the go, Kurogasa!" Rika cheered.

"What a way to knock off some of those Life Points!" Jaden shouted from afar.

"Brilliant move!" Bastion joined in.

"Man, this is getting close!" Syrus said. "I'm at the edge of my seat!"

"Indeed… this is getting more interesting by the minute…" Marta acknowledged.

"I gotta say, son. You sure have the knack of using the Heisei Era Deck you got there… I guess those Riders really look at you as the _true_ owner of it." Kyoshiro told him.

"Thanks dad." Kurogasa thanked. "I'll go ahead and place the last card in my Hand facedown and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on the Field. "Give me your best shot dad!"

"Alright, time to make a move!" Kyoshiro declared as he still had three cards in his Hand. As soon as he placed his hand on his Deck, his eyes were suddenly wide opened as if he felt a shock and a wide grin appeared on his face. "…so, it's time, huh?"

"Uh–oh, he's got something." Jaden noticed.

"Son, sorry to tell you this but playtime's over! _Now_ this is… MY FINAL CARD!" Kyoshiro said as he drew out the said card and as looked at it with a smile. "Alright, I'm gonna start things off with Kamen Rider Black!" With a quick manner of placing the card, a silhouette of a man, wearing a black jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath appeared right in front of him as he immediately got into position on his left, clenching his fist until he cracked his knuckles before extending his left arm towards the upper right before making a large arc to the left.

_"Hen… shin!"_ with the final declaration, he immediately extended both of his arms to the right, as the Kingstone appeared on his waist before his whole body glowed. When it dimmed down, he was now donned in a black bodysuit and armor, with red highlights and yellow lines on his side, ankles, wrists and neck. A black helmet with an antennae and red eyes, on his head too before he got into his stance once again. _"Kamen Rider Black!"_ (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)

"Uh–oh…" Kurogasa gulped.

"And then, when he's on the Field, I can add one "Kamen Rider Black RX" from my Deck into my Hand." He demonstrated as he takes out his Deck, searches for the selected card, and shows it to his son before shuffling his Deck and placed it onto his duel disk. "And now, Kotaro Minami! Perform what is called an evolution!"

**BGM: Theme of Black and Black RX – Millions of Me**

_"Ikuzo!"_ Black declared as his Kingstone flashed, and changed into the Sunriser, his upgraded form of his belt and under his Black armor, he immediately raised his right hand up high before straightening up and slowly descending it down to his front. _"Hen…"_ he slowly extended his hand onto his right before resting his right arm on his waist and extended his left arm from right to left, clenching his fist tightly. _"…shin!"_

His whole armor glowed radiantly once again, and as it slowly dimmed down for the second time, every student gasped at his newest transformation. On his armor, he had dark green, sturdier armor on him and his neck, with gold highlights, and there was a written "RX" on his left side of his chest armor, having a more prominent helmet with shorter antennae.

_"I am a child of the Sun! The protector of all living things! Kamen Rider Black… R… X!"_ he declared before he's getting into his post. (5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

"_Double_ uh–oh…" Kurogasa gulped harder.

"Better make it _Triple_ uh–oh, because since RX was summoned successfully, I can add his Roborider or Biorider Form my Deck to my Hand and I'll take Roborider Form." He added the said card to his Hand. "Now I play the Equip Spell, RevolCane on RX increasing his ATK by 1000 plus giving him the ability to do Piercing Damage!"

Kamen Rider Black RX (5/ATK: 2000–3000/DEF: 1000)

"Great Scott! He's won!" Bastion exclaimed.

"And just to be sure, I still have one more trick up on my sleeve… and that would be my own Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kyoshiro showed his son the card in his Hand as a mini cyclone blew hard on Kurogasa's set card.

"I might as well activate it now! It's been a good duel dad, but I'm ending it on _my_ terms. I may not win, but I'm not gonna lose! Reveal facedown!" Kurogasa said revealing it. "Ring of Destruction!"

"Kotaro! Do it now!" Kyoshiro shouted to his Monster as RX took out his RevolCane from his belt and wielded it tightly. RX jumped right in front of Blade as both Riders crossed blades with each other, which unknown to Blade, the Ring of Destruction was already around his neck. When RX delivered the final stab on Blade's stomach, both of them were caught in the middle of the explosion, causing both sides to take the damage. In the end…

**Kyoshiro:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 0

* * *

"It's a draw!" Crowler shouted. When the dust cleared out, RX still faced his back on his opponent while looking down.

_"I'm sorry, Kyoshiro. I wasn't fast enough…"_ RX apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Anything can happen… thanks for helping me out, though…" Kyoshiro assured him as RX firmly nodded before looking at Kurogasa.

_"I'm sure you'll be a good Rider wielder, shounen."_

"Arigatou." Kurogasa thanked before RX disappeared. The crowd however was stunned in silence for a while, until it suddenly erupted to cheers and ovations.

"That was an awesome duel!"

"Can't wait to see some more cards in action!"

"Welcome to the academy, new teacher!"

"Well, will you look at that? The kids love me already!" Kyoshiro said as he looked around him, the students giving positive feedback to him. "Maybe I really _should_ stick around here until your war is over, son…"

"Yeah… wait a minute, you… know about the Rider War?" Kurogasa asked surprised.

"Yeah, your uncle told me everything about it…" he sighed before walking towards his son and handed him an envelope. "That's why you might need these cards. I already got an approval from Pegasus for you to wield this…" he handed him the envelope, leaving his son confused. When he looked inside the content, Kurogasa was surprise to see four new cards.

"One of them is upgraded version of Final Form Ride! And the other three are–" Kurogasa got out.

"–your hope." Kyoshiro said as he patted his shoulder. "When that day comes, these cards will answer your call. I may not be able to participate in this war, but I–, no, _we_ pass our hopes to _you_ to end this war once and for all." he added.

"I see. Thanks dad." Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa!" A voice shouted. Kurogasa and Kyoshiro turned around to see Jaden and company running up to them.

"That was a great duel you two did." Alexis said walking up to Kurogasa and kissed him, the latter returning it before they broke the kiss.

"Thanks Lex." Kurogasa smiled.

"Yeah, it was awesome! And all action–packed too!" Jaden said excited.

"I know. It was epic. Father vs. Son, Showa vs. Heisei, it couldn't get better than that." Koji added.

"I know, right?! And I bet most students will eagerly want to learn something from him!" Rika exclaimed.

"It was an excellent duel indeed…" Marta commented.

"Y–Yeah! Like Marta–sempai said!" Mamori added.

"It was totally lishus!" Chumley said.

"Eh, it wasn't bad…" Chazz shrugged.

"It was amazing!" Victor exclaimed.

"It was totally a sweet one, for sure!" Syrus commented before he noticed something. "Where's big bro?"

"Probably went back to his dorm…" Bastion answered as Zane looked from afar from where he leaned before going back to his dorm.

"Interesting… I might have interest in dueling his father after all…" Zane spoke.

"Oh, by the way, son. Mind if I borrow your gauntlet for a while? Your mother and I need to go on a little date of our own…" Kyoshiro requested.

"Oh, um… sure." Kurogasa said taking off the gauntlet and giving it to his dad.

Kyoshiro placed it on his wrist and looks at his son. "Don't worry. I'll return it back to you when we're done with our date." Kyoshiro assured before he walked away. Yukina appeared next to him, as both of them held hands together.

"Say, what's in the envelope your dad gave ya?" Jaden asked Kurogasa.

"Oh just some new cards." Kurogasa said having him look at it.

"Whoa, these are some sweet cards!" Jaden exclaimed as the whole group looked at it too.

* * *

At the beach, the sun was setting as both Kyoshiro and Yukina were sitting down, watching it as nothing could disturb their date. _"It's been sixteen years since we parted ways, anata…"_ Yukina began.

"Yeah, far too long…" Kyoshiro agreed as he kissed Yukina's forehead. "I really missed you…"

_"I know anata…"_ Yukina said while looking down. _"It must have been hard for you to look after our son all alone… without his mother at his side…"_

"To be honest, it was really hard at first, because I have to shift between work for family financial aid and home to spend time with him, but I've done my best to fulfill your wish, which was to make him have a good life… that is, until three years ago…" Kyoshiro said as he rubbed the back of his head with a slight nervous laugh.

_"Don't worry… it wasn't your fault."_ Yukina replied as both of them looked at each other. _"The move you did there… it's the same as the one we had on our date, two weeks before his birth…"_

"Yeah, I was surprised about it too! Even the cards that I had and his playing style was the same." Kyoshiro said. "It was at the park and at that time, we were strolling around the area and you were on your wheelchair since you've gotten weaker; hence I helped you to move around on our date. I thought by giving you some fresh air around the park would do the trick, and even teaching you a bit about dueling since you were curious about it in the first place…"

_"I remember that day… both of us were having a good time…"_ Yukina added she looked down, smiling as she leaned on Kyoshiro's shoulders. _"And now here we are, back together again…" _She looked up back at her husband. _"Anata… Aishiteru…"_ Kyoshiro smiled gently as he cupped Yukina's chin, their eyes staring deep at each other.

"I love you too Yukina…" Kyoshiro said and the two of them kissed.

* * *

And that's it people! That's the end of this Triple Feature! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I especially did, since today's my birthday, turning 21! WOHOOOOOOOOOO! So get to it people! Review!

Kamen Rider Ichigo  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1500/1200  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Nigo" from your Hand or Deck.

Kamen Rider Nigo  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1500/1200  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Kamen Rider Ichigo" from your Hand or Deck.

Double Rider Kick  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider Ichigo" and "Kamen Rider Nigo" on your side of the Field. Destroy one Monster on your opponent's side of the Field. Inflict Damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK points. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn this card is activated.

Rider Revival  
Type: Continuous Trap  
Effect: Target 1 "Kamen Rider" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face–up Attack Position. When this card leaves the Field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Kamen Rider Riderman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1300  
Effect: If you control "Kamen Rider V3" on your Field, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand or Deck. If you do, once per turn, draw a card.

Attachment Arms  
Type: Equip Card  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Kamen Rider Riderman". Once per turn, activate one of the following effects:  
–Increase its ATK points by 500.  
–Inflict piercing damage.  
–Target 1 Monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase.  
If Riderman should be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Rider's Calling  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: If either or both players control "Kamen Rider" in its name on the Field, both can perform an additional Normal Summon this turn. The controller of this card cannot Normal Summon Monsters on their next turn.

Kamen Rider Skull  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2400/1000

Kamen Rider Black  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1500/1000  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, add 1 "Kamen Rider Black RX" from your Deck to your Hand.

Kamen Rider Black RX  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1000  
Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Kamen Rider Black". When this card is successfully summoned, add 1 "Kamen Rider Black RX – Roborider Form" or "Kamen Rider Black RX – Biorider Form" from your Deck to your Hand.

RevolCane  
Type: Equip Card  
Effect: This card could only be equipped to "Kamen Rider Black RX". Increase its ATK by 1000. When this card attacks a Monster in defense position, inflict Piercing Damage.

(Top 11 cards are created by the Wild Fang. All creative rights go to him.)

Rider Royale  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Special Summon as many Monster (s) with "Kamen Rider" in its name from your Hand, equal to the number of Monsters on your opponent's side of the Field, ignoring summoning conditions. Both players choose one Monster on their side of the Field to battle and roll a six–sided die. The player with the lowest result has their Monster destroyed and loses Life Points equal to the difference. Repeat this effect with other Monsters that have not battled, until all Monsters have battled. All Monsters remaining on the Field return to their respective player's Decks and gain Life Points equal to number of Monsters returned x100.

(Top card is created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	45. Ojama Revolution

Hey there everyone! It's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Now I know I said, that I wouldn't add the Slade/Chazz duel because Slade and Jagger were already beaten up by The Rock in this story, but since WrestleMania is coming up soon, I just _had _to put in this chapter! And you'll like what happens at the end of the duel! Trust me! Now let's do this! Oh, and I did this all by myself too! Well, mostly, the part _after_ the duel was from… shall we say, my right side of W and leave it at that. Enough said. Now let's do this!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

A few days passed by since Kyoshiro was admitted to the school and was temporary Headmaster of Slifer Red. Not to mention, that the kids already like him. Right now, it was just another day at Duel Academy at the Slifer Red Dorm, the sun was rising, the birds was singing, all was peaceful until… "I can't take it anymore! The Chazz shouldn't live like a Slifer Rat!" Yes, you heard right. It was Chazz Princeton that was ruining the early, beautiful morning. Ever since he came back to Duel Academy after the School Duels, he's been living in Slifer Red. He didn't want bunk with Jaden and the others so he somehow, someway had a building made especially for him that sat next to the Slifer Dorm, he even tried to make things more livable by putting Obelisk Blue stuff like a Jacuzzi tub, couch, and plasma TV in there, but that didn't make things any better. And whatever else he had was still in boxes. Chazz sat up on his bed, in his very cramped room, "I used to be an Obelisk Blue! The Jacuzzi tub, turndown service… a week of renovations and this place _still_ isn't livable!"

While Chazz was having that breakdown, he didn't notice Ojama Yellow pop out of his Deck. _"Hey, Boss!"_ the Spirit greeted, _"You look stressed!"_ he floated up to Chazz's shoulders and nodded as he felt around, _"Oh yeah, feel all this stress building up!"_

Chazz snapped his head to the Spirit, glaring as he said, "You! If you wanna be helpful, get lost!" Ojama Yellow cried and floated around him, letting the tears fall. "Also…if you wanna see pressure, then how's this?!" Chazz then slammed his hands together as Ojama Yellow came in between them. With a puff of smoke, the annoying Spirit was gone. "Finally… some peace and quiet," Chazz sighed, lowering his head, "Bout time, too,"

"Hey, what's up, Chazz?"

And of course, that had to be ruined. Chazz yelped then slowly turned around, glaring at the source of the voice. It turned out to be Jaden, Syrus, and Victor standing at the doorway. "Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Chazz snapped.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in _that_?" Jaden shrugged, grinning.

"Yeah, and besides, your door is way over there." Victor said pointing to a door that's on the side of Chazz, not hinged to the entrance.

"That's not funny…" Chazz deadpanned.

"Hm… I guess not," Jaden turned to Victor and Syrus, grinning, "So, let's _go_ for fun!" And without warning, Syrus and Jaden jumped over the couch that barred the doorway, and started bouncing on Chazz's mattress, laughing with each bounce with Victor not joining in.

"Get off!" Chazz yelled as he was unwillingly bounced along with them, "My mattress isn't a trampoline!"

"By the way…" Jaden began.

"…the Chancellor…" Syrus bounced, nearly hitting the ceiling.

"…wants to see you!" Jaden finished.

"Sheppard?!" Chazz asked. "What does he want with _me_?"

"Something about the fate of Duel Academy or something…" Victor answered.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 45: Ojama Revolution

After hearing this so–called "fate of Duel Academy" from Jaden, Chazz went immediately straight to the Chancellor's office with Jaden, Syrus, and Victor following. "I have urgent news for you, Chazz," Sheppard turned around in his chair as he looked at Chazz, and the other Slifers along with Kyoshiro and Kurogasa with the former having Pharaoh in his lap. Kyoshiro has been made temporary Headmaster of Slifer Red, which was awesome for Jaden apparently. He would also be taking care of Pharaoh for now since Banner was… well, gone. Besides, he's good with animals.

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Like what? My new bed here yet?"

"Cool!" Jaden grinned, "I say we go and jump around on it, test it out!"

"As much as that would be, I don't think this about Chazz's living arrangements." Kyoshiro chuckled.

"Then what?" Chazz asked.

Sheppard's face fell a little, "Well… someone's trying to buy out the Duel Academy, and this someone is planning to get rid of all the teachers and students, and shut this place down forever,"

"Shut it down?" Chazz stared at him.

"What?!" Jaden, Syrus, Victor, and Kurogasa said shocked.

"Aw c'mon, I just _got_ here." Kyoshiro whined a bit.

"But why?" Jaden asked.

Sheppard folded his hands together and leaned forward onto his desk, "Without us, they could take over the entire dueling world!" he took a breath, "Fortunately, our owner, has given us a chance…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You heard me right." A man in a white trench coat had his back to the two men behind him. These were the men that demanded they buy the Academy. "It's not about the money, it's about the cards," the owner of Duel Academy looked over his shoulder, his cold blue eyes glaring hard at the two men, "I will only sell you my Academy _if_ you prove your worth as a duelist, and beat one of my students in battle,"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"It comes down…" Sheppard said holding up a finger, "…to one duel."

"Why the heck, would Kaiba sell the Academy anyways?!" Kurogasa snapped. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Jaden frowned at this, "Let _me_ duel! I'll _whoop_ this guy!"

"No!" Sheppard said, startling them, "The duelist… is already chosen."

"Well who's it gonna be?" Syrus asked. Sheppard shook his head and turned his stare to the person that stood in front of him and Jaden, Syrus, Victor, and Kurogasa shot an incredulous look.

"CHAZZ?!"

"Chazz is gonna duel?" Kurogasa asked.

Kyoshiro stood up and walked to the nearby monitor on the wall, when a loud beeping noise was heard, "For some reason, they specifically asked for Chazz," He said as he pushed a button, "And I think this is them now."

"On screen," Sheppard nodded to the monitor. Kyoshiro then pressed another button. Seconds later, two familiar faces appeared on the TV monitor.

"WHAT?! CHAZZ'S BROTHERS?!" Syrus asked shocked.

"Figures…" Kurogasa muttered glaring at the two.

"Lousy scrubs. What are you up to _now_?!" Chazz demanded.

Slade Princeton grinned, [_"C'mon, Chazz, don't you know? Jagger…?"_]

[_"Same thing as always, little brother,"_]Jagger Princeton answered as he grinned top.

[_"Complete world domination!"_] They said in unison.

[_Don't you remember, Chazz?"_] Slade asked, [_"It was our… little 'family project',"_]

Chazz grunted, "_Your_ project, maybe…"

[_"Well, it pretty much _is_ now, huh, Chazz?!"_] Slade snapped.

Jagger nodded, [_"That's right. It's all because you couldn't pull your weight! You couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters like we planned! So now Slade here is just gonna have to do it for you!"_]

"So I'm dueling Slade?" Chazz asked.

"You can take him easy, Chazz!" Jaden grinned

"Totally!" Syrus agreed.

"And you guys better want to rethink your business strategy, because _this_ one stinks!" Kurogasa added.

Slade smirked, [_"No, it doesn't, because there are a few conditions. First,"_] he pulled up a black briefcase, and then opened it up to show them all a bunch of cards, [_"I'm going to use all these rare cards, the same rare cards that _you_ wouldn't use for the School Duel, Chazz. Of course, you refused to use them, and you lost. Also, there's one more thing, Chazz…you're only allowed to duel with Monsters that have less than 500 ATK points in our duel!"_]

"What the–?!" Chazz growled.

"Only 500 ATK points?!" Syrus gasped.

Jaden shook his head, "This is a joke, right?! Say no, Chazz!" He urged.

[_"It's too late for that,"_] Slade wagged his finger, [_"_Way_ too late,"_]

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Very well," Kaiba said looking at them again, this time his brunette bangs covering his eyes, "I accept those terms. Now get out of my office,"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

[_"So, it's all decided, Chazz,"_] Slade shrugged. [_"Nothing can be done._"]

"No way! Kaiba actually _agreed_ to this?!" Kurogasa snapped in disbelief.

"This isn't fair!" Victor protested.

Slade smirked, [_"No, it's not, but then, that's the point!"_] The elder Princeton brother laughed, before Kyoshiro shut off the TV.

Chazz put his hands in his pockets, turned around, and headed for the door, "Guess we gotta pack up our stuff, huh?"

Jaden and his friends looked at him, stunned. "Chazz, wait a minute!" The said person stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "You can win this!" Jaden said.

"For real!" Syrus added.

"Don't let your brother bully you around like this!" Kurogasa snapped.

Chazz shook his head, "Don't you get it? I _can't_… There's no way. Duel Academy is through," With that, Chazz walked out of Sheppard's office, everyone staring as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Word of Duel Academy about to be shut down spread fast like a virus throughout the school. As Chazz walked the hallways, he heard whispers of his schoolmates around him.

"This is terrible!"

"This is _totally_ Chazz's fault."

"I heard that he's already accepted defeat…"

"Of _course_, he has! He probably _wants_ his brothers to win!"

"We never should've let him back _in_ here!"

"Well, you know what _I_ think?" Chazz stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Jaden standing behind him who was calm, but serious. "I know that you're _all_ dead wrong," Jaden said looking at the students, "Chazz can duel, because I've dueled him myself," he looked towards Chazz, "And duelists don't come closer than _him_,"

Chazz scowled, "Yeah, I _know_ that. That's _exactly_ the problem, Jaden!"

"What's _that_ mean?" Jaden asked.

"Honestly, Chazz, you're not making any sense," Bastion said as he Koji, Marta, Mamori, Victor, Alexis, Kurogasa, and Zane stood behind him.

"Bastion's right, being tough is usually a good thing, Chazz," Rika said.

"Never thought you'd back out of a dance…" Koji stated. "Especially an important one like this, that you can't miss."

"Look, it's–," Chazz started.

"If it's about Chazz being too tough, specifically his Deck; it's about him not even being able to duel." Zane stated.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

Zane looked over his shoulder, "What I mean, Syrus, is that his Deck isn't built with Monsters that have less than 500 ATK points,"

"In other words–" Marta began.

"My cards are all too powerful," Chazz explained, "Because of that condition my brothers set up, my Deck is useless! All I got left…" he pulled out the Ojama Yellow card from his coat pocket, "…is him," Everyone around him gasped in disbelief at the sight of the card.

"T–That's not good…" Mamori stuttered.

"_Him_?!" Jaden stared at the Ojama card, "You can't make a Deck with just one card!"

"He may not _have_ to…" Chazz and the others turned around to see Kyoshiro coming up to him while holding Pharaoh.

"Dad?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"I've been exploring the island a bit after classes and I found a very old well. I went down to check it out and there were a lot of Duel Monster cards. And these were weak cards too, probably thrown out by other duelists who think they're too weak to ever use in their Decks, Of course, the spirits of these cards were angry too for being left behind,"

"Oh yeah?" Chazz frowned, "Well the Chazz has a feeling that they're gonna be perkin' up real soon, because I'm gonna go find that well and enlist some new Monsters for my Deck!"

* * *

Chazz walked down a dirt path in the woods, with a large backpack over his shoulder. He was on his way to find the well of weak Duel Monster cards and he'll do whatever it takes to find them.

"Hangin' out with the crew in the schoolyard, findin' trouble never lookin' too hard–" Jaden sang. Of course, how _can _he when he has Jaden, Koji, Kurogasa, and Kyoshiro following. Well, Kyoshiro was there because he knows where the well is and he was leading the kids. "You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere!" He snapped at Jaden, Koji, and Kurogasa.

"Hey, I just want to see the well for myself." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean it's not groovy to throw away cards who want to be in the spotlight." Koji said. "And now may be their time to shine!"

"Plus, the whole Academy is _counting_ on you, Chazz!" Jaden said.

"Gimme a break," Chazz turned around and started walking again, before four spectral forms of Duel Monster spirits shot out of nowhere, moaning loudly.

"We're close." Kyoshiro said.

"Those guys don't look very happy…" Jaden commented, watching the spirits fly around, moaning.

Chazz scoffed, "They're harmless. They're just low–level Duel Spirits. Look," The spirits flew down to the group and each one phased through the boys.

"Wow, you're right…" Kurogasa said.

Chazz looked up at the spirits, "Remember, weak spirits. They're kinda like the annoying roommate I got crashin' in my Deck,"

"Hey guys, look, the well!" Kyoshiro called out. Chazz, Kurogasa, Koji, and Jaden turned to see his dad pointing to a small hole, not too far away from them.

"Nice work dad!" Kurogasa smiled. Chazz walked over to the well and reached into his pack to pull out a rope ladder. After tying it to a trunk, he threw it down the hole, hearing the wooden rungs clack loudly as it became a regular ladder. He went down first, followed by Jaden, then Koji, Kurogasa, and finally Kyoshiro. The well area underneath the earth was huge. It had a lot of Duel Monster cards lying around in the dirt and on rocks.

"Here we are…" Kyoshiro said.

"Check out these cards…" Jaden said looking around, "I can't believe people would toss _these_ away." He added as Chazz walked forward a bit and knelt down, looking at the cards.

"With these many cards, you could build a weak Deck in no time." Koji said.

"Yeah, I mean some of these cards shouldn't _be _here. They may be weak, but some of them have powerful effects." Kurogasa added.

_"In case you knuckleheads didn't notice, this is private property!"_

_"Yeah, that's tellin' 'em!"_

The boys looked at the ground in front of Chazz to see two small spirits standing before them. One was a green colored monster with a muscled body, bikini briefs, large white teeth, a long tongue sticking out of them, and a rather large, single, yellow eyeball. The other was a black colored monster, with a chubby body, identical bikini briefs, and its forehead seemed to be dominated by an oversized nose. Unlike the green one, the black one had two eyes instead of one eye.

_"Numbskulls like you _ditched_ us here, so we don't _want_ you here!"_ The black one snapped.

_"Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk,"_ The green one nodded.

"If you ask me, _these_ guys are a few cards short of a Deck," Chazz muttered.

_"Hey!"_ the black monster glared at Chazz, _"Who you calling 'short', Chowdahead?!"_

_"Yeah…"_ the green one glared.

"Listen," Chazz turned back to them, "_We_ didn't leave you here, but someone _else_ did because you're weak,"

_"It's true… we're weak!"_ The black one said.

_"Worthless! Outcasts!"_ The green one added. The two spirits then bawled out their sorrows as the four boys and Kyoshiro winced at the crying and covered their ears to dampen the sound level.

"I'm sorry!" Chazz yelled over the crying, "I take it back, ok? Get over it!'

"We're _all_ sorry!" Jaden added.

"I didn't say anything!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Me neither!" Koji yelled.

"Yeah, just stop before my ears go deaf!" Kyoshiro shouted.

Ojama Yellow popped out from behind Chazz, holding his head, _"What's all the_ racket_ out here, I'm trying to sleep!"_ The two crying spirits stopped instantly, staring at the Ojama in disbelief.

_"Is that…"_ the black one pointed to him.

_"Could it be?"_ The green one gasped.

Ojama Yellow rubbed his eyes then looked at the other spirits, "Black? Green? Is that you?!"

_"OUR LOST BROTHER! OJAMA YELLOW!"_ both Black and Green cried happily.

_"My family!"_ Ojama Yellow leapt off of Chazz's head and landed into the welcoming arms of his long lost family.

_"Welcome back!"_ the other spirits shouted as they spun their sibling around in joy.

"Well, whaddya know, you got the Ojama Brothers in here." Kurogasa smiled.

"No offense, but what good are they with 0 ATK and 1000 DEF?" Koji asked.

"With their Spells and Traps, they could be big trouble." Kyoshiro smiled.

Jaden watched the continued family reunion. "Wow, talk about a family reunion!"

Chazz scoffed, "Maybe a _dysfunctional_ one…" he stood up and turned back to the ladder, "I'm goin'…"

"Going?" Jaden asked, "Why, Chazz?"

"I thought you _needed_ them, I wouldn't _bring_ you here if you didn't want them." Kyoshiro said.

Ojama Yellow turned to his brothers, _"Boss… isn't exactly a big fan of Duel Spirits,"_ he explained, _"He might decide to leave all of you here,"_

_"LEAVE US?!"_ Black and Green yelped.

Black then floated over to and in front of Chazz, _"Who do you think you are?! _Look_ at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_"I'd do what he says, he gets violent…"_ Green warned.

"So much for _weak_," Jaden muttered.

"You're taking us!" The Ojamas shouted together.

_"AND _US_ TOO!"_ By now, more and more weak spirits gathered in front of the Ojama brothers, _"Don't forget about us!" _And it just got bigger and bigger, and soon almost all the entire well was filled up with weak Duel Monster spirits. They didn't want to be in the well any longer, and they were begging Chazz to take them with him.

In the end, Chazz sighed and slump his shoulders, "Well, I guess it can't hurt. Fine," he looked back at the Monsters, "Anyone who wants to come with me can–," A roar of cheers echoed around the cave as all the spirits cried out happily. "–but there's one condition," Chazz said holding up his finger.

_"I know!"_ Ojama Yellow said flying at him, _"Lotsa hugs, right?"_ Chazz batted Ojama Yellow away from him, but that didn't stop Black and Green from joining in.

_"Hugs, coming up!"_ the remaining brothers shouted as they joined their yellow sibling. While Chazz tried to keep the Ojama brothers away from him, the rest of the monsters yelled out loud, very happy that they were free and out of this well.

"Now we can get started on his Deck." Kyoshiro said. "And I know just the theme for your Deck, Chazz…"

"Yeah! Like what!?" The black coat Slifer asked amidst the spirit cheers.

"Those Ojamas!"

* * *

The next day, the entire Duel Academy student body and faculty members attended the Obelisk Arena for the upcoming match.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, today's match will determine the fate of Duel Academy, but it will also decide whether or not one of your own stays or goes home…"** Chazz walked up onto his end of the large dueling platform, duel disk on his left arm and Deck already in it. **"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce today's duelists. Chazz Princeton vs. Slade Princeton! Are you ready to duel?"** the announcer yelled into the mic. The audience cheered loudly with excitement.

Slade grinned as he put on his duel disk and slotted his Deck into his disk. "It's not too late to back out now, little brother… just tell me if you want to,"

Chazz frowned, "What does _this_ tell ya?" he asked, turning on his duel disk.

"Bring it on, chump!" Slade snapped as he and Chazz drew their starting Hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tech room where all the uh… tech stuff are, two people entered the room and the Tech guy running the Tech room turned around and saw them surprised and ecstatic to see them. "You– you guys are–" The staff member got out as one of them whispered something in Tech guy's ear. When he finished the Tech guy said, "O–Of course, you got it!"

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Slade:** 4000

"Check this out!" Chazz declared drawing his sixth card, "I summon Soul Tiger in DEF mode!" A blue–fiery tiger spirit appeared with its eyes glowing red (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100)

"With that ATK point handicap on Chazz, we're gonna hear _that_ a lot," Alexis said

Jaden shrugged, "Who needs ATK points when you got DEF points like _that_?"

"True, but then again, with Slade's rare cards in his Deck, he could easily get through it.

"You're up… _bro_," Chazz said.

"Why thank you," Slade said as he drew his sixth card, "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon King Dragun!" A man with the skeletal armor of a dragon with a black mantle and a white, serpentine dragon appeared and went into the clear vortex to fuse together. The clear vortex shined and what came out was Lord of Dragon's body now connected to a long, rainbow colored dragon body. (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1100) "And check out his special ability," Slade grinned, "Once, every turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon–Type monster from my Hand," he pulled one out and slapped it onto his disk, "Like this one for example. Luster Dragon #2!" Everyone gasped an, emerald based Dragon with crystals sticking out from its back appeared on the Field. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400)

Jaden's eyes widened at that, "Two Monsters with 2400 ATK points each?!"

"Not good," Syrus muttered.

"Totally not lishus," Chumley added.

"If only that handicap wasn't there…" Kurogasa said. At the point, Philip and Yukina appeared, the latter making sure that other students don't see her.

_"Yes, given the handicap that Chazz was given, the probability of Chazz winning this duel is less than 10%."_ Philip analyzed.

_"I hope the boy would be okay."_ Yukina said a bit worried.

"No worries, from what I heard, Chazz is a capable duelist." Kyoshiro assured his wife. "I'm sure he'll come around somehow."

Chazz shook his head, grinning, "Big whoop,"

"I think you mean 'big _whooping_'," Slade laughed, "King Dragun, attack Soul Tiger with Fire Scourge!" he ordered. His Dragon fired a stream of fire that engulfed Chazz, the younger Princeton screaming. "And now Luster Dragon #2, attack directly! Emerald Crystal Barrage!" Luster Dragon #2 then launched the crystals from its back, hitting its target while Chazz defended himself.

Chazz grunted, looking up at his brother, _'Bad start, don't need this!'_

**Chazz:** 1600

**Slade:** 4000

"So much for all those DEF points," Bastion said shaking his head.

"Chazz's gotta find some way to stall for time." Victor said. "At least, enough time to draw a weak Monster with a good special effect."

"I then place one card face down." Slade concluded. "Your move, Chazz…"

"About time," Chazz said drawing his next card, "I'll throw a Monster down in DEF mode, and that's all,"

"That's _all_? This'll be over quicker than I thought!" Slade laughed drawing his next card, "I summon Luster Dragon in ATK mode!" A dragon made of sapphires appeared on the Field. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) "Don't forget Dragun's ability! With it, Hyozanryu is summoned!" Chazz looked up as the fourth dragon made out of diamonds appeared. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800)

"_Four_ Monsters?!" Chazz gawked.

"Good for you, you can add. But, tell me little brother, can you subtract?" Slade pointed to his facedown Monster, "Teach Chazz a lesson, King Dragun, and take out his last Monster!" Slade ordered. The Fusion monster fired another blast of flames at Chazz's facedown. As the flame hit, the card was flipped upward and a sad young woman appeared, before she was blasted off the Field. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 100) Slade knew he got this in the bag, but this was proved wrong when his Monsters were suddenly covered by hundreds of ugly, tiny creatures in cloaks. "What's going on?!" Slade demanded.

"Multiplication," Chazz said calmly, "When Unhappy Maiden is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, hundreds of her little friends pop in and ends your turn."

Slade glared at his younger brother, "So you _last_ a little bit longer…"

Chazz drew his next card, "I call upon the Spirit of the Breeze in DEF mode and then I activate the Spell card, The Dark Door!" he declared, playing the two cards, "As long as this door's open for business, Slade, we can only attack with _one_ Monster!" A green fairy in a long white dress appeared with a happy expression. (4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800)

"Nice try, bro, but it's only a matter of time before I bust that door down," Slade said as he drew his next card, "Now, King Dragun attack with Fire Scourge once again!" he commanded. The Fusion Dragon roared and blasted Chazz's Monster to smithereens.

"Man, this ain't groovy!" Koji growled.

"At least Dark Door will provide _some _defense." Marta pointed out.

"Y–Yeah, b–but for how long?" Mamori added.

"My move!" Chazz declared drawing his next card. "I summon Catnipped Kitty in DEF mode and end my turn!" He said a blue cat with white swirls all over with a red bow tie and a sleigh bell dangling around its neck appeared all woozy and dizzy (2/ATK: 0/DEF: 500).

"HA! That's the best you got?!" Slade laughed as he drew his next card, which was Dust Tornado. "King Dragun, scorch that kitty into kitty litter!" He ordered as Dragun did the same thing and destroyed the kitty. "I then place a facedown and end my turn!" He concluded as a reversed card appeared on the Field.

"Oh man, if this keeps up, Chazz is gonna lose!" Syrus cried out.

"Not only that _we _go bye–bye, but we could kiss Duel Academy goodbye too!" Chumley added.

"Don't be a bunch of worrywarts! Chazz will win this!" Rika said. "Even though I don't like the guy, he has to _win_ this! For _all _of us!"

"That's right. We can't give up just yet." Kurogasa said.

"It's my draw!" Chazz drew his next card.

Slade grinned, "Yeah, that's right, and _because_ it is, I can activate my face down. It's a Trap called Dust Tornado! You know what's in this things path, Chazz?" Chazz growled as a large twister appeared and sent his Dark Door flying into the air.

Jagger laughed, "Looks like the school's ours, bro,"

"Prepare the wrecking ball, Jagger," Slade smirked.

"That's what _you_ think, bro," Chazz held up a card, "I activate the Spell card, Enchanting Fitting Room! By paying 800 Life Points, I can look at the top four cards of my Deck and Special Summon any Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters picked up." He drew four cards and smirked at three of them. And I play Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black in ATK mode!"

The three Ojama Monster appeared and yelled: _"TA–DA!"_ (2/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000) x3

Slade had to hold back a laugh as the three Ojamas appeared, "You've got to be _kidding_! You pin the hopes of this entire Duel Academy on _those_ freaks?!"

"That's right," Chazz nodded, "You're about to see why. Sure, they look funny, they smell real bad, and no one really likes them, and they never shut up…" The Ojama Brothers face faulted at the hurtful words. "…but these guys taught me something important!"

_"You should eat dessert first?"_ Green asked.

_"Flies taste great?"_ Black wondered.

_"Bathing is optional?"_ Yellow added.

"That good bros support one another!" Chazz answered.

Slade frowned, "So I _haven't_ been a good bro?"

Chazz nodded, "Which is why I won't feel bad for doing this! I play the Spell card, Ojama Delta Hurricane! Do your thing, boys!"

_"Right on, Boss!"_ the Ojama trio cried before jumping into the air.

_"Yellow!"_

_"Black!"_

_"Green!"_

The three of them met one another, their bikini clad rears touching, _"COMBINE! OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!"_ They began to slowly spin, but soon became a very blurry wheel as they spun so fast, no one could tell the Ojamas apart. They hovered directly over the four Dragons that Slade had on the Field, and a loud boom was heard, creating a huge large tower of holographic smoke making everyone protect themselves from it. When the smoke cleared, Slade's entire Field was clean! His dragon were no more! Destroyed!

"What happened!?" Slade demanded, "They're all gone!"

"Thanks to a thing called _brotherly_ love!" Chazz snapped, "Here's how it works, Slade, when Ojama Yellow, Black and Green are on the Field, Ojama Delta Hurricane can destroy _all_ your Monsters!"

"WHAT?!" Slade yelled.

"That's the danger when it comes to the Ojamas. They may _look_ weak, but their Spells and Trap cards that go with the Ojama archetype are very powerful and is a force to be reckoned with." Kurogasa smirked.

"I believe the term is "never judge a book by its cover."" Bastion quoted.

"Exactly; and now it's gonna come to bite Slade and Jagger in the butt big time."

"Next I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing both of us to draw three cards." Chazz said next and both drew three. "Now I play the Field Spell, Ojama Country!" the entire arena was transported to a small village. The houses were shaped like Ojama Yellow's head, among a hill. And it was small! Literally! Chazz, Slade and the audience were _giants_!

_"We're home!"_ The Ojama cried out with joy.

"What _is_ this place!?" Slade demanded.

"The Ojama Country," Chazz explained. "As long as I have an Ojama Monster out, all Monsters' original ATK and DEF are swapped."

Ojama Yellow (2/ATK: 0–1000/DEF: 1000–0)

Ojama Green (2/ATK: 0–1000/DEF: 1000–0)

Ojama Black (2/ATK: 0–1000/DEF: 1000–0)

"And then, I'll activate the card that will end this duel! I activate the Big March of Animals! It lets all Beast–Type Monsters gain 200 ATK for every Beast–Type Monster I have on the Field! And it's that's 600 points for each of the Ojamas!" The elder Princeton brothers gasped at this. They _knew _they were screwed.

Ojama Yellow (2/ATK: 1000–1600/DEF: 1000–0)

Ojama Green (2/ATK: 1000–1600/DEF: 1000–0)

Ojama Black (2/ATK: 1000–1600/DEF: 1000–0)

"Great Scott! Chazz won!" Bastion gasped.

"Yep, he sure did." Alexis smiled.

"And Duel Academy's not becoming a parking lot!" Rika cheered.

"Look whose weak _now_!" Chazz smirked. "Time to take him out! Sic 'em boys!"

"Wait, hold on!" Slade cried out frantically.

"No, it's _you_ that should hold on, and brace yourself for defeat! Now attack!" Chazz commanded.

_"Okay boys, ready…"_ Yellow said as he and the Ojamas faced Chazz.

_"Aim…"_ Green said as they all bent over, pointing their butts at Slade.

_"FIRE!"_ Black yelled. All the Ojamas launched themselves at Slade, hitting him with their rear ends.

"No fair!" Jagger yelled as Slade was hit.

Chazz grinned, "No, it's not, but then, that's the whole point!" Chazz taunted using their own words against them. "You go bye–bye!"

**Chazz:** 800

**Slade:** 0

* * *

Everyone around them cheered wildly, and excited that Chazz had saved the school from being torn down. Chazz snapped his head towards the crowd and held up his arm in victory, "You guys know the cheer: CHAZZ IT UP!"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Yeah! He won!" Syrus cheered.

"Lishus!" Chumley yelled.

"And a sweet duel too!" Jaden grinned widely.

"I'm happy that Chazz did something _right _for once." Kurogasa scoffed smirking as he crossed his arms.

"He did Duel Academy proud." Zane slightly smiled.

"I _knew_ making that Ojama Deck for him would work out." Kyoshiro smiled.

Jagger glared at Slade as he came up to the platform. "Imbecile!" Jagger yelled at Slade, "How could you _lose_ this?!"

Slade pushed him off and looked over his shoulder at his brother, "Relax, Jagger… it's only one duel," he muttered.

Jagger frowned, "One _duel_!? _Look_ at him! That victory turned Chazz into a hero for them; and a _major_ headache for us!"

* * *

"Alrighty, here we go!" the Tech guy said giddy as he pressed a button.

* * *

_IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEEELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKIN'!_

**(Jim Johnston – "Electrifying")**

"What the–?!" Slade said surprised from the sudden music that came out from out of the blue once again, as the students around the exhibition hall cheered for what that meant. Coming out of the entrance was The Brahma Bull, The Great One, The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment, The People's Champion, The Rock who walked towards the dueling arena making his entrance towards the Dueling area with the WWE Championship belt over his shoulder.

"How did _he_ get here?!" Jagger complained as Chazz was also surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh? What's a superstar like _him_ doing here?" Kyoshiro asked happily.

"I'm sure you remember the School Duels?" Kurogasa asked.

Kyoshiro pondered for a bit… until it hit him. "Oh yeah! The whole duel was broadcasted worldwide and even though I was in Moscow at that time, I can still remember it a few months ago."

_"School… Duel?"_ Yukina said confused as she didn't know much about it before Kurogasa met his mother.

"Oh right. This is before I met you Kaa–san." Kurogasa remembered. "It's a tournament where different schools duel for bragging rights. Alexis and I won the Tag Team Division and Jaden won the Singles Division."

Yukina got more confused with the term as Kyoshiro couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Do you know why I love your mother so much? The confused expression on her beautiful face is just too cute to be true." He said happily, making Yukina blush slightly.

_"A–Anata!"_ Yukina slightly scolded as she pinched his cheek rather hard.

"Ite, te, te, te, te, te." Kyoshiro winced. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you can let go now." He slightly begged before Yukina let go. "Well anyways, I still got the recording between our son's duel with East Academy. And they were pretty close, if you ask me…" Kyoshiro added. When the song died down, The Great One continued to circle around the two men as the whole Academy chanted out his name, which echoed throughout the whole arena.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

"This is something else…" Marta got out bedazzled.

"Y–Yeah, Marta–sempai!" Mamori added as Marta looked at Koji.

"Koji, did you know about this?" Marta asked kindly while still having a blank expression on her face.

"I'm just as surprised as _you_ are." Koji said as The Rock got a mic. He was about to talk until he paused again to listen to the chants and he smiled at that for a while before he brought the mic to his mouth.

"This school is still energetic as ever when The Rock first got here!" The Rock said as the students cheered. "And now that The Rock is here again, The Rock can definitely and properly say… FINALLY! THE ROCK! HAS COME BACK! TO DUEL ACADEMY!" The students cheered wildly at that.

"Hm… I wonder what his reason is for being here in the first place." Bastion questioned as everyone within the group shook their heads in denial about the sudden appearance.

"Oh boy… you bros are in _BIG_ trouble now…" Chazz got out.

"Who in the world sent you here, you bald headed freak?!" Slade scolded The Great One up close and personal, causing the rest of the students to boo at them.

"Shut up! You kids stay out of this!" Jagger warned them.

"No, it's _you_ two Jabronis that should shut up! In fact, I should say that you should know your role and shut your damn mouth!" The Rock said making the students cheer and Slade and Jagger infuriated. "Now let The Rock ask you this. What in the world are you two popcorn farts doing back here?" He asked making the students laugh. "Didn't you two Jabronis learn your lesson the _last_ time The Rock was here when The Rock kicked both of your candy asses?"

"Oh, we've come here for a _different_ reason _this_ time, 'Rocky'!" Jagger countered.

"And besides, we _knew _that sooner or later you would come around, knowing that Kaiba would try to annoy us; should we lose this duel!" Slade added, surprising Kurogasa and his group.

"Kaiba?!" Syrus asked practically in shock.

"_He's_ the one who called him here?!" Alexis added.

"Now _that's_ what I call a _big_ surprise!" Jaden smiled widely, as Yukina listened to them quietly due to her unfamiliarity with the situation.

"You know you're right! The Rock _was_ sent here by him to kick both your candy asses if you two failed." The Rock said. "But you see here, The Rock ain't gonna be the _only_ one doing it," He added. Slade and Jagger were confused and so were the other students until…

_*GLASS SHATTER*_

**(Jim Johnston – "I Won't Do What You Tell Me")**

With the sound of glass shattering, the entire arena was in a hysterical frenzy as the sound of an ATV was heard. It zoomed out from the entrance and on it was the Texas Rattlesnake, the Toughest S.O.B in WWE, Stone Cold Steve Austin! He circled around the duel arena for a bit, surprising both Princeton brothers before Austin came to a stop. As he mounted off from his ATV, he brought along a six–pack of beer with him and gets onto the stage. Before he started talking, he raised high his curled up fist with his 'salute' to them, causing a roar amongst the crowd.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Am I _dreaming_ here?! Tell me this isn't a dream!" Rika said shocked to see him live and on stage. She held onto Kurogasa's collar and shook him back and forth rather hard as she was ecstatic to see him. "Kurogasa, tell me I ain't dreaming here!"

"Yes it is! It's the Texas Rattlesnake and Toughest S.O.B, Stone Cold Steve Austin! Just stop shaking me!" Kurogasa cried out frantically.

Rika couldn't help but squeal happily after seeing him in person before she let go of Kurogasa's collar. "Oh wow… never seen her _that_ happy before…" Marta blinked surprised.

"Heh… step one complete… four more steps to go for Austin…" Koji said remembering something about Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Step 1?" Kurogasa asked which made Koji surprised.

"What?! You don't know the five rules of Stone Cold? It's entering the ring, raise hell, stun people down, drink beer, and finally, leave!" Koji explained sternly.

"Oh…" Kurogasa said.

"Geez, some fan _you_ are, Kurogasa…" Koji said sternly before Marta tried to cool him down as Jaden was feeling excited already.

"Oh man! WrestleMania came early today!" Jaden chirped as Stone Cold's theme lowered down and he walked back and forth, glaring at the Princeton brothers.

"Stone Cold was just drinking his beer at the bar…"

"WHAT!"

"…enjoying his day while playing with his guitar…"

"WHAT!"

"…just strumming all day long… until a phone call rang onto my cellphone!"

"WHAT!"

"What is he talking about?" Jagger asked confused.

"Shut up and listen!" Steve shouted making him shut up and the students cheering. Both Princeton brothers took a step back from his sudden burst of anger. "As Stone Cold was saying…"

"WHAT!"

"Stone Cold got himself a phone call… from The Rock."

"WHAT!"

"And The Rock called me to tell Stone Cold that The Rock needs the Texas Rattlesnake to help beat two bitch asses in fancy suits!" Stone Cold stated. "So I said sure why not?"

"WHAT!"

"Is he crazy?!" Jagger said shocked.

"The reason these two fools came to this place… is so that they can kick our butts off?!" Slade added as Stone Cold approached them.

"Just because you two clowns wearing these… fancy suits…"

"WHAT!"

"And a weird haircut…"

"WHAT!"

"And shiny shoes…"

"WHAT!"

"And you smell like freshly squeezed donkey ass's manure…" Stone Cold said clearly offending both of them.

"WHAT!"

"Then let Stone Cold tell you this…"

"WHAT!"

"I don't give a damn about what you two clowns are thinking at all!" At this point, the two Princeton brothers backed up as slowly, Stone Cold bent down, took out one of the beers and threw it at Slade. "But, Stone Cold could make a deal with you two bozos."

"A proposal?" Slade asked confused while looking at the beer that he received.

"Oh, I'm _soo_ going to like this…" Chazz said understanding what was coming.

"If you got the balls, drinking this Stone Cold beer, maybe Stone Cold would take back his words and if not…" he paused before he started circling around them again while asking the crowds around him, "If you think that Stone Cold should gave him a Stone Cold Stunner if he can't finish the drinking game, gimme a HELL YEAH!"

"HELL YEAH!"

After listened to the threat, at first, Jagger wanted to protest but somehow, Slade stopped him before he made up his mind. "So, if I drink this… thing in one go, you'll apologize to what you said to us earlier, is that correct?"

"Hell yeah, I do! Stone Cold Steve Austin is a man of his words." Stone Cold assured as Slade was still having doubts.

"Heh… he really shouldn't trust that Rattlesnake…" Koji snickered.

"How come?" Marta asked confused.

"Just watch…"

"And if you don't, The Rock will Rock Bottom you both and kick your candy asses again after Stone Cold stuns ya! So drink that damn thing already!" The Rock demanded. Feeling threatened by the two famous superstars from the Attitude Era, Slade and Jagger flinched as Slade decided to do so. He popped open his beer and started drinking it down. Halfway there, he paused before looking at Stone Cold Steve Austin, who is _not_ a happy camper right now.

"What's wrong?" Slade asked, as Stone Cold hasn't spoken anything. Shrugging, when he was drinking the beer, Stone Cold gave him the one finger salute with both of his hands before he stomped his stomach and gave him a one–way ticket to a Stone Cold Stunner, causing Slade to spurt out his beer out from his mouth before falling down after a few feet in the air, courtesy of the Stunner's recoil and making the students cheer.

"OH YEAH! He fell for _that_ one!" Koji cheered.

"Serves you right; big bros." Chazz snickered. He was _so_ enjoying this.

"Brother!" Jagger panicked as he immediately tried to assist his unconscious brother before Stone Cold talked to him.

"Stone Cold has said before…"

"WHAT!"

"…if you can drink down the whole beer, Stone Cold would forgive you…"

"WHAT!"

"And Stone Cold didn't tell you to stop drinking, you sick little donkey of a bitch!" Stone Cold mocked as the students roared out happily.

"Uh… aren't his words a bit _too_ rude?" Kyoshiro asked with a sweat drop. "Couldn't he just filter his words?"

"Don't even try dad, that's how they are." Kurogasa said. "Those two put Attitude in the Attitude Era for a reason."

"Oh…" Kyoshiro noted as Stone Cold took out another beer from the six–pack and threw it at Jagger.

"Now, it's _your_ judgment day, boy!"

"WHAT!"

"If you can drink this whole thing down and not like this sissy little bitch that was lying on the floor like an idiot…"

"WHAT!"

"…maybe Stone Cold could spare you…" Stone Cold said, as Jagger was now against the wall.

"…either way, you're just going to put me out, aren't you?" Jagger deducted.

"JUST DRINK YOUR DAMN BEER, BOY!" Stone Cold threatened before Jagger immediately drinks down his beer and before he knew it, while he was in the middle of his drinking, Stone Cold gave him the two gun salute on him, making Jagger's eyes widened before he also received the same fate, his brother received: a Stone Cold Stunner, making him spray out his beer before he was knocked out cold.

"Eh? He didn't stop his drinking… why would he–" Kyoshiro said trying to understand the situation.

"You wanna know why Stone Cold just gave this clown a Stunner?" Stone Cold asked.

"WHAT!"

"Because Stone Cold doesn't like him." Stone Cold shrugged, leaving Kyoshiro with a sweat drop.

"Is _that_ the reason?" Kyoshiro got out.

_"Oh my… that man sure has his own ways of doing things…"_ Yukina sweat dropped too.

"Ohohoho, the fun ain't over yet, no, no, no, no, no. It ain't over because now it's The Rock turn!" The Rock said as Slade getting up, Rock gently puts down the WWE title, and got himself into position. As soon as he gets Slade's arm over his head, The Rock looked around while he listened to the cheers made from the students as they chanted his name.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

"If you think this son of a bitch should be Rock Bottomed by the Rock, gimme a HELL YEAH!"

"HELL YEAH!"

And with that, the Rock, Rock Bottom Slade! The impact was so strong, it _nearly_ caused the duel stage to rattle before Stone Cold gets down and get his beer again, throwing two can of beers at the Rock and before he opens up his beers, gets his mic, and quoted something that would end the show with a bang.

"And that's the Bottom Line!" Stone Cold yelled.

"CAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!" Everyone else chanted.

"IF YA SMEEEEEEEELALALALALALALALAL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS! COOKIN'!"

And with that, Stone Cold's song played throughout the whole arena as he popped out his can of beers and clashes it with the Rocks before drinking down the whole beer and throwing it away. Stone Cold gave out a signal to hand him a beer, which Chazz was more than happy to oblige by going towards his ATV, opening up his box at the back and throws in another two cans of beer while the Rock drank his whole drink down. As Stone Cold opened up his can of beer, he poured both of them onto Slade and Jagger's face, laughing out loud along the way before he opened up another pair of beers and clashed it before he started drinking the whole beer down while getting his shirt _and_ the stage wet due to the beers that he kept drinking. After a few more series, he went back towards his ATV, started the engine before he zoomed out towards the entrance, leaving the crowd cheering for him along the way. Before he completely left the area, he raised both of his Stone Cold one gun salute once again, making the roar louder than ever before he finally took his leave, followed by the Rock with his WWE title in tow, thus ending the show.

"Wow! That was just freakin' awesome!" Victor exclaimed.

"I know right?!" Rika squealed. "It was so amazing!"

"Yeah, this is one _everyone's _gonna remember." Kurogasa smiled.

* * *

"Sir, we have news on the duel that the Princeton's made with you."

"And?"

"They've lost sir, and the student they chose to go against has won, and was beaten by the Rock and stone Cold."

Kaiba scoffed and turned away, looking out at the city below him, "Of _course_ he won! You honestly think I'd give my school to _those_ losers? Those two have a lot to learn about world domination." Kaiba then smirked about something else. "And it was all the sweeter when the two, I hired to take care of Slade and Jagger beat them to a pulp."

* * *

That night, Chazz was back in his bed, not very happy as the weak Duel Monster spirits decided to stay with Chazz in his room. The main source was the Ojamas chasing one another while the other spirits were playing around. He finally couldn't take it anymore! GET OUT OF HERE!" Chazz screamed. "I didn't sign up for this!"

Yellow floated up to him, _"Aw, c'mon boss, those guys wanna be your friends! Now, let's go get some pizza! I call extra anchovies!"_

"I don't want anchovies!" Chazz yelled at them, "And, I don't want any friends, or roommates, or pets, or… or… or _whatever_ you guys are!"

_"In that case, boss, just call us family!"_

"Why did I let these guys out of the well in the first place…?" Chazz groaned as he put a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

* * *

Oh yeah! I _told_ you, you guys were gonna like the part after the duel! It was freakin' awesome! And yes, I know I sorta went canon on this, but hey, what can you do. So now, you guys know what to do and that's to review!


	46. Dark Scorpion Incursion

Okay, guys, it's time to get back to the Shadow Riders! And oh my gosh! We have hit over 800 reviews!

Kurogasa: Don't you _dare_ play that Victory Theme song from Final Fantasy X!

Awwwwwwwww! Fine… Anyways, for this, the duel in this chapter will be short, but sweet. I say that because, well… I don't have anything else to put in for the duel, quality over quantity sometimes for me. So anyways, it's on with the chapter. Oh, and once again, this is all thanks to my… right side of W.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark cave on Duel Academy Island, a group of people sat around a dimly lit candle. For a while, they've been waiting for the right moment to strike and now the time has come. "We've been waiting for this day a long time," a male with a large hammer said, "Now it's here…"

"I know, it's hard to believe the Boss is actually comin'," a large male said as while polishing a giant, spiked mace.

A woman holding her thorny whip said, "Of _course_ he's coming. Finally, all the places are in place,"

"They _will_ be once we enact the plan anyway," the final member, a man with large glasses and daggers chuckled, his blades glistening in the candlelight.

The four people rose from the seats and brought their respective weapons together, "There's no stopping the Dark Scorpions now!" they said in unison.

* * *

That early morning, a speed boat was speeding on its way to Duel Academy Island. He had short silver–lavender hair that fell to his neck, wearing detective clothing and a gold eye patch. "Land ho, detective!" The driver said. "We're coming up on Duel Academy Island!" The detective nodded at this.

"Time to go to work."

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 46: Dark Scorpion Incursion

It's been a few days since the surprise appearance of the two _best_ superstars that came out of the blue, and kicked the Princetons' butts and those two aren't planning on raiding Duel Academy anytime soon. Also, after that day, Atticus was discharged from the infirmary, but after that, he continued to gaze at the view outside the large window, trying his best to recollect his memories as Alexis was getting worried over her brother. Kurogasa, Marta, Koji, Chazz, Victor, Jaden, Rika and Kyoshiro were walking towards their direction with a private eye behind them… no pun intended on the detective… never mind…

"Oh? Koji, isn't that Alexis and her brother?" Marta asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they _are_…" Koji said before he nudged Kurogasa on his side. "Hey, lover boy! Your girl's worried over there. Go ask her out or something!"

"Huh? Now?" Kurogasa raising an eyebrow while looking at Koji.

"No, next year…" Rika joked.

"Of _course_ now! Go ask her out since she's worried over something!" Koji said sternly, which left Kurogasa confused. Did Koji just tell him to go on a date with Alexis in her current condition, being worried about her brother?

"I think what Koji wanted to say is that there's something that's troubling her, son…" Kyoshiro translated for him before Alexis noticed their advance.

"Oh, everyone…" Alexis got out. "Where's Zane?"

"Busy with class…" Kyoshiro told her.

"So, Lex? How's your bro, Atticus, been doing?" Jaden asked her as the rest looked at the stoic Atticus.

"He still hasn't recovered his memories yet." Alexis sighed.

"I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later…" Jaden assured her.

"It's not quite possible…" Marta began as they, excluding Atticus, shifted their attention to her. "Remember what I've said about not remembering any of my Shadow days inside the infirmary? That's true, as I have no recollection of it. Mamori said the same thing too…" Marta reminded them.

"Well, there _must_ be a way to remember…" Victor said.

"I wish I knew… only a certain event might, _somehow_ trigger our dark events… and I have no idea when and how…" Marta said slightly disappointed, as Koji placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Take your time with those roller blades of yours and somehow, you might find what you're looking for. I'm sure of it, Marta!" Koji said.

"Koji…" Marta got out before she smiled and nodded.

"Oh? I've been meaning to ask you guys but… why is there a detective among you guys?" Alexis questioned.

"Oh yeah, Sheppard said that he hired him to help us out." Kurogasa said gesturing to the detective. "Meet Detective Don Zaloog."

The detective politely took off his hat. "Good afternoon, ma'am! I'm Detective Zaloog." he introduced himself before putting back his hat on.

"Okay…" Alexis said confused. "Did you guys know _any_ of this?" She asked, and the group excluding Atticus and Zaloog shook their heads in disagreement.

"Nope. This just happened out of the blue." Rika told her.

"Since four of the eleven Spirit Keys have already been taken by the Shadow Riders, Sheppard thought it'd be best to call in the police," Kyoshiro explained.

"_Speaking_ of keys, where's _your_ key?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's around my neck." Alexis answered.

"I don't see them…" Jaden said.

"Duh, it's inside her shirt, Slacker." Chazz retorted as he took out his key from his coat. "I have mine in my pocket."

"Same here," Kurogasa said, pulling out his.

Jaden held up his, "Same with me,"

"I have mine in my platform shoe, even though it's kinda uncomfortable." Koji said.

"And I have mine, in um…" Rika blushed cheekily looking down at her vest, specifically her um… assets.

"Oh geez, why'd ya have to hide it _there_ Rika?" Kurogasa blushed.

"Hey it works with _me_! Besides, if someone gets all grabby with me, I can just kick them where the sun don't shine!" Rika said.

"Ooh… we _definitely_ don't want _that_ to happen…" Victor cringed.

"And we should warn Zane about this too…" Koji noted.

"I agree with you!" Rika added.

"Oh my… that's exactly what I was afraid of…" the detective spoke. "You may _think_ it's the safest place around but… it's not."

"It's not?" Marta blinked.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Jaden questioned.

"For you see, all the Shadow Riders have to do is find you and they find the key…" The detective elaborated the as Yukina appeared behind Kyoshiro and looked at the detective, which for some reason, didn't notice her presence… or _does_ he?

_"Hm… something isn't right…"_ Yukina whispered suspiciously to Kurogasa.

"Yeah, I noticed." Kurogasa muttered. "Shotaro, Philip, can you run a background check on this guy?"

_"About this detective, is it? Sure. Well, let's start doing some research, aibou…"_ Shotaro told his partner.

_"Mochiron…"_ Phillip said in delight before both of them disappears from his view.

"So, I suggest you kids hide those keys in a place where _no_ one would find them in the first place! What do you think?" Dan Zaloog suggested.

"Whatever's clever, I guess…" Jaden shrugged.

"I haven't thought of that before…" Victor noted.

"Yeah, me neither… this thing, _really_ kills my foot every time I walk around with it…" Koji complained.

"I guess I should go and find the Obelisk Blue kiddo about this…" Kyoshiro decided before he took his leave.

* * *

"Nobody'd think to look _here_," Chazz said as he hopped over his couch in his dorm room and placed his key into a cupboard under his sink as the others watched him.

Detective Zaloog nodded, "Yes, very good. Just be sure that you keep it a secret," he advised. A loud noise from outside made everyone look towards the open door. Outside, was a huge, man wearing a staff uniform and cap. A large, stitched, scar ran along the top of his face, down his right eye to his jaw. He stopped his current paint job and turned to the others, looking uncomfortable. "Who's that?" Zaloog asked, nodding to the large man.

Jaden smiled, "Oh, _him_? That's just Gorg. He's the janitor."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Jaden's room, Jaden placed his key inside the drawer filled with other things in there. "There we go! I've placed my key inside this junk drawer!" Jaden said.

"Well, that's a good move! I'm sure they'll be having a hard time trying to find it within that clutter…" Don Zaloog said nodding a few times as Chazz looked at him before Jaden pushed the drawer in. Jaden then heard some sort of noise from outside.

"Is there someone eavesdropping on us or something?" Rika asked.

"Could be…" Jaden said before he started walking out from the room and immediately opened the door. "Who's there?!" The shout made a kid in Slifer Red, who had long blonde spiked hair, wearing a red bandanna on his head, startled. "Oh, it's you…" he got out.

"Well~? Who is it?!" the detective demanded.

"Oh, CK! What's up? Don't tell me you got lost again…" Victor noted.

"Your room's next door, remember?" Jaden reminded as CK rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, I'm off!" CK told them before he ran to another place, leaving them confused.

"Oh, that was just CK. He's a transfer student that got here and still wet behind the ears when it comes to this academy… Chumley loves to duel him from time to time…" Victor explained as Dan Zaloog nodded a few times. Unknown to the detective, Yukina looked at the running CK as more doubts appeared in her mind.

* * *

"This is where I keep all my other valuables." Alexis said opening up a jewelry box.

"Good work." Zaloog said.

"Put mine in there too Alexis." Rika said giving her key to Alexis.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Everyone turned to see an attractive woman in a white coat, with brown hair going down her back, and a clipboard in her arms. "I didn't mean to disturb you all," she apologized, "I just thought I'd come ask Alexis how her brother is doing…"

Zaloog sat up, pointing to the woman, "Now, who's _this_?"

Alexis smiled and waved him off, "It's cool, Detective… it's Meanae, the school nurse. No one to worry about,"

"Anyways, I think I got a better place to keep it safe." Kurogasa said.

"Really?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, a place where it would definitely be _safe_, for sure…" Kurogasa added.

"You worried too much, Kurogasa! I'm sure it'll be fine if I placed my key in there!" Rika assured as Yukina looked on.

_"Isn't this all just a mere coincidence or something else…?"_ Yukina asked herself.

* * *

And lastly, inside the meeting room, the remaining members of the Key Keepers, including the arrival of Zane and Kyoshiro, decided to place their keys inside the safe. "Huh, I bet the Spirit Keys would be safe in there for sure…" Jaden added.

"What makes you think _that_, Slacker? The fact, that it is called a "SAFE"?" Chazz asked before he closed the safe.

"You ain't kidding when it comes to a 'safer' place…" Rika replied to Kurogasa.

"Yeah, and now to lock it with the combination." Kurogasa said as he went to the lock that had a number pad. He was the punch the numbers in until he saw the group still looking at the safe. "Er–hem!" He said clearing his throat.

"Oh, right…" Rika said as the rest of the group and the detective turned around, their backs facing him, with the exceptions of Koji and Zane, while Kurogasa punched in the numbers. At that point, a man passed through the meeting room as the detective got suspicious.

"Wait, who's that over _there_?!" Don Zaloog demanded.

"Oh, that's Cliff, a newly recruited security guard…" Zane explained.

"Yeah, even though he might have a scary and stern looking face, he might wanna try smiling once in a while…" Kyoshiro muttered as Yukina took a peek outside the door and had a serious look on her face.

_"That man… there's something about him that's definitely off… and why did the detective randomly questioned everyone along the way?"_ Yukina pondered while suspiciously looking at the detective.

"Alright, now the keys are safe." Zaloog said. "Let's get some sleep. You guys must be exhausted."

* * *

Later that night, Kurogasa was the only one awake, because he has some business to take care of. "Alright Shotaro, Philip. Any info on this Don Zaloog guy?" He asked.

_"Ah, the so–called detective? Nope, not a single file reference regarding the guy…"_ Shotaro began.

_"Even the Gaia Library has no such information… in the detective world that is…"_

"What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"It seems like Dan Zaloog is a name from a famous band of thieves… in a form of cards…" Shotaro answered.

_"I'm sure you've heard about Dark Scorpion group, correct?"_ Phillip asked, surprising Kurogasa a bit. _"This group are notorious for stealing stuff unexpectedly from their victims and always rely on each other… and according to their powers, each of them has different abilities in a duel, so if somehow you got yourself into the battle with them, be sure to be aware of their effects at all cost…" _Phillip warned.

"Wait, so are you saying–"

"_Yes, that detective is a Shadow Rider."_ Philip concluded. _"They're back."_

"Yappari (I knew it)!" Kurogasa cringed. At that point, Yukina came out the henshin gauntlet and appeared in spirit form.

_"I guess my assumptions are correct _after_ all…"_ Yukina said as she sat on Kurogasa's bed. _"Those random shouting on those students and other workers, trying his best to avoid my gaze for no reason, the sudden appearance of new characters that I haven't noticed before during one of your times walking around the campus while I'm staying inside of your gauntlet… that explains everything…"_ She said being all detective–like as Shotaro looked at her.

_"Yeah… in any case, you should alert them about this ASAP!"_ Shotaro said.

_"But why would some of the thieves work as spies in the past? Not to mention some become assassins right after that? Hm… this is simply intriguing…"_ Philip smiled as Shotaro face palmed.

_"Oh boy… there he goes again…"_ Shotaro sighed before the two disappeared from Kurogasa's view.

"By the way, Kaa–san… how long have you been suspecting them in the first place?" Kurogasa asked.

_"Since Don Zaloog talked about it."_ Yukina added. _"No one else knew about the Spirit Keys in the first place… didn't you tell me yesterday the secret of these Spirit Keys must be unknown to others?"_ She pointed out, as Kurogasa pondered for a bit… until he realized it.

"Ah! I see now!" Kurogasa got out before he looked at his mother confused. "By the way, how _did_ you know all of this, Kaa–san?"

_"Your father bought me some books about the detective life during one of our dates before we got married… I've always wanted to become a detective when I was just a young girl before I was diagnosed for having weak constitution…"_ Yukina smiled, leaving Kurogasa to sweat drop.

"_That_ explains it…" Kurogasa said, but then shook his head. "Tonikaku (At any rate), I better call everyone else." He said then took his Duel Pilot to open up a multiple video chat.

* * *

While Kurogasa was talked about things with the _real_ detectives and his mother, and as the rest were asleep soundly, some unknown assailants began their work as one of them drilled a hole at the Slifer Red's wall. Another one used a whip from the ceiling, whipping it onto the safe box inside Alexis's room before pulling it towards the assailant's direction. A figure wearing white gloves entered the meeting room and cracked the code within the safe. And finally… well, a rather large figure of an unknown assailant literally destroyed the door, and for some unknown reason, Chazz slept soundly, making the big man shrug before approached where the key is hidden… by literally destroying it…

Somewhere, deep within the underground, the said group assembled all of the keys in its place and the figure took a step back while opening up his arms with a delightful smile. "And it's done! _All_ the Spirit Keys are ours!"

"Still, why aren't the gates opening?" The woman within the group demanded.

"Yeah, that's the only way we can get those sacred beast cards!" Another male voice said confused.

"There _must_ be something else!" A high–pitched man spoke.

"And I bet those kids _know_ what to do with it!" A fourth man talked.

"So much for doing this the 'nice' way…"

* * *

"Oh c'mon, c'mon pick up already!" Kurogasa said impatient that his calls were taking a long time until finally someone responded to his call.

[_"Kurogasa… what's up… why are you, calling me in the middle of the night…?"_] A sleepy voice asked. It was Koji who was the first to respond.

[_"Yeah~, I was just… having a nice dream…"_] Another caller replied. It was Rika in her pink pajamas, rubbing her eyes.

[_"Hey, Kurogasa! What's up?"_] Jaden asked in his usual hyped up attitude.

"Guys, we've been robbed! Detective Zaloog's a Shadow Rider!"

Koji yawned before replying sleepily. [_"Man, you should dip your head in cold water to chill that heat of yours inside your head…"_]

[_"Apparently, the only thing he's afraid of getting stolen was his girl's purity…"_] Rika managed to tease, embarrassing Kurogasa for a moment.

[_"His girl's _what_ now?_"] Jaden said purely confused as the only thing that runs in his mind is dueling and aiming to be the next King of Games.

"Dang it! I'm serious here! I checked in with Shotaro and Philip and they said that Don Zaloog is not a detective but a part of the Dark Scorpions!"

[_"Are you sure dude?"_] Koji asked.

"IF I WASN'T SURE I WOULDN'T BE CALLING YOU GUYS NOW!" Kurogasa yelled.

[_"_That_ detective is part of the Dark Scorpion? That's some wild accusation…"_] Koji noted before another screen popped out. It was Alexis and she looked worried.

[_"Hey, Rika! Our keys are missing!_"] Alexis told her.

[_"WHAT?!"_] Rika panicked.

[_"Hey, someone breached the meeting room and opened up the safe!"_] Kyoshiro said appearing in another screen, making Koji realize something.

[_"MY KEY!"_] Koji yelled.

[_"Oh man! I guess I should check up on Chazz about this!"_] Jaden said before turning off his PDA, and everyone else turned theirs off too.

_"Looks like your friends don't trust you about it… the only way to prove it is do this Ace Attorney style…"_ Yukina suggested.

"I already got Shotaro and Philip for that Kaa–san," Kurogasa sweat dropped.

_"But Shotaro's going to be busy thanks to Philip. So you have no other choice."_

"Ugh… at least I'm not gonna wear a blue suit like a lawyer… right?" Kurogasa asked. Yukina shook her head lightly.

_"No, dear… you're just going to have to mimic his style, that's all…"_ Yukina smiled.

"Ugh…" Kurogasa groaned as Yukina giggled.

* * *

Inside Chazz's room, he was sleeping soundly. Two figures approached him and when he opened up his eyes, he noticed both Victor and Jaden spurting out something from their mouths. Chazz scoffed before he sat up and turned his back onto them. "Uh, morons… see these little things inside my ears? They're earplugs! So, start over!" Chazz told them as he took them off

"Your key! It's vanished, Chazz!' Jaden exclaimed.

"And if you don't believe me, is _that_ enough to point out the obvious?" Victor said before he pointed at the door demolished.

"What in the–?! No, it can't be!" Chazz shouted in surprise before he pushed the two aside and looked at his hidden crushed place in disbelief. "It's gone! How?!"

"Those things in your ears? They make sure you can't hear your door being kicked in!" Jaden explained.

"That's why you _never_ plug your ears…" Victor noted as Chazz seemed to be reaching to a conclusion.

"We got ourselves uninvited guests…" Chazz said before he and Jaden said in unison on a particular group.

"The Shadow Riders…"

Victor cringed just hearing that as he was already facing his _own_ troubles in the past with one of them.

* * *

After rounding up the others, the entire group sat in Chazz's cramped dorm room somehow managing to fit in. He looked at the others, "So, all of your Keys are gone, too?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well gee, Captain Obvious! What does it looks like to you!?" Chazz snapped.

"Don't worry, boys and girls, we'll get to the bottom of this," Everyone turned to see Zaloog standing in the doorway, with Gorg, Meanae, the school nurse, Cliff the security guard, and C.K. behind him.

"Detective Zaloog, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

The detective smiled, "I rounded up some suspects, so that we can solve this very serious crime, but before we question _them_, first let me ask _you_ all some questions, to help my investigation."

Jaden shrugged, "Alright. Sounds good," he nodded at his friends, "After all, he _is_ the detective,"

"Wrong," Kurogasa frowned.

"Eh~? What makes you say _that_?" Rika asked.

"Yes, son. I think we should let the good detective do his job. After all, with his assistance, we might know who did this stuff in the first place…" Kyoshiro said.

"Why don't you let a _real_ hardboiled detective figure it out?" Kurogasa said. "Gonna need to borrow Skull dad." He said before he went into his dad's pocket and took out his Deck and searched for a card until he found it. Activating his duel disk, he placed the card on the tray and Soukichi Narumi without his armor appeared. "Narumi–san, we got ourselves a case to solve."

_"Oh, what's the case?"_ Soukichi asked.

"Well, it's like this…" Kurogasa said as he began to explain the whole thing in detail, not missing a bit of information he can get his hands on. Somehow whenever Soukichi shifted his glare to the current detective the academy hired, the five of them were somehow shaken by his glare alone. After all of the explanation he heard, Soukichi collected the testimonies from the Spirit Key keepers.

"I _did_ see a press–on nail on my bedroom floor after I woke up but I, uh… kinda threw it in the garbage…" Alexis testified, making nurse behind the detective surprised as she looked at her nails.

"There's a set of footprints that were leading up to the safe inside the meeting room but, uh… seeing it was being dirty, I cleaned up the whole mess…" Kyoshiro rubbed the back of his head while chuckling nervously, making the security guard stutter.

"You know, there was a hole in the wall of our room!" Jaden said.

"But we ended up closing the hole before getting to this point…" Syrus noted as CK quickly hid the drill he had on his arms.

_"And what about you, shounen?"_ Soukichi asked Chazz, and the latter pointed the demolished door and his drawer, as the janitor shook. _"After gathering all of the evidence that I've collected, I already know who did this… and even pinpoint the _exact_ ringleader of this mess… it doesn't take a genius to figure all of these things out…"_ Soukichi concluded.

"Hey! The ones that do all of the pointing and stuff should be _me_! _I'm_ the detective here! Why must we listen to some talking card?!" Don Zaloog asked furiously.

_"It's because you're only half–boiled… i–ya… more like quarter–boiled to me…"_ Soukichi said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Don Zaloog said furiously.

_"You heard me… quarter–boiled."_ Soukichi said.

"Why you little–?!" Don Zaloog growled wanting to press forward, but stopped as soon as Soukichi Narumi pointed at the five of them with his signature trademark pose.

_"With all of the evidence that I've collected and testimonies I've heard, I've deducted everything to fit one simple conclusion and was able to read every single expression around me without leaving it behind. You four needs to work on your thievery skills more… especially with your tainted detective faker…"_ Soukichi noted as the five of them took a step back.

"Wha~?" Koji said surprised.

"Is this for real?!" Rika exclaimed.

_"It's time to pass the final judgment…"_ Yukina said as she hovered in the air while looking at the group of bandits while they took a step back from her appearance.

_"Disguising yourself as a detective as your profession of a thief is nothing more than a disgrace for my world… Saa… omae no tsumi o… kazoero."_ Soukichi declared while pointing at the band of thieves while tilting his fedora down to cover his eyes.

"Wow! That guy really _is _like a boss!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You've been caught red–handed!" Kurogasa said pointing at the five.

_"And there's no way for you five to escape!"_ Yukina joined in happily as she pointed at them like a certain blue suit lawyer would do.

"So, we've been caught, huh?" Don Zaloog chuckled.

"Yeah, that's right! So enough with the disguises!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Heh, fine, we might as well." Don Zaloog said as the five crooks took off their disguises to reveal their true selves.

"You might not know us, but we might as well introduce ourselves… we are the criminal reign known as…"

"THE DARK SCORPION!" All five of them shouted as they are all in tight dark brown sleeveless shirts with red pants with brown bracers. What all five of them have in common was the emblem of a scorpion on their right shoulders, getting into their spots and making a pose, which left the rest of the group clueless.

"Sorry, never heard of ya…" Almost everyone said in unison.

"Uh… Super Sentai reference much, like that Ritsu guy?" Jaden noted.

"More like the Ginyu Force from Dragonball Z." Kurogasa said.

"Really now?" Victor pondered.

"Alright you sneaky good for nothin thieves! The jig's up! And what the heck is this Dark Scorpion thingy supposed to be anyways?!" Rika demanded.

"Dark Scorpion was pretty much hidden from society's view as we hid underground for a long time. During those long years, waiting to return back to this school, we were waiting for our chance to nab those keys!" Don Zaloog told them.

"And now, the Scorpions finally have them!" They said in unison.

"Wow, good show! I didn't know these guys know about giving out surprises!" Kyoshiro clapped happily, leaving the whole room with a sweat drop.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you gotta _duel_ for the Spirit Keys not _steal_ 'em." Kurogasa pointed out.

"HUH?!" The Dark Scorpions gawked in disbelief while still in their poses.

"It's true." Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! To use them, you have to beat me in a duel! So bring it on!" Chazz challenged.

"Why _you_? _I'll_ duel!" Jaden intervened.

"I'll take them on…" Alexis added.

"Sorry, but _I'll_ be the one that will take them out for tricking us in the first place…" Zane said.

While they continue to bicker back and forth about whose going first, Kyoshiro asked the five Scorpion members, "Don't you guys get tired of staying the same spot like that?"

"Being together with _these_ guys for so long, you'd get used to it." Zaloog shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" Victor yelled making all the bickering stop instantly. "I'll duel…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked surprised.

"But Victor, you don't have a Spirit Key." Rika pointed out.

"I don't, but I'm gonna duel Zaloog anyways." Victor said.

"Why?" Chumley asked.

Victor was silent for a moment until he answered the question with one word, "Redemption…"

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"Last time we dealt with the Shadow Riders, I was all but angry. Angry that Professor Banner died, taking Kurai's life when I had no other choice, and that Dr. Crowler's soul was taken that one time when Camula was around. And I took all my rage out on you guys… which wasn't fair to you all… I want to at least make up for it… and I'll do it by dueling Zaloog with Kurai's Ronin Warrior Deck he left behind."

"Kiddo…" Kyoshiro got out.

_"Well spoke, shounen… you're taking the first step of following the righteous path towards justice. Leave all of the hatred behind for the current self. You've learnt something in a short amount of time of becoming hardboiled instead of kozo taking forever and remained as half–boiled…"_ Soukichi acknowledged.

"So, _that's_ it… now I see why the keys didn't work!" Don Zaloog said interested before he took out the duel disk on the ground and placed his Deck onto his deck slot. "It seems like _we_ have to beat them in a duel!" Don declared.

"Then let's do this." Victor said.

* * *

Everyone got out of Chazz's dorm and was now outside the Slifer Red Dorm. Victor and company was on one side and Don Zaloog and the Dark Scorpions on the other.

"Think he'll be okay?" Kurogasa asked Soukichi.

"Have no fear, shounen. If his resolution is as strong as he is in, then everything would be alright…" Soukichi assured him.

"Go~~, Victor!" Rika cheered.

"Let's get this battle started!" Victor declared and both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Don Zaloog:** 4000

**Victor:** 4000

"I'll win this as easy…" Don Zaloog declared as the leader of the Dark Scorpions made his move drawing his sixth card. "…as I stole your keys! First, I'll summon Golem Sentry in DEF mode!" With a glowing portal from below, a rather large gate with arms and legs, equipped with a halberd arises and it crosses its arm in defense. (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800) "Then, I place a card facedown! That'll do for now!"

"My go!" Victor said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo in ATK mode!" At that point, a young man with black hair wearing white armor with some red armor over his torso, arms, and legs appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600). "Now his ability activates. Since he's successfully summoned, I can add one Armor of Wildfire from my Deck to my Hand." He took the card in question and added to his Hand. "Now I'll play Armor of Wildfire! When this card is played and Ronin Warrior – Ryo is on the Field, I can Tribute him to Special Summon Ronin Warrior – Ryo of the Wildfire from my Deck!" At that point, Ryo did some movements.

_"Armor of Wildfire!"_ Ryo shouted doing his did various movements with his hands interlocking his fingers to make one big fist. _"Dao Jin!"_ He held his fists forward and red electricity came out of his hands. Then out of nowhere, paper scrolls with floral designs appeared and surrounded Ryo before flying up and dispersing into cherry blossoms to reveal Ryo now in red samurai armor with a pair of katana on his back (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100).

"Whoa! Neat cards! Haven't seen them before…" Kyoshiro complimented.

"Yeah, haven't seen those guys on the battlefield for a while…" Koji added.

"Wha…? Ancient samurais? You're hiring samurais to defeat us? And I thought Six Samurais are the _only_ futuristic things we have to worry about…" Zaloog said confused.

"With these guys, you're _definitely_ in trouble! "Go, Ryo! Attack Golem Sentry! Flare Up Now!" Victor ordered. Ryo didn't hesitate for one bit as he combined both of the hilts of his twin katana and gets into his stance as his sword is charging up for an attack.

_"Flare~~ Up! NOW!"_ Ryo shouted as he swoops down his blade and a massive beam emerges from his sword and crashed onto the rock sentry destroying it into pixels.

"Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Victor concluded placing a reverse card on the Field.

"You can put up all the fancies your armors on your monster! It won't matter much when my turn has arrived and you're about to see why!" Zaloog said before he draws out his card before showing it to Victor. "First, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draws out two cards from my Deck!" he declared as he demonstrates on doing so and when he took a glance on it, a smile appears on his face. "Ah~, just what I wanted, the one and only… Don Zaloog!" he declared as making the group surprised.

"Wait… Don Zaloog? Isn't that his name?" Koji noted.

"So, where's the Monster?!" Chazz demanded as Dan Zaloog stepped forward.

"When I say ONE AND ONLY, I really mean it, my children because… I _am_ him!" he told them. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500)

"Awkward~~~" Rika muttered out.

"Déjà vu all over again…" Jaden got out while looking at Kurogasa.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered.

"But I ain't done yet! I play the Spell card, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! If I'm on the Field, I can summon out any other Dark Scorpion from my Hand! And I have 'em all here! So get over here, Gorg, Chick, Meanae, Cliff!" Don Zaloog said as he slapped the four cards on his disk. "Come join me on the Field… Dark Scorpions, roll call!" he shouted as all four of them that were behind him stepped forward and took their places.

"Rolls? Who's got the roll? Where are the rolls?!" the big guy wielding a large mace in his hand, equipped with crescent moon blade at the side said before the woman giggled for the big guy's antics as she flicks her hair. (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

"He means say your name, Gorg!" She told him before she introduced herself. "I'm Meanae the Thorn…" (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800)

"The name's Cliff, the Trap Remover. Guess how I remove those them?" Cliff introduced himself with a smirk as he held his dagger downward and points at Victor, ready to strike him at any time. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000)

"I don't think I wanna know…" Alexis sweat dropped before they looked at the last member who's hopping like a mad rabbit for some reason.

"And I'm Chick the Yellow! I ain't six foot, so I jump up!" Chick told them. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Wow, and I thought those Ojamas are bad enough…" Chazz said annoyed.

_"Hey that hurts!"_ Yellow said as he appeared.

_"Yeah, you just got us and now you hatin' us already?!"_ Black added.

_"That's just cruel…"_ Green said.

"Oh shut up, you little freaks!" Chazz said annoyed before he swipes his arm on them, causing them to tumble away before disappearing from his view.

"So much for harsh love… I think…" Kyoshiro added as Yukina nodded in agreement.

"And together, the Dark Scorpions has been assembled!" they shouted in unison as Victor was anticipating for the incoming attacks. "And now, I'll play a trap!" Zaloog declared as Chick stepped to the left to let them see the opening of a trap card behind him. "You see, on the first turn that the Dark Scorpions have been summoned out, this trap… allows us to attack you directly. And for every one of those attacks that we landed on ya', you'll take 400 Damage. Now, let him have it!" With a thrust of his fist forward, Zaloog declared their signature move. "DARK SCORPION COMBINATION!" Zaloog declared before they leaped forward and dashed towards Victor.

"Take this! Thorn Whip!"

"Double Blast Attack!"

"Scorpion Slice!"

"Mallet Mash!"

"Hammer Hammer!"

"Hammer Hammer… really?" Koji face palmed as Zane stayed quiet while looking at them advancing towards him. The Dark Scorpion group, were suddenly on the other side behind Victor as if they've missed the attack, but when they jumped back to their side of the Field, five slash–like marks appeared and Victor screamed in pain before falling on one knee.

**Don Zaloog:** 4000

**Victor:** 2000

"Victor!" Syrus cried out about to run over to him.

"No Syrus!" Victor gritted making Syrus stop. "Stay back! This is _my_ fight!" He added as he struggled getting up.

"Hey, this isn't how you start a duel!" Jaden said concerned.

"Relax, Jaden. If Soukichi said he can win this duel, then, he can win this… it's _his_ fight, and the fate of the world, is all depending on this very duel…" Kurogasa assured before Victor finally regained his footing.

"For you see, young one, now _all_ of our effects activates…" Dan Zaloog smirked, causing Victor to flinch.

"That's right, so first, your Monster on your Field must return back to the top of your Deck!" Gorg explained as Victor cringed angrily.

_"Young warrior, don't let anger overwhelm you…"_ Ryo consoled Victor. After that Ryo returned to the top of the Deck.

"Then _my_ effect comes in." Chick said. "Your facedown goes back to your Hand." Chick said and Victor added it back to his Hand.

"And with mine, you mill the top two cards of your Deck!" Cliff said next. Victor growled at this and milled the top two cards.

"For mine, one random card from your Hand is sent to the Graveyard." Zaloog said as a card disappeared.

"And lastly, my effect can add Dark Scorpion Combination from the Graveyard to Zaloog's Hand." Meanae finished as Zaloog added the said card.

"Oh boy… with that Dark Scorpion Combination in hand, he has to be careful with that card…" Rika said worried.

"And just like that, we end our turn with a face down!" Dan Zaloog concluded.

"Is that the Dark Scorpion Combination again?" Koji asked.

"It depends on the user… besides, that man has two cards in his hand, if you included the Dark Scorpion Combination, so it's a gamble…" Kyoshiro noted.

_"I really hope that young man wins…"_ Yukina hoped

"My draw! Victor said drawing his next card. "I play Chain Summoning, followed by Offerings to the Doomed and then Card of Sanctity! First Chain Summoning lets me Special Summon three Monsters to the Field, if the change is 3 or higher! But before that, Offerings to the Doomed comes into play, and I'll destroy Meanae, in exchange for not drawing next turn, But that's okay thanks to Card of Sanctity!"

"Oh no, ya don't! I ain't letting you trying to destroy one of my comrades! I play a trap!" Dan Zaloog said before a trap card was flipped behind him and the picture shows them… making an escape? "Retreat of the Dark Scorpion!"

_"Once a thief, always a thief…"_ Yukina shook her head lightly.

"Now, _all_ of Dark Scorpions on the Field will return back to my Hand!" Dan Zaloog said before all five of them made a run for it, which left Victor with a sweat drop. "And thanks to your Card of Sanctity, I also get to draw up to six cards… oh wait, I can't! My Hand's _already_ at six!"

"Well, so much for trying to make a getaway…" Chazz deadpanned.

"And you're wide open for three direct attacks!" Victor said as he drew until he had six. "I Summon Ronin Warrior – Sage, Rowan, and Kento in ATK mode!" A young man with blonde hair covering one eye wearing white armor with green over (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400) A man with blue wearing white armor and dark–blue armor over it appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) And a man with black hair with a thin yellow bandana over his forehead with white armor with some orange armor over it appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) "And when they're summoned successfully, I can get their armors from my Deck and add them to my Hand!" He took the said three cards from his Deck. "Now I'll _play_ those armors sacrificing those three to Special Summon Sage of the Halo, Rowan of the Strata, and Kento of the Hard Rock!"

_"Armor of Halo!"_ Sage shouted. _"Dao Rei!"_ He said and the same events happened like what happened with Ryo, only green electricity came out when he used his hands and when the transformation was complete, he had green samurai armor on, his other eye now shown and carries a Nodachi. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1900)

_"Armor of Strata!"_ Rowan shouted. _"Dao Inochi!"_ The same events happened like the other warriors only with dark–blue electricity and when the transformation was complete, Rowan had his dark blue samurai armor on, and had a bow and arrow equipped to him (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

_"Armor of Hardrock!"_ Kento yelled. _"Dao Gi!"_ The same events happened only with orange electricity and when the transformation was complete, Kento was in his orange samurai armor with a naginata in hand (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500).

"Uh oh… this is _not_ good!" Dan Zaloog complained as he noticed the cards in his Hand are nothing more than his Dark Scorpion Combination and his crew. Should he not activate his trap card earlier, there might still be a fighting chance for him to survive the duel and prolonged the inevitable.

"Oh no! Boss is gonna be defeated by that brat!" Meanae growled angrily at Victor.

"Is Boss… gonna lose?!" Cliff said in disbelief.

"We must help him!" Gorg told them as he already wield his lance, ready to help him out.

"Even so, it's already too late! Boss is gonna take a lot of beatdown after this!" Chick added.

"Let have him it!" Victor shouted.

_"Thunder~~ bolt~! CUT!"_

_"Arrow Shockwave!"_

_"Iron Rock Crusher!"_

With three different waves of attack heading towards Dan Zaloog, the attack caused him to be pushed back and at the same time, turning him into a roasted man while he was still on his feet. "No, this can't be… we can't lose…" with the final declaration, the object on his eyes glowed as the rest of the Dark Scorpions ran towards their boss but only halfway there, as all of them suddenly changes into nothing more than a card.

**Don Zaloog:** 0

**Victor:** 2000

* * *

"Wohoo! He did it!" Rika exclaimed.

"Yeah, and with that, all of our keys have been secured!" Alexis got out.

_"I've always wanted to say this… case closed."_ Yukina slightly giggled next to her husband. "Don't you think so, anata?"

"Yeah, I think so Yukina." Kyoshiro chuckled.

"Short, but sweet duel!" Jaden cheered.

"I did it…" Victor panted as he fell on one knee. At that point, the Ancient One appeared in front of him.

_"You did well, young warrior."_ The Ancient One said.

"Wait… you're…" Victor got out as the Ancient one nodded.

_"Yes and I have predicted this outcome. I knew you would be able to resolve the anger that has been built up inside of you since your last battle with our master and you have set him free from the clutches of evil."_ the Ancient One added before he turned around. _"And you have also brought justice among those thieves… thus you have taken the righteous path of becoming a true Ronin…"_

"I see…" Victor got out before he stood on his own two feet and the Ancient One began to walk away.

_"Continue this path of righteousness and someday, you will reach your goal…"_ he added before he paused and faced the Key Keepers. _"The war is nigh, young Key Keepers. Only time will tell whether all of you have the strength to avert it or not…"_ Kurogasa only stayed silent on the Ancient One's words as he clenched his fist tight. Alexis noticed and wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

And right after that, the Ancient One continued walking before he disappeared from their view. Soukichi tilted his fedora forward before he started turning away. _"It seems like _my_ job here is done…"_ he added before he walked away and disappeared… like a boss!

"Oh man! I admire that man in the suit!" Syrus said star–struck after witnessing the boss walk away from the scene.

"Ah, screw that!" Chazz growled before he bent down and took the Shadow Charm and a card on each hand. "On the upside, we got one less Shadow Rider to worry about…"

"And I say good riddance!" Chumley noted.

"Yeah, after being tricked like that, I don't feel sorry for them!" Rika exclaimed.

"But… why does Chazz look worried about it? I mean, we _beat_ those Dark Scorpions…" Koji asked as he noticed Chazz glaring at the card longer than usual.

"I think he's gonna have more roommates." Jaden snickered.

"Oh yeah, since he had those Duel Spirits living in his room, it's no _wonder_ he's getting worried…" Syrus noted.

"I dunno whether it's a good thing or a bad thing…" Kyoshiro sweat dropped before they called it a night.

* * *

"Eh? Are you telling me the detective was part of the Shadow Rider?" Marta blinked after listening to what Koji has to say inside the class.

"H–How is that possible?" Mamori asked.

"Don't know, but somehow he and his posse somehow managed to infiltrate the school. They were in hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike."

Meanwhile, in another part of the classroom, Kurogasa was in his seat still contemplating on the Ancient One's words. "Kurogasa? You okay?" Alexis asked snapping him out of it.

"Oh… I guess so…" he told her before he shifted his attention back at the front. "To think the Ancient One also predicted the Rider War… it's coming closer than I thought… and that alone scares me…"

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said before she held his hands. "…remember, you're not alone, Kurogasa. We'll find a way to prevent this Rider War from happening… and even make sure those Sacred Beasts won't rule the world at the same time…" Alexis assured him. "We'll get through it together. Trust me." She gently smiled.

Kurogasa looked at Alexis for a while until he smiled back. "Thanks Lex."

"Alright, kids! It's time to start your lesson of the day!" A voice said as everyone shifted their attention to Kyoshiro, who would be teaching them.

"In the meantime, we got class to attend…" Victor pointed out before the rest of the group followed Kyoshiro's lessons and for once, Jaden and Syrus didn't fall asleep…

* * *

Nighttime arrived at Duel Academy and it's time for the Chazz to get some sleep. After he plugged his earplug in his ears, he immediately went straight to bed before taking a peek from what was going on… the Ojamas is having a party inside his room. _"You sure know how to throw a good party, Ojama Yellow!"_ Dan Zaloog complimented as Chazz turned away from their view.

_"And we're going on ALL NIGHT!"_ Ojama Yellow squealed happily.

_"Hey, where's Ojama King?"_ Meanae asked.

_"He comes late. He always makes a BIG entrance!"_ Yellow explained as the party continued on.

"Please get me out of here…" Chazz muttered before going to sleep.

* * *

Alright guys, that's another chapter down! And yes, I know the duel was short, but my creativity has been running out of steam as of late, so a little rest from this story wouldn't hurt. So anyways, get to reviewing people!


	47. The Undertaker of Egypt Part 1

Hey there everyone, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! And this time, it's finally Rika's turn to try and take down a Shadow Rider! And once again, I thank my right side of W for this one! So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

At night, in a large temple made of stone, torches were lit. At one end of the temple, figures in clay, with painted masks and robes stood around a large sarcophagus as two others grabbed hold of the lid and pulled it away. Inside the sarcophagus was a figure with a golden death mask over its face, staves crossed over its arms. This means that this was the tomb of a Pharaoh. The Pharaoh in this sarcophagus slowly rose. Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd of robed people and they knelt down at the presence of this Pharaoh.

"Why has my slumber been disrupted?" the masked Pharaoh demanded.

"To fulfill your duty to the Shadows…" An ominous voice boomed from above as a large orb of light shined brightly making the masked Pharaoh look up. The Wdjat Eye on the Pharaoh's mask glowed for a moment before the masked Pharaoh stood up and thrusted his staff outward.

"Ready my vessel!"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 47: The Undertaker of Egypt Part 1

It was another day at Duel Academy. Kurogasa and the other Key Keepers were having class and their teacher, was none other than Kyoshiro Kururugi. Since his arrival at the Academy, Jaden and Syrus aren't sleeping in class. While Kyoshiro was teaching them, Yukina appeared next to her son while looking at her husband. _"Your father sure knows how to teach someone…"_ Yukina giggled while sitting next to her son, resting her head on her right hand and looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Jaden and Syrus aren't sleeping in class since dad arrived." Kurogasa chuckled.

_"Yes, but there's one thing you should know, dear…"_ Yukina added, making Kurogasa look at her confused.

"What do you mean by that, Kaa–san?" Kurogasa asked.

_"Well… your father told me that every morning; there are bunches of letters on his table in his office. Most of them were drawing applications for what kind of monsters would they wanted him to create and some of them are from his fans…"_ Yukina giggled at seeing some girls mesmerized by his handsomeness and his playful attitude with a smile. _"And your father still has that attractive charm in him… I'm glad to be his wife and your mother."_

"Yeah… And I'm really glad that you're finally in my life…" Kurogasa smiled gently as he leaned on his mother's shoulder. "Having you finally in my life makes me feel… complete."

Yukina smiled at that, looking at her son and kissing his head before she disappeared from his view and Kurogasa paid attention to the front. "Alrighty, kids! You know about these two before, right?" Kyoshiro said as the projector screen showed the two famous duelists of all times. "The King of Games, Yugi Moto and his rival and the Founder of Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba! As you guys should know, these guys are the VERY best from their generation!" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"Best looking, too," A random girl cooed.

"They're dreamboats," Another girl sighed happily.

"But not as hot as Sensei…" Another one said, as some girls around the classroom agree with that opinion.

"Alright, alright, let's not talk about my good looks all day." Kyoshiro smiled waving it off making some of his fans squeal even more. "But anyways, you do realize that there were _other_ great duelists, well before their time."

"There was?" Marta asked confused.

"Yes, there is!" Kyoshiro added, as Jaden raised his eyebrow.

"How's that possible, Teach? I mean, Duel Monsters hasn't been around all, _that_ long…" Jaden said, as Rika sighed.

"Baka! This is why you shouldn't fall asleep in other classes, other than _this_ class…" Rika scolded, making Jaden flinch. "Those games have already appeared _way_ before in Ancient Egypt!"

"Huh? Really?" Syrus pondered.

"That's right, Rika, and one of the best from those days was a Pharaoh named Abidos III," Kyoshiro held up a rough sketch of a young man in robes and a headdress with a mask, "Abidos was undefeated,"

"Undefeated?" Kurogasa asked raising an eyebrow. "As in undefeated like Undertaker's WrestleMania streak?"

"Yes, just like that… or maybe someone else. This… CM Punk guy might break his streak…" Kyoshiro pondered as Jaden suddenly stood up with a smile as most students looked upon him, mixed with confusion and surprise.

"Undefeated, huh? That's just sweet! He must been something else in his days!" Jaden exclaimed before he sat down and thought of something. "Of course, it's a good thing he's not around today, because that undefeated record would go adios!"

Chazz smirked at that while looking down on Jaden. "Sure, it would, Slacker. You could probably even take down Yugi and Kaiba, too!" He said, making some students to laugh at him.

"Really?" Jaden asked turning in his seat, smiling, "Well, thanks, Chazz, I had no idea you believed in me!"

Chazz's eye twitched. That wasn't the response he was expecting. Then again, this IS Jaden we're talking about. "It's… sarcasm… hear that?" Chazz hissed.

"Sure," Jaden said turning around and put his hands behind his head, "But if you wanted to change your name Chazz, you can do a lot better than 'Sarcasm'."

"_You_ know what I mean!" Chazz snapped, grabbing Jaden and pulling him into a headlock.

"Owowowow! Hey, let go of me Chazzter!" Jaden exclaimed as Syrus got nervous.

"Uh… guys…" Syrus said trying to say something, but the two ignored him.

"Hey, knock it off, you two!" Koji said. "You'll be inviting troublemakers if you keep _this_ up!"

"C'mon, Chazz, knock it off!" Victor warned as they didn't realize the whole student body inside the class watching them.

"You wanna see trouble?!" Chazz pulled Jaden's ears hard. "Fine! Then how about this?"

"Owowowowow!" Jaden cringed in pain.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Rika exclaimed, so loud the whole class was interrupted and Kyoshiro sighed.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but the six of you will end up in detention… again…" Kyoshiro sighed, surprising Rika, Victor, Koji, Chazz, Syrus and Jaden.

"Aw man, that's the fifth time this week!" Syrus whined.

"I told you…" Koji said.

"Why did I even say anything?" Victor sighed.

"This is all, your fault Chazz…" Rika muttered.

"Hmph… like I care." Chazz retorted.

"Ow…" Jaden moaned rubbing his ears.

* * *

Late at night, Kurogasa was heading towards the lighthouse of the docks. He had just gotten a call from Alexis on his Duel Pilot and she asked him to come over, confusing Kurogasa, but nonetheless agreed to come. "I wonder what's up with Alexis." Kurogasa wondered as his Duel Spirits appeared.

_"Usually if a girl calls you out, there must be something that bothering her…"_ Urataros said.

_"Yeah, usually it involves you and who knows? Maybe she wants to divorce you or something…"_ Tsukasa said before–

*WHACK!*

_"Ow!"_ Tsukasa cringed in pain after Mana whacked his head with her staff.

_"Don't jump to conclusions yet!"_ Mana scolded before she muttered to the side, _"…even though that's what I want…"_

"Hm? Did you say something Mana?" Kurogasa asked.

_"Huh?!"_ Mana asked startled.

"I said, did you say something, after you whacked Tsukasa's head with your staff?" Kurogasa asked again before Mana scoffed aside and had a slight blush on her face.

_"I–It's nothing!"_ Mana got out, leaving Kurogasa confused.

_"I'm _still_ sticking to the 'let's separate' thing…"_ Tsukasa said as he floated around him.

_"OR…"_ Gentarou said appearing from out of nowhere as he floats right in front of Kurogasa. _"Maybe she asked my buddy to do that one–on–one thing privately!"_ He exclaimed.

"Oh geez Gentarou!" Kurogasa blushed.

_"What?"_ Gentarou asked confused.

"Get your head out of the gutter!"

_"Come on! I know that could be the answer that she might ask of you to do that! If it is, then I'm happy for my buddy!"_ Gentarou said as he wrapped his arm around Kurogasa, making him blushing more than ever.

_"And who knows? Maybe tonight's the night where you've finally become a man…"_ Urataros joined in.

_"He's _already_ a man when he's doing it with me…"_ Mana muttered.

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked looking at Mana confused.

_"It's nothing!"_ Mana suddenly yelled blushing.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on Mana?" Kurogasa asked as he stopped walking.

Mana was taken aback as she just turned around still blushing red. _"When I said it's nothing, I MEANT IT!" _She shouted before she returned to the Deck as Urataros shook his head lightly.

_"Yare, yare… this is something that you shouldn't press on a girl, Kurogasa… now you've made Mana–chan sad…"_ Urataros noted before he and Gentarou disappeared from his view.

_"Well then, good luck on getting laid…"_ Tsukasa laughed before he _also_ disappeared from Kurogasa's view, embarrassing him badly.

"Mattaku…" Kurogasa sighed as Yukina appeared.

_"Is something wrong Kurogasa?"_ Yukina asked.

"I don't know. There's something up with Mana, and I don't know what it is." Kurogasa said. "Do you think you can go and try to talk to her while I talk with Alexis?"

Yukina pondered on this before she made up her mind. _"Well, I can't promise you anything, dear… but I'll try my best…"_ She replied back before she disappeared from his view.

"Well, in the meantime, time to head out to the lighthouse… I wonder what she wants to talk with me about…" Kurogasa wondered as he picked up the pace.

* * *

Kurogasa continued walking until he arrived at the docks at the lighthouse where Alexis was waiting for him. "Hey Lex." He greeted and Alexis turned around to see him.

"Hey Kurogasa, thanks for coming." Alexis smiled sadly.

"Sure. So… why'd ya call me out here? What's up?" Kurogasa asked. Alexis then looked down a bit sad.

"It's about my brother."

"Atticus? What _about_ him?"

"Well, it's just… even if my brother is back along with other missing students; Atticus's memories are still lost. Just when I hope that things would be alright after all of this mess, instead, more questions pop out from my mind…" She sighed as she looked at the sea. "And then… there're these Shadow Riders, Orpheus, and the Rider War… I don't think I can take any of this…" She let out. "I just don't know what to do now..."

Kurogasa looked at her for a while until he walked up to and hugged her behind wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, surprising her a bit. "Ever heard of taking in your own advice?" He chuckled. "I'll repeat what you said to me yesterday. Remember, you're not alone. We'll find a way to prevent this Rider War from happening… and even make sure those Sacred Beasts don't rule the world at the same time… We'll get through it together. Trust me."

"Hmm… I guess I _should_ take in my own advice." Alexis smiled gently.

"Yes, you should." Kurogasa said as she kissed Alexis's neck, sucking on it a bit.

"Oh Kurogasa, please don't…" Alexis slightly giggled, trying to resist him.

"C'mon, you know you want to make out with me…" Kurogasa teased.

"Well…" Alexis said. But before she could decide on what she wanted to do, the ground suddenly shook violently, making both of them land on their butts and after a few moments, bandaged arms crawled out from the cement floor and mummies came out, most of them standing on their two feet. Much to their surprise, these Mummies look _exactly_ like Mummies. "M–Mummies?!"

"Not good…" Kurogasa grimaced as they both stood up and Alexis got behind Kurogasa. "Stay behind me Alexis." He said. Alexis nodded and Kurogasa attached his Henshin gauntlet to his left arm, before taking out his Deck. "Never thought I'd use the armor outside of a duel! Henshin!" He inserted the Deck and the transformation occurred, becoming Kamen Rider Duelist.

"Think you can take on this many?" Alexis asked.

"I'm calling for some back up." Kurogasa said as he took out five cards and placed them on the disk. "Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Sieg, come on out!"

"Yosha~!" All the Imagin shouted as they appeared in their Imagin forms. Their belts were already wrapped and each belt played their own tune. All five of them took out their passes and got into position. "HENSHIN!"

**SWORD FORM**

**ROD FORM**

**AXE FORM**

**GUN FORM**

**WING FORM**

And with that, all the Taros are all in black body suit with silver linings as Sieg was in his golden body suit with white linings. Multiple pieces of their armors appeared around them as all of them assembled into their respective places before their helmets finished last to complete their forms.

_"Ore… sanjou!"_

_"Omae… boku ni tsurarete miru?"_

_"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!"_

_"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!"_

_"Kōrin! Man o jishite!"_

"Alright, boys, time to get work! We got some mummies to bury back!" Kurogasa said as he pulled out his two beam sabers.

_"Heh, heh! From start to finish, I'm already at a climax!"_ Momotaros shouted anxiously, with his sword in hand.

_"Well now, we shouldn't let them wait…"_ Urataros said as he twirls around his rod before he caught it and rested it on his shoulders.

_"I will show my strength to make them cry!"_ Kintaros said before he rested his axe while cracking his neck.

_"Wa~~h! Mitte, mitte! I got some targets to shoot!"_ Ryuutaros said happy as he held his gun and got into the groove.

_"There is no way I will let these fiends harms Hime–sama…"_ Sieg stated as he wields his hand axe and boomerang.

_"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"_ Momotaros shouted and all six Riders charged in towards the army of mummies.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the main entrance, Marta was walking alone as she was heading towards outside with Mamori. As both of them walked together, Marta began recalling the kiss Koji landed on her cheek, which made her blush when she remembers it. "Marta–sempai, what's wrong? You've been quiet…" Mamori asked.

"O–Oh… it's nothing, love. I was just thinking about something…" Marta assured her.

"Ah! Could it be that Marta–sempai is thinking about Koji–sempai?" Mamori asked again. When Mamori said that name, Marta was startled.

"W–Well…" Marta got out. When she was about reply back, the two heard voices from behind theirs back and it was the group that was released from detention earlier today.

"Man, I can't believe this! I spend more time in detention than I do in class." Syrus whined as he and his friends walked after detention, "My mom's not gonna like this."

"Blame Sarcasm here," Jaden cracked.

Chazz grabbed him in a tight headlock again, "Ok, the joke's old, Slacker! Shut it!"

"Owowowowow! Let go of me, Chazz!" Jaden got out before he eventually got out from his lock.

"Look on the upside, at least things aren't that bad… for now…" Victor said as Koji stretched upwards until he noticed Marta and Mamori.

"Marta, what are _you_ doing here?" Koji asked.

"O–Oh, Koji. I was just… taking a stroll…" Marta told him.

"Mmmmmmmmm?" Rika asked giving her a mischievous grin.

"W–What is it?" Marta asked.

"Oh~, it's nothin~…" Rika said mischievously before she got close to her and whispered, "If you take too long, Koji might end up falling into someone else's arms…" She giggled.

"E–Eh?!" Marta blushed.

"What's wrong? What did she say to ya?" Koji asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"W–What was that?" Mamori squeaked.

"Trouble!" Victor got out and before they knew it, they were _also_ surrounded by a horde of mummies.

"Give us the Keys…" All of the mummies said as Mamori hid behind Marta, Rika hid behind Jaden and Syrus hid behind Koji while Chazz wasn't fazed by it.

"Help me, Jaden!" Rika shouted as she hid behind him.

"W–W–Where did these things come from?!" Syrus said, terrified of seeing it in person as the mummies advanced towards them.

"Sounds like the Shadow Riders are at it again…" Chazz got out before they took a few steps back.

"Alright, you guys! We better split before these guys get their hands on our gold!" Koji notified.

The group then tried making a break for it, and they somehow managed to get away, but then they were surrounded again by the mummies. "Aw man!" Syrus whined.

"This is bad, what do we do?" Victor cringed. At that point, the Ancient One appeared. "Huh? You!"

_"Summon out the Ronin Warriors."_ The Ancient One said.

"Huh?"

_"Summon them out. I will use my powers to materialize them into this world temporarily."_ The Ancient One said as he glowed radiantly.

Victor pondered for a moment as he hesitantly took out five cards from his Deck and looked at them. "Kurai, lend me your strength!" He said before he placed five Monsters onto his duel disk and five figures appeared right in front of them, as the mummies stopped.

_"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"_

_"Armor of Halo! Dao Rei!"_

_"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"_

_"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"_

_"Armor of Hard Rock! Dao Gi!"_

When the five of them chanted their armor's name, the scrolls spread upwards as it wrapped around them before the scrolls dispersed into cherry blossoms, and all five of them donned in their respective armors and armed with their weapons. "Hurry! Take them out now!" Victor commanded. Ryo understood and the five of them gathered their energies, wanting to perform their finishers on the mummies advancing towards them.

_"Flare~~ Up! NOW!"_

_"Thunder~~ bolt! CUT!"_

_"Arrow Shockwave!"_

_"Super~~ Wave Smasher!"_

_"Iron Rock Crusher!"_

The Ronin Warriors unleashed their attacks and destroyed the horde of mummies in front of them. "Whoa! Cool!" Jaden cheered.

"Good job Victor!" Rika praised.

"Let's go guys!" Victor said as the group then ran for it, hoping to escape and meet with the other Key Keepers while the Ronin Warriors escorted them. They kept on running until they saw a horde of mummies in front of them.

"M–More mummies!" Mamori cried out.

**FULL CHARGE!**

"Rider Card Break!"

They heard the source of the voice as Kurogasa descended his kick onto one of the mummies, forcing it to skid back before it exploded, destroyed them as Momotaros' red blade detached from its hilt. _"Ore no hissatsu waza: Part 2!"_ With that in mind, he swung his sword to the left to scratch the mummy on the left side, followed by the right side before he slashed down onto one of them that were in front of him. The three said mummies that were slashed earlier exploded within impact, causing the shockwave to spread towards other mummies as he chuckled while resting his sword on his shoulder. _"That's right! Run back to your mummies, mummy–yaro!"_ Momotaros taunted them.

Urataros threw his rod onto one of the mummies, and suddenly expanded to a blue hexagonal hologram, confusing it before Urataros leaped high, delivering his Rider Kick before the mummy flew back and exploded within impact. Meanwhile, Kintaros pushed one of the mummies before he threw his axe up high. When it was about to go back down, he immediately jumped, grabbed it, and cleaved it in half before it exploded. _"Dynamic Chop!"_ Kintaros announced.

_"So–re!"_ Ryuutaros cried out happily as he shot out of a huge purple ball of energy destroying a group of mummy. _"Wa~~i! This is so much fun!"_

_"You're not laying a rotten hand on Hime–sama!"_ Sieg cried out as he threw his boomerang and hand axe towards a group of mummies destroying them.

"Kurogasa! Alexis!" Jaden cried out.

"Hey, are you guys okay!?" Kurogasa asked.

"We're fine. If it wasn't for these mummies popping out from the ground, maybe we'll have a better chance of not ending up getting caught instead." Koji said while all of the holograms disappeared.

"That did the trick…" Victor got out before Mamori looked up.

"What's wrong, love?" Marta asked.

"Up there, I see something shiny!" Mamori exclaimed as the rest looked up too.

It was a strange boat, with a glass dome on top and a body structure made entirely, or at least what looked like, solid gold. As the boat came down, it shined brightly, making everyone cover their eyes. "Duelists…," a voice from above called out to them as the light got brighter and brighter, "I have come for you!"

* * *

After the light dimmed down, everyone who has a key ended up on the ship as they were passed out for a bit, including Zane. After most of them came to, they noticed the view was different from before. There was a full moon at the sky, followed by showers of sparkling stars with no clouds to cover them up. "Where _are_ we?" Victor groaned.

"Probably on some sort of a ship…" Marta said while she looked around. "…which is made of gold…"

"Zane? What are _you_ doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I was going back to my dorm until these mummies appeared from the ground and caught me." Zane answered.

"Well, wherever this place is, we gotta get out." Kurogasa said who was now out of his armor. At that point, a loud bong sounded, making the others look towards the heightened walkway ahead of them. Jaden rushed to the platform and looked to the other end of the strange ship they were on. Dozens of men in robes, wearing masks, and carrying spears and swords occupied the left and ride sides of the other end while, in the middle of them, on the platform, a large throne was on it, a figure in ancient Egyptian style robe lounged on it. Everyone else gathered around Jaden, peeking over the platform. The man on the throne lifted his masked head, looking at them.

"Hello there…,"

Jaden hopped onto the platform, causing his friends to call out to him, "Hey, what's the big idea?!" He demanded.

"That's not how one should address an Egyptian Pharaoh," The masked man scolded, walking towards the center of the platform.

"Egyptian Pharaoh?" The Duel Academy kids asked in unison.

"Uh… who was it again?" Jaden pondered.

"He's the one that Mr. Kururugi showed in class today!" Rika mentioned.

"The undefeated Pharaoh…" Kurogasa got out.

"Abidos III." Alexis answered.

"You two," Abidos said pointing to Alexis and Rika, "You two would make fine palace girls, my beautiful doves,"

"The name's Alexis–,"

"And Rika! You masked weirdo!"

"And don't even think about getting your hands on my girlfriend!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Now, what's going on?!" Alexis demanded.

"He's a Shadow Rider," Zane explained, "After those Sacred Beast cards, like all the others,"

"Looks like the punk's got us outnumbered," Chazz added, glaring at the guards.

Abidos nodded, "That's right, so leave all your Keys and walk away. You _don't_ want to _duel_ me,"

"Oh yeah?" Rika asked as she got on the platform. "Then allow me to break your undefeated streak!" She challenged.

"Rika?!" The other Duel Academy students said surprised.

"What? I'm not gonna let some weirdo get my Spirit Key! If he wants it, he better come and get it the _hard_ way!" Rika growled as Abidos chuckled.

"Are you sure? You don't want to end up being defeated by my Monsters, do you? And let me tell you, once you've seen my true skills, your soul would be mine, and the key would be in my disposal and of course… I will get myself a beautiful wife…" Abidos said making Rika blush madly.

"A–Are you crazy?! There's no _way_ I'll be your wife!" Rika shouted.

"Yeah! And I know her Foodons would shut your trap really good!" Jaden supported before he jumped down the platform to join with his friends.

"Rika, you _do_ realize that this will be a Shadow Game, right?" Zane asked.

"And this guy's undefeated!" Syrus added while begging, "Don't do it…"

"No worries, I've got this!" Rika said. _'Hopefully…'_

"Rika! Catch!" Victor said throwing his duel disk to her, and Rika caught it.

"Thanks!" Rika thanked before turning to Abidos. "Alright, time to get cooking!" She said as she inserted her Deck and the disk activated. Abidos had his duel disk on too. It was custom–made looking like a regular golden armlet with a scarab beetle theme to it, but seconds after he put his deck in, a metal wing popped out and spread outward, creating a disk field for the duel. Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Rika:** 4000

**Abidos III:** 4000

"Hmm… let's see here…" Abidos muttered to himself before he drew out his sixth card. "First of all, I will summon Pharaonic Protector in DEF mode!" Abidos declared as a portal opened up from below before a monster which is similar to one of Abidos's guardian arose and crossed its arm in defense mode. (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0)

"Eh? A Monster with no DEF points? This is a first…" Marta got out.

"M–Maybe he's preparing for s–something…" Mamori stuttered.

"Next, I place two cards face down and that will end my turn…" Abidos said before he looks at Rika. "Now it's _your_ turn… my wife–to–be…" Abidos declared.

"First off, have you heard of the term, "Ladies first"? And secondly, I'll _NEVER_ be your wife!" Rika shouted drawing her sixth card. "Now serving Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer in ATK mode!" The humanoid with the purple Kung Fu outfit with the fried rice dish head appeared with his two big spoons ready (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

_"Fried Ricer! HA! HA! Fried Ricer!"_

"Attack Pharaonic Protector!" Rika commanded. Fried Ricer jumped and did a somersault, ready to whack it with its two big spoons.

"Ah, before your Monster attacks mine, let me demonstrate by activating my trap card, The First Sarcophagus!" Abidos declared as the trap card flips up and shows the picture of the Pharaoh's tomb being opened up.

"What kind of a trap card is _that_?" Zane wondered.

"Dunno… but I think it doesn't look sweet…" Jaden said with confusion before he looked at Kurogasa. "What do you think, buddy? Ever heard of such a card before?"

"Nope. Me either." Kurogasa shrugged before Fried Ricer hits its target destroying Abidos's Monster before jumping back to Rika's side.

"I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Rika concluded as two reversed cards appeared on Rika's side of the Field.

"During your End Phase, I can activate The First Sarcophagus's effect! I shall now place the Second Sarcophagus from my Deck and placed it onto the Field before it's my turn!" Abidos demonstrated as he draws out the specific card and placed it onto his Spell/Trap card zone, making the second sarcophagus appeared next to him before he makes his draw. "And now, I play my Pharaoh's Servant in ATK mode!" He declared as another Monster in a mask, wielding his spear, pointed it at Foodon Fried Ricer. (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0)

"Seriously, another weak Monster? Isn't that lame?" Victor got out while looking at the Field Zone.

"And then, I play Tribute of the Doomed! As I discard one card from my Hand to the Graveyard, I can take out your Foodon Fried Ricer! Now, vanish before my eyes!" Abidos declared.

"Activate counter! Magic Jammer!" Rika countered revealing one of her facedowns. "By discarding a card, my Foodon won't be going to the trash yet!" She said as she discarded a card and the Tribute to the Doomed card crackled with electricity before shattering.

"Heh… saved by a card, I suppose… I shall end my turn with another facedown… it is now your turn, my wife!" Abidos smirked.

"I am _not_ your wife!" Rika growled as she drew her next card. "Now serving Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling!" A humanoid Foodon, wearing green kung–fu clothing with a yellow belt and with the head of a green pea–topped shumai dumpling appeared. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400)

_"Sir Dumpling! Jolly good! Smashing!"_ The humanoid dumpling said as did a few karate moves.

"And here's something to sweeten things up. When Sir Dumpling attacks, he gains an extra 500 ATK points! Now take out Pharaoh's Servant!" Rika commanded and the dumpling forward charged towards the servant as he powered up.

Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling (4/ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 1400)

"Dumpling!" Sir Dumpling cried out delivered a karate chop onto the Pharaoh's Servant as its spear breaks in half before it destroys into pixels.

**Rika:** 4000

**Abidos III:** 3000

"Wow, she really means business…" Syrus got out.

"How _dare_ you!" Abidos snapped. "You can't do that to do the Pharaoh!"

"Read the rulebook! Yes I can! Now Fried Ricer, attack directly!" Rika commanded. The Fried Rice warrior jumped up and did a somersault again, ready to whack him with his two spoons.

"I'll show you what happens when you hurt _me_! I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder! I can return the Damage to you and this would be painful! Feel your own Monster's wrath!" Abidos declared as two cylinders appeared in front of him, making Fried Ricer to hit the brake but it was too late as it entered into one of the cylinders and was re–launched back towards Rika, making Fried Ricer tried its best to hit the brake before it hits _her_.

"AHHHHH!" Rika screamed as she skids back a couple feet.

**Rika:** 2400

**Abidos III:** 3000

"Rika!" Her friends cried out. Fried Ricer went over to Rika to see if she was okay.

"How does it feel like to have one of your own comrades to hit you, my wife?" Abidos snickered as Fried Ricer looked concerned for Rika.

_"Fried Ricer! Fried Ricer!"_ The fried rice Foodon said concerned as Rika was recovering from the attack.

"Hey, no worries. It's not your fault. I blame _him_." Rika assured her Foodon glaring at Abidos. That made Fried Ricer feel better, but then he turned around to face the Pharaoh and glared at him angrily. "Lucky shot big guy, I'll place a facedown and end my turn." She finished placing a reverse card on the Field.

"And during your End Phase, The First Sarcophagus's effect activates once again, letting me place one more card from my Hand onto the Field, which is known as… The Third Sarcophagus!" Abidos said before the third one appeared behind him. All the three tombs have been assembled.

"Okay, I don't like what I'm seeing here…" Alexis said worried for Rika.

"Yeah, this sorta reminds me of how Gate Guardian was summoned back in the old days. When Sanga, Suijin, and Kazejin were summoned to the Field, they were in tombs of some sort before bring summoned out as Gate Guardian. This was during the Duelist Kingdom days too." Kurogasa said.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling those tombs are something like _that_. It's gonna summon something big."

"And now, I shall make my move!" Abidos said as he draws out his next card. "It is time to activate The First Sarcophagus' final effect!" He declared as the three sarcophagi glow radiantly, making Rika and everyone else cover their eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Ugh! The light!" Koji cried out shielding his eyes.

"Could this get any worse than _this_?!" Chazz complained.

"Oh yes, it does! By sacrificing all three of my Sarcophagi, I can Special Summon one Monster from my Deck and I call forth… Spirit of the Pharaoh in ATK mode!" Abidos declared before the three tombs fused together and once they did; a blue humanoid Pharaoh with golden decorations and its specter walked out from it as mists engulfed him before letting out a roar of anger. (6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Spirit of a who–_what_ now?" Jaden said confused.

"Spirit of the Pharaoh. And you'll get to see the dangers of this Monster! When he's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower Zombie–Type Normal Monsters from my Graveyard. And as you can see I have two that you destroyed and one I discarded thanks to Tribute to the Doomed which was another Pharaonic Servant, so come out of my servants! Obey your master!" Abidos commanded as the said three Monsters returned to the Field. (2/ATK: 0/DEF: 900), (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0) x2

"That's it?" Chazz asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's not all!" Abidos reminded him. "I need to return my Hand back at its fullest, so I will play my Spell Card, Card of Sanctity, which allows both of us to draw out until we have six cards in our Hands!" He declared as he drew out six cards and Rika did the same. For some reason, Abidos had a smirk on his face as he took out another card in his Hand. "And with Thousand Energy that I just received to my Hand, all of my Monsters with Level 2 will gain an additional 1000 ATK points until its End Phase!" Abidos explained as three of his monsters unleashed their aura, making them stronger than ever.

Pharaonic Servant (2/ATK: 900–1900/DEF: 0) x2

Pharaonic Protector (2/ATK: 0–1000/DEF: 900)

"Oh great! All of his Monsters are equally matched to Rika's Monsters!" Syrus pointed out.

"Well, gee thanks, Captain Obvious…" Chazz scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Rika, you better hold your ground because this one ain't gonna be a walk in the park!" Koji reminded her.

"Now my Pharaonic Servant, attack her Sir Dumpling!" Abidos commanded as one of them charged towards Sir Dumpling, ready to spear it.

"Hold on, activating trap!" Rika countered revealing of her facedowns. "Secret Ingredient! This let me choose a Power Topping and play it right now! And I choose Power Topping – Green Peas which I will power up Sir Dumpling with. He'll gain 600 ATK points!"

"What?!" Abidos gasped as a bunch of green peas appeared in her hand and threw it at Sir Dumpling powering him up.

Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling (4/ATK: 1400–2000/DEF: 1400)

Sir Dumpling then countered back, by kicking away the spear and kicking the attacking Monster itself before the Pharaonic Servant attacking was destroyed in pixels.

**Rika:** 2400

**Abidos III:** 2900

"Grr… no matter! I still have one more of my Pharaonic Servant's under my control! Go pierce away her Fried Ricer!" Under his command, the Pharaonic Servant leaped high, aiming his spear onto it before it dashed down, aiming for the kill.

"You fell for it twice! I activate my other Secret Ingredient!" Rika said revealing the other facedown. "Now I'll use Power Topping – Iceberg Lettuce giving my Fried Ricer 1000 ATK!" She added as an Iceberg Lettuce appeared in her hand and threw it at Fred Ricer powering him up.

Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer (4/ATK: 1600–2600/DEF: 1200)

Fried Ricer blocked the spear with his spoons before whacking it away and hitting the Pharaonic Servant multiple times relentlessly before being destroyed into pixels.

**Rika:** 2400

**Abidos III:** 2200

"Oh yeah! Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

"Now we're cooking!" Jaden added.

At this point, Abidos had a dissatisfying look behind his mask before he stretched his arm forward. "If both of them have failed, I will send the Pharaoh _himself_ to deal with you! Take her down with a Spectrum Strike!" Abidos commanded as the Pharaoh aimed his specter onto Sir Dumpling before it discharged a flashing beam at it. The beam struck true and destroyed Sir Dumping into pixels.

**Rika: **1900

**Abidos III:** 2200

"Heh! It would take much more than THAT!" Rika exclaimed as Abidos was still dissatisfied.

"I will make _sure_ you'll become my wife! I play another spell card, Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw out two more cards!" He said as he drew out two more cards from his Deck and a smile appeared on his face before he took out another card. "And for the finale, I will placed my Sangan in DEF mode!" With that in mind, a brown furry ball with three eyes, a short pair of legs and arms appeared as it bounced off a few times before getting into DEF mode. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600)

"This should be good enough as the Monsters that were summoned by my Pharaoh will disappear on the Field…" Abidos smirked before his last remaining servant turned to dust, leaving the Pharaoh and Sangan on their own. "Now, my wife… let's see how you will take this one out…" He got out.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M _NOT_ YOUR WIFE!" Rika shouted. "When are you going to get that into that thick skull of yours?!"

"I will claim you… as you will be defeated on your last turn…" He said to her, leaving the rest confused.

"Her last turn?" Marta got out.

"What does he _mean_ by that?" Syrus wondered.

"Beats me. My guess is that he'll win during Rika's turn… which I have no idea how he'll do it…" Victor shrugged.

"Well, it's not gonna happen! I draw!" Rika said drawing her next card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Sir Dumpling to the Field!" The said Monster returned. "Then I'll play the Spell Card, Grand Feast! I discard my Tater Tons and Sergeant Side Order from my Hand, so I can Special Summon Foodons from my Deck equal to the total levels I discarded. Ten to be exact! So now I'm serving up from my Deck, Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy, Dim Sumthin' Special and Burnt Meatballs!"

Jumping out of the first card, were about five to eight pieces of living, blackened meatballs. (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Next, A monster with the body of a small man, wearing orange kung–fu robes with a green belt and the head of a deep–fried shrimp appeared (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1300).

_"Shrimp Daddy!"_

Then, a green, serpentine dragon which had the head of a Dim Sum dish appeared. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2450)

_"Dim Sumthin' Special!"_

"Now I play Platinum Meal Ticket! With all the appetizers in place on my Field, I can have Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, Dim Sumthin' Special, and Burnt Meatballs fuse together! Now serving Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus!" The monsters on Rika's Field jumped into the sky, where the Meal Ticket was located and sucked them inside. A shine came from the ticket, and a roar was sounded. Soon, a giant purple dragon with sky blue wings with red membranes, blood red eyes, a red ring around his neck with a dumpling, dim sum, shrimp and a star on it. And on the tip of his tail is a flame that burned brightly. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"And now with Feastivus on the Field, I'll Tribute Fried Ricer in order to evolve him into Fighting Foodon – Super Fried Ricer!" Feastivus shot out energy to Fried Ricer and the latter started changing form. His clothes are consist of a red sleeveless Chinese kung–fu trench coat, white pants, and his fried rice head now has a lobster on top (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000).

_"Fried Ricerrrrrr!"_ The humanoid fried rice dish cried feeling the surge of power.

Even if Rika summoned out her strongest Monsters on the Field, Abidos wasn't fazed by her threats. "Something's not right…" Zane began.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Abidos looks too calm about this." Zane pondered.

"Oh, but it's not ending there, I play another Platinum Meal Ticket and fuse Feastivus and Super Fried Ricer together to create the Ultimate Fighting Foodon!" Rika declared.

"Ultimate Fighting Foodon?" The Duel Academy Students asked.

"That's right! Meet my Special of the Day! Now serving Fighting Foodon – Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good!" Super Fried Ricer got on top of Feastivus's head and the two went to the sky where the Meal Ticket was located and sucked them inside. A shine came from the ticket, and what came down was a huge giant silver and gold armored knight, with a green cape and small angelic wings on the sides of his helmet wielding a sword and a shield with a cross on it. (12/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)

"WHOA!" Syrus gawked as his jaws literally dropped to the ground.

"Now that's what I called a _grand_ entrance!" Jaden got out.

"I never knew she would have _that_ sort of card at her disposal…" Marta got out.

"Y–Yeah, I think so too, Marta–sempai…" Mamori agreed.

"I think she was saving that card for last." Alexis noted as Palator looked down at the Pharaoh.

"Hm… interesting Monster you have there…" Abidos calmly stated to her. "And I think you are one step closer to become my–"

"Enough with the wife thing already!" Rika shouted.

_"Calm down, Rika."_ Palator said calmly. _"Do not let your anger cloud your judgment."_

"I know, but…"

_"Relax, you can do this. Trust in me, and I will do everything in my power to help you."_

"Alright…" Rika said calming down. "Let's do this then. Palator, attack Spirit of the Pharaoh with Fireballs of Good!"

_"Up! Up! And away you go!"_ Palator said as he formed fireballs in his hand and threw them, destroying the Spirit of the Pharaoh with ease, making him protect himself before being destroyed into pixels.

"Graahhhh!" Abidos screamed in pain.

**Rika:** 1900

**Abidos III:** 700

"HOW DARE YOU!" Abidos said angrily as Rika smirked.

"And I'm not done yet! You see, if my Monster destroys _your_ Monster, the remaining monsters on your side of the Field have to leave the kitchen and you'll be taking the heat of 600 points of Damage! So, furry monsters are now off–limits!" Rika added as Palator bent down.

_"Off you go!"_ He said before flicking away Sangan towards Abidos, as the impact made him stumble back a few times.

**Rika:** 1900

**Abidos III:** 100

"Alright! Way the go, Rika!" Koji shouted with joy as Rika had a satisfied look on her face.

"And due to the destruction of Sangan, I am allowed to add one Monster with less than 1500 ATK points from my Deck to my Hand…" Abidos said as he searched for a Monster before placing it into his Hand and once again, a smile appeared on his face.

"And~ with that, I end–"

"That's just it… it's _your_ end!" Abidos got out.

"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Victor asked confused.

"Beats me…" Jaden shrugged.

"How should _I_ know?!" Chazz said annoyed.

"ALL of the pieces have been assembled… all in my Hand!" Abidos said as he flipped the cards in his Hand and showed it to them, leaving a HUGE shocked expression on their faces

"No…" Rika got out.

"You don't mean–" Kurogasa got out.

"I _DO_ MEAN!" Abidos rejoiced spreading out his arms. "I CALL FORTH THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!"

With that declaration, a HUGE magic circle was drawn in the air as the roar of the Egyptian fiend appeared through the magic circle as the chains that bind him was released.

"N–No… it can't be…" Rika stuttered as her whole body was shaken in fear.

"You are finally mine! Clear the way, Exodia!" Abidos said before Exodia's right hand charged up and expanded a black orb easily before it threw it towards the shaken Rika. Even if Palator was standing right in front of her to protect her, it was all in vain before Palator was turned to dust and Rika took the remaining Damage, as her whole body flung a few meters away from where she stood before she laid her back on the floor, unconscious.

**Rika:** XXXX

**Abidos III:** EXODIA

* * *

"Rika!" They shouted out for their friend as they tried to get close to her but from out of nowhere, a few large guards blocked their way as they were struggling to get to her side as Abidos calmly walked towards her unconscious body, knelt down and pulled out the necklace that was around her neck, looking at the Key he held.

"At last, the Key is mine!" Abidos declared before the Spirit Key disappeared from his sight as he looked at her. "Now to claim my new wife…" He said as he stretched his hand towards her chest. A ripple effect occurred as his whole right arm was now in it and when he paused, Rika's eyes were wide open as she screamed out in pain, her tears flowing out from her eyes and while she tried her best to move her arms, she can't move it at all as Abidos was controlling her whole body, making her attempts useless. Her friends continued to struggle as they cried out for her name but after Abidos pulled his arm out, Rika's scream was heard no more as her eyes turn soulless. Abidos held an orb of light, which was Rika's soul and handed it to one of his guards, telling them to _not_ drop it or lose it.

"RIKAAAAAAA!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Damn you Abidos! Let her soul go!" Jaden cried out.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have her soul as a collection…" Abidos said as he pointed his specter on her forehead as it glowed radiantly. After a while, the light dimmed down and Rika's body sat up. "How do you feel now… my wife?"

"I feel like I've been reborn… my Pharaoh…" 'Rika' said in a soulless tone as she stood up and stood by his side.

"What did I tell you? I am undefeated and I have kept my promise to have you as my wife…" Abidos said as he wraps his right arm on her waist with a smile.

"Yes, I am your wife… now and forever…" 'Rika' got out.

"Damn you!" Kurogasa shouted as he got his gauntlet out, puts it on his left arm and inserted his Deck in. "Henshin!"

As soon as Kurogasa's transformation started, his whole body glowed before he became Kamen Rider Duelist, kicking and pushing away all of the guards that were surrounding him before he made a mad dash towards Abidos. All of the sudden, 'Rika' stood in front of Abidos, making Kurogasa stop. "I will not let you harm my Pharaoh, Key Keeper…" 'Rika' warned.

"You see? She's loyal to me now…" Abidos said before he looked at Kurogasa's armor. "And what are _you_ supposed to be– no, wait… what _are_ you?"

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Interesting… simply interesting…" Abidos got out before one of the guards approached him and whispered something. "I see… you may leave…" He commanded his guard before the guard bowed and took his leave. "As much as I want to see what you truly capable of, unfortunately, time isn't on our side as the Sun is our Shadow Rider's enemy… if you want to settle this matter with me and claim, back your 'friend', let us meet again tomorrow night… just be prepared…" Abidos said before he turned around and walked towards his throne, with 'Rika' at his side. Just as Kurogasa wanted to make chase on him, the bright light suddenly engulfed him _and_ his friends before they were returned back to the ground; more specifically, the main entrance of the school.

"What the–!" Alexis got out.

"We're back at the school!" Koji got out.

Kurogasa looked up as the golden ship as he transformed back to civilian mode clenching his fist angrily. He couldn't believe it. His childhood friend was taken away. "Damn it!" Kurogasa gritted as he got on one knee and punched the ground.

"Hey, you aren't the _only_ one who's angry here…" Koji said as his fist clenched tightly as he looked at the golden ship. "What he did was unforgivable… taking away our friend just like that and claimed her as his 'wife'… that's just not groovy!" Koji stated as Marta was worried for him.

"Then… what should we do now?" Syrus asked Kurogasa as the sun rose. The view of the golden ship was no longer seen, leaving only the clear blue sky in the air. "You dad _did_ say he's undefeataed, Kurogasa…"

"I… I don't know… I really don't know…" Kurogasa got out as he started to tear up.

Alexis approached him and gave him a hug, as Kurogasa cried on her shoulders while Jaden thought deep. "There's only one thing we _can_ do…" Zane spoke, catching everyone else's attention. "We have to defeat him at all cost…"

"With another key taken away, the road to redemption would be much harder from here on out…" Victor said sadly.

"That's correct…" Marta said. "…but, who would face him and save Rika?"

"I'll do it." Jaden said.

"Jaden?" Syrus said surprised.

"You're out of your mind if you think _you_ can win, slacker! Just let the Chazz do this and I'll show him how to Chazz it up!" Chazz smirked, but Jaden stood firm on his decision.

"No! _I'll_ be dueling him and that's FINAL!" Jaden claimed as his fists curled tightly. "I _knew_ I should be the one who was supposed to face him, not Rika and she paid the price! And now, I'm gonna go up there and defeat him, returning her soul _and_ body back, _and_ we'll be here in one piece! THAT, I'll guarantee!"

"Not alone you won't." Kurogasa said making everyone turn to him.

"Kurogasa?" Alexis asked surprised.

"We're gonna do this together, Jaden. Whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, and there's no way I'll let you jump in there head first!" Koji added as he also stood near him. "Besides, there's _no way_ I'll leave my friend behind!"

"Hmph, you better not leave the Chazz behind, so I can take care of the mess you made later on, Slacker…" Chazz stated.

"Then, if you guys are still up for it, then I will join in." Zane participated as everyone around him also said the same thing.

"You guys…" Jaden got out before he looked up at the sky once again. "You _better_ be prepared because we're going to rescue her!"

* * *

And there goes another chapter of Kamen Rider GX. Yeah, you thought Abidos gonna be beat this chapter, WRONG! Personally, to be honest, I was against this idea that my… right side of W made, but I went along with it anyways. I just hope my right side of W got something planned good. And it _better_ be good and worth it! So go and get to reviewing people!

Fighting Foodon – Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good  
Level: 12  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 4000/4000  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Platinum Meal Ticket and not any other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle, destroy all other monsters your opponent controls and deal 600 points of damage to your opponent for each one destroyed. This card is unaffected by your opponents card effects.

(Top card is created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	48. The Undertaker of Egypt Part 2

Okay guys, time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX. Whatever my right side of W has planned, it better be good. So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time on Kamen Rider GX…

"Why has my slumber been disrupted?" the masked Pharaoh demanded.

"To fulfill your duty to the Shadows…" An ominous voice boomed from above as a large orb of light shined brightly making the masked Pharaoh look up. The Wdjat Eye on the Pharaoh's mask glowed for a moment before the masked Pharaoh stood up and thrusted his staff outward.

"Ready my vessel!"

* * *

"Alrighty, kids! You know about these two before, right?" Kyoshiro said as the projector screen showed the two famous duelists of all times. "The King of Games, Yugi Moto and his rival and the Founder of Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba! As you guys should know, these guys are the VERY best from their generation!" Kyoshiro pointed out. "But you do realize that there were other great duelists, well before their time."

"There was?" Marta asked confused.

"Yes, there is!" Kyoshiro added, "And one of the best from those days was a Pharaoh named Abidos III," Kyoshiro held up a rough sketch of a young man in robes and a headdress with a mask, "Abidos was undefeated,"

"Undefeated?" Kurogasa asked raising an eyebrow. "As in undefeated like Undertaker's WrestleMania streak?"

"Yes, just like that…"

* * *

"Hello there…,"

Jaden hopped onto the platform, causing his friends to call out to him, "Hey, what's the big idea?!" He demanded.

"That's not how one should address an Egyptian Pharaoh," The masked man scolded, walking towards the center of the platform.

"Egyptian Pharaoh?" The Duel Academy kids asked in unison.

"Uh… who was it again?" Jaden pondered.

"He's the one that Mr. Kururugi showed in class today!" Rika mentioned.

"Abidos III." Alexis answered.

"Leave all your Keys and walk away. You _don't_ want to _duel_ me,"

"Oh yeah?" Rika asked as she got on the platform. "Then allow me to break your undefeated streak!" She challenged.

"Rika?!" The other Duel Academy students said surprised.

"Are you sure? You don't want to end up being defeated by my Monsters, do you? And let me tell you, once you've seen my true skills, your soul would be mine, and the key would be in my disposal and of course… I will get myself a beautiful wife…" Abidos said making Rika blush madly.

"A–Are you crazy?! There's no _way_ I'll be your wife!" Rika shouted.

* * *

"And~ with that, I end–"

"That's just it… it's your end!" Abidos got out. "ALL of the pieces have been assembled… all in my Hand!" Abidos said as he flipped the cards in his Hand and showed it to them, leaving a HUGE shocked expression on their faces. "I CALL FORTH THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!" With that declaration, a HUGE magic circle was drawn in the air as the roar of the Egyptian fiend appeared through the magic circle as the chains that bind him was released.

"N–No… it can't be…" Rika stuttered as her whole body was shaken in fear.

"You are finally mine! Clear the way, Exodia!" Abidos said before Exodia's right hand charged up and expanded a black orb easily before it threw it towards the shaken Rika. Even if Palator was standing right in front of her to protect her, it was all in vain before Palator was turned to dust and Rika took the remaining Damage, as her whole body flung a few meters away from where she stood before she laid her back on the floor, unconscious.

"Rika!" They shouted out for their friend as they tried to get close to her but from out of nowhere, a few large guards blocked their way as they were struggling to get to her side as Abidos calmly walked towards her unconscious body, knelt down and pulled out the necklace that was around her neck, looking at the Key he held.

"At last, the Key is mine!" Abidos declared before the Spirit Key disappeared from his sight as he looked at her. "Now to claim my new wife…" He said as he stretched his hand towards her chest. A ripple effect occurred as his whole right arm was now in it and when he paused, Rika's eyes were wide open as she screamed out in pain, her tears flowing out from her eyes and while she tried her best to move her arms, she can't move it at all as Abidos was controlling her whole body, making her attempts useless. Her friends continued to struggle as they cried out for her name but after Abidos pulled his arm out, Rika's scream was heard no more as her eyes turn soulless. Abidos held an orb of light, which was Rika's soul and handed it to one of his guards, telling them to not drop it or lose it.

"RIKAAAAAAA!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Damn you Abidos! Let her soul go!" Jaden cried out.

"As much as I want to see what you truly capable of, unfortunately, time isn't on our side as the Sun is our Shadow Rider's enemy… if you want to settle this matter with me and claim, back your 'friend', let us meet again tomorrow night… just be prepared…" Abidos said before he turned around and walked towards his throne, with 'Rika' at his side. Just as Kurogasa wanted to make chase on him, the bright light suddenly engulfed him and his friends before they were returned back to the ground; more specifically, the main entrance of the school.

* * *

"There's only one thing we _can_ do…" Zane spoke, catching everyone else's attention. "We have to defeat him at all cost…"

"I'll do it." Jaden said.

"Jaden?" Syrus said surprised.

"I'll be dueling him and that's FINAL!" Jaden claimed as his fists curled tightly. "I knew I should be the one who was supposed to face him, not Rika and she paid the price! And now, I'm gonna go up there and defeat him, returning her soul and body back, and we'll be here in one piece! THAT, I'll guarantee!"

"Not alone you won't." Kurogasa said making everyone turn to him. "We're gonna do this together, Jaden. Whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, and there's _no_ way I'll let you jump in there head first!" Koji added as he also stood near him. "Besides, there's no way I'll leave my friend behind!"

"You guys…" Jaden got out before he looked up at the sky once again. "You _better_ be prepared because we're going to rescue her!"

And now the conclusion…

* * *

Somewhere, as the golden ship flew around the world, away from sunlight, Abidos was enjoying his moment as 'Rika', in her white robe with a golden necklace and headdress, with a golden eye resting on her forehead, fed him a grape as he rested his head on her lap as both of them were on a rather large golden bed with the most comfortable red mattress and pillows while his other servants fanned him at the sides. "How do you like it here now, my wife?" Abidos asked.

"I love it here, my love… especially spending my time with you…" 'Rika' said soullessly before she fed him another grape.

"Good! I'm glad you truly enjoy it." Abidos snickered before a man in dark robes entered through a dark portal that was made; catching his attention and 'Rika' stopped feeding him, looking at the robed man.

"How is the Pharaoh feeling today after defeating another foolish challenger?" The robed man asked as Abidos sat up.

"Hah! They have faced me and lost; and now I have my wife by my side!" Abidos said as he looked at 'Rika'. "This should be a good lesson for them to _not_ mess with _me_, the undefeated Pharaoh!" He got out as the robed man snickered.

"I'm glad the cards I gave you would be a good thing to do…" The robed man said.

"Of course! It was such a useful weapon, that they didn't even see _that_ one coming right at them!" Abidos said as he looked at the orb next to him. "After I ripped out her soul from her body, they'll be thinking _twice_ about facing me! They should've surrendered their keys in the first place. And now, they have known their place, as they and myself are in different level!" He boasted.

"And since they may have discovered your tactics of Exodia, maybe I should hand you more cards for you to use, Pharaoh…" The robed man said as he handed him a few more cards. The guard took it and handed it to Abidos. The latter examined the contents of the cards and smiled delightfully.

"This is WONDERFUL! With these cards, I will be unstoppable!" Abidos exclaimed before he looked at the robed man. "Now is there anything else you want to see me? If not, leave me be. I wanted to spend my time with my new wife…" he added as the robed man bowed and took his leave.

As the robed man left the two alone, he snickered along the way. "You _really_ think you're unstoppable? I already _know_ about your legend and I've heard what your servants had said… you should be thankful for what I did for you… amateur…" He said as a black portal opened up in front of him and as he entered it, he said, "I want to see you how far you've fallen into despair… boy…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 48: The Undertaker of Egypt Part 2

Kurogasa was in the Chancellor's office and was explaining everything that happened yesterday. Mummies appearing; being transported to Abidos's golden ship, Rika dueling Abidos and eventually losing, as well her Spirit Key taken, and Abidos taking Rika as his so–called wife after taking out her soul. "That's terrible! Not another one of my Obelisks! A _GIRL_, no less!" Crowler growled pulling his hair down angrily.

"Yes, even though he had warned us, Rika _still_ challenged him… with a cost of her life…" Bastion said as he looked down in pain. "If only I was there, I would've challenged him myself so that all of you should know how to counter his strategies, even if I lost in a duel."

"P–Poor Rika…" Mamori said sadly.

"Yes, I agree with you, love…" Marta added.

"That's why Jaden's gonna go and save her." Kurogasa said.

"WHAT?!" Sheppard, Crowler, and Bastion asked.

"Is he out of his mind?! Abidos is unbeatable!" Crowler shrieked.

"You got a _better_ idea Dr. Crowler?! Because I would _love_ to hear some good ideas right now!" Kurogasa snapped.

Crowler took a step back from Kurogasa's sudden counter. "Now, now everybody calm down." Chancellor Sheppard said trying to control the situation. "There's no use of fighting each other about this. This _is_ a Shadow Duel, after all. Everything's at stake and the fate of the world rests in our hands. Our main goal is to make sure those Sacred Beasts never let them see the light again or it would be the end of the world. Keep that in mind…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Koji exploded while slamming his palms on the Chancellor's table. "Do you really expect Kurogasa and I to stay back here and do nothing?!"

"Koji, please calm down…" Marta comforted as she slowly pulled him away from the Chancellor's table.

"You have to remember… I have selected the best amongst the best in this Duel Academy, _but_, I've never forced _any_ of you to participate in this Shadow Duel. All of you know what's on the line and yet you voluntarily accepted it." Chancellor reminded. Koji could only stay silent at that. At that point, the doors slid open and Kyoshiro came in in a panic for some reason.

"Whoa, dad, what's wrong?" Kurogasa asked.

"Am I hearing this right? You guys had a duel with Abidos _himself_?! That's awesome!" Kyoshiro yelped joyfully before he looked around. "Hey, where's Rika–chan? Isn't she supposed to be with you guys?" He blinked as the air went gloomy again. "What's going on?"

"Rika lost dad…" Kurogasa said sadly looking away.

"WHAT?!" Kyoshiro asked shocked.

"It's true." Koji added

"How?! Is the myth regarding him actually _true_?!" Kyoshiro said surprised.

"As painful as it is, it's a fact, Mr. Kururugi…" Bastion noted.

"And not to mention he used Exodia to defeat her with ease… we should've seen that one coming…" Zane noted, confusing Kyoshiro.

"Wait… Exodia?"

"Yes, Mr. Kururugi! EXODIA! Don't you know that card?!" Crowler literally exclaimed at him as he still had that puzzled look while placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't you guys know that Exodia was created _after_ his death?" Kyoshiro asked leaving everyone in shock. "It's basic knowledge… well, in my university that is…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked.

_'Philip, can you confirm that in the Gaia Library? Keywords: Abidos III, Exodia, Ancient Egypt, After Death.'_ Kurogasa thought in his mind.

"Ah… will do…" Phillip said as he materialized in front of them for the first time, surprising everyone but Kurogasa and Kyoshiro.

"Wait, where did _he_ come from?!" Crowler asked surprised.

"Oh, that's Phillip, the Brains of the Kamen Riders…" Kyoshiro answered as Philip got into his stance before opening his eyes and flipped the pages of his own book, which was nothing, before he spoke.

"According to the archaeology of Ancient Egypt, it is said that after the death of Abidos the Third, who was famous for his undefeated streak in his duels and with no heir to take over his throne at the time, the dark mages decided to find a rightful heir to rule Egypt. At that point, they've discovered a stone slab known as Exodia somewhere hidden in one of the pyramids. Despite the warnings from their ancestors, they completely ignored it as they began to commence the ritual and eventually, the seal of Exodia was released, causing terror amongst the people of Egypt due to his dark unstoppable force. One day, another nameless prince of Egypt entered the battlefield with the assistance of the Egyptian Gods after a recent battle with Zorc the Dark One…"

"Atem…" Alexis noted.

"Yep, that's the nameless prince, the researchers found out about recently…" Kyoshiro added.

"Yes, and even though the combined forces of the Egyptian Gods were no use to stop the rampage of Exodia, they combined together as one, which was known as The Creator God of Light, Horakhty." Phillip added.

"She uses the power of light to seal Exodia away with ease and warned them not to unseal it again." Kyoshiro noted.

"And to make sure that he will never be revived again, the stone slab of Exodia was separated into five pieces, hence the reason why we know that it consists of five cards to win the duel…" Phillip concluded, making everyone surprised from the new information they gained.

"In other words, I smell a rat amongst the Shadow Riders, and that rat gave that card to Abidos since he had no idea about the existence of Exodia…" Kyoshiro said.

"You don't think it was…" Kurogasa got out before his dad nodded.

"Mm–hmm… that's what I think." Kyoshiro confirmed.

"What is it?" Marta asked.

"Do you know who, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked too.

"Well now, my service is no longer needed for the time being… the rest of your actions would be decided on your decisions…" Phillip said before he disappeared into thin air, surprising Crowler once again.

"Where did he go?!" Crowler exclaimed.

"If that's the case, we should warn Jaden about this new information… wherever he might be…" Chancellor Sheppard stated.

"Yeah… wherever he might be…" Chazz scoffed.

* * *

"Arghhhh! This is so not cool!" Jaden yelled getting frustrated pulling on his hair while in his dorm room looking at his cards. He's been looking at his Elemental Hero cards trying to find a good strategy to use with his Deck. But so far, no luck.

"What are you doing there, kiddo? Thinking about something?" Kivat asked as he fluttered into Jaden's room, surprising him a bit as Tatsulot joined in.

"Pyun, pyun~, I think he's reached a roadblock right now~!" Tatsulot chirped.

"Oh hey." Jaden greeted. "I'm trying to figure out a good strategy to use against Abidos, but nothing's working, AND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!"

"I know, kiddo. It's driving _everybody_ nuts, no doubt about that!" Kivat added as he landed on the table, waddling over to a card, looking at it.

"Pyun, pyun~, all that tension's building up in your head~!" Tatsulot added as he looked at Jaden. "Why do you want to duel him next, Ja~den? You already seen what he can do, right~?"

"I've heard it too… why _did_ you want to do it? Is there something tingly happening inside of you, kiddo?" Kivat asked Jaden.

"Whaddya mean by _that_?" Jaden asked confused.

"Maybe, well… you know… like Kurogasa with Alexis of sorts?" Kivat added.

"Pyun, pyun~, maybe he's regretting about letting Rika duel instead of him~! That's why he would do this, right~?" Tatsulot asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaden asked.

"I'm saying that you're doing this because you like Rika–san!" Kivat said.

"Of _course_ I do! She's my friend!" Jaden said bluntly

"Pyun~ pyun~ I don't think he gets it." Tatsulot said to Kivat.

"Well, let's let him figure it out on his own, Tatsulot!" Kivat said before h fluttered up high and joined with Tatsulot. "Come now, we better not interrupt him with his strategies…" Kivat told his partner.

"Right behind you~!" Tatsulot said before both of them left the room, leaving Jaden on his own again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa was in his dorm room looking at _his_ cards trying to think of a strategy too, but so far no luck for him either. At least he was calm about it. _"Hey… Kurogasa…"_ Mana said appearing next to him, surprising Kurogasa a bit.

"O–Oh hey Mana, what's up?" Kurogasa asked.

_"I wanna… talk to you about something…"_ Mana began. _"Well, your mother tried to ask me why I'm acting like this lately and she told me that I better tell you about it, rather than just keep it to myself…"_

"That's Kaa–san's way of consolation, alright…" Kurogasa added.

_"Well… ever since you and Alexis started dating, I… feel like I've been left behind and to be honest, that made me feel a little bit lonely, even if the Riders were kind enough to share their thoughts of having a girl in this group. But even so, I was left behind, so I started to act like a kid, just to get your attention…"_ Mana got out.

"Is _that_ the reason why you kept muttering to yourself?" Kurogasa asked raising his eyebrow.

_"Well, that… and, uh… I wasn't much help in a duel either… I mean, the only time I managed to help you is when that kid tried to hit on Zane, which ended up landing her love on you instead… I think… I'm just being a burden to you…"_ Mana said sadly.

"_That's_ not true, Mana." Kurogasa said as he went up and hugged Mana, surprising her.

_"K–Kurogasa?"_ Mana blinked as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Ever since Yugi handed you to me so that you can take care of me, I feel like I'm a happy camper for once. Every time I got myself into trouble, you've always helped me out and have you forgotten already? Not only you helped me out beating Blair in a duel, but you also made Dmitri return back the stolen Deck and made him realize that he has to be himself instead of pretending to be others, even though he still hasn't changed yet…" Kurogasa muttered before he continued on. "…and without your help on these 'special' courses, which I was initially against, to be honest, even though you casted magic on me to keep my virginity intact while doing these courses, I don't think I would've gotten the guts to tell Alexis how I feel. And besides, I _did_ owe you for helping me out saving her from the Gravekeepers." Kurogasa explained as Mana got teary.

_"Kurogasa…"_

"So don't say that you're a burden to me. And I'm truly sorry that I've neglected you these days, all because of this Rider War stuff getting into my head these days and ending up making you feel lonely and all… but believe me, I really care for you, Mana, and that will _never_ change." Kurogasa assured.

_"Y–You really _mean_ that?"_ Mana asked.

"Of _course_ I do." Kurogasa smiled.

_"Oh you– mm… mmm… wahhhhhhhh!"_ Mana sobbed as she cried on him and Kurogasa was there for her, while all the other Riders were watching this.

_"Yare, yare… my student has become a better ladies' man than I _thought_ he would be… and maybe could even surpass _me_…"_ Urataros got out.

_"Well, at least we know what makes Mana sulk a lot recently…"_ Haruto added as some of the Riders nodded in agreement.

_"In the end, being straightforward to your friends and telling them directly is the right thing to do… that's what Boss told me during my training…"_ Shotaro said as he tilted his fedora to the front. _"And that's what makes me hardboiled."_

_"Don't get your hopes up, half–boiled detective…"_ Tsukasa said annoy Shotaro.

_"Yeah, there are still some Shadow Riders left and not to mention the Rider War we must prevent." _Wataru reminded.

_"And we need _all_ the help we can get to save everyone from this incoming disaster…"_ Hitoshi noted.

* * *

Night time arrived and all the Key Keepers have met up outside the main entrance of the school. "Two more minutes 'til midnight and still no sign of Jaden…" Zane noted.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did Slacker quit at the last moment? Oh well, I might as well let the Chazz do this–"

"Wai~~t!" A shout sounded from afar and the rest of the group noticed Jaden running towards their direction.

"What _took_ you so long?" Koji asked.

"Sorry… just… finished on… my strategy…" Jaden said in–between breaths.

"Good, because here it comes now." Kurogasa said pointing up at the sky.

Without a doubt, the same golden boat from last night appeared right in front of them and this time, there were no mummies to capture them in order to make them submit their Keys. Before they knew it, all of the Key Keepers closed their eyes before they were engulfed into a focused beam of light; warping them to the same place they held their duel last night. All of them are still on their feet and once they opened up their eyes from the sudden bright light, the very first thing they saw was Abidos leaning his head on 'Rika's' lap, as she fed him another grape before their appearance caught his attention and sat up looking at them. "So, the Key Keepers have finally arrived…" Abidos began. "Have you come here to submit your keys to me or do I have to make you all know your place again?" He threatened.

"We're here to duel you and get Rika back!" Jaden snapped.

"You _do_ realize the consequences should you lose this duel." Abidos said.

"I don't care _what_ the consequences are!" Jaden said activating his duel disk. "I'm gonna save Rika and that's final!"

"Not alone you won't!" Kurogasa said stepping forward too putting on his henshin gauntlet.

"Kurogasa?" Jaden asked surprised.

"I told you before. We're doing this together Jaden. Whether you like it or not."

"Oh? Does that mean it would be 2–on–1, then? Well isn't _that_ unfair?" Abidos pondered as he was thinking before giving them a firm nod. "Very well, I accept those terms…" He said before he snapped his finger, making 'Rika' alert on his command. "My dear Rika… mind bring me my dueling items for me, please?"

"At once…" 'Rika' nodded before she stood up from where she sat, and walked towards a table which had his duel disk and his Deck. Carrying the tray to him, Abidos smirked before he took the duel disk and placed it on his arm.

"Thank you…" Abidos said and 'Rika' bowed before she walked back to her seat and Kurogasa placed his Deck into the disk.

"Henshin!"

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

Abidos looked at Kurogasa and Jaden with a confident smile. "I assure you, that two more of the Spirit Keys would be in my disposal and that, your bodies will be used for my service. This is something I would be anticipating, for sure…"

"Don't count on it, Abidos!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Yeah! Let's throw down!" Jaden exclaimed before the three drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Abidos III:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

_'You two… please be careful…'_ Alexis prayed as Abidos drew his sixth card.

"Hm… I wonder if I should try to collect my hand again? Hm… since you have seen my tactics, I guess I should try a different method. I shall start off with summoning my Pharaonic Servant in ATK mode!" Abidos declared as a guard with a spear in his hand appeared pointing it at them, ready to attack at any time. (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0)

"Oh, not _this_ again…" Chazz groaned.

"I shall set two cards facedown and that will conclude my turn." Abidos declared.

"And since this isn't your normal duel, all duelists cannot attack on their first turns, so playing style counts…" Zane pointed out.

"Yeah, and I just hope whatever those two plan out would be a _groovy_ one or else, things aren't gonna be lookin' good on the dance floor…" Koji muttered as Kurogasa had his Hand on his Deck.

"It's my go!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form in ATK mode!" A man in Plat Form appeared and pressed the purple button playing out a hip hop tune before swiping his pass over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**GUN FORM**

The six pieces of purple armor came together and the purple V helmet was over his head. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) _"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?"_ Ryuutaros asked doing a jig before striking a pose_. "Kotae wa kiitenai!"_ After that though, he saw Rika. _"WAHHHHH! Kuro–chan! What happened to Rika–neechan?!"_ He freaked out.

"Blame that man for taking her away from you, Ryuuta." Kurogasa muttered as Ryuutaros looked at Abidos, who was smirking.

"It's true… she's the one who asked for it and now, she's staying by my side…" Abidos said and now Ryuutaros got angry.

_"Kuro–chan! Lemme at 'em!"_ Ryuutaros said anxiously.

"You got it! I activate the Spell Card, Quick Rush and I'll use the latter's effect! Meaning I can bypass the first turn rule! Then I'll activate Den–O's effect of cutting his ATK in half to attack directly!"

"Brilliant!" Bastion praised.

Kamen Rider Den–O – Gun Form (4/ATK: 1600–800/DEF: 1200)

"Let him have it, Ryuuta!" Kurogasa ordered. "Wild Shot!"

_"This is for Rika–neechan!"_ Ryuuta yelled swiping his pass over the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

"What?! I haven't _heard_ of such a card that allows you to attack during your first turn!" Abidos complained.

"Well, now you know!" Jaden smiled widely as Ryuutaros's gun charged up until it reached its maximum input. Getting into his stance, Ryuuta aimed his shot at Abidos himself while his Pharaonic Servant was protecting him. With a pull of a trigger, a rather large electrical ball, shot out from the input earlier, making the shot bypass the Servant's side before the attack hits Abidos cleanly on his chest, making him clench in pain.

**Abidos III:** 7200

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Grr! How _dare_ you harm the Pharaoh! Don't you know who you are dealing with?!" Abidos complained childishly.

"You got a _problem_ with it? _Deal_ with it! I'll place a facedown and end my turn!" Kurogasa concluded placing a reversed card on the Field.

"Alright! It's my go now!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew his sixth card. "I'm going to summon out my friend, Elemental Hero Prisma in ATK mode!" Jaden declared as a portal opened up to reveal a warrior in diamond cut armor and wings on his back, as his whole armor glowed radiantly and glittery before he landed on the ground, facing Abidos (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100). "And when he's on the Field, I can reveal one "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and mill down one of my Fusion Material Monsters, so that my Prisma becomes that monster until the End Phase."

"What? There's even a Monster who can be other Monsters too?" Abidos said confused.

"You betcha! And by revealing Elemental Hero Darkbright from my Extra Deck, on this turn only, I can mill away Elemental Hero Necroshade, so that my Prisma can _become_ him!" With a swift move, he discarded Necroshade and Prisma's whole body armor glowed out and revealed to be Necroshade. "I throw down two facedowns and end my turn! And because of that, Prisma returns back to normal!" He said before Prisma's armor dimmed down.

"Since they've completed their first rounds, they're now allowed to attack." Koji noted.

"Yeah, I wanna see what that Slacker and Kamen Rider Reject can really do." Chazz scoffed while crossing his arms.

"I must say… I never knew such Monsters and cards can do such things before…" Abidos complimented.

"Well, you need to be up–to–date! 3000 years to be exact! Now are you gonna make your move or not?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Do not raise your voice towards the Pharaoh, servant!" Abidos snapped as he drew his next card. "And I will start things off with sacrificing my Pharaonic Servant to summon forth my beast, Hieracosphinx!" With a shout, the Pharaonic Servant turned into dust before reforming into a rather large beast with a bird's head, wings of a Manticore, a body and the tail of a lion, soaring to the sky before landing on the ground next to him, letting out a shriek. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)

"Sweet card! I _always_ wanna take down that Monster!" Jaden exclaimed happily.

"I don't think he's done yet, Jaden." Kurogasa reminded.

"That's right! That's not the _only_ thing I will summon out! As you can see, I can return back my Pharaonic Servant from my Graveyard to my Deck, so I can Special Summon a servant that has been under Exodia for so long! Behold, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!" Abidos shouted before sparks of thunder crackled before it crashed down on his Monster Zone. A dark figure which was similar to Exodia appeared before it roared. (10/ATK: ?/DEF: 0)

"This ain't looking good, Kurogasa! He's got some extra heavy fire!" Jaden cringed.

"What the–! Man, Exodia was bad enough! Now we got Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord?!" Syrus gawked.

"This isn't looking good…" Bastion grimaced.

"Gee, what was your first clue Einstein?" Chazz scoffed.

Kurogasa gritted his teeth as Abidos swung his arm to activate something on his side of the Field. "And with activating Needlebug Nest, I must send the top five cards from my Deck and put them into my Graveyard!" He said before he drew out his five cards and looked at it. He had a smile before showing them the contents of the cards which had a Right Arm of a Forbidden One, 3 random spell and trap cards, and Right Leg of the Forbidden One before he sent them to the Graveyard. And all of a sudden, Exodius's aura emitted and let out a monstrous roar. "And whenever there are Normal Monsters sent to the Graveyard, for each of them, Exodius gains 1000 ATK points!"

Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord (10/ATK: ?–2000/DEF: 0)

"Oh man, I didn't know he can do _that_!" Jaden sweat dropped.

"And now my Exodius, will attack your Den–O! But before I do, I will discard the Left Leg of the Forbidden One to increase his ATK by 1000!" Abidos declared as he searched his Deck and discarded the said card powering up Exodius.

Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord (10/ATK: 2000–3000/DEF: 0)

"And now, go Exodius! Fist of Obliteration!" Abidos commanded. Exodius's first pulled back and was about to punch Ryuutaros.

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Kurogasa countered revealing his facedown. "This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase immediately!" A clear vortex appeared in front of Ryuutaros and blocked the attack, forcing Exodius to pull back its fist.

"Such a clever move, servant! But, all would be in a naught once I have assembled Exodia from my Graveyard! I will set my last two cards and end my turn!" Abidos said as two more holograms of set cards appeared on his side of the Field.

"With Exodia at his disposal and not to mention Exodius out on the Field, it's just a matter of time before he can complete the milling…" Zane analyzed.

"I just hope Kurogasa knows what he's doing…" Alexis said worried as she looked at Kurogasa. "Please be careful…"

"It's my move!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card, making his Hand at four. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying that middle facedown of yours!" A heavy wind picked up and it revealed to be Defense Seal Wall before being destroyed. Abidos gritted at that.

"Oh man, that was close." Syrus sighed in relief.

"Indeed, that was Defense Seal Wall. It would allow Abidos to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase immediately. With that and Exodius on the Field, Abidos would've won already." Bastion said.

"You'll pay for that!" Abidos gritted.

"Quit your whining! I summon out Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime da,"_ Wizard stated.

"And I'm not done there, I'll tribute him to have him go in Drago Form!" Kurogasa said. Haruto switched his ruby ring with a more elaborate ruby ring. He switched the Hand Author two times before placing the ring on the Driver.

**FLAME! DRAGON!**

At that point, a dragon made out of pure fire came out of Haruto and went around him several times before it enveloped him in flames.

**BURN! BURN! BURN, BURN, BURN!**

When the fire dispersed, Haruto looked the same, only this time, his trench coat was now bright red, his shoulders now have shoulder guards with rubies embedded in them and his ruby helmet was more elaborate too (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2450). "Now I'll activate his WATER ability which allows me to discard any number of cards and redraw the same number, and I can't use that ability for the rest of the Duel. Since I only got one, I'll go with it." Haruto switched the elaborate ruby ring with the elaborate sapphire ring and flipped his Hand Author twice before putting the ring in front of the belt.

**WATER! DRAGON! **

At that point, a dragon made out of pure water came out of Haruto and went around him several times before it enveloped him in water.

**BUBBLE, BUBBLE, BUBBLE! BUBBLE, BUBBLE, CRASH!**

The water dispersed and the trench coat was now bright blue, his shoulders now have shoulder guards, with sapphires embedded in them and now has an elaborate sapphire helmet. Kurogasa put his lone card back into the Deck, shuffled and drew a card. "Yes! Now I play Card of Sanctity letting us all draw until we have six!" All players drew their cards. "And even better, I play Megamorph equipping it Wizard! Since my Life Points are technically lower than yours, his ATK doubles!"

Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form (8/ATK: 2750–5500/DEF: 2450)

"NO!" Abidos gritted.

"Now Haruto, attack Exodius, Dragon Freeze Whip!"

_"Saa, finale da!"_ Wizard said as he switched the ring on his right hand before flipping the Hand Author twice, making the Hand Author chime.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

With a quick gesture of placing his hand on it–

**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

An aquatic dragon tail appeared on his butt as it whipped and lashed out wildly, surprising them. "Whoa, sweet card, Kurogasa!" Jaden complimented with a thumbs–up.

"What kind of a monster _is_ he?!" Abidos asked angrily.

"I'm no Monster, I'm a Wizard!" Haruto said before switching to another ring, this time blue with a dragon and snowflake on it. He flipped the Hand Author twice before placing the ring in front of the Hand Author.

**VERY NICE! BLIZZARD! FABULOUS!**

A blue magic circle appeared in front of him as a blizzard of snowstorm showered on Exodius. It tried its best to hold on but its whole body froze from intense chill. Getting into his stance, Wizard side flipped in the air as his Dragon Tail whipped on it rather strongly at Exodius, crushing it away before Wizard landed back on his feet while showing his trademark gesture of showing his ring, placing it near his face before an explosion occurred, destroying the remains of Exodius and motes of ice gently fell like snow.

**Abidos III:** 4700

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Whoa! He just took out a _huge_ chunk of his Life Points in that one move!" Syrus exclaimed.

_"Not to mention, make that attack look pretty! We got snow falling!"_ Yellow exclaimed happily.

_"Yeah, Christmas came early!"_ Green cheered.

_"Bring out the egg nog!"_ Black added.

"How about I bring out the hurt on you three?!" Chazz snapped, swatting them before they disappeared in a poof.

"And I'll end with a face down." Kurogasa grinned behind his mask.

_"Waaahh! Why didn't you let me attack that meanie, Kuro–chan~?!"_ Ryuutaros complained childishly. _"I want to hurt him badly for what he did to Rika–neechan!"_

_"Because if he lets you attack him, my powers would be cut in half…" _Wizard reminded Ryuuta. _"That's why he has to take everything into account and not rush into battle aimlessly."_

_"Aw mou~~~~~!"_ Ryuutaros whined.

"Relax dude, you'll get your chance! Now it's _my_ move!" Jaden declared drawing his seventh card. "Sweetness! I play Polymerization! Fusing Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman from my Hand!" He said as the said two Monsters appeared on the Field. The two said Monsters went into the clear vortex and the vortex shined before the Legendary Planet Monster descended down. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) "Meet Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

As the hero descended down to the ground and landed perfectly on his feet, it glares at Abidos, trying to scare him. "This is impossible! There is no way any of your Monsters can be higher than mine! This is truly unacceptable!" Abidos got out angrily

"Uh, read the rulebook, they can! Now Terra Firma attack Hieracosphinx! Gaia Impact!" Jaden commanded.

With a big leap to the sky, the Hieracosphinx let out a yell of anger towards the diving Terra Firma. Terra came down with a fist towards the Manticore in a speed of light, destroying it into pieces before it leaped back towards Jaden's side of the Field. When dust cleared out of the way, Abidos was holding his wrist in pain.

**Abidos III:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"That takes care of his Hieracosphinx!" Jaden said satisfied.

"This can't be happening!" Abidos complained as he stood up. "The ones that were supposed to be hurting are _you_, not _me_! And I haven't inflicted any Damage on you at all yet! I am Pharaoh Abidos III! I am the greatest duelist ever!" he shouted.

"Greatest? I don't think so, Shadow Rider…" A voice said as a man in a dark robe appeared from a portal, looking at him. "You said you're the greatest? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"What do you mean by that?" Abidos questioned as the robed man laughed. That laugh was similar to a person that Kurogasa faced before.

"I should've known! ORPHEUS!" Kurogasa shouted in anger.

"Yes, you _should've_ known, boy…" Orpheus said without removing his hood from his dark robe with a new mask on his face as he just looked at Abidos.

"Wait, so that means…" Syrus got out.

"Yes, the one that supplied those cards to Abidos was none other than him, just as Mr. Kururugi and his son predicted." Bastion summed.

"But the question is… why?" Alexis pondered.

"Uh… what's going on here?" Jaden said scratching his head, confused.

"You're nothing but a joke, Abidos!" Orpheus said. "The only reason you were undefeated during your time was because your servants _let_ you win!" This made Abidos gasp in shock.

"W–What?" Abidos got out.

"Wait, his servants _let_ him win?" Koji asked confused.

"Then that means–" Victor got out.

"That his life was nothing more than a lie!" Orpheus concluded. Abidos was truly in shock. "And they were afraid to have their heads chopped off if they somehow defeated him, who was only using WEAKLINGS at his disposal! They've asked for my help before the duel with a Key Keeper in order to protect his pride, and my answer? Heh, of course…" Orpheus laughed, triggering Kurogasa's anger.

"What do _you_ get in return?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Hmm… let's see here… since your friend's defeat should've put _you_ to despair, but failed miserably, in the end, I think I should put _him_ into despair!" Orpheus laughed again as Abidos's eyes widened.

"T–Then…" Abidos got out.

"That's right! I only supplied those cards in order to make you stronger! Without them, you're nothing more than a _joke_!" Orpheus concluded.

"Wait… he's a Shadow Rider too… why would he–" Alexis said truly dumbfounded.

"All for the sake of helping out another Shadow Rider until he's a useless tool and let's not forget; that I'm just a _part_ of this whole war in the first place!" Orpheus got out.

"Damn you Orpheus!" Kurogasa yelled running over to Orpheus taking out his two beam sabers.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Orpheus said playfully waging his finger at Kurogasa as all of a sudden, a dark firewall stopped him on his tracks, leaving them surprised.

"Whoa! Did you guys _see_ that?!" Syrus let out.

"He just cast a firewall with a swing of his finger! SOO not groovy…" Koji noted.

Meanwhile, Abidos was still surprised from the fact he received, he began to have doubts about his undefeated streaks in the past.

* * *

**Flashback**

In the throne room, in the palace of the Pharaoh in Egypt, a line of priests stood silently as one of their own stood across from Abidos, both of them with strange, ancient like duel disks. "Now," Abidos said with a wave of his hand forward, "I'll attack with Sinister Serpent!" The Priest yelled in pain as a giant green snake leapt out of a stone tablet and bit on him. "I win another match!" More and more priests challenged the young Pharaoh, but Abidos kept beating them all with various monsters. "I cannot be beaten!" he cried out as the final priest was defeated.

The priest knelt down in front of his lord, "You are the greatest, O Pharaoh…"

"All hail Abidos!" another Priest cried.

"Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail!"

Abidos smirked at his victories and went back to his throne while his priests left the room. "I'm getting really sick and tired of losing to this spoiled brat all the time!" One of them huffed.

"But, if we don't, he'll probably feed us to the lions," Another one pointed out.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"All this time… they just let me win? And the win I had last night was nothing more than a fluke?" Abidos muttered while looking at 'Rika', who was just sitting at her place. "This can't be true, can't it?"

"Of course, boy! Don't you know your win last night is nothing more than a fluke?! If I hadn't assisted you, you would've lost this duel a long time ago, putting you to shame!" Orpheus laughed, as Jaden clenched his fist.

"Heh, so the legend _isn't_ true after all… what a loser." Chazz scoffed with a smirk.

"His whole life has been a lie…" Alexis said quietly.

"You know what; I wouldn't mind having some servants like his…"

"Syrus…" Koji groaned as Victor facepalmed on his remark.

"What? I was just kidding!" Syrus waved it off.

"Hey, that's just plain rude and not to mention how low you've gone too! I thought dueling is all about having fun, even though there are times you win some, you lose some!" Jaden said.

"Having… fun?" Abidos blinked behind his mask.

"Fool! Shadow Games are _not_ all about having fun!" Orpheus got out.

"That's what _you_ think!" Jaden got out. "I mean, sure, sometimes life has its own ups and downs but that doesn't stop us from having fun!" Jaden added. "Like that tag team match we had on the Duel Off, for example! Do you remember that day, Kurogasa? You guys were facing off an undefeated tag team from East Academy, right?"

"Yeah, and we beat Storm and Amber, giving them their first loss, but they still had fun in that duel from beginning to end." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, I can still remember their smiling faces, even though they've lost. They _did_ say they had a blast on that duel and they don't regret about losing. In fact, they actually felt _better_." Alexis noted.

"I see…" Abidos got out before he stood up on his two feet and his hand reached for his mask before he got rid of it and behind the mask; it revealed a rather charming young man. "Then, let us have a proper duel, shall we?" He replied.

"What?! You still wanted to continue as it is?!" Orpheus asked surprised.

"Of course!" Abidos answered. "I have come this far now, and I might as well see this through to the end." Orpheus hated the look on the Pharaoh's face after seeing him smile. Angered, he turned around and headed back towards his portal, leaving them behind. "Uh… I've been thinking… and I'm sorry for being such a jerk. All this time, I thought that I was invisible and undefeated, threatening you all to do my bidding…"

"No worries." Kurogasa waved off.

"And to show that I'm truly sorry, I will return your friend's soul to her body." Abidos said and turned to the guard who held Rika's soul. "Put her soul back into her body, now!"

"At once…" The guard said as he walked towards her and pressed her soul into her chest, making Rika scream in pain for a moment before her eyes were filled with life again, but not for long as she fell unconscious once again after the intense pain she suffered laying on the bed.

"Rika!" Kurogasa got out before Abidos stopped him.

"But to win her… we still have a duel to settle, so the duel still on. Is it okay for you to wait until then?" Abidos requested.

"Uh… well…" Kurogasa got out before turning to Jaden. "Whaddya think Jaden?"

"We can wait!" Jaden said. "Now get your game on, Abidos!"

"I will!" Abidos said confidently before he drew his next card. "And this time, it will be on my efforts alone! I activate my trap card, Jar of Greed! With this card, I can draw out an additional card from my Deck!" He said before he draws out another card. "Since I've drawn Pot of Greed and activated it, I am allowed to draw two new cards" He said before he demonstrated by drawing out two new cards. "And with all of the pieces in my hand assembled, it is time to activate _this_ card, Pyramid of Light!"

"Pyramid of Light?!" All of the Key Keepers said in shock as suddenly, the duel area is now covered in a golden pyramid of light, having the three duelists stayed inside, while leaving the rest of the Key Keepers outside.

"Oh crap… I remember Yugi telling me about this." Kurogasa groaned.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, it's one of those unofficial duels. Yugi and Kaiba dueled and Kaiba used the Pyramid of Light to take out Yugi's Egyptian Gods, but mastermind behind that duel was Anubis so that he could get revenge on Atem." Kurogasa explained as he looked at Abidos with uncertainty. "Um… are you sure Anubis won't come back?" He asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. The power of this card has been neutralized since then, so rest assured." Abidos waved it off before he held out two cards in his Hands. "And by paying 1000 Life Points, I can summon both of these Monsters out from my Hand! Enter the fray, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!"

**Abidos III:** 3600

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

Two portals appeared next to him as slowly, both of them crawls out from it and boy, aren't they HUGE as a humanoid monster with sharp claws with a lion's face lets out a roar, another feline monster kept hissing, ready to pounce at any time.

Andro Sphinx (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Sphinx Teleia (10/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000)

"Uh… nice kitties?" Jaden blurted with a sweat drop.

"Hey, what's going _on_ in there? We can't see anything!" Syrus shouted from outside the pyramid.

"Yeah! All we're hearing's a growl of sorts!" Koji noted.

"And since your Life Points, are now higher than mine, your Wizard's ATK points have been cut in half." Abidos reminded.

Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form (8/ATK: 5500–2750–1375/DEF: 2450)

_"Ah, yabai… I've gotten weaker…"_ Wizard said as he was on his knee.

_"Waaaahh! Wizard–chan!"_ Ryuutaros cried out as he went towards him.

"And now, I shall let my Andro Sphinx attack your Terra Firma! Roar of Dignity!" Abidos got out as Andro Sphinx let out a roar of shockwave towards Terra Firma, shattering him into pieces, as Jaden braced himself from the shockwave. The shockwave was strong enough to push him back to the walls of the pyramid before he stood firm on his two feet.

**Abidos III:** 3600

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3500

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad… right?" Jaden questioned as he noticed Andro Sphinx was right in front of him, confusing Jaden. "Hey, what gives?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention to you that whenever he destroys a monster, you will take Damage equal to half of Terra Firma's ATK points." Abidos informed before–

*SLASH!*

"Gwah!" Jaden screamed in pain as the claw marks were on his shirt, making him clench his teeth tightly while gripping in pain before Andro Sphinx leaps back to his side.

**Abidos III:** 3600

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2250

"Jaden!" Kurogasa cried out.

"But I'm not done yet! Sphinx Teleia attack Wizard! Feeding Frenzy Pounce!" Abidos commanded. Teleia jumped up ready to pounce on Wizard.

"Ryuutaros, switch with Sieg now!" Kurogasa said frantically.

"Forgive me, but I activate my Quick–Spell Card, Forbidden Chalice." Abidos said playing his last card in his Hand. "Sure, your Den–O Gun Form gains 400 ATK, but its effect is negated until my End Phase." Abidos said before Ryuutaros held a Chalice in his hand, easily distracted.

_"Oooo, what's this?"_ Ryuutaros pondered before he converted back to his Imagin form and started to drink. After taking a sip… _"Waahh! It's tasty!"_ He added before he noticed the predicament. _"Waaahh! Tori–san! Take over!"_ He shouted as he swiped his passed on his belt, but nothing happened. _"Are~? What's going on?!"_

"Oh crap…" Haruto said as he was pounced on then scratched into pixels.

**Abidos III:** 3600

**Kurogasa:** 2875

**Jaden:** 2250

"And when Sphinx Teleia destroys a Monster, you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's DEF points." Abidos added as Sphinx Teleia pounced on Kurogasa and scratched his armor creating sparks before jumping back.

**Abidos III:** 3600

**Kurogasa:** 1650

**Jaden:** 2250

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Abidos concluded.

"Hey… are you okay, Kurogasa?" Jaden asked as Abidos was concerned for him.

"Are you alright, Key Keeper? Was the damage too much for you?" Abidos asked as Kurogasa got back on his feet.

"I've been through worse…" Kurogasa got out panting. "No worries, it's all good." He said then drew his card. "He smirked behind his mask at what he got.

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"Alright! Now's the time to finish it all up in one go!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Final turn?" Abidos pondered before he noticed something and panicked. "Does that mean you have Exodia in your Hand?!"

"I wish. But my Deck is full of Kamen Riders only. Well… except one." Kurogasa said confusing Abidos. "You'll see. First I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

After Decade materialized, he looked around before he took out his camera from out of nowhere before taking pictures. _"Inside the Pyramid of Light, huh? This is something else…"_ Decade said as he literally ignored Kurogasa at this point.

"Uh… is it a good time to take some pictures in here?" Jaden asked before he got an idea. "If you wanna take pictures, why don't you try to take his instead?" Jaden said pointing at Abidos.

"Me? Pictures? What are you talking about?" Abidos said confused as Decade took pictures of Abidos.

"Focus!" Kurogasa shouted.

_"Right! I'll focus the lens to make the image sharper."_ Tsukasa said making Kurogasa face plant.

"Baka! Focus on the duel!" Kurogasa yelled.

_"We can duel later. This is a perfect chance to take a picture of the Pharaoh himself after all. This would be good in my album collection."_ Decade said nonchalantly, making Kurogasa facepalm.

"I have no idea what he is talking about…" Abidos said confused.

"Don't worry about it, Abidos." Kurogasa groaned. "I'll activate my facedown! Final Form Ride! This lets me choose a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to W now! And Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. I choose W from the Deck!" He said as he took out W from the Deck and placed the card in the Spell/Trap Zone making W appear.

_"Hai, hai…"_ Decade sighed before he took out a card and slide it into his DecaDriver before closing it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! D–D–D–DOUBLE!** **(W)**

_"Eh? Did your belt call our name out?"_ Double said confused before Decade walked and stood behind Double.

"Oh, can't wait to see _this_ one!" Jaden said excited.

"See what?" Abidos asked.

"The cards that his dad gave to him!" Jaden exclaimed.

_"Shotaro, Philip, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Eh?"_ Double asked confused before Decade shoved his hands into Double's back, surprising the latter and Tsukasa… SPLIT DOUBLE APART?!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurogasa, Jaden, and Abidos cringed.

"Shao Khan Fatality much?" Kurogasa cringed.

"Beats me…" Jaden cringed while Tsukasa is doing his thing. After a while, W has finally splits into two, each with its own entity.

**CYCLONE! CY~CLONE!**

_"Phillip?"_ Joker pondered.

**JOKER! JO~KER!**

_"Shotaro?"_ Phillip asked before both of them realized that they're in their own armor and as an added bonus, there isn't any silver line that runs down their middle part of their body as Phillip looked at himself. He's now in a green bodysuit and armor, with gold highlights on his chest, wrists, and ankle and has two silver scarves that was hanging behind his neck, dubbed the Windy Stabilizer, having red eyes and a silver 'W' rested on his forehead. Joker is also similar to Cyclone, as the only difference is he has no Windy Stabilizer, black bodysuit, and armor and purple lines on his chest, wrists, and ankles.

Both of them have become Kamen Rider Cyclone (5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1900) and Kamen Rider Joker (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1500) respectively.

"Anyways, um… now I'll play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice and I'll sacrifice Ryuuta for the Dark Magician Girl!" Kurogasa declared.

"_Bye–bye!"_ Ryuutaros waved goodbye before being replaced by familiar blonde magician. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)

She makes her grand entrance before making a peace sign with her left hand over her left eye while wielding her staff before she noticed the predicament. _"Kurogasa… you kept your promise after all."_ Mana smiled.

"Of course I did." Kurogasa smiled. "And now to play a card called Triple Rider Kick! When Kamen Rider Decade, Cyclone, and Joker are on the Field, in exchange for the Kamen Riders to not attack, it destroys all Monsters on your side of the Field!"

_"Ikuze!"_ Decade said as he slides in the golden card into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DOUBLE! (W)**

With the declaration, Decade was the first one to leap high into the sky. _"Let's not keep him waiting, Shotaro."_ Cyclone told his partner.

_"Yeah. Let's make it showy, Philip."_ Joker replied with a wrist flick before both of them also leaped high. Getting into position, as the Sphinxes looked up and saw the three Riders in the air, both Cyclone and Joker charged up their kicks with their own respective elements to land their drop kicks on them while the holograms of golden cards appeared in front of Tsukasa before the three of them dived down for the kick, destroying all of the Monsters remaining on Abidos's side of the Field before the three landed back on Kurogasa's side of the Field.

_"That takes care of that!"_ Decade shouted.

_"Do what you have to do, Kurogasa."_ Joker told him with a wrist flick after the kick was made.

_"End this duel in one go."_ Cyclone encouraged.

"Right! Now to finish it off! I activate the card that will win us this duel! I play the Equip Spell, United We Stand and equip to Dark Magician Girl! With the three Kamen Riders and Dark Magician on the Field, that's an extra 3200 ATK points!" Kurogasa said as Dark Magician Girl powered up.

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 2000–5200/DEF: 1700)

"Alright Mana, time for the grand finale, end this duel with Dark Burning Attack!"

"And before you do, here's a little boost! I play… Riryoku and Rush Recklessly!" Jaden exclaimed as two set cards on his Field flipped up. "First, I'm gonna transfer half of Prisma's ATK points to Dark Magician Girl and she also gains an additional boosts of 700 ATK points in this turn only!" he said as Prisma's body glowed and his aura transferred to Mana, as she felt the energy surge within her body and with Rush Recklessly helping her out, she can feel the power boosting inside of her.

Dark Magician Girl (6/ATK: 5200–6050–6750/DEF: 1700)

"Alright!" Mana cheered as she floated up high in the sky and charged up her wand. "Eat this!" Mana said firing a pink beam at Abidos who was bracing himself from the attack, and the beam made skid back until he hit the wall of the pyramid with so much force that it broke into pieces.

**Abidos III:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 1650

**Jaden:** 2250

* * *

"Take cover!" Chazz yelled seeing the shards of the pyramid raining down on them.

Shards of remains were shot all over the place as Abidos noticed the shards were aiming at Rika. He quickened his pace and immediately protected her, leaving his back exposed as some small shards from the pyramid hits his back, making him cringe in pain while protecting her. After a while, the whole thing was back to normal before Syrus broke the silence.

"Alright! You two did it! Way the go!" Syrus cheered.

"Yeah, we sure did." Kurogasa said as he went back to civilian form and suddenly fell on his back, with his arms and legs spread out. "Whoo! That was tiring!"

"I'll say… but at least we got ourselves a sweet duel, huh?" Jaden smiled widely.

"Shouldn't you already be used to using those powers of yours right about now?" Koji asked while lending his hand to Kurogasa.

"I should've huh?" Kurogasa chuckled as he took Koji's hand and Koji pulled him up. At that point, Alexis ran up to Kurogasa and hugged him.

"Congrats, Kurogasa! You did it!" Alexis cheered as the two broke off the hug.

"Uh… thanks, Alexis. I couldn't have done it without Mana's help after all… right?" Kurogasa said as he looked at Dark Magician Girl.

_"Aw~, shucks, you're making me blush, Kurogasa!"_ Mana said embarrassed before they had a good laugh. The laugh was dimmed down as they noticed Abidos carrying the unconscious Rika in his arms as he made his way towards them.

"Well done, fellow Key Keepers. You have certainly have outdone yourselves on doing the impossible…" Abidos got out. He then gave Rika to Jaden, which the latter took into his arms. "And as promised, you can have your friend back. Although I've lost, I… actually feel _happy_ that I did. Because this duel was real."

"Yeah, and after knowing you… you ain't that bad after all, even if you used other people's cards for a beginner." Victor noted as the guard whispered to him something.

"I understand…" Abidos got out before he looked at them. "It is time for me to make my leave. The sun is rising and I cannot stay here any longer." He said before he looked at Rika and gave her his headband that was on his head putting it on _her _head before he combed her bangs to look at her beautiful face. "Goodbye forever, my love. Even though we've been together for a day, I want you to know that I truly genuinely care for you…" He said before he looked at them with a smile. "Let us meet again… somewhere, someday… and when we do, I'll be ready to duel you again… with no strings attached." He said with a genuine smile before putting his mask on.

* * *

The Key Keepers were soon dropped at the main entrance of the school and the golden ship floated up before high into the sky before it disappeared from sight. At that, Rika slowly woke up. "H–Huh? What… happened?" She got out.

"Well, hey there sleepyhead." Kurogasa said. "Glad you decided to wake up."

"What happened guys?" Rika asked as she noticed she was in Jaden's arm and blushed.

"Ah, Jaden here saved the day and rescued ya!" Kurogasa cheekily smiled.

"Huh?" Jaden asked confused. "But–" He was cut off when Kurogasa elbowed his shoulder.

"Just go with it." Kurogasa whispered.

"R–Really?" Rika said confused while blushing madly as Jaden let Rika stand up on her own feet, even though she was still a bit wobbly. It was then she noticed what she was wearing. "Where did I get _these_ clothes?! And these accessories… is PURE GOLD?!"

"Oh, that Pharaoh told his servants to change you into wearing one." Victor got out.

"Why that no good Pharaoh! It's a good thing that he's out of my view. If not, I'm gonna shove my duel disk right up his–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy Rika. He's actually not that bad of a guy." Koji said.

"What?!" Rika asked incredulously. It was then Kurogasa explained to her everything that happened while she was under Abidos's control. "Oh… I see now…" Rika got out after hearing the explanation from Kurogasa.

"Yeah, and I noticed that when the shards were coming at you, he was the one that protected you from it." Koji added, making Rika sigh.

"Oh well… I guess I can forgive him for that, even though that soul ripping stuff was painful…" Rika said before she looked at the accessories on her. "I wonder how much money I can make by selling these stuff? Must cost a fortune…"

"I bet a lot of money since all of that is pure gold." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, and that dress you're wearing makes you breathtaking, for sure!" Jaden got out, making her blush once again.

"You know what's the best part of them all? Jaden defeated the undefeated Pharaoh himself!" Syrus said happily, striking a nerve on Chazz.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! LEGEND?! He was a _phony_! He's a legend _now_ because Jaden beat him?!"

Syrus shrugged, "That is what all the history books say," he pointed out.

"Well, _we_ know the truth!" Chazz snapped, glaring at Syrus.

"But one thing we _do_ know for sure… is that there are still a few more Shadow Riders coming towards us…" Alexis reminded them as they nodded in agreement as the sun rises up. At that point, Dark Magician Girl suddenly appeared surprising everyone a bit.

"Mana?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"Oh wow, Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus said excited.

"What are you doing? And how did materialize yourself?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"Duh, I'm a magician, silly." Mana giggled as she came up to him. "There's one thing I forgot."

"Oh? What's that?"

"This is payback… for neglecting me." Mana said and… KISSED KUROGASA ON THE LIPS?!

Everyone was shocked from they were seeing and Alexis felt the chill on her back as the two broke the kiss away as Mana had a blush on her face. "But thank you… for keeping your promise." Mana said before giggling and de–materializing, before returning back to his Deck as Kurogasa was still blushing.

"Kurogasa… what's going on?" Alexis asked bewildered.

"Um… Lex, I can explain." Kurogasa got out while Syrus practically cried in defeat.

"No… she likes Kurogasa?" Syrus cried before he ran away from the scene as the rest walked away quickly, leaving Kurogasa and Alexis all alone at the entrance.

"Kurogasa~, tell me something… did you and Mana do something behind my back?" Alexis said as she slowly got angry, leaving him to sweat drop.

"Um…" Kurogasa got out before he slumped his shoulders and bowed his head. "I'm sorry…"

"You have a _lot_ of explaining to do!" Alexis said angrily before she pulled his ear as both of them made making their way towards the Obelisk dorm.

"Ite, te, te, te, te, te! Wait, Alexis, I can explain! Please, stop pulling me my ear!" Kurogasa said pleadingly as he was dragged away while the other Riders looked on.

_"FINALLY, they hit a snag in their relationship. Nice job Mana."_ Tsukasa complimented.

Mana giggled at that. _"Thanks! All I needed to find was the timing and that's it! And my timing couldn't get any better than _this_! And besides, he really needed to be punished by her own girlfriend for not being straightforward with her…"_ she added with another fit of giggles of her own.

_"Um… is it really okay, to leave them like that?"_ Yuusuke asked Tsukasa.

_"Nah, don't worry. He'll soon realize the wrath of a woman soon enough…"_ Tsukasa said as he noticed that Kurogasa was looking at him as his only reply was… _"Enjoy your little 'time' with her~!"_ He said while waving happily, which struck Kurogasa's nerve.

"ONORE DIKEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

In another world, Abidos learned his mistakes from the previous battles and reminded his sorcerers to not hold back and give everything they got and he also promised to not kill them if they defeated him. They rejoiced from his wise decisions and decided to help him out with the duels. Weeks after that incident, Abidos has improved tremendously and finally earned his title as the Undefeated Pharaoh after quite some time.

One day, as he took his walk on his golden fleet, a girl suddenly bumped into him and ended up having the drink that she held on the tray splash on him. Noticing the predicament, he wanted to scold her for her mishaps, but for some reason, he couldn't as the girl is a splitting image of Rika, only less gold accessories on her. And at this time, she was shaken for what she did as she tried to apologize to him. "I–I'm sorry." The girl apologized.

"No, it's… alright." Abidos got out. She picked up the glass on the ground and she was about to take her leave, but not before he grabbed her hand. "Hold… what is your name?" He asked her as she stopped her track and faced him, still shaken about it.

"R–Rika…"

Abidos's eyes widened at that, before he spoke, "I see… Rika… I shall punish your crime… by marrying me." He said to her, surprising her as she nearly dropped the tray she held as Abidos took her free hand and placed it on his chest. "Because of your actions and beautiful appearance, you have captured my heart and you shall be my queen for the rest of your days. Will you accept my punishment?" He asked her as both of their gazes locked onto each other.

"I… I… do…"

That was all Abidos needed to hear before the Pharaoh and servant shared a kiss together, knowing that from this day onward, he will become a better Pharaoh with his new queen at his side.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Oh, Kurogasa had it coming! What goes around comes around and it's come to bite him in the butt hard! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was good! *wipes tear* Again, I thank my right side of W for this chapter! It actually turned out pretty good! So go on people and review!

**Phillip:** Good day. As you might have known, I am 'Phillip', Fennik–kun's right side of W. I know I have made some flaws in this duel, especially when it comes to Sphinx monsters, but allow me to remind you this… in anime, anything can happen. So, I hope everyone can forgive for my flaws and just accepted it as it is. Please, enjoy the show.

Kamen Rider Cyclone  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: WIND  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1900  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned when "Kamen Rider Decade" is on the Field and "Final Form Ride" is activated. You can tribute "Kamen Rider W" to Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Kamen Rider Joker  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2100/1500  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned when "Kamen Rider Decade" is on the Field and "Final Form Ride" is activated. You can tribute "Kamen Rider W" to Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Triple Rider Kick  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: This card can only be used if "Kamen Rider Decade", "Kamen Rider Cyclone", and "Kamen Rider Joker" are on the Field. Destroy all of your Opponent's Monsters on the Field. If you activate this card, the selected Kamen Riders cannot attack this turn.

(Top 3 cards are created by Phillip. All creative rights go to him.)


	49. Reason & Resolve

Hey there everyone, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! You saw what happened with Kurogasa and Alexis in the last part chapter, so now you're going to see what happens now! So let's get going! Oh, and I thank Duelist of Dawn, Serpentdragon, Kamen Rider Chrome, and of course, 'Phillip' for helping out.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Alexis was furious about what Kurogasa told her. Yes, Kurogasa told Alexis everything. From the moment Mana gave her idea on helping him out to build his courage to tell her, up to the point of having these 'special' classes with him. She couldn't help but pent her anger up and explode it all at once at Kurogasa. And he was to blame for all of this. "So you think she's _better_ than me before you decided to make me your girl, hot shot?" Alexis hissed angrily.

"No… I didn't say that…" Kurogasa mumbled in humiliation. "I actually didn't want to go through with it…"

"Yet you still did!" Alexis snapped.

"I know… and I'm really sorry…"

"Well, sorry isn't going to be enough for this one, Kurogasa!" Alexis shouted. She was at her breaking point as she literally wasn't showing any remorse for him. "No _wonder_ I had chills down my spine and couldn't sleep much… you've done this behind my back, while I was still worrying about you… how could you…?" Alexis said as she tried her best to hold in her tears that were swelling in her eyes.

"Alexis…" Kurogasa got out as he had tears down his eyes too and went to hug her, But Alexis struggled.

"No! Stay away from me!" Alexis shouted as she struggled to get free, but Kurogasa held her tight and Kurogasa was actually crying.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I _truly_ am!" Kurogasa sobbed. "I never meant to hurt you like this! It's hurting me too!"

"You're just saying that!" Alexis argued.

"No! I'm _not_ just saying that! If I am, then whatever I'm saying are empty words. And what I'm saying now are _not_ empty!"

Secretly, Tsukasa was nearby taking some pictures of Kurogasa's predicament, but the Rider Duelist was too busy with Alexis to bother. _"Oi! What're you doing?!"_ Momotaros shouted as he suddenly took Tsukasa's camera.

_"Hey! That's my camera!"_ Tsukasa snapped trying to get it back, but to no avail. _"I'm trying to capture the moment here!"_

_"Capture the moment my ass! Read the mood pinkie! I may not understand much about this lovey–dovey stuff, but I _do_ know that you're gonna be nothing but a pain in the ass once Kurogasa finds out what you're doing!"_ Momotaros said then dropped the camera, and smashed it down to pieces with his sword.

_"HEY!"_ Tsukasa said angrily. Haruto, however, sighed as he watched Kurogasa.

"I know what I did was wrong! I realize that!" Kurogasa continued. "And I have no one to blame but myself, but give me a chance to make up for this!"

"No! I don't think you can!" Alexis shouted breaking away from Kurogasa's hug to get some distance, shocking him. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore… let alone _be _with you anymore…" She said looking away sadly.

"Alexis…" Kurogasa got out.

"Just leave me alone!" Alexis sobbed and with that she ran out of his room. Kurogasa could only stand there for a while before he fell to his knees, as his tears still flowed out of his eyes.

"Alexis…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 49: Reason and Resolve

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Orpheus was angry at himself for losing to Kurogasa so many times. He was getting fed up with what had been happening recently, and was just plain angered by the actions of Jaden and Kurogasa. However, before the most dangerous of the Shadow Riders, aside from himself, could show himself, Orpheus needed to send one more to torture the Rider Duelist. "This is an outrage!" Orpheus yelled. "That boy should be falling into despair and yet he hasn't! WHY?!" He demanded no one as the Dark Riders appeared.

_"It's that girl of his,"_ Kabuki noted. _"If you have her taken away, then perhaps he might fall into despair like he should've years ago."_

_"Indeed. It would appear that she is his hope,"_ Caucasus agreed.

"Hmmm…" Orpheus pondered. "Perhaps you are right. After all, seeing that boy's romance with that girl sickens me. They remind me of Kyoshiro and Yukina's love for each other."

"Then allow me to assist you in exploiting the boy's weakness…" A dark voice said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Orpheus demanded. A black portal opened up and out came a man in a black trench coat with a hat on him and a mask covering his eyes. "Well, well if isn't my old associate Titan." He scoffed. "I heard you were already lost to the Shadows."

"I was about to be, but then… I was given a second chance. That's when I became a Shadow Rider," Titan informed. "And I have something that may be of interest." He said as he handed him a photograph for Orpheus to take. Orpheus raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he saw picture of a teary–eyed Alexis running away from a crying Kurogasa who was on his knees.

"Where did you get this?" Orpheus questioned.

"I was hidden amongst the shadows when that photo was taken. I thought it might be of interest to you." Titan answered.

"Trouble in Paradise, eh?" Orpheus chuckled darkly. "I think we can use this to our advantage."

* * *

It was the last class of the day and it was Kyoshiro's class. As the lecture went on, Victor and the other Key Keepers noticed that Kurogasa and Alexis weren't talking to each other. Heck, they saw them walking to their classes alone rather than together during the whole day. "Has anyone noticed how Kurogasa and Alexis have been acting, lately?" Victor asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah…" Syrus noticed.

"They haven't been talking to each other." Rika said. "I wonder what's up."

"I wonder if it had anything to do with what Dark Magician Girl did." Jaden wondered making Syrus's face sour up a bit.

"Her, ya _think_, Slacker?" Chazz groaned.

"I don't know, maybe." Jaden shrugged.

"I'm starting to hear from the other students that those two broke up." Chumley said.

"Huh?" Rika said surprised.

"Really?" Chazz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we don't know that for sure, but whatever it is, let them figure it out." Koji said. "We shouldn't even talk about something like this."

"Eh, I guess you're right." Jaden shrugged as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the Riders and Mana were at the side of the classroom as they looked at the gloomy Kurogasa. _"This is definitely not lovely for Kurogasa–dono."_ Sieg sighed.

_"He's gone from hardboiled to halfboiled already."_ Shotaro sighed.

_"At least you're not alone Shotaro."_ Takumi said, annoying Shotaro a bit.

_"Hmm… I wonder if I took things a little too far."_ Mana said.

_"Nah, you didn't. He had it coming and deserved it."_ Tsukasa scoffed. _"What goes around comes around. The only thing bad about all this is my camera broken so I can't take a picture of Kurogasa's depressed look."_

*WHACK!*

_"Ow!"_ Tsukasa cringed in pain as he turned around and saw Momotaros who hit his head with the hilt of his sword. _"What was _that_ for?!"_

_"For a being a pain in the ass pinkie!"_ Momotaros snapped.

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_

_"Urisei! From start to finish, you've been nothing but being annoying at a climax, and right now I feel like beating your annoying ass!"_

_"Nanda to?!"_ Tsukasa growled as he and Momotaros butted heads and a spark of electricity sparked between two.

_"You heard me, pinkie!"_ Momotaros growled.

_"Yamero, Tsukasa–kun! Momotaros!"_ Yuusuke said as he and Eiji separated the two.

_"This isn't helping when you're fighting each other!"_ Eiji got out.

_"Hmph!"_ Tsukasa, who puts his hands on his hips and Momotaros, who crossed his arms, grunted looking away from each other.

_"Yare, yare… those two don't know when to stop arguing senselessly."_ Urataros said shaking his head before turning his head to the gloomy Kurogasa. _"Still… I'm worried about my student. I wonder if he can prove that he still loves Alexis."_

_"I'm worried too."_ Haruto said. _"I don't want Kurogasa to lose hope already."_

_"This is merely a test of perseverance for him."_ Souji said.

_"Yeah, and one of those things Kurogasa has to figure out on his own."_ Shinji added.

_"Think he can do it though?"_ Kenzaki asked.

_"Based on the events happened today, I'd say the odds are slightly stacked against him."_ Philip concluded.

* * *

The rest of the day was awkward for both Alexis and Kurogasa. The blonde was distancing herself from Kurogasa while the boy in question stole glances at her. During lunch time, they sat in different tables, with Kurogasa poking at his food. Rumors were spreading about the status of Kurogasa and Alexis' relationship. It was juicy gossip too, considering Alexis was the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' and Kurogasa was the 'Legendary Kamen Rider Duelist'. However, Alexis and Kurogasa paid the rumors no mind. They were both too depressed to pay attention.

* * *

_"Kurogasa, are you alright?"_ Yukina asked her son who was lying face down on the floor. Kurogasa had come to his father's office to talk but as soon as the door opened, he took two steps then collapsed, like he'd lost the will to live. An imaginary storm cloud was forming over his head, lightning flashing and raining down on him. His mood was definitely not the brightest. It just felt like that a light in his life had just been extinguished. Eventually, Kurogasa told his parents everything that happened, the most surprising thing was they didn't get upset, but they _were_ disappointed.

"I guess I deserve this…" Kurogasa mumbled. "Technically, I _did_ cheat on Alexis, even if it was with Mana."

"Considering what happened, I'm not surprised she'd feel that way," said Kyoshiro. "You shouldn't have done that, son."

"I know that, Dad…" Kurogasa groaned. "And I got no one to blame, but myself. I wanna make up with Alexis somehow, but she's not letting me. I don't know what to do..."

_"Don't give up,"_ Yukina encouraged. _"I know you can do it, Kurogasa."_

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out looking up at her. "Has this ever happened to you guys?"

"Nope… never happened." Kyoshiro said. "Your mother and I stayed faithful to each other."

"So, what can I do to win back her heart then?" Kurogasa asked before banging his head on the floor again.

_"Maybe give her time to cool off,"_ Yukina suggested, _"But don't take _too_ long, ok?"_

"Your mother's right. It'd be a shame if you lost her," said Kyoshiro. "But then after that, you have to figure it out on your own. The best thing I could think of is that you prove to her that you still love her."

"Yeah… easier said than done," said Kurogasa. Kyoshiro picked up his son and planted him on his feet.

"Just stand up straight, son," said Kyoshiro. "No good can come out of you lying in the dumps."

* * *

Late at night, to get her mind off of Kurogasa for a while, Alexis decided to visit her brother Atticus, who was sleeping in the infirmary. As she sat by his bedside, she couldn't help but feel worried for brother. She also had to worry about the Shadow Riders and the upcoming Rider War that could possibly take place. "Hey, Atticus," she said. "If you're curious to know, your little sister just got her heart broken." He couldn't answer since he was asleep. She wished he would wake up to offer advice but he was still recuperating from his experience at the hands of the Shadow Riders.

Since the news of her 'breaking up' with Kurogasa had spread, she'd been getting love letters, mostly from fanboys. "Alexis?" asked Ms. Fontaine as she came into the infirmary. "Are you alright? You don't _look_ too well."

"Oh, Ms. Fontaine…" Alexis said as she wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. How's my brother doing?"

"Well, he can still walk and be up and about, but… his memories are still fuzzy. I tried asking him if he could remember anything before being sent to the Shadow Realm, but he says that he still doesn't remember." Miss Fontaine explained.

"I see…" Alexis said looking down sadly.

"Don't worry." Miss Fontaine assured placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll recover and regain his memories soon."

"Yeah, I guess, you're right…" Alexis got out.

"Now are you sure there's nothing with you?"

"I'm fine Miss Fontaine… I just… have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Ok… well… if you need anything, I'll be in my office." Miss Fontaine said leaving the infirmary room, with Alexis and Atticus alone.

"Atticus…" Alexis murmured before turning back to her brother.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Alexis… Alexis…" A young Alexis looked up from her Deck to see a young Atticus peeking around at a large tree she was sitting in front of. He was wearing a school uniform, same as her with her uniform._

_"Atty!"_

_Atticus smiled as he walked up to his baby sister, "Whatcha doing?" He reached out and took the cards she was looking at, then whistled at what he saw, "Wow… some tough cards. But, duelin's about more than power…"_

_"What?" Alexis asked looking away sheepishly, "What do you mean bro?"_

_Atticus stretched his hand out and plucked the leaf out of his sister's hair, "What I mean is that you gotta have a purpose for dueling. That's what really matters in a match,"_

_"Okay!" Alexis smiled widely, "Thanks, Atty!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh Atticus, I just wish you were back to your old self." Alexis sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You miss him _so_ dearly. But there _is_ a way to get him back…"

Alexis's eyes snapped wide open at a dark voice that came from behind her, who leapt up and stepped protectively in front of Atticus. "Who _is_ that…?" Alexis whispered. A large wisp of dark flames appeared in front of them and the voice returned.

"Come with me… and I'll give Atticus back all his memories. If you can defeat me in a duel that is," the voice proposed as the black flames flicked around the room, "Back where we first met… the Abandoned Dorm!"

Atticus at that point slowly opened his eyes and watched in horror as a large being in a black coat appeared, wrapping both of his arms around Alexis, dragging her into a dark portal. It all happened so fast, that he didn't have any time to react. "W–What's… going on?" Atticus stammered as the portal sealed shut, "Who _was_ that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm, Kurogasa was in his room trying to figure out what to do on how he can make it up to Alexis. But so far, he's got no luck. Then… a picture of Alexis on Kurogasa's nightstand dropped, cracking the glass of the picture frame. Kurogasa returned to see the picture on the ground and worry crept into his heart like a cold chill. "Alexis." he uttered before his Riders appeared.

_"What's wrong?"_ Yuusuke asked.

"I don't know. I just suddenly got this bad feeling." Kurogasa said. "Alexis's picture just dropped and cracked."

_"That's normally a bad omen."_ Hitoshi said.

_"Oi, don't say that." _Shotaro chided a bit. _"Are you trying to jinx us or something?"_

"I better go check up on her." said Kurogasa.

_"But didn't she break up with you?"_ asked Tsukasa.

"Even if she hates me right now, it won't stop me from caring about her." Kurogasa retorted as he stormed out of the room. He called Alexis on his Duel Pilot. However, he wasn't getting an answer. In fact, it was like the Duel Pilot was turned off. "Damn it, I can't get through! Ok, now I _know_ something's wrong!" he said. Just then, the Spirit Key around his neck started shaking rather violently. "The Shadow Riders! They're here!"

"Son!" Kyoshiro called out. He looked to see his dad running up to him.

"Dad!" Kurogasa got out as he stopped running.

"Bad news!" Kyoshiro told him. "Alexis has gone missing!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa exclaimed before a beep sounded from his PDA. When he turned it on, the very first thing he heard was–

[_"How's your evening today, boy?"_]

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa shouted as Kyoshiro came up to his son to see the PDA.

"What are you up to _this_ time, Tarakudo?!" Kyoshiro demanded.

[_"_Never_ mention that name again, you thief!"_] Orpheus hissed at Kyoshiro before he began to make his statement. [_"If you _truly_ want to know what I'm planning to do, there's a Shadow Duel that's going to happen and it involves a certain person that's most important to you… or so I thought…"_] Orpheus chuckled while showing the said picture on his PDA, making Kurogasa's anger rise.

"Where's Alexis?! What did you do to her?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Calm down, son. He's trying to get you riled up. That's what he wants." Kyoshiro said.

[_"Aww, is the little fox worried for his little vixen? Oh, don't worry, she isn't alone, of course as there're two other kids with her~… Ah~, I just have a splendid idea! How about this? When she finishes her duel, _I'll_ challenge her to a duel, defeat her and drag her to the deepest part of the Shadow Realm. It will be _soo_ deep, there would be no light to pierce through it. What do you two think of that?"_] Orpheus offered. Kurogasa couldn't hold onto his anger anymore.

"If you think that you're going to get away with this Tarakudo, then you're dead wrong!" Kyoshiro intervened before Kurogasa's anger got any higher than now. "My son and I will stop you!"

[_"Oh, really? I would like to see _that_ happen… well then, if you insist, make way to the battlefield. The one place where all hope have been 'abandoned', and you better hurry~. Her duel is just getting started and I'm on my way to stalk her down~."_] Orpheus chuckled then laughed insanely, before the PDA went offline.

"The place where all hope has been abandoned? What does he mean by _that_?" Kurogasa asked.

Kyoshiro pondered on the riddle and eventually, his eyes widened opened on what Orpheus meant. "The Abandoned Dorm!"

"Wait, what?" Kurogasa said, confused.

"Didn't you know? All of those missing students and the Shadow Realm stuff all occurred at the Abandoned Dorm!" Kyoshiro told him.

"You're right!" Kurogasa got out once _he_ realized it. "C'mon, let's go!" Kurogasa said and with that, the two of them ran off to the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

Kyoshiro and Kurogasa were on their way towards the Abandoned Dorm with Kivat and Tatsulot flying ahead to make sure, nothing else gets in their way of getting to Orpheus and saving Alexis. "So far, so good! The road is clear for you guys!" Kivat said as Kurogasa and Kyoshiro continued to run forward.

"Pyun, pyun~! It's time to be the Prince Charming for the Sleeping Princess~!" Tatsulot got out.

"If we hurry, we might still be able to–" Kyoshiro got out, but didn't finish his sentence when he and his son steeped into a pit trap and both started to fall before they grabbed a hold onto the edge of the pit from falling in.

"What the–?!" Kivat said shocked from the sudden mishap.

"Pyun, pyun~, we didn't see _that_ one coming!" Tatsulot said surprised too, as both Kyoshiro and Kurogasa were able to drag themselves out from the hole before they lay on their backs.

"Where did this big hole come from? In the middle of the road, no less?! And why are there spikes down there?!" Kyoshiro exclaimed.

"Orpheus must've set them up…" Kurogasa growled. "He's trying to make sure that we _never_ get to Alexis!"

"If that's the case, we should take our steps carefully. We're nearly there and I don't know what kind of other traps he prepared for us…" Kyoshiro advised and the two continued to run towards the Abandoned Dorm, with both Kivat and Tatsulot becoming more alert to avoid such incident happening again.

* * *

"Hm…" Orpheus pondered as he sat at the edge of the table, thinking about something as he looked at his imaginary watch on his left wrist. "Those two should be arriving in 3… 2… 1…"

"Orpheus!" A voice shouted.

Orpheus smirked from under his mask and stood up from the table when Kurogasa and Kyoshiro arrived. "You've arrived."

"Enough with the games Orpheus! Where's Alexis?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Oh, about that… the duel of Shadows has commenced and there would be no way for both of you to interrupt them… except me." Orpheus got out.

"Why you–"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright… in the next life!" Orpheus chuckled.

"Grrrrr!" Kurogasa growled clenching his fist tight.

"Son, calm down…" Kyoshiro said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But–" Kurogasa got out looking at his dad with a pained look.

"Your dad's right, boy… you should calm down… and let me get rid of you two for good! Both of your existences are nothing more than an eyesore in my view! I shall burn both of you away, along with other people that are not worthy of living in this world and after that, I can finally reunite with my sister as the Sacred Beasts will grant my very wish!" Orpheus said.

"You know damn well that those Sacred Beasts can't see the light of day!" Kyoshiro gritted.

"I know… but it's the offer I can't refuse, you little thief! I will get back _everything_ that I lost and I will continue on with my life! Come, boy, let us have a family reunion duel, slaughtering both of you to chunk of meats!" Orpheus shouted before his duel disk activated.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kyoshiro and Kurogasa said as they had their duel disks on their arms, henshin gauntlet in Kurogasa's case. "Henshin!" Father and son both placed their Decks in their disks and both activated while Kurogasa transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist. Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Orpheus:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"A thief and a murderer… how fitting in this family… all that's left is the assassin– oh wait, I _am_ the assassin; as I will rip your body part by part!" Orpheus got out before he drew his sixth card. "Hmph, how fitting… I summon out my Kamen Rider Eternal in ATK mode!" He declared as a dark silhouette appeared with a white memory in his hand and a LostDriver around his waist. He then pressed the button.

**ETERNAL!**

The silhouette man inserted the Gaia Memory into his LostDriver and got into his stance before pushing the driver to the side. _"Henshin!"_

**ETERNAL!**

With the declaration, the beat box tune played and the transformation took place from his feet and made its way towards the top before being completely donned in white armor, known as Kamen Rider Eternal. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)

_"Ho~? What do we have here?"_ Daidou asked Orpheus.

"Just some fools to face our wrath…" Orpheus told him before Daidou took his weapon out.

_"Then, that just makes my work easier to cut them down…"_ Daidou got out.

"I shall place two cards facedown and end my turn." Orpheus told him as two holograms of his cards appeared on the ground.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his sixth card. "First I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

_"Oh, look what we got here? You really remind me of Narutaki, you know that? Persistent as always…"_ Tsukasa mocked.

_"And you got a problem with that… pinkie?"_ Orpheus replied, striking a nerve on Tsukasa.

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_ Tsukasa shouted at them before looking at Kurogasa. _"Why is it that most of your opponents always misinterpret my color, huh?"_

"Focus, Tsukasa!" Kurogasa said. "Now's not the time to talk about colors! Next I activate Final Form Ride! I don't need to explain it to you, so I'll choose Kamen Rider Blade from my Deck!" Kurogasa took out Blade from his Deck and placed in the Spell/Trap zone making Kenzaki appear in his armor while Tsukasa placed the gold card in the DecaDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! B–B–B–BLADE!**

_"Kenzaki, chotto sugukku ittai zo."_ Tsukasa warned.

_"Eh?" _Kenzaki asked confused before Tsukasa shoved his arms into his back and Kenzaki turned into Blade Blade.

"And when Tsukasa is equipped with Blade, he gains 1000 ATK!"

Kamen Rider Decade (4/ATK: 2000–3000/DEF: 1800)

"Now I'll play Quick Rush! Activating the latter's effect! So now Decade can attack! Take out Eternal! Blade Blade Lightning Slash!"

_"Hai~, hai…"_ Decade said before he slides in his golden card into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B–B–B–BLADE!**

_"Here's the big swing!"_ Decade shouted before he slashed down Blade Blade onto Eternal but for some reason, Orpheus's Life Points didn't lower down one bit as a barrier of sorts protected him. _"What's the big idea?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to swing this gigantic sword?!"_

"Oh, hush now, pinkie. I activate my facedown, Defense Draw. In addition that I don't take any Damage, I can also draw a card from my Deck." Orpheus let out as he drew out a card from his Deck.

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_

"Grrr… I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa said placing a reversed card on the Field.

"It's my turn!" Kyoshiro said as he drew his sixth card. "I play Cost Down! By discarding one card from my Hand, I can lower the level of all Monsters in my Hand by 2!" Kyoshiro discarded a card. "Now I'll summon Kamen Rider Shin in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of a person appeared in front of him as the silhouette suddenly let out a roar as slowly, his eyes turned red, his shirt ripped apart to reveal its tough green skin, his face also changed into an inhuman expression before his whole clothes were ripped away, to reveal an inhuman figure in green before his whole transformation finished off with its jaws wide open and his sharp claws stretched outwards as he let out another monstrous roar. This is Kamen Rider Shin. (6–4/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100)

_"Gwarrrrrghhh!"_ Shin roared.

_"Yeesh, ever looked in a mirror?"_ Decade asked as Orpheus laughed.

"Yes, that Rider _really_ resembles both of you _and_ your son! A monster!" Orpheus stated.

"Shin may be a Monster, and may be foolish of what he did, like what my son foolishly did with Alexis."

"Dad…" Kurogasa got out, feeling kinda hurt.

"But the only thing that _this _monster and Kurogasa have in common, is that they have the determination and the will to do whatever it takes to make up for the mistakes they made, which I'm sure Kurogasa will do."

"Oh? Is that so? I can't wait to see him to go further into despair once he has failed doing so…" Orpheus said anticipating the outcome.

"He _won't_ fail! I can assure of that! Now normally Shin would destroy a Monster once he's summoned out, but since there aren't, I'll go ahead and place a facedown and end my turn."

"Heh… my go now!" Orpheus declared as he drew out his next card. "I play my Pot of Greed, in order to draw out two more cards from my Deck! And after I draw, since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon my RioTrooper!" He declared as a silhouette of a man appeared with a RioTrooper belt that had a phone already connected and just needed to be put down. _"Henshin!"_ The man then puts it down sideways.

**COMPLETE**

The man glowed and a man looking like Faiz appeared only brown and grey (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "After that, I can sacrifice him in order to summon out my next rider on the front line… Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"

A red and black bat, also known as Kivat II floated down from out of nowhere as a silhouette appeared and stepped forward. "Prepared to be exterminated," the Kivat II stated. The silhouette outstretched his arm and Kivat bit into it. _"Gabui!"_ The chains wrapped around the silhouette's waist creating a black belt.

_"Henshin,"_ the figure hissed. Kivat II then floated down and landed on his perch as green quicksilver covered the person's body. When the transformation was down, the quicksilver broke revealing the Monster. It was designed similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form, except it had a light green and black theme instead of gold and red. This was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

"Tou–san!" Kivat III cried out as he was still in the toy.

_"Hmph, look at you, son. Still siding with the humans while you were supposed to be on the side of the King…"_ Kivat II scoffed as Orpheus lunged his hand forward.

"And now, Dark Kiva will attack your Monster, Kyoshiro! Take him down!" Orpheus commanded.

_"As you wish…"_ Dark Kiva said as he took out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat II's mouth to activate it.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

Crossing his arms and getting into the stance, the whole world turned dark as it was hazy and the bloody red moon appeared in the sky. Dark Kiva lunged upwards and when he got to a certain height, he immediately dashed down, aiming at Shin with his fist engulfed in darkness.

"Activate facedown! Rider Intervention!" Kurogasa countered. "Now the combined strength of Kamen Rider Decade and Shin will add up!" Shin and Decade glowed brightly.

Kamen Rider Shin (6–4/ATK: 2300–5300/DEF: 2000)

Shin grabbed a hold of Dark Kiva's fist, giving him a knee strike before he held Dark Kiva's head and _slowly_, pulled his head off from his body before throwing away Dark Kiva's body letting out another roar before it literally smashed its head onto the ground before throwing it at Orpheus, dealing some Damage on him.

**Orpheus:** 6100

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"Hmph… that was nothing…" Orpheus scoffed as he played another card in his Hand. "I activate my Spell Card, Monster Reborn, so that I can summon back out my Dark Kiva from its slumber!" He declared as Dark Kiva's hand was driven through the ground before he slowly rose up cracking his head in anger.

_"I'm going to get you for what you did to me earlier…"_ Dark Kiva warned.

"I will set my remaining two cards facedown and thus will conclude my turn." Orpheus said before two more holograms appeared in front of them.

"Yeesh, someone's pissed off tonight." Decade got out.

"It's my turn now!" Kurogasa shouted while drawing out his next card.

"And because of that, I play my trap card, Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to summon back another Monster from my Graveyard and I choose… Kamen Rider Eternal!" Orpheus declared as a white hand pierced through the dirt and slowly made his way up before standing tall, looking at them.

_"I've just returned from the underworld…"_ Daidou got out.

"First I play Card of Sanctity allowing all of us to draw until we have six in our Hand." All players drew until they had six. "Then I play my _own_ Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two extra cards!" Kurogasa drew two making his Hand at seven. "Now I'll summon Kamen Rider W in ATK mode!" Two silhouettes of people appeared and on their waste were belts that had two rectangular slots. One of them held up a green flash drive. The other held a purple/black one. There was a small button on each one and both of them pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

Both silhouettes then positioned their arms holding the colored flash drives away from each other making some sort of W shape with their arms. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted person with the green flash drive inserted it in one of the slots and it disappeared transporting it to the other silhouetted person's slot on the belt. The other silhouetted person placed the purple/black flash drive into the other slot and pushed the two slots to the side making a W shape.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

A tune started to play as the first silhouetted person faded away as the second one was surrounded by wind and armor started to form around him until it has enclosed completely and now appearing as W (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). _"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

_"The only thing _you'll_ be counting is how many of you will go down before me!"_ Daidou shouted.

"Yes, and they won't be going down alone either…" Orpheus chuckled.

_"Yes… that family and former Shadow Riders shall accompany them… as well as the defeated Key Keepers…"_ Dark Kiva pointed out.

"We won't go down! Now I'll play the Spell Card, Fang Memory!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Fang Memory?" Orpheus asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's right! When W is on the Field, I can Tribute him to Special Summon Kamen Rider W – Fang & Joker Form from my Hand or Deck! And he's in my Deck right now!" Kurogasa said as he took the said card out of his Deck and replaced the original W card. "Koi, Fang!" W disappeared and reverted back to two different silhouettes, as a small mechanical dinosaur called Fang let out a roar and leaped onto the smaller figure's hand before he shape shifted into the Fang Memory.

_"Let's try this again, Shotaro…"_ Philip told his partner.

_"Wanna take the lead, huh? Be my guest, aibou…"_ Shotaro said before both of them pressed down their Gaia Memory buttons.

**FANG!**

**JOKER!**

_"Henshin!"_ Both of them shouted as this time, the fedora figure slides in his Joker Memory and it transferred to the other silhouette as he pressed down the Joker Memory, alongside Fang Memory before opening them up to activate it.

**FANG!**

**JOKER!**

Phillip unleashed a roar as a tornado and lightning surrounded him and Shotaro fell as he disappeared. The burst of power blew everyone away as his armor formed. The Double suit was now half white with black trim on the right side and black with purple trim on the left side. It also had spikes along the sides and also the sides of the usual round eyes had become jagged. The 'W' antennae also looked like simplified lightning bolts and the shoulders had spikes on them as well. (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)

"Hah! Do you really think that will scare me?! You'll have to do better than _that_!" Orpheus shouted.

_"Seems like they are underestimating us…"_ Shotaro spoke as the left side of W's eyes flickered.

_"Let's show them how it is done, Kurogasa."_ Phillip said as the right side of W's eyes flickered.

"That's right! Whenever W is summoned in Fang & Joker Form, since Fang has a berserk like nature, he _has_ to attack! Oh, and one more thing, he can attack all Monsters on your side of Field!"

_"Heh, all of that for trying to attack me? You'll have to do better than that, detectives… or is it defectives? I think that one sounds better for those people…"_ Daido commented.

"Yes, I agree with you. That sounds even better…" Orpheus nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot one _more _thing, you can't activate your Spells or Traps until after W in Fang & Joker attacks too."

_"Tch, this kid needs to learn more about something if he thinks he's going to take on the King…"_ Kivat II grunted as Kyoshiro looked at his son with a wide smile on his face.

"Go get 'em, son! Give him a whirl of the kick!" Kyoshiro encouraged.

"Right Dad! I–ke! Shotaro! Phillip! Arm and Shoulder Fang combo on Eternal and Fang Stryzer on Dark Kiva!" Kurogasa ordered.

_"You heard our client, aibou…"_ Shotaro said.

_"Yeah, let's do this… but I think Fang Stryzer is the best solution of them all."_ Phillip replied before he pushed the Fang Lever on his Double Driver three times before it let out a roar.

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As W took his stance, a white curved blade appeared on the right side of W's ankle and as launched upwards, W aimed his kick and began to spin rapidly. Eventually, every spin that was made let out a black cut. _"FANG STRYZER!"_

"Fang Stryzer, my butt! Have you forgotten Dark Kiva's ability? Once per turn, he can redirect all of the attacks onto him and his ATK points shall be the same as W's ATK points. Additionally, both of them cannot be destroyed in battle!" Orpheus shouted as Eternal stood tall. Dark Kiva appeared in front of him, delivering a kick of his own as both kicks met. The kick from Fang Stryzer was neutralized before W leaped back to Kurogasa's side on the Field.

_"It seems like you've miscalculated based on Dark Kiva's ability, Kurogasa."_ Phillip concluded.

"No worries Philip. Now Tsukasa, attack Dark Kiva! Blade Blade Lightning Slash!"

_"This better work this time…"_ Decade said before he slides in his golden card into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B–B–B–BLADE!**

_"HI–YAAAHHH!"_ Decade shouted before he slammed down his sword… or at least that's what he was _trying_ to do.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

"Eh?! Wait a minute! Dark Kiva's ATK is lower than Decade's ATK!" Kyoshiro exclaimed as Orpheus laughed before Dark Kiva's insignia appeared on the ground, stopping Decade from trying to attack him.

_"Oi, oi, oi! What's going on here?!"_ Decade complained as he tried to struggle free but it was all in vain.

"Do you really think I will let you destroy him?! The only one that can do so is myself! I activate a Quick Spell Card from my hand, Override! With this nifty card, I'm allowed to increase my Monster's ATK by 1000 but there's a downside, at the End Phase, he must be destroyed. Oh well, Dark Kiva, might as well do the honors…"

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (6/ATK: 2400–3400/DEF: 2000)

_"It may have cost my life, but it's worth the try…"_ Dark Kiva muttered before he crossed his arms as the same hazy red mist and bloody red moon appeared in the sky. He launched himself upwards and as he delivered another punch on Decade to force him to stumble back, a rather large insignia of Kiva appeared in the sky as Dark Kiva motioned it down to slam onto Decade before he turned away and snapped his fingers, creating an explosion which made Kurogasa _and_ Kyoshiro fly back a few meters from where they're standing.

**Orpheus:** 6100

**Kurogasa:** 3600

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

As the smoke cleared out of the way, Decade was already on the floor without Blade Blade in his disposal as he slowly pushed himself up and looked at them before he turned around and looked at Kurogasa. _"What…? You're falling asleep already?"_

"Okay, not what I had in mind…" Kurogasa got out as he slowly got up and looked at his dad. "Dad, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright… still painful on these old bones, but I can take it…" Kyoshiro said as he stood up and rubbed his back a few times.

"Heh… such resilience you got there, you little thief…" Orpheus mocked.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

"Is that _all_ you can do? Even though I have taken first blood, that's all the pathetic moves you can do?" Orpheus mocked as Kyoshiro drew his next card.

"You better shut your trap for now and get back to the duel, shall we? And what better way to do so by calling out my Kamen Rider Super–1 onto the Field!" Kyoshiro pointed out as a silhouette appeared in front of him.

He moves his hands in various movements, before stretching his arms forward like he was going to do a Kamehameha. _"Henshin!"_ He declared and turned his hands in a 180 degree motion. His belt opened up and inside, a red wheel spun rapidly making him glow radiantly before dimming down to reveal a man in a black suit with silver armor, his helmet resembling that of a hornet with red lenses and silver antennae (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400).

_"Kyoshiro, good to see you again."_ Super–1 greeted.

"Good to see you too, Kazuya Oki." Kyoshiro greeted back.

Super–1 nodded before looking at his opponent in front of him. "Hah! Do you really think that'll be enough to stop _me_?!" Orpheus taunted.

"Don't be so sure about that! I play my Spell Card, Double Summon! In this turn, I can summon out another Monster onto the Field! I choose the staff wielding Kamen Rider X!"

Another silhouette stands next to Super–1 as he extended his right arm high to the right before he extended both of his arms on the sky, creating an 'X' sign in the sky before– _"Set Up!"_ The silhouette glowed radiantly before dimming down to reveal a man in a grey bodysuit with a red X armor over his chest. His helmet was grey and it resembled a giant water bug with red eye lenses and black V antennae while holding a staff. This was Keisuke Jin or Kamen Rider X (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200). X twirled around his rod before he rested it right underneath his right armpit and showed Orpheus 'the hand' as he was in his trademark pose. _"Kyoshiro, it's that time, huh?"_

"Yep, welcome aboard, partner." Kyoshiro said as X nodded while looking at his opponent.

_"The darkness I sense… it's on a different level…"_ X got out.

"Really? How can you tell?" Kurogasa asked.

"We Showa Riders are androids, other than Amazon, shounen. We were built for a purpose: to defeat evil and protect peace; hence our sense is much higher than normal humans." Super–1 told him before Kyoshiro spun his right arm around in circle before pointing it at Orpheus.

"Alrighty! Shin! Gobble down his Eternal!" Kyoshiro commanded as Shin began to pursuit is prey, but Orpheus saw that one coming at him.

"Heh, heh, heh… I shall stop his advance from killing my Monster… by playing my trap card! Waboku! When this card activates, not _only_ will my Monster stay on the Field, but I will also take no Damage from you!" Orpheus shouted as a few female priestesses appear in front of Eternal, praying as an invisible barrier formed, causing Shin to pull back and landed back on Kyoshiro's side. "What's the matter? Can't you attack me?" he mocked.

"Grr… I'll end my turn." Kyoshiro growled.

"It's my turn now…" Orpheus said as he drew his next card and when he looked at it, he couldn't help but smile behind his mask before he looked at them. "It seems like I'm going to teach you _both_ a lesson! I activate my trap card, Eternal! Maximum Drive!"

"W–What?!" Kurogasa and Kyoshiro asked surprised.

"That's right. If I control Kamen Rider Eternal on the Field, I can sacrifice him _but_ he won't be alone as _all_ of the Monsters would go along with him!" Orpheus chuckled as Eternal took off his black mantle, to reveal all of the slots on his armor. He held a Memory which had a letter 'Z' before he placed it into his Maximum Slot.

**ZONE!**

With a press on his button–

**ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

All of the remaining Gaia Memories appeared right in front of him before eventually, all of them are slotted into each of the Maximum Slot.

**ACCEL! BIRD! CYCLONE! DUMMY! ETERNAL! FANG! GENE! HEAT! ICEAGE! JOKER! KEY! LUNA! METAL! NAZCA! OCEAN! PUPPETEER! QUEEN! ROCKET! SKULL! TRIGGER! UNICORN! VIOLENCE! WEATHER! XTREME! YESTERDAY! ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

At that point, Eternal glowed radiantly and charged punched on the ground creating a massive earthquakes as waves of light shot up from the ground destroying him and all the Monsters on Kurogasa's and Kyoshiro's side on the Field. Even from the tremor alone, made both Kurogasa and Kyoshiro land on their butts as Orpheus laughed at them. "It seems like Daido is happy that he brought your friends along with him… so that they can enjoy the Underworld that he lives in! But don't worry! I brought along some of my playmates to play with you all! With my _own_ Double Summon, I can summon forth Kamen Rider Ryuga & Rey! Come out from your hidings and let's show these guys your TRUE power!"

Two silhouetted men appeared.

The first had held up a thin black rectangular box with an emblem of a black dragon that held a deck of cards. _"With this, I can finally and truly exist!"_ The first silhouetted man said as his black box glowed dark and a belt suddenly appeared around the silhouetted man's waist. _"Henshin!"_ He slid the black box into the slot of his belt and three dark images of his armor came together to form into Kamen Rider Ryuga, an all–black armored, and evil version of Kamen Rider Ryuki (4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 1100).

The second silhouetted man slowly walked towards the Field. _"Rey–Kivat!"_ The second silhouetted man shouted. At that point, a white mechanical bat flew by and was next him.

_"Shall we go?"_ Rey–Kivat asked.

_"Yes, it's time."_

_"Very well. It will be graceful yet violent." _Rey–Kivat said as he let out the same hypnotic sonar noise Kivat makes.

_"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man declared. Rey–Kivat then flew towards the perch, attached to the perch with his feet, and hung upside down.

_"Henshin!"_ Rey–Kivat said. A giant snow flake appeared in front of him and shattered before the fragments enveloped the silhouetted man forming a suit of armor. The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of the black mouth plate. The eyes were icy blue. He also had a furry chest with golden talons attached to his shoulders. The bodysuit was all black and his boots were white with armor plating on the thighs. He also had chains wrapped tightly around his forearms. His torso armor also sported a high collar like Kiva with a similarly designed back. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400)

"These two should be good enough… well now, I shall now let Rey to slash down Kyoshiro! Take him out with your Blizzard Claw Execution!"

_"It's going to get chilly, so I hope your blood will warm me up…"_ Rey said as he picked up his Key Fuestle and slotted it into the mouthpiece of Rey–Kivat.

**WAKE UP!**

With the declaration made, it made an ominous wheezing whistle sound and both of his gigantic claws were freed from the chains and were now covered in frost before he dashed toward Kyoshiro and after the double slash onto his body, Kyoshiro was flew a few meters away, holding his chest in pain while shouting loudly. Kurogasa was shocked to see not only his father's clothes being cut up, but also, frost on his chest, for Rey inflicted a deep wound on him before Rey leaped back to Orpheus's side of the Field.

**Orpheus:** 6100

**Kurogasa:** 3600

**Kyoshiro:** 2200

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL ENTERTAINMENT!" Orpheus laughed insanely satisfied with the results of the battle.

"Dad!" Kurogasa cried out as Yukina appeared in spirit form.

_"Anata!"_ Yukina cried out running over to her husband to see if he was alright.

"I–I'm fine Yukina…" Kyoshiro panted as he slowly got up clenching on his wound. "I–It's just a scratch… a cold one to be exact."

_"Anata…"_ Yukina said worried for him.

"And don't think I've forgotten you, boy!" Orpheus snarled at Kurogasa. "Now Ryuga, attack his Life Points directly! Dark Final Vent!"

_"If that is what my master wants, then so be it…"_ Ryuga said as he drew out a card from his deck and looked at it. It was the Final Vent card. He slid his card onto his Visor to activate it before pulling up the casing to activate it.

**FINAL VENT**

After the declaration, Dragblacker appeared and started spinning around him as Ryuga began floated high before he lifted up his leg. Taking his aim, the Dragblacker spat out a dark flame, shooting Ryuga forward as the kick and the flame fused as one, kicking Kurogasa right on the chest, dragging him further to the back before eventually, Kurogasa crashed to the wall behind him as Ryuga took a huge leap back to stand tall while Kurogasa was on his knees, held his chest in pain before he coughed out some blood from his mouth while Orpheus laughed in madness.

**Orpheus:** 6100

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Kyoshiro:** 2200

"So, how does it feel to be kicked where your heart is? It must've hurt for you as the kick pumped out more blood from there, eh?" Orpheus chuckled.

Kurogasa managed to get himself off the ground and slowly walked back to where he is. "I'm not gonna lose here…" He got out. "As long as I can still walk and move, I'll continue to fight!"

"Oh? I wonder if you truly can." Orpheus chuckled.

"I WILL!" Kurogasa declared his drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Hibiki to the Field in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and took out his tuning fork before hitting it with his fingers and ringing noise sounded. The silhouetted man then placed the tuning fork over his forehead. _"Henshin."_ A small golden oni head appeared over the silhouetted man's face and purple flames engulfed him before dispersing to reveal Hibiki (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1650).

"Hmph, what could you actually do with such Rider? And you better be careful, as I already placed a facedown before you draw~" Orpheus mocked.

_"Let the boy foolishly charge in blindfolded. With this I can burn him to cinders with my dark flames."_ Ryuga suggested.

_"Or, if he can't take the heat, maybe freezing him in ice for eternity would do just fine…"_ Rey offered while his claws are shining for another attack.

"Now I'll Tribute him, to Special Summon Kamen Rider Hibiki – Armed Form from my Hand!" Kurogasa declared. At that point, Hitoshi took out his Armed Saber and got himself in a stance as multiple colored disk animals appeared out of nowhere they attached to him creating his red armor while burning up in red flames even though it's not hurting him before it dispersed to reveal his Final Form (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300)

"Hah! What good will _that_ do?" Orpheus scoffed.

"I'm not done yet! I play Heavy Storm to destroy all your facedowns!" Kurogasa shouted.

As the wind picked up, Orpheus's trap card, Sakuretsu Armor, was shattered into pieces and as the wind got stronger, the hood of the robe was taken off from his head to reveal his new mask that covered his entire face, which was black mask with white lines on it, wearing a pair of goggles that can move its lenses around with ease and behind his mask, it revealed some purple blisters on the back of his dark purple head, with no hair whatsoever on it, surprising them. When Kyoshiro got back up, he was surprised to see the head of the morphed Orpheus. "Oh no~, my head's been exposed… what do you think?" He asked as the lenses moved around like a chameleon's eyes.

"W–What the–!" Kyoshiro got out.

"_N–Nii–sama…"_ Yukina said shocked.

"W–What did you _do_ to yourself?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"Oh, this?" Orpheus asked as he looked at himself while pulling the sleeves of his arms to reveal more purple blisters with green lines on it. "I have attained the deepest powers from the darkness. By offering my soul to the Shadow Realm, I have gained the powers that will construct my Monsters into the real deal, just like what you've experienced earlier, but too bad, though… it still requires some time before I am fully manifested…" Orpheus chuckled.

"You crazy bastard! Do you realize what you just did Tarakudo?!" Kyoshiro yelled.

"Of course, I'm gaining the ultimate power to destroy you both!" Orpheus cackled.

"You're insane!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Yes, everybody said the same thing… that's why I must commence the Rider War, so that only the strongest survive and the weak perish. There would be no light in this world as darkness would be their only companion for life…" Orpheus said before pointing at Kurogasa. "And what _better_ way to start things off by ripping your heart out from your chest, boy?!"

"You won't be doing that anytime soon! I activate the Equip Spell, Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower, Hitoshi's ATK points are doubled!" Kurogasa said as Hibiki's flaming aura got hotter.

Kamen Rider Hibiki (4/ATK: 2500–5000/DEF: 2300)

"Hitoshi, attack Rey!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Yosha!"_ Hibiki cheered before he placed his sword right in front of his face before yelling on it. While he was shouting, a kanji appeared right in front of his face before it was absorbed into his sword. Taking his stance, he activated his sword, causing it to be engulfed in flames before he slashed his burning sword from afar, slashing Rey away and at the same time, burning Orpheus' robes.

**Orpheus:** 2900

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Kyoshiro:** 2200

Hibiki's burning slash caught flames on Orpheus' robe really fast and eventually, he had no other choice but to take them off and throw it away, revealing the shocking figure. On the upper part of his body, he wore a tight sleeveless black shirt with multiple straps around his chest to his stomach as his exposed dark purple arms with green lines and purple blisters were shown. His veins pumped out the fluid in it as a few tentacles appeared on his shoulders and sharp dirty black claws. On the lower part of his body, he wore tight black shorts that covered his thigh and from the knee below, it was bulky, dark purple skin with green veins on it as some of the blisters were still fresh and having such dark claws on his feet. As he was hunching down, his back revealed demonic wings, which spread wide open, dripping down in red blood, making him sigh in relief. "Ooohh, that feels _much_ better! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my wings folded just for that?!" Orpheus said.

_"N–Nii–sama…"_ Yukina got out as tears flowed out of her eyes before burying her face in Kyoshiro's chest. Kurogasa was _really_ shocked, and completely speechless. Words couldn't describe of what Orpheus has become.

"As you can see, I've abandoned my humanity, just so that I can finally achieve my new shell!" Orpheus got out.

"You idiot! Don't you have any idea how sad your sister is seeing you in this… form!?" Kyoshiro scolded.

"Don't you _dare_ bring her up in this mess, you little fiend! She will _never_ know about this because _you're_ the one that took her life away and shattered my dreams!" Orpheus pointed out. "And once the world is in _my_ hands, I shall live in this world with my sister, ruling it with an iron fist!"

"You think Kaa–san would _like_ that?!" Kurogasa demanded. "She'd _never_ like seeing you like this!"

"SHUT UP!" Orpheus shouted. "What do _you_ know about your mother?! You've never met her in your entire life, because your birth into this world killed her!"

"Orpheus, I'm going to break that delusional world of yours!" Kyoshiro said.

"But first, Hibiki's effect activates! During my End Phase, In Armed Form, for every Kamen Rider in my Graveyard, you take 400 points of Damage! I count five! So that's 2000 Points of Damage!" Hibiki took out his taiko sticks and five fireballs at Orpheus, even though they missed, he still took Damage.

**Orpheus:** 900

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Kyoshiro:** 2200

"Now it's my turn!" Kyoshiro declared as he draws out his card. "This is… MY FINAL CARD!" he called out.

"Hmph! Go ahead and try! I'd like to see you beat me in this turn!" Orpheus challenged.

"I will! In fact, with these cards alone, this should be good enough! First off, I play Graceful Charity! I draw out three cards, so that I can ditch two more to the Graveyard and I just got the right cards in my disposal!" Kyoshiro said as he ditched out two cards from his Hand and puts it into his Graveyard. "I will summon out Kamen Rider ZX in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of man appeared. _"Ikuzo! Hennnnnnnnnnnnn…"_ He said doing some movements with his arms. _"Shin!"_ He declared getting in a pose. He then shined for a while until he somersaulted in the air shouting. _"ZE~KU~RO~SU~!_" When he landed, it was revealed to be a man in a red bodysuit with armor over him and has a red helmet with green lenses resembling a longhorn beetle. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100)

"Hah! That isn't going to be enough!" Orpheus shouted but Kyoshiro grinned.

"Of _course_ not! That's because I play my last card in my Hand, Monster Reborn! With this card, I can Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard, which I would like to introduce to you, wait for it…" Kyoshiro said still able to play around as a portal opened up and a blurry figure jumped out from it. "…KAMEN RIDER AMAZON!"

_"A~MA~ZON~~~~"_

When he landed on the ground, it made his trademark attack while looking at his opponent. Most of his body consisted of a dark green body with orange linings that's similar to a chameleon, having orange body armor, a chameleon helmet with red eyes and a mouth on it, having a jagged bracers and greaves and having a fin on his back. He also has a GiGi Armlet on his right bicep and the Condorer around his belt. This is Kamen Rider Amazon. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700)

"Ho~? Have I truly lost already?" Orpheus scoffed, not fazed by it.

"Yes, you did! I activate Amazon's ability! I can swap Amazon's ATK points with Ryuga's ATK points for the turn!"

"WHAT?!" Orpheus roared as two energies from Amazon and Ryuga swapped.

Kamen Rider Amazon (4/ATK: 1200–1850/DEF: 1700)

Kamen Rider Ryuga (4/ATK: 1850–1200/DEF: 1150)

"And now, Amazon, attack Ryuga! Dai Setsudan!" Kyoshiro commanded.

_"Amazon will finish bad man!"_ Amazon declared and launched himself up high in the sky before he descended down with his chop. _"SUPER! DAI SETSUDAN~~!"_ He shouted with all of his might, chopping Ryuga away like a piece of wood before shattering into pixels and Amazon does his trademark claw attack once again.

**Orpheus:** 250

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Kyoshiro:** 2200

"And now, ZX will attack you directly, but not before activating his effect, which I'll do by ditching my last card in Hand, and by choosing my son's Hibiki, ZX will become that Monster! And as an added bonus, he also gains ATK points equal to Hibiki's current DEF!"

"Grrr…" Orpheus growled before ZX's body emitted aura, absorbing Hibiki's energy.

Kamen Rider ZX: (4/ATK: 1800–4100/DEF: 1200)

"It's time to go for overkill! Take him down, ZX!" Kyoshiro declared.

_"Hai!"_ ZX said before leaping up high. _"ZX KICK!"_ He yelled doing his Rider Kick and Orpheus was sent flying back until he crashed into a wall.

**Orpheus:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 1750

**Kyoshiro:** 2200

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that…" Kyoshiro said after dealing the Damage to him and the holograms disappearing, but for some reason, Orpheus laughed, confusing them.

"I can't feel anything… this is perfect… THIS IS MAGNIFICENT! I LOVE THIS NEW BODY OF MINE!" Orpheus shouted with joy after he removed himself from the wall.

"What in the–!" Kurogasa got out.

"Witness the _true_ power of darkness!" Orpheus said as with a thrust of his hand, both his dad and Kurogasa were suddenly pushed back to the walls, surprising Yukina.

_"Anata! Kurogasa!"_ Yukina called out as Orpheus laughed.

"Soon! My whole body will be complete and with it, the whole world shall crumble down below my feet!" Orpheus said before he turned around and opened up a dark portal. "And I sense that girl of yours is slowly losing and… oh? I think that Shadow Rider is going to give her a strong blast… this is going to be exciting!" Orpheus said gleefully before he walked towards the portal and went in, disappearing from their view.

"Damn it! NO!" Kurogasa gritted.

"G–Go son!" Kyoshiro gritted. "Save Alexis!"

_"Y–Yes! And also both of the kids. I'll take care of your father… somehow…"_ Yukina said worriedly while looking at her husband.

"A–Alright." Kurogasa said as he slowly got up and went back to civilian form and ran to find Alexis. "Let me make in time…" He got out.

* * *

(A/N: This happens during the Kurogasa & Kyoshiro/Orpheus duel.)

Meanwhile…

Alexis blinked, coming out what felt like a trance. She looked around and saw that she was in the basement underneath the Abandoned Dorm, the same room where she was held captive by the Shadow Duelist so long ago. Alexis turned and looked in front of her. The large man in a heavy coat stood directly in front of her. "Ok, so we duel, and I get Atticus' memories back," Alexis snapped, "That's the deal!"

Titan chuckled, "That's _if_ you win. But if _I_ win, I get something too. Your Spirit Key and your soul to take back with me to the Shadow Realm. You see, my dear, when you and I first met up, I was a charlatan of the Shadows, but since I've been taken in by them, I am now the real deal!" he kicked over a duel disks towards Alexis, "A real Shadow Rider!"

"There they are!"

Alexis turned to see Koji, Rika, Bastion, Zane, Victor, Mamori, Marta, Chazz, and Crowler there. "I see our adoring public is here to witness your demise… Now, let us begin!" Titan roared as he and Alexis inserted their decks, their disks whirring to life.

"There they are!" Syrus cried out as he entered the large room, with Jaden, and Chumley carrying Atticus on their shoulders. "You guys heard?"

"Yup." Koji said.

"They're about to duel…" Rika added.

"Hey, where's Kurogasa?" Jaden wondered.

"His dad went to get him." Victor said. "I don't know what's taking him so long."

Jaden shifted the weight of Atticus' arm, "Alexis! We're all here for you, now go and beat him!"

"Ah… so this _isn't_ about the check," Crowler said.

Chazz looked at Crowler, "_What_ check? What does a check have anything to do with this?"

"Uh… nothing, nothing," Crowler waved it off sweating nervously.

Alexis glanced off to the side, at her brother, _'Atticus, this is for you. I'm gonna win back your memories here and now!'_ Alexis activated her duel disk and both players drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

**Titan:** 4000

**Alexis:** 4000

"Let the Shadow Game commence." Titan said as he raised his hand to his custom Deck holder and a card popped out. He caught and looked at it before placing it on the tray, "I summon the Archfiend Interceptor in ATK mode!" A six–armed demon dressed as a football player appeared. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) "Then I will place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two hologram cards appeared.

"Alright, my draw!" Alexis drew her card, "I summon Cyber Tutu in ATK mode!" A little red-haired ballerina appeared in a red and white leotard with a white tutu. (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800)

Titan laughed, "I thought we were dueling, not playing dollies."

"Oh yeah?" Alexis challenged, "Well, this so called _dolly_ is about to play havoc on your Life Points, but first, to make sure you don't do anything funny, I play the Spell Card, Allegro Toile! It gives my ballerina a little extra _kick_ by destroying one Spell or Trap card on the Field," Cyber Tutu spun around rapidly until a sword shot out forth and pierced one of Titan's facedowns, shattering it. "Now, Cyber Tutu, take the lead in this dance _and_ in this duel, too! Because as long as you have a Monster stronger than my Tutu, she can attack you directly!" Cyber Tutu spun towards Titan and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw making Titan stagger back a bit.

**Titan:** 3000

**Alexis:** 4000

"Archfiend Interceptor's effect activates!" Titan gritted. "Whenever you declare an attack, I can inflict 500 points of Damage to you!" The demonic football ran towards and gave her a flurry of punches making Alexis protect herself.

**Titan:** 3000

**Alexis:** 3500

"Lex, you okay?" Jaden asked concerned.

"I'm fine… So… this is what a Shadow Game feels like…" Alexis said as she got her stance back. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Hmph…" Titan scoffed as he drew his next card. "I summon Mad Archfiend in ATK mode!" A skeleton with red hair that has a skeleton body, large claws with a skull in its stomach with yellow pants and black stripes appeared (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0).

"And I'll counter with the trap A Rival Appears!" Alexis said revealing her facedown. "When you summon a Monster, I can Special Summon one from my Hand, as long as that Monster's level is the same as the one you summoned. I Special Summon, Command Knight in DEF mode!" The female warrior in red armor appeared. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900) "And when Command Knight is on the Field, all Warrior–Type Monsters on my side of the Field, gain an extra 400 ATK points, plus you can't attack my Command Knight, since my Cyber Tutu is on the Field.

Cyber Tutu (4/ATK: 1000–1400/DEF: 800)

Command Knight (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 1900)

"Like that will make any difference." Titan said. "Now then, I activate the Field Spell, Archfiend Palace –Maze of the Malign!" At that point, purple thunder struck down from the top of the basement making everyone protect themselves, Crowler avoiding them from getting himself electrocuted, a s a demonic palace like city rose from the ground from behind Titan.

"W–Whoa! What _is _that?!" Victor said surprised.

"Something that's not good." Bastion grimaced.

"What was your first clue Einstein?" Chazz said sarcastically.

"With this Field Spell on the Field, it gives all my Fiend Monsters an extra 500 ATK!" Titan said as purple thunderbolts rained down on Archfiend Interceptor and Mad Archfiend, but instead of electrocuting them to death, it powered them up.

Archfiend Interceptor (4/ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 1600)

Mad Archfiend (4/ATK: 1800–2300/DEF: 0)

"And now Mad Archfiend, attack Cyber Tutu! Bone Shard Shower!" The skull in the archfiend's stomach was crunched up into pieces and the bones fragments were shot towards Alexis.

"Sorry, but I activate Waboku to take no Damage! And my Monsters are safe from being destroyed!" Alexis said revealing her other facedown as a three priestesses appeared and chanted in prayer as a barrier formed around Cyber Tutu, protecting her from the bone shards.

"You're lucky…" Titan muttered. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Titan said as a reversed card appeared on the Field. "Don't think that you'll always get a card that will be your saving grace. Much like that so–called boyfriend of yours."

"He's not my boyfriend right now!" Alexis exclaimed angrily. "And don't even try to mention him in the middle of the duel, if you want to beat me!"

"Lex…" Rika got out.

"Man, that girl really needs to calm down. If the kid hears what she said, he'll end up slumping down even further…" Koji sighed.

"Oh relax, when those two are over, the Chazz can take over from where he left off!" Chazz offered.

*WAPOW!*

"OW!" Chazz cringed in pain, courtesy of Rika bopping him on the head. "What was _that_ for?!"

"They didn't break off their relationship yet! They just… need their personal space, that's all!" Rika exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's just a matter of time before those two either mend their bonds or shatter it into pieces… _nobody_ can tell what'll happen next…" Victor pointed out.

"But speaking of Kurogasa, where _is_ he?" Syrus wondered.

"Oh, don't you worry about him. My associate Orpheus is taking care of him now, as we speak." Titan explained.

"WHAT?!" The spectators asked surprised, save for Atticus who was still out of it. Alexis, for some reason still felt worried for him now that Orpheus was mentioned. But even so, she put up her brave front before facing Titan.

"Rather than you talking about him, you better worry about getting what I came here for in the first place!" Alexis exclaimed before she draws out her next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards from my Deck." Alexis drew two. "Then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Etolie Cyber and Blade Skater in my Hand to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!" The red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard and the gray–skinned woman who was one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrist appeared, and both flew into the clear vortex and the vortex shined before a woman with long blue hair and light purple skin appeared with red pieces of armor with a red visor covering her eyes. And her waist having a periwinkle tutu with ice skates. (7/ATK: 2100–2500/DEF: 800)

"Lishus, and since Titan has two Monsters, Cyber Blader's ATK doubles!" Chumley cheered.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2500–5000/DEF: 800)

"Now Cyber Tutu attack directly with Pounding Pirouette!" Alexis commanded. Cyber Tutu spun around and roundhouse kicked Titan again.

**Titan:** 1600

**Alexis:** 3500

"Ha! A foolish move! You should've destroyed my Archfiend Interceptor with your Cyber Blader and be done with it already! But I guess you didn't, because of you thinking about your so–called boyfriend."

"Will you be quiet already?! I don't want to hear his name again!" Alexis shouted as Titan smirked.

"Ah, such hate for your so–called boyfriend is truly something to see…" Titan said playing mind games with her. "And what better way to do that than see how much that hates costs you! First, Archfiend Interceptor's effect activates again!" the demonic football player released its flurry of punches at Alexis again.

**Titan:** 1600

**Alexis:** 3000

"So what? You're going to lose anyways! Now Cyber Blader attack Archfiend Interceptor!" Alexis commanded.

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card, Hate Buster! When I have a Fiend–type Monster on the Field, I can select your attacking Monster, in this case, your Cyber Blader and the Monster targeted, my Archfiend Interceptor. Both are destroyed and you take Damage equal to Cyber Blader's original ATK!" The two Monsters collided and both monsters were destroyed, but Alexis took the Damage.

**Titan:** 1600

**Alexis:** 900

"In that case, I'll activate Supremacy Berry, having me gain 2000 Life Points since it's lower than yours!" Alexis said playing the card. A small dove appeared out of nowhere holding a small twig with three berries, the bird then gave the berries to Alexis before flying away and Alexis ate the berries.

**Titan:** 1600

**Alexis:** 2900

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Alexis concluded.

"Try all you like, it won't make a difference. You're just delaying the inevitable!" Titan said as he got his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw we have six cards." Both players drew until they had six. "Now I shall set a Monster facedown and activate Double Summon to summon again. I sacrifice my facedown Monster and Mad Archfiend to summon Lord of Terror – Genesis Archfiend!" The two said Monsters disappeared and the whole basement shook making everyone lose their balance for a while.

"Wh–What's going on?!" Rika freaked out holding onto Jaden to stay still.

"I don't know!" Koji added.

"Look at that!" Syrus freaked out.

The monster Titan summoned was massive, its size being rivaled by few monsters short of Exodia himself, almost hitting the ceiling. The creature looked like it was made out of bluish–purple bones of giants, its knees being made out of the skulls of two Minotaur looking creatures. Massive spikes shaped like half crescent moves jutted upwards out of its shoulders, clamped onto them by sharp fangs. Glowing in its knees, its waist, left breast, and left eye were blood rub orbs that seemed to outshine rubies. And of course, it had a sword that was nearly half its size, no doubt capable of cleaving through anything it cut. Its massive shadow covered Alexis, making the dark space nearly pitch black all the way to the exit. As it let out a monstrous roar, Alexis felt her knees tremble as she did her best to stifle a yelp of pure terror as she looked at it. Quite simply, the creature looked like a walking nightmare straight out of Hell itself. (8/ATK: 3000–3500/DEF: 2000)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crowler squealed like a girl jumping in Chazz's arms.

"Get off of me!" Chazz yelled dropping him to the floor.

"EEEEEEEK!" Mamori squealed hiding behind Syrus.

"Oh man…" Jaden got out.

"Great Scott…" Bastion said terrified.

"That's a big dude…" Victor gawked.

"Hahahahaha! What's wrong! Are you scared?! Well, you _should _be! Let's see your so–called boyfriend, save you from this! First, I activate its special ability. I remove Terrorking Archfiend from my Hand from the game and destroy that facedown card!" The huge archfiend's eyes glowed and shot out a beam destroying her facedown.

"T–That was Nurse's Secret Remedy! If it's destroyed by a Monster effect, I gain 1000 Life Points!" Alexis got out.

**Titan:** 1600

**Alexis:** 3900

"Hahahahaha! No matter. I will still defeat you. "I activate Premature Burial to revive Archfiend Interceptor at the cost of 800 Life Points!" The demonic football player returned to the Field. (4/ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 1500)

**Titan:** 800

**Alexis:** 3900

"Then I activate the Quick–Play Spell Reflect Energy!" A small satellite dish came out and stuck to the wall opening up. By sacrificing Archfiend Interceptor, Genesis Archfiend can attack directly!" He said as the demonic football player glowed and turned into an orb of light and shot out a beam at small satellite dish, the beam redirecting its direction to Alexis to indicate that that's where target was. "Now go Genesis Archfiend, attack her Life Points directly!" Under his command, Genesis Archfiend roared and when it was within its range to claw her down…

*SLASH*

Everybody was surprised from what they were seeing. The one that took the blow wasn't Alexis, but instead… "K–Kurogasa?" Alexis blinked after he saved her in a nick of time, with a price of getting clawed on his back and the tear of the attack proved it all as it slowly oozed out blood from it.

"Kurogasa!" The spectators cried out.

"S–Sorry, I'm late…" Kurogasa got out as he lifted his head up to see Alexis. "You okay, Lex?"

"W–Why did you _do_ that?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Alexis shouted angrily but worried for him at the same time. Kurogasa bowed his head down as tears streamed down his eyes. Before he slowly walked a step towards Alexis and hugged Alexis, surprising her.

"To prove that I still love you…" Kurogasa got out.

Alexis was surprised from his statement as Titan laughed. 'What a foolish attempt you're trying to do, Key Keeper! Did you not hear what she said? She said that you're currently not her boyfriend and she _did_ mention it during this Shadow Duel." Titan smirked.

But Kurogasa ignored what he said before he looked at Alexis. "So… you forgive me now?" He muttered out before he slumped on Alexis in her arms, falling unconscious, making Alexis kneel.

As Alexis hugged him, Alexis smiled as a tear ran down her left eye. "You idiot… you can be reckless at times, but… I forgive you…" she whispered before Koji and Victor went to Alexis, and carried the unconscious Kurogasa back to the group as she got up and faced Titan, now filled with determination as she wipes off the tear earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you _do_ care for him! But it's too little too late! I'll end my turn by playing Raigeki to destroy your Cyber Tutu and Command Knight!" Titan said as he a lightning crashed down on both of them on the spot. "Now there's _nothing _you can do to stop me and with 400 Life Points, you can't do much!"

**Titan:** 800

**Alexis:** 400

"Maybe I can't do much, but… with my friends…" Alexis as she turned around to see the unconscious Kurogasa. "_And_ my boyfriend, there's nothing I can't do!" She said then drew her card making her Hand at seven. _'This one's for you, Kurogasa…'_

**"FINAL TURN!"**

"W–What?!" Titan said startled.

"Aw yeah, she's about to finish things off!" Jaden cheered.

"Go get her girl!" Rika cheered.

"You must be really confident, giving me these cards thanks to your Card of Sanctity, because now I'm going to turn to tables back on you! First I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, making us both draw three cards!" Both players drew three. "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Blader!" The said Monster returned to the Field.

"Ha! What can you do with a mere 2100 ATK points? She's too weak to beat my Genesis Archfiend!

"Maybe so, but that doesn't stop me from doing this! I activate the Spell Card, Shallow Grave! Each of us can choose a Monster from the Graveyard and place them in DEF mode! I choose my Command Knight!"

"And I'll choose my Archfiend Interceptor.

"Clever…" Zane smirked.

"What is it, bro?" Syrus wondered.

"You'll see."

"And what purpose did that serve?" Titan questioned.

"Take a look. How many Monsters on your Field?" Alexis asked back. Titan looked at his Field, then realized it.

"NO!"

"That's right! Since you have two Monsters on your side of the Field, my Cyber Blader's ATK points double!"

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100–4200/DEF: 800)

"Meaning that you're finished! Cyber Blader! End this duel! Skate Blade Slash!" Alexis ordered. Cyber Blader jumped up and spun rapidly towards Genesis Archfiend's face and roundhouse kicked him, making a dent on the helmet. Nothing happened at first, but then that dent suddenly became a web of cracks and Genesis Archfiend exploding into pixels. The force of the explosion was so much, that Titan flew back and landed on his back.

**Titan:** 0

**Alexis:** 400

* * *

Titan looked up and saw a huge mass of slimy, black blobs coming towards him. "No, no, no! Not again!" Titan cried out trying to bat the slimy blobs again, but it only resulted in more and more covering his body bit by bit. All anyone could do was watch Titan become engulfed by the blobs and disappear into nothingness, leaving only his Shadow Charm mask on the stone floor.

* * *

_Kurogasa once again found himself deep within his mind. Although instead of the Den–Liner, or Hikari Studios like last time, he now found himself lying on a couch in some sort of antique shop. "Where the heck am I?" Kurogasa wondered as he slowly sat up._

_Haruto smiled at from the opposite couch, giving Kurogasa a small wave. _"Hey there, aibou. Good to see you up again."

_"Haruto…" Kurogasa got out as he finally and looked around where he was to get a better view. "Wait a minute, this is Wajima–san's Antique Shop isn't it?"_

_Haruto smiled and nodded as the rest of the Wizard gang appeared from the back: Mr. Wajima, Shunpei, Rinko, Koyomi, and even the doughnut sellers. Suddenly, the doughnut sellers rushed over to Kurogasa, the cross dressing manager pinching Kurogasa's cheek saying, _"Konnichiwa, Kuro–chan! You should try our newest doughnut! I call it–!"_ At that moment, the other doughnut seller brought out a plate with what looked like a Boston crème doughnut with pink frosting on top and chocolate hearts. _"–TRUE LOVE'S DOUGHY KISS!"

_"H–Hai…" Kurogasa got out a little bit creeped out, but nonetheless, took the doughnut and bite out of it. His eyes widened at the taste. "Wow… this is… really good."_

_The two doughnut sellers gave a cheer, jumping in the air in an embrace before being pushed aside by Shunpei. _"Kurogasa–san, Haruto–san told me _all_ about you as Kamen Rider Duelist! It sounds so cool! Can I see!? Please!?"

_He then got pulled onto the couch by Haruto as he said, _"Easy, Shunpei. Give Kurogasa some space. He took a nasty blow in that Duel."

_"Yeah, I did. I don't have the energy to henshin now." Kurogasa said, still a bit tired._

_Mr. Wajima then came forward, holding something behind his back. _"Well then, I think I may have something that might make you feel a little better."_ He then revealed from behind his back a Magic Ring like those used by Haruto. It was made of a pink crystal with a heart on it with Kamen Rider Wizard on the heart, holding a bouquet of flowers before a girl. _"Maybe if you give this to Alexis, she'll see just how much you truly care for her."

_"Really?" Kurogasa asked. Wajima nodded at that and Kurogasa took the ring. "Wait a minute though, this is all a dream. How would this ring materialize in the real world?"_

_Haruto just chuckled as he said, _"Stranger things have happened, Kurogasa. I once got a ring from Santa Claus in a Gate's Underworld that became real back in my world."

_"Huh…" Kurogasa said while looking at the ring._

_Haruto then said, _"Let's just see what this Ring actually does…"_ Taking Kurogasa's hand with the ring, he slid it onto Kurogasa's finger, placing it onto the Hand Author on his belt._

**TRUE LOVE! PLEASE!**

_Suddenly, appearing in the air between Kurogasa and Haruto for everyone to see were images of Alexis and Kurogasa together, flashbacks of them together, showing the growth of their relationship, showing how true their love was._

_"Whoa…" Kurogasa got out._

"Kireeeeei!"_ Rinko said in awe._

_Haruto smiled as he then pulled away Kurogasa's hand from his belt, ending the playback of the memories. Shunpei and the doughnut sellers were hugging each other in tears. "Kawaiiiii!" They said tearfully together, making Haruto roll his eyes. _

_Turning his attention back to Kurogasa, he said, _"With this, you should win Alexis's heart back in no time."

_"Yeah, I'm sure it would…" Kurogasa smiled gently._

_Rinko then plopped down on the couch next to Kurogasa, smiling at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. _"But don't just rely on the ring, Kurogasa. Tell her how you feel. Tell her just how much she means to you and how important she is to you. If you want her back, put your love into your words and let her hear it."

_"Yeah, I know…" Kurogasa got out._

_Then Koyomi came forward and said worriedly, holding her crystal ball, _"Kurogasa… Before you go back to your world, there's something you need to know about the Rider War. It _is_ coming. No matter what, it _will_ happen, despite any attempts to stop it. The most you and the other Key Keepers can do is get yourselves fully ready for the coming conflict. As long as you all fight at full strength and without fear, you can win the war."

_"I see… I'll keep that in mind." Kurogasa nodded._

_Haruto smiled at Kurogasa, leaning across the table to playfully ruffle his hair. _"So don't give into despair, pal. You guys got this. And the rest of the Kamen Riders and I will help. But for now,"_ he said as he handed Kurogasa back the True Love Ring, _"You have a girlfriend to win back, so you should probably wake up now."

_"Right… arigatou, minna…" Kurogasa smiled and his world went white._

* * *

As Kurogasa came to, slowly, Alexis was sitting by his bed, holding his hand tightly, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Brushing the hair out of his face, she smiled when she saw him open his eyes. "Good, you're awake… I was afraid I wouldn't get to tell you how much of an idiot you were to take an attack like that without your armor… Or get to thank you for saving my life…"

"I told you before… I… did that… to prove that I still love you…" Kurogasa got out.

Alexis chuckled a bit, wiping away a few tears that fell down as she said, "You couldn't have picked a way that didn't scare me half to death, you jerk?" Smiling as she cried quietly, she kissed his forehead as she said, "I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to fully explain yourself… I just felt so hurt and betrayed when you told me everything…"

"_I'M_ the one who should be sorry…" Kurogasa got out. "Because what I did was wrong, and seeing you hurt and crying like that… it… broke my heart too. I never meant to hurt you like that." He said as his eyes were welling up with tears. "If I did… I wouldn't forgive myself…"

Alexis was at that point unable to hold back a sob as fresh tears poured down her face. "I know that now… Mana just wanted to help you… Kurogasa, I forgive you, and… I still love you, truly. I want you back. I have from the moment I broke up with you." However, her tears stopped for a moment as she noticed something in Kurogasa's hand. "Wha–What _is_ that?"

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked confused as he looked in his hand and saw that it was the ring he got from Wajima. He remembered what he was supposed to do with it.

"A ring?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. A friend of mine helped me pick out an apology gift and this is the perfect one. I want you to have it."

Alexis smiled as she slid on the ring, wiping a few more tears as she put it on her hand. "It's beautiful, Kurogasa… Thank you." She then leaned down and kissed his cheek warmly, pressing her lips against his cheek for a good few seconds before breaking off the kiss. Just then, Haruto's voice echoed to Kurogasa. _'Kurogasa… Kurogasa, summon me! Summon me out so Alexis can see what the ring can do!'_

"Oh right, almost forgot." Kurogasa said. "There's something you can do with that ring."

"Huh?" Alexis asked confused.

"You'll see. Can you bring me my duel disk and Kamen Rider Wizard, please?" Kurogasa requested.

Alexis nodded as she went to the table near Kurogasa's bed, grabbing his Duel Disk and laying it gently on his lap. She then slid out his Deck and began to look for the Rider. "W, Ryuki, Kuuga, no… Decade, Fourze, Wiz– Ah, yes! Wizard, here he is!" Taking the card out, she then handed the card to Kurogasa. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kurogasa said taking the card. With the help of Alexis, he was able to slowly sit up on his bed before turning on the disk. "Alright Haruto, do your thing." He said as he placed the card on the disk and Haruto appeared in his armor.

_"About time you got me out. What took you so long?"_ Haruto asked. Haruto looked to Alexis and asked, _"Alexis, would you mind putting your hand with the ring on it onto my WizarDriver?"_ As he did, he switched the Hand Author to the right side.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

Alexis nodded, slightly confused as she placed her hand onto the WizarDriver, creating a pink magic circle.

**TRUE LOVE! PLEASE!**

Appearing in the air before the three were flashes, almost like video recordings of the romantic times Kurogasa and Alexis spent together: her giving him her number, their victory in the School Tag Tournament, the time they got stuck in the locker together, Alexis giving Kurogasa a kiss on the cheek when he saved her from the Gravekeepers, etc. Some of the moments made her cry, some made her laugh, some made her do both. But of course, the one that stood out the most was when Kurogasa admitted his feelings for her. Listening to them again, she broke down in tears, wondering how she could have ever doubted her relationship with Kurogasa. "Oh Kurogasa… it's beautiful…" Alexis sobbed as the flashes ended and Haruto disappeared.

"Yeah… it is." Kurogasa got out as he managed to hug Alexis. "I love you so much Alexis. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'll never do it again."

Alexis hugged him back as she said, "I love you, too, Kurogasa. I know you won't." Sniffling, she kissed his forehead again as she said, "You've always been my protector. Besides, even if I _do_ get hurt, I know you'll be there to help me heal." And with that, the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Finally, Kurogasa can love and be loved. He felt so relieved and happy that he was able to win back Alexis's heart again. The kiss they both shared made him feel… at peace.

Meanwhile, all the other Riders and Mana were watching this. Urataros put his hand to his chin and nodded approvingly. _"Well done, my student. He has now truly become a man. Soon, he'll be winning and breaking the hearts of any women he wants."_

Eiji chuckled at the blue Imagin as he said, _"I think he found the one he wants to keep, Urataros–san."_

_"Great they already made up?"_ Tsukasa scoffed. _"Not what I had in mind. Looks like your plan to have him for yourself backfired Mana."_

_"Nah, I'm over him already."_ Mana waved it off.

_"What?!"_ Tsukasa asked surprised.

Wataru looked to Mana curiously, sitting down in a chair as he said, _"You _are_, Mana–chan? Did you find someone new?"_

_"I already have Atem as my husband. But there is someone I need to cheer up."_

Gentarou smiled as he came up beside Mana, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _"That's great, Mana–chan! I'm just glad everything's A–Okay with our friends again!"_

Urataros then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Speaking_ of friends, I have somewhere I need to be right now."_

_"Where do you think _you're_ going?"_ Momotaros asked.

Urataros then gave a chuckle as he said, _"I have another date with Aqua Mama, that gorgeous mermaid–like disco diva who has stolen _my_ heart!"_

_"Ughhhhhh… why am I not surprised?"_ Momotaros sighed face palming.

Shotaro quirked an eyebrow at Momotaros as he said, _"I don't see what the big deal is, Momotaros. He likes her, she likes _him_. So what?"_

_"Never mind…"_ Momotaros waved it off.

Meanwhile, Kurogasa and Alexis were still making out until the two broke apart. At that moment, Jaden and the others came into the room, Rika sighing and rolling her eyes as she dragged by the ear Chazz who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Victor was the first to speak as he said, "Well, it looks like you two finally made up."

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said smiling sadly. "I'm glad we did."

Jaden grinned as he said, "We're glad you did, too! You guys being all pouty is really depressing!" He then patted Kurogasa on the back, right in the spot where he had taken Titan's attack, making Kurogasa cringe and moan in pain.

Koji then slid off one of his platform shoes and hit Jaden over the head with it. "BAKA!"

Jaden groaned as he nursed the bump on his head. "Ouch! What was _that_ for!?" He asked.

"For your lack of tact and hitting Kurogasa on his wound," Koji retorted as he slid his platform back onto his right foot.

"No, it's all good Koji. Don't worry about it." Kurogasa got out.

Bastion then sat on one of the chairs, thinking, resting his chin on his hand. "I don't mean to break up the happy moment," he said concerned, "But I was just thinking. If my math is right, aside from Orpheus, now that Titan has been defeated, we only have one other Shadow Rider left to fight."

"Yeah, that's right." Victor said. "Question is: who?"

Rika then looked to Zane, who was staring out the window as the sky seemed to fill with storm clouds. "Zane?" she asked with worry, "What is it?"

"I don't know," he replied, crossing his arms as his eyes remained fixed on the horizon. "But I have a feeling this one may be the most powerful of them all. One with strength and power we've never seen before."

"And we'll be ready for it." Kurogasa said.

* * *

WHOO! After chapter lengthy chapter done! And man, was that epic! Plus, Kurogasa and Alexis made up! Again, I thank Duelist of Dawn, Serpentdragon, Kamen Rider Chrome, and of course, 'Phillip' for helping out. So get to it people, review!

Kamen Rider Shin  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2300/2100  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, destroy 1 Monster on your Opponent's side of the Field.

Kamen Rider Super–1  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1400

Kamen Rider X  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1300/1200  
Effect: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Kamen Rider" in its name from your Deck to your Hand.

Kamen Rider Ryuga  
Level: 4  
Attribute: DARK  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1850/1100  
Effect: This monster is unaffected by Trap cards. If this card attacks a defense monster, destroy it before the damage phase.

Kamen Rider Rey  
Level: 4  
Attribute: WATER  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/400  
Effect: Once per turn, you can negate one monster's attack. If this card destroys in battle, draw 1 card.

Eternal! Maximum Drive  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider Eternal" on your side of the Field. Tribute "Kamen Rider Eternal" to destroy all Monsters on your Opponent's side of the Field.

Kamen Rider ZX  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1100  
Effect: You can discard one "Kamen Rider" in its name from your Hand to activate its effect. Select one Monster on your opponent's side of the Field and copy the chosen Monster's effect. If the chosen Monster has "Kamen Rider" in its name, increase this card's ATK by the chosen Monster's DEF.

Kamen Rider Amazon  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1200/1700  
Effect: Once per turn, choose a Monster on your opponent's side of the Field and switch the ATK of this card with the chosen Monster's ATK until the end phase.

(Top eight cards are created by me and the Wild Fang. All creative rights go to us. By the way, these Showa cards were made before he went to college.)

Nurse's Secret Remedy  
Type: Normal  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by a Monster effect, increase your Life Points by 1000.

(Top card is created by Duelist of Dawn. All creative rights go to him.)

Fang Memory  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Activate when you have "Kamen Rider W" on your Field. Tribute 1 "Kamen Rider W" to Special Summon "Kamen Rider W - Fang & Joker Form from your Hand or Deck.

Kamen Rider W - Fang & Joker Form  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attibute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 2500/2100  
Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned through the effect of "Fang Memory". This card can attack all Monster on your Opponent's side of the Field. Your Opponent cannot activate Spell or Traps until the end of this card's battle.

(The top two cards are created by me. All creatives right go to me while the idea goes to Obiki Doragon.)

* * *

And now for a little game I like to call: Who's 'Phillip'? Here's a riddle from 'Phillip' himself.

I'm a lone wolf that once helped Fennik-kun in the past. Even though the lone wolf continues to walk in a differnt path, I continue to keep howling in the shadows. Care to take a guess who I am?


	50. Duel Monsters Spirit Day

**Fenikkusumaru: **Alright guys, you got us. Honestly, I was hoping that we'd stump ya until the end of the story of who's been helping me secretly. But I guess wrong. Yes, Philip is The Wild Fang. And I'll have him explain to you why he's been secretly helping me.

**The Wild Fang:** Yeah, you guys got me. I'm 'Phillip' that has been helping him out secretly over the last few weeks. But I can explain though. On the very first month of returning back to college, I tend to have a hectic moment as I tried to get used to the latest flow of my college; from getting into the class on time, followed by be prepared for the unexpected change of classes and up to the point of the lecturers piling me up more assignments and research, which is a brain killer. Because of that, I was having such a troubling time on getting on FanFiction and tried to reply most of Fen–kun's messages, especially when it comes to controlling Orpheus (since I can be an a-hole on playing a role of an evil character… lol). After that has been settled down, I began to help him out again after getting used to the flow of my studies; secretly of course due to my previous claim. Since then, Fen–kun has become my Shotaro due to his creativity side and I have become his 'Phillip' for my logic side; hence thus Kamen Rider W… riters are born. All we need is getting ourselves some Gaia Memories, a Double Driver, a lappy, a fine internet line, some imagination & planning on the duel and we're good to go. Now, count up… the chapters!

**Fenikkusumaru:**Well said, aibou. And on that note, Holy crap guys! We've reached over 900 reviews!

*Plays the InuYusha Secret of the Cursed Mask victory theme song*

**Kurogasa:** Wow. You actually play something different other than the Final Fantasy one.

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, and apparently, the one who got the 900th review is none other than the Wild Fang. I have no doubt that this story will reach over 1,000 reviews! In fact, let's make a contest out of this now. Whoever posts the 1,000th review in Kamen Rider GX (Guest reviews not counting by the way), will be guaranteed of having their OC or OC's be a permanent member of the Kamen Rider GX Main Cast for next season and onwards.

**Kurogasa:** Wow, great idea!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yep, I'm a genius. And so the challenge has been set! It's a race of who will reach the 1,000th review spot! And with that in mind, let's start this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same thing.

"Kurogasa… wake up Kurogasa…" Yukina said.

"Mmmm… five more minutes Kaa–san…" Kurogasa groaned rolling on his side.

"Oh dear… he's a heavy sleeper…" Yukina said worried before looking at his clock radio that was on the nightstand, noticing something. "Oh… he must have forgotten to set his clock again."

"Daijobu, Yukina–chan. Today's Saturday and there's no class." Shouichi reminded. "Plus, I don't blame them since they just got back from WrestleMania."

It was true too. Kurogasa, Alexis, and Chazz took the ferry back to the mainland, and after that, Vince McMahon's personal private plane was waiting for them to fly them over to the New York/New Jersey area at MetLife Stadium where WrestleMania XXIX would take place. By plane, it took only a couple of days to get there, but that was okay. They got the rest of the day to themselves, plus they get to meet the Superstars during WrestleMania Axxess week. They also attended the Hall of Fame ceremony where Booker T, Trish Stratus, Mick Foley, Bob Backlund, Donald Trump, and Bruno Sammartino were inducted to the Hall of Fame. They also got front row seats for WrestleMania and matches were great to see. Triple H beating Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match with Triple H's career on the line. Undertaker beating CM Punk with the streak continuing, and John Cena, defeating The Rock for the WWE Championship, attaining redemption for himself. After all that fun, they returned back to the Domino port via plane and took the ferry back to Duel Academy Island. And they just got back last night, feeling very tired.

"But… isn't today some kind of special day?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"Hm… I wonder if we should splash his head with a pail of water." Hitoshi pondered.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea…" Eiji added. Ryuutaros however, had the _perfect_ idea. He immediately got on Kurogasa's bed and… started jumping on it?

"Kuro–chan~! Kuro–chan~! Wakey, wakey!" Ryuutaros chirped, bouncing on the bed back and forth.

"Ryuuta, stop jumping on the bed!" Kurogasa said irritated as he slowly got up before he paused. "Wait, jumping on the bed?" He asked confused.

"Wah~? Why?!" Ryuutaros complained.

"My, you finally woke up, Kurogasa." Yukina smiled, but for some reason, something was off about her…

"Were you dreaming about your girl?" Tsukasa asked as he flipped another channel with the remote control while Philip was reading a book at the shelves before he closed it and looks at another one.

"Hm… this is interesting indeed…" Phillip said intrigued as he continued reading the book.

"Hey~!" Mana exclaimed surprising Kurogasa from out of nowhere as she hugged him tightly and her, um… assets was pressed on his face… literally. "You woke up!"

"Mmmmphhhhhpfhhhf." Kurogasa got out.

"O–Oi, Mana–san, you're suffocating him!" Eiji panicked.

"Oh, really?" Mana blinked before looking at Kurogasa's face, the latter gasping for air. "He looks fine to me…" She said playfully before she pressed his face on her assets again, making Kurogasa flail around and struggle again.

"Today's gonna be the best day ever! I wanna make a lot of buddies before tomorrow arrives!" Gentarou said excited as he does his usual trademark, bumping his fist on his chest before pointing to the sky, to which Shinji fixed by re–pointing it at the window.

"You _do_ know that we can't fly today, right, Gentarou?" Shinji reminded.

"Yeah, today's a special day after all…" Kenzaki added.

"Obaachan said this. Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important." Tendou quoted doing his iconic pose.

"He, he… I can't wait to show them what I got. My excitement reached its climax!" Momotaros exclaimed, anxious to do something crazy.

"Calm down, Momonoji." Kintaros said calmly.

"Yeah, the day's still young." Wataru added.

"Hm… I wonder how many girls I can get for their numbers today." Urataros pondered.

Soon, Kurogasa managed to get Mana off of him and gasp for air. "What is going on h–?" Kurogasa got out before he paused and saw that… the Riders and Mana are real?

"Hee, hee… surprised? Even what I _did_ was real~!" Mana said playfully. She then leaned towards him and whispered seductively, "Maybe you and I could go for a little… something…"

"Hey! Hey! Easy Mana!" Kurogasa said scooting away from Mana. "I thought you're already over me!"

"Just kidding! I already knew that, silly!" Mana giggled.

"My, you're all still very lively despite being real." Yukina smiled as Kurogasa noticed something odd about his mom.

"Kaa–san… you look… different today…" Kurogasa noticed. Yukina smiled at that as she sat next to her son and stretched her hand out to him. "Kaa–san?" He asked confused. When she stretched her hand out to him she placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing on it gently and it felt… real. Kurogasa's eyes were widened in shock and surprise when her hand was touching his face. He was actually feeling his mother's hand. That would only mean…

"I've been waiting for a long time to feel you again, dear… and your skin is still as gentle when you were a baby…" Yukina got out.

"K–Kaa–san? Y–You're real?" Kurogasa got out.

"Yes, dear; I am real… for today." Yukina smiled.

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out as he started to get teary, and soon he was sobbing. He called his dad on his Duel Pilot.

[_"Hey so– whoa, what's wrong?"_] Kyoshiro asked.

"Dad! You better get to my room quick! Kaa–san's alive!"

[_"Wait, wha–"_] Kyoshiro got out but didn't finish when Kurogasa suddenly hung up. After he did that, he looked at his mother for a while, his mouth quivering, and then suddenly hugged his mother tight.

"KAA–SAAAAAAAN!" Kurogasa sobbed, crying uncontrollably. How could he not? For the first time in many years, he was able to hug her physically and she was able to return the warm hug.

"There, there… calm down, Kurogasa. I'm _also_ happy to hug you too…" Yukina reminded as her hug was still on Kurogasa, the latter still crying uncontrollably. That got Yukina crying too as tears streamed down her face. "Oh, my dream of hugging my son finally came true… after sixteen years I've finally hugged my son… my own child…" Yukina got out.

"Wahhhhh–hahahahaha!" Kintaros sobbed blowing his nose. "Their love is so strong it's making me cry!"

"Yeah, it's a touching reunion…" Shotaro nodded in agreement as he fixed his fedora.

As Sieg was about to walk out from Kurogasa's room, the door suddenly opened up, splatting Sieg to the wall to reveal a heavily panting Kyoshiro after running towards the Obelisk Dorm all the way from the Slifer's dorm. "Oh, sorry about that, Sieg!" Kyoshiro got out before he entered the room. "Son, what's the–" Kyoshiro said as he noticed the whole room was filled with Riders and Mana. But when he looked to Kurogasa, his eyes widened in shock as he saw who was hugging his son. "Yukina…?" He got out as said person broke the hug and looked at her husband.

"Anata…"

Kyoshiro's was speechless as he slowly walked towards Yukina, with Yukina walking towards Kyoshiro until they met. "Y–You're alive?"

"Only for today…" Yukina said before she embraced him, surprising Kyoshiro a bit. "It's been sixteen long years since we last hugged like this, anata… and you're still warm as I could remember… oh, how I've yearned for this moment to come…" Yukina added.

"Yukina…" Kyoshiro got out as he hugged her back and… started crying too. "I really missed you…" Kyoshiro got out as Kurogasa joined in and the three of them had a family hug for the first time in many years.

With tears still flowing from the family's eyes, Yukina said, "I'm so glad… for this moment to have come true…"

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 50: Duel Monsters Spirit Day

For a lot of students, they couldn't tell much about what was happening, but Duel Spirits were all taking physical forms that day as students began to dress up as various Duel monsters, such as Koji as Disco King to pay homage to his Deck and the leader of the Boogie Knights, and even Chazz got dressed up.

"I just love Duel Monsters Spirit day!" Rika smiled as she was outside the Ra Yellow Dorm at a booth, with her Foodons Fried Ricer, Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, Hot Doggone It, Omelet, and Burnt Meatballs helping out with her cooking.

"Yeah, this is the only time we can come out to play!" One of the meatballs agreed.

"Uh–huh, we gotta make it the best day ever." Another meatball added.

"Omelet!" Omelet agreed.

"Hot Doggone–It, you know it!" The hot dog Foodon joined in. "And my hot dogs and burgers are gonna be the best ones anyone's ever eaten on the island! With a little kick from my ketchup and mustard! Yee–haw!"

"Fried Ricer!" The Fried Rice Foodon said happily.

"Sir Dumpling! Jolly good!" The dumpling Foodon added.

"Shrimp Daddy!" The Shrimp Foodon added.

"And it smells Kivat–delicious!" Kivat said as he was perched on Rika's shoulder.

"Pyun~ Pyun! I wanna eat now!" Tatsulot exclaimed.

"And with WWE coming out here too, it's definitely gonna be one groovy day." Koji added as he has his main Boogie Knights' DJ Flame, Aqua Mama, Tornado Hippie, Groove Stone, Thunder Roller, and Disco King with him.

"That's right! We're gonna boogie down all day long!" DJ Flame said.

"And we're gonna be the ones doing all the groovy music at the party." Tornado Hippie said with a strum of her guitar.

"And I can get flirty, physically with my little pet turtle, Urataros." Aqua Mama said slyly.

"I'm sure you will," Marta smiled, dressing as Tifa with Mamori dressed up as Gem Armadillo as those two met up.

"Hey Marta, looking groovy in that costume." Koji complimented.

"You think so?" Marta asked, blushing a bit.

"Of course." Koji smiled.

"And aren't _you_ such a cutie dressed as Gem Armadillo." Rika cooed.

"T–Thank you, Rika–sempai." Mamori stuttered as Chazz walked in in a bulky XYZ Dragon Cannon suit, making the others snicker.

"What? I almost forgot this day, so I made sure to have this set ahead of time," Chazz responded.

"Looking great boss!" Ojama Yellow said as he was on his shoulders.

"Yeah, you look awesome in that costume." Ojama Green joined.

"Everyone will love ya!" Ojama Black added.

"For once, you three and I are in total agreement. And that's not something you three will hear often," Chazz replied before knocking the Ojamas into the air.

"Hey, has anyone seen Syrus?" Victor asked as he met up with the others, dressed as Rowan of the Strata.

"He's setting up the duel ring over at the Slifer Dorm." Koji answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa and his Riders along with Kyoshiro and Yukina, minus Mana who was flying around so she have some fun of her own without being seen, walked out of the Obelisk Blue Dorm and were walking around the island. The place was just full of energy and very lively. Although that _could_ go on, without getting some stares from the other students who were looking at his Kamen Rider group strangely, especially at the Imagin.

"What are ya looking at?!" Momotaros said angrily, causing some of the students to back off.

"Man, that monster looks scary…" One of the Slifer Reds got out.

"Why does he have to look ugly?" A Yellow Ra asked.

"Whoever thought of this… thing has a weird imagination…" A female Obelisk Blue muttered to her clique of girls.

"And you're looking at him." Kyoshiro said.

Some of the students were a bit surprised as the girls had second thoughts about it. "Um, if it's Kyoshiro–sensei's imagination, we don't mind…" One of his fan girls said before the rest of them squealed happily.

Meanwhile, Urataros got detached amongst the group as he tried to round up some of the girls nearby and try to woo them with his skills. Even though the girls felt a little bit awkward talking to him, there are a thousand hooks behind his words and most of them seem to be falling on him. "So, I was wondering if you girls could leave me your phone number. I'll be sure to make your dreams come true~" Urataros said with his smooth words.

*POW!*

Urataros got bonked on the head courtesy of Momotaros. "Baka Ero–Kame! Whaddya think you're doing?! Stop hitting on them!" Momotaros snapped.

"Yare, yare, Sempai. Instead of blaming me, you should try to control your temper for once. And besides, I think the girls are agreeing with me. Isn't it right, girls?" he asked them.

"Ye~s!" A group of girls said in unison.

"Nanda to?!" Momotaros growled. "That's it! Your turtle ass is going down!" he said putting on his belt and pressing his button to play his tune. "Henshin!"

**SWORD FORM**

With all of six red parts of his armor assembled on his Plat Form, Momotaros is donned in his armor and gets into his position for his trademark pose. "Ore… sanjou!"

"Uh oh… Sempai's serious…" Urataros got out before he also puts on his belt, pressing his aquatic tune. "Hen~shin."

**ROD FORM**

With the declaration, six aquatic blue parts of his armor was assembled on his Plat Form, as Urataros donned in his armor too, resting his rod on his shoulders. "Omae… boku ni tsurarete miru?"

"Let me reel your _ass_ in once I let out my anger that's reached its climax!" Momotaros shouted as both Imagins clashed weapons, and the girls backed off from the wild battle.

"Wa~~h! Mitte! Mitte! Kame–chan and Momo–chan are at it again!" Ryuutaros shouted with glee.

"Hmph! Those two are always at i–" Kintaros couldn't finish his words as he randomly sat on the ground, crossing his arms before he snored loudly, leaving some students sweat drop.

"Am I seeing that yellow guy in a weird outfit fall asleep on his own?" Sartyr asked.

"Yeah, we aren't seeing things…" Dmitri got out.

"Those two idiots…" Haruto sighed before he slips in a rings and flips the Hand Author.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! **

"Henshin!" Haruto said placing the ring over the Hand Author.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Haruto's magic circle appeared and went through him before turning into Wizard and then after that, he placed a ring on his right hand and switched the Hand Author.

**LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

**BIND! PLEASE!**

Four magic circles in red appeared on the ground and steel chains shots out from it, wrapping around both Den–O's before the two cringe in pain from the tightness. "Oi! Untie me, mahōtsukai–yaro!" Momotaros snapped.

"I don't want my armor to be crushed for my next battle!" Urataros complained as Gentarou joined in, playing the peacemaker amongst the Rider groups.

"You two should make up with each other! Buddies of mine shouldn't be fighting with each other; especially when both of them are bearing the Kamen Rider titles!" Gentarou said as he does his trademark bump and point.

"Like HELL I'm gonna do that!" Momotaros snapped.

"Well, you better, because you're already making a scene!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Gh! Kono~~~~~!" Momotaros growled, as his anger was getting all pent up while the bind on him and Urataros tightened.

"Hmph, if Sempai doesn't forgive himself for his sudden action on attacking me, I will not apologize to him either~" Urataros said, striking another nerve on Momotaros.

While the two are still barking at each other, Tsukasa was taking pictures with his new and fixed camera amongst the students. "Tsukasa, are you going to put those pictures inside that photo book of yours?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yeah… That and since I've got my physical form, I can even hand out some of the pictures of Kurogasa's embarrassing moments to make some quick cash so I can pay Eijiro for fixing my camera…" Tsukasa said nonchalantly. At that point, a hand suddenly took the camera from him. "Oi! What are you–" Tsukasa got out before he turned around and saw that Yukina took the camera, surprising him a bit.

"Oh my… Tsukasa–chan, I suggest you don't do that…" Yukina warned him as Tsukasa tried to get back his camera, but Yukina kept waving her arm, holding his camera, up and down, scaring him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tsukasa challenged.

*CRASH!*

"My camera!" Tsukasa cried out as his fixed camera was now in pieces. Yukina dropped it on a large boulder nearby… very hard.

"Oops, gomenne~! My hand slipped…" Yukina giggled.

"That's it! I don't care if your Kurogasa's mom! You're gonna pay for breaking my camera!" Tsukasa snapped opening up his Driver and slotting in his card.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin!"

**DECADE**

Ten pillars of energy formed into one creating Decade.

"Oi, Tsukasa!" Yuusuke cried out as he had his belt appear and did a quick pose. "Henshin!" Yuusuke's armor grew and was soon donned in his armor in Mighty Form and Yuusuke got in the way to protect Yukina. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna make her pay!" Decade shouted before–

"Henshin!"

**TURN UP**

With the sound of the belt, followed by a few more, three of the other Riders joined in. Agito and Blade tried to stop Tsukasa from going rampaging over to her while Ryuki helped out Kuuga. "Tsukasa, ochitsuite (calm down)! There's no need to get worked up!" Shouichi scolded him.

"Yeah! Besides, the camera can always be fixed! And look, at least the damage on it is minor, unlike what Momotaros did!" Kenzaki reminded as Decade tried to break free of the hold.

"And she also apologized for her actions earlier…" Shinji added.

"She still has to pay!" Tsukasa yelled as he managed to open up his driver and placed in a card before closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE! INVISIBLE!**

At that point, Tsukasa disappeared making Shouichi and Kenzaki fall over. Eiji on alert had his OOO's Driver on his waist, with his medals in it before he scanned it. "Henshin!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA! TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

With the transformation complete, OOO immediately activated his Taka sight, to find where Decade might be before he detected it. "Kuuga–san! Ryuki–san! He's right in front of you two!" Eiji warned.

"You got it!" Both of them said in unison before the two grabbed hold of Decade and Wizard sighed before binding Decade with his steel chains. Tsukasa was soon visible again.

"OI! Let me go! I said let me go!" Tsukasa demanded.

"Sorry, no can do." Haruto sighed.

The result of this mess had the students that watched the whole scene with a sweat drop, leaving Kurogasa to be more embarrassed than ever. It was then he noticed something was off. "Hey, where did Hitoshi and Philip go?" Kurogasa asked.

Shotaro sighed, "If you're looking for _those_ two, they're over there…" He jabbed his thumb behind his back as Kurogasa noticed Hitoshi was doing his usual thing by fishing near the cliff while Phillip was absorbed with the whole fishing stuff.

"Hm, they say fishing can teach us patience…" Phillip analyzed as Hitoshi lied back on his lazy chair.

"Yep! That's right…" Hitoshi said before he placed his hat on his face, before dozing off to Wonderland. Meanwhile, amongst the chaos, Souji and Sartyr were talking to each other about the finer points of cuisine and culinary arts.

"Oh? So you're saying I shouldn't add too much water to get the thickness of the stew right?" Sartyr asked as Tendou does his trademark pose.

"Obaachan said this. "It's fun to add a secret flavor so that no one knows. But… it's more fun to find it."" Tendou quoted. "Yes, that way, not only it will improve the taste of the broth, but adding the right amounts of spices can also enhance it, just as long as you experiment it to get it right."

"Ah~, I see…" Sartyr understood as Takumi sighed.

"At least _I'm_ the only one that's sane enough without getting into troub–" Takumi got out, but before he was about to finish his words, his phone rang and flipped it up and answer the call. "Hello…? …Oh, Mari–chan! …nani?! There's a delivery need to be done?! But I'm in a middle of something right now!" He quarreled with the caller as he walked away, leaving Kurogasa with a face palm.

"Hey, don't worry about it, son! Not everything goes as planned…" Kyoshiro tried to encourage.

"I know…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Oh, what chaos this brings." Sieg sighed wearily.

"I think maybe _this_ should calm everyone down." Wataru said having out the Bloody Rose.

"Yeah, you should, Wataru…" Kurogasa got out as Wataru began to play his violin. At that point, everyone stopped at what they're doing as they heard Wataru play the violin. What came from the violin was an unearthly, heavenly, and beautiful music that captivated the audience into silence. It was a sound unlike anything they have ever heard before. When he played the violin for nearly two minutes, it came to a stop and Wataru ended his practice by plucking all of the strings to indicate the music was over. Once that happened… the girls started swarming over him… literally.

"That was amazing!"

"Can you play another one with your violin?"

"I wanna be your girlfriend!" another girl exclaimed before the girls started asking him, as Wataru is now the center of attention for the girls.

As for the boys, unknown to Yukina, some of them were blushing while looking at her, especially the snobby Obelisk Blues as her beauty, her youth, the curves of her figure and also, her *ahem* assets. It was jus~t perfect for them. One of them, none other than Harrington, made the first move by approaching her and handed out a rose to Yukina.

"Excuse me, miss. But it seems like you're a bit lost. Care to let me escort you around this island?" He asked before he was being shoved aside by Dmitri.

"Move aside, playboy! I got my eyes on her FIRST!" He claimed before he mimicked Yugi as he hands her a sunflower. "How about you go on a date with the King of Games?"

"Hey, what gives?!" Harrington complained.

"You already had your chance with Alexis! There's _no_ way I will lend her hand to you!" Dmitri got out before more boys walked towards her, offering more flowers while asking her out. Yukina couldn't help but blush while collecting all of the flowers.

"My, my… even at this age, there are still more young boys asking me out." Yukina got out while placing her right hand onto her right cheek, tilting a little bit, making more boys blush due to her beauty and charm. "But as much I appreciate your gestures, I'm already married." Yukina smiled.

This causes most of the boys to be stunned as Kyoshiro approached next to her while pulling her to his side. "Yep, and you're looking at the man who married this beauty!"

"Oh, anata…" Yukina giggled, causing more boys to be put into despair after their hopes were crushed.

"You're gonna need a lot of Engage Rings to save them from despair, Haruto…" Shotaro joked.

"Oh please, none of them are gates. They're fine." Haruto waved off.

* * *

A while later at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was pushing a cart around, spreading some white outlines on the ground. "Okay, the duel field has to be 20 feet long, and 10 feet across!" He said, as he continued his work. But, before was able to finish… "AAHHH!" He crashed into Chumley who was in the middle of the ground, covered in chalk. "Chumley, you're in the middle of my duel arena!"

"Huh? What?" Chumley groaned as he awoke from a nap apparently.

It was here that Kurogasa decided to show up and see how things were going, along with his mom and dad, and his huge crowd of Duel Spirits turned physical, now more controlled. "Hey, Sy. How's the arena coming along?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, I _was_ doing well, until…" Syrus got out until he saw Kamen Riders who aren't in his armor and his mom. "Hey, who are _those_ guys?" He asked.

"Oh, some friends of mine. They're here to visit for Duel Monsters Spirits day," Kurogasa answered before motioning to his mother. "And this… is my Kaa–san."

"Wait… you're mom?" Syrus asked confused as he looked at her. "Wait, I thought she–"

"Yes, she _was_ in spirit. And now… she's real today." Kurogasa smiled gently.

"Wow!" Chumley gawked. "So does that mean your friends are your Kamen Ridees?"

"Ride_rs_." Kurogasa corrected. "And yes, they're the Kamen Riders, just not in their armors. Didn't you see the Imagin?" He asked jabbing his thumbs at them.

"Oh yeah. And sorry, slip of the tongue," Chumley chuckled as Kurogasa saw Jaden's… um… costume?

"What the heck are you wearing Jaden?" Kurogasa asked. The outfit Jaden was wearing looked like an amalgamation of various duel monsters in one.

"What? I couldn't decide," Jay defended. "And hey who are _these_ guys?" He asked looking at the non-armored Riders.

"Oh. My Kamen Riders," Kurogasa answered before noticing something Chumley was doing before taking his nap. "Whoa, Chumley, nice work." What Kurogasa pointed out was a picture of what looked like Des Koala and Des Kangaroo.

"Great stuff, right?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, not bad!" Syrus praised. "But, if you want to draw in the _big_ crowds, make a big glam shot of the Dark Magician Girl!"

"I guess we can add her…" Chumley said. "She can have the corner of my poster…"

"NO WAY!" the little Slifer demanded. "She should get the _whole_ poster!"

"My, my, no need to get worked up." Yukina smiled making Syrus blush because of her beauty.

"Easy there, Syrus." Kurogasa chuckled, teasing about Syrus's blush.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Kurogasa's mom?" Jaden finally noticed.

"Yes, dear I am."

"But I thought you were–" Jaden got out.

"Yes, she was, but now she's real today." Kurogasa said.

* * *

A while later, all the other Key Keepers showed up out of costume, while talking to Atticus. "So that's what happened, huh?" Bastion pondered.

"No kidding," Alexis sighed. After Alexis beat Titan, Atticus seemed to have regained some of his memories, so it _shouldn't_ have been a big deal, but he had revealed a _big_ secret.

"The one that called me, Kurai, Mamori, and Marta was… it was… Professor Banner." Atticus said.

"What?" Kurogasa asked shocked. The Riders were too.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Marta said.

"Tell me that's a bad joke." Koji got out.

"Apparently it isn't…" Rika muttered.

"B–But…" Victor got out. "That doesn't make any sense."

"W–Why would he d–do such a thing?" Mamori stuttered.

"That's a good question. Why?" Zane said.

"_I _got a question. What's Chazz doing?" Jaden wondered.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Chazz called out holding a kind feather.

"Where _what_ is?" Jaden asked.

"His mind," Bastion teased. "Clearly, he's lost it."

Chazz growled, "I'm looking for Banner's cat, duh!"

"Now that you mention it, where _is_ that cat?" Kyoshiro asked as he looked around. "I must've left the door open and he must've gotten out when Kurogasa called me about Yukina being alive."

"Wait, what?" Alexis asked a bit surprised as she, Rika, Koji, Bastion, Chazz, Victor, Marta, Mamori, Atticus, and Zane all looked at Kyoshiro and Yukina.

"Hi," Yukina waved, surprising the others who were unaware of the scenario.

"She's only alive for the day, though," Kurogasa noted as Yukina approached Alexis.

"And I finally get to meet my son's girlfriend in person, physically." Yukina smiled. "And all of you too,"

Most of them were surprised to see her physically and not to mention her beauty as Alexis was amazed while looking at her. "Um, yeah… Nice meeting you too, Mrs. Kururugi." Alexis said as both of them hugged warmly before the two broke off.

"My son is lucky to have such a nice girl that truly cares for him." Yukina praised, which made Alexis blushed slightly.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of our old days, right, honey?" Kyoshiro smiled, looking at his wife.

"Yes, anata. Just like our time." Yukina replied back.

"My word, they truly _are_ close to each other…" Marta got out.

"Y–Yeah, and t–they're a g–great couple too!" Mamori added.

"You could feel the love between the two." Victor added.

"And I feel like I'm going to barf out…" Chazz pointed out.

*STOMP!*

"Yeouch!" Chazz cringed hopping on one foot while holding the other in pain. He turned to Kurogasa who stomped him. "What was _that _for?!"

"For talking bad about my parents…" Kurogasa frowned.

"Now Kurogasa, you need to be nice to your friends." Yukina said.

"Well, anyways, I got the posters forthe costume duel done." Chumley pointed out at the posters he finished making. They all noticed Chumley's poster and along with a poster of Des Kangaroo and Des Koala posing with duel disk, there was a poster of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl posing with duel disks too.

"Hey those are great posters Chumley!" Rika exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Chumley said gratefully.

"A costume duel, huh?" Atticus asked.

"But who's dressing as Dark Magician Girl?" Zane asked.

"You _do_ have someone, don't you?" Bastion asked.

"Uh… no…" Syrus said. "But no one will mind, I'm just having her picture for advertising."

"False advertising…" Bastion added.

"Oh…"

"What about _you_ Lex? You gonna dress as Dark Magician Girl?" Kurogasa asked.

"Sorry, I already have a costume picked out." Alexis replied. "But I've got someone else in mind…"

* * *

While the other riders were enjoying themselves around the island, while keeping their behaviors in check, the students followed Alexis to the card shack as she said earlier, that she knew who she had in mind for being Dark Magician Girl. Unfortunately, the person being Dark Magician Girl was…

"Miss Dorothy?!" Koji gawked.

"On what demented planet would _this_ be a good idea!?" Syrus cried out seeing Miss Dorothy in a Dark Magician Girl outfit. It was _really_ disturbing…

"Planet Chumley…" The large Slifer replied. "Come on, she pulls that outfit off!"

"Hey, get that image out of my head!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Dorothy yelled. "I _do_ make a great Dark Magician Girl and have for ten years!" But when she posed again, some of the costume ripped in places. "Uh… would some of you mind sewing it back on?"

"Gotta go!" Kurogasa got out running away.

"Me too!" Bastion followed him.

"Me three!" Koji and Jaden added. This was embarrassing for everyone, especially Syrus.

"What am I gonna do _now_?! My costume duel is gonna be a bust!" Syrus groaned as Mana, Haruto, Tsukasa, and Yuusuke were in hiding, near the card shack listening in.

"Maybe you could make a surprise visit and raise Syrus's hope, Mana." Haruto suggested.

"Maybe… I _do _kinda owe him." Mana said.

"Yeah, you _did_ hurt the squirt's feelings when you kissed Kurogasa," Tsukasa added as Haruto bonked him on the head. "Itai!"

"NOT HELPING, BAKA!" Haruto snapped.

"Well, whaddya _want_ me to say?" Tsukasa snapped back.

"Try not hurting other people's feelings for one." Yuusuke retorted.

"Or do you want us to keep calling you 'Pinkie'?" Haruto added, making Mana giggled.

"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!" Tsukasa snapped making the others laugh.

"Never gets old." Yuusuke chuckled.

* * *

Soon, Kurogasa got outside of the school after running away from seeing the disturbing image of Dorothy in the Dark Magician Girl outfit. "Whew… that was close." Kurogasa panted catching his breath.

"You didn't have to run so far," a familiar voice told him as Kenzaki walked up with Souji.

"Oh, hey guys." Kurogasa panted. "How are things?"

"More controlled now," Kenzaki said. "All the Riders are doing their things and Momotaros kept his temper in check. Eiji is keeping an eye on him."

"Regardless, the Costume Duel will start soon, and we wanted to inform you that Mana will be involved." Souji replied.

"Wha? For real?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Indeed. Besides, I think you'll like Alexis's costume, and you'll need one for yourself." Souji said.

"I already got one." Kurogasa said, holding up his henshin gauntlet. "And it's all in here."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Souji scoffed good–naturedly.

"That's a first." Kenzaki chuckled. "Now c'mon, let's go. Everyone else is meeting up at the Slifer Dorm for the costume duel."

* * *

"Help! HELP! Duel Monster!" Chumley panicked.

"Chill, Chumley, it's just a costume," Alexis sighed, dressed up as a Harpy Lady, purple hair and everything. "See, look. I'm going as Harpy Lady. So what do ya think?"

"What do _I_ think? I think I'm majorly relieved, _that's_ what," Chumley sighed in relief.

"That's a great look for ya, Lex," Kurogasa smiled.

"Thanks," Alexis blushed.

"So what're Mindy and Jazz going as?" Jaden asked.

"The same thing. That way we'll be that Harpy Lady Sisters!" Suddenly, they heard some clacking going on outside. "What's outside?" As everyone walked out, they saw Chazz in one of the strangest costumes ever.

"Chazz dressed up as XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" Jaden said.

"Now, _this_ is a _real_ costume!" Chazz stated. He then looked at Alexis's Harpy Lady costume. "Is that Alexis?" He said before having a slight blush. _'My big weakness! Purple hair and pointy ears!'_

"Since when does an XYZ–Dragon Cannon blush?" Syrus asked.

"Shut up!" Chazz retorted. "I have a _great_ Machine costume!" He said as he struggled to walk towards the Duel area made by Syrus before finally getting on the commentary side with the others following him. "Alright! Who's dueling?!"

"I was thinking me and Kurogasa," Alexis said.

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked surprised.

"Why not? You and I haven't dueled in a while, and besides I know you wanna show off your armor." Alexis smirked, making Kurogasa blush a bit.

"Well… maybe a little bit." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly.

"A little bit?" Alexis pried.

"Ok, fine, I _really _want to."

"I thought so." Alexis smirked again. "So, are you in?"

"I might as well." Kurogasa sighed smiling. "How could I say no to you?" he added before kissing her.

"Alright then, so we got one match going on; anyone else?" Chazz asked. Kurogasa got an idea for that.

"Syrus will be dueling too." Kurogasa answered. "And he's going first."

"What?! Me?! I can't! I'm doing the play by play!" Syrus protested.

"No worries, I'll take your place while you're dueling. So you're going first and it's against her!" Kurogasa said as he pointed in a direction. Everyone turned to where he was pointing and Syrus gasped at who it was…

"Dark Magician Girl!?" Syrus gawked.

"Hi!" Mana greeted.

"Now _that_ costume fits!" Koji said, while Syrus was seeing his card crush as other students muttered at how cute she looked.

"So can I?" Mana asked.

"Can you what? Duel? Definitely! Absolutely! For sure!" Chazz confirmed. "Even if it's against Syrus, as organizer of this event, I say yes!"

"I thought _Sy_ was the organizer," Jaden thought out loud.

"Well Sy?" Kurogasa asked.

"YES!" Syrus squeaked out.

"Wow; that was a fast answer." Rika deadpanned.

"Sure was." Victor nodded as Syrus backed up.

"If that's okay with you, I mean." Syrus told Mana, unaware that she was the _real_ Dark Magician Girl for a moment.

"Of _course_ it's okay!" Mana smiled giving a peace sign to Syrus. "Let's do this!" With a nod, Syrus rushed to get his disk and Deck and get it set while Mana secretly used her magic to prepare her own Deck and a disk.

"These should be interesting matches," Kyoshiro noted as he and Yukina took seats near the arena while Zane, Bastion (dressed as Amazoness Tiger for some reason), and Crowler approached the arena.

"Well, this is quite a turn out. Just who is dueling in this match?" Crowler wondered.

"Looks like Syrus… and what appears to be the Dark Magician Girl," Bastion observed as Crowler saw Syrus rush to his side of the arena and catch his breath from the running.

"Dark Magician Girl? Don't be ridiculous. There's no such…" Crowler started before seeing Mana load her Deck into her disk. "OH! Why look! It's the Dark Magician Girl! I saw her first! I saw her first!"

"That's not painting a good image." Koji muttered while shuddering.

"Quiet! The match will start soon!" Rika shushed Koji.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen! Time for start today's main event!" Kurogasa announced on the mic. This brought in the roar of the crowds.

"We have one more," Chazz corrected. "And this is the opening duel…"

"Oh right, the first of two costume duels!" The audience cheered. "Hosting will be the XYZ–Dragon Cannon, Chazz Princeton…"

"Hi!"

"And me, Kurogasa Kururugi!"

"Just get on with the duels!" One of the spectators shouted, making Chazz growl.

"If they're like _this_, just wait until the WWE comes around later." Alexis smirked.

"And what an exciting match–up we have today with our contestants already in the arena." Kurogasa said. "To our right, ladies and gentlemen, we have none other than the little bro of Zane, our top ranking duelist, Syru~s Trues~da~le!" Kurogasa announced, making the crowd cheer while Sy got nervous at that. "And his opponent, on our left the Dark Magician Girl!" Kurogasa announced again.

"Hi you guys! Hope you all cheer me on." Mana waved to the crowds, making a lot of them smile with hearts in their eyes as well as cheer for her as loud as possible.

"Okay, we've got our duelists. Just remember the rules, as usual the Life Point count is still the usual 4000 and the determined when one duelist's Life Points hit zero or make their opponent deck out." Chazz added.

"And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, START YOUR DUEL DISKS!" Kurogasa shouted as the two duelists did so.

_'I just hope I don't lose,'_ Syrus thought to himself. Both players then drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Mana:** 4000

**Syrus:** 4000

"Alright! Here I come!" Mana called out drawing her sixth card, which happened to be herself. "I think I'll place one monster facedown." This brought cheers from the men in the audience and Mana began thanking them.

"She _is_ aware she has to announce when she ended her turn, right?" Rika sighed.

"So much for home field advantage," Syrus sighed.

"I don't deserve _this_ much praise," Mana giggled.

"You may just get more, but I believe you ended your turn, so you go ahead, Syrus!" Kurogasa called out.

"Umm… sure. Right," Syrus sighed, drawing his sixth card. "Hey, here's a good card! I summon Drilloid in ATK mode!" he declared, slapping a card onto his disk. A loud whirring sound was heard as the ground at his feet looked as though it were being torn apart from below. A large drill head appeared and out of the hole, popped a monster that had the drill head for a nose, and a bulldozer's body. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) "And guess what? When Drilloid attacks a monster in DEF Mode, it's automatically destroyed! Go for it!"

"Here it comes!" Kurogasa called until… Dark Magician Girl's monster was revealed. It was an invisible being only showing small angel wings a pair of white gloves holding a bow and arrow, brown sandals with feet, and a crown (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 400). "And it's Skelengel! That's _always_ helpful if you don't have the best Hand," Kurogasa noted.

"Sure is. For those who forgot or are ignorant, when Skelengel is Flip Summoned, Dark Magician Girl can draw one card from her Deck," Chazz noted as the facedown was still destroyed, but Mana was able to draw the card like Chazz stated.

"Well, I suppose I'll place a card facedown and end it there." Syrus figured.

"Okay then." Mana replied, executing her Draw Phase. "First, I'll discard a card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky!" With that, a strange jester–like Monster that was black and white with a blue cape and red question marks on his face and chest appeared (5/2000/1200). "Next, I'll activate my Normal Summon to bring out Magician's Valkyria!" Mana added, summoning the Dark Magician Girl look alike with red hair (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800).

"Not bad. With Valkyria on the Field, Syrus has no choice but to attack _her_. Tricky is safe." Kurogasa said.

"CAN I GET A WORD IN?!" Chazz snapped.

"Whoops! Sorry, Chazz. Next time," Kurogasa assured.

"And now, I'll have my Tricky attack your Drilloid!" Mana shouted as the jester jumped and kicked the cartoon drill, destroying it.

**Mana:** 4000

**Syrus:** 3600

"And now, my Valkyria will attack directly!" Mana continued as the Magician sent a magical blast at Syrus.

**Mana: **4000

**Syrus:** 2000

"Yeah! Go Dark Magician Girl!" Most of the male audience cheered.

"Come on…" Syrus groaned.

"And I'll end it with a face down." Mana smiled.

"Okay, here goes." Syrus replied, drawing the next card from his deck. "I play Polymerization fusing Gyroid and Steamroid from my Hand to Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid!" The cartoonish helicopter and train appeared and were sucked into the vortex. Moments later, a monster with the Steamroid's body and Gyroid's fan blades appeared (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800). "Then I play Limiter Removal, doubling Steam Gyroid's ATK for the turn!" Steam Gyroid blew off more steam as he powered up.

Steam Gyroid (6/ATK: 2200–4400/DEF: 1800)

"Alright, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go loco–motive!" Syrus ordered. "Attack Valkyria with Train Twister!" Steam Gyroid rotated its fans rapidly, creating a tornado funnel that raised high into the air and curved around before slamming into Valkyria. The magician struggled for a few moments before hearing a loud whistling sound. Steam Gyroid soared through the funnel and ran her over.

**Mana: **1200

**Syrus:** 2000

"Ooooooh… a huge chunk of points down the drain," Chazz cringed.

"Now what could be next?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Now, I activate De–Fusion to bring back Steamroid and Gyroid!" Syrus announced, splitting Steam Gyroid into his components (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800).

"Good. That way Syrus won't have to deal with Limiter Removal's other effect." Chazz commented.

"And now Steamroid attacks Tricky! When Steamroid attacks, he gains an extra 500 ATK points!" Syrus continued as Steamroid whistled, with steam coming out of its funnel.

Steamroid (4/ATK: 1800–2300/DEF: 1800)

"Activating Tricky's Spell 4!" Mana called out as Tricky vanished. "By sacrificing The Tricky, I can Special Summon Tricky tokens equal to how many Monsters you have in DEF mode."

With that, two Tricky lookalikes appeared (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200) x2

With that, Steamroid whistled again before it drove, ran over and destroyed one of the tokens instead. "Aw man… I'll end with a facedown…" Syrus sighed.

"Here I go!" Mana called out drawing her next card. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Tricky token in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" This surprised students who weren't infatuated with her as an exact clone of Mana appeared on the Field where the Tricky token once stood. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)

"Hold on… to my knowledge, only Yugi's Deck had the Dark Magician girl," Bastion noted. "Who _is_ she?"

"And the Dark Magician Girl we've seen recently is the one Kurogasa is holding." Zane added.

"Could she really be…?"

"Before I move on, I should warn you, the card I discard was the Magician of Black Chaos." Mana informed, revealing said card. "Since he counts as a Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl's effect kicks in; giving her 300 ATK." (6/ATK: 2000–2300/DEF: 1700)

"Uh–oh, that's not looking good for Syrus already." Kurogasa said.

"That's not all." Mana called out. "I also activate Magic Formula, granting Dark Magician Girl 700 more ATK points!" (6/ATK: 2300–3000/DEF: 1700) "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Gyroid with Dark Burning Attack!"

"Is this it for Syrus already?" Kurogasa gasped.

_'Come on, Sy. Think fast,'_ Syrus told himself until he remembered something. _'Of course!'_

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Gyroid with Dark Burning Attack!" Mana declared. The clone, Dark Magician Girl readied her staff. Pink energy formed from her staff then shot it towards the cartoon helicopter.

"Before the attack hits, I play Reinforcements, increasing Gyroid's ATK by 500!" Syrus announced as the aura of an army appeared around Gyroid, increasing the ATK points (3/ATK: 1000–1500/DEF: 1000). The aura of the army charged in, protecting Gyroid, but it wasn't enough as the army was destroyed and the attack still hit the cartoon copter.

**Mana: **1200

**Syrus:** 500

"Looks like you're running out of Monsters," Mana giggled.

"Think again!" Syrus called out, surprising Mana as when the smoke died, Gyroid was still there.

"What? But how?" Mana gasped.

"It's thanks to Gyroid's special ability," Syrus answered. "Once per turn, he cannot be destroyed in battle."

"Whoa, that was a close shave for Syrus," Kurogasa noted.

"Yeah, but now Syrus only has 500 points left. Syrus better make his next turn count if he wants to win this." Chazz added.

"Okay, I'll end my turn." Mana replied.

"Okay then, here I GO!" Syrus announced, drawing his next card and smiling when he saw it. "Okay then. I sacrifice Gyroid and Steamroid to summon Armoroid!" With that, the cartoon vehicles were sent into the vortex to the Graveyard while a mecha constructed from a space shuttle took their place (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000).

"Oh boy, now that's a nasty card for Dark Magician Girl," Kurogasa noted. "Just what Sy needs to turn the duel around."

"True, Armoroid's special ability allows him to remove all Spell and Trap cards on the Field from play," Chazz agreed as this effect did so to Magic formula weakening the Dark Magician Girl on the field (6/ATK: 3000–2300/DEF: 2000). "And since Magic Formula wasn't sent to the Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl doesn't get 1000 Life Points." This made all the men in the audience cry in disbelief already fearing Mana's defeat.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Gyroid!" Syrus said and the cartoonish helicopter returned to the Field.

"That's it people! This duel is over with that move!" Kurogasa announced.

"NO! DON'T DO IT! WE BEG YOU!" The men in the audience (minus the Key Keeper boys, Atticus, and Chumley) cried out pleadingly to Syrus making the latter sweat drop.

"Oh, it's okay, boys. I'll be okay; I'm just glad I got to meet so many of my fans," Mana replied, making Sy gasp for a moment, ignoring the fans screaming "We love you Dark Magician Girl!"

'_Could she really be…?'_ Sy gawked in his head.

"Well, what're you waiting for, Syrus?" Mana asked, snapping him out of his trance. With that, Armoroid charged and destroyed the holographic Dark Magician Girl.

**Mana:** 800

**Syrus:** 500

"Now Gyroid, FINISH THIS DUEL!"

The cartoon helicopter flew up and tilted down to show its chopper blades at Mana and blew harsh gust at Mana, making her protect herself from the wind.

**Mana:** 0

**Syrus:** 500

* * *

"The winner: Syrus Truesdale!" Kurogasa announced.

"Thanks, Sy. That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" Mana thanked. "And I'd like to thank Kurogasa, along with all my fans, for making this possible for me."

"WE LOVE YOU DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" the males in the audience, minus Kyoshiro, Bastion, Zane, and the other Key Keepers cheered.

"Well, there you have it, folks. I'd like to thank Syrus for setting this up and the Dark Magician Girl for making her special appearance," Kurogasa smiled. "And with that out of the way, it's time for me to duel Alexis!" He said getting over to Field. "Hey Lex, let's go already!"

"Right behind you," Alexis smiled as she got over to her side of the Field with her duel disk and Deck in Hand.

Meanwhile, Syrus was heading back to commentary and when he turned around to face the Field, he saw Mana was suddenly gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" Syrus wondered. "She must've walked in through the crowd already. Oh well, I'll find her later, right now, we got another duel." He said, before picking up the mic. "Alrighty then, with my duel out of the way, it's for the next and last one!" Syrus announced making the crowd cheer as Kurogasa and Alexis took their places.

"Hm… looks like Kurogasa will be dueling Alexis." Zane said.

"On the right, dressed up as Harpy Lady, the queen of Duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes!" The crowd cheered at that. "And on the left, Kurogasa Kururugi!" The crowd cheered at that too. "And guys, you're about to see something amazing on what he'll be dressed up as. Show him Kurogasa!"

"You know it!" Kurogasa smirked then placed his henshin gauntlet on his left and had his Deck in hand. "Henshin!" Kurogasa placed the Deck in his gauntlet and his duel disk went from standby to active.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created with Kurogasa in the center of it. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

The crowd was amazed at what just happened.

"Whoa! What just happened?" A Ra Student asked bewildered.

"What _was_ that?" A Slifer Student asked second.

"Who _is _he?" An Obelisk Student added.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that." Kurogasa said. "I am the soul of _all _Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!"

"Kamen Rider Duelist?" The crowd asked.

"That's right! He's a Kamen Rider like the ones in this Deck! And with that, ladies and gentlemen, let's start this duel off!" Syrus announced. Both players then drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Alexis:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Ladies first, Lex." Kurogasa said.

Alexis shot her boyfriend a wink as she said, "Well, aren't _you_ a gentleman. Alright, draw!" Drawing her sixth card, she nodded as she said, "Alright, I set one card facedown and summon to the Field my Cyber Gymnast (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800) in DEF mode!" As Alexis's facedown card appeared on the Field, her monster then hopped onto the field, taking a knee in a defensive position. "And that's all for now. Your turn, Kurogasa."

"Alright then, it's my move!" Kurogasa declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Fourze in ATK mode! Gentarou, get over here!" At that point, Gentarou stepped forward from the crowd to the Field with the Fourze Driver in hand.

"Let's do this buddy!" Gentarou said as he placed on his waist, the metal strap wrapping around him and revealed four switches. First, he places the Rocket switch in the circle slot.

**ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot.

**LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch was then slotted in the triangle slot.

**DRILL**

And finally, the square switch was in the square slot.

**RADAR**

Gentarou then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, the belt powered up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit; a countdown began.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!" Gentarou shouted, as he pulled the lever to the side and raised his hand in the air, a space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, Fourze appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). "Yosha! Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!" He yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air.

Chazz leaned forward to the microphone, or at least as best he could in his XYZ Dragon Tank costume and said, "And in his opening move, the Kamen Rider Reject summons out a move that in no way shape or form is able to defeat the lovely Alexis's monster!"

"Maybe, but remember Fourze has a special ability." Syrus reminded.

"That's right Syrus, because once per turn, he gains an extra 500 ATK until the End Phase!" Kurogasa said.

Kamen Rider Fourze (4/ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 1200)

"Take it to her Gentarou! Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

"Ikuze!" Gentarou shouted as he activates his Rocket Switch.

**ROCKET ON**

With that, a rocket module appeared on his arm and he took off to the sky before activating his next switch.

**DRILL ON**

A drill module appears on his kicking leg as he was ready to finish it off. He then pulled the lever on his side to activate the finisher.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Gentarou dashed down with his finisher.

"I activate my Trap Card Negate Attack! Now, Gentarou gets sent flying back to your side of the Field as your Battle Phase ends!" Hitting the barrier formed, Fourze flipped backwards through the air, landing on his feet back on Kurogasa's side of the Field. "Sorry, but you'll have to be a little more creative than that."

"Oh, I'll get creative alright. I'll place two facedowns and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing two reversed cards on the Field and Gentarou's stats went to normal.

Alexis nodded as she drew her next card, "My turn!" Picking it up, she quickly looked over her hand and came up with a plan. "First, I activate my Spell Card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"

As she drew her cards, Chazz said, "Judging by the look on Alexis's face, it seems she has a plan! Just what does she have in mind!?"

"I summon my Cyber Tutu (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) in ATK mode!" The futuristic ballerina appeared on the field with a little twirl. "And since you have a stronger Monster than mine, Cyber Tutu will attack you directly with Pounding Pirouette!" Alexis commanded. With a twirl, Cyber Tutu spun towards Kurogasa and roundhouse kicked him. Good thing he had his mask on, otherwise, his jaw would be hurting.

**Alexis:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 3000

Chazz could not suppress a chuckle when he saw Kurogasa get kicked. "Oooo… And the Kamen Rider Reject is gonna feel that tomorrow. What another stunning move by the Queen of Obelisk Blue!"

Grinning at the success of her plan, she said, "And with that, I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn. Give me your best shot, Kurogasa."

"Okay, so you got a kick on me, well it's not gonna happen again! Draw!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card, making his Hand at four. "I play the Spell Card, Cold Wave!"

"Aw yeah! That means that both players can't set or activate Spell or Traps until Kurogasa's next turn comes up!" Syrus cheered as blizzard froze the facedown cards.

"And with that out of the way, I summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Axe Form in ATK mode!" Kurogasa said and at that point, Kintaros stepped out from the ground and onto the Field.

"Hmmm, it's been a while since I've been summoned!" Kintaros said as he puts on the belt. He then pressed the yellow button and it played his tune. Kintaros had his Pass in hand and got into a sumo wrestler position before shouting, "Henshin!" and swiped his pass over the belt.

**AXE FORM**

Six pieces of armor attached to Kintaros's torso and his yellow mask appeared on his face. "Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!" Kintaros declared before cracking his neck. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

"Dang, Kurogasa just pulled a fast one on that move didn't he?" Jaden said excitedly as he watched the Duel.

Victor nodded, holding the helmet of his Armor of Strata by his side. "Tell me about it. Although I doubt that Alexis is gonna be stopped by something like that. Knowing her, she probably can make a comeback still."

"Well, she'll need to." Koji said; arms crossed as he examined the Duel, "Because right now, Kurogasa's Rider is the funkiest dancer out on the floor right now. She'll need to _really_ put on her boogie shoes to boogie out of this jam."

"Now I'll activate Kintaros's special ability, and I'll cut Cyber Tutu's ATK by 500! Do your thing Kintaros!" Kurogasa said.

"Consider it done!" Kintaros said and put the DenGasher together to make his axe. He threw it at Cyber Tutu, making the latter duck, but it still nicked her.

Cyber Tutu (3/ATK: 1000–500/DEF: 800)

"And now I'll activate Gentarou's ability again!"

Kamen Rider Fourze (4/ATK: 1400–1900/DEF: 1200)

"Now let's _try_ this again! Gentarou, attack Cyber Gymnast!"

"Let's do this!" Gentarou said as he jumped again boosted by his Rocket Module and pulled the lever again.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" Gentarou yelled as he dove down and _this_ time, the attack connected before he landed safely on the ground, his modules disappearing. "That takes care of that." He said he rubbed the right side of his helmet with a squeak.

"Now it's _your_ turn Kintaros!" Kurogasa said. The warrior nodded his head, before cracking his neck by turning it to the side. He then grabbed the pass he used to transform and swiped it in front of the belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Yellow electricity flowed from the buckle and into the axe. Getting into a crouch, Kintaros threw his axe into the air before jumping after it. He then did the splits as he grabbed it. When he came down, Den–O Axe form did an overhead chop on Cyber Tutu which was empowered by golden sparks flying out of the axe. A large explosion occurred afterwards. "Dynamic Chop," the Kamen Rider stated calmly after the attack.

**Alexis:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 3000

"Way to play! Kurogasa closed the gap and has taken the lead!" Syrus cheered.

Chazz growled as he said, "This isn't over yet. Alexis is only 500 points behind! This is still anyone's Duel."

"Nice moves, Kurogasa," Alexis said smiling to her boyfriend. "Leave it to you to pull a maneuver like that."

Kurogasa smiled underneath his helmet, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, given how good you are, I can't afford to pull any punches."

Alexis smiled and laughed again as she said, "You're sweet… but that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you. Do you end your turn?"

"Seeing that I can't activate anything thanks to Cold Wave, I'll end my turn." Kurogasa said.

Alexis drew her card and quickly examined the four cards she had in her hand. _'Hhhmmm… Without being able to play or set Spells or Traps, this won't be easy. But I think I can do this at least,'_ she thought. "I summon another Cyber Gymnast to the Field!" The second on came to the Field, taking a DEF mode position as the last one did. "Now, I'll activate her special effect, discarding one card from my Hand to destroy one face up Monster on your side of the Field." Sliding the card into her Graveyard, she said, "So, say bye–bye Kintaros!" At that point, Cyber Gymnast dashed forward and punched Kintaros away making the latter fly back to the crowd while de–transforming back to his Imagin form and flew into Momotaros.

"Oi! What are you doing, baka kuma?!" Momotaros snapped.

Alexis grinned as she saw this, happy with her move for the moment. "Seeing as I can't do anything else, I will end my turn."

Chazz grinned as he said, "Oh yeah! And my Alexis pulled a killer move out of the bag and gain an edge!"

Alexis then coughed as she gave Chazz a hard look and said, "Um… 'Your' Alexis?"

Chazz blushed as he said, slightly frightened, "Um, uh…"

"Watch it Chazz, she's _my_ girlfriend." Kurogasa growled under his mask.

Chazz grumbled under his breath, mainly things about Alexis should be dating him and what not. Ignoring that, Alexis said, "Alright, Kurogasa, it's your move."

"Alrighty then." Kurogasa said then drew his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider OOO in ATK mode!" He declared. Upon hearing that, Eiji stepped forward to the Field. He inserted his traffic light coins, then tilting the OOO Driver; he took his scanner and scanned them making three chiming noises. "Henshin!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

Eiji became surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000).

"And as you know, OOO gains 100 ATK for each Kamen Rider on the Field, including himself." Kurogasa continued.

Kamen Rider OOO (4/ATK: 2000–2200/DEF: 2000)

"Oh, but I'm not done yet, next I play a card I haven't used in a while! OOO Roulette!"

"He's right! We haven't seen that card in a long time. For those who don't know, Kurogasa rolls a die and OOO will gain a new form, depending on the number." Syrus explained.

"Hang on!" Alexis shouted as she flipped up her facedown as OOO first appeared on the Field. "I activate A Rival Appears! Now, I can Special Summon a monster whose Level is equal to OOO's from my Hand. So come on out, Etolie Cyber (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600)!" The other Cyber Girl joined Cyber Tutu. "Now then, let's see what form of OOO you have to bring out."

"You got it. Go dice roll!" Kurogasa said as a large dice shot out of the card and rolled on a ground for a while until it landed on a 4. "Alright, a four! I'll Tribute OOO to Special Summon him in TaJaDor Form from my Deck!" Kurogasa said. Eiji took out the Tiger and Grasshopper Medals and replaced them with the Peacock and Condor Medals. After that he scanned them.

**TAKA!**

**KUJKAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

**TA~JA~DOR!**

OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Kujaku was in the middle, and Condor was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor. The O–Lung Circle crest being surrounded by a golden ring which sported a red emblem that resembled a phoenix (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400).

"And you know what that means, as long as OOO is in the Field in TaJaDor form, all your Traps on my Kamen Riders are useless."

"Aw man, that's not good for Alexis!" Chazz gasped.

"Now I'll play Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards." Both players drew 'til they had six. "Nice! I'll play the Equip Spell, Taja Spinner onto OOO!" At that point, the O–Lung Crest glowed and out from his chest came the Taja Spinner and Eiji attached it to his arm. "And with this equipped to him, I can remove a number of "Kamen Riders" in my Graveyard to inflict 200 points of Damage to you. Since I only got one, you get hit with 200 points!" Eiji aimed his Taja Spinner and fired a Cell Medal at Alexis, to which she blocked and the trajectory of the Cell Medal hit Chazz's nose.

**Alexis:** 2300

**Kurogasa:** 2000

Chazz groaned as the Medal hit his nose, rubbing it as the pain died down. "Stupid Kamen Rider Reject…"

Meanwhile, Alexis just nodded as she said, "Not a bad move, babe. Is that it for your turn?"

"You know that it isn't." Kurogasa smiled under his mask. "Gentarou will attack Cyber Gymnast with his ability activated!" He said. Gentarou did the same thing as he did with the first Cyber Gymnast: destroying it. "And now OOO will destroy Cyber Etolie!" Kurogasa declared. At that point, OOO grew wings he had on his armor and flew up. Once up, he took the three Medals, opened up the Taja Spinner and inserted them in before closing it, he then started scanning them and the Medals inside started spinning.

**TAKA!**

**KUJAKU!**

**CONDOR!**

**GIN–GIN–GIN! GIGA SCAN!**

At that point, huge flames engulfed OOO until it fire formed in the shape of a huge phoenix.

"Oh boy," Victor said as OOO went for Cyber Tutu, "If that attack goes through, then Alexis is gonna lose some major Life Points!"

Alexis then activated her facedown card, pressing the button on her Duel Disk. "I activate my Defense Draw Trap Card! Now, I take no Battle Damage and I get to draw a card!" As she drew her card, Cyber Tutu spread her arms to create a barrier to protect Alexis's Life Points when OOO's attack went through.

"Alright, there's Alexis showing you how it's done!" Chazz shouted excitedly.

Rolling his eyes, Koji said, "Relax, dude. It was a good move on her part, but a pretty standard one."

Chazz shouted at him in an overly done anime style, "NOBODY ASKED YOU, DISCO DUMMY!"

Koji just deadpanned, picking his ear as he said, "Mind trying that again? I can still hear."

Rika laughed at Chazz's overreacting. "He's certainly got some lungs on him, doesn't he?"

"Wow Lex, you're playing hard to get at. Not that I'm complaining." Kurogasa said.

Alexis just winked back and giggled teasingly as she said, "Oh, come on, Kurogasa, you didn't expect me to go down without a fight, did you?"

"I don't expect anything less from you." Kurogasa smiled. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

Alexis nodded as she said, "Alright, my turn. Draw!" Her hand the increased to eight, thereby giving her a lot of options. "Okay, first, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!"

"I activate my first facedown I set earlier this Duel!" Kurogasa said revealing it. "Magic Jammer! I discard a card to negate your Mystical Space Typhoon!" A purple mist came out of the trap card and surrounded the Spell card in question before the latter shattered.

Alexis bit her lip in frustration for a moment. But she then relaxed as she realized that either way, one of Kurogasa's facedowns were gone. "Alright, for my next move, I'll activate the Spell Card Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the Field!"

"Yabai!" Kurogasa got out surprised.

"Oh man, that'll destroy all Monsters on the Field!" Syrus cried out. At that point, a black hole appeared in the middle of the Field. At that point, the wind sucked up OOO and Fourze into the black hole and a moment later, the black hole spat them back out in civilian form and Eiji and Gentarou too, fell on Momotaros.

"Oi, why is everyone flying over me?!" Momotaros demanded, annoyed.

Alexis smiled widely as she said, "Alright! Now, to continue my turn! I activate Machine Angel Ritual! By sending the Mind on Air to the Graveyard, I can Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten (6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)!"

Everyone in the crowd looked on surprised. "Cyber Angel? I've never heard of Alexis using a card like that."

Bastion nodded as he began to take down notes. "Indeed! A Ritual Monster is new for Alexis! Most interesting!"

Appearing on the Field was a woman in a red and white sleeveless body suit with flowing black hair, a big antler–like golden crown, and an unfolded fan attached to one end of a nun–chuck by a chain. She gave a battle cry as she flexed her muscles. "Next," Alexis said, "I use Polymerization to join my Blade Skater and a second Etolie Cyber in my hand to Fusion Summon my Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)!" Alexis's ace appeared on the Field with an amazing flourish.

Chazz gave a happy "YAHOO" at this as he said, "And with those two powerful Monsters on the Field, the lovely Alexis has enough power to finally send the Kamen Rider Reject packing as he _should_ be!"

The rest of the gang all facepalmed except for Jaden and Mamori. Mamori simply scratched her cheek confusedly as she said, "T–That Chazz is… Rather weird, Marta–sempai…"

Marta nodded, her hand still covering her face. "Yes, love… Yes he is…"

Jaden on the other hand was just completely engulfed in the Duel. "These two are having one awesome Duel!"

Smirking, Alexis said, "Sorry, Kurogasa, but it looks like it's time I ended this. Cyber Blader, attack Kurogasa directly! Skating Strike!" Cyber Blader then began to skate across the field, leaping into the air as she prepared to deliver a powerful kick to Kurogasa.

"Not so fast Lex, I activate another facedown!" Kurogasa said revealing another facedown. "Nutrient Z! If I'm about to take 2000 points of Damage or more, I get a 4000 point boost before subtraction!" A vile of liquid appeared in his hand and since he had his armor on, he opened it and poured all over his armor.

**Alexis:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 6000

Then after that, Cyber Blader gave the powerful to which he blocked with his duel disk arm.

**Alexis:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 3900

Alexis scoffed slightly when Kurogasa activated his Trap Card, saving him an extra turn. "Alright, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way! Cyber Angel Benten, attack Kurogasa's Life Points directly! Fan Chain Strike!" Benten then leapt into the air and swung her fan–chain around before tossing it at Kurogasa, slamming into his chest.

**Alexis:** 2500

**Kurogasa:** 2100

Sighing, she said, "Seeing as I have no cards left in my Hand, I'll end my turn here."

"Sorry Lex, since you're not going down without a fight, I won't either." Kurogasa said drawing his next card. "I summon Kamen Rider Faiz in ATK mode!" Takumi stepped to the Field with his belt on his waist and phone in hand, dialing 555.

**STANDING BY**

A pulse noise sounded from the phone as Takumi closed and raised it in the air shouting, "Henshin!" before he slotted the phone in the cradle vertically before putting it down sideways.

**COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and then he glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, Faiz appeared (4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1450) "And then, I'll transform him into his Blaster Form for some added power!" Takumi took out the phone from his belt and placed it on the side as he had the Faiz Blaster in suitcase mode and dialed: 555

**STANDING BY**

He then placed on the side of the Faiz Blaster.

**AWAKENING**

A light shined down on him changing his body suit color from black to red (8/ATK: 2450/DEF: 2200).

"Takumi, attack Cyber Angel Benten!" Kurogasa commanded.

"Hai!" Takumi said he switches it to Blaster mode and aims his blaster at Benten pressing down 5–1–2–4 before pressing ENTER to activate it.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

He aims his Faiz Cannon before launching a red beam at Benten. Alexis smirked, "Sorry, Kurogasa, but I'm not the only one taking damage this turn! I activate my Trap Card Doble Passé! Now, you're attack becomes a direct attack, but not only I get the attack, but you get an attack from Benten!"

Koji's jaw dropped in shock at Alexis's cunning move. "WOAH! Now _there's_ a dance step I didn't see coming!"

Rika, Marta, and Mamori then all high-fived at Alexis's move. "Girl power!" They all shouted. "Go, Alexis!"

Bastion meanwhile was scribbling notes like crazy. "By Jove, Alexis made an amazing move!"

Alexis gave a soft "OOMF" as the attack hit her in the chest, knocking her onto her rear.

**Alexis:** 50

**Kurogasa:** 2100

However, as soon as Faiz finished firing, Benten danced past him and flew towards Kurogasa, slamming her chain–fan into his chest again.

**Alexis:** 50

**Kurogasa:** 300

Chazz eyed the Duel thoughtfully as he said, "With a surprising move by Alexis, our two Duelists are down to their very last few Life Points. This was quite a dangerous move for the Queen of Obelisk Blue as she only has 50 Life Points remaining. One wrong move and its over for her."

"And it's vice–versa for Kurogasa too." Syrus added.

"Nice one Lex, I'll go and play Double Summon and summoning Kamen Rider Den–O – Wing Form!" Kurogasa concluded. With that, Sieg stepped up to the Field with his belt around his waist and it played his harp tune. "Henshin!" Sieg said and swiped his pass over the belt.

**WING FORM**

Sieg went in his gold Plat Form and six pieces of white armor attached to his torso. His winged cyan mask appeared over his face. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400) "Kōrin! Man o jishite!" Sieg quoted then looked at Alexis. "Oh Alexis–hime, you look absolutely dazzling in that outfit." He praised.

Alexis smiled and playful curtsied at Sieg's compliment on her costume. "Why thank you, Sieg!" She then looked to her boyfriend and said, "Well, Kurogasa, what'll it be? You got another move or is it my turn now?"

"It's your turn Lex." Kurogasa said.

Alexis drew her card, but didn't even need to smirk. "Sorry, Kurogasa, but it was over the moment you summoned Den–O. Because, my Cyber Blader's ATK doubles because you have exactly two Monsters on your side of the Field!"

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100–4200/DEF: 800)

"So now whichever one of your monsters I attack! So now, Cyber Blader, attack Kamen Rider Faiz! Skating Strike!"

"I activate Sieg's effect! Block it Sieg!" Kurogasa countered. At that Sieg took out his DenGasher pieces, making into his boomerang and hand axe and blocked the attack.

Alexis grunted as she watched the attack of Cyber Blader get negated. Looks like this was still going on. _'Well, at least I still have this,'_ she thought. "Fine… I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Your move, Kurogasa."

"Wait a minute," Marta said, confused, "Her Benten is still in ATK mode and it's weaker than either of Kurogasa's Riders. If it gets attacked, it's game over."

Jaden just chuckled as he scratched under his nose and said, "I don't think so. I think Alexis has a plan."

Kurogasa drew his card and said,

**"FINAL TURN!"**

Alexis bit her lip to keep from smirking smugly. _'Yes it is,'_ she thought. _'For you.'_

"Oh boy, Kurogasa called it! He's gonna win it this turn!" Syrus exclaimed.

"NO! It can't be! It just can't!" Chazz denied.

"Oh, but it is. It's been fun Lex, but I'm about to make the record between us 2–0! Sieg, finish this off! Attack Benten!" Kurogasa commanded.

"With pleasure!" Sieg said as he swiped his pass over his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

White electricity flowed from the belt to the boomerang and hand axe and he threw them at Benten. Alexis could finally smirk. "WRONG!" Everyone gasped. "It's 1–1! I activate the Quick–Play Spell, Rush Recklessly, increasing Benten's ATK by 700!"

Cyber Angel Benten (4/ATK: 1800–2500/DEF: 1500)!

"Oh crap!" Kurogasa freaked out.

"Like father like son." Yukina sighed happily.

"Yep. Like me, the heat of the moment got to him." Kyoshiro laughed.

Alexis winked as she waved at Kurogasa playfully. "Sorry baby, but its bye–bye!" Benten smirked up at Den–O as she swung her chain, wrapping around his weapons and then swinging it back at him, knocking him out of the Duel Field… along with Kurogasa… who went flying straight for Momotaros.

"Oh, not again!" Momotaros yelled as he tried to dodge, but it was too late. The two Riders slammed into the third.

Urataros, arm in arm with Aqua Mama, sighed as he said, "Oh Sempai…"

**Alexis:** 50

**Kurogasa:** 0

* * *

Some of the audience cheered that Alexis won. Others were shocked to see Kurogasa lose. He _always_ won when he declared Final Turn, but now… he lost. "OH YEAH! The Kamen Rider Reject lost!" Chazz cheered.

At that moment, Chazz got his head beat on by Koji and Rika, Koji slamming his head with one of his platform sandals and Rika hitting him with a frying pan as they both shouted, "IT WAS ONE DUEL! GET OVER IT!" Seriously, it was a close Duel anyway.

Alexis walked across the field and offered her hand to Kurogasa, smiling at him as she helped him up. "That was a great Duel, Kurogasa. You really had me on the ropes there a few times." She said with a smile as she hugged him in his armor.

"Thanks. Though I kinda wished I didn't get so heated up in the moment." Kurogasa said sheepishly as he hugged her back and went back to civilian mode before the two broke off the hug. "Now I'm _definitely_ like my dad. I'm kind, sweet, funny, intelligent, brave, a great friend to everyone, and now adding to that, being a bit of an airhead." He chuckled.

Alexis smiled at him as he finished that. "Well, no one's perfect, sweetie." And with that, she put her hands on his shoulders, popped up on one foot and kissed his forehead.

"You know, you're the first person to thwart my Final Turn. _No _one's ever done that until now. And to be honest, I'm kinda glad that you're the first one."

"Well, thanks. I'm honored." Alexis smiled before the two kissed.

At that point, everyone heard a PA noise that could be heard from all over the island. **"ATTENTION STUDENTS. THIS IS CHANCELLOR SHEPPARD SPEAKING."** Sheppard's voice spoke over the PA.

Jaden looked up and scratched his head in a confused manner. "Huh? I wonder what the Chancellor wants."

Victor shrugged as he slid his helmet back on and said, "I dunno. Must be really important if he is using the PA system for the entire campus."

Bastion quirked an eyebrow as he added, "Indeed… Best listen to what he has to say…"

**"I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT WWE HAS ARRIVED ON DUEL ACADEMY ISLAND VIA FERRY BOAT. SO FOR THE SAKE OF LOOKING GOOD AND NOT LOOKING RIDICULOUS IN YOUR DUEL MONSTER COSTUMES, PLEASE GET OFF OF YOUR COSTUMES AND MEET AT THE DOCKS TO WELCOME OUR GUESTS. THAT IS ALL."** Sheppard said and the PA cut off. Thunderous cheers were heard from that announcement.

Hearing this, Jaden leapt in the air and shouted, "Last one there and ready to go is a rotten egg!" The others immediately ran off as fast as they could to their dorms, wanting to get dressed quickly so they could go down to the docks to meet the superstars.

* * *

A while later, everyone was out of their costumes, and everyone met up the docks where the ferry boat was. The superstars and divas all came out of the boat and the students cheered while the superstars and divas come down from the ramp to the docks greeting the students and giving high–fives. While that was happening, The Chairman of WWE met up with Chancellor Sheppard along with Kurogasa, Alexis, and Jaden who had their title belts over their shoulders with them. "Ah, Mr. McMahon, good to see you again." Sheppard greeted.

"It's great to be here, Sheppard." Vince said as he shook Sheppard's hand before looking at Kurogasa, Alexis, and Jaden. "And it's good seeing the Duel Champ and Duel Tag Champs too."

"Good seeing you too. Mr. McMahon." Kurogasa said as he shook his hand with Jaden and Alexis doing the same thing.

"We have everything set up for you in the Main Arena." Sheppard said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." McMahon said before turning to Kurogasa and Alexis. "As for you two, how would like to be part of a promo I've thought up for today?" He asked.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you. I don't want your parents suing me." McMahon assured. "But in any case, let's talk while we're on our way to the arena.

* * *

It was evening, and after getting autographs and pictures from the Superstars and Divas for most of the day and talking with them, everyone met up in the Main Duel Arena, where it's been changed to a wrestling arena for today, and every seat was packed and crowded. How could it _not_ be crowded? This is WWE we're talking about.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to a very special episode of Monday Night Raw! Michael Cole here alongside with JBL and the Hall of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler on commentary. We're here live from Duel Academy Island. That's right, you heard right. We are not on the mainland. We are on Duel Academy Island."

"It's kinda ridiculous to have a school teaching ya how to play a card game, if ya ask me." JBL said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, lighten up will ya? So what? We're here to entertain these kids!" Jerry exclaimed.

"That's right, because a few months back, this school held a bragging rights tournament against three other schools, and the Chairman Mr. McMahon visited this school to give out the grand prizes. One of those prizes was WWE visiting the winning school for one day to entertain. Both representatives of this school, Single and Tag Team have won the tournament altogether! We're visiting today and visiting them on Graduation Day." Michael Cole explained.

"Yeah, and you could feel the energy in this crowd. I'm surprised that WrestleMania was watched and heard of here!" Jerry said excited.

"And of course, the Single and Tag Team representatives of Duel Academy were also special guests for this year's Hall of Fame ceremony and had front row seats at WrestleMania as well." Michael added.

"This year's WrestleMania was by so far, the best in my opinion. Undertaker's streak still lives on, Triple H beats Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match, and John Cena attained redemption beating Rock for the WWE Championship. That was a great night." JBL said.

"And no doubt that this night, won't be any different." Michael said.

_IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEEELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKIN'!_

**(Jim Johnston – "Electrifying")**

Every student in attendance went wild with cheers, hearing start of the theme that was just played. Soon enough, their cheers were even wilder once The Rock had come out towards the arena floor.

"There he is! The most electrifying man in all of entertainment!" Jerry cheered.

"And he's coming off the heels of one of the greatest matches I've ever witnessed!" JBL added.

As he walked down towards the ring, he slapped a few of the students' hands in appreciation before climbing one of the outer ring posts and posed for the crowd. He then entered the ring and used the opposite ring post, posing some more. When the song died down, The Great One continued to circle around the ring with a mic in hand as the whole crowd chanted out his name.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

He smiled at that for a while before he brought the mic to his mouth.

"The Rock is not gonna get tired of this, as the Academy crowd still has that electrifying energy!" The Rock said as the students cheered. "And for the third time… FINALLY! THE ROCK! HAS COME BACK! TO DUEL ACADEMY!" The students cheered wildly at that. The wrestler nodded and smirked at the reaction as he continued. "Now, the Rock needed to hear that because you haven't followed the recent events and if you see The Rock now… The Rock… is not the WWE Champion…"

The crowd booed hearing that, angry and sad that the fact was true.

"That he isn't as he lost the WWE Championship to John Cena at WrestleMania." Michael Cole said.

"And by doing so, Cena made history by once again breaking his own record and becoming a record setting eleven–time WWE Champion." Jerry added.

"But still," The Rock continued, "The Rock gave it everything he had against John Cena; everything he did, I came back stronger, every hit he gave, I gave back harder, and despite suffering an injury and losing the WWE Title…" He then took off his sunglasses and stared off into the ground and said, "The Rock gave it his all to entertaining The People…" Everyone cheered and applauded, remembering that the Rock had sustained internal injuries, yet he continued 15 minutes after having it for everyone. "But let me tell you this… once the Rock is fully recovered, John Cena… I _will_ get that title back!"

Once again, the crowd cheered.

"Rock's already thrown out his hat in the bag for a rematch for the WWE Title! What a match that'll be!" JBL said.

"And you better believe that John Cena is watching somewhere and is more than raring to go whenever Rock is!" Jerry added.

"But enough about that, The Rock came back here to entertain the people once again! Not to share the Rock's loss at WrestleMania." He then placed his sunglasses back on and stared off at a certain part of the crowd, "And to start, I would like the reigning, Duel Monsters Tag Team Champions to join me in the ring!" Soon enough Alexis and Kurogasa stood up from the crowd, who cheered them on as they walked through and entered the ring with their titles, around their waists. The Rock shook both hands both champions and looked them over.

"It's the Tag Champs!" Jerry said.

"Are these two seriously interrupting the Great One!?" JBL asked incredulously.

"No, he invited them over!" Michael corrected.

"Now, The Rock must say he likes how good those title belts look on the both of ya," The Rock grinned, earning cheers from the crowd while both Champions smiled at each other and even gestured how good the other looked. And then seeing how they carried on, the Rock noticed how they looked at each other and started to even flirt. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there now…" The Rock interrupted with an insightful look, "Now when the Rock was watching your matches, The Rock noticed a bit of… chemistry between the two of you."

"Well… we _are_ kinda the unofficial King and Queen of Duel Academy Rock, so it's no surprise there." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Not to mention we learned everything about each other's Decks over training," Alexis added. "But as much as we like becoming Champions, were still the same as ever…"

As the crowd cheered, The Rock grinned as he walked around the two students. "That's good to know, good to know, but what the Rock was referring to is… how the two of you are making the eyes at each other, talking to each other… and maybe the Rock even thinks, in privacy of course, maybe you two are even… locking lips!" The crowd "ooohed" at the declarations, causing Kurogasa and Alexis to blush, the red nearly taking up their faces. Smirking, the former WWE Champion said, "I think the Rock found where the chemistry went to…" He then wrapped an arm around Kurogasa, "So… speaking man to man here, The Rock knows you've been a good guy to her."

"Yes."

"Took on her dates…"

"Many."

"Given her gifts…"

"You bet."

"Good, good…" The Rock nodded, "But now for the most important question…" He then cleared his throat and continued with, "Has she seen your… Strudel…?" At that point, Kurogasa broke into a giant blush that left him wide–eyed and looked at The Rock unbelievably.

"Oh! Did Rock really just go there!?" Jerry laughed.

"Indeed he did, look at the look on the kid's face! It's red!" Michael added.

Alexis was confused at what it meant, and was about to ask about it when…

_I'm here to show the world! I'm here to show the world! Come o~~~~~n! Bring it on!_

**(Downstait – "Here to Show the World")**

The crowd booed as The Rock, Kurogasa, and Alexis turned to the entrance way and saw three people. One of the new strongmen of WWE, Big E Langston, having his arms crossed while looking around to the crowd with a blank expression, the Diva whom mostly everyone thought was crazy, AJ Lee, and finally, the new World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler, waving his hair back and then sharing a lip lock session with AJ. All three of them walked down the ring, with Dolph showing off his title and AJ skipping alongside him. Once on the arena floor, and after more showing off, Dolph and AJ stood up to the Rock with Big E standing behind them, waiting patiently.

"Oh man…" Dolph said after he grabbed a microphone, "Really, Rock? I mean, sure you lost the WWE Championship, in a most embarrassing fashion by the way, but now you're stuck entertaining kids at a school who plays cards all day…" The students got really loud with boos after hearing their school being mocked along with them. Ziggler then looked out to the crowds, "Come on guys, how are you going to be as cool as me when you're acting like geeks for a trading card game? Don't you girls want someone as hot as me? Or do you guys want someone that can _try_ to match the looks of my AJ?"

AJ waved cheekily at the crowd, earning boos from the statements. She then walked to Dolph and spoke into the microphone, "I'm guessing that's a 'no', Ziggy. Because _no one_ can be as hot as us,"

Dolph laughed as the crowd booed, "Good one babe!"

"I mean," AJ continued, as Dolph gave her the mic, and she walked over to Kurogasa and Alexis, "If all they have for a power couple are two kids with _fake_ titles, the girl not even looking as great as me by the way, then we have nothing to worry about."

"Tough talk for a crazy girl who's been hopping around from boyfriend to boyfriend," Alexis stated. The crowd was cheering and oohing at the ensuring 'catfight' that was about to occur, leaving Kurogasa in a stunned state.

_'Oh man, is this really happening right now?'_ Kurogasa thought.

"Oh–ho man, this is some intense stuff here!" Lawler said.

"No kidding! And the crazy thing is she's right! AJ _has_ done a lot of "homie–hopping" lately!" Michael added.

"AJ, babe, calm down," Ziggler said holding her shoulders while AJ was trying to hold in her anger. "She's just jealous because you have the better boyfriend and a better kisser from what we've heard about school romances anyway." He continued.

"A better kisser, huh? If you're such a great kisser then make out with Vickie and Kaitlyn while you're at it. That way your crazy girlfriend can break up with you and things would go back to normal for once." Alexis added. Obviously Dolph was insulted, but it was AJ who was the most insulted and she was _really _trying her best to hold in her anger.

"AJ's about to blow any moment now!" Jerry said.

"And from what we've seen in the past it ain't gonna be pretty!" JBL added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute." The Rock said making the two couples look at him. "Although the Rock would _love_ to see a catfight, let's not go there. The Rock has the perfect solution for all of this."

"And what would that be, Rock?" Dolph asked. "I know you're not thinking of taking me on right now; one, you're still injured, two; I'd still beat you even at 100% and three…"

"You need to Know Your Role and Shut Your Damn Mouth!" Rock interrupted. The crowd cheered as Dolph and AJ growled while looking around the ring. And if it was noticeable, Big E was scowling at the jeers his two friends were getting. "Now instead of kicking your candy asses, The Rock has the perfect solution." The Rock stated as he looked to Dolph and AJ. "You think you're better than these kids… then I say you let everyone show it… in a kissing contest!" There were many cheers, oohs, and ahhs, all around the audience.

"A kissing contest!?" Jerry said excited.

"Only The Rock could come up with a solution like that!" Michael added.

The crowd cheered for a while with Kurogasa and Alexis looking to each other with a small blush on their faces. Seeing this Dolph and AJ laughed at them before they started making out in front of the crowd. The cheers quickly turned to boos as only Big E was the only one applauding them. Once done, Dolph and AJ smiled at each other before looking to the Dueling Tag Champs and shouted "Beat that!"

"Whew, that was pretty hot if I do say so myself!" Jerry commented.

"Those kids have some work to do to outdo _that_!" Michael added.

Now the crowd was cheering for Kurogasa and Alexis, chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Kurogasa looked to Alexis and asked, "Want to?"

After a few second of thought, and looked to AJ with a glare saying, "To shut them up…" That's when they held each other close and started a passionate make out with cheers all around, and a round of applause from the Rock.

"Whoa!" Jerry exclaimed. "It just got _really_ hot!"

After they broke the kiss, Kurogasa turned to Dolph and AJ and said, "Beat _that_!"

"Now the tables are turned on Dolph and AJ!" Jerry said.

"Got to wonder what they're gonna do to top that, if they can!" Michael added.

Dolph looks to Big E Langston, and nods. The big man in question starts walking over to the Rock, gaining his attention. While that was happening, Dolph subtlety walked over to Kurogasa and tripped him to the ground, gaining boos of the crowd.

"Aw c'mon! That was cheap!" Jerry complained.

"Can't blame him since the crowd doesn't love them." JBL added.

Dolph walked back to AJ, acting like he had no part in it while AJ was clapping with a happy look on her face. Alexis was deeply angry, seeing her boyfriend get blindsided, walked up to Dolph and stomped on one of his feet, making him hop on his good foot and having the crowd cheered.

"Aw yeah! Payback!"

AJ was now ticked off and walked over to Alexis, only to be tripped and pushed off the arena floor! Big E saw AJ go down, letting the Rock get his chance and deal the Rock Bottom to the mat! The crowd went wild with cheers as the Rock looked around to the crowd and nodded.

"Rock Bottom to Big E!" Michael shouted.

"We knew this wouldn't take long for all hell to break loose!" JBL said excited.

But while that was happening, Dolph tried to run up to him for the Zig–Zag… only for Kurogasa to get up and push him out of the way! That distraction gave The Rock the chance to execute the spine buster on him. With the cheers running wild, the Rock was moments away to gear up for the most electrifying move in Sports Entertainment… but then he stopped, looked to the crowd and pointed at Kurogasa.

"Me?" Kurogasa asked pointing at himself. Rock nodded at that, and Kurogasa was all smiles as he took off his belt, giving it to Alexis and walked over to get into position.

"What in the…?" JBL got out.

"Oh boy! I know where this is going!" Jerry said excited.

With the crowd cheering and a couple of swings from his arms, he starts running to the right side, bouncing off the ropes, gaining momentum and ran towards left bouncing on _those_ ropes. Kurogasa skids right in front of Dolph, before delivering The Most Electrifying Move in All of Entertainment. _His _version of The People's Elbow making the crowd cheer and Dolph holding his chest in pain.

"He hits with his _own_ version of the People's Elbow!" Jerry exclaimed.

Oh but it wasn't over yet. Kurogasa took off his blue coat, then out of the ring, going to the corner, climbing up, his right foot on the middle rope and his left leg on the top rope, he then cupped his hands, brought it close to his mouth and yelled, "VIVA LA RAZAAAAAAAAAA!" The crowd cheered wildly at that, as he beat his chest three times, then shook it, before pointing to the air.

"Is he about to do what I _think_ he's doing!?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, he is! He's paying tribute to the late Hall Of Famer, Eddie Guerrero!" Michael announced.

Balancing himself up on the rope, he leaped off and nailed Big E Langston with the Frog Splash!

"And there it is! He hits Big E with the Frog Splash!" Jerry cheered.

"What a way to pay tribute to the great Eddie Guerrero." JBL smiled. "He was a great man."

Big E Langston then rolled off to the floor and the crowd cheered while Rock raised both Kurogasa's and Alexis's hands in the air making the crowd cheer.

_SIERRA! HOTEL! INDIA! ECHO! LIMA! DELTA! SHIELD._

**(Jim Johnston – "Special Op")**

"Oh no… that's not good." Michael said worried.

"Where are they!?" Jerry asked.

The Rock went on high alert, but Kurogasa was thinking _'Damn!'_ recognizing the familiar theme of the most dominant trio up–to–date. Rock was then able to spot three men in all black gear: bullet proof vest, pants, and combat boots. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns… also known as: The Shield.

"There they are! The Shield's here off the heels of an impressive debut at WrestleMania!" JBL said.

"And it looks like they have their next targets in sight!" Michael added. All three of the jumped and/or roll away from the crowd and surrounded the ring, waiting for the chance to strike.

"Oh damn, it's the Shield!" Koji gritted. "I'm going! Jaden, help me out here!"

Both boys rushed out of the crowd and then jumped into the ring via the only spot the Shield wasn't blocking, helping Kurogasa and The Rock turn the numbers into their favor. However, the Shield wasn't going to back down as they knew The Rock was being backed by a bunch of kids. Ambrose had a mic on his person and spoke, "First of all… now would be a good time to let lady leave. We don't want to unintentionally hurt someone like her."

"Are they seriously giving someone a pass for once!?" Jerry asked incredulously.

"Something's _gotta_ be up! They said it themselves– they'll lay out anyone who's in their way so if I were her I'd watch my back!" JBL added. Alexis looked at Kurogasa, worried for his safety, but Kurogasa nodded in assurance and Alexis left the ring and to the safety of the crowd.

"And I suggest you three boys leave the ring right now too." Dean demanded, "We're here to serve the Rock some justice…" Seth then took the mic.

"This is your only warning…" Seth warned.

The Academy boys did nothing and stood their ground as Roman took the mic. "Then, it's time for you all to believe in the Shield…" Roman said. He threw the mic away and then nodded to his partners, all of them jumped on top of the apron and getting ready to swarm…

"And how many times have we seen _this_!?" Jerry asked.

"These guys are in a world of trouble now!" Cole added.

"We're gonna have ourselves a fight!" JBL shouted.

*GONG!*

The crowd cheered and the lights went out, not knowing what was going on with both sides.

*GONG!*

The lights went back on and in the ring with The Rock and the Academy Kids was none other than the Phenom, the Deadman… The UNDERTAKER! And he was ready to brawl as well, not coming out in his trench coat and hat, opting for his gear as he put up his fists.

"The Undertaker's here!" Michael exclaimed.

"And he's hot off the heels of a hard fought victory at WrestleMania against CM Punk that extended his legendary streak to 21–0!" JBL added.

_FEED! ME! MORE!_

**(Jim Johnston – "Meat on the Table")**

The crowd cheered even more as another player entered the game. The powerful Ryback.

"Holy cow! Things just keep getting more interesting!" Jerry exclaimed.

"No kidding, and here comes Ryback! You know he's got to be seething after that loss to Mark Henry at WrestleMania!" Michael added.

One of the fastest rising wrestlers stepped out of the arena hallway and prepped himself up, raising one arm, then the other, and then both before slamming him down to his sides. To his own music, he uttered "FEED! ME! MORE!" Then shouted, "WAKE UP!" Before running down to the ring, joining the wrestlers and kids into the ensuring battle. Despite being 6 against three, the odds were certainly even against the Shield. Things were about to heat up, heck, even Kurogasa was threatening the Shield, with the Rock's gesture of "Just Bring It."

"Things are _definitely_ evened up." Jerry said.

"He's even taunting the Shield to Bring It." JBL added. "That's crazy!"

The Shield was now hesitating on whether or not to take on the three wrestlers, even with the Rock's present injury recovery. But the fact that a kid was taunting them to fight made them want to attack head on. And so they did…

"Here we go!" Jerry cheered.

"We got ourselves a fight!" JBL added.

The Shield got in the ring and the brawl ensued. Undertaker and Kurogasa against Dean, Jaden and Ryback against Seth, and the Rock and Koji against Roman. The crowd cheered for their favorite wrestlers and their own classmates as all six were trying to push back The Shield, and the Shield wished they haven't picked this fight at all…

Rock managed to topple Roman over the ropes with Ryback, throwing Seth out of the ring on Roman so the two can roll over in pain, and now that only left Dean all by himself.

"Look at this! Ambrose got nowhere to run!" Michael shouted.

Ambrose, seeing that he was vastly outnumber than ever before but with no way out due to the defeat of his cohorts, he was now scared at what was going to be done. In desperation, he tried to attack the closest person to get out, and it was Kurogasa. But due to his blind pursuit, Kurogasa countered with a Spear that kept him in the ring.

"And Dean got Speared back to the middle of the ring!" Jerry shouted too.

Suddenly, Ryback felt the urge and moved his right arm as the crowd chanted "FEED ME MORE!" with each movement. Once Ambrose recovered and turned around, he was swiftly brought back down with the Meat Hook clothesline. Ryback then looked to the crowd and with a swing of his arms he yelled, "FINISH! IT!" He then got Dean up and lifted his body over his shoulders. Just then Seth and Roman got back in the ring and were going to save him, but that didn't happen when Undertaker caught Seth by the throat and Rock caught Roman's right shoulder.

"Look at this!" Michael exclaimed.

"The Shield are all about to go for one heck of a ride!" Jerry said.

Ryback then marched a little around the ring, until he was in the middle of the Rock and Undertaker. Then it happened…

First, Ryback Shell Shocked Dean Ambrose!

Second, the Rock, Rock Bottomed Roman Reigns!

Finally, the Undertaker Choke Slammed Set Rollins!

The crowd went wild at the rare takedown of the Shield! Afterwards, each of the superstars grabbed one of the hands of the Academy Kids and raised their hands to the crowd, letting them cheer and applaud for them.

"The Shield are all decimated!" JBL exclaimed.

"That's one heck of a way to start Monday Night Raw!" Jerry cheered.

* * *

And so the matches went on and they were great. The Superstars and Divas gave it their all to entertain the students of Duel Academy. After the wrestling matches were over, everyone believed things were done for the day, but they're in for one more surprise: a rock and disco concert that no one would ever forget. Kurogasa looked to Koji, Alexis, and Rika and said, "You guys ready for our surprise?" They all nodded as they quickly hopped out of their seats, surprising the rest of their friends.

As they headed to leave, Jaden said, "Hey guys, where are you going?"

Rika just shot him a wink as she said, "Oh don't worry, you'll see." The four then continued to head off, leaving their friends confused.

Meanwhile, the two boys and girls were headed on their way to the Tech Room where the tech stuff are. There was a PA there too, besides the Chancellor's office. "It's a good idea that you two decided to do this concert." Alexis said.

"All thanks to me thinking of it." Koji grinned.

"And me convincing Sheppard to approve of it." Kurogasa added.

* * *

**Flashback – 2 weeks ago**

_After the incidents with Orpheus and Titan, and Kurogasa and Alexis making up and being together, Kurogasa was in the mend and healing nicely. One day, Koji and Rika came into the infirmary to check up on Kurogasa. Alexis was already there with him._

_Kurogasa looked up as he heard people approaching and smiled as he saw the two approaching. "Hey you two," he said, resting in Alexis's arms, "What's up?"_

_Rika smiled as she sat down in a chair by his bed, Koji standing over her. "Not much, we just wanted to see how you're feeling."_

_"He's healing up pretty nicely, actually," Alexis said with a big smile, hugging him warmly. "Doctor said this lovable idiot can probably leave in the next day or so."_

_Koji smirked as he said, "Groovy. Glad to hear it." After a moment, he then said, "So, there's another reason we came by, and it has to do with Duel Monsters Spirit Day." Looking to Alexis and Kurogasa, he said, "Alright, picture this: your Kamen Riders sometimes are rock musicians, right? And my Boogie Knights are obviously disco musicians as well as warriors. So, here is my idea: What if we put on a rock–n–roll disco concert on Spirit Day with your Kamen Riders and my Boogie Knights performing!?"_

_Kurogasa's eyes widened at hearing that. "That's a_ great_ idea! Count me in!" He smiled._

_Koji and Rika grinned at each other, exchanging high fives. "I _knew_ he'd be into it!" Koji shouted excitedly._

* * *

_The next day, after Kurogasa was released from the infirmary, the four went to Chancellor Sheppard's office to discuss the idea. "…And we just feel it'd be a great way to finish celebrating the day with something like that." Koji said._

_"Hmm… I see. Well, it sounds like a great idea. How could I say no to that?" Sheppard smiled._

_The four all immediately got wide smiles and congratulated each other with high fives and hugs. Kurogasa then shook hands with Chancellor Sheppard as he said, "Thanks, Chancellor. We really appreciate this."_

_Sheppard chuckled softly as he said, "You're very welcome. I think it's a wonderful idea…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Finally," Rika said, stretching, "We get to put this all into play."

Koji nodded at that. "I'm so pumped for this! You guys ready to get funky!?"

Alexis grinned as she gave him a fist bump and said, "You know it!"

Kurogasa nodded with a smirk as he bumped arms with him as he replied, "I'm always ready to get funky!"

Rika then high–fived him as she said, "Let's rock 'n roll!"

They soon got to the Tech Room and went in. They found the PA and Kurogasa pressed the button. **"ATTENTION DUEL ACADEMY. IF WE CAN HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?"** He announced. Everyone looked up in confusion, surprised by the sound of Kurogasa's voice of the PA system. "**WILL YOU ALL PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELD TEST AREA? WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL: A SPECIAL ROCK 'N ROLL AND DISCO CONCERT THAT WILL BE STARRING THE KAMEN RIDERS AND THE BOOGIE KNIGHTS!"**

**"AND THAT'S NOT ALL!"** Koji announced taking over. **"WHILE WE'RE SETTING UP, YOU ALL CAN BOOGIE DOWN AND PARTY THERE TOO! WE ALREADY GOT SOME STUFF SET UP THERE!"**

**"AND ALL THE FOOD'S COOKED BY PROFESSOR SARTYR, KABUTO, AGITO, AND YOURS TRULY, RIKA RYUSAKI!"** Rika added. **"SO WHAT ARE Y'ALL STANDING AROUND HERE FOR? GET GOING AND PARTY!"**

The entire crowd erupted into a huge roar of cheers. "Party _and_ concert!? This is awesome!" Victor shouted excitedly.

Jaden nodded as he excitedly punched his hand into his fist. "Oh yeah! The Kamen Riders and Boogie Knights performing together is gonna be totally killer!" As they all got up, Jaden noticed Syrus looking around for someone. "Hey, Sy, you coming!?

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there." Syrus said.

* * *

And so, while Kurogasa, Alexis, Rika, and Koji were setting up on the stage while everyone including the WWE Superstars and Divas were partying and having a good time. Not to mention that the food was good too. Backstage, while the four students were setting up, Urataros and Aqua Mama were having some well… quality time with each other.

Aqua Mama was sitting on Urataros's lap, giggling flirtatiously as she ran her fingers over his chest, her ankles wrapped together as she kicked them gently. She gave Urataros a few kisses on the cheek as she leaned against him and said, "Oh, Ura–chan… I had such a groovy time with you today. I can't wait to hear you sing."

"And I can't wait to hear _you_ sing." Urataros said.

"Oi, Kameko! What are you doing? Get your ass up and help set up the stage!" Momotaros snapped.

"Aqua Mama, come on," Groove Stone called as well, "We have to perform, too. We need to make these kids boogie!"

Aqua Mama sighed as she got off Urataros's lap and said, "Alright, alright… I'll be right there." She then turned her head back to Urataros and wrapped her arms around his neck, popping one foot as she gave him a seductive grin. "So… my groovy little turtle… wanna give me a kiss for good luck before we go?"

"Of course." Urataros as he leaned in, but then was pulled and dragged away by Momotaros, who wouldn't have any of it.

"C'mo~~n, let's go~!" Momotaros said.

"Oh Sempa~~~i!" Urataros whined.

Aqua Mama nearly tripped over the heel of her platform sandal as Urataros was forcibly pulled away from her. "Oh, baby! C'mon, we were _this_ close!" She whined sadly.

Groove Stone sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on, hun, we got a show to do…" Aqua Mama grumbled the whole way there, saying under her breath something about shoving her platform heels into Momotaros's spot where the sun don't shine.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the party, Kyoshiro and Yukina were having a great time. "My, it sure is lively around here." Yukina said. "And our son is going to perform for the kids too."

Meanwhile, at the party, Kyoshiro and Yukina were having a great time. "My, it sure is lively around here." Yukina said. "And our son is going to perform for the kids too."

Kyoshiro nodded as he said, "It should be good. And I don't know about you… but the idea of hearing disco music at a concert? It brings me back to my teenage years." Kyoshiro then began to playfully pretend to disco dance, making Yukina laugh.

* * *

At another part of the party, Chazz, Bastion, Victor, Marta, Mamori, Chumley, Zane, and Jaden were having a good time too. "Man, this food is awesome! My props to Rika!" Jaden cheered before he gobbled down a plate of fried rice. And that was the tenth plate as of now.

Zane deadpanned as he looked to Jaden guzzling down the food like he had never eaten before. "I know it's good Jaden, but there's no need for eating like that."

Victor sighed as he ate a pork dumpling. "I wouldn't bother, Zane. He has an appetite that won't be stopped. Kinda like the Sarlaac from Star Wars: eats anything that gets too close."

"C'mon you gotta try this grilled cheese, it's delish!" Chumley said.

"No thank you." Zane politely declined as he politely ate a piece of takoyaki.

"I must say this is the liveliest Duel Academy has ever gotten." Bastion noted as he looked around while eating a plate of yakisoba.

Marta nodded as she ate up some ramen noodles. "Mm–hmm… But I'm _really_ looking forward to this concert. I can't wait to see the performance."

Victor grinned as he teased Marta by saying, "Who knows, maybe when the disco music comes on, you could teach us some of those disco moves Koji's been teaching ya." Marta blushed slightly as she playfully bumped her elbow into Victor.

Chazz grumbled as he ate a dumpling of his own as he looked as grumpy as ever. "Whatever… I just want this day to be over."

Mamori looked to him and asked, her voice trembling slightly, "Why? J–Just because Alexis… is still with Kurogasa?"

Chazz sneered at her. "Who asked _you_, Shorty?"

Mamori's plate crashed to the floor shattering. Immediately, Chazz and the others looked terrified. He realized too late his mistake. Before he could even try to apologize, Mamori pounced on him, trying to eat his head. And soon…

*CHOMP!*

"AHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF MY HEAD! GET HER OFF MY HEAD!" Chazz screamed running around.

The others just stood there and watched, frozen in a mix of amusement and fear, not sure whether to laugh at Chazz or fear for his life. Just then, though, Jaden looked around noticed that Syrus wasn't there. "Hey guys… have any of you seen Syrus?"

* * *

The person in question was going around the area trying to search for a certain some, but no luck. "I gotta find her! I gotta know if it's really _her_!" Syrus panted as he running around the party room trying to find her. But after a while, he stopped and looked down sadly. "Oh… I guess you're gone now…"

Mana chuckled from the other side of the pillar she was hiding behind as she watched and heard Syrus. Giggling, she stepped out from behind the pillar, snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Are you _positive_ I'm gone?"

"AHHHHH!" Syrus freaked out, then turned around. His eyes widened at seeing her. "You're–"

Mana giggled as she put her finger to his lips silencing him. She then nodded with a big smile as she said, "Yes, it's me. I'm the real Dark Magician Girl. Call me Mana by the way. I heard you've been looking for me, so I wanted to come surprise my biggest fan."

"R–Really?" Syrus got out.

"Yep. Not only that; I… kinda owe you." Mana said shyly.

"Huh?" Syrus asked confused.

"Remember when I kissed Kurogasa and you cried in tears, running away?" Mana asked. Syrus nodded very slowly as Mana rubbed her foot against the ground as she said, "I felt _really_ bad for making you cry like that. I didn't know you liked me that much."

Syrus blushed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I–uh, I mean, how _couldn't_ I? You're so sweet and beautiful, Mana, and I…"

Mana's face lit up with a big smile as she said, "Awwwwwwwww! You're too sweet! Okay, you _definitely_ deserve this!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled Syrus in and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, leaving a pink lipstick kiss mark. Smiling as she hugged him, she then whispered, "Thanks for always believing in me, Syrus." She then lightly kissed him on the lips before disappearing.

"H–Huh? H–Hey wait!" Syrus got out, but it was already way too late. But now he wasn't sad. He… smiled.

Jaden had been running around for nearly five minutes, trying to find Syrus. He had to do a double take as he saw him standing there, holding his cheek. "Hey, buddy, _there_ you are! Where've you _been_? I've been looking _everywhere_ for you." He then noticed the kiss mark on his cheek. "Hey, where'd you get mark on your cheek?"

Syrus blushed, suddenly realizing he still had Dark Magician Girl's lipstick on his cheek. "Umm… Uh… just, uh… a special girl, and that's all I'll say for now."

Jaden shrugged it off, still grinning. "If you say so, pal! Now come on!" Grabbing Syrus's wrist, he began pulling him over to the others as he said, "The concert is gonna be starting soon!"

Mana watched this from her hiding space and giggled happily. "Goodbye, Syrus… I'll always be with you, sweetheart." She then blew him a kiss before heading out.

* * *

"Okay guys, you remember the order we'll be in?" Kurogasa asked the others who were going to sing.

Koji nodded as he said, "Yep. DJ Flame and Tornado will start, then the Imagins, followed by me, then Wataru, Aqua Mama, then you and Alexis, then us all.

"Yosha! We're gonna be at a climax!" Momotaros said excited.

"And we'll be stringing them along to our singing." Urataros added.

"It'll be so great, it'll make them cry!" Kintaros said.

"And we'll have lots of fun too!" Ryuutaros cheered.

Flame and Hippie meanwhile bumped their hips together and looked extremely excited. "I don't know about you, girl, but I'm ready to burn up the floor!" Flame shouted excitedly.

Hippie nodded with a grin. "Yeah, let's blow them away with our funky music!"

And with that, they all took their places as the arena blacked out. Suddenly, the stage went dark. The students in the audience gasped in shock as they saw a giant disco ball come down, a neon–light dance floor appear, and multiple musical instruments appear on stage. And then, smoke began to flow across it. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for a show, filled with the most awesome J–Pop/Rock music and the grooviest disco music around!?" Disco King's voice echoed over the PA. The whole crowd exploded into cheers. "Then enjoy the Disco Rider Rock Show Extravaganza!"

* * *

As the audience cheered, they could see through the darkness and artificial smoke people start climbing on stage. They erupted into cheers. Suddenly, the lights flashed up and there on stage were the Kamen Riders, Boogie Knights, Kurogasa, Koji, Rika, and Alexis. As everyone clapped, DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie grabbed microphones. "You guys ready to party!?" DJ Flame shouted as he held his microphone to the audience.

More cheers erupted. Tornado Hippie grinned as she said, "Well, Flame, with a response like that, we gotta give 'em a reason to jam! Hit it!" As they took their positions, Koji picked up a keytar, standing next to Thunder Roller who had a golden electric guitar. Groove Stone took up the drums. Aqua Mama grabbed an ocean blue bass guitar. Lastly Disco King picked up a purple guitar and joined Koji and Thunder. Once they nodded back to the singers, disco lights began to go off as they began to play their music, the Kamen Riders, Kurogasa, Alexis, and Rika dancing to it.

DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie tapped their feet and danced in place as they listened to the music and as soon as it was time, they began to sing.

* * *

**Shake Your Groove Thing by Peaches & Herb (Sung by: Boogie Knights' DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie)**

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now!

As they sang, the two began to do disco dance together, bumping their booties, strutting as they walked, etc.

Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor!

The neon lights shined everywhere as the kids and even the teachers began to dance in the audience, clapping to the beat, moving their feet, even some of the teachers singing along to the song from their youth. Thunder Roller and Aqua Mama turned to face one another, smiling as they shook their hips as they played, getting into the beat.

Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all!

As they then returned to the chorus, DJ Flame dipped Tornado Hippie with one hand, amazing the audience as he then smoothly pulled her back up, pulling her close to him as they danced close together. Then, Koji and the rest of the Knights sung back up as the Riders and the other three students came down to the stage to dance with them.

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now!

DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie continued to sing as Thunder Roller suddenly began to skate around the stage as he played his guitar. Groove Stone laughed as he pounded on his drums, exchanging nods with Disco King as Koji and Aqua Mama began to play and dance together.

We got the rhythm tonight  
All the rest know we're the best  
Our shadows crash in the light  
Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'!

Just then, DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie got off the stage and began to dance walk into the audience, exchanging waves and high fives with the DA students.

Shake it high or shake it low  
We take our bodies where they wanna go  
Feel that beat, never stop  
Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top!

Just before they started to sing the chorus again, Disco King called out into a microphone, "C'mon, y'all know the words! Sing it with us!" And so, all the students and teachers began to sing with Flame and Hippie:

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now"  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now!

Just then, as they returned to the stage, the lights lowered down and a spotlight came on Flame and Hippie, the disco ball lighting the stage like it was covered in stars as the two singers for the song took each other's hand and acted like they were in love.

There's nothing more that I'd like to do  
Than take the floor and dance with you  
Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'!

They looked like they were about to kiss until they both got big grins as the stage lit–up completely again. They then briefly put their microphones down to do a quick dance routine during the instrumental break. While they did this, the other Knights and Koji sung:

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it!

"WOOH!"

"Alright, yeah!"

"Nice moves!"

"Way to boogie!"

These were all things the students shouted excitedly as the two Boogie Knights of Fire and Wind then picked up their microphones again to continue singing.

Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall  
We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all!

Knowing what was coming next, everyone, including the Riders, Kurogasa, Alexis, and Rika, sang with them:

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now, yeah  
Shake it  
Show 'em how we do it now, yeah  
Shake it, shake it

And with that, DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie continued to serenade the audience to the end of the song. As she continued to play her bass, Aqua Mama spotted Urataros dancing and winked at him flirtatiously. Koji spotted Jaden and the others in the crowd, gave a smile and wink and moved closer to them as he jammed out on his keytar to the end of the song.

Shake it  
Doo, doo, doo, whoa  
Shake it  
Doo, doo, doo, whoa

Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing

Show 'em how we do it now, let's get on down  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now, ooh  
Ooh  
Show 'em how we do it now, shake your groove thing

Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, a bumpin' booty, now  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, a little freaky now  
Shake it, shake it  
A shake it, shake it, a do it to it y'all!

* * *

They all then stuck their last pose as the music ended, bringing the audience to erupt in huge applause and cheers. The Boogie Knights and Koji stepped forward to take their bows, then extending a hand to DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie to take a special bow for their duet. Flame allowed Hippie to take hers first, kissing her hand and she smiled and bowed. Then, when Flame came up from his bow, Hippie popped on one foot to peck his cheek. The seven then took one more bow together. And then, Flame handed Kurogasa his microphone as he came to the front of the stage to officially welcome everyone to the concert.

"WHAT'S UP DUEL ACADEMY!" Kurogasa yelled and the crowd cheered. "NO, I SAID: WHAT'S UP DUEL ACADEMY!" The crowd cheered even louder. Kurogasa smiled when he heard the cheering the second time. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Laughing slightly, he said, "Well, guys, we'd like to officially welcome you to the first ever Duel Monsters Spirit Day Disco Rider Rock Show Extravaganza! A little idea my buddy Koji Shinamori, the Disco Prince of Dueling, came up with, we've got lined up for you guys some of the most popular J–Pop/Rock music today and some of the grooviest disco music of the 1970's! I don't know about you, but I think that sounds pretty awesome, don't you!?" All the students roared back affirmatively, already loving the show.

Koji then took the mic, "Well, I'm glad you guys liked it! Now that I got my first disco song in, it's time for Kurogasa to get his first J–Pop/Rock music on the stage! And what better than to start it off with the Imagin or as you all know during Kurogasa's duels, the Kamen Rider Den–O group! Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros!"

The audience clapped and cheered as the Imagin stepped forward, calling out their names as they took their positions at the front of the stage. As he walked by her, though, Aqua Mama stopped Urataros briefly and whispered, "Break a leg, my groovy little turtle."

Urataros chuckled at her, playfully pinching her cheek as he said, "Anything for you, my darling." He then blew her a kiss as he approached his microphone.

* * *

**Climax Jump – DenLiner Form (Sung by: The Imagin)**

The band behind them started playing a soft, but fast instrumental until Groove Stone gave the cue with the drums.

Imagin: Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete  
**(English Subtitles: Catch the wave of time!) **  
Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho  
**(Head to the promised place right away)**  
Genkai mugen iza tobikome  
**(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**  
Climax Jump!

Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! x4  
**(Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?!)**

Momotaros:Kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
**(If you have a dream, you wish would come true.)  
**Urataros: Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo  
**(You've got to believe in the day you made that wish)**

Imagin: Catch the wave!

Ryuutaros: Mayoi sou na toki kanarozu  
**(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)  
**Kintaros: Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku  
**(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

Imagin: Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands  
**(The future you wish for is already in your hands)**

Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
**(Beginnings are always sudden)  
**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
**(Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride)**

Momotaros: Fukanou wo koete  
**(Surpass the impossible!)**  
Ryuutaros: Tsukami toru sa  
**(Grab hold of it!)**

Imagin: Climax!  
Kawaru koto wo osorenaide  
**(Don't be afraid of change)**  
Ashita no jibun mi–ushinau dake  
**(You're just losing sight of your future self.)**

Kintaros: Dare yori takai  
**(Higher than anyone else…)  
**Urataros: Sora e tobou yo  
**(Let's jump into the sky)**

Imagin: Climax Jump!

Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! x2  
**(Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?!)**

Ryuutaros: Mune no naka minna hisoki ni  
**(Hidden in everyone's heart…)  
**Kintaros: Kaki–kaetai kioku mo aru  
**(There is a memory that one wants to redo)**

Imagin: Means nothing!

Urataros: Atarashi asa wo matsu nara  
**(If a new morning awaits you)  
**Momotaros: "Ima" wo nuri–kaearou soko kara  
**(Then write over the "present" there)**

Imagin: Honoo sukoshi yuuki mote In your mind  
**(Have just a bit of courage in your mind)**

Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
**(A journey is always inevitable)  
**Douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride  
**(So you might as well jump around in a time tripin' ride)**

Urataros: Sagashi–dasu no sa  
**(Seek it out.)  
**Kintaros: Jibun dake no  
**(It belongs just to you)**

Imagin: Climax!  
Kinou made no kioku subete  
**(All your memories of yesterday)  
**Hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu  
**(A day where you will need to part will surely come)**

Momotaros: Hokareru you ni  
**(So that you will be proud of it)  
**Ryuutaros: Sara naru  
**(Go further)**

Imagin: Climax Jump!

Momotaros: Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru, daiji na kotoba to ka  
**(Make your heart stronger, the words are important to you)**  
Urataros: Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete  
**(Collect irreplaceable memories)**

Kintaros: Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi…  
**(A little more, just a bit more left…)**  
Ryuutaros: Todokanai hoshi–zora  
**(The unreachable starry night)**

Imagin: Akirametara soko ga shuuten saa!  
**(If you give up, that's your last stop)**

The band behind them started playing the soft, but fast instrumental again until Groove Stone gave the cue with his drums again and Ryuutaros started to rap fast.

Ryuutaros: Y to the E to the A to the H!  
Ryuuta ga tojou everybody say!  
**(Ryuuta appears everybody say!)**  
Agacchau yo tension  
**(It raises tension)  
**Taros bros de session  
**(Taros bros session)  
**Choushi ni notte ikuze Bang Bang  
**(Getting cocky! Let's go! Bang Bang)  
**Kimi ga negau jikan made dash!  
**(Till we reach the time you wish for dash!)  
**Koukai nante tsumanai jan  
**(regret is boring)  
**Neratte ii yo Climax Jump!  
**(Mind if I target you? Climax Jump!)**

The band again started an instrumental again rocking out and the crowd was going wild, jumping up and down, fist pumping fast in the air to the music. They were just really pumped up, then after several second, the Imagin got back into the song.

Imagin: Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
**(Beginnings are always sudden)  
**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
**(Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride)**

Momotaros: Fukanou wo koete  
**(Surpass the impossible!)**  
Ryuutaros: Tsukami toru sa  
**(Grab hold of it!)**

Imagin: Climax!  
Kawaru koto wo osorenaide  
**(Don't be afraid of change)**  
Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake  
**(You're just losing sight of your future self.)**

Kintaros: Dare yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan!)  
**(Higher than anyone else…)  
**Urataros: Kinou yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan!)  
(Higher than yesterday)

Imagin: Climax Jump!  
Ii jan? Ii jan? Sugee jan?! x4  
**(Isn't it good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?!)**

* * *

The audience once again erupted into cheers, chanting over and over "TAROS! TAROS! TAROS!" They only stopped when Kurogasa came back on the microphone. "Alright! What a performance! Well done, guys! Well, now I believe it's time to get a little less rockin' and to again get a little funkier! Once again, welcome to the stage Koji and the Boogie Knights with Koji singing 'Get Down Tonight' by KC & the Sunshine Band!"

Everyone cheered as Koji came up to grab the mic as the Boogie Knights switched instruments. Tornado Hippie picked up her guitar as Disco King and Aqua Mama switched guitar and bass respectively as DJ Flame set up his keyboard and DJ gear, digitally synthesizing the other instruments they lacked. Then, microphones popped up from the stage for Aqua and Hippie to do back up singing. Coming to the front of the stage, Koji said, "Alright, everybody, I've got my boogie shoes on," pointing to his platform shoes, "So I'm ready to boogie, but what about _you_ all? You ready to boogie!?" They shouted back affirmative cheers.

"Alright, alright… Dyn–o–mite! Before I begin though, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone. She knows who she is," he said, making many of the girls gasp hopefully, "So I'll just say, this goes out to my dance partner." The girls all suddenly got confused by that. In the audience, Marta blushed with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Rika got a cheeky grin as she said to Kurogasa, "I betcha I know who he means!"

Kurogasa looked at her kinda confused. "Who?" Rika sweat dropped as she turned to watch the performance.

"Never mind… Airhead."

Tapping his foot slightly, Koji shouted, "Flame, give me a beat!" The Boogie Knight of Fire shot him a thumbs up as he started the music with his gear, causing Koji to start to dance. Then, as the others began to play, he began to sing.

* * *

**Get Down Tonight by KC & the Sunshine Band (Sung by: Koji Shinamori)**

Baby, babe, let's get together.  
Honey, hon, me and you.  
And do the things, ah, do the things.  
That we like to do.

Just then, Aqua and Hippie, still strumming their guitars, began to sing with Koji as he hit the chorus part.

Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight.  
Get down tonight.  
Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight.  
Get down tonight.

Everyone began to clap to the beat and dance to the music, just like the Boogie Knights on stage. Koji then boogied over to the Knights of Water and Wind, playfully flirting with them as they flirted back and he sang to them.

Baby, babe, I'll meet you,  
Same place, same time.  
Where we can all get together.  
And ease up our minds.

He then turned back to the front, moonwalking to the front of the stage (an impressive feat given his platform shoes were three inches), as he and the girl Knights began to sing again.

Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight.  
Get down tonight.  
Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight.  
Get down tonight.

Koji then took Thunder Roller's guitar as they hit an instrumental break to let the youngest Knight put on a little roller disco dance solo for everyone. Everyone chanted out, "Go, Thunder! Go, Thunder! Go, Thunder!" Once he finished at it was time for Koji to sing again, the Knight of Thunder took back his guitar just in time for Koji to get the crowd to sing with him and the female knights.

Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight.  
Get down tonight.  
Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight. (Woo)  
Get down tonight. Baby!

Reaching another instrumental break, Koji began to dance about, showing off once again his killer disco moves. He never missed a beat, the Knights dancing and bopping in place with their instruments as they watched him dance. Many girls were calling out to him, hoping to catch his attention but he was focused solely on his dancing. His last move before getting back up to sing was the famous breakdancing move where the dancer spins around on their head. He then hopped up onto his feet again and sang to the end.

Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Get down, get down, get down, get down,  
Get down tonight baby.  
Come on home with me tonight baby!

As he sang the last words, Koji's right arm shot up in the air on a diagonal, index finger extended in the famous disco pose. The crowd all clapped and cheered wildly for the second great performance by the Boogie Knights.

* * *

"Alright, that's one groovy song, you got there Koji!" Kurogasa smiled as he came up to stage to take the mic. "And now once again, we're taking you back to J–Pop/Rock and the next one up is Wataru Kurenai! Give a round of applause!" Kurogasa said as Wataru came up to the stage and waved to the crowd as they clapped and cheered.

"Go Wataru!" Kivat cheered.

"Pyun~ Pyun~! Wow the crowd!" Tatsulot added.

* * *

**Supernova by Tetra Fang (Sung by: Wataru Kurenai)**

Wataru: Afuredasu kanjou ga kono karada tsukiyaburi  
**(Overflowing passion breaks through this body!)  
**Toki wo tokashi hajimatta Next Stage  
**(Time starts to melt… Next Stage)**

The band then started rocking out and the crowd started cheering to the beat of the music as the instrumental went on.

Itsumo tarinakute  
**(I'm always lacking)  
**Iiwake–teki na akirame zutto tsumi–agete ita kakusu you ni  
**(It's like I hide behind my pile of excuses and abandonment)  
**Doko ka toomaki ni nagameteta you na keshiki  
**(The scenery that you gaze at…)  
**Kyuu ni te no hira no ue kongagona ni kudakechiru  
**(…suddenly is crumbling in your hands)  
**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete  
**(Tell me where these feeling should belong!)**

Seigyo funou atsui honoo  
**(I can't restrain this hot flame!)**  
Todamoi wo yaki harai  
**(It burns away my doubt!)  
**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru  
**(It helps me forget everything I've felt up till today)  
**No one ever knows boku no ato  
**(No one ever knows my sound!)  
**Doko made mo shinka suru  
**(I everlastingly evolve)  
**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku  
**(A part of my myself that I wasn't aware of, is awakening…)  
**Supernova!

Another instrumental starting playing out and Wataru bobbing his head up and down to music as the crowd cheered more to the music before Wataru began singing again.

Mae ni susumu koto  
**(By progressing forward…)  
**Kowagattari wa mo ushinai  
**(I lose my fears)  
**Koukai suru koto ni narenai you  
**(Although I still am not used to my regrets)  
**Mamoritai to negau taisetsu na hito no mirai  
**(My wish is to protect the future of those important to me)**  
Kizuita shunkan kara subete wa kawari dashita  
**(The moment I realize that, everything starts to change)  
**Hora unmei kasoku shite yuku  
**(Look! Fate is speeding up!)**

Shougejido saidai no  
**(Maximize the impact!)  
**Dekigoto ga Kiseki yobu  
**(This incident calls forth a miracle)  
**Umarekawaru jibun wo tomerarenai  
**(It cannot stop the reborn me!)  
**No one ever knows boku no hadou  
**(No one ever knows my force!)  
**Sekaiijuu hibikasete  
**(It rings throughout the world!)  
**Atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou…  
**(I start running toward a new era…)**  
Supernova!

A third instrumental started and Thunder Roller started doing a wild solo making the crowd cheer loudly. Once he finished at it was time for Wataru to sing again and the song got soft a bit.

Afuredasu kanjou ga kono karada tsukiyaburi  
**(Overflowing passion breaks through this body)**

…There's no need to escape.

Boku wa ima kawattku…  
**(Right now I am changing…)  
**Unmei no naka chisa na hoshi umareru mitai ni  
**(Like a little star being born in destiny)**

Seigyo funou atsui honoo  
**(I can't restrain this hot flame!)**  
Todamoi wo yaki harai  
**(It burns away my doubt!)  
**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru  
**(It helps me forget everything I've felt up till today)  
**No one ever knows boku no ato  
**(No one ever knows my sound!)  
**Doko made mo shinka suru  
**(I everlastingly evolve)  
**Mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku  
**(A part of my myself that I wasn't aware of, is awakening…)  
**Supernova!

Mienai kurayami no naka…  
**(In the darkness that's too thick to see through…)**

Kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni  
**(A little bit of light is being created.)**

As the song neared its ending, getting to the final instrumental, the three guitar playing Knights all turned to face each other, rocking out and banging their heads up and down as they jammed about. Wataru came over to head bang with them for a little, rocking it out for a little while. But then he ran over to one of the speakers, hopped onto it, then leapt through the air and spun. Catching both Kivat and Tatsulot, he was surrounded by a brilliant golden light and when he landed, he had transformed into Kiva – Emperor Form holding the Zanvat sword right above his head. The music then stopped, ending with a spotlight shining down right on him.

* * *

The whole crowd erupted into applause as the song ended. Wataru powered down and gave a shy wave before bowing to the crowd. "Arigatou…"

Wataru then passed off the mic to Koji as he approached the front of the stage. "Thank you, Wataru, for that rockin' performance! Let's hear it for him one more time!" Everyone clapped and cheered once more for Wataru. "Alright, alright, everyone, now me and the Boogie Knights have one last disco song for y'all! So, I would like to have you all give it up for Aqua Mama who will be singing 'Last Dance' by Donna Summer!"

Everyone cheered as Koji handed her the mic, picking up his keytar. As she came to center stage, she had on her usual flirtatious smirk as she waved at the crowd, winking, and flirtatiously waving at some of the boys in the crowd, making them fawn and blush. She then nodded to the band, signaling them to start the music. She then began to sing out twice a melody with no words, just an "oooo" sound. And then, finally she began to sing as the music played slow, dreamily, and rhythmically as she looked like she was lost in a dream.

* * *

**Last Dance by Donna Summer (Sung by: Boogie Knight Aqua Mama)**

Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change  
For romance tonight

I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad…

Just then, she began to tap her foot as Groove Stone hit the drums three times, changing the beat to a much faster one.

So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Grinning again, she began to dance walk across the stage, watching everyone in the crowd start to dance with her.

Last dance, last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change  
For romance tonight

She then came over to Koji who danced with her as he played his keytar. She then stroked the side of his face and quickly pecked his cheek as she danced against him and sang.

Oh, I need you, by me,  
beside me, to guide me,  
to hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

Aqua Mama then bumped hips with Koji before strutting her way back center stage.

So let's dance, the last dance "  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

The melody then changed again as she then quickly looked back over her shoulder and looked to Urataros as she sang.

Yeah, will you be my Mr. Right?  
Can you fill my appetite?

She then extended her hand out to him as she sang.

I can't be sure  
that you're the one for me  
but all that I ask  
is that you dance with me  
dance with me, dance with me, yeah!

Urataros looked to the other Riders who all gave a nod. Nodding to himself, he walked down to the stage and took Aqua Mama's hand to dance with her. Smiling genuinely now that she had him with her, Aqua Mama sang out as she danced with Urataros.

Oh I need you, by me,  
beside me, to guide me,  
to hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad!

So let's dance, this last dance  
let's dance, this last dance  
let's dance, this last dance tonight

Oh I need you, by me,  
to beside, to guide me,  
to hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So, come on baby, dance that dance  
come on baby, dance that dance  
come on baby, let's dance tonight…

The music got bigger as it approached the end of the song. Just as it was about to end, Urataros gave a huge gasp as suddenly Aqua Mama dipped him backwards and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give. The crowd was all oohing at the daring move that Aqua Mama did to Urataros and even Urataros himself was surprised. When she pulled away, she looked at him as the audience clapped and cheered. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I wanted to make up for missing out on it backstage."

"Of course, my dear." Urataros said slyly.

"Okaay, groovy and daring there Aqua Mama." Kurogasa chuckled. "I think Aqua Mama is going to be stringing _you_ along Urataros."

Koji chuckled as Aqua Mama went back to her spot with the band as Urataros rejoined the other Riders. "Well, that ends the disco portion of our show. Did you guys dig it!? You guys feeling groovy now!?" The audience clapped and cheered loudly for Koji. "Alright! Well then, we have one more J-Rock performance for you guys before our grand finale. And this song features our very own Kurogasa Kurugi and Alexis Rhodes!"

With that, Alexis and Kurogasa took mics with the latter having an electric guitar on him too. "How's it going everybody?!" Alexis asked and the cheered. "Great to hear that. Well, as Koji we got one last song for you. And after practicing with Kurogasa on this, learning a new language along the way, I can do this!" She said.

"You know it, Lex. And trust me, it's gonna pay off. So now it's time for the last J-Rock song. Lex and I chose this song, because well mostly, it defines us a couple. So here it is! WBX - W Boiled Extreme!"

* * *

**W–Boiled Extreme by Aya Kamiki feat. Takuya (Sung by: Alexis Rhodes & Kurogasa Kururugi)**

The instrumental starts with a chord of notes from the keytar playing a ballpark organ sound, followed by a muted trumpet playing something that's detective noire theme, then the music started kicking up with the trumpets, guitars, and drums playing, and the crowd cheered.

Alexis: W–B–X! Crime and the city!

Alexis: Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku  
**(English Subtitles: Once again, someone's knocking on my door)  
**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City  
**(Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to Windy City.)  
**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze  
**(Tears don't suit this city)  
**Yami no hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou!  
**(Find the KEYWORD that's hidden in the darkness!)  
**Hitori de wa todokanai yume [Kurogasa: Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive!]  
**(I can't reach this dream alone) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of the memory!]  
**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half!  
**(If it's with you, we can make it happen. Half & Half!)**

Kurogasa: W–Boiled Extreme!

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Futari no Body & Soul… [Kurogasa: Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori]  
**(Two Body and Soul…) [I'll ride with you and no other] **  
hitotsu ni  
**(…in one!)**

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki  
**(When I meet the ultimate partner…)  
**Kiseki okoru [Kurogasa: So we can make it!]  
**(A miracle will occur)  
**Alexis and Kurogasa: Daburu wo sagase!  
**(Search for W!)**

Alexis: W–B–X Crime and the City

Alexis: Tokai no KAOSU kiken na kaori sasou  
**(The chaos of the city invites an air of danger)  
**Arashi ga kuru Welcome to Windy City  
**(A storm's coming. Welcome to Windy City)  
**Juutai shiteru News ya USO wo surinuke  
**(Old news and lies pass by)  
**Kakusareteru KEYWORD mitsuke dasou  
**(Find that hidden Keyword)  
**Shinjiau chikara wa itsuka [Kurogasa: HAAFU na mama futari de Kyuukyoku! 2way kara kuridasu Skill  
**(The power of trust between us will someday) [Though each half, the two of us are ultimate. From 2way we've got skill]  
**Kitto kono machi wo sukuu Trust & Trust  
**(We're surely the Trust and Trust that will save this city)**

Kurogasa: W–Boiled Extreme!

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Unmei no Body & Soul… [Kurogasa: Hoka wa DAME sa only! Tsumari kimi hitori]  
**(Fated Body and Soul…) [It won't work with anyone else. You're the only one.]  
**hitotsu ni  
**(…in one!)**

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Saikou no KEMISUTORI hajimatta  
**(The ultimate chemistry has started…)**  
Wadai sarau [Kurogasa: So we can make it!]  
**(People are talking about us)  
**Alexis and Kurogasa: Daburu wo sagase!  
**(Search for W!)**

At that point, Kurogasa started playing a solo on the electric guitar and the crowd cheered wildly at that. When it was done, Alexis started singing again and for some reason Kamen Rider W appeared.

Alexis: Soko ni hito ga inakucha  
**(There has to be people here…)  
**Machi wa kuukyo no hako sa  
**(…or the city will be vacant)  
**Alexis and Kurogasa: Bokura wo tsunaida kaze wo tometakunai!  
**(I don't want the wind connecting us to stop!)**

*PAUSE*

Kamen Rider W: Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!

*PLAY*

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Futari no Body & Soul… [Kurogasa: Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori]  
**(Two Body and Soul…) [I'll ride with you and no other]  
**hitotsu ni  
**(…in one!)**

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki  
**(When the best partners meet…)  
**Kiseki okoru [Kurogasa: So we can make it!]  
**(A miracle will occur)**

Alexis and Kurogasa: We're DABURU!  
**(We're Double!)**  
W–B–X!

Alexis: Unmei no Body & Soul… [Kurogasa: Hoka wa DAME sa only! Tsumari kimi hitori]  
**(Fated Body and Soul…) [It won't work with anyone else. You're the only one.]  
**hitotsu ni  
**(…in one!)**

Alexis and Kurogasa: W–B–X!

Alexis: Saikou no KEMISUTORI hajimatta  
**(The ultimate chemistry has started…)**  
Wadai sarau [Kurogasa: So we can make it!]  
**(People are talking about us)  
**Alexis and Kurogasa: Daburu wo sagase!  
**(Search for W!)**

Alexis: W–B–X! Crime and the City (x2)

* * *

As the song ended, the entire crowd once more erupted with applause and cheers, enjoying the song greatly, although many of the boys down in the audience wished that they were singing with Alexis rather than Kurogasa. The two hugged as the audience gave their approval.

"Man, this has been so awesome!" Syrus cried out excitedly.

"Tell me about it! Totally lishus!" Chumley agreed.

"If the performances are this good, I can't wait to see the finale!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Alright now, it's time for the finale!" Kurogasa announced. "Will the Kamen Riders and Boogie Knights come on up to the stage!" Just like that, all the Riders and all the Boogie Knights along with Rika joined those already on stage. "So," Kurogasa said into the mic, "For our finale, we're going to have a performance by Koji, Rika, myself, and _all_ the Kamen Riders and Boogie Knights!"

Everyone's faces lit up with excitement at that, still unable to believe what they were about to see. Taking the mic, Rika said, cheerfully, "Okay, everyone, for our finale, we'll be singing Te wo Tsunagou –Matsuken x Kamen Rider Samba!" Once she finished saying that, the Riders and Knights all took their positions, Kurogasa and Koji handing off their instruments as they joined Rika at the front and grabbed microphones.

Groove Stone began to make a drum beat as Kurogasa began to sing:

* * *

**Te wo Tsunagou – Matsuken x Kamen Rider Samba**

OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(OLE! Let's hold hands!)  
**OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(OLE! Let's hold hands!)  
**OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(OLE! Let's hold hands!)  
**Kono sekai ooki na famiri!  
**(The whole world is one big family!)**

As he sang these words, the Riders joined hands and danced together. The Boogie Knights played their instruments but danced in time with them and Kurogasa, Koji, and Rika joined hands together and did as well.

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE! SEIYA!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE! SEIYA!"

Just then, Koji stepped forward as everyone continued to dance and, much to everyone's surprise… He began to rap!?

Koji: Donnai jidai kawatta to shite mo  
**(No matter how the ages changes…)**  
Kizuna to wa taezu tsuzuite iku mono  
**(…our bond won't die, it'll continue)**

Then, Rika cut in and sang:

Rika: Dakara kao agete  
**(So lift up your head)**

Koji then rapped again:

Koji: Uke–tsugarateku inochi no kodou  
**(The pulse of life is passed down…)  
**Komatteru YATSU wa sukasazu FOORO  
**(…immediately following after those in trouble) **

Kurogasa cut in to sing:

Kurogasa: Aruki–dasou kimi to  
**(Let's start walking together)**

Rika: Hitori, Hitori, chigatete ii  
**(It's okay if each one of us is different)  
**Minna AMIIGO! Viva Paradiso  
**(We're all amigos! Viva Paradise!)**

Kurogasa and Rika then both sang together:

Kurogasa and Rika: OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole! Let's hold hands!)  
**Bokura to OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole with us! Let's hold hands)  
**Chanto… OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Be sure to… Ole! Let's hold hands!)**

Kurogasa then sang by himself as the Riders and Knights danced:

Kurogasa: "Taisetu" wo tsutateru tame ni!  
**(So that you can show they are "Important")**

Kurogasa and Rika: OORE! Toki ni ame futte mo  
**(Ole! Sometimes it rains…)  
**OORE! Mugendai yori mo  
**(Ole! It won't rain forever…)  
**ORE! Hareru kara  
**(Ole! It'll clear up…)  
**Sekaijuu ooki na famiri  
**(The whole world is one big family!)**

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE! SEIYA!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE! SEIYA!"

Koji: Nori–koeta toki sore ga It's a new day  
**(As the age changes, it's a new day)**  
Atarashii hibi sou sa maku ake  
**(The curtain rises on a new day!)**

Rika: Kimi no egao koso  
**(It is your smile)**

Koji: Tatakae Once again motto tsuyoku nare  
**(Fighting, once again one becomes stronger)  
**Orenna yo kokoro Just hold my hand  
**(Don't let your heart break. Just hold my hand) **

Kurogasa: Minna hoshi mono  
**(Everyone wants something)**

Rika: Kotoba ja naki mazu wa kodou  
**(Instead of using words, act first)  
**Odore AMIIGO! Viva Paradiso  
**(Dance, amigo! Viva Paradise!)**

Kurogasa and Rika: OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole! Let's hold hands!)  
**Bokura to OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole with us! Let's hold hands)  
**Chanto… OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Be sure to… Ole! Let's hold hands!)**

Kurogasa: Issho da to tsutateru tame ni  
**(Show them that you want to be together)**

Kurogasa and Rika: OORE! Kenka shita ato demo  
**(Ole! After fighting…)  
**OORE! Gomen to iu kawari…  
**(Ole! …be sure to say sorry, or…)  
**OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole! Let's hold hands!)  
**Kono hoshi wa ooki na famiri  
**(The planet is one large family!)**

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE! SEIYA!"

Koji: Tatta hitori de se oikirenakute  
**(Don't just bear everything on your own!)  
**Hitori yogari shisei ANCHITEEZE  
**(Acting self–important is an antithesis)  
**Shinjiru dareka tasuke wo motomete  
**(Ask for help because you believe in each other)**  
Ienai no nara sono me de uttae  
**(If you can't say it, then do it with your eyes)  
**Ore–tachi wo tsunagu jiku wa tateyoko  
**(We connect on every axis)  
**KUROSU no keijou jitsu wa sono mono  
**(It's a cross shape!)  
**Inoru you hajimeyou saa koe ageyou  
**(Start praying. Now raise up your voices)  
**Hitori to nagekuna Just hold my hand  
**(Don't just cry alone, Just hold my hand!)**

Everyone: OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole! Let's hold hands!)  
**Bokura to OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Ole with us! Let's hold hands)  
**Chanto… OORE! Te wo tsunagou!  
**(Be sure to… Ole! Let's hold hands!)**

Kurogasa: "Taisetu" wo tsutateru tame ni!  
**(So that you can show they are "Important")**

Everyone: OORE! Toki ni ame futte mo  
**(Ole! Sometimes it rains…)  
**OORE! Mugendai yori mo  
**(Ole! It won't rain forever…)  
**ORE! Hareru kara  
**(Ole! It'll clear up…)  
**Sekaijuu ooki na famiri  
**(The whole world is one big family!)**

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE! SEIYA!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

*Instrumental*

"OLE!"

The last instrumental lasted a little bit longer, and then everyone shouted on stage,

"OLE!"

* * *

Everyone leapt to their feet and gave them a huge standing ovation as the finale ended! They were clapping and screaming like nonstop! People were cheering out for the Riders, the Knights, Kurogasa, Rika, Koji, and Alexis, all of them! As the four students came together, holding hands, they signaled to the Duel Monsters behind them to join them. Grabbing hands with one another, forming one big line across the stage, they bowed together as one group, gaining a huge cheer from the crowd. They then each took their own bow, the students cheering and clapping louder for their favorites, and then took one last group bow. In short: the Disco Rider Rock Show Extravaganza was a complete success.

"Thank you everyone for making this possible!" Kurogasa said on the mic.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" Koji added.

"Hopefully we can do this next year!" Alexis said.

"And now, we continue to party!" Rika cheered as did everyone else.

* * *

Really late at night, Kyoshiro and Yukina were walking alone together on their way back to the Slifer Red Dorm. Right now, everyone was still partying away in the school after having the Kamen Rider/Boogie Knight concert.

"Everyone had a good time, ne, anata?" Yukina spoke as both of them were holding hands.

"Yeah. We'll let them enjoy the moment while we enjoyed ours…" Kyoshiro added, as Yukina nodded while the two continued walking together, enjoying their time. "It's been a long time since we've walked like this… do you still remember, Yukina?"

"Yes, I still remember it, anata. Those long walks we had during our dates together. I'll never forget them." Yukina said as she got close and rested her head on Kyoshiro's shoulder.

"Yeah and you tend to do that too due to your health getting better at that time…" Kyoshiro said with a big smile and both of them paused, looking at the sea behind the Slifer Red as the full moon was seen high up at the sky. "The view here is beautiful… but nothing can compare to the one that I've fallen in love with and that makes me a complete man…" he said sincerely.

"Anata…" Yukina said as both of them had their faces close and kissed under the moonlight. After a while, the two broke apart.

"Yukina… I want to be with you…" Kyoshiro got out.

"Yes, I share the same feeling, anata…" Yukina told him while both of their gazes are locked on.

"I once made a wish…"

"What _kind_ of wish?"

"That someday, I would able to see my wife again and can hug her physically after we've been separated for a long time. Even though it's only for a day, that's all it takes to make me happy again…" Kyoshiro said.

"And your wish has been answered, anata. Our son found me in the other dimension and reunited both of us again, to make your wish come true." Yukina smiled.

"Oh yeah, there's one thing I forgot to tell you…" Kyoshiro remembered.

"What is it, anata?"

"I've been doing a bit of a research lately and there's these ancient words of wisdom which states that if two lovers are united on this Duel Spirit day under the full moon, which rarely occurs, the two souls shall always be reunited under the blessing of Amaterasu."

"Anata…" Yukina breathed. "You want to–"

"Yes, Yukina…" Kyoshiro answered.

Yukina couldn't help but have a blush as she hides the blushing behind her kimono sleeves. "Oh, anata… you're still as charming as I can remember… and if that's your answer, then as you beloved wife, I shall oblige."

"And as your beloved husband, you shouldn't hide your beautiful face while you're blushing. That's one of your charms that put me head over heels for you." He teased.

"Anata…"

"Yukina…"

And again, the both of them kissed passionately. Little do they know that Kurogasa and Alexis were watching from afar, on the side of the Slifer Dorm. Kurogasa wanted to tell his parents that he was gonna turn in for the night and Alexis wanted to come along too, so they were looking until they found them. Though, they probably shouldn't have eavesdropped on the conversation. "C'mon, Kurogasa. We should leave them for now. This is the one–time chance that your parents can reunite themselves, right?" Alexis suggested her while looking at the view.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kurogasa got out and the two headed back towards their dorms while Kyoshiro carried Yukina bridal style, surprising her.

"A–Anata!" Yukina said, surprised.

"Warui! It's been a long time since I wanted to do this with you… well, shall we?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yes, we shall…" Yukina smiled.

"Let's make this one night an unforgettable one for both of us…" Kyoshiro said, as Yukina nodded happily. And with that, Kyoshiro carried his wife towards the dorm, more specifically, his room and the two rekindled memories of the past.

* * *

WOOOOOO! Oh man, that was good! And holy crap, I've almost passed 30000+ word mark! That's freaking awesome! And a new record too! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD. I thank Serpentdragon, Kamen Keyblade Duelist, Duelist of Dawn, and of course The Wild Fang for helping out on this chapter! Thanks guys!

Just a reminder, repeating in bold: **Whoever posts the 1,000th review in Kamen Rider GX (Guest reviews not counting by the way), will be guaranteed of having their OC or OC's be a permanent member of the Kamen Rider GX Main Cast for next season and onwards.**

So get those reviews in!


	51. Alchemy Assault Part 1

**The Wild Fang: ***reading some books* Oh, so that's what it is, huh? I wonder what should I do with Orpheus next?

*BEEP! BEEP!*

**TWF:** Hm? *went towards the computer and checks on it*

…

**TWF:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Oi, aibou! Come over here for a minute!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Aw c'mon, can't a guy get his sleep?

**TWF:** It's either that, or you get yourself a boot to the head, courtesy of Phoenix Wright! Pick your poison!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Ugh… fine… *gets up from bed and walks over to TWF* this _better_ be good.

**TWF:** Check _this_ out! *points to the screen* *click, click*

**Fenikkusumaru:** Huh? *looks at screen blankly* EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

**TWF:** I know, right?! I was like, "What the fishcake?!"

**Fenikkusumaru:** Did this literally happen overnight?!

**TWF:** *looks at the review, noticed something* do you know what the funniest part of them all? *holds my laugh*

**Fenikkusumaru:** I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but what?

**TWF:** …Rider Cure/Chaos Lord Deoxys missed his timing… by a single, unexpected comment… from Lala0708…

XDDD *rofl*

**Fenikkusumaru:** Sneaked one in huh? Still I didn't expect it to go this fast.

**TWF:** Even with two accounts, he _still_ lost it! XDD Man, I gotta eat my medicine!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Fang, no! No! NO!

**TWF:** *eats a pill*

**Fenikkusumaru:** Oh damn it…

**TWF:** WOHOO! I'm back, baby! XDD Do you know why I'm still happy?!

**Fenikkusumaru:** *groans while face palming*

**TWF:** I got the 913 review! XDDD Man, I just love weird numbers! XDDD

**Fenikkusumaru:** I'm gonna go back to bed.

**TWF:** While I'm gonna go up on a high floor and spread my 'wings' to 'fly', enjoy this latest chapter! NINTENDO WIIIIIIEEEEEE!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Somewhere, deep within the dark cave, Orpheus and the black shadow were having a little discussion via video chat. Orpheus, chuckled while looking at the black shadow. "It seems like most of your elites have been taken care of by those kids. And chances for your victory are close to zero. What _will_ you do now…? Kagemaru?" Orpheus asked, smirking behind his mask.

[_**"We continue as planned, Orpheus. The Sacred Beasts **_**will**_** be released!"**_] Kagemaru said. [_**"They are only sent to test those kids after all."**_]

"And then, what? Have your Shadow Riders be defeated by them with ease?" Orpheus asked, raising his eyebrow, looking at the screen. "You _do_ know that most of your little 'group' kicked the can, thanks to those kids. I mean, sure, we've obtained _some_ of the keys, but there are still many of them left… heck, even _I_ got one too." Orpheus chuckled.

[_**"And let's not forget you've lost to this… boy you fondly speak of… multiple times, I presume?"**_] Kagemaru replied back as Orpheus let out a slight growl. [_**"And also, the recent defeat by the hands of Kyoshiro and his son is also something else…"**_]

"NEVER MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN!" Orpheus shouted angrily, slamming his fist on the panel. "I should've killed that murderer when I had the chance, especially right in front of that BOY!"

[_**"Hehehehe… temper, temper, Orpheus."**_] Kagemaru teased while chuckling. [_**"You'll stay like that, when you reach my age."**_]

"Hmph!" Orpheus scoffed as he calmed himself down. "I've cast away my mortal body… for an even _better_ one…" he added while looking at his purple hands as claws are slowly forming. "Just a little bit more… and I will have my perfect body!"

[_**"Hmmm… so you delved deeper into Darkness have you."**_] Kagemaru said calmly looking at Orpheus's claws. [_**"I hope that for your sake, you know what you're doing and that you know the consequences for diving into such depths should you fail."**_]

"For ultimate power and erasing their existence, I would do _anything_ for it, even if it means bonding my soul within the deepest depths of the Shadow Realm. All for my sister's sake…" Orpheus replied. "I shall eliminate them both and trigger the war that will be carved in mankind's history!"

[_**"That is, if we were able to release the Sacred Beasts. They are our Holy Grail to fulfill our sole wish…"**_] Kagemaru reminded.

"All I want is the destruction of this pathetic world, the erasure of those murderers, and my sister's happiness. Nothing else matters to me…" Orpheus got out as he sat back down on his seat and looked at the screen again. "So, have you played all of your cards yet, or do you still have a trump card within your hand?" he asked.

[_**"I have one more trump card."**_] Kagemaru said. [_**"And he is the final Shadow Rider called Amanael. He shall assist you."**_] With that, a figure with a mask that's black on the top half and white on the bottom wearing a tanned cloak walked in from the shadows.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Orpheus said while looking at his back. He stood up from his seat and circles around the man, inspecting him. "Hm… I can tell that this person also dwelled within the darkness too, just as I!"

"Yes, but I'm not going as far as _you_ did." Amanael calmly explained.

"Cool as a cucumber, eh? I like this man already!" Orpheus chuckled as he walked back towards his seat. "Alright Amanael, _you_ can take care of those kids. I don't care _what_ you do with them. You can assassinate the _innocent_ for all I care! _But_, leave my sister's murderers to me. I shall deliver judgment on them _my_ way!" he commanded.

"As you wish."

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 51: Alchemy Assault, Part 1

The day began like any other weekend at Duel Academy. The sun was shining brightly, birds chirping, and the boat and helicopter that was taking students to the mainland for the weekend had just left. Inside the Ra Yellow Dorm, many of its students having gone on either of those transports, it was relatively quiet. In the third floor hallway, the only sound that could be heard was the funky disco beat coming from the dorm room of Koji Shinamori. He was dancing about to the sounds of the Bee Gees as they sang "Stayin Alive," a huge grin stuck on his face. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time. And the Boogie Knights all noticed it.

_"Man, he's really excited about this, isn't he?"_ Groove Stone asked with a chuckle, sitting on Koji's desk.

DJ Flame nodded as he said, _"Eh, who can blame him? I would be, too. But you know it's big if he asked Rika and Kurogasa over just to tell them the news._" It was true that Koji had something important to tell Kurogasa and Rika, something that he himself had only just come to realize himself.

At that point, there was a loud knock on Koji's door. _"Well whaddya know? They're here already." _Aqua Mama said then turned to Koji, _"Oh Koji, honey, they're here!"_ She called over the loud music. Koji turned his head too quickly at Aqua Mama calling to him, causing his feet to slide out from under him, his platform shoes flying off his feet and onto the bed as he landed on his butt, causing the Boogie Knights to wince in pain.

_"Oooo… That looked like it hurt."_ Tornado Hippie said with a sympathy grunt.

_"He's gonna feel that one tomorrow too."_ Thunder Roller winced too.

Disco King, on the other hand, resting one elbow on his leg, chuckled good–naturedly as he said, _"That's how you know he's preoccupied. He _never_ slips up on his disco dancing."_

Grunting as he pushed himself off the floor, putting his newsboy cap back onto his head, Koji said, "Yeah… I guess my thoughts haven't been totally in groove with me… But once I put my plan into action, I'll _totally_ be in the groove." Grabbing his platforms off the bed, he slid them back onto his feet. Taking his record off the player, he walked to the door and opened the door for his two best friends. "Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"No problem." Rika smiled as she and Kurogasa came into the room.

"So what's the big news you wanna tell us?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, it's as if this one's _really_ urgent." Rika added.

Koji nodded as he closed the door behind them and then walked over to the closet. "Okay, so you guys know how I went home last weekend for that roller disco contest I got invited to?"

"Yeaaah." Kurogasa and Rika answered.

Koji chuckled as he said, pulling out a box, "Well… I won. And, aside from the trophy over there," pointing towards the shelves with his trophies from his dance contests, "I got these!" Opening the box, he revealed a pair of glittery baby blue high-heeled platform sandals that shined in the sunlight almost as bright as a disco ball.

"Awwwwwwwww! They look kawaii!" Rika cooed.

"But they're girl platform shoes." Kurogasa pointed out. "Wait a minute, are you–"

Koji grinned and nodded his head as he said, "They're a gift for my foxy disco student, Marta…" Then, looking to each of his Boogie Knights briefly for encouragement, all of whom gave him a nod and smile, he said, "…I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend after our dance practice this afternoon."

"EH?! Really?!" Rika exclaimed.

"Well whaddya know. You actually have a thing for Marta." Kurogasa said.

Koji nodded, chuckling a little as he put the platforms on the bed. "Yeah… As much as I hate to say it, knowing you love to say 'I told you so' and 'I knew it,' Rika, you were right… I have a major crush on her." Looking to Kurogasa, he then began to tell him the story about his encounter with Marta at the docks after her reevaluation Duel knowing Rika already knew it from her spying. "Just knowing that she was trying to reach out to me like that and was willing to try something I loved meant a lot to me, y'know?"

"Aww~, that's so sweet!" Rika said as she hugs Koji happily. "Who would've thought you're growing up too fast and getting yourself a nice girlfriend?"

"We're proud of ya man." Kurogasa smiled patting his shoulder.

Koji chuckled as he hugged Rika back and that patted Kurogasa back. "Yeah… I think I'd like having a steady girl now after my time as ladies' man back home, especially with a girl like Marta."

"I know she'll be thrilled when she hears this from you!" Rika agreed.

Koji smiled as he said, "I sure _hope_ so. I haven't met a chick as groovy as her before…" Then, winking at Rika, he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, pecking her cheek as he said, "…Well, with the exception of my number one soul sista, Rika."

"Awww, you're sweet." Rika cooed. "Who would've thought two of my best friends would end up having a girl in their lives?"

Koji then winked again at her, pinching her cheek as he said, "Now, we just gotta get through Jaden's thick skull so he can ask you out." He then grinned at Kurogasa with a cheeky grin, knowing what he had unleashed.

"OI!" Rika blushed

"It's true really…" Kurogasa pointed out. "Ever since he saved you from Abidos, whenever you confront him, you would either blush or try to avert your gaze…"

"T–That's because–" Rika got out.

Koji then grinned as he teased her again. "Come on, Rika, you were all on Kurogasa when you learned he liked Alexis, and then you were trying to set _me_ up with Marta. We're practically your brothers. If _we_ can't tease you about your love life, who _can_?"

"Ah mou~" Rika whined, still blushing slightly. "Apparently you're mean brothers too." She pouted.

Kurogasa looked at her, pretending to be hurt, "Hey! We didn't call _you_ mean when you teased us about our romantic lives."

"T–That's because I had _my_ share of fun!" Rika stuttered.

Aqua Mama then strutted over to Rika, grinning as she said, _"If you're uncomfortable, Rika, I can teach you how to woo Jaden."_

Flame facepalmed as he said, _"Oh, boy, this can't be good."_ However, he suddenly looked fearful as he noticed Aqua's trident stabbed into the ground between his legs.

_"Say that again?"_ Aqua Mama threatened.

Hippie whistled as she said, giggling, _"Wow, your aim's really been off lately, Aqua. You might've really hurt Flame somewhere important."_

_"And I don't need that important thing extinguished out by _her_."_ Flame muttered.

Deciding to break up the fight, Koji stood up and said, "Alright, alright, alright… No need to fight." Looking to Rika and Kurogasa, he said, "Okay, I need to go change into my dance gear, so I just wanted to let you guys know about my plan." Grinning, he then pulled on his wide collar as he said, "I need to get ready now to win the heart of one foxy mama!"

"Go get her, tiger!" Rika cheered for him.

"Good luck, bro." Kurogasa grinned.

Koji nodded and fist bumped the two as they walked out, "Thanks guys." Once they were gone, he went into the bathroom and changed out of his DA uniform and threw on a glittery silver disco shirt, shiny red bellbottoms, silver platform boots, a matching newsboy cap and his medallion. "Alright, I think this looks groovy. Now," he said as he grabbed the record he wanted, "I just gotta wait and bust a move for her… A move to show her how groovy I think she is."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Marta's room, piles of her dresses were on her bed, trying to find the perfect dress for today's dancing lesson. As she looks at herself in front of the mirror, the reflection showing the current dress she's wearing, she let out a sigh. "My word… I don't think this would be good enough for today's dance…" Marta let out while sitting on her bed. "I know he said to just be myself on wearing some clothing, but… I… can't decide what to wear…" Marta never had had a problem before with finding an outfit for her disco dancing lessons with Koji, and yet… for some reason, today… it was like she felt that she needed to look perfect for her crush.

_"Relax, girl."_ Yuffie said as she appeared. _"Whatever you wear will look great."_

"I know that, Yuffie, but–"

_"There's no need to be nervous."_ Aerith said, appearing next.

_"You worry too much."_ Tifa intervened while looking at her friend. "_I'm sure whatever you wear would catch his attention."_

_"I'd say go for something gold."_ Cait Sith said as the small black cat appeared. _"I did some snoopin' around and Koji is wearing all silver and red."_ He said in his Irish accent.

"A–And besides, you look really beautiful today, Marta–sempai! Even the dress you're wearing, matches well too!" Mamori encouraged, which Marta smiled gently at.

"Of course, love." Marta replied back.

"Going somewhere?" A dark voice chuckled.

When the two looked for the source of the voice, they were surprised from what the two saw. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mamori screamed in terror, hugging close to her sempai.

"Stay close to me, love. I'll protect you…" Marta assured her as the voice chuckled from the figure, which turned out to be Orpheus.

"It seems like neither of you two would be going anywhere for today. I got my _own_ plans for _both_ of you…" Orpheus smirked under his mask.

"What do you want with us?" Marta demanded trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Orpheus chuckled. "There are two options I would like to offer you. Follow me quietly, or I'll force you to do so… pick your poison."

Mamori was shivering from what she was seeing. Marta noticed her PDA really close to her. _'I must call for help!' _Marta thought as she tried to grab her PDA but much to her surprise, Orpheus already held her hand from reaching it, as he glared at her with his red eyes.

"Calling for your knight in shining armor? That's not a very good idea, lass…" Orpheus chuckled before he punched her gut, knocking her lights out. She fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

"M–Marta–sempai!" Mamori screamed while Orpheus looked at her with a sinister grin behind his mask. Mamori looked at him with fear in her eyes but stayed close to Marta's side.

"Hm… what about you, shorty? Do you wanna suffer the same fate as your precious 'sempai'?" Orpheus asked.

At that point, a blood vessel popped. "What… did you say?" Mamori asked darkly.

"You heard me… shor–"

*CRUNCH!*

That was it, Mamori bit Orpheus's head and she was assaulting him. Monster or not, there's no way she'll let anyone call her that. She grinded her teeth, at the back of his hooded head, while Orpheus struggled from her ferocious bite.

"Let go of me, you foolish mortal!" Orpheus demanded, but Mamori wasn't loosening her bite. Eventually, he had enough of the shenanigan and thought up a clever trick. When he was very close to a wall nearby, he bent forward before he arched back violently. Mamori's head met against the hard wall making a loud thud. Mamori bite finally stopped and she dropped down to the ground, unconscious. "Gah, for a human, you have a tremendous bite on my head… but it's a good thing I can no longer feel pain…"

The next thing he did, he made two dark portals appear below both of them, sucking them into it and when the portals vanished, Orpheus grinned. "It's time to commence the next phase. You two have 'guests' to attend… or more specifically, your 'dark' sides." Orpheus said then laughed loudly, as it echoed inside her room.

* * *

During this time, Yukina smiled after she eavesdropped from her son's best friends' conversation within his gauntlet. _"My, my… to think he's ready to get himself a girlfriend. I couldn't help but feel happy for the two. Those two would make a wonderful couple together!"_ Yukina said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Kaa–san." Kurogasa smiled as he was walking back to his dorm.

_"I bet she would be happy when he asks her to be her girlfriend. Oh, this truly reminds me of how I met your father; and he's quite a charming man…_" Yukina added as she looked at the sky.

"_Speaking_ of dad, you and dad are a lot… happier than usual." Kurogasa noticed. "Did something good happen during Duel Monsters Spirit Day?"

Yukina giggled while her face was slightly blushed from what her son said to her. _"Of course, dear. Having my wish come true of reuniting with my beloved ones, spending my time with your father on our little date and… um…"_ Yukina trailed off as she seemed to drift to her own Wonderland. When she thought about it, her blush got brighter and she hid her blush with her kimono sleeves. _"…both of us were… heated up… at that time, rekindling our past together…"_

"Oh…" Kurogasa blushed. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Am I getting a brother or a sister?"

_"Oh, silly dear…"_ Yukina giggled while playfully tapping the end of her son's nose. _"I'm too old for such a thing anymore. And I'm a wandering spirit now, dwelling within your gauntlet. If only my constitution was strong when I was still alive, you might have a younger brother or sister with you…"_

"Oh…" Kurogasa got out. "It would've been nice though. I could've taught my otouto or imouto about Duel Monsters and the Kamen Riders."

_"But I'm already blessed with a healthy son which I can be proud of; my hope. With Alexis on your side, I'm sure both of you would have a bright future ahead of you. In fact, your father and I already gave you our blessings." _Yukina giggled.

"Nani?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously, blushing madly.

_"Your father couldn't agree more. Both of you look so nice together and I can already tell she's a suitable wife for you, dear!" _Yukina exclaimed as she drifted to her Wonderland again. _"Oh, I wonder what our grandchild would look like."_

"Isn't that a little too early for that Kaa–san?" Kurogasa said with a sweat drop.

_"It's _never_ too early to plan something for the future, ne?"_ Yukina smiled sincerely. As Yukina pondered on what would her grandchild would look like, Kurogasa was surprised to see his mother's childish side, to which Kyoshiro _never_ mentioned about before, other than being a graceful, yet gentle mother. Suddenly, Kurogasa shuddered badly, wrapping his arms around his body and Yukina noticed. _"What's wrong dear?"_ Yukina asked concerned.

"I don't know… I just suddenly have this bad feeling…" Kurogasa got out.

_"Could it be the Shadow Riders on the move again?"_ Yukina pondered. _"But the sun is still high…"_

"With only one Shadow Rider left, aside from Orpheus, _anything_ can happen now." Kurogasa said. At that point, his PDA beeped. He took it out and saw that Koji was video calling him. He pressed the button and Koji's face appeared on the screen. "Koji? What's up dude?"

* * *

As Kurogasa spoke to his mother, Koji sat in his room, silently, the only noise being the constant THUNK–THUNK–THUNK of the heel of his platform boot as his foot tapped nervously. Marta was nearly half an hour late for her disco lesson. That wasn't like her. She's usually right on time. He tried calling her Duel Pilot at least twice and Mamori once. Neither time was there an answer. "What could've happened to her? This isn't like her," he said to himself as he looked to the wrapped up box with the platforms he had for her.

Groove Stone, seeing how concerned Koji was, said reassuringly, _"Why not call Kurogasa or Rika? Have them see if she is in the dorm?"_

Koji nodded at the idea. "Smart thinking." Picking up his Duel Pilot, he called up Kurogasa. Pacing around as he waited for the answer, he said, "Come on, come on, bro, where are you? Pick up…"

Finally, on the other end, he heard, [_"Koji? What's up, dude?"_]

Sighing with relief, he said, "Hey, Kurogasa, listen, something isn't jiving, man. Marta's half an hour later for her dance lesson and when I tried calling her and Mamori, I got no answer. I'm kinda worried. Could you ask Alexis or Rika if they've seen Marta in the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm?"

[_"Yeah, sure, I can call Lex. Hold up."_] Kurogasa said as he pressed a button on his end to make it multiple screens and he tried to call Alexis… but there was no answer. [_"She's not answering…"_] He said. [_"I _knew_ I had a bad feeling…"_]

Koji's eyes widened. "Alexis isn't answering either!? Can you reach Rika?" Koji tried to keep his breathing under control, but he could feel panic rising in him. _'Marta, baby,' _he thought, _'Please be okay.'_

[_"Relax dude, hold up!"_] Kurogasa said then tried calling Rika. Both of the boys were holding their breaths, waiting for the call. And then…

[_"Hey guys, what's up?"_]

[_"Thank goodness you've picked up!"_] Kurogasa sighed and so did Koji.

[_"Huh? What are you guys talking about?"_] Rika blinked in confusion after looking at their worried expressions.

"Marta hasn't shown up for her dance lesson and won't answer her Duel Pilot. And when we tried calling Alexis and Mamori to ask about it, they didn't answer, either," Koji said as calm as he could.

[_"Funny you should say that…"_] Rika got out. [_"Marta wasn't in her room when I was wandering around. I thought that she might've already gone to you, alongside Mamori."_]

Koji shook his head, biting his lip. "No. She should have been here half an hour ago. And you know she's never late for anything."

[_"Then that only means one thing. The Shadow Rider is here."_] Kurogasa grimaced making Koji and Rika gasp. [_"Koji, get Bastion, Jaden, Chazz, Victor, and my dad. I'll go get Zane and Dr. Crowler." Meet in the Chancellor's Office in ten minutes."_]

[_"EH?! In the middle of a broad daylight?!"_] Rika exclaimed.

[_"We don't have time Rika! Alexis, Marta, and Mamori may be in danger!"_] Kurogasa exclaimed back.

Koji nodded as he said, "Right, I'll call them all now." And so, as he changed back into his Ra Yellow uniform, Koji began calling the others as he rushed over to the Chancellor's office, sliding his Shadow Charm bracelet onto his right wrist. He managed to get in contact with all of them except for one: Chazz. "That can't be good…"

[_"Sorry, the Chazz is busy with his own stuff. Leave your darn message or get out from the Chazz's face already!"_], was the usual Chazz tone whenever he turns off his PDA.

* * *

Eventually, everybody gathered inside the Chancellor's office and both Kurogasa and Koji explained the whole thing to the group. The missing Marta, Mamori, Chazz and Alexis, aren't answering their call and most importantly, a Shadow Rider that attacks in the middle of broad daylight is enough to leave them shocked. "You've _got_ to be kidding me! More of my Obelisks being taken away… in broad DAYLIGHT?! This is outrageous!" Crowler said literally annoyed while pulling both sides of his hair angrily.

Koji leaned against the wall, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently at that. "Professor, what about Mamori and Chazz!? They're out there, too, you know!? Or do you not care because they're 'just Slifers!?'" Normally, Koji would never react so negatively towards a professor, but given the circumstances, he was considerably more on edge.

"Whoa, whoa, Koji, calm down." Kurogasa said. "We'll find them."

"This is truly unexpected from the Shadow Riders…" Bastion analyzed. "Who would 've thought they would attack in the middle of daylight?"

"True, young man. This is something I didn't expect at all…" Chancellor Sheppard agreed.

"From the looks of it, they're desperate to get those Sacred Beasts free from their chains…" Zane said.

"It could be true. We already know the legend of the Sacred Beasts and not to mention this Shadow Duel is about reaching its finale, so it's not surprising if they're doing this whole stuff in broad daylight." Kyoshiro pondered.

"Well, we gotta do _something_!" Rika exclaimed.

"We know that Rika, but we don't know where to start." Kurogasa said. At that point, his Duel Pilot beeped.

Koji looked to Kurogasa quickly as he heard the beeping. "Who is it? Is it Marta or one of the others!?"

Victor placed his hand on Koji's shoulder tightly as he said, "Easy, dude… Calm down. Just relax." Koji grumbled as he tried to make himself relax as Kurogasa answered. As soon as he turned on his PDA, the very first thing they heard was a dark chuckle and Kurogasa gritted his teeth tightly.

[_"Well, hello there, boy!"_]

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa growled.

[_"Oh~, why the surprise tone? Aren't you glad to see me again?"_] Orpheus chuckled. [_"And oh, what's this? I spy~ more people filled with tension! That's more like it!"_]

"What did you do with Alexis?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"And where's Marta?!" Koji demanded.

[_"Oh, hush now, boy! Is that how you speak to your elder these days? My, that murderous father of yours didn't teach his son well in manners…"_] Orpheus joked around as Koji was about to explode anytime soon.

"Answer the damn question Tarakudo!" Kyoshiro gritted.

Koji, who was furious by this point, shouted at Orpheus, "You should talk! I'm pretty sure it isn't proper manners to try to kill your own family! Now where are Marta and the others!?"

Jaden looked to Koji worriedly as he said, "Easy, bro… Don't let him get to you."

[_"Ah~, I see everyone is anxious to know what happened to their loved ones, yes? Very well, since I'm in a _very_ good mood right now, I might as well spill the beans for you!"_] Orpheus began as he shifted his screen onto the two girls, lying unconscious on the floor, as there are scribbles around the two of them, which turned out to be a magic circle of the Shadow Realm. [_"Take a wild guess who these two are…"_]

"MARTA!" Koji cried out.

"Mamori!" Rika cried out too.

Kurogasa sneered at Orpheus as he said, "What have you done to them?!"

[_"Oh~, I dunno… other than knocking their lights out, kidnapping them, placing them on the ritual circle… nothing much really…"_] Orpheus shrugged. [_"Since we're out of Shadow Riders to deal with you kids, what could be better than calling back their Shadow sides?"_]

Koji's eyes widened with anger and fear. "Yunalesca and Resa? …No, I _won't_ let you do that to them!"

"You bastard! You wouldn't dare!" Kurogasa snarled.

Orpheus let out a big laugh before he replied, [_"Oh, but I _do_ dare! And you know what the best part is? This time, once they've gotten rid of their shells, the two would be staying here and their former lives would be staying within the darkest part of the Shadow Realm… permanently…"_]

"You think you could get away with this Tarakudo?! Think again! My son and the others will stop you!" Kyoshiro gritted.

[_"Oh, but I _did_ get away… numerous times, you murderer!"_] Orpheus countered back.

Koji growled angrily, unable to believe what Orpheus had told him. Marta… her soul trapped in the Shadow Realm? "ENOUGH! I _won't_ let you hurt Marta! I won't let you hurt _any_ of them! You're not getting away this time, Orpheus! We _will_ stop you! I WILL SAVE HER!"

[_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's rich! Do you really think you can even stop the inevitable, boy?! The darkness shall triumph over light and it _will_ happen soon enough! That's the circle of life!"_] Orpheus said as he couldn't get any happier than this, after seeing Koji's anger explode on him.

"That's where you're wrong Orpheus!" Kurogasa countered. "No matter how much darkness there is, there'll _always_ be a light!"

[_"Oh, really? But this time, things would be different, for sure…"_] Orpheus said confidently tone. [_"But if I were you, I would be more worried about the other Shadow Rider doing his own things and oh? What's this? He's nearly finished his job on the boy?"_]

Jaden looked to Orpheus as he said, "What've you done to Alexis and Chazz!?"

[_"I didn't lay a hand on them. That's where my little friend taking care of them."_] Orpheus got out.

[_"No, this can't be!"_] They heard Chazz surprised and from his tone alone, that can't be good and it's about to get worse. [_"H–Hey! What's happening to me?! You can't do this to the Chazz! NOOOOOOOOOooooooo–"_]

[_"Ah~, I just love the sound of despair at the last moment. Don't you think so?"_] Orpheus sighed happily. [_"Oh, but he's not done yet."_] He added as he turned to Kurogasa. [_"That girl of yours is next boy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_] Orpheus laughed before the screen winked out.

"ORPHEUS!" Kurogasa yelled, but it was no use. "KUSO!" He yelled, throwing his Duel Pilot down to the floor, practically breaking it.

"Kurogasa, please calm down!" Bastion said trying to cool him off.

"Yeah, it's not like he'll get away with this stuff! I'm sure those girls would be alright…" Rika said as she tried to cool Koji's temper down.

"But– but–!" Kurogasa got out until Kyoshiro firmly put his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, calm down. Don't worry. Your uncle won't get away this. I promise." Kyoshiro assured. "I won't let your uncle harm my future daughter–in–law."

Koji looked to Kurogasa and Kyoshiro, fists clenched as he said, "I'm going with you guys. I won't let Orpheus send Marta and Mamori to the Shadow Realm."

"One problem though… do we know where they might be?" Zane asked.

"Haven't thought of that before… where _did_ the duel occur?" Rika said as another beep came out from Koji's PDA and he turned it on.

[_"Ha~, it feels _soo_ good to feed on your anger, I've forgotten to tell you about their whereabouts. I'm such a forgetful wise man…"_] Orpheus praised himself.

"Where are they?!" Koji growled.

[_"Hush now, hippie! If you're _truly_ desperate for your lover, then I might as well tell you about it. Your beloved girl is at the lower ground of the abandoned dorm, but be careful~, along the way, you will find yourself some difficulty and facing my duelists out there."_] Orpheus said happily. Kurogasa and Orpheus' gazes met as he remembered something else. [_"And as for you, boy, I'll tell you a little secret. Somewhere around this island, there's a hidden lab where you once beloved professor did his work around here. Let's see if you can even find it."_]

"A hidden cave?" Rika got out, confused.

Orpheus then looked to Jaden as he said, [_"Oh, and you might want to come along as well, Yuki. I have something special for you too… Someone you'll be surprised to see. And you kids better hurry… _time_ is _not_ on your side. It's just a matter of time before the dark side takes over their lives for good! hahahahaha… Hahahahaha… HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_]

*beep, beep, beep*

And just like that, the line was disconnected in an instant. "At least we got our answer for their location." Kyoshiro said.

As Kyoshiro finished speaking, Bastion said, "I wonder, though… The only Keepers who still possess their keys are the three of you and Zane. Yet, he didn't seem interested in drawing him out… Could he be after something else?"

"Whaddya mean by _that_?" Jaden asked.

"Suddenly, Kurogasa looked at the gauntlet on his hand and noticed the medallion around Jaden's neck and the bracelet on Koji's wrist. "Zane doesn't have a Shadow Charm…" Everyone looked to him confused as he said, "I think Orpheus may want the power of our Shadow Charms."

"Well he ain't getting it!" Koji gritted.

Jaden nodded as he punched his fist into his hand. "You got that right! But if Orpheus wants to see us, I say we take up his invite and get our friends back!"

"Then it's settled. We're going!" Kurogasa said.

* * *

The three Duelists set out along with Kyoshiro, trying to track down the place the last Shadow Rider was waiting. As they did, Koji finally said, "You guys keep going… I'm gonna go to the Abandoned Dorm to get Marta and Mamori."

"You sure man?" Kurogasa asked concerned.

Koji was silent for a moment as he nodded. "Positive… I love her, man. I gotta do this. Just like I know you gotta save Alexis."

Kurogasa looked at him for a while until he nodded. "Alright then, just be careful. Watch his back Boogie Knights."

Disco King appeared behind Koji and nodded. _"We will. You have my word."_

Jaden grinned and shot Koji a–thumbs up. "Take 'em down with your groovy moves, buddy!"

Koji gave him a thumbs–up back and said, "I will. Watch your backs out there guys."

"Hey don't worry about us. We'll bring back Lex and Chazz before you know it." Kurogasa said giving a thumbs–up of his own. Koji looked to his best friend and then quickly hugged him before running off in the other direction of the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

"No… I can't lose yet…" Alexis gritted.

Amanael looked to Alexis, the girl on the verge of defeat. "Yes, you will. Now, as promised, your soul is mine…" Her Field wide open Amanael's Monster made its attack, finishing off her Life Points.

**Amanael:** 4000

**Alexis:** 0

"No…" Alexis muttered as she fell to the ground. _'I'm so sorry Kurogasa…'_ Alexis thought sadly.

* * *

Kurogasa suddenly stopped in his tracks, shuddering badly. Jaden and Kyoshiro looked to Kurogasa, seeing how shook up he suddenly looked. "Son, what is it?"

"No… Alexis…" Kurogasa got out as he suddenly fell to his knees.

Kyoshiro knew immediately what that meant as Kurogasa fell to his knees. Getting to his knees as well, he wrapped his arms around his son as he said, "It's not over, Kurogasa. We can still save her. As long as you and Jaden can beat that Shadow Rider, you can still save her."

"Yeah, man we can do it! Just trust your old man and me, your buddy Jaden!" The Elemental Hero Duelist grinned.

Kurogasa looked to the two, biting his lip as he looked to his father and friend. Seeing the looks on their faces, he managed to keep from giving into his despair as he said, "…You're right." Standing back up, he said, "Let's go save Alexis and Chazz. And hope Koji can save Marta and Mamori."

* * *

Orpheus and Kagemaru watched everything in their lair. Seeing the defeat of Alexis brought a smile onto his face, thinking of the despair his nephew would suffer at the thought of his beloved girlfriend losing her soul. "Oh, perfect, just perfect…" He chuckled. "Things are going just the way I'd hoped. Now, I'll deal with the boy and that murderer, while Amanael finishes off the slacker and the hippie."

[_**"See that you do."**_] Kagemaru said. [_**"And then our sole wishes will finally be granted. I'm counting on you Orpheus."**_]

[He grinned under his helmet as he prepared to head out, although he stopped mid–step as he watched on one of the monitors and saw Koji going off on his own towards the Abandoned Dorm. "Well, well, well… Looks like the hippie is going off to rescue his beloved and her friend."

"_What shall we do?"_ Caucasus asked as he appeared with the blue rose in his hand taking a sniff of it.

Orpheus chuckled as he said, "I'll deal with that." Snapping his fingers, a dark portal appeared on the ground. Suddenly, arising from it was a man in a black suit, sunglasses, and a black fedora. Looking to his minion, he said, "I need you to knock a certain retro–obsessed boy off his dancing feet. Make sure he does not interfere with my ritual."

"As you wish," The man said then left.

Marta groaned as she woke up, slowly pushing herself up as she held her stomach. The last thing she remembered was being in her room with Mamori, going to get dressed for her dance lesson, when…

…When Orpheus appeared! Suddenly frightened, she began to look around, seeing Mamori on the ground next to her, still unconscious, and with a big bruise on the back of her head.

"Oh… you're awake I see." A voice said.

Marta looked up and had a mixed look of fear and anger on her face. "Orpheus! What's going on!? Where are we!? What do you want with us!?"

"Oh nothing much…" Orpheus shrugged, until he chuckled darkly. "I just need to extract the dark sides of you and your friend."

Marta gasped at Orpheus's insane sounding plot. "Wha– but–? How!? Koji and Jaden destroyed Yunalesca and Resa!"

Just then, Marta looked to her right as she saw Mamori begin to stir. "M–Marta–sempai?"

"Oh, look who's awake." Orpheus chuckled. "Good~ now that the both of you are awake, I can do this." He said and without warning, he thrust his claw into Marta's chest and a dark aura circle appeared on her chest making Marta scream in pain.

"MARTA–SEMPAI!" Mamori cried out as she watched Orpheus reach into her, filled her beloved sempai with what seemed to be unimaginable pain.

* * *

As he ran towards the Abandoned Dorm, Koji saw his Shadow Charm glow brightly and through it, he heard Marta's scream. "Marta!?" He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he needed to get to her. "Come on feet, don't fail me now!" Koji shouted as he ran faster.

* * *

Mamori tried rushing to Marta's side, but an invisible force kept her away, forcing her to only be able to watch as Orpheus continued doing whatever ritual he was doing to Marta. "SEMPAI! SEMPAI!" Mamori cried out as tears ran down her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's useless girl! Don't even bother!" Orpheus laughed. "I'm almost done with her, and soon it's going to be you next!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Mamori yelled in tears as she watched Orpheus until finally he ripped his hand out of Marta's chest, making her collapse to the ground, crying in pain as she held the spot Orpheus had thrusted his hand into. In his hand, he seemed to be holding… something.

"W–What _is_ t–that?" Mamori got out.

"Oh this? It's Marta's dark side. I just need to reform her." Orpheus said as he had an orb of dark light floating in his hand. He gently tossed it, then used his darkness to reform and reshape the black orb. After a few moments, the dark light faded to reveal… Yunalesca…

Marta gave a soft gasp, stopping her crying as she saw the being before her, one she hoped to forget. "No…"

Yunalesca smiled evilly at her as she said, "Hello, Marta, love… Did you miss me?"

"No… no, No, NO! You're supposed to be gone! Koji beat you!" Marta said in horror.

Yunalesca laughed mockingly as she said, "Not completely… But don't worry, I'll deal with your disco–obsessed boyfriend soon enough. Once I take your body back, I'll make him suffer for sending me back to the Shadow Realm."

"Hehehehe… all in due time Yunalesca." Orpheus chuckled, before turning to the frightened Mamori. "But I believe we need to get Resa back too."

Mamori's eyes widened in terror as Orpheus approached her. Her whole body trembled as she inched away backwards from him. However, as she reached the edge of the ritual circle, she hit an invisible barrier, keeping her from going any further. "Oh no…"

"L–Leave Mamori out of this." Marta gritted.

Orpheus laughed cruelly. "HAHAHAHA! …I think not." Not even looking at Mamori, he then jabbed his hand into her chest like he did with Marta.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mamori shrieked as she was writhing in pain.

"MAMORI!" Marta cried out.

Orpheus then pulled his hand out of her chest, holding onto the same dark egg shaped energy he did from Marta. When he dropped it onto the ritual circle, slowly, it formed into Resa. "Welcome back, my dear. How do you feel?"

"Great to get out." Resa said as she stretched her body to loosen up. "What _took_ you so long?"

"My apologies, my dear." Orpheus chuckled. Grinning, he then said, pulling Yunalesca and Resa to him, "But now that you both are free, you can take control again and earn your revenge on the ones who defeated you." He then pointed to Marta and Mamori. "But first, you need to Duel these weaklings… A simple task, I am sure." Stepping back into a new portal that formed, he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and seek revenge on my sister's killers. Try not to make too much of a mess."

"Of course." Yunalesca grinned.

"You got it boss." Resa smirked.

Marta and Mamori held one another, both out of fear and wanting to support one another as they saw their dark doppelgangers eye them with predatory grins, activating their Duel Disks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koji was running as fast as he can to the Abandoned Dorm, with hopes of getting to Marta in time. "Marta, Mamori, I'm coming to save you. I'm not gonna let that ungroovy cat Orpheus do what he wants with you." He said to himself. Despite how much he was sweating or how bad his feet hurt from running in his platform shoes, he kept going. He refused to let Orpheus destroy them and bring back their dark sides.

_"We can do this, Koji,"_ DJ Flame said as he appeared beside him. _"We won't let that guy hurt Marta or Mamori."_

Thunder Roller nodded, flying beside him. _"We helped save her once, we can do it again."_

_"That's right! That ungroovy cat's got another thing coming if he's trying to mess with your foxy mama."_ Tornado Hippie added.

Koji nodded to his Duel Monsters as he said, _"Guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Groove Stone smirked as he said, _"Whenever you've needed us, we've been there."_

_"Well, what are waiting for!?"_ Aqua Mama said as they went along, _"Let's boogie! Koji's groovy chick and her friend are waiting for rescue!"_

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." A voice said making Koji stop in his tracks.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Koji demanded.

Looking around, Koji saw someone approaching from within the Abandoned Dorm. It was the same man that Orpheus had summoned up to deal with him. Eyeing him with annoyance, he said, "Alright, Mr. Man in Black or whoever you are, I don't have time to deal with you. Get out of my way! I have someone who needs my help!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. For you see, I'm here to stop you." The man said as he put on a belt that had some sort of phone already in there and just needs to be put down. "Henshin!" He declared and placed the phone down sideways.

**COMPLETE**

The man glowed brown and orange for a while, until it faded to reveal… that the man in black is none other than a RioTrooper. Koji's eyes widened as he saw the man before him transform into one of the Kamen Rider–like enemies of Kamen Rider Faiz. As the transformation completed, the Boogie Knights all got into battle ready positions, holding up their weapons defensively. "If you wanna try and stop me, then you better be ready for a fight."

"Oh, I am more than ready to defeat you." The RioTrooper said as he placed on a duel disk. Koji did the same as well and once both Decks are in the duel disks activating them, both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**RioTrooper:** 4000

**Koji:** 4000

"I shall begin my turn." RioTrooper said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 in ATK mode!" A small boy with blonde and green skin, in a dark blue trench coat with white pants and grey blade–like helmet, carrying an oversized sword appeared (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded and two reverse cards appeared on the Field.

Koji grunted as he said, "Alright, big whoop. It's my move!" Drawing his card, Koji examined his Hand. "To begin, I'll summon out my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Gatekeeper (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000) in DEF mode!" The stone man vassal appeared in his armored leisure suit and platforms, taking a defensive posture. "Next, I activate his special effect! Once per turn, I can declare one attribute of a Monster and next turn, you can't Normal Summon monsters of that Attribute! And judging by your Silent Swordsman, I pick LIGHT!" Suddenly, the orb on Gatekeeper's chest glowed gold as the kanji for "LIGHT" appeared on it. "Lastly, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Koji didn't like playing defensively with Marta and Mamori's lives on the line, but it was the best move he could make for the time being.

"Hehehehehehehe…" RioTrooper chuckled as he drew his next card.

"What's so funny?" Koji asked.

"Who said anything about me Normal Summoning LIGHT Monsters?" RioTrooper chuckled. "A pop quiz question for you. In case you haven't noticed, Silent Swordsman is a LV Monster and how do LV Monsters get upgraded?" Koji's eyes widened at RioTrooper's words. Of course, he berated himself, how could he have been so stupid!?

"It seems you've figured it out. And now you'll pay the price. Since I'm still in my Standby Phase, I'll activate Silent Swordsman LV3's effect! I can Tribute to Special Summon Silent Swordsman LV5 from my Deck!" RioTrooper replaced the cards on the tray and the boy swordsman glowed growing taller, until the light faded to reveal Silent Swordsman in his teens (5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000).

"Now I shall activate this! The Spell Card Shield Crush to destroy your Gatekeeper!"

Koji grunted angrily as he could only helplessly watch his Monster be destroyed. "Tch… Damn it…"

"And now Silent Swordsman, attack him directly! Silent Slash!" RioTrooper commanded. The swordsman then leaped up and was about to bring a huge hacking slash down on Koji.

Koji then pressed the button on his Duel Disk, triggering his facedown. "I activate the facedown Defense Draw! Now, I take no Battle Damage and get to draw a card!" Koji gave a sigh of relief as Silent Swordsman's sword blade became an illusion, cutting through him harmlessly as he drew a card. "Phew… That was too close."

"Hmph… No matter. I end my turn."

Koji grunted with frustration as RioTrooper ended his turn. He was already at a huge disadvantage at only his second turn and he needed to make a reversal. "Alright, my turn. Draw!" He quickly took a look at his card and nodded as he said, "Okay, I activate the Spell Card Cost Down! I discard a card from my Hand to decrease the level of all Monsters in my Hand by two!"

"Hmph. And what purpose would that serve?" RioTrooper asked.

"You'll see," Koji said as he slid the card from his hand to the Graveyard. "Now, I can Normal Summon from my hand without Tribute my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Dance Master (5–3/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2200) in ATK mode!" Coming onto the Field was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a beautiful red disco dress, matching platform sandals, and pixie wings.

Koji grinned as he said, "And now, I activate my Monster's effect. Once per turn, in exchange for Dance Master not being able to attack this turn, she allows me to take control of one Monster on your side of the Field! So come on over, Silent Swordsman!" Dance Master then snapped her fingers and counted off, _"5, 6, 7, 8!"_ She then glowed with a psychedelic aura as she did a hypnotic dance, drawing Silent Swordsman over.

He then pointed to RioTrooper and shouted, "Now, Silent Swordsman, attack his Life Points directly! Silent Slash!"

"I think not." RioTrooper said as he pressed a button. "I activate the trap Waboku to reduce all Damage to 0." He said as three robed women appeared and chanted. A barrier formed in front of Silent Swordsman and the latter was blocked from slashing the RioTrooper.

Koji grunted with annoyance as he watched his attack get stopped. Grunting, he said, "Alright, I set one card facedown and end my turn. And unfortunately for you, Dance Master's effect goes beyond the end of the turn, meaning Silent Swordsman stays on my side of the Field."

"Hmph. We shall see." RioTrooper said as he drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards." The RioTrooper drew two. "And next I activate the Spell Card, Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card from my Hand, I will mummify your Dance Master!" Koji watched wide eyed as his Monster was surrounded by mummy bandages and pulled into the sarcophagus.

"Dance Master!"

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet. Next I play Change of Heart to take back control of my Swordsman." The swordsman then returned to the RioTroopers side. "And now let's try this again. Silent Swordsman, attack him directly! Silent Slash!" The swordsman leaped up again and was about to slash down on him.

"Not so fast!" Koji shouted, activating his facedown. "I activate my Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor!"

"I don't think so. Reveal other facedown!" RioTrooper said revealing it. "Trap Jammer! This negates and destroys Trap cards during the Battle Phase!" Trap Jammer shot out lightning at the Sakuretsu Armor destroying into pixels and then

*SLASH!*

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Koji shouted as Silent Swordsman's attack came down on him, cutting straight down his chest, leaving a large gash across it as blood shot out from the wound. He then dropped to one knee, holding his chest as the Knights looked at their wounded Familiar.

**RioTrooper:** 4000

**Koji: **1700

"You'll be done in no time. Next I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw until we have six cards in our Hand." RioTrooper drew. "Now I shall place a facedown and force its activation with Bait Doll! I reveal Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing Swordsman from play to escape Change of Heart's effect once I end my turn." Koji drew his cards before standing up, wobbling as he did, groaning in pain as he continued to bleed. While that happened, the machine appeared and banished Silent Swordsman to another dimension. "And with that I end my turn. Now my Silent Swordsman comes back to the Field." That rang true when a slash from another dimension was shown, Silent Swordsman's sword sticking out until he himself came out from the dimension.

Koji growled as the Boogie Knights helped him up. _"Are you okay buddy?"_ Thunder Roller asked with concern.

Koji just nodded as he replied, "I will be, buddy. Now… then… it's my move!" He called out, drawing his card. 'Damn,' he thought, 'It's only my third turn and I'm already down more than half my Life Points. I need to find a way to take back the advantage.' Looking over the seven cards he had in his hand, he suddenly saw a move. "I summon Boogie Knights' Vassal – Foxy Lady (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 500) in DEF mode!" Out came the well–known Vassal of the Boogie Knights, shaking her booty and wagging her tail flirtatiously. "And next," Koji said, "I activate Ridin' the Pimpmobile, sending two Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard as Tribute to summon from my Hand Boogie Knight Thunder Roller (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200) to the field in ATK mode!" As his eyes and hair turned yellow, his hair poofed up into an afro as his medallion began to glow. As the monster came onto the field in a flash of lightning, "Freak Out" started playing.

**Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, C'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, C'est Chic  
Freak out!**

Thunder Roller did a spin on his skates as he whipped out his lightning spear. "Alright, Koji, let's teach this jive–turkey not to get in our way so we can save Marta and Mamori!"

Koji nodded as he pointed to Silent Swordsman. "Definitely! Thunder, attack Silent Swordsman with Electric Boogaloo!"

Thunder Roller grinned as he shouted, _"Gladly!"_ Skating around, he was surrounded by yellow lightning. When he dropped into his split, he thrust the spear forward, shooting the Warrior–Type with lightning, destroying him.

**RioTrooper:** 3600

**Koji:** 1700

Grabbing a card from his Hand then as Silent Swordsman was defeated, Koji said, "I set two cards and end my turn. And now Thunder Roller's effect activates! You have to mill one card from your Deck!" The RioTrooper did so.

"Lucky shot. Next time you won't be so lucky." RioTrooper said as he drew his next card. After he draws out a card from his deck, Koji could hear a few chuckles comin out from his opponent.

"What's so funny?" Koji asked.

"Oh, I just got a better Hand, that's all… and I'll start things off with the summoning of Marauding Captain onto the Field!" With a swing of his arm, a portal opened up and a knight in shining armor walked out from it, wielding a sword in hand, looking at his opponent. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) "Oh, but he's not alone, thanks to his effect, I can summon out another Warrior that's level 4 or lower from my Hand and I summon out, Mystic Swordsman LV4!" With the said command, a light portal opened up and the said warrior walked out from it. This warrior somehow looks like a magician due to his white armor, cape and a helmet that resembled a wizard's hat, but on his hand, he wields a dual saber, ready to slash his opponent anytime soon (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600)

"What's the point of doing so? None of your Monsters are strong enough to destroy _my_ Monster!" Koji said as the RioTrooper takes out another card from his Hand.

"Oh, but there _is_ a way of doing so… I play my Spell Card, Book of Moon!" RioTrooper smirked behind the mask. Thunder Roller gave a "WOOP" as the giant blue Egyptian book appeared, summoning a card to land right on top of him, covering him up. "OWWW!"

Koji scoffed at the move, annoyed, but not too worried. "What was the point of _that_? Even if DEF mode, neither of your Monsters can destroy Thunder Roller!"

"It seems like you haven't learn the _true_ power of the Mystic Swordsman… let me show you what kind of power it possesses! Now go! Mystic Swordsman LV4! Slash that card away with your Dual Slash!" RioTrooper commanded. Armed itself, it makes a quick leap forward, rearing its weapon back and ready to slice down the card with a swing of it.

"I'm not letting you destroy my monster that easy! I activate Negate Attack!"

"Tch, you got lucky…" the RioTrooper scoffed as a barrier was created in front of Koji's set card, forcing the swordsman to be pushed back, and lands to its original place. "I will place my last card face down and this will conclude my phase." the RioTrooper motioned as a hologram of a card appeared on the Field, to indicate he's setting a card.

Taking a deep breath, Koji then said, grunting in pain as his chest wound continued to bleed, "Alright, time for me to really boogie. I draw!" Koji quickly examined his Hand and decided on a move. "Okay… I'll start by Flip Summoning my Thunder Roller!" He flipped the card over and Thunder Roller was up on his feet again, or roller skate to be exact. "Now I activate my Double Summon Spell Card!" Grunting, as more blood trickled from his chest, Koji struggled to stay standing as he said, "So, first, I'll summon out my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Tech Head (3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400), but then I'll Tribute him to Summon my Boogie Knights' Vassal – Master of the Club (5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700)!" First, Tech Head appeared on the Field, only to then be replaced by a fat, fiery disco pimp with a pimp cane like Disco King's.

Thunder Roller looked to Koji, seeing him struggle to stand as he said, _"Koji, are you alright, dude?"_

Koji just nodded, every so often putting his hand on his chest to stop the bleeding. "I'll live. I _have_ to. I need to save Marta… So I have to stay alive." Taking a deep breath, he pointed to RioTrooper, blood dripping off his hand, "Thunder Roller! Attack Mystic Swordsman! Electric Boogaloo!" Once more, Thunder Roller prepared to his dance, gathering up electricity before shooting it at Mystic Swordsman.

"And that is where I stop you. Activating Quick–Play Spell, Shrink!" RioTrooper said revealing his facedown. "This cuts your Thunder Roller's ATK in half!"

Thunder Roller (8/ATK: 2700–1350/DEF: 2200)

"NOT QUITE!" Koji shouted. "I activate Boogie Knights' Vassal – Master of the Club's special effect! Once per turn, he can negate the effect of one Spell, Trap, or Monster! And I choose your Shrink card!" Master of the Club chuckled like a pimp as he pointed his cane at the RioTrooper's Quick–Play Spell and fired off a fireball at it, burning it as Thunder Roller continued his attack.

"There's no way I'll let you attack him! You want to know why? Because when Marauding Captain is on the Field, you _must_ attack him at _all_ cost!" RioTrooper shouted angrily as the Captain appeared right in front of the Swordsman, defending himself with both of his swords in hand. Koji looked on in confusion as Marauding Captain stepped in to take Thunder Roller's attack. Why would he want a Monster with less ATK to take the blow? However, he had no choice as the yellow lightning destroyed Marauding Captain.

**RioTrooper:** 2100

**Koji:** 1700

"As long as Marauding Captain is on the Field, only _he_ can be targeted…" RioTrooper reminded him after trails of smoke plumed off his armor, courtesy of the Thunder Roller's attack. "Hence, the reason why you cannot target my Swordsman…"

Koji growled angrily to himself as he realized his mistake. If he had targeted Marauding Captain first with Master of the Club rather than second, like he planned, he would have dealt more damage. 'Dang it,' Koji thought, grunting again as he felt the wound in his chest hurting again, 'I'm letting my anger cloud my thinking. What am I–?" He then stumbled again, feeling light headed from blood loss. 'Dang… I need to clear my head.'

Just then, through his Shadow Charm, Koji could hear Marta screaming in agony again. Eyes widening, he thought, 'Marta needs me… I can't let myself get blinded. She needs me.' Taking a deep breath, he said, "Alright, I set one card facedown and end my turn. And once more, Thunder Roller'' effect triggers! Now, since there are three monsters in ATK mode, you mill three more cards!"

The RioTrooper just scoffed as lightning sent three more cards from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"And that's all you _can_ do." RioTrooper said as he drew his next card, making his Hand at three. "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Silent Swordsman LV5!" The teen swordsman returned to the Field. "And next I play Level Up! This allows me to send to LV Monster on my side of the Field to the Graveyard and upgrade it to the next level, ignoring Summoning Conditions. I sacrifice my Mystic Swordsman LV4 to Special Summon from my Deck Silent Swordsman LV6!" At that point, the Mystic Swordsman grew taller and his energy swords changed into curved ones. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600)

Koji shook his head as he said, "Sorry, but I can activate my Master of the Club's effect on either player's turn, so I'll negate your Level Up!" Once again, Master of the Club fired off another blast of fire to negate and destroy it and Mystic Swordsman was back to LV4.

"Hmph. Fool… that was a decoy for another one I have in my Hand!" RioTrooper said as he held another Level Up and Koji's eyes widened in surprise. "I sacrifice my Silent Swordsman LV5 to Special Summon from my Deck Silent Swordsman LV7!" The teen sword glowed and grew taller and when the light faded, Silent Swordsman was now a young adult (7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000).

_"This ain't looking good for us, Koji! He's gonna shove us out on the dance floor!"_ Master of the Club said concerned.

Koji grunted with frustration as he said, "I know, I know… we can take this guy down, I just need to–AGH!" He then dropped to a knee, Thunder Roller catching him as he fell.

"Come on, buddy!" Thunder Roller said, before giving a small gasp as he saw the wound on Koji's chest, more blood leaking from it. "Hang in there, Daddy–O… We'll get through this! You have to! For Marta! For your foxy lady!"

Koji nodded, doing his best to stand back up, Thunder Roller helping him back up. "I know… I will… even if it kills me."

"By the time, we're done you won't be getting through anything! Silent Swordsman, attack Thunder Roller with Silent Slash!" RioTrooper commanded.

"Counter Trap, activate! I, urgh, activate my Boogie Down! When I, urgh… have a Boogie Knight on the field, I can mill a card from my Deck," Koji said as he milled the card, "I can negate one attack and then force my opponent to mill a card!" Thunder Roller danced out of the way of the attack before creating a lightning chain he used to drag the card from the top of the RioTrooper's Deck to the Graveyard.

"Hmph… I'll end my turn." RioTrooper scoffed.

"Fuh! That's a close call, brother! If not for that card you set on, I'm so dead!" Thunder Roller sighed in relief.

"Huh… lucky move… but I wonder; how long can you hold before everything is too late to save someone you cared the most… imagine, while you're still bleeding here, your beloved one is screaming in pain, crying and desperately calling for your help…" RioTrooper said messing with his mind. "Oh, how it would be nice to hear her scream before she meets her demise, don't you think?"

Koji looked at him harshly when he mentioned Marta. "'How long?' If it means Marta, I can hold out for as long as I love her! I won't die… Not until I've saved her. Not until I tell her I love her!"

RioTrooper laughed at that. "Oh, humans can be quite fragile with this love nonsense. Do you _really_ think this 'love' can save you from the pain I've inflicted on you?"

Suddenly, Koji looked up and he was… he was smirking. "Well, it's helped me keep my groove on this long. Nothing you do will knock me off my dancing feet until I beat you, and Marta and Mamori are safe! Just like I know Kurogasa and Jaden will save the others– OOOOWWW! …I know I will save them. Now… it's… it's my move! Draw!" Koji ripped the top card from his Deck, adding it to his hand. Koji ripped the top card from his Deck, adding it to his Hand. "Alright, I activate _my_ Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our Hands!"

"Fool! You realize that with Silent Swordsman LV7 on the Field, _all_ Spell effects are negated!" RioTrooper said.

Koji grinned, "Maybe, but thanks to Master of the Club, I can negate your Monster's effect and destroy your Silent Swordsman! Master of the Club! Burn him up!"

_"Let's get groovy, baby!"_ Master of the Club said as the Silent Swordsman noticed something is off about him as his sword is starting to lose its pixels. With the snap of the Master's fingers, the Silent Swordsman diminishes within pixels, making RioTrooper groan angrily.

"That alone won't be enough to stop me, foolish mortal! You have to do better than that!" RioTrooper shouts at him.

With Silent Swordsman gone, Koji drew his cards and when he looked at them, he smiled despite the pain. "It's time for the last dance!" Thunder Roller grinned when he heard his Duelist announce his Final Turn call. "First, I activate my Lightning Vortex, destroying all face–up Monsters on your side of the Field, so say Bye–bye to Mystic Swordsman!" Clouds gathered above RioTrooper's side of the Field. When Koji slides in one card from his Hand to the Graveyard, a thunderous strike lands upon the Mystic Swordsman and in the blink of an eye, it was now nothing more than a charred mark on the ground.

"NO! This can't be!" RioTrooper yelled.

"And next," Koji said, "I activate my Polymerization Spell Card, fusing Thunder Roller on my field with my Aqua Mama in my Hand!"

Aqua Mama appeared in spirit form beside Thunder Roller and gasped in horror at Koji's wound. "Oh no, Sugah, are you okay!?"

Koji nodded, holding his chest again as he said, "I will be… once we finish this Duel." As the two Monsters flew into a giant disco ball, Koji's hair became an afro as it and his hair turned purple and his medallion glowed. "Fusion Summon! Boogie on down, Boogie Knight Disco King!"

**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive!  
Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin', and were stayin alive, stayin' alive!  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!**

The disco ball exploded, revealing Disco King in all his splendor, Master of the Club bowing to his king. Disco King nodded back quickly to his subject before looking to Koji. _"Don't worry, my young friend. We'll heal you once this is over."_

He shot Disco King a thumbs up before saying, "Thanks, partner. Now let's end this so I can save my disco partner! Disco King, attack his Life Points directly! Shining Disco Ball!" Disco King pointed his pimp cane at RioTrooper, charging up the giant disco ball energy orb before shooting it at the enemy.

"Could this be… my end?" RioTrooper muttered to himself as Disco King was still charging up the attack. Even at this time, he could chuckle while looking at Koji. "This may be my end, but once your lover has been casted away, it will be _your_ end as well!"

"Don't count on it! Disco King, finish it!"

_"Fly, jive turkey!"_ Disco King said as he threw the disco ball–esque blast towards the RioTrooper, diminishing not only the rest of his Life Point, but also him out as well; thus ending the duel.

**RioTrooper:** 0

**Koji:** 1700

* * *

As the Duel ended, RioTrooper's remains flying and the adrenaline wearing off, Koji collapsed to his knees again, finally feeling all the pain form the attack, seeing his shirt, bellbottoms, and platforms covered in dried blood. "Wow… that attack was sharper than I thought. I'm lucky I made it."

_"You sure are big guy!"_ Disco King said as the RioTrooper was no longer in his view, only leaving the view of the Abandoned Dorm in front of him as Koji heard the sound of Marta screaming in pain via his Shadow Charm. _"And if ya don't hurry, those foxy ladies would leave the dance floor and drop their dancing boots, never to be seen again!"_

Koji's eyes widened as he heard the screams again. He needed to hurry. Aqua Mama appeared beside him and said, _"Hang on, cutie, I'll heal you up!"_ Waving her hand over the wound, she created a stream of water over it. When she then kissed his chest, there was a quick flash of blue light. His wound had closed up. It still hurt and was still black and blue around the area, all bruised, but at least he was no longer bleeding.

Looking to Aqua Mama as Groove Stone and DJ Flame helped him up, he said, "Thanks, Sweet Thang. Alright then, time to go save Marta and Mamori!" Fighting the pain, Koji ran into the Abandoned Dorm. "Hang on, Marta, baby, your disco prince is coming!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Kyoshiro, and Jaden were on their path as Kivat and Tatsulot inside their bodies, kept an eye out for any traps they might come across. They have to be careful for anything. "Learning from our last encounter, we better be careful of the traps set up by him…" Kyoshiro reminded his son as both of them slowly took their time from falling into his trap. So far, there's no such trap triggered out at all.

"Yeah, we don't wanna learn our mistakes again…" Kivat added.

"Pyun~ Pyun~ me either." Tatsulot agreed.

"Huh, do we really need to go this slow? If we don't go faster than this, Lex might be in deep trouble!" Jaden exclaimed as he started to run faster, running forward without even looking back.

"Oi, Jaden!" Kurogasa exclaimed, but it was already too late when he ran and fell into a pit hole.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jaden exclaimed while falling. Worst part is, he was about to fall in a pit of spikes! Luckily for him, Kivat and Tatsulot were just in time to catch him and he was centimeters away from the spikes.

"Sweet moves! For a second there, I thought I'm going to be a shish kebab or something!" Jaden sighed in relief. Both Kivat and Tatsulot tried their best to bring him out of the hole.

"Mhan, hesh hebbi!" Kivat said while his mouth was full, trying to pull up the heavy Jaden from the pit.

"No kiddshing. Whab hab you ben heating?" Tatsulot asked as he and Kivat fluttered their wings with all their might to pull him up.

"Hey, at least I eat good!" Jaden complained as eventually, Jaden was brought out of the hole and dropped onto the ground, sitting on it while Kurogasa and Kyoshiro ran towards him.

"I _told_ you to be careful. That's what happened to the both of us the _last_ time we tried to save Alexis." Kyoshiro said.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, sheesh." Jaden said. "I'll be careful next time."

"Yeah, who knows what kind of trick he'll try to pull off this ti–"

*SNAP!*

The three men, Kivat, and Tatsulot heard a snapping sound and Kurogasa was the one that stepped on something to make it snap. "Uh… son? Where did that snapping sound come from?" Without a doubt, they got the answer. They heard the rustle of a tree nearby. Jaden noticed it as he immediately shoved Kurogasa aside and both of them hit the deck, only to have two logs swing towards the middle in a pendulum motion, crushing each other, each tied up with a rope somewhere nearby.

"Huh, that was close!" Jaden exclaimed while looking at Kurogasa with his usual grin. "You save _my_ butt, and I'll save yours…"

"Thanks Jay." Kurogasa thanked.

"No sweat, dude," Jaden said as he got up, dusting off his pants. "Man, how much time on his hands does Orpheus have to set all this up?"

"Probably enough trying to kill us in the first place…" Kyoshiro said while both Jaden and Kurogasa stood up from where they fall earlier. "He must've took his time doing these traps…"

"Well, looks like we're gonna need more than just Kivat and Tatsulot." Kurogasa said as he placed the henshin gauntlet on his arm and inserted his Deck in. "Henshin!" He said and transformed into Kamen Rider Duelist. He then took a card out from his Deck and placed the card on the tray. "Eiji, need your Taka sight." Eiji appeared in TaToBa form. The top part of his O–Lung Chest shined and the lenses shined red too, meaning that his Taka Sight has been activated and scanned around looking for anything more traps.

Jaden watched as Eiji went to scan for traps. As he did, Winged Kuriboh appeared by Jaden. _"Coooo!"_ Jaden looked to him confused, hearing worry in his partner's voice.

Looking to Kurogasa, Jaden said, "Hey, bro, Winged Kuriboh says he senses something bad coming our way."

"Really? Where?" Kurogasa asked.

"Right here!" Orpheus called out as he appeared in a tree above the others. "Hello boy, murderer, and slacker."

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa snapped.

Orpheus laughed maniacally as he said, "Did you miss me, boy?"

"Where are Alexis and Chazz?!" Kyoshiro demanded.

Orpheus mockingly chuckled in an embarrassed manner. "Oh my, where are my manners… Last I checked, they are where everyone who loses a Shadow Game go," Kurogasa gritted his teeth angrily and clenched his fists real tight, while his knuckles were turning white. "Oooohhh…" Orpheus said, pretending to sound sympathetic as he said, "Is somebody sad that his girlfriend had her soul taken?"

At that point, something in him finally snapped. "ORPHEUS!" Kurogasa yelled as he flew towards Orpheus, while taking out his two beam sabers, wanting to slice him up into pieces.

"KUROGASA, NO!" Kyoshiro shouted as Orpheus raised his hand, shooting a shadow blast at Kurogasa, sending him back to the ground. Leaping down to the ground, Orpheus then immediately created a black–purple flaming circle around himself, Kurogasa and Kyoshiro, leaving Jaden trapped outside the circle.

_"Kurogasa–san! Kyoshiro–san!"_ Eiji cried out as he took out three purple Core Medals and replaced the traffic light coins, before scanning them.

**PUTERA!**

**TORIKERA!**

**TYRANNO!**

**PU–TO–TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The three images of the dinosaurs appeared and formed into one crest changing OOO's to PuToTyra Form. Thinking quickly, he dug his hand into the ground and pulled out the Medagabryu in axe mode. He then tried to hack into the flames, but it didn't affect the fire.

Orpheus laughed cruelly. "HAHA! Your Rider is just as much a fool as you two! Now that this Shadow Game has begun, no one can leave until the Duel is over!"

"Damn you…" Kurogasa gritted before he slowly turned to Jaden. "Jay, it looks like I won't be going to be saving Lex. You need to save her in _my_ place. I'm gonna be here for a while."

Jaden looked to Kurogasa in shock. "You sure you–? …Okay. Get your game on, buddy!"

"Eiji, Kivat, Tatsulot. Go with him. Make sure he gets to where he needs to be safely." The three nodded to Kurogasa as they went off with Jaden, showing him the way to the last Shadow Rider's lair. In the meantime, both father and son would go against the evil uncle once again, as the family duel is about to start again. "I can't wait to see what will happen next. That boy shall meet his doom sooner or later; just like the both of you soon!"

Kyoshiro glared Orpheus angrily as he said, "Don't count him out just yet! Jaden is a strong Duelist and I know he'll win, just like Koji will!"

"I can't say the same thing for this last duelist… he's on a different level from what you kids can do and continues on his winning streak. Even _if_ he's been defeated somehow, once I have recruited the remaining two Shadow Duelists, we _will_ continue the hunt!" Orpheus said confidently as he removed his robe, revealing his true body once again. "Since the duel of Shadows is already commencing, let us have our own battle once again, shall we, you murderers?"

Kurogasa grunted as he said, "Jaden _will_ save Alexis and Chazz, Koji _will_ stop you from reviving Marta and Mamori's dark sides, and my dad and I _will_ stop you! Now let's do this!"

"And maybe _this_ time, you'll stay defeated once and for all!" Kyoshiro said as he placed a duel disk on his arm. "Henshin!" Kyoshiro declared as he placed his Deck in the slot and the disk went from standby to active. All players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Orpheus:** 8000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"I guess the host of this duel shall start first…" Orpheus said as he draws out the sixth card. "Let's see… AH! Here we go, I summon out Kamen Rider Rey in ATK mode!"

The silhouetted man slowly walked towards the Field. _"Rey–Kivat!"_ The silhouetted man shouted. At that point, a white mechanical bat flew by and was next him.

_"Shall we go?"_ Rey–Kivat asked.

_"Yes, it's time."_

_"Very well. It will be graceful yet violent ending for our enemy."_ Rey–Kivat said as he let out the same hypnotic sonar noise Kivat makes.

_"Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!"_ Rey–Kivat said. A giant snow flake appeared in front of him and shattered before the fragments enveloped the silhouetted man forming a suit of armor; thus turning him into Rey. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400)

"And I will end my turn like so…" Orpheus ended.

"Then it's my turn! Kurogasa said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Agito in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man appeared and had his belt appeared out of nowhere by materializing in a vortex. _"Henshin!"_ The man then pressed two large buttons by his side at the same time and he shined brightly. When the light faded, Agito appeared (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000). "Now I tribute Kamen Rider Agito to Special Summon him in his final form. Kamen Rider Agito – Shining Form!" Shouichi's belt started changing. In the middle, the gem changed from yellow to purple and then he shined really bright as if he were the sun itself blinding the two duelists before the light faded to reveal his armor all white, the horns on his helmet were red and the lenses were yellow (8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100). "Normally, his effect of revealing facedown Monsters would go into effect, but since you have none, it'll have to do. I end my turn with a facedown."

"Yosha! It's my go!" Kyoshiro said as he draws out a card from his Deck. "And now, time to introduce another Kamen Rider of _my_ era! I'm going to start things off with a Spell Card, Ancient Rules!" Kyoshiro said as a spell card conjures out a scroll in front of him. "This card allows me to summon out a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster and I just got the card right here! Go, Kamen Rider ZO!" With that in mind, the scroll emitted a faint glow, creating a silhouetted man in front of it before it shattered away.

The silhouette man raises his right arm to his left shoulder before slowly pulling back down. _"Hen~shin!"_ he said within his thoughts before his whole body glowed and immediately transformed into his armor.

He has a dark green bodysuit with dark green pads with golden lines on his armor, greaves and bracers, dark green shoulder pads, helmet and red eyes, antennae on his helmet, and finally silver linings on his helmet at the middle of his helmet.

This is Kamen Rider ZO (5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000)

"And with one card facedown, I will end my turn!" Kyoshiro mentioned as a hologram of a facedown was seen.

"Starting off with a stronger monster, I see…" Orpheus chuckled as he drew out his next card. "_Two_ can play at _that_ game! I am now summon my Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto onto the Field!" Orpheus shouted as a silhouette of a man appears right next to Rey.

A dark version of the Kabuto Zecter flew around him, as he grabbed it onto his hand. _"Henshin…"_ he said hoarsely before he slid it onto his belt.

**HENSHIN**

After he has transformed into his Masked Form, he wasted no time as he immediately pulled the horn of his Zecter to one side. _"Cast off…"_

**CAST OFF**

With that declaration, most of his silver paddings shot out everywhere, only leaving his black bodysuit with silver paddings around his ankle, kneepad and ankle area, followed by crimson red chest armor with black linings on it, crimson red and silver shoulder pads, and his crimson red helmet had yellow eyes, as the horn slowly raised up to form his eyes and complete it.

**CHANGE BEETLE**

This is Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800)

"And now, I play my spell card, Riryoku! I'm going to transfer half of your ZO's strength to my Dark Kabuto's ATK points! You should be honored for this contribution you've made for my Monster!"

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen! I activate my trap card, Break Douser! If any of your cards is activating its effect, its effect gets canceled out and destroyed! I'm gonna reject your offer from your Riryoku!" A invisible barrier surrounded ZO when Riryoku is about to take his aura. It got blocked away instead.

"Lucky move… but that won't be enough! You see, I know something about that trap card of yours and I'm glad that card has been ridden of… so I can play _this_! United We Stand on Dark Kabuto!" Orpheus said as he flashes the card from his hand.

"Oh boy, I think the heat of the battle got me… sorry about this, son…" Kyoshiro sweat dropped.

"Such a blundering fool you are, murderer! With this, since I have two Riders on the field, Dark Kabuto will gain an additional 1600 ATK and DEF!"

Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: (4/ ATK: 1700–3500/DEF: 800–2400)

"Now, create mayhem on his Shining Agito! Perish his light with your Dark Rider Kick, Souji Kusakabe!" Orpheus commanded.

"Not so fast! Activating Quick–Play Spell, Malevolent Flash!" Kurogasa countered revealing the facedown. "When a monster with 2000 or more ATK attacks, I can negate the attack and that Monster returns to your Hand!"

"What?!" Orpheus said shocked behind his mask as Dark Kabuto commenced his Dark Rider Kick. A trap hole took him out unexpectedly, sparing Agito's life as an orb returned back to Orpheus' Hand while United We Stand diminished.

"That's a close shave, son…" Kyoshiro smiled.

"Don't get too cocky! I set down two cards and this will end my turn…" Orpheus said while two holograms appeared on his Field.

"My turn!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card, making his Hand at four. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards." He drew two cards making his Hand at five. "Now I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

_"Oh, great… just how many times do we have to continue these shenanigans anyways?"_ Decade scoffed while looking at the Field. _"Looks like someone _really_ needs a makeover… and since my camera isn't fixed yet, I can't take that creepazoid's picture yet. I blame your mother for this, Kurogasa!"_

"Now's not the time for that Tsukasa!" Kurogasa snapped before turning back to Orpheus. "I'll tribute him to have Tsukasa go into Complete Form!" Kurogasa said. At that point, the K–Touch appeared in Decade's hand. On the touch screen like device, were the logos of each Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Kiva.

_"Fine, but after this, we're _definitely_ gonna talk!"_ Tsukasa said before he pressed each of the logos in order.

**KUUGA**

**AGITO**

**RYUKI**

**FAIZ**

**BLADE**

**HIBIKI**

**KABUTO**

**DEN–O**

**KIVA**

At that point, a phone ringing sound could be heard and Decade pressed his logo on the touch screen.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Decade detached the DecaDriver placing it on the side of his belt and inserted on K–Touch to the front of his belt. Decade's card appeared on top of his helmet and the nine other cards of the other Kamen Riders appeared across from shoulder to shoulder across his torso on his armor while his armor turned silver and the lenses on his eyes changed color to magenta. (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500).

_"It's been a while since I've upgraded into this armor and it ain't getting rusty one bit. But I still blame your mother for what she did!"_ Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Man, you really need to cool down your head, Tsukasa–kun. The camera can be fixed anytime…" Kyoshiro sweat dropped.

_"But I don't have the luxury of fixing it every now and then, just like you do, Kyoshiro!"_ Tsukasa replied back.

"ENOUGH!" Kurogasa shouted, really pissed off. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WE NEED TO BEAT ORPHEUS, SO I CAN SAVE LEX! SO STOP BITCHING AND MOANING AND GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR TSUKASA! NOW!"

_"Alright, alright, sheesh… no need to get worked up…"_ Tsukasa said nonchalantly as he looked forward.

"I see your pinkie Rider already struck a nerve on you again, boy…" Orpheus chuckled, striking Tsukasa's nerve.

_"PINKKU JANAI! MAGENTA DA!"_ Decade shouted.

"No bitching and moaning about that either!" Kurogasa snapped. "I activate Decade Complete Form's ability! When successfully summoned, I can Special _Summon_ an upgraded form, ignoring Summoning Conditions! I Special Summon Kamen Rider Den–O – Climax Form from my Deck!"

_"Ikuze, Taros!"_ Decade said as he takes off his K–Touch and pressed on a logo with his finger.

**DEN–O**

After that, he pressed on another button on it to activate it.

**KAMEN RIDE… CLIMAX**

With that, Den–O – Climax Form appeared next to him (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600).

_"Oi! What's the big idea?! I was about to have another round of pudding!"_ Momotaros said angrily.

"Later Momotaros, we got Orpheus to deal with!" Kurogasa said.

_"_Orpheus? Where's that guy anyways?!" Momotaros said, confused.

_"I think he's talking about the monster in front of us, Sempai."_ Urataros said on his right shoulder pad and when he looked at the front, Momotaros was surprised about it.

_"What the heck _is_ that thing?!"_ Momotaros exclaimed.

"Oh, this? This is my… perfect body…" Orpheus slightly chuckle.

_"Ewwwww! And here I thought us in Climax Form was gross."_ Ryuutaros said disgusted.

Kintaros nearly gagged as he said, _"And I thought that guy was ugly before!"_

_"It is truly one horrible view to be seen…"_ Sieg intervened.

_"C'mon, Kuro–chan, get rid of him, it's ugly!"_ Ryuutaros cried out.

_"From start to finish, I'm always on my climax! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze~!"_ Momotaros said anxious to go for an attack.

"You got it guys, Momotaros attack Rey!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Let's do this, minna!"_ Momotaros said as he passes the pass onto his belt.

**CHARGE AND UP**

With that, the rails on his armor started to shift as the three paddings of the Taros moved towards his kicking foot, ready to deliver the finishing bow on him. Den–O flew high as Sieg's insignia glowed out and turned into a pair of angelic wings for him to fly. _"Eat this, you little freak!"_ Den–O shouted as he dives down for a Rider Kick.

"Not before _you_ eat this! Power Frame!" Orpheus shouted as a cubic frame appeared and trapped Rey inside of it. Not only that, Den–O's attack has been stopped fully, surprising him.

_"Nandato?!"_

"Since Rey's ATK is lower than your Climax Form, not only I can negate it, but he also shares the same ATK points as Climax Form…"

Kamen Rider Rey: (4/ATK: 1800–2800/DEF: 400)

At that point, Rey quickly took out his Fuestle and slotted it in Rey Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Rey–Kivat played out an ominous wheezing whistle tune and the chains around Rey's claws shattered to reveal it.

With one big swing of his claws, he pushed back Den–O back to square one. Den–O landed on his butt, making Tsukasa chuckle. _"That's _one_ way to force you coming back here…"_

_"Urusei yo, pinkie!"_ Momotaros shouted.

"Ugh! I've told you many times! Stop calling me that!" Tsukasa said angrily as both of their helmets clashed, glaring onto each other.

"Hah! That's quite a view to see. Two allies fighting each other, despite staying on the same side… this is quite amusing indeed…" Orpheus said amused.

"Guys stop! Momotaros, keep it up and I'll tell Owner, no pudding for you for a month! And for you Tsukasa, I'll tell Natsumi–san to give you the Laughing Pressure Point nonstop for a month too!" Kurogasa threatened.

The two scoffed while turning their backs from each other. Kyoshiro sweat dropped from what he's seeing. "Even after years of spending time with each other, there are some things that will never change…"

_"Kurogasa, even with Tsukasa's ATK points matching Rey's, Rey is able negate one attack once per turn and that could be troublesome for us…"_ Agito said.

"I know." Kurogasa said. "I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kurogasa concluded.

"Don't worry, son! I got this!" Kyoshiro said with a draw of his card. When he looked at it, he could only shrug from what he's seeing. "I summon out Kamen Rider Black in ATK mode!"

A silhouette of a man appeared right in front of him as he struck his pose. He immediately got into position on his left, clenching his fist until he cracked his knuckles before extending his left arm towards the upper right before making a large arc to the left.

_"Hen… shin!"_

With that, his whole body glowed radiantly and Kamen Rider Black emerged from the flashing light.

"_Kamen Rider BLACK!"_ (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)

"HA! What can you do with a mere 1500 ATK points?" Orpheus taunted.

"No, I'm not done yet! Since Black is on the Field, I can fetch his upgraded form and immediately upgrade him! Go for it, Kotaro!" Kyoshiro shouted.

_"Ikuzo!"_ Black declared as his Kingstone flashed, and changed into the Sunriser, his upgraded form of his belt and under his Black armor, he immediately raised his right hand up high before straightening up and slowly descending it down to his front. "Hen…" he slowly extended his hand onto his right before resting his right arm on his waist and extended his left arm from right to left, clenching his fist tightly. "…shin!" With that, his whole armor started to glow once again, only this time, he's donned with a sturdier armor. "I am a child of the Sun! The protector of all living things! Kamen Rider Black… R… X!" he declared before getting into his post. (5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

"What could you possibly do with such a weakling Monster?" Orpheus sneered at Kyoshiro.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Once that's done, I can fetch his Roborider Form into my Hand. I may not be able to attack you now, but I can place a facedown and that will end my turn." he said confidently.

"Someone's looking for a death wish…" Orpheus got out while drawing his card. "Hahahahahahahaha!" Orpheus laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurogasa demanded.

"It's the beginning of your end! First, I reveal my other facedown!" Orpheus said, revealing it. "Memory Memory! With this, I can add one Core Medals – Sasori, Kani, Ebi to my Hand and activate that! When I do, I can Special Summon Kamen Rider Core from my Deck!" With the Memory Memory fused together with Sasori, Kani, Ebi Medals, a rather large opponent stands before them as Kamen Rider Core lets out a monstrous roar towards the Riders on the Field. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

_"I am Kamen Rider Core! I am the _soul_ of _all_ Riders in this world!"_ Core shouted.

"Hey! That's _my_ line!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Originally, that's _his_ line, boy! You just stole it from him!" Orpheus got out. "And now, for its effect! When Core is successfully summoned out, _all_ of the Riders on _your_ side of the Field is destroyed! And for every Rider that is destroyed, you will take 200 points of Damage for each of them!"

_"What?!"_ Decade and Den–O said surprised.

_"That's not looking good for us, Kurogasa."_ Agito gritted behind his helmet.

"Activate Trap! Skill Shock!" Kyoshiro said revealing the facedown. "I'll Tribute ZO to negate your Monster's skill for this turn!" ZO's body glowed radiantly before he turned into a rod of lightning, striking Core on his armor. The attack alone was enough to force it back to his starting point.

"Grr… Rey, go destroy the pathetic Agito!" he commanded as Rey takes out his Fuestle once again.

**WAKE UP!**

"Activate trap!" Kurogasa said revealing his facedown. "Rider Intervention! Tsukasa! Lend him your power!"

The claws emitted a chilly aura on his claws. Rey dashed forward, ready to slash down Agito with his Blizzard Claw Execution. Tsukasa, noticing the predicament, nodded from Kurogasa's command as he slides in his Final Attack card onto the DecaDriver on his side and pressed it to initiate it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DECADE!**

_"Ikuze, Shouichi!"_

_"Yes."_ Agito nodded as he also gets into the stance while holograms of cards appeared right in front of Decade (8/ATK: 2400–4200/DEF: 2100). Both Decade and Agito jump high into the sky, both landing the kick onto Rey. The impact of the kick was enough to negate his Blizzard Claw Execution while Agito is still on his stance after his landing. With a quick turn to his right, facing his back on the fallen Rey, an explosion occurred while Decade wiped his hand off after the landing.

**Orpheus:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"Gah!" Orpheus braced himself as the remains of Rey splattered all over him. As the waves of the attack eventually subsided, he looked at them with his angry glare. "Since both of you no longer have any trap cards left on the Field, this will leave you wide open! Core, turn that light into pieces of ash!"

"As you wish! Perish under my fist!" Core shouted as he reared up his fist. With a strong punch, Agito immediately diminished into pixels as the remains of the flame burns onto Kurogasa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa yelled.

"SON!" Kyoshiro cried out.

**Orpheus:** 4600

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"Hah! That's what you get for trying to protect yourself. I have two cards on my Hand and one of them is Dark Kabuto. I set one card face down… this will end my turn." Orpheus chuckled as Kyoshiro rushed to his son's side.

"Son, are you okay?!" Kyoshiro said worried as Yukina appeared out from his gauntlet and checks on her injured son.

"Dear, are you alright?!" Yukina asked worried too.

"I'm fine…" Kurogasa panted as he struggled back to his feet. "I'm not gonna let this stop me…" He grunted as he drew his next card. "I Summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime da,"_ Wizard stated.

"Showtime? More like closing time for you, magic user!" Orpheus glared.

_"You are nowhere near from my true strength!"_ Core shouted at Wizard confidently.

_"And these guys continue blabbering their mouths…" _Decade taunted before looking at Den–O. _"Just like someone else I know!"_

_"Nandato?! You want to pick a fight with me, pinkie?!"_

_"Wanna bet who's stronger, pudding head?!"_ Decade barked as the two clashed helmet once again.

"Guys, enough! I activate Den–O's effect! Once per turn, I choose a Monster in my Graveyard and half of the chosen Monster's ATK is added to Den–O's! I choose Agito – Shining Form!" A faint image of the said warrior appeared and was absorbed into Den–O.

Kamen Rider Den–O – Climax Form (8/ATK: 2800–4000/DEF: 2600)

_"Oh yeah! I can feel my power rushing through my veins!"_ Den–O exclaimed.

"What?! There's something even stronger than me?!" Core shouted in surprise, angrily.

_"You bet your ass there is!"_ Momotaros shouted.

"Let him have it Momotaros!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Yosha! Ore no hissatsu waza! Climax Version!"_ Den–O exclaimed as he place his pass over the belt.

**CHARGE AND UP!**

And with that, his kicking foot shone brightly as the wings behind him spreads wide once again, taking him to the sky before he delivers down the kick on him.

"I'm sorry, but have you forgotten my face down? It's my trap card, Half or Nothing! With this, your Den–O is given two choices. Half his ATK alongside with his comrades and continue the battle or… end the Battle Phase immediately… pick your poison…" Orpheus smirked, leaving Den–O stunned for a moment.

_"Not again!"_ Den–O complained. _"Why can't I land a cool kick onto something today?!"_

"Grr… I'll end my turn." Kurogasa gritted.

_"Kono~~~~"_ Den–O whined before landing back onto the ground and Sieg's insignia lost its glow.

"I can't risk it Momotaros." Kurogasa said.

_"Yeah, and if you do, we're dead meat for sure…"_ Decade said still having time to mock him.

"Don't worry, son! I got this covered!" Kyoshiro said with his drawing phase. "First, I play Pot of Greed! This card will allow me to draw two more cards!" he said happily while draws out two more cards from his Deck. "And then, I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, so all of us can draw out three more cards!" he further added while the three draws out the cards from their Deck and Kyoshiro smiled happily at what he got. "Alright! Time to get to work! I summon out Kamen Rider V3 from my Hand!" A silhouette of a man appeared as he straightened his arms from left to right before he slowly move his arms in a big arc to the left above his head. _"Hen~shin… V3!"_ he shouted. After he paused both of his arms, he reared up his right arm and thrusts it at the same direction while his left arm rested on his left hip. The fans inside his Double Typhoon rotated fast before his whole body glows radiantly, revealing his Rider Form.

On his green bodysuit, he has silver body armor with orange paddings in the middle of it, wearing white gloves and orange boots while his belt rested right below his chest armor. Above his white collar with white scarf around his neck, his orange helmet consists of white lines at the middle, small green eyes and a small antennae on his head.

This is Kamen Rider V3. (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)

_"Kyoshiro…"_ V3 got out respectfully.

"Shiro Kazami. So glad you could join us!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"You're really enjoying summoning weak Monsters!" Orpheus mocked. "As your Kabuto said boy, "The strong are saved. The weak crumble. Only the strong need to survive. I am strong, and you two are weak!"

"Ah, but he won't be here for long… since I activate my next card, Double Summon. With this, I can summon out J from my Hand!" Kyoshiro got out.

The silhouette thrusted his right arm forward while resting his left hand on his hip. _"HENSHIN!"_ the man shouted before his right arm went near his face, as his fingers consists of his thumb, forefinger and middle finger straightened up while his remaining two fingers curled up. He slowly make his hand went across his eyes before he eventually his armor glowed radiantly. Once it faded, a new rider has taken his form.

This Kamen Rider is almost similar to ZO, if not for the lines on his waist and armor are all green instead of gold. Just like ZO, he also has a pair of antennae, only shorter than ZO.

This is Kamen Rider J. (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500)

"Hmph. A little better… BUT STILL WEAK!" Orpheus shouted.

Wait 'til you see this! Just this once, when I attack you, J can double up his size _and_ his kick! Show it to him, Kouji Segawa!"

_"You got it!"_ J replied as his whole body began to get glow and slowly getting larger, even bigger than Core himself.

_"Eh… nanda kore?"_ Wizard blinked in confusion when he looks at the supersized J.

Kamen Rider J (4/ATK: 1900–3800/DEF: 1500)

"Yeesh, and here I thought using the Big Spell, was big enough." Kurogasa got out.

_"Sugei~"_ Wizard said impressed.

_"Nani?!"_ Core said, surprised to see J triple the size of him.

"Now, it's time to put out the fire! J! Take him out with Jumbo Rider Kick!" Kyoshiro commanded his partner. With a big leap, as he took off to the sky, most of the Riders and duelists were tumbling down and ended landing on their butts, except Core.

_"That's one shaky jump…"_ Decade complained while rubbing his butt. Everyone looked up to see the huge Kamen Rider J jump up before he dove down on Core, who tried his best to stop the kick, but to avail.

**Orpheus:** 3800

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"Yosha! Now you're wide open for the kill! V3, Black RX! Take him down with both of your signature kicks!" Kyoshiro declared as the two of them leaped high into the sky.

_"RX Kick!"_ Black RX shouted as he delivered a double drop kick onto Orpheus.

_"V3 Revolving Kick!"_ V3 shouted with all of his might, attacking the defenseless Orpheus. Black RX and V3 connected their kicks and Orpheus flew back, but managed to stop going fly using his wings to slow down.

**Orpheus:** 400

**Kurogasa:** 3400

**Kyoshiro:** 4000

"And with that, I end my turn!" Kyoshiro said confidently.

_"Just let me do the finishing! I wanna send that freak back to its cage!"_ Den–O said rearing to go for an attack as Orpheus looked at them with a smirk behind his mask.

"I don't think you'll get your chance of attacking me… in this turn, you shall feel _my_ deepest pain!" Orpheus said as he draws out his next card. "I will eliminate _all_ of the nuisances on the Field! I play my Dark Hole!"

_"Nani?!"_ Den–O said surprised.

_"Oh boy… something tells me we're leaving here too soon without me taking any action…"_ Wizard muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back somehow, Haruto…" Kurogasa muttered so soft that Orpheus couldn't hear. "We still have our final hope…"

A dark vortex appeared above them and all of them were absorbed into it, leaving the whole Field empty and the two defenseless. "I have to thank you for giving me more cards, murderer. You shall see what I _truly_ can do now! Since I control no Monsters on the Field, I can special Summon RioTrooper onto the Field!"

A man in a black suit and fedora appeared with a belt on his waist that had a phone already attached and just needed to out down. _"Henshin!"_ The man declared and placed the phone down.

**COMPLETE**

The man glowed and appeared in his RioTrooper armor (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Ah, RioTrooper. How goes the stalling tactic?" Orpheus asked.

_"I have stalled enough time and the boy is critically injured. Even though I have lost the duel, with his heavy wounds I've inflicted on him, when he reaches his destination, all that's left is nothing more than two new Shadow Duelists…"_ the RioTrooper informed, making Orpheus chuckle.

"I see." Orpheus said pleased. "Did you hear it, both of you? It seems like all of my tactics are working."

"What?" Kurogasa gritted. "You bastard! What did you do to Koji?!"

"Just like what I'm doing with both of you right now… stalling." Orpheus shrugged. "And both of you shall suffer the same fate! I sacrifice my RioTrooper, in order to Tribute Summon Kamen Rider Arc!" The RioTrooper changed form, glowed into white light and before long, another silhouette appears replacing him. _"It's time to destroy everything in the path for my Utopia. Arc Kivat!"_

The old white bat appeared flying over the silhouette. _"Ikimasu ka? Doron… Doron…"_ The white bat said hoarsely before it let out a hypnotic sonar noise like Kivat.

"Yes…" the silhouette replied as he floated up high. _"Henshin!"_

_"Hen~shin…"_ Arc–Kivat as he attached to the belt hanging upside down and soon, Arc appeared. (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500)

"And this time, I ain't targeting either of you… I'm targeting _both_ of you!" Orpheus declared, leaving Kyoshiro and Kurogasa confused for a moment.

"Both of us? There's only one Monster on the Field, but its effect doesn't have anything about attacking twice…" Kyoshiro pondered.

"That's because I have this! The Spell Card, Double Attack!" Orpheus declared playing the card.

"Uh oh… _not_ good!" Kurogasa gritted as Orpheus chuckled.

"Of _course_ it's not good for both of you! All I have to do is discarding Kamen Rider Poseidon from my Hand and this card can attack twice in one go! Give it to them, Arc!" Orpheus commanded.

_"Shiniiiiiiiiii!"_ Arc growled as he takes out his Wake Up Fuestle and slides into Arc Kivat's mouth to activate it.

**WAKE UP!**

With the sound made from the Fuestle, the sound of cracks sounded and slowly, its whole body wrapped in black bindings of sort. It took a while for his transformation but eventually, the Legendary Arc has been transformed. The Dead Crusher opened wide on its chest, charging up its beam towards the two.

"_GO TO HELL!"_ Mecha Arc shouted before a large red beam engulfs both of the Kururugis, as most of the earth around them rose from the ground and the trees were literally turned into charred ash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both the Kururugis shouted.

**Orpheus:** 400

**Kurogasa:** 700

**Kyoshiro:** 1300

_"ANATA! KUROGASA!"_ Yukina cried out.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orpheus laughed after hearing both of them taking Damage from the attack earlier. "How does it feel to suffer the wrath of Darkness?!"

Yukina immediately hovered to both of them, checking their conditions as she got worried more than ever. _"Anata! Kurogasa! Please wake up!"_ she cried out on both of them as slowly, both of them winced in pain and slowly open their eyes after receiving the attack, covered in bruises and burnt clothing.

"You were lucky that Arc was holding back, but next time, you won't be so lucky! I end my turn!" Orpheus said.

"We won't give up…" Kurogasa gritted as he stood up. "As long as there's breath in me and my dad, we'll continue to fight!" He then drew his card. _'It's not here yet.'_ Kurogasa thought. _'At least this card would help out for now.'_ "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My… move…" Kyoshiro said as he draws out his next card. 'Darn, not the one I hope it could be…'

"Hah! From the looks of it, you've drawn a dud!" Orpheus shouted.

"For now… I can summon out Kamen Rider Skyrider… in ATK mode!" Kyoshiro said as he painfully placed the card onto his duel disk, a silhouette of a man appeared in front of him, getting ready to do his stance.

He first thrusts his right hand forward, followed by this left hand. His left hand drew out a circle and when it was pointed high up at the sky, he thrusted his right arm upwards over his left shoulder. _"Henshin!"_ the silhouette man declared as his whole body glowed radiantly and as the light faded, he is now in his Rider Form. On his light green bodysuit, he wears orange body armor with orange scarf and sleeves. He also wears black boots and gloves, lighter green helmet with red eyes.

This is Kamen Rider Skyrider. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800)

_"Kyoshiro! Are you alright?!_" Skyrider exclaimed as he ran towards and helped him out.

"It's alright, Hiroshi Tsukuba… I'm alright." he got out before he looks at Orpheus. "With him on the Field, I end my turn…" Kyoshiro said before he gritted his teeth while holding his stomach, showing that he has suffered most of the damage from the beam earlier.

"Oh, I just love this sight. And what's more, you left yourself wide open for the kill… _Both_ of you!" Orpheus said pleased as he draws out his next card. "And without a doubt, I can summon out Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in ATK mode!"

The same Dark Kabuto that was being returned to hand earlier has re–emerged back onto the Field, looking at them with a stern glare. _"I'm back…"_ Dark Kabuto said.

"That's right, Kabuto. Let's perish their existence once and for all! Take him out with Dark Rider Kick at Skyrider!" Orpheus got out.

"Sorry, I don't think… that'll happen. Once per turn, if this card is targeted… he can dodge it by flying towards the sky…" Kyoshiro said in between breaths as Skyrider immediately flew high to the sky, avoiding Dark Kabuto's Rider Kick.

"Tch… you got lucky… but I can't say the same thing for your son!" Orpheus said as he lunges his hand forward. "Legend Arc! Send that boy to Hell!"

Arc–Kivat then blew into the Fuestle again.

**WAKE UP!**

The Dead Crusher charged up its beam towards Kurogasa and once it reached full power… "GO TO HELL!" Mecha Arc shouted as the same red beam headed towards Kurogasa, at full power.

"Kurogasa!/_Kurogasa!_" Kyoshiro and Yukina shouted.

"Activate trap! Negate Attack!" Kurogasa declared. "This stops your attack immediately!" The rather large beam hits onto the barrier as the remains of the attack managed to pass through it, burning some of Kurogasa's blazer, only leaving his black T–Shirt with Kivat's golden emblem on it.

"Gr… you got lucky!" Orpheus said as he looked at the lone card in his Hand and could only hiss at it before looking at them with disgust. "Just _one_ more turn and your lives would be mine to claim!"

Kurogasa slowly drew his card slowly and looked at it. _'Kitta…'_

**"FINAL TURN!"**

When Kurogasa declared it, Kyoshiro smiled of his own. "Go for it, son…"

"Final Turn?! Look at the Field! _You're_ at a _big_ disadvantage!" Orpheus shouted.

"First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kamen Rider Wizard!" The said Wizard came back. "And now Tribute Summon him to Special Summon him in a new form!"

Kyoshiro smiled as he heard his son's announcement. "Alright, son… show him the power of the card I gave you."

Kurogasa nodded as he said, "Okay, I Tribute Kamen Rider Wizard to Special Summon Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000) in ATK mode!"

"W–What _is_ this?!" Orpheus exclaimed. "I've never seen such a card before!"

"Do you know what that card represents, Orpheus? That… is Hope." Kyoshiro smiled.

Haruto grinned under his helmet as he said, _"I've been looking forward to using this."_ Reaching onto his ring belt, he grabbed a Style Ring with a bluish–diamond color and silver lines. Sliding it onto his left hand, he switched the Hand Author to the left hand.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_"HENSHIN!"_ Haruto shouted as he placed his hand on the WizarDriver, prompting a massive glow.

**INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! PLEASE!**

Underneath Haruto's feet appeared a giant silver–white column of light as a magic circle of the same color appeared, with circles glowing red, blue, green, and yellow. Out of the column, Dragon came flying out, flying into Haruto.

**HI SUI FU DO! BOU JABA BYU DOGON!**

When the column of light exploded, Haruto stood in a brilliant new form, covered in shining silver armor with blue diamond bits all over it, including the helmet. _"Ore ga saigo no kibou da _(I am the final hope)_…" _(10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"B–Bakana!" Orpheus exclaimed shocked.

Kurogasa grinned as he said, "Oh, it's not over yet! Because now, when Wizard enters Infinity Form, I can immediately add to my Hand the Equip Spell, AxCalibur!" He added the said card to his Hand. "And I'm gonna play it right now, equipping it to Wizard!"

_"KOI! DRAGON!"_ Haruto called out. Dragon flew out of Haruto's chest, flying around his body before transforming into the weapon of Wizard Infinity. Haruto then grabbed it, holding it in its sword form.

"Now I'll activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can discard a Monster from my Deck, and a special ability activates depending on the Attribute of the Monster that was discarded. I'll discard Kamen Rider Hibiki to activate his FIRE ability which is destroying _all_ your Monsters!" Kurogasa shouted. Haruto tapped the Infinity Ring against his WizarDriver, making it glow again.

**INFINITY!**

Dashing across the field, he then in one quick slash cut through all of Orpheus's Monsters, leaving his Field wide open. "BAKANA!"

"Its over Orpheus! Haruto finish it off!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Hai!"_ Haruto said then flipped the AxCalibur to Axe mode.

**TURN ON!**

_"Saa… finale da!"_ Haruto then tapped the hand print on the Axe as if giving a high–five.

**HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!**

**SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE!**

Haruto spun the axe around over his head, making it grow larger and larger as he did until it was nearly three times Haruto's s size. He then flipped his axe so the blade was facing downwards as he flew down, ready to cut down Orpheus.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Orpheus yelled. And then…

*SLASH!*

Orpheus gave off a horrific pained shriek as the axe blade came down, crashing on top of him, sending him flying against the border of the black–purple fire.

**Orpheus:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 700

**Kyoshiro:** 1300

* * *

The black–purple flames died down and the holograms disappeared as Kurogasa fell on one knee until Kyoshiro caught him. "Easy son, I got you." He said as father and son looked at the uncle looked at the pained Orpheus.

"This…" Orpheus panted, gritting his teeth. "This isn't over!"

Kurogasa looked defiantly to his uncle as his father helped him stand and said, "You're wrong, it _is_ over. We won, and I know, in spite of everything you said about them, I know Jaden and Koji will succeed."

"Hmph. Keep telling yourself that!" Orpheus spat as he opened up a black portal and staggered backwards into it. "Mark my words! The Rider War _will_ happen! And you will _all_ die! This whole _world_ will be plunged into darkness! And I, its ruler shall be left standing!" And with that, he staggered into the black portal and the portal closed.

Kurogasa and Kyoshiro sighed as the adrenaline of the Duel left them as Orpheus disappeared. After this, Kurogasa said, "Dad, are you felling alright? Did you get hurt at all?"

"Are you kidding me son? This is nothing." Kyoshiro grinned, but then winced in pain a bit. "Ok, it's a little something, but that doesn't matter. We need to get to Jaden. Let's just hope he managed to save Alexis and Chazz while we were dueling your uncle."

"Yeah, I hope so too…" Kurogasa got out as they now went on their way to Jaden as best as they could. _'Jaden, please save Lex…'_ He thought.

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter down guys! And man! I was hoping that this whole 1000 reviews thing would go on for a few days, but no it happened over night! But anyways, the winner, the person who got the 1000th review of Kamen Rider GX i~~~~~~~s, Drum roll please!

*Drum roll*

**Lala0708!**

*Cheers and applause*

Congratulations! Your OC/OC's are going to be a permanent member of the main cast of Kamen Rider GX for season 2 and beyond! I'll be sending you the details soon. And to Rider Cure/Chaos Master Deoxys, please don't use two accounts just so you can get to the 1000th review next time. Anyways, thanks to Wild Fang and Serpentdragon for helping out! That's all the time we have for now! Stay tuned for part 2 and as always, review!

Kamen Rider V3  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1400/1000  
Effect: During the Damage Phase of either player's turn, increase this card's ATK by 500 until the End Phase.

Kamen Rider Skyrider  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1800  
Effect: Once per turn, if this card is targeted by your opponent's monster (s), you can negate that attack.

Kamen Rider ZO  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2300/2000

Kamen Rider J  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1500  
Effect: Once per Duel, you can double this card's ATK until the turn's End Phase.

Break Douser  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Activate if "Kamen Rider ZO" is on your Field. When a monster effect is activated: negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that Monster.

(Top cards are created by me and the Wild Fang. All creative rights go to us.)

Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form  
Level: 10  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 3000/3000  
Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing "Kamen Rider Wizard." When this card is successfully summoned, add 1 "AxCalibur" from your Deck to your Hand. Once per turn, discard a Monster with a FIRE, WATER, WIND, or EARTH Attribute from your Deck and activate the corresponding Attribute's effect of this card.  
●FIRE: Destroy all Monsters on your side of the Field except this card.  
●WATER: Increase your Life Points by this card's ATK points.  
●WIND: Destroy all Spell/Traps on the Field.  
●EARTH: Your Opponent mills cards equal to the discarded Monster's level and deal Damage equal to the Monster's level x100

AxCalibur  
Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form. Once per turn, attack one of the following effects.  
-Cut this card's ATK in half to attack your Opponent directly. It cannot attack again until the end of your next turn.  
-Attack all Monster's on your Opponent's side of the Field.

(Top 2 cards are created by me and Serpentdragon. All creative rights go to us.)


	52. Alchemy Assault Part 2

Hello everybody, it's time for another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! We're now at the second part of Alchemy Assault! Hang on guys! It's gonna get bumpy! Let's go! Oh, and thanks to Serpentdragon for helping out.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Last time on Kamen Rider GX…

"All I want is the destruction of this pathetic world, the erasure of those murderers, and my sister's happiness. Nothing else matters to me…" Orpheus got out as he sat back down on his seat and looked at the screen again. "So, have you played all of your cards yet, or do you still have a trump card within your hand?" he asked.

[_**"I have one more trump card."**_] Kagemaru said. [_**"And he is the final Shadow Rider called Amanael. He shall assist you."**_] With that, a figure with a mask that's black on the top half and white on the bottom wearing a tanned cloak walked in from the shadows.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Orpheus said while looking at his back. He stood up from his seat and circles around the man, inspecting him. "Hm… I can tell that this person also dwelled within the darkness too, just as I!"

"Yes, but I'm not going as far as _you_ did." Amanael calmly explained.

"Cool as a cucumber, eh? I like this man already!" Orpheus chuckled as he walked back towards his seat. "Alright Amanael, _you_ can take care of those kids. I don't care _what_ you do with them. You can assassinate the _innocent_ for all I care! _But_, leave my sister's murderers to me. I shall deliver judgment on them _my_ way!" he commanded.

"As you wish."

* * *

Koji closed the door behind them and then walked over to the closet. "Okay, so you guys know how I went home last weekend for that roller disco contest I got invited to?"

"Yeaaah." Kurogasa and Rika answered.

Koji chuckled as he said, pulling out a box, "Well… I won. And, aside from the trophy over there," pointing towards the shelves with his trophies from his dance contests, "I got these!" Opening the box, he revealed a pair of glittery baby blue high-heeled platform sandals that shined in the sunlight almost as bright as a disco ball.

"Awwwwwwwww! They look kawaii!" Rika cooed.

"But they're girl platform shoes." Kurogasa pointed out. "Wait a minute, are you–"

Koji grinned and nodded his head as he said, "They're a gift for my foxy disco student, Marta…" Then, looking to each of his Boogie Knights briefly for encouragement, all of whom gave him a nod and smile, he said, "…I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend after our dance practice this afternoon."

"EH?! Really?!" Rika exclaimed.

"Well whaddya know. You actually have a thing for Marta." Kurogasa said.

* * *

"I… can't decide what to wear…" Marta never had had a problem before with finding an outfit for her disco dancing lessons with Koji, and yet… for some reason, today… it was like she felt that she needed to look perfect for her crush.

_"Relax, girl."_ Yuffie said as she appeared. _"Whatever you wear will look great."_

"I know that, Yuffie, but–"

_"There's no need to be nervous."_ Aerith said, appearing next.

_"You worry too much."_ Tifa intervened while looking at her friend. "_I'm sure whatever you wear would catch his attention."_

_"I'd say go for something gold."_ Cait Sith said as the small black cat appeared. _"I did some snoopin' around and Koji is wearing all silver and red."_ He said in his Irish accent.

"A–And besides, you look really beautiful today, Marta–sempai! Even the dress you're wearing, matches well too!" Mamori encouraged, which Marta smiled gently at.

"Of course, love." Marta replied back.

"Going somewhere?" A dark voice chuckled.

When the two looked for the source of the voice, they were surprised from what the two saw. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mamori screamed in terror.

* * *

"Hey, Kurogasa, listen, something isn't jiving, man. Marta's half an hour later for her dance lesson and when I tried calling her and Mamori, I got no answer. I'm kinda worried. Could you ask Alexis or Rika if they've seen Marta in the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm?"

[_"Yeah, sure, I can call Lex. Hold up."_] Kurogasa said as he pressed a button on his end to make it multiple screens and he tried to call Alexis… but there was no answer. [_"She's not answering…"_] He said. [_"I _knew_ I had a bad feeling…"_]

* * *

[_"Well, hello there, boy!"_]

"Orpheus!" Kurogasa growled.

[_"Oh~, why the surprise tone? Aren't you glad to see me again?"_] Orpheus chuckled. [_"And oh, what's this? I spy~ more people filled with tension! That's more like it!"_]

"What did you do with Alexis?!" Kurogasa snapped.

"And where's Marta?!" Koji demanded.

[_"Hush now, hippie! If you're _truly_ desperate for your lover, then I might as well tell you about it. Your beloved girl is at the lower ground of the abandoned dorm, but be careful~, along the way, you will find yourself some difficulty and facing my duelists out there."_] Orpheus said happily. Kurogasa and Orpheus' gazes met as he remembered something else. [_"And as for you, boy, I'll tell you a little secret. Somewhere around this island, there's a hidden lab where you once beloved professor did his work around here. Let's see if you can even find it."_]

"A hidden cave?" Rika got out, confused.

Orpheus then looked to Jaden as he said, [_"Oh, and you might want to come along as well, Yuki. I have something special for you too… Someone you'll be surprised to see. And you kids better hurry… _time_ is _not_ on your side. It's just a matter of time before the dark side takes over their lives for good! hahahahaha… Hahahahaha… HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_]

*beep, beep, beep*

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Man in Black or whoever you are, I don't have time to deal with you. Get out of my way! I have someone who needs my help!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. For you see, I'm here to stop you." The man said as he put on a belt that had some sort of phone already in there and just needs to be put down. "Henshin!" He declared and placed the phone down sideways.

The man glowed brown and orange for a while, until it faded to reveal… that the man in black is none other than a RioTrooper. Koji's eyes widened as he saw the man before him transform into one of the Kamen Rider–like enemies of Kamen Rider Faiz. As the transformation completed, the Boogie Knights all got into battle ready positions, holding up their weapons defensively. "If you wanna try and stop me, then you better be ready for a fight."

"Oh, I am more than ready to defeat you." The RioTrooper said as he placed on a duel disk. Koji did the same as well and once both Decks are in the duel disks activating them, both players drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

"Jay, it looks like I won't be going to be saving Lex. You need to save her in _my_ place. I'm gonna be here for a while."

Jaden looked to Kurogasa in shock. "You sure you–? …Okay. Get your game on, buddy!"

"Since the duel of Shadows is already commencing, let us have our own battle once again, shall we, you murderers?" Orpheus said.

Kurogasa grunted as he said, "Jaden _will_ save Alexis and Chazz, Koji _will_ stop you from reviving Marta and Mamori's dark sides, and my dad and I _will_ stop you! Now let's do this!"

"And maybe _this_ time, you'll stay defeated once and for all!" Kyoshiro said as he placed a duel disk on his arm. "Henshin!" Kyoshiro declared as he placed his Deck in the slot and the disk went from standby to active. All players drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Disco King, attack his Life Points directly! Shining Disco Ball!" Disco King pointed his pimp cane at RioTrooper, charging up the giant disco ball energy orb before shooting it at the enemy.

"Could this be… my end?" RioTrooper muttered to himself as Disco King was still charging up the attack. Even at this time, he could chuckle while looking at Koji. "This may be my end, but once your lover has been casted away, it will be _your_ end as well!"

"Don't count on it! Disco King, finish it!"

_"Fly, jive turkey!"_ Disco King said as he threw the disco ball–esque blast towards the RioTrooper, diminishing not only the rest of his Life Point, but also him out as well; thus ending the duel.

**RioTrooper:** 0

**Koji:** 1700

As the Duel ended, RioTrooper's remains flying and the adrenaline wearing off, Koji collapsed to his knees again, finally feeling all the pain form the attack, seeing his shirt, bellbottoms, and platforms

Aqua Mama appeared beside him and said, _"Hang on, cutie, I'll heal you up!"_ Waving her hand over the wound, she created a stream of water over it. When she then kissed his chest, there was a quick flash of blue light. His wound had closed up. It still hurt and was still black and blue around the area, all bruised, but at least he was no longer bleeding.

Looking to Aqua Mama as Groove Stone and DJ Flame helped him up, he said, "Thanks, Sweet Thang. Alright then, time to go save Marta and Mamori!" Fighting the pain, Koji ran into the Abandoned Dorm. "Hang on, Marta, baby, your disco prince is coming!"

* * *

"Okay, I Tribute Kamen Rider Wizard to Special Summon Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000) in ATK mode!"

"W–What _is_ this?!" Orpheus exclaimed. "I've never seen such a card before!"

"Do you know what that card represents, Orpheus? That… is Hope." Kyoshiro smiled.

Haruto grinned under his helmet as he said, _"I've been looking forward to using this."_ Reaching onto his ring belt, he grabbed a Style Ring with a bluish–diamond color and silver lines. Sliding it onto his left hand, he switched the Hand Author to the left hand.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"_HENSHIN!"_ Haruto shouted as he placed his hand on the WizarDriver, prompting a massive glow.

**INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! PLEASE!**

Underneath Haruto's feet appeared a giant silver–white column of light as a magic circle of the same color appeared, with circles glowing red, blue, green, and yellow. Out of the column, Dragon came flying out, flying into Haruto.

**HI SUI FU DO! BOU JABA BYU DOGON!**

When the column of light exploded, Haruto stood in a brilliant new form, covered in shining silver armor with blue diamond bits all over it, including the helmet. _"Ore ga saigo no kibou da _(I am the final hope)_…" _(10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"Its over Orpheus! Haruto finish it off!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Hai!"_ Haruto said then flipped the AxCalibur to Axe mode.

**TURN ON!**

_"Saa… finale da!"_ Haruto then tapped the hand print on the Axe as if giving a high–five.

**HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!**

**SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE!**

Haruto spun the axe around over his head, making it grow larger and larger as he did until it was nearly three times Haruto's s size. He then flipped his axe so the blade was facing downwards as he flew down, ready to cut down Orpheus.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Orpheus yelled. And then…

*SLASH!*

Orpheus gave off a horrific pained shriek as the axe blade came down, crashing on top of him, sending him flying against the border of the black–purple fire.

**Orpheus:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 700

**Kyoshiro:** 1300

The black–purple flames died down and the holograms disappeared as Kurogasa fell on one knee until Kyoshiro caught him. "Easy son, I got you." He said as father and son looked at the uncle looked at the pained Orpheus.

"This…" Orpheus panted, gritting his teeth. "This isn't over!"

Kurogasa looked defiantly to his uncle as his father helped him stand and said, "You're wrong, it _is_ over. We won, and I know, in spite of everything you said about them, I know Jaden and Koji will succeed."

"Hmph. Keep telling yourself that!" Orpheus spat as he opened up a black portal and staggered backwards into it. "Mark my words! The Rider War _will_ happen! And you will _all_ die! This whole _world_ will be plunged into darkness! And I, its ruler shall be left standing!" And with that, he staggered into the black portal and the portal closed.

Kurogasa and Kyoshiro sighed as the adrenaline of the Duel left them as Orpheus disappeared. After this, Kurogasa said, "Dad, are you felling alright? Did you get hurt at all?"

"Are you kidding me son? This is nothing." Kyoshiro grinned, but then winced in pain a bit. "Ok, it's a little something, but that doesn't matter. We need to get to Jaden. Let's just hope he managed to save Alexis and Chazz while we were dueling your uncle."

"Yeah, I hope so too…" Kurogasa got out as they now went on their way to Jaden as best as they could. _'Jaden, please save Lex…'_ He thought.

And now the conclusion…

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the caves, both Mamori and Marta saw their Shadow Rider selves in front of them. "M–Marta-sempai~!" Mamori said shakily.

"Stay close to me, love…" Marta reminded while glaring at the Shadow girls. "I thought both of you are gone! It's impossible for you girls to reappear as if it was nothing!"

"Sorry, but the impossible became possible!" Resa said playfully. "And it's all thanks to Orpheus!"

Yunalesca laughed as Resa grinned evilly at the girls. "We're part of you. When that Slifer Slacker and Disco Dummy beat us, we just lost control of you. But that's about to change."

"And revenge on them is gonna be oh so sweet once we take control of your bodies." Resa said excited.

"That is _not_ going to happen!" Marta snapped, standing tall. "We'll make sure that dream of yours won't come true anytime soon!"

"M–Marta–sempai…" Mamori got out looking at her.

"Because of you two, both of our lives were nothing more than complete darkness, but that's all about to change! When Koji gets here, he'll annihilate both of you once again!" Marta said firmly.

Yunalesca chuckled as she said, "You seem to have a lot of faith in your disco dancing Prince Charming. Well, unfortunately for you, our master has a little surprise waiting for him. So if you expect him to come dancing to your rescue, think again."

"W–What…?" Marta said surprised, as she placed her clenched fist onto her chest, worried about a certain character. "Koji…"

Yunalesca snapped her fingers and a huge circle of black and purple flames surrounded them. "And now I believe we should have ourselves a Tag Duel."

Resa licked her lips maliciously. "Oh, I think that's perfect! Take 'em both down at once!"

"Now, now, love," Yunalesca said, placing a hand on Resa's shoulder, "Let's not get _too_ eager. Why go all out too quickly when there's more enjoyment from drawing this out?"

"S–Sempai, I'm getting s–scared…" Mamori said worried.

"Me too, love… but we must face our darkness… we cannot let them win…" Marta comforted.

Resa giggled like a little demon as she said, "Aww… The poor girls look terrified… HAHAHA! Good! They _should_ be!"

"Let's put them out of their misery now." Yunalesca said as she pulled out two duel disks and threw it to the ground in front of Marta and Mamori while darkness surrounded both Yunalesca's and Resa's left arm, dispersing to reveal duel disks too. Yunalesca's Duel Disk looked half of a black widow spider, with the spider legs forming the card areas and the red spot forming the Life Point counter. Resa's on the other hand looked like a demonic purple and black dragon wing. "Now both of you shall duel us in a Tag Duel, and if you refuse we win by default!" Yunalesca declared.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 52: Alchemy Assault Part 2

"DUEL!"

**Marta/Mamori:** 4000

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 4000

Yunalesca chuckled cruelly as she said, "Since we have the home field advantage, we'll let one of you two start. The order will go with Marta first, then my dear Resa, then yours truly, and finally Mamori. And of course, no player may attack until we have all had our first turn. Clear?" Marta and Mamori simply nodded to their dark doppelgangers, making Yunalesca grin. "Excellent. Now then, let's begin. We have bodies to claim."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Here goes!" She said drawing her sixth card. "I play Cost Down, discarding one card to reduce all Monster levels in my Hand by two!" She discarded a card. "Then I'll summon Fantasy Warrior – Auron in ATK mode!" A man a deep red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts was wrapped around it appeared. His left arm was tucked into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He also wears a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it. He wears black pants and shoes that have brown straps and triangular metal plating, wearing a black shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps high enough to cover his mouth. His long hair is dark black with gray streaks and is held back by a gold ribbon, and he has some stubble on his chin. And to add the finish there was a large scar over the right half of Auron's face and over his eye, which is always shut, only showing his left amber eye and wearing sunglasses. On his right hip he carried a jug with the word "Nog" written on it in Spiran script. With that, he carried a very large katana behind his back (6–4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000).

Auron crossed his arms as he appeared on the field. Looking to Marta and Mamori, he said, _"Don't worry, you two, I won't let these two send you to the Shadow Realm."_

"I know you won't. Just like how you protected Braska and his daughter, I know you won't." Marta said. "I'll end my turn with a facedown." Marta said placing a reverse card on the Field.

Resa grinned a toothy grin as she said, "My move, then! Draw!" She then quickly drew her card and began her move. "Alright… I'll start by activating my Future Fusion Spell Card! Now, I send Monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard that are Fusion Materials for a Fusion Monster in my Fusion Deck." She then took five cards from her Deck and sent them to the Graveyard. "Then, I remove that Fusion Monster from the game and in two Standby Phases, I can Fusion Summon that monster!" She then slid the Fusion Monster into her pocket for the time being. "Next, I'm going to summon my Red–Eyes Wyvern (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600) in ATK mode!" Appearing on the field was the smaller, armless version of Red–Eyes Black Dragon. As it let out a roar, Resa then said, "Now, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"No… you're insane! You wouldn't _dare_ summon that!" Marta yelled in horror realizing what was about to happen in the next two turns.

Resa pretended to act like an innocent little child as she said, "Maybe…"

Mamori looked to Marta frightened as she said, "S–Sempai… What's she… p–planning to summon?"

"Think about it Mamori! Five dragons fused together! What does that make?"

Mamori then gasped in terror as it all clicked. "N–No! Not that!"

Resa laughed maniacally as she said, "Uh–huh! Two turns from now, you'll have to face my Five–Headed Dragon! But for now, it's little Mamori's turn."

Mamori gulped as she drew her card and said, "M–My t–turn…" Drawing her card, Mamori said nervously, "I s–summon my G–Gem–Knight Alexandrite… in ATK mode (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)!" Playing her card, appearing on the field was a silver-white knight with gems covering its armor. "And next I'll–I'll use his effect to… Tribute himself to summon a Normal Monster G–Gem–Knight from my D–Deck! And I p–pick Gem-Knight Crystal (7/ATK: 2450/DEF: 1950)!" Alexandrite disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by a medieval knight in silver armor with blue crystals popping out.

"Nice move, Mamori!" Marta encouraged, making Mamori blush slightly.

Mamori then said, "I'll then set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn…" Yunalesca said evilly as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Dark Fantasy Aeon – Valefor to the Field in ATK mode!" At that point, a dark bird like creature with reptile–like wings appeared. (4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500)

"What?" Marta gasped. "Hold on, you're supposed to have Chamber of the Fayth and Yuna out and sacrifice the counters to do that!"

"Nuh–uh, not in the Dark Aeons case." Yunalesca said wagging a finger. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"In that case…" Marta said drawing her next card. "Auron, attack Dark Valefor! Overdrive, Banishing Blade!" Auron nodded at that and took his jug, drinking something before spitting the contents on the blade. Dark energy with Spiran script spiraled around before he unleashed balls of dark energy at Dark Valefor.

"HA! I activate Dark Valefor's effect! His ATK points get but in half and I can redirect the attack to another Monster. In this case, it's Red–Eyes Wyvern!"

"Oh no!" Marta gasped.

Fantasy Warrior – Auron (6–4/ATK: 2200–1100/DEF: 2000)

Resa smirked as she said, "Oh yes! Wyvern, counterattack! Black Tempest!" The dragon breathed out a black cyclone at Auron as he charged at him, blowing him back and ripping him apart.

**Marta/Mamori:** 3250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 4000

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!" Resa laughed.

"I… end my turn…" Marta gritted.

Resa chuckled as she said, "Then, I guess it's my turn! Draw!" Resa quickly drew her card and added it to her hand as she said, "And now, as I enter my Standby Phase, my Future Fusion Spell is one turn closer to summoning out my trump card! But for now, I remove from play my Red–Eyes Wyvern to Special Summon Red–Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)!" Red–Eyes Wyvern disappeared into a portal and was replaced by a metallic version of Red–Eyes Darkness Dragon. "And now, I'll use his effect to Special Summon from my Graveyard Tri–Horned Dragon (8/ATK: 2850/DEF: 2350)!" The blue dragon covered in faded yellow spikes appeared. "Now, Tri–Horned Dragon, attack Gem–Knight Crystal with Triple Bone Claw!"

"Activate trap! Negate Attack!" Marta said revealing the facedown. "This will cancel your attack and end the Battle Phase immediately!"

Resa seethed as the barrier appeared, knocking back Tri–Horned Dragon. "Fine! Then I'll end my turn by activating my facedown Just Desserts, dealing you 500 points of Damage for each Monster on your side of the Field!" A dark aura surrounded Marta and Mamori and both screamed in excruciating, agonizing pain.

**Marta/Mamori:** 2250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 4000

* * *

Koji ran through the Abandoned Dorm as fast as he could, opening every door he could, but he could not find Marta or Mamori. "Come on, guys, where are you!?" Suddenly, his bracelet Shadow Charm glowed again as he heard screams from the two again. "Marta!"

Suddenly, Tornado Hippie looked at the Shadow Charm and noticed something. _"Koji, baby, look! The Shadow Charm! The light is pointing in that direction! That must be where her and Mamori are!"_

Koji felt himself filled with new resolve. "Alright! I'm coming guys!"

* * *

As the girls recovered from their attack, Resa said with a smirk, "Aww… Did that hurt? …Excellent!"

Yunalesca then chuckled as well as she said, "Tsk, tsk… Mamori hasn't even had her second turn yet and you two are already almost out half your Life Points. I'd be nervous if I were you." Mamori and Marta tried to regain their stances, while recovering from the attack.

"We… won't give up…" Marta got out.

Mamori looked to Marta with wide, scared eyes, but the look Marta gave her gave her enough strength to get back up and continue her move. "M–My turn! D–Draw!" Drawing her card, Marta began her turn. "I a–activate my Gem–Knight Fusion Spell Card… F–Fusing my Gem–Knight Crystal with the Gem–Knight Garnet in my hand to Fusion Summon my Gem–Knight Citrine (7/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1950)!" The two Gem-Knights got sucked into the vortex, revealing the blackish–gray armored knight with arms and sword of molten rock. "Now, I at–attack Dark Valefor! And Citrine p–prevents you f–from activating card effects until the end of the Damage Step! Go, Citrine! Molten Slash!" Citrine's sword has molten lava seep out of the sword and jumped up, slashing the dark Aeon into pixels. Some drops of molten lava landed on Yunalesca making her grit and wince in pain.

**Marta/Mamori:** 2250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 2900

Mamori smiled in spite of her pain and fear when she saw the Damage she was able to deal the two villains. "A–And with that… I end my turn."

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" Yunalesca yelled ripping the top card of her Deck. "I summon Dark Fantasy Aeon – Ixion in ATK mode!" A dark horse, with a large gold horn appeared and hoarsely neighed while standing on its two back feet, electricity sparking out of the horn. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1900) "And I'll activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can double its ATK points until the end of the turn!"

Dark Fantasy Aeon – Ixion (4/ATK: 1600–3200/DEF: 1900)

Frightened, Marta immediately pressed a button, triggering one her facedowns. "Threatening Roar! N–Now you can't attack this turn!"

"I don't think so!" Resa said revealing her facedown. "Activate Malfunction! By paying 500 points, that trap gets reset!"

Marta/Mamori: 2250

Yunalesca/Resa: 2400

Mamori gasped when just as her card was about release its roar, it got choked as electricity jolted over the card, forcing it back down. "Thank you Resa, dear. And now Ixion, destroy Citrine, Overdrive! Thor's Hammer!" Yunalesca ordered. The horn shot electricity out of its horn and engulfed Citrine in an electrical orb. The orb rose and Ixion shot an extra electrical charge at the orb, and it exploded, destroying the knight. Some of the electricity went to Mamori and shocked her, making her scream.

**Marta/Mamori:** 1250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 2400

Marta felt tears trickle down her face as she saw Mamori in pain. "Mamori! Hang on, love!" However, though she tried to run to her, she found her legs unable to move.

Yunalesca laughed at Mamori's pain and Marta's sorrow that she was unable to help her friend. "Shame, isn't it? Don't you two feel so weak, unable to do anything? Why not just surrender, let Resa and I have what we want? Your bodies will _never_ be weak with us in command of them." Marta could only grit her teeth.

"N–No…" Mamori got out as she slowly tried staggering to her feet.

Resa laughed at Mamori's act of defiance. "Well whaddya know? Little Mamori actually has backbone to her."

"I–I won't let y–you d–do that…" Mamori got out again.

Marta looked to Mamori in shock, amazed to see her young friend's courage, knowing how shy she usually was. "Mamori…"

"I–I'm not going back to b–being you, Resa…" Mamori said. "I won't give up! I won't!"

Marta smiled, feeling her own resolve strengthened by Mamori's statement. Looking to Yunalesca, she defiantly declared, "And that goes the same for you and me, Yunalesca! I won't let you rule my life again, either! We're sending you back into the shadows for good!"

Yunalesca sneered at Marta. "Well, why don't you try and prove it? I set one card facedown and end my turn. Go, Marta…" At that Ixion's ATK points went to normal.

She then drew her next card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw six cards!" All players then drew until they had six. "Then I summon Fantasy Warrior – Wakka in ATK mode!" With that, the Spiky redheaded man with a blue headband and a yellow outfit while holding his blitzball appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

_"Hey, you okay Marta?"_ Wakka asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Wakka, let's beat our dark halves!"

_"You got it! Let's do this, ya!"_ Wakka laughed as Marta nodded.

"Now Wakka's effect activates. When he's summoned successfully, I flip a coin three times, and his effect is determined by the number of heads flipped," Marta answered. "Go! Overdrive! Slot Reels!" The dark halves watched as the three cards flipped over. They all landed on heads! "Yes! Wakka's ATk doubles and can attack all your Monsters!"

Yunalesca's eyes widened. "It can WHAT!?"

Fantasy Warrior – Wakka (4/ATK: 1800–3600/DEF: 1600)

* * *

Koji rushed down the stairs he had been led to by his Shadow Charm. Reaching the bottom, he found a huge stone chamber and in the middle of it was a cloud marking the occurrence of a Shadow Game. "There they are." Taking a deep breath, he ran into the cloud…

…Only to come out the other side. "Wha–What the–?" He then ran back through, and came out again on the other side. He did this two or three times before giving a frustrated and angry yell. "Damn it! Why can't I get in there!?"

The Boogie Knights looked at Koji as he dropped to his knees, sorrow written on their faces as he let out another angry yell, angry tears trickling down his face. "NO! NO! NO! I came this far! I _CAN'T_ be separated from Marta! I have to get in there!"

Aqua Mama and Tornado Hippie hugged Koji. _"I'm sorry, Koji…"_ Aqua said sympathetically.

Then, Groove Stone looked to Disco King and said, "Your Grooviness… If we combine our powers with Koji's Shadow Charm… Could we possibly open a doorway into the Shadow Game for him?"

"H–Huh?" Koji got out. "Whaddya mean by that?"

Disco King looked hesitantly to Koji and the other Knights as he said, _"It's possible. If we focus enough, we might be able to trigger the bracelet's tie to the Shadow Games and grant you access… But there is no guarantee it'll work."_

DJ Flame looked to Disco King as he said, frantically, _"But we gotta try, My King! Koji needs to get to Marta and Mamori!"_

"Please, Disco King! I need to get in there!" Koji said pleadingly. "Marta may need me! And I gotta let her know how I feel!"

Disco King looked to Koji and the other Knights and saw the pleading and determined looks on their faces. He smiled as he said, _"Very well… Let's boogie."_

Koji smiled as he said, "Thank you… all of you." He then raised his right arm, pointing the bracelet on his wrist at the dark cloud. Then, the Boogie Knights all gathered around him, placing their hands over his Shadow Charm. Their hands then began to glow in their color. The Knights all focused intently, the glows around their hand glowing brighter and brighter until the energy shot down into the Charm. It then fired off a golden beam at the cloud, opening up a door of light into it. "There! Let's go guys!" Koji and the Knights then rushed into the door just as it closed up.

* * *

"Alright Wakka! Let have him have it!" Marta commanded. "Hyper Blitzball Barrage!"

_"You got it!" Wakka said. "Take this!"_ He yelled then threw his blitzball in the air, kicking it, and somehow split into three balls.

"I don't think so! Activate trap! Nutrient Z!" Yunalesca declared. "Since we're about to take 3600 points of Damage we'll receive the 4000 point boost!" A vile appeared and Yunalesca opened up the vile to drink some of the contents before passing to Resa who drank it too.

**Marta/Mamori:** 1250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 6400

The three blitzballs then hit their targets and destroyed them into pixels.

**Marta/Mamori:** 1250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 2800

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Marta concluded. Marta was beginning to feel disheartened, seeing how even though they had managed to destroy their monsters, Yunalesca and Resa still kept their Life Points intact, not to mention that when Resa started her turn, she'd have Five–Headed Dragon, one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters in the game. "How… How can we pull this around?" She whispered. "I don't know if I can–"

"MARTA!"

"Huh?" Marta gasped.

"DON'T GIVE UP MARTA!"

Marta looked to her left, only to see much to her amazement her disco loving crush. "KOJI!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the disco boy that beat me…" Yunalesca growled.

Resa growled as she shouted, "How did you get in here!?"

Koji just ignored her as he looked to Marta and said, "Marta, don't give up! You and Mamori can win this! I know you can!"

Marta bit her lip slightly, looking down shamefully as she said, "I know, but, Koji–"

"No 'buts!' Sweet Thang, I know you can win! You just have to believe you can! Remember during your first disco lesson with me, when you struggled to master the Hustle? It seemed like such a struggle, but you didn't give up! And because of that, you finally got it! Now I know you'll figure out what to do now as long as you keep trying!"

"Koji…" Marta got out.

Koji looked back to her and said, "I believe in you, Marta. You're one of the best Duelists I know. I know Mamori believes in you. Now, you have to believe in you! But I promise, I will stay right here and cheer you two on to the end!"

Marta looked at him for a while until she smiled. "You're right…" Marta got out. "You're right Koji! I'll see this through to the end!"

Mamori then smiled at Marta as she said, "I–I will, too, M–Marta–sempai! I'll stay strong, too!"

Yunalesca scoffed at this. "How touching! Which will make it all the better when I crush you, Marta! Then, I can get my revenge on Koji and make him pay for what he did to me!"

"But first, it's time to bring out the Five–Headed Dragon!" Resa said as she drew her next card. "Now the 2nd Standby Phase of Future Fusion is up and Five–Headed Dragon is gonna come out!" Suddenly, a giant vortex appeared in the sky over the Dueling field and descending from it came the legendary dragon. Its five heads, representing the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, and darkness, as it simultaneously let out a roar. (12/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000)

"Aw dang, are you serious?" Koji groaned.

Marta looked to him and smiled though, as she said, "Don't worry… I'll figure a way out of this. Isn't that what you said?"

Koji looked at Marta surprised before smiling back at her, saying, "You bet your funky behind I did!"

"HAH! I doubt it!" Resa scoffed. "Just to make sure you don't do anything funny! I activate Cold Wave!"

"I don't think so!" Mamori cried out. "I activate Dark Bribe!" She pressed a button on her Duel Disk, flipping up one of her two facedowns.

"Grrrr…" Resa growled as her card was destroyed and Resa drew a card. Angrily, she said, "Whatever, I'll still destroy you with–!"

Mamori then activated her other facedown. "L–Let's t–try this again! Threatening Roar!"

"Damn you!" Resa yelled. "I end my turn!"

"D–Draw!" Mamori shouted, drawing her card. "Alright, I a–activate my second Gem–Knight Fusion, fusing from my Hand Gem–Knights Emerald, Iolite and Lazuli! Fusion Summon! Gem–Knight Master Dia(9/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2500)!"Appearing on the field was the leader of the Gem–Knights in all his glory, holding his sword at the ready. "Th–Thanks to his effect… He gains 100 ATK for every Gem–Knight in my Graveyard! With Alexandrite, Crystal, Garnet, Citrine, Emerald, Iolite, and Lazuli, that's seven, so Diamond gets an extra 700 ATK!" The seven gems on Dia's sword glowed brightly.

Gem–Knight Master Dia (9/ATK: 2900–3600/DEF: 2500)

Resa scoffed. "So what? That card still lacks the ATK to bring down my dragon and since it isn't a LIGHT Monster, he can't destroy it!" However, her face turned to worry when the two both smiled.

Marta pressed a button on her Duel Disk as she said, "I activate Shrink! Now, your dragon's ATK is cut in half! And just to make sure you two don't try anything funny, I activate Trap Stun! Now, none of you can activate your Trap Cards this turn!" As Five–Headed Dragon shrunk in size, Yunalesca and Resa's facedowns turned to stone, signaling they couldn't be used.

Five–Headed Dragon (12/ATK: 5000–2500/DEF: 5000)

"And finally," Mamori said, "I activate my Equip Spell, U–United We Stand and M–Mage Power! Because Marta–sempai and I have two Monsters, Master D–Dia gains 1600 ATK and then another 1000 ATK for the two Spells I have!"

Gem–Knight Master Dia (9/ATK: 3600–5200–6200/DEF: 2500)

Marta grinned as she said, "We might not be able to destroy your dragon, but we can still deal you Battle Damage and it'll be enough to wipe out the rest of your Life Points Yunalesca and Resa!"

"NO!" Yunalesca and Resa shouted.

"N–Now Gem-Knight M–Master Dia! A–Attack Five–Headed Dragon! Seven Gem Slash!" Diamond's sword glowed brilliantly like a rainbow before leaping into the air, bringing its sword crashing down on the hydra, making it roar in agony. The dragon fell onto its back as the rainbow energy blasted Yunalesca and Resa to the edge of the ritual circle.

**Marta/Mamori:** 1250

**Yunalesca/Resa:** 0

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yunalesca and Resa screamed as darkness surrounded both of them. The two struggled against the darkness as it tried to pull them down, but despite their best efforts, the two could not stop from being dragged down into the Shadow Realm. When they were finally gone, the cloud of the Shadow Realm disappeared.

"W–We did it…" Mamori got out as he plopped down on her butt.

"Yes… we… did…" Marta got out as he fell back until Koji caught her.

"Easy baby, I got ya." Koji said.

Marta smiled up at Koji as she said, "Koji… Thank you… for coming to get us…"

"I'm just glad you two are alright now." Koji sighed in relief smiling.

"Koji… I… I…" Just then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly before passing out in his arms, leaving a shocked Koji. Looking to Mamori, he saw she too had fainted.

_"Ooooooooooooooooooh, lookie there!"_ DJ Flame snickered.

Koji chuckled once he finally got out of his shock. "Heh… That foxy chick stole my moment."

_"Aw, who cares? You two kissed! That's all that matters!"_ Tornado Hippie giggled.

Koji nodded as he said, "Yeah… Now, I just need to tell her I love her when she wakes up, give her the platform sandals, and ask her to be my girlfriend." He then picked Marta up and held her over his shoulder before doing the same thing with Mamori. "I need to bring these two back to the Academy, and get them to the infirmary. I just hope Jaden and Kurogasa are alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden, Kivat, Tatsulot, and Eiji were on their way yo save Alexis and Chazz. It's too bad that Kurogasa can't save Alexis, but he didn't have a choice since Orpheus got in the way. "Man," Jaden panted as he ran along, "I really hope this place is close, I'm getting exhausted!"

Eiji looked to him and said, _"I know, Jaden, but we gotta keep going. Alexis and Chazz will need our help!"_

"Eiji's right, we gotta keep going!" Kivat said.

"Pyun~ Pyun~ besides, at least you'll lose some weight." Tatsulot commented.

"Ok, for the last time, I'm not that heavy!" Jaden complained. The four before too long arrived at an old cave, and from the way that Jaden's Shadow Charm began to glow, he could tell that this was the place. "Looks like we're here. Let's check it out." On the inside, the place looked like a laboratory straight out of Frankenstein, only abandoned. It had spider webs and cobwebs all over with much of the machinery seemingly rusted. "Man… talk about creepy."

"_It looks like this place has been abandoned for some time."_ Eiji commented.

Flying around, Kivat said, "I don't think so… I can sense it. Someone's here…"

"Pyun~ Pyun~ I sense it too." Tatsulot said. They continued looking around until they saw some kind of sarcophagus leaning against the wall.

"Hey, what's that?" Jaden wondered as he went over to it.

_"It's some kind of ornate coffin or something,"_ Eiji mused as he approached it, placing his hand on it. _"Question is: What is it doing here?"_

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Jaden as he pushed the lid as hard as he can, but it won't budge.

_"Hold up, let me try something."_ Eiji said as he placed in three silver Core Medals. The Rhinoceros, Gorilla, and Elephant. He slotted them in his O's Driver and taking his O's Scanner, he scanned the medals. _"Henshin!"_

**SAI!**

**GORILLA!**

**ZOU!**

**SAGOZO... ... ... SAGOZO!**

The three images of the medals appeared in front of Eiji and combined together to make one the O–Lung Crest for the SaGoZo combo and was now soon in SaGoZo Form. Jaden looked to Eiji as he changed form and asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see." Eiji said as he went to the lid. Taking his gorilla–like gauntlet hands, he took the lid and slid it aside as slowly but steadily, Eiji was opening the tomb. Jaden, Kivat, and Tatsulot all gathered around the sarcophagus as they eagerly waiting to see what was inside. When Eiji finally opened up the tomb, it was… A MUMMIFIED PROFESSOR BANNER?!

Jaden leapt back with shout of fright. "AHHHHH!" He landed in a pile of junk and quickly pushed himself back up. "Wha–What? I don't get it… How is that Prof. Banner? He was totally burnt to bits by Kurenai!"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." A voice echoed in the room, making the four alert.

"O–Oi, w–who's there?! Show yourself!" Kivat said as he flew around the room, trying to find where the source of the voice came from.

"Pyun~ Pyun~, you better come out now!" Tatsulot demanded.

Out of the shadows stepped a man in a tan cloak and a black and white mask. "I have been waiting for you, Jaden Yuki."

"Who are you?!" Jaden demanded.

"I am Amanael, the last and Final Shadow Rider!" Amanael introduced. "And you Jaden Yuki shall have a duel with me!"

Jaden looked to him and shouted, "Then you're the one who was threatening Alexis and Chazz! Tell me where my friends are right now!"

"Oh, they're safe and sound… in this tome." Amanael laughed as he pulled out a purple tome book with the Millennium Eye symbol. "And they won't be coming out anytime soon."

"Let them go Amanael!" Jaden demanded.

Amanael suddenly summoned a Duel Disk out of thin, sliding onto his left arm as he said, "I will set your friends free if you can defeat me in our Duel. If you lose, however, your soul will join them in here. Do you accept my terms?"

"You bet I do! Now get your game on!" Jaden shouted activating his duel disk.

Amanael laughed as he activated his own. "I will, have no fear of that. Now," he said as he slid in his Deck, "You will see the true power of alchemy put into play!" Both players then drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Amanael:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"I'll begin," Amanael said as he drew his card. "I'll begin by activating Alchemic Kettle – Chaos Distill. This Continuous Spell forces all cards to be removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard." Appearing on the field was some kind of pinkish device that was constantly pumping out steam.

"Gee, whoopdeedo." Jaden said rolling his eyes.

Amanael didn't seem shaken by Jaden's disregard for his move. "With that card on the Field, I can activate these three Spells," he said as he slid three cards into his Duel Disk. "I activate Steel Lamp, Bronze Scale, and Lead Compass so I can Special Summon Alchemy Beasts – Salamandra the Steel, Ouroboros the Bronze, and Leon the Lead (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)x3 in ATK mode!" Appearing on the Field was a steel dragon, a bronze serpent, and a lead lion. They all growled at Jaden threateningly. "And then, I set one card face down. Your move."

"Finally, it's my turn!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet! I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart and Bladedge to Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Amanael stood silent with his arms crossed as the two Elemental Heroes flew into the Fusion Summoning portal. With his mask hiding his features, Amanael gave off an unsettling aura at how come he was, facing such a strong monster on such an early turn. It was basically Wildheart with some of Bladedge's armor attached to his arms and legs (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300), and for his weapon, he held a large sword. "Now attack Leon the Lead with Wild Edge Slash!" Jaden commanded.

Amanael pressed a button on his Duel Disk, triggering his facedown. "I activate the Elemental Absorber Continuous Trap! When my opponent declares an attack, I can discard a Monster from my Hand and that turn, and Monsters of the same Attribute cannot attack! Now, by discarding my Rock Spirit, your Wildedge cannot attack since he is an EARTH Attribute Monster!" Appearing on the Field was a weird four pronged barrier that glowed brown, signaling EARTH. It caught Wildedge and threw it back to Jaden's side of the Field.

"Grr… I'll end my turn." Jaden gritted.

Amanael chuckled as he said, "Tsk, tsk, Jaden… I was expecting better from you. I thought you had improved so much more."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden demanded.

Amanael chuckled again as he said, "I've been watching you for some time. And from what I have seen of your progress, I thought you would be able to put up a better fight than this."

"Just make your move!"

"As you wish." Amanael than drew his next card and added it to his Hand. "I'll begin by moving straight to my Battle Phase and attack with all three of my Alchemy Beasts!"

"What?!" Jaden gasped.

Amanael's grin was hidden behind his mask, but it came through bright and clear in his voice. "This is the true _power_ of alchemy! My creatures can attack your Life Points directly! Now go Salamandra, Ouroboros, and Leon! Alchemic Alpha Trinity Strike!" Salamandra, Ouroboros, and Leon, opened up their mouths and three orbs of light in their respective colors glowed. They first formed an energy triangle, before shooting out a triangle beam at Jaden.

"AHHHHH!" Jaden shouted as the blast nailed him in the chest, burning him and knocking him onto his back a few feet away.

**Amanael:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2500

Amanael laughed as he watched the Slifer slowly get back onto his feet. "HAHAHAHA! Pathetic! The other two put up more of a challenge than this."

Jaden grumbled as he got his balance back and said, "I'm just… getting warmed up…"

Amanael scoffed as he said, "We'll see. Now then, I'll begin my Main Phase 2 and activate the Spell Card Black Process – Negledo. With Chaos Distill in play, I remove from play all Alchemy Beasts and draw two cards for each. Since I just removed three, I get six cards." As Amanael drew his six cards, the Alchemy Beasts roared in pain as they were sucked into the Chaos Distill. "And now, I'll use Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Silver Key to Special Summon Alchemy Beasts – Eatos the Tin, Echeneis the Mercury, and Moonface the Silver (3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)x3!" This time appearing on the field was a tin eagle, a mercury fish, and a silver rock beast. "And so, I'll end my turn."

"Alright, my move!" Jaden said drawing his next card. "I activate De–Fusion, separating Wildedge to their Fusion Material counterparts!" Wildedge glowed and separated into two. One being Wildheart (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600), and the other being Bladedge (7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) Amanael made a soft "hmmm…"as he curiously watched Jaden make his move. "Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" A blonde and light–skinned woman, wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt appeared (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) "And you know what they say? If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen! Or in this case, this duel! Let him have it Lady Heat, attack Eatos the Tin!"

Amanael raised his hand in a stopping motion as he said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that! I once again activate Elemental Absorber, discarding Spirit of Flames to negate Lady Heat's attack!" The weird four pronged barrier that glowed orange, signaling FIRE as Lady Heat sent a fireball at the opponent, but the barrier absorbed the fireball. Amanael stood with his arms crossed again as he said, "As you can see, I am more than prepared to counter any moves you may make, Jaden."

"But you can't counter _this_! I'll have Wildheart attack Tin! And guess what? Wildheart is immune to traps!"

"What?" Amanael growled.

"Now GO!" Jaden ordered. Amanael raised his hands to protect himself from the explosion as Wildheart cut down Eatos.

**Amanael:** 3000

**Jaden:** 2500

"Now I'll place a facedown and call it a turn. And _once_ I call it a turn, Lady Heat's effect activates! You get slammed with 200 points of Damage for each Elemental Hero I have on the Field! Since I got three, you take 600 points!" Amanael grunted as he raised his arms to protect himself from the flames that Lady Heat shot off.

**Amanael:** 2400

**Jaden:** 2500

"Hmph… so you _can_ fight back." Amanael scoffed as he drew his next card. "It would seem that perhaps you _have_ improved as much as I expected. But we'll see how true that is after my next move." Grabbing a card from his Hand, he then said, "I sacrifice my Echeneis the Mercury to Normal Summon my Golden Homunculus (6/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)!" Appearing on the field was a massive golden stone golem who let out a mighty roar as it beat its fists against its chest a few times.

"So you got one big gold rock acting like a gorilla. So what?" Jaden scoffed which somehow popped a vein in the Monster's head and getting angry, throwing a temper tantrum.

Amanael chuckled cruelly as he said, "Foolish boy… you should know better than to judge a Monster solely based on its appearance. Golden Homunculus gains 300 ATK and DEF for every one of my removed cards! And since I have 14 Monsters, my monster gains 4200 ATK and DEF (6/ATK: 1500–5700/DEF: 1500–5700)!" Homunculus glowed bright gold as it grew in size, knocking over some of the equipment in the lab as it let out an even louder roar.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Kivat sweat dropped.

"Pyun~ Pyun~ bad idea." Tatsulot agreed.

_"Mm–hmm…"_ Eiji agreed.

"Yeah, um… I'll take back what I said." Jaden laughed nervously.

Amanael scoffed as he said, "Your arrogance will cost you this time, Jaden. Golden Homunculus, destroy Elemental Hero Wildheart with Alchemic Rampage!" The golden giant let out another roar as it charged towards Wildheart, swinging its arm like Donkey Kong charging up a punch.

"Not so fast Amanael, I activate Hero's Barrier!" Jaden countered revealing the trap card. "When I have an Elemental Hero on the Field, your attack is negated and Wildheart is standing strong!" A circular energy barrier appeared in front of Wildheart and Homunculus struck the barrier, but Wildheart stayed safe.

Amanael stood unphased by Jaden's counter as he said, "Very well then. I will then have Moonface attack you directly. Alchemic Shard Barrage!" Suddenly, silver shards shot out from Moonface at Jaden.

"AHHHH!" Jaden cried out as some of the shards ripped his jacket shirt, AND skin.

**Amanael:** 2400

**Jaden:** 2000

Amanael continued with his move unphased by Jaden's pain as he said, "And now, I'll activate my Mystical Wok to Tribute my Golden Homunculus to increase my Life Points by 5700!" At that point, the gold rock Monster disappeared and Amanael glowed a green aura.

**Amanael:** 8100

**Jaden:** 2000

He then played one more card and said, "I activate the Spell Card Beckon to Darkness! With it, I can remove one of your Monsters from the game! So say goodbye to Wildheart!" A huge dark cloud came over the Field and opened up, and a large red fiendish hand descended down, grabbing Wildheart before he was taken back up into the cloud.

"No! Wildheart!" Jaden cried out, but it was useless.

Amanael gave an evil chuckle as he watched the hand take Wildheart to his doom. "And with that done, I end my turn."

"Good! Then it's time to _really_ get my game on!" Jaden said as he drew his next card. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot! This lets both us draw three cards!" Both players drew three. "Then I'll summon my Elemental Hero Ocean in ATK mode!" The blue humanoid fish warrior with his trident in hand appeared (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200). "And now I'll play Mask Change for Ocean! Transformation Summon!" Ocean jumped up and donned a blue mask that appeared out of nowhere. He puts it on and his form was enveloped in light and his outfit changed. It was now another shade of blue, darker than the original blue. He also wielded a gun with a can–like barrel (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100). "Meet Masked Hero Acid!"

Amanael gave a silent gasp when he saw Jaden's monster appear on the field. "Na–Nani!?"

"That's right! And if you think you can use your Spells and Trap, think again! Because once he's summoned, he can destroy them and your Monster loses 300 ATK! Go! Acid Shot!" Amanael could only raise his arms to protect himself from the globs of acid as all his cards in his back row were destroyed as Moonface lost 300 ATK.

Alchemy Beast – Moonface the Silver (3/ATK: 500–200/DEF: 500)

"And I'll have Lady Heat attack Moonface the Silver!" Jaden ordered. Amanael growled as he watched Lady Heat's fire blast rip through Moonface, destroying the rock creature.

**Amanael:** 7000

**Jaden:** 2000

"Bladedge! Acid! Let 'em have it! Acid Slice 'n Dice Barrage!" Jaden commanded.

Amanael growled as Acid shot out globs of acid at him first, making him growl in pain, and while that happened, Bladedge and sliced up some of his robe. He took both attacks head on, sending him flying back through the air and knocking over much of the rusted equipment, sending him on his back.

**Amanael:** 1800

**Jaden:** 2000

"Yosha!" Kivat cheered.

"Pyun~ pyun~! Keep at it!" Tatsulot added.

"Hai! You can do this!" Eiji added.

"Right guys! Now Lady Heat's effect activates! With two Elemental Heroes, you get slammed with 400 Points of Damage!" Jaden said. Lady Heat threw two fireballs, hitting Amanael's mask and melting it in the process. It was so hot that Amanael had to quickly take it off. But when he took it off, Jaden and everyone else was in for a shock.

"NANDA?!" Kivat cried out.

_"Masaka!"_ Eiji got out surprised.

"No way… Professor Banner?!" Jaden said in shock.

"Meow!" A cat meowed.

**Banner:** 1400

**Jaden:** 2000

Indeed, Amanael was Prof. Banner, but he looked different. His eyes were wide open, his hair white, and he had veins popping out of his face. Then, the cat that was meowing was revealed to be none other than Pharaoh who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, rushing over to him and rubbed his face against Banner's leg.

"Pyun~ Pyun~ what's the meaning of this?!" Tatsulot demanded.

"Jaden!" A voice cried out.

Jaden looked to his right, seeing Kurogasa and Kyoshiro to come rushing into the laboratory. "Kurogasa! Professor!"

Kurogasa suddenly jumped back in shock when he saw the sight before him. "Pro–Professor Banner!? You're alive!?"

"Wait, so this is the previous Slifer Red Headmaster?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yes." Banner said. "And you must be Kurogasa's father. I'm glad to see that you and your son are reunited." He said genuinely happy.

"B–But Professor Banner… how?! We all saw you charred to bits by Kurenai's Ronin Warrior! There was nothing _left_ of you!" Kurogasa got out.

Banner's smile faded away as he said, "I'm afraid that's a little complicated."

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"It is true. My body was disintegrated to nothing after that attack from Kurenai, but not my soul. My soul was transferred to this body you see now. The body you saw burned was one of many that I used to have. And it just so happened to be last one, so I had to resort to _this_ one. The mummified version of me you see in the sarcophagus was the original body."

Jaden said, "Professor Banner… what… why… what happened to you!?"

Banner sighed as he looked down at his feet as he said, sadly, "It started many years ago, when I was a younger man, just beginning my study into alchemy. I became obsessed with one thing: building the Philosopher's Stone, the ultimate prize of all alchemists, an item which gives a person the power to transmute anything without the law of equivalent… Imagine… the power to utterly control the elements and life itself…"

"That's something only an act of God can do!" Kurogasa protested.

Banner shook his head as he said, "No, Kurogasa… It's real… more real than you could ever imagine… and I was so close to reaching it… After some intense study, I learned that the secret to finding the Philosopher's Stone lay in the discoveries of Maximillion Pegasus. Duel Monsters mythology held the key. And so, I followed in his footsteps, traveling to Egypt to find the answers… and unfortunately, I found them. I stumbled onto an ancient carving, one depicting carvings that resembled the Sacred Beasts. And when I went to touch it, that's when the trouble started."

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"When I touched the carving, a mysterious voice called out to me. 'You have defiled this temple to the Sacred Beasts! For this unholy offense, you must pay!' I was then sprayed by a noxious fume from the carving as the temple began to crumble around me. I barely escaped with my life, though, in hindsight, I don't think I really did. When I returned home, I learned that I had been cursed for my transgression. The fumes released in the temple infected me with a horrible flesh–eating disease that began to quickly and painfully devour my body, rotting my vital organs, disintegrating my muscles, and dissolving my bones."

"So then… what did you do?" Kurogasa asked.

Banner sighed as he looked up again, looking to the three before him. "I did the only thing I could think of… My body was failing, but my soul was intact. Thus, I created a homunculus for myself, a living doll effectively. It was an exact duplicate of my own body, just lacking my soul. And so, I moved my body into, thinking I had escaped death. However, the curse was entwined with my soul and carried over to my homunculus. I tried this many times, but each time, my body began to fall prey to the effects of the illness even faster. The body destroyed by Kurenai had only been in use for five days and was beginning to already fall to the effects. The only reason this body has lasted as long as it has is due to my Shadow Rider powers, but as strong as it is, it too will soon die. And with the state my original body is in, I can no longer use it to harvest a sample of myself to create a new homunculus. This is my last one. I have only one option left."

"The Sacred Beasts…" Kyoshiro murmured.

Banner nodded. "The Sacred Beasts have the power to grant the wish of the one who awakens them. With the Spirit Keys, I can awaken the Sacred Beasts and grant my wish: the unlimited power of the Philosopher's Stone. With its limitless power, its ability to defy the law of equivalent exchange, I can not only cure my body of the illness, but I can make myself immortal!"

"But Professor Banner, you know that we can't let you do that!" Kurogasa reminded. "Don't you see how much pain this has caused us? Ever since your so–called "death", Victor was scarred deeply!"

Banner looked away in shame, knowing just how much he caused Victor. "I know… I deeply regret the pain I caused him and the others. But I must succeed! The ends will surely justify the means! When I acquire the stone, not only will I be able to make myself immortal, but I can use its power to do almost anything! Think of all the good I could do! An ageless demigod, who can shape this world for the better!"

Jaden was looking down at the ground, his face unreadable as it was blocked by his face. After a moment of silence, he said, his voice a growl, "I was wrong… you're not Professor Banner…"

"Maybe, in _your_ eyes, but it is what it is." Banner said. "Now, let's continue this duel." He said then drew his next card. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two hologram facedowns appeared on the Field.

Jaden then looked up, his face contorted in rage as he said, "'It is what it is!?' How can you _say_ that!? The Professor Banner _I_ knew would _never_ sacrifice his students for his own selfish benefit!"

Banner just stared at Jaden for a long time after his angry outcry. "If you truly believe that, then stop me, Jaden. Prove to me that I'm wrong! Show me how powerful you've become!"

"Oh I'll show you!" Jaden said drawing his next card.

"Before you go on with your turn, I'll activate the Continuous Trap, Macros Cosmos!" Banner said revealing his facedown.

As Banner's Trap activated, suddenly, the laboratory began to shake. "Wha–what's going on!?" Kurogasa shouted as he tried to keep his balance, he and Kyoshiro holding onto one another. Suddenly, the room was filled with a brilliant light. When it faded, the entire scene had changed. It looked like they were all in the middle of space. Banner stood on a small blue moon, Jaden on a red one, and Kurogasa, Kyoshiro, Eiji, Tatsulot, and Kivat on a green one.

"Where are we?" Kyoshiro wondered.

"We're in the Macro Cosmos," Banner said matter–of–factly, still keeping his gaze on Jaden. "With it on the Field, once again, all cards are removed from play, rather than sent to the Graveyard. Plus, I can do this," he said as suddenly, a small sun seemed to begin forming in front of Banner.

"What's that?" Kurogasa wondered as the sun was now the shape of a person head and now many strips of linen cloth appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around an invisible body (4/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

"When Macros Cosmos is activated, it also allows to Special Summon Helios – The Primordial Sun. Plus, it gains 100 ATK for each Monster removed from the game. There are currently 9 Monsters, so Helios gains 900 points."

Helios – The Primordial Sun (4/ATK: ?–900/DEF: ?–900)

"So what? I'll _still_ attack it! Go, Masked Hero Acid! Acid Spray Barrage!" Jaden ordered. The masked hero aim its acid gun at Helios.

"And that's where I'll stop you. I activate my other facedown, Planet Alignment!" Banner said revealing his other facedown. "When you declare an attack, all Monsters on your side of the Field are destroyed and you take 300 points of Damage!" Jaden's eyes widened as the planets behind Banner aligned to block Acid's attack and sending it back, amplified by the recoil, towards Jaden's Monsters. The blast covered them all and destroyed them in a huge explosion that knocked Jaden backwards, nearly sending him flying off the red moon had he not managed to catch the edge of one of the craters.

"JADEN!" Kurogasa, Kyoshiro, OOO, Tatsulot, and Kivat all cried out.

**Banner:** 1400

**Jaden:** 1700

"And now with three more Monsters removed, he'll gain an additional 300 ATK points."

Helios – The Primordial Sun (4/ATK: 900–1200/DEF: 900–1200)

"It would seem that you're going to fail to prove me wrong, Jaden," Banner said as Jaden pulled himself back to the moon and got back on his feet. "I'm sorry that I must sacrifice you and the others for this, but know that your sacrifice will be for the best of the world."

"Not if I can help it. I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

Banner silently drew his card as he began his next move. "I will now Tribute my Helios – the Primordial Sun to Special Summon Helios – Duo Megistus (6/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!" Suddenly, Helios's body shortened and widened, changing from a long and lean body to a short and fat body. Then, a solar flare shot out from the sun that was the head after it grew larger and the solar flare turned into a smaller star that orbited it. "And for every Monster removed from the game, it gains 200 ATK. There are currently 13 Monsters, so now Helios – Duo Megistus gains 2600 ATK!"

Helios – Duo Megistus (6/ATK: ?–2600/DEF: ?–2600)

As Jaden looked on in amazement as the Monster grew in power, Banner pointed to him and shouted, "Go, Helios, and end this Duel! Heliopolis Double Flare!" Helios brought its hands together as the two stars began to charge up a huge amount of energy. Throwing its hands forward, it then shot a huge fire blast at Jaden.

"Jaden, no!" Kurogasa shouted in terror, helpless and unable to do anything other than watch what appeared to be his friend's defeat.

"Not so fast! I activate A Hero Emerges!" Jaden declared revealing his facedown and the spectators sighed in relief. "Now you pick a card from my Hand, and if it's a Monster, I get to Special Summon it!"

Banner bit his lip as he tried to figure out which card to pick. Finally, he pointed and said, "The card second from the left!"

Jaden looked at it and smirked. "Not you lucky day today, I Special Summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" The feathered Hero appeared crouching in DEF (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

Banner gave a soft grumble, seeing Jaden managed to hold him off for one turn more. "Very well… I set one card facedown and end my turn." Looking to Jaden, he said, "Well, Jaden, you won yourself another turn… Let's see how you use it."

"I'll use it to the fullest!" Jaden said drawing his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in DEF mode!" The water themed Hero appeared (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). "And since he's the only Monster out on my side of the Field, I can get to draw two cards!" He drew two. "Sweet! I activate another Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon… wait for iiiiit!"

Banner grunted as he looked to Jaden and said, slightly frustrated, "Enough with the dramatics, just say what it is!"

"Alright, alright geez…" Jaden said as the Fusion Material Monsters appeared and went into the clear vortex before it shined. A being in tight white armor with yellow linings over it and a huge yellow spiky circular object behind its back, descended down. "Here he is, Elemental Hero the Shining (8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100)! And he's gonna light up your world!"

Banner quirked an eyebrow as he said, "I don't see how… Your Monster has the same ATK as my own."

"Not for long! Because he gains 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero removed from play! That's 1500 ATK, for a grand total of 4100!"

"What?!" Banner gasped.

Elemental Hero the Shining (8/ATK: 2600–4100/DEF: 2100)

"There ya go Jaden!" Kyoshiro cheered.

"Show 'em who's boss!" Kurogasa cheered too.

Banner grunted as he said, "Your Monster isn't the _only_ one to get a power boost, though! Helios gains 400 ATK thanks to the two Monsters removed from play to Fusion Summon your Hero!"

Helios – Duo Megistus (6/ATK: 2600–3000/DEF: 2600–3000)

"So what? It's _still_ gonna be destroyed! Now Shining, attack Helios! Radiant Blaster!" The object behind Shining, shined brightly like the sun and shot a concentrated beam of light at Helios.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Imperial Iron Wall! Now, no cards can be removed from play!" Banner shouted as an iron wall formed around the three moons as the blast hit Helios and destroyed it, sending it to the Graveyard.

**Banner:** 300

**Jaden:** 1700

"Whatevs, I'll place a facedown and call it a turn!" Jaden concluded.

"Yosha! He's in the lead!" Kivat cheered.

"Pyun~ Pyun~ he's gonna win!" Tatsulot cheered too.

Banner, however, began to laugh, making Kurogasa look concerned. "Guys… if that's the case… then why is Banner laughing?"

Suddenly, flames began coming out of nowhere, and in an instant, Helios Duo Megistus reformed with 300 extra ATK (6/ATK: ?–3000–3300/DEF: ?–3000). "Whenever Helios is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him back to the Field with a little power boost!"

Kurogasa grunted angrily. "So _that's_ why he suddenly didn't want any cards to be removed from play."

Banner then drew a card and began his turn. "First, I will activate the Spell Card Magic Planter, destroying my Imperial Iron Wall to allow me to draw two cards." He then smiled when he saw one of the cards he drew. "Finally, it's here… the card that will allow me to end this Duel." Grinning evilly at Jaden, Banner said, "I Tribute Helios Duos Megistus to Special Summon my ultimate monster! Come forth, Helios Trice Megistus (8/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!" Helios exploded and formed into three smaller, fat bodies with each one possessing a sun as the head. "Now, Helios gains 300 ATK and DEF for every removed from play monster (8/ATK: ?–4800/DEF: ?–4800)!"

"Uh–oh…" Jaden gulped.

"And there's more to come," Banner said with dark glee as he activated another card. "Now, I use the Spell Card known as Alchemy Blast! I'll discard my Aqua Spirit to deal you Damage equal to her DEF (DEF: 1200)!" Pocketing the card, Aqua Spirit fell into a pot that exploded instantly, shooting a huge river of water at Jaden at high speed.

**Banner:** 300

**Jaden:** 500

"Yabai!" Kivat cried out.

Jaden stood back after the blast of water, drenched completely. Meanwhile, Helios's ATK increased even more as Aqua Spirit was removed from play (8/ATK: 4800–5100/DEF: 4800–5100). "Now, Helios, destroy his Shining and end this Duel with Heliopolis Triple Flare!" Each one of Helios's bodies held a ball of fire between his hands and once they were big enough, they tossed them at Jaden's Monster.

"JADEN!" The spectators cried out.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown! Elemental Recharge!" Jaden countered revealing the said card. "I gain 1000 Life Points for every Elemental Hero on the Field! I got two, so that's 2000 points!"

**Banner:** 300

**Jaden:** 2500

Banner scoffed as he said, "You saved yourself again, but you still take Damage and your Monster will still be destroyed!" The blasts continued and obliterated the Shining, the force of the explosion being enough to knock Jaden off his feet again.

**Banner:** 300

**Jaden:** 1500

"And now my Helios is stronger than ever!"

Helios – Trice Megistus (8/ATK: 5100–5400/DEF: 5100–5400)

Jaden grunted as he pushed himself back onto his feet and said, "Ergh… Now the Shining's effect triggers! I can bring back two removed Elemental Heroes to my Hand, so I'll retrieve Wildheart and Bladedge which weakens your Helios (8/ATK: 5400–4800/DEF: 5400–4800)!"

Banner was unimpressed. "That may be so, but Helios still has more than enough power for my next move. Because I destroyed a Monster by battle with him, Helios can attack again! Now, destroy his Bubbleman! Heliopolis Triple Flare!" With that, Bubbleman met the same fate as the Shining. Banner looked at Jaden silently for a few moments before he finally said, "I can sense it Jaden… This will be your last turn. It would seem that I was wrong in my estimation of your skills." The last part he said rather disappointedly. "I end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card. "Oh, you better believe it is, because I'm calling it!" He then turned to Kurogasa. "Mind if I take a page out of your book Kurogasa?" He asked.

"Be my guest!" Kurogasa shrugged.

"Thanks!"

**"FINAL TURN!"**

Banner quirked an eyebrow suspiciously as he heard Jaden's declaration. "You are correct. This _is_ your final turn… But let's see if it comes to your victory." However, despite his defiant appearance on the outside, on the inside, Banner was smiling as he thought, _'Come, Jaden… Prove me right… Prove to me you're the one who can overcome fate…'_

"First, I play Graceful Charity! It allows me to draw three cards and discard two!" Jaden drew three and discarded two, smirking at one that he discarded. "Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Parallel World Fusion!"

"Parallel World Fusion?" Banner asked, confused. He had never heard of that card. He knew Jaden's strategy. It was very straight forward, using every method of Fusion Summoning to quickly summon out stronger Elemental Heroes. But this was not one method he was familiar with.

"That's right! I can Fusion Summon a Monster using Monsters using Monsters that were removed from play and they get shuffled back into the Deck!"

Banner's eyes widened. "BAKANA!" Such a method of Fusion… Was that even possible!?

"I have no idea what you said there, but I'm gonna take a guess that you don't like it at all." Jaden grinned. "So now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Electrum!" Appearing on the Field was a gold and white muscular Elemental Hero. As his body glowed brilliantly like a star, he was surrounded by energies of FIRE, WATER, WIND, and EARTH (10/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600).

Banner's eyes widened as he instinctively took a step back defensively. "Wha–What _is_ that!?"

"I told you. It's Elemental Hero Electrum." Jaden repeated.

As he examined the creature again, Banner gave a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. "As strong a creature you may have managed to summon, Jaden, and as impressed as I was by the method with which you summoned it, it still lacks the power to defeat Helios."

"Oh it has the power alright! And I'll show you now! First Electrum gains 300 ATK for each Monster on your side of the Field that shares an Attribute with him!"

Banner grunted in frustration, knowing that Electrum was a LIGHT Attribute like his Helios, giving the Elemental Hero an extra boost (2900–3200). However, despite his look of frustrated concern, he scoffed and said, "My creature still has 1900 ATK more than yours. You can't _possibly_ defeat me with that!"

"You're right, I can't, but it's a different story with Electrum's second ability, and that's the sweetest part of them all! All cards removed from play get sent back to the Deck!"

Banner gasped and went wide eyed as he watched every card removed from play was sent back into the Decks. "But with all Monsters no longer removed from play," he said sudden realization, "Then that means Helios–"

"–Loses all his power!" Jaden finished.

"YEAH!" The spectators cheered.

As Jaden said those words, the three Helios bodies sunk to their knees like they had suddenly fallen ill. Meanwhile, the roaring suns that were their heads began to shrink and die out, becoming nothing more than slowly dying white dwarf stars (8/ATK: 5100–0/DEF: 5100–0).

"Now to end this! Electrum, attack Helios! Four Element Cannon!"

Looking up, Banner smiled as he murmured to himself, "Well done, Jaden… I knew you could do it… you _are_ the one who can overcome fate…" He then covered his face with his hands as he was blinded by the brilliant light that was coming. Electrum charged up energy of the four elements, combining them into a swirling blast of flames, rocks, water, and wind with razorblade–like leaves. They completely overtook Helios Trice Megistus and destroyed its three bodies.

**Banner:** 0

**Jaden:** 500

* * *

When the light faded, they were all now back, in the laboratory. The holograms faded and Banner was one knee. "Professor Banner!" Jaden cried out as he and the spectators ran over to him. Flying for Kivat and Tatsulot.

Banner was panting as Jaden, Kurogasa and Kyoshiro kneeled beside him, trying to keep them steady. However, he was smiling. "You did extremely well today… Jaden… and as I… Urgh… as I promised… your friends… will be, guhhh, freed…" Touching his Emerald Tome Shadow Charm, he tapped the Millennium Eye symbol, causing it to instantly shatter. Suddenly, two ghostly forms went flying out of it. One moment later, they transformed into Alexis and Chazz.

"Alexis!" Kurogasa cried out as he ran over to her fallen form, cradling her in his arms. "Alexis! Alexis! Wake up!"

Alexis slowly came to, blinking her eyes as she got adjusted to the light. When she finally came to, she smiled tiredly at Kurogasa. "I knew you'd save me…"

"No…" Kurogasa said sadly. "Jaden had to save you. I was caught up by Orpheus… I'm sorry…"

Alexis smiled as she put her hand to his cheek and said, "It's okay, Kurogasa… I understand… We're all friends… We all watch out for each other… The important part is we're all safe now."

"I know…" Kurogasa said before he kissed her, which she returned before they pulled apart and hugged each other. "I'm just glad you're okay…" He said relieved.

Alexis sighed happily as she hugged him back, "I'm glad you are, too."

Meanwhile, Chazz gave an irritated groan as he woke up. "You're kidding me! I got saved by that Slifer Slacker!?"

Suddenly, Alexis had a moment of realization. "Kurogasa! What about Koji, Marta, and Mamori!? That Amanael guy mentioned something about Orpheus having something planned for them!"

Kurogasa bit his lip as he said, "I don't know… Koji and us split up early on. He went after Marta and Mamori while Jaden, my dad, and I went after you and Chazz. I just hope they're all alright."

"I see." Alexis said.

"And another thing… You might not believe this, but… Amanael is Professor Banner…"

Alexis gasped at that and even Chazz looked a little shaken. "Wha–What!? Professor Banner!? Why would he do that!? And how is he alive!?"

"See for yourself." Kurogasa said, shifting his body to have Alexis and Chazz get a better look at Banner.

The two's eyes both widened as they saw their slightly different looking professor before them, albeit he looked… rather pained… "Kurogasa… what's happening to him? He looks… sick…"

"It's a long story…" Kurogasa got out.

Banner suddenly began coughing, causing everyone to rush over to him. "Professor, are you alright?" Jaden asked worried.

Banner just laughed humorlessly as he said, "No… unfortunately, that last Duel took the energy out of my body. I cannot go on any longer… Jaden, I'm dying…"

"No Professor, you gotta hang on!" Jaden cried out.

"It's… no use Jaden…" Banner got out. "We both know that this was going to happen sooner or later."

"No, don't say that!" Jaden looked at him, tears forming in his eyes as he said, "You can't give up! We'll get you back to Duel Academy! They might be able to do something!"

Banner smiled up at Jaden as he said, "That's part of the reason you were always my favorite student, Jaden… your never ending optimism." He then reached into his cloak after another coughing fit. He then pulled out four Duel Monsters cards. "I held onto these cards just in case you were able to win. You, Kurogasa, and Koji will need these to defeat Kagemaru and Orpheus."

"Kagemaru?" Jaden asked, wiping away a few tears.

Banner nodded. "Our leader… The leader of the Shadow Riders." He then slid the cards into Jaden's hand, revealing four blank Fusion Monsters. "One is for you and Koji, one for Koji and Kurogasa, one for you and Kurogasa, and one for the three of you."

"Professor Banner…" Jaden got out before turning to Kyoshiro.

"Please… take good care of my Slifer Students."

Kyoshiro, unsure of what else to say, took Banner's hand, held it firmly and looked into Banner's eyes with fierce determination. "I swear it. I won't let you down."

"Jaden, Kurogasa," Banner said as his body began to disintegrate, making Pharaoh cry, "Please tell the others I'm sorry for everything, especially Victor. Tell him I'm sorry for what I put him and the others through." Banner then turned to his cat. "And Pharaoh, thank you being such a good friend. I'll always cherish the moments we had together." That made the cat, cry even more. "I'm so proud of all of you, my students… my friends… my family… I love you all…" And with that, he disintegrated to dust. And the original body turned to dust too. Kurogasa began to tear up as held Alexis close to him as she gave a soft sob, trying not to give in to her sorrow. Chazz looked away, not wanting to appear weak. Pharaoh gave one more cry before looking to Jaden.

Jaden sat there, trembling, his arms still out like he was holding Banner's now non–existent body, tears still running down his face, the Fusion Cards in his hand. "No… No… Professor Banner… I–I… I killed him… by beating him in that Duel, I–…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He totally broke down.

Kyoshiro then held Jaden close. "It's alright Jaden, you did the right thing…" Jaden knew Kyoshiro was right, but it didn't hurt any less as he lay against him as the professor hugged him.

Kurogasa, wiping away his own tears, looked to his father and said, "Maybe we should get out of here…"

"Yeah, let's get out of here…" Kyoshiro said. But before that could happen, Kurogasa's and Jaden's Spirit Keys glowed. "Huh? What the–!" Soon, from out of nowhere, the other Spirit Keys that were lost came into the room and all of them combined into one rectangle before gently floating down to the ground.

* * *

As Koji carried Marta and Mamori towards the Academy, his Spirit Key began to glow. "Huh? My Spirit Key…?" Suddenly, it vanished. "What the–? Where'd it–?" However, his Bracelet Shadow Charm began to glow and suddenly, he knew that it was okay. He could sense Jaden and Kurogasa. "Heh… they did it."

* * *

"Kurogasa, what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"The Spirit Keys… We must have won them back! That means… we won! The Shadow Riders have been defeated!"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Chazz muttered.

Kurogasa suddenly got a sad face on as he realized the implications of Chazz's words. They lost Kurai and Professor Banner. "I know… but at least we didn't lose more people… and we managed to prevent the Rider War…"

But then Haruto appeared. _"Kurogasa, didn't you hear what Koyomi said?"_

Kurogasa winced at Haruto's words as he said, "I know, but Haruto… I don't see how it could happen now. We have all the Spirit Keys, all the Shadow Riders have been defeated. I don't understand how the Rider War could still occur."

_"When there's a will, there's a way."_ Haruto said. _"One way or another, Orpheus will somehow make the Rider War happen."_

Kurogasa sighed as he said, "Well, I guess we'll just need to be prepared then." Helping Alexis onto her feet, he began to walk out of the lab, Chazz following behind as Eiji returned to his card while Kivat and Tatsulot flew along.

Kyoshiro looked to Jaden, now slightly more under control, and said, "Come on, kiddo, let's get out of here." Helping Jaden onto his feet, Kyoshiro led Jaden out of the lab with the rest of the kids. Pharaoh, went up to the rectangle of Spirit Keys and bit on it before carrying it out.

* * *

"…And so, unfortunately, it seemed that Professor Banner was behind a lot of what happened, and yet, he seemed to be trying to prepare us for… something." Kurogasa said, explaining what happened to the others.

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked, especially Victor.

"I don't believe it…" Bastion got out.

"Professor Banner… was a Shadow Rider?" Rika asked.

Jaden nodded sadly as he stood next to Kurogasa. "It's all true, as much as it sucks to say… and all he left were these blank Fusion Monsters for Kurogasa, Koji, and I." Everyone gathered around to look at them, and it was true. They were blank, just like the blank looks they're giving.

Zane eyed the cards suspiciously. "I don't understand… Why would Professor Banner give you guys, blank cards? What are they supposed to do?"

"That's what _we_ want to know." Kurogasa said shaking his head.

"In any case, all that matters is that all the Spirit Keys have been returned." Chancellor Sheppard said.

Koji sat in his chair, wincing slightly as Rika went back to wrapping up the bandages around his chest, and nodded at the Chancellor. "Besides, whatever those cards are meant to do, I'm sure they'll reveal their purpose at the right time. I've heard about things like this happening before in…" His face then dropped. "…In Professor Banner's class."

"Yes. Well, let's all get some rest. You all must be tired." Chancellor Sheppard suggested as everyone agreed.

* * *

After Jaden revealed his news to everyone, Koji made his way to see Marta. Once he got his chest wound checked out and cleared, he rushed back to his bedroom to grab Marta's present before going to see her. When he came in, she was awake, but Marta was still asleep. Smiling at her, he said, "Hey, Sugah Mama… How you feeling?"

"Feeling… better…" Marta got out. "Where's… Mamori?"

Koji pointed to the bed next to her, placing the gift box beneath his seat so she couldn't see it. "She's still sleeping."

"Oh…" Marta got out before looking back at Koji. She then remembered something and it made her blush. "Um… Koji… about that kiss… I…"

Koji grinned he pressed his index finger to her lips. "Shush…" And then, giving her a flirtatious wink, he cupped her face with his hands as he gave a tender yet pretty sexy kiss. It lasted for about ten seconds before Koji pulled away and asked, grinning, "…You mean like that one?"

"Um… yes…" Marta got out dumbly.

Koji smiled at her as he sat on the side of the bed. "Marta… There's something I've been wanted to tell you. I was gonna tell you at you disco dancing lesson, but obviously, that didn't work out." He took a deep breath then as he took her hand and began. "I… I love you, Marta. I think you're the grooviest and foxiest chick I've ever met. Which is why, I want to ask you this." He then reached down and handed her the box, revealing the glittering baby blue high heeled platform sandals. "Marta… will you be my girlfriend?"

Marta gasped at that, but then smiled. "Oh Koji, I've been wanting to hear you say that."

Koji grinned as he said, "Really?"

"Of course, Daddy–O." Marta said. "To be honest, I've been in love in you the moment you first rescued me from Yunalesca."

Koji smiled even wider at that. "That makes me happier than you know." And with that, Koji then reached in and took out the platforms. "I won these for you in that roller disco contest I won last weekend. I wanted to get them for you as a present for how well you've been doing in your disco dancing lessons." Then, lifting the sheets over her feet, Koji slid the platform sandals onto her feet, strapping them on at the ankles. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." Marta smiled.

"More than me?" Koji joked.

"Of course not, Sugah Daddy." Marta smiled as she kicked her feet gently, loving the sandals on her feet. "I feel like Cinderella now with my glass slippers."

Koji chuckled as he said, "Well, instead of Prince Charming, are you okay with Prince Groovy?"

Marta grinned as she pulled on his color to give him a big kiss on the cheek, leaving a kiss mark from her lipstick. "I think Prince Groovy is just perfect."

That made Koji glad. "Dyn–o–mite! But I guess then, if I'm the Disco Prince, then you're my Disco Princess! Ya dig it, baby?"

"I totally dig it." Marta said then leaned into Koji for a kiss.

Koji grinned as he leaned for the kiss as well. "I love you, Foxy Mama."

Marta smiled back as she cuddled against and said, "I love you, too, Sugah Daddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa, Alexis and Rika were watching this poking their heads out from the door before pulling them back to the other side of the door. "At least one _good_ thing came out of all of this." Kurogasa smiled gently.

Rika nodded with a smile, "Yeah, they look so cute together… although I'm kinda jealous of Marta getting those platforms. Those sandals are _really_ pretty."

"Then let Jaden buy you them, once he has the guts to ask you out." Alexis teased.

Rika immediately blushed, bright red before glaring at Kurogasa. "You told Alexis!?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. She's my girlfriend." Kurogasa grinned sheepishly.

Rika continued to blush as she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Like I said, you and Koji are mean brothers."

"We love you too Rika." Kurogasa smiled.

Rika tried to stay angry, but couldn't resist the smile that came to her face when Kurogasa smiled at her like that. "Jerk…" She then turned her face back to Koji and Marta and was able to let go of her anger as she watched them kiss and cuddle. "They do make a cute couple, though."

"Yeah, they sure do." Alexis said. "Not to joke you or anything Rika, but maybe you should try and cheer Jaden up."

Rika blushed slightly, biting her lip. "I… I don't know… you really think I'm the best person for that?"

"Well, you're the only person we can think of Rika." Kurogasa said. "What? You'd rather have Chazz do it?"

Rika just stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine… I'll try to cheer him up." And with that, Rika left.

"You know, I haven't seen Jaden break down like that." Kurogasa said.

Alexis nodded as she rested against him. "I know… let's just hope that Rika can help.

* * *

Rika walked all over campus, trying to track down Jaden, but the Slifer seemed to be nowhere. Finally though, she found him sitting in Prof. Banner's room in the Slifer Red Dorm, Pharaoh curled up in his lap. "J–Jaden? Can I come sit with you?"

"Huh?" Jaden asked as he looked up to see her. "Yeah… sure…"

Rika hesitantly approached him and sat down beside him. She smiled sadly at Pharaoh as Jaden pet him, the cat purring lightly, liking the attention. The two students sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Rika went into her backpack and pulled out something before opening it. "We didn't see you at dinner, so I cooked you up some fried rice and pork dumplings… I thought you might be hungry…"

"Oh… thanks Rika…" Jaden said taking the food. Pharaoh went for a pork dumpling and ate it, in hopes that it'll cheer itself up.

Rika tried her best to smile at Jaden, but she couldn't. He looked so down… It was so out of place for Jaden, the boy who always looked at the brighter side. It broke her heart to see him so… broken. Not knowing what else to do as he wasn't touching his food, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. _I_ did. I… killed Professor Banner…"

Rika shook her head as she said, "It's not your fault… and I'm sorry you feel like you have to bear this burden alone. What happened to Professor Banner wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do…" She then gripped his hand tightly and said, "But, Jaden, I don't want you to feel like you're all alone. We're all here for you. Just like when you saved me from Abidos… I'm here to save you… I'm here whenever you need me…"

And then, much to Jaden's surprise, he felt the warmness of Rika's lips pressing against his cheek in a kiss. "Uh… I… Rika…?"

"You're not alone Jaden. I'm here for you." Rika said.

And with that, Rika stood up to leave. Shaking out of his stunned stupor, Jaden turned to her just as she reached the door. "Hey, Rika!" He called out to her. As she turned to face him, Jaden held up the container of food with a smile and asked, "Do you, uh…? Do you wanna eat with me? I'll share it with you."

That made Rika smile widely. "Sure, I'd love to!"

Jaden smiled as he patted the spot in front of him, signaling Rika to sit with him. He then placed the food container on the floor between them, handing her the extra disposable fork that was in there. "Oh, and Rika… Thanks… Thanks for looking out for me…"

"No prob." Rika smiled.

* * *

And there we go! That's another chapter down! Yep. Very emotional near the end there. To be honest, writing down Professor Banner's death with Serpentdragon actually made me cry a bit. I kid you not. But anyways, at least some good came out of this. So go ahead people! Get to reviewing!

Fantasy Warrior – Auron  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2200/2000  
Effect: When this card destroys a Monster in battle, it is removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

(Top card is created by me and Starlight AT. All creative rights go to us.)

Dark Fantasy Aeon – Valefor  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged–Beast/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1100/DEF: 1500  
Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent's Monster attacks this card, cut the attacking Monster's ATK in half, and redirect the attack to another Monster."

Dark Fantasy Aeon – Ixion  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1600/DEF: 1900  
Effect: Once per turn, double this card's ATK points until the End Phase."

(Top 2 cards are created by me. All creative rights go to me.)


	53. Destruction vs Hope

Okay guys, it's here! Sorry for taking so long, but here's another chapter of Kamen Rider GX! Reason it's taking so long is because the Chazz–a–nova episode is being a pain in the butt, so Serpentdragon, whom I thank for this writing this chapter with me, and I have come up with something original! So here it is!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Kagemaru and Orpheus were in their secret hideout, hidden away from the prying eyes of the outside world. They watched on screens recordings of all the battles the Shadow Riders had with the Key Keepers. [_**"Excellent, most excellent,"**_] Kagemaru said as he watched the recordings. [_**"We're ready for the final phase of our plan… We're finally ready to open the Spirit Gate, my friend."**_]

"Curious. You don't need the Spirit Keys to unlock the Spirit Gates?" Orpheus asked raising an eyebrow under his mask. Of course, Orpheus already knew that the Spirit Keys aren't really necessary to open the Spirit Gates, but he played dumb anyways. After all, he had a much grander scheme should Kagemaru fail.

[_**"Not exactly,"**_] Kagemaru said as he watched the Duel recordings. [_**"It never mattered whether or not the Shadow Riders were victorious. All that was required was the right amount of Duel Energy be released. Now, all that is needed is for the Keys to unlock the Spirit Gates."**_]

"And how exactly are you going to do that? Because last I checked, your last Shadow Rider is no more." Orpheus reminded.

Kagemaru chuckled at Orpheus. [_**"It's of little consequence. I have a plan. One that your Dark Riders will be crucial with."**_]

"Oh really." Orpheus said.

Kagemaru gave a soft "Mmmm." [_**"Indeed, specifically one you have yet to reveal."**_]

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 53: Destruction vs. Hope

It's been a week, since the Duel with Professor Banner, and things were returning to normal for the most part. Mostly Jaden being his happy self again, and Koji and Marta now being together, but it was still a little bit gloomy knowing that Professor Banner was now legitimately now gone.

As of now, classes were done and Kurogasa and Alexis were having a lunch date and right now, Kurogasa and Alexis were having one of their make out sessions yet again. Everyone was soon coming to a close. All the Shadow Riders were now beaten and final exams were gonna come up soon. But there was one other thing they still have to go through.

The Rider War…

Ever since Kurogasa's dream of being in Hikari Studios and Natsumi telling him that another Rider War is gonna occur in his world, it's been bothering him. And to make it worse, when he was in the Wajima's Antique Shop and Koyomi telling him that the Rider War was inevitable, made Kurogasa worried even more. And now with the Shadow Riders gone, it's coming up closer than ever. When it comes, what'll happen then? Will they all come out of it alive and win? Will they lose? They're just so many possibilities. And that alone was enough to stop Kurogasa and Alexis's make out session.

"What is it?" Alexis asked concerned.

Kurogasa sighed as he rolled onto his back, resting up on his shoulders as he looked out at the beach. "I keep thinking about the Rider War. I thought that since we stopped the Spirit Gate from opening, it was all over, but after Jaden defeated Professor Banner, Haruto said that it's still to come… and I keep thinking about what'll happen."

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said sadly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Kurogasa got out. "Just thinking about it, makes me worried about _you_. You're gonna be involved one way or another and if anything happened to you, I–"

Alexis silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "Kurogasa, I love you… but you need to stop worrying like you're the only one who's gonna be fighting. You don't have to face it alone. We're all willing to fight beside you. Besides, did you ever think how I might feel if something happened to _you_?"

Kurogasa looked a bit stunned at that, before saying, "Well… no, but… even if something _did_ happen to me, knowing that you're safe and your life going on will be worth it… and I won't regret any of it."

Alexis sighed with frustration; face palming as she saw he didn't understand what she meant. "But the point I'm making is that _you_ wouldn't be there, you idiot! Sure, I'd be safe, but I'd lose the boy I love!"

Kurogasa looked really stunned. _Now_ it finally hits him. He closed his eyes, and bowed his head down smiling, "Alright, you win… I get it now."

Alexis sighed with relief this time. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Alexis kissed Kurogasa's cheek as she said, "I appreciate that you want to protect me, but you're not invincible, Kurogasa. I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me."

"I know…"

"But until then… at least, while we still have time right now…" Alexis said, as her face got close to Kurogasa's. "Let me take away all your pain and worries…"

Kurogasa smiled as he kissed her lips gently and said, "I would really like that."

Alexis then came close to his ear, nibbling it a bit, before looking at Kurogasa, this time with a sexy smile as she said, "Good, so… how about giving me some… stimulation." Kurogasa didn't say anything as he pressed Alexis back onto the ground and began to make out with his girlfriend happily.

As Kurogasa and Alexis made out, from far away, they were being watched by a mysterious figure. He appeared to be Decade, but he had a far more… sinister appearance than Tsukasa was supposed to have. He had a different shade of magenta and sharper eyes. The best way to describe something about Decade was simply… wrong.

He eyed the two and growled with disgust as he looked at them. "Pathetic." He couldn't wait to begin his rampage. "The question is… what's the best way to do it?"

* * *

Koji and Marta were in one of the open aerobics rooms in the Obelisk Dorm gym, having another one of their disco lessons. Koji was dressed in a powder blue leisure suit with white platform shoes, a white and blue newsboy cap, and his medallion while Marta was dressed in a 3/4 blue disco dress with a flowing bottom, a blue lily in her hair, and of course her beautiful new platforms. The two were smiling and laughing, having the time of their lives. "Marta, you're doing great! I can't believe how much better you've gotten so quickly!"

"Well, it's all thanks to my teacher." Marta smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Koji smiled as he lifted her up in the air and spun her around with a more passionate kiss. "Heh, heh… Well, I guess I _am_ pretty groovy!"

Marta smiled as she rested her hands on his shoulders and popped one foot up and kissed his cheek. "You certainly are." She then hugged him close, Koji smiling as she hugged him back. "Now, you should probably tell Jaden where he can find these gorgeous puppies." pointing to the platform sandals on her feet, "So he can buy a pair for Rika."

Koji looked at her in surprise. "What the–!? How'd you–!?"

Marta gave him a knowing wink as she said, "No one told me. I figured it out on my own, love. I can be very deductive when I want. When I told the girls about us and showed off the sandals for them, Rika was eyeing them the longest and most longingly. Plus, I can tell from how Rika blushes that she likes him and I've noticed Jaden eyeing her a little more lately."

"Huh…" Koji got out. "So then… when the time comes, Kurogasa and I can get Jaden to man up, and you and Alexis can help out Rika?" He asked.

Marta smiled and nodded as she said, "Definitely. We'll get to it."

"Groovy."

The Decade impostor watched as the two kissed again before they continued their disco dancing. "Hhhmmm… one of Kamen Rider Duelist's best friends… He might be a good place to start."

* * *

"Omromromromromrom!" Jaden said as he was eating the fifth plate of fried rice he's eaten thanks to Rika's cooking. It was just that good.

"Uh… Jaden, you feeling okay?" Syrus asked a bit worried.

"Never better!" Jaden said eating in–between mouthfuls.

Syrus eyed Jaden suspiciously as he said, "Hey, Jay… you've been getting a lot of food cooked for you lately. Can I ask who that's from?"

"From Rika, of course!" Jaden exclaimed. "Her cooking's just awesome!"

"That explains it." Chumley said.

"Yeah. You ate double during Duel Monsters Spirit Day." Victor pointed out.

Jaden looked at them with a smile as he said, "Yep! She cooks the best food!"

"A–At least, he's feeling h–happy again." Mamori pointed out.

Bastion, who happened to be over at the Slifer Dorm, then said, "Jaden, are you sure that's the _only_ reason you like Rika's cooking?"

"Whaddya mean?" Jaden asked with a spoon in his mouth, eating a sixth plate of fried rice.

Victor sighed before face palming as he shook his head. "We mean," he said with a groan, "That not only do you like her cooking because she makes it well, but because she made it especially for you."

"Really?" Jaden blinked. "I didn't notice." That made everyone face palm.

"Is he really that dense?" Chazz groaned.

"Aw, give the kid a break Chazz." Kyoshiro said coming in to the cafeteria of the Slifer Red Dorm.

Bastion nodded at Kyoshiro before looking to Jaden as he said, "All I have to say, Jaden, is that Rika doesn't cook this much food special for anyone, not even Koji and Kurogasa and _they've_ been friends since childhood."

Jaden looked at Bastion for a few moments before he finally got a face that made everyone think Jaden understood what they were saying. "I see now… It's because I eat just as much as those two put together!"

Everyone fell onto the floor in disbelief.

"Yep… he's that dense…" Chazz finalized.

Victor facepalmed and shook his head. "Sorry, Professor Kururugi, but I can't believe that he doesn't realize what everyone else sees."

"It'll come to him. Just give it time." Kyoshiro assured.

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Dr. Crowler got out.

"That's a lot of food you're cooking Rika." Zane commented.

Rika nodded but kept moving like lightning as she cooked up more and more food. "I know… that's because Jaden has a big appetite!"

"Isn't that a bit much though?" Crowler asked. "Sooner or later, the food supply for the school will run out."

Rika shrugged as she continued to cook and said, "I know, I know… I can't help it!"

"Is it just me or is Rika somehow falling for that Slifer Slacker?" Crowler whispered to Zane.

"Zane eyed Dr. Crowler and said, neutrally, "…I don't think it's appropriate for you to be asking that question as a teacher, Sir."

"I'm being genuinely curious."

Zane sighed as he shrugged and said, "Is it a problem if she is?"

"Well… no, I don't think so."

Shrugging, Zane then said, "Then I don't think it should matter whether she does or doesn't."

"You know I can hear you two talking right?" Rika asked.

Crowler looked like he was a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar while Zane looked calm as usual. "Last I checked the good doctor was doing most of the talking."

"Uh… well, that is…" Crowler got out.

*BONG!*

"OW!" Crowler cried out in pain, after being hit in the head with an empty frying pan.

"Buzz out of my love life." Rika said curtly before continuing on with her cooking.

Crowler was on the floor, holding his head as tears trickled down his face while Zane shook his head in disappointment. Meanwhile, the Decade doppelganger was watching Rika and them now, giving a soft "hmmm" as he did. "Interesting… so, which friend to target?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheppard was in office and has been staring hard at the box of Spirit Keys that were inside. It's true that all the Shadow Riders have been eliminated. Nightshroud, Yunalesca, Resa, Kurenai, Camula, Tania, Don Zaloog, Abidos III, Titan, and the recent Amanael/Professor Banner. But Chancellor Sheppard had this bad feeling, that for some reason, this whole war with the Shadow Riders isn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

"Kagemaru… Just what are you up to?" He thought. "And Orpheus… he's too obsessed with Kurogasa and his father to just give up. No… There's more to this…"

Ever since Kurogasa first arrived at Duel Academy, things have been pretty good for him, until the day Orpheus first showed up, wanting the Kamen Rider cards for himself. At the time, his intentions were pretty vague. As the year went by, Orpheus has been more aggressive with Kurogasa, now upgrading with the Dark Kamen Riders and sneaking onto the island every now and then. And then… things got really nasty when he had the guts to kidnap his father, beating him to pulp, and tell Kurogasa everything: From Orpheus revealing that he was Kurogasa's uncle to his bitter hatred towards him and his father because of what happened to Kurogasa's mother, Orpheus's sister, and now… with the year coming to a close, things are going to get even nastier.

As he thought more about Orpheus, he began to think about everything that Orpheus had done regarding the Shadow Riders. Something seemed off about it. He seemed to have an ulterior motive, a goal of his own separate from that of the rest of the Shadow Riders. "If that's the case, then we need to figure out what he's doing. Because I have a feeling it's far more dangerous than whatever they're planning."

* * *

Meanwhile after Kurogasa and Alexis had their little make out session, the two were on their way to meet up with Jaden and the others at the Slifer Red Dorm. Everyone else was gathered there already, Koji and Marta now dressed in their DA uniforms again. "Hey there, guys," Jaden smiling as he downed another shrimp dumpling.

"Dude, that's a lot of food you're eating…" Kurogasa muttered while seeing many stacks of plate.

Jaden smiled and nodded as he said, "Yeah! Rika made me a whole bunch and it was delicious!"

"Yeah, Rika and Jaden are _so_ gonna get together later on…" Alexis whispered in Kurogasa's ear.

"Well, she just learned that the old saying 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach' is all too true with Jaden," he whispered back.

"Huh? Whatcha guys say?" Jaden asked.

Kurogasa just snickered as he said, "Oh nothing… nothing at all, Jaden."

"So what's been going on around here, besides watching Jaden chow down?" Alexis asked.

Victor shrugged as he said, "Not much. We've just been kinda chilling, really."

"I'm surprised Jaden is able to recover this fast, since… well, you know…" Bastion said.

Koji gave Bastion a look as he said, "It's probably best that we don't bring it up… Don't want to cause any unnecessary pain or bad memories."

"Right…" Bastion got out.

Just then, the whole gang hit the ground as they heard a huge explosion coming from outside. "Is everyone okay!?" Kurogasa asked immediately, picking his head up from the ground.

"Yeah… peachy…" Chazz groaned. "Where did _that_ come from anyways?!" He demanded.

Victor grunted as he got up and said, "I say we go find out!"

Everyone soon got up and ran outside to see what was up and where that explosion came from. All over the campus, students were running for their lives as explosions went off all around them. And the source of the explosions? "DECADE!?"

_"Kono yaro!"_ Momotaros yelled as he appeared. _"What's pinkie doing?!"_

Kurogasa looked at this in shock, unable to believe it. "This can't be right! Tsukasa wouldn't do that! "Dad, what's going on?!" He asked.

Kyoshiro was agape. His eyes were locked on Decade as he said to his son, "No way… Tsukasa has… he's become the Destroyer of Worlds again."

Kurogasa, Koji, and Rika were shocked while the others were confused. "'Destroyer of Worlds?' What is that!?" Syrus asked.

"Two words: Not good." Koji answered.

"For some reason, he's in Violent Emotion mode!" Kurogasa gritted as he put on his henshin gauntlet on. "Henshin!" He declared inserting his Deck in before transforming into Kamen Rider Duelist.

Decade looked over his left shoulder and chuckled evilly as he saw Kamen Rider Duelist approach. "It's about _time_ you got out here. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"So you finally decide to snap huh?!" Kurogasa demanded.

Decade stared at him almost as if he was confused, his head cocked slightly to the side. "Snapped? No… I've merely embraced my true destiny…"

_"Embrace your true destiny my ass!"_ Momotaros yelled as he appeared along with most of the Riders. _"As much as we're at each other's throats, last I checked you're one of the good guys!"_

_"So why now?!"_ Haruto demanded.

_"Yeah, why?"_ Gentarou got out sad. _"You're our buddy!"_

Decade just shrugged and said, "Why not?"

_"I can't believe you'd do this…"_ Eiji said in disappointment.

_"It's making all of us sad." _Yuusuke shook his head.

_"Of all times, it just had to be now."_ Shinji growled.

_"You're really going to do this to us?! Especially when the Rider War is coming up?!"_ Kenzaki demanded.

Decade simply stared at them and said, "That's exactly why I'm doing this. It's my destiny… I'm the cause of the Rider War… I'm _destined_ to bring it to this world!"

_"You're insane!"_ Shouichi snarled.

_"You wouldn't dare!"_ Takumi added.

Decade just tilted his head back and let loose a cruel laugh. "I already have! And very soon, it will bring the end of this world… And I will truly be the Destroyer of Worlds!"

_"We won't let you!"_ Hitoshi declared.

_"We'll make sure of it."_ Souji said calmly.

_"And do whatever it takes!"_ Wataru added.

_"But guys–"_ Gentarou protested.

Shotaro looked to Gentarou and cut him off, saying, _"I'm sorry, Gentarou, but we don't have a choice. We can't let him do this."_

However, Kurogasa stood in his defensive stance and eyed "Decade" before them. "Guys… something isn't right about this. Something doesn't feel right with Tsukasa."

Momotaros grumbled as he said, _"Well, of _course_ it doesn't! Our friend betrayed us!"_

"No. I feel like there's more to it."

Urataros, curious, placed his hand on Momotaros's shoulder and, rather uncharacteristically, said, _"Sempai, let's listen to Kurogasa… I think he might be right."_

_"Whaddya mean?"_ Ryuutaros asked.

"I don't know how to describe it… But I don't sense Tsukasa in there…" He said, staring at this Decade.

_"Whaddya _mean_ he's not pinkie!?"_ Momotaros exclaimed. _"He's standing right in front of us!"_

Hesitantly, Kurogasa reached into his Deck for Decade. Pulling it out, he looked at it silently for a moment as he said, "Tsukasa, if you're in there… Please come out!" Everyone stood there for a moment, waiting for a sign, anything… and then…

_"Hey! I'm trying to get some sleep here!"_

They were all shocked as a second Kamen Rider Decade appeared on the field, his less rigid and sharper edges showing this was the _real_ Decade. _"What's with all the noise?" _Tsukasa asked annoyed. _"You better have a good reason for waking… me… up…"_ He trailed off as he turned towards the other Decade. _"Hey, who's the imposter there?!"_

_"That's what _we_ want to know,"_ Kintaros said as they eyed the evil Decade.

_"Show your true self you imposter!"_ Sieg demanded.

There was silence for what seemed like ages until the evil Decade de-henshined, revealing… Tsukasa!? Except… different.

"NANI?!" The Riders and Kurogasa asked shocked. Tsukasa, however, merely glared and growled. The Tsukasa doppelganger looked like he did when he was the Great Leader of Dai–Shocker.

_"Hey! What's with you dressed up like me when I was with Dai–Shocker?!"_ The real Tsukasa demanded.

Dark Tsukasa groaned, face palming as he said, "Weren't you listening!? I _AM_ you! Or rather, part of you." As the Riders and others looked on in confusion, Dark Tsukasa said, "I'm your dark side, the part of you that was destroyed, or nearly destroyed, when you gave up the role of being Dai–Shocker's Great Leader." As everyone gasped, Dark Tsukasa clenched his fists tightly together, his body shivering in rage. "We could've done so much together… We could have destroyed this world, and the worlds of _ALL_ the Riders… And we could've built up an entirely new one! A world of our own! But you had to cast that aside, cast _ME_ aside!"

"The only reason I first destroyed the worlds is so I can reconnect them again!" Tsukasa countered.

Dark Tsukasa stopped for a moment, appearing dumbfounded before bursting out laughing. "How simple minded you are! You don't see the big picture! You could've recreated the world anyway you wanted! We could've ruled! Made it however you wanted!"

_"And yet I didn't choose that!"_

"And that's why you're weak!" Dark Tsukasa shouted, before he henshined once more back into Decade Violent Emotion. "You had the power to create a whole world! And yet you tossed that all away out of some foolish notion of 'duty,' 'honor,' or whatever! You were a coward, afraid of your own power, your own destiny! That's why I'm better! Because I won't make that mistake. I intend to open the Spirit Gate and use the Sacred Beasts to restore my full power so I may become the Destroyer of Worlds once more and make myself ruler of a brand new world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_Are you done?"_ Tsukasa asked annoyed.

Dark Tsukasa suddenly stopped laughing as he summoned up a Duel Disk onto his arm, summoning up the circle for a Shadow Duel around himself and Kurogasa. "No… but I _will_ be once I defeat this wannabe Rider."

"Heh. You wish." Kurogasa scoffed.

Decade Violent Emotion scoffed at Kurogasa as he said, "Please… you're a fake Rider. You're not supposed to exist. I intend to fix that error right now."

"I'm not a fake since I'm standing right here in front of you!" Kurogasa snapped. "And you don't get to decide on who lives and dies!" He then turned to his Riders. "Minna! Ikuzo!"

Dark Tsukasa scoffed at that as well, sliding his Deck into his Duel Disk. "That's exactly what I mean. If it weren't for the other Riders you have, you'd be powerless. You're just having them lend you all their powers. I may be able to tap into their powers, but even if I couldn't, I'd still be a Rider."

"How typical of an arrogant person like you to say that." Kurogasa said as the Riders went into his Deck. "At least I don't use my friends as tools! And I'm gonna show you that!" Both players drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Dark Decade:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Oh boy… this is gonna get ugly…" Syrus murmured worriedly.

Koji nodded as he said, "You have no idea, man. Decade Violent Emotion is one of the most powerful Riders in existence. Kurogasa is in for the fight of his life."

"Kurogasa…" Alexis said worried.

"Hey, no worries Lex! There's no _way_ Kurogasa will be beaten by him." Jaden assured.

Alexis nodded as she said, "I know…" But her face showed how worried she was as the Duel began.

"I'll start." Dark Decade said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunt in ATK mode!" Kurogasa was shocked when a man in a black body suit with a white spine and ribcage design on the shirt and a mask with the S.H.O.C.K.E.R Emblem on his waist appeared (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). It gave out a cry of _"Eee!"_ as it saluted in a Nazi–like way.

Syrus looked surprised as he shouted, "What _is_ that!?"

Rika gasped as she said, "That's a S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunt, the foot soldiers from the Decade series!"

"Not _just_ from the Decade series, Rika." Kyoshiro frowned heavily. "They're the very first enemies of the Kamen Riders since 1971."

"If that card's a sign of things to come, then Kurogasa's in for some trouble," Koji added worriedly. "S.H.O.C.K.E.R has some really bad jive–turkeys."

At that point, Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo appeared, looking hard at Dark Decade while both giving a long _"hhhmmmmmm…"_

_"To think that Dark Decade would use the power of S.H.O.C.K.E.R. This could be trouble…"_ Ichigo muttered.

_"Yes I agree."_ Nigo said. _"The shounen has his work cut out for him."_

"You bastard! You'd use the power of S.H.O.C.K.E.R to help you out?!" Kurogasa demanded.

Dark Decade merely shrugged as he said, "Whatever it takes to get what I want. They're exactly what I need. I'll end my turn there."

Victor eyed the Duel suspiciously. "That's it? Just playing a weak monster like that in ATK mode? No facedowns? Kurogasa better be careful."

"I don't know what you're up to, but it's not gonna work!" Kurogasa said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Blade in ATK mode!"

A silhouetted man appeared and took out his Blay Buckle and slid the Category Ace into his belt before placing it on his waist. A deck of cards formed around his waist, changing it into a belt, and making a pulsing noise. He slowly raised his right arm onto the left shoulder. _"Henshin!"_ He flicked his right wrist before his right arm went down to grab the lever of the belt and raised his left hand at the same spot and he pulled to lever to reveal the Spade.

**TURN UP**

Blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. It also showed a picture of the Change Ace beetle with the spade on it. The vertical rectangle of energy went towards the silhouetted man, with the latter walking through it. When he walked through the rectangle, Blade appeared has done his transformation as he immediately ran towards Kurogasa to help him out. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)

Dark Decade watched curiously as Kurogasa summoned out his Monster. "Not bad, but I'm not that concerned if that's the best you can do."

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet! Kenzaki, take out the S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunt with Lightning Blast!" Kurogasa commanded.

_"Hai!"_ Kenzaki said as he flipped the Blay Rouzer and fanned his card out from the blade before taking out two and rousing them on the side of the blade.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer appeared and went into Blade.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

Kenzaki stabbed the Blay Rouzer to the ground and jumped up as electricity gathered around his kicking foot before diving down for his Lightning Blast Rider Kick. The attack connected and the S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunt "Eeeeee"d in pain before being destroyed, making a cloud of smoke.

**Dark Decade:** 3400

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Lishus! That thing didn't stand a chance!" Chumley cheered.

"Hmph. Think again." Dark Decade smirked. When the smoke cleared there were… 5 more S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunts?! (1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) x5

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"I forgot to mention, when a S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunt is destroyed by Battle, I get five S.H.O.C.K.E.R Tokens to replace him!"

Chazz grumbled as he watched the Duel and said, frustrated, "Stupid Rider Reject… He just gave the bad guy a full Field!"

"Hey, it's not _his_ fault that he doesn't know what the ability was!" Rika growled. "You can't expect him to know _everything_!"

"Guys, let's not fight!" Bastion said as he watched the Duel before them. "Kurogasa's Monster is still stronger and his turn isn't over, so he can still prepare a defense."

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded placing a reversed card on the Field.

"And now comes mine." Dark Decade said drawing his next card. "Now I'll Tribute two of my tokens to summon S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – Dr. Shinigami!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa asked shocked as two tokens disappeared and what replaced them was an old man with long, flowing white hair, wearing a white suit with a black cape over him (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

Jaden looked at Dark Decade's Monster rather puzzled as he said, "_That's_ his big Monster? He just looks like a crazy mad scientist."

"That's because he _is_." Kyoshiro said.

Jaden still looked confused as he looked at the Monster. "What's so dangerous about him?"

"If you ever watched Decade, man, you'd know." Koji said.

Appearing beside Victor, at that moment, was Sage of the Halo. _"He's right, Victor. I can sense an abnormally powerful amount of dark energy radiating from that Monster."_

_"Ho~? What's this?"_ Dr. Shinigami asked, looking at Kurogasa. _"A new Kamen Rider?"_

Dark Decade kept his arms crossed as he said, "Unfortunately, yes. Now, if you don't mind, Doctor, I'd appreciate if you did some emergency surgery and killed him for me."

_"Oh but of course."_ Dr. Shinigami said with delight. _"I'll especially take my time experimenting on_ him_."_

"Before I have the good doctor attack, I'll activate S.H.O.C.K.E.R Tokens' ability! I can Tribute them so I can deal 500 points of Damage to you!"

"WHAT!?" Kurogasa gaped as he watched the Grunts crouch down like they were about to pounce on him.

"KUROGASA!" Alexis cried out in horror as she watched the Grunts leap into the air, hands curled into fists as they flew towards Kurogasa like rockets. Kurogasa defended himself and upon impact…

*BOOOOOOOM!*

The S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunts literally exploded!

**Dark Decade:** 3400

**Kurogasa:** 2500

The Field was covered in smoke for some of the longest few seconds the gang had ever experienced until it finally cleared, revealing Kurogasa on his back on the ground, his armor covered in black burn marks. "Kurogasa!" Alexis cried out in horror.

He was unresponsive and unmoving for a few moments. Kyoshiro clenched his fists tightly as he said to himself, "Come on, son… I know you're alright… You're too strong for that…"

Finally, causing a sigh of relief in everyone, Kurogasa began to get back onto his feet.

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned.

Alexis stumbled slightly as she was finally able to breathe again. "Don't scare me like that, you idiot…"

Rika, wiping the worried sweat off her brow, said, "Are you okay, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah… somehow…" He got out.

Dark Decade laughed as he watched this. "Pathetic! That was the weakest weapon in my arsenal, and yet you were still injured that much by it! Heh, this is gonna easier than I thought! Dr. Shinigami, take out Blade!"

Shinigami laughed at Dark Decade's command. _"As you wish!"_ With that, Dr. Shinigami morphed, changing into a white Squid kaijin known as Ikadevil. In his new form, Shinigami, or Ikadevil now, leapt through the air, flailing his tentacle arms about, ready to whip Blade in two. He whipped his tentacles forward and struck Blade, destroying him into pixels.

**Dark Decade:** 3400

**Kurogasa:** 1600

"Thanks! Now I can do this! Reveal facedown!" Kurogasa said revealing it. "Damage Condenser! This lets me Special Summon a Monster from my Deck equal to the total Damage I took! And I Special Summon Kamen Rider Wizard!"

Haruto appeared again in silhouette, sliding the Driver On Ring onto his right hand. Placing it over his belt, it sang out as the WizarDriver appeared.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

He then switched the Hand Author to the left side.

**SHABADOOBIE! TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Sliding the Flame Style Ring onto his left hand, Haruto said, _"Henshin."_ He then held his left hand over the WizarDriver, making it flash red before extending his arm out to the side.

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

Then, the usual red magic circle flew over him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style.

**HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

_"Saa… showtime da."_ Haruto stated. (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550)

Shinigami/Ikadevil eyed the new Rider curiously, unfamiliar with him and eyeing his strange new form. _"Hhhmmm… another new one. Curious…"_

Dark Decade merely shrugged at the new Rider as he said, "Whatever, it's not capable of harming you. Now then, I'll simply set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kamen Rider Blade in DEF mode!" Kenzaki returned to the Field. "Then I'll Tribute Kamen Rider Wizard to summon Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form!" Haruto then slid off the Flame Style Ring from his hand and slid the Flame Dragon Ring onto his hand. He then flipped the Hand Author to the right before bringing it back to the left. He then placed his left hand over it once again, triggering the transformation cycle once more.

**FLAME! DRAGON!**

The new magic circle began overtaking Wizard as a flaming version of Dragon flew over him.

**BURN! BURN! BURN, BURN, BURN!**

Dragon went around him several times before it enveloped him in flames. When the fire dispersed, Haruto looked the same, only this time, his trench coat was now bright red, his shoulders now have shoulder guards with rubies embedded in them and his ruby helmet was more elaborate too (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2450). "Now I'll activate his FIRE ability! He gains ATK points equal to the ATK of the other Kamen Riders on the Field!"

Blade's energy flew towards Wizard, increasing his power.

Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form (8/ATK: 2750–4350/DEF: 2450)

He took out the Special Ring, sliding it onto his right hand as he slid the Hand Author over to the right.

**LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC! TOUCH TO GO!**

He then placed his right hand over the WizarDriver, causing a flash of red light.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Dragon flew around him again before flying through his chest, Dragon's head forming there. "Now, Haruto! Destroy Dr. Shinigami! Dragon Breath!"

_"Saa… finale da…"_ Haruto said then flew up before a magic circle appeared in front of Haruto and the dragon head spew fire through the circle and to Dr. Shinigami.

Dark Decade gave a short laugh as he said, "I activate my Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armor! This card destroys your Rider for being foolish enough to attack me!" Shinigami then summoned an aura around him that absorbed Haruto's attack before sending it right back to him!

"Grr… I'll place a down and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded, placing a reverse card on the Field.

"Tch." Jaden said, one hand wrapped around his fist tightly, feeling overly anxious, "Kurogasa's in a real jam... My buddy's gotta think of a way out of this!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! What's wrong? Backing out already? Well you should be!" Dark Decade laughed, drawing his next card. "Dr. Shinigami, take out Blade again!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Shinigami once again morphed into Ikadevil, leaping through the air, spinning like a top as his tentacle arms flailed about, ready to whip Blade in half.

"Activate facedown!" Kurogasa said revealing it. "Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back Wizard –Drago Form back to the Field!" Haruto returned to the Field. "Now I'll activate his EARTH ability! The attack switches to Haruto then he goes into DEF mode while gaining DEF points equal to DEF of other Kamen Riders on the Field!"

"NANI!?" Dark Decade shouted as he watched Wizard appear back on the field.

**LAND! DRAGON!**

Haruto leapt back onto the field as he flew through a yellow magic circle, Dragon flying around him in a stone form.

**R–R–R–R–RUMBLE, RUMBLE, QUAKE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! QUAKE!**

Wizard appeared in his yellow colored Dragon Style, immediately taking up a defensive position. As Blade's power flew into him.

Kamen Rider Wizard – Drago Form (8/ATK: 2750/DEF: 2450–3850)

He then took out a Magic Ring and slid it onto his right hand as he switched the Hand Author of the WizarDriver to the right.

**VERY NICE! GRAVITY! FABULOUS!**

Haruto then extended his hand in front of him just as Ikadevil was about to hit him, a yellow magic circle pushing him back into the air before slamming him down into the ground.

**Dark Decade:** 2050

**Kurogasa:** 1600

"Yeah! Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

Koji pumped a fist into the air as he shouted excitedly, "Yeah! Way to boogie, man! Groovy moves, Haruto!"

"Yeah, but it's too bad because unless Haruto gets off the Field, he _has_ to stay in DEF mode for the rest of the Duel." Kyoshiro said.

Bastion nodded, resting his chin in his fingers. "True, Professor Kururugi… but at the very least, Kurogasa now has a strong wall against Dark Decade's attacks."

"Grr… lucky shot. I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Dark Decade growled.

Alexis breathed a momentary sigh of relief, glad that Kurogasa had managed a turn around and nearly evened the playing field. "Come on, Kurogasa, keep it up."

"My turn!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. "Here's someone who wants to get rid of you! I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800). As Tsukasa appeared in the true form of Decade, he glared past Shinigami towards Dark Decade. "_I'm gonna make you pay for insulting me and trying to take over my life…"_

"Heh! Just try it!" Dark Decade scoffed.

_"Gladly,"_ Decade said in a cold rage. Looking to Kurogasa, he said, _"Mind giving me a hand?"_

"You got it! I'll activate this! Final Form Ride! This lets me choose a Kamen Rider from Kuuga to W! And Decade gains an effect depending on the Kamen Rider I've chosen. I choose W from the Deck!" He said as he took out W from the Deck and placed the card in the Spell/Trap Zone making W appear. Decade took out a card and slide it into his DecaDriver before closing it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! D–D–D–DOUBLE! (W)**

"Uh–oh, this isn't gonna be pretty…" Jaden cringed.

"Huh?" The spectator asked confused, save for Kyoshiro.

"You'll see…" Kyoshiro said.

_"Eh? We're doing this again?"_ Double said confused before Decade walked and stood behind Double.

_"Shotaro, Philip, chotto sugukku ittai zo." _Tsukasa warned. He shoved his hands into Double's back, and Tsukasa… SPLIT DOUBLE APART!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone cringed.

"Shao Khan Fatality much?" Koji cringed.

However, much to everyone's surprise, the two halves of W turned into individual Kamen Riders, each looking like W except fully colored in their sides' color scheme. "Say hello to Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker!"

**CYCLONE! CY~CLONE!**

Kamen Rider Cyclone (5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1900)

**JOKER! JO~KER!**

Kamen Rider Joker (5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1500)

"Whoa…" Victor said in awe.

"Impressive…" Bastion mused.

"Can you dig it?" Koji asked in amazement.

"Sugoi…" Rika whispered.

"Now I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards!" Kurogasa drew two. "Then I play a card called Triple Rider Kick! When Kamen Rider Decade, Cyclone, and Joker are on the Field, in exchange for Decade, Cyclone, and Joker to not attack, it destroys all Monsters on your side of the Field!"

"WHAT?!" Dark Decade roared.

_"Ikuze!"_ Decade said as he slides in the golden card into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DOUBLE! (W)**

With the declaration, Decade was the first one to leap high into the sky. _"Let's not keep him waiting, Shotaro."_ Cyclone told his partner.

_"Yeah. Let's make it showy, Philip."_ Joker replied with a wrist flick before both of them also leaped high. Getting into position, as Dr. Shinigami looked up and saw the three Riders in the air, both Cyclone and Joker charged up their kicks with their own respective elements to land their drop kicks on him while the holograms of golden cards appeared in front of Tsukasa before the three of them dived down for the kick.

_"IKAAAAAAAAA!"_ Dr. Shinigami yelled before he was destroyed.

Everyone gave a huge cheer as the three Riders took out Dr. Shinigami, leaving Dark Decade's Field wide open. "If only he could summon out another Rider," Syrus said as he watched the battle, "He could possibly end this Duel right now if he had one strong enough!"

"If he has Decade – Complete Form, or can summon himself out," Koji mused, "Kurogasa could end this right now…"

"Alright, Blade attack directly! Lightning Blast!" Kurogasa ordered.

Dark Decade let out a yell of pain as the lightning blast nailed him right in the chest, leaving a huge, smoking cut across his chest armor as he went flying to the edge of the Dueling field.

**Dark Decade:** 450

**Kurogasa:** 1600

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn there." Kurogasa declared.

Dark Decade grunted angrily as he pushed himself up off the ground, staring at Kurogasa. "You made a big mistake… you've made me angry… so… I'm gonna make you dead."

"Really? Cause it look like you're not doing that anytime soon!" Kurogasa said.

Dark Decade then began to laugh once he got back on his feet and drew his next card. "That's where you're wrong! Now it's time for me to make the move that will end this Duel! I activate my facedown card! S.H.O.C.K.E.R General Assembly!"

Everyone gasped at the announcement Dark Decade made as they all looked to the card. "S.H.O.C.K.E.R. General Assembly!? Just what does that do!?" Marta asked with worry.

Alexis gulped as she replied, "I'm afraid we're about to find out!"

"Here's how it works. First I remove a card with S.H.O.C.K.E.R General in its name!" He removed Dr. Shinigami from play. "Then I Special Summon as many Monsters with that said name in there! And I happen to have the four here in my Hand!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone cried out as Dark Decade's Field erupted with four blackish–gray columns of light, one for each S.H.O.C.K.E.R. general about to be summoned.

"So here they are! S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – Colonel Zol, Ambassador Hell, General Black, and Apollo Geist!"

"NO WAY!" Kurogasa said shocked.

Appearing on the Field, suddenly, were four men. One was a Japanese man in what appeared to be a uniform straight out of Nazi Germany (7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2300). One was a man in what appeared to be a costume that was a cross between an Egyptian Pharaoh's outfit and a cockroach (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2550). The next appeared to be a uniform for a WWI German officer in Africa (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400) And the last was a man in a black bodysuit with a white cape over him and a red helmet with flame like horns sticking out over his head carrying a circular saw–like shield and a rapier (7/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400). These four were some of S.H.O.C.K.E.R.'s strongest generals.

"Oh man… it just _had_ to be these guys." Kyoshiro groaned.

Bastion looked to Kyoshiro as he asked in confusion, "Just who _are_ they, Professor?"

"You're looking at S.H.O.C.K.E.R's elite generals, like Dr. Shinigami." Kyoshiro said. "These guys are the worst of the worst."

Mamori trembled behind Marta as she said, "Th–then… Kurogasa is in t–trouble, isn't he, Sempai?"

Marta tried her best to sound confident as she replied, "Don't worry, Mamori, he'll figure a way out of this."

"NO HE WON'T!" Dark Decade shouted. Everyone looked to Dark Decade instantly, shocked by his statement.

"I activate the effect of Colonel Zol! I can give one S.H.O.C.K.E.R. General the ATK of all the others, making it the only one capable of attacking this turn. And I'll give it to Apollo Geist (2900–10,500)!" In the shock of the crowd, Apollo absorbed their powers and grew to enormous sizes.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Bastion cried out.

*BONK!*

Bastion got hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Rika. "Really Bastion?!"

"Next," Dark Decade said, "I activate the effects of Ambassador Hell and General Black, both allowing me to destroy one monster on your field at the expense of not being able to attack this turn, though that doesn't matter since they couldn't anyway. So, destroy Joker and Cyclone!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Ambassador Hell said as he changed into a rattlesnake kaijin called Garagaranda with its one whip like arm.

_"They shall know the_ true_ power of S.H.O.C.K.E.R!"_ General Black said as he changed into a Kaijin called Hiruchameleon.

The two leapt through the air, ripping Shotaro and Phillip apart. "Phillip! Shotaro!" Kurogasa cried out in horror as he watched the two Riders be destroyed.

Dark Decade's grin could be heard under his helmet. "Time to end this. Apollo Geist, destroy that false Decade and wannabe Rider and end this Duel! Hell Razor!" Apollo Geist gave an evil laugh as he leapt through the air, twirling his razor-like shield, ready to rip Decade in two.

"KUROGASA!" Alexis cried out.

"Activate trap! Enchanted Javelin!" Kurogasa countered.

"EH!?" Dark Decade shouted as he saw the magical lance appear on the field, flying into Tsukasa's hand.

"That's right! All of his ATK points get added to my Life Points before subtraction!"

"BAKANA!" Dark Decade was helpless to watch as Apollo Geist's power was added to Kurogasa's Life Points.

**Dark Decade:** 450

**Kurogasa:** 12,100

Even though it absorbed all of his ATK points for Life Points, the javelin shattered and the attack went through, destroying Decade.

**Dark Decade:** 450

**Kurogasa:** 3600

Dark Decade growled angrily as he watched the result of his attack. He should have won that round! But no, his victory was robbed from him. On the bright side, though, he had at least destroyed all three Riders. "Well, I think I have done enough damage for now. I'll end my turn now and Apollo Geist's ATK points return to normal. You had best make this turn count, or else it will be your last!"

"You know, that's the smartest thing you said all day." Kurogasa said.

Dark Decade looked at him, his head popping up in surprise. "Nani?"

"You're right. I _better_ make this turn count." Kurogasa as he drew his next card, before he smirked. "And boy is it gonna be my last, because I'm calling it!"

**"FINAL TURN!"**

The whole crowd cheered with excitement, Kurogasa's statement renewing their confidence.  
"Alright, he's going for it!" Jaden called.

"Take him down, Kurogasa!" Alexis cheered.

"You got it Lex!" Kurogasa said giving a thumbs–up. "First, I play the lone card in my Hand, Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew six cards. "Nice! Next I play Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my Hand, I can retrieve one Spell Card from my Graveyard!" He discarded two and brought one back. "And the card I chose is Monster Reborn, and I'll play it to bring back Tsukasa!" There was a huge flash of magenta light as Tsukasa leapt out of the Graveyard in full armor, making the Riders all cheer.

_"Way to keep the hope alive, Tsukasa!"_ Haruto cheered.

_"Glad you're back, buddy!"_ Gentarou added.

_"Heh… For the first time, I think I can say I'm truly glad to see you, pinkie,"_ Momotaros chuckled.

_"Pinkku janai! Magenta da!"_ Tsukasa snapped.

"Tsukasa, focus!" Kurogasa shouted. "It's time for you and me to finish this guy!"

_"Right."_ Tsukasa said.

"Now I play this! Final Kamen Attack Form Ride!"

Koji and Marta smiled as they hugged each other, cheering. "Alright! Kurogasa is gonna bust a funky move and end this!"

"By paying half my Life Points, it fuses all my Kamen Riders together!" Kurogasa said.

**Dark Decade:** 450

**Kurogasa:** 1800

_"Ikuze, minna!"_ Decade said as he took out his platinum card and slides it into his DecaDriver.

**FINAL KAMEN ATTACK FORM RIDE!**

As soon as he closes down his DecaDriver…

**D–D–D–DUELIST!**

Suddenly, some of Kurogasa's cards from his Deck eject out from it and floated to the sky while the ones on the Field went up too, making their appearance all at once as one by one, from Kuuga to Wizard, all of them entered inside Kurogasa and when it was complete, Kurogasa steps forward.

"I Fusion Summon… myself!" (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Dark Decade eyed Kurogasa suspiciously as he walked onto the Field. "Am I supposed to be afraid of a fake Rider? You don't even have any ATK!"

"I'm not done yet! First, I gain 300 ATK and DEF for those Kamen Riders removed from play! That's 4200 ATK points right there!"

Kamen Rider Duelist (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

Dark Decade took a step back in fright as he saw the sudden jump in power Kamen Rider Duelist got. "Im–Impossible!"

"Oh, but it gets better! I wanna utterly humiliate you! I play this card! Hope Gauntlet!" Everyone gave a gasp as they saw the card Kurogasa just played, except for Kyoshiro who just smiled with pride, remembering it as the card he used to save him from Orpheus.

"Awesome! He's gonna play that card again!" Rika cheered.

"It's been a while, since he played it." Zane remembered.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Chazz asked confused.

"Yes, I'm quite baffled as well." Bastion agreed.

"Oh, you'll see." Alexis smiled.

"What this does, is that I Tribute my base form so I can into my next form. Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form!"

"Hope Form?!" The first timers asked incredulously.

At that point, Kurogasa's golden gauntlet on his other arm glowed radiantly and he himself glowed before the light faded away to reveal his new form. Added onto his armor were six guided weapons attached behind the wings of Kamen Rider Duelist. The side weapons around him were missing, but were replaced with a hidden beam saber on his right gauntlet, the black shoulder pads on his armor became sturdier and the most notable feature was his body armor being gold, other than the core. (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Whoa! Talk about bling!" Jaden gawked.

"Yeah, and shiny too!" Syrus added.

"Great Scott!" Bastion said in disbelief.

"Dang, that's bright!" Chazz groaned, shielding his eyes a bit.

Dark Decade gasped at first when he saw the weapons added on, but he was then perplexed when he saw the drop in ATK. "Wha–why? Why would you give up all that power for another monster with 0 ATK? …Unless–!"

"That's right! First I gain back my 4200 ATK and DEF points!"

Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form (12/ATK: 0–4200/DEF: 0–4200)

Dark Decade growled angrily as he saw the power boost return to Kurogasa. "Onore…"

"And here's the kicker! When I get in Hope Form, a die is roll and the number it lands on determines how many times I can attack you!"

"NOOOO!" Dark Decade shouted in horror as Kurogasa's friends cheered in victory. It didn't matter what Monster Kurogasa attacked or how many attacks he got. He had enough power to end it regardless.

"Now go dice roll!" Kurogasa shouted as a large die appeared and rolled on the ground. The die started to slow down and it landed on a…

…

…

…

…

…

6!

"YEAH! Take 'em out, Kurogasa!" Rika shouted like a cheerleader, leaping in the air. "Kurogasa's won!"

The six guided weapons attached on his wings detached and flew around, one pointing at Colonel Zol, Ambassador Hell, General Black, and Apollo Geist and the other two at Dark Decade. Each guided weapon had a row of holographic cards leading to each enemy and Dark Decade starting from Kuuga to Wizard. Kurogasa jumped up and his own row of holographic cards appeared leading to Dark Decade. "It's over! Rider Card Burst!" All six guided weapons charged up before shooting out a single beam and Kurogasa followed suit doing his Rider Kick. The beams passed through each of their holographic cards, and they got bigger until eventually, it was large enough to clear the whole Field.

"I was supposed… to be the Destroyer of Worlds… my destiny… has been stripped from me…" Dark Decade moaned out in pain as the attack overtook him.

**Dark Decade:** 0

**Kurogasa:** 1800

* * *

The light faded and only Kurogasa was left standing, his back facing the spectators. He turned around and walked towards them as his armor disappeared, going back to the civilian form by the time he met up with them. The whole gang rushed over, Alexis leaping into his arms as they came to celebrate his victory. "You were amazing!" Alexis said with a smile before kissing him several times all over his face.

"Ok, ok Lex, I'm fine! You can stop now!" Kurogasa laughed.

Alexis smiled as she said, giggling, "Sorry! But you know you liked it!"

Koji then came over and fist bumped him. "Man, those were some dyn–o–mite moves! Hope Form sure gives you some groovy boogie shoes, bud!"

"Yeah man, talk about bling there!" Jaden smiled widely.

"My eyes hurt from the light show you made!" Chazz complained.

Marta shook her head at Chazz as she said, "Only you could spoil a moment of victory like this with your selfishness, Chazz."

"Leave him alone Marta. I don't have the energy to argue back." Kurogasa waved off. As everyone was about to celebrate, however, out of nowhere, Jaden's Medallion, Kurogasa's Gauntlet, and Koji's Talisman Shadow Charms began to glow brightly.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Syrus asked a bit scared.

"I don't know." Jaden said, holding his medallion.

Koji nodded, looking at the bracelet on his wrist. "Something doesn't jive here."

Suddenly, as he looked at his gauntlet, Kurogasa cried out in horror. "The Spirit Keys!" Suddenly, the whole island began to shake. Everyone tried their best not to lose their footing.

"Wha–What's happening, Sempai!?" Mamori yelled out in fear as Marta hugged her.

"Hang on, love!" Marta shouted back.

"Everyone, get to the Spirit Gates!" Kyoshiro cried out.

* * *

Alrighty everybody, the final battle's about to begin soon! Stay tuned! You don't wanna miss this! Things are about to get real ugly from here on out!

S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunt  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 1000/1000  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 5 "S.H.O.C.K.E.R Tokens" (1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500). When you Tribute a Token, inflict 500 points of Damage.

S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – Dr. Shinigami  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2500/DEF: 2000

S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – Colonel Zol  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2400/DEF: 2300  
Effect: Once per turn, select one Monster with "S.H.O.C.K.E.R General" in its name. That Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of all other Monsters with "S.H.O.C.K.E.R General" in its name, and the selected Monster is the only one that can attack until the End Phase.

S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – Ambassador Hell  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2700/DEF: 2550  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy one Monster on the Field, in exchange for this card to not attack this turn.

S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – General Black  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2500/DEF: 2400  
Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy one Monster on the Field, in exchange for this card to not attack this turn.

S.H.O.C.K.E.R General – Apollo Geist  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 2900/DEF: 2850

(Top 6 cards are created by me and Serpentdragon. All creative rights go to us.)


	54. Heart, Courage, and Wisdom United

Hey there everyone! Here it is, the next chapter of Kamen Rider GX! We're getting serious here people! And I thank the Wild Fang and Serpentdragon for helping out in this chapter! So let's get going! We don't have any more time to waste!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The whole island was rocking and shaking as the students and Kyoshiro rushed towards the Spirit Gates, Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler heading there as well and joining them. In the dense forest, many trees were uprooted as eleven smooth, long Obelisk like towers shot through the ground, sending trees and huge chunks of dirt falling to the ground as they went upwards, jagged at different angles.

"What is _that_?!" Jaden shouted.

Sheppard froze in his steps and gaped at the giant towers that shot out of the ground. "It's the Spirit Gates! They've been opened!"

Chazz looked at him incredulously. "But how!? All the Shadow Riders have been defeated!"

"And we have _all_ the Spirit Keys!" Koji added. "Wait a minute! Chancellor, what _happened_ to the Spirit Keys?"

"They were supposed to be locked in my office…" The chancellor said just as confused as the others. "How could the Keys been accessed!?"

"Look up there!" Rika shouted pointing in the air. Everyone looked up and saw… the Spirit Keys?!

"How… How are they being activated!?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

Sheppard thought for a moment and suddenly looked full of dread. "No… Could it be…?"

"What? What is it?" Kurogasa asked.

Sheppard bit his lip as he said, "It's a loophole in the rules of the Spirit Keys. If enough Duel Energy is collected, they can be activated by sheer desire without physical contact with them!"

"WHAT?!" The students asked shocked.

"So then… my duel with Dark Decade…" Kurogasa got out.

Sheppard merely nodded. "No doubt this was their last move… Their checkmate… It was simply the catalyst to trigger the Gates. They probably didn't even care who won."

"No…" Kurogasa gritted.

Victor looked to Sheppard with worry in his eyes as he said, "So… there's nothing we can do now!?"

"Worry about that later! Look! The Spirit Keys are getting away!" Chazz pointed out as they saw them floating away.

"After them!" Bastion shouted.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā_  
**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,  
_**[Armed within the Deck,]**  
(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
**(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!)** Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending)** The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

Chapter 54: Heart, Courage, and Wisdom United

As the whole group approached the Gates, following the Spirit Gates, they tried to reach them, but they unfortunately could not catch them as each one flew into one of the towers, Zane grit his teeth and watched as the Keys disappeared into the structures, "The Keys are being absorbed by the pillars!"

The ground began to shake again as a large, square object slowly rose from the ground. Everyone watched as another, smaller object appeared on top, followed by a bright orb of light. Inside the orb, were three cards; one was blue, one was yellow, and one was red.

"Wait, aren't those–!" Syrus got out.

Sheppard nodded with a look of sheer terror as he looked at them. "Yes… The Sacred Beasts… They have awakened."

"That doesn't look good…" Chumley muttered fearfully.

"M–Marta–sempai…" Mamori said scared.

Marta hugged Mamori as she said, "It'll be alright, love. We'll stop this… somehow."

Just then, a large helicopter came flying towards the island, headed straight for the Spirit Gates. At that, a deep voice echoed through the air.

**"THOSE CARDS DO NOT BELONG TO ANY OF YOU!"**

Everyone looked up and saw a large cargo–type helicopter approach the island. As it came closer, the rear of the copter opened up and a large, metal object was seen.

"What the heck is _that_ thing?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ask me, like _I'm_ gonna know," he muttered sarcastically.

The metal object from the helicopter had fallen nearby, and now, something was emerging from it. It was a strange mechanical body, with four, curved legs on the corners, what looked like a huge battery on the back, and in the front… was a very large tube. Inside the tube, was a very, very old man, hooked up to wires, tubes and wearing an oxygen mask while his mane of white, scraggly hair floated around him…

**"Those cards belong to me!"** a loud, synthesized voice came from the tube… from the old man.

"That voice… it's Kagemaru, the School Superintendent!"

"WHAT?!" The students and Kyoshiro asked shocked.

**"I'm so glad you recognize me, Sheppard… even though the years have not been kind to me at all…" **Kagemaru drawled.

"Wait, so _that's_ Kagemaru?!" Kurogasa gawked.

**"I built this school!"** Kagemaru boomed, **"Now, I've returned to claim my Sacred Beast cards!"**

"He built it!?" Koji asked confused. "I thought this place was built by Kaiba Corp!?"

"I've had that impression myself. I'm pretty sure Seto Kaiba owns the school." Bastion said.

"Just who exactly _is_ this guy, Chancellor?" Victor asked.

**"Fools! I am Kagemaru, the Master of the Shadow Games! It was **_**I**_** who first sealed the cards here, it was **_**I**_** who gave Sheppard the Eleven Spirit Keys… although, they are worthless…"** Kagemaru slowly moved his machine towards the cards, **"All that's really required here is Dueling Energy. Energy that has been spent trying to protect those Keys! That is why I tried so hard for the best duelists in the world to attend this school. I've hoped that year after year, class after class, that a student with enough dueling spirit energy would come and unlock the power of the cards. My Shadow Riders were sent to test you, and only three passed; three with the potential to unlock each of the Sacred Beasts and give me the strength to rule the world!"**

Jaden stepped forward, and after tapping his hand twice against his chest, he pointed at Kagemaru and shouted, "Sorry, Gramps, but that isn't gonna happen! I'm not gonna let you take over the world!"

"That's right!" Alexis spat. "What was with all the tricks anyways?"

"And why make us work hard for no reason?!" Rika added.

"Um… don't make the scary man mad," Syrus whimpered in fear.

Chumley shrugged, "He doesn't look so bad. More like a mad scientist reject from a horror movie or somethin," he commented.

"Listen up!" Zane stepped forward, "There's no way you're getting those cards! Hear me, Kagemaru? As long as I'm here, you'll have to duel me to get them!"

"Hold up!" Chazz snapped, "It's _my_ duel, so let's go, Kagemaru!" He said holding up his dueling arm.

"I'll duel him!" Victor called out. "He needs to pay for what he did to Kurai!"

"No way! This one's mine. After all, he and I…" Atticus glared at the old man, "…are old friends. He transformed me into one of his Shadow Riders!"

"If they're fighting, then so am I." Marta said.

"M–Me too…" Mamori got out.

Bastion stepped forward, "I–"

**"NO!"**

The poor Ra fell over.

**"My opponents will be Jaden Yuki, Koji Shinamori, and Kurogasa Kururugi…"**

Everyone looked at Kagemaru confused. "Wha–What!? Why _them_!?" Chazz shouted in anger and disappointment. "I'm a better Duelist than the three put together!"

**"SILENCE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Chazz cowered immediately back amongst the group. Kurogasa then stepped forward and asked, "Still, Chazz raises a point: Why do you want to do Duel the three of us specifically!?"

**"You three have proven to be the only duelists with the power to unlock the Sacred Beasts… Each of this year's best of each dorm… Each of them represents a quality that makes their fighting spirits more powerful than any others. Jaden Yuki's is Heart, for his is full of unlimited passion for the game, always finding fun in it no matter how dark things may seem. Koji Shinamori's is Courage for he is the first to step into a fight to defend those he loves, such as against the Gravekeepers or when the two former Shadow Riders were captured. And Kurogasa Kururugi's is Wisdom, for he always manages to find a way to win, no matter the situation, always remaining adaptable and refusing to quit as long as there is an option to find."** As if on cue to make a point, energy in the form of electrical sparks appeared and was soon coursing through each pillar, creating a circled perimeter around the students and teachers. **"…and, if you refuse, I'll see to it that this island and everyone on it sinks to the bottom of the ocean deep!"**

Jaden's eyes widened, "You _can't_!"

Some mechanical parts of the tube carrier moved away, revealing more of Kagemaru's withered body, as well as two mechanical arms, one of which carried a duel disk. **"You'll see that I can do **_**anything**_** I want with these cards!"** Kagemaru snickered as his spare arm reached out and plucked the powerful cards from their protective holding.

"The Beasts!" Kurogasa cried out as Kagemaru inserted them into his Deck, and the disk auto–shuffled.

"Good luck now," Chazz muttered under his breath as he turned around and walked back, "If you need any advice, don't ask."

"Hey, where you goin' Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"To find a boat." Chazz shot back before getting hit in the face with two knapsacks, "WHAT THE!"

"Sorry, Chazz," Syrus apologized as Jaden grabbed the bag, "Thought Jaden could use a duel disk…"

"Yeah, me too…" Marta said as Koji grabbed the other one.

"You need to learn how to duck." Bastion commented.

"That does it, I'm outta here!" Chazz growled as he got up, ready to leave.

"But Chazz, I _need_ you!" Jaden said.

"What you need is a swift kick in the–"

*BONG!*

"OW!" Chazz cringed in pain, courtesy of Rika hitting him on the head with a frying pan.

"What you need is to shut up!" Rika snapped.

Looking to Chazz, Jaden said, "Chazz, come on, man! I need all my friends here to back me, Kurogasa, and Koji up! You gotta stay, man!"

Chazz thought about this for a while, until he growled, "Grrrr… fine. Just don't lose. I just got my room to look cool."

Koji and Jaden walked over to Marta and Syrus and gave the knapsacks back to them, before sliding in their Decks into the disks.

"Be careful out there, Jaden," Syrus said.

Jaden grinned, playfully tapping his friend on the arm as he said, "You got it, buddy!"

Koji and Marta then shared a sweet kiss as Marta took one of his hands in hers. "Stay safe, Koji, okay? This guy is extremely powerful… Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise, baby," he said with smile. "I promise I'll boogie back to you."

Kurogasa went up to Alexis, and the latter hugged him tight saying, "Don't die…" She then broke the hug looking at Kurogasa tenderly. "Come back to me…"

Kurogasa nodded before gently kissing her lips. "I promise…" He then walked away, joining Koji and Jaden on the battlefield. Just then, he remembered something and took out the four blank Fusion Cards from his jacket pocket, handing one to Koji, two to Jaden, and keeping one for himself. "Koji, you know how you said these cards may become complete when the time is right? Maybe now's that time."

With a nod, his old friend replied, "Let's hope so. Because I get the feeling we'll need all the help we can get for this dance."

"So let's do this!" Jaden before the three turned to Kagemaru. "I hope you brought you're a–Game Kagemaru!"

"Cause it's time for you to dance to the funky beat!" Koji added.

"And we're gonna do whatever it takes to make sure we win!" Kurogasa said holding up his Deck. "Henshin!" He slotted his Deck in his gauntlet and the disk went from standby to active.

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his duel disk and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias then went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

Kagemaru watched silently as Kurogasa finished his transformation, emerging from the light as Kamen Rider Duelist. **"Ah… so **_**this**_** is your power. Your uncle has often spoken of it."**

"Grrrr…" Kurogasa growled.

**"Now then,"** Kagemaru said as his machine shuffled his Deck, giving him his hand, **"Shall we begin?"**

"Wait a sec, how are we gonna duel a three–on–one duel?" Koji asked.

**"Quite simple really."** Kagemaru stated. **"While you three will have 4000 points, I'll have three times that amount, 12,000!"**

"Say what?!" The three duelists participating asked surprised.

**"It is fair,"** Kagemaru said, calmly. **"You each get 4000 points, totaling 12,000. So it is equal. And for safety reasons, no one can attack on their first turns. Deal?"**

"DEAL!" The three duelists said in unison, and they drew their starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Kagemaru:** 12000

**Jaden:** 4000

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"**Your move boys. Starting with Jaden."** Kagemaru said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jaden said drawing his sixth card. "I play Double Summon to summon twice this turn! So I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in ATK mode and Elemental Hero Woodsman in DEF!" A blonde and light–skinned woman, wearing a white and red body suit, with an orange and red skirt (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) and the green skinned man with tree limbs appeared (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

"Good show! What a line–up of offense and defense!" Bastion praised.

"Yeah, and I bet he can use them for something better later." Chumley added.

"Now I'll throw a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said as he placed a reverse card on the Field. "And with that, Lady Heat's effect activates! You get slammed with 200 Points of Damage for every Elemental Hero I have on the Field. I got 2 so you take 400!" A small fireball was thrown by the heroine and hit Kagemaru.

**Kagemaru:** 11600

**Jaden:** 4000

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Heh, I guess it's my turn now," Koji said as he drew his sixth card. "First, I'll activate the Spell Card Terraforming! This allows me to bring this Duel to my pad! Because now," he said, his Duel Disk producing the card he needed, "I'll activate the Field Spell Boogie Palace!"

**Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!  
Ah! Ah! Dance!  
Boogie Wonderland!**

Right on command, the battlefield transformed into Koji's famous disco–themed palace. "And now, with us getting our groove on at my place, anyone who does not have a Boogie Knight on the field at the end of the turn has to mill three cards from their Deck. Luckily for Jaden and Kurogasa, since they're on my side, my boogie Knights will protect them from that! Next, I'm gonna summon out Boogie Knights' Vassal – Photo Archer (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!"

In a second, the disco–themed photographer appeared, wielding his camera–crossbow and taking up a ready position. "Now, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn! And now, Boogie Palace activates, forcing you to mill three cards from your Deck!" As soon as he said those words, the disco ball fired off an energy beam that sent three cards from Kagemaru's Deck to the Graveyard.

"Now it's _my_ go!" Kurogasa said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kamen Rider Den–O in ATK mode!" A man in a black bodysuit like silver rail lines appeared with the Den–O belt on his waist. He pressed the red button and an electronic keyboard tune started playing. He then swiped the box that had the ticket over the belt. _"Henshin!"_

**SWORD FORM**

Six pieces of red armor appeared and attached to his torso, and his red mask appeared. _"Ore… sanjou!" _Momotaros declared striking his pose. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

"And next I'll play Quick Rush! This allows me to either draw a card or let me attack with a Monster that's 4 or below! And I'll use latter! Meaning I can bypass the first turn rule!"

"Take 'em down, Kurogasa!" Jaden shouted with excitement.

"NO!" Kagemaru said.

"Now Momotaros attack directly! And while you're at it, you get your 400 point boost!"

Kamen Rider Den–O (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600)

_"Yosha! Hissatsu!"_ Den–O declared as he swiped his pass over his buckle.

**FULL CHARGE!**

_"Ore no hissatsu waza… part 2!"_ he declared as DenGasher's top part of the blade detached before it flew out and before Kagemaru knew it, a slash appeared on Kagemaru's tube and machine backed off a bit.

**Kagemaru:** 9400

**Jaden:** 4000

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Brilliant strategy! They're trying to take out as much as they can on their first turns!" Bastion praised.

Alexis nodded with a smile. "Definitely! With Jaden and Kurogasa dealing him all that Damage at the start and Koji milling his Deck, they'll take him down in no time!"

"Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

Kagemaru was silent for a few moments before he finally said, **"This proves why the three of you are destined to grant me the power of the Sacred Beasts. Such skill… such talent…"**

"We aren't destined for _anything_ like that!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Damn right! If anything, we're destined to defeat you!" Koji added.

"And you _know_ that's what we're gonna do!" Jaden finished.

**"Is that so? Well, then allow me to prove you wrong."** Kagemaru said drawing his sixth card. **"It would seem like destiny is on my side, after all."** Kagemaru said assured. He picked up three cards from his Hand and placed it onto his Spell/Trap Zone. **"I shall make the first move by placing three cards face down in the beginning."**

"Wait, what? Placing three trap cards in the beginning?" Syrus asked confused from his actions.

**"After I have set them, I will send my three face down trap cards to the graveyard..." **Kagemaru added as the three traps revealed themselves to be Mispolymerization, Penalty Game, and Statue of the Wicked.** "…in order to summon out the first Sacred Beast, Uria, Lord of the Searing Flames!"**

The three Trap Cards flew into the air and ignited into three columns of fire, shooting into the sky before merging together into a big vortex of flames. Then, in a massive explosion, making Jaden, Koji, and Kurogasa avert their eyes, covering their faces with their arms as the spectators ducked, a monstrous, ear–splitting roar occurred as out of the vortex came a monstrous beast that looked like Slifer the Sky Dragon only more corrupted and evil (10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Momotaros squealed jumping into Kurogasa's arms.

"Get off!" Kurogasa yelled, dropping Momotaros on his butt.

**"Behold, a Sacred Beast arise from the ashes!"** Kagemaru exclaimed, as Uria let out a monstrous roar towards the three duelists.

"Man, that's one _huge_ dragon!" Jaden whistled. "_Now_ I wanna duel it more!"

"Um… yes, about that boat Chazz…" Bastion said. "Mind if I tag along?"

Meanwhile, Koji looked to Jaden incredulously as he said, "Um, Jaden, no offense, pal, but now really isn't the time to be excited about a Monster that could destroy the world!"

"Are you kidding?! This is the next thing closest to Slifer, so how _can't_ I be excited!"

**"The boy's right! This isn't the time for you to enjoy it. And now, I shall activate Uria's special effect! Once per turn, I can destroy one of your set Spell or Trap cards on the Field, and once I do destroy one, the owner of the said card will take 1000 Damage!"** Kagemaru exclaimed while looking at the three duelists. **"Now then, which one of you would take home the grand prize of Shadow duel Damage?"**

"That doesn't sound good for either of them… is it?" Syrus asked shakily.

"Not very good indeed…" Bastion added.

"Since you're so eager Jaden, I'll use Uria's effect on you!" Kagemaru declared.

"Uh–oh… _not_ good!" Jaden gulped down as Uria charged up for the attack. Rearing its head back, a sparking energy charges up and when it reached its maximum, it unleashed upon Jaden's set card.

"Hang on!" Koji shouted. "I activate Destruction Jammer, allowing me to discard one card to prevent a card destruction effect and destroy the card whose effect it was!" However, as he pressed the button on his Duel Disk, he just kept getting an error noise. "What gives!?"

**"Oh, my dear boy. Have you forgotten you are facing a SACRED BEAST?!"** Kagemaru said with glee, making the three duelists wince. **"Should he activate its effect, none of your set cards can be triggered! Deliver it to him! Dragonic Blast!"**

"Jaden!" Everyone cried out Uria fired off his fire blast, obliterating Jaden's set card and covering him in flames.

**Kagemaru:** 9400

**Jaden:** 3000

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"WAH!" the blast he received from Uria's attack literally forced Jaden to skid back. When the smoke cleared out, a few burns on his Slifer jacket can be seen.

**"**_**This**_** is the true power of the Shadow Games!"** Kagemaru warned. **"And this is just the effect! Now then… I think a little payback is on the roll, Rider. Blast his Den–O with Dragonic Blast!"** Kagemaru commanded Uria, as it arched its head back once again, charging up for a strong blast.

"Wait, with just 0 ATK points?" Syrus said, confused.

"Not exactly…" Alexis told him. "For every Trap cards in the Graveyard, it will gain 1000 ATK & DEF points."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked surprised.

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (10/ATK: 0–3000/DEF: 0–3000)

"They're not called the Sacred Beast for nothing…" Marta noted.

"Think again! Reveal facedown!" Kurogasa countered. "Negate Attack! This stops the battle and ends the Battle Phase immediately!"

As Uria unleashed a strong blast towards Den–O, an invisible barrier appeared before him, nullifying the attack with ease. **"Hmph…"** Kagemaru scoffed. **"You're only delaying the inevitable. Once I have summoned **_**all**_** three of them, the whole world will meet its demise. I end my turn."** Kagemaru said, brimmed with confidence.

"We'll see about that!" Kurogasa shouted. "This won't be the only thing we stop! We'll take anything you throw our way and knock it right back! Jaden, show 'em!"

"You got it buddy!" Jaden said drawing his next card making his Hand at three. Before he looked at it though, he said, "And now Woodsman's effect activates! During my Standby Phase, I can add Polymerization to my Hand!" He added to said card to his Hand. When he looked at the said card in His Hand, he grinned. "Sweet! Alright, I play Polymerization, fusing Woodsman on my Field, and Elemental Hero Ocean that I just drew!"

"Oh my… already?" Marta got out.

"Everyone would go all out for this battle, so, there's no point on keeping it in…" Victor added as the two Monsters start to merge together in a vortex.

**"Oh? It would seem like you would like to call the Planetary Monster, correct?"** Kagemaru questioned Jaden. **"Are you in such haste for your inevitable defeat already?"**

"I'm in a rush to beat you! I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Jaden shouted. The vortex glowed and what came out of it was large, the white hero with purple pads on its shoulders and on his head and a red core right at the middle of its chest, descends down in a hero–like manner (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

**"Even with Terra Firma, it won't be enough to defeat the mighty Uria, boy!"** Kagemaru taunted.

"It's true! He's lack 500 ATK points, just to match with its current strength!" Syrus pointed out.

"Not for long, because I tribute Lady Heat so Terra Firma can gain her ATK points!" With Lady Heat perishing her flames and turning into a flaming orb, Terra's core absorbed it, gaining immense strength.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma (8/ATK: 2500–3700/DEF: 2000)

**"What?! How can that be?!"** Kagemaru exclaimed.

"Alright! Way the go, Jaden!" Victor cheered.

"Now go Terra Firma! Attack Uria with Gaia Impact!" Jaden ordered. Within command, Terra Firma leaped up high into the sky and glared at the Sacred Beast. As it dived down, fist first, onto the target, for some reason, Terra Firma was wrapped with some sort of a barrier, which weakened him. "Hey, what gives?!" Jaden shouted angrily.

**"I activate my Quick–Play Spell card from my Hand, Half Shut!"** Kagemaru said as he revealed the said card. **"With this card, your Monster's ATK will be decreased by half, but no matter, it would not be destroyed in battle."**

"He fell straight for the trap!" Bastion exclaimed.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma (8/ATK: 3700–1850/DEF: 2000)

As its fist landed on its head, it didn't do any much damage on Uria. Instead, the Sacred Beast bites on his body with its ferocious fangs, giving it a whirl before throwing Terra straight to the ground. As a result of that, the crater was formed in front of Jaden with Terra lying on the ground, back first.

"Is this a good time to say what a nice 'Slam Dunk'?" Victor joked with a sweat drop.

*BONG!*

"OW!" Victor cringed in pain, courtesy of Rika hitting him on the head with a frying pan.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Rika snapped.

"You really need to lay your hands off from that frying pan. Sooner or later, somebody's gonna get hurt…" Chazz deadpanned.

"You want me to hit you too?!" Rika threatened raising her frying pan up at Chazz.

"Consider the Chazz never said that before…" Chazz backed off.

**Kagemaru:** 9400

**Jaden:** 1850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

**"No matter how good you kids may be, I will always stay one step ahead of you! And I **_**will**_** have **_**our**_** wish to be fulfilled!"** Kagemaru exclaimed. Terra Firma slowly pushed himself back up, looking at the Sacred Beast with his soft glare.

"'Our wish?'" Koji repeated.

"He must mean his and Orpheus's." Kurogasa figured out.

**"You are correct, Kamen Rider. It will be **_**our**_** wish to be fulfilled; with the strength of the Sacred Beast! I will gain back something that I have lost as time passed by!"** Kagemaru remarked.

"And that would be?" Kurogasa asked carefully.

"You will all know soon enough." Kagemaru said. "Will you continue your move or is it the end of your turn?"

"I'll play this! Legacy of the Hero! Since I have at least 2 Level 4 Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard, I can draw three cards!" Jaden drew three cards. "Then I'll end my turn there."

While the appearance of the Sacred Beast is on the Field, Chazz heard a cry coming out from his Deck. _"Boss! Help me, Boss!"_ a voice called out.

"Gr… what is it now?!" Chazz exclaimed while looking at Ojama Yellow from his Deck. "

_"Something's happening to us, Boss! That thing is doing something bad!"_

"Suck it up!" Chazz snapped, looking back at the duel as a strong wind picked up, "I'm sure you're fine…"

However, suddenly, the Ronin Warriors appeared beside Victor, holding their sides as they doubled over in pain. _"Victor… Ojama Yellow… is right… something… something isn't right…"_ Ryo said in agony.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Victor asked, confused.

_"That thing…"_ Rowan moaned in pain, _"It's… It's draining our strength… It's like… our life energy is being sucked out…"_

"What?" Victor gasped and went to check the Deck, and what they said was true. The card images were being distorted somehow. "Guys! Check your Decks!"

And they all did, only to have the same result as both Victor's and Chazz's Deck experienced. "W–What?" Syrus began to panic.

"Tifa! Yuffie! Aerith! Can you girls hear me?!" Marta also panicked as slowly, the images on the cards started to fade but not entirely.

"W–What's happening to them?!" Mamori panicked.

"Take a wild guess…" Zane got out as his glare continued to focus on the Sacred Beast.

"That thing must be harming our friends!" Rika exclaimed as she stomped forward, equipped with a frying pan.

"And where do you think you're going, love? Don't tell me you're trying to hit the Sacred Beast with your frying pan now, would you?" Marta asked Rika as she and Mamori intervened.

"Y–Yeah! R–Rika–sempai can't interrupt t–the duel right now!" Mamori stuttered.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do! No Sacred Beast is gonna make my Foodons go rotten and get away with it!"

"Somebody better put a dog leash on her or else, she might hit anyone or any_thing_ nearby with her frying pan…" Chazz deadpanned while looking at the Foodon duelist.

**"You see, not only do the Sacred Beasts absorb the dueling energy of the duelist, but they also absorb the dueling energy of all the cards!"** At that point, everyone looked up and watched as dozens, if not hundreds of small, glowing orbs of light floated from everyone's decks and over to Uria.

"That's why these cards were locked away!" Zane realized, "They have the power to destroy every card on the planet!"

"That's… impossible," Crowler shook his head in denial.

"Bummer…" Chumley got out sadly.

"This can't be happening," Syrus whimpered as his Vechiroids began to rust.

"Hold on!" Bastion nodded to the duel, "Jaden's, Koji's and Kurogasa's cards the only ones not affected by it!"

**"That's because their dueling spirits are beyond all of yours! Time and time again, they have proven that they have the heart and the courage to win, no matter what the odds! It is this force alone that can tame the Sacred Beasts and harness their awesome power!"**

"No wonder you chose us three specifically." Kurogasa glared.

**"Yes! When this Shadow Game is over, and you lay defeated, I will take your dueling spirit! Finally, I will have the power and become the new Master of the great Sacred Beasts! They will absorb the strength of every card, deck, and duelist around the globe and allow me to become absolute ruler of the world! Allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of their power…"**

The tube that held Kagemaru was soon completely filled with many bubbles and a glowing, yellow light that shined in every direction.

**"Yes… that's it… rejuvenate me!"**

Koji growled as he looked at the light. "You're sick! You're really sick!"

**"Exactly, I'm sick! That's why I have the Duel Energy restore my sickly body!"** Kagemaru rejoiced. At that, the glass on the giant tube broke in many pieces and all the water rushed out. Everyone watched as a strong, healthy–looking arm reached out of the hole closest to the duel disk and pulled it off the mechanical arm.

Kagemaru, who now looked like a young, healthy, body–builder leapt out of the test tube, duel disk on his arm, his hair having unruly black hair flowing behind him, and a large bandage around his upper thigh/lower stomach region.

"He's been reborn!" Sheppard gaped.

"I doubt it," Jaden muttered, "It's all for show!"

Kagemaru cracked his neck, then turned to his tube, reaching and grabbing the bottom, "Is _this_ a show?" he roared, picking up and throwing the mechanical medical aid machine high into the air and far away.

Everyone was in disbelief when they saw the restored Kagemaru toss the equipment away like it was nothing. "Whoa! Okay, those muscles aren't just for show! He's really got the moves!" Koji shouted in amazement.

Kagemaru gave an evil laugh as he saw the frightened looks on everyone's faces. "Yes! Now you see the power I possess! Once I defeated the three of you and taken your spirits, I will rule the world as its immortal ruler! HAHAHA!"

"Not a chance, jive–turkey!" Koji shouted back defiantly, causing Kagemaru to stop laughing. "You may think you've got us on the ropes, but trust me, you got another thing coming! The three of us have boogied down against some of the toughest players to ever play the game, and we are not gonna get stomped by someone like you! We've never quit and have always come out on top! And we're gonna keep that up!"

"Oh really now?" Kagemaru got out, looking at the three. "Then how are you supposed to face the Sacred Beasts once all three of them are on the Field? Can you say the same thing once _all_ of them have been assembled?"

"When there's a will, there's a way! Remember that!" Jaden shouted while pointing at Kagemaru.

Just then, Koji and Jaden's Shadow Charms glowed at the exact same moment as a glow came from within Koji's Fusion Deck. Grabbing the card, he saw it was one of the blank Fusion Monsters Professor Banner gave them. In a bright flash, the card was full. "I see…" He knew what he had to do. Smiling, he said, "Thanks, Professor Banner."

Looking to Jaden, Koji shouted, "Hey Jay, I'm gonna need your help on this one! Care to be my disco partner for this dance, buddy!?"

"You got it buddy! Show 'em how it's done!"

Nodding, Koji said drawing his next card making his Hand at three., "First, I activate my Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us all to draw three cards." All Duelists did as Koji said making Kagemaru have four, Jaden now have seven, Koji have five, and Kurogasa have six. "Funkadelic! Just what I needed! My Deck comes through again!" Grinning smugly, he said, "Alright, Kagemaru, time for you to face some really disco power! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! And with it, I'll fuse Boogie Knight Tornado Hippie in my hand with Jaden's Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Everyone gave a long gasp. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!?" Syrus shouted, jaw dropped.

"Huh?!" Alexis asked surprised.

"A fusion between a Boogie Knight and an Elemental Hero… this is something you don't see every day…" Bastion got out.

"I don't think it's _ever_ been done before!" Victor replied.

Marta meanwhile, smiled as she murmured to herself, "That's my Koji… always full of surprises…"

"You may bring out as many fusions as you like; but it won't make much a difference with my Sacred Beast on the Field!" Kagemaru shouted.

"Ha! We'll see what our Fusion Monster has to say about that! Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Introducing: Boogie Hero Funkasaurus!" Koji announced.

At that moment, the two Monsters flew up into the air and into a giant vortex. As they merged together, both boys Shadow Charms began to glow as Jaden's eyes glowed bright red while Koji's glowed, a golden yellow. And then, echoing out of nowhere came Funkasaurus's theme song.

**Funk is on a roll  
Funk is on a roll  
('Ey, ey, ey, yo!)**

**Funk is on a roll  
(Can somebody call my momma? It's about to get funky up in here!)  
Funk is on a roll**

"W–Where did that music come from?" Mamori asked surprised from the sudden boom of the music.

"It's on the Field, love. Koji's bringing in the big man on the house." Marta said with a smile.

There was a bright explosion of light before the vortex exploded, and out of it came a giant multicolored T–Rex with glowing spikes along its back and tail, sunglasses, a black pompadour, gold chains, a white leisure suit jacket and vest, and big white platform shoes cut in the shape of a T–Rex's foot. This was Boogie Hero Funkasaurus (10/ATK: 3600/DEF: 3000). The pimped out dinosaur then gave a mighty roar, facing down Uria, continuously scratching its foot against the ground like it was ready to charge.

"That… is the most _hideous_ looking dinosaur I've ever seen… even worse than the pirate wannabes and Kamen Rider Reject's monsters…" Chazz got out with his left eye twitching badly.

Marta then slapped Chazz on the back of the head. "Don't insult my boyfriend's monster!"

_"Who are you calling hideous?!"_ Funkasaurus roared.

"Whoa! Check _that_ out! The dino speaks!" Jaden exclaimed with his usual big grin. "This is even better than Jurassic Park!"

"What?! I've never seen such a card before!" Kagemaru exclaims.

Koji smiled as he said, "You can thank one of your Shadow Riders for it. We knew him as our beloved Professor Banner."

"He gave us a final hope to stop this madness from happening on his last moments… and we're going to answer his call!" Kurogasa said firmly while he clenched his fist tightly.

_"Whaddya say Koji?! Let's show that Slifer jive–dragon how to get funky up in here!"_ Funkasaurus said.

Koji grinned and nodded to Funkasaurus, giving him a 70s power fist. "Far out, Daddy–O! Let's shake our groove thangs! Jaden, you ready!?"

Jaden nodded, giving Koji the same gesture with his fist. "Groovy, buddy!"

The two then pointed towards Kagemaru and shouted, "Boogie Hero Funkasaurus, destroy Uria, Lord of the Searing Flames! Disco Fever Fang!" Funkasaurus gave another roar before charging towards Uria, leaving a trail of psychedelic color behind him as his teeth seemed to turn to metal.

With one crunchy bite coming out from the Funkasaurus onto Uria's body, the Sacred Beast let out a painful roar and in retaliation for what it did to Terra Firma earlier. The Funkasaurus did the same thing by leaping up high, twirling around before making a _big_ throw towards Kagemaru. This action forced him to go on a defense as the Monster slammed onto him, creating real damage.

"Oh yeah! It's a home run!" Jaden said with a fist pump.

**Kagemaru:** 8800

**Jaden:** 1850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Gh…" Kagemaru winced after the body slam he received earlier; glaring at them with anger but due to the Sacred Beast that has absorbed the Duel Spirit, his wounded body recovered fast, clearing away all of the wounds and made it return back to its pristine state.

Koji then chuckled as he said, "Oh, there's more where that came from! Koji then chuckled as he said, "Firstly, whenever Funkasaurus destroys a monster by battle, the Monster's owner has to mill cards equal to the destroyed Monster's level! So, Kagemaru, say goodbye to 10 cards!" Kagemaru growled as he milled the cards as Koji continued. "Next, Photo Archer, attack his Life Points directly! Freeze Frame Arrow!" Photo Archer took Kagemaru's picture with the camera end of his crossbow, freezing him in place before nailing him with the arrow.

**Kagemaru:** 7200

**Jaden:** 1850

**Koji: **4000

**Kurogasa**: 4000

"And with that, I'll end my turn! And now you lose three more cards, thanks to Boogie Palace!" The disco ball fired a laser onto Kagemaru's Deck. "Way to boogie Funkasaurus!"

_"Far out, man!"_ Funkasaurus said as the two give each other a high five.

"That's the sweetest Monster I've ever seen!" Jaden said with his big grin plastered on his face.

Funkasaurus grinned as best as a dinosaur could before looking to Jaden as he said, _"Thanks, man! You're pretty groovy, too!"_

"Great, this is even worse than a talking purple dinosaur…" Chazz deadpanned when looking at the two.

"_You wanna say that again jive–turkey?!"_ Funkasaurus roared, suddenly towering over Chazz.

"You heard me, dino breath!" Chazz glared at the funky dinosaur back.

"Dudes… chill out…" Victor said playing peacemaker between the two. "We got a world to save right now…"

Meanwhile, Kagemaru could only mill his Deck further and while he's discarding them, he couldn't help but let out a smile. "Oh yes, keep doing so… and I don't think all of you have any more strength to face my Monster once it gets back onto the Field…" Kagemaru chuckled.

Koji looked to Kagemaru with confusion. "You're… You're glad that you're milling and… wait, what!? Uria's coming back!?"

"But of course!" Kagemaru assured. "And I would like to thank you for your 'help'; once he rises from the ground on my next turn. So, anticipate that when the time comes."

"I don't think I'm gonna like this…" Jaden gulped.

_"This jive turkey lets out a ba~d vibe on the dance floor, man!"_ Funkasaurus added.

Kurogasa stepped forward and said, "That may be true, but he still has to wait for _my_ turn to end first!"

Kagemaru snickered; looking at the Kamen Rider in front of him. "I want to see _that_ happen to me then… show me what you can _really_ do, child!"

"With pleasure!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card making his Hand now at seven. "I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in ATK mode!" A silhouetted man rose up his right hand and placed it in front of a buckle that looked like a hand.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Around the person's waist a metallic buckle appeared. Said person then hit the side of the buckle causing the hand to switch sides.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The figure then put a red ring on his left middle finger and slid down a plastic addition on the ring. _"Henshin."_ The person then put his hand in front of the driver, before pointing his hand to the side where red runes appeared in midair.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Soon the runes covered the person's body and out appeared Kamen Rider Wizard (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1550). _"Saa… Showtime da,"_ Wizard stated.

"But that's not all! I'm tributing him to go into his final form!"

"Awesome! He's going to Drago Form!" Syrus cheered.

"Nope!" Kurogasa said.

Kyoshiro smiled as he said, "I think I know what Kurogasa is planning. He's bringing out Infinity Form."

"Infinity Form?" Everyone asked.

"Infinity Form?" Kagemaru said, confused. "As far as the data I have collected so far, I didn't know the existence of this new form, other than the Drago Form."

"Then allow me to enlighten you! Haruto! Show them!"

Haruto grinned under his helmet as he said, _"You got it."_ Reaching onto his ring belt, he grabbed a Style Ring with a bluish–diamond color and silver lines. Sliding it onto his left hand, he switched the Hand Author to the left hand.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

_"HENSHIN!"_ Haruto shouted as he placed his hand on the WizarDriver, prompting a massive glow.

**INFINITY! PLEASE!**

Underneath Haruto's feet appeared a giant silver–white column of light as a magic circle of the same color appeared, with circles glowing red, blue, green, and yellow. Out of the column, Dragon came flying out, flying into Haruto.

**HI SUI FU DO! BOU JABA BYU DOGON!**

When the column of light exploded, Haruto stood in a brilliant new form, covered in shining silver armor with blue diamond bits all over it, including the helmet. _"Ore ga saigo no kibou da…"_ (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

Everyone looked up in amazement at Haruto's newest form, amazed by its beauty and power. "Whoa… That card is amazing!" Jaden shouted excitedly.

"Gah!" Kagemaru was blinded by the shine made from Wizard, as he had no other choice but to cover his eyes from the shine.

Rika looked at Wizard – Infinity Form all starry eyed as she said, "Sugoi!"

"M–My Gem Knights have been one–upped." Mamori slumped.

"Indeed it is, love…" Marta told her.

"What is this card? Why does his presence alone shine brighter than anything else?" Kagemaru questioned.

"Don't you get it? It's his and everyone's hopes that shine bright!" Kurogasa said.

"And I gotta say, buddy! You have the _sweetest_ Monster ever! …well, not as cool as my pals, that is!" Jaden said with his wide grin.

_"Oh gee, thanks…"_ Haruto muttered. _"I feel _so_ much better."_

"C'mon, kiddo! At least he puts it in a good way!" Funkasaurus said.

"Don't worry about Haruto. Let's get back to the duel. When Wizard enters Infinity Form, I can immediately add to my Hand the Equip Spell, AxCalibur!" He added the said card to his Hand. "And I'm gonna play it right now, equipping it to Wizard!"

_"KOI! DRAGON!"_ Haruto called out. Dragon flew out of Haruto's chest, flying around his body before transforming into the weapon of Wizard Infinity. Haruto then grabbed it, holding it in its sword form.

"Now I'll activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can discard a Monster from my Deck, and a special ability activates depending on the Attribute of the Monster that was discarded."

"What?!" Kagemaru said shocked as Wizard gets into his stance.

_"Hm, I wonder what kind of magic I should perform today."_ Wizard asked himself.

"I'll discard Urataros from my Deck to the Graveyard to activate his WATER ability which allows one to increase one's Life Points by Wizard's ATK points. Normally, it'd be me, but with a 3 vs. 1 here, I'm giving it to Jaden!"

"Oh, sweet! Thanks a bunch, buddy!" Jaden thanked him as Wizard placed his hand onto his belt to activate the ring once again.

**INFINITY!**

A faint aura can be seen at Wizard. The mist then flew towards Jaden, thus not only recover his Life Points, but at the same time, mending the wounds and the tears on his jacket, making them look brand new.

**Kagemaru:** 8800

**Jaden:** 4850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Sweetness! My wounds are all healed up!" Jaden said as he takes a whiff on his jacket. "And it smells brand new too!"

"This cannot be! I just give that boy a taste of the Sacred Beast's attack, and yet, he is able to recover from the attack?!" Kagemaru said shocked.

"Don't look so surprised. Like I said, we'll everything we can to beat you Kagemaru! Now Momotaros, attack his Life Points directly, while increasing your ATK by 400!" Kurogasa ordered.

Kamen Rider Den–O (4/ATK: 1800–2200/DEF: 1600)

_"Hissatsu!"_

**FULL CHARGE!**

After he threw away the pass, his sword was engulfed in crackles of red lightning and moments later, the tip of his sword detached itself from his sword and chants, _"Ore no hissatsu waza, Part 3!"_

With three different swings Den–O made in the air, all three attacks landed on Kagemaru's body, dealing the cuts on him. Kagemaru could only wince in pain upon feeling the attack as the healing process took place.

**Kagemaru:** 6600

**Jaden:** 4850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Next up is Haruto! Go for it!"

_"Hai!"_ Haruto said then flipped the AxCalibur to Axe mode.

**TURN ON!**

_"Saa… finale da!"_ Haruto then tapped the hand print on the Axe as if giving a high–five.

**HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!**

**SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE! SPARKLE, SPARKLE!**

Haruto spun the axe around over his head, making it grow larger and larger as he did until it was nearly three times Haruto's s size.

"What madness is this?!" Kagemaru said in surprise.

"Whoa! Never seen something like that before!" Syrus exclaimed looking at Wizard in front of him.

"He _is_ called Wizard for a reason, you know? Especially in his Infinity Form." Bastion elaborated.

"In other words, it would only give out infinite possibilities to save our world!" Victor added.

Haruto then flipped his axe so the blade was facing downwards. As he jumped up, Dragon went into the axe, and…

*SLASH!*

"Gwah!" Kagemaru shouted in pain, as a gush of white light was on his chest after Wizard dealt the blow to him.

"_Fin!"_ Wizard said and right on cue, an explosion occurred, causing Kagemaru to land on his back in pain while the wound healed him up once again.

Koji pounded his fist into his open hand with a happy cheer. "Alright! Way to go, Haruto!"

**Kagemaru:** 3600

**Jaden:** 4850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

As Kagemaru slowly pushed himself back up, the rest of the gang started to cheer for him. "Alright! Way the go, Kurogasa!" Syrus cheered.

"That's my boyfriend." Alexis smile.

"I'll place a facedown and my turn." Kurogasa grinned behind his mask.

Victor and Zane exchanged high fives as Victor said, "They got him on the ropes! They've got him knocked down from 12,000 Life Points to just 3600 and they still have 4000 Life Points, Jaden having even more!"

"That won't matter, because in my turn, you will all pay for the Damage I've received!" Kagemaru roared at them; drawing out his next card making his Hand at five. A smirk carved on his face, knowing full well how to put the pressure on them.

Marta bit her lip as she heard Kagemaru make his declaration and then saw him smirk. "Uh oh… That does not sound good."

"Oh man, oh man, what card did he draw?" Syrus whimpered.

"First of all, I would like to activate Uria's effect!" Kagemaru said as he took out a card from his Hand. "I send one of my trap cards into my Graveyard, in order to let it summon back onto the Field! Arise, Uria, Lord of the Searing Flames!" Within command, the sound of crackling thunder can be heard in the sky and a familiar roar was heard. Moments later, the same red dragon descended down from the sky, looking at its opponents with a stern glare.

_"Nanda?! That Slifer rip off is back!"_ Momotaros exclaimed.

"_But… Is it just me, or is that thing… bigger?"_ Eiji asked, appearing beside Kurogasa in spirit form.

"Oh great, he's bringing in the big guy!" Funkasaurus gawked.

"And I should be thanking you for milling away my cards, Key Keeper of the Boogie Knights. You have made my day easier…" Kagemaru smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked.

"Did you know my Uria's attack increase for _every_ one of my Trap Cards sent to the Graveyard?" He asked. "So, tell me… how many cards have I lost on your turn just now?"

Koji gasped in horrific realization. "13! And I sent another three there the turn before… How many Traps did I send there?" Koji clenched his fists tightly, trying to hold back his anger at himself. "I played right into his hands…"

"Exactly and about a quarter of those cards are trap cards!"

Most of them gasped from what they heard. "And I must tell you. If there are eight trap cards in my Graveyard right now, plus one more that I have sent earlier… well, do the math, boy." Kagemaru smirked as Uria let out a roar.

Uria, Lord of the Searing Flames: (10/ATK: 0–9000/DEF: 0–9000)

"Is it a good time to do a good joke here? Y'know, the yell and the quotes and such?" Kyoshiro asked with a sweat drop.

Koji let out an angry yell, kneeling to the ground momentarily to punch the earth beneath him before standing back up, his fist bleeding slightly. "Damn it! How could I've been so stupid!?" Looking to Jaden and Kurogasa, he said, "I'm sorry, guys… I messed up this time. I'll make up for it, though, I promise."

"No worries, we're in this together Koji." Kurogasa said. "We look out for one another."

Koji sighed, adjusting his newsboy cap slightly as he said, "I know… still… I feel really stupid now. I just gave our enemy a big power boost."

"Relax, man! There's no need to be worried about! Besides, it's just a lonely Sacred Beast!" Jaden chirped. "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"I beg to differ, but he won't be alone." Kagemaru pointed out as he held three more cards in his Hand. "I shall set these three cards onto my area and once I do so, I shall sacrifice those three cards; in order to summon out another one!' Kagemaru shouted as the three said cards revealed itself as Abyssal Designator, Monster Reincarnation and Premature Burial, fading away and another thunderous crash sounded.

"On second thought, we might face some problems…" Jaden said with a sweat drop.

"Feast your eyes on Hamon, Lord of the Striking Thunder!"

Suddenly, lightning bolts began striking out of a yellow vortex, damaging Boogie Palace even more and sending everyone but the three Key Keepers dueling running for cover until the vortex exploded, revealing the second Sacred Beast. Like Uria, it had a great pair of wings. This new beasts had a golden body, lengthy limbs that ended up in slightly curved feet and hands, his huge claws glinting in the light as his bony tail swayed from side to side. (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)

"Uh… about the boat…" Bastion asked Chazz. "Is it ready yet or not?"

"Calm down. It's _not_ the end of the world yet." Atticus said.

"As long as the three of them stand tall, anything is possible." Alexis assured and Chazz looked at his Deck, seeing Ojama Yellow drying even further.

_"Hey, boss… I think… I'm going to go bye–bye…"_ Ojama Yellow panted heavily.

_"Marta…"_ Tifa appeared as she's on one knee, getting weaker than before. _"I can feel my strength being sapped away from that monster's appearance…"_

"Oh man, double the Sacred Beasts, double the pain for the rest of the Duel Spirits." Kurogasa gritted behind his mask.

"We've gotta stop Kagemaru soon, or else… Many of our friends Duel Spirits may die!" Koji exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Jaden grinned up at the beast before him and shouted, "Nice! Now we got one that looks like the Winged Dragon of Ra! Now we just need Obelisk's copycat!" Everyone fell onto their backs at Jaden's antics.

"JADEN!" Everyone shouted.

"What? It's just plain awesome!"

"Is it really a good time to say something like that?" Syrus sweat dropped.

"And they shall suffer even further once I have summoned _all_ of the Sacred Beasts on the Field!" Kagemaru said as he looked at the lone card in his Hand. "For now, I shall activate Card of Sanctity; making all of us draws out until we have six cards in our hands!"

While they are drawing out the cards, Koji looks upon the Boogie Castle, thinking about something. _'As long as this castle stands tall, I can carve a victory for us with a deck–out. Not even those Sacred Beasts can stop them.'_

"And since I have refilled back my Hand, it is time to get rid of this castle." Kagemaru got out leaving Koji to grit his teeth tightly. "I already know your deck _and _your strategy, Boogie duelist. You might think of a deck–out to win this duel, am I correct?"

"So what? You only have less than half of your Deck left. I'm gonna make you–" Koji said to him, only to be intervened by Kagemaru.

"I play the Field Spell, Fallen Paradise!" Kagemaru declared.

Koji grumbled when he saw Kagemaru play his new Field Spell. "Damn it…" He could then only watch helplessly as Boogie Palace was destroyed and the new Field Spell began to take its place. It was a barren, rocky wasteland, the sky very dark and cloudy as mist crept along the ground. Behind him, there was a dried up tree with no leaves but having eyes glowing within the darkness, looking at the duelists with pure bad intention.

"And with this new playing Field on my side, I shall activate its effect! As long as I control at least _one_ Sacred Beast, I am allowed to draw out two cards from my Deck!" Kagemaru said as he demonstrated it to them, making his Hand at seven. And once he looked at the cards, a smirk showed. "What better way to make this battle more interesting… by summoning the last one of its kind?"

"Already?!" Everyone shouted.

"Of course! I have all of the necessary cards in my hands…" Kagemaru added as he placed another card into his slot. "By playing Phantasmal Martyrs, by discarding my The Creator and Scapegoat in my Hand, I can summon up my three tokens of the said monsters!" He said, demonstrating it to them and moments later, three tokens appeared on his side of the Field, letting out a chuckle. "And now… TIME FOR THE MAIN ACT! I shall sacrifice all three of them; in order to Special Summon… Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

Another vortex appeared on the field, absorbing the three token Monsters, and as it did, it seemed to suck up all the light around. The air grew colder. Everyone, even those unable to see Duel Spirits on their own, could feel something was wrong. Suddenly, the vortex erupted and unleashed a huge shadow formation that quickly solidified into an evil, distorted, and corrupted version of Obelisk the Tormentor (10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"Okay… definitely not friendly," Jaden murmured.

"Not good," Zane scowled, "He's gathered all three of them out at once!" Once again, the Beasts began to glow a bright golden aura as hundreds of small, glowing orbs flew through the sky towards them. Jaden looked around, staring at the orbs, "Oh no!"

* * *

"Hey, the cards!" Two small boys in a game shop stared through the display case and watched as the Duel Monsters cards slowly lost their images, golden orbs floating away unseen. "They're gone!" Both boys started to cry as an elderly, short man in overalls walked up behind them, gazing at the cards as well.

* * *

Jagger and Slade watched, stunned as their prized, rare cards suffered the same fate as they sat in the large briefcase. "Our cards!" Jagger cried out.

"They're vanishing!" Slade added.

* * *

"Hey! Our cards!" Joey cried out. "Yug, what gives?!"

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about this…" Yugi replied back, looking at the sky worriedly.

* * *

Somewhere near where their battle held, Orpheus looked up in the sky, seeing the Sacred Beasts absorbing _all_ the lives of the Duel Spirits. He couldn't help but smirk behind his mask.

"Well now, this is truly interesting…" Orpheus chuckled as he spread his arms open. Interestingly enough, none of his Dark Riders are affected by the Sacred Beast's absorption.

_"The end is nigh…"_ Dark Kiva got out.

"And let us commence the preparation of the main event, shall we?" Orpheus said as he spread his arms wide open, and some of the energy started to absorb into him. "By manifesting this energy, I shall carve out a new history for my utopia… the Rider War!"

* * *

"Yes… yes! YES! I can feel the energy surge within my body! I'm getting stronger and my youth has become more prominent!" Kagemaru got out.

"Damn you Kagemaru!" Kurogasa shouted. "Stop this now!"

"If you want to stop me come try breaking through my Sacred Beasts first! Kagemaru shouted, lunging his hand forward. "Hamon, strike down the hammer of judgment onto the Funkasaurus! Lightning Blast!"

"I don't think so!" Koji shouted, activating his facedown card. "I activate the Trap Card Boogie Down! By milling a card from my Deck, I can negate an attack that targets a Boogie Knight Monster on my field and then force my opponent to mill a card! And since Funkasaurus is considered both an Elemental Hero _and_ a Boogie Knight, he is safe!"

"Pah! You and your pathetic tricks!" Kagemaru growled as he milled out one card from his Deck after the random strike of thunder failed to land on the Funkasaurus. "But no matter! Raviel shall send that freak into the deepest depth of the Underworld! Deliver it to him with your Fist of the Iron Will!" Kagemaru commanded Raviel, as it clenched its fist tightly and lunge his fist forward.

"Hold it Kagemaru! Reveal facedown!" Kurogasa countered revealing it. "Power Frame! The attack gets negated, and Funkasaurus's ATK is now equal to Raviel's!"

Boogie Hero Funkasaurus (10/ATK: 3600–4000/DEF: 3000)

Koji breathed a big sigh of relief, wiping sweat from his brow as he said, "Phew… that was close. Thanks, Kurogasa. Owe you one, aibou."

"No prob. Aibou." Kurogasa said, giving a thumbs–up.

"Consider yourself lucky…" Kagemaru scoffed while looking at them. "And since Uria cannot attack and I have no more cards in my Hand, I end my turn…"

The spectators were relieved to see the three Duelists had survived, but they were still frightened. Those with Sight could sense more and more Duel Spirits around the world being sucked into the Sacred Beasts. And as they did, the earth began to quake, lightning began erupting constantly throughout the sky, and the wind began blowing like never before, making the seas roar and crash.

"Oh man! Not what we had in mind!" Syrus cried out.

"I can't watch!" Crowler added.

"You might as _well_ watch! This could be the last thing we see!" Zane pointed out.

"M–Marta–sempai!" Mamori cried out.

"Don't worry, love. Let's just believe in them… I know they can do this…" Marta assured her while her gaze is fixed on the duel. "Please be safe… the three of you…"

"In the meantime, I think I should find a frying pan to hit those three up!" Rika growled angrily.

Victor looked to Rika confused. "What good would that do!?"

"She just wanted to cook herself her Last Supper…" Chazz deadpanned.

*BONG!*

"OW!" Chazz cringed in pain.

"Note to self: Don't try to stop Rika when she's angry…" Victor blurted out loud with a sweat drop.

"Yep!" Kyoshiro smiled. "Bring Jaden instead."

"Speaking of which," Bastion said, trying to prevent a fight breaking out, "I do believe it's his turn."

"You bet it is! So here goes!" Jaden said drawing his next card to make his Hand at eight. At that point, Jaden's medallion and Kurogasa's gauntlet glowed. "Hey Kurogasa! It's our turn to fuse this time!"

"Huh?" Syrus exclaimed in confusion.

"F–Fuse what?" Mamori stuttered.

"Their lack of intelligence…" Chazz scoffed while crossing his arms. "Just like that dinoSORE over there."

_"I'm this close to literally squashing you!"_ Funkasaurus roared.

"Like I'm scared of you!" Chazz retaliated back.

"Whoa, easy big guy," Koji said to his disco dinosaur, "He's just jealous he doesn't have your Funkadelic sense of style!"

_"Hmph. Sister Rika, bash him with your frying pan for me."_

"Are we going to duel here or not?!" Kagemaru snapped at the three duelists. "This utterly meaningless quarrel would only hasten the process of this world's end! And I shall become the new ruler of this world with the power of the Sacred Beasts on my side!"

"Sorry, but it ain't happening! Here goes! I play another Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in my Hand to Fusion Summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Two familiar Monsters were sucked into a vortex, mixing their body parts together and moments later, Jaden's favorite card Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman descended down onto the Field. (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)

"Hmph, what's the point of bringing in another Monster that can't even hold a candle to my Sacred Beasts?" Kagemaru demanded.

"Hold on there, who said I was I done? Next I play Fusion Recovery! I bring back a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero back to my Hand." Jaden said taking Polymerization and Burstinatrix. "Then I'll play Polymerization again fusing my Flame Wingman and Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Am I hearing this right?!" Victor asked practically surprised.

"Oh? I wonder what kind of Monster that will create?" Kyoshiro anticipated.

Jaden's eyes flashed red as under his helmet, Kurogasa's eyes turned blue while their Shadow Charms glowed brightly as the two flew into a new vortex.

"Meet Hero Rider Elementalist!" Jaden declared.

"Hero Rider… what?" Kagemaru raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Another Rider appears, huh?" Zane asked looking at the new Rider.

"Wow, things are starting to get better!" Kyoshiro added. "I might get new ideas!"

Hero Rider Elementalist (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3200) came flying out of vortex with a magnificent flourish, the monster looking like Flame Wingman with the armor of Kamen Rider OOO built for it, including Wingman's giant dragon arm, except with six wings. Each one of its six wings was a color of one of the Attributes in Duel Monsters.

Funkasaurus grinned at the creature as he said, _"Nice entrance, brotha!"_

_"Actually, it's_ me_ in this armor."_ A feminine voice said.

"EH?! Kaa–san?!" Kurogasa asked surprised. "Is that you in that armor?!"

"Yukina?" Kyoshiro said surprised, before brimming a smile on his face. "You look great in it!"

_"Oh, anata…"_ Yukina giggled.

Jaden, meanwhile, just looked at his new Monster with a shocked expression, unsure of what to say or do. "Um… Hi?"

_"Oh, do not be too surprised, young man. I'm glad to assist you in any way I can."_ Yukina assured as Kagemaru was still a bit surprised.

"Even so! Your monster is _still_ weak compared to mine!" Kagemaru reminded them as the three Sacred Beasts stood tall, glaring upon her.

"HEY! That's my mom in there you're talking to!" Kurogasa shouted. "Don't you _dare_ insult her!"

"Why do I care about it? The end of this world is inevitable and I shall keep my eternal youth after I defeat you kids in this duel!" Kagemaru said.

Koji, meanwhile, just chuckled, surprising Kagemaru. "I wouldn't count on that, big guy. Jaden and Kurogasa's new monster I'm sure has some powers to deal with you."

"You got that right!" Jaden said.

"This is for insulting my mom!" Kurogasa shouted. "I activate Elementalist's WIND ability! Since Avian is in the Graveyard, I'll have her attack you directly with her ATK points cut in half!"

Hero Rider Elementalist (10/ATK: 3500–1750/DEF: 3200)

"WHAT?!" Kagemaru roared.

Koji grinned smugly at Kagemaru as he said, "See, jive–turkey! I _told_ you that their guy would give you a bruisin'!"

"True, those kids might not be able to confront the Sacred Beasts directly, but that doesn't mean they can't find another way to bypass the rules and attack the controller instead." Kyoshiro noted.

"_Well now. Shall we deliver some justice upon him?"_ Yukina asked while looking at the dumbfounded Kagemaru.

"Give it to him Kaa–san!" Kurogasa shouted.

**Insert song: Climax Time – Faiz [People with no name]**

_"Ready. Let's do this then…"_ Yukina said as she spread her wings behind her and within seconds, she flew up high. While hovering in the air, she looked at the Sacred Beasts below her and fixed her target onto Kagemaru. _"It's time to feel hero's hope bestowed in me…"_

"What?" Kagemaru asked in confusion and moments later, her whole body is engulfed with the selected element of choice, and she made a dive towards him.

_"EXCEED CHARGE: Heroine Smash!"_ Yukina shouted as she got into her drop kick position on Kagemaru. In a speed of light, she went through Hamon and connected the kick right onto his chest. The result of the kick caused him to fly back a few meters away, with the insignia of six wings shown on his chest before she flew back to Jaden's side. _"Never give up hope…"_

**End BGM**

"Yeah! Way to go Kaa–san!" Kurogasa cheered.

**Kagemaru:** 1850

**Jaden:** 4850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"Oh wow! What a move, honey!" Kyoshiro praised.

"I didn't know she could do _that_!" Alexis said surprised.

"Way the go!" Victor cheered.

"You're great, Mrs. Kururugi!" Rika cheered at the sidelines.

_"My, my… I can never get used to these praises, especially when it comes to your father."_ Yukina said with a blush behind her helmet.

"Just take it all in, Kaa–san." Kurogasa smiled.

Kagemaru gripped his chest where the kick landed earlier and the insignia of the six wings was still on him. While he slowly pushes himself up, he said, "You think… that would be enough?"

_"We don't think, good sir… we _know_."_ Yukina corrected him.

"It's official! You got the coolest mom Kurogasa!" Jaden laughed.

"Yeah, I think I like her already…" Syrus said daydreaming once again.

"That's one of her good points. She always has that charm around her, hence the reason why I love her so much!" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"Oh, anata. There you go again with the praise…" Yukina replies back with another fit of giggles and a blush behind her helmet.

"I'll go place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden grinned.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Koji shouted as he drew his card, increasing his hand to seven. "Groovy, baby! Alright, I activate the Spell Card Double Summon! Now, I can Normal Summon twice this turn! First, I'll summon out Boogie Knights' Vassal – Cleaner (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300) in ATK mode!" Appearing on the field was a kindly looking old man with cobalt blue skin, a white janitor's jumpsuit, but glittery blue platform shoes, carrying a mop like a wizard's staff in one hand and a sword in the other. "And now, I'll activate his effect! By sending one Boogie Knight or Boogie Knight's Vassal from my Hand back into my Deck, like Tech Head, I can shuffle up to three cards in my Graveyard back into my Deck, so I'll shuffle Tornado Hippie, Boogie Palace, and Boogie Down back into my Deck!" Cleaner began whistling out "Shake Your Groove Thing" as he mopped up the floor as the three cards got sent back to his Deck.

"That's truly an interesting Monster you have there…" Kagemaru commented.

"Indeed he has! My friends' Deck has the sweetest Deck of them all!" Jaden perked.

"But still… just what purpose will that serve?" Kagemaru asked.

Koji grinned. "You'll see. Now, I tribute out Cleaner and Photo Archer!" The two then disappeared as Koji's hair turned into an afro, his eyes and hair glowing yellow as his medallion glowed brightly. "I summon out Boogie Knight Thunder Roller (8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200) in ATK mode!"

**Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, C'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, C'est Chic  
Freak out!**

In a bolt of lightning, Thunder Roller skated onto the field, lightning spear in hand. "Alright, Koji, let's boogie!"

Koji nodded as he fist pounded the Boogie Knight of Thunder.

Then, when Thunder noticed Funkasaurus, he grinned, offering him a big thumbs–up. _"Far out threads, Dino Daddy–O!"_

"And because of you did two, Normal Summons on your turn, I now have two tokens on the Field! Manifest yourselves, Phantasm tokens!" Kagemaru shouted as miniature versions of Raviel appeared in front of Raviel, kneeling down to indicate they are in defense position. (1/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) x2

Koji scoffed and continued to grin as he said, "Fine by me! Now let's go! Thunder Roller, attack the Phantasm token on the left with Electric Boogaloo and Funkasaurus; destroy the one on the right with Disco Fever Fang! And when Funkasaurus destroys his token, you mill one card since it's a Level 1 Monster!"

_"Time to get down on the ground, jive turkey!"_ Funkasaurus roared as he trampled towards the token's direction. At the same time, Thunder Roller also follows suited, as both of them shattered the tokens into pieces. Seeing the results of the battle, Kagemaru scoffed as he milled away one more card from his Deck into his Graveyard.

"He may not be able to confront them directly, but a Deck–out is also one of the good options." Marta added.

"R–Really?" Mamori asked.

"Considering all of the factors in this duel, she might have a point." Bastion added. "With a possibility of having less than a quarter of his Deck, he might lose on just a Deck Out."

Nodding his head, proud of his work, Koji then said, "And with that, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. And because of that, Thunder Roller's effect triggers, forcing you to mill six cards for the six Monsters on the field in ATK mode!"

Kagemaru growled angrily as he milled six more cards from his Deck.

"Let's go!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card. At that, Kurogasa's gauntlet and Koji's talisman glowed. "Alright Koji, it's time to fuse!"

Koji nodded as his eyes glowed yellow and under his helmet, Kurogasa's eyes glowed blue. "You got it, bud!"

"Oh great, here we go again… the Reject's lack of ideas and the disco pants weird bling is all over him…" Chazz groaned.

"You sure complain a lot today, Chazz." Victor said.

"It should be the Chazz's time to deal with this kind of stuff!" Chazz declared.

"First off I summon Kamen Rider Decade in ATK mode!" A silhouette of a man appeared with the DecaDriver on his waist. He opened it up making the white part of the Driver go vertical. He showed a card to his opponent and flipped it over showing the Decade logo. _"Henshin!"_ He said then placed it in the slot with the Decade logo showing.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He closes it, making the white part of the Driver go horizontal again.

**DECADE**

Ten grey pillars of energy appeared and merged into one, into Decade (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800).

_"Huh…" _Decade scoffed while looking at the three Sacred Beasts. _"So, this is what they look like, huh? Better take their pictures while I still can."_ he added as he pulls out his camera from the hammer space, taking aim at the Sacred Beasts in his view.

_"Damn it pinkie! Why do you have to take a picture now?!"_ Momotaros demanded.

_"Will you just shut it? I'm focusing here!"_ Decade scolded Momotaros before he gets back to his usual stuff.

"It would seem like there are some sort of issue regarding that magenta warrior." Kagemaru noticed.

_"At least _someone_ gets it right…"_ Decade said as he glares upon Kurogasa.

Looking to Decade, Koji said, "Hey, Tsukasa, how do you feel about joining up with Thunder Roller for a Fusion?"

_"Fusing with _him_?"_ Tsukasa asked jabbing a thumb at Thunder Roller.

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe you might get a funky armor together!" Koji said, to which Tsukasa scoffed at.

_"The last time I got myself fused together, let's just say things are not looking good on my end…"_ Decade said annoyed, glaring at Momotaros of remembering what happened in the past.

_"Nandato?! Wanna say that to my face?!"_ Momotaros snapped.

_"Oh, I got a _lot_ to say to you, pudding head!"_ Decade snapped as both Riders clashed their helmets, looking eye–to–eye with annoyance.

_"My, my… they're still at it?"_ Yukina said while looking at them.

Thunder Roller looked to Decade and said, trying to end the fighting, _"Trust me, dude, it'll be all groovy with me."_

"Tsukasa, Momotaros! Yamero! We got a world to save and you're not helping!" Kurogasa shouted.

_"Urusei!"_ both Decade and Momotaros shouted at Kurogasa before the two are at it again.

Just then, Funkasaurus gave a huge roar, bringing his head down to face the two like he was about to eat them. _"Cool it, jive–turkeys! We're on the same side! Now let's boogie on and beat this creep!"_

_"H–Hai…"_ Tsukasa and Momotaros muttered.

Koji smiled up at Funkasaurus. "Thanks pal."

"Moving along, I'll Tribute Decade to have him go in Complete Form!" Kurogasa declared.

_"Hai~, hai… you _really_ don't give me a lot of breathing room for taking some pictures, huh?"_ Decade scoffed as he held his device in his hand.

_"C'mon, man! You can do those things later, y'know?"_ Funkasaurus said.

_"He's right, dear. We must protect this world from harm."_ Yukina consoled him.

_"You still gotta pay for breaking my camera!"_

"Is it really a good time to complain about that?" Kyoshiro sweat dropped and Decade pressed the touchscreen on his K–Touch.

**KUUGA**

**AGITO**

**RYUKI**

**FAIZ**

**BLADE **

**HIBIKI**

**KABUTO**

**DEN–O**

**KIVA**

At that point, the K–Touch ringtone sounded before he pressed the Decade logo.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Decade went through a different phase of transformation. His armor bulked up and most of the highlights on his armor turned to silver. Eventually, he has completed his transform into Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500).

"Hmph, what's the point of doing so?" Kagemaru scoffed seeing the Complete Form of Decade.

"You'll see soon, but first to activate his ability! He allows me to summon a Kamen Rider in their final form, ignoring Summoning Conditions and I choose Kamen Rider Kiva – Emperor Form!"

_"You better not blink, or you'll miss the part where we'll be kicking your butt, Kagemaru!"_ Decade shouted as he takes out his K–Touch from his belt and pressed the selected insignia.

**KIVA**

He then dialed the button on it.

**KAMEN RIDE! EMPEROR!**

The nine cards on Decade across his torso from shoulder to shoulder flipped over to show Kiva in Emperor Form on those cards. A silhouette of a man appeared and held his hand up. _"Kivat!"_

Kivat appeared out of nowhere flying around. _"Yosha! Kivatte iku ze!"_ The mechanical bat said before being caught by the silhouetted man's hand. The man then opened the bat's mouth. _"Gabu!"_ The silhouetted man allowed the bat to bite his hand. As soon as that happened, stain glass vein like features appeared on the silhouetted man's face, and the Kivat belt appeared on the waist. The bat started making some kind of hypnotic sonar noise. _"Henshin!"_ The silhouetted man then placed Kivat on to the belt and changed form; turning into Kiva. But as soon as that happened. A small mechanical gold dragon appeared out of nowhere. This dragon's name was Tatsulot.

_"Pyun~ pyun! Tension fortissimo!"_ Tatsulot cried out before breaking at chains on Kiva's shoulders which opened to be bat wings that shined brightly and gold bats made out of energy appeared. Kiva then raised his arm in the air and Tatsulot attached to his arm. _"Hen~ shin!"_ Tatsulot cried out. The bats first covered his legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles. Then the torso armor turned gold with a red chest plate resembling the unsealed state of the boot while also gaining golden gauntlets. Finally, the bats enveloped the helmet, turning the visor red, with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouth guard also became pitch black. His shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of his left arm, flames burst from his back and became a blood red cape (8/ATK: 2550/DEF: 2350).

At that point, Wataru appeared in his Emperor Form, looking at the three Sacred Beasts. _"Well… that's not good…"_ Kivat muttered from his perch.

_"Yeah, and if only Nii–san is here, he'll be able to help us out…"_ Kiva said.

_"Relax, man! As long as we are here, we'll be sure to take these bozos out from the dance floor and gain some spotlights on us!"_ Roller got out.

"Alright, now I play Polymerization! Fusing Kamen Rider Decade – Complete Form and Boogie Knight Thunder Roller!"

_"Eh? You're fusing _me_ with _him_?!"_ Decade complained. _"Do you have _any_ idea what happened to me last time?!"_

_"Doesn't matter! You're going to do it and THAT'S FINAL!" _Momotaros shouted as he shoved Decade's back and started forcefully pushing him towards the vortex in front of him.

_"Oi! Let go of me!"_ Decade retaliated.

_"No can do pinkie! In you go!"_ Momotaros said and shoved him into the vortex.

_"WAAHH!"_ Decade shouted as Thunder Roller sighed.

_"That boy got some issues…"_ Roller said.

"No kidding. Anyways, get in there Thunder Roller. And hope for the best that whatever you fuse into won't look weird." Koji said.

Thunder Roller tipped his newsboy cap and said, "You got it, buddy!" And skated into the fusion vortex. At that point, the vortex shined for a few seconds, and after a few seconds, the light faded and a figure slowly walked out of vortex. As the figure appeared, an all too familiar song began to play.

**Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!  
Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!"  
Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!  
Apache, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!**

"Come on out, Boogie Rider Groove Knight (10/ATK: 3400/DEF: 3300)!" Koji and Kurogasa cried out together as appearing on the field came, a gold disco themed Kamen Rider, looking like a cross between a gold painted Kamen Rider Den–O – Axe Form and Kamen Rider Wizard along with Thunder Roller.

"Whoa! That's one sweet Monster!" Jaden got out.

"And it looks good; even though it's not your turn anymore." Marta commented at Koji.

"He looks freaking ridiculous!" Chazz complained.

Koji smiled back at Marta as he replied, "Thanks baby, and Chazz, stop being jealous of our awesome Fusions!"

"Or else, you'll feel the wrath of my frying pan!" Rika threatened again.

"_Yeah, stop being a jive–turkey."_ Groove Knight said with two voices as one, which… were Kintaros's and Haruto's voice?!

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

_"Nanda kore?"_ Kivat said, using Haruto's usual surprise tone.

"You're kidding me." Kyoshiro said in disbelief.

Koji just stared in disbelief at the Monster. "Well, that's… surprising… Thunder Roller… you in there, too?"

"That's what you don't see every day." Victor got out.

"You got me…" Syrus added.

_"Yeah, I'm still here."_ A third voice said with Kintaros's and Haruto's voice. Wait, three voices now?!

Jaden, meanwhile, was jumping up and down with excitement. "That's freaking awesome! I wish that was one of mine!"

"And~ he's happy about it…" Kyoshiro got out with a nervous smile while Yukina giggled.

_"Let him be, anata. That's just youth."_ Yukina said before shifting her attention back at the Field.

Looking then to Kurogasa, Koji said, "Alright, buddy, show him what our Fusion Monster can do!"

"Right! Groove Knight's ability activates! Once per turn, an Advanced Kamen Rider, Boogie Knight Vassal, or Boogie Knights gets removed from play from the Graveyard and Groove Knight gains that effect!"

"And what kind of effect would _that_ do?" Kagemaru questioned.

"Watch! I'll remove Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form from play to give Groove Knight, Haruto's effect when in Infinity Form!"

"What?!" Kagemaru said surprised, knowing full well of Wizard's effect. "That could only mean…"

"That's right! And now I'll activate the FIRE ability! By discarding Kamen Rider Hibiki from my Deck to the Graveyard, it destroys all Monsters on your side of the Field!"

"NO!" Kagemaru shouted in anger, while the sidelines cheered happily.

"Alright! Way the go, Kurogasa!" Alexis cheered.

"With his Sacred Beasts off the Field, and with no cards on the Field or Hand to defend himself, he's all alone on the Field…" Zane smiled. "It's over."

"Alright Groove Knight! Finish it off! Disco Dyn–o–mite Kick!" Kurogasa commanded.

"_You got it!"_ Groove Knight replied with all three voices, leaping into air, bringing its right leg high above its head, tie–dye energy swirling into a disco ball shape around its right foot as it flew down, ready to finish off Kagemaru.

"No, this can't be! I am _this_ close to gain my immortality!" Kagemaru shouted out loud as the kick started to descend down. Even with the blast of fire shooting out from Uria's mouth and the thunderous crash coming from Hamon, it didn't stop the Knight from delivering the final blow. And when the attack connected…

*BOOOOOOOM!*

A huge cloud of smoke covered the Field and everyone protected themselves from the blast until it settled down. "Yeah! They did it!" Syrus cheered.

"They won!" Rika added.

"A little too early to celebrate, don't you think?" A voice asked. Everyone gasped and when the smoke cleared… Kagemaru still stands?!

**Kagemaru:** 1

**Jaden:** 4850

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

"NO WAY!" Koji shouted as he watched the smoke clear, Kagemaru still standing strong.

"That's impossible!" Kurogasa said in disbelief.

"Oh, don't be so surprised." Kagemaru chuckled. "You would've thought it would all end too soon? Too bad though… amongst the cards that's been sent to the Graveyard, there's one card that has been a good savior…" he added while taking a card from his Graveyard, showing it to them. "Recognize this card?"

"Hung on Death…" Kurogasa gritted. "Of course…"

"That's the same card Jaden managed to save himself with in his Duel with Koji during the School Tournament," Zane commented.

"It would seem like all of you remember it. That's good to hear. How was my acting earlier? Did it convince all of you?" Kagemaru chuckled. "You should've seen the looks on your faces when you thought victory was within your grasps! And now thanks to this card, I can get a second in beating you three." Kagemaru said.

"Grr… I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa growled.

"My turn." Kagemaru said drawing his lone card. "I play Card of Demise! I draw until I have five cards and lose my entire Hand on my 5th Standby Phase." He drew his five cards, but when he looked at them, he bowed his head down with a crazed smile. "hahahahahahahaha… Hahahahahahahaha! HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tell me he's laughing because he has a bad Hand…" Syrus said scared.

"I can't get through to my friends… most of them are unconscious…" Marta said as she tried to communicate with Tifa but she didn't respond at all.

Bastion watched with worry as he said, "I calculate a 98% chance that Kagemaru is about to turn the tide of this Duel."

"IT'S ALL OVER! THIS WORLD IS MINE!" Kagemaru rejoiced.

"There's no way things are going to your way!" Jaden shouted. "Not until the fat lady sings!"

"Just watch me!" Kagemaru said crazily. "First I play the Spell Card known as Sacred Resurrection, it revives any and all Sacred Beast in the Graveyard at the cost of milling half my Deck!"

"That means–?!" Syrus realized.

"It's déjà vu all over again…" Zane added as the thunderous roar sounded from the sky and at the same time, an earthquake occurred. Moments later, the shadows of the Sacred Beasts were seen until they finally regained their true form.

"Feast your eyes on _my_ miracle!" Kagemaru said.

"Oh great…" Chazz muttered.

In bursts of fire, lightning, and darkness, the three Sacred Beasts returned to the field once more, as powerful as ever while Kagemaru slid half of the few remaining cards in his Deck into the Graveyard. "AND NOW THE MOMENT, YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Kagemaru rejoiced, with his arms spread out. "I REMOVE RAVIEL, URIA, AND HAMON TO SPECIAL SUMMON THE MONSTER THAT SPELLS YOUR DOOM! ARMITYLE, THE CHAOS PHANTOM!"

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt struck the ground before the Sacred Beasts, shattering the ground as each was raised into the air on a giant pillar of rock, the three letting out horrific, ear–splitting roars as they glowed. "W–What's going on?!" Mamori screamed.

"The Sacred Beasts are… combining, love…" Marta got out.

"Yeah, and that one means business…" Kyoshiro nodded in agreement.

"I hope you have a pan that's large enough to swing on that thing…" Victor said to Rika.

"Or on yourself…" Chazz deadpanned.

Rika was speechless as she watched the sight before her, too terrified to make a comeback. In a great flash of light, the three Sacred Beasts were pulled together, almost like a magnet, as their bodies began merging together. It was truly a sickening sight, seeing their bodies literally become stuck together, each of them roaring as their bodies morphed in unnatural ways as they combined, the only other sounds being heard were Kagemaru's triumphant laugh, the thunder booming, the sea crashing, the wind howling, and the earth cracking.

When they had finally combined, Armityle was unlike anything they had ever seen. It had Uria's serpentine body for a long tail and lower torso, along with his head for a left arm. Hamon's wings became its wing and also gave its right arm to their mutant form. And lastly, Raviel's muscular body gained some armor from Uria to form the upper torso as its head and Hamon's head joined together to give it effectively a two mouthed and two faced head (12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). With a roar that made everyone but Kagemaru, even Jaden, Koji, and Kurogasa's monsters drop to their knees and they groaned and held their heads in pain, the noise feeling like it was enough to rip their skulls apart.

"Darn it! This thing's too loud!" Victor cursed.

"S–Sempai!" Mamori cried out while she covered her ears.

"Stay close to me, love!" Marta instructed.

"Chazz! Tell me you have that boat ready!" Bastion yelled over the roar.

Chazz looked over to the dock in the distance, only to see all the boats there washed ashore and damaged to such an extent that none of them were sea worthy. "Um…" Chazz said, nervously, "I don't think so…"

"Say what?!" Victor exclaimed.

"You said you have a boat ready at any time!" Bastion got out.

Chazz looked to them angrily as he pointed to the boats and said, "I _do_! But that kinda changed when they all got washed ashore and got wrecked because some psychopath decided it be a good idea to bring about the end of the world!"

"Someone save me!" Crowler shrieked jumping into Sheppard's arms.

"Get off!" Sheppard snapped, dropping Crowler on his butt.

"Oh, do not fear everyone. Soon, all would be over before you even know it!" Kagemaru reminded.

"That doesn't sound too good, was it?" Jaden asked.

Koji grunted as he pushed himself back onto his feet, rubbing his hear as he recovered from the noise as he said, "No, it doesn't… Which is why we gotta stop that thing."

"You won't be stopping me anytime soon! Armityle, attack Hero Rider Elementalist!" Kagemaru ordered.

"Oh, don't worry! That monster isn't _that_ strong… right?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, boy. Have I ever told you that when it attacks, it instantly boosts to 10000 ATK?" Kagemaru said as the Sacred Beast let out a monstrous roar; charging up a blast to hit them hard.

"KAA–SAN!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Hold on, Kagemaru!" Jaden said as he activated a facedown. "I activate the Trap Card Half or Nothing!"

Kagemaru looked at him confused. "What!?"

Grinning, Jaden scratched his nose as he said, "Here's the deal: Either continue your attack but Armityle only gets to deal half its damage to me or end the Battle Phase."

Seeing an opportunity, Koji then said, "I think I'll add to the choices by chaining with my Trap Card Attack Vulnerability! Now, Kagemaru, you _also_ have the choice to either deal the Damage but let Hero Rider Elementalist live or destroy Elementalist but deal Jaden no Damage!"

Kagemaru looked around, seeing they still have the fighting chance of defeating him in this duel. "Fine! I'll let your Monster survive but you will still take the Damage, duelist!" Armityle's left arm was raised, the mouth of Uria opening widely as a mix of fire, lightning, and shadows became mixed in its gaping maw. "Go, Armityle! Oblivion Burst!" With another mighty roar, the ultimate Sacred Beast fired off its blast at Hero Rider Elementalist, pressing against the barriers created by Jaden and Koji's Trap Cards but eventually managing to get through.

"KAA–SAN!" Kurogasa shouted horrified, hearing her scream in pain.

"YUKINA!" Kyoshiro yelled as well, fearful of losing his wife a second time.

**Kagemaru:** 1

**Jaden:** 1100

**Koji:** 4000

**Kurogasa:** 4000

When the smoke form the blast cleared, Elementalist was still alive on the Field, but pretty badly burnt.

"Yukina, are you alright?!" Kyoshiro panicked, looking upon his injured armored wife.

_"A–Anata… I'm… I'm alright…"_ Yukina assured her husband as she was barely able to stand up properly.

"Kaa–san…!" Kurogasa said worriedly.

Yukina looked to Kurogasa and he could almost hear her smiling despite the pain her voice as she said, _"I–I'm alright, Kurogasa… It'll take… more than that… to bring down your mother."_

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got worried.

"Don't worry, man. Your mother's a tough lady and I know she can take that beating." Koji assured.

Kagemaru chuckled as he said, "You know, in hindsight, I should be thanking you both for doing that, because now I can share the pain to Koji and Kurogasa."

"What do you mean!?" Kurogasa asked defiantly.

Kagemaru immediately then activated a card from his Hand as he said, "I can now use my Quick–Play Spell, Spread Buster! Now, when a Monster I attack is not destroyed after damage calculation, I inflict Damage to any other players other than myself and the controller of the attacked Monster, deals them the same amount of Damage! So Koji and Kurogasa now both take 3750 Damage!"

"WHAT?!" Koji and Kurogasa asked shocked. Lightning then formed around Armityle's wings, blasting up into the air before arcing down to blast them both, causing them to scream in pain.

**Kagemaru:** 1

**Jaden:** 1100

**Koji:** 250

**Kurogasa:** 250

"Kurogasa!" Alexis cried in horror.

After the aftermath, the two other duelists are now lying flat on the ground. Koji's blazers was charred black with a few holes on it too and some parts of Kamen Rider Duelist's armor chipped off at some parts.

"Suffer the terror of the True Darkness! With this, I end my turn!" Kagemaru said as his glance fixed upon them. "Let me see if _any_ of you can get out of _this_ situation!"

"Koji! Are you okay!?" Marta cried out in worry.

"Kurogasa, c'mon! You gotta get up!" Alexis got out.

Slowly but surely, Koji and Kurogasa managed to pick themselves up off the ground, despite the pain and shape they were in. Kurogasa's armor was singed in multiple places and it was clear from the way he was moving that he was in pain.

Koji's blazer was burnt through and his white disco shirt and white and yellow platform shoes had been turned black in multiple spots. And he had several burn marks on his body, a few bleeding as well. "Damn… that was one Electric Slide I would've liked to have missed out on," he said in pained rasp.

"You're telling me…" Jaden said to the two. "You two looked toasted… no pun intended."

_"The fate of the world is in balance and we should be the ones that will break the chains of destiny, Kurogasa."_ Kiva reminded.

"That's right…" Kurogasa panted. "We're not gonna let it end this way…"

Hearing his friend, Koji nodded with a smirk as he said, "You bet, aibou… I think I got one last dance in me. Jaden, what about you?"

"I'm ready to go, and we're ending this now!" Jaden said drawing his card. At that point, all three of the Shadow Charm glowed.

Kyoshiro saw the glow of their Shadow Charms as Jaden's eyes glowed red again, Koji's once again yellow, and even through his helmet he could see the blue glow of Kurogasa's eyes as Jaden's Fusion Deck began glowing. Realizing what was going on, he said, "The other Fusion Monster."

Alexis, catching on, said, "Of course! Professor Banner gave them _four_ Fusion Monsters, and the last was for all three of them!"

"Hey guys! You know what this means?" Jaden smiled.

"We sure do buddy!" Koji added.

"Then let's call it!" Kurogasa said.

**"FINAL TURN!"** The three duelists shouted in unison.

"What blabbering are you saying?!" Kagemaru said in disbelief upon hearing the final call. "Can you see you are facing one of the strongest Monsters of them all?!"

"Yeah, we know! And we have the means to beat you now! I play my last Polymerization fusing Hero Rider Elementalist, Boogie Hero Funkasaurus, and Boogie Rider Groove Knight together!" Jaden declared.

"What?! Again?! Must this nonsense continue on?!" Kagemaru shouted as another vortex appeared above them.

_"Saa… ikuzo minna!"_ Yukina said as she flew into the vortex.

"It's time for you to learn true power, Kagemaru! And that's the power of unity!" Koji shouted.

Kurogasa nodded as he pointed at Kagemaru and said, "You got your power by forcibly taking it from others! But our power is from all of us working as one! And with it, we're about to finish you!"

Just then, Funkasaurus followed Yukina into the vortex, shouting, _"Alright! I'm ready for the last dance! Coming, Disco Mama Yukina!"_

Then, the three–man voice of Haruto, Kintaros, and Thunder Roller said together, _"Wait for me! We're ready to rock, too!"_ And so, Groove Knight rushed into the vortex as well, it closing behind them and transforming into a giant orb of light.

"Geez, what will it fuse into _this_ time?" Chazz groaned.

"Beats me…" Syrus shrugged.

"Just as long as it's not something ridiculous, I'm fine with that…" Victor added.

The giant orb of light exploded, filling the darkness momentarily with light. When the light faded, a new monster was revealed. Together, Jaden, Koji, and Kurogasa shouted, "Behold, the ultimate fusion of the Elemental Heroes, Boogie Knights, and Kamen Riders: Boogie Rider Elementalist (12/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!"

Appearing on the field was Yukina who looked like the ultimate embodiment of all three archetypes. She wore the armor of Kamen Rider Wizard – Infinity Form only lacking the helmet and with a more discofied and pimped out trench coat, the wings of Shining Flare Wingman on her back, on her left arm, she had a crystalline version of the dragon head barrel of Flame Wingman, her pink hair flowing out in a Farrah Fawcett style with a crystal blue newsboy cap on her head, pink 70s themed sunglasses on her face, a crystal version of AxCalibur in her hand, and on her feet, crystalline platform pumps, almost like platform shoe versions of Cinderella's glass slippers. She floated there in the air, shining brilliantly with an aura more radiant than anything anyone had ever seen, powerful enough to even wound Armityle just by looking at her.

"K–Kaa–san?" Kurogasa said as his eye twitched a bit.

_"Oh my… I think this suit is quite flashy for me…"_ Yukina commented, looking around and some of the boys on the sideline seem to have been love struck on her.

"I think I'm in love with your mom, Kurogasa." Syrus commented.

"She looks beautiful in whatever she wears…" Victor added.

"A fine woman indeed." Bastion summed up.

"HEY!" Kurogasa shouted in embarrassment. "This is my mom we're talking about here!"

_"Oh dear, I don't know I could accept those praises…"_ Yukina said with a slight blush.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Yukina! You always look great!" Kyoshiro complimented, to which her face was getting hotter.

_"Oh, anata! You're not helping here…"_ Yukina replied, giggling.

"I… have to admit. Your mother is… beautiful." Zane said.

"Not you _too_ Zane!" Kurogasa whined.

"No complaining here! Your mom's a hot babe!" Jaden said jabbing a thumbs up to Kurogasa.

"She's a foxy woman, of course!" Koji noted. "But I think I'll stick to _my_ foxy lady on the sidelines."

"That's my wife, everyone!" Kyoshiro grinned.

"Hmph! Men!" Rika complains, crossing her arms with slight annoyance… and not to mention being a little bit jealous.

"Guy~~~~~s!" Kurogasa whined.

"Hah! What's the point of summoning a woman to face a Sacred Beast before her?!" Kagemaru boasted while Victor noticed something.

"Hey, how come her ATK and DEF didn't show up?" Victor asked.

"What's her beef? Is she _really_ that weak?" Chazz scoffed.

"HEY!" Kurogasa snapped. "Stop talking bad about my mom!"

"Oh, just shut up and win the duel already!" Chazz shouted back.

_"As rude as the boy might be, he's right, dear. We have a duel to win."_ Yukina consoled. _"I'll be sure to give him a good whoopin' later on, alright?"_

Kurogasa nodded up at his mother as he said, "Um… Right!"

Jaden then grinned as he said, "Don't worry, she's about to get a power boost! First, Boogie Rider Elementalist's first effect! Her ATK and DEF are equal to the number of Elemental Heroes, Boogie Knights, and Kamen Riders in the Graveyard x200!"

"Wait, so how many is that?" Chumley wondered.

"We've totally lost count…" Alexis said.

"That's 19 Monsters." Kyoshiro said.

Kurogasa grinned under his helmet as he said, "Which means that my mother is about to get a major power boost (12/ATK: ?–3800/DEF: ?–3800)!" Yukina then glowed even brighter, symbolizing her power increase.

"But it still won't be enough!" Kagemaru told them. "It would take _more_ than that strength!"

Jaden smirked as he pointed to Armityle and shouted, "Good thing our heroine here has more than that! When she is face up on the Field, all other Monster Effects are negated!"

"WHAT?!" Kagemaru said in surprise as Armityle's aura seeped away from its body, making it gone weak. "NO, how can this be?!"

"Of course! Since his Monster's original attack is 0, without the power boost during the battle phase–" Bastion analyzed.

"That thing is a sitting duck, er– dragon?" Syrus asked.

"That's right!" Kurogasa cheered. "Go for it Kaa–san!"

"Shake your groove thang and crush that jive–turkey!" Koji chanted.

_"Very well." _Yukina nodded as she spread her wings behind her, flying it to the sky. Once she's high enough, while she aimed her cannon onto the weakened Sacred Beast, she closed her eyes and prayed for something. _"Everyone… give me strength…"_ she asked and without a shadow of a doubt, the aura the Sacred Beast absorbed in earlier has been transferred into her cannon, slowly charging up. The rest of the people at the ground can notice not only the fallen ones from the Graveyard absorbed into her, but also–

"Hey, look at that! There's some Duel Spirits that are lending her a hand!" Koji spotted, which looked like Petit Dragon voluntarily entering into her charged up weapon.

"And that Happy Lover is joining in too!" Kurogasa noticed.

"Eh? Tifa? Yuffie?" Marta spotted them behind Yukina as Tifa and Yuffie were also lending her a hand.

_"We'll give you more power to defeat this beast once and for all."_ Tifa told Yukina.

_"So you better make it count!"_ Yuffie playfully said as the two were also absorbed into her cannon.

Jaden grinned as he saw Winged Kuriboh appear beside him, cooing at him before flying towards Yukina. "Okay, buddy! Go get 'em!" Winged Kuriboh cooed before he also joined her.

_"Let us in on it too!"_ The Ojama trio cried out.

"Oh, it's better to get rid of your idiots too!" Chazz growled angrily as more of them assisted her. Eventually, her cannon reached its maximum and the cannon warned her about something.

**MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"_This is it…"_ Yukina acknowledged as she lets out a thrust of her shot and yells out, _"Charge Break!" _Once she let out a shot, a shot of a size of a lemon went straight towards Armityle's weakened body and all was a bit too quiet.

"That's it? A pea–sized shot?" Chazz asked as his eyes twitched. Moments later, the same shot compressed deeper and eventually, a large boom sounded, creating a pillar of light that engulfed the Sacred Beast as Kagemaru knew his loss was inevitable.

"NO! NO! NO! I can't lose! I was _this_ close to victory!"

As the pillar shot into the sky, Armityle was covered in cracks over its body, each one bigger and bigger each passing second. Then, Yukina flew into the pillar of light and with a battle cry she brought her axe down onto the Sacred Beast, shattering it. _"Let light shed upon thee, as the Sacred Beast has fallen…"_ Yukina quoted.

**Kagemaru:** 0

**Jaden:** 1100

**Koji:** 250

**Kurogasa:** 250

* * *

"Alright! Kaa–san! You did it!" Kurogasa cheered as Kagemaru kneeled down in defeat, and aged back to his current self.

"I was very close to achieving my dream…" Kagemaru slumped, going down on all fours. Meanwhile, the holograms disappeared and Kurogasa reverted back to civilian form.

Kagemaru then looked up as he heard someone walking towards him, seeing Koji and Jaden stand before him. "Would it have been worth it, though?" Koji asked. "All the people you would have sacrificed… Would it have been worth gaining your life if you lost your soul in the process?"

The old Kagemaru looked at the two and soon joined by Jaden, as he lowered his head down and begged for their forgiveness. "I'm sorry, boys. All I ever wanted was what every old person wants in life. To be young again… and harnessing the power of the Sacred Beasts was the only way I found to do that…"

"But you don't _need_ to do that…" Kurogasa said as he walked up to Kagemaru.

"Yeah, man!" Jaden chirped as he kneeled down before him. "Don't you see old timer? Stealing power from something or someone isn't the way to feel alive again. You got to find that in yourself!"

"I can't!" Kagemaru said. "It's too late for me!"

"It's _never_ too late." Koji encouraged.

"You can do it. Stand up and give it your all!' Kurogasa supported.

Kagemaru looked at the three boys before him as he took a shot. Sure, along the way, while he tried to stand up, he tended to wobble a bit to the left and right. After much effort, he noticed something about himself, saying, "H–Hey… look! I'm standing!"

"There you go! See?" Kurogasa smiled.

"And you should see _this_! Look! Our cards are back!" Chazz exclaimed.

Victor smiled as he looked at his cards and exclaimed, "My Ronin Warriors are back!"

"My Foodons!" Rika cheered.

"And so are my friends!" Marta added as she looked at her Deck.

"A–And mine too!" Mamori stuttered.

* * *

Back in a certain card shop, the two boys who were devastated at the cards disappearing, were now watching them return to their normal selves. "They're back!"

* * *

"Hey look, they've come back!"

Slade and Jagger watched as their rare and powerful cards came back to normal as well.

"Too bad we can't dock them pay for time missed."

* * *

"Hey, Yug! Check this out! Our monsters are back to normal!" Joey got out while showing him his Deck.

"Yes. I'd say so." Yugi chuckled.

"Yugi…" Mahad said as he appeared… solid?!

"Nyahhh! Dark Magician?!" Joey freaked out.

"Mahad?" Yugi asked in a bit of disbelief. "You're… real. How–"

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm afraid something dark is causing us Duel Monster Spirits to materialize… it's coming from that island you visited."

"Say what now!?" Joey said in surprise. "Hey, what's your magician talkin' about?"

"Duel Academy Island?" Yugi questioned and Mahad nodded. "I see… Joey, I think it's time to save the world once again."

"Yeah! Let's do this thing again!" Joey said pumped up. "Just like ol' times, huh?"

"Just like old times."

* * *

"I understand now…" Kagemaru got out. "It must have been our duels! And this adrenaline rush has made me feeling young again! It all makes sense now! Oh, thank you, the three of you!"

Jaden grinned as he helped Kagemaru onto his feet, clamping him on the shoulders. "That's how you do it, old timer!"

"Yep." Koji nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wow, what a spectacle…" A voice said from afar and when they found the source of it, they saw Orpheus clapping while standing a bit far from them. "It has truly moved me to tears…" He sarcastically said.

"ORPHEUS!" Kurogasa shouted, immediately getting ready to fight.

"Oh, come now, what's with the surprised look? I'm here to deliver to you the Rider War. Isn't it obvious?" Orpheus got out.

"But you can't do that anymore…" Kagemaru said looking at him. "We have lost, Orpheus. The Sacred Beast is no more to aid us. These chosen ones are the ones that defeated me."

"Hah, you don't know what you're talking about, old man…" Orpheus chuckled. "I've been using you _and_ the rest of the Shadow Riders ALL THIS TIME."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"You heard me." Orpheus said. "And now that we have reached the pinnacle, The Rider War can now begin!" And with that, he took off his cloak completely to reveal his true form.

"Ugh, that view makes me sick!" Koji complained.

"Yeah! I feel ya!" Jaden added.

"Throughout this whole 'Shadow Duel', I have prepared myself for creating a large scale war. But alas, the only way to spread this darkness inside of me is letting my comrades kill the rest of you _and_ your monsters! This place would be the perfect place to hatch my final plan…"

"Your final plan?" Kurogasa gritted.

"Have you gone deaf, boy?!" Orpheus roared. "Did those 'spirits' of yours mention about the inevitable war or are you just being stupid to remember anything?!"

"Geez, take a chill pill…" Jaden got out.

"Tarakudo, whatever you wanna do, you better stop it right now!" Kyoshiro shouted.

"Silence, you murderer!" Orpheus roared back. "Soon! I shall reunite with my beloved sister once again; creating a new utopia on this pathetic world!"

"This grudge of yours for the past 16 years has gone on long enough!"

"And it would all be a successful one indeed!" Orpheus shouted as he spread his demonic wings, flew up high into the sky, and hover right at the top of the academy. "WITNESS THE DARKNESS BROUGHT UPON YOU… THE RIDER WARRRRRRR!"

And without a doubt, as soon as he raised his right arm up high with an open palm, a dark vortex began to tear up in the sky, creating a dark dimension of sorts, which is similar to the usual Shadow Duels, but on a larger greater scale. The darkness spread upon the whole island, even up to the point of closing the exit as everybody was surprised to see it happening to them.

"W–What's going on?!" Mamori stuttered while sticking close to Marta.

"This can't be…" Kagemaru muttered. "I can feel the remains of the Sacred Beast's energy in him. But… how did he do that?"

"That's what _I_ want to know…" Bastion added as finally, the dark dome has covered the whole DA.

"S–Sempai, I'm s–scared…" Mamori whined as she hugged Marta's side.

"Don't worry love, we'll get through this…" Marta got out.

Koji looked to Orpheus with a hard glare as he said, "Explain this, Orpheus. How did you start the Rider War despite your side losing!?"

"Hah! Since you fools wanted to know _that_ badly, fine! I'll entertain you all!" Orpheus shouted while keeping his glare on them. "You children knew of me making a contract with the dark side, yes? Then, as I evolve, I have gain immense strength, can no longer feel pain and most of all, I have an ability to absorb the energy that was being sucked on to your so–called 'Sacred Beasts'; using it to _my_ advantage!"

"Tch… this isn't looking good…" Kyoshiro got out.

"Rejoice! Soon, everything would be over and a new utopia shall be born within this destruction! And what better way to expand my conquest by sending out my elites?!" Orpheus said before he laughed. Moments later, a bunch of RioTroopers formed in front of him, assembling in order with their sword in hands.

"Oh crap!" Victor got out.

"Oh, just so you know… if there are students running around here, and my RioTrooper saw them, well… use your imagination…" Orpheus said before they laughed.

"Oh no!" Jaden shouted. "We need to stop this!"

"I'll give you a fighting chance to survive in this mess. I'll be waiting at the edge of the island; continuing my expansion but be careful, my most elites amongst elites shall be an obstacle you must face. Be sure not to get killed…" Orpheus added as he took off his mask, revealing his demonic face, sharp fangs and a snake–like tongue. "…now I no longer need to hide my face! Time is of the essence, boy! LET THE WAR BEGIN!" and with that, he took off from where he was last seen, going towards the said location for the final confrontation.

"Soldiers! Arm yourselves to attack these fools!" one of the RioTrooper commanded them. "Kill anything that moves!"

"This is it…" Kurogasa said as everyone turned to him. "We _need_ to win this war and come out alive! I know I can't protect you all, but… promise me you all won't die on me!"

Koji nodded as he said, "You bet! This won't be our last dance! We'll take these jive–turkeys down!"

Jaden nodded, punching his own hand as he said, "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome! We'll take these guys out once and for all!"

"And you'll need all the help you can get…" Another voice said and it turned out to be… Cloud? "…and we'll be sure to put an end to the war. Isn't that right, you guys?"

As they turned around, most of Marta's monsters are came to life… and not only that, they also have their physical appearance. "You got that right! I ain't gonna let 'em harm you guys! And besides, bad guys always lose in the end, right?" Tidus said excited to get into battle.

"This is our stories." Auron said. "And we'll end it our way."

"You guys…" Kurogasa got out.

"He's right, shounen!" Another voice said and this time, it was Ichigo who spoke, looking at Kurogasa. "The Rider War must end as quick as we can! And there's no doubt about us fighters of justice would put an end to their reign, just as we defeated Shocker on multiple occasions! You have the soul of the Riders within you, shounen! It's time to let your soul set on fire!"

"Oh brother…" Tsukasa sighed, looking at the battlefield. "Deja vu all over again…"

Alexis looked to Tsukasa before approaching Kurogasa. "We're with you on this, Kurogasa, all of us."

"He's right, dear…" Yukina spoke, standing next to his side. "Nii–sama's ambition must be stopped once and for all. I do not want to have my son lives in a dark future ahead…"

"Alexis… Kaa–san…" Kurogasa said.

"Well, guys. I guess this is it. The one battle we must end once and for all!" Kyoshiro got out as Kurogasa let out a small smiled, looking at the enemies with determination.

"Yeah… for everyone's sake. We must end this war… The Rider War."

* * *

**TWF:** This is it, everyone. The moment that you have all been waiting for. After months of being delayed on this main focus and many chapters have been passed, it has finally arrived. The Rider War. How would this battle end? Would Orpheus finally success in his conquest? Will Kurogasa is able to survive in the final battle alongside with his friends and his Kamen Riders? Will the war be placed in a standstill, just like in the Decade series? Many questions are asked, but one thing for certain, the next chapter shall answer it all. Be prepared; because not only it would be a Journey through the Decade, but it would be a journey of a lifetime.

**SD:** It's been a long time coming, folks, but the Rider War is finally here. And believe me, Fenikkusumaru, Wild Fang, and I have got plenty of awesome twists and fantastic action coming up in the next chapter. If you thought this chapter was exciting, just wait till you see the next one. Believe me, it'll be a doosy. Hold on to your seats, because next time, Kurogasa, Jaden, Koji, the Kamen Riders, and all their friends are going to war!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Couldn't have said it better guys! Orpheus has now put all his best cards down and now it's Kurogasa's turn to lay out _his_ best cards! It's gonna be so epic, this Rider War maybe a two–parter. Don't know. But one thing I _DO_ know is that things are gonna be epic! So stay tuned guys! You don't want to miss this! The Rider War begins!

Boogie Hero Funkasaurus  
LIGHT  
Level 10  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect:  
Effect: 1 Level 5 or higher "HERO" Monster + 1 Level 8 or higher "Boogie Knight" Monster  
This card's type is also treated as a "Dinosaur" while face–up on the Field. This card is considered to be a "Boogie Knight" and a "HERO" Monster on the Field and in the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, they must mill cards from the top of their Deck equal to the destroyed monster's level. You can Tribute this monster to Special Summon a number of "HERO" or "Boogie Knight" Monsters from your Graveyard equal to your open Monster Zones.  
ATK: 3600/DEF: 3000  
Appearance: A giant multicolored T–Rex with glowing spikes along its back and tail, sunglasses, a black pompadour, gold chains, a white leisure suit jacket and vest, and big white platform shoes cut in the shape of a T–Rex's foot.

Hero Rider Elementalist  
Level 10  
LIGHT  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Effect: 1 Level 5 or higher "HERO" + 1 Advanced Form "Kamen Rider"  
This card is treated as an "Elemental Hero" and a "Kamen Rider" while on the Field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, activate each of the following effects if you have a Monster with the corresponding Attribute in the Graveyard:  
–FIRE: Your opponent takes 300 points of Damage for each "HERO" and "Kamen Rider" on the Field (Elementalist is treated as both).  
–WATER: Select one "HERO" or "Kamen Rider" on the Field. Increase your Life Points by half the selected monster's ATK.  
–WIND: Select one "HERO" or "Kamen Rider" on the Field. That monster can attack your opponent directly. Damage done is halved.  
–EARTH: Select one facedown card on your opponent's side of the Field. That card cannot be activated this turn.  
ATK: 3500/DEF: 3200  
Appearance: Sort of a mix between Shining Flare Wingman and OOO.

Boogie Rider Groove Knight  
LIGHT  
Level 10  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Effect: 1 Level 8 or higher "Boogie Knight" monster + 1 Advanced Form "Kamen Rider" Monster  
This monster is considered a "Kamen Rider" and a "Boogie Knight" while on the Field and in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove from play one Advanced Form "Kamen Rider," "Boogie Knights' Vassal," or "Boogie Knight" from your Graveyard to activate its effect as this card's effect. If this card is targeted by an opponent's Spell Card, you can negate that effect by revealing a "Kamen Rider" or "Boogie Knight" in your hand.  
ATK: 3400/DEF: 3300  
Appearance: Sort of a discofied mix of Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Den-O - Axe Form.

Boogie Rider Elementalist  
LIGHT  
Level 12  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Effect: 1 Fusion "HERO" Monster + 1 Level 8 or higher "Boogie Knight" + 1 Level 8 or higher "Kamen Rider"  
This card is treated as a "HERO," "Boogie Knight," and "Kamen Rider" monster. This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the total number of "HERO," "Kamen Rider," and "Boogie Knight" Monsters in the Graveyard x200. Negate all other Monster Effects on the Field. This card can attack all of your opponent's Monsters. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can remove a "HERO," "Boogie Knight," or "Kamen Rider" in the Graveyard from the game to prevent this card's destruction.  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

Sacred Resurrection  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Send half of your Deck to the Graveyard. Special Summon Monster (s) with "Sacred Beast" in its name from the Graveyard to the Field.

Spread Buster  
Type: Quick–Play Spell  
Effect: If a Monster you targeted is not destroyed in battle, deal the same amount of Damage to other players other than yourself.

(Top 6 cards are created by Me, Wild Fang, and Serpentdragon. Mostly Serpentdragon. All creative rights go to us.)


	55. Rider War Part 1

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey there everyone! It's Fenikkusumaru here and boy do we have a chapter for you all! You liked last chapter? Well, you're gonna _LOVE_ this one! Because this chapter is having the Rider War! Kamen Riders and allies on one side with Kurogasa as its leader vs. The Dark Riders and its allies with Orpheus as _its_ leader! It's gonna be legendary! It's gonna be awesome! It's gonna be EPIC! So hold on to your hats people! Because the Rider War starts now!

**TWF:** Ladies and gentlemen, wear your safety helmets on and arm yourselves with a weapon in hand… or cards, in this case, because _ALL_ of us are going to war. A Rider War to be exact. Chaos would ensue for sure and there's gonna be a lot of enemies involved, especially the enemies' grunts, and not to mention we have the classic standoff between heroes and villains from their respective series. And don't worry, we'll try our best to make sure no blood is spilled in this mess and this'll be like the Battride War. So get to it and Go Get'em!

**Serpentdragon:** You guys are in for the ride of your life in this chapter of Kamen Rider GX. You're about to experience quite possibly the most explosive battle ever: the new Rider War. And when I say it's gonna be the ride of your life, I mean it! The battles are more explosive! The fights are personal! And the combatants are the toughest ever. As Kurogasa and the gang bring forth their most powerful monsters, Orpheus has his Dark Riders and their minions ready and waiting. The prize: the right to decide the very fate of humanity! Grab the popcorn, grab the cold drink, get comfortable, and join us for the greatest battle ever fought in Yu–Gi–Oh! And Kamen Rider history!

**TWF:** MINNA, IKUZE!

**The three of us:** HENSHIN!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Chapter 55: Rider War Part 1

*Moments before the war*

Inside one of the classes, Professor Sartyr was teaching his class about advanced mathematics and everyone was paying attention for the time being. "Alright, class. Can any of you solve this question?"

*BOOM!*

The sound of the door exploded as the RioTroopers swarm into the room, making them confused. "Yes? Can we help you?"

"What is this, a cosplay?" one of the female students asked, confused looking at the RioTroopers.

"There're a lot of them wearing the same suit…" another female voice added.

The lead RioTrooper took out his blaster, signaling all the other RioTroopers to do the same. "Prepare to exterminate the humans!"

"HUH?!" The students asked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" A big guy said in confusion. Before he continued to speak, a shot hit at the table nearby.

"And I suggest that _all_ of you should either start running for your lives or die sitting here…" another RioTrooper said. The students immediately realizing their lives were in danger began running out of the room as the RioTroopers began shooting at them.

* * *

At the cafeteria, a bunch of students are looking at the pile of packed lunches inside a large bucket, and one of them is Damon. "Alright, this time, I'll be sure to get the Golden Egg sandwich! I'm sure of it!" Dmitri said with confidence. Before he can pull it out, though, he was suddenly trampled by a swarm of screaming students being chased by laser blasts. "Wha–What the–?" He looked up and saw another platoon of RioTroopers begin marching his way.

"Exterminate all humans!" A RioTrooper leader ordered. "KILL THEM ALL!" the leader of the RioTrooper shouted; unleashing shots at them, a few of them ended up dropping dead onto the ground.

"W–What's going on here?" Damon asked, confused by the situation.

"You are to be exterminated! Your existence is your crime! Resistance is futile!" The RioTrooper leader said.

"Run! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Another student shouted before he was shot down as well.

"Your existence is your crime! Resistance is futile!" The RioTrooper leader said.

Damon trembled up at the RioTroopers who had their blasters pointed at him as he crab-walked until he hit the wall behind him. "N–N–No–No! Please! Don't!" He could say no more as he was suddenly hit with a storm of blaster fire. He didn't even have time to scream.

"Oh no! Somebody save us!" Miss Dorothy cried out as she immediately pulled down the shutter of her shop, assisted by Sandy.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard noticed the whole school is under raid of the RioTroopers. "How is this possible?! I thought the Shadow Duels have been done and we've won! But why is this madness still continuing on? What's going _on_ around here?"

Kurogasa clenched his fist as he gave a low growl. "It's simple: My uncle cheated."

"More like a low blow to the core…" Kyoshiro cringed in pain after hearing more screams at the academy.

"Nii–sama…" Yukina said worriedly as Kyoshiro stood near her. Due to the dome created by Orpheus, she also regained her physical form.

Koji looked to Kurogasa and said, "Alright, fearless leader, it's your call… What's the plan?"

Chazz looked indignant. "Excuse me!? Um, the Chazz is the leader here!"

Koji just looked at him with an exasperated look as he said, "Really? You really think you're the leader?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Chazz snapped.

"Do you really want to be our boss? More like a dictator to me…" Victor added.

"Yeah, he's _our_ boss, so he would be _your_ boss too, y'know?" Ojama Yellow said appearing.

"He's right!" Ojama Black added.

"If you got a problem with that, you doinks would have to go to us first!" Ojama Green added as the three Ojamas stood together.

"I don't need your help, losers!" Chazz snapped as he swiped away the Ojamas with his hand. "The Chazz knows he can lead you guys to our victory!"

"I disagree!" Marta intervened. "I think Kurogasa should lead all of us. He knows better regarding the Rider War than any of us…"

"I–I agree with Sempai!" Mamori stuttered.

"NO! I'm leader and whatever I say goes!"

"Um, Chazz, no offense, but you're not a Kamen Rider. Kurogasa, though, he _is_ a Kamen Rider!" Syrus added.

Bastion nodded, saying, "I agree. His powers give him a great advantage and would make him the most logical leader."

"Couldn't agree with them more!" Jaden chirped. "And besides, he _did_ beat you in a duel, remember? Oh, that includes me too!"

"And all of us stood firm on our decision." Alexis added as she looks at her boyfriend. "Kurogasa, we– no, I want you to lead us."

"The Kamen Rider Reject always gets to be the star! It should be _me_!"

Rika ignored Chazz as she said, "You know the most about Kamen Riders, even more than me and Koji. You know how to fight these guys better than anyone."

"Yeah! And you have the knowledge on every single one of them, for sure!" Koji encourages him.

"But… my dad knows more than _I_ do." Kurogasa said as Kyoshiro looks at his son.

"This one's on you, son. True, I have tons of knowledge on them, but I guess this is the time where you can prove your worth. You got some fancy armor at your disposal and it's time to put it to good use. Your mother would help you out as well since she has her own Rider Form. As for me? Well, I'm too old for this stuff but at least I can teach them around here." Kyoshiro smiled. "Besides, where else should I teach if this place crumbles down, other than going back to Industrial Illusions?"

"Dad… A–Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked.

Kyoshiro nodded and put his hand on Kurogasa's shoulder. "We all trust you, Kurogasa. But don't worry; we'll be fighting by your side. We all can summon our monsters here now, so we'll be there to back you up." He then looked to the other kids and said, going into his teacher role briefly, "Also, if any of you have Equip Spells on you, you can use them on yourself. It might be a good idea to use them to protect yourselves, just in case the bad guys get too close."

Koji nodded as he said, "I got three for myself. Let's go Boogie Shoes! Boogie Blaster! Disco Cycle!" There was a small flash of light as Koji slapped the cards onto his Duel Disk and when it faded, Koji wielded a disco-themed white and gold laser blaster in his hands, gold platform shoes with little wings on the ankles like Hermes's winged sandals from Greek mythology, and a gold, white, and pink pimped out motorcycle. Also, his outfit changed into a white and gold motorcycle riding suit like something Evel Knievel would wear. "I'm set to go."

"Hm… flashy." Marta commented while looking at him.

"What happened to _you_?" Chazz remarked on Koji.

Koji shrugged as he hopped onto the Disco Cycle, sliding the Boogie Blaster into a side holster. "I geared up. These are three Boogie Knight–specific Equip Spells I haven't been able to use in a Duel here yet. These should help me out in case my Boogie Knights can't stay near me the whole time."

"We might as well gear ourselves up because here _they_ come!" Sheppard shouted as the RioTroopers charged at them with a sword in hand, ready to slash them down.

"You guys! Let's do this!" Kyoshiro shouted as all of the Showa Riders appear from the sky, doing a front flip and landing their kicks onto each of them.

"Let's go! Ronin Warriors, to arms!" Victor shouted as slapped onto his Duel Disk the five Ronin Warriors in their armored forms while placing the Warlords and Lady Kayura into the Spell/Trap Zone to bring them out. As they appeared on the field, Kento of Hardrock charged to the front, spinning his weapon.

"IRON… ROCK… CRUSHER!" He shouted as he created a powerful earthquake, destroying a few more RioTroopers that came their way.

Just then, Ryo looked to Victor and said, "Victor, take these!" In a flash, Victor was carrying two katana similar to Ryo's and silver and black greaves on his arms and legs. "They should help."

"Thanks, Ryo."

"Beware, evil doers! As long as justice is still alive within our hearts, we shall triumph over everything!" Ichigo warns the enemy as he is able to disarm one of them, grabbing their sword and starts using it as one of his own.

"All darkness shall be perished within the power of light!" RX shouted as he swings his RevolCane at the enemy, slashing them in half while Black blocked one of their attacks with his bracer.

"Kyoshiro, minna! Get a move on! We'll handle things from here!" Rowan said as he shot them down with his bow; striking them with perfect precision.

"But the students in the academy–" Sheppard got out.

"Leave it to us." Cloud interjected as he ran forward.

"We'll be sure to kick every single one of their butts!" Yuffie assured before everyone within the Final Fantasy deck took off.

Koji then slid seven cards onto his Duel Disk. "Come on out! Boogie Knights DJ Flame, Aqua Mama, Groove Stone, Tornado Hippie, Thunder Roller, and Disco King, and Boogie Hero Funkasaurus!"

All seven theme songs for each monster could be heard as they appeared, immediately going into battle with the RioTroopers. Blasting several with his magic, Disco King shouted, "Come, my brave warriors! To battle!"

"It's time to get down on it!" Groove Stone roars at the enemy.

"I hope you boys can satisfy me; just how my turtle kid does his magic on me!" Aqua Mama said with her cheeky tone.

"Y'all better get your phones out already 'cause y'all be going back home to your mama; crying like a little baby!" Funkasaurus declared while he stomped onto one of the RioTroopers, smashing him to pixels and he swiped his tail onto the incoming enemy from behind.

"Fly, jive turkey!" Tornado Hippie warned, creating multiple tornadoes to make the RioTroopers soar high in the air… to teach them to 'fly' away.

Thunder Roller skated about, stabbing his lightning spear into several RioTroopers. As he did that, Aqua Mama danced around the field, doing the same thing with her trident as Groove Stone moved about, deflecting blasts with his shield and slamming it into several of them.

DJ Flame and Tornado Hippie stood back Flame working his turntables and Hippie strumming her guitar, mixing her wind with his flames to create burning cyclones.

"Hey! Let me get on it too! Flame Wingman! Thunder Giant! Wild Edge! Terra Firma! Gaia! Absolute Zero! Masked Hero Acid, Dian, Goka, Vapor! Help us out!" Jaden said as he summoned out his Fusion Monsters.

Multiple portals opened up, revealing the said warriors from the sky. As Terra Firma flew further forward and spotted the enemies' tank heading towards where the kids are at, he didn't hesitate for one moment; flying towards the tank, fist first, puncturing a hole on it and moments later, while he flew up high into the sky, an explosion occurred.

"Sweetness! Look at them go!" Jaden said with his big smile.

"But if we stayed here, they'll just keep coming towards us and they'll be swarming at us in any direction like bees…" Syrus feared.

Taking the leadership role he had been given, Kurogasa shouted, "Guys, summon up any monsters you have big enough for you to mount and ride!" He said, before getting into position. He leapt into the air before coming down on three RioTroopers, slicing them in half with his two beam sabers.

"A–Alright." Syrus said. "Here goes! Come out! Gyroid, Steamroid, Cycroid, Jetroid, UFORoid, Tankroid, Ambulanceroid, Rescueroid, and Patroid!"

"Let's go! Cyber End Dragon!" Zane shouted.

With multiple summonings done at the same time, more Vechiroids came out from the vortex, alongside Cyber End Dragon, which completely overwhelmed the RioTroopers in term of power and size.

"Men, call out the Shocker elites!" one of the RioTroopers shouted.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Rika pointed out as they noticed multiple projectiles flying up high and they are flying straight towards them... each said with "Eee!" in unison.

"S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunts! Scatter!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Yukina, this way!" Kyoshiro shouted as he grabbed a hold on his wife's hand and most of them scattered around. Moments later, the Shocker grunts land onto the ground, creating a large explosion upon impact and luckily for them, it was a miss even if there are multiple of them.

Bastion pushed himself back onto his feet as he then grabbed two cards from his Deck. "Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, come on out! Aid us in our fight!" Immediately, the two dragon–like beasts appeared and charged towards the Shocker Grunts. Water Dragon blasted several with a huge stream of water, pushing them into the cracks in the ground while Fire Dragon burnt up several of them.

"Where's Hurricane Dragon and Land Dragon when you need them?" Chazz deadpanned.

"Shut it and call out your Monsters Chazz!" Kurogasa ordered.

Chazz grumbled as he said, "Fine… Come on out, Armed Dragon LV 7, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, Ojama King, and Light and Darkness Dragon!"

As soon as he gave his command, the said monsters flew up high in the air and Ojama King fluttered up high in the sky. "Oh yeah! The king is in the house, baby!" it declared before he did a belly flop onto a group of RioTroopers and Shocker Grunts, destroying them into pixels.

After blasting a few more baddies with his Boogie Blaster, Koji looked up at Disco King during a brief lull in the battle as he said, "We both know who the _real_ king is." Then, revving up the engine of his Disco Cycle again, he went back to the fight.

"Hey, boss! We wanna help out too!" Ojama Yellow said.

"Lemme at 'em! We'll show them who's the _real_ boss around here!" Ojama Black said confidently.

"I'm gonna yoink them out with these muscles!" Ojama Green suggested.

"Heh. Whatever… just don't get in my way."

"Yay~!" all three Ojamas cheered happily, getting out from their confinement and moments later, they joined their butts together and started to spin around and around before eventually… Chazz kicked them like a soccer ball as the three Ojamas flew towards the enemy with a fast velocity.

"Ojama Delta Hurricane!" the Ojamas shouted, crashing through each of them in a single line.

"Will you look at that?! It's a strike!" Chazz smirked seeing the results going his way. "Alexis! Did you see the Chazz in action!? Did you see me kick those–?" But much to his disappointment, she was busy focusing on commanding her Cyber Girls as they began engaging a new group of bad guys, the Ghouls, the foot soldiers from Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Cyber Blader, Blade Skater, Cyber Tutu, take them out!" Alexis commanded.

The three Cyber Girls charged forward and began taking on the Ghouls, knocking aside their staffs as they kicked them into pixels.

"The longer we stay here without moving forward, the more of these enemies would bombard us with everything they got." Kyoshiro said.

"You guys go ahead! We will deal with these grunts!" Nigo said before he did a judo flip on one of them.

"Amazon not let evil men harm friends!" Amazon growled at his enemy, slicing them with his claws.

Kurogasa nodded to the older Kamen Riders as he said, "Thank you, guys. Alright, let's go!"

Riding by, Koji pulled Marta onto the back of the Disco Cycle, handing her the Boogie Blaster. "I'll drive, you shoot!"

Then, Funkasaurus as he ran along bent his head down and said, "Mamori, Sweet thang, you want a lift?"

"I–Is it safe?" Mamori asked before an explosion occurred nearby, scaring her for a bit. "Eeek!"

Funkasaurus didn't give her a chance to reply as he scooped her up. "Anyone else need a lift?"

"Uh… me." Chumley said. "I don't like to run…"

Funkasaurus nodded and scooped him as well. "You got it, brotha."

"Heh, you jokers ride on that dinoSORE of yours! The Chazz has a ride on his own!" Chazz boastfully said as he mounts on the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, standing on his robot's shoulder.

"If only there are four elements of dragon, there's a probability where they can do the Final Time… and maybe a miracle of sorts would happen then?" Bastion pondered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi, you can ride inside Patroid!" Syrus offered.

"Huh? Would it be fine?" Kyoshiro asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's better than keeping on avoiding those missiles all day, anata…" Yukina pointed out.

"Well, it could've gone worse. We should hop in, then." Kyoshiro shrugged as the couple entered into Patroid.

Funkasaurus then said, "Alexis, Rika, Victor! Hop on, gang! I got plenty of room!"

Zane then said, "Chancellor! Kagemaru! Get on board a Cyber Dragon!"

"What about me?!" Crowler cried out.

"Oh… we almost forgot about you…" Sheppard said with a sweat drop.

"What _should _we do with you?" Kagemaru pondered for a bit… until an idea came to him. "Maybe we should just surrender you to the enemy lines, then? They _do_ need a 'girl' on their side…"

"HAVE YOU GONE SENILE OLD MAN?!" Crowler shrieked.

"Whatever your plan is, Kagemaru and I would head back to the academy! I must ensure the safety of the other students!" Sheppard informed.

"And don't worry. My friends have already deployed there, so, I'm sure things are going to be alright…" Marta assured them.

"Koji, I'm sending the other five to join the Fantasy Warriors there. Funkasaurus and I will continue with you, though," Disco King. He then looked to Crowler and said, "Doctor, if you like, Groove Stone can bring you back to the Academy."

"Hah! I have _my_ Ancient Gear at my disposal! So rest assured! I'll be sure to make sure _all_ of my Obelisk students would be fine from harm!" Crowler told them boastfully.

Disco King nodded as he saw the Ancient Gear monsters appear. "Very well. My Knights will still boogie back with you."

"I'll go with." Atticus offered.

Flame and the others bowed as he said, "We'll keep the students safe, Your Grooviness. And may you and Koji stay safe, as well."

Disco King bowed back as he said, "Thank you, my friends."

As they were about to head off, Aqua Mama rushed over to Urataros. "Urataros! Wait!"

"Huh?" Urataros said, turning to see her. "What is it?"

Aqua Mama stepped close to him and said, "You better not die out there… Because…" Then, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, shocking everyone. When she finally let him go, she said, "I… I've never said this anyone, but… I love you, my groovy little turtle."

Blushing slightly she said, "So… So, don't make me regret saying that." Grabbing her trident, she then rushed off to join the other Boogie Knights heading for the Academy, leaving everyone amazed. "Whoa…" Kurogasa said.

"Yes… whoa, indeed." Bastion agreed.

Momotaros looked to Urataros and said, "Um… Kameko?"

"I think… I'm at the deepest part of the ocean of love…" Urataros muttered to himself, unaware of the situation.

"Ughhhh… why did I even bother asking…" Momotaros groaned in annoyance.

Haruto stepped forward and said, "Let's not worry about that right now." Then, he flipped his Hand Author to the left. Sliding a ring onto his hand, he placed it over.

**HURRICANE DRAGON! BYU, BYU! BYU! BYU! BYU, BYU!**

Transforming into Hurricane Dragon, Haruto then switched the Hand Author back to the right as he slid on the Special Ring.

**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Dragon quickly flew around him before giving him his wings. Looking to Kurogasa, he said, "Kurogasa, I'll fly on ahead, scout out what's ahead and try to find Orpheus."

"Yeah, and you better be careful, Haruto. He might send out his air reinforcements heading towards your way." Kurogasa warned.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright with Dragon on my side." Wizard assured

Looking down from Funkasaurus, Victor asked, "So, Kurogasa, what's our plan now? If we just keep running around beating up grunts, we might give your uncle the time he needs to enact his plan."

"Right…" Kurogasa said. "Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll head for Orpheus and as we do… as much as I'd hate saying this, we'd probably have to leave a few of you guys' behinds to take of the grunts. And then we can meet up later when I get to Orpheus."

Everyone looked to one another, everyone a little hesitant. "Kurogasa…" Bastion said, "Are you sure you want to take him on alone?"

"I'm not invincible but… I can at least try to hold off, until you guys arrive."

Alexis looked down at him with worry, afraid he had forgotten what they had just talked about that day before Dark Decade attacked. But then, as she thought about it, she realized that he was saying it _because_ of their talk. Slowly, she began to smile confidently at him as she said, "Don't worry… We'll be there to back you up!"

"Thanks…" Kurogasa smiled.

"C'mon, son! We don't have all day to stay here and be target practice!" Kyoshiro reminded while the Shocker Grunt missiles were still launching in the air, aiming towards them.

As the Shocker Grunts went flying towards them, suddenly, they heard a voice cry out.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Haruto had returned and created a lightning shield over the others that the Grunts flew into.

"Geez, can't these things get any worse than this? This is my first time joining this kind of war…" Haruto complained.

"You're not the only who had the same experience…" W's left side flickered.

"Okay, let's go! Charge forward!" Kurogasa commanded.

"You heard him! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" Momotaros shouted then charged in at the enemy.

"Yay~! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Ryuutaros cheered happily, pulling the trigger of his gun towards his targets from afar, taking the grunts in the process.

"We should split up and try to secure the area! There might be other students who are not in the academy!" Kyoshiro said.

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Someone save us!" Dorothy cried out.

"Ha, ha, ha! You have nowhere to run now!" the RioTrooper chuckled.

"Say your prayers!" Another RioTrooper said as every single one of them were aiming at her.

There was a huge flash of light. When Dorothy opened her eyes, surprised to see herself alive, she looked up to see Thunder Roller, lightning spear extended, electricity slowly flowing around it. And on the floor, the RioTroopers were just electrocuted debris. "Phew… Looks like I got those cats just in the nick of time."

Dorothy took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes to get a better look at Thunder Roller. "Whoa… When I did I wake up back in 1976?"

"You ain't in the 70's." Thunder Roller said, looking over his shoulder. "Don't worry sista, help's on the way." Thunder Roller then skated on to try and find more people to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mindy and Jasmine were being surrounded and approached by a group of Fangires, all them looking hungry as the girls screamed in terror.

"AHHHHH! Get away from us!" Jasmine and Mindy screamed hugging each other for dear life.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, take 'em out!" A voice shouted.

The girls looked up in surprise at the attack as they saw an Inferno Fire Blast overtake all the Fangires. When the blast cleared, there was Atticus, dressed in his luau shirt and sandals as usual, hands in a peace sign. "The lovely ladies are safe."

Mindy and Jasmine got hearts in their eyes as they said, "ATTICUS!"

"Hel~lo ladies!" Atticus winked. "You two okay?"

The girls rushed over and hugged Atticus tightly around the waist. "We're _so_ much better now that you're here, Atticus!" Jasmine cooed.

Mindy nodded, nuzzling his chest as she said, "Atticus makes _everything_ better…"

"Heh! It feels good to be appreciated!" Atticus grinned.

* * *

As the rest of the students ran down the hallway while being chased by the S.H.O.C.K.E.R grunts armed with a machete, a wall tumbled down next to them as a spear pierced through one of the grunt's stomach, courtesy of Cid.

"Which one of ya buffoons wanna get skewered next, huh?! Bring it!" Cid challenged while smoking a cigarette.

Before the grunts can get close to him, a volley of shots took them down, as a large black man with a barrel in his hand walked in with a grin named Barrel. Accompanying him to the side was a gun wielder named Vincent Valentine.

"That's one way to make an entrance, don'cha think so, Vincent?!" Barrel asked.

"Agreed. Let's save the students first." Vincent said as the two gunners shoot at the S.H.O.C.K.E.R Grunts again.

"Where the heck did the rest of the gang went off to?!" Cid asked.

"They are at the gym, taking out those Yummies over there…" Vincent said.

Just then, a squad of Imagin were edging closer to the Fantasy Warriors. However, before they could even be a threat to them–

"DISCO INFERNO!"

"MELODIC WAVE!"

"SEISMIC GROOVE!"

"HURRICANE HUSTLE!"

"ELECTRIC BOOGALOO!"

Blasts of fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning combined and completely overtook the Imagin, destroying them. The Boogie Knights walked forward and DJ Flame said, "Sorry we're late. We ran into a few Greeed and Fangires on the way here. They were causing a slight traffic jam."

"Listen kids! If you wanna get out of this alive, activate your duel disks and summon your Monsters out!" Thunder Roller said.

All the kids nodded as they quickly activated their Duel Disks and summoned out their Monsters. Tornado Hippie looked to them and said, "Alright, everyone, it's time to take back your school! Let's boogie!"

At the gym, Yuna and Aerith are protecting the students with their magic while Cloud, Tifa, Tidus, Red XIII and Cait Sith are at the frontal assault, damaging the enemy front lines with their skills.

"Meteorain!" Cloud shouted as he summoned a few small meteors, showering them to their demise.

"Stay down!" Tifa growled after delivering a dolphin elbow onto the Yummies as Cait Sith clawed one of Yummies' faces and Red XIII pounced onto one of them, ripping their heads off.

"Even with our skills, we are still outnumbered…" Red XIII informed.

"C'mon! Don't give up yet!" Tidus cheered up while swinging his sword.

Just then, a mixed group of RioTroopers and Ghouls were then crushed by the fist of an Ancient Gear Golem who had Dr. Crowler sitting on one of the shoulders. "Hahaha! Behold, the true power of an Obelisk! Hahahahaha!"

"What was that?" Cloud asked calmly.

"We've got ourselves reinforcements…" Red XIII said.

"Lucky, aren't we?" Cait Sith sighed in relief.

"Yes, but to think a girl would help us… or man… or… whoever the heck s/he's supposed to be!" Yuffie added after she retrieved her large shuriken.

"I'm a _man_, thank you very much!" Crowler huffed.

"That doesn't explain the hair…" Yuffie added.

"Or even the make–up…" Aerith followed suit.

"Ok, I'll give you two that one, but I'm still a man!"

"In _any_ case…" Tidus said clearing his throat. "…we better lead these kids to safety. Don't wanna get caught in the middle of the fireworks now, do we?"

They began leading the kids out of the gym and towards the main area of the campus outside. The Boogie Knights were busy keeping the bad guys from charging into the building. Looking back at Tidus, Groove Stone shouted, "Tidus get the kids out of here! We're gonna get overrun if we stay here much longer!"

"Sorry! I already got my hands full here!" Tidus replied as he parried one of the grunt's machetes with his sword.

"Alright, you whelps! Follow me!" Cid shouted as he led them outside while pointing his spear at the enemies.

"Thundara!" Lulu shouted, casting a bolt of thunder at a group of S.H.O.C.K.E.R grunts.

"Raaahhhh! Kimahri Ronso will smash you!" The blue skinned, white haired tiger like creature with a broken horn on its forehead roared as he speared a Trash Yummy.

"Wohoo! This is so much fun!" A girl with blonde hair wearing red sleeveless shirt and short and goggles around her neck cheered, while slashing them with her bladed knuckledusters. This was Rikku.

"Take this!" Wakka shouted throwing his blitzball at hyper speed and knocking out some Ghouls. "Yahoo! That's how it's done, ya!" He laughed.

"Wakka! Set me up!" Tidus shouted, as he slashed a RioTrooper then stabbed his sword to the ground before jumping up to the hilt and jumping off _that_ to gain more height.

"You got it brudda!" Wakka said as the blitz ball came up to Wakka and then threw it in the air to Tidus. "Hit it!"

"Check _that_ out! That brother caught some air!" Thunder Roller said impressed on what he saw.

Tornado Hippie nodded as she slammed her foot into the face of one RioTrooper, smashing its face in before blowing several away with a blast of air she blew out as she played her guitar. "Yeah, man. Those boys got some groovy moves!"

Groove Stone meanwhile tossed his shield like Captain America's, it flying through the air and cutting down several more. As it came into his hand again, he said, "Yeah… And we're all gonna need to use our funkiest moves if we want to beat these guys!"

"Brute strength is all I know of…" Cloud said to himself.

"But we still need to escort them to safety." Tifa said.

"I can heal some of the injured kids with my healing magic." Aerith suggested.

"Take this!" Tidus shouted, doing a spiral shot, hitting the blitzball, before it hit the RioTrooper he slashed, making the RioTroopers within the area to fly back.

"EEE!" The S.H.O.C.K.E.R grunts cringed in pain while being flew away in a distance too. Some of them decided to launch themselves up high and land on them. Two of them destroyed the ceiling to get some air before the rest followed suit.

"What are they doing?" Vincent asked.

Aqua Mama gasped in fright. "They're coming in for a rocket attack!" Quickly, she stabbed her trident into the ground, turning it into its microphone form as she sang into it, unleashing her Melodic Wave attack. The blue energy musical notes formed a barrier of water to form over them that quickly froze. The Grunts slammed into it and were destroyed.

Buffing up his flaming afro with his fro–pick after giving another Ghoul a burning punch, Flame looked to Aqua and said, smirking, "Nice job there, Sugah Mama. You surely got those cats to chill out."

"Uh… guys? We got a bigger problem than that…" Cait Sith pointed out as one of the RioTrooper was equipped with a Plasma Beam; aiming at the protective barrier made by Aqua Mama.

"These will eradicate everything in sight!" The RioTrooper declared before he pulled down the trigger, letting out a rather large beam, and it made a hit. Though the barrier stood tall, a rather large crack formed somewhere around the barrier.

"Oh snap, this doesn't jive, man," Groove Stone said with frustration. Stomping his foot into the ground, he caused the ground to cause rock to shoot up to reinforce Aqua Mama's ice barrier. "That should hold them for a while, but not for too long."

"Use that time, to get the rest of the students out." Cloud suggested.

"Right! C'mon, kids! Time to hit the joint!" Wakka said to the remaining trapped kids, as they quickly followed him to safety.

"FIRE!" the RioTrooper let out another shot and this time, it was fully charged one, shattering the barrier. As a side effect, the gun got hot easily, letting the cool time of the gun to be longer than normal.

"Now's my chance…" Cloud muttered, dashing towards the RioTrooper. "Target acquired. Omnislash."

The RioTrooper looked up in confusion as Cloud suddenly appeared before him, literally standing on the barrel of the gun before disappearing in a blink of the eye. Suddenly, several streams of light appeared, seemingly cutting through the RioTrooper and the others in its squad as Cloud suddenly appeared behind them. Then, all the RioTroopers exploded.

"That takes care of that…" Cloud muttered as he looked forward. "The path is clear from here. We should advance forward while we still have the chance..."

"Cloud, look out!" Tidus shouted as Cloud went on full alert. He raised his Buster Sword as a shield, protecting himself from a guided missile that was aiming at him. It turned out to be Psyga; hovering above them.

"There's no way we'll let you go in here easily…" Psyga mocked as he continued to shoot more missiles from his backpack.

"Grr… figures…" Cloud scoffed.

"And he's not the only one." Another voice said as Gaoh, Gai, Ohja, Dark Kabuto, Nega Den-O, and Rey stepped forward.

"They aren't making this any easier…" Red XIII commented.

"But that's just the way we like it!" Yuffie and Rikku said in unison.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Gaoh said.

"Heh. I'm gonna enjoy this." Gai smirked under his mask.

"They are all vexing me." Ohja hissed.

"Let's give these fools, a graceful yet violent ending." Rey-Kivat said from his perch.

"Yeah…" Rey agreed.

"This will definitely please our master." Dark Kabuto added.

"Our evil organization will thrive…" Nega Den–O said.

* * *

Within the middle of the track, a strong blast shocked Patroid, causing the drivers inside of it to end up smacking their whole body on the airbag.

"Whoa! What happened just now!?" Kyoshiro said in surprise.

"Anata, look!" Yukina pointed out as both of them saw the Grongis are lurking towards them.

"Oh great… Grongis…" Kuuga muttered.

"Yukina, I want you to go ahead of me. I'll catch up." Kyoshiro told her as he and Kuuga got out of Patroid.

"Anata, no! You can't be seriously thinking of going to fight them alone!" Yukina pleaded.

"Daijobu, Yukina–san, I'll stay with him." Kuuga assured her. "Besides, I fight these guys _all_ the time."

To assure her, Kyoshiro leaned forward, kissing his wife on her lips and when he slowly pulled back, he looks at her blushing face with his usual childish grin. "Don't worry! I'll be sure to return back in one piece."

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Kurogasa shouted, as the rest of the group stopped.

Kyoshiro looked to Kurogasa and said, "I'm going to stay back with Kuuga, help hold off the Grongis, son. You and the others keep going after Orpheus."

"A–Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked worried.

Kyoshiro nodded with a grin as he gave his son a thumbs-up. "Positive. I'll be alright, I promise. I made Prof. Banner that I would keep you kids safe, and I will do just that by keeping these guys from hurting you all!"

Kurogasa looked at his dad for a while, until he nodded. "Alright." He said before looking forward. "Let's go, everyone!"

Without waiting for her reply, Kyoshiro made a quick pat on Patroid, and the cartoon police car continued moving forward, along with the rest of the group, leaving Kyoshiro and Kuuga surrounded by the Grongis.

Kyoshiro grinned as he cracked his knuckles and said, "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

"Fun?" Kuuga said with a sweat drop.

"You mortals think all is fun and games, huh? Why don't you put your pride in your words and prove it!" a Grongi warned.

"TOOO!" A voice shouted as Ichigo made his entrance and stood next to both Kuuga and Kyoshiro. "There is no way us fighters of justice would befall upon evil!"

"TOOO!" Nigo shouted, making his entrance too, standing next to Ichigo. "Justice will _always_ prevail, no matter how dire things go!"

"You guys came right on time!" Kyoshiro grinned.

"And you still can grin on it?" Kuuga sweat dropped.

"That 'fun' of yours would be your downfall, mortal!" another Grongi said "Enough of this talk! Let us start the game! Whoever can rip out the mortal's heart will gain the ultimate power!"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Kuuga muttered.

"I have business with you Rider." A voice said, as Kuuga turned around to see Diend Chinomanako walking towards him.

"How dare you taint the name of Kamen Rider, kaijin!" Ichigo said pointing at the fiend. "Return the powers back to the righteous of justice!"

"I'm afraid not." Diend Chinomanako said as he slotted in a card. "Now let the games begin!"

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D**–**D**–**D**–**DIEND!**

* * *

Meanwhile, as the rest of the group continued their advances without stopping while riding on Funkasaurus, along with the rest of the Kamen Riders, Alexis spotted something from afar, which was the mixed spa at the edge of the cliff. "Funkasaurus, stop!" Alexis told the dinosaur, immediately putting the brakes.

"Hey, what gives?!" Decade said annoyed.

"The spa… I wonder if there are students over there that don't know this whole island's being raided?" Alexis pondered worriedly.

"Who knows." Kurogasa said. "If there _are_ though, I'm sure the rescue squad we deployed will rescue them."

Silent for a moment, Alexis then said, "…I'm gonna go check."

"But…" Kurogasa tried, but Agito noticed something from afar.

"What's the matter?" Kabuto asked.

"I saw… Unknowns and they're heading towards the spa!" Agito exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Then I _have_ to go." Alexis said.

"Alexis…" Kurogasa said worriedly.

Alexis gave Kurogasa a stern look as she said, "No butts, Mister. Remember our agreement from before Dark Decade attacked?"

Kurogasa was stunned for a bit, until he nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'll be fine Kurogasa." Alexis said. "I told you before. You're not invincible. I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me."

"And do not worry. With the seeds of Agito planted in each of us, we'll be sure to return back safely. You can trust me on this, Kurogasa." Agito convinced Kurogasa.

"C'mon! C'mon! We still got those Grunts chasing our tails here!" Syrus exclaimed.

Alexis looked to Kurogasa as she said, "I'll be back, I promise." Then, looking to Agito, she said, "Let's go!"

"Right."

"Keep her safe Shouichi!" Kurogasa said.

"Rest assured!" he said confidently with his trademark point before Funkasaurus revved up once again.

"Hold on to your tail bones cuz this dino is gonna hit the joint!" Funkasaurus warned.

"Good luck, you guys!" Marta called from the back of Koji's Disco Cycle as everyone else continued going ahead as Alexis and Agito veered off and ran towards the spa.

"I really hope those students are okay." Alexis hoped.

"I sure hope so too…" Agito nodded as the two rushed forward.

After a quick run towards their destination, halfway there, Agito spotted something from afar. "Alexis, I can see them! There are more students who are not aware of the situation!"

Alexis looked ahead and nodded as the students came into view. "I see them! And… I see Unknowns going towards them." Immediately, she grabbed cards from her Deck. "Cyber Blader! Cyber Angel Dakini! Etolie Cyber! Cyber Tutu! Blade Skater! Come forth and attack!" The said Monsters were summoned out, and they towards the Unknown, take them out like there's no tomorrow. Well… technically, that is a possibility in this case, but you get the idea.

"Agito is trying to stop us again, are we?" the Unknown said before he chuckled. "I think there's more than meets the eye…"

During this time, a few of the students walked out from the spa and noticed G4 was standing in front of them from afar. They are confused when they saw him loading up his gun. "What's his beef?"

"I thought that Duel Monsters Spirit Day has already passed." Another student said as G4 aimed at them.

"Time to say farewell, kids…" G4 smirked before he pulled down the trigger, shooting the missile at them.

The kids noticed the predicament as all of them hit the deck while the missile crushed the wall behind them. "Oh man! That one's real!"

G4 chuckled as he saw the kids scatter and run in terror. "Heh, heh… All too easy." Looking to the Unknowns behind him, he said, "Have fun. I'll handle Agito…" Then, looking into the distance, he laughed again as he said, "Hahaha! _And_ I get to crush the skull of the wannabe Rider's girlfriend. This looks like my lucky day."

"Yes, this is the perfect time to crush away the seeds of Agito planted in her. With her dead, more seeds would disappear inside them as well…" the Unknown got out.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Agito snapped. "I vowed to protect Alexis in Kurogasa's place!"

"Oh really…" G4 said as he aimed his missile launcher at the two. "Let's see you do that."

* * *

As the Patroid maneuvered through the muddy road, it got trapped in the sand trap, unable to move for now. At this point, Ryuki spotted the Patroid from the sky as he spotted the Mirror Monster hacking on Patroid, prying to get their claws on her.

"Oh my!" Yukina startled inside Patroid. "Have I already been under attack?!"

"Kaa–san!" Kurogasa cried out, as he went over to Patroid and was hacking at the Mirror Monsters trying to destroy Patroid with his beam sabers even though he wasn't in his armor.

Ryuki joined him, fighting back against the Mirror Monsters. Looking to Kurogasa, he said, "My friend, you and the others must keep going! I will protect your mother!"

"W–What?!" Kurogasa got out.

"Go! We don't have much time!" Ryuki urged.

"B–But–!" Kurogasa said as he heard his mother cut him off.

"Son, go! I'll be alright!"

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa got out, before he nodded. "Alright." He said, before he went off to meet with the group, leaving Ryuki and Yukina. The latter managed to get out of Patroid until the last strike on Patroid destroyed him into pixels.

"My, my… my kimono is covered in mud now…" Yukina said as she got up and safe from the sand trap. When she looked at the Mirror Monsters, she pulled her sleeves up and noticed a bracer on her left arm with a red button on it.

"Yukina–san! Please get back!" Ryuki shouted.

Yukina's curiosity got the best of her, when she pressed the button, and the bracelet opened up its slot, revealing the same glasses that she used on the last battle.

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

With the declaration making a familiar tune, with the golden glitter raining down on her, her transformation began. It started off from her head, making its way towards her body and eventually, reaching her lower part of her body. She is now donned in her Boogie Rider Elementalist without her glasses and wings on her back. The said glasses ejected out from the bracer and she caught it into her hands.

"Let's Morphin!" She declared and once she wore her glasses, her transformation was complete with her six wings on her back.

Most of the Mirror Monsters were looking at her with confusion... heck, even Dragredder and Ryuki share the same feeling.

"My, my… please stop looking at me like that. It's embarrassing when you look at me that way…" Yukina said with a blush.

"So… my other self has arrived…" A voice said as Yukina and Ryuki turned around to see Ryuga with Dragblacker floating behind him.

"Ryuga…" Ryuki hissed.

"Eh? Why there are two of you, Ryuki–san?" Yukina asked, confused.

"Basically, he's my dark half." Ryuki answered.

"Yes, and once I have got rid of you I shall be the only one that exists in this world!" Ryuga roared out loud.

"You need to be taught a lesson. That kimono isn't easy to wash, you know…" Yukina warned motherly, leaving Ryuki with a sweat drop.

"Uh… not to be rude, but you still have the time to worry about your kimono, Yukina–san?" Ryuki asked.

Yukina blushed slightly, pulling her newsboy cap down to try and hide her blush. "Sorry… You're right. Alright, let's do this." Pointing towards Ryuga, she said, sternly, "Do not underestimate me villain. I possess the powers of not only the Kamen Riders, but the Elemental Heroes and the Boogie Knights as well!"

"HA! Your words are nothing but wind to me." Ryuga spat. "I shall have the pleasure of killing you." Ryuga said before taking out a card from his Advent Deck placed it in his gauntlet before activating it.

**FINAL VENT**

* * *

"This is _so_ not lishus!" Chumley complained.

"What's so not lishus about it, Chumley?" Victor asked.

"I mean, come on, both Kurogasa's parents are risking their lives here. His hot mom may be alive in this dome but if she got killed while the dome is still on? Man that makes my tummy rumble… I need my cheeseburger to calm me down…" Chumley said worried.

"Seriously?! Cheeseburgers is all you can think about at a time like this?!" Chazz snapped in annoyance.

"I spy something grey!" Funkasaurus got out.

"What grey?" Chazz said in annoyance.

"Orphenochs…" Faiz muttered.

Koji grunted his teeth as he rode along. "Oh, great! Probably my least favorite villains from all the Kamen Rider series!"

"That _is_ true. It _is_ the darkest series out of all the other ones." Rika pointed out.

"These guys would stab anything directly at people's hearts, and literally turned them into dust and leaving them dropping dead. Only those who have a strong will can become an Orphenoch…" Kurogasa explained.

"Hey, buddy… I hope you didn't tell that story to make me scared…" Chumley said nervously.

"No…" Kurogasa said deadpanning.

"He told you that as a warning of what we're up against," Zane said seriously.

While Funkasaurus continued to run, he accidentally tripped on a small boulder, making him lose his balance for a moment. As a result of that, Chumley ended up on the ground and Faiz noticed the predicament.

"Ow! I think I hit my head…" Chumley groaned in pain.

"Chumley!" the rest, other than Chazz shouted.

"Go ahead! I'll protect him!" Faiz motioned.

"Alright, keep him safe Takumi!" Kurogasa said, before the group continued on.

"H–Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Chumley shouted.

"Chumley, if you want to live, now's the time to call out your beast friends…" Faiz said as he spotted a familiar Rider not far away from him. "…and you better do it fast!"

Chumley gulped as he said, "I'd rather call for a grilled cheese… But… Come on, Master of Oz!"

"Hmph… Faiz, you will pay dearly for betraying me! You sided with the humans; it means death!" Orga growled.

"Sorry, I don't plan to die easily just yet…" Faiz said as he equipped himself with the Faiz Axel watch. Sliding off the Mission Memory from the watch and slots it onto his belt–

**COMPLETE**

His Full Metal Lung chest plates rose out from his chest and revealed the Faiz Core in the middle. At the same time, all of the veins on his armor turned silver.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me, Orga!" Faiz Axel said as he pressed the red button on his watch.

**START UP**

* * *

As the team continued on towards Orpheus, passing the gymnasium, Blade groaned as he saw a horde of monsters leaving it. "Dang… looks like it's my turn! We've got Undead heading this way!"

"Undead?" Bastion asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Undead. Why?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's truly impossible to animate the dead from its shallow grave. There are no such things as the living dead as far as science goes." Bastion analyzed before he made up his mind. "Drop me off here. Maybe I can get their samples and learn more."

Chazz deadpanned at Bastion. "Only a nerd like you would think the end of the world was a great time for a science experiment."

"All I'm saying is that it's completely illogical that these Undead can't die. Surely, things _have_ to die at _some_ point."

Blade gave a soft chuckle at that as he said, "Well, you're more than welcome to help me put them back in their graves, Bastion! Up for it!?"

"Let's do this." He said as he activated his duel disk. "Come forth! Fire Dragon, Water Dragon, Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus and Magnet Warrior Omega Minus!" The six creatures appeared on the field in a flash, letting off roars and battle cries. Hopping on Oxygeddon, he said, "Good luck, my friends! Blade and I will handle these things!"

"Okay." Kurogasa nodded and with that, the group took off.

"Now then Blade, shall we?" Bastion asked.

Blade nodded as he said, "Indeed. Let's play undertaker for these monsters once and for all."

"You will have to deal with me first." A voice said, as the two turned around to Glaive walking towards them.

"Glaive…" Blade growled.

"Glaive? As in a Rider that is based on a name of a poleaxe?" Bastion asked crossing his arms. "That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard, to be honest."

Glaive was silent as he turned his head to look at Bastion. "…Just for that, I'm going to enjoy killing you _far_ more than I should."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Blade shouted as he fanned out his cards, and picked out before rousing them on his Blay Rouzer.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer entered his armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

"HA! We'll see about that!" Glaive snapped back as he fanned out HIS cards and picked one before rousing it.

**MIGHTY**

* * *

So, five people of their group have been left behind to deal with the monsters. Kyoshiro, Alexis, Yukina, Chumley, and Bastion. Only ten people remain. And they are Victor, Chazz, Syrus, Mamori, Rika, Zane, Jaden, Marta, Koji, and of course Kurogasa. "Man I hope they'll be okay." Kurogasa said worried.

"I actually feel much better with the load off my back…" Chazz said while crossing his arms.

Koji looked to Kurogasa as he drove along, Marta holding onto him tightly, "Don't worry, buddy. They're tough. I'm sure they'll be alright." Then, looking to Chazz after his snide remark, he grinned and said, "You out there on your own, I'd be worried about, even with a Rider to back you up."

"Oh please." Chazz scoffed waving off. "The Chazz doesn't need help."

"We'll see about that when that happens…" Zane said as he crossed his arms. Victor then noticed something at the volcano area.

"Hey, there's those monsters and is it just me, or are they trying to dig a hole on it?!" Victor exclaimed.

"Oh great…" Hibiki muttered.

"What's wrong, Hitoshi–san?" Kurogasa asked.

"Those Mamokus are trying to dig up a hole and maybe… they're trying to make the lava flow out from there and burn down the academy?" Hibiki assumed.

"WHAT?!" Syrus freaked out.

Kurogasa looked to Victor as the nine Ronin Warriors and Lady Kayura stood beside him. "You sure about this, pal?"

"Don't worry, we'll protect him." Ryo assured.

"You have our word as Ronin Warriors." Anubis added.

Kurogasa then nodded as he said, "Okay… Good luck, everyone."

Hibiki then walked to them as well and said, "And you'll have me there with you as well. These are my foes. I should be fighting them as well." Just then, a volley of green flames were heading towards Hibiki and Victor, whereas both men are able to doge it in time.

"If you want to stop them from digging up a hole, you might as well better get through me first… Hitoshi…" Kabuki said while holding his Taiko drums.

"Kabuki…" Hibiki muttered. "You really don't know when to quit, do you."

Victor twirled his swords once more as he said, "Well, allow us to educate him on that."

"Come at me, if you can!" Kabuki said as the Mamoku grunts gathered in front of him, swarming.

"Alright, Ronin Warriors! Let him have it!" Victor shouted.

"FLARE~~ UP~~ NOW!"

"THUNDER~~~ BOLT CUT!"

"ARROW SHOCKWAVE!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"IRON… ROCK… CRUSHER!"

"QUAKE! WITH! FEAR!"

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!"

"SNAKE! FANG! STRIKE!"

"WEB OF DECEPTION!"

"Listen to the cries of the night with my Star Night swords. Star Sword Scream~~!"

The ten attacks of all different elements and powers converged and went charging towards the Mamoku, completely overtaking them all. As the blast destroyed them, Victor and Hibiki leapt over them and flew down to make an attack against Kabuki.

"Ongeki Da: Gōka Kenran!" Kabuki shouted as the insignia appears in front of him and with one big hit on it, a rather larger than normal flaming attack rushes towards them.

* * *

"Gee, I wonder what comes next." Chazz sarcastically said in annoyance.

"You don't need to guess." Kurogasa said. "Just follow the order. Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, then comes…"

*WHOSH!*

"Whoa!" Funkasaurus exclaimed stopping his tracks in surprise, noticing something blurry passing by him. "What was that just now?!"

"What? What did you see?" Marta asked.

"Dunno! Couldn't catch a good glimpse on that jive turkey!" Funkasaurus said.

"Worms…" Kabuto muttered. "Just one moment… Clock up…"

**CLOCK UP!**

Within activation, the whole world was put into slow motion as Kabuto noticed the Worms were itching to attack people in sight.

"Just as I thought…" Kabuto said as he draws out his Kunai Gun within and started shooting them.

Meanwhile, while Kabuto is in his Clock Up state, the rest of them were getting aware of the situation. "Of all monsters, there _has_ to be one with the speed of light…" Koji grumbled.

"Are you kidding me?! Walking around in a VEEEERY fast motion sounds sweet!" Jaden said with his big grin.

Everyone sweat dropped at Jaden. "Seriously, dude… Now's not the time to be encouraging these guys!" Koji shouted.

"Yeah, these worms can copy you fully…" Kurogasa said, which made Jaden look at him with confusion.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, REALLY!" Rika exclaimed.

"Sweetness! Maybe this way, one of them goes studying while I'm in a duel, hunting with my buds!"

"Jaden! You idiot! You don't want that! They'll copy your looks, your personality, your memories, and your very existence. Completely and perfectly." Kurogasa scolded.

"That's why I said it would be sweet! This way, I don't have to go to classes and sleeps at my bunk bed all day long!" Jaden said, making the rest of them facepalmed on his remark.

Koji groaned, shaking his head as he said, "You don't get it! They take over your life! They _replace_ you!"

"On second thought, maybe that isn't such a good idea." Jaden laughed sheepishly.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Kabuto returned back to his normal state and a few explosions were seen nearby. "The number of these Worms is overwhelming. You may not see it, but they come in vast numbers…"

Zane sighed as he said, "We're gonna need to clear these guys out if we want to advance."

"Well, I don't see 'em!" Chazz retorted as he gets down from Funkasaurus.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?!" Funkasaurus asked.

"Just as long as I can get away from you losers, the Chazz can handle things on his own!"

"Obaachan said this." Kabuto said.

"Shut it! I don't need to hear one of your granny's quotes!" Chazz snapped.

"Uh–oh…" Kurogasa muttered.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." Rika winced.

Before Chazz could complain more, more Worms appeared in normal speed, catching Chazz off guard. "What the–"

"As I said, there are a lot of them; you just can't see them…" Kabuto reminded as he held his Kunai in his hands.

"These suckers ain't gonna make the Chazz weep on the ground!" Chazz said firmly as he took out his Fusion Monster from his Deck and placed it onto his duel disk. "Wipe these 'worms' off, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The said machine Monster appeared and fired its cannons all over the place. "You come out too, Armed Dragon LV7, Chthonian Soldiers, and Infernal Incinerator!"

"Go. I can help him from here on…" Kabuto said.

"I don't _need_ your help!" Chazz retorted.

At that moment, a Worm snuck about Chazz and was about to assimilate him until Kabuto, in a flash of light, struck over Chazz's head, killing the Worm. "Of course you don't…"

"Grr…" Chazz growled angrily as more Worms are started to appear. At the same time, the Dragon Catapult Cannon slowly melted, due to the acidic spit from the Worms.

"Hey! No one spits acid at my machine! Infernal Incinerator! Burn them!"

The Infernal Incinerator spewed out black flames at them, only to miss by a mile due to the Worms immediately entering the Clock Up state.

"Hurry! Go now! Your nemesis is expanding this dome as we speak!" Kabuto warned.

"Right! Let's go guys!" Kurogasa urged.

When they were about to move forward, Kabuto's instincts took over as he appeared right in front of Funkasaurus, blocking one of the enemies' sword with his Kunai.

"As fast as always, Kabuto…" Caucasus praised without dropping his guard down.

"Caucasus…" Kabuto said in disdain.

"Hmph… you fools won't get to my master. Your existence is nothing compared to this blue rose I hold." He said taking a sniff of it.

Chazz, however, could not help but laugh. "A rose!? Oh, I'm so scared! You got pruning sheers in there, too!?"

"Hyper Clock Up…" Caucasus said, pressing the button on the Hyper Zecter.

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

"Yabai!" Kurogasa cringed as Caucasus disappeared while the rose is dropping down to the ground.

"Clock up!" Kabuto said as he pats the side of his belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

As he also went in a blur, Chazz's eyes were wide open due to a punch delivered straight to his stomach. If it wasn't for Kabuto to parry Caucasus' punch with his Kunai, it would've been instant death.

**HYPER/CLOCK OVER!**

"Gh!" Chazz kneeled down in pain and coughed out blood as the said rose also dropped down to the ground at the same time.

"You're lucky this fool saved you…" Caucasus said. "…and never taint my rose with your low mockery, fool!"

"Funkasaurus, we should move now!" Zane told the startled dinosaur.

"Right! Let's boogie!" Funkasaurus shouted.

Kabuto pulled back his Kunai as he shouted, "Kurogasa, what are you waiting for!? Go find Orpheus! I'll deal with Caucasus!"

"R–Right!" Kurogasa said. "And Chazz don't be an idiot next time!"

As they started to move on, both Kabuto and Caucasus are in a standoff while they are surrounded by Worms. "Can you actually beat me _and_ all of these Worms; alone?" Caucasus mocked.

"What are ya talking about?" Chazz got out, as he slowly stood up. "He's got the Chazz to help him…" He grunted.

"With this condition? Hmph, you're asking for a death wish, mortal!" Caucasus said as Kabuto did his trademark point.

"Obaachan said this: "As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side." In other words, I _will_ defeat you as I am a man who walks the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything." Kabuto quoted.

"HAH! Bold words! Let's see if they hold true." Caucasus said before…

**HYPER CLOCK UP!**

* * *

The team, now even smaller than before, continued to make their across the island, doing their best to avoid any attacks aimed at them. But there were tired and with less people to fight, it wasn't easy. As they continued, Jaden spotted running towards them through the trees some weird looking creatures. "Hey, Kurogasa, what are those things?"

"Imagins…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Yosha! Some bastards I can bash my sword with!" Momotaros exclaimed.

"Sempai, you aren't doing this alone. I also need to let out some of my steam…" Urataros said while resting his rod on his shoulders.

"Momonoji, you alone will not be enough to make these Imagins cry!" Kintaros said as he shifted his head to the side, letting out a cracking sound.

"Wa~! More guys to play along!" Ryuutaros squealed happily.

"Be glad for a prince such as I will aid your quest, peasant!" Sieg added.

Suddenly, another voice was heard. "…I'll help this time, too." It was Syrus.

"Sy?" Jaden said, confused.

"I don't want to stay behind the lines anymore! I… For once, I wanna be useful to everybody!" Syrus got out.

"You sure Sy?" Kurogasa asked. "This _is_ the real deal after all."

Syrus nodded as he said, "I'm sick of being the one everyone needs to look after. This time, I'm returning the favor and looking after all of you!"

There was silence for a moment before Zane said, "I'm proud of you, little brother."

"Bro?" Syrus said looking at Zane.

"Took you long enough to muster up your courage and stand firm on your own two feet for once. I always thought that you would never grow up. I guess you proved me wrong..." Zane said with a small smile.

"Bro…" Syrus got out before getting serious again. "Alright, I won't let you guys down! Go guys! I'll be fine!"

"Daijobu. Should he catch himself in trouble, I'll be sure to reel him out from harm." Urataros assured them.

"Whatcha waiting for?! Go kick some ass already!" Momotaros said he got agitated. "From start to finish, I have always been on CLIMAX!"

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Kurogasa said.

"I'm all in! Hold on to your tail bones!" Funkasaurus roared out as he started running forward once again.

"Mou~! I wanna hijack that dinosaur!" Yuuki's voice said in his human form while he casually waltzed into the battle. "Oh well, I guess beating the crap out of you guys would satisfy me enough!"

Boys! Let's show this ghosty–yaro to _not_ mess with us!" Momotaros told the rest of his crew while wearing the belt around his waist.

"Hai… let's reel him in." Urataros said.

"We're so strong! It'll make him cry!" Kintaros said, getting into his sumo stance and cracking his neck.

"Yay~! It's playtime!" Ryuutaros jumped happily.

"It's time to put you to know your place, peasant!" Sieg said as the rest of them placed their belts on their waists and the Taros pressed on their respective buttons on their belts while Sieg's belt automatically playing the tune.

"HENSHIN!/Hen~shin."

**SWORD/ROD/AXE/GUN/WING FORM**

"Two can play at _that_ game!" Yuuki said as he also wrapped his belt around his waist and swiped his pass on it. "Henshin!"

**SKULL FORM**

With that, all of the Riders have their pieces on their armors and with their helmets forming up. After the pieces have been placed together, all of them did their signature pose.

"Ore… sanjou!"

"Omae… boku ni tsurarete miru?"

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!"

"Kōrin! Man o jishite!"

"Let's get this battle going already!" Yuuki said as he drew out his sword and pointed at them. The Imagins ran towards them full speed ahead.

"Alright, Syrus! You can do this!" Syrus cheered himself up while keeping his poker face on facing the enemy.

"Alright Vehicroids, let's go!" He shouted, summoning out his Monsters.

"I can't wait anymore! IKUZE! IKUZE! IKUZE~!" Momotaros said eagerly as both sides rush towards the middle, starting their fight.

* * *

While they continued moving forward through the thick forest, Marta noticed Mamori's worried expression on her face. She closed in at her, asking, "Is something bothering you, love?"

"E-Eh?" Mamori said startled as she broke from her trance. "N–No, Sempai. I'm just worried about Syrus…"

"Ooooh, you like him?" Rika teased.

"U–Um…" Mamori got out as her face turned slightly turned red hearing Rika's tease as she lowered her head down. "H–He _is_ our f–friend, right?"

"What about you? Have you sorted out your _own_ problems yet, my groovy sista?" Koji smirked while looking at her.

"What problems does she have?" Jaden asked, blinking into confusion.

"I–It's nothing!" Rika stammered.

"Who's stammering now?" Kurogasa chuckled.

"Despite the situation we're in, it's best to keep everyone in a positive mood." Zane advised.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding now!" Funkasaurus growled angrily as he had to put on the brakes again; seeing Rat Fangires blocking their way in multiple numbers. "Do you have any idea how tiring it is to stop and go?"

"Nanda?!" Kivat groaned. "Aiyaiyai, this day keeps getting worse by the minute.

"But even so, we have to get moving forward. Who _knows_ what'll happen if we leave Orpheus as it is?" Wataru said.

"That's not the _only_ thing you have to worry about…" Rika added as she spotted the Dark Emperor of Kiva waltz in amongst the Rat Fangires, glaring at them. Well… make it two since Arc also joined the party.

"Tou–san!" Kivat cried out.

"Hmph, that son of mine has finally reached this far…" Kivat II scoffed.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiivvaaaaaaa!" Arc growled.

"Whoa! That's something you don't see every day! There's actually something even nearly as big as me!" Funkasaurus noticed.

"The pathetic human world would soon perish; and I would be enjoying the taste of victory soon enough, doron, doron~." Arc–Kivat said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kiva said as he jumped down Funkasaurus landing safely. "You guys get going! I'll take care of Dark Kiva and Arc!"

"U–Um…" Mamori stuttered as Marta looked at her.

"What is it, love?"

"I–I want to help K–Kiva. M–My friends in my D–Deck want to aid him, Sempai." Mamori said.

"Mamori?" Marta said incredulously.

"Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked.

Mamori slowly nodded in agreement. "K–Kiva needs help, right? A–Against something big as t–that guy. D–Don't worry, my friends can h–help them, since they're built to w–withstand destruction…"

"Or could it be that Syrus isn't that far behind?" Rika teased, making the latter blushing more.

"I–In any case, I t-think I should help Kiva!" Mamori stuttered while looking at Marta. "S–Sempai, I think I s–should be on the frontline f–for once… l–like Syrus did back there…"

Marta looked at her for a while in worry. Normally, she'd want Marta to stay close to her, but now… seeing her wanting to do something by herself, made her smile with a nod. "Alright then, love, just be careful, and stay close to Kiva."

"I will!" Mamori added as both of them hugged tightly before Funkasaurus dropped her off at the checkpoint with Wataru.

"This soul train is gonna resume moving onward to the final destination!" Funkasaurus roared out before he went on, ramming through the Rat Fangires to clear the road.

"The showdown is now inevitable…" Dark Kiva said while glaring at both Kiva and Mamori.

"Son, prove to me you can defeat the King of Fangires with my powers at his disposal!" Kivat II challenged.

"My partner will make sure the shorty will crumble down into little munchkin, doron, doron~" Arc–Kivat said.

*SNAP!*

That is the sound of someone's nerve has snapped.

"What did you say?" Mamori growled.

"Have you gone deaf, shorty? We'll downgrade you further into little munchkin, doron, doron~." Arc–Kivat repeated.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT!" Mamori shrieked activating her duel disks. "Sapphire, Tourmaline, Citrine, Crystal, Garnet, Iolite, Zirconia, Gem–Master Knight Dia, come on out!"

"Whoa… talk about a mood swing…" Kivat sweat dropped while her said monsters were summoned out onto the field. "She must _really_ hate that word."

"Better keep that in check." Kiva said. "C'mon let's go!" He then took out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

* * *

"I just hope everything's okay… especially when it comes to the enemy…" Marta got out.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be worried for Mamori instead?" Rika asked.

"Well, I should, but… no matter how big and scary the enemy is, whoever calls her short, shall face a wrath that even someone as Orpheus would have a hard time dealing with. Especially when it comes to her drilling bite…" Marta grimaced. "I hope the enemy chooses his words carefully in front of her…"

"She really hates that word, doesn't she?" Zane said.

"Ever since I met her." Marta added. "I have my share of experience with her when we first met, but after knowing her better, it's only because she wanted to gain attention; wanting to prove that even someone as her could do things in her height. But during those times, most of them keep calling her names related to her height, especially 'short'. That word triggers her anger once she had enough. Around that time, that's where I stood up for her, facing them without any hesitation." Marta recalled.

"Oh…" Koji got out, understanding her story.

"Before we ended up in the Shadow Realm, I made a promise with her that no matter what happens, I will always support her in any way I can and looked up to her as my equal at the same time, to which she looked up to me and stayed by my side since then. That is why I'm quite fond of that girl." Marta finished.

"Whoa…" Rika said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So you finally came!" A voice said. Funkasaurus once again had to put on the brakes. In front of them, were Neo Mutants and in front of them, was a familiar person with black hair, glasses, wearing a tan fisher's hat, a dress shirt, and black pants with a tan trench coat over him.

"Narutaki?!" Decade groaned in annoyance. "_You_ again?!"

"Man, just how many times do I have to repeat this thing!?" Funkasaurus said annoyed.

"Of course, Decade!" Narutaki roared back. "For as long as you still exist, continuing to meddle with the other Rider world, I will not stop until you are through!"

"Can you gimme a break already?!" Decade groaned angrily. "Every time we do this, you _always_ end up having your butt kicked!"

"Ah~, but this time, it would be _your _butt that's going to get kicked!" Narutaki exclaimed as a familiar figure that resembled Decade walked next to him… only this Rider is darker.

"He's right. Once I get rid of you, you will never poke your nose in other people's business anymore..." Dark Decade told him.

"I guess this is my stop." Rika said as she got off of Funkasaurus.

"Rika?!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"You guys get going! I'll deal with Mr. Blame–it–all–on–Decade here."

"Girl, I suggest you back off! You don't want to assist the Destroyer of the Worlds of Riders!" Narutaki warned. "I cannot allow an innocent bystander to get involved with this mess!"

"This is your once chance. We're giving you a ticket to your freedom…" Dark Decade threatened.

"No thanks. I'm good." Rika said activating her duel disk. "Foodons! Come on out!" Rika called. At that point, her Foodons came to help out.

"Fried Ricer! HA! HA! Fried Ricer!"

"Sir Dumpling! Jolly Good! Smashing!"

"Hot Doggone It! Let's this showdown started!"

"Shrimp Daddy!"

"Let us help too!" The meatballs said in unison.

"Omelet!"

"Dim' Sumthin Special!"

"We shall be with you to the end." Palator said.

"Time for me to fly!" Funkasaurus growled before he resumed working his way through the forest.

"Will you look at that? There's at least _someone_ who would support me, just as any other Riders would do the same for me." Decade said nonchalantly.

"Kisama! Nani mono da?!" Dark Decade demanded.

"Tori sugari no Kamen Raidā da! Oboetoke!"

* * *

After they continue to go through the forest while, eventually, they reached a big lake in the middle of the forest as Funkasaurus decided to dip his foot in it. "Phew! This groovy dinosaur _really_ needs to cool his feet after all of that skidding and stopping!"

"Alright, but make it quick. We don't have much time." Kurogasa said, as everyone got off of Funkasaurus.

While Funkasaurus enjoyed his moment for a bit, Zane looked at what's in front of him while crossing his arms. "We shouldn't be too far away now. After we get through this forest just a little bit more, we'll reach the end of it and all that is left is to get through a hill and Orpheus should be there..."

"We won't let you do that." A voice said. The DA students and Kamen Riders turned around to see three silhouettes walking towards them and they pulled out from their pockets… Gaia Memories?!

**TABOO!**

**NAZCA!**

**CLAYDOLL!**

As Funkasaurus pulled his feet out of the water and jumped back into his platforms, he said, "Aww, come on! Just because I love to boogie doesn't mean my feet don't hurt!"

Shotaro grunted as he clenched his fist. "Damn, not these guys again!"

"Museum's helping them out too?!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"A museum?" Jaden blinked while he looks around. "You're saying there's a museum nearby?"

*BOP!*

"OW!"

"No you baka! Museum's an organization that sells Gaia Memories on the black market!" Kurogasa snarled.

"And Philip and I have been tracking these guys down for a while." Shotaro said.

Philip gave a soft murmur of agreement. "Indeed… And it seems like Orpheus managed to get his hands on a few."

"Actually, it's the other way around…" Taboo Dopant said while fixing her focus onto Philip. "We have been looking all over the place, just to find you so you can return back to your _real_ family, Sonozaki Raito."

"Yep! And we're not going to take no for an answer!" Claydoll Dopant added.

"Indeed. We are giving you a chance to choose a side. Consequences shall be dealt if you pick the wrong one…" Nazca warned Philip.

Philip scoffed. "You don't need to be a detective to figure out _my_ answer."

"It has been decided then…" Nazca shrugged. "Prepare to face your consequences!"

"He's not going to do this alone!" Shotaro claimed while stood next to his partner, with the Double Driver around his waist. At the same time, the Double Driver is also equipped on Phillip. "As his partner in crime, you should think twice about taking away _my_ partner."

Philip nodded at Shotaro with a smirk as he said, "Glad to know you still have my back. Shall we?"

"Of course, Phillip." Shotaro nodded while fixing his fedora's position. "It's time to get to work."

They then pulled out their own Gaia Memories.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

The two detectives move their arms while holding their respective Gaia Memory to the opposite side, forming a W in the middle. "Henshin!" Philip placed his Gaia Memory in his slot before it disappeared transferring over to Shotaro's belt. He pressed it down and put his own Gaia Memory before splitting the driver apart.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

As Shotaro's face was covered in marks due to the Gaia Memory's effect, a swirling tornado accompanied with a few static shocks wrapped around his body as slowly, the fragments of his armor formed from his feet all the way to the top while still keeping his pose. With him now fully donned in his armor and the silver scarf fluttering on Cyclone's back, with his red eyes flashing, the transformation completed.

"Saa… omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

"This looks interesting…" Zane got out as he stepped forward.

"Zane?" Koji asked after Jaden mounted back on Funkasaurus, while Koji and Marta were on the disco cycle and Kurogasa hovering off.

"What are you doing?" Marta asked.

Zane looked over his shoulder at the others as he said, "I'm going to help these guys out."

"Alright, be careful, Zane." Kurogasa said.

Zane nodded back at them as he said, "Don't worry, I will… Besides, I'd be more worried about the bad guys who are gonna face us."

"Alright! Time to move this soul train to my destination!" Funkasaurus said as they departed through the woods once again, leaving W and Zane facing the Dopants.

"If only Terui Ryu were here, this would make our job easier." W's right side flickered.

"Nah, we don't have to worry about that now, aibou." W's left side flickered while he looked at Zane. "I hope you have planned something good because a fight with these Dopants won't be an easy one; especially when Museum's directly involved in this mess."

**BGM: Kamen Rider Skull Battle Theme**

"Step aside, kozo." A voice said. When he heard that voice, W immediately turned around and spotted Soukichi walking towards them while holding his signature white fedora and briefcase… LIKE A BOSS!

"Boss?!" W's left side flickered while having a surprised expression behind the helmet.

"Your boss?" Zane asked raising his eyebrow.

"That's correct, shounen." Narumi said. "Shotaro is only halfboiled."

"OI!"

"Kisama!" The Taboo Dopant hissed.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job…" Soukichi said as he opened up his briefcase; to pull out his LostDriver and another Gaia Memory into his hand.

"LostDriver?! Why would he still have that?!" Taboo Dopant said in surprise as Soukichi ignored her words. He takes off his Fedora with his free hand and raised his Gaia Memory to show it to them and pressed the button on it.

**SKULL!**

"Henshin…" Soukichi declared while he slots in his Gaia Memory and flips it to the side.

**SKULL!**

With the declaration made, his transformation began. Once he was completely under his black armor with silver helmet that resembled a skull and a tattered scarf around his neck, he placed his fedora onto his helmet to complete it. Zane smirked at the sight, as he said, "Heh… Not bad. But let me show you what I got. Come on, Cyber End Dragon! Cyber Laser Dragon! Cyber Barrier Dragon!" Slapping the three cards onto his Duel Disk, the cybernetic dragons came onto the field to join Kamen Riders W and Skull.

"Not bad shounen. Want to replace this halfboiled boy of mine?"

"OI!"

Zane smirked as he said, "Thanks, but I'll stick with what I'm good at. But for now," he then hopped onto Cyber End Dragon, "Let's knock these guys down to size."

"Hah! Let's see if you can do so!" Another voice said as the white Rider dubbed Kamen Rider Eternal entered the fray. "I'll be sure to make you enjoy your hell!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it, Katsumi!" W shouted. "Boss, we'll take these guys down once and for all!"

Skull nodded in agreement. He fixed his gaze on the Dopants and resumed his trademark pose. "Saa… omae no tsumi wo… kazoero."

**End BGM**

* * *

Funkasaurus and the Disco Cycle continued going along, getting ever closer to Orpheus's location.

"We've covered most of the island by now, there can't be many places Orpheus has left to hide," Koji said as he looked about.

Kurogasa grunted from on top of Funkasaurus. "I know… But then again, we all know how cunning he can be. He could be anywhere."

"Who said, he needs to be anywhere?" Jaden asked. "Just follow the monsters we've run into and we're _sure_ to be led to Orpheus."

"There's something else I noticed, though, that's odd," Koji said looking to Kurogasa. "Have you noticed that we have run into the enemies of all the Heisei Riders in chronological order from Kuuga to W?"

"Yeah, I noticed." Kurogasa said. "I wonder why though."

"I don't know, bud, but judging by that, then the next bad guys we should be facing are the bad guys from OOO, the–" Koji was immediately cut off as suddenly, charging towards the group was the villains from OOO themselves. "–Greeed."

"Oh great..." Kurogasa muttered.

"Yabai! They've brought Kazari, Uva, Gamel, Mezool, and Giru too!" Eiji exclaimed.

Koji groaned as he skidded to a halt, seeing their path cut off. "Great! More good news! These are the last guys we wanna dance with!"

"Yare, yare, look who _we_ found." The feline Greeed Kazari said slyly having aspects of a lion, tiger and cheetah on his body.

"OOO! OOO!" The dim–witted Beast Greeed Gamel cheered having the aspects of a rhinoceros, gorilla, and elephant on him.

"What a surprise to see _you_ here." The aquatic Greeed Mezool cooed, having aspects of a Killer Whale, Eel, and Octopus on her.

"Good. This saves a lot of time of finding you." The insect Greeed Uva said grunted, having the aspects of a Stag Beetle, Praying Mantis, and Grasshopper on him.

"And now is the time to end you _and_ the New Rider." The dinosaur Greeed known as Giru said, having the aspects of a Pteranodon, Triceratops, and T–Rex.

Funkasaurus growled down at Giru as he said, "Jive turkey wannabe dinosaur… Everyone knows I'm the disco king of the dino–scene."

Silently, though, Marta stepped off the back of the Disco Cycle, handing Koji back the Boogie Blaster. "M–Marta, what are you doing?"

"I'm fighting them with Eiji." Marta said.

"W–What?!" Koji stammered.

Kurogasa looked down in surprise at Marta as he said, "Marta, are you sure? These guys are real bad news. You sure you're feeling up to taking them on?"

"I'm sure. And while the Fantasy Warriors are helping the students, I still have my Aeons with me. They'll protect me."

Koji was hesitant to have Marta fight the Greeed, himself having often believed they were some of the strongest Kamen Rider bad guys. But he trusted Marta. Holding her hand tightly, looking right at her, he said, "Be careful. I don't wanna go back to being a solo disco act."

"No worries." Marta smiled. "It'll stay as a duet. I promise."

Hesitantly, Koji nodded at her as Eiji hopped off Funkasaurus, already fully armored, and joined her. Biting his lip, he looked to Jaden and Kurogasa as he said, "Let's go guys."

"Koji? You okay with this?" Kurogasa asked.

The Disco Prince of Dueling was silent for a moment before nodding as he said, "Yeah. I know Marta. She'll be alright."

"Alright then, let's go."

Meanwhile with Marta and Eiji…

"Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, Magus Sisters, come on out!" Marta said, placing the cards on her disk. Multiple summoning glyphs appeared on the ground surrounding Marta and after that, her Aeons came out of the glyphs to help her out.

"Henshin!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

Donning his armor, OOO looked to Marta and said, "Alright, Marta… Let's crush these guys!"

"Go, my Aeons! Attack!" Marta commanded, as they advanced towards their targets.

* * *

"Hey, relax, buddy! I'm sure you did the right thing!" Jaden said trying to cheer Koji up. "It's not like she's going to lose or anything! We all know she's a tough lady when it comes to dueling!"

"Yeah, I know…" Koji said.

Kurogasa looked down at him as he said, "Don't worry, pal, I know how you're feeling. I had the same thoughts going through my head when Alexis went off with Agito."

"Yeah, I know…" Koji got out.

"Hey, guys! There's something up in the sky and it's heading towards us!" Jaden pointed out as there are small meteors that conjured from out of the blue, diving down as it headed towards them.

"Please tell me that's just a big disco ball on fire…" Funkasaurus grimaced.

"I wish, man!" Koji said as he swerved out of the way of the meteors. "Kurogasa, you think these are what I think they are?"

"No doubt." Kurogasa grimaced. "Zodiarts…"

"I was afraid of that…" Funkasaurus deadpanned as all of the sudden, multiple number of Dustards scatter around them, surrounding them with an overwhelming numbers.

"Dustards!" Fourze shouted. "And they're a lot too!"

"Well, well… fancy meeting you here." A voice said coldly.

"Eh?! That voice!" Fourze exclaimed. He looked around searching for the source of the voice and spotted the Sagittarius Zodiart enter the fray with his crossbow attached at the back of his hand.

"Surprised to see me, Gentarou–kun?"

"Gamou–sensei!" Fourze exclaimed.

Sagittarius laughed at Gentarou's reaction as he walked to the front of the pack. "Hahaha! Yes indeed, it is I. And thanks to Orpheus, I now have a chance at revenge upon you."

"Not gonna happen!" Jaden said as he got off of Funkasaurus and landed on the ground.

"Jaden?!" Kurogasa said surprised.

Jaden grinned as he shot the peace sign up at Kurogasa. "I've been waiting all day for a chance to fight! And these guys look sweet! I can't wait to take 'em on!"

"Oh? This student here resembles you a lot, Gentarou–kun." Sagittarius praised. "Both of you are quite similar in more ways than one in just a glance."

Gentarou looked over to Jaden and, after tapping the spot on his chest over his heart twice, pointed at Jaden as he said, "Jaden, buddy, you wanna fight by my side!? Awesome! This'll be great!"

"I know, right?!" Jaden said with full of excitement. "This is gonna be sweet!"

"Is there _any_ of your moments doesn't involve these _sweet_ moments?" Funkasaurus deadpanned.

Kurogasa sighed as he just patted Funkasaurus on the head, "We've all asked ourselves that question at some point."

"Alright, Jaden, I'll leave things to you!" Koji said. "Don't go dying on us!" He added, before he sped off on his Disco Cycle.

"Okay, Funkasaurus, let's go." Kurogasa said.

After the two speed away, both Fourze and Jaden are now confronting Sagittarius Zodiart with an army of Dustards. "How are you going to handle this kind of mess, Gentarou? Meteor isn't around to aid you."

"That guy's always plays to his own beat." Fourze waved off. "We can handle it right?"

Jaden nodded excitedly as he said, "You bet! Now let's do this! Come on out, Elemental Heroes Terra Firma, Shining Flare Wingman, Tempest, Mudball Man, and Thunder Giant!" The said Monsters came out ready to do battle.

"Hmph… fools. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Sagittarius scoffed.

* * *

It was now just Kurogasa and Koji riding along on Funkasaurus and the Disco Cycle. As they went along, Koji said, "Kurogasa… We both know the bad guys we'll face next. It could only be the Phantoms. So… I'll boogie down with them alongside Haruto so you can go fight Orpheus."

"Yeah. You better head on and face your mutated uncle once and for all." Wizard said. "Everybody's hope depends on this Rider War."

"Right…" Kurogasa nodded.

Funkasaurus said as he continued to run along, "Hey, Kurogasa, you want me to boogie on with you or do you want me to stay with Koji and Wizard?"

Before Kurogasa can even answer to his question, an inferno flooded towards them from out of nowhere. This action caused the rest of them to halt their positions and Wizard couldn't believe what he's seeing right now.

"Look who's returned from my eternal punishment… mahōtsukai!" a familiar Phantom called out.

"Phoenix!"

"He's not the only one." A female voice said as she came forward.

"Medusa!"

"Hello…" A third voice said before laughing an eerie giggle.

"Gremlin!"

"Why are you here?" Phoenix scoffed looking at the two. "This battle should be mine and _mine_ alone!"

"Wiseman sent us here to deal with Wizard…" Medusa said.

"Yep! And not to mention taking care of these potential Gates they've deployed out earlier!" Gremlin added with his big smile.

"So, you guys ain't sending any of your grunts to do your dirty work?" Koji asked.

"Who needs 'em where you can have the _all_ the fun to yourself?" Phoenix said as he rested his broadsword on his shoulder. "It's payback time, mahōtsukai!"

"Funkasaurus, stay with Koji." Kurogasa said. "He's gonna need your help."

"Right–o, kiddo! This dinosaur is just to get down on them!" Funkasaurus said to Kurogasa.

"Kurogasa, use my bike to get to your uncle. He's nearby and I can tell he's waiting for you." Koji told him.

"Right." Kurogasa said before getting on Koji's bike. "You and the others stay alive, you hear me? I'll be waiting for you!"

Koji nodded as he hopped off, returning to his regular clothes, save the Boogie Shoes, as he held the Boogie Blaster. "Keep the engine warm!" He called out as Kurogasa rode off. Then, activating his Duel Disk, he said, "Alright, come join the fight with Funkasaurus, gang! I summon Boogie Knight Disco King and Boogie Knights' Vassals – Master of the Club, Dance Master, Necromancer, and Mixmaster Cyborg!" Disco King hopped out onto the field with his four senior vassals.

"So, these jive turkeys wanna get down with us?" Disco King scoffed. "Heh, I thought turkeys this big, were only served at Thanksgiving."

"They _are_. We're here to cook them up!" Koji said.

"Heh. More toys to play with, huh?" Phoenix said with interest. "You better be sure to make it entertaining for me!"

"Oh, we'll make it entertaining all right." Koji said.

"Entertaining for us to beat you!" Wizard before changing rings and placing his Hand on the Hand Author. "Saa… showtime da…"

**INFINITY, PLEASE!**

* * *

After Kurogasa drove along towards the empty area, eventually, he spotted Orpheus from afar, as he looked at the view of the sea with the black dome that covered the sky. "I have been waiting for you… boy!" he said without even turning his back on him.

Kurogasa mounted off the bike and walked for a bit until he stopped with enough space for a duel to take place. Only this time, it's not a duel. It's a physical duel. "This ends right now Orpheus!"

"Oh, really now?" Orpheus said as he slowly turned around and looked at him. "This war _will_ end, alright… with _my_ victory in hand!"

"Wrong! I'm not going to let that happen!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Hah! You may deny them all, but in the end, it will be nothing more than words with wind, boy! This isn't some kiddie game anymore! This is WAR!" Orpheus said as the two stared each other down as the gentle wind blew towards them.

Kurogasa noticed Orpheus chuckling. "What's so funny?" he asked, hinted with anger inside of him.

"Do you remember when I said during our first family battle?" Orpheus spoke. "I _did_ tell you that I'm going to kill you by ripping your heart out from your chest, correct?"

"What about it?!"

"I'm going to fulfill that promise of mine, and oh, it gets better!" Orpheus added with his demonic smile. "I'm going to teach you about fear, losing hope as I placed you in the corner. And once I do so, I'll be sure to get rid of your chest armor, puncture my hand straight into your chest and _slowly_ pull your beating heart out without even cutting the cord. Your scream in pain, your cry for your loved ones and you having those flashbacks inside your head; I'm going to enjoy every single one of it! And the biggest finale would be me; eating your beating heart out to your doom!" Orpheus said as he clenched his fist, as if he's crushing Kurogasa's imaginary heart in his palm. "And once I got rid of you, I'm going after your friends one by one, starting with your lovely girlfriend of yours. Ah~, thinking of her screams as she screams out to your name while I feast on her heart would satisfy me to the very core."

"I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR ALEXIS!" Kurogasa shouted as he had his gauntlet ready and insert his Deck into the gauntlet. "Henshin!" With that being said, 14 insignias from different Riders appear before him, forming a ring and as it started spinning, it slowly descended down, making him don in his Duelist armor.

"If you say so… oh well, there're always your childhood friends, your friends, and of course… your father…" Orpheus continued, provoking and playing with his emotions.

Kurogasa growled as he stood there in his armor, hands hovering over his beam sabers. "I swear, Orpheus… If you get within 500 ft. of any one of them, I will end you… You're a _disgrace_ to our family."

"No… it is _you_ who are a disgrace to _my_ family!" Orpheus pointed out. "And once this world has been cleansed, I will build a new utopia, as it shall only be me and my sister to rule this pathetic world!"

"How dare you!?" Kurogasa shouted. "You think Kaa–san would want this!? What did she tell you before she died!? She told you to watch out for me and take care of me! Instead, you went against her wishes and have tried to kill me… Heh, some uncle _you_ are. You never even took me to see a single baseball game."

"Oh, I _should_ take care of you, alright… by _killing_ you, boy!" Orpheus said as his wings spread wide open and his claws and talons were revealed. "Enough empty talk, boy! It's time for our final battle!"

"And it's going to end with me winning!" Kurogasa shouted. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus flew towards the middle. With his beam sabers at the ready, he swung down, with Orpheus swinging with his claws and the two clashed.

* * *

**(The scene shatters, Cue in Journey through the Decade from Gackt)**

**(Full instrumental with narration)**

_Kamen Raidā  
_**[Kamen Rider]**  
(The music begins with a black background as cards are falling down and rotates, to reveal all of the Heisei Riders, each with their own iconic poses.)

_Karera wa jinrui wa o mamoru hīrō ga masuku sa rete imasu._  
**[They are masked heroes that protect mankind.]  
**(After a few introductions, with a swoop of a hand, all of the cards are in Kurogasa's hand)

_Dekki–nai busō shi,_  
**[Armed within the Deck,]  
**(He slides it into his duel disk)

_Wakai otoko ga unmei no kare no pasu o kettei suru tame ni kare no tabi o settei!  
_**[A young man sets on his journey to determine the path of his destiny!]  
**_Kurogasa: Henshin!  
_(The red orb on the duel disk shines brightly after Kurogasa declared it and it moves to the next scene and the music begins.)

**(Miageru hoshi~, sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite~)** At nighttime, a lone figure stands alone at the coastline of the beach. It is revealed to be Kurogasa looking at his Kamen Rider Deck scanning through each card. His dad walked next to him, as Yukina stood near him, both parents looking at their son concern. Jaden and others witness this as Alexis looks at him sadly and Kurogasa looks to his left.  
**(Seiza no you~, sen de musubu shunkan, hajimaru Legend~)** Orpheus, with an evil smirk hidden behind his mask, appears with his army of Dark Riders, backed up with Gravekeepers, Dark Scorpions, the youth Kagemaru and elites of Shadow Riders with the accompaniment of the threatening Sacred Beasts. Kurogasa and his friends along with Kyoshiro are ready to face them as half of the Heisei and Neo–Heisei Riders' masks appeared on Kurogasa's determined look in a quick montage, starting from Kuuga to Wizard.

**(AURORA, yurameku jikuu koete~)** The supporting characters such as Chancellor Sheppard, Wheeler, Damon, Brier, Dmitri and Gerard appear to give support to Kurogasa and his friends as Professor Crowler joins in for the showdown.  
**(Tobikomu, meisou suru Parallel~ world!)** As all of the Kamen Riders in base form both Showa and Heisei and Dark Magician Girl appear behind Kurogasa, they and the rest of the cast's ace Monsters dash to the middle, to battle with the Monsters on the other side and begin the Rider War.

**(On~ the road, dare mo tabi no tochuu)** Kurogasa transforms into Kamen Rider Duelist and joins in the fray. Both Kurogasa and Orpheus battle it all out with weapons in hand.  
**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame~)** Overwhelmed by the power of light, Orpheus steps back and activates the Shadow Realm, blanketing the world in black mists and is then consumed by Darkness, revealing its terror form.  
**(Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o, we are all traveler~s)** Showing no fear, Kurogasa leaps high to deliver his Rider Kick to the Darkness, as a spark of light engulfs the whole screen.

**(Bo~ku no, me no mae ni hirogaru)** Kurogasa stood alone at the edge of the cliff, waiting for the sunrise as Yukina gently hugged her son gently from behind, followed by Kyoshiro who wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder.  
**(Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte~)** Kurogasa looks to his left and right as one by one, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Victor, Bastion, Koji, Rika, Zane, Marta, and Mamori walk up next to him.  
(Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku, michi ni kawaru no darou~!) Everyone looked at Kurogasa with a smile on their faces as Alexis stood near him while the rest looked at the sun that pierced through the dark sky, slowly rising from the sea horizon as the holograms of Kamen Riders, both Showa and Heisei look at it too.  
**(Mokugekise yo! Journey through the Decade~)** Kurogasa smiled at his friends, Alexis, and all the Riders before looking at the sunrise with everyone else as the camera pans out from the scene to show everybody.

**(Instrumental ending) **The scene fades to the Final Attack Ride Background, and all of the Heisei Riders' insignia, rotating clockwise around a gold orb appeared starting with Kuuga to Wizard and the title Kamen Rider GX appears right in the middle of the orb and ends with the GX shining with a sparkle at the end.

* * *

**Fenikkusumaru:** And there you have it people! Part 1 of the Rider War is finished! As you have noticed we have the group separate and break off one by one, having a Kamen Rider and a character facing off against one of the Kaijin of the Heisei Era and a Dark Rider, save for Fourze and Wizard. And if you've noticed it went in chronological order until we finally ended it with Orpheus! And now with Kurogasa and Orpheus clashing, things are bound to get crazier from here on out! Stay tuned for Part 2, the next chapter, because the Rider War ends there!

**TWF:** All of the pieces are in place. Every single Rider with every student is facing off against their nemesis from their respective series. The only thing left to do is how each of the pieces are going to be played out on the battlefield. One false move and it's over for them. Who's going to win? One thing I can say is this: To the losing team, there's only one word to sum it up... checkmate.

SD: Was that explosive or what!? And to think, that's only the first half of the War! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but think how much better it'll be when you see the conclusion with the buildup of all this suspense! The scene is set: Each of the Heisei Riders are facing down their greatest enemy with one of Kurogasa's friends standing by their side as Kurogasa and Orpheus have their final face-off. Hang on tight everyone, because on the next episode of Kamen Rider GX, the Rider War reaches its finale! Till then… HENSHIN!


End file.
